Code: Decision parte 4
by dimitrix
Summary: Cuarta y ultima temporada de la serie Code: Decision empezada hace tres años, el momento ha llegado y la batalla ha llegado a su fin. Esperemos de que los Guerreros del Mañana consigan vencer a Decision de una vez por todas y restablecer el mundo. La aventura esta apunto de llegar a su esperado final.
1. 1·El nuevo orden

CODE: DECISION PARTE 4

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CUARTA Y ULTIMA TEMPORADA

En la anterior temporada de Code: Decisión

Los Guerreros del Mañana se reunieron con Nebula Von Crisis, el general que les había consejado Olivier de que fuesen a ver para desvelar todas las pruebas, ahí descubren que el extraño virus que esta asolando todo el mundo se trata de un fluido llamado Fortovixyn, del cual ellos conocen desvelando así que Farmacéuticas Vincent tiene la culpa de todo esto.

Mientras, Hopper junto con la ayuda de una enfermera llamada Alexandra consiguen encerrar a Deckard al ver lo peligroso que se convierte, pero William toma el control de la situación haciendo que se arme un motín y Deckard este al mando otra vez solo que ahora Decisión es la que tiene la palabra en toda la Fortaleza.

Samantha Knight y su otro grupo consiguieron escapar del comandante Jim ahora convertido en un monstruo que tiene a un ejercito de muertos a su disposición, encuentran un barco en el que se encontraban tres tripulantes suecos de los cuales estos les ayudan a salir de Los Angeles y se marchan directamente a Francia, pero luego descubren que ambos tres eran unos psicopatas que solamente querían matarlos porque desconfiaban de ellos, al final los tres acaban muertos y después de un tiempo llegan a Francia donde se disponen a buscar al otro grupo.

Los chicos se encuentran con una familia que al parecer han estado viviendo al lado de la Fortaleza y eso les permite infiltrarse en el interior de la gran estructura dispuestos a dar el ultimo golpe, pero tras una serie de hechos todo se acaba convirtiendo en una sucesión de grandes giros inesperados, William se ha ganado la confianza de otra enfermera haciendo que esta se enamore de él y le dispare por accidente a Ulrich dejándolo gravemente, sargento Mannix que antes estaba con Olivier resulta ser ahora un compinche del otro bando, Deckard muere dejando a Mannix al mando de toda la operación y el virus que tenían oculto en el pen-drive que Aelita le había mandado a Jeremy resulta ser falso, ahora Decisión tiene el control de Anthea Hopper permitiendo así que tenga mas poder que antes.

¿Podrán ahora los Guerreros del Mañana y los amigos de Hopper conseguir destruir a Decisión?, ¿o simplemente acabaran encerrados el resto de sus vidas y viviendo un infierno mucho peor que él que tienen ahora?

Estamos apunto de saberlo:

CAPITULO 1: LA NUEVA ORDEN

El cielo estaba tranquilo y no había ningún sonido de nada que perturbase la paz del ambiente en el que se encontraba, todo estaba en perfecta armonía, de pronto se oyó un sonido enorme que se oía desde lejos, había una enorme barca que venía de alguna parte del mar, se fue acercando hasta que al final toco tierra y atraco provocando un enorme estruendo.

Algo enorme cayo aterrizando con unos enormes pies de los cuales estos estaban tan blancos que parecía que en realidad se hubiese puestos unas sandalias enormes, las uñas estaban amarillas y podridas por completo, aquel sujeto tan enorme era Jim Morales, había conseguido llegar a la costa de Francia después de haber estado siguiendo a los renegados que se escaparon de sus garras, se quedo mirando con una expresión solemne al ver adonde había llegado, él junto con todos sus muertos aliados saltaron del barco y se dirigieron a la playa donde se pusieron a ir merodeando de un lado para otro, se fueron arrastrando por la arena hasta llegar a lo alto de playa donde se encontraba una hilera de cadaveres perros, algúnos tenían tiros en la cabeza y otros estaban cortados por la mitad, los muertos fueron alzando cada uno de los trozos de carne putrefacta y demás huesos que estaban al aire para que Jim los viese desde abajo.

Los pudo ver perfectamente y con eso se hacía a la idea de que habían estado ahí mismo, se enfrentaron a unos perros infectados y ganaron la batalla. El infectado que tenía de lugarteniente se le acerco y le fue diciendo algo entre gemidos inintendibles.

-Ya se que han estado aquí, lo veo mas que claro, pero donde están ahora ese es el problema -indico pensativo sabiendo que tendrían que haberse ido hacía algún lugar.

Fue oliendo el rastro asumiendo que por ahí encontraría cualquier pista que indicase por donde se podrían haber ido, subió por la playa y de ahí al muelle donde se encontraban los cadaveres de los perros, encontró uno al que tenía la mandíbula partida por la mitad, lo levanto con sus enormes manos y se puso a olerlo, sentía un olor familiar, uno que ya había olido antes, ahí tenía lo que justamente quería, era cosa de ellos, puso una sonrisa de pura expectación y entonces devoro la cabeza del perro con los huesos incluidos, escupió un trozo y de ahí se giro dirigiéndose a todos los infectados que estaban mirando impacientes.

-Esto, lo han hecho aquellos que escaparon nuestra presencia, están aquí, pero ello no saben que nosotros hemos llegado también, por eso mismo, nosotros les encontraremos primero -decreto alzando el cuerpo del perro muerto como señal de rebeldía.

Todos los muertos gimieron alzando los brazos como dispuestos a cogerlos, todos marcharon corriendo subiéndose por la barandilla y de ahí pasaron corriendo por todos los locales buscando desesperadamente cualquier rastro del otro grupo, Jim los miraba y podía ver perfectamente que atraparía a esos chicos aunque tuviese que ponerse a recorrer toda Francia.

Fueron todos rectos y se dirigieron hacía la ciudad que tenían al fondo de todo.

··

Había una oscuridad inmensa rodeándole, no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba, lo único que veía eran pequeños rastros de luz que salían algúnas esquinas, intento de moverse pero tampoco podía, algo lo tenía atorado, sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas, muchas vueltas, se enderezo y acabo cayendo de rodillas, se agarro con las manos sintiendo el húmedo olor del suelo en el que estaba tirado, no sabía que era eso pero tampoco pero podía asumir que no era nada bueno.

- _Jeremy -_ algo lo llamo.

-¿Aelita? ¿Eres tu? -pregunto asumiendo que se trataba de la pelirrosa.

- _Jeremy._

 _-¿_ Aelita? ¿Donde estas? No te veo -intento de arrastrarse por el suelo pero estaba todo tan oscurecido que apenas sabía si estaba demasiado lejos de donde veía los rastros de luz o simplemente estaba alucinando en colores a causa de las drogas que le habían metido en el cuerpo.

Apenas recordaba lo que había pasado, recordó que la misión había fracasado y que ahora Decisión se encontraba metida dentro del cuerpo de la madre de Aelita, pero solo tenía eso excepto ver como Mannix mataba a Deckard, ¿acaso lo había soñado y en realidad había sucedido otra cosa mientras se encontraba dentro de la casa de Gran Madre?

- _Jeremy._

-Aelita, yo te iré a buscar -insistió y con mas fuerza pudo moverse pero al final cayo de costado.

No tenía fuerza algúna para moverse, justo en ese entonces la puerta se abrió desvelando una luz tan fuerte que casi le dejo ciego, una persona se metió dentro y entonces se le fue acercando y le metió una jeringuilla en el cuello, apenas sintió el pinchazo pero sentía como le mejoraba el cuerpo.

-¡Aelita! -reprocho subiendo su tono.

-Despierta -le rechisto el sujeto que tenía al lado.

Le fue dando bastantes bofetadas en la cara hasta que al final se le aclaro la vista, tenía justo delante a Mannix mirándole con aquella mirada fría y sin emoción algúna.

-Belpois, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto amargamente.

Jeremy se encontraba tirado en una celda con un aspecto bastante deplorable, le habían quitado su traje y solamente lo habían dejado con una camiseta azul y unos jeans, su pelo estaba lleno de tierra y no tenía las gafas puestas, parpadeo sintiendo que algo le fallaba en la vista.

-Coge esto -le entrego Mannix las gafas.

Las cogío asegurandose de que eran las suyas y ahí pudo ver que verdaderamente eran sus gafas, se las puso y ahí vio mejor, Mannix lo siguió mirando con curiosidad.

-Menos mal que el medicamento que te dimos para que tranquilices funcionó a la perfección, si no fuese por eso quizás te hubiésemos tratado como a un conejillo de indias y te hubiéramos metido parte del Fortovixyn a ti también, pero al menos me alegro de que estés bien -opino expresamente, cerro la jeringuilla poniéndole la tapa de plástico.

-Te mato -reaccionó acordándose de lo que les hizo a los otros y se dispuso a abalanzarse sobre él.

Pero justo Mannix saco uno de esos palos tazer y lo puso justo sobre su cuello dispuesto a electrocutarlo en cuanto se acercase, ambos se quedaron mirandose fijamente para saber cual de los dos iba a cometer el primer error de todos.

-No me obligues a hacerlo ahora que estas despierto -pidió rígidamente.

Tomo la decisión mas sabía y se aparto poniendose de espaldas contra la esquina.

-Eso esta mucho mejor -se alivio convencido de ver que podía entenderle.

-¿Donde están mis amigos? -pregunto soberanamente recordando que tampoco sabía que había pasado con ellos, no estaban con él así que tenían que estar en otra parte.

-Tus amigos están bien, se encuentran encerrados en varias celdas de por aquí, a excepción de Ulrich Stern -comento poniendo un ultimo inconveniente que lo hacía parecer algo malo.

Ahí se le vino una mala sensación a la cabeza de lo que pudo haber pasado, se acordo de que él se quedo atrás para luchar contra William pero después de eso no sabía que mas paso, ¿estaba muerto?

-¿William lo ha matado? -quiso saberlo con total certeza.

-Casi Ulrich lo mata, pero, alguien mas estuvo ahí y le hirió gravemente, hemos podido salvarlo, esta estable, pero vigilado para impedir que cometa el mismo error que tu -confeso sinceramente.

-Ah -se alivio de ver que su amigo no había muerto en vano-. ¿Quiero verlos?

-Y lo harás, en su momento -decreto.

-Quiero verlos ahora -insistió subiendo su tono a uno mucho mas descarado.

-Y lo harás, pero ahora no, y como sigas así te meteré lo mismo que antes, y no te gustara, creerás que estas jodidamente loco -acoto dejando claro que las cosas iban a ser a su manera.

-Él único loco aquí eres tu y todos los demás que te siguen ahora -contradijo incrédulamente.

-Que gracioso, Deckard pensaba también lo mismo de ti -mencionó metafóricamente.

-Y fijate como ha acabado ahora -indico dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo.

Ahí Mannix pudo entender algo que le resultaba demasiado raro como para comprenderlo.

-¿Porque te uniste a ellos? ¿Que tenían que ningúno de tus amigos no te hubiesen dado en Fort Duxxon? -critico queriendo entender porque le había sucedido esta transformación de haberse vuelto el malo malísimo y haberse hecho con el mando tal y como hizo Deckard anteriormente.

-Respeto, un respeto que jamas me han dado Orson y Soto, los dos gilipollas siempre creían que yo podía estar pendiente de ellos todo el tiempo, pero se equivocaban, yo nunca acepte sus comentarios insultantes y sus chistes de mala muerte, yo siempre me los aguante, esperaba que algún dia pudiese suceder algo y entonces ahí todos verían quien era yo en realidad -explicó poniendose en un tono melodramático para asimilar que lo suyo era algo mas serio de lo que parecía en realidad.

-Un loco enfermo que solamente se preocupa por si mismo -exclamo contradictoriamente.

-Me preocupa por muchas cosas Belpois, la gente débil, el futuro, los avances, todas esas cosas importan bastante aquí, y yo lo he visto personalmente, he visto como una maquina artificial se ha metido dentro de un cuerpo humano, eso nunca antes se ha hecho, es un milagro científico que debería ser tratado como tal, imaginate lo que habría pasado si yo lo hubiese inventado antes, podría haberme vuelto famoso y todo el mundo dejaría de tratarme como a una mierda como solían hacer antes -añadió creyendose de que podría convertirse en alguien absoluto con esa idea tan absurda.

Ahí Jeremy vio algo en él y sabía muy bien que se equivocaba.

-Yo conocí a alguien como tu no hace mucho, era hijo de una banda de paletos que jamas se preocupaban por él, nunca le llevaron al instituto, nunca le llevaron a una universidad, nada, simplemente se quedo con ellos a seguir escuchando cada insulto durante el resto de su vida, ¿y sabes que sucedió?

-¿Que? -se intereso en oír esa historia.

-Llego el dia del virus, sus padres le echaron porque no podían mantener a toda la familia junto, así que él tuvo que buscarse su propia hogar, la gente se estaba infectando, no sabía si iba a sobrevivir o no, pero al final hallo un buen lugar donde lo trataron de mejor manera, encontró a un perfecto equipo que le ayudo a perfeccionar sus técnicas sobre el control de las tecnologías, con eso les ayudo bastante, encontró a su familia, y no tuvo que estar todo el tiempo quejándose por si no le gustaba lo que decían, se acostumbro y pudo vivir tranquilamente, hasta que tuvo que sacrificarse para poder salvarnos de que nadie descubriese el paradero de los demás.

Mannix se le quedo escuchando mientras ponía aquella mirada fría como de no haber prestado mucho atención a lo que decía, pero entonces dijo:

-Debió de ser un buen chico -opino.

-Si que lo fue, era un buen hombre, que murió como un heroe -indico convencido.

-¿Un heroe? Los héroes no existen, solamente existen los hombres que saben verdaderamente lo que la humanidad necesita, y el mundo necesita ser salvado de su extinción, y yo pienso arreglarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde -critico discrepando de ese comentario.

-¿Porque? ¿Que sucede? -asumió que había un riesgo en todo eso.

-Digamos que vuestra amiguita de la casa de campo mando un mensaje a no sabemos quien, hemos interceptado la señal, pero dudamos de que la reciben o no, así que es mejor que actuemos rápidamente antes de que vengan y destruyan todo cuanto hemos creado -confeso dando a entender que tenían a Gran Madre y se habían ocupado de eliminar todo cuanto hizo en el ultimo momento.

-¿Crear? Tu no has creado nada, todo esto ya estaba aquí antes de que tu pudieras enterarte de que eres un enfermo de mierda -reprocho hacíendole ver que se equivocaba en casi todo, se había llenado la cabeza de tantas ideas que ya se creía que estaba siendo Deckard en realidad.

Se harto y entonces le dio una fuerte patada en la cara que lo dejo noqueado y con un dolor de cabeza mayor que él de antes, ahora le dolía de verdad.

-Nunca vuelvas a hablarme así, ahora soy el superior Mannix, ¿ha quedado claro? -acordo estrictamente mirándolo con esa cara fruncida que le hacía ver como alguien aterrador.

Jeremy asintió dolorido, sentía que su cuerpo le iba a explotar con esto.

-¿Que me vas a hacer? -pregunto asumiendo que tenía algo preparado para él.

Se levanto llevandose consigo la jeringuilla en una bandeja de bronce y lo dejo ahí tirado con la sensación de que la cabeza le seguía dando aún muchas mas vueltas que antes.

-De momento nada, pero en cuanto Decisión tenga algo planeado contigo y con todos los demás, supongo que ya veremos el camino que has tomado -mencionó tomándoselo como algo tan considerable como la idea de matarlos o utilizarlos para algún beneficio poco favorable.

Justo en ese momento alguien mas se metió, Mannix se percato de su presencia.

-Vaya, fijate quien esta aquí -dijo incrédulamente al no sentirse muy halagado por ver quien era.

Jeremy alzo la vista y observo a alguien vestido de negro, iba armado con una espada de la cual reconocía bastante bien de quien se trataba, era William Dunbar mostrando aquella cara incrédula como de sentirse que estaba al mando de todo y le encantaba.

-Vaya, fijate quien esta despierto ahora -comento sarcásticamente mientras ponía esa sonrisa tan amenazadora y horripilante que no daba ningún gusto a nadie.

-No -dijo alarmado Jeremy al ver que justo había entrado la peor persona de la que podría haberse metido en la celda, intento de arrastrarse sabiendo que no tenía nada contra él.

-¿Quien te ha mandado Dunbar? -pregunto sinceramente Mannix.

-Digamos que Sissi, esta cuidando del pobre Stern y este ha preguntado sobre su amigo francés con gafas -notifico expresamente, dirigió la mirada hacía Belpois-, tu amigo te manda saludos.

-¿Que le haz hecho? -pregunto soberanamente, con solamente tenerle ahí ya le aterraba la idea de pensar que le había hecho algo malo mientras se encontraba encerrado aquí dentro.

-Nada, simplemente le he hecho una pequeña visita para decirle que muy pronto retomare lo que terminamos, claro, que tuvieron que sedarle y atarlo de brazos y pies para que se tranquilizase del todo -aclaro tomándoselo como una pequeña modestia de nada.

Vio como se mofaba de ello y no podía soportarlo, tenía que hacer algo para salir de aquí pero no sabía que, entonces se fijo que en su cinturón tenía guardado una de las navajas de Miqquel, se las había quitado en algún momento, entonces ahí tuvo una idea, tenía que quitárselas de algúna forma, entonces pensó en una idea que siempre valía la pena intentar por lo menos.

-Eres un monstruo, todos sois unos monstruos -replico señalando a cada uno.

-¿Pero que cojones le haz dado? -critico dirigiéndose a Mannix al querer entender ese comportamiento tan repentino que tenía ahora.

-Nada, simplemente le he dado algo para que no sintiese los efectos secundarios del sedante -justifico sensatamente, se le quedo mirando atónito.

-Vosotros os creéis los amos del mundo, pero en realidad estáis muy equivocados, no vais a ganar esta guerra, jamas ganareis, nunca venceréis -recrimino justificándolo pero poniendo un tono que sonaba a que estaba soltando mas un discurso patriótico que una amenaza directa.

-Me parece que esta delirando -opino sinceramente William.

-Imposible, a mi me parece que simplemente lo esta haciendo apropósito -discrepo rotundamente de esa suposición, ya asumía que había algo malo en él y no era por los medicamentos.

-Tu no eres un científico, tu solamente eres un ser jodidamente egoísta que jamas aprendió a madurar, pero en cambio yo si, y se muy bien lo que tengo que hacer -se abalanzo encima de él dispuesto a darle una paliza pero entonces Mannix lo tiro y acabo agarrado por la cintura de William del cual este se extraño al ver como lo agarraba.

-Quitate tus manos de encima maldito mocoso -reprocho y le dio un fuerte golpe de puño en la cara que lo dejo completamente atontado, cayo de cabeza contra el suelo.

Se limpio el traje mosqueado de ver que se arrastro por encima.

-Ponle algo para que se tranquilice -le rechisto ordenándole.

-Ah, pensaba que al menos serías un poco mas convincente Belpois, pero veo que ya no, no puede haber ni un solo momento en el que no tengas que volverte loco porque si -opino agobiado por haber perdido la paciencia con él, se le agacho y se puso a ponerle una nueva inyección.

Le levanto la manga de la camisa y se puso a darles bastantes golpes con la palma de la mano por encima del brazo, le pincho con la jeringuilla encima de la pared roja y ahí le fue metiendo todo el tranquilizante, Jeremy lo veía y apenas podía hacer algo.

-Con esto se tranquilizara, pero por ahora es mejor dejarlo dormir y hacerle pensar en lo que le he explicado antes, parece un buen chico bastante inteligente, pero se niega a verdad la autentica verdad sobre lo que hacemos aquí -acordo pasivamente, confiaba en que Jeremy para que dentro de poco pudiese entenderlo a la perfección y así dejase de dar tanta guerra.

-¿De veras crees que puedes convencerlo de que se una a ti? -critico William esa posibilidad.

-Yo no, Deckard lo creía, y yo pienso terminar esa promesa -indico expresamente.

-Deckard esta muerto, ya no vale la pena seguir con sus enseñanzas, es mejor avanzar y ponerse a hacer otra cosa como haría cualquiera que se le muere un jefe o un familiar -aviso dandole la idea de que no valía mucho la pena, Deckard ya no estaba así que no podía seguir controlándoles como solía antes cuando estaba al mando.

-Puede que Deckard nos haya dejado, pero su recuerdo sigue donde estaba -se señalo la cabeza asumiendo que ahí perduraba su recuerdo del viejo.

Carraspeo William pensativo ante esa opinión, tenía sus dudas pero lo dejo estar asumiendo que Mannix se encargase de él de intentar lavarle el cerebro, ambos se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon dejándolo ahí, cerraron la puerta volviendo a estar en la oscuridad.

Jeremy sentía los efectos del tranquilizante, sentía como otra vez se le iba la cabeza, Mannix se equivocaba con él, jamas se aliaría con él ni aunque le experimentase para obligarle a convertirse en otro de esos monstruos que tenían encerrados como animales, abrió la mano desvelando que tenía la navaja de William, pudo sacársela a tiempo, sonrío sabiendo que podía escaparse de aquí.

··

Kroll se encontraba al otro lado de la celda, esta se abrió y de ahí salieron William y Mannix al mismo tiempo, cerraron la puerta y este se movió viendo que se dirigían hacía otra parte.

-¿Como ha ido? -pregunto Kroll interesado por saber como iba la cosa.

-Digamos que va mejorando, pero por momentos -comento irónicamente William, soltó una risa falsa ya que era obvio que no había mejorado para nada.

-¿Como vais a hacer para insistirle que cambie de opinión?

-Cambiarle de opinión no, lo que tenemos que hacer es demostrarle que ahora que nosotros tenemos el mando hemos cambiado y podemos hacer las cosas mejores -acoto sinceramente Mannix.

-¿Las cosas mejores? Tenéis una bóveda repleto de muertos que usáis para experimentar con ellos y transformarlos en monstruos mucho peores, ¿como creéis que eso va a ser mucho mejor si hasta Deckard hacía casi todo el tiempo lo mismo? -critico discutiendo William ese hecho.

-Lo se, pero Deckard perdió el rumbo hace mucho tiempo, se obsesiono con la idea de que crear un mundo superior tal y como imaginaba haría que todo mejorase para bien o para mal, pero acabo con un mal mucho peor que jamas presagio, estaba tan obsesionado con querer acabar con su amigo que olvido lo mas importante que tenía por delante, la vida -aclaro tomando en consideración que Deckard hizo un buen trabajo en su momento pero lo hecho todo a perder por envidia a Hopper.

-¿La vida? -cuestiono Kroll esa mención.

-Richard no quería acabar con la vida tal y como la conocemos, solamente quería destruir a todo cuanto odiaba y así dejar las únicas cosas que servían de utilidad, pero le duro demasiado y eso hizo que se perdiese un montón de tiempo, pero yo tengo las maneras para evitar que vuelva a repetirse todo eso mismo -indico dando a entender un plan mucho mejor y mas planeado que el de antes.

-¿Cual? -se intereso por descubrirlo.

-Seguidme por aquí -señalo pidiendo de subir por las escaleras.

Ambos subieron por los niveles superiores y llegaron a la sala principal de Decisión, la sala estaba completamente modificado, ahora tubos metálicos que iban de un lado a otro y todos iban directamente al generador principal que antes era donde se encontraba viviendo Decisión, la tenían ahí delante en su forma humana y vestida con un traje metálico ajustado que se adhería bastante a su cuerpo, se encontraba conectada al ordenador principal que ahora estaba vacía pero los ordenadores funcionaban a la perfección, ahora tenía la habilidad de controlar toda la sala incluida de los tentáculos que salían del techo, era capaz de controlar a todo un enjambre al mismo tiempo.

-Nuestra señora Decisión -se presento formalmente Mannix delante de ella.

-Jefe científico Samuel Mannix -se percato de su presencia y se giro mostrando su cara, continuaba calva, tenía los ojos rojos y con unas lineas electrónicas que iban de la boca a las mejillas.

-Se ve que tiene buen aspecto señora Decisión -espeto favorablemente William.

-Decisión era un nombre de maquina, ahora yo soy parte humana, lo que significa que me he convertido en algo nuevo y mejorado, ahora llamadme: Reina Hopper -decreto rígidamente.

Ambos se quedaron halagados al oír ese nombre, era perfecto.

-¿Que se os ofrece a vosotros? -pregunto alzando la mayoría de sus tentáculos.

-Hemos ido a visitar a Jeremy Belpois, se encuentra estable, pero creo que jamas nos hará caso -aviso seriamente Mannix dando a entender que se encontraba en las mismas de siempre.

Aquello enfureció tanto a Decisión que sobrecargo su energía y la distribuyo por toda la sala haciendo que saliesen chispas del centro, William se aparto viendo que caía un grupo de chispas.

-Jeremy Belpois es demasiado listo como para ser controlado fácilmente, él es un líder, y los líderes siempre son los últimos en atenerse a los cambios -espeto haciendo sonar una voz que resonaba con eco por toda la sala, toda la energía que producía al estar hablando hacía vibrar los tentáculos.

Ambos tres se asustaron al no saber que hacía cuando ocurría eso, parecía que estuviese apunto de explotar al recargarse pero en realidad como un tic nervioso que sucedía de vez en cuando.

-Pero no solo Jeremy Belpois es a quien tenemos que controlar: Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Odd Della Robbia, Aelita Schaeffer, Franz Hopper, Alexandra Durquess, Rene Romitz, Gilbert Muldoch, Ernesto Balla, Emile Pescola, Norbert Sullivan, Jerome Carçosa, Conrad Carçosa, Pietro Carçosa, Angus Derveaux, Matthew "Flit" Geviene, Mahjid Kanabana, Sid Miqquel, Remi Garthier, Michel Orson, Angel "Soto" Marchusca, Sebastian Marine, Mauro Feliphe, Eric Wilcocks, Thomas Wilcocks, Meredith Wilcocks, Yolanda Perraudin, todos ellos se han unido para poder vencernos, estuvieron dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas con tal de acabar conmigo y con todo lo que habíamos creado, hay que intentar de controlarlos a todos ellos -indico relatando todos los nombres de las personas que estuvieron involucradas durante el ataque del otro dia.

-¿Pero como? Están mas que decididos a pelear, jamas lo harán, deberíamos matarlos ahora que no valen la pena, ¿que nos pueden dar ellos? -critico Willian insistiéndole que cambiase de opinión y que considerase matarlos ya que era la opción mas valida que había hasta ahora.

-William para ya, si la reina Hopper tiene algúna propuesta pensada entonces hay que hacerla caso -insistió Mannix queriendo que reconsiderase sus acusaciones no validas.

-¿Tu de que lado estas? -le contradijo severamente.

Mannix no le dijo nada, se quedo ignorándole ya que sabía que era imposible tratar con él.

-Digame, ¿de que le sirve que los tengamos vivos exactamente? -se lo volvió a preguntar pero diciendole de una forma mas plácida como para que ella no se enfadase por esto.

-Todos ellos tienen habilidades que nos pueden servir de ayuda -concreto.

-¿Habilidades? ¿Habilidades para qué? Tenemos a todo un ejercito de soldados dispuestos a dar guerra sin cuartel a cualquiera que se nos ponga por delante, y usted me tiene a mi como el mejor asesino que puede encontrar en todo este paramo muerto, ahora pareciera que como tiene un cuerpo humano empieza a sufrir todo tipo de imperfecciones que no se da cuenta -reprocho discrepando de esa opción, la acuso de estar volviendose mucho menos inteligente que antes.

Aquello hizo que se girase y se dirigiese soberanamente hacía él agarrándole con las manos sobre su cara, William se atemorizo poniendo una cara firme al no intentar de inmutarse demasiado.

-Jamas vuelvas a decirme que sufro de imperfecciones William Dunbar, porque tu mismo has sufrido imperfecciones a lo largo de los años, ¿queda claro? -advirtió rígidamente para que reconsiderase el hecho de que se pasaba de la raya apropósito y daba acusaciones sin sentido.

-Si, mi reina -obedeció con tono tímido, estaba claro que le había afectado.

Volvió a dirigirse al panel donde siguió buscando analizando toda la red.

William se toco el corazón sintiendo una enorme hinchazón del corazón, Mannix junto con Kroll observando como verdaderamente le había afectado que se enfrentase a alguien que estaba verdaderamente por encima de sus capacidades como tirano asesino.

-Disculpe que le pregunte Reina Hopper, ¿pero quisiera entender ahora cuales son las nuevas opciones que tiene pensadas ahora que tenemos el virus perfecto y la cura del Fortovixyn? -pregunto Mannix queriendo corroborar si tenía algo nuevo planeado.

Soltó un gemido que sonaba a que lo estaba meditando pensativamente.

-El virus se puede utilizar, pero jamas detendremos el derrame producido por el Fortovixyn -alzo las manos en señal de estar enfrentandose a un terrible dilema.

-¿Que quiere decir? -cuestiono Kroll extrañado ante esa mención.

-El Fortovixyn fue utilizado por Farmacéuticas Vincent para poder contaminar a la población y así ellos podrían enriquecerse a cambio de la cura perfecta, pero Wong le entrego la ultima muestra de la sustancia a Mitch Cornell para mantenerlo a salvo de la gente.

-¿Y que pasa con eso?

-Todavía queda algo mas de ese Fortovixyn -admitió.

Todos se quedaron indecisos sin entender como era posible esa conclusión.

-¿Como es posible eso? -cuestiono William queriendo entenderlo con total euforia.

-He analizado a ese tal Wong, su verdadero nombre no es Wong sino; Hideki Okuma -las pantallas se encendieron mostrando una imagen de todo el expediente del hombre, cada fotografía de él estaba puesta en cada una de las pantallas del generador central.

Ambos tres se quedaron sorprendidos viendo que habían descubierto otra cosa que nunca antes habían descubierto, toda aquella trama que se había producido a través de Deckard resultaba haber ocurrida de otra forma que no había sido desvelada en su momento.

-¿Quien demonios era este tío? -critico Kroll estupefacto.

-Al parecer un agente del gobierno japonés al que le habían encomendado trabajar de infiltrado en Farmacéuticas Vincent, se oía el rumor de aquella compañía estaban creado muestras ilegales haciendo experimentos que iban en contra de todo lo ecológico, Wong se había encargado de investigar el asunto pero al parecer traiciono a sus propios superiores haciendo que al final se acabase volviendo uno como ellos, quería utilizar la muestra del Fortovixyn para sus propios usos, pero le acabaron descubriendo y no tuvo mas opción que escapar recogiendo todas las muestras -argumento la reina Hopper dando todos las conclusiones que podía sonsacar viendo todo los informes policías que tenían sobre Wong.

-Mitch tenía una muestra, y Wong se llevo otra consigo -indico lógicamente Mannix.

-Exacto Samuel Mannix, Wong fue lo suficientemente listo para saber que era imposible que capturasen a uno de los dos, así que por eso decidió separar ambas muestras en dos botes distintos haciendo que cada uno se llevase una muestra a un lugar seguro.

-Pero Wong seguramente estará muerto a estas alturas, yo no creo que haya sobrevivido después de estos diez últimos años sufriendo los ataques de todos los infectados de ahí fuera -opino sinceramente William asumiendo que era imposible saber si se encontraba con vida o no.

-Pero Mitch Cornell sobrevivió al estrellarse el avión en el que intento de escapar cuando estaba encerrado en la carcel de la frontera de Bruselas, y Wong hizo lo mismo, cogío un avión y lo utilizo para poder escaparse a otro lugar donde poder tener a salvo el ultimo residuo del Fortovixyn, he analizado los horarios del aeropuerto de Bruselas en aquel tiempo y he podido analizar que Wong pudo salvarse en aquel momento.

-¿Como? -cuestiono interesado Mannix y entonces ambos tres se acercaron dispuestos a averiguar que era lo que había encontrado en el sistema.

Todos se acercaron fijándose en una de las pantallas que se encontraban a la izquierda, ahí se podía ver la ruta del horario del avión que uso Wong para poder escapar de la justicia.

-El 30 de septiembre de 2014 fue el dia en que el virus estallo provocando una nube roja que arraso por toda Europa y de ahí paso a todo el planeta, pero existe una remota posibilidad de que al llegar al destino en que pudo haber llegado pudiese haber salvado y encontrar un lugar seguro donde poder resguardar la ultima sustancia del Fortovixyn -aclaro viendo que se escapo por poco.

-Increíble -exclamo William sorprendido al ver con que facilidad cualquiera era capaz de salvarse de lo que fuese, tanto de los policías como de un virus mortal.

-¿Y adonde pudo haber ido Wong? -pregunto Kroll al respecto.

-El avión que tomo tuvo que alejarse de Europa lo suficiente como para que el virus no lo alcanzase, así que tiene que estar en algún lugar de Estados Unidos en la parte Norte -indago mostrando una imagen digital de America del Norte, la acerco y la fue analizando.

-¿Pero y que podemos hacer? No podemos ir a America cuando nos encontramos al otro lado del mundo -critico William sabiendo que les iba a resultar imposible encontrarle en otro país.

-En realidad si que podemos -mencionó Kroll.

Dirigió una mirada furtiva hacía él asumiendo que tenía algo planeado.

-Tenemos los recursos como para poder cruzar al otro lado del Atlantico, solamente hace falta reunir a un equipo y podríamos encontrarle por la zona en la que se encuentre ahora -declaro Kroll demostrando que ya hasta en eso se habían encargado.

-Por eso mismo utilizaremos a los Guerreros del Mañana y sus amigos para poder encontrarle, han hecho un largo camino que muy poco podrían haber conseguido, por eso son vitales para esta misión, son nuestra mejor baza para encontrar a Wong y mantener segura la ultima sustancia del Fortovixyn -decreto la reina Hopper decidida a utilizarlos en la operación.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿como haremos para hacerles entender que tienen que trabajar en esta misión les guste o no? -critico Kroll ese hecho, sabía muy bien que aquellos chicos no se iban a meter en esto a pesar de que estuviesen obligados y no tuviesen otra opción.

-Necesitan hacer una prueba -mencionó teniendo pensado algo para ellos.

-¿Que tipo de prueba? -se puso de brazos cruzados al intentar de pensar de que podría tratarse.

Se giro poniendose de perfil y echándole una mirada soberana con aquel rojo luminiscente.

-De acuerdo, no digo nada -acepto aguantandose las ganas de no rechistar.

-Será mejor que los preparéis porque dentro de unas horas, quiero a todo el equipo preparado para poder cometer esa misión sin ningún tipo de problemas -acordo estrictamente.

-Si mi reina Hopper -acepto cordialmente Mannix y ambos se marcharon dispuestos a empezar a reunir a todos los sujetos necesarias para cometer la operación.

Se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon dejándolo y operando toda la maquinaria que necesitaba para poder encontrar el lugar donde pudiese estar Wong protegido en toda la zona, encendió todas las pantallas mostrando todos los mapas del terreno.

-¿Donde estas? -se pregunto con un tono serio e intranquilo, estaba decidida a encontrarlo cueste lo que cueste, ahora para ella todo le resultaba todo demasiado nuevo, y lo iba a aprovechar.

··

Los tres se dirigieron a otro nivel inferior, fueron cruzando todo el pasillo hasta dirigirse a una de las enfermerías principales que había en toda la fortaleza, desde que habían oído eso de que aquel Wong con quien Mitch Cornell había estado en contacto podría estar vivo en algúna parte de America del Norte les resultaba demasiado asimilarlo de esta manera.

-¿Vosotros de veras pensáis que ese Wong puede estar vivo? -cuestiono William queriendo saber la opinión de los otros al respecto sobre el asunto.

-Bueno, en todos estos diez años sigue habiendo gente que aún esta viva, esos Guerreros del Mañana han pasado por casi tres bases al mismo tiempo y todo para poder llegar hasta aquí, así que puede haber una posibilidad de que al final este vivo ese hombre -opino concluyentemente Mannix asimilando que existía la mas mínima posibilidad de que en realidad si estuviese vivo del todo.

-¿De veras tanto lo crees? -se sorprendió al ver que verdaderamente lo aceptaba.

-Yo estuve como diez años viviendo en la misma base y casi nunca paso nada, hasta que llegaste tu y la liaste parda -indico echándole en cara a William ya que él lo había empezado todo.

-Solamente quería un lugar donde poder dormir, no sabía siquiera de que mi ex-novia y el cabron que me la birlo se encontraban justo ahí mismo -justifico ese hecho.

-¿Seguro? -Kroll no se lo creía para nada.

-Bueno, les seguí el rastro, y al final los halle en en lugar indicado -retracto demostrando que si sabía donde estaban, ponía esa sonrisa sarcástica de orgullo que resultaba poco benevolente.

-Hay días en los que no te entiendo -decidió ignorarle de momento.

Llegaron a la enfermería donde pudieron ver a un par de enfermeras tratando a un paciente acostado en la cama y esposado contra la barandilla como para que no se moviese.

-¿Como se encuentra nuestro samurai preferido? -pregunto incrédulamente William dirigiendose al paciente que tenían delante.

Las enfermeras se apartaron mostrando que resultaba ser Ulrich teniendo mal aspecto, le habían colocado una venda alrededor de la sien, el ojo derecho estaba hinchado y morado, algúnas marcas cocidas alrededor de la cara, iba vestido con una bata pero se notaba que tenía una herida alrededor del hombro, ahí fue cuando le dispararon.

-No me hables -rechisto viendo de quien se trataba.

-Pareciera que nunca cambia -dijo burlonamente, los otros ni se inmutaron al oír eso.

Ulrich gimió sintiendo un dolor tremendo en la cabeza, luego dijo:

-¿Donde están mis amigos maldito cerdo traidor? -pregunto dirigiéndose a Mannix.

-Tus amigos están bien, se encuentran encerrados en unas celdas donde podrán estar seguros de momento, pero como tu has acabado mucho peor vamos a tener que tenerte vigilado desde aquí para impedir que cometas otra tontería mas -comento sinceramente Mannix.

-¿Quiero verles? ¿Donde esta Yumi?

-No te preocupes Ulrich, te prometo que a ella no le pasara nada -aviso William poniendo un tono incrédulo que sonaba mas a una descarada amenaza de las que siempre lanza.

-Como intentes de tocarla te mato, ¿donde esta mi equipo? Quiero verlos ahora -rechisto forcejeando para poder escapar pero no podía, estaba esposado a la camilla.

-Esto no es una negociación Ulrich, que tu quieras no hará que te los traigamos mas rápido, estas aquí por algo, y eso significa que ahora que estas aquí trabajamos para nosotros y harás todo lo que te digamos, ¿entiendes? -le explicó rígidamente para que entendiese que ahora tenía una obligación y una responsabilidad que no le iba a gustar.

-Pues al menos dadme un compañero de habitación mejor que este -repercuto incrédulamente, dirigió la mirada hacía otro paciente que se encontraba en peores circunstancias que él.

-¿Porque no le decís a este que se calle durante los próximos minutos, me esta agobiado bastante -replico el otro paciente sin poder mover la cabeza para mirarles.

Kroll lo miro y entonces marcho hacía él para poder verle, se trataba de Kiff, tenía una venda alrededor de la sien que sujetaba una bola de algodón que estaba colocada encima de su ojo.

-¿Como te encuentras cadete? -le pregunto con un cierto tono cordial.

-No me puedo mover tío, esa cabronaza de enfermera me disparo en toda la cara, los médicos me dicen que es una suerte de que haya sobrevivido, pero la bala esta aún dentro de mi, al parecer ha llegado a mi cerebro impidiéndome que pueda mover toda la mitad del cuerpo -explico con un tono tímido y susurradamente, estaba completamente dañado después de lo que le hicieron.

Kroll le miro las piernas y era obvio que no podía moverlas, queda paralitico literalmente.

-Es una lastima, pero al menos me alegro de que estés vivo -se sincero con él.

-¿Te alegras? Si ni siquiera te preocupaste por mi, ¿acaso fuiste a buscarme o a recogerme? No, te pusiste a perseguirlos y ni siquiera conseguiste matarlos a todos, es lo mismo que te decía antes, haz cambiado, ya no eres el de antes -critico echándole la culpa de lo que le había pasado.

-Lo sigo siendo, pero ahora tengo otras prioridades -acoto honestamente.

-Eso mismo dices, pero se que no es verdad -justifico convencido de esa hipótesis.

Kroll asintió viendo que a pesar de haber sobrevivido de un disparo en el ojo que lo dejo inmovilizado de cintura para abajo todavía no se le había ido las ganas de seguir liando con el mismo tema con tal de llamar la atención.

-¿Me prometes de que vas a matar a la enfermera que me hizo esto? -pregunto por curiosidad.

-¿Como? -cuestiono esa propuesta tan inverosímil.

-Esa enfermera intento de quitarme el arma para impedir que matase a Stern, pero al final ella mismo hizo el trabajo, y ni siquiera pudo matarlo, ¿como crees que voy a poder vivir con eso a menos que este muerta? ¿Me prometes que tu terminaras el trabajo?

Ahora no sabía que pensar de eso, entendía que le había disparado a uno de sus mejores hombres, pero ahora que encima era la nueva novia de Dunbar, no sonaba mucho a una buena opción, se giro y observo que le estaba mirando con una de esas caras indirectas amenazantes como de saber muy bien que estaba pensando en hacer algo que no debería.

-Lo pensare -se lo confirmo disimuladamente para que el otro no lo oyese.

-Gracias tío -se lo agradeció y el otro se marcho, se quedo ahí asintiendo sin poder hacer.

Volvió a juntarse con los otros dos y ahí entonces Ulrich dijo:

-¿Que vais a hacer conmigo? ¿Porque seguramente vuestra jefa con cuerpo humano pero de mente artificial tiene algo planeado después de todo?, ¿no? -objetó descaradamente.

-Ella ahora tiene una misión, pero necesita a tu equipo, a todos ellos, así que será mejor que tu también estés preparado porque dentro de poco tendrás que unirte a los demás para superar una dura prueba -comento sinceramente Mannix.

-¿Que prueba? -critico, volvió a seguir forcejeando sin parar.

-No lo sabemos pero si que ahora Decisión, o mas conocida como la Reina Hopper, sabe como tu y tus amigos sois capaces de ser convencidos, así que a partir de ahora, tendréis que obedecer cualquier orden que recibáis porque sino las consecuencias pueden ser muy letales -indico hacíendole considerar el riesgo que había si cometían una sola estupidez por nada.

-Como dispararlos en la cabeza como hiciste con Deckard -repercuto.

Aquello lo sorprendió viendo que de algúna forma a pesar de que no estuvo en la escena.

-Lo he oído de algúna de las enfermeras, es increíble como puede ser que un hombre que ha estado apoderándose de una de las instalaciones mas poderosas del nuevo mundo acabe muerto de la forma mas estupida e inimaginable, tu eres peor que él -acoto acusándole de ser un asesino al igual que él.

-Puede ser, pero por ahora no nos preocupemos del pasado, preocupémonos del ahora, te doy una hora para que te recuperes y puedas animar el hombro, porque ahora mismo, se te acabaron los días como Guerrero del Mañana -advirtió amenazadoramente y dio la vuelta marchándose tras dejarlo claro lo que iban a hacer ahora con todo el grupo una vez estuviesen fuera de sus celdas.

Kroll lo siguió pero William se quedo ahí delante viéndole con una sonrisa picarona.

-No le hagas daño a Yumi -le aviso recriminadamente.

-Oh no te preocupes querido Ulrich, Yumi ya no me interesa para nada -comento con tono vacilante.

-¿Eh? -no comprendió a que se refería con eso.

-Ahora me he encontrado a alguien que esta tan loco como yo -declaro.

Justo en ese momento apareció la enfermera Sissi metiendose en la sala y teniendo encima una hoja de apuntes, William se percato de ella y se hizo a un lado para que Ulrich la viese.

-Al parecer las heridas se le han curado a un 80%, lo que eso quiere decir que dentro de un rato podemos quitarle esa venda y salir de esa cama -aviso analizando lo que había puesto en la hoja.

-Bien, porque tengo ganas de partirle la boca -reprocho dirigiendo la mirada al otro.

-Uy, cuidadito, yo que tu tendrá mucho cuidado, veras, ahora ella esta conmigo, lo que eso significa que si algo me pasa a mi, ella se vengara por mi -aviso señalando incrédulamente con el dedo para afirmar que ahora ellos estaban verdaderamente confabulados-. ¿Verdad?

-Yo que nunca te mentiría en nada por ti amor -dijo con un tono apasionado mientras le apoyaba su brazo encima de su pecho y lo acariciaba lentamente, enderezo sus labios para que se los besase.

Soltó una pequeña risilla falsa y entonces junto con sus labios con los de ella haciendo que ambos se quedasen besando de una forma repulsivamente vulgar, Ulrich intento de apartar la mirada pero no podía, sabía perfectamente que eso era una muestra para dejar claro que ahora le importaba un comino lo que hiciese él con Yumi, verdaderamente había encontrado a un amor ideal.

Se separo de ella mirándole con una mirada cariñosa y entonces le dijo:

-Te espero mas tarde cariñito mío -le aviso poniéndole la mano por encima de su barbilla mientras se alejaba saliendo de la sala medica y alejandose hacía el fondo.

Se quedo Sissi ruborizada, verdaderamente lo apreciaba por como se comportaba.

-¿Como haces para querer a ese monstruo? -critico queriendo entender a esa mujer.

-Porque al menos como hacerme ponerme a cien -declaro con un tono persuasivo.

-Oh genial, ahora sois los Adolf y Eva del mundo zombie -exclamo arraigadamente.

-Di lo que quieras muchachito, pero por muy guapo y duro que te creas, él no sabe que en realidad lo hago solamente para estar mas protegida -comento acercando su cara de una manera sospechosa.

-¿Que? -cuestiono extrañado ya que no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo.

-Puede que William crea que me pone por lo psicopata que es, pero en realidad -le acaricio el pelo que le asomaba mientras lo miraba piadosamente-, tu eres mucho mas guapo.

Ulrich no entendía lo que estaba pasando, era como si en realidad quisiese a William pero el autentico hombre con quien pretendía tener unas relaciones bastante inverosímiles era con él, se acerco lo suficiente y entonces saco su lengua y se la froto contra su mejilla, Ulrich se aguanto las ganas de no vomitarle en toda la cara ya que ella también se la había pasado contra William.

-Espero de que no se lo digas, porque si lo haces, juro que no te daré un castigo como él que da a la gente -aviso hacíendole entender que le iba a tener esperándole.

Se marcho de la sala dejándole con el sentimiento de la duda al no entender como era posible que ella le amase a él cuando estaba traicionando a uno de los hombres mas malvados que quedaban en este derruido mundo, pero ahora de una cosa estaba segura, ya nadie era normal.

-Yo que tu aprovecharía y me la tiraría -propuso descaradamente Kiff al otro lado.

-¿Tu sabes que tengo novia verdad? -le reprocho hacíendole acordar con quien estaba.

-Lo se, pero piénsalo por un momento, si te la tiras, él se enfadara y solamente tendrá a alguien a quien culpar, William la matara y sufrirá tal decepción que al final no le quedara otra que pegarse un tiro, y fin de la historia, William Dunbar ha muerto -argumento pensando que ese plan haría que él se matase tan estúpidamente.

-William es mucho mas listo que eso.

-Puede ser, pero yo al menos soy lo suficientemente listo para saber que yo no me pienso quedarme aquí tirado sin hacer, porque yo en cuanto salga de aquí, voy a atrapar a ese enfermera y le haré saber lo que se siente tener una bala alojada en el ojo -declaro siniestramente y entonces soltó una risa perversa que le hacía parecer un completo loco desalmado.

Ulrich apenas podía comprender lo que se imaginaba lo que este le haría a Sissi, pero de una cosa estaba bastante clara, ya todos se habían vueltos en este lugar.

··

Jeremy se encontraba aún solo encerrado en esa celda sin saber que hacer, había conseguido una de las cuchillas que tenía William escondidas y se la había quitado sin darse cuenta, sabía muy bien que en algún momento los tendrían que sacar a todos y les pondrían las esposas para mantenerlos retenidos adonde sea que les quisiesen meter, pero hasta ahora en lo que único que podía confiar era en su gran cabeza inteligente de la cual siempre era capaz de sacar cualquier idea en el momento justo, pero por ahora no tenía ningúna, ¿entonces que iba a hacer?

-Deberías esconderlo mejor, eso así puesto a simple vista hace que cualquiera se de cuenta -dijo alguien con un tono tartamudeante.

-¿Quien ha dicho eso? -pregunto sobresaltado ya que supuestamente estaba solo en la celda.

-Deberías haber hecho caso a tus amigos.

-¿Quien esta ahí? -subió la tono ya que sentía que se estaba volviendo loco con esto.

-Todos siempre al final se acaban llenando de odio, odio, odio.

Aquellas ultimas palabras le hicieron recordar a cierto individuo que ya había visto antes.

-¿Olvidado? ¿Eres tu?

Ahí entonces surgió la presencia del Olvidado saliendo de entre la oscuridad de la celda, surgió teniendo el mismo aspecto deforme con el que le había visto la primera vez.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí? -cuestiono intentando de entender como era que lo tenía ahí ahora.

-¿No lo sabes?, ahora somos compañeros de celda.

-No somos compañeros de celda, es imposible que te hayan metido aquí, nadie sabe de tu existencia salvo yo, sigas todavía metido en ese refugio que tu mismo te construiste -replico discrepando de que verdaderamente estuviese ahí mismo.

-¿Entonces como explicas que yo este aquí cuando en realidad tu estas aquí compadeciéndote y llenándote la cabeza de odio? Odio, odio, odio.

Ahí entonces se puso a pensar en que algo estaba verdaderamente, si ya estaba viendo personajes a los que ya había visto anteriormente, es que entonces solamente significaba una cosa.

-¿Estoy volviéndome loco? -se pregunto como queriendo corroborárselo.

-¿Porque te preguntas si es mas que obvia la respuesta? -objetó inquisitivamente.

-Oh dios mío, son las drogas, me están haciendo efecto, ¿es eso no?

-Si, y no -contesto sin dar muchos detalles.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? Ni siquiera es una respuesta -se ponía cada vez mas nervioso al no entender lo que le estaba pasando, ¿porque le estaba viendo en realidad?

-¿Y porque tendría que darte respuestas? Tu eres el que esta aquí encerrado hablando con fantasmas del pasado -insinuó metafóricamente.

-Tu no estas muerto, te has pasado los diez últimos años alejado de la poca civilacíon que queda.

-Pero yo si estoy muerto -dijo alguien con otra voz distinta.

Jeremy supo reconocer esa voz y ahí se alarmo ya que no se podía creer quien estaba ahí ahora.

-¿Papa? -surgió su padre saliendo al lado del Olvidado.

Estaba joven y vestido con el mismo traje marrón que usaba siempre para el trabajo.

-Estas aquí -alzo el brazo como queriendo cogerle al ver que estaba ahí mismo.

-No, no estoy aquí, como ningúno de nosotros esta aquí, no esta él, y no esta ella.

-¿Quien es ella? ¿Quien mas esta aquí? -asumió que había un tercero mas ahí metido.

Entonces ahí surgió una chica pequeña a la que ya había visto antes, era Laura, la chica a la que habían visto la primera vez que él y sus dos amigos se habían largado de Fort Kadic.

-Laura, ¿pero que cojones es esto? -ya no entendía porque estaban viniendo todos ellos sin mas.

-Esto amigo mío es una intervención -declaro ella con un tono maduro, ya no tenía la voz inocente que tenía antes cuando hablo personalmente la primera vez en su casa.

-¿Una intervención de que?

Ambos tres se acercaron haciendo que Jeremy se hiciese aún mas hacía atrás porque se estaba asustando al tenerlos a todos ahí delante y sin saber que eran exactamente.

-Hijo, se muy bien que durante todos estos años te has pasado huyendo de tus peores miedos, y me alegro mucho por eso, pero ahora te has hecho todo un hombre, y un hombre tiene que estar preparado para todo en todo momento -argumento el padre razonando con él.

-He estado preparado desde el primer momento en que recibí ese mensaje de Aelita, he hecho todo este recorrido para intentar de llegar hasta aquí, y fijate lo que ha pasado -recrimino hacíendole entender que hizo todo aquello que se había propuesto hacer y acabo fatal.

-¿Quien es Aelita? -cuestiono Laura dirigiendose hacía los otros dos.

-Al parecer es su primera novia de verdad, una chica pelirrosa que también esta llena de mucho odio, odio, odio, odio -comento pasivamente el Olvidado.

-¿De verdad? -se sorprendió el padre interesado en oír eso.

Jeremy los estaba mirando conversar de esa manera y no entendía a que venía esta conversacíon, era como si todos ellos siendo reales o no hubiesen cambiado de tema al instante.

-¿De que cuernos estáis hablando? -reprocho intentando de entenderles.

-Cuidadito esa boquita chico, que soy una niña -persuadió severamente Laura.

-No eres una niña, ningúno de vosotros esta aquí, todos vosotros estáis solamente en mi cabeza, tengo que quitaros de encima -se presiono la cabeza intentando de sacarse a todos ellos asumiendo que así haría que se marchasen y le dejasen en paz.

Los tres se quedaron mirándoles indiferentes al ver como se estaba comportando.

-Por favor, iros de aquí, de una vez por todas -insistió apretandose aún mas la cabeza, era tal la manera en que lo hacía que se estaba haciendo daño sin que se diese cuenta.

-Hijo, ¡basta ya! -reprocho el padre quitándole la mano para que lo dejase-. Te estas dañando.

Se sentó a su lado al igual que Laura en el otro costado.

-¿Porque habéis venido aquí en realidad? -les pregunto con total sinceridad.

-Para ayudarte a vencerlos -declaro el Olvidado que estaba ahí delante.

-¿Como? Nos lo han quitado todo.

-No, no te lo han quitado todo, tienes todavía esto aquí -le señalo Laura su corazón.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -seguía sin comprenderlo.

-Venga Einstein, a estas alturas todavía sigues sin entenderlo, acaso no has estado escuchando a tu amiguito Odd Della Robbia todo este tiempo -le rechisto amigablemente el padre comportandose de una manera que no era la habitual, había cambiado de repente en tan solo unos segundos.

-¿Como sabes la existencia de Odd? -critico sin entender como era posible que le conociese.

-¿De donde crees que hemos venido Jeremy Belpois? ¿Te crees que estamos muertos tal y como tu dices o en realidad estamos metidos en tu cabeza como verdaderamente asimilas -objetó concluyentemente el Olvidado haciendo que se lo pensase.

Ahí tenía su respuesta que quería encontrar, asintió profundamente.

-¿Entonces os iréis en algún momento?

-Lo haremos, pero hasta entonces, tu eres el que esta al mando de esto, tu equipo confía en ti, pero si te sigues compadeciendo de que eres un inútil, entonces me temo que eres incapaz de ser un buen líder -aconsejo honestamente Laura.

-Yo no soy ningún inútil -discrepo viendo como le criticaban.

-¿Seguro? Porque hasta entonces haz querido evitar cualquier contacto con todo el mundo, quisiste evitar a Ulrich y Odd, quisiste evitar a Aelita, justo después de que hayas tenido tu primer coito -recrimino el Olvidado echándoselo en cara.

-Eso no es verdad -rechazo rotundamente.

-Jeremy, no sigas por ahí, todo aquello que haz hecho hasta ahora, nosotros lo sabemos, sabemos lo que sientes, sabemos lo que piensas, y sabemos muy bien de que jamas cambiaras, hasta que entiendas que tienes una nueva familia ahí afuera, esperando ser salvada por ti, pero si no pones un poco de empeño, entonces me temo que no estas hecho para esto -le aconsejo seriamente el padre para que entendiese que no podía dejarse encaprichar por lo mismo.

Eso fue algo que pudo completamente entenderlo, tenía razón, puede que hubiese perdido a su autentica familia, pero eso no significaba que ahora tuviese que huir de su otra para impedir que todos estuviesen ya que eso hacía que siguiese siendo aquel niño atemorizado por creer que estaría solo el resto de su vida, no podía escapar de ello.

Todos se levantaron poniendose delante de él y mirándole con una mirada autocompasiva.

-¿Te podré ver algún dia? -pregunto dirigiendose al padre.

-Me temo que ni hijo, yo ya estoy muerto, pero al menos tu puedes impedir que esto siga así, tienes que poner un poco de parte, hasta entonces, solamente estaremos en esa cabeza que tienes, observándote a través de tus ojos -indico expresamente.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -no comprendió el significado de esa metáfora.

-Algún dia lo entenderás hijo, y cuando lo hagas, descubrirás que eres mas fuerte de lo que crees -acoto sinceramente el padre y entonces ambos se desvanecieron en cuanto se abrió la puerta mostrando un enorme foco de luz que venía desde afuera.

Dos guardias se metieron dentro y se pusieron delante de él haciendo que los tres individuos desapareciesen al instante como si se hubiesen desvanecido delante de sus ojos.

-Ven aquí, levanta -protesto el primer guarida insistiéndole para que se pusiese de pie.

Jeremy estaba tan desconcertado por haber vivido esta experiencia que ni siquiera se resistió por como lo agarraban, lo pusieron de pie y le colocaron las esposas por detrás, luego lo llevaron arrastrando por la fuerza pero él ni siquiera sentía lo que estaban haciendo en realidad.

··

Sacaron a Jeremy de la celda dejándolo libre al exterior, sintió que su mirada se estaba perdiendo ya que hacía días que no había visto la luz del sol, de pronto se oyó un sonido en particular que lo conocía bastante bien, giro la cabeza hacía la izquierda y vio que estaban sacando a Odd de la celda que se encontraba al lado, había estado ahí metido todo el rato.

-Soltadme malditos idiotas -protesto forcejeando para que no le tocasen, aquello hizo que le acabasen golpeando con la culata de los rifles con los que estaban armados.

-Odd -dijo sorprendido al ver que ahí estaban sus amigos.

Giro hacía la otra dirección y ahora estaban sacando a Yumi de la celda contraria, estaba forcejeando y lanzando patadas al aire para impedir que la sacasen del interior de la celda.

-Yumi -ahora empezo a entender donde habían metido a todo su equipo.

Miro hacía el otro lado otra vez y observo que ahora estaban sacando a Aelita junto con su padre, ambos estaban metidos dentro de la misma celda, veía a la pelirrosa forcejeando de la misma manera que Odd mientras su padre apenas podía moverse, se estaba tambaleando.

-¡Aelita! -la llamo, aquello hizo que los guardias le torciesen las manos atadas con las esposas.

-¡Jeremy! -reconoció Aelita su voz, le aviso con un tono sollozante.

-Einstein, ¿estas bien? -pregunto Odd viendo que estaba todo el resto ahí mismo.

-Estoy bien, pero me temo que ahora ya no podemos librarnos -opino honestamente.

-¿Donde esta Ulrich? -noto Yumi que faltaba su novio y parecía que no estaba con ellos o lo estaban sacando de otra celda-. Jeremy, ¿sabes donde Ulrich? No le veo.

-Él no esta aquí -le confeso.

-¿Que? -empezo a hacerse una mala idea de lo que podría significar.

-No te preocupes, no es lo que piensas, él esta bien, lo veremos muy pronto -notifico y entonces los guardias les llevaron arrastrando sacándoles del camino.

Todo el resto de guardias estaban sacando a los demás prisioneros de sus celdas, sacaron a los hermanos Wilcocks estando todos completamente desorientados y sin apenas moverse, sacaron a Romitz y todo su equipo, por otro lado sacaron a Orson y Soto peleandose otra vez con los guardias y forcejeando para que no les tocasen.

-Quitadme las manos de encima -protesto Soto y entonces uno de los guardias le dio una fuerte bofetada con la palma en la mano que lo dejo desequilibrado, gimió con tono dolorido.

Sacaron a Remi y a todo su equipo de especialistas científicos que tenía contrachados, él también estaba desorientado y apenas sabía hacía donde tenía que ir, lo llevaron arrastrando al igual que el resto, sacaron a Alexandra y Yolanda de ambas celdas contiguas, la primera estaba forcejeando mientras que la otra apenas tenía la voluntad suficiente como para dejarse manejar.

-Estáis todos muertos -protesto Alexandra dirigiendose hacía todos los guardias.

-Callate o te doy esto -alzo uno de los guardias una jeringuilla como para hacerle entender que si no cerraba la boca le iba a inyectar eso para que se calmase.

-Como vosotros queráis -acepto incrédulamente y la llevaron arrastrando.

Todo el grupo fue bajando por las escaleras hasta dirigirse a un nivel inferior que no habían visto.

··

Los metieron en un ascensor de carga de vehículos y este fue bajando hasta que al final se detuvo unos 13 niveles mas abajo, todos estaban rígidos e incapaces de actuar por su cuenta, la idea de que hubiesen perdido la batalla les había arruinado las pocas ganas de luchar.

-Fuera, vamos -insistió uno de los guardias empujandoles con las armas y ambos marcharon andando lentamente aunque les costaban ya que nunca antes todos lo habían hecho teniendo puestas unas esposas atadas a las manos, les dieron una mirada furtiva.

Todos fueron caminando rectamente hasta dirigirse a una sala amplia donde ahí se encontraba Mannix junto con William y Kroll, todos les dieron una mirada amenazadora ya que sentían un terrible odio por todo lo que les hicieron desde que Decisión tomo el poder.

-Sentaos -ordeno el mismo guardia haciendo que todos se pusiesen de rodillas.

Orson y Soto miraban fijamente a Mannix con recelo aunque este ni siquiera se inmutaba por estar viendo a sus antiguos amigos a los que había traicionado cruelmente, Yumi se arrodillo pero no dejo de echarle la vista hacía William del cual la seguía mirando con aquella expresión arrogante y esa sonrisa que le hacía parecer un autentico psicopata en toda regla.

-¿Estáis todos bien chicos? -pregunto Romitz dirigiendose a todo su equipo.

-Estamos bien, pero no mandarlos a tomar por saco -mencionó Muldoch y le lanzo una escupida a uno de los guardias que tenía delante, este le miro mal y le puso la escopeta encima.

-Será mejor que no lo hagas, estos tíos tienen la mala costumbre de disparar y luego pensar -aviso indirectamente Mauro sabiendo que eso no era una muy buena opción.

-¿Y tu eso como lo sabes? -critico Angus asomando la cabeza entre los otros dos.

-Digamos que a nosotros nos hicieron lo mismo la primera vez que nos instalamos aquí -confeso Sebastian hacíendole entender que ya se conocían este asunto al pie de la letra.

-Oh -reconoció estupefacto Muldoch y decidió no hacer nada si era verdad.

Aelita se encontraba en un estado catatonico debido a que no se podía creer que el pen-drive que se había traído consigo resultaba ser un virus mucho mas potente y que haría que Decisión se volviese mucho mas superior de lo que ella se imaginaba, había defraudo a su padre y a todo el equipo montado por Jeremy, cosa que encima justo ahora que empezo a encariñarse con él de verdad, sentía que ahora él no se lo iba a perdonar de algúna manera.

-¿Estas bien Jeremy? -pregunto sinceramente Aelita.

-No, como hemos podido caer tan abajo, con lo fácil que lo teníamos -opino demostrando que se sentía culpable por haberse dejado engañar por toda esa trama engañosa.

-Jamas fue fácil, Decisión lo tenía todo planeado desde el principio, quería hacernos venir aquí, sabía que si en algún momento la humanidad acabaría distanciandose de sus obligaciones, acabaría creandose un efecto de libre albedrío que ella jamas había conocido, y ahora que vio hasta donde han llegado todos aquellos a los que ya tenía visto, ya no merece la pena seguir dejando que los viejos hombres sigan vivos -argumento Hopper concluyendo que todo era una estratagema para sacarse de encima a los que menos les gustaba ya que habían empeorado de una forma tan radical que ya no sentía que valiesen mucho la pena.

-¿Entonces por eso hizo que matasen a Deckard? -objetó Jeremy.

-No, lo hizo porque vio que ya se había metido en sus propias fantasías y ya no se podía confiar en él, por eso decidió que tenían que matarlo -indico concluyentemente.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos viendo como al final el ser artificial que se pensaban que al menos tendría la suficiente inteligencia para saber que matar no le ayudaría en nada al final resultaba que era lo suficientemente humano como para tomar esa decisión importándole un verdadero comino.

Todos se encontraban en un estado catatonico ya que les resultaba imposible moverse, aquellas esposas les estaban haciendo demasiado daño pero dolía mas saber que ahora eran prisioneros de los nuevos jefes que controlaban la Fortaleza, ahora que Deckard se había ido se encontraban los peores mandando y eso complicaba aún mas las cosas.

-Tantos años trabajando en este lugar para Deckard y al final resultaba que solamente era un peón en el plan maestro de una maquina, ¿como no he podido darme cuenta de eso? -se cuestiono Yolanda ya que no se podía creer que todo hubiese falso desde el primer dia.

-No podías darte cuenta de eso, te metiste en este lugar porque eras la mas experimentada en estos asuntos, hiciste lo que te ordenaron y eso hizo que pudieses seguir adelante, pero ahora me temo que las cosas han cambiado a peor -aclaro sinceramente Alexandra hacíendole era remotamente incapaz de darse cuenta de estas cosas, le habían estado engañado para hacer que estuviese pendiente de sus obligaciones y así no se diese cuenta de la autentica verdad que le esperaba.

-No peor no, jodidos completamente, ¿porque demonios ha pasado? Yo aún sigo sin entender como es que ha pasado todo esto -critico encaprichado Mahjid en intentar de buscarle la lógica.

-Ha pasado que nos han vencido, no hay ningúna otra respuesta, hemos estado tanto tiempo luchando contra este asunto que al final nos lo han metido en bandeja, ¿como hemos podido ser tan tontos? -se cuestiono Romitz teniendo remordimientos por haber caído tan bajo, nunca antes había presenciado como una batalla había sido vencida por el equipo contrario y haberles ganado de una forma que jamas antes había previsto que pudiese suceder, le seguía dando demasiados vueltas y era incapaz de comprenderlo.

-No hemos sido tontos, es que nosotros hemos estado en un bajo grado de mentalidad en la que éramos incapaces de determinar que nos estaban engañando -retracto sinceramente Remi.

Dirigieron la mirada al genio inocente con gafas asumiendo que tenía una hipótesis de esto.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? -critico Emile.

-Quiero decir que esa maquina Decisión nos ha engañado de la forma mas difícil de asimilar, se ha pasado todos estos años viendo como el mundo cambiaba a su alrededor, ha sido testigo de todo, incluido de como la gente se traicionaba mutuamente, eso la ha hecho enfadar, creía que creando un nuevo mundo haría que la gente fuese mejor.

-Pero al final no ha sido -indico Mahjid.

-Y no, el ser humano es una maquina de dar problemas, eso fue algo para lo que Decisión no estaba acostumbrada, y eso ha hecho que crease su propio plan, su propia estratagema para hacer que todo un grupo de gente se uniese y así ella tendría el control de todos aquellos a los que apenas podía manejar, ahora tiene el máximo control de la situación y nosotros somos su esclavos del nuevo orden -declaro poniendo un tono alarmante.

-¿Que nuevo orden? -cuestiono Muldoch.

-El nuevo orden de un mundo dominado por la inteligencia superior, esa es su nueva meta, hombres como Mannix son los perfectos candidatos para hacer que este mundo se renueve haciendo que solamente queden aquellos que puedan apreciar el mundo que tenemos a nuestro alrededor, por eso ahora esta él al mando y no Deckard, a Deckard solamente le importaba perdonarse a si mismo por los errores del pasado, no para arreglar las imperfecciones de este mundo -acoto dejando claro que solamente quedarían los mas listos como los amos del planeta y los demás morirían por nada.

-¿Y que pasa con William? Él es un salvaje psicopata que solamente le importa matar por diversión, no tiene nada de inteligencia, solamente es un cabeza hueca obsesionado con la idea de que es un Dios que cree que puede matar a quien elija -indico concluyentemente Ulrich, todos estaban escuchando la misma conversacíon y se hacían a la idea.

-William es solo un soldado, alguien a quien tiene que obedecer ordenes, a Decisión no le importa mucho eso, posiblemente después de que el mundo haya sido reconstruido, no quede nada de él y acabe siendo polvo a las cenizas -opino lógicamente.

-¿Y él acaso lo sabe? -cuestiono Balla al respecto.

-Me parece que no -reafirmo demostrando que William estaba siendo simplemente un peón mas en este plan, un plan que no le tenía asegurado ningún futuro.

Todos se quedaron indecisos al ver que nadie aquí estaba a salvo de los malévolos planes de Decisión, era como si hubiese dejado de ser una comunidad militar pacifica, a ser prácticamente una tiranía en donde lo único que importaba era la máxima lealtad posible. Los hermanos Wilcocks se encontraban desorientados y sin poder creerse que hubiesen perdido la batalla, pero el mayor problemas de todo era saber que habían encontrado su casa y posiblemente se hubiesen llevado a su madre también, todo aquello que tenían había quedado completamente atrás.

-¿Tu crees que mama estará bien? -pregunto Eric dirigiendose hacía su hermano.

-No se, si es que a estas alturas no la hayan utilizado para convertirla en uno de esos monstruos -opino Thomas viendo el lado malo del asunto y sin pensar en otra cosa aparente.

-Vamos tío, por favor, no hagas esto, mama es mucho mas fuerte que eso, seguro que podra, puede que tenga una sola pierna, pero eso no es excusa para decir que mama es incapaz de mandar a tomar por saco a uno de estos cabrones de negro -reprimió dandole esperanzas de que se lo tomase mucho mejor, no se iba a hacer a esa idea porque le resultaba imposible.

En eso tenía razón, su madre era muy fuerte y podía resistir lo que fuese, pero había una cosa que aún le tenía bastantes dudas y era lo que hacía que la cosa empeorase aún mas la situación.

-¿Tu crees que pudo mandar ese mensaje a tiempo? -objetó honestamente.

No se le había pasado ese hecho por la cabeza, ahora estaba teniendo remordimientos de pensar en que a lo mejor nada de esto salió tan bien como él se esperaba.

Kroll y William veían a todo el equipo observando como a pesar de que hacía tan solos hacía unas semanas se habían puesto a enfrentarse a ellos y ahora los tenían donde querían.

-Es increíble como con que facilidad hemos conseguido hacernos con todos ellos -opino pensativamente Kroll resultándole raro que hubiesen llegado hasta aquí.

-Lo se, pero no falta uno -indico William sabiendo que quedaba todavía alguien pendiente.

-Así es -reafirmo convencido de eso y entonces ambos se giraron oyendo un sonido que venía de la esquina a lo lejos, era el sonido de otro elevador bajando en el mismo nivel.

Todos asomaron las cabezas queriendo saber quien iba a venir, el elevador bajo y entonces se abrió una pequeña portezuela, de ahí salió Ulrich metido en una silla de ruedas mientras la enfermera Sissi la acompañaba agarrándole de la silla.

-Ulrich -dijo Yumi viendo que su novio estaba vivo.

Reacciono y marcho corriendo a agarrarle pero entonces William se puso delante alzando su espada impidiéndole que avanzase mas de la cuenta, le acerco aún mas hasta ponerla sobre el cuello.

-No me obligues -advirtió seriamente.

Yumi puso una mirada seria y entonces retrocedió volviendo con los suyos, los guardias la cogíeron y la apoyaron de rodillas junto con los demás. William bajo su espada complacido de ver que por lo menos lo entendió a la perfección, sonrío orgulloso como siempre.

-Hazlo doctora Sissi -pidió Kroll queriendo que lo soltase.

Reafirmo con la cabeza y entonces saco una llave del bolsillo de su bata de enfermera, abrió la esposa que tenía agarrada la mano derecha de enganchada con uno de los bordes de la silla, aquello hizo que Ulrich se cayese de la conmoción que tenía pero logro agarrarle a tiempo, dos guardias mas vinieron y lo levantaron llevándolo a rastras ya que no podía ni caminar.

-Ulrich -colocaron a su novio delante suyo y entonces apoyo su cabeza contra la suya-. ¿Estas bien?

-Yumi, ¿te han hecho algo? -pregunto poniendo una mirada somnolienta.

-No, estoy bien, estoy bien -reafirmo solemne al ver que no le había pasado nada.

-No conseguí matarle, no conseguí matarle -respondió murmuradamente.

-¿Que? -se quedo extrañada al oír eso.

-Tenía a William apunto de ensartarle la espada en su cara, pero me hicieron esto -enderezo su cabeza hacía atrás intentando de mostrarle la venda que tenía dentro de su camisa.

Ahí Yumi pudo ver que aquello se trataba perfectamente de la herida de un disparo, le acabaron dando justo en el peor de los momentos, casi se deshacía de William en un instante y al final le paso eso, era un acto de pura mala suerte.

-Eso si que debe de doler -opino expresamente Sebastian que estaba junto con Mauro.

Ulrich intento de seguir despierto pero no podía, se quedo somnoliento otra vez.

-Ulrich -se alarmo y le fue dando palmadas en la cara para que se despertase.

Gimió adormecido, volvió a bajar la cabeza del sueño que tenía.

-¿Que le habéis hecho malditos monstruos? -reprocho Odd dirigiendose a los cuatro.

-Nada, simplemente le he dado un calmante porque veía que se estaba resistiendo demasiado, al final resulto ser mucho mas fácil de lo que parecía -declaro enseñando la aguja agarrandola con la punta de los dedos y poniendo una expresión incrédula.

Aquello hizo que William y ella se acabasen riendo de lo absurdo que sonaba.

Todos le dirigieron una severa mirada de expectación sabiendo que esto no quedaría así, tanto ellos como Romitz y sus hombres se le quedaron mirando escépticos ya que no aguantaban ni un solo momento de tenerlos ahí delante y de sentirse tan omnipotentes y sin poder hacer nada.

-¡Callaos ya! -rechisto Mannix viendo que no paraban mas con ese tema.

Se callaron quedandose en una expresión de agobio, no les gusto como les grito.

Mannix asintió arreglandose el traje y entonces se dirigió expresamente hacía ellos, entonces dijo:

-¿Sabéis acaso porque estáis aquí? -pregunto con un cierto tono cordial.

-Oh por favor, matanos ya si tantas ganas tienes de hacerlo porque yo no pienso quedarme aquí y escuchar un estupido sermón sobre la importancia de lo que tenemos aquí -replico insistentemente Muldoch como dando una excusa para dar a entender lo insufrible que iba a hacer lo que diría.

-Callate sargento Muldoch, ahora mismo todos vosotros habéis sido declarados enemigos del estado, lo que eso significa que ahora vuestros derechos de libertad nos pertenecen y ponemos hacer con vosotros lo que nos vengan en gana -protesto recriminando que ahora ya nadie tenía ningún tipo de derecho con el que poder defenderse de su sentencia.

-No podéis -mencionó Alexandra.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono Kroll viendo lo que dijo.

-Los derechos no son algo que nos podéis arrebatar, los derechos son un fundamento, una idea, y esa idea es algo que no se puede borrar con pistolas o con jeringuillas, es algo que seguirá existiendo por mucho que nos lo recrimines -explicó confrontándole de manera persuasiva para hacerle entender que era imposible que pudiesen ser parte de ellos de cualquier forma.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos viendo como se defendía ante ellos, aquello era algo digno de ver, ahí entonces Aelita podía comprender porque su padre la quería tanto, verdaderamente era una mujer excepcional, mucho mas de lo que podría haber sido su madre.

-Si tantas ganas tienes de torturarnos o de matarnos, hazlo ahora porque a mi eso me importa un verdadero comino, tu jamas ganaras -decreto echándoselo en cara.

William se harto y levanto su espada poniéndole la punta delante de su frente.

-¿Puedo matarla y dejar que siga lanzando todo tipo de metáforas sacadas de V de Vendetta? -pregunto queriendo que le permitiese tomar esa opción.

-Alexandra -se alarmo Hopper viendo que estaba dispuesto a morir por tan solo contradecir todas sus opiniones pensando que esto era una tiranía absoluta sin ningún tipo de derecho humano.

-Déjalo Hopper, en cierto modo la chica tiene razón -discrepo rotundamente.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono sorprendido al ver que se ponía de su parte.

-Si, no podemos quitaros vuestros derechos porque son ideas y no algo físico que podemos matar, yo lo entiendo, yo también tuve esa idea hace años, creía que con tan solo tener una idea podría cambiar las cosas, hacerle entender a la gente que podríamos vivir de una forma mucho mas civilizada, una en la que todos los derechos pudiesen tener un razonamiento mas eficaz -explicó relatando su historia de como descubrió el provecho de los ideales, de pronto cambio su expresión a una mirada amarga como de acordarse de algo malo-, pero entonces llego el día en que todo el mundo me mando a tomar por saco por no saber escucharme, nadie quería saber cuales eran mis planes para el futuro, para un futuro mejor.

-¿Un futuro en el que pudieses ser el que manda? -objetó Eric.

-¡Un futuro en el que todos pudiesen ser entender la vitalidad de lo que significa avanzar! -reprocho contradiciéndole al ver que nadie entendía adonde quería ir a parar con todo eso.

Nadie se inmuto al oír eso, con eso ya demostraba que estaba lo suficiente loco como para creerse que era un dios genio que solamente le importaban sus manías de ciencia y superioridad. Se quedo indeciso con la boca abierta dandose cuenta de que se había pasado demasiado de la raya, se paso la mano por el cabello poniéndoselo bien y entonces asintió, se dispuso a seguir como antes.

-Cuando todos me ignoraron, estuve años intentando de perfeccionar mi mentalidad, pero claro, nadie quiso ayudarme, ni siquiera mis propios padres, pero entonces llego un dia en el que todo cambio -levanto su cabeza en señal de tener una revelación-, vi una enorme nube roja que se extendió por toda la ciudad, un virus que convirtió a todo el mundo en monstruos, al principio aquello me dio miedo porque era demasiado joven, pero después de ver por las noticias como la gente se estaba infectado, me sorprendió ver que alguien al final hizo lo que no pude hacer yo.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio -reprimió Hopper viendo que se estaba alegrando de que hubiesen lanzado esa nube roja para infectarlos a todos, lo estaba tratando como un logro.

-Cuando aquella nube roja empezo a infectar al 3% de la humanidad de todo el planeta, me di cuenta de que esto cambiaba las cosas, pero siendo yo tan solo un niño tuve demasiado miedo y no vi la realidad de las cosas, así que me escape con mis padres, estuvimos intentando de escapar de la ciudad pero fue demasiado tarde, la autopista se lleno de monstruos que devoraron a toda la gente, incluido a mis padres, yo lo vi, y no pude hacer nada para salvarlos, me escape, y estuve días rodeado de un grupo de gente que tampoco sabía lo que hacía, hasta que al final al otro lado de la carretera un grupo de militares nos encontraron y nos llevaron a una base, ahí me dieron cobijo, un hogar, y un trabajo como cadete, pero...

-Tu no querías ser cadete -prosiguió Soto viendo por donde iba.

Le dirigió la mirada viendo que al final le estaba escuchando como debería.

-Tu querías ser el científico jefe de la base, pero Olivier no te dejo nada de eso, así que estuviste años soportando todo tipo de ordenes para enseñarte a luchar contra los infectados.

Se fue acercando intrigado por ver que se estaba acordando de toda la historia, William y Kroll lo estaban observando y no entendían lo que pasaba pero estaba claro que se estaba interesando.

-Fuiste un buen soldado en su momento, te tratamos como a un hermano pequeño que apenas sabías como levantar un machete o un arma, pero al menos sabíamos que había que hacer lo correcto, como cuando acabaste con Moore.

-¿Porque has dicho eso? -se enfureció reaccionando al oír ese nombre.

-¿Quien era Moore? -cuestiono Odd.

-Era el tercero del grupo, el que era mas viejo -prosiguió Orson acordándose también de ese trágico momento estuvo con nosotros durante un año y medio, un dia salimos de la base a buscar un suministro de comida que había cerca de un centro comercial abandonado, estaba todo lleno de infectados y casi nos mataban, escapamos por poco pero uno de esos cabrones se tiro encima del jeep, Moore intento de quitárselo de encima pero le acabo mordiendo en el hombro, paramos en el lugar mas seguro y ahí decidimos que hacer con él.

-No sigas por ahí -insistió señalándole injustamente con el dedo.

-¿Porque? ¿Que pasa Mannix acaso tienes miedo? -critico burlonamente William.

Aquello hizo que se hartase y acabase sacando su arma apuntandole a la cabeza, Sissi hizo lo mismo y le apunto a él también para defender a su novio como ella había prometido que haría.

-Tu no quieres hacerlo -exclamo sabiendo que no estaba dispuesto a cometer ese error.

-No, no quiero hacerlo, pero si no te callas la boca, lo haré yo -espeto cordialmente.

-Nosotros decíamos que podríamos llevarlo de vuelta a Fort Duxxon, pero Olivier siempre nos insistió que no trajésemos nada que pudiese estar infectado de cualquier manera, ahí nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos jodidos, Moore se estaba desangrando rápidamente y sabíamos que dentro de poco acabaría infectandose al igual que el resto, no sabíamos como funcionaba la infección, así que nos daba igual si tendríamos que llevarlo o no a la base.

Mannix seguía escuchando esa historia y no sabía que hacer, tenía a William ahí delante mirándole con aquella expresión rígida que a veces ponía cuando estaba en medio de una confrontación inútil, al final no pudo mas y dirigió el arma hacía Orson para que se callase y no dijese mas.

-Pero entonces tu decidiste que tendríamos que matarlo ahí mismo, era él o nosotros, al principio nos negamos a eso, pero tu decidiste que era la opción mas correcta, acordaste de que le pusiésemos una manta encima para que no lo mirase y así lo matarías de un tiro.

-¡Callate! -reprocho poniendose mas eufórico que antes.

-Mannix, déjale hablar, quiero oír eso -ordeno Kroll viendo que estaba apunto de cometer otro error estupido por estar escuchando una verdad que quería ignorar.

Al final no tuvo mas opción viendo que ahora todos querían descubrir como terminaba.

-Nosotros lo cuestionamos, pero tu nos miraste con esa misma cara rígida y ahí descubrimos que teníamos razón, nos despedimos de Moore y le pusiste la manta encima, luego le disparaste en toda la cabeza, lo mataste con compasión -finalizo mirándole con una mirada autocompasiva.

Mannix asintió viendo que se había acordado de absolutamente todo lo que paso.

-Yo casi no me acordaba de aquello -mencionó, ahora si que se había puesto de su parte.

-Desde aquel dia siempre supimos que serías un buen soldado, y lo fuiste durante mucho tiempo -se levanto dirigiendose firmemente hacía él-. Pero ahora veo que estaba equivocado.

-Oh oh -dijo William viendo que la situación estaba empeorando.

-Por un momento siempre pensé que me tendríais a algo de consideración, pero vi que no era así, siempre tratándome como un montón de carne que solamente sabía decir cosas sin sentido, me lo aguante durante años, y no dije nada -declaro demostrando que se sentía absorto al ver que no le habían entendido en su momento.

-¿Sabes porque siempre te tratamos como si fueras inferior?

-¿Porque? -mantuvo la mirada mucho mas rígida que antes.

-Porque yo solamente conozco el Mannix que sabía apretar el gatillo, no el Mannix tolerante -indico admitiendo porque siempre lo obligaban a ser otra persona, era porque para ellos conocían una identidad de él que les gustaba mas, pero él nunca le gusto esa idea.

Todos se quedaron perplejos al entender ahora porque siempre había una disputa entre ellos, y era eso, miraron a Mannix estando otra vez con una mirada rígida cuando entonces:

-Pues es una lastima, porque este es el Mannix que conocerá -volvió a alzar la pistola apuntandole y disparo a dispararlo para matarlo literalmente.

-¡Mannix no! -grito Hopper viendo lo que iba a hacer, todos se alarmaron al instante.

Orson cerro los ojos dispuesto a que le disparase sin ningún problema pero entonces alguien dijo:

-¡Basta Mannix! -ordeno alguien con una voz que resonó con eco.

Todos alzaron la mirada hacía arriba observando que venía bajando la reina Hopper usando los tentáculos que salían de las paredes, fue bajando en una posición rígida hasta apoyarse delante de donde estaban los otros, aterrizo de pie provocando un pequeño estruendo metálico, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver el extraño personaje que tenían delante, tenía los ojos tan rojos que daban una expresión de puro miedo y superioridad al mismo tiempo.

-Mama -reconoció Aelita de quien se trataba.

-Ya no es tu madre, ahora es Decisión, ha ocupado su cuerpo -retracto seriamente Hopper, con solo verlo ya sabía muy bien que la inteligencia había adoptado su cuerpo apropositamente.

-En realidad ahora le gusta que le llamen Reina Hopper por si algúno no lo ha sabido hasta ahora -aclaro cordialmente William pero poniendo una expresión incrédula en su mirada.

-¿Reina Hopper? ¿En serio? -critico Odd sin tomárselo en serio.

-¿Algún problema con eso Odd Della Robbia? Porque seguro que tendrás muchos problemas al ver lo que te he traído para ti y para todos ustedes -indico fijándose en cada uno.

Oyeron un sonido de algo que venía bajando y observaron que venían mas tentáculos bajando pero en tres de ellos estaban sosteniendo algo, los bajaron demostrando ser Kiwi, Meredith Wilcocks y Sid Miqquel con tan solo una camisa de tirantes, le habían quitado toda la ropa.

-Kiwi -dijo sorprendido Odd al ver que estaba ahí mismo.

-Mama -dijeron los hermanos Wilcocks y se levantaron corriendo a socorrerla.

Odd se puso delante de su padre intentando de saber si se encontraba bien, como estaba esposado por detrás apenas podía cogerle, lo mismo que los otros, apenas podían ayudar a su madre viendo como estaba, estaba inconsciente pero parecía que no le había ocurrido nada grave.

Ambos estaban que no se podían creer hubiesen capturado a la Gran Madre, aquello era otro golpe bajo con el que les resultaba imposible asimilar que fuese verdad, pero había pasado del todo.

-Mama, ¿estas bien? -pregunto Thomas intentando de pasarle la mano por detrás, se giro y le acaricio el pelo, no se estaba inmutando por nada.

-¿Pero que te han hecho? -reprocho Eric con tono sollozante.

Jeremy podía ver lo que estaba pasando y no podía evitar sentirse como que de algúna manera todo esto se debía a él, lo que antes su padre le había explicado ahora empezaba a tener sentido, pero no sabía si era aquello que le pretendía decir, esto era mucho peor de lo parecía.

-Es culpa mía -mencionó con tono intranquilo.

-¿Que? -Yumi le escucho y no pudo evitar mirarle con recelo.

-Es todo culpa mía, nunca debí haberos metido en esto si sabíamos lo que iba a pasar.

-En serio Einstein, ahora esto -le reprocho Ulrich viendo que ya estaba cambiando de parecer-. Después de todo el viaje que hemos hecho, ahora te compadeces pensando en que a lo mejor nada de esto tendría que haber sucedido porque si.

-No es solo eso, debí haberme dado cuenta de que el archivo que había en el pen-drive no era 100% refutable, tenía que haberlo comprobado una vez hubiésemos llegado a la casa de Gran Madre, yo al menos podría haber encontrado algúna falla y así descubrir que tenía un sistema que no era perfecto -concreto dando todos los hechos que podrían haber indicado que se hubiese dado cuenta de que todo era un engaño y que en realidad el pen-drive contenía algo mucho peor.

-No podías haberte dado cuenta -razono Remi-. El archivo lo habían codificado por una razón...

-Callate ya tu, que te creas que te tomas las cosas en serio no hace que parezca que eres mucho mas listo, ni siquiera se quien eres en realidad, ¿o que es lo que haces? Pero tu para mi no eres nada, solo otro científico mas atrapado en este tugurio -le reprocho haciendo que se tragase sus propias palabras al ver que no paraba de hacer creer que tenía la razón en todo pero no era cierto.

Aquello dejo a Remi en un estado que no le gusto nada, le miro con ojos de pura rabia.

-Jeremy, déjalo, era imposible que nos hubiésemos cuenta, temo admitirlo pero al final nos la han jugado, nos la han jugado bastante bien -recapacito sinceramente Aelita.

-¿Como puedes estar admitiéndolo? -le critico subiendo su tono a uno mucho mas eufórico.

Aelita se quedo estupefacta al ver que por primera vez le grito de una manera que nunca antes le había visto, se quedo tan consternado que no paraba de suspirar de la agonía que tenía.

-Aelita yo no pretendía decir eso, yo solamente quería...

-Déjalo Jeremy, ya haz hecho suficiente -pidió rígidamente Hopper viendo que ya se estaba pasando de la raya, la agarro por detrás con la mano y la junto consigo para protegerla de él.

Estaba que ya no sabía que pensar, no solo todo había quedado pifiado sino que encima ahora había hecho que su novia le viese de una forma poco agradable, tanto tiempo había estado huyendo de esto que al final ahora había sacado a la luz todo su odio acumulado hacía la única persona que menos quería sufriese por él, ahora era el estupido que se creía estar por encima de todo.

Yolanda lo vio todo y no pudo evitar ver que ya nadie se iba a recuperar de esto, la situación se había puesto sobre las nubes, vio al chico rubio intentando de reanimar a su perro mientras que los otros dos hermanos estaban intentando de despertar a su madre, en cambio nadie estaba ayudando a Sid Miqquel que se encontraba ahí tirado sin poder despertarse, necesitaba reanimarlo para que al menos hiciese una de sus tonterías de asesino para que al menos le diese su merecido a algúno de todos los presentes que estaban acorralándoles de forma humillante.

-Miqquel, Despierta -le insistió intentando de que al menos con eso pudiese despertarse, no funcionaba, estaba terriblemente dormido-. ¡Miqquel! ¡Despierta maldito cabron embustero!

Gimió adormecido y entonces se empezo a despertar teniendo un terrible dolor de cabeza, alzo la cabeza y observo donde estaba, veía a todos los grupos mirándoles fijamente.

-¿Donde coño estoy? -cuestiono sin acordarse de lo que había pasado antes.

-Bienvenido de vuelta Miqquel, te echaba mucho de menos -mencionó indirectamente William.

Dirigió la cabeza hacía el chico psicopata y ahí entonces tuvo claro lo que pasaba.

-Oh, no me jodas, ¿hemos perdido? -replico encaprichado al ver que tener a William ahí delante solamente significaba una cosa y es que habían perdido la batalla.

-Lo que vas a perder va ser tu pequeña bocaza maldito traidor -reprocho desilusionado con él y entonces le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago que lo hizo tambalearse contra él suelo.

-William, déjalo en paz -insistió Jeremy viendo lo que le hacía.

-¿Para que? ¿De veras queréis que salve a esta cabron que no ha hecho nada por vosotros? -critico llevándoles la contraria, le importaba un comino lo que dijesen e iba a seguir golpeándole.

Le dio una patada mas y esta dolió mucho mas que antes, Miqquel se dispuso a buscar la manera de sacárselo de encima porque no iba a soportar una paliza como esta, busco en los bolsillos del pantalón intentando de encontrar algúna de sus armas pero no vio ningúna por algúna parte.

-¿Buscas esto? -le enseño las navajas que le pertenecían.

-Venga tío, no me quites esto, ya me habéis quitado mi traje y mi sombrero, ahora eso también -insistió suplicándoles de una forma irritante.

-Si, y te seguiré quitando mas cosas después de como me haz traicionado, yo confiaba en ti, pero ahora resulta que eres igual que ellos -se agobio aún mas y le dio otra paliza.

Ambos no sabían que hacer, le estaba dando toda esa serie de patadas que no resultaban muy perjudiciales, entendían que Miqquel había hecho algo pero no se merecía después de haberles ayudado el otro dia a intentar de acabar con la misión.

-William Dunbar, detén tus actos de violencia por favor -pidió estrictamente la Reina Hopper.

Obedeció y se detuvo mientras ponía una mirada inverosímil de sentirse completamente orgulloso.

-No se como no pensé en matarte algúna vez -opino incrédulamente.

Odd lo observo pero estaba mas pendiente de su perro, apenas se movía pero lo que le resultaba mucho mas raro era el extraño arnés que tenía colocado alrededor del estomago.

-¿Que es esto? -cuestiono intentando de ver aquel arnés mucho mas de cerca.

De pronto el arnés se le encendió un pequeño botón rojo titilante que tenía en un extremo.

-¡Ah! -se asusto y se hizo hacía atrás aterrorizado al ver que eso se encendió.

Kiwi se levanto pero teniendo los mismos ojos que la la reina Hopper, se puso a cuatro patas y se le quedo mirando con una expresión enrarecida pero que daba miedo con solamente verle.

-¿Pero que coño le habéis hecho? -critico dirigiendose a ellos con un tono estremecedor.

-Lo hemos actualizado -declaro Mannix.

-¿Actualizado? ¿Es un robot?

-No, simplemente le hemos puesto un arnés que se queda enganchado en su columna haciendo que reciba una corriente que pueda llegar a su cerebro y así tenerlo controlarlo mentalmente.

-¿Y quien lo contra entonces? -pregunto Ulrich.

Dirigió la mirada hacía la Reina Hopper demostrando que era ella quien le controlaba.

Odd trago saliva viendo que tener a su perro controlado por esa cosa no era algo bueno.

-¿Porque le habéis hecho eso? Él nos ha hecho nada -critico insistentemente Yumi.

-Al contrario, lo hemos hecho porque nos sirve de mucha ayuda, si en algún momento uno de nuestros guardias no esta disponible para poder cogeros, entonces él perro vendrá y os perseguirá lo mas rápido que pudo, y se muy bien que no le haréis daño a un perro adorable, ¿verdad? -aclaro demostrando que ahora lo tenían como el perfecto guardián al que jamas matarían sin compasión.

Odd lo miro y observo como lo miraba tan fijamente, estaba claro que le habían vaciado la cabeza y solamente quedaba eso, un ser de ojos rojos aterradores.

-Ah -justo se despertó Meredith reaccionando de una forma tan brusca que sus hijos se alarmaron.

-¿Mama? -pregunto Thomas viendo que se despertó.

Meredith se puso de espaldas y observo donde estaba, se quedo enrarecida sin saber que hacer, miro a sus hijos observando que estaban ahí mismo.

-Hijos míos -dijo con un tono sollozante.

-Mama, ¿estas bien? -se alegro Eric viendo que su madre se encontraba perfectamente.

-¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto mirando de un lado a otro hasta que al final se giro observando que tenía delante a la Reina Hopper mirándole con unos ojos que llamaban demasiado la atención, se asusto y se hizo hacía atrás sin entender lo que estaba viendo.

-Buenos días Meredith Wilcocks o debería decir: _GRAN MADRE_ -saludo la Reina Hopper.

-¿Que eres tu? -le pregunto consternada.

-Soy la persona que ordeno que te sacasen de tu casa junto con todas sus cosas, ahora tus maquinas me pertenecen, al igual que tu vida, la de tus hijos, y la de ellos -confirmo dirigiendose hacía ella alzando su cuello y mirándole con una expresión mucho mas seria.

Se giro observando que estaba todo el otro grupo hacía atrás y arrodillados de una manera persuasiva, con eso ya daba a entender que al final había pasado lo que ya había creído antes, habían venido a su casa y la sacaron por la fuerza y capturando a todos los que estaban metidos dentro de la misión, ahora reconocía que al final habían fallado literalmente.

-Tu no me mandas estupida maquina humana -le reprocho y le escupió en toda la cara.

Kroll vio lo que hizo y le dio una fuerte bofetada en toda la cara que la dejo caer de forma violenta.

-Mama -se alarmaron los hijos viendo lo que le hizo.

Un par de guardias les cogíeron y les volvieron a meter de vuelta con el grupo, los arrodillaron otra vez pero poniendo unas miradas de querer matarlos a todos por lo que les hicieron. Kroll saco su pistola y le apunto a Meredith dispuesta a dispararla.

-¿Lo hago o no lo hago? -pregunto queriendo saber si tomaba la decisión o no?

-Hazlo -pidió William poniendo una expresión de querer que lo hiciese a toda costa.

-No, teniente Kroll, retirate -ordeno la Reina Hopper.

Miro a Meredith y observo lo consternada que estaba, pensaba que verdaderamente le iba a disparar.

-Hoy tienes suerte -le aviso expresamente como sabiendo que volvería a hacerlo otro dia.

Se marcho dejando a Meredith con la estupefacción de saber que iba a morir delante de sus hijos.

-¿Porque no nos matáis ya de una puta vez? -pregunto insistentemente Romitz.

-Porque os necesitamos a todos, para una ultima misión -aviso Mannix.

-¿Que misión? -cuestiono Hopper.

-Cuando Mitch Cornell recibió la ultima muestra del Fortovixyn experimental, resulto que aquella que le había entregado el tal Wong no era la ultima, era solamente la mitad.

-¿La mitad de que?

-De un fluido enorme al que Wong dividió en dos partes, una se la dio a Cornell, y otra se la quedo para él, pero claro, Mitch tuvo ese percance que hizo que el Fortovixyn cayese en el mar y se expandiese por toda la costa llegando hasta Estados Unidos de forma misteriosa para algúnos, pero nosotros creemos se ha salvado de algúna manera y se encuentra en algún lugar de Japón teniendo la ultima muestra a salvo.

-¿Y a vosotros eso que os importa? -critico Conrad.

-Mucho, si conseguimos desarrollar nuestros planes de un mundo mejor, Wong seguirá teniendo esa muestra en algúna parte y es vital que podamos eliminarla antes de que se llegue a utilizar en un momento determinado para que cuando todo esto acabe, no podemos dejar que este en malas manos, no después de estos últimos años.

-¿No querrás decir lo contrario? -inquirió Jeremy contradiciéndole.

-¿A que te refieres con lo contrario? -no comprendió Mannix.

-Decís que Wong tiene esa muestra y es él las malas manos, pues si entonces ha sido una mala mano, entonces como es que no ha utilizado ese Fortovixyn para poder matar a todo el mundo desde hace mucho tiempo, porque justo ahora cuando tenéis ese virus que supuestamente es capaz de matar a cualquiera con tan solo hacerle sangrar por todos los orificios, no resulto ser eso un poco rebuscado y absurdo para lo que es -argumento hacíendole ver que se estaba arriesgando por nada.

Todos se le quedaron mirando viendo que tenía razón en eso, Mannix se quedo indeciso al no saber que responder ante eso, ahora había hecho que se tragase sus propias palabras.

-Miralo, si ahora le ha hecho callar -esbozo incrédulamente William.

-La cuestión aquí no es simplemente utilizar el virus que hemos creado o no, la cuestión es que sigue habiendo algo de ese otro virus y como no consigamos recuperarlo sufriremos peores consecuencias que las de ahora -retracto Kroll hacíendoles entender de mejor forma porque se estaban preocupando en realidad por esto.

-¿Porque como demonios vamos a hacer para llegar hasta Japón? A nosotros ya nos costo bastante tener que llegar hasta Francia? -critico Odd ese hecho.

-Tenemos nuestros recursos para llegar hasta ahí, pero antes necesitamos que aprobéis una prueba de la que seguramente no os gustara mucho -explicó la reina Hopper en un tono confiado y cordial.

-¿Que tipo de prueba? -pregunto Jeremy con tono susceptible.

-Eso tendréis que descubrirlo vosotros, pero ahora, vosotros cinco junto con vuestros dos amigos se tendrán que venir con nosotros, el resto se quedara afuera para verlo -acoto señalando a los Guerreros del Mañana junto con los hermanos Wilcocks.

-¿Entonces eso significa que nosotros no tenemos porque seguir estando aquí? -pregunto Mauro asumiendo que los iban a perdonar por haberse pasado a otro bando.

-No, levantadles -replico la reina Hopper.

-Levantad -les ordenaron haciendo que se levantasen rápidamente.

-Al menos había que intentarlo -indico convencido de que algúna manera iba a funcionar.

No tuvieron mas opción que hacerles caso y todos se levantaron intentando de ponerse a pie aún teniendo las esposas puestas, todos se quedaron indecisos al no saber que tipo de prueba les iban a poner aunque viniendo de ellos seguramente no era nada bueno.

-¿Y que pasa si no aceptamos esa prueba? -critico reprochando Aelita.

-Kroll, elige a uno de todos ellos, el que menos parezca útil -pidió Mannix.

Se puso a mirarlos a todos hasta hallar uno que parecía importar menos que todos los demás.

-A él, ese servirá -señalo a uno de los compinches de Remi, uno que tenía el pelo recortado por todos los bordes y un aspecto bastante tímido.

Un guardia le cogío agarrándole del brazo y lo llevo arrastrandolo fuera del grupo.

-¿Adonde le lleváis? -critico Remi viendo que se llevaban a un compañero suyo.

Lo alejaron y lo pusieron de rodillas mientras el pobre se quedaba titubeando del miedo que tenía, estaba bastante claro que aquel hombre le iba a matar pero esta vez de verdad.

-Dejadle en paz, es inocente -protesto Hopper viendo que se lo iban a cargar.

Todos se dirigieron hacía él pero entonces Kiwi se puso delante rugiéndoles de una manera persuasiva, estaba claro que la idea del perro estaba funcionando a la perfección. Uno de los guardias le entrego un rifle a Kroll y apunto contra la espalda del muchacho que ni se inmutaba, este se giro y miro a su líder observando como le miraba sin poder hacer nada.

-Lo siento señor -se disculpo sincerandose con él.

-Solo cierra los ojos, y todo terminara -le pidió dandole al menos un acto de compasión.

Puso su cabeza de frente y cerro los ojos mientras se ponía a llorar, Kroll miro hacía la reina Hopper queriendo que le diese ella misma la orden y entonces dijo:

-Hazlo teniente Kroll -ordeno sin mas dilación.

Se dirigió hacía el muchacho y entonces le disparo varias veces haciendo que todas le atravesasen el cuerpo y saliese desparramada todo un charco de sangre que le ensucio la ropa.

-¡No! -grito Remi al ver que al final le mataron violentamente.

Dejo de disparar y el cuerpo cayo de frente con toda la sangre cayendo de los orificios por donde salieron las balas, lo mato al instante, le empezo a salir otro chorro mas de sangre por la boca.

-Coño -esbozo Sebastian estupefacto al ver lo que hicieron.

-No -dijo aterrado Remi al no poder creerse que lo mato después de todo, quería llevarse las manos a la cabeza de la agonía que tenía pero no podía.

-Joder, eso si que ha sido una perfecta ejecución en toda regla -dijo William ilusionado al ver que por fin mataron a alguien de una manera que a él le gustaba.

Choco las palmas con Sissi y ambos rieron descaradamente.

-Llevadlos al nivel 7-D en la parte norte -pidió estrictamente la reina Hopper.

-Si, mi señora -acoto Kroll devolviéndole el rifle al otro guardia.

-Moveos, todos -volvió a reprochar el mismo guardia y ambos marcharon siendo empujados al ver que no se movían para nada.

No dejaban de ver el cuerpo muerto de aquel muchacho, estaba claro que ya ni tenían la mas mínima moralidad por los demás, ahora eran capaces de matar a cualquiera con tal de darles un mensaje a todos de como funcionaban las cosas ahora.

-¿Con que el nuevo orden eh? -critico Muldoch dirigiendose hacía Remi contradeciendole aquella hipótesis que había tenido antes.

Bufo murmurando entre dientes ya que no quería saber nada de este asunto.

William los estaba observando y no podía evitar pensar en la prueba que les iban a poner ahora, sabía que iba a hacer algo pero para él le resultaba raro que hiciesen eso justo ahora.

-Digame, mi reina Hopper, ¿que tipo de prueba le va a imponer a esos? -pregunto con curiosidad.

-Una en la que tendrán que demostrar que no solo tienen que defenderse de aquello que mas temen, sino también matar a algo de lo que les resultara imposible asesinar -aclaro expresamente.

-Es básicamente lo mismo que el perro -añadió Mannix.

-¿Pero esos no van a matar perros verdad? -cuestiono Sissi queriendo corroborar ese hecho.

-No, van a hacer algo mucho peor -indico considerablemente.

Ambos esbozaron unas expresión de nervios ya que se estaban haciendo a la idea.

··

Llevaron a todo el equipo a un nivel alto de la Fortaleza, ahí les fueron llevando por otro pasillo por el que nunca antes ningúno había pasado, ambos no estaban muy convencidos de que esta idea ya que sabían que una vez que los metiesen en esa prueba acabarían todos muertos o acabasen en circunstancias mucho peores de las que se imaginaban en realidad.

-¿Como puede ser que hayan matado a uno de los nuestros? Deberíamos haberlos matados a todos cuando tuvimos la oportunidad en vez de colocar ese pen-drive en esa estupida maquina creyendo que eso lo iba a matar del todo -critico reprochándole el ultimo compañero de Remi.

-Ey, que nosotros no sabíamos que ese pen-drive contenía algo malo vale, así que no te quejes tanto, la culpa la tienen estos por jugar a ser dioses -protesto Aelita justificando esa acusación.

-Pero ahora que no tenemos la cura para poder arreglar el mundo y destruir a Decisión de una vez por todas, ¿que vamos a hacer entonces? -inquirió seriamente Yumi sabiendo que ahora estaban apañados con lo que tenían y no había otra que seguir con esto por las malas.

-No lo se, pero si se que esto no puede quedar así, tenemos que destruir este lugar como sea -opino dudosamente Aelita, había perdido completamente la esperanza en todo el asunto.

-¿A pesar de que ahora Decisión esta metida en el cuerpo de tu madre? -indico Sebastian.

-Mi madre esta muerta, eso que esta ahí es solamente algo artificial -justifico amargamente Aelita, no tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema y aunque intentase de pensar en ello no arreglaría nada.

-¿Alguien sabe que tipo de prueba en las que nos van a meter? -pregunto Odd con tono alarmado queriendo saber la opinión de los otros.

-No lo se, pero seguro que se no tratara de demostrar que somos capaces de salir de aquí -indico irónicamente Yumi, no paraba de mirar a esos guardias que les estaban siguiendo.

-Meredith, ¿pudiste mandarle ese mensaje a Nebula? -pregunto Ulrich dirigiendose a Gran Madre.

-Pude mandar algo en el ultimo momento, pero el modem que tenía el ordenador lo han quitado y no se adonde puede acabar, quizás no llegue nunca-declaro avergonzada al no haber podido tener mas tiempo para enviar y corroborar de que funcionó-, en cuanto se metieron ahí dentro se lo llevaron todo, incluido vuestro vehículos chicos, lo siento mucho.

-Oh mierda, nos dejamos el Megapod ahí, tendríamos que haberlo dejado en un lugar seguro -reprocho Odd acordándose de que también se habían llevado los vehículos que tenían en casa.

-¿Ese especie de carro militar que sacasteis de Fort Duxxon? -pregunto Norbert queriendo verificar ese hecho ya que se acordaba de que ellos habían venido con un raro vehículo.

-Así es, era el mejor carro de ataque que mejor había durado -reafirmo Ulrich indignado aunque lo estaba mas ya que también se habían llevado su motocicleta-. ¿Donde creéis que están?

-Seguramente en el hangar principal donde tienen los vehículos que han requisado a lo largo de los años, hay coches, jeeps, camiones, motocicletas, cada cosa que se encuentran la meten ahí dentro para luego utilizarlo en algúna ocasión especial -corroboro Romitz conociéndose el tema.

-¿Y crees que puedan utilizar el Megapod para que lo utilicen sus misiones rutinarias? -pregunto Meredith con curiosidad sobre ese hecho.

-No lo creo, a nosotros nos interesan mas los coches de clase urbana, en cambio ese armatoste es demasiado moderno como para usarlo en algúna misión, ni creo que algúno pueda saber utilizarlo como dios manda -opino considerablemente Balla.

-Pues nosotros si que supimos utilizarlos -comento Jeremy.

-Porque vosotros sois mucho mas listos, vivís de los desperfectos, nosotros nos hemos pasado toda una decada utilizando toda la mayoría de los vehículos que concreto Deckard una vez la primera fase de la operación que tuvo con Decisión hubiese tenido éxito -aclaro explicando Muldoch todo el asunto que tenían los militares que trabajaban para cumplir con las misiones al exterior.

-¿Primera fase? -cuestiono Hopper al oír eso.

-Deckard quería hacerlo todo en un cierto orden, primero empezo lanzando el virus hacía todo el mundo haciendo que cundiese el pánico, luego una vez todo hubiese quedado arruinado y muerto, empezo con los trabajos de recuperación de todo tipo de armamento que le pudiese ser útil, y ahora estamos en la tercera fase que Deckard no pudo terminar -comento Yolanda conociéndose el asunto de sobra, al final siempre era todo parte de un plan enumerado.

-¿Y cual es la tercera fase? -pregunto Eric con curiosidad.

-El exterminio total, el de matar a todos los seres humanos que aún viven en el viejo mundo -declaro Aelita dandose cuenta de cual era el ultimo plan que quedaba por zanjar del todo.

-Genial, así que ahora estamos jodidos, no tenemos armas, no tenemos vehículos, no tenemos refuerzos, no tenemos ningún plan, acaso puede haber algo mucho peor que todo eso aparte de saber que Nebula nunca va a venir a ayudarnos a destruir este lugar -reprocho Odd criticando todos los hechos negativos que ahora tenían a causa de haber perdido la batalla.

-Calla -le reprocho un guardia viendo como se estaba quejando.

-¿Quien es ese Nebula? -pregunto Romitz sin saber de que se trataba.

-¿Ese Nebula no es el mismo que estaba en la base que ese cadete se hizo volar por los aires? -pregunto Pietro mirándoles con mala cara.

-Si, vosotros conseguisteis meteros ahí dentro? -objetó Jeremy.

-Pudimos, pero Conrad acabo bastante mal -indico dirigiendose hacía su otro hermano que había sido herido durante la explosión en aquel lugar.

-¿Que le paso? -pregunto Yumi con curiosidad.

-Sufre sordera de un lado, estaba demasiado cerca de la explosión y al parecer la onda expansiva le alcanzo dandole en el oido derecho -declaro Alexandra.

-¿En serio no escucha nada? -pregunto Thomas.

-No, y cada dia parece estar peor -confeso sinceramente Jerome.

Jeremy se sentía culpable por eso, había dejado que Christopher se hiciese volar apropósito y al final acabo creando una consecuencia que le resultaba impredecible.

-Lo siento mucho -se disculpo sinceramente Jeremy sabiendo porque sucedió.

-¿Porque lo sientes? -critico viendo que se estaba disculpando por nada.

-Porque el muchacho que se hizo volar yo lo conocía, se llamaba Christopher, había pasado casi por lo mismo que Mannix, pero él hacía cosas mucho mas útiles, quedo infectado y decidió volar todo el material que había hecho para que no cayese en malas manos -admitió hacíendole entender que todo aquello había sucedido por una razón y de la que no tenía ni idea.

-Vaya, es una lastima que no este ahora para ver esto, seguro que a él le habría encantado mandar a tomar por saco a Mannix -opino Orson convencido de esa idea.

-Y que lo digas -espeto Jeremy estando de acuerdo en eso.

Siguieron adelante hasta acabar delante de una puerta de madera con un par de ventanales de cristal cuadrados, todos se pusieron en orden viendo lo que tenían delante.

-Aquí dentro os encontraréis con vuestra prueba, pero os aconsejo que una vez dentro, tendréis que buscaros la forma de resolverlo -aviso sinceramente Kroll.

-¿Que hay ahí dentro? -pregunto reprochando Miqquel.

-Eso a ti no te concierne, solamente a ellos siete, vosotros tendréis que quedaros aquí fuera, viéndolo todo desde ahí arriba -señalo mostrando un pasillo con paredes de cristal que daban lugar a la habitación que había al otro lado.

-¿Porque nosotros tenemos que quedarnos fuera y ver lo que pasa? -pregunto Romitz con tono de estar sospechando raramente de lo que pudiese estar pasando.

-Porque esta prueba es para ellos, vosotros sois esenciales ahora, en cambio ellos necesitan demostrarlo para que vean lo que esta por venir -indico considerablemente.

-¿Que esta por venir? -critico Aelita con tono insistente.

-Eso tendrán que decíroslo una vez sobreviváis a esto -acoto estrictamente y entonces se puso delante de la puerta, levanto el brazo y golpeo un par de veces.

Ambos no sabían de que estaba hablando pero esta bastante claro que algo malo iba a pasar una vez estuviesen metidos ahí dentro, abrió las puertas de ambos y ahí se mostró lo que había en el interior, era un clase de primaria con una docena de niños sentados en sus pupitres y vestidos con uniforme, adelante de todo había una profesora rubia con el pelo atado a la coleta y con unas gafas que le hacían parecer como una persona de 50 años, estaba escribiendo con una tiza en la pizarra, se podía ver el dibujo de una calle formada por dos intersecciones.

-...y si pasamos por la calle Gorjon, ¿entonces adonde nos lleva?

-Al refugio secreto -contestaron todos los niños a la vez.

-Exacto, siempre hay que estar seguros de tomar el camino correcto porque sino los infectados que hay al otro lado nos acabaran comiendo y no queremos que eso suceda, ¿verdad? -reafirmo halagada la profesora al ver que todos los niños contestaron bien, entonces ahí se percato de que la puerta estaba abierta-, ah teniente Kroll, parece que se ha traído a unos invitados para que nosotros nos lo conozcamos, ¿es de parte de Mannix señor?

-Y de parte mía, los he traído para que puedan ver esto, chicos os presento a los Guerreros del Mañana, venid aquí para que os conozcan -insistió Kroll queriendo que se metiesen dentro para que viesen perfectamente la clase y que los niños les pudiesen ver con total precisión.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos ya que no se pensaban por ningún momento que acabarían metidos dentro de una clase, ni siquiera sabían que habían niños metidos dentro de la instalación.

-¿Que se dice niños cuando nos presentan a nuevos invitados?

-Buenos días, Guerreros del Mañana -les saludaron todos los niños con cordialidad.

-Hola -les saludaron con un cierto tono amargo, apenas estaban entendiendo donde se habían metido ya que esto les estaba resultando bastante irreal.

-¿Tu sabías que esto estaba aquí? -pregunto Hopper dirigiendose a Romitz asumiendo que él estando mas tiempo recorriendo todo el lugar sabría algo de esto.

-No, ni idea, yo jamas he entrado en la parte norte -confeso demostrando que en todo este tiempo le habían estado ocultando eso y no había tenido las mas remota idea de que habían niños viviendo.

Los siete fueron avanzando por toda la clase fijándose en que cada cosa estaba hecha de la misma manera que en las aulas normales, todos estaban vestidos con un lindo uniforme, las niñas iban con faldas, la profesora vestida de la misma forma habitual que se veían en las películas, y la clase estaba repleta de cosas artesanales hechas supuestamente por los niños, resultaba imposible creerse de cualquier manera que esta fuese la prueba, ver que existía una clase de primera en toda regla.

-Toma, para ti -uno de los niños le entrego a Yumi una grulla de origami.

-Vaya, es precioso -se acerco observando que estaba bien construido-. ¿Como sabías que me gustaban las grullas de origami?

-¿Que es una grulla? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería.

-Pues es esto mismo.

-Que va, eso es un cisne, esta bastante claro que no sabes diferenciar los animales -le retracto el niño como pensando que era ella la que se estaba equivocando en realidad con eso.

Se quedo tan estupefacta que le dirigió a Ulrich una mirada latente al ver que algo pasaba con los niños, era como si les estuviesen enseñando cosas que no eran verdad.

-¿Que se supone que es este lugar? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo entender el asunto.

-Esta es la primera clase de primaria de la Fortaleza Nuevo Mundo, somos los primeros en enseñar a las futuras generaciones como funciona la vida en este entorno tan hostil y desconocido -declaro la profesora agarrando una libreta de tapa turquesa que tenía agarrada en la mano.

-¿Fortaleza Nuevo Mundo? -critico Odd ese nombre.

-Pues claro, no lo sabéis, nuestro gran líder Richard Deckard construyo favorablemente este lugar para que así en un futuro cercano pudiésemos tener una mejor vida mas allá de la ignorancia del resto del ser humano -alzo la mano señalando en un extremo encima de la pizarra un cuadro con una fotografía en blanco y negro de una versión de Richard Deckard, ahí apenas se le veía como antes estaba, pero se notaba perfectamente que era Deckard-. Gracias a la ayuda de su maquina Decisión que ahora se ha considerado como la reina Hopper, hemos podido crear una nueva comunidad que algún dia esperamos que el mundo que hay en el exterior se termine y podamos gozar de una nueva paz global en la que no tengamos que sentir miedo de aquellos que no valoran las ideas.

Ambos vieron con total precisión aquel cuadro de Deckard ahí colocado en la pared, era como si hasta muerto todo el mundo lo siguiese venerando como un buen líder en todo su esplendor.

-No puede ser verdad -exclamo Alexandra al ver eso.

-Es como lo de Franco, solo que aquí lo han sustituido por Deckard -opino expresamente Balla.

-Ay que joderse con eso -mencionó Ulrich queriendo cruzarse los brazos para dar a entender su señal de mosqueo pero apenas podía, esto ya era mas nefasto de lo que pretendía ser.

-Ha dicho un taco -señalo uno de los niños del costado.

-¡Ha dicho un taco! ¡Ha dicho un taco! ¡Ha dicho un taco! -protestaron los niños señalando a Ulrich como si hubiese dicho algo malo y no se podía tolerar.

-Ey parad, ¿que es esto? -insistió Ulrich sin entender porque la estaban tomando con él.

-En el Nuevo Mundo no se puede decir un taco, ahora tienes que pagar -comento una niña morena.

-¿Pagar qué? Con dinero -critico sin entender a que se refería con eso, miro a sus amigos intentando de entenderlo pero nadie tenía las mas remota idea de lo que significaba.

-No, en realidad en este lugar tenemos una regla muy estricta, si dices algo insultante o que sea de mala gana entonces tienes que poner una cara mala en uno de esos post-its -aclaro la profesora señalando un cuadro donde había colocados todos unos post-its de distintos colores, estaban escritos los nombres de los alumnos y algúnas de ellas tenían puestas unas etiquetas de emoticonos de caras enfadadas-. Si no pones eso, estas sentenciado a vivir con un grado de culpa.

-¿Un grado de culpa? -cuestionó Eric-. ¿Y eso que es?

-Todos nosotros vivimos con un máximo orden de respeto, y si eso no se aprueba entonces se le tendrán que bajar la nota demostrando que no es muy apto para un futuro mejor.

-¿Lo que quiere decir es que no son aptos para ser controlados por la sociedad obligándoles a vivir con las mismas rutinas que cualquier dictadura tendrían reservada para ellos? -pregunto Hopper queriendo corroborar ese hecho si es que era lo que pensaban en realidad.

-Ha dicho una barbaridad -aviso otra niña señalándole con el dedo.

-¡Ha dicho una barbaridad! ¡Ha dicho una barbaridad! ¡Ha dicho una barbaridad! -volvieron a todos señalando a Hopper como que hizo algo malo.

-¿Que? Venga, vamos -reprocho viendo que ahora también lo culpaban a él-. Pero si yo no he dicho nada algo malo, solamente he dicho la verdad de lo que sucede.

-Pues lo siento mucho pero en este lugar no nos gustan que se hable de dictaduras porque eso influye muy negativamente en la vida de nuestros alumnos, ¿a que si niños?

-Si, no se puede hablar de dictaduras -justificaron los niños estando de acuerdo.

Hopper estaba exhausto al ver que hasta ni eso mismo podía decir al respecto.

-Vas a tener que poner una estrella Hopper -aviso seriamente Kroll.

-¿Es en serio? -le critico Aelita asumiendo que era una obligación hacer esa chorrada.

-Si -confirmaron los niños meneando la cabeza al oír esa pregunta.

Hopper le dio una mirada inquisitiva a Ulrich sabiendo que ahora los dos tenían que hacer eso o sino los estarían tratando de maleducados durante todo el día.

-¿Pero como lo van a hacer si están esposados? -pregunto Jeremy sabiendo que quedaba pendiente ese hecho, todos estaban esposados con las manos a la espalda de una forma incomoda.

Kroll saco sus llaves y entonces les abrió las esposas a ambos sabiendo de que al menos no intentarían hacer ningúna tontería aquí dentro con los niños.

-Gracias -agradeció Ulrich con un sarcasmo indirecto-. Ya me estaban apretando.

-Pues no te quejes, que después de esto volverás a tenerlas colocadas otra vez -aviso expresamente.

-Cojan estas dos -les mostró la profesora dos post-its de distinto color cada uno para que copiasen sus nombres, uno era amarillo y el otro salmón.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que no tenían mas opción y entonces cogíeron uno de los pos-its, Ulrich cogío la de color amarilla mientras que Hopper cogío la del salmón, la profesora les entrego un bolígrafo y ambos se pusieron a escribir sus nombres delante de la pared donde estaban colocados todos los otros post-its.

-¿Es verdad de que casi has intentando de matar a William Dunbar? -pregunto al respecto Hopper interesado en aquel chico, Ulrich era el único de todos los miembros que apenas conocía debido a que él se había quedado atrás, y ahora que lo tenía ahí, sentía curiosidad.

-Lo tenía ahí, apunte de clavarle mi katana sobre su cara, pero entonces su nueva novia me acabo disparando por detrás -comento amargamente acordándose de lo cerca que estuvo de matarlo.

-¿Su nueva novia? -critico Hopper al no conocer ese hecho.

-Al parecer ahora como Yumi no esta muy interesada en él, se ha buscado alguien nuevo con quien poder compartir toda su malicia, su media naranja ideal, es esa enfermera Sissi que no para de estar cerca de él todo el rato, es tan igual como él.

-Vaya, por dios -exclamo viendo que no paraban de acumularse los locos en la fortaleza.

Terminaron de escribir sus nombres y entonces la profesora les paso las caras etiquetas con las caras enfadadas, ambos arrancaron una y la pusieron encima del post-it por debajo del nombre.

-¿Tu estas con ella? ¿Con Yumi?

-Así es, la sacamos de donde antes vivía William junto con su anterior grupo de asesinos, conseguimos huir de él, pero nos encontró, aunque pudimos vencerle, al parecer volvió a su hogar con los suyos pero todos murieron mientras él estaba fuera, después de eso se puso a perseguirnos otra vez sin descanso, ahora esta que no para todo el rato -explicó demostrando todo lo que habían pasado como para quitarse a William de en medio pero sin éxito.

Hopper podía notar como verdaderamente le odiaba, estaba claro que William era una mala persona en toda regla y se merecía todo el peso del mundo, él fue el único que pudo hacerlo, y aunque hubiese fallado, podía volver a hacerlo otra vez.

-Ulrich Stern, ¿prométeme que la próxima que tengas una oportunidad de acabar con él, asegurate de que no vuelva de ningúna forma? -pidió dictaminando que lo matase del todo.

-Lo prometo señor Hopper, por la vida de Yumi y la de mis amigos, juro que acabare con él aunque me lleve hasta el final de esta batalla -acordo Ulrich dispuesto a darse una segunda oportunidad para poder matar a William pero esta vez para siempre.

-Gracias -agradeció sabiendo que podía confiar en él, le caía bien viendo que parecía tener el típico aspecto que cualquier soldado tendría a la hora de tomar una decisión sustancial.

Dejaron los pos-its apoyados en un lado del muro y volvieron con Kroll donde ya les estaba esperando para poder ponerle a ambos las esposas por detrás.

-¿Que se dice niños cuando una persona mayor cumple las normas?

-Buen trabajo, gracias por cumplir las normas de la clase -felicitaron los niños viendo que cumplieron los requisitos obligatorios del aula.

-Gracias -agradeció Ulrich con amargura, no estaba muy orgulloso de hacer esto.

-Bueno niños, me parece que ya es hora de hacerle preguntas a nuestros nuevos invitados, ¿no os parece? -inquirió la profesora poniendo un tono halagador que se notaba que era falso.

-Si -reafirmaron todos entusiasmados con la idea.

Ambos se llevaron una rara impresión ya que si supuestamente esta era la prueba consistía en que estuviesen charlando con niños les resultaba algo tan irreal como absurdo, pero al menos era lo que mejor tenían después de que hubiesen sido liberados de sus oscuras celdas.

-Señor Kroll, ¿podría dejarnos un momento? -pidió dirigiendose al teniente.

-Con mucho gusto señora -acoto con total amabilidad, se dirigió hacía el otro grupo que se encontraba ahí delante observando sin hacer nada, se los llevaron empujando con fuerza.

-¿Adonde se los llevan? -critico Yumi viendo que se los llevaban sin motivo.

-No os preocupéis, estarán observandoos desde ahí arriba -señalo fijándose en el ventanal ondulado que había justo en el techo, con eso se podía ver toda la clase desde arriba.

Ambos se extrañaron al no entender para que estaba eso, había algo que no cuadraba en todo esto y tenía que ver de algúna manera con la prueba que les tenían preparados.

-Vamos, aparta -insistió uno de los guardias agarrando a Hopper al ver que no se movía.

-Papa -chillo Aelita viendo que ya estaban alejandola de su padre.

-No te preocupes Aelita, quédate ahí y haz lo que dicen, entendido -acoto estrictamente Hopper ya que era mejor que se quedase sin causar ningún otro problema.

No se lo tomo muy bien y entonces acabaron saliendo hasta quedar al otro lado, Kroll se puso de frente y cerro ambas puertas dejándolos a todos ahí metidos. Saco las mismas llaves que usaba para las esposas y agarro otra que estaban colocados alrededor de un pequeño aro plateado de alambre, cerro la puerta metiendo la llave en la cerradura de la primera puerta.

-¿Que es lo que hace? -cuestiono Alexandra viendo lo que hacía.

Cerro del todo la puerta haciendo un pequeño chasquido mecánico, luego se dirigió hacía ellos poniendo una expresión súbita como de no importarle lo que iba a pasar.

-Ya esta hecho -anunció sin detallar nada.

-¿Que esta hecho? -critico Meredith sin entender a que se refería.

-Venid conmigo, los vamos a ver desde arriba -pidió señalándoles con la mano y entonces se dio la vuelta dirigiendose hacía un hueco que había al otro lado de la esquina.

No sabían que pasaba con eso pero estaba claro que algo iba a pasar mientras los chicos estuviesen ahí encerrados, marcharon a paso lento quedandose con el sentimiento de la duda.

Los chicos se quedaron ahí metidos exasperados y sin saber que hacer, los habían dejado con los niños y encima todavía con las esposas puestas por detrás.

-Disculpad, pero, ¿nadie tiene algún bolígrafo o lápiz para poder quitarme estas esposas? -pregunto Odd dirigiendose expresamente a los niños, quería sacarse esas esposas como sea.

-¿Porque estáis todos esposados? -pregunto un niño pelirrojo con gafas.

-Veréis -se puso Jeremy delante para poder hablar directamente con ellos-. Todo esto no es mas que un malentendido, nosotros no deberíamos estar aquí, hace unas semanas deberíamos haber estado destruyendo esa maquina que supuestamente gobierna este lugar, pero no ha pasado... y ahora por culpa de eso esposados, pero no entiendo que hacemos aquí.

-¿Intentabais de destruir a Decisión? -pregunto exasperada una niña de pelo largo con gafas.

Ahora ambos no sabían que responder ante eso, para ellos era como si todas las personas que estuviesen en este lugar fuesen sus padres y sus amigos de toda la vida.

-¿Cuanto hace que lleváis aquí? -pregunto Thomas.

-Desde que tenemos siete años -confeso otro niño.

-¿Todos tenéis la misma edad? -cuestiono Aelita.

-Si, todos -afirmaron demostrando que habían nacido el mismo dia.

-Siete años, eso significa que... -se puso a pensar Jeremy viendo que si todos habían nacido en la misma fecha, eso significaba que habían nacido justo el primer dia en que Decisión tomo el control de todo, aquella una hipótesis bastante estremecedora.

-¿Como es el mundo ahí afuera? -pregunto otro niño.

-¿Nunca habéis estado ahí afuera? -asumió Ulrich.

-No, ahí afuera solamente hay muerte -declaro expresamente.

-Vaya -exclamo viendo que para todos tuviesen la misma edad sabían entender perfectamente lo que era la vida al otro lado, al menos eso no les habían metido en les habían metido en la cabeza.

-¿Donde están vuestros padres? -pregunto Yumi sabiendo que de algúna manera aquellos niños tuvieron que ser criados por alguien que vive aquí.

-No tenemos padres, tenemos a la reina Hopper de nuestra parte -confeso una niña.

-¿A Decisión? -critico Jeremy.

-Si -afirmaron todos a la vez levantando las manos.

Ambos se dieron un intercambio de miradas ya que se notaba que había algo raro en esto que no cuadra, si aquellos niños no tenían padres, de donde demonios habían nacido.

Mientras, Kroll llevo a los otros hacía el pasillo de cristal donde ahí podían ver lo que se cocía en el interior de esa clase, Hopper se estaba impacientando ya que no entendía que venía todo eso, cual era la exactamente la prueba a la que les habían sometido en realidad.

-Kroll, dime de una vez para que los haz metido ahí dentro -protesto exigiendo que le desvelase la verdad sobre lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo en el interior de la clase porque sabía muy bien que la prueba no consistía en estar hablando con esos niños.

-¿Le va a pasar algo a mis hijos? -pregunto insistentemente Meredith

-Lo vais a ver muy pronto -indico sin dar muchos detalles.

Todos se pusieron de frente observando por el ventanal que tenían toda la clase ahí delante, estaban los siete charlando con los niños sin que ocurriese nada fuera de lo común.

-Pero si todos vosotros nacisteis en la misma fecha, ¿entonces quien os crío? -pregunto sinceramente Eric queriendo resolver ese hecho como fuese.

Los niños se dispusieron a decirlo pero entonces la profesora se levanto interrumpiéndoles.

-Ah ah ah, en esta clase no se hablan de padres, aquí esto no se esta permitido.

-¿Permitido? -cuestiono Ulrich viendo que ahora esto tampoco se podía decir.

-No, aquí solamente se habla de Decisión y de Deckard -aclaro volviendo a señalar el cuadro de Deckard que se encontraba encima de la pizarra.

-¿Sabéis que Deckard esta muerto verdad? -objetó Yumi queriendo corroborar de que lo sabían.

-Lo sabemos, ha sido una gran lastima, pero al menos el grandísimo Richard Deckard se ha ido con gran honor, y por eso mismo, tenemos que otorgarle una despedida como se merece -dijo apoyando sus manos encima de su corazón en señal de lastima-. Anna, ponte al piano quieres.

Una de las niñas que se encontraban en los pupitres mas cercanos se levanto y se sentó en otra silla donde adelante había un piano electrónico, lo encendió y se puso a tocar haciendo sonar una música que parecía salida de una pianola del viejo oeste.

Todos se quedaron mirando sin entender que pasaba y entonces todos los niños se pusieron a ir dando palmadas en el aire, incluido la profesora también pero de una manera que sonaba tremendamente absurda, asintió haciendo que todos los niños hiciesen lo mismo y entonces dijo:

- _Si cuando Deckard se dispone a apoderarse del Viejo Mundo pero alguien se interpone en su camino haciendo que su trabajo se vuelva mas difícil_ -todos los niños se pusieron a cantar al ritmo del compas que tocaba la chica del piano-. _Él mandara a sus ángeles de negro para detener a todos sus enemigos y así conseguir que el mundo este un poco mas limpio de las escorias que habitan en esta deprimente tierra de nadie._

-¿Pero que...? -se quedo dubitativo Odd al no entender que era lo que estaba pasando exactamente.

Los de arriba estaban viendo lo que pasaba y se quedaron con la misma expresión de estupefacción al no estar entendiendo a que venía ahora ese espectáculo tan poco original.

-¿Que cojones es esto? ¿Un show infantil en vivo? -critico Muldoch.

-No, es solamente la primera parte -comento Kroll.

-¿La primera parte de qué? -cuestiono Hopper asumiendo que esto ya estaba preparado desde antes.

-Solo observa -puso una sonrisa socarrona ya que sabía lo que estaba por venir.

Continuaron mirando pero teniendo de que algo malo iba a suceder y los chicos estarían ahí metidos en cuanto suceda y no se lo verían venir en ningún momento.

- _Porque Deckard nos protege y nos ayuda en todo momento, nunca dudes de su inteligencia porque es superior con la de todos los demás, así que no le hagas enfadar porque sino te cogera y te mandara hacía la bóveda llena de monstruos que devoraran._

Siguieron los niños haciendo todo un baile de gestos con los brazos, los iban levantando haciendo cruces, los levantaban y luego los bajaban mientras iban golpeteando las mesas.

 _-Porque nadie en este mundo quiere acabar como todos aquellos que acabaron ignorando sus trabajos y ahora están condenados a vivir en la miseria._

La chica del piano hizo un estribillo y termino la canción alzando sus brazos hacía arriba.

-¡Bien! -dijo alegremente los niños aplaudiendo de la emoción.

Ambos guerreros se quedaron absortos al no entender nada de lo que había sido eso, ahora era peor, no solamente les habían lavado el cerebro sino que encima se tomaban todo el asunto del génesis este como si fuese algo normal, como si todos los que estuviesen fuera fuesen una escoria que debía morir en todo momento y Deckard fuese el que los limpiaba.

-Muy bien chicos, ahora como os habéis portado tan bien delante de nuestros invitados os daré el premio que os merecéis -anunció la profesora enderezando la cabeza sobre su escritorio.

-¿Que premio? -cuestiono Jeremy alarmandose por lo que pudiese ser.

-Una caja de caramelos de naranja -declaro eufóricamente pero con un cierto tono entusiasta.

-Uff -dijo aliviado Odd asumiendo que sacaría algúna arma o algo parecido.

-Coged uno -todos los niños se levantaron agarrando cada uno un caramelo de los que había en la caja, la profesora les fue acercando mientras miraba persuasivamente a los chicos-. ¿No queréis uno? Aquí tenemos de sobra.

-Yo si que quiero uno -pronunció Eric dando un paso al frente.

-No -rechisto su hermano poniéndole el pie encima para que se detuviese.

Los niños se llevaron los caramelos y se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas, la profesora también cogío uno de los caramelos que sobraban de la caja y se lo metió en la boca.

-¿Nos deja un momento señora? -pidió expresamente Jeremy.

-Claro, lo que ustedes quieran -se lo permitió, se notaba como masticaba el caramelo.

Ambos se colocaron delante de la entrada alejados de los niños para que no les oyesen. Los otros arriba veían a los niños comiendose los caramelos pero seguían sin entender a que venía todo este cuenta de la clase y la cancioncilla, no tenían ningún sentido en particular.

-No entiendo, ¿a que viene todo esto? Para que les hacen estar ahí metidos dentro -critico de vuelta Hopper ya que se estaba desesperado por querer resolver el asunto.

-Seguramente que para jugar con ellos -opino expresamente Remi.

Ambos se dirigieron hacía él con una mirada furtiva ya que dijo algo que no tocaba.

-Perdón -se disculpo manteniendo la cabeza agachada para que no le hiciesen caso.

Hopper se puso a analizar todo el asunto ya que estaba hablando claro que Kroll no se lo iba a decir por las buenas, había algo que no cuadraba y tenía que ver con los niños, entonces ahí lo tuvo.

-¿Los niños tienen algo verdad? -le pregunto queriendo corroborarlo.

-¿Que? -exclamo sorprendida Alexandra al oír eso.

-Caliente caliente, miralo tu mismo -espeto sarcásticamente Kroll sin darle muchos detalles, ahora le había dado una pista pero lo peor estaba apunto de producirse ahora.

Volvieron a enderezar la mirada hacía el aula donde todo parecía estar muy normal.

-Einstein, ¿sabes que cojones esta pasando? Porque hasta ahora lo único que he visto es que han tenido a un montón de niños prisioneros sin que nadie se diese cuenta -protesto Ulrich asumiendo que Jeremy sabía la respuesta a este asunto tan incierto.

-No lo se, debe de ser algún tipo de medida para hacernos ver que no son tan malos como parece -opino intentando de llegar algúna conclusión.

-Pues eso ya lo intentaron muchas veces conmigo y no funcionó -mencionó Aelita.

-Y si a lo mejor es psicología inversa -opino Yumi teniendo una hipótesis.

-Como de enseñarnos que Deckard es como un especie de Hitler al que es muy fácil venerarle, yo no lo creo de ningún modo -objetó sinceramente Thomas.

-¿Debe de haber algúna razón para que nos hayan metido aquí pero no se cual es? Si tan solo hubiese algúna pista -se puso nervioso Jeremy al no hallar algúna respuesta a cual era en realidad la prueba a la que les estaban sometiendo.

De pronto oyeron un extraño sonido que les llamo la atención. Dirigieron la mirada hacía los niños y observaron que había uno que estaba vomitando sangre por la boca, cayo todo un brote de sangre seca encima de su pupitre mientras este tenía la mano sobre su cara.

-Oh oh -dijo alarmado Odd asumiendo cual era la prueba-. Creo que esta es tu pista.

Todos los niños empezaron a sufrir los mismos síntomas, todos iban vomitando sangre, su piel se estaba volviendo blanca y no paraban de toser constantemente, un par se desplomo mientras empezaban a sufrir una serie de convulsiones.

Aelita se dispuso a ayudarles pero entonces Jeremy la detuvo.

-No, espera -la freno antes de que se acercase demasiado-. Esto es.

-¿Que és? -cuestiono Eric sin entender a que se refería con eso.

-Esta es la prueba, los caramelos estaban llenos del virus -confeso alarmado ya que eso significaba que ahora todos se iban a infectar de inmediato, aquello le iba a dar una idea, cogío la navaja que le quito antes a William, se dispuso a abrir las esposas que le tenían atadas las manos.

-No jodas -exclamo terriblemente Ulrich sorprendido, al final los habían metido para soportar el ataque de un grupo de niños infectados con el mismo virus que usaban siempre.

Los de arriba entendieron lo que pasaba y no pudieron evitar ver lo que les hicieron a los niños.

-¿Pero que cojones les pasa? -cuestiono asombrado Miqquel al no poder creérselo.

-Son los caramelos, han envenenado a los niños -reconoció Hopper.

-¿Pero con que? -cuestiono Romitz alarmado.

-Con el virus -confeso seriamente Yolanda.

Los siete vieron como todos los niños se estaban convirtiendo sin que se pudiesen hacer nada, les empezaron a salir sangre por los ojos y por la boca mientras la piel se les ponía blanca como la de un niño albino, de pronto la profesora asomo la cabeza mostrando una mirada inverosímil, tenía los ojos llenos de sangre y con la boca torcida.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -pregunto Odd viendo que al menos a ella no le había afectado.

-Bien, no, yo estoy estupenda, y ellos también lo están -mencionó soltando una risa perversa.

Los niños se fueron arrastrando como queriendo salvarse pero no podían.

-¿Porque les ha hecho eso? -protesto Yumi acusándola.

-Porque nuestro Deckard nos lo permitió, él quería que si algúna vez las cosas iban mal, nosotros pudiésemos acabar con aquellos que intentaban de detener nuestro estilo de vida, sabía que ningúno de ellos sabría utilizar un arma, así que decidió darnos un poco de lo que tienen los monstruos de ahí fuera, y resulta terriblemente agradable -aclaro volviendo a soltar esa risa descarada pero acabo soltando un enorme chorro de vomito con sangre, se notaba un pequeño resto del caramelo.

Ambos se alarmaron viendo que ahora todos se estaban infectado y les iban a comer a todos estando esposados sin que pudiesen utilizar los brazos para defenderse. Los niños se levantaron soltando unos inhumanos gemidos mientras mantenían una mirada torcida como de no saber donde estaban.

-Adiós Guerreros del Mañana, os veréis con Deckard -aviso amenazadoramente y entonces alzo la cabeza haciendo que se le hinchasen todas las venas de su cuerpo.

Eric y Thomas se asustaron y se pusieron contra la puerta golpeteando con el pecho, ambos continuaban esposados y parecía que no se iban a librar de esta de ningúna manera.

-Sacadnos de aquí, sacadnos de aquí. ¡Mama! ¡Madre! -protestaron los dos intentando de buscar un salida pero no podían, los habían dejado encerrados con llave.

Hopper no pudo soportarlo mas y se choco contra Kroll ya que él había causado esto.

-Sacalos de ahí ya -le insistió mirándole furtivamente.

-No puedo, son ordenes de la reina Hopper y Mannix -indico sonriendo orgullosamente.

-¿Esa era la prueba? -cuestiono asumiendo que se trataba todo el tiempo de eso.

-No, la prueba es que ellos van a tener que defenderse de unos pobres niños infectados.

-Están esposados con las manos por detrás, no van a poder defenderse -mencionó Orson.

-Podrán hacerlo, se las van a tener que ingeniar de algúna manera.

Se alarmaron cada vez mas ya que eso significaba que ahora tendrían que defenderse de todos esos niños con apenas poca cosa, Meredith también se cabreo con esto y se dirigió hacía él.

-Si algo le sucede a mis hijos, tu serás la ultima persona que va a saber lo que es perder un miembro -acordo avisándole de lo que iba a suceder si ocurría algo malo.

Kroll no lo entendió y enderezo la mirada hacía abajo observando que a la mujer le faltaba una pierna, ahí entendía porque le avisaba eso de que perder un miembro.

-Ya veo -reafirmo tomándoselo como una modestia.

Los hermanos Wilcocks continuaron golpeteando la puerta pero era imposible, estaban encerrados.

-No nos van a dejar salir de aquí -indico seriamente Thomas.

-Jeremy, ¿que hacemos? -pregunto Ulrich.

-¿Que qué hago yo? -cuestiono viendo que dirigía toda su atención hacía él.

-Tu eres nuestro líder, tienes que ayudar a acabar con esto -indico razonadamente.

Jeremy se lo pensó, no sabía que hacer, por primera vez se sentía vulnerable en esta situación, aquellos se estaban girando y dirigiendo su mirada hacía ellos, apenas entendían lo que estaban viendo pero era cuestión de tiempo que acabasen convertidos del todo, tenía la navaja pero le costaba abrir la cerradura, si eso no funcionaba entonces estaban condenados.

- _Jeremy -_ oyó que una voz conocida le llamaba.

Alzo la mirada y observo que en medio de la clase se encontraba su padre, estaba ahí inerte tal cual como le vio la primera vez, mirándole con aquella expresión como de estar confrontandose personalmente con él, no entendía que hacía ahí o porque otra vez lo estaba viendo, pero estaba claro que tenerlo ahí se debía por una razón.

 _-Lucha por tu familia -_ le dijo con total serenidad.

Ahí entonces pudo entender lo que le pasaba, le estaba avisando de lo mismo que ya le había avisado antes, tenía que luchar por los suyos, no podía seguir quedandose atrás, aflojo aún mas la cerradura de las esposas y entonces las pudo abrir, miro una vez mas a su padre y cambio su expresión poniendo una sonrisa como de estar orgulloso de que por fin lo entendió, luego se desvaneció como si fuese un montón de polvo flotando en el aire.

-Jeremy, tenemos que hacer algo -le insistió Odd viendo que no decía nada.

Se quito las esposas tirándolas al suelo y luego le paso la navaja a Odd por detrás.

-Utilizadla para abrir las esposas -les aviso con tono decidido.

Los niños gimieron salvajemente y se dirigieron hacía ellos alzando los brazos en señal de atacarles, Jeremy se puso delante de ellos, se agarro a ambas mesas y levanto las piernas dandole una fuerte patada al que estaba mas de cerca, aquello hizo que todos acabasen cayendo hacía atrás.

Odd pudo quitarse las esposas y luego se puso a desatar la esposa de Ulrich con la ayuda de la navaja, ambos veían como Jeremy se estaba defendiendo, al final podía luchar contra ellos sin la necesidad de ningúna arma. Levanto una de las sillas poniéndola en horizontal y la uso para ir golpeando a otro de los niños que se ponían delante, le fue dando varias veces en la cara hasta que al final una de las patadas se le quedaron clavadas en el ojo, le fue saliendo todo un chorro de sangre mientras el niño gemía despavoridamente, Jeremy se harto y lo empujo del todo haciendo que todos los demás volviesen a caer amontonadas entre si.

Uno de los niños se separo del grupo y marcho saltando entre las mesas.

-Mira ahí -aviso Ulrich mirando de reojo mientras Odd estaba ocupado desatándole.

El niño salto en la ultima mesa y de ahí salto dispuesto a caer encima de ellos, Yumi se puso delante y giro dandole una voltereta unilateral que hizo salir volando al niño a unos metros mas a lo lejos.

-Buena patada -agradeció expresamente Ulrich.

-Suerte de que no me han quitado las piernas -exclamo sintiéndose llena de adrenalina.

-¿Como cojones lo están haciendo? -critico asombrado Miqquel al ver lo que hacían.

-Porque ellos están mucho mas preparados, son los Guerreros del Mañana -reconoció Romitz sabiendo que de a pesar de estar ahí metidos, podían arreglárselas perfectamente.

-¿Lo tienes? -pregunto reprochando Ulrich al ver que Odd estaba tardando demasiado.

Odd lo siguió forcejeando hasta que al final pudo abrirlo.

-Ya esta -dijo eufórico y le quito a Ulrich las esposas tirándolas para cualquier lado.

El niño infectado al que antes recibió una patada por Yumi se enderezo teniendo la mirada perdida, Ulrich se puso a buscar cualquier cosa con la que darle, se fijo en la silla, la agarro rompiéndola contra el suelo y hacíendola añicos.

-¡Ah! -gimió despavoridamente el niño y se abalanzo otra vez hacía él.

Ulrich le dio con la parte de arriba de la silla y lo tambaleo contra el suelo, aprovecho y se lo clavo en el cuello apretándoselo hasta que al final su cabeza se le salió de la columna, quedo un enorme hueco por el que salía un enorme chorro de sangre.

Jeremy siguió forcejeando con los niños infectados que no paraban de venir todo el rato, su silla apenas podía aguantar y no tenía nada mas con que defenderse, Odd pudo desposar a Yumi y entonces ella aprovecho para darle una patada al que estuviese mas cerca, le dio en el pecho y todos volvieron a caerse como fichas de domino.

-Coged cualquier cosa que sea puntiaguda -aviso eufóricamente Jeremy.

Ambos se pusieron a buscar entre todos los objetos que habían, Yumi se fijo en un pequeño banderín de plástico que había en un costado, le arranco la bandera dejando solamente el palo, Ulrich agarro un vaso que había encima de la pileta y lo hizo añicos, cogío el trozo mas grande asumiendo que con eso conseguiría mucho mas daño que la silla.

Los niños volvieron a ponerse de pie y marcharon corriendo para atacarlos una vez mas, Jeremy puso su silla delante para bloquearlos y entonces Yumi aprovecho para golpear a uno inyectándole el palo roto en el ojo, se lo apreto tanto que este se puso a gemir de una forma insoportable mientras le iba cayendo un asqueroso jugo rojo por el lugar donde le estaba clavando, Ulrich agarro a uno que se estaba saliendo de la fila, le agarro por el cuello y le inyecto el trozo de cristal por encima de la cabeza, este se fue decayendo hasta que al final se tambaleo estando muerto.

-Dadles en la cabeza -ordeno Ulrich sabiendo lo que había que hacer.

-Si -se conformo Yumi y entonces arranco el palo que tenía metido en el ojo del crío y se lo clavo sin remedio en la cabeza, se lo fue apretando hasta que al final decayó muerto.

-Así se hace -dijo entusiasmado Muldoch al ver que podían conseguirlo.

Remi se les quedo mirando con una cara indirecta como de no estar entusiasmado con esto.

Odd consiguió abrirle las esposas a Aelita y estas las tiro hacía otra parte.

-Yo me ocupo yo -pidió y entonces el rubio le entrego la navaja para abrirle las esposas a los otros dos hermanos que se encontraban imponentes ante esta situación.

-Ven aquí -agarró a uno de los niños que estaba metido dentro de la fila y lo llevo contra la pileta, lo sostuvo con fuerza y lo tiro encima haciendo que se partiese la cabeza, le fue dando constantemente hasta que al final todo el craneo se le abrió quedando una obertura asquerosa sobre la piel.

Lo volvía a tirar contra la pileta pero esta vez con mas fuerza que antes, rompió la pileta haciendo que saliesen disparados un montón de trozos, lo volvió a tirar pero esta vez le fue apretando la misma herida haciendo que se metiese toda la estructura hacía dentro, el niño infectado no pudo mas y acabo cayendo muerto, Odd suspiro aliviado al ver que lo consiguió.

-Asqueroso -protesto y le dio una fuerte patada al cuerpo del niño muerto.

Aelita consiguió abrirle las esposas a los dos hermanos, las tiro hacía otro lado.

-Por fin -dijo aliviado Thomas ya que no soportaba tener esas esposas ahí mismo.

Jeremy ya no pudo mas y volvió a tirarlos golpeándoles con la silla, cayeron tambaleandose como fichas de domino otra vez, se hizo hacía atrás reuniéndose con el equipo, todos estaban armados con algo pero aquello no era suficiente para poder detenerlos a todos a la vez.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? -pregunto Eric al respecto.

-Coged todo lo que podáis, y clavádselo en la cabeza -ordeno expresamente.

Los niños volvieron a levantarse manteniendo aquella mirada vacía, se pusieron en posición de atacar mientras ellos se hacían con todo lo que tenían por delante.

-¡Ahora! -aviso eufóricamente y ambos marcharon corriendo a enfrentarse a los niños.

Arriba los del otro grupo observaron con total determinación como estaban machacando a cada uno de los niños infectados sin ningún problema, era tal la masacre que ambos no pudieron contener la boca cerrada al no poder creerse lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Con razón estos chicos siguen vivos todavía -exclamo irónicamente Miqquel.

-¿Y ahora te lo preguntas? -se lo critico indirectamente Angus.

Pasaron como cinco minutos y al final todos los niños acabaron muertos, toda la clase quedo llena de sangre por todas partes y con todo patas arriba, ambos suspiraron aliviados ya que nunca antes habían peleado con tan poca cosa, Jeremy tiro su silla viendo que no queda nada de ella, todos se quedaron con la adrenalina que les subía al corazón, de pronto uno de los cuerpos se fue levantando enderezando su espalda de una forma anormal, era la profesora que al final no la habían matado.

Jeremy se quedo mirándola fijamente, tenía toda la cara llena de moratones y con la mirada decayendo, se puso en una posición torcida como dispuesta a atacar, sabía que solamente quedaba ella como para poder matarla, por su culpa hizo infectar a los niños y encima a ella misma, tenía que darle su merecido aunque tuviese que hacerlo por sus propias manos.

-Ven aquí maldita zorra -le presiono insistiéndola que viniese.

La profesora soltó un enorme gemido que parecía sacado de un animal salvaje y entonces marcho corriendo dispuesta a abalanzarse sobre ellos, Jeremy agarro las patas de una silla y se la clavo en el abdomen en cuanto se puso delante de él, la fue arrastrando hasta acabar golpeándola contra una de las ventanas de los costados, le dio en la cabeza haciendo que se rompiese el cristal en mil pedazos, luego la tiro estampandola contra el suelo, le quito la pata del abdomen de una manera haciendo que saliese un enorme chorro de sangre, Jeremy se aparto y le clavo la pata en las rodillas impidiendo que ahora pudiese levantarse, quedo ahí tirada inmóvil y alzando las manos en señal de estar suplicando a pesar de que sabía muy bien que era imposible que lo estuviese haciendo.

-¿Que vamos a hacer con ella? -pregunto Ulrich que se encargarían de rematarla.

-¿No vamos a dejarla así verdad? -asumió cuestionando Yumi al respecto.

-¿Jeremy? -se dirigía Aelita hacía él viendo como se encontraba, estaba completamente alterado como si hubiese hecho algo que nunca hizo antes.

Se marcho sin decir nada y se puso delante de todo el aula, agarro una de las sillas que aún quedaban en pie y se apoyo encima, agarro el cuadro de Deckard con mucho cuidado y se bajo de la silla volviendo con ellos, se puso delante del cuerpo de la profesora y entonces dijo:

-¿Quieres a Deckard? Pues toma un poco de esto -reprocho sarcásticamente y entonces la fue golpeando brutalmente con el cuadro hasta matarla del todo.

No quedo nada del cuadro, lo tiro hacía otra parte, suspiro sintiéndose completamente excitado por lo que acababa de hacer, todos se le quedaron mirando sin creerse lo que hizo.

-Eso ha sido cojonudo -exclamo Eric.

Todos alzaron la vista observando lo que quedo, todos eran niños de diez años y los habían asesinado a causa de haber ingerido aquellos caramelos, ahora entendían la prueba, los encerraron para poder matar a todos los niños posibles si es que eran capaces.

-¿Pero que hemos hecho? -cuestiono Odd sin creerse que hubiesen sido capaces de crear semejante desastre como este, por primera vez todos sentían que habían cometido un error.

De pronto escucharon un sonido que parecía sonar a unos aplausos, ambos se extrañaron y entonces se alejaron de la puerta observando como Kroll les estaba aplaudiendo desde arriba, mostraba una mirada de puro orgullo mientras los demás se encontraban atónitos ante lo que vieron.

-Hijo de puta -exclamo Jeremy sintiendo ganas de hacerle lo mismo.

··

Recogieron a los chicos y se los llevaron de vuelta con el grupo, bajaron al nivel en el que habían estado antes, todos se encontraban con unas vagas miradas, Yumi se encontraba apoyada encima del hombro de Ulrich mientras los demás quedaron detenidos como estatuas, esta situación los había perjudicado de una manera de la que ahora apenas sabían como afrontar.

Fueron avanzando siendo empujados por los guardias aunque ahora eso ya no les importaba, lo que les importaba era saber en que se habían metido exactamente, se metieron en la sala y ahí se encontraban los otros esperándoles, William y Sissi les estaban observando con aquella mirada arrogante como de sentirse encantados con lo que paso, Mannix se encontraba junto con la reina Hopper y ambos mostraban esa mirada seria aunque sabían muy bien que en el fondo estaban encantados de que hubiesen superado las pruebas que les metieron.

-¿Porque? -pregunto Jeremy soltándolo sin previo aviso.

Todos se quedaron indecisos al oír esa pregunta.

-¿Porque qué? -critico Mannix sin entender a que se refería.

-Porque habéis tenido que obligarnos a que matásemos a unos pobres niños inocentes, para demostrar que no tenemos sentimientos, que podemos matar lo que sea, incluido niños pequeños, ¿es eso? ¿De eso iba la prueba? ¿De demostrar que somos tan salvajes como el resto de la gente? ¿De que somos capaces de matar hasta niños con tal de poder defendernos? ¿Es eso? -protesto Jeremy exigiendo una respuesta que tuviese sentido.

-Al contrario, la prueba consistía en demostrar que vosotros con la fuerza e inteligencia que tenéis, sois capaces de afrontar cualquier situación por muy difícil que sea, y vosotros sin vuestras armas y encontrandoos esposados, habéis conseguido librarnos de morir de la misma forma que esos niños -explicó relativamente la reina Hopper hacíendoles entender cual era el propósito de aquella prueba en realidad-. ¿Pero como habéis conseguido quitaros las esposas?

-Con esto -levanto Kroll la navaja que usaron, se la entrego a William.

-Ey, esa navaja es mía -rechisto Miqquel viendo que usaron de las suyas para librarse.

-Y ahora mía también -indico vacilante William guardandose la navaja con las demás que tenía.

-Maldito cabron -reprocho murmuradamente.

-¿Que has dicho? -pregunto Sissi con tono sofocante.

-Nada -discrepo disimuladamente Miqquel viendo que le oyó.

-¿De donde demonios salieron esos niños y como es que nunca nadie de todos los aquí presentes los han visto? -pregunto queriendo corroborar ese hecho de una vez por todas.

-Eso es algo que se tendrá que contar en otro momento, de lo único que tenéis que tener en cuenta ahora es de vuestra siguiente misión -discrepo rotundamente Mannix.

-¿Misión? ¿De veras vamos a ir a Japón? -critico Yumi viendo que todavía seguían con eso.

-Hombre, que para ti sería como volver a casa -indico obviamente Emile.

Le echo una mirada indirecta viendo que justo en el ultimo momento tenía que decir eso como para aligerar las cosas, dirigieron la mirada de vuelta hacía la mujer.

-¿Y como iremos para ir hasta allí? -pregunto Aelita queriendo entender ese hecho ya que supuestamente tendrían pensado utilizar algún vehículo aéreo para llegar hasta ahí.

-Con esto -dijo la reina Hopper y entonces se giro dirigiendose hacía la pared de enfrente, se abrió haciendo un estridente sonido metálico y de ahí se fue abriendo lentamente hasta poder verse una capa oscura de la que apenas se veía algo.

Todos asomaron la cabeza atentamente y observaron que de ahí algo estaba saliendo, vieron un enorme armatoste puntiagudo acercandose y de ahí ambos pudieron ver con total exactitud que se trataba de un avión, pero no un avión cualquiera, era un avión militar de esos de los que se podían meter armas y vehículos en un mismo lugar.

-Debí imaginármelo, era un avión -reconoció estupefacto Hopper.

-Pero donde demonios lo habéis sacado? -critico Meredith al respecto.

-Hemos estado almacenando todos los vehículos suficientes como para saber si en algún momento nos pondrían servir, incluido un avión -confeso Romitz demostrando que hasta se habían ocupado de tener cualquier vehículo aéreo para la ocasión.

-¿Y porque no lo dijiste antes? -cuestiono Orson acordándose de que ya había explicado ese tema.

-Porque no me imaginaba que después de todos estos años estuviésemos dispuesto a utilizarlo -indico reconociendo que a estas alturas ya apenas se acordaba de todo lo que habían ocultado.

El avión siguió acercandose hasta cada vez mas hasta tener la punta ocupando toda la sala, se detuvo haciendo salir un montón de humo frío por la plataforma donde estaba colocado, la rampa fue bajando por debajo de la cola y ahí vieron que dentro había un garaje donde ya estaban colocados el Megapod, la moto de Ulrich y un tres jeeps militares como mucho.

-¿El Megapod? -cuestiono sorprendido Odd al ver que ya pusieron hasta los vehículos ahí dentro.

-¿Mi moto? -reconoció Ulrich viendo que hasta encima ya metieron su motocicleta.

-Todos juntos iréis en busca de Wong sea donde este, según he descubierto se encuentra en algúna zona de Hong Kong, pero puede que este bien escondido en algúna base secreta que puedan tener el ejercito japonés, quiero que le encontréis y le obliguéis a entregarnos la ultima muestra del virus -acordo estrictamente la reina Hopper queriendo que cumpliesen con el cometido.

-¿Y que pasa si nos negamos? -critico reprochando Soto.

-De eso mismo estaba justo apunto de hablar, mi reina -se dirigió expresamente hacía ella como sabiendo que tenían que traer lo que hacía falta para motivarles.

Alzo la cabeza y de ahí fue bajando un tentáculo que estaba agarrando un maletín enorme y de una larga anchura, Kroll lo cogío y entonces lo abrió enseñándoles unos especies de brazaletes.

-No -dijo Hopper reconociendo de que se trataba.

-¿Que son esas cosas? -pregunto Aelita asumiendo que su padre las conocía.

-¿Te acuerdas de esto Hopper? -pregunto soberanamente William.

-¿No les obligues a ponerles eso por favor? -insistió con tono suplicante.

-Lo siento Hopper, pero temo que no hay ningúna otra opción, desatadles por favor -pidió con un cierto tono tímido como de tomárselo como una simple modestia.

Los demás guardias sacaron sus llaves y se pusieron a quitar todas las esposas que tenían los chicos y demás miembros del grupo, Mannix cogío el primer brazalete y se dirigió hacía Aelita dispuesto a ponérselo a ella primera para que todos lo viesen.

-No te acerques a ella Mannix -reprocho Hopper sabiendo lo que iba a hacer.

Discrepo rotundamente y entonces Mannix agarro la mano derecha de Aelita y le puso el brazalete, se le acoplo a la mano y se activo iluminandose el pequeño cuadro electrónico.

-¿Que hacen esas cosas? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo resolverlo ya que parecía que no lo decían.

-Estas cosas electrocutan a cualquiera que las tenga puestas -declaro Yolanda.

-Esas eran las de antes, ahora tenemos unas mucho mejores -confeso irónicamente Kroll.

-¿Mejores? -cuestiono asumiendo lo que eso podía significar.

-Antes nos dimos cuenta de que dándoles una descarga en la mano no era suficiente, así que hemos decidido poner algo que seguramente os motivara un poco mas y os dejara de hacer tonterías sobre cualquier cosa -confeso demostrando que con eso ahora los iban a tener contra las cuerdas.

-¿Y estas ahora que hacen? -pregunto Muldoch.

-Estos brazaletes tienen colocadas un pequeño explosivo que permite que si en algún momento algo sale mal, los brazaletes harán explosión y será tan grande que destruirá por completo la mano.

-¿Que? -se alarmaron asumiendo que dijo que aquello les iba a estallar la mano.

-¿Me estas diciendo que esto nos puede quitar la mano como con una granada? -critico Orson queriendo corroborar ese hecho ya que eso daba un mal presagio.

-Así es, así que como intentéis de escapar de donde sea o intentéis de matarme a mi o algúno de todos nosotros, sufriréis las consecuencias -justifico deliberadamente.

Ahora ambos ya no sabían que pensar, si era verdad que eso les hacía estallar la mano entonces ya no tenían otra que seguir obedeciendo y aguantarse lo que fuese.

-Es un farol, es imposible que esto nos haga estallar la mano por completo -critico Thomas cuestionandose esa posibilidad de que aquello fuese tan letal como parecía en realidad.

-¿Estas seguro? Porque sabía que algúno de vosotros no se lo creería, así que hemos decidido mandar a alguien para que veáis lo que sucede cuando nadie capta las normas -indico Mannix mostrando una sonrisa socarrona como de tener algo planeado.

Alzaron la cabeza y observaron que por ahí iba bajando otro tentáculo mas, este tenía agarrado a un infectado que estaba gimiendo y alzando el brazo, lo pusieron en el medio y ahí entonces Mannix se acerco poniéndole uno de los brazaletes, se lo engancho con mucho cuidado y se hizo a un lado.

-Ahora veréis -dijo y entonces pulso un pequeño botón que se encontraba en su pulsera electrónica.

Todos vieron que lo activo pero no paso nada, se oyó un pequeño pitido y entonces observaron que el brazalete estaba titilando, Mannix lo estaba controlando y entonces al cabo de un par de segundos estallo hacíendole volar la mano quedando un montón de restos tirados por el suelo.

-Mierda -dijo Sebastian observando que resulta que si funcionaba tal y como él decía.

Se llevaron al infectado llevándolo de vuelta hacía donde vino.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vais a obedecer ahora? -pregunto queriendo saber si aquello los motivo.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que pensar, estaba claro que ahora todos ellos iban verdaderamente en serio, sabían que si se negaban les pondrían los brazaletes y se quedarían sin una mano, pero si lo hacían entonces se arriesgaban a meterse en un lugar hostil donde seguramente tendrían que meterse a matar a un montón de gente inocente por seguir ordenes a ciegas.

-¿No parecen haber suficientes brazaletes para todos? -objetó concienzudamente Meredith.

-Y no, no os vamos a llevar a todos vosotros, solamente llevaremos a los que verdaderamente saben defenderse ante una amenaza, los Guerreros del Mañana se vendrán con el equipo táctico de Romitz junto Sid Miqquel, William Dunbar ira junto con el teniente Kroll para manteneros vigilados durante el trayecto mientras que Hopper y los demás se tendrán que quedar aquí -anunció sinceramente Mannix dejando claro que en realidad solamente se iba a llevar lo esencial e iban a dejar los que eran un lastre aquí dentro como si nada.

-¿Que? -volvieron a sorprenderse al oír eso ya que significaba que solamente aquellos que sabían matar se iban a ir de viaje mientras los demás se iban a quedar haciendo qué.

-Pero un momento, ¿si ellos se quedan? ¿Que vamos a hacer de nosotros? -se cuestiono Mauro señalando con la mirada a cada uno de los presentes que apenas habían aportado algo.

-Vosotros dos os quedaréis aquí a seguir con vuestro trabajo de vigilantes como si no hubiese pasado nada -acordo señalando la reina Hopper a los dos compañeros mediocres.

-¡Si! -dijeron alegrados al ver que se salvaban de un destino mucho peor.

-Mientras que Franz Hopper, Alexandra Durquess, Yolanda Perraudin, Meredith Wilcocks y Remi Garthier y su compañero complice tendrán que quedarse aquí y ocuparse de terminar el trabajo que empezo Mannix con el virus -declaro dando a entender que ese era el destino de los otros.

-¿Todavía sigue ese tema del virus? -critico Hopper viendo que iban a seguir con lo mismo.

-Y si, la guerra por la que toda una decada hemos estado luchando por fin esta llegando a su fin, así que necesitamos que todo el mundo se ponga a terminar esto de inmediato antes de que los amigos que seguramente pueden haber recibido el mensaje acaben viniendo, así que si alguien tiene un problema que lo diga ahora o que calle para siempre -explicó seriamente Mannix dejando claro que no iba a dejar que los problemas se solucionasen solos, iban a seguir con esto antes de que las cosas volviesen a empeorar cada vez mas.

A Jeremy no le gustaba mucha esta historia, sabía que si aquí se quedaban estarían un poco mas protegidos de lo que había afuera, pero viendo lo que hicieron antes con los niños, ya no estaba muy seguro, ¿pero que podía hacer para mantener a todo el mundo vivo? No mucho.

-Si vamos a ir a Japón, ¿prometes de que no tendremos que matar a nadie? -pregunto queriendo saber si el motivo también de la misión era la de acabar con toda esa gente que seguramente había estado mucho tiempo viviendo ahí sin problemas.

-Eso no se con seguridad, pero si algo pasa ahí, ya sabrás lo que va a suceder, ¿es eso un si? -pregunto queriendo corroborar que al final lo estaba aceptando después de todo.

Se puso a mirar a sus compañeros sabiendo que ahora ninguno tenía otra opción, era eso o nada, a ninguno le gustaba la idea, pero era la mejor forma de seguir vivos como mucho.

-Lo haremos -confirmo solemnemente.

-Bien, así me gusta -dijo encantado y se froto las palmas de las manos sintiéndose orgulloso de ver que por fin estaban cooperando como era de esperarse.

··

Media hora mas tarde un grupo de guardias vinieron y se trajeron consigo unas cuantas cajas llenas de armas y demás cosas como para transportar al avión, entre ellos habían unas bolsas que les entregaron a los Guerreros del Mañana, ambos las abrieron estando ya esposados y vieron que dentro se encontraban sus viejos chalecos anti-balas y sus armas.

-Nuestras armas -dijo alegrado Odd viendo que no les habían quitado nada.

-Pero no entiendo, si supuestamente vamos a ir con vosotros a capturar a un hombre, ¿porque nos devuelven nuestras armas sabiendo que las podemos usar en vuestra contra? -critico Aelita sabiendo que se estaban arriesgando el primer error mas tonto de todos.

-Vosotros habéis demostrado sois mucho mejores con vuestras armas, sin ellas prácticamente no sobrevivirías un ultimo minuto mas -declaro expresamente Mannix.

-¿Y entonces lo sucedido en la clase que fue? -objetó incrédulamente Thomas.

-Estabais encerrados en un espacio reducido y siendo atacados por un grupo de niños que apenas habían sido infectados, en cambio vosotros estáis mas ocupados a enfrentaros con las peores cosas que hay en este mundo, por eso sois nuestra mejor baza de que esta misión funcione como tal -aclaro considerando el hecho de que nadie estaba dispuesto a meterse en esto a menos que fuese un profesional asesino mucho mas experimentado.

-¿Y que pasa si no acaba bien? -cuestiono Soto.

-Pues entonces vosotros moriréis y ellos seguirán con lo suyo, lo de recuperar la muestra del Fortovixyn será una mala suerte, pero al menos terminaremos con esto -indico considerando el hecho de que en ambos resultados ellos siempre conseguirían terminar con el trabajo del virus.

-¿Entonces porque no utilizáis esos virus que son capaces de transformar a la gente en monstruos y luego vosotros vais ahí mismo y lo recuperáis por vuestra propia cuenta? -critico Ulrich volviendo a cuestionarse ese asunto que seguía teniendo un fallo en toda lógica.

-Ya hablamos de este asunto Stern, no pienso volver a repetirlo, iréis ahí mismo y recuperaréis lo que Wong se llevo, y ya esta -repercuto hacíendoles acordar lo que habían acordado.

Todos se le quedaron mirando con una cara indirecta como de saber muy bien de que en cuanto intentasen de volver aquí se las volverían a ver con él y le demostrarían de lo que eran capaces.

Miqquel saco su viejo traje blanco de siempre junto con su sombrero de la bolsa, estaba todo arreglado y parecía que lo habían planchado, lo agarro viendo que a pesar de todo lo malo que sucedió seguía teniendo sus lujos de siempre.

-Será mejor que lo dejes aquí Sid, hay fuera se va a montar una masacre y tu vas a estar ahí para verlo con tus propios ojos -aviso incrédulamente William.

Le echo una mirada furtiva ya que sabía muy bien que como ahora los dos se iban a ir juntos ahora este no pararía de darle la lata después de haberle traicionado.

-Di lo que quieras William, pero yo no pienso jugármelo por ti, entendido -acoto estrictamente.

-Ah, así que vamos a jugar a ese juego de hacer que aquí no pasa nada, eh, porque a mi no me gusta ese juego -le recrimino poniéndole la mirada encima como para echarle la bronca.

-Yo no digo que nada de esto ha pasado, solamente digo que ya me he cansado de jugar a este juego de hacer que todo parece normal cuando en realidad no lo es, fijate bien, al final esa inteligencia tiene cuerpo y en vez de usarlo para matar a todo aquel que le saca de sus casillas, solamente lo hace para hacerse la superior, ¿no crees que hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto? -le explicó hacíendole ver que algo fallaba en todo este plan y no le gustaba para nada como se desarrollaba.

-Si, aunque sabes, creo que lo que sucede es que en realidad sientes envidia de que yo tengo un puesto mucho mejor con la reina Hopper y tu no, te decidiste meterte con esos raritos en vez de estar aprovechando ese grandísimo potencial que tenías para terminar este trabajo -reafirmo contradiciendo sus palabras y dando una conclusión mucho mas absurda.

-Traicione a todo esto porque confiaba en que Deckard hiciese un buen trabajo, pero luego veo que estaba dispuesto a matar a su viejo amigo por nada, y ahora veo que ese otro rarito esta al mando y tu no haces nada para evitarlo, casi me dan ganas de vomitar -aclaro hacíendole entender la razón de porque se había puesto en otro bando y no había seguido en el que estaba.

William se lo retomo viendo por donde iba, se le quedo mirando con una cara egocéntrica.

-Pues vomita si quieres, porque una vez que estemos en Japón, vomitaras bastante -advirtió amenazandole como de que iba a pasar algo malo y estaría relacionado con él.

Le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro y se marcho como dandole ánimos, Miqquel asintió sabiendo que esto no le gustaba pero no tenía otra, iba a tener que aguantarselo todo como si nada.

Todos agarraron lo que se encontraron en sus bolsas y se marcharon dentro del avión, la mayoría de todos ellos se estaban despidiendo de sus amigos y demás familiares que iban a dejar atrás, Aelita se despidió de su padre al igual que los hermanos Wilcocks de su madre.

-Cuidate madre -espeto sinceramente Thomas.

-Procuraos hijos míos de no acabar como yo -les aviso expresamente, les mostró la pierna ortopédica para hacerles entender que no acabasen sin una extremidad como ella.

-Lo sabemos, esta vez tendremos mas cuidado -acoto Eric estando de acuerdo en eso.

Aelita abrazo a su padre una ultima vez sabiendo que otra vez se volverían a separar después de haber estado como meses separados para luego reencontrarse otra vez y volverse a separar, casi resultaba irónico sino fuese por todas las consecuencias que hubo anteriormente.

-Parece que otra vez nos volvemos a separar -indico expresamente Hopper.

-Lo se -reafirmo ella quitándose las lagrimas de los ojos de lo triste que estaba por tener que separarse de su padre una vez mas después del poco tiempo que ahora estuvieron juntos-. No me habría gustado que esto hubiese terminado así.

-Yo tampoco, pero me temo que ahora tendremos que sacar todo lo que este en nuestra mano para que esto no terminase así -opino considerando el hecho de que ahora tendrían que preocuparse de utilizar todas las habilidades que les pudiesen servir de utilidad para lograr al menos una victoria.

-Si -reafirmo meneando considerando esa opción, le dio un ultimo abrazo y luego se dirigió hacía Alexandra que era la que apenas conocía en tan poco tiempo-. Es una lastima que no nos hayamos podido conocer como se tendría que haber hecho.

-Lo se, pero no te preocupes, tu padre me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti, creo que ya me he hecho una idea de lo que haces en realidad -indico reconociéndose que ya confiaba plenamente en ella como para saber que era una buena chica en toda regla.

Sonrío alegrada viendo que era una mujer perfecta, su padre no podría haberlo conseguido mejor.

-Tu podrías haber sido una mujer estupenda -opino honestamente.

Aquello dejo a Alexandra ya que nunca antes había retomado esa idea. Se despidió de ella y luego se puso delante de Yolanda que la miraba con una expresión indiferente.

-Siento todo aquello que hubiese hecho antes, al principio pensaba que eras un ser sin sentimientos como Deckard, pero ahora que veo que verdaderamente te preocupas por los demás -se disculpo sabiendo que antes habían tenido una cierta relación bastante conflictiva entre si.

-Yo también debería disculparme, antes me he estado comportando como si nada de esto fuese importante, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que la amistad y la familia son unas cosas con las que no se pueden vivir en realidad, yo nunca he sido muy sociable -confeso demostrando que también se sentía culpable por todo lo que había sucedido anteriormente con los dedos.

-Yo tampoco lo era, hasta que un buen amigo me lo enseño -indico girandose en dirección hacía los chicos que iban dentro del avión, ahí pudo ver claramente a Jeremy cargando su escopeta HUH.

Confiaba plenamente en él sabiendo que era el hombre indicado para este trabajo.

-Es un buen chico -opino ella viendo que parecía de confianza.

-Lo es -reafirmo convencida de esa idea, por eso mismo le amaba.

Pasaron un par de minutos y todo el mundo ya consiguió despedirse de aquellos a los que iban a dejar, solamente quedaba William que ya se estaba despidiendo de la enfermera Sissi, le puso la cara encima y le dio un suave beso en los labios, Ulrich los estaba mirando y no pudo evitar pensar que aquellos estaban tan locos como parecían, pero tampoco podía quitarse de la cabeza esa rara sensación de que aquella enfermera se estaba aprovechando de él por algún motivo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza cuando ella le puso su cara encima como queriendo chupársela o hacerle algo mucho mas morboso, si verdaderamente William iba a estar con ella, tenía que saber si él verdaderamente se estaba dando cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad

-Asegurate de que ese tal Kiff no intente de hablar mucho -pidió expresamente.

-Me asegurare de darle a ese cabron algo mas que una parálisis -acordo riéndose malévolamente.

Ambos se rieron de la misma manera y entonces William le dio otro beso pero uno mucho mas apasionado, luego se separo de ella alzando el brazo como haciendo un drama de ello, se alejo de ella y se marcho yendo hacía el avión pero entonces Ulrich le detuvo.

-¿Prometes de no acercarte a Yumi? -pregunto con un tono rígido.

Aquello hizo que se riese de una forma falsa como de no tragarse muy en serio la pregunta.

-Pero Ulrich, entiéndelo bien, a mi Yumi ya me importa un verdadero comino, ahora me he encontrado algo mucho mejor que esa japonesa de los cojones, esa enfermera Sissi, es una diosa para mi, y yo no la pienso desperdiciar, así que, quédate a Yumi para ti, porque yo me he encontrado algo mucho mejor, ¿si es eso lo que te preguntas? -le explicó con un cierto tono descarado de que ahora había encontrado algo mucho mejor mientras que para Yumi ya no le importaba nada.

-¿Entonces la conocerás bien no? -objetó rígidamente.

-¿De que estas hablando? -cuestiono sin entender por donde iba.

-¿Como de bien la conoces?

-No mucho, pero ya me he estoy haciendo una idea -puso una sonrisa socarrona.

-Pues será mejor que lo hagas, porque esa mujer esconde mas cosas de las que parece -le confeso sin darle muchos detalles, con eso ahora le iba a dar mucho de lo que pensar.

-Dunbar, Stern, venid aquí ahora mismo -ordeno urgentemente Kroll.

-Ahí voy -aviso y se dio la vuelta dejándole con el sentimiento de la duda.

Aquello dejo a William con una rara sensación de pensar que se estaba refiriendo a algo sobre Sissi pero no entendía que era exactamente, ¿que pretendía decir con eso?

-Stern, ¿que has dicho? -le pregunto queriendo corroborarlo.

-Lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos, ya me lo contaras luego -vacilo irónicamente dejándole en ridiculo tal y como él siempre hacía con los demás.

-Maldito cabrón -reprocho amargado viendo que ahora se iba a tener que aguantar todo eso.

Marcho metiendose dentro del avión donde ya estaba todo el mundo reunido, los Guerreros del Mañana junto con los hermanos Wilcocks y los dos de Fort Duxxon se sentaron en la parte izquierda de la cabina, al otro lado estaba el equipo táctico de Romitz junto con Miqquel y otros dos soldados mas que se encontraban ahí de los cuales no sabían nada, uno de ellos era un chico joven con los pelos revueltos y algúnas espinillas alrededor de las mejillas y la barbilla, tenía un aspecto bastante poco agradable, el otro tenía la misma edad que él solo que este era un rubio con la típica pinta de un fumado que seguramente se la pasaba fumando hierba todo el rato.

-¿Quienes son esos dos? -pregunto Angus con tono murmurante dirigiendose hacía Romitz.

-Los han mandado para tener mas apoyo en tierra, si uno de nosotros no hace nada que no corresponde, ellos se ocuparan de ello -confeso demostrando que los habían enviado para ocuparse de los asuntos que ellos no serían capaces de solucionar.

-Pues espero que sean un poco mas benevolentes -opino considerando su aspecto de que parecían ser otros dos idiotas metidos en algo en lo que no tenían experiencia.

William se sentó en un extremo donde se encontraba una silla auxiliar, se sentó y entonces Kroll se levanto dirigiendose con aspecto superior hacía todo el grupo.

-Escuchadme bien todos, estaremos en el aire como seis u ocho horas como mucho, así que en todo este viaje no quiere ningúno haga ningúna tontería porque Decisión tiene ordenes de volar el avión antes de que toque tierra -anunció soberanamente dejando claro como funcionaban las cosas.

Aquello hizo que ambos tuviesen un mal presentimiento de lo que pudiese pasar.

-El objetivo se encuentra en una supuesta base controlada por el ejercito japonés, no sabemos cuantos se encuentran ahí, así que en cuanto les visitemos diremos que venimos de un cuartel general Europeo que ha venido en busca de recursos, si en algún momento alguien intenta de chivarse o de decir algo que no toca, activare este brazalete que hará que vuestras manos exploten. ¿ha quedado claro? -señalo la muñequera electrónica que tenía en la mano, con eso ahora dejaba claro que él estaba al mando de toda la operación.

Nadie dijo nada, no se creían para nada estratagema militar hecha apropósito.

-¿Ha quedado claro? -volvió a preguntar pero subiendo el tono.

-Si señor -reafirmaron eufóricamente todos a la vez.

-Bien, espero de que este viaje acabe mucho mejor de lo que parece -confirmo y entonces se sentó en la otra silla que se encontraba al otro extremo de donde estaba William, dirigió la mirada hacía los otros pilotos y entonces dijo-: Enciendan los motores.

Los pilotos obedecieron y entonces enderezaron las palancas de mando haciendo que los aviones se encendiesen desde afuera, la plataforma se fue acercando volviendo a meterse dentro del hangar.

Hopper y los demás veían con claridad como aquel avión se iba marchando llevandose consiga a su hija y los demás sin saber adonde iban a acabar, no confiaba en que encontrasen si es que estuviese vivo, pero si lo estuviese no quería saber con que se iban a encontrar.

-¿Usted cree que pueden hacer bien el trabajo? -pregunto Mannix queriendo saber la opinión de la reina, tenía sus dudas al respecto sobre utilizar a los Guerreros del Mañana después de que estos estuviesen dispuestos a matarla.

-Han sido capaces de llegar bien lejos hasta aquí, son los mejores para este trabajo -reafirmo solemnemente la reina Hopper clavando sus dedos entre si, estaba verdaderamente confiado de ellos a pesar de que estos querían acabar con ella.

El avión paso por el hangar hasta salir por un enorme hueco del que salía una enorme luz de sol, paso al otro lado y siguió hasta por una pista de aterrizaje, los pilotos aceleraron y el avión fue marchando a toda velocidad haciendo que todos se sacudiese en el interior.

Los chicos intentaron de aguantarse con todas sus fuerzas ya que hacía años que nunca antes habían estado en un avión, Jeremy se aferro pero mientras lo hacía estaba pensando en todas las cosas que iba a hacer después de que volviese de Japón, había dejado que todos acabasen sufriendo sin que él pudiese hacer nada, ya no podía confiar en nadie, el mundo se ponía en su contra, pero después de lo que le dijo su padre, estaba mas que dispuesto a terminar lo que empezo.

El avión se levanto y de ahí marcho volando alejandose de la fortaleza.

··

Un hombre de aspecto japonés y vestido como un militar fue avanzando por un corredor hasta llegar a una puerta blindada, le dio varios golpes y entonces dijo:

-Señor Wong, ¿se encuentra ahí? -pregunto subiendo el tono para que se oyese.

-Esta abierto, puede pasar -dijo alguien al otro lado y entonces abrió la puerta haciendo que se oyese un estridente sonido metálico.

Paso al otro lado y se dirigió hacía un hombre que estaba sentado en una silla de espaldas.

-¿Señor Wong? Hemos detectado que un tipo de vehículo aéreo acaba de salir de Francia y ahora mismo esta atravesando el Océano Atlantico, ¿que hacemos? -pregunto dirigiendose en un tono sereno con las manos detrás de la espalda.

El hombre que estaba sentado se puso rígido y entonces se giro, resultaba ser Wong solo que ahora estaba un poco mas viejo y con algúna cana sobre su cabello.

-Ya iba siendo ahora de que algo saliese de ahí -dijo y entonces soltó una risa falsa como de saber muy bien que era lo que estaba viniendo.

Volvió a dirigirse hacía lo que estaba haciendo, tenía un tubo anaranjado apoyado en posición horizontal, era la ultima muestra del Fortovixyn.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	2. 2·Objetivo: Japon

CODE: DECISION PARTE 4

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 2: OBJETIVO JAPON

Un avión de pasajeros fue aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Japón, de ahí fue avanzando por toda la pista hasta incorporarse en la manga del aeropuerto, se incorporo y al cabo del rato todos los pasajeros fueron saliendo uno por uno mientras una azafata les daba la bienvenida.

Los pasajeros marcharon hacía la sala de facturación donde fueron a recoger su equipaje, uno de los pasajeros agarro su maletín y se marcho teniéndolo todo preparado, ese era Wong, que había conseguido escapar de Bruselas teniendo encima aquello por lo que lo estaban buscando.

Siguió adelante hasta salir por la puerta de visitas donde ya había un hombre esperándole, era un hombre de treinta años, asiático, medio calvo y con algunos pelos por encima de la sien, tenía agarrado un cartel donde ponía Wong como para que le encontrase.

-¿Señor Wong? -le pregunto para asegurarse.

-Ese soy -confirmo y entonces se marcho con él acompañándole.

-¿Lo tiene? -le pregunto acercandose a su oido para que nadie lo oyese.

-Lo tengo, pero tenemos que asegurarlo rápidamente, creo que Cornell se ha librado pero a mi me queda muy poco tiempo -anunció seriamente sabiendo que lo que tenía en sus manos era algo por lo que estaban desesperadamente buscándolo y no podía tenerlo al aire libre.

-Lo sabemos, es mejor que vayamos ya directamente a nuestra sucursal donde estará mas seguro -acordo dando a entender que ya tenían un plan para solucionarlo-. ¿Ha oído la noticia?

-¿Que noticia? -pregunto sin saber a que se refería.

-¿Se acuerda de aquella empresa en la que perdimos a John Broghan?

-Si -confirmo acordándose perfectamente de eso.

-Pues ahora parece que algo malo sucede ahí y toda Francia esta histérica por eso, creen que ese lugar esta apunto de liberar una nube tóxica que podría contagiar a cualquiera -le comento.

-Uff, pues espero de que no llegue hasta aquí -opino considerablemente.

Ambos se marcharon alejandose del aeropuerto sin que nadie les hubiese descubierto.

EN EL PRESENTE

El avión continuo con su rumbo, habían pasado como cuatro horas desde que abandonaron la Fortaleza y se pusieron a volar por todo el Océano Atlantico para llegar hasta Japón, quedaba un buen rato y en todo ese tiempo lo único que podían hacer los chicos era prepararse para lo que se estaban apunto de enfrentar, se estaban apunto de meter en un nuevo país del que no conocían, no sabían si quedaba alguien vivo o acaso estaría todo lleno de infectados, Japón era un país un poco difícil y mantener la situación ahí iba a ser algo delicado para todos.

Kroll se quito el cinturón y se levanto sintiendo que le dolían terriblemente las piernas.

-¿Se encuentra bien Kroll? -pregunto al respecto William.

-Lo estaré, en cuanto lleguemos a Japón -comento seriamente, estaba mas que decidido a llegar ahí y sacar de encima aquella ultima muestra por las malas.

-¿Que informacíon tenemos de que Wong este en esa base? -pregunto Jeremy con curiosidad.

-Wong tenía sus ciertos contactos con algúnos jefes de estado, quizás uno de ellos lo llevo al lugar mas seguro que había para protegerse del virus y de todos aquellos que ya estuviesen infectados, posiblemente haya estado los últimos diez años ahí encerrado teniendo encima la ultima muestra -explicó Romitz conociéndose el asunto de sobra.

-¿Y que pasa si ya no la tiene? ¿Que pasa si ya la ha usado para otra cosa? -objetó Aelita.

Ahora todos se quedaron con esa curiosidad.

-Entonces es nuestro deber descubrirlo -indico Kroll tomándoselo como una simple modestia.

Aelita le dio una mirada indirecta a Jeremy sabiendo que nadie tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se estaban metiendo en la boca lobo y no iban a conseguir salir de ningúna manera.

Se quedaron mirando a los dos agentes que tenían delante, aquellos dos nuevos que se llevaron, el que tenía la piel asquerosa se estaba pasando un palito por la boca mientras que el otro estaba jugando con una mosca que tenía atrapada en un pequeño bote.

-¿Como demonios han hecho para meteros a vosotros dos aquí? -pregunto Ulrich intrigado ya que aquellos dos parecía que los hubiesen metido porque no tenían ningúna otra idea.

-Esa si que es una buena pregunta -dijo el chico de las espinillas en la cara, dejo su rifle agarrado entre sus piernas y dijo-: Resulta que hace unos buenos años, mi amigo y yo estábamos vagabundeando por los restos de un edificio abandonado cuando entonces una horda de seres comecerebros nos intentaban de coger, casi nos pillan pero entonces vino un equipo táctico que estaba peinando la zona y nos descubrieron, mataron a los muertos que nos estaban persiguiendo mientras que a nosotros nos dejaron vivir.

-Y adivino, seguro que decidisteis alistaros con ellos porque no tenías otra cosa mejor que hacer -objetó Ulrich asumiendo que tomaron la opción mas obvia en ese entonces.

-Tenían armas grandes, armas grandes -dijo el otro haciendo un gesto con la mano que parecía que estuviese relacionándolo con otra cosa mucho mas morbosa.

-¿De que estas hablando? Fuimos con ellos porque al menos nos trataron bien, nos dieron comida y nos enseñaron a defendernos, no vayas por ahí -le reprocho viendo que ya estaba sacando otro tema que no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba hablando, casi le daba una bofetada detrás de la nuca.

-Perdona tío -se disculpo sin saber porque motivo.

Ulrich miro a Odd y ambos soltaron una risa al ver que esos dos eran un par de personajes.

-Yo soy Herb, él es mi compadre hermano de toda la vida Nicolas, llevamos esta ultima vida matando infectados por todas partes y asegurándonos de que ningúno cruce el muro que nos separa de la Fortaleza en la que vivimos -se presento dandose a conocer quienes eran y lo que hacían.

-Y yo soy Ulrich, y él es mi compadre de toda mi vida...

-Odd Della Robbia, ya lo sabemos, sabemos quienes sois todos vosotros, la gente en la Fortaleza no para de hablar de vosotros, sois como unos terroristas que lo único que queréis es arruinar nuestro estilo de vida -comento poniendo un tono amargado como de no sentirse muy agusto con ellos.

-¿Estilo de vida? ¿Que estilo de vida? Lleváis una decada matando a seres que antes eran gente, llamáis a eso un estilo de vida -critico Yumi sin poder tomarse esa idea a la ligera.

-Y fijate quien lo dice, la chica que se paso toda una decada tirandose a William Dunbar pero lo dejo en cuanto vino este alemán a arruinarle la vida, a él y la de todos sus amigos que ahora están muertos, que poca vergüenza -acuso descaradamente Nicolas.

Yumi no pudo creerse lo que oyó, de algúna forma ellos lo sabían, pero no era cierto.

-¿Como cojones...

-¿Quien crees que se pasa por toda la Fortaleza contando todo aquello que le sacas de sus casillas? -pregunto retóricamente y dirigiendo la mirada hacía el otro lado.

Yumi miro hacía William y le observo poniendo un guiño sarcástico como de dar a entender que fue diciendo todo aquello que le daba gana, contó su propia versión de la historia y ahora todo el mundo se lo estaba creyendo de verdad.

-¿Me equivoco o no? -quiso corroborarlo.

Yumi ya no pudo aguantarlo mas y entonces se salió de su asiento sin previo aviso.

-Yumi -dijo Ulrich viendo como reaccionó.

-Señorita Ishiyama, ¿adonde va? -pregunto insistentemente Kroll viendo que se largaba.

-Déjala ir Kroll, no se va a ir muy lejos -aviso expresamente William.

Se le quedo mirando con mala cara y volvió a lo que estaba asumiendo que volvería a sentarse.

Ulrich no pudo soportar viendo como le echaron a su novia en toda la cara aquella falsa acusación, se salió de su asiento y se marcho a buscarla, los otros se le quedaron mirando sin tener la mas mínima decencia de disculparse o de sentirse arrepentidos por eso.

-Deberías daros vergüenza a vosotros -protesto Aelita echándoles la bronca.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose como sin entender que fue lo que dijo, para ellos no era nada.

-Mira fue quien fue a hablar, la que se escapo dejando a su papaíto en la Fortaleza -contradijo Herb echándole la bronca a ella también dandole otra conclusión sin sentido.

-Por dios -se llevo la mano a la cara al ver que estaba metida con otros dos idiotas.

-Será mejor que tengáis cuidado chicos, que tengamos un brazalete en la mano que nos la haga volar no es excusa para que os demos un poco de educación -acoto seriamente Jeremy.

Cambiaron su expresión a una mas incrédula como de seguir sin tomárselo en serio.

-Eso veremos -dijo con malicia sabiendo que ambos no se iban a llevar bien para nada.

Ulrich siguió a Yumi hasta bajo del garaje sentada encima de la parte delantera del Megapod sin tener la ventana abierta, estaba tan ensimismada y arrepentida por todo lo que escucho que ya no quería saber nada de nada, Ulrich pudo notar a pesar de que estuviese de espaldas la frustración que tenía a causa de lo que dijeron, sabía que todo eso era mentira, ella ya le había demostrado unas cuantas veces que jamas tuvo relaciones con William, tenía que hacerle entender que no se creía para nada eso y que le perdonaba por todo lo que le paso.

-Yumi -le llamo con tono intranquilo.

-Vete, necesito estar sola un momento, volveré dentro de un rato a menos que Kroll me vuele la mano con tal de obligarme -protesto dejando claro que no quería saber nada de nada.

Ulrich sabía que no podía dejarla así, era su novia y tenía que estar pendiente de ella en todo momento como cualquier novio haría en este momento.

Se dispuso a volver a hablar con ella cuando entonces de pronto dijo:

-¿Porque no le mataste cuando tuviste la oportunidad? -pregunto inesperadamente.

-¿Como? -cuestiono extrañado ante esa pregunta.

-Lo tenías apunto de clavarle tu katana contra su cara? Y no lo hiciste, ¿porque?

-Estaba apunto de hacerlo, pero me dispararon por detrás, su nueva novia Sissi la enfermera cogío el arma de Kiff que se encontraba justo ahí mismo apunto de hacer lo mismo y me disparo, pero fallo y en vez de haberme matado me dio en el hombro, tengo aquí la prueba que lo demuestra con total claridad -le explicó hacíendole entender que verdaderamente quería matarlo pero sucedió otra cosa, se golpeo el lugar de la herida para que entendiese que si le habían disparado en serio.

Yumi no dijo nada, se quedo en un imponente silencio como de querer entender algo de todo eso.

-¿De verdad piensas que iba a dejar vivo a William después de todo lo que nos ha hecho a nosotros? -critico asumiendo que lo estaba culpando de haberlo dejado vivir apropósito.

Aquello hizo que Yumi se levantase y se dirigiese furtivamente hacía él.

-William me fue utilizando para sus brutales masacres y llenándome la cabeza de ideas sobre que solamente él sería el ultimo hombre en la tierra y que nadie mas quedaría vivo, me tuvo así durante siete años como mucho, y en todo ese tiempo tuve que aguantármelo como podía, y no solamente a él, a Clementine, a Radio, a Morron, y a todos sus amigos estupidos que se le pasaban toqueteándome por detrás como si se creyesen que una palmada en el culo haría que me tirase encima de ellos como una vil fulana, yo nunca quise eso, yo nunca quise ser la marioneta sexual de un psicopata, yo nunca quise perder a mi hermano, yo nunca quise descubrir que tenía a esas mujeres encerradas y las contemplaba como si fuesen un objetó de coleccionista, yo no he querido nada de esto, y tu ahora encima me estas acusando de tener la mas mínima idea de que quería que dejases vivir a William como si resultase un poco útil, yo creo que no -argumento explicándole todos los hechos por los que paso como para llegar a este asunto demostrando que todo por lo que había pasado era por puro sufrimiento.

Ulrich comprendió eso a la perfección, y no era como lo pensaba ella.

-Yo tampoco he querido nada de esto, yo nunca he querido que mis padres muriesen, que mi familia muriese, que ningúna chica me hiciese caso y me dejase plantado, que me disparasen, que se me torciese la rodilla, yo tampoco he querido esto, pero es lo que hay, y vamos a tener que adaptarnos a estas nuevas reglas si queremos seguir vivos un dia mas, ¿entiendes? -comento hacíendole ver que él también estaba pasando por lo mismo pero no se iba a quedar quejándose todo el rato esperando a que todo pasase como si nunca hubiese ocurrido para nada.

Yumi pudo ver como verdaderamente entendía este tema, se sentía mal por haberle gritado cuando encima era la mejor persona con quien podía confiar de verdad, asintió complacido al oír eso y entonces él se acerco poniendose delante de ella y mirándole con una cara autocompasiva.

-Yo te quiero Yumi, yo jamas dejare que nadie te haga daño, y si alguien lo intenta, le cortare la mano por donde te haya tocado -acordo dispuesta a protegerla en todo momento-, o quizás lo de ahí abajo si ha hecho lo de ponerse detrás de ti.

Aquello hizo que se riese viendo que también tenía razón.

-Creeme, soy capaz de hacerlo, una vez utilice mi katana para cortar a un infectado por la mitad pero en vez de hacerlo por arriba, lo hice por debajo y en cuanto lo hice salió colgando de entre sus piernas, Odd lo vio y se quedo vomitando durante horas, creo que ni siquiera se fue al baño en todo ese dia, hasta que entonces conocía a Sam y ahí se le fue esa idea en la cabeza -le comento acordándose perfectamente de ese momento, se sentía conforme con lo sucedido.

Ahí entonces ella se acordo de algo que dijo antes que no se lo tomo muy en cuenta.

-¿Te molesta que una chica te deje plantado? -critico ese comentario.

-Bueno, digamos que tengo una cierta historia con un amigo de la infancia al que me jodio bastante la vida, y no me refiero a Odd porque lo conocí después, pero al menos ese tío si que me jodio bastante bien mi reputación a pesar de que mi padre me hacía la vida imposible -admitió demostrando que había pasado por una situación bastante difícil en su adolescencia.

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso querías que todo el mundo se te tirase encima?

-No, pero... al menos quería saber lo que sentía estar con una mujer -indico reconociendo la vergonzoso que era en ese momento y de lo bajo que era.

-Al menos puedes sentirlo ahora -le agarro por la cabeza y lo junto dandole un apasionado beso en los labios, él forzó el beso y ambos se quedaron unidos del cuello.

Se separaron y se quedaron mirandose mutuamente con Ulrich acariciándole su pelo.

-Me alegro de conocerte Yumi Ishiyama -declaro él con total sinceridad.

-Y a ti también Ulrich Stern -le siguió el rollo y ambos volvieron a besarse con mas pasión.

Los demás seguían sentados en su asiento cuando entonces Kroll se levanto llevando consigo una caja repleta de bricks de zumo de manzana, les fue dando a cada uno.

-Toma esto -le entrego Odd a un brick, este se le quedo mirando detenidamente.

-¿No hay de mango? -cuestiono expresamente.

-Esto no es un avión de clase turista, así que esto es lo que hay, tened al menos suerte de que os he dado algo de beber porque dentro de un rato no tendremos ni tiempo para mear -acoto insistentemente Kroll viendo que ya estaba criticando pensando que estaba en un lugar confortable.

-Pues ya de paso habérnoslo dicho antes -protesto Pietro.

-¿Quieres perder esa mano? -se dirigió severamente hacía él.

Se le quedo mirando sin decir nada y entonces saco la pajita del brick abriendo el envoltorio.

-Me lo imaginaba -exclamo viendo que lo convenció sin hacerle nada.

De pronto hubo una enorme turbulencia que casi los hacía tambalearse en especial a Kroll.

-Mierda -protesto Soto mareado con la turbulencia.

-Señor, parece que estamos atravesando una zona de turbulencias, será mejor que espere sentado hasta que esto termine -aviso el copiloto desde el otro lado.

-Gracias por hacerme recordar que estamos en un avión -exclamo incrédulamente Soto.

-¿No serás uno de esos a los que tienen miedo de volar no? -asumió Muldoch.

-No, mi miedo es caerme -declaro sintiendo la garganta seca.

Jeremy y Odd se miraron viendo que tenían otra cosa mas de la que preocuparse, dirigieron la mirada hacía el fondo donde supuestamente se encontraban los otros dos abajo en el garaje, había pasado unos diez minutos desde que los habían perdido de vista y ahora con esto de las turbulencias les daba una señal de mal rollo por pensar que algo les sucedería en cualquier momento.

-¿Porque crees que tardan tanto? -pregunto Odd queriendo saber la opinión del otro.

-Seguramente estarán ocupados criando malvas o algo así -opino descaradamente Nicolas.

-Quieres callarte, ¿porque tienes que ser tan desconsiderado? -reprocho Aelita harta de que estuviese sacando esos comentarios tan vulgares que no ayudaban para nada.

-Disculpad a mi amigo, nació con muy poca cabeza -mencionó Herb.

-Y luego perdió la mitad por el camino -añadió irónicamente Miqquel.

-Uh -exclamaron todos a la vez viendo lo fuerte que soltó.

-Ey tu, ¿pero quien te crees que eres? -le critico dirigiendose furtivamente hacía él.

-Pues el hombre que sabe como arrancarte la yugular sin que te des cuenta,así que será mejor que os calléis la boca si no queréis acabar con un trozo de cuchilla metido dentro del cuchillo -anunció amenazadoramente para que se callasen de una vez por todas.

Ambos se quedaron atónitos al oír eso y decidieron quedarse detenidos sin decir nada.

-Gracias Miqquel por hacerlos callar -agradeció sinceramente Odd.

-Lo que sea por terminar con esto, y eso de que encima no me han dado mis navajas, William me las ha quitado todas, ¿verdad? -protesto dirigiendose expresamente hacía él.

-Si quieres te puede dar una, solo si me prometes una cosa.

-¿Cual?

-Que me jures absoluta lealtad y que no me vuelvas a traicionar.

-De ningúna forma, pienso trabajar solo con esto que con cualquier otra cosa -acordo estrictamente señalando sus puños como la única cosa que le quedaba por utilizar para matar.

-Eso si tus manos sobreviven -exclamo hacíendole acordar lo que pasaría.

-Maldito cabron, como pude confiar en él -se quejo viendo que ya le tenía calado en todo momento.

-¿Y como pudimos caer tan bajo? -objetó irónicamente Balla.

-Bien dicho Baca -se lo agradeció aunque contesto otra cosa.

-Es Balla, apréndete el nombre, como el de todos nosotros por lo menos -pidió rígidamente viendo que hasta estando prisionero seguía siendo el mismo descarado de siempre.

-Como si fuese tan fácil -asintió agobiado ya que no sabía que pensar.

Justo en ese momento los otros dos volvieron, veían a Ulrich acompañado a Yumi sujetándola por encima del hombro como si hubiesen pasado por un gran momento feliz.

-¿Pero que os ha pasado? Creíamos que os habíais golpeado a causa de la turbulencia? -cuestiono sarcásticamente Odd viendo que parecía que no estaban afectados para nada.

-Hemos tenido una cierta conversacíon sobre todo esto, pero no os preocupéis, no ha pasado nada fuera de lo común -comento sinceramente Ulrich dejando claro que no fue para tanto.

-¿Estas bien Yumi? -pregunto Aelita sabiendo que antes se encontraba mal.

-Lo estaré, de momento -reafirmo dirigiendose hacía los otros dos que la habían acusado por cosas estupidas que William había contado apropósito.

Los dos murmuraron entre dientes, no se iban a quedar así para nada.

-¿Nos hemos perdido algo? -pregunto Ulrich dirigiendose a los demás.

-Te has perdido a Soto sufriendo los efectos del jetlag -confeso irónicamente Eric.

-¿De que estas hablando? Me he ahogado con las turbulencias -aclaro recriminadamente Soto viendo que ya estaba contando otra versión de lo sucedido.

-Se nota que nunca ha viajado en avión -opino expresamente.

Ambos soltaron una risa falsa sabiendo que ahora tenían algo de lo que burlarse por lo menos.

-Oye Einstein, ¿tu piensas que puede que haber llegado el mensaje de algúna forma? -pregunto Odd dirigiendose a Jeremy con dudas todavía sobre ese otro asunto.

-No lo se, ya no se nada sobre esto, quiero creer que de algúna forma algo se recibió, pero dudo que Nebula pueda haberle llegado, no sabemos nada sobre donde pueden estar o que pueden estar haciendo, en lo único que quiero pensar ahora es en volver y matar a Mannix por habernos traicionado -explicó estando resentido, estaba tan decidido a querer vengarse de todos los demás que ya prácticamente ya le importaba si conseguían ganar la batalla o no.

-Cierto, y yo encima tengo que salvar a Kiwi, no puedo dejarlo así tal y como esta, lo han convertido, ahora es mas maquina que perro, ¿como pueden hacerle eso a un perro?

-Pueden hacerlo, ya lo han hecho otras veces, y lo seguirán haciendo siempre -justifico Aelita ese hecho sabiendo que esto no era nada nuevo, para ellos los animales eran simplemente conejillos de indias de los que podían utilizar como les viniesen en gana.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo con oír eso, estaba bastante claro que en cuanto volviesen las cosas iban a cambiar bastante, y no a mejor como todos se piensan.

-¿Que crees que les estarán obligando a hacer ahora Hopper y los demás? -objetó Yumi.

-Seguramente terminando ese nuevo virus que han creado, pero hay una cosa que sigo sin entender.

-¿Él que? -pregunto Ulrich con curiosidad.

-Si tienen ya el virus, porque siguen perfeccionándolo, ¿que mas quieren hacerle? ¿O porque no pueden utilizar el Fortovixyn para matarlos a todos si quieren exterminar a toda la raza humana? ¿Creo que quieren algo mas que todo eso? -concreto dandose cuenta de que todos los hechos que habían precedido a esto seguían sin tener sentido en lo mas mínimo.

-¿Pero que? ¿O cuanto mas quieren si tan solo quieren crear su propio Genesis? -objetó Aelita.

-¿Genesis? -cuestiono Jeremy al oír esa palabra.

-Fijate bien, están haciendo todo lo mismo que se dice en la biblia, ya tienen el virus que lo soltaran provocando una plaga muerte, luego vendrá la lluvia de ranas que serán los monstruos que tienen encerrados en la Fortaleza, y luego todo terminara con ellos rediseñando el nuevo mundo, un mundo en el que solamente la reina Hopper imponga sus nuevas leyes, convirtiendose así en un dios absoluto, para ella solamente necesita un poco de tiempo y el mundo será suyo -explicó demostrando que todo esto tenía un cierto patrón a seguir.

Ahora todos se quedaron con una nueva duda, ¿cual era al autentico plan en realidad? Reconstruir el mundo a mejor, o dejar que una inteligencia tome el mando de todo?

··

Mannix acompaño a Hopper y a los demás hacía la sala quirúrgica que antes habían usado para despertar a Anthea Hopper, estaba toda derruida teniendo aún aquel boquete delante de la pared donde se podía ver todo al fondo, estaba claro que aún no lo habían terminado de arreglar, y pareciera que no iban a estar muy pendientes de eso para ahora.

Hopper miro como se encontraba todo, estaba claro que la pelea que habían el otro dia había hecho empeorar bastante las cosas en toda la Fortaleza, diez años habían pasado y en todo este tiempo lo único que habían logrado hacer era destruir parte de la estructura, pero eso no era suficiente como para impedir que no siguiesen haciendo lo que estaban creando aquí, seguían teniendo tanto poder como para destruir el mundo en tan solo un chasquido de dedos, pero eso no sucedía de momento ya que era bastante obvio que tenían un plan mucho mayor.

-¿Que estamos haciendo aquí? -pregunto Remi al respecto.

Mannix siguió avanzando sin si siquiera inmutarse y entonces se giro poniendose de frente.

-Caballeros, a partir de aquí empezaréis a retomar lo que Deckard no pudo terminar, perfeccionaréis el virus perfecto que hará que este mundo termine tal y como empezo -anunció Mannix dejando claro cual iba a ser el siguiente trabajo en el que se iban a meter a partir de ahora.

-¿No será para matar a toda la raza humana? -objetó Hopper viendo que ya se estaba creyendo otra cosa en vez de estar viendo la autentica realidad del asunto.

-Al contrario Hopper, yo no quiero matarlos a todos, solamente quiero acabar con aquellos que por culpa de su avaricia han hecho que este mundo acabase creandose de una forma insostenible -aclaro retomándolo desde otro punto de vista para que todos lo entendiesen mejor.

-¿Insostenible? El mundo estaba mejor tal y como estaba, que no todos sean inteligentes no significa que el resto sea algo vulgar por el que no merece vivir -critico cuestionándole Meredith.

-Vivir no, ser borrado -retracto expresamente.

-Es lo mismo maldito loco de mierda, ¿tu te crees que por tener una gran inteligencia te hace distinto de los demás? Eres igual que ellos solo que la única diferencia es que tu acabaste con un destino distinto y te avergüenzas de eso -le reprocho echándole la bronca para que entendiese que se estaba equivocando con todo lo que se pensaba que era en realidad.

Aquello hizo que Mannix volviese a levantar su arma apuntándole la cabeza.

-¿Quieres volver a empezar con esto otra vez? Señora Wilcocks -pregunto indirectamente.

-Por mi vale -reafirmo dispuesta a que le disparase con tal de seguir teniendo la razón.

Giro el gatillo del arma, se dispuso a dispararle sin contemplaciones.

-Espera, espera -freno Hopper sabiendo que lo iba a hacer en serio.

Bajo el arma viendo que ahora parecía que iban a colaborar de verdad.

-Haremos lo que tu digas, pero déjanos en paz, vale -pidió expresamente.

-Bien, tenéis suerte de que Kroll no este aquí, a él si que le habría encantado daros un gran disparo en toda la cabeza -confeso de una forma tan amenazadora que ya resultaba demasiado surrealista.

Le echaron una mirada indirecta ya que no se creían para nada que se estuviesen dejando controlar por un loco sociopata como él, se aguantaron las ganas e hicieron como si no hubiese pasado.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿creía que el virus estaba terminado? -critico Alexandra asumiendo que si estaba terminado entonces porque seguían insistiendo con este tema.

-Lo esta, pero ahora he encontrado un pequeño fallo de creación del que necesito un poco de ayuda para poder arreglarlo, al parecer el virus en forma de gas es incapaz de extenderse por algúna razón, y yo necesito que se haga lo bastante enorme como para expandirse por varios metros a la redonda, vosotros os ocupareis de perfeccionarlo mucho mejor de lo que yo lo he hecho -aclaro dirigiendose hacía ellos con una mirada de pura impunidad.

-¿Y porque no lo terminas tu mismo? -critico el compañero de Remi.

-Yo estoy ocupado con otra cosa, al menos vosotros no tenéis nada que hacer excepto estar encerrados en vuestras respectivas celdas, así que será mejor que hagáis algo o sabréis muy bien lo que os va a pasar -indico echándoles una mirada furtiva mientras levantaba su brazo señalando la pulsera electrónica que permitía controlar los brazaletes que tenían atados.

Ambos se la miraron viendo que estaba perfectamente encendida, eso significaba que en cualquier momento iban a acabar con la mano destruida como hiciesen algo que no tocaba, se fijaron hacía abajo y observaron que ahí estaba el Kiwi actualizado mirándoles fijamente, estando ahí era como insistirles que se moviesen sin que pudiesen rechistar por nada, tal y como había dicho Mannix anteriormente, estaban obligados a obedecerle si no querían que el perro sufriese por ellos.

-Os dejare que os preparéis en el vestuario de los guardias, quiero que estéis lo bastante descontaminados para hacer este trabajo ya que necesito que estéis lo mas limpios posible y sin ensuciar nada del otro mundo -aviso dandose de vuelta asumiendo que ellos se marcharían sin mas.

Un guardia se puso delante de ellos y entonces ambos decidieron ir con él sabiendo lo que les tocaba, no dejaron de mirarle fijamente ya que no le aguantaban en ningún momento, era peor que Deckard, al menos él tenía un poco de compasión, él no tenía nada, él simplemente quería deshacerse de aquello que mas le sacaba de quicio, pero no podía porque obedecía ordenes de la reina Hopper, si no fuese por eso, ya los estaría matando a todos.

Mannix se quedo ahí de espaldas y sin inmutarse siquiera, se lo estaba tomando todo tan en serio que ni siquiera pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo, para él todo era un trabajo mas por el que estaba dispuesto a ganar, pero esta vez lo iba a conseguir sin ningún problema.

··

Sebastian y Mauro volvieron directos a la sala de vigilancia del nivel inferior, no había cambiado nada desde la ultima vez que estuvieron, excepto porque habían limpiado la basura que estos siempre tiraban a través de todo el panel.

-Es increíble que otra vez estemos de vuelta aquí cuando podríamos haber estado usando un arma para matar a esos estupidos de ahí arriba -opino sinceramente Sebastian agobiado con la idea de que otra vez estuviesen ahí dispuestos a hacer un trabajo que no les gustaba para nada.

Le rechisto su compañero viendo que ya estaba diciendo mas de la cuenta, señalo hacía arriba donde supuestamente estarían las cámaras y los micrófonos.

-No creo que nos estén espiando -discrepo de esa supuesta idea.

-Ya, pero si lo hicieran seguro que ya estaría muertos -indico sarcásticamente el otro.

-Eso si es que nos vigilan, cuando encima nosotros somos los que vigilamos -exclamo viéndolo desde otro punto de vista mucho mas absurdo.

Aquello hizo que ambos se riesen a carcajadas de lo irónico que sonaba, de pronto se callaron dandose cuenta de que todo esto no era motivo de risa.

-¿Porque seguimos aún vivos? -critico intentando de entender toda esta trama.

-Quizás porque somos útiles -opino Mauro.

-¿Útiles en qué? No somos nada mas que estar aquí sentados como si estuviésemos vigilando un centro comercial, en este lugar ya no pasa nada, y eso de que encima ahora Deckard esta muerto y apenas no dice lo que tenemos que hacer -reprocho hacíendole entender que estaban perdiendo el tiempo al estar vigilando de una manera tan estupida.

-¿Y que me dices de Mannix?

-Creo que ese esta mucho mas loco que Deckard.

-Todos aquí están locos, pero solo los mejores consiguen salir vivos -indico considerablemente.

-Como nosotros -se señalo a si mismo.

-Si -reafirmo soltando una risa falsa al encontrarse en una situación incomoda.

Decidieron dejarlo estar ya que veían que hasta ellos mismos estaban perdiendo el tiempo, se pusieron de vuelta delante del escritorio sentándose en sus respectivas sillas y entonces encendieron el panel haciendo que todas las pantallas se iluminasen de vuelta.

-Ya podrían habernos mandado un sistema mucho mejor que este, nunca me entero donde esta sucediendo esto exactamente -se quejo Mauro señalando todas las pantallas.

-Y no creo que lo hagan, están enfadados con nosotros por haberlos traicionado.

-Lo único que hicimos fue escuchar a esos chicos, tampoco era para tanto.

-No, si estas dispuesto a liquidar a la inteligencia que ha provocado todo este asunto -concluyo viéndolo desde un cierto punto de vista bastante poco agradable.

Frunció el ceño viendo que tenía razón y resultaba una mala conclusión.

-Cierto -reafirmo estando de acuerdo.

-Volvamos a lo que estábamos -dijo Mauro haciendo que sus dedos crujiesen.

Fueron cambiando todas las pantallas hasta mostrarse en una en la que se percataron de lo que estaba sucediendo, era la imagen de Hopper con los demás.

-Anda, fijate, ahí esta Franz Hopper con su nueva novia y los otros cuatro -aviso interesado.

-¿Quien es el paliducho que esta con ellos? El que va vestido de la forma que el chico con gafas? -cuestiono fijándose en un joven con el pelo corto y con una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Me parece que es el segundo detrás del chico con gafas, creo que se hacía llamar Remi.

-Pues parece uno de esos que quieren buscar problemas -dedujo Sebastian con exactitud.

-No creo que vaya a durar mucho en este lugar.

··

Hopper junto con Alexandra, Yolanda, Meredith y Remi junto con su ultimo compañero que quedaba con vida se fueron vistiéndose poniendose las nuevas batas ya que ahora iban a tener que estar trabajando mas en serio de lo que habían hecho nunca.

-¿Como demonios hizo ese estupido nerd a ser el nuevo jefe de esta estación? -critico Meredith acomodandose la pierna ortopédica, insistió soltando gemidos al ver que no podía.

-Déjame a mi -pidió Yolanda y se acerco para ayudarla.

-Gracias -se lo agradeció amablemente y fue presionando para que quedase en su lugar.

-Antes estaba con un amigo mío al que jamas creía que estaría vivo, se llamaba Olivier Bergass, al parecer ella salvo a mi hija de morirse deshidratada en el paramo de ahí fuera, la estuvo cuidando durante de días hasta que al final ese chico Belpois junto con sus otros cuatro amigos acabaron en el mismo lugar de casualidad, Deckard los encontró y mataron a toda la gente, pero se llevaron a Mannix consigo y en todo este tiempo creía que lo habían torturado cuando en realidad lo habían estado conmoviendo para que se uniese a ellos -explicó Hopper todo el asunto tal y como le explicaron en el momento en que le conoció y trabajo con él.

-Y adivino, ¿quedo con el cerebro lavado?

-No, le encanto lo que vio -retracto dando a entender que sucedió al revés.

-Oh mierda -exclamo sin creerse que hubiese sido tan tonto como para deleitarse por todo eso.

-Y ahora por culpa de eso tenemos a una versión mucho mas irregular de Deckard -objetó el otro.

Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacía el otro físico de pelo corto del cual apenas sabían algo de él.

-¿Tu como era que te llamabas? -pregunto Hopper con curiosidad por saber quien era.

Se puso los zapatos nuevos de un tirón y entonces se giro poniendo una mirada lasciva.

-Soy Oscar -declaro amargamente.

-Oscar ha sido mi mas y mejor ayudante hasta la fecha, no ha habido ni una sola cosa en la que no me haya fallado, hasta ahora -confeso seriamente Remi dirigiendole una desilusionada mirada.

-No ha sido culpa mía que todo esto haya fallado -reprocho poniendose de pie.

-Yo no te juzgo por eso, pero te digo la verdad cuando me refiero al hecho de que te has pasado mas de la raya que en cualquier otro momento, ahora te necesito firme y sin soltar ningúno de esos comentarios tuyos que pueden hacernos volar por los aires -le advirtió señalándole el brazo sabiendo que él era uno de esos que eran hasta capaces de hacerse matar por nada.

Asintió poniendo una fría mirada y entonces se puso firme tal y como él indico.

-Bien Remi, te puedo demostrar que soy capaz de callarme la boca -confirmo sensatamente.

-Eso me gusta mucho mas, ahora intenta de ir a lavarte un poco la boca, creo que tienes un poco de mal aliento -pidió expresamente señalándole al otro lado que era donde estaba el baño.

Se abrió la boca notando el aliento que tenía y se quedo con las dudas, se marcho a lavarse.

-¿No crees que eres un poco duro con él? -pregunto cuestionadamente Yolanda.

-Oscar nunca ha sido la personas mas indicada, de todos los compañeros que antes tenía, él podría haber sido uno de los últimos en morir primero, pero no, ha tenido que sobrevivir el ultimo, creía que mi plan iba a funcionar, que podríamos vengarnos de todos ellos, jamas pensé que al final ese anti-virus acabase siendo algo que mejorase a Decisión por completo -argumento sincerandose con ellos demostrando que estaba bastante agobiado con la idea de que hubiesen fallado por completo.

-Yo tampoco lo creo, pero hay algo que me tiene con dudas -comento Hopper.

-¿Él que? -cuestiono Alexandra asumiendo que tenía una sospecha.

-Si Decisión ya veía que Deckard se estaba volviendo inestable, porque no se encargo de matarlo antes cuando no tenía a Mannix consigo, no podría haberlo intercambiado con él -indago seriamente sabiendo que había algo que fallaba con todo pronostico.

-Quizás porque sabía que en cualquier momento las cambiarían -opino Remi.

-No, imposible, esa cosa no es capaz de predecir el futuro, puede que sea muy inteligente, pero no lo suficientemente inteligente para ser capaz de analizar todas esas opciones, algo falla y me parece que es con esa inteligencia, algo no nos esta contando.

··

Mannix bajo un nivel hasta dirigirse a una sala medica que estaba mucho mas mejorada que las demás, las paredes eran blancas y plateadas, se reflejaban con la luz haciendo que todo tuviese un aspecto mucho mas futurista, fue avanzando siguiendo todo un recorrido recto hasta ponerse delante de una placa cerrada con varios cristales anti-adherentes, a los costados de las paredes se encontraban unos aspersores negros y redondos colocados encima, se cerro una puerta por detrás y ahí entonces los aspersores fueron soltando un aire frío que vaporizo por completo a Mannix, al cabo de tres segundos termino y entonces se abrió una puerta que tenía enfrente, paso al otro lado estando ahora completamente despresurizado de cualquier germen del exterior.

Siguió avanzando hasta estar delante de toda una amplia sala mucho mas blanca que la de afuera, había todo un grupo de científicos que estaban trabajando de un lado para otro con todo tipo de muestras que tenían en las mesas, mas adelante se encontraba la Reina Hopper ya colocada en una cierta posición autoritaria esperando a Mannix.

-Mi señora Reina Hopper -le saludo cordialmente.

-Jefe Científico Samuel Mannix, ¿ha hecho lo que le pedí? -le pregunto dirigiendose firmemente hacía él mientras sonaba aquella voz con eco electrónica.

-Hopper junto con la doctora Durquess, la doctora Perraudin, y nuestros otros tres invitados ya se están preparando para comenzar nuestro nuevo experimento -confirmo con total pasividad.

-¿Se han creído lo de nuestra estratagema?

-Parece ser que si, aunque de Hopper tenga mis dudas -mencionó.

-Me lo imaginaba, él siempre tiene la manía de que para él nada cuadra en todo lo que uno hace -opino agobiada con la caprichosidad del hombre que la creo.

-Usted conoce lo suficiente a Hopper como para saber que él nunca se dará por vencido, podríamos acabar con él y así impedir una confrontación mayor en este lugar -propuso como alternativa sabiendo que Hopper era una mala influencia para todo el grupo.

-Eso no arreglara nada, Hopper ha hecho demasiado por todos los que están aquí, si llegan a descubrir que Franz Hopper ha muerto en base a mis ordenes todos se rebelaran y ya no tendrán ningún miedo a morir, es mejor prevenirlo y dejar que se lo crea por el momento -concluyo lógicamente sabiendo que esa tampoco era una buena alternativa viendo como acababa la cosa.

-¿Y que pasara cuando lo descubra? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Para cuando lo descubra los demás habrán vuelto de su misión, es mejor que todos lo vean por si mismos antes de que cometan el mas mínimo error, no quiero que nadie intente de destruir nuestros planes ahora que por fin tengo lo que siempre he querido -indico mirandose las manos que ahora tenía, siendo por un fin un ser humano en el que podía sentirlo todo.

-Pero usted sigue sin ser un sér humano, solamente es una inteligencia metida en un cuerpo humano que usted misma ha perfeccionado para tener completo control sobre esta instalación -aclaro expresamente Mannix dejándole claro que se equivocaba con eso.

-Cierto -reafirmo dandose cuenta de que tenía razón y no se había percatado.

-¿Ha podido encontrar algo? -pregunto asumiendo que no vino para poder aclarar ese hecho.

-Lo he encontrado, y he querido que lo vieras por ti mismo, doctora Luggen -ordeno dirigiendose hacía una científica joven que se encontraba ordenando unas cuantas cosas que había en una repisa.

Esta se movió y se dirigió hacía ellos, era una chica joven, rubia y guapa aunque se le notaba algo torpe, se acomodó las gafas poniéndoselas a la perfección y entonces dijo:

-Hola, ¿es usted el nuevo científico jefe? -pregunto poniendo una voz bastante coqueta.

-Si, ese soy yo, Samuel Mannix, y usted la doctora Clara Luggen, ¿verdad? -le estrecho la mano presentandose oficialmente con ella.

-Así es, es un gran honor, aunque claro, me da un poco de lastima lo de Deckard, el era un buen hombre a pesar de tener un aspecto bastante aterrador -comento desilusionada con ese hecho.

-Lo se, Richard Deckard tenía lo suyo, pero era un buen hombre después de todo, no se merecía lo que le paso a pesar de las consecuencias que tuvo -opino indirectamente ya que era bastante obvio que él mismo le mato y ella no se había enterado de nada de eso.

-Doctora Luggen, podría decirle al doctor Mannix lo que usted encontró -pidió la reina.

-Así es, es... -se marcho apuradamente hacía un pequeño frigorífico que había en un costado, lo abrió haciendo salir todo el frío de dentro, agarro una muestra de un tejido endurecido puesto encima de un pequeño bote plano, cerro el frigorífico y entonces marcho de vuelta con ellos-, esto mismo, no se va a creer lo que es esta cosa.

Mannix se acomodo las gafas y miro perfectamente la muestra que tenía delante, era un especie de hígado crudo congelado, se notaba el frío alrededor de toda la parte de arriba.

-He experimentado en este hígado y he descubierto una cosa increíble que puede cambiarlo todo.

-¿De que se trata? -se puso de brazos cruzados interesado en lo que pudiese dar.

-Vera: este es el hígado de Anton Zigarev, un ruso que había sido arrestado en Francia hace unos años, Deckard se lo llevo para poder experimentar con él y utilizar sus órganos para algo útil.

-Si, me acuerdo de esto, Deckard me explico que habían estado extrayendo a todo tipo de gente que les pudiesen servir para sus pruebas, tanto civiles como presos.

-Le he estado haciendo un análisis a todos los demás órganos que hay aquí almacenados, les he ido poniendo el virus habitual de siempre y en todos siempre ocurre el mismo efecto, pero no entiendo porque, le ocurre algo distinto a este en especial, observad bien -agarro un pequeño tubo de ensayo poniéndolo en posición vertical, lo apreto y salió una pequeña gota del virus.

La gota cayo encima del hígado crudo desparramandose, tanto Mannix como la Reina Hopper se acercaron mirándolo fijamente, notaron como el virus iba cambiando hasta que de pronto le empezaron a ir apareciendo una serie de esporas que se estaban agrandando, Mannix se hizo a un lado observando que aquello estaba teniendo un efecto bastante poco habitual, siguieron agrandandose hasta que al final se acabaron convirtiendo en una enorme burbuja de virus que iba hinchandose de una manera consecutiva, no paraba de ninguna manera.

-¿Pero que es esto? -se cuestiono alarmado al ver como estaba creciendo.

Aquella cosa siguió creciendo hasta que al final la Reina Hopper le clavo uno de sus afilados dedos encima de la burbuja desinflándola sin provocar ningúna explosión bacteriológica, volvió a quedarse el hígado como estaba aunque se notaba que todo quedo como si fuese piel seca, la Reina levanto el dedo observando el pequeño pringue de virus que tenía su dedo, se lo limpio frotandose con la palma mientras se producía un corte de electricidad que lo evaporo por completo.

-¿Acaban de ver lo que acaba de pasar no? -objetó Clara asumiendo que lo vieron perfectamente.

-¿Porque se ha hinchado? -critico insistentemente al querer tener una respuesta.

-Vera: los demás órganos que hemos sacado eran algúnos de animales y personas, pero teniendo el hígado de un peligroso criminal, hace que se vuelva un poco mas inestable.

-¿Que quiere decir? -se intrigo aún mas por esa conclusión.

-El virus no solamente afecta a las celulas, sino también al cerebro, detecta el nivel de autoestima que tiene uno, la mayoría de las personas tenemos un cierto coeficiente que se desarrolla a medida de nuestro crecimiento, el de Anton Zigarev era de una mala madurez, se crío siendo una mala persona y eso afecta al cerebro creando así el estado de un psicopata, el virus lo detecta y eso provoca un efecto un negativo en las celulas que lo vuelve terriblemente inestable.

-¿Lo que quiere decir es que...?

-La maldad hace que sus celulas infecciosas se vuelvan enormes y provoco un estado de crecimiento acelerado, el virus hace que las personas malas acaben volviendose enormes y teniendo el control de sus propias acciones, cualquiera que acabe infectado acabaría convirtiendose en un ser de 120 Kilos como mucho -declaro demostrando que el virus hacía que las personas con poca empatía hacía que se volviesen unos gigantes pero teniendo aún su propia consciencia.

Mannix estaba que no podía crearlo, tenía ante él una forma de que los muertos se acabasen volviendo gigantes y parecía que nadie lo había descubierto desde hace mucho antes.

-¿Lo has averiguado ahora?

-Lo que acabo de averiguar recién, ahora todos están intentando de encontrar una cura para impedir ese crecimiento repentino -confeso señalando al resto de los científicos que estaban reunidos alrededor de una mesa discutiendo-. Cualquiera que sea lo suficientemente malo puede acabar convirtiendose en un monstruo enorme y capaz de destruirlo todo.

-¿Como es que Deckard no se dio cuenta de esto antes? -se cuestiono pensativamente.

-Richard Deckard estaba mucho mas metido en resolver de donde venía el virus desconocido que resulto ser el Fortovixyn, nunca pudo averiguarlo a tiempo -mencionó sinceramente la Reina.

-Y ahora nosotros tenemos que ocuparlo de evitarlo -decreto seriamente.

-¿Evitarlo? -critico la Reina Hopper dirigiendo una severa mirada hacía Mannix.

-Disculpeme mi señora Reina Hopper, pero descubrir este efecto secundario nos afecta a todos nosotros, si esto llega a pasarle a cualquiera tendremos que estar mas prevenidos para evitar que nos ataquen, ¿quien sabe si ahora mismo no hay un gigante devorando todo lo que se encuentra? Podría venir hasta aquí y demoler la Fortaleza -le explicó hacíendole entender el riesgo que estaban tomando si dejaban que el virus afectase a cualquiera de una manera poco agradable.

-Pero eso no pasara, nosotros estamos mucho mejor defendidos que en el resto del exterior, si algo viene hacía nosotros, les atacaremos primero, no podemos dejar que seamos intimidados por los propios monstruos que hemos creado -justifico seriamente, estaba mas que decidida a dejar que sucediese siempre y cuando ellos tuviesen la situación controlada.

-Cierto -reafirmo Mannix comprendiendolo a la perfección.

-Doctora Luggen, evalúe esa muestra y destruyala -pidió.

-¿Que la destruya? -cuestiono sorprendida por esa orden.

-¿Tiene algo que decir doctora? -acerco su fría mirada como intimidándola.

-Si no analizo estas muestras, ¿que haré entonces? -cuestiono ese hecho.

Ambos se miraron notando que había algo de razón en eso.

-Se encargara de ayudar a Franz Hopper y a su otro equipo a perfeccionar el virus creado por Samuel Mannix, desde ahora sus servicios en este lugar se han terminado -acoto decididamente.

-De acuerdo mi reina -acepto sin rechistar y con un tono cordial.

-¿Están listos ya el señor Hopper y los otros? -le pregunto Mannix a la inteligencia humana.

La Reina Hopper alzo la cabeza y se conecto a la red, sus ojos se iban moviendo de un lado para otro en forma de cuadro de dígitos hasta que al final pudo verlo todo por si misma.

-Les tengo, ya están saliendo del vestuario de soldados -aviso.

-Bien, me encontrare mas tarde con ellos -acordo estrictamente.

-Espera, parece que van a recibir la visita de un invitado inesperado.

··

Hopper y los otros cinco salieron del vestuario dispuestos a tomar parte del nuevo proyecto que tenían preparado, Hopper se iba remangando la bata una y otra vez de una forma nerviosa, Alexandra le veía y no soportaba lo que hacía, le apoyo su mano en su hombro parándole.

-Franz, ¿que pasa? -le pregunto viendo que se estaba comportando de forma rara.

-Esta bata ya no la soporto, siento como si no pudiese quitármela nunca -comento sintiéndose agobiado por el hecho de que parecía que siempre iba a estar pegado a ella constantemente.

-Eso es porque estas demasiado encariñado con ella -opino Meredith.

-De estar encariñado con ella la habría elegida a ella y no a mi hija Aelita para que se marchase la primera vez que pudo escapar -indico soberanamente ya que resultaba algo bastante irónico.

Siguieron adelante cuando entonces se reencontraron con algo que no esperaban ver, era la enfermera Sissi llevando consigo a Kiff metido en una silla de ruedas, tenía aún la venda en el ojo y con la cabeza levantada, miraba de una forma inverosímil cosa de que no podía moverse.

-Hola Hopper -le saludo y entonces la enfermera se detuvo delante de ellos.

-Hola Kiff, parece que ya has podido salir de la sala medica según parece -le saludo indirectamente ya que no estaba muy orgulloso de verle ahora mismo.

-He tenido que darle un calmante, antes se ha estado poniendo un quisquilloso conmigo, ¿verdad? -inquirió sarcásticamente Sissi dandole una mirada cariñosa a Kiff.

-Sacadme a esta zorra de aquí, ¿queréis? -les insistió en un tono que no se sabía si era una petición de socorro o una exigencia para que les sacase de ahí inmediatamente.

Fruncieron extrañados al no saber que quería decir con eso exactamente.

-No le hagáis caso, esta un poco mal debido a que yo le dispare en el ojo.

-Y con razón -exclamo Oscar con tono obvio.

-¿Saben algo de los demás chicos? -pregunto dirigiendo la mirada hacía el grupo.

-De momento nada, pero creemos que están bien -intuyo Yolanda.

-Van a caerse en ese avión -dijo maliciosamente.

-Shh, calla -le rechisto viendo que ya se estaba pasando de la raya como de costumbre.

Aquello le dio una mala sensación a Hopper ya que era lo menos que podía esperarse ahora mismo.

-Será mejor que me lo lleve antes de que empiece a protestar y tenga que ponerle un calmante.

-Y un bozal ya de paso -mencionó incrédulamente Remi.

-Calla -le reprocho haciendo un rugido que parecía de un perro enfurecido.

Se quedo enrarecido al ver como reaccionó ante ese chiste malo.

-Vámonos Kiff, creo que es la hora de tus medicinas -acoto Sissi moviéndole la silla.

-Las pastillas son para los ancianos pulgrosos, y yo no lo soy -se lo llevo pasando por delante de los otros y de ahí todo recto hasta salir por la esquina.

-¿Pero que cojones ha sido eso? -cuestiono Oscar.

-No lo se, pero esta bastante claro que esa enfermera no es una santa -opino Hopper convencido de que había algo raro con esa mujer, era muy sospechosa.

Sissi continuo llevandose a Kiff del cual este ahora se quedo un poco mas aliviado ya que ahora no tenía razones para seguir quejándose, aquella enfermera le daba demasiado miedo.

-Kiff, ¿que es lo que le dijiste antes a Ulrich Stern? -le pregunto en un cierto tono persuasivo.

-¿De que estas hablando? -critico asumiendo que le había descubierto.

-Tu antes estabas solo con él, y justo cuando William se fue, oí algo raro, una mención bastante rara que me dejo sospechando que Ulrich sabía algo y lo iba a utilizar contra mi querido William Dunbar -comento demostrando que sabía que él le había metido alguna idea en la cabeza.

De pronto paro la silla haciendo que Kiff se asustase ya que no lo había visto venir. Dio la vuelta poniendose delante de él y mirándole con una cara persuasiva que daba bastante miedo.

-Tu no me mentirías, ¿verdad Kiff?

-Y porque tendría que decirte la verdad, eres la mujer que me ha dejado en este estado -recrimino dando una respuesta bastante poco ordinaria.

-Eso es verdad, pero, si llego a descubrir que has dicho algo que no tocaba, te juro por dios que acabaras quedándote mucho peor que ahora, ¿entendido? -acordo amenazadoramente.

Ahí Kiff ya tenía bien claro que estaba condenado a sufrir a causa de esa maquiavélica enfermera.

-¿Me has entendido Kiff o tengo que repetírtelo?

-Lo he entendido a la perfección -reafirmo meneando nerviosamente la cabeza.

-Bien, y por eso ahora recibirás esta piruleta -se conformo y saco una piruleta naranja que tenía escondida en la bata-, ¿te gustan las piruletas?

-Si, mucho -acepto a regañadientes y la cogío con la mano derecha.

Volvió a cogerle de la silla y se lo llevo mientras él abría el envoltorio de la piruleta, se la chupo mientras pensaba en intentar de buscar la manera de librarse de esa mujer ya que estaba bastante claro que tarde o temprano algo le iba a pasar y él tenía que ser mucho mas listo que ella.

··

El avión continuo su trayecto aunque esta vez empezo a ir bajando con mayor densidad que antes.

-Equipo, dentro de media hora llegaremos a Japón, así que eso significa que tendremos que estar preparados porque una vez ahí abajo no sabremos lo que nos encontraremos, esta es la primera vez que un equipo táctico francés se mete directamente en el continente asiático, así que aquí las cosas pueden ser un poco mas diferentes -explicó rotundamente Kroll dando las indicaciones.

-¿Porque? ¿Que tiene de distinto? ¿Acaso aquí los muertos japoneses corretean y se comen a la gente de otra forma o que? -critico incrédulamente Odd.

Aquello hizo que la mayoría se acabase riendo a carcajadas ya que tenía bastante razón.

Kroll se dirigió hacía él y lo miro con una cara persuasiva como de no estar muy contento con él.

-Una mas, y te prometo que recibirás algo mucho mayor que él que te explote la mano, ¿me has entendido sargento Della Robbia? -advirtió seriamente, estaba claro que ya se había cansado de sus chistes justo antes siquiera de que hubiesen despegado.

-Si, señor -confirmo sin rechistar.

Se enderezo y se marcho dirigiendose hacía la cabina de los pilotos, William le dio una mirada indirecta como de estar mas que de acuerdo con él sobre lo que le iba a pasar.

-La madre que los parió, estamos apunto de meternos en otro país y ya tenemos que soportar los primeros indices de jilipollez en este lugar, es como si todos me atacasen, primero me quitan mi perro, luego casi me quitan mi rifle de muñequera de flechas láser, y ya me han quitado mi rubí que le iba a regalar a Sam, que cabrones que son todos -argumento Odd concretando todas las cosas que le sacaban de sus casillas ya que había perdido bastante con todo esto.

-Un rubí, ¿te refieres a este mismo? -se quito Bert un colgante con un enorme rubí rojo del cuello.

-Lo tienes tu -reaccionó Odd al ver que tenía su regalo, Jeremy lo agarro viendo que ya estaba apunto de cometer otra trastada por nada, lo puso recto contra la silla-. ¿Como puede ser que lo tengas tu? Ese rubí es mío.

-Resulta que cuando la Reina Hopper os capturo, os fueron quitando todo lo que teníais, algúnos lo archivaron todo en un pequeño almacén que hay en medio de los niveles superiores e inferiores, pero nosotros aprovechamos y decidimos llevarnos algúnas cosas que a nadie le interesaría ver -explicó Herb demostrando que habían estado robando cosas que no les pertenecían.

-¿Y teníais que llevaros mi rubí? -critico enfurismado al ver que se lo robaron.

-Pensábamos que era de alguien que ya estaba muerto, así que decidimos cogerlo sin pensar -declaro Nicolas tomándoselo como una simple modestia, prácticamente lo que les dieron la gana y se lo llevaron con tal de sacar provecho de la situación.

-Devolvédmelo ahora mismo -insistió alzando las manos para que le diesen.

-Lo siento, ahora es nuestro, el que lo atrapa se lo queda para siempre -decreto descaradamente Herb guardandose debajo, se lo iba a quedar sabiendo que no le iba a hacer nada.

Ambos se rieron mofándose de él, lo habían humillado por completo.

-¿Sabéis que en cuanto nos bajemos os cogere y me lo llevare conmigo?

-Inténtalo, pero sabes muy bien que Kroll te arrancara esto de cuajo, cuac -exclamo haciendo un gesto con la mano demostrando que se la iban a volar si hacía una estupidez.

Odd se les quedo mirando con una mala cara sabiendo que no se lo iban a perdonar.

-Venga tío, devuélveselo -insistió Mahjid al respecto.

-No, ahora es mío -justifico solemnemente Herb.

-No les hagas caso Odd, recuperaremos el rubí muy pronto -prometio Ulrich a su lado.

-¿Porque? ¿Tienes algún plan? -le pregunto entusiasmando asumiendo que tenía algúna idea.

-No, pero se muy bien que en cuanto todo esto termine, resolveremos ciertos asuntos pendientes con ellos para dejar clara cual es nuestra posición -acordo teniendo una posible hipótesis.

-Claro -reafirmo Odd estando de acuerdo en esa idea.

Ulrich asintió y entonces dirigió la mirada hacía Yumi que parecía estar bastante atemorizada por algúna razón, ponía una mirada como si se estuviese muriendo de frío o algo parecido.

-Yumi, ¿te encuentras bien? -le pregunto ensombrecido por la expresión que ponía.

-Lo estoy, pero es... es como si estuviese volviendo a casa después de mucho tiempo, hace años que jamas he pisado Japón, y... creo que a Hiroki le habría encantado ver esto -opino murmuradamente, ahora que volvía a su país natal, sentía que no podía hacerlo si su hermano pequeño.

-¿Le echas de menos verdad? -objetó sinceramente.

-Cuando él se alejo y yo no pude hacer nada, sentí que una cosa de mi había muerto, y me prometí a mi misma que nunca mas volvería a pasar, que intentaría de encontrarle si estaba vivo, pero luego William fue aprovechándose y cada dia que pasaba veía como se estaba comportando como ese monstruo que es ahora -relato demostrando que siempre estuvo pendiente de la idea de encontrarle pero por culpa de William nunca pudo salir para hacer su trayecto.

Mientras estaba hablando, William podía oír toda la conversacíon con tan solo una oreja y con eso ya se estaba haciendo una idea de que no le gustaba lo que estaba diciendo.

-Pero él ya no puede controlarte, no mientras yo siga con vida una vez mas -acordo expresamente Ulrich, le agarro la mano en señal de darle confianza en ella misma.

Yumi se la agarro sabiendo que podía confiar en él para que le protegiese por si la cosa salía mal en cualquier momento, al menos él le entendía, y no como otros que se aprovechaban.

-Bajaremos ahí a cumplir esta maldita misión inútil, y después hablaremos sobre lo que tenemos que hacer para terminar con esto -propuso teniendo un plan.

-¿Tienes algo? -asumió ella también de que tenía ideado un plan para que todos se salvasen.

-No, pero ya me estoy haciendo una idea -intuyo seriamente.

William enderezo su mirada sabiendo que Ulrich planeaba algo y no le gustaba nada, en cuanto volviesen a estar juntos, encontraría la manera de hacerle hablar y que confesase que quería decir con aquello sobre Sissi que le había dicho antes cuando entraron en el avión.

Volvieron las turbulencias y el avión empezó a moverse con mas fuerza que antes. Soto no pudo soportarlo y se llevo la mano a la garganta impidiendo que se le subiese todo hacía arriba.

-¿No iras a vomitarlo todo ahora verdad? -pregunto Romitz al respecto.

-Eso intento -se reafirmo y se aguanto un poco mas.

Ambos pusieron una mala cara ya que no querían verle vomitar de ningúna forma y ahí mismo.

-Si intentas de vomitar te juro que te pondré el brazalete alrededor de la garganta -aviso indirectamente Kroll teniendo él también muy pocas ganas de que sucediese eso.

-Tu mas quisieras -exclamo llevándole la contraria y se aguanto con la nueva sacudida.

Jeremy y Odd pusieron una mala cara ya que veían mas que claro que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento, Soto se aflojo la garganta lo mas que pudo, se iba decayendo de su propio asiento haciendo que Orson le tuviese que agarrar ya que no había otra.

-Será mejor que le deis una bolsa para que vomite dentro -propuso William con total modestia.

Kroll refunfuño mosqueado sabiendo que no iba a quedar otra, se levanto dirigiendose hacía los pilotos, se puso a hablar con ellos sin que los demás lo oyesen y entonces salió trayendo consigo una bolsa azul estrecha, se la entrego a Soto que ya estaba en las ultimas.

-Ten -la cogío de un tirón y entonces se la puso contra la cara y de ahí se puso a vomitar.

Ambos se quejaron asqueados viendo que al final paso, se puso a vomitar de una forma tremendamente asquerosa que nadie podía soportar, Soto continuo bastante rato hasta que al final la bolsa se agrando un poco mas de la cuenta, termino quedandose con toda la boca llena de babas, se la entrego a Kroll que le miraba con una cara de decepción.

-Tienes suerte -espeto con tono de no estar muy orgulloso de esto y se lo llevo a otra parte.

-Esperemos de que no la utilice para dársela a algúno de los japoneses -opino Eric.

-Si -reafirmo Thomas estando de acuerdo a pesar de que sonaba terriblemente improbable.

Jeremy se quedo rígido sabiendo que dentro de poco iban a aterrizar en Japón, no sabía lo que él junto con los demás se iban a encontrar, pero sabía muy bien que esta vez ya no podía defraudarles, después de todo lo que dijo su padre a pesar de una fantasía que se le vino de repente, entendía perfectamente que esto no podía seguir así, tenía que luchar, pero esta vez tenía que luchar como nunca antes lo había hecho, ahora tenía que sacar al hombre adulto que tenía en su interior.

··

Hopper y los demás se pusieron a hacer el mismo recorrido hasta encontrarse con Mannix y la nueva física que había pedido que viniese con él, ambos se juntaron estando él con esa mirada firme como no de saberse que estarían dispuestos a trabajar sin problemas.

-Veo que ya estáis preparados -objetó poniendose en una posición firme y autodidacta.

-Lo estábamos antes siquiera de empezar esto -comento amargamente Alexandra.

-Que graciosa -exclamo poniendo una sonrisa descarada, no le gusto para nada lo que dijo-. Os presento a la física la doctora Clara Luggen, desde ahora se pondrá a trabajar con vosotros a ayudaros a perfeccionar el virus.

-¿No será otra persona mas a la que has puesto para que nos vigile verdad? -acuso Hopper sabiendo muy bien que no iba a poner nadie nuevo a menos que fuese para tenerlos vigilados.

-Al contrario, esa fue idea de Deckard, pero Deckard no esta, se muy bien que esos brazaletes que tenéis enganchados a las muñecas son de mucha mas ayuda que Kroll teniéndoos pegados a su espalda todo el rato -aclaro demostrando que ahora teniendo una bomba en sus manos servía de mayor grado-. La doctora Luggen ha seguido todo tu trabajo desde siempre Hopper, no ha habido ni una cosa que no se haya perdido, preguntale lo que quieras, ello te lo contestara todo.

-¿De verdad? -se intrigo, casi todos los que conocían se sabían algo sobre él, pero por algúna razón aquella chica le interesaba al ver su cara de entusiasmo por trabajar con él-. Digame, ¿cual fue el trabajo de campo que hice en mis estudios universitarios?

-Estuvo trabajando en el desarrollo de la fotosíntesis de las plantas africanas, quería demostrar que un cierto tipo de plantas que se encuentran en un estado caluroso eran capaces de desarrollarse a mayor velocidad que las plantas normales -resumió conociéndose el asunto.

-Vaya, si que sabe mucho doctora Luggen -se decanto al ver que lo sabía.

-Yo también se mucho -añadió Meredith metiendose en el tema sin motivo.

Todos le dirigieron viendo que dijo eso, se quedo atónita al ver como la miraban.

-¿Que? Yo tampoco puedo opinar -critico indirectamente.

-Ah -se quejo amargamente Mannix al ver que ningúno podía comportarse formalmente.

-Bueno, he estado gracias a usted, aunque claro que no es el lugar mas indicado, pero al menos puedo ser de utilidad donde pueda -opino mostrandose demasiado abierta.

-Tranquilizate doctora Luggen, ya hablaran muy pronto, ahora necesitamos enseñarles nuestro nuevo lugar de trabajo -consolo acordadamente Mannix.

-¿Nuevo lugar de trabajo? -cuestiono Yolanda.

-He decidido que trabajéis en una sala mucho mejor diseñada que esta, no es el lugar mas indicado para trabajar en estas condiciones, será mejor que vengáis conmigo por favor -pidió Mannix dandose la vuelta y ambos marcharon siguiendole.

-¿Sabes que antes nos acabamos de encontrar con Kiff? -le pregunto asumiendo que sabía de eso.

-Si, la Reina Hopper lo ha visto todo, parece que se esta recuperando, pero lastima de que no se pueda volver a levantar -comento sintiéndose poco conmovido por eso.

-¿Y sabes que esa enfermera Sissi fue quien le disparo y ahora mismo esta cuidando de él de una forma que me hace sospechar que lo tienes controlado? -subió de tono.

Aquello hizo que se detuviese y lo mirase de una forma mucho mas amarga que antes.

-Antes Deckard los hubiese enviado a todos a la bóveda para ser comidos, pero en vez de eso he decidido utilizar a todo el personal que tengo ya que ahora mismo nos encontramos al borde de algo importante, ademas, el sargento Kiff se estaba comportando de una manera muy poco inteligente, si fuese por mi lo estaría dando de comer, pero por Kroll he decidido dejar que viva un poco mas -explicó dando la razón de porque continuaba con vida después de lo sucedido el otro dia.

-¿Que viva un poco mas? -critico esa mención.

-¿De que nos sirve tener a un lisiado que apenas se puede mover? Deckard lo habría matado o lo habría usado como conejillo de indias -indico demostrando que se iban a aprovechar de él.

-¿Y tu lo vas a usar para tus experimentos? -insinuó directamente.

-Quizás lo haga, pero de momento de lo único que tengo que preocuparme, es de que vosotros hagáis un buen trabajo -reafirmo dando a entender que se lo iba a pensar si no cambiaba de opinión.

Hopper asintió amargado ya que cada vez que descubría una cosa nueva, sentía que esto le carcomía la cabeza y no ya sabía que pensar de todo esto.

-Dentro de menos de una hora el avión aterrizara sobre una de las zonas mas deshabitadas de Japón, según entendido los chicos están bien -agrego considerablemente.

-¿Que hay ahí en Japón? -pregunto Remi.

-¿De que estas hablando? -cuestiono dirigiendole una mirada furtiva.

-Se muy bien que ahí hay algo mas que Wong y la ultima muestra del Fortovixyn, pero se muy bien que ahí hay algo mas y no me lo estas diciendo, ¿que es?

-Ya te lo he dicho, los he mandado para que busquen a Wong y la otra muestra del Fortovixyn.

-¿Seguro? -se insinuó indirectamente con él sabiendo que no podía engañarle.

Mannix se le quedo mirando sin siquiera pestañear, estaba claro que ya le había metido una idea en la cabeza, se giro dandose la vuelta y siguió sin importarle nada en absoluto.

-Cobarde -exclamo murmuradamente Hopper.

-Será mejor que cuide un poco esa boca señor Hopper -pidió expresamente la doctora Luggen.

-Lo único que tengo que cuidar es mi mano -enseño su brazalete explosivo y entonces ambos marcharon sin preocuparse nada mas que de resolver este asunto.

Clara se quedo indecisa ya que esa reacción no se la esperaba para nada, sabía que los tenían atados para impedir que se pasasen de la raya, pero esto superaba todo lo que ella conocía.

-No te preocupes chica, ya veras como le conoces bien -aconsejo sinceramente Meredith.

-Lo se -se jacto sabiendo que esto era solamente el principio de lo que iba a ver.

Le dio una sonrisa de entusiasmo y decidió acompañarla viendo lo joven que era, estaba claro que no tenía mucha experiencia en esto y le habían lavado la cabeza con esos ideales que ahora había desarrollado Mannix en todo este lugar, pero eso no lo iba a permitir con ella, le parecía demasiada buena persona como para desaprovechar su talento en esto.

··

El avión atravesó el espacio aéreo de Hong Kong y de ahí fue aterrizando en un aeropuerto abandonado donde apenas se veía cualquier tipo de actividad, tanto de civiles como de plagas de infectados rodeando la zona por doquier.

Aterrizo y de ahí fue desacelerando hasta acabar en el ultimo tramo de la pista, se quedo ahí durante un buen rato hasta que al final la puerta trasera empezo a descender formando una rampa, Kroll bajo primero junto con Herb y Nicolas alzando los fusiles para asegurar la zona, mantenía una mirada rígida como de saber muy bien que a pesar de que todo estuviese muy tranquilo, era demasiado fácil que hubiesen aterrizado en otro lugar sin problemas, se quedo pensativo y entonces volvió a meterse dentro del garaje donde ya estaba todo el resto del equipo bajando.

-Esto es Japón, pues a mi me parece un estercolero -opino descaradamente Nicolas.

-¿Y que te esperabas? Esta tan igual como el resto del mundo -le critico Herb.

Jeremy junto con los otros cinco fueron bajando y observaron el paisaje desolador que tenían delante, era casi lo mismo que con Los Angeles y Francia, un paramo mugriento lleno de cosas derruidas por doquier y ese fondo rojo que siempre hay en el cielo.

-¿Así es como recuerdas tu vida en Japón? -pregunto expresamente Thomas a Yumi.

-No, la verdad es que no -mencionó murmuradamente ya que se estaba haciendo una idea de lo que tenía delante y no era muy buena, todo para ella estaba completamente destruido.

-Siento que tengas que ver esto Yumi -se sincero Aelita con ella.

-No te disculpes, tu no tienes la culpa de que todo esto este completamente decaído -retracto sincerandose con ella para que entendiese que esto se debía por una sola razón.

Kroll se metió dentro del avión y de ahí fue pasando hasta dirigirse hacía los pilotos.

-Quedaos aquí a nuestra espera, posiblemente tardemos unos días como mucho, así que es mejor que busquéis un lugar seguro donde poder dejar el avión, dadnos cinco minutos como mucho para sacar los vehículos y de ahí podéis subir la rampa -concreto rotundamente.

-De acuerdo señor -confirmo el piloto levantando el pulgar.

-Bien -se conformo y entonces volvió de vuelta con los demás.

Todo el equipo quedo afuera observando lo poco que quedaba de Japón, básicamente el mismo paisaje que había en todos los lugares, era algo que no cambiaba para nada, de pronto Soto empezo a sentir nauseas otra vez haciendo que su compañero Orson le diese palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le pregunto Muldoch viendo como se encontraba.

-Lo estaré dentro de un rato -indico señalando con el dedo en señal de necesitar un momento.

Kroll volvió saliendo del hangar y entonces se puso de frente contra todo el equipo.

-Escuchadme bien todos, sacaremos los vehículos de aquí mientras los pilotos se encargan de asegurar el avión, nosotros los tomaremos y haremos todo un trayecto por el norte, de ahí a unos diez kilómetros se encuentre el refugio donde se halla la base donde posiblemente este el refugio donde se oculta Wong, iremos ahí en paz y de ahí nos pondremos a negociar con quien este al mando, como algúno de vosotros intente de hacer una tontería que no toca, le volare el brazo yo mismo y sin dar ningúna excusa, ¿entendido? -acordo estrictamente Kroll dejando claro cual iba a ser el protocolo de la misión ahora que habían llegado hasta aquí.

-¿Y que pasa si Wong ya esta muerto? -pregunto Jeremy alzando la mano.

-Pues en ese caso cogeremos todo aquello que tuviese y nos lo llevaremos para que lo estudien, no hemos venido aquí para luego volver sin nada en las manos -agrego sinceramente.

-Eso si es que volvemos con todas -murmuro Miqquel indignado con esto.

-¿Que has dicho? -pregunto William susurrándole al oído.

-Nada, no he dicho nada -justifico disimuladamente, ahora se le iba a quedar pegado a la espalda.

-Haremos esto, vosotros cuatro sacaréis vuestro vehículo blindado, Stern ira con su propia motocicleta, y el resto del equipo ira montado en los tres jeeps, pero como somos mucho tendréis que ir un poco apretujados para hacer espacio -concreto poniendo a cada uno en sus respectivos vehículos para así tenerlo todo perfectamente coordinado.

-Vamos a acabar bastante jodidos con esto -opino remulgadamente Pietro al no estar de acuerdo.

-Será mejor que los saquemos ya, les he dado a los pilotos como cinco minutos para sacarlos -ordeno insistiéndoles para que los sacasen ya mismo.

Todos marcharon dentro dispuestos a sacarlos, Los Guerreros del Mañana se dispusieron a abrir el Megapod, este se encendió y de ahí la ventana se fue abriendo lentamente, Ulrich se monto en su motocicleta, la encendió y de ahí empezo a rugir como antes.

-Te echaba de menos chica -dijo acariciando la moto.

-¿Es una chica? -cuestiono William mirándole con descaro.

Le echo una mirada indirecta, estaba claro que no iba a parar de incordiarle por nada.

-¿Lo es o no? -rechisto queriendo seguir con lo mismo.

-Ocupate de tus asuntos William, esto no va contigo -le insistió queriendo que se fuese.

-Muy bien, lo haré, pero ten esto en cuenta, tu y yo tendremos un momento para hablar sobre lo que me dijiste antes, y como no me lo digas, te juro por dios que como algo suceda, yo estaré ahí para asegurarme de que tu no lo logres -advirtió amenazandole de muerte.

-Y yo también -indico contradiciendo sus amenazas.

Le echo una mirada persuasiva y entonces oyó un carraspeo que le llamo la atención. Se giro observando que se trataba de Yumi que lo estaba mirando con una mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Ishiyama? -cuestiono poniendose de brazos cruzados contra él.

-Si, deja en paz a mi novio, William Dunbar -protesto siguiendole el mismo que ponía él.

Con eso ya daba claro de que ya no tenía ningún miedo hacía él, ya no hacía falta que le amenazase, lo dejo estar poniendo una sonrisa descarada y se marcho dejándolos a ambos mirandose con aquella cara de saber muy bien que se estaba preparando para cometer algo que afectaría bastante a los dos, Yumi se le quedo mirando sabiendo que él se iba a tener que quedar solo, no podía hacerle eso después de lo que le paso en el hombro.

Creo que yo me iré con Ulrich -aviso dirigiendose a los demás.

-Tu con Ulrich, ¿pero entonces quien mas se mete aquí dentro porque queda un asiento? -critico Odd sabiendo que no iban a poder usarlo a menos que metiesen a una cuarta personas mas.

Ahí entonces Aelita tuvo una idea, se fijo en Miqquel que estaba aburrido observando a los demás ocupandose de sacar los jeeps, estaba jugando con sus navajas como de costumbre.

-Sid, Sid Miqquel, ven aquí -le llamo eufóricamente.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto volteando la mirada hacía ellos.

-¿Quieres venir a sentarte aquí? Ahora Yumi se va con Ulrich y creo que es mejor que tu te pongas aquí -le propuso como alternativa para no ir con los demás.

-¿Seguro? -cuestiono extrañado al ver que se lo estaba proponiendo.

Jeremy le echo una mirada indirecta al ver que se lo estaba proponiendo sin decírselo a nadie.

-Se lo debemos después de como nos ayudo en la sala de Decisión -acoto Aelita dando a entender que este era su obsequio por ver que al final se marcho con ellos.

Ahí ya no podía recriminárselo, tenía razón en eso.

-Bueno, si tantas ganas queréis -acepto encantado Miqquel sin problemas.

Se monto en el asiento trasero al lado de Odd y entonces Aelita se puso en el lado delantero siendo conducido por Jeremy, Yumi se puso detrás de Ulrich manejando su motocicleta, ambos se dieron una agradable mirada sabiendo que la iban a pasar bien estando los dos juntos. Los cuatro ya estaban metidos en el Megapod y se dispusieron a cerrarlo pero de pronto la ventana no se bajaba, Jeremy fue presionando el botón que hacía que se cerrase pero no sucedía nada.

-¿Pero que raro? -se cuestiono exhaltado.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Ulrich viendo que algo raro sucedía con el Megapod.

-Esto no se cierra -aviso insistentemente Jeremy mientras presionaba el botón sin parar.

-A lo mejor será que se ha estropeado -opino concluyentemente Miqquel.

-Puede ser -se hizo a la idea y siguió presionando pero no sucedía nada.

-Hemos hecho que ya no se pueda cerrar una vez vosotros estéis dentro -aviso Kroll poniendose delante de ellos, él sabía lo que le estaba pasando.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono Odd.

-Necesito que oigáis cada cosa que se diga, y cuando eso se cierra es imposible oír nada que salga del otro lado, así que es mejor que este abierto como si fuese un descapotable normal y corriente -aclaro dando a entender que lo habían perfeccionado para que no funcionase así.

-¿Entonces estarán todo el rato con la ventana abierta? -critico Yumi al respecto.

-¿Algún problema con eso? -critico indirectamente Kroll.

-No, ningúno -se rehuso Yumi sabiendo que aquello no le iba a gustar.

-¿Tu te vas con ellos Miqquel? -pregunto dirigiendose al hombre de las navajas.

-Y si, no tengo mucho lugar ahí -indico expresamente.

-Bien, porque no quiero que ninguno muera siendo clavado por tus navajas -acoto descaradamente, aquello sonó mas a una amenaza que un aviso de tener mas cuidado.

Se quedo indeciso al oír eso, estaba claro que ya lo convenció de muy mala manera. Kroll se marcho dejándolos todos ahí para que hiciesen lo suyo, vieron que mas adelante se encontraban Herb y Nicolas mirándoles con aquella sonrisa descarada que habían tenido puestas durante todo el viaje como si estuviesen interesados en lo que tenían delante.

-Parece que esta vez no os libraréis -mencionó incrédulamente Herb.

Aquello hizo que Nicolas se riese también pero de una forma bastante tonta.

-¿No tenéis otra cosa que hacer? -critico indirectamente Ulrich.

Se les cambio la expresión en su cara y entonces se marcharon viendo que no tenían nada que hacer.

-Gracias -le agradeció susurradamente Ulrich sabiendo que siempre conseguía que la gente se acabase callando en el momento justo, sonrío él encantado por eso.

-¿Estamos todos ya? -pregunto Romitz estando en la parte trasera del primer jeep.

-Si -afirmo la mayoría del equipo.

-En marcha -ordeno Kroll.

Todo el equipo salió estando dirigido por el primer jeep que salía, Balla lo estaba conduciendo mientras tenía al lado al teniente Kroll, en la parte trasera se encontraban Romitz, Muldoch y en medio estaba William apoyando su espada contra el suelo, estaba poco acomodado ya que aquel jeep no estaba construido para tener a tres personas en el mismo lugar, luego salió el segundo jeep siendo conducido por Vixx, tenía a su lado a Emile y en la parte trasera se encontraban Nicolas en un lado y Herb en medio, al su lado estaba Mahjid, en el tercero se encontraban los hermanos Carçosa siendo conducidos por Jerome y teniendo a su lado a Pietro, en la parte trasera se encontraban Soto, Orson y en medio Conran, luego salió un cuarto siendo conducido por Angus, en la parte trasera se encontraban los hermanos Wilcocks y Flit estaba montado en la torreta de detrás, tenía puestas unas gafas que parecían de buceador pero eran negras, aquello le daba un aspecto de persona introvertida y con ganas de meterse en una pelea urbana repleta de armas de fuego.

Luego salió Ulrich disparando con su motocicleta teniendo a Yumi agarrada por detrás, esta se aferro a su novio y de ahí marcharon acelerando para seguir a los otros, quedo el resto del equipo teniendo en si el Megapod sin poder bajar la ventana que los protegía.

-Me parece que es la hora -opino expresamente Miqquel.

-Lo se -indico Jeremy y entonces acelero haciendo que casi Miqquel se hiciese atrás y se le fuese el sombrero, lo atajo justo a tiempo y de ahí ambos marcharon siguiendo todo el recorrido.

El hangar del avión empezo a levantarse mientras todo el convoy de jeeps y demás vehículos iban en fila atravesando toda la pista de aterrizaje, doblaron por una curva y de ahí marcharon directamente hacía la salida donde ahí había una butaca con la señal rota, ambos lo atravesaron pasando por encima de la señal que estaba tirada en el suelo y de ahí fueron todos rectos por una autoestopista que los llevaban directamente hacía la ciudad.

··

Mannix llevo al equipo de físicos hacía otro nivel donde ya habían estado antes, era aquella sala donde antes habían probado de suministrarle la cura del Fortovixyn a todos los individuos que tuviesen a mano, siguieron adelante hasta que entonces pudieron que al otro lado se encontraba una mesa con varias muestras y una persona ahí delante, esta se giro mostrando ser la reina Hopper mirando con aquella expresión sofocante que daba bastante pánico.

Hopper se exaspero al verla ahí mismo, era su inteligencia utilizando el cuerpo de su exmujer.

-¿Es este el lugar? -pregunto Yolanda con curiosidad.

-Esta sala tiene todos los prototipos necesarios para poder experimentar con cualquier muestra y en caso de emergencia también se puede poner en un lugar seguro haciendo que se puedan destruir todo los materiales ya infectados para impedir un gran riesgo -resumió sinceramente Mannix.

-¿O como para meter a una persona y quemarla? -objetó expresamente Hopper.

Fueron bajando por una escalera hasta dirigirse hacía la reina Hopper donde les estaba mirando fijamente, se quedo con los brazos por detrás en una posición autoritaria.

-Reina Hopper -se presento formalmente Mannix delante de ella.

-¿Verdaderamente quieres que trabajemos en esto o simplemente quieres darnos una excusa para mantenernos con vida? -cuestiono Hopper llevándole la contraria.

-Lo que yo haga con vosotros, es algo relevante, pero lo que tenéis que hacer aquí, dependerá de vuestro éxito si estáis dispuestos a trabajar bien coordinados -aclaro expresamente dirigiendo la mirada hacía la mesa donde se encontraban las muestras.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Meredith asqueada al ver las cosas que habían ahí.

-Eso de ahí será vuestro siguiente trabajo, tenéis que determinar cual de todas esas muestras de virus producen mucho mas daño y de ahí incrementar su dosis para se expande aún mas por todo la síntesis humana -confeso demostrando que quería que hiciesen que el virus fuese aún mas letal.

-¿Estas diciendo que quieres que alteremos el virus ya existente para que pueda matar a cualquier persona de una forma mucho mas agonizante? -pregunto insistentemente Alexandra al no poder creerse que estuviesen apunto de trabajar en eso.

-No, lo que queremos es determinar si el virus es lo suficientemente estable como para producirse en masa porque sino una sola dosis de eso podría alterar el genoma produciendo así un estado que fuese casi irreparable -retracto Clara aclarando el asunto.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? -cuestiono Oscar al no pillar el asunto.

-El virus que he creado yo funciona, pero es inestable y no quiero que en cuanto se lance y se expanda por el mundo entero quede aún parte de esto en algúna parte, una sola dosis de eso podría expandirse de una forma deliberada y acabaría creando un nuevo tipo de virus que no sabríamos como detenerlo, quiero que tratéis de arreglarlo antes de que se vuelva una epidemia incontrolable -aclaro Mannix dando a entender que el virus no funcionaba como se esperaba y querían impedir que fuese algo que no se pudiese controlar y se mantuviese como un virus solido.

-¿Así que queréis lanzar el virus pero impedir que se quede para que así no se pueda expandir durante unos cuantos años mas? -concluyo pensativamente Hopper.

-Exacto -afirmo seriamente.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿si tantas ganas queréis de lanzar el virus? ¿Entonces porque no usáis que sea de mucho mas utilidad y así os olvidáis de todo el asunto? -critico Remi queriendo corroborar ese hecho ya que había algo que fallaba en todo eso y no tenía mucho sentido.

Ambos se miraron de una forma inquisitiva, aquella no era una muy buena cuestión.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto viendo que todos se quedaron callados de repente.

-Se nos acaba el tiempo -declaro.

-¿En que se acaba el tiempo? -cuestiono Alexandra.

-Deckard se paso diez años intentando de perfeccionar el virus y logrando así una gran victoria, nosotros no queremos volver a cometer el mismo error, queremos con esto ahora -resumió Mannix dirigiendose hacía ellos de una forma furtiva.

-¿Porque? ¿Que prisa tenéis con esto? -insistió Meredith queriendo resolverlo.

-Espera un momento, ya se lo que pasa -indico Hopper percatandose de algo.

-¿Que has descubierto Franz Hopper? -pregunto la reina Hopper asumiendo que tenía una hipótesis sobre este asunto, no le daba mucha curiosidad pero quería saber cual era su respuesta a todo esto.

Hopper esbozo una sonría descarada y dirigió la mirada hacía la reina Hopper.

-Estas desesperada por acabar con esto -confeso.

-¿Como? -cuestionaron todos a la vez.

-¿Aclara ese termino para mi Franz Hopper?

-Estas tan desesperada por acabar esto, que se te han acabado las ideas, y ahora no sabes que hacer con todo lo que tienes pendiente -aclaro mostrando una sonrisa de pura ironía.

-¿Que has dicho? -cuestiono subiendo su tono.

-Hopper, será mejor que retires lo dicho o sino...

-Tranquilo Mannix, quiero saber que tiene que decir al respecto sobre esto.

-No lo vez Decisión, estar metida en este cuerpo te ha llenado la cabeza de errores, los mismos errores que cualquier ser humano, que estés metida en un cuerpo humano no te hace mas fuerte, te hace mas vulnerable, y esta pasando ahora mismo, estas siendo imperfecta -declaro demostrando que no se estaba creyendo ser tan perfecta como asimilaba ser, todo era una fachada.

Aquello hizo que la Reina Hopper se quedase atónita al darse cuenta de eso, se cabreo tanto que agarro a Hopper con fuerza y lo levanto casi hasta ponerlo sobre el techo.

-¡Hopper no! -grito Alexandra al ver que se lo estaban llevando hacía arriba.

-Escuchame Franz Hopper: mi nombres ahora la Reina Hopper, la era de Decisión ha terminado, tu mismo me creaste para que fuese una inteligencia superior, yo he sido superior, he creado mi propio mundo y yo pienso seguir restaurándolo hasta que sea perfecto del todo, y tu ni nadie me dirán si soy perfecta o no, yo soy la Reina Hopper, y yo controlo este mundo -dictamino amenazadoramente para dejarlo claro como funcionaban las cosas en realidad.

-Te equivocas en algo.

-¿Én que? -lo bajo poniéndolo sobre su cara.

-Yo no te cree para ser una inteligencia superior, te cree como una inteligencia que pudiese tomar todo tipo de decisiones que fuesen razonables, no para que fueses la conquistadora de la Tierra, y si tienes control sobre el mundo, entonces porque sigue habiendo gente luchando contra esos infectados que continúan estando ahí en el exterior -aclaro Hopper demostrando que todo lo que le había dicho era contrario a lo que había pasado en realidad.

-Imposible, me acuerdo muy bien de lo que me dijiste la primera vez.

-Ese no fui yo, ese fue Deckard, lo haz mezclado todo -corroboro.

Se queda mas atónita todavía al darse cuenta de que había fallado terriblemente en eso.

-Tu no eres perfecta, tu eres tan humana y lleno de errores como todos nosotros -reafirmo.

-No no, ¡No! -se cabreo tanto que lo lanzo hacía arriba otra vez y luego lo puso contra su cara dispuesta a atacarlo con una de sus uñas afiladas, lo tenía puesto sobre su ojo.

-Señora, ¡basta! -insistió Mannix queriendo que parase.

Se calmo y entonces miro a Mannix teniendo esa cara rígida de saber muy bien que esto no podía soportarlo, miro de vuelta a Hopper mientras suspiraba de la agonía que tenía, no podía hacerle ningún daño, lo bajo haciendo que cayese con las piernas hacía abajo.

-Hopper -le socorro Alexandra viendo como estaba.

-Doctora Luggen, encarguese de enseñarles todo lo que necesitan saber de esta operación, yo estaré con Mannix en otra parte, intentad de no hacer nada malo, todo esto esta siendo vigilado -acordo dirigiendo hacía todos con un tono sofocante y dudoso.

-Si mi señora -obedeció atentamente Clara.

La Reina Hopper se dio la vuelta y se marcho estando sofocada por esta situación, se junto con Mannix y ambos se marcharon dejando al grupo ahí mismo para que trabajasen solos.

-¿Pero que cojones ha sido eso? -cuestiono Oscar sin entender esa reacción.

-Ha pasado lo que justamente me esperaba que ocurriese -comento Hopper.

-Espere, ¿ya lo tenías todo planeado? -cuestiono Clara viendo que lo hizo apropósito.

-Así es, sabía que se enfadaría al oír esto porque sabe muy bien que se esta volviendo humana, ella creía que tener el cuerpo de mi exmujer la haría tener mas control para poder pasar por la instalación y verlo todo, pero se equivocaba, simplemente la esta haciendo evolucionar hasta convertirse en lo mismo que somos todos.

-¿Én que? -critico Meredith teniendo curiosidad.

-En un ser humano con emociones negativas, es lo mismo que Deckard, se ha acostumbrado tanto a él, que básicamente tiene sus mismos pensamientos de rabia y dolor -corroboro demostrando que había pasado de estar siendo una inteligencia atrapada en un ordenador, a ser literalmente lo poco que quedaba de Deckard después de que le hubiesen matado.

Afuera, los dos salieron estando un poco confundidos con la situación, pero el que peor se llevaba todo el asunto era la Reina Hopper que apenas podía soportar la idea de que le hubiesen superado en astucia, eso era algo que no le gustaba para nada.

-Samuel Mannix, ¿podrías decirme que no me estoy volviendo humana? -pidió con tono como de querer sacarse ese peso de encima para no admitir que Hopper tenía bastante razón.

-Si fuese por mi diría que no se esta volviendo humana, sino que simplemente se esta acostumbrando al tener el cuerpo de otra persona, pero hay un error que ha cometido antes y no se ha dado cuenta -comento Mannix dando su cierta opinión al respecto.

-¿Que error? -cuestiono pensativa.

-Antes cuando hemos salido me ha llamado Mannix, y no Samuel Mannix o el jefe físico Samuel Mannix, me ha llamado directamente como si fuese un amigo suyo -declaro demostrando que si había cometido un error y era ese mismo.

Se queda atónita al darse cuenta de eso, sentía que no podía caer mas bajo.

-No se preocupe, no diré nada a nadie, pero téngalo en cuenta, nada en esto es perfecto, ni siquiera yo soy tan perfecto como todos piensan -indico considerándolo un hecho importante.

Asintió abrumada ya que ahora no sabía que pensar, quería evitarlo pero no podía, era lo mismo que Hopper le había avisado y no le escucho antes, estaba evolucionado, y no quería evolucionar de esta forma, tenía que conseguir la manera de pararlo antes de que acabase convirtiendose en aquella que mas odiaba, una inteligencia superior que acaba decayendo malamente en su sano juicio.

··

El convoy formado por Kroll iba avanzando por un puente elevado que iba todo recto por la autoestopista, estaba repleta de coches destrozados y algún que otro daño colateral, no había ni un solo extremo en el que no hubiese nada dañado o que viniese de algún edificio, todos los vehículos iban lentamente ya que se encontraban en una zona hostil y cuando empezaba así no era nada bueno, Kroll estaba paciente observando todo lo que tenía alrededor asegurandose de que no hubiese nada a los alrededores o alguien vigilando para atacarles en el peor de los momentos.

Ulrich iba con la misma velocidad intentando de evitar que se escuchase el sonido del motor de su motocicleta, tenía a Yumi a su lado y se sentía bastante aterrada ya que se encontraba en su país natal y ver los desperdicios de los que antes eran una enorme ciudad ahora se había convertido en un basurero de muerto y desolación, no quedo nada de nada.

-¿Y esto antes era Japón? -objetó incrédulamente Miqquel.

-O solía serlo -indico Odd.

-Es increíble que nuestra presencia no haya alertado a alguien, o algo -opino Aelita sabiendo que en estas circunstancias tendría que venir algún infectado o cualquier otra cosa ya que ahora eran como extraños en una tierra que apenas conocían.

-Algo ya pasada, siempre ocurre -espeto Jeremy teniendo esa certeza.

Mientras seguían avanzando, Aelita no paraba de pensar en un cierto hecho que le carcomía la cabeza desde hacía rato, algo con lo sucedido en la fortaleza cuando estuvieron la ultima vez.

-¿Sucede algo princesa? -pregunto Jeremy viendo su reacción en su cara.

-¿No te has puesto a pensar en donde habían salido aquellos niños que hicieron que nos atacaran para que después nosotros les atacásemos? -pregunto queriendo saber su opinión sobre ese hecho ya que nunca habían vuelto a hablar sobre lo que sucedió ahí.

-Seguramente los tenían en algún otro lugar de la fortaleza, posiblemente en los niveles inferiores -concluyó pensativamente tomándolo una idea bastante clara.

-Es imposible vivir en los niveles inferiores, ahí es donde se encuentra la bóveda llena de infectados, solo muy pocos se quedan ahí -indico sinceramente.

Aquello hacía que su idea de vivir ahí no tuviese mucho sentido.

-Todos tenían la misma edad, ¿que sucedería si los han creado artificialmente? -opino Odd.

-¿Como los van a crear artificialmente? -critico Miqquel ese hecho.

-Siendo clones -declaro vacilante.

-¿Clones? -cuestiono Jeremy esa sugerencia.

-Si, piensatelo un momento, se han pasado todo este tiempo cometiendo las mayores aberraciones del mundo, ya han creado un virus que transforma a la gente en insectos gigantes o venenosos, y ahora tenemos a una inteligencia artificial metida en un cuerpo muerto, no resultaría lógico que ahora también hayan hecho eso -explicó Odd concretando todos los hechos que daban a la posibilidad de que verdaderamente hubiesen desarrollado un grupo de clones.

-No se que decirte a eso Odd -opino sinceramente Aelita quedandose sin palabras para quejarse.

-Venga princesa, tu has estado ahí durante mucho tiempo, ¿seguramente tendrías que haber visto algo o haber oído a alguien nombrar algo que pareciera no tener mucho sentido pero al final que resulte que no tiene? -le pregunto dirigiendose pelirrosa asumiendo que sabría algo de eso.

-Que poético que suena eso -exclamo Miqquel extrañado por ese raro resumen.

-No tengo ni la mas remota idea de nada, me he pasado los últimos diez años metida en el mismo nivel yendo de celda en celda por estar portándome mal, jamas descubrí algo, jamas supe algo, todo lo que se es lo que ya he descubierto desde el dia en que transmití el anti-virus hacía la red donde Jeremy lo encontró, solo se eso y nada mas -comento demostrando que a pesar de todo el tiempo que estuvo metida en la Fortaleza, jamas pudo saber que hacían exactamente ahí mismo.

Aquello les dejo con una mala impresión, Aelita paso por un infierno ahí dentro, un infierno que apenas pudo superar del todo, suerte de que al menos estaban ellos para protegerla.

-Preguntémoslo a Ulrich, a ver que opina de esto -propuso Odd.

-¿Estas seguro de que él lo entenderá? -critico Miqquel.

-Él siempre ha entendido todo lo que le he dicho -espeto considerablemente.

-Seguro que si -no se lo tomo muy en serio y decidió avanzar acelerando el Megapod.

Paso por el cuarto jeep que tenían delante y de ahí se acercaron un poco hacía donde se encontraba Ulrich teniendo detrás a Yumi a su lado, desaceleraron un poco la marcha al estar delante de él.

-Oye Ulrich, ¿que piensas sobre los niños que habían en la Fortaleza? -le pregunto Odd asomando la cabeza para que su amigo le oyese.

¿Te refieres a los que matamos en esa clase falsa?

-Así es, yo creo que pueden ser clones.

-¿Clones? -critico los dos sin tomárselo muy en serio.

-Si, piénsalo, ¿porque crees que todos tenían la misma edad?

-Pues por tener la misma autoestima durante todos estos años -opino incrédulamente Yumi.

-Pues porque los han criado en incubadoras al mismo tiempo, los han estado criando para adoctrinarlos y hacerles entender la misma idea que todo el mundo tiene en ese lugar -aclaro dando su opinión de como era que todos habían nacido al mismo tiempo siendo seres artificiales.

-¿Pero entonces porque dejaron que los matásemos? -cuestiono Ulrich ese hecho.

-Quizás porque ya no los necesitan, seguramente tendrán en algún lugar una incubadora gigante repleta de fetos artificiales esperando ser desarrollados.

-Venga ya, eso ya parece sacado de Los Niños del Brasil -critico indirectamente Jeremy.

-¿Que niños de Brasil? -cuestiono volviendose a sentarse con normalidad.

-¿No conoces una pelicula, de unos científicos que desarrollan clones de niños Hitler en Brasil?

-Pues créeme, lo hacen, y básicamente tu estas poniendo el mismo argumento solo que la única diferencia aquí es que no están creando clones de Hitler -indico concienzudamente.

-Ala -exclamo viendo que no se había dado cuenta de eso-. ¿Y que tal si ahora están creando clones de Deckard para poder remplazar al original?

-¡No! -discreparon todos al mismo tiempo, ya estaban como mas que hartos de oírle.

Odd se quedo indeciso viendo como les gritaron, estaba claro que nadie quería saber nada de nada.

-Bueno, pues si descubrimos que hay una incubadora gigante en algúna parte de la Fortaleza, os juro por dios que lo encontraremos y veréis que tengo razón -acordo justificando que les había advertido sobre eso y lo tenía mas que claro.

-¿Como la tienes siempre? -objetó Yumi.

-Pues no, quiero decir si -reafirmo confundido al no saber que responder.

Ambos se rieron viendo que ya le complicaron el asunto. Herb y Nicolas estaban viendo a los chicos y estaban un poco absortos en ellos ya que parecía que a pesar de todo lo mal que habían tenido antes, seguían teniendo algo de humor sin importarles lo que les pasase.

-¿Como puede ser que estén tan felices esos mamones? -critico Nicolas.

-No lo se, y no me gustan, por su culpa han matado a unos cuantos de los nuestros, en algún momento esos cinco acabaran bastante mal -opino convencido Herb de que acabaran muertos en algún momento, estaba que los odiaba por completo.

-Yo no lo creo -opino Mahjid cambiando de actitud.

-¿De que estas hablando? -critico Herb.

-¿Sabes que es lo que han hecho esos chicos a los que odiáis tanto? -les pregunto mirándoles con una expresión persuasiva ya que tenía claro que no tenían ni idea de lo que estaban hablando.

-No -contestaron tímidamente.

-Pues resultaron que ayudaron a nuestro compañero Balla de haber recibido el disparo de un vil general que supuestamente trabajaba para nosotros pero al final recibió ordenes de matarnos a todos, gracias a ellos pudimos curar a Balla y de ahí volver sanos y salvos a la Fortaleza después de haber sobrevivido al ataque de unos insectos gigantes, ¿os creéis que alguien así es capaz de hacer eso? Porque sino entonces vosotros os creéis mucho mejores que ellos, ¿verdad? -indago dándoles una idea de que solamente decían chorradas sin ningún motivo.

Aquello los dejo completamente indecisos ya que no se habían replanteado eso.

-Decidme, ¿que habéis hecho vosotros dos en todo este tiempo que no lo hayan hecho ellos?

Ambos se miraron dudosos al no saber que responder, estaba claro que ya les había intimidado.

-Pues salir ilesos de un edificio repleto de muertos -mencionó Nicolas.

-¿Un ejercito de infectados contra una horda de avispones gigantes, os parece eso algo mucho mejor que lo que han hecho esos cinco de ahí? -cuestiono esa conclusión.

Ahora quedaron mucho peor que antes, ya no tenían ningúna excusa.

-¿No te lo parece Norbert? -pregunto dirigiendose al piloto.

-Oh si, esos de ahí son unos auténticos buenísimos cabrones de la leche -opino estando conforme.

-Hicieron un buen trabajo con Balla, son de lo mejor -indico Emile estando muy de acuerdo en eso.

-Lo veis, intentad de no juzgarlos, porque al final algún dia ellos os acabaran salvando cuando menos lo necesitéis -acordo avisándoles Mahjid para que lo tuviesen en cuenta.

-Él único que aquí nos salva, somos nosotros, no ningúno de ellos, y si en algún momento algo sucede mal, Kroll se encargara de eliminarlos -aviso incrédulamente Herb decidido a dejar que los matasen con tal de llevarles la contraria.

-Y yo también me encargare personalmente de acabar con vosotros.

-¿Que? -cuestiono extrañado ante esa mención.

-Escuchadme bien, yo solamente me he metido aquí porque quiero que todo esto termine, no quiero que suceda ningún problema, ni con vosotros ni con ellos, pero como algo malo les suceda, os prometo que si uno de los chicos acaba muerto a causa de vuestra culpa, os juro por dios que os señalare como culpables y no tendré ningúna piedad -advirtió amenazadoramente con tal de que entendiesen que no iba a dejar que acabasen muertos por sus estupideces y su odio irracional.

Ambos se quedaron atónitos al oír eso ya que ahora no sabían que pensar de este asunto.

-¿Lo habéis entendido bien? -pregunto por corroborar.

-Si -confirmaron murmuradamente.

-Bien -dijo aliviado y se acomodo en el asiento dejando a los dos con el sentimiento de la duda.

El equipo continuo avanzando hasta salir por la autoestopista, cruzaron la avenida pero en cuanto giraron en la curva observaron que había un trozo de árbol tapando el camino, Kroll levanto la mano en señal de parar ya que estaba claro que era imposible que pasasen por ahí mismo.

-¿Que sucede ahora? -cuestiono Miqquel alzando la cabeza para ver que había al fondo.

Kroll miro atentamente ese árbol, era enorme y no había otra forma de pasar por ahí.

-¿Podemos pasar por otra parte si usted quiere? -pregunto Balla sugiriendo otra ruta.

-No, si lo hacemos tardaremos mucho mas y al final se acabara volviendo de noche, hemos perdido demasiado tiempo con el esto del cambio de horario, tenemos que intentarlo de sacarlo manualmente como sea -propuso sin mas dilación.

-Sacarlo manualmente, ¿ese árbol debe de pesar una tonelada? -critico Romitz sabiendo que ese árbol era mucho mas pesado de lo que parecía a simple vista.

-Ya, pero miralo bien, ese árbol ha estado ahí desde hace mucho tiempo, quizás este lo suficientemente seco como para arrancarlo a cortes, los machetes podrán cortarlo.

-Los machetes podrán cortar las ramas, pero no el tronco entero -indico Muldoch.

Asintió amargamente al ver no tener ningúna otra idea.

-Ojalá hubiésemos traído una motosierra -opino amargamente Romitz.

-Señor, si me lo permite, creo que mi espada junto con la katana de Stern pueden romper ese tronco en tan solo un par de minutos -aviso William teniendo una sutil idea.

-¿Esta seguro de eso? -cuestiono interesado.

-Señor, he visto a este maldito loco cortar cabezas de infectados en tan solo unos segundos, y con Stern lo mismo, creo que ambos hacen una buena combinación a pesar de sus buenas diferencias -opino concretamente Muldoch dándolo por seguro.

Carraspeo pensativo llevandose la mano a la barbilla y entonces dijo:

-Bien, háganlo, ¡Stern! -aviso eufóricamente al alemán.

-¿Que sucede señor Kroll? -pregunto alzando la voz para que se le oyese.

-Venga aquí, quiero proponerle algo, deje las cosas ahí, será solo un momento.

Ulrich se resintió sintiendo que no le gustaba la idea, miro a sus amigos y estos asintieron dandole una mirada de que lo hiciera pero por modestia, miro a su novia Yumi y esta le apoyo su mano encima de su hombro para darle confianza, se bajo dejando la moto estacionada y marcho directamente hacía donde estaban los otros, se junto con Kroll con los otros mirando.

-¿Que quiere que haga? -pregunto con un cierto tono de muy poco empeño.

-¿Ve ese árbol? -le señalo queriendo que mirase el árbol que tapaba el camino.

-Si, es bastante grande -reafirmo metafóricamente sin entender que pretendía.

-Queremos quitarlo de en medio pero no podemos, asó que hemos decidido que usted con su katana y con la ayuda de William y su espada puedan cortar el tronco -aclaro señalando a William.

Ulrich se quedo atónito al escuchar eso ya que no se lo creía para nada.

-¿Es una broma? -critico subiendo de tono.

-Lo siento Ulrich, pero vas a tener que hacerlo, es nuestra única forma de pasar por el camino -se sincero Romitz demostrando que se daba cuenta que era la mejor opción a pesar de lo que suponía.

-¿Y no podemos acaso usar los machetes o lanzarle algúna granada?

-Con los machetes no servirán para cortar el tronco, y las granadas están para en caso de emergencia y no podemos ir lanzando cosas a diestro y siniestro, no sabemos si algo aquí nos vigila o no, así que será mejor que hagas caso o sino...

-Me volaras la mano, lo se, lo haré, pero no pienso a hacer una cosa igual -acordo estrictamente.

-Tampoco te esta pidiendo que mezcles su sangre con él -repercuto irónicamente Balla.

-Ja -exclamo William soltando una risa incrédula que no podía resultar mas falsa.

Se le quedo mirando con una expresión indirecta, a él también se le cambio la expresión en su cara.

-Hacedlo ahora, antes de que perdamos mas tiempo -les insistió apuradamente.

-Si señor -reafirmo Ulrich con tono intranquilo.

William se bajo del jeep y se junto con él, ambos se dirigieron hacía el tronco que se encontraba en una superficie baja, todo el suelo estaba roto y pisasen donde pisasen hacía que parte del asfalto se elevase un poco mas de la cuenta, Ulrich saco su katana y ambos se pusieron a cortar todas las ramas, al otro lado todo el pelotón estaba observando atentamente lo que hacían, sin saber que era lo que se estaban proponiendo.

-¿Que cojones es lo que esta haciendo? -critico Odd viendo al otro lado.

Los hermanos Wilcocks veían lo que hacían aquellos dos y estaban que no podían ni creerlo.

-¿Pero que mierda hacen? -reprocho Thomas al ver lo que hacían.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Yumi asumiendo que los dos hermanos veían algo.

-Al parecer esta Ulrich junto con William talando el tronco que hay en medio de la carretera -declaro Eric asomándole la cabeza para avisarle.

-¿Que qué? -respondió eufóricamente al no poder creérselo.

-Así es, lo están haciendo -reafirmo Jeremy viéndolo desde el Megapod.

Ulrich y William iban talando todas las ramas hasta acabar quedando solamente el tronco grande.

-¿Porque cojones esta con ese loco? -cuestiono Miqquel.

-Seguramente le habrán pedido que corten el tronco al tener las espadas mas grandes -opino concluyentemente Angus hacíendose a la idea.

-Ya, pero... -se quedo dubitativa al no saber que pensar de eso.

Ambos asintieron sabiendo que ahora solamente les quedaba quitar el resto del tronco que lo ocupaba todo, veían lo enorme que era y les resultaba imposible hacerse a la idea de como podrían cortarlo, Ulrich miro su katana y no estaba muy seguro de eso.

-¿Que pasa Stern? Tu espada se ha quedado sin filo -critico indirectamente William.

-Es una katana, y las katanas no están hechos para cortar arboles, están para cortar cabezas -aclaro sinceramente y le dio el primer golpe al tronco, se quedo clavado y lo levanto dandole tantos golpes como podía, intentaba de cortarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

William lo veía y estaba que le daba risa como hacía las cosas, alzo su espada y lo ensarto provocando un golpe mucho mas fuerte que el anterior, Ulrich lo vio quedandose intimidado al ver lo que hizo, era obvio que su espada era mucho mas fuerte que la suya.

-Así es como se corta -exclamo descaradamente.

Ulrich no le hizo ni caso y siguió con eso a pesar de tener al hombre que mas odiaba en el mundo.

-¿Necesitáis ayuda chicos? -pregunto Muldoch viendo como estaban.

-Danos unos minutos, creo que lo tenemos -reafirmo el alemán sin quitar la mirada del tronco.

-No les ayuda soldado, tienen que hacerlo solos -repercuto Kroll queriendo que discrepase de motivarles para que lo hiciesen mas rápido, suspiro amargamente.

-¿Tu te muchas libertades para ser un hijo de la gran verdad? -pregunto irónicamente Romitz.

-Solo cumplo con mi trabajo -comento tomándoselo como una gran modestia.

-¿Él de ser un tocahuevos? -repercuto Muldoch, se puso a reír de una cierta forma incrédula.

-Cuidado con lo que dices soldado, una vez uno se me río delante de mi cara y le puso mi pistola encima de su lengua y la bala le salió bajando todo recto hasta pasar por su recto, le acabo saliendo sangre por delante de sus partes -advirtió amenazadoramente para que le dejasen en paz.

-¿Y una mierda eso ? -critico Balla al oír eso.

-Creedme, paso, y lo volvería a hacer otra vez -corroboro plenamente.

Ulrich y William siguieron cortando el árbol con todas sus fuerzas aunque a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que le estaban poniendo, no podían dejar de mirarse intuitivamente al saber que en algún momento ambos iban a tener que volver a lo que estaban antes, que estuviesen trabajando juntos no ayudaba a que dejasen de cuestionar sus diferencias ya que William seguía siendo el mismo loco asesino machista al que solamente le importaba salirse con la suya.

-¿Como se encuentra tu hombro niño alemán? -pregunto con tono modesto.

-¿Que te importa eso a ti? -le recrimino cuestionandose su interés.

-Pues que si vamos a volver con lo que tuvimos en la Fortaleza, supongo que tendrás que estar en forma para que terminemos lo que empezamos -aclaro dando a entender que estaba mas que dispuesto a seguir con la batalla que él mismo perdió tontamente.

-¿Ni que hubiésemos hecho un combate de esgrima? -critico irónicamente.

Se puso a reír soltando esa risa falsa que resultaba terriblemente inverosímil e inútil.

-Creeme, una vez que volvamos a casa, terminaremos lo que hicimos, y ahí entonces demostraremos cual de los dos se queda con la victoria -propuso acordadamente.

-¿Que victoria? ¿Él de llevarse a la chica?

-Que va, ya no necesito eso, yo ya tengo lo mío, tu tienes a Yumi, yo tengo a Sissi, todos seguimos ganando en esto, no lo vez -aclaro justificando ese hecho, ahora ya no le importaba tanto.

-¿Y entonces cual victoria va a ser?

-La de saber cual de los dos es el mejor espadachín, si tu o yo -confeso.

-Ah, esa, bueno, no estoy muy interesado -discrepo rotundamente sin importarle lo que fuese.

-No necesito que te interese Stern, simplemente tienes que entender, que yo vivo bajo un cierto código, y ese código me infringe terminar toda batalla que uno comienza, los dos ya hemos perdido la batalla dos veces, no pienso perder una tercera -acoto estrictamente.

-¿Entonces por eso me dejaste vivir cuando me dispararon? -asumió empezando a entender todo el asunto al que pretendía llegar en realidad.

-Al principio quería hacerlo ya que estaba cansado de todas las cosas que habían sucedido ahí, pero entonces luego pensé en otra cosa que no se me había ocurrido en su momento, si yo gano, tu morirás y eso hará que Yumi se ponga triste haciendo que no tenga a nadie mas con quien quedarse, así que eso solamente me deja en un lugar -confeso demostrando que tenía planes con ella.

-¿Pero a si a ti no te importaba que ella volviese contigo? -critico intentando de entender a que venía eso cuando supuestamente había acordado de que no quería saber nada mas de ella.

-No la necesito personalmente, solamente necesito que ella se quedo conmigo como mi progenitora.

-¿Progenitora? -cuestiono esa mención y entonces pensó en algo que ya había pasado antes-. ¿Quieres usarla como a las niñas que estaban encerradas en tu base?

-En estos tiempos necesitamos mas niños, necesitamos procrear, no podemos dejar que siga muriendo mas gente de la que ya ha habido -declaro demostrando que pretendía usarla para aquello que había estado usando a las mujeres durante todo este tiempo.

Ulrich ya estaba que no podía creer hasta donde había llegado su locura.

-No te preocupes -le dio una palmada en el hombro como señal de confianza a pesar de que sabía muy bien que era imposible confiar en él-, seguro que muy pronto acabara convirtiendose en una autentica madre que dará unos grandiosos hijos del mañana, tenlo por seguro.

William siguió con lo que estaba pero ahora ya no le podía quitar la idea de la cabeza de lo que había dicho, aquello hacía que fuese mucho peor de lo que parecía, una cosa era que le pegase o que la torturase, pero que la violase usándola para dar luz a niños bastardos, eso si que no podía permitírselo de ningúna manera, William estaba agachado intentando de cortar la parte mas baja, aquella posición le hacía ver por completo su cuello, le tenía ahí mismo, miro su katana y con eso le dio la idea de matarlo ahí mismo, sabía que si lo hacía Kroll le volaría la mano, pero eso era mucho mejor que impedir que Yumi sufriese, levanto su katana dispuesto a dar el corte sin pensar siquiera en lo que podría ocurrir, solamente pensaba en acabar con esto, un corte, y se terminaría todo.

-¡Stern! -grito Kroll levantando para que se le oyera.

Reaccionó nerviosamente y se giro viendo que lo llamaba.

-¿Que haces ahí parado? Vuelve al trabajo, que no tenemos todo el dia -protesto insistiéndole que se moviese, estaba ahí con una posición inverosímil sosteniendo su katana puesta en horizontal.

-Lo siento señor -se disculpo y se puso a terminar de cortar el tronco.

-Déjale en paz Kroll, él ya sabe lo que hace -pidió expresamente Romitz queriendo que dejase de gritarle ya que se estaba pasando demasiado de la raya por nada.

-Pues esta claro que no, estoy harto de perder el tiempo, ha pasado demasiado desde que hemos estacionado aquí y sigo sin saber si hay algo vivo aquí o no -protesto malhumorado ya que sospechaba de que no estuviese sucediendo nada que levantase aún ma sus sospechas.

Mientras ellos estaban ahí mismos, una extraña figura se asomo por delante de uno de los huecos que se encontraban en lo alto de uno de los edificios del costado, puso sus enormes y asquerosas manos encima mientras hacía salir un raro gemido inverosímil y muy salvaje.

Los tres hermanos Carçosa se encontraban en su lugar tremendamente aburridos y sin saber que hacer al respecto, de pronto Conrad giro la cabeza cuando entonces observo algo raro que se estaba asomando por uno de las ventanas de los edificios, había una silueta pero esta se esfumo.

-Hay algo -aviso eufóricamente y señalando el lugar donde lo vio.

-¿Que? -cuestiono Jerome sin entender que le pasaba.

-He visto algo ahí mismo, nos estaba observando -aviso levantándose y señalando de vuelta la ventana por donde vio aquella rara figura, todos se levantaron absortos queriendo verlo.

-¿Que es lo que sucede? -pregunto Kroll oyendo los gritos de Conrad.

-Conrad dice que ha visto algo -anunció eufóricamente Pietro.

-Joder, ya iba siendo hora -dijo Muldoch sintiéndose aliviado de ver que pasaba algo.

-De momento -dijo Kroll y se bajo del jeep sosteniendo un rifle de francotirador consigo-. Quedaos aquí y vigilad a esos dos, no quiero ningún problema, ¿entendido?

-Si señor -obedecieron atentamente.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Ulrich indeciso al oír todo eso.

-Quédate ahí, no hagas nada, espera -pidió expresamente Balla queriendo que se procurase.

Ulrich no estaba muy seguro de eso, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar.

Kroll fue recorriendo toda la fila de jeeps hasta dirigirse hacía donde estaban los tres hermanos que asumían que uno de ellos vio algo entre el edificio del costado.

-Señor, he podido ver una enorme figura observándonos, pero ahora no hay nada -confeso Conrad.

-¿Como era esa figura? -pregunto con curiosidad.

-No lo se, apenas he podido verlo, pero era como... muy blanca -declaro absorto ante lo que vio.

-¿Blanca? Entonces era un ángel -vacilo incrédulamente Herb, aquello hizo que los dos acabasen riéndose a carcajadas de esa forma tan estupida que tenían.

-Callaos los dos -les rechisto severamente. Se callaron quedandose absortos.

Flit doblo la torreta dirigiéndola hacía el edificio por precaución.

-¿Estas seguro de que era blanca? -le pregunto de nuevo queriendo corroborarlo.

-No lo se señor, apenas lo he visto en cuanto me he girado, pero era como si algo nos hubiese estado vigilando desde que paramos a cortar ese tronco -argumento intentando de encontrar algúna lógica.

-Ya decía yo que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad -opino Jerome.

-Parad, dejadme a mi -les rechisto queriendo que no sacasen cualquier conclusión absurda porque si, alzo su rifle y se puso a mirar por la mirilla intentando de hallar cualquier cosa.

Pudo ver por completo todo el edificio desde muy lejos pero no veía nada raro.

-¿Ve algo? -pregunto Norbert asomando la cabeza.

No hizo caso y siguió mirando, lo dejo estar y justo en el ultimo segundo surgió algo que parecía haberse movido y metido en el interior de algún hueco del edificio, quedo absorto sin saber que vio, sintió como si de algúna manera lo hubiese visto pero no estaba muy seguro de eso.

-¿Ha encontrado algo? ¿Ha visto esa cosa? -pregunto insistentemente Conrad.

Kroll se sintió raro ya que parecía que por algún momento lo vio pero no estaba muy seguro, no sabía si había visto algún espejismo o una ilusión óptica, pero no había nada por ahí.

-No, no he visto nada -corroboro tímidamente al quedarse indeciso.

-¿Que era? -pregunto Aelita queriendo corroborar cual era el problema en realidad.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, sigue con lo que tienes delante -le insistió volviendo al jeep de delante.

-¿Como que no es asunto nuestro? Estamos metidos en el equipo, deberíamos de saberlo todo, incluida la razón de porque hemos venido aquí -protesto Odd recriminando el hecho de que parecía de que los estaba tomando el pelo y sin darles ningún tipo de respeto por lo que hacían con ellos.

-Si, eso mismo -reafirmo soberanamente Eric.

-Callaos todos, estáis aquí para obedecer ordenes, y las ordenes se cumplen sin rechistar, sois soldados trabajando para la Fortaleza, para la Reina Hopper, así que no quiero ningúna exigencia estupida de nada, ¿queda claro? -protesto exigiendo que todos se comportasen como buenos soldados a pesar de que ningúno estaba hecho para esto.

-No, no queda claro para nada -discrepo rotundamente Jeremy.

-¿Como ha dicho soldado? -critico dirigiendose hacía él con total severidad.

Jeremy se salió del Megapod y se dirigió hacía Kroll con una mirada de pura seriedad.

-Nosotros jamas seremos de la Fortaleza, mis amigos y yo solamente servimos a un único propósito, y ese propósito es el de hacer que este mundo sea pacifico, pero si gente como tu, que le mandas a callar a la gente como el abuson que eres, entonces me temo que estamos en completo desacuerdo, porque ningúno de todos los que hay aquí se lo merecen, así que empieza a ser un poco mas benevolente porque si damos la vuelta y nos volvemos, vuélanos la mano si quieres, pero yo no pienso morir en una misión suicida que no vale nada -acoto estrictamente Jeremy dejándole claro que esto no iba a funcionar mientras él siguiese dando ordenes a diestro y siniestro.

-¿De verdad es eso lo que crees?

-Lo creemos todos -se jacto teniendo razón en eso.

-Muy bien -exclamo y le cogío agarrándole por el cuello de tal manera que Jeremy grito sintiendo un terrible dolor ya que aquel tío era demasiado fuerte.

-¡Ey! ¿Que le estas haciendo? -protesto Aelita viendo que le estaba haciendo.

Aquel acto hizo que todos se acabasen poniendo de peor manera al no poder tolerarlo.

-¿Que haces? -cuestiono intentando de quitárselo de encima pero lo tenía bien agarrado.

-Dime, ¿quien crees tiene el control aquí? -lo puso a prueba.

-Suéltale ahora mismo -exigió Yumi alzando su abanico y apuntandole a Kroll para que le soltase.

Kroll le dirigió la mirada pero aún así no le importaba, estaba mas que dispuesto a activar los brazaletes de todos con tal de volarles las manos, Ulrich junto con William seguían trabajando pero de pronto oían el barullo que se estaba montando al otro lado y no sabían que pasaba.

-¿Pero que pasa? -cuestiono Ulrich viendo que ya se estaba montando un problema.

-Oh no me jodas -dijo Muldoch asomando la cabeza y viendo lo que pasaba.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto queriendo saber que era lo que sucedía mas atrás.

-Parece que Kroll ya se la ha metido con Belpois de nuevo -declaro sinceramente.

-Tenía justo que pasar eso -reprocho y se marcho dispuesto a pararlo antes de que la cosa empeorase mucho mas de la cuenta, dio un par de pasos y entonces la espada de William se puso delante de él bloqueándole el paso, William lo estaba mirando con una expresión desdicha y muy seria.

-Será mejor que no lo hagas Stern, Kroll nos ha pedido que terminemos de cortar ese tronco por una razón, si no lo hacemos él nos hará lo mismo a nosotros, y no lo digo porque yo solamente quiero salvarme, ¿de acuerdo? -argumento hacíendole entender que tenían que terminar con esto.

Se le quedo mirando sin decir nada y entonces siguió con lo que estaba.

-Kroll, suéltale ahora mismo -exigió Mahjid señalándole con el dedo.

-No, déjale, quiero ver como le quita las gafas de un buen mamporro -pidió incrédulamente Nicolas.

-¡Callate! -le reprocho Emile viendo que aquellos dos no paraban de decir cosas sin sentido.

-Escuchadme bien todos, yo estoy al mando de esta operación, y yo dicto las normas, si algúno tiene algún problema, entonces decídmelo a la cara y luego ya lo veré, ¿entendido? -dictamino Kroll amenazandoles de una forma bastante retorcida.

Jeremy se harto y entonces le cogío el arma de su cinturón, Kroll lo vio y se separo mientras Jeremy le apuntaba directamente en la cabeza, Kroll se puso en posición de activar los brazaletes y de volarles la mano viendo que ya la cosa ya se puso bastante chunga.

-Hazlo, vuélanos la mano, es lo que quieres, ¿no? -le puso a prueba.

-Yo quiero que sigamos sin rechistar -acoto estrictamente.

-Seguiremos adelante, pero no pienso hacerlo mientras nos tratas como inútiles, nosotros no nos hemos metido aquí por gusto, así que empieza a pensarlo de este modo, somos un equipo, y un equipo se confía, y si eso no sucede, entonces ocurría esto, ¿verdad chicos?

-Si -afirmaron todos estando de acuerdo en esa moción.

Kroll se le quedo mirando indirectamente viendo que a él si le hacían caso.

-Así es como se dirige a un equipo -indico soberanamente y entonces giro el arma sosteniéndola por el hueco del gatillo como para que la cogiese de confianza.

No se fío mucho pero viendo que esto ya se estaba empeorando la situación mas de la cuenta, decidió cogerla y hacer como que esto no se empeoro mas de la cuenta, se guardo el arma en el cinturón, todos se quedaron atónitos viendo esa escena.

-Hay ocasiones en las que no si eres demasiado listo o demasiado estupido, pero cuando te lo propones, haces dejar a uno en una situación incomoda -opino sinceramente viendo que su actitud era algo que ya sobrepasaba todas las expectativas.

Mientras él seguía hablando, una extraña figura alzo su mano agarrandose por el borde del puente, una mano blanco fue subiendo hasta que al final Eric se giro y observo que algo estaba subiendo.

-¡Joder! -grito aterrado y entonces saco su arma disparándole a la mano que subía.

Disparo varias balas hasta acabar dandole en la muñeca, aquello hizo que se soltase mientras se quedaba una enorme mancha de sangre en el lugar donde estaba sujetando, se oyó un gemido voraz.

-¿Pero que cojones? -cuestiono Thomas viendo lo que hizo.

Todos se alarmaron al oír esos disparos, Kroll y Jeremy miraron en dirección al cuarto convoy observando que Eric uso su arma, marcho corriendo a ver que pasaba.

-¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto insistentemente Kroll queriendo hacerse un lugar.

-Había algo, asomándose por ahí, creo que le di -anunció eufóricamente Eric sosteniendo su arma mientras la iba moviendo sin parar del susto que tenía al ver lo que vio.

-¿Era lo que he visto? -pregunto Conrad.

-No lo se, pero si vi que era blanco -declaro.

-Joder -reprocho Kroll sintiéndose indignado al oír esto.

-Entonces si que era verdad que había algo en ese edificio -intuyo Angus.

-¿Pero donde esta ahora? -critico Jeremy asumiendo que tendría que haberse caído en algúna parte.

Kroll se metió en medio del jeep y se puso a mirar por el borde, no veía nada excepto un montón de escombros ahí abajo, era como si se hubiese esfumado literalmente.

-Yo no creo que haya caído -indago sabiendo que había algo que estaba fallando.

Justo en ese momento al otro lado del tramo la criatura salió por el borde sin que todos se diesen cuenta, era una criatura parecida a un ser humano solo que esta era blanca y con la cabeza bastante ancha, alzo la cabeza mirando furtivamente hacía el equipo.

Todos se giraron observando que estaba ahí mismo, quedaron petrificados al ver como era ya que nunca antes había visto algo parecido a eso.

-¿Pero que cojones es eso? -critico Miqquel aterrado al ver lo que estaba viendo.

-No lo se, pero esta claro que eso no es un infectado -opino cordialmente Odd.

La criatura acelero marchando hacía ellos pero entonces Flit disparo con la torreta acribillándole hasta que al final todas las balas le atravesaron el cuerpo dejando un reguero de sangre detrás suyo, quedo tirado en medio del tramo del puente mientras seguía saliendo mas sangre.

-Eso es lo que yo vi -indico Conrad.

Kroll se acerco apuntando con su arma para asegurarse de que estuviese muerto, tenía varios orificios de bala por todo el pecho y el estomago y de todos ellos no paraba de salir sangre, se acerco poniendose de rodillas y observo como era, una criatura grotesca como ningúna otra que hubiese visto en su vida, miro su muñeca y de ella también salía sangre, era la de antes.

-¿Esta muerto? -pregunto Herb queriendo que lo corroborase.

-Esta muerto, pero me parece que no es él único -opino dudosamente.

De pronto escucharon un extraño sonido que venía de algúna parte, se giraron mirando hacía atrás por donde habían venían y sentían como si un montón de pisadas estuviesen viniendo tan rápido que el suelo no paraba de temblar por completo. Ulrich y William lo estaban escuchando y no pudieron evitar mirar lo mismo que los demás, algo estaba viniendo hacía ellos.

-¿Que es eso? -cuestiono Miqquel.

-Yo diría que el resto del grupo al que pertenece ese -opino sinceramente Yumi.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí -insistió eufóricamente Jeremy.

-Si, Stern, Dunbar, cortad ese tronco ya, nos vamos pitando leches de aquí -ordeno insistentemente Kroll sabiendo que solamente quedaba que partiesen ese tronco para poder marcharse del todo.

-Vamos -apuro William y entonces ambos cortaron de un solo corte el ultimo trozo del tronco.

El tronco quedo partido por la mitad y entonces ambos hicieron rodar los dos bajándoles por el camino, ahora tenían todo el tramo despejado como para que ellos se pudiesen marchar.

-¡Vamos! -ordeno Kroll y se dirigió de vuelta hacía el jeep donde antes había estado puesto.

Jeremy volvió a meterse dentro del Megapod mientras que Yumi se ocupo de manejar la moto de Ulrich con tal de acercarla hacía él, marcho acelerando, William se metió dentro del jeep al igual que Kroll se metió en el ultimo lugar, Ulrich se disponía a meterse pero no quedaba sitio.

-Será mejor que busques otro lugar niño -dijo descaradamente y sonriéndole de peor manera.

Ulrich refunfuño viendo que ni eso mismo podía dejarle hacer.

-Ulrich, aquí -aviso Yumi acercandose con su motocicleta.

Yumi se hizo a un lado dejando a Ulrich para que se pusiese a conducirlo.

-Sacanos de aquí ya -le insistió Kroll a Balla para que acelerase él primero.

-Si -obedeció y entonces acelero avanzando él primero junto con toda la fila que venía por detrás.

Todo el convoy salió despedido mientras una horda de criaturas blancas los estaban siguiendo a gran velocidad como una jauría de animales hambrientos.

··

Hopper y el otro grupo se habían puesto a trabajar en el virus, había usado las celulas que les habían recomendado utilizar para poder experimentar y así descubrir una nueva mejora, la doctora Luggen les había estado proporcionando todo tipo de consejos para saber que hacer con todo eso, para ellos era una chica bastante maja y bastante inteligente, pero era una lastima que estuviese aquí trabajando con ellos cuando podría estar haciendo otra cosa mucho mas útil.

-Ahora que hay que colocar una gota encima de la muestra -ordeno Hopper con total calma.

-De acuerdo -todos obedecieron y se hicieron a un lado mientras Hopper dejaba caer una pequeña gota de un tipo de célula alterna al virus encima de una muestra de un tejido orgánico crudo.

Esparció la gota encima de la muestra y de ahí espero un buen rato a que hiciese efecto.

-¿Y ahora? -pregunto Remi queriendo saber que acción iban a tomar a continuación.

-Me parece que tendremos que esperar a ver que sucede -indico asintiendo de lo agotado que estaba por trabajar en esto, ya estaba cansado de todo.

-¿Cuanto mas tendremos que seguir así? -critico Oscar con tono desesperado.

-Digamos que un buen rato no se a ciencia cierta cuanto, pero se que hago tendremos que esperar como mucho -opino sabiendo que esto no iba a ser fácil.

Todos se quedaron en un rincón intentando de pensar cualquier cosa relacionada con este asunto ya que no sabían para que hacían todo esto exactamente, la Reina Hopper les obligaba a trabajar por la fuerza mientras los chicos se encontraban en Japón y ni siquiera sabía que les estaba pasando ahí mismo, tenían que pedirles que les notificasen de si estaban bien o no.

-¿Usted tenía una hija no señor Hopper? -pregunto Clara con curiosidad.

-Si, la tengo, pero ahora no esta aquí, esta en Japón...

-Completando una misión para encontrar un contacto lo se -declaro demostrando que ella había estado al tanto de todo durante bastante rato, apenas la conocían y ya les sorprendían de lo que era capaz de hacer en realidad, era mas una suerte tenerla al lado que otra cosa.

-¿Como ha sido que ha acabado aquí en realidad? -pregunto Alexandra queriendo saber de ella.

-Bueno, al igual que como todo el mundo, yo antes tenía una familia, vivíamos cerca de Paris, mi padre era cirujano y mi madre era repostera, cada uno tenía lo suyo, pero yo quería ser científica, quería curar a la gente de cualquier enfermedad rara que tuviesen, usted fue quien me inspiro bastante para hacerlo, me ayudo a saber que había una forma de cambiar el mundo, pero ahora...

-El mundo ha sido cambiado a peor, ¿no? -objetó Meredith.

-Ya, no es lo que me esperaba, al principio la vida me iba bastante bien, hasta que llego ese dia en el que una enorme nube roja lo consumió todo y la gente quedo infectada, mis padres y yo nos largamos de ahí, queríamos salir del país pero el único tramo que había que nos separaba de la frontera estaba cortado y era imposible pasar, intentamos de salir corriendo con todo lo poco que teníamos pero entonces llego una horda de infectados que se acabaron llevando a toda la gente del camino, incluido a mis propios padres -confeso demostrando que había pasado de estar viviendo de buena manera a pasar por un autentico infierno.

Hopper pudo notar esa mirada de tristeza en su cara, estaba claro que sufría bastante por esto.

-¿Y como sobreviviste? -pregunto Yolanda asumiendo que de algúna manera escapo.

-Mientras iba corriendo un hombre me empujo y me tiro a un barranco que había en un costado de la carretera, eso me hizo separarme de la gente que estaba escapando de los infectados, pero mis padres no habían conseguido tener la misma suerte que yo -agrego demostrando que por un capricho del destino acabo salvandose en el momento justo.

-Lo siento -se disculpo Meredith dandole su pesamen.

-Desde ese dia me quede sola, vague por una ciudad fantasma asegurándome de que hubiese alguien vivo por ahí, estuve meses alimentándome de los deshechos como un perro comiendo basura en la calle, hasta que entonces me encontraron.

-¿Los soldados? -pregunto Oscar.

-No, peor aún, los infectados que habían estado yendo de un lado para otro me acabaron encontrando y me persiguieron por toda la manzana hasta que al final halle a un equipo de soldados que estaban justo ahí mismo haciendo una especie de inspección o algo parecido, me junte con ellos y en cuanto vinieron los infectados les acabarían abatiendo, me salvaron la vida por poco tiempo -indico demostrando que otra vez se acabo salvando en el momento justo.

-¿Y te fuiste con ellos no? -objetó Hopper asumiendo que así fue como acabo la cosa.

-Al principio no quise, tenía miedo de ellos también, no me gustaban sus armas, pero hubo uno que me trato bien, lo miro a la cara y sentí alivio al verle, me pidió que le acompañase sabiendo que aquí no sobreviviría, cosa que acepte sin pensar, y así fue como acabe aquí.

-¿Pero le diste las gracias a ese soldado verdad? -pregunto Remi asumiendo que después de haberle salvado la vida le habría agradecido de buena amabilidad.

-Se lo agradecí, pero después de que me hubiesen traído aquí, todo el personal se puso a limpiarme, vestirme, arreglarme el pelo, me convirtieron en una nueva persona con un nuevo propósito, y desde entonces he estado en uno de los niveles superiores de la Fortaleza trabajando dia y noche para lograr una manera de acabar con esto.

-¿Pero volviste a verle verdad?

-Y no, he estado en ese lugar durante estos últimos diez años y sin poder bajar o mirar el exterior, ni siquiera me acuerdo de como era, o como se llamaba -confeso sinceramente.

-¿Nunca preguntaste como era? -cuestiono Alexandra.

-Y no, nunca pregunte, y cuando lo hice ya era demasiado tarde, ya me había olvidado de él, y seguramente él también, pero al menos recuerdo como era, era joven, alto, con el pelo canoso, guapo, con unos preciosos, me deje llevar por la atención de este lugar que al final me olvide de la única persona que me ayudo cuando mas lo necesitaba -admitió golpeteandose las palmas para demostrar la vergüenza que tenía por haber desaprovechado una oportunidad como esta.

-Seguramente algún dia lo veras -opino Hopper concienzudo de eso.

-Lo se, se que lo haré -confirmo Clara dispuesta a creer en eso mismo.

Ambos volvieron a asentir agotados al no saber que hacer, miraron la muestra y ahora la estaban viendo mucho mas roja que antes, y seguía aumentando su color.

-Parece que esta haciendo efecto -mencionó Remi viendo como estaba.

-Pasame la linterna -pidió Hopper a Yolanda.

-Toma -se la entrego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Hopper apoyo la linterna encima de la muestra y ahí pudo ver unas pequeñas muestras corriendo alrededor de la carne cruda, todos se alarmaron estupefactos al ver eso.

-¿Que demonios son esas cosas? -critico alarmado Oscar al ver lo que había encima de la carne.

-Es asqueroso -exclamo Meredith.

-¿Pero que son? -cuestiono Alexandra queriendo entender algúna respuesta.

-Me parece que ya se lo que son en realidad -dijo Hopper teniendo una hipótesis.

-¿Que son? -pregunto Clara asumiendo que él lo sabía.

-Son los nanobots que han estado perfeccionando a lo largo de todo este tiempo, los han mejorado para que ahora sean letales -declaro demostrando que había encontrado el potencial del virus.

-¿Letales? -cuestiono Meredith sin entender a que se refería con eso en realidad.

-Estos nanobots fueron creados para transformar a todo tipo de individuos en los monstruos que han estado usando para atacar al resto de la gente que aún sigue viva en el exterior, pero me parece que ahora los han mejorado y los han vuelto mucho mas potentes que antes, no es un virus lo que están creando en realidad -corroboro frenéticamente.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces que están haciendo? -pregunto Oscar queriendo entenderlo.

-Están creando un virus inteligente -confeso poniendo una expresión de pura seriedad al resolverlo.

-¿Un virus inteligente? -se sorprendió Yolanda al oír eso.

-Si, no se trata de un potente gas que hace que toda la sangre del sistema le salga uno por todos los orificios que tenga, se trata de una pequeña horda de seres microscópicos que se entran en nuevo sistema y expulsan la sangre hacía el exterior -declaro demostrando que los habían estado engañando durante todo este tiempo.

-¿Entonces Mannix no ha creado ningún gas perfecto?

-Que va, esto fue idea de Deckard, por eso mismo acabo muerto, porque sabía que él confesaría la autentica verdad sobre este asunto y decidió silenciarlo, Mannix no es un puto genio, solo es un peón que esta obedeciendo ordenes a ciegas -jacto demostrando que nada era lo que parecía desde un cierto punto de vista.

-¿Pero entonces que es lo que estamos haciendo si no es mejorar el virus? -critico Oscar.

-Estamos perfeccionando los nanobots para que puedan matar mucha mas gente, no son tan perfectos como parecen, tienen un error de programación, no saben alimentarse, y nosotros les estamos ayudado a saber comer -corroboro expresamente Remi hacíendose a la idea.

-Dios mío -a Alexandra le resulto tan atroz esto que se los llevo las manos a la cara al no poder soportarlo viendo lo que habían hecho en realidad.

-¿Que hacemos entonces? ¿Se lo decimos o no? -inquirió Oscar queriendo saber que iban a hacer.

-¿A quien? -cuestiono Hopper sin entender a que se refería exactamente con eso.

-Pues a Mannix -corroboro sinceramente.

-No, de ningúna manera, si Mannix descubre que hemos descubierto su mentira entonces nos dará un castigo mucho peor que el que poner estos brazaletes explosivos, es mejor hacer que no hemos descubierto nada y que seguimos trabajando plenamente en esto -acordo estrictamente Hopper dejando claro que solamente había una forma de que todos se salvasen de este lío.

-¿Pero y que pasa si lo descubren? -cuestiono Clara dirigiendo la mirada a otra parte.

Hopper se guió por su mirada y observo la cámara que estaba colocada en un extremo observando lo que hacían, con eso le hacía entender que les estaban vigilando atentamente cada movimiento.

-Yo no creo que puedan oírnos o que estén muy por la labor -indago sabiendo que de algúna manera era imposible que se enterasen aunque les estuviesen vigilando.

··

La pantalla mostraba la imagen de todo el laboratorio con Hopper mirando atentamente la cámara como si supiese que le estaban vigilando atentamente, los dos vigilantes Mauro y Sebastian estaban mirando fijamente la pantalla intentando de entender lo que estaban viendo.

-¿Crees que nos habrá visto? -cuestiono Mauro.

-Venga ya, es imposible que sepa que estamos aquí, ya nadie se acuerda de que existimos en realidad, los Guerreros del Mañana se han marchado a Japón, ellos están trabajando como esclavos mientras que nosotros estamos aquí metidos vigilando cosas inútiles, como si fuese a suceder algo interesante dentro de un rato -recrimino discrepando de esa posibilidad y hacíendole entender a su compañero que estaban metidos hasta el cuello con este asunto por nada.

-Si -reafirmo estando mas o menos de acuerdo con eso.

-¿Has visto como Hopper se ha sorprendido al ver algo en la muestra? -pregunto Sebastian teniendo duda, fue rebobinando la grabación hasta llegar a la imagen donde se vía a todo el grupo reaccionando espontáneamente a algo que vieron en la muestra.

-¿Que han visto? -cuestiono Mauro acercandose para verlo mejor en la pantalla.

-No lo se, pero por la reacción creo que es algo malo -indago dudosamente.

-¿Solo te parece mal porque se ha puesto de la bronca?

-Al menos es lo mejor que he visto en todo el dia -indico irónicamente.

-Lo mismo digo -dijo riéndose malsanamente al hacerse una idea de lo que pasaba.

-¿Crees que deberíamos de decírselo a Mannix?

-No se, ya me da algo de pena que hayamos tenido que perder a Deckard y ahora tengamos a ese al mando, no confío mucho en él, mejor hacer que no hemos visto nada -propuso sin mas dilación.

-¿Y que pasa si descubren que hemos borrado parte de una grabación? -critico ese hecho.

-¿Y desde cuando nos registran? -objetó viéndolo del modo mas fácil.

Aquello hizo que ambos se riesen ya que era una conclusión bastante obvia al ver lo que pasaba.

-Lo borro y ya esta -se decidió y se puso ir tecleando para borrar esos segundos.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió al fondo haciendo que estos dos se sorprendiesen y se girasen observando de quien se trataba el que estaba al otro lado.

-¿Como va muchachos? -era Mannix entrando en la sala.

-Señor Mannix -dijeron sorprendidos sabiendo de que justo se había metido en el peor momento que ambos se podían imaginar, se quedaron indecisos al no saber que hacer.

-¿Os estabais riendo? -se fue acercando mientras ponía una cara de muy poco interés en algo.

-Bueno, en realidad, me estaba riendo yo -aclaro Mauro disimuladamente mientras que Sebastian se estaba poniendo a ir borrando sin que el otro se diese cuenta de lo que hacía.

Borro por completo los segundos que necesitaban que desapareciesen del todo.

-¿De que si se puede saber? -critico poniendose delante de ellos y viendo lo que hacían.

-De un chiste que una vez nos contó Deckard, ¿quiere oírlo? Es bueno.

-Creo que haré como que no ya que siento no me va a dar mucha gracia -disimulo hacíendose el egocentrico para dar un aire bastante amargo.

-Pues Deckard dejaba que le contásemos cosas -comento Sebastian.

-Pues ahora Deckard no esta aquí, lo que significa que a partir las cosas se harán como yo las diga, ¿lo habéis entendido muchachos? Porque sabed bien que si descubro algúna cosa mala os pondré los brazaletes cosa que a lo mejor debería haber hecho desde el principio -les advirtió mostrandose delante de ellos de una forma persuasiva y bastantemente amenazante.

-¿Y porque no nos los ha puesto señor?

-Porque sois demasiados estupidos como para revelaros -admitió lógicamente.

-Ah -comprendieron mirandose de una forma agobiante.

-¿Que tenéis por ahora? -pregunto agarrando la tercera silla que había en un costado, se sentó y se acerco queriendo ver lo que habían captado las cámaras.

-Bueno, no mucho, solamente Hopper y los otros charlando tranquilamente como si estuviesen en un dia de trabajo normal y corriente, han estado haciendo pruebas y por ahora van descubriendo cosas realmente interesantes -argumento Sebastian enseñándoles las imágenes en la pantalla.

-¿Interesantes como? -cuestiono mirándolo fijamente a la cara.

-No lo se, eso es lo que me ha parecido ver, yo no se leer labios -reprimió expresamente.

Mannix se quedo carraspeando dudosamente al no estar muy convencido de lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Sucede algo señor? -pregunto Mauro asumiendo que ya veía algo malo en el trabajo que hacían.

-No, por ahora estáis haciendo un buen trabajo, seguid así, y no quiero ver ningún error de nada -acordo dándoles una palmada en el hombro bastante poco convincente, se levanto y se marcho dejando a los dos con el sentimiento de la duda de no saber que hacer.

-¿Seguro que no quiere ver nada mas señor? -pregunto Mauro soltándolo como si nada.

Sebastian le rechisto viendo que estaba empeorando la cosa al decir eso.

-Por ahora no, pero volveré mas tarde para ver lo que sucede, ¿de acuerdo? -concreto.

-De acuerdo -afirmaron los dos sin saber porque lo estaban haciendo.

Mannix se marcho quedando los dos ahí con unas miradas de no saber como expresarse.

-¿Nos va a matar verdad?

-Si, nos va a matar -indico Sebastian hacíendose una mala idea.

··

Mannix subió varios niveles superiores hasta dirigirse a la sala principal de Decisión donde se encontraba la Reina Hopper conectada al ordenador central que antes era la matriz donde vivía.

-¿Saben que se acaban de dar cuenta del error que han cometido? -pregunto la Reina Hopper dirigiendose expresamente Mannix sabiendo lo que había visto.

-Lo saben, pero han hecho como que han cometido un error bastante común, ¿quieres que los castigue poniéndoles un brazalete? -propuso como alternativa para condenarlos.

-No, deja que se creen que no los hemos descubierto, volverán a cometer otro error, y ahí es cuando la cosa va a empeorar mucho mas de lo que creen -acordo estrictamente.

-Como deseé mi señora reina -acoto estando de acuerdo en su decisión.

De pronto un pequeño pitido que venía del ordenador, se ilumino la pantalla roja y de ahí se vio un gráfico con un pequeño punto amarillo parpadeando sin parar.

-Parece que nuestros amigos en Japón tienen problemas -comento analizando la imagen en la pantalla, con eso demostraba que había un alto grado de peligro donde estaban.

-Suerte de que esos brazaletes tienen un rastreador que nos permiten saber su localización -espeto Mannix sonriendo orgulloso ya que habían tenido eso mismo bien preparado.

-¿Mandamos refuerzos? -pregunto asumiendo que necesitarían ayuda.

-No llegaran a tiempo, están al otro lado del mundo, me temo que tendrán que apañárselas ellos solos ya que están ahí -indico viendo que no quedaba otra que dejar que lo solucionasen por si mismos-. Son capaces de vencer esto, por eso mismo les mandamos a completar esta misión.

-¿Y que sucede si no sobrevive la mayoría de ellos? -cuestiono dudosamente ese hecho.

-Lo que importa es que traigan la ultima muestra del Fortovixyn que se llevo Wong, que caigan los que caigan, nosotros seguiremos ganando -jacto dando a entender que le importaba un comino si moría alguien o no, solamente quería que trajesen la muestra de vuelta.

-Eso si funciona -acoto sinceramente Mannix.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? -le miro fijamente sin entender esa mención.

-Puede que pienses que todos ellos son nada mas que unas cabezas de turco, pero no podemos dejar que todos acaben muriéndose porque les seguimos necesitando para otras cosas.

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso ahora ellos te importan?

-No, solamente tengo la suficiente certeza para saber que esta decisión no esta yendo tan bien y que estamos cometiendo un cierto error que parece que tu no estas viendo -indico señalándole la cabeza que era donde tenía el lado por el que usaba para pensar.

-¿Que? -se alarmo al oír eso ya que otra vez sentía lo mismo que antes.

-No quiero tener razón, pero... me parece que Hopper tenía razón en lo que usted le pasa, tiene errores, que usted no quiere ver, y me parece que no se da cuenta de eso -aviso Mannix reconociendo que al final después de todos los caprichos que había dado Hopper, al final uno de ellos tenía parte de razón y era esta misma.

Se queda sobresaltada ya que no se le había pasado por la cabeza en ningún momento.

-Asegurese de que mantener a esos chicos a salvo, pero no deje que se mueran, ¿entendido? -acordo estrictamente Mannix dejando claro que estaba cometiendo un error.

-Si -reafirmo no muy convencida de eso.

Mannix se marcho dejando a la Reina Hopper con una señal de mal rollo ya que sabía muy bien que algo le estaba pasando y no le gustaba, todo el mundo se iba a dar cuenta de esto, necesitaba detenerlo, pero no antes de que los Guerreros del Mañana consigan lo que requería para esto.

Siguió viendo la imagen percatandose como aquel punto amarillo seguía moviendose rápidamente.

··

Todo el convoy de jeeps y demás siguieron todo el recorrido hasta llegar a un trayecto con bastantes curvas, estaban todos intentando de escapar de aquella horda de muertos blancos que los estaban alcanzando a gran velocidad, Ulrich era el que mas rápido podía ir con su motocicleta pero los demás apenas podían acelerar mucho mas que lo que tenían encima.

Jeremy fue acelerando todo lo que podía mientras mantenía la mirada rígida y fijándose en lo que tenía delante, los demás estaban desesperados porque no sabían que hacer, Odd se asomo mirando por detrás y observo a toda la horda de muertos alcanzándoles mucho mas rápido que antes, iban por donde iban ellos les seguían destruyendo todo lo que tenían por delante.

-¿Pero que demonios son esas cosas? -cuestiono eufóricamente Odd.

-¿No las has visto antes? -pregunto Miqquel que no sabían de su existencia.

-No, ¿y tu? -le contradijo siguiéndole el mismo argumento.

-No, me he pasado los últimos años entrenándome en la Fortaleza -aclaro honestamente.

-Pero no entiendo, si supuestamente el virus afecto a toda la población dejándolos a todos de la misma manera, ¿porque les ha hecho ese efecto en los japoneses? -inquirió Aelita intentando de hallarle algún tipo de lógica a esas aberraciones ya que no tenían mucho sentido.

-¿Seguramente debe de haber sido un efecto secundario? -opino Jeremy.

-¿Pero a causa de qué? El único mayor efecto secundario que puede haber es que se vuelvan mucho mas listos, estos literalmente son una plaga mucho mas fuerte, ni siquiera tienen los huesos al aire como los demás, ¿porque? -critico sobresaltada al no entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-A lo mejor será que porque al ser japoneses les produce un efecto mucho mas letal -indago Odd soltando una conclusión bastante poco agradable.

-Por favor Odd, tienes idea de lo racista que ha sido eso, menos mal que no esta Yumi aquí para poder oírte -le recrimino ofendida al oír eso a pesar de que no tenía nada que ver con ella.

-Ya, ¿pero que otra conclusión puede haber? -reprimió, hubo una sacudido que lo aterro.

Giraron en la siguiente esquina y de ahí siguieron todo en fila mientras el grupo de seres aberrantes y blancos les hallaron también, algúnos chocaron contra los autos volcados mientras que los demás siguieron corriendo dando saltos como si fuesen animales salvajes.

Flit enderezo su torreta en dirección a ellos, los tenía en el punto de mira, se puso a disparar acribillando a todos los que iban viniendo por delante, algúnos iban recibiendo los disparos por varias partes mientras que otros acaban cayendo con toda la sangre goteando de los agujeros.

-Matalos a todos de un solo tiro -pidió eufóricamente Angus viendo lo que hacía.

-Eso intento -protesto y siguió dando con la torreta.

Pasaron por un trayecto un poco mas estrecho pero todos los caminos que daban no les estaban llevando a ningúna parte, estaban dando vueltas en circulo con tal de escapar de los infectados que tenían detrás, Balla iba conduciendo como un loco sin parar mientras los otros se iban agarrando como locos ya que estaban pasando por un mal trayecto repleto de sacudidas.

-Señor, me parece que jamas terminaremos con esto -aviso expresamente Romitz.

-¿Que quiere decir soldado? -cuestiono Kroll sin entender a que se refería.

-Digo que estamos yendo en círculos, no vamos a acabar descubriendo la supuesta base donde se oculta Wong, tenemos que intentar de tomar algún desvío y de ahí esperar a que esos de ahí se marchen -argumento sinceramente.

-¿Que quieres hacer? ¿Que nos resguardemos durante la noche en algún lugar seguro y de ahí esperar hasta mañana hasta que todo pase? -critico William esa propuesta sin poder creersela

-No lo se, pero es lo mejor que tenemos -indico concienzudamente.

Kroll no estaba muy convencido de esta idea pero sabiendo que esos monstruos no les iban a dejar en paz, era claro que iba a ser esto morir en un lugar del que ni podrían durar una sola tarde.

-Sargento Balla, encuentre algún almacén -le ordeno dirigiendose al conductor.

-De acuerdo -acepto y entonces dio un giro brusco que casi los hacía salir volando de una forma frenética, marcharon por un tramo que estaba encima de un puente y de ahí siguieron todo adelante.

-¿Pero que es lo que hacen? -cuestiono Herb viendo que estaban yendo por otra que no tocaba.

-Me parece están tomando un desvío -opino Emile.

-¿Un desvío adonde? -critico encaprichandose al no entender nada.

Los infectados siguieron persiguiéndoles por detrás pero luego un par marcho directamente hacía un camión de cemento que había colocado en un extremo y todos se subieron encima, Ulrich iba acelerando con su motocicleta cuando entonces observo lo que hacían aquellos infectados, se saco su katana sabiendo que vendrían directos hacía él.

-Cuando te lo diga, baja la cabeza -le pidió a Yumi sabiendo que lo que iba a hacer iba a resultar un poco rebuscado y no le gustaría nada.

-No, de ningúna manera -discrepo y entonces saco su abanico dispuesta a luchar ella también.

Sonrío orgulloso de ver que ella siempre tenía la manera de alegrar las cosas, los muertos se pusieron en posición y entonces saltaron cayendo con las extremidades en el aire, Ulrich acelero poniendose en el costado de los infectados y entonces les corto la cabeza a un par mientras que Yumi les fue dando con su abanico, varias cuchillas acabaron impactando contra la cabeza quedando tirados en el suelo sangrando por el orificio por el que les había disparado.

-Que gran equipo somos -exclamo Ulrich chocando los cinco con Yumi.

Siguieron todo rectos hasta acabar entrando en el puerto, todo estaba muy poco arruinando pero al menos había espacio suficiente como para manejar los vehículos con mayor facilidad que antes.

-Por ahí -señalo Muldoch un enorme almacén que había al final del trayecto.

-Ve hacía allí -le ordeno Kroll sabiendo que ese era el único lugar seguro que tenían.

-¿Es seguro eso? -cuestiono William viendo como era.

-Es lo mejor que tenemos -indico sinceramente Romitz.

Balla acelero y dio la vuelta por el puerto hasta acabar yendo todo recto hacía el almacén, todos fueron en fila hasta meterse dentro del almacén abandonado quedando Ulrich junto Yumi los últimos en meterse, estaciono la motocicleta en un extremo mientras ambos suspiraban aliviados.

Kroll se bajo al instante y rápidamente corrió en dirección hacía ellos.

-¡Cerrad la puerta! -ordeno eufóricamente mientras los demás se movilizaban.

Ulrich y Yumi se bajaron mientras veían absortos como Herb y Nicolas se dirigían a un extremo de la puerta del almacén, en el otro lado se encontraban Kroll junto con William y Romitz ambos se pusieron a mover la puerta tirando de las palancas de cambio haciendo que las puertas se moviesen hacía el costado, Jeremy junto con los demás se salieron del Megapod y observaron que los sujetos blancos estaban apunto de llegar hacía ellos, los veían circular por la curva y de ahí iban todo rectos hacía ellos sabiendo que estaban ahí.

-¡Un poco mas muchachos! -insistió Kroll queriendo que tirasen mas.

Todo el grupo se apoyo contra las puertas tirando con mas fuerza ya que no quedaba mucho tiempo para que las criaturas viniesen a por ellos, Jeremy levanto su escopeta HUH dispuesto a disparar si era necesario, no faltaba nada para que llegasen, tiraron con mas fuerza que nunca y entonces consiguieron cerrar ambas puertas en el ultimo momento.

-Ya esta -dijo aliviado Kroll y todos se hicieron a un lado.

Se oyeron los sonidos de las criaturas infectadas chocando contra la puerta al intentar de entrar pero apenas podían, les resultaba demasiado duro como para romperlo.

-¿Pueden entrar? -pregunto insistentemente Nicolas.

-No lo creo -opino dubitativo Kroll atemorizado por la situación.

Siguieron oyéndose mas golpes como si quisiesen seguir intentandolo a pesar de todo. Ambos no sabían que hacer, se encontraban encerrados ahí dentro y sin posibilidad de salir, la misión había fallado por completo y ahora tendrían que quedarse aquí el tiempo suficiente.

-¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! -protesto Kroll subiendo cada vez mas el tono.

-¿Pero que te pasa tío? -cuestiono Soto viendo como se comportaba.

-¿Que me pasa? Hemos fallado, la misión ha fallado completamente, eso es lo que pasa -recrimino dirigiendose a todo el mundo para que entendiese cual era el problema.

-¿Entonces no vamos a poder seguir adelante? -critico Herb.

-No lo se, dejadme pensar un momento, vale -insistió apoyando sus manos por detrás del cuello mientras se ponía a pensar en una estratagema para salir de ahí.

Jeremy se quedo indeciso pero no por el hecho de que ahora estaban encerrados en un muelle y encima el hombre que estaba al mando era incapaz de solucionar el lío en el que se habían montado, se giro dirigiendose de vuelta a la puerta donde al otro lado se encontraban los monstruos intentando de conseguir entrar, fue avanzando hasta ponerse a una cierta distancia donde podía oír los gemidos de esas criaturas que no paraban de ir golpeteando las puertas de metal constantemente.

-¿Tu crees que esto es producto de Decisión? -pregunto Ulrich dirigiendose hacía Jeremy.

-No lo se, si lo hubiese esa cosa digital nos lo habría contado, o quizás no, pero habría surgido algúna pista por lo menos, ¿porque estas cosas solamente están aquí y no en Francia o en Estados Unidos? No parecen ser de lo mismo que vimos en Los Angeles -explicó teniendo una certeza de que había otra cosa aquí que no cuadraba bastante.

-No, estos son mas distintos, mas desarrollados, como si el tiempo no les hubiese hecho mella en su cuerpo, ¿pero porque? -indico concienzudamente el niño alemán.

-Quizás sea por el Fortovixyn -mencionó.

-¿El Fortovixyn? -critico Aelita acercandose al oír la conversacíon.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando estuvimos en la guarida de Nebula? Vimos como a algúnos les salían baba violeta por la boca, ¿que sucedería si en realidad estos de aquí les ha producido un efecto distinto? -concluyo teniendo una cierta hipótesis.

-¿Un efecto distinto? Yo no lo veo a eso posible -indago Aelita sin creerse esa idea.

-El Fortovixyn llego hasta la zona de Estados Unidos donde pudimos ver como unas cuantas personas tenían todas las venas hinchadas y repletas de ambas muestras, ¿pero que sucedería si aquí se ha producido un efecto distinto al tener una muestra de Fortovixyn mucho mas concentrada?

¿Concentrada? ¿Que quieres decir con eso? -cuestiono Ulrich sin estar comprendiéndole.

-Quiere decir que al final ha pasado lo que ha pasado -dijo alguien, era William que había oído por completo la conversacíon-. Wong ha estado utilizando la muestra del Fortovixyn y la ha utilizado para contaminar a todo el mundo, ahora están esas criaturas superdotadas de una forma nunca vista.

-¿Y como estas tan seguro de eso? -cuestiono Aelita.

-¿Quien mas crees que puede haber aquí que haya hecho eso de ahí? -objetó obviamente, señalo hacía la puerta donde todavía continuaba el ruido de los gemidos de las criaturas blancas.

Aquello hizo que ambos se quedasen indagando en la misma cuestión.

-Pensadlo bien, porque una vez que encontremos a Wong, se lo tendremos que preguntar a él mismo -indico justificándolo como una mera posibilidad totalmente creíble.

Se marcho y ahí pudo ver como Yumi le miraba con aquella expresión, aquella mirada de que sabía bien que ahora como estaban todos encerrados ahí dentro, era una presa fácil para que este hiciese lo que le diese la gana sin que nadie se diese cuenta, resoplo amargamente y se marcho discrepando de lo que ella estuviese mirando, Yumi no le quito el ojo de encima.

Kroll continuaba pensando cuando entonces se le acerco Romitz.

-Señor, he intentado de probar de hablar con los pilotos del avión a través del walkie-talkie pero me parece que no funciona mucho -le notifico seriamente entregándole el walkie para que lo mirase.

Lo cogío endurecidamente y entonces lo encendió, se oía el sonido de la vibración.

-Hola, hola, ¿hay alguien ahí? -pregunto intentando de comunicarse.

Nadie respondió, solamente se oía la vibración, no llegaba la señal.

-Maldita sea -reprocho agobiado y le devolvió el walkie a Romitz.

-Aquí hay muchas interferencias, no creo que la señal llegue a través de aquí -opino sabiendo que ahora estando encerrados tenían un gran problema para comunicarse con el exterior.

-Tenemos que intentar algo, no puede ser que estemos aquí encerrados y nadie sepa lo que estamos haciendo -insistió decidido a buscar la comunicarse con el avión o con la Fortaleza de algúna forma.

-¿Quizás podamos ir por ahí? -pregunto Eric señalando hacía arriba.

Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacía una plataforma donde había una ventana abierta.

-¿Estas seguro de eso? -le pregunto asumiendo que sabía lo que hacía.

-Mi madre una vez me enseño que para intentar de comunicarme en algún lugar remotamente imposible, solamente tenía que subirme bien alto y dejar que la señal viniese, y al final funcionó unas cuantas veces -declaro demostrando que la idea funcionaba.

Carraspeo pensativo sabiendo que a lo mejor debía probarlo ya que no tenían otra cosa que hacer.

-Muy bien, ven conmigo -le pidió decidido a aceptar su idea.

Entonces ambos hermanos se levantaron como dispuestos a hacerlo a pesar de que se lo pidió a uno.

-No, solamente tu, tu hermano se queda aquí -le rechisto a Thomas viendo que lo iba a seguir.

-¿Que? De ningúna forma pienso dejar que mi hermano vaya con usted -protesto Thomas negándose a dejar que se lo llevase sin saber lo que le podía hacerle.

-Es una orden soldado, ¿él se viene o nos quedamos aquí sin hacer nada?

Se le quedo mirando con una mala cara ya que no confiaba plenamente en él de ningúna manera.

-Hermano, déjalo, no me va a mandar a matarme, vale -le pidió Eric queriendo que dejase que se pudiese marchar para hacer lo que él pedía que hiciese.

No estuvo muy seguro pero viendo que su hermano se lo pedía con total confianza, tenía que aceptarlo, le gustase o no, se sentó donde estaba dejando que se marchase sin que le rechistase.

-No tardare mucho -aviso y se marcho con Kroll y Romitz.

Los Guerreros veían como estaba la cosa, era claro que no sobrevivirían aquí como un dia como mucho, en algún momento tendrían que salir a pesar de esas cosas vigilándoles.

-Hay que hacer algo -objetó Odd.

-¿Como qué? -cuestiono Yumi asumiendo que tenía alguna idea.

-No se, intentar de matarlos en cuanto entren -propuso sin mas dilación.

-¿Y que pasa si no logramos matarlos? Hay como cien ahí mismo, y casi nunca hemos conseguido matar a mas de cien en un dia -critico Ulrich cuestionandose esa posibilidad.

-Ya, pero piensa esto un momento, primero: usamos toda la municíon del Megapod, los cadaveres se amontonaran, les tiraremos todas las granadas que tengamos a mano, y los que vayan saltando encima del resto les vamos disparando con todo lo que tengamos hasta que al final solamente queden unos pocos a los que podamos cortar rápidamente con las cabezas -ideo Odd concretando toda una serie de opciones a las que poder usar para luchar contra las criaturas.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando sin saber que responder ante esa sugerencia tan disparatada.

-No se yo si esto va a salir bien -opino concienzudamente Aelita de esa propuesta.

-Vamos, solamente tenemos que avisarle al resto de los chicos y de ahí todos nos pondremos las pilas -animo Odd dispuesto a utilizar al resto del grupo para que se ofreciesen a hacerlo.

-¿Y que pasa con Kroll? Ese cabron tiene a Romitz y a Eric, no podemos hacerlo mientras ellos dos estén ahí mismo con ese loco apunto de volarnos las manos -indico seriamente Ulrich sabiendo que mientras Kroll estuviese vivo, nadie podría hacer nada del otro mundo.

-Pues cuando intentemos de abrir las puertas y estemos disparando contra todos los muertos, yo le disparo a Kroll en la cabeza antes de que este active los brazaletes.

-¿Y que pasa con Herb y Nicolas? Esos dos locos están también de su lado, en cuanto se den cuenta de que hemos matado a Kroll, aprovecharan y le cogeran la pulsera electrónica que activa los brazaletes, nos acabaran matando sin siquiera cambiar de opinión -agrego Yumi sabiendo que quedaban los otros dos idiotas dispuestos a matarlos por lo mismo.

-Pues les matamos a ellos también -añadió considerablemente.

-¿Estas dispuesto a matar a dos sujetos que apenas han hecho nada? -critico Ulrich viendo que se disponía a matarlos cuando encima apenas les habían hecho algo, eso era demasiado para él.

-Esos tíos me han quitado mi rubí, el que le iba a regalar a Samantha en cuanto volviese con ella -recrimino confesando que en realidad pretendía recuperar su joya.

-¿Y los vas a matar solamente por una joya? -repercuto insistentemente Yumi.

-No es solo una joya, es el rubí que me dio una persona a la que confiaba bastante en mi, yo la ayude a ella a seguir viva y ella me dio a cambio eso, es lo menos que puede hacer después de todo por lo que hemos pasado, lo necesito -explicó con tono suplicante, estaba completamente desesperado por recuperar ese rubí aunque le costase la vida a él o a los demás.

Todos se le quedaron mirando sin saber que responder ante eso, entendían que lo quería hacer por su novia, pero estar matando gente de la forma mas cruel posible era algo que iba a acabar con él.

¿Y que pasa con William? -pregunto Yumi acordándose de que todavía faltaba la peor persona que se encontraba aquí dentro y la que resultaba imposible de asesinar de cualquier manera.

Ulrich alzo la mirada fijándose que William estaba en un rincón sentado con su espada y sin hacer nada, tenía aquella mirada como de querer explotar y matar a cualquiera que se pusiese al lado.

-Pues tendremos que matarle usando todo lo que tengamos para que no siga con vida o se reconstruya si es que es un ser humano normal y corriente -opino indagando en esa opción ya que sabía muy bien que alguien como William iba a seguir vivo pasase lo que pasase.

-¿De veras estas dispuesto a aceptar esta operación con tal de acabar con este asunto?

-¿Y que quieres hacer sino? ¿Seguir con esta misión de pacotilla? ¿Queréis volver a casa o no?

-¿Que casa? ¿Te refieres a esa Fortaleza donde se encuentran nuestras peores pesadillas? No, yo no pienso volver, yo pienso seguir con esto -acoto Jeremy decidido a seguir adelante con la misión.

-¿De que estas hablando Einstein? -cuestiono Odd enrarecido al ver como respondió.

-Nos hemos pasado todo el tiempo huyendo cuando en realidad tendríamos que haber estado buscando las respuestas a todo lo que sucede, acabamos recién de llegar y lo único que hemos visto ha sido ese montón de seres blancos que quieren matarnos, yo quiero entender de donde vienen o que son realidad, quiero saber si ese tal Wong esta vivo para anunciarle que Mitch Cornell y entender por completo todo el asunto que tenía Farmacéuticas Vincent, quiero resolver este entuerto antes de que nos quedemos sin gente a la que señalar -explicó Jeremy dispuesto a seguir adelante con la misión a pesar de estar metidos en un callejón sin salida.

-¿De veras quieres buscar a Wong? -critico Aelita.

-No quiero buscarle, quiero que todos le encontremos -decreto con total seriedad.

Kroll y los otros dos acabaron llegando a la plataforma de arriba donde al costado se encontraba aquel ventana con cristales rotos por el que salía el sol atardeciendo en el horizonte, Kroll asomo la cabeza por ahí pero asegurandose de no cortarse con los cristales, volvió y se dirigió hacía Eric.

-¿Puedes hacerlo funcionar? -le pregunto entregándole el walkie.

-Puedo intentar algo -accedió sin problema algúno.

Agarro el walkie-talkie y lo saco fuera de la ventana, empezo a oírse la vibración saliendo del altavoz y de ahí lo fue moviendo hasta que empezo a funcionar.

-Creo que tengo algo -aviso.

-Trae -le rechisto queriendo que le devolviese el walkie.

Se lo quito y entonces empezo a comunicarse como hizo antes:

-Aquí el teniente Kroll, ¿me escuchan? ¿Me escuchan? Aquí el teniente Kroll -fue preguntando repetidamente con tal de que saliese algo del otro lado.

-Aquí _el piloto, ¿me escucha teniente Kroll? -_ se oyó la voz del piloto.

-Ah -dijo aliviado al ver que alguien le contesto.

-Aquí el teniente Kroll, quiero anunciar que hemos tenido un cierto contratiempo, necesito que le mande un mensaje a la Reina Hopper inmediatamente, dígale: Que hemos sido atacados por un enemigo nunca visto, que nos hemos reagrupado en un almacén seguro y que no podremos seguir adelante por ahora, tendremos que esperar un dia como mucho para estar a salvos, no quiero que mande a nadie mas, nosotros nos ocuparemos solos -anunció concretamente Kroll dándoles el mensaje para que entendiesen la situación en la que se encontraban.

-¿Que? -cuestiono sorprendido Romitz viendo que no pidió refuerzos.

- _¿Seguro que no quiere que mande a nadie para recogeros?_

-No, es imposible, aunque intenten de traer a alguien, puede que ni duremos mucho, es mejor que la Reina este paciente y espere a que yo le notifique de que la situación haya mejorado o no.

Eric podía ver que ni siquiera iba a enviar a nadie para que les ayudasen, el muy cabron se estaba aprovechando otra vez, no podía dejar que se saliese con la suya así como así, aprovecho y cogío el walkie tironeando de la mano de Kroll, al instante dijo:

-Diganle a la Reina Hopper que mande todo lo que tenga y que mandenle un mensaje a mi madre de que yo y mi hermano estamos bien -comento insistentemente.

-Quita de ahí -le reprocho empujandole para que se quitase de encima.

Eric se cayo de espaldas mientras Romitz le ayudaba viendo lo que le hizo.

-Escuchadme bien, no hagan caso de la primera cosa que ha dicho, no mandéis a nadie, repito, no mandéis a nada, es de vital importancia que la Reina Hopper se entere de esto enseguida.

- _De acuerdo teniente Kroll_ , _le informaremos a la Reina Hopper de su situación._

-Gracias soldado -agradeció aliviado y entonces corto la comunicación del walkie.

Apagó el walkie y entonces asintió agobiado y llevandose la mano a la cara de la frustración que tenía por estar tratando con este asunto de la peor manera posible.

-¿Pero que ha hecho? Nos acaba de condenar a todos nosotros -reprocho Eric enfurruñado con él, se abalanzo encima de él dispuesto a pegarle en toda la cara pero entonces saco su pistola y le apunto.

-Déjale -pidió Romitz apartándole para que le dejase estar.

-¿Que quieres hacer Wilcocks? ¿Acabar peor de lo que estamos?

-¿Porque no ha mandado refuerzos? -pregunto Romitz queriendo resolver eso.

-Pues porque es imposible, no tenemos tiempo de mandar a nadie, y aunque lo hiciéramos, no resolvería nada, vinimos aquí por una razón, tenemos que encargarnos nosotros mismos, no podemos depender de que nos ayuden porque se encuentran al otro lado, en el otro continente, ahora nosotros somos nuestra mejor baza para salir de aquí -explicó hacíendoles entender la razón de porque no podían mandar refuerzos y era por el hecho de que esas eran las peticiones que les habían dado y tenían que respetarlas como tal.

-¿Y como piensa resolver esto? -critico Eric dirigiendose furtivamente hacía él.

Kroll se quedo dubitativo sabiendo que solamente le quedaba una cosa por hacer, se giro bajando por la escalera y sin decir nada, Eric y Romitz le siguieron, todo el mundo alzo la cabeza viendo que estaban bajando cuando entonces Kroll dijo:

-Escuchadme bien todos, se que nos encontramos en una situación un poco deprimente, no tenía ganas de que pasase esto, así que ahora solamente nos queda hacer esto -se bajo de las escaleras y se puso delante de todo el mundo para que le escuchase-: Vamos a pasar la noche aquí esperando que esos monstruos de ahí fuera se acaben cansando de nosotros, y cuando sea por la mañana saldremos de aquí y haremos el mismo recorrido que teníamos pensado hacer.

-Espere -se levanto Orson-. ¿Me esta diciendo que vamos a quedarnos aquí dentro sin hacer nada?

-Y si -confirmo sin dar ningún otro detalle mas-. ¿Quieres intentar otra cosa?

-¿Porque no mandamos algo para volar a esos infectados y así nosotros podamos salir sin que se den cuenta? -propuso queriendo buscar la manera de distraerlos.

-No lo vamos a hacer, jamas conseguiremos que nadie venga a ayudarnos -declaro Eric.

-¿Que quieres decir? -cuestiono Miqquel.

-Nadie va a venir a ayudarnos, tenemos que ocuparnos solos -confeso con total sinceridad.

-¿Que? -reprocho la mayoría del equipo que se encontraba ahí dentro.

-¿Te ha obligado él a decir eso? -acuso enfurismado Thomas señalando hacía Kroll.

-No, esta mas que claro, nadie va a venir a ayudarnos -corroboro plenamente Eric.

-Mentira, maldito cabron, te dije que no te llevases a mi hermano -protesto y se dispuso a darle una paliza con tal de sentirse aliviado por darle algo.

-Eric para, no empeores las cosas -insistió queriendo que su hermano le dejase.

-Haz caso a tu hermano soldado -ordeno Kroll viendo que su hermano tenía mucha mas confianza.

-Me la suda hacerle caso a usted, yo no soy ningún soldado, solo somos una panda que no mocosos a los que han sido arrastrados a este maldito vertedero.

-Ya empezamos -dijo Odd viendo que se iba a montar una muy buena.

Ambos se levantaron yendo a impedir que se acabase matando a si mismo con tal de vengarse.

-Controlate Wilcocks, si no quieres que...

-Si no quiero que... ¿que me vuelen la mano? ¿Es eso? Andese a tomar por culo.

-Será mejor que te controles niño y que le tengas mucho mas respeto -pidió expresamente Herb agarrándole para impedir su paso, se le quedo mirando con una cara furtiva.

-No pienso tenerlo respeto a él, ni a ti -le dio un fuerte golpe de puño en toda la cara.

Herb se llevo la mano a la cara quedandose completamente indeciso mientras su compañero Nicolas lo ayudaba, se quito la mano y observo que le salía sangre de la nariz, aquello lo enfado aún mas.

-Te mato -recrimino enfurismado y entonces se abalanzo encima de él empezando a darle con todos los golpes que podía darle con tal de sentirse a gusto después de lo que le hizo en la cara.

-Eh chicos, parad ya -protesto Muldoch intentando de cogerles para que se quitasen de encima.

-Joder -se agobio aún mas Kroll llevandose a la mano a la cabeza.

-¿No puedes hacer algo? -pregunto Romitz asumiendo que nadie iba a hacer nada al respecto.

-¿Para que? Esta bastante claro que esto es cosa de los dos -indico reconociendo que a pesar de estar al mando ahora esto ya no era asunto suyo.

Herb siguió dandole a Thomas por toda la cara del cual ya empezaba a sangrar por todas partes, ambos estaban encaprichados en sacarse todo el odio de encima mientras los demás les agarraban como podían, al final consiguieron sacar a Herb primero y luego Eric junto con los Guerreros acabaron levantando a Thomas estando completamente mareado de los golpes.

-¿Quien te crees que eres tu? Para golpearme así, ¿Eh? -escupió en el suelo de forma incrédula.

-Alguien que al menos sabe cuando atacar en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo -espeto irónicamente.

-Así, ¿pues sabes que? Pues como estamos perdiendo el tiempo yo voy a aprovechar un poco de ello -dijo y entonces saco una enorme cuchilla de caza que tenía guardada en el traje, lo saco poniendose en posición de atacarlo, se le notaba en la cara que estaba completamente desatado.

Thomas se resintió viendo la enorme cuchilla que tenía, al final estaba mas loco de lo que parecía.

-¿Quien tiene el arma mas grande? -pregunto metafóricamente.

-¿Y quien tiene algo parecido? -critico Miqquel poniendose delante de él mientras le apuntaba con una de sus navajas apoyándole sobre su cuello con tal de que parase de una vez por todas.

-¿De veras te crees que eso me va a hacer mucho mas daño? -cuestiono sin estar intimidado.

-No, pero...

Herb no quiso escuchar mas y se abalanzo dispuesto a atacarle pero entonces le pincho en la mano haciendo que soltase la cuchilla, luego Miqquel le rodeo agarrándole por el cuello fuertemente mientras le apuntaba mucho mas cerca su navaja, quería que parase ya mismo.

-Yo soy mucho mas rápido -indico hacíendoselo ver.

Trago saliva viendo que ahora le iba a clavar eso en toda la garganta.

De pronto sonó un estridente ruido que venía de algúna parte e hizo que todos se acabasen llevando las manos las orejas de lo horrible que sonaba, vieron que era William que estaba pasando la punta de su espada por la pared de bronce como si estuviese pasando las uñas sobre una pizarra, fue bajando hasta que al final paro y recibió la atención que quería, se giro mostrando que tenía esa cara lasciva de orgulloso que siempre mostraba cuando tenía algo que decir, al final acabo diciendo:

-Escuchadme bien todos, puede que estemos aquí metidos sin ningún tipo de conexión con el exterior, pero eso no significa que tengamos que volvernos como unos animales y empecemos a pegarnos y destruirnos los unos a los otros porque no tengamos ningún tipo de confianza, ¿y sabéis que? Eso a mi me importa un bledo -explicó William razonando con todo el equipo.

-¿Que? -cuestiono Angus ante ese comentario. Todos estaban de la misma manera.

-Se muy bien que no soy la persona mas indicada para decir esto, pero... yo antes era el jefe de una base con toda una unidad de buenos hombres, durante años les enseñe a sobrevivir y a tenerlo todo perfectamente coordinado, y me funcionó, hasta el dia en que todo se me fue al carajo.

Aquello hizo acordar a los Guerreros de lo que les había hecho para destruir su territorio.

-Y ahora que estoy aquí, ¿que sucede? Me encuentro con una panda de inútiles que apenas saben tomarse en serio este trabajo, ¿de veras pensáis que esto es algo aceptable? ¿Eh?

-No -contesto Nicolas sin remedio algúno.

-Así que propongo esto, ningúno de nosotros, se peleara con nadie, y si alguien tiene algún problema, se irán todos a un solo rincón a pasarlo alejados de aquellos que les molesten, haremos caso a Kroll en todo lo que diga, y si alguien tiene algún problema con eso, también se ira al mismo rincón, esperaremos toda la noche o todo lo que haga falta con tal de que esos monstruos se marchen y nos dejen en paz por la mañana, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Alguien tiene algún problema con eso o de algo que no haya mencionado hasta ahora? -concreto poniendo todas las opciones a tomar en cuenta para que pudiesen sobrevivir hasta esta noche.

-Yo si -dijo Conrad levantándose y dirigiendose hasta William-. ¿Que comeremos?

-¿Comer? -cuestiono esa mención.

-La Reina Hopper acordo de poner como tres cantimploras de agua como mucho en tres de los jeeps, pero de comida creo que puede alcanzar si lo hacemos bien -comento Kroll declarando que tenían algo pero básicamente solo para lo indispensable.

-¿Porque? ¿No hay mucho? -cuestiono Aelita asumiendo que no era suficiente.

-Yo pensaba que una vez que llegásemos a la base donde se encontraba Wong nos darían algo de comer ademas de algún lugar para dormir, pero ahora me parece que lo solamente lo único que tenemos es una pequeña ración de comida rápida como para que todos lo comportamos -confeso revelando que lo habían planeado el tema de la comida de otra forma que no veían venir.

-Genial, a comerse las sobras de casa -protesto Pietro indignado al descubrir esto.

-Tampoco te quejes tanto, podemos sobrevivir un dia con apenas algo de comida y agua, lo único que necesitamos es durar un dia aquí y después largarnos y volver a lo que estábamos -opino concienzudamente Jeremy sabiendo que iba a ser lo mejor.

-En eso el genio tiene razón, será mejor que repartamos la comida cuanto antes, a estas horas me parece que ya esta por anochecer -acordo estrictamente Kroll.

Todos se levantaron y marcharon directamente a sacar la comida de los jeeps, los Guerreros se quedaron ahí asintiendo al ver que estaban cerca de haber creado un tremendo caos aquí dentro, en ese momento se acerco William mirándoles fijamente pero como si no estuviese muy interesados en ellos, ambos no querían decirle nada pero se quedaron con la curiosidad.

-¿Lo haz hecho para tenerlos controlados o porque quieres aprovecharte de nosotros? -pregunto Ulrich queriendo saber la razón de porque había decidido tomar esa opción.

-Lo he hecho porque me irrita ver a un pelotón comportandose como si todos fuésemos una panda de trogloditas, antes me paso eso la primera vez que decidí estar al mando -aclaro dando a entender que lo hacía por motivos personales-, ¿te acuerdas de eso Yumi?

Yumi no dijo nada, se quedo ahí inmutada ante lo que dijo, Ulrich la aparto impidiendo que William le echase el ojo encima ya que no sentía mucha confianza en decirle eso ahora mismo.

-Preguntaselo. Ella lo sabe -le aconsejo como para darle algo en lo que pensar.

Soltó aquella risa falsa que siempre ponía para mostrar que tenía razón, luego se marcho dejándolos a todos donde estaban y sin saber que pensar de sus intenciones.

-¿Porque seguirá tan interesado en demostrar que no nos va a hacer daño? -critico Odd.

-No quiero hacernos daño, quiero intimidarnos para hacernos pensar que nos puede atacar en cualquier momento, y no nos daremos cuenta, eso es lo que quiere -aclaro Ulrich sabiendo que esto era algo personal entre él, ya tenía bastante claro el aviso que le dio antes en el exterior.

Thomas se sentó al lado de uno de los jeeps agobiado mientras se iba quitando la sangre que le salía por la boca, escupió tirando el enorme escupitajo a un costado mientras se juntaba su hermano Eric.

-Ten esto, te saldrá un poco mejor -le entrego Eric un pañuelo para que lo use.

-Gracias -se lo agradeció y se limpio la boca quitándose la sangre que tenía encima.

-¿Porque tienes esa manía de pensar que todo lo que me ocurra a mi tiene que ser siempre algo grave? -le pregunto sabiendo que lo sucedido antes no era algo normal.

-Porque no puedo dejar que te pase algo, mama nos confío que nos protegiésemos los uno a los otros desde siempre, y ahora que estamos aquí colaborando con el enemigo, siento que no puedo dejar que nos intimiden o nos metan ideas falsas en la cabeza como ese tal Mannix -explicó hacíendole entender que estaba en su derecho protegerle y no iba a dejar que le ocurriese nada con tal de volver a casa y que su madre vea a sus dos hijos sanos y salvos.

-Creo que mas bien ese Mannix se ha pasado al otro bando porque él mismo ha querido -opino retractando ese hecho, ya tenía mas que claro que era imposible que le hubiesen lavado el cerebro.

-Joder, ya no entiendo la gente, un dia parece que todo el mundo esta bien, y al otro dia están lleno de locos con personalidad múltiple, ¿como crees que puedo vivir así? -se quejo agobiado.

-Hermano, si quieres mi opinión porque se que tu de vez en cuando nunca estas de acuerdo conmigo y con cualquier cosa que digo, te digo: que no te vayas con los que están locos -le aconsejo razonando con él para darle una idea de donde tenía que involucrarse en realidad.

Aquello le dio una rara idea que no había pensado antes, giro la cabeza y miro hacía los Guerreros que estaban delante de su vehículo blindado charlando tranquilamente, ellos si que eran un equipo de amigos de verdad, posiblemente los mejores que habían tenido hasta ahora, ambos se miraron sabiendo donde era su lugar, se levantaron y se marcharon a reunirse con ellos.

Nicolas le estaba pasando una hoja de papel sobre la boca de Nicolas para quitarle la sangre que le chorreaba por toda la boca, estaba rígido y lleno de rabia por lo que paso, su amigo rubio se lo iba pasando hasta que al final no aguanto ya que veía que no lo estaba haciendo bien.

-Quita eso -le rechisto, soplo quitando los restos de papel de la boca que se la habían metido.

En ese momento vio a los dos hermanos levantarse y reunirse con los otros jóvenes, el chico alemán estrecho la mano con Eric y entonces todos se sentaron formando un circulo alrededor.

-¿Quienes se han creído que son esos dos? -critico él con lascivia.

-Un par de hermanos -comento él sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que decía.

-Mira que llegas a ser mas testarudo que el resto de la gente -le reprocho dandole una bofetada por detrás de la nuca al ver lo tono que era-, miralos, se piensan que porque están con esos cinco ahí mismo no les va a pasar nada, pero yo se muy bien que en algún momento de estos acabaron sufriendo por lo que me han hecho.

-¿Que tienes pensado hacer? -pregunto el otro asumiendo que tenía una idea.

-Por ahora no tengo nada, pero se que en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, yo les daré algo mucho peor y ahí no tendrán nada de lo que quejarse -indico sonriendo maliciosamente al saber muy bien que los dos hermanos no iban a quedar impunes después de la paliza que le dio el segundo hermano.

··

La Reina Hopper junto con Mannix regresaron a la sala donde habían dejado al grupo de científicos, todos estaban aún con lo mismo, trabajando en las muestras con la maquina tranquilidad y sin levantar ningún tipo de sospecha por lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo? -pregunto Mannix dirigiendose seriamente hacía ellos.

-No mucho, solamente sabemos que las muestras del virus afecta al tejido de la carne cruda haciendo que las celulas aumenten su presión externa y la carne se vuelva inestable, pero creo que eso no es suficiente para demostrar que el virus le hace efecto, necesitamos hacer otro tipo de prueba -mencionó Hopper dando un cierto análisis básico pero sin confesar lo que habían descubierto en realidad sobre la muestra.

-¿Que tipo de muestra? -pregunto la Reina Hopper queriendo saber que propuesta tenía pensada.

-Digamos que necesitaremos algo un poco vivo -declaro Alexandra.

-¿Que quiere decir eso de algo un poco vivo? -critico Mannix sin entender ese comentario.

-Quiero decir que necesitaríamos algún tipo de sujeto que este vivo y lleno de sangre -explicó intentando de buscar la manera exacta pero impidiendo que al final acabasen utilizando de ejemplo a algo de lo que acabasen arrepintiéndose, no quería llegar a pensar en usar a un ser humano.

-¿Como qué por ejemplo?

-Algún tipo de pequeño animal, como un ratón, un pájaro o algo parecido, ¿si es que acaso en algún lugar como este lo tenéis? -concreto poniendo todos los ejemplos posibles para hacer que se interesasen en algo un poco mas rebuscado que algo un poco mas violento como hacían siempre.

Ambos dos se dieron una cierta mirada al no saber que pensar de esa propuesta.

-No será suficiente -declaro él soltándolo sin problema algúno.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono Remi viendo que al final dijo lo que no querían oír.

-Un pequeño de unas proporciones muy pequeñas no ayudara para nada en nuestros avances, necesitamos algo mucho mejor que eso, algo grande -aclaro haciendo el gesto con la mano de expresar que necesitaban algo tan enorme que parecía que iba a explotar.

-¿Algo grande como qué? ¿Una vaca o un elefante? -critico Meredith sin entender a que se refería exactamente con eso, estaba empezando a sonar algo que no fuese un animal.

Se les quedo mirando de una forma persuasiva y ahí fue cuando Hopper se dio cuenta.

-No, ni se te ocurra -le reprocho viendo que al final se estaba decantando por tomar la peor opción.

-Es lo mejor Hopper, no podemos intentarlo sin algo vivo -reafirmo soberanamente.

-¿No te permitiré que uses a otro ser humano como conejillo de indias? Deckard ya uso para curarle de los efectos del Fortovixyn, ¿no seas como él y utilices a un pobre ser humano? -le insistió queriendo que cambiase de parecer e hiciese otra cosa.

-Pero Deckard no esta aquí, lo que hace que ahora a mi use lo que me de la gana, y pienso utilizar a un ser humano te guste o no, entendido -le contradijo hacíendole entender de una forma brusca que ahora él estaba al mando y podía hacer todos los experimentos que le diesen la gana-. Doctora Luggen, coja las muestras que ya hayan usado y vuelvas a meter en el congelador.

-Si señor -reafirmo Clara y se puso a agarrar todas las muestras.

-No, no le hagas caso, esto aún no ha terminado -le insistió señalándole con el dedo impidiendo que obedeciese sus ordenes, estaba mas que dispuesto a continuar con esto.

-En serio Hopper, ¿de veras quieres seguir esto? -critico agobiado Mannix al ver que ya estaban otra vez en la misma disputa de siempre.

-Si, y pienso seguir hasta que no me confieses ciertas cosas que no les haz dicho a nadie -decreto.

-¿Como qué por ejemplo?

-No tenemos tiempo de seguir con esto, terminad ya de una maldita vez -protesto la Reina Hopper harta de verlos pelear por nada.

-No, déjame a mi, quiero ver hacía donde acaba esto -persuadió Mannix dispuesto a seguir el juego de Hopper con tal de ver si era capaz de asimilar todo lo que él le reprochaba.

-Primero de todo: admite que fuiste tu quien mataste a Deckard delante de ella -concreto señalando hacía Clara para que supiese esa autentica verdad.

-¿Que? -cuestiono ella absorta al descubrir eso.

Se le quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido y entonces dijo:

-Muy bien, si, yo mate a Deckard, le dispare en la cabeza, y lo hice por orden de ella, era insufrible, se había vuelto inestable, había que matarlo antes de que nos matase a todos -confeso demostrando que ni siquiera había tenido resentimientos por matarlo, se lo tomo literalmente en serio.

-No -dijo ella casi tirando las muestras si no fuese porque Oscar las cogío a tiempo.

-¿Algo mas? -pregunto acomodandose las gafas, estaba mas que dispuesto a escuchar.

-Segundo: ¿De donde salían esos niños que usasteis para que los chicos les matasen violentamente?

-Eso no te lo puedo decir ahora -discrepo rotundamente.

-¿Porque no? -le reprocho subiendo de tono al ver que siempre tenía una excusa.

-Porque eso es algo de lo que quería hablar con los muchachos una vez volviesen aquí -declaro.

-¿En serio? -critico Yolanda sin tragarse esa idea de ningúna manera.

-Creeme o no Hopper, lo tengo todo decidido, y ella lo ha acordado completamente.

-Decidiremos entablar esta charla en cuanto regrese el equipo que mandamos a Japón -confirmo solemnemente la Reina Hopper teniéndolo ya acordado desde el primer momento.

-Eso si es que sobreviven a este viaje -reprocho Hopper echándole una mirad furtiva al no sentirse muy confiado por esta opción.

Se quedo Mannix aguantase las ganas de no resentirse por esto.

-¿Cual es la ultima pregunta? -asumió que le iba a dar tercera pregunta tal y como él acordo.

-¿Donde están ellos exactamente? -le pregunto con total pasividad.

-Aterrizaron en Japón hace como una hora y dos horas y diez minutos como mucho, pero en todo este tiempo ha surgido un problema inesperado -confeso.

-¿Que problema? -cuestiono alarmandose al ver como sonaba.

-Me temo que eso no puedo decírtelo Hopper -discrepo pasando de contestarle.

-Y una mierda no puedes decírmelo, ¿dime que cojones les esta pasando ahora mismo a los chicos -protesto viendo que ahora encima tampoco le iba a decir eso que era importante.

-Al parecer han estando siendo atacados por una horda de infectados, ellos han conseguido escapar, pero me temo que han tenido que esconderse en un almacén y ahora tendrán que pasar toda la noche ahí a la espera de que se larguen y tengan el camino despejado -aclaro detalladamente.

-¿Y no puedes hacer nada para ayudarles? -cuestiono Alexandra.

-No, me temo que no podemos, aunque mandásemos a alguien mas se tardaría lo mismo que cuando ellos se marcharon, en todo ese tiempo ellos posiblemente hayan liquidado a todos los infectados que les persiguen, es mejor dejar que se ocupen solos -declaro dando a entender que ahora solamente quedaba que se librasen de ser comidos por unos infectados de otro lugar.

-No podemos dejar que se ocupen solos, ningúno de todos ellos han estado en ese país, no saben a que se enfrentan, deberíamos al menos de lanzar una señal como para que algún tipo de ejercitó los encuentre y los salve -propuso Meredith tomándolo como alternativa.

Aquello hizo que Mannix y la Reina se mirasen teniendo una cierta idea con esa propuesta.

-No parecía tan mala idea -opino estandose convencido de ello.

¿De verdad? -cuestiono Hopper viendo que se intereso por algo que ellos dijeron.

-Bueno, podemos intentarlo, pero no sabemos a ciencia cierta a cuanto tiempo puede que llegue la señal, pero quizás haya esperanza de que alguien la escuche y pueda salvarlos -declaro la Reina.

-Gracias a dios -dijo aliviado al ver que sus hijos podrían salvarse de algúna manera.

-Por cierto Meredith, hemos recibido un mensaje en donde se escuchaba la voz de uno de tus hijos -mencionó Mannix dirigiendose a la madre hacker.

-¿Como? -se queda indecisa al oír eso.

-Al parecer tus hijos te mandan saludos, seguramente los veras muy pronto -acoto descaradamente.

-Maldito cabron -le reprocho viendo que le estaba soltando eso como si estuviese pasando por una buena experiencia, al final Hopper la agarro impidiendo que cometiese una sola tontería.

-Meredith para, es mejor no provocarle -razono Yolanda queriendo que se detuviese.

Mientras los demás intentaban de parar a la mujer, Mannix se quedaba ahí sonriendo orgulloso de ver como se estaban matando el uno al otro, aquello le satisfacía bastante, Oscar estaba viendo la situación y no podía evitar pensar que nada de esto iba a llegar a un buen punto si siguiesen así, tenía que dejar bien clara las cosas si quería que esto terminase de una vez por todas.

-Controla a tus amigos Hopper, será mejor que no lo arruinen todo -pidió expresamente Mannix.

-El único que lo esta arruinando eres tu -rechisto Hopper.

-Jefe científico Samuel Mannix, ¿estas incitando al doctor Franz Hopper y a su grupo de compañeros científicos para que se comporten de una manera agresiva apropósito? -pregunto la Reina Hopper asumiendo que hacía todo ese teatro para obligarles a que se peleasen porque si.

-¿Me ve a mi incitándoles? -critico esa acusación.

-Pues yo si -dijo Oscar levantando una de las muestras.

Todos alzaron la vista hacía el frente observando que Oscar estaba agarrando una de las muestras mientras mantenía una cara rígida como de estar volviendose completamente loco.

-Oscar, ¿que te crees que estas haciendo? -pregunto Remi sin creer lo que hacía.

-Estoy intentando de zanjar las cosas aquí, estoy harto de estar viviendo de esta forma, ¿verdad Remi? -aclaro dirigiendose hacía su compañero jefe asumiendo que él sabía lo que hacía.

-No se de que estas hablando.

-Claro que sabes, ¿acuérdate bien? Ambos éramos un equipo, éramos capaces de todo, hasta de volar este lugar por los aires, pero no, tu hiciste otra cosa, ¿porque? ¿Cual es la autentica verdad que estas escondiendo y que no quieres que nadie ve? -le reprocho incitándole a que contase algo.

Ambos se quedaron indecisos al no saber que responder ante eso, había perdido completamente la razón y ahora estaba deliberando sin control.

-Cadete Oscar, deténgase ahora mismo y baje esa muestra ahora mismo -ordeno Mannix.

-¿Porque? ¿Que tiene esta muestra de especial exactamente? ¿Acaso lo sabe?

-No, no lo se -contesto con tono de importarle un comino lo que estaba contando.

-Miente, claro que lo sabe, esta llena de algo que usted mismo ha creado y que ha mentido -recrimino acusándole de saber bien que era lo que contenía la muestra en realidad.

-Oscar, ni se te ocurra -pidió Hopper sabiendo que si se lo contaba, estaban acabados.

-Esta lleno de nanobots que hemos descubierto todos nosotros, nanobots que Deckard invento -confeso soltándolo a los cuatro vientos sin importarle las consecuencias.

Aquello hizo que Hopper decayese literalmente, el muy tonto había dicho lo que no debía.

-Rectifica esa respuesta cadete -pidió la Reina Hopper queriendo oírlo de mejor forma.

-Deckard invento unos nanobots que uso para transformar a la gente en monstruos, pues ahora Mannix ha conseguido inventarse unos nuevos, en forma de virus, el virus que supuestamente quiere utilizar para matar a toda la especie humana, es mentira, no es un virus, es un proceso de nanobots que se meten en el cuerpo y te sacan la sangre, nos ha mentido a todos -explicó todo el asunto haciendo que ahora todos se enterasen de lo que había pasado en realidad, se puso a reirse como un loco y sin tener ningún tipo de miedo a esa confesión.

-¿Es eso cierto jefe científico Samuel Mannix? -pregunto la Reina dirigiendose severamente hacía Mannix viendo que le había estado mintiendo durante todo este tiempo.

-Lamento decírselo que si mi reina -confirmo Mannix sintiéndose culpable por haberlo ocultado.

-Espera, ¿tu no lo sabías? -cuestiono Hopper viendo que la Reina que supuestamente estaba al tanto de todo resultaba que no había descubierto lo que había hecho Mannix en realidad.

-No, creía que cuando Deckard empezo a adoctrinarte lo hizo con la intención de que acabases creando el virus que el jamas pudo terminar, pero ahora veo me han estado mintiendo, nadie ha hecho nada útil en todo este tiempo, me decepcionas -aclaro demostrando que le habían estado contando otra cosa y ella se lo creyó al estar confiándose demasiado en ciertas suposiciones.

-Lamento mucho mi reina Hopper, pero si quiere puedo compensárselo -propuso.

-Y lo harás -dijo mirando fijamente hacía Oscar-. Ocupandote de acabar con él.

-Si mi señora -obedeció y entonces alzo el brazo dispuesto a activar el brazalete de Oscar con tal de volarle la mano y así acabar con todo el asunto.

Hopper veía lo que estaba por hacer y no podía dejar que esto acabase así como así.

-No espera -le freno impidiendo que lo activase.

-¿Que sucede ahora Hopper? ¿No vez lo que estoy haciendo? -le critico viendo que parecía no entender el motivo por el cual estaba haciendo esto.

-Lo se, pero déjame intentar de pararle -le pidió en tono de suplicarle de salvarle.

-¿Para que? El chico esta apunto de arruinar nuestro trabajo, ¿porque te preocupa tanto Franz Hopper salvar a un individuo que es incapaz de cumplir con nuestras ordenes? -critico ella sin entender el motivo por el cual quería salvar a un individuo que en cierto modo era despreciable.

Se puso a buscar en una excusa ya que básicamente no le sentía ningún tipo de halago, pero tampoco podía dejar que lo acabasen matando para que así ellos pudiesen abusar del armamento que tienen, Oscar continuaba levantando la muestra en señal de superioridad como asumiendo que con eso le impediría ser invencible y nadie se acercaría hacía él.

-Pues porque le sigo necesitando -lo puso como excusa para ver que se lo tomaba en serio.

Mannix se lo retomo bajando el brazo haciendo caso de esa idea.

-Oscar -le llamo Hopper empezando a acercarse mientras alzaba el brazo para cogerle.

-No te me acerques Hopper -le insistió alzando aún mas los brazos para tirar la muestra.

-Esta bien, no me acercare -le persuadió poniendose a una distancia segura-. Pero escuchame bien, necesita que bajes esa muestra ahora mismo antes de que ocurra algo malo, ¿entendido?

-No, no pienso bajarla hasta que esto termine -reprocho discrepando de sus avisos.

-Lo se, yo también quiero que termine, pero no podemos hacerlo mientras sigamos comportando de forma benevolente y sin provocar ningún alboroto, ¿de acuerdo?

-No, de acuerdo no, ya me he cansado de seguir hacíendoles caso, estoy harto de seguir estando haciendo caso, esta vez ahora yo soy el que dicta las normas, ¿entendido? -acoto severamente mientras iba tirando el brazo de un lado para otro y teniendo la muestra agarrada.

Clara se disponía a cogerle, iba avanzando lentamente mientras él estuviese distraído con Hopper, se puso detrás y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad le cogío pero este la agarro por el cuello y la sostuvo por el cuello mientras le ponía la muestra encima.

-Oscar para -insistió Remi viendo lo que hacía.

-Suéltame -rechisto Clara intentando de zafarse pero apenas podía.

Le puso la muestra delante de su cara y ahí se quedo perpleja ya que sabía muy bien lo que pasaría si le llegaba a tocar la cara, quedaría infectada de la misma manera que los otros.

-Oscar por favor, no le hagas ningún daño -le insistió Hopper ahora en un tono mas suplicante.

-¿Para que? ¿A ti que te importa Hopper? Apenas la conoces, ha estado todo este tiempo trabajando con ellos, es una mas como ellos, no merece vivir -critico poniéndole a prueba para saber si era capaz de salvarla a pesar de que no era nadie importante.

-¿Y quien eres tu para juzgar eso? -critico insistentemente Meredith.

-Callate, callate la boca, tu a mi no me mandas -le reprocho acercando aún mas la muestra.

-Pero yo si que te mando, así que vas a seguir obedeciéndome -rechisto Remi.

Se le quedo mirando con una expresión calmada al no poder recriminarle.

-Antes te obedecía, ahora ya no -indico demostrando que ya no le importaba nada sobre quien era el que estaba al mando o para quien trabajaba en realidad.

Con eso ya le dejaba claro que ahora nunca le iba a escuchar, dependía de Hopper.

-Mira Oscar, entiendo que estés sufriendo al igual que todos nosotros, pero eso no hace que tengas que comportarte así, se que tienes miedo, todos lo tenemos, pero podemos acabar con esto, sin que no haya nada de sangre, ¿me dejas intentarlo? Por favor -le argumento sincerandose con él una ultima vez como para que viese de que podían zanjar esto de la manera mas fácil posible.

-Mientes -discrepo, siguió intentando de acercarle la muestra a su cara.

-No, no miento, yo nunca miento, quiero creer que todo esto puede terminar, pero no podemos hacerlo mientras no mantengamos la compostura, se que nada de esto te gusta, la gente de aquí no te gusta nada, pero tampoco puedo dejar que personas como ella acabasen sufriendo.

-¿Porque? ¿Que tiene ella de especial Hopper por el que no pueda dejar que la mate?

Ahí Hopper no tenía ningúna respuesta que fuese valida, pero si al menos tenía la certeza de algo.

-Porque me recuerda a los años que pase con mi hija en este lugar, por eso no puedo dejar que la mates, porque esa chica es lo único que me hace acordar que estoy con una de las pocas personas que quiere en este mundo y que daría todo lo que fuese con tal de que otra vez este aquí -aclaro dandole una sincera idea para que entendiese porque la seguía necesitando.

Aquello hizo que todos se quedasen estupefactos ya que no se esperaban una respuesta como esa, Oscar se quedo indeciso reconociéndolo y entonces miro a Clara y entonces se hizo una idea de que básicamente Hopper podría tener razón en eso, enderezo la mirada de vuelta y ahí entonces no pudo evitar la ironía de que al final estaba haciendo a una niña pequeña de la misma forma que hacían los responsables de haber montado un infierno como este.

-¿Pero que he hecho? -se cuestiono sintiéndose avergonzado.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? -le pregunto asumiendo que ahora lo estaba entendiendo.

Oscar se le quedo mirando como intentando de hacerse una idea, lo comprendia del todo.

-Solamente quiero que dejen de utilizarme, nada mas -aclaro con un tono autocompasivo y entonces soltó a Clara alejandose apuradamente de ahí mientras él se quedaba indemne.

-Lo se, yo tampoco quiero que dejen de utilizarme, y quiero que vuelva Aelita conmigo -se sincero Hopper aliviado de ver que por fin lo entendió del todo, pero también de darse cuenta cual era uno de sus mayores problemas en todo momento.

-¡Ahora! -ordeno la Reina Hopper.

-Si -obedeció Mannix y se puso a activar el brazalete.

-¡No! -gritaron Hopper y Remi al ver que justo se estaba proponiendo hacerlo.

Lo activo y entonces un pequeño pitido empezo a salir del brazalete que tenía Oscar en la muñeca, se lo miro y observo un pequeño recuadro con una luz rojiza que estaba titilando, se alarmo sabiendo lo que eso significaba, los miro a ambos con una cara inocente y entonces dijo:

-Lo siento -se disculpo dando sus ultimas palabras.

El brazalete exploto y con ello su mano también del cual salieron volando varios restos de carne, ambos se taparon cubriéndose de aquella explosión, Oscar cayo estando con toda la mirada vacía mientras le iba saliendo sangre por el enorme hueco abierto que tenía en el brazo, todos los restos de la mano quedaron tirados en el suelo, había muerto desangrado.

-Hijo de puta -dijo Meredith sin poder creerse lo que hizo.

-Ahora esta todo resuelto -exclamo Mannix en señal de haber solucionado el asunto.

-¿Esta bien? -pregunto Hopper queriendo saber si lo estaba a pesar de su estado.

La Reina Hopper lo analizo y comprobó su pulso digitalmente, surgió un diagrama holografíco donde mostraba una linea recta, se le paro el corazón y murió del todo.

-Ha fallecido, su corazón se le ha parado -corroboro la Reina Hopper.

-No -dijo Hopper fastidiado al ver que no consiguió nada.

-Lamento que hayáis tenido que ver esto, pero Oscar se ha pasado de la raya y ha intentado de arruinar nuestro trabajo, era vital que fuese desestimado -explicó Mannix dando a entender que lo hizo con tal de quitarse de encima y sin pensar en que podría haber cambiado de opinión.

-¿Desestimado? ¿Apenas había hecho algo? -critico Alexandra.

-¿Segura? ¿Fijate tu misma? -señalo observando que entre los restos se encontraban los cristales de la muestra que habían usado antes, había estallado con la mano.

-Que esto sirva de lección a todos vosotros, porque no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir, ¿ha quedado claro? -acordo estrictamente la Reina Hopper.

Nadie dijo nada, estaban todos pendientes observando el cadaver de Oscar tirado en el suelo.

-¿Ha quedado claro? -repitió Mannix subiendo de tono al ver que nadie contestaba.

-Si, mi señora Decisión -confirmaron todos a la vez aunque con muy pocas ganas.

-Mandaremos a alguien para que limpie este estropicio, quedaos aquí de momento -aviso la Reina y entonces ambos dos se marcharon dejándolo todo ahí sin ningún problema.

Remi se harto tanto de esto que decidió echarle la bronca a los dos por esto.

-¿Adonde os creéis que vais? -reprocho Remi viendo que se estaban esfumando con facilidad.

¿Como dices? -critico Mannix girandose junto con la Reina Hopper.

-Habéis matado a mi compañero, y ni siquiera tenéis la mas mínima decencia de reconocer que le habéis matado cruelmente, ¿es que acaso no os importa nada lo que les pase?

-Oscar no era uno de los nuestros, era un traidor, y los traidores merecen ser castigados con impunidad -acoto sinceramente Mannix.

-¿Impunidad? Vosotros no sois jueces -repercuto honestamente.

-No, pero somos la máxima superioridad en este lugar y se nos tiene que respetar, así que si algo que tienes que decir, será mejor que te lo guardes porque acabaras de la misma forma que tu compañero, ¿ha quedado claro?

-No, no va a quedar claro para nada -discrepo rotundamente.

Aquello hizo que ambos se le quedaron mirando con una expresión furtiva.

-El chico esta un poco en shock, yo me encargare de él -persuadió Hopper asegurandose de que no cometiese ningún error por el que acabase de la misma forma que su amigo.

Se le quedo mirando con recelo, carraspeo pensativo y entonces dijo:

-De acuerdo -acoto y entonces ambos se marcharon viendo que estaba todo en orden.

Remi asintió poco complacido al ver esto ya que no sabía que hacer, esto era mucho peor que todo lo que habían hecho anteriormente, Hopper cogío a Remi y lo acompaño de vuelta con los otros donde continuaban observando el cuerpo mutilado de Oscar.

-¿Porque tienen que ser así de malos? -se cuestiono con tono considerable.

-Pues porque para ellos es una muestra de superioridad, por eso mismo -opino sinceramente Hopper sabiendo que esto se producía por ese fanatismo que se habían inventado en realidad.

Se acerco al cuerpo de Oscar y le cerro los ojos sabiendo que era mejor que descansase en paz que seguir estando con esta vida que acabo teniendo, asintió complacido y entonces se le acerco Alexandra apoyando su mano encima de su hombro con tal de consolarle.

-No sabía que pasaría eso -opino Clara sintiéndose avergonzada.

-Tu no podía saber que acabaría detonándolo, él básicamente lo ha hecho porque le ha dado la gana, ese es el problema -indico sinceramente Hopper sabiendo que por muy que estuviesen trabajando en este proyecto, no había ningúna regla que les pudiese servir para estar mas protegidos.

Aquello le dio que pensar en los chicos y en su hija que se encontraba todavía en Japón teniendo esos brazaletes metidos en sus muñecas, si algo llegaba a pasar como justamente había visto ahora, entonces no quería llegar a pensar en lo que les sucedería a ellos.

··

La noche había pasado y todo el grupo se dispuso a comer toda la poca comida que se habían traído, cada uno se fue comiendo toda una ración de pastas de arroz o algún otro alimento envasado que se podía comer de forma rápida, los Guerreros del Mañana habían conseguido reunir a todo el equipo de soldados que tenían como amigos, mientras que Kroll junto con William y los otros se encontraban cenando en su propia esquina alejados y sin provocar ningún problema.

Formaron un circulo alrededor como para que todos cupiesen y poder hablar con total tranquilidad.

-¿Y decís que habéis estado espiando la Fortaleza desde que se formo? -pregunto Muldoch queriendo corroborar un hecho que mencionaron los hermanos Wilcocks.

-Así es, durante diez años hemos estado grabando todos los acontecimientos que han sucedido hasta el dia en que se abrió un enorme boquete en toda la torre grande -reafirmo con total admiración Eric demostrando que ambos hermanos habían sido testigos de todo el asunto desde el principio.

-Ese fue el dia en que se inicio el primer motín -corroboro Conrad.

-¿Tu estabas ahí con Hopper no Conrad? -objetó Norbert queriendo verificar eso.

-Si, pasándolo mal -corroboro agobiadamente y llevando un trozo a la boca.

-¿Tu estabas con mi padre todo el rato? -pregunto Aelita teniendo curiosidad por saber eso.

-Bueno, estaba yo con Hopper, con Alexandra y con Yolanda, ella se había ocupado de manejar la situación hasta que el final no pudo mas y acabo decayendo, fue la primera mujer en dirigir toda la Fortaleza y acabo durante muy poco, después de eso Deckard volvió a estar al mando solo que esta vez acabo siendo mucho peor que antes.

-Nos pusimos unas normas absurdas a cada uno de nosotros -comento Angus.

-Tu padre se paso casi toda una semana aguantandose de que solamente tuviese una media hora como para con cualquiera pero que Kroll lo estuviese oyendo todo a cada momento, después de eso si el tiempo se terminaba, Hopper no volvería a hablar con nadie en todo el dia -agrego Romitz.

-Eso es horrible -opino Yumi avergonzada por ver que le hicieron eso.

-Lo se, es una enorme putada, pero Hopper duro lo suficiente como para aguantar hasta el momento en que tu regresases con el pen-drive, nos convenció a todos en el ultimo momento, y ahora estamos todos aquí, jodidos y sin ningún plan para poder derrocarlos a todos -reafirmo soberanamente y dirigiendose a todo el equipo en señal de que habían fallado tontamente y para nada.

-¿Como es posible que ese virus que estaba dentro del pen-drive hubiese sido otra cosa? -se cuestiono Miqquel siguiendo teniendo esa certeza de que había algo que iba mal.

-Ni idea, pero al final paso, creo que debería haberme imaginado que Decisión no me lo iba a dejar tan fácil, me hizo creer que tenía todas las de ganar -indico Aelita reconociendo su error.

-No podías saber eso -repercuto Jeremy sincerandose con ella.

-Ya, pero... lo peor de todo es que cuando me encontraron, vi la cara de Deckard y parecía estar bastante cabreado conmigo -indico hacíendose una idea de lo que sucedió en aquel momento.

UNOS MESES ANTES

Aelita se quedo tan aterrada viendo que algo estaba apunto de entrar que no sabía que hacer, al final consiguieron abrir la puerta y surgió todo un equipo táctico de soldados vestidos con chalecos negros que venían armados con varios fusiles, fueron entrando cada uno hasta acabar rodeando todo el perímetro mientras iban apuntando a Aelita, la chica pelirrosa levanto las manos viendo que al final la hallaron y ya no podía escapar de ahí, se rindió.

-Señor, la tenemos -aviso uno de los guardias por el interfono.

Se quedo aterrada sabiendo que ahora le iban a dar un terrible castigo por eso.

Al cabo de un rato acabo llegando Deckard mostrando una expresión sublime de pura rabia al no poderse hacerse a la idea de lo que acaba de pasar.

-Tu -dijo amargamente y dirigiendose hacía la niña de pelo rosa-. ¿Que haz hecho?

-Aquello para lo que me he estado preparando durante todo este tiempo -confeso soberanamente.

Deckard se le acerco con total furia y entonces le dio una fuerte bofetada en toda la cara que la dejo tiesa y acabo cayendo al suelo pero agarrandose con ambas manos para impedir una fuerte caída.

-¿Adonde lo has enviado? -le pregunto fijándose en la pantalla.

-A cualquier parte -declaro tosiendo profundamente tras el golpe que le dio.

-Eso no me sirve -se harto y la cogío mirándola fijamente a la cara, estaba que ponía una expresión como de no querer saber nada-. ¿Adonde lo has enviado?

Le escupió en toda la cara, la soltó haciendo que Aelita cayese de espaldas mientras Deckard se quitaba todo el escupitajo de la cara, se quedo asqueado al ver lo que le hizo.

-Niña insensata, no se como te ha criado tu padre pero te juro por dios que lamento que no esta aquí para ver esto -le reprocho dispuesto a darle una nueva bofetada y esta vez sin compasión.

-Señor -le interrumpió alguien.

Uno de los soldados se puso delante de él mirándole fijamente.

-Decisión ha ordenado llevarse a la niña a la celda y hacerle un estudio -aviso estrictamente.

-¿Y que pasa con él...? -no quiso decir mas de la cuenta ya que ahora obvio el problema.

-De eso quiere encargarse mas tarde, ahora quiere que abandone el lugar y vuelva hacía arriba señor Deckard -aclaro de forma concreta, ya le habían notificado de todo el asunto.

No se lo tomo muy en serio, se la quedo mirando y entonces le dijo:

-Pronto, algún dia de estos, tendremos una seria conversacíon, y veras donde acabas -advirtió.

-Y yo estaré ahí para ver como te pongo una pistola por detrás para volarte la cabeza -mencionó amenazandole de una manera completamente fría, le saco la lengua en señal de burla.

Deckard la cogío y se la dio al soldado que estaba ahí mismo, la agarro del brazo y se la llevo pero sin arrastrarla demasiado, Deckard se quedo ahí dubitativo al no saber que hacer ahora mismo, la chica había creado un problema y ahora tenía que solucionarlo.

Aelita siguió adelante observando con una seria cara a Deckard sabiendo de que algún dia de estos todo acabaría mal para él y sabría muy bien de lo que sucedía cuando hacía cosas malas.

AHORA

-Y al final no pudiste hacerlo -indico irónicamente Odd.

-Y no, yo quería que sufriese, pero no quería que le acabasen metiendo una bala en el cerebro de esa forma tan humillante -opino reconociendo que estaba avergonzada de no haberse podido vengar de Deckard como le había prometido en su momento, ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho antes.

-Deckard se merecía todo el castigo del mundo -opino Ulrich estando de acuerdo.

-Ya, pero mira esto, Deckard se paso diez años asegurandose de que el mundo quedase completamente vulnerable, y ahora que ha pasado todo esto, al final ha muerto de la forma mas tonta con la que podría haber muerto, es como desear que uno acabe muriendo de la forma correcta y cuando muere de una forma inesperada, ya no siento rencor, ya siento lastima -se sincero Jeremy reconociendo que de algúna forma sentía que Deckard hubiese muerto ahora mismo.

-¿De veras sientes algo de lastima por ese cabron? -critico Soto viendo que parecía tenerle algo de compasión al hombre que lo arruino todo.

-Lastima, simplemente siento como si toda la rabia que hubiese tenido dentro se me haya cambiado al darme cuenta de que básicamente Deckard no era ningún demonio o algún monstruo, era simplemente con un hombre, un hombre con unas ambiciones que se salían de lo normal, pero cuando Mannix le disparo a Deckard en la cabeza, él se cayo con los ojos abiertos, mirándome fijamente como si se sintiese avergonzado de haber hecho esto, como si hubiese querido cambiar algo y ahora no podía, yo me siento así, ahora con esto, ya no puedo cambiar las cosas, ya nadie puede cambiarlo -aclaro demostrando que sentía un enorme arrepentimiento por no haber matado al hombre que odiaba, que ahora sentía que ya nada de esto valía la pena y que lo único que quedaba era toda esta misión que estaban haciendo por propia obligación.

Ambos se quedaron indecisos viendo que tenía razón en todo eso, puede que Deckard lo hubiese arruinado todo, pero tampoco era para pensar que Deckard se llevo lo que se merecía, acabo muerto de una forma tan humillante que resultaba casi irónica, y ahora que estaba muerto, ya nada era lo mismo que todos conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Al otro lado, William estaba observando a todo el grupo charlando ahí tranquilamente y sin quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que posiblemente estén conspirando para matarlos a todos y regresar al avión para así provocar un nuevo motín, enderezo la cabeza y se quedo comiendo junto con los otros dos idiotas que tenía delante, al menos Kroll era el único en quien podía confiar de momento, pero se estaba pasando con sus obligaciones y eso no le gustaba, había pasado de estar siendo un gorila a ser un completo necio obsesionado con dar ordenes a ciegas.

-¿Porque ellos no vienen con nosotros? -se cuestiono Nicolas hablando inverosímilmente debido a la comida que le estaba cayendo de la boca.

-Porque no tengo razones a que coman con nosotros, que ellos hagan lo que les da la gana, mas tarde tendrán que seguir con el mismo acuerdo que hemos hasta ahora -admitió Kroll dejando claro que no era una obligación tenerlos vigilados hasta en los momentos menos importantes.

-¿Y que pasa si están preparandose para cometer un motín? -objetó William.

-¿Como? -no comprendió lo que dijo.

-Piensatelo bien Kroll, esos de ahí están tan obsesionados con querer volver a la Fortaleza que harían lo que sea con tal de regresar al avión y tomar los mandos para así poder destruir a la Reina Hopper y devolver la paz a este mundo, ¿te haces una idea de eso? -le explicó haciendo que se lo retomase por un momento la idea de que esos chicos eran una mala influencia.

-Si, me hago una idea pero yo no creo que estén tan dispuestos a hacer esto así como así, no se porque pero veo en la cara de ese rubio inteligente que esta mas que decidido a seguir con esta misión que lo que nosotros hemos estado nunca -opino sintiendo que de algúna manera nadie iba a revelarse con tal de escapar de la misión, todos parecían mas que decididos a seguir con esto.

-¿De veras te crees que ahora se lo van a tomar en serio? -cuestiono amargamente Herb.

-No, pero, viendo lo visto, creo que lo harán en cuanto descubramos la base donde se oculta Wong, ahí se les acabaran todas las ganas de querer crear una rebelión.

-Al contrario, ellos no crean la rebelión, la rebelión viene con ellos -indico sinceramente William.

Kroll se quedo absorto en ese comentario ya que ahora se hacía una idea de pensar que tarde o temprano se iba a producir algún desastre inevitable, William se llevo unos tallarines a la boca y se les fue comiendo mientras ponía una expresión lasciva como de creerse que tenía razón en eso.

El grupo termino de comerse toda la comida dejando los restos a un extremo mientras suspiraban agotados, Miqquel bostezo sintiendo que necesitaba dormir.

-Ten cuidado tío, que como abras mas la boca te acabara saliendo todo el alma de ahí dentro -comento irónicamente Mahjid.

-¿Porque ¿Acaso es una de esas parafernalias vudu que conoces de tu pueblo? -critico tomándoselo como un aviso metafórico en relación a su cultura.

-Que tenga orígenes africanos no quiere decir que tenga que soltar cada mención como algo en relación a las leyendas folkrolicas, soy tan francés como todo el mundo -repercuto honestamente.

-Pues yo soy español -indico Balla.

-Pero vives en Francia -añadió Odd.

-Y que, yo estaba aquí simplemente de estudiante de intercambio cuando se produjo el apocalipsis, yo nunca quise estar en Francia, y ahora estoy tirado aquí desde hace mucho tiempo -se reafirmo aclarando el hecho de que por mucho que hubiese estado viviendo aquí, no era su lugar.

-¿Y nunca pensaste en que toda la gente que tenías en España pudiese haber muerto? -pregunto Yumi con curiosidad asumiendo que tendría que echar de menos a alguien de su pasado.

-Lo hice, al principio, pero después acabe en la Fortaleza y de ahí, ya me olvide de todo, como todos lo hemos hecho -aclaro en relación a todo su equipo de compañeros.

-¿Todos acabasteis de la misma forma? -cuestiono Aelita.

-Podría decirse que si, Deckard quería a un grupo de individuos que apenas sabían defenderse y los quería convertir en unos auténticos soldados que supiesen tomar todo tipo de estrategias a la hora de actuar en el peor de los momentos, y al final nos hemos convertido en eso, en los soldados de turco preferidos de Deckard, que ahora ya no esta aquí para ver como hemos acabado -confeso Romitz sincerandose con el hecho de que se habían vuelto soldados simplemente por Deckard.

-¿Y que haréis si al final todo acaba bien? -pregunto Eric.

-Ni puta idea tío, pero si logramos vencerlos a todos ellos, te digo yo que algún de estos inventare una escuela en la que se enseñe a no ser un completo cabron bastardo a convertirse en un buen gilipollas, así todos nos la pasamos bien -comento sarcásticamente Muldoch.

-¿De veras quieres ser profesor Muldoch? -cuestiono Romitz esa propuesta.

-No lo se, pero algo se tiene que hacer, si el mundo vuelve a dejar de ser tan oscuro, algo se tiene que hacer para impedir que se vuelva como el mundo oscuro que es ahora -indico lógicamente.

-No se puede impedir que el mundo se vuelva oscuro -mencionó Aelita.

-¿Como dices? -se extraño al oír ese comentario.

-El mundo funciona como un reloj, todo gira alrededor de las manijas, el tiempo se mueve creando una tensión, y esta tensión es el tipo de ambiente en el que vivimos, vivimos en un mundo en donde todo se ha detenido, pero si lográramos recuperarlo, el tiempo avanzaría creando una tensión mucho mas agradable, pero una vez que llega arriba de todo, a tocar las doce, ahí todo se para y se crea una nueva situación, puede ser buena o mala, pero la cosa seguirá siguiendo el mismo patrón -concluyo la chica pelirrosa dando un análisis bastante ofuscante sobre la realidad en la que viven.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos sin saber que pensar de ese hecho, ahora todo les daba vueltas ya que les hacía pensar que nada volvería a ser bueno, el mundo en que vivían era simplemente una facción de una serie de hechos que se derivaban de una manera singular.

-Tu estas loca -dijo Miqquel sin creerse lo que dijo aunque tomándoselo de una forma descarada.

-¿Pero tu has entendido algo de lo que ha dicho? -critico insistentemente Odd.

-Claro que lo he entendido, pero es que toda esta parafernalia de pensar que el mundo nunca cambia, es como decir que la humanidad tampoco lo hace -se reafirmo nerviosamente dando otra teoría que también venía a ser lo mismo.

Aquello hizo que todos se quedasen pensando ese otro hecho también.

-Tiene razón -indico Emile.

Todos le dirigieron la mirada percatandose de que ahora se había interesado.

-El mundo no se va metamorfoseando todo el rato, eso lo hace la gente, la gente que ha ido evolucionado hasta acabar transformando este planeta en una utopia repleta de edificios, carreteras, autopistas, antes todo era verde, siempre fue, hasta que empezo a aumentar demasiado la población, ahí fue cuando todo empezo a evolucionar de una forma singular, y ahora hemos llegado al punto en que la propia humanidad ha sido la que ha destruido el planeta, el mundo se ha tenido de rojo, se ha perdido la conexión con cualquier otra parte del mundo y estamos siendo rodeados por un enemigo al que es imposible de vencer, así es como se transforman las cosas, con resultados y consecuencias, no con un cambio climático ni nada de eso -argumento concluyendo el hecho de que el mayor problema del mundo era la gente y no la propia naturaleza.

-¿Entonces dices que el ser humano es el enemigo de la naturaleza? -cuestiono Yumi queriendo corroborar esa mención asumiendo que se refería a eso mismo.

-No, el ser humano, la evolución a la que ha llegado la humanidad es el enemigo de la naturaleza, antes al mundo le importaba la naturaleza, pero ahora todos nos hemos adaptado convirtiéndonos en una panda de individuos codiciosos que están tan metidos con la idea de que tener dinero los hace tan superiores que ni siquiera les importaría salvar por lo menos una pizca de tierra para plantar una sola planta de algo, así es como termina el mundo, con un montón de dinero despilfarrado para nada, y adiós muy buenas -corroboro señalando que la avaricia de la humanidad era la principal fuente de destrucción de la naturaleza en el planeta.

Todos se quedaron asintiendo estando de acuerdo con eso.

-¿Creéis que Farmacéuticas Vincent quiso intentar hacer eso mismo? -objetó Ulrich.

-¿Farmacéuticas Vincent? -cuestiono Romitz interesado en oír eso.

-Si, Mitch dijo que cuando antes trabajaba con ese John Broghan que al final acabo muriendo en el experimento fallido de la primera muestra del Fortovixyn, querían intentar de crear una muestra que se esparciera por el ambiente, para que la gente quedase infectada y así ellos se aprovecharían de los beneficios al estar sacando muchas mas muestras, ¿que pasa si en realidad querían hacer algo mas? -aclaro dando una teoría que hacía dar a entender que el asunto era peor de lo que se imaginaban.

Ahora todos se quedaron con el sentimiento de la duda al hacerse una idea.

-¿Tu que piensas Belpois de esto? -pregunto Miqquel asumiendo que tendría algo que decir.

Jeremy se quedo dubitativo al no saber que pensar de esto, excepto una sola cosa.

-Tenemos que encontrar a ese Wong -decreto sabiendo que solamente ese hombre tendría todas las respuestas a lo que andaban buscando en realidad.

De pronto escucharon un sonido que venía del otro lado del almacén.

-Atención todo el mundo, ya es hora de dejar de comer y ponerse a dormir -ordeno Kroll dando palmadas con tal de llamar la atención.

-¿Que? ¿Ya? ¿Y que pasa con el postre? -se encapricho Odd cuestionándoselo como siempre.

-No tenemos postre porque no pensábamos quedarnos a vivir en un lugar cerrado, así que será mejor que lo recojáis todo y saquéis los futones de los jeeps -aclaro expresamente Kroll demostrando que la situación era mucho mas dañina de lo que pensaban.

Cada uno fue sacando los futones atados que habían en los jeeps y los abrieron tirándolos contra el suelo, cada uno se fue sacando la ropa que no necesitaba y la fue dejando encima del Megapod o de los demás vehículos que tenían.

-Ulrich, ¿te imaginabas esto cuando fuiste de colonias a los seis años? -le pregunto Odd.

-No, me lo imaginaba mas bien en una enorme cabaña con un colchón húmedo, con un compañero insufrible que seguramente me tiraría un cubo de agua en la cabeza para despertarme o de acabar desnudo en la cabaña de las chicas -comento irónicamente Ulrich dando a entender que esa era su idea de acabar metido en unas colonias.

-¿Porque? ¿Eso te paso a ti? -cuestiono Pietro.

-No, pero si le sucedió a mi primo -aclaro sinceramente.

-Ah, claro -comprendió el asunto.

Todos dejaron los futones en una esquina y entonces Kroll se puso en medio para que le oyesen.

-Escuchadme bien todos, no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que será mejor que intentéis de dormir rápido sin provocar ningún problema porque dentro de unas seis horas aproximadamente tendremos que levantarnos y salir por esa puerta cuanto antes -acordo estrictamente Kroll señalando la puerta porque la tendrían que salir a toda pastilla si querían seguir de una pieza.

-¿Seis horas? Yo a esa hora sigo dormido -critico indirectamente Miqquel.

-¿Algún problema Miqquel? -se cuestiono frívolamente viendo que ya estaba contradiciéndole.

-No, pero tengo una duda.

-¿Cual? -se dispuso a escucharlo a pesar de no estar muy interesado en eso.

-¿Como sabemos que esos infectados no siguen todavía detrás de esa puerta, esperando para que nosotros salgamos como ellos quieren que hagamos y al final nos atacan todos a la vez? -argumento dando una cierta hipótesis mas que obvia.

Se quedaron absortos al ver que hizo una pregunta que nadie se había hecho hasta ahora.

-¿Es posible? -cuestiono Thomas.

-No es la primera vez a los infectados hacer algo distinto -comento Odd.

-Ya te digo -exclamo Jeremy mirando la puerta sabiendo que algúna sorpresa se iban a tener que encontrar después de haber pasado por este otro infierno.

Asintió atemorizado por la idea de que otra vez tendrían que acabar en un punto muerto.

-No lo sabemos, por eso es mejor que nos arriesguemos y acabamos hacíendolo bien temprano, no quiero que nadie cree ningún problema porque sino yo mismo abriré esa puerta y los mandare al otro lado para que sepáis lo que sucede por buscarme las cosquillas -advirtió con total seriedad.

-¿Es que acaso tiene cosquillas? -mencionó indirectamente Nicolas riéndose de forma tonta.

-Tu callate -le reprocho viendo lo que dijo.

-Perdón -se disculpo sintiéndose atemorizado por ese grito que soltó, Herb le consolo a pesar de que no se sentía muy a gusto teniendo que conformarse solamente con él.

-¿Alguien tiene algo mas que decir al respecto?

Nadie contesto nada, se quedaron todos mirando con una tenue expresión rígida.

-Bien, así me gusta -dijo aliviado y se marcho dejándolos a ellos para que se preparasen.

-Que raro que no haya dicho lo de los brazaletes -mencionó Soto señalando el brazalete que tenía.

-Se ha pasado tanto tiempo quejándose de todo que al final se le ha olvidado lo mas principal -indico lógicamente Yumi mientras acomodando el futon.

-Si -reafirmo riéndose de forma soberana por esa tontería.

Kroll fue avanzando hasta ponerse delante de los otros tres mirándoles con una cara persuasiva.

-¿Algún problema teniente Kroll? -pregunto Herb con tono amargo.

-Si, quiero que escuchéis bien esto, hoy, no quiero ningún problema mas, no quiero ver a ningúno de los chicos levantándose y quejándose de que le habéis hecho algo porque yo ya me he visto esa pelicula y ya se como acaba, así que quiero que os quedéis a dormir a mi lado para teneros vigilados, ¿entendido? -les argumento dejando claro que no quería ver ningún problema por mucho que pareciese que era cosa de los otros porque no se lo iba a creer para nada.

-¿Pero porque no los tiene vigilados a ellos? -le critico señalando al otro grupo.

-Porque lo digo, vosotros dos parece que queréis chincharles o algo por el estilo, así que es mejor que os quedéis aquí y nos os acerquéis para nada, sobre para ti William.

-¿Yo? -se señalo el mismo dirigiendose como si fuese una víctima de una acusación injusta.

-A ti ellos te conocen, así que es mejor que te quedes callado inmediatamente y no te los acerques, ni siquiera para estar cogiendo tu espada, ¿de acuerdo? -le decreto estrictamente.

-Si, señor -reafirmo sonriendo de forma soberana, no se lo estaba tomando muy en serio.

-Bien, ahora sacaos los futones, hoy va a ser una noche muy fría -les aviso y se marcho.

-Vale señor -obedeció Nicolas soltando como si hubiese sido un cumplido.

-Calla -le rechisto viendo que estaba diciendo lo que no tocaba.

William se fue quitando el resto del traje mientras veía a Yumi acostándose en el futon mientras Ulrich se le acercaba para darle un beso en los labios, ambos sonrieron y se metieron dentro dispuestos a dormir juntos como una pareja feliz, sabía que ya no le interesaba después de tener directamente a la enfermera Sissi con él, pero había una parte de él que no podía seguir soportando la idea de que ella siguiese feliz con ese alemán después de todo el tiempo que paso con él, le había dado todo y ese era su castigo por haberla protegido tan inocentemente.

-Sientes que deberías estar actuando ahora mismo en vez de estar obedeciendo tantas ordenes -opino Herb dirigiendose expresamente hacía William asumiendo lo que tenía en mente.

-¿De que estas hablando? -cuestiono sin poder seguirle la corriente.

-Venga, fijate bien, una chica muy guapa a la que tenías durante como diez años metida en base secreta y ahora al final sale otro mucho mas encantado y te la birla delante de tus narices, deberías estar cogiendo tu espada y ponérsela sobre el cuello de ese alemán -le explicó metiéndole la idea de matar a Ulrich con tal de aprovecharse de Yumi y así recuperar lo que le pertenecía.

-¿Birlar? -se extraño ante una de las palabras que dijo.

-Si, birlar, robar, extraer, ya sabes -aclaro tomándoselo como una modestia.

-Venga ya, eso suena como muy de pijos, ¿eres tu un pijo Herb Pinchon? -le pregunto severamente.

-No -contesto tímidamente al no entender esa pregunta.

-Pues veras Pinchon, te lo voy a dejar bien claro que lo entiendas: yo ya tengo novia, y es la enfermera Sissi que se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde nos fuimos con el avión, a mi esa chica no me interesa para nada, puede hacer lo que le de la gana, yo ya tengo algo mucho mejor, pero porque pienses que yo soy un psicopata al que le encanta hacer lo que le plazca, no quiere decir que tenga la necesidad de ir matando todo el rato, ¿me entiendes? -le explicó razonando con él de una forma severa para que entendiese que se estaba equivocando con todo lo que pensaba.

-Si, pero...

-Pero nada, tu y yo somos no somos amigos, tu y yo no tenemos nada en común, solamente estamos aquí para hacer un trabajo, nada mas, así que ahora, mantente al margen de mi porque soy un completo peligro y eso es algo que Kroll ya me lo ha dejado bien claro, ¿entendido? Capisci.

-¿Capisci? -se cuestiono esa ultima mención.

-Je, eso si que suena a cosa de pijos -indico dandose cuenta de lo rara que sonaba esa palabra, volvió a mirar furtivamente hacía Herb y le dijo-: Ahora vete con tu compañero y no me digas nada mas porque sino cogere mi espada, ¿entendido?

-Si señor -se reafirmo atemorizado al ver como se lo dijo.

William puso una sonrisa socarrona y entonces se marcho dejando a Herb con una mala sensación de pensar que ese sujeto era mucho peor de lo que parecía, Nicolas se le acerco por detrás atónito a lo que había pasado ya que no se imaginaba para nada que le hubiese recriminado así.

-Con ese tío hay que tener cuidado -aviso expresamente Herb.

-Si señor -reafirmo Nicolas sin entender lo que el otro decía-. ¿Dormimos en el mismo futon?

Herb se lo miro observando que ni por un minuto su compañero no podía ser mas tonto, se llevo las manos a la cabeza al no poder hacerse de que fuese tan idiota como para caer en esto.

Todos terminaron de abrirse los futones, Jeremy era uno de los últimos y entonces se le acerco Aelita frotandose la mano contra su brazo derecho como de estar bastante nerviosa.

-Aelita, ¿pasa algo? -le pregunto viendo que parecía estar preocupada por algo.

-No, pero..., este futon es demasiado pequeño para mi, en cambio tuyo es un poco mas grande -comento Aelita señalando el futon que tenía Jeremy puesto en el suelo.

Ahí entonces Jeremy se hizo una idea de lo que ocurría en realidad.

-¿Quieres ponerte a dormir conmigo en el futon? -le pregunto sabiendo que era lo que quería.

-Me gustaría -reafirmo poniendo una mirada inocente como de estar encantada con esa propuesta.

Ambos se hicieron a un lado dispuestos a meterse el uno con el otro mientras Ulrich y Yumi estaban apoyados sobre el futon abierto observando a los dos genios meterse como pareja.

-Esos dos algún dia acabaran hacíendose hasta sus propios análisis de sangre como sigan así -opino metafóricamente Ulrich viendo que esos dos estaban hechos el uno con el otro.

-¿No crees que es bonito ver como dos personas que apenas se conocen pero que se tienen mucho en común al final acaban conociéndose y se dan cuenta de que están hechos el uno con el otro? -argumento Yumi poniendo un tono vacilante al estar encantada con los dos.

-¿Como nosotros? -objetó sarcásticamente.

-Venga Ulrich, miralo bien, al final ha tenido que ser el fin del mundo para que dos personas que no sabían de su existencia acabaran reconciliandose -espeto sinceramente.

-¿Entonces estas diciendo que estas orgullosa de que se haya producido este apocalipsis zombie? -critico Odd escuchando la conversacíon de forma fastidiosa.

-¿Tu no metas Odd? Que aquí no esta tu Sam, así que no te quejes tanto -le replico contradiciéndole al saber muy bien como hacerle parecer como un cretino por decir eso en un momento inoportuno.

-Si Sam estuviera aquí seguramente habría querido recuperar su rubí de esos cretinos -indico fijándose de vuelta en Herb que estaba apunto de dormirse con el colgante del rubí en su cuello.

-No te preocupes Odd, lo recuperaremos pronto -acordo Ulrich confiado.

-¿Seguro que si? Si es que me lo dejan de una pieza -acoto teniendo sus dudas ya que viendo el aspecto de ese sujeto no le resultaba muy confiable pensar que tendría algúna responsabilidad de cuidarlo como debería.

Agarro su futon abriéndolo y ahí entonces se dio cuenta de la que no se había percatado antes.

-Un momento, estos futones están hechos para dos personas -indico extrañado.

-Porque no podemos traer un futon para cada uno, así que es mejor llevarse uno en el que se puedan meter dos personas a la vez para hacer mas espacio -comento Romitz en el otro extremo.

-Pero si entonces todos se van a meter en un mismo futon, ¿quien se queda conmigo? -critico asumiendo que ahora alguien se quedarían con él y no sería algo bueno, Miqquel se le acerco por detrás y le apoyo su mano encima de su hombro.

-Amigo mío, me parece que nos ha tocado ser compañeros de futon -confeso Miqquel dando a entender que él se iba a quedar a dormir con Odd.

Aquello hizo que todos se riesen al ver que al final le toco dormir con el peor postor del grupo.

-Habría preferido dormirme con Kiwi o con algún peluche ya de paso -refunfuño amargado.

··

Paso un rato y todo se oscureció haciendo que ahora todo el grupo se quedase dormido en sus futones estando al lado de cada uno de los vehículos que había alrededor, cada par estaba metido en su propio futon durmiendo tranquilamente a excepción de Odd y Miqquel del cual este le iba agarrando la cara de Odd fingiendo que era una mujer a la que le tocaba, este se giro poniendose de costado mientras el otro seguía con lo mismo.

Jeremy era uno de los pocos que no estaba dormido, se encontraba con los ojos abiertos observando el techo, cada vez que lo veía, sentía que estaba viendo algo inmenso, como si fuese el cielo, el mismo cielo que había estado viendo en los últimos diez años, repleto de estrellas, con aquel tono azul que le daba un aspecto como de estar durmiendo en el Artico, pero él no estaba en el Artico, estaba en una Japón arruinada y destruida al igual que el resto de la civilización, pero él ya aseguraba que de algúna forma encontraría la manera de revertir el efecto que había destruido el mundo que conocía, hallaría la manera, siempre la hallaría.

-Ey Jeremy -oyó que alguien le estaba llamando.

Se giro extrañado y observo que se trataba de Ulrich, él también estaba despierto.

-¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir? -le pregunto retóricamente, sabía que no iba a estar despierto.

-Digamos mas bien que no puede dormir hasta que no haya solucionado un asunto mas -admitió.

-Me lo imaginaba -exclamo soltando una pequeña risilla falsa al darse cuenta de lo obvio que era.

-Jeremy, cuando estábamos en aquella clase falsa repleta de niños infectados, tu estabas mirando otra cosa, ¿verdad? -insinuó seriamente.

-¿A que te refieres? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería.

-Tenías esa navaja con la que podrías haberte soltado las esposas hacía un buen rato, pero no lo hiciste, simplemente te quedaste ahí mismo embobado mirando algo que no eran los niños, ¿que era? Porque de conocerte se muy bien que te paso algo ahí mismo.

Ahí le descubrió, entendía que cuando habían pasado por esa situación todos habían tenido un miedo terrible a pensar que los niños les matarían, pero hubo algo que le hizo reaccionar a tiempo como para poder alejarlos de ellos, tenía que decírselo para que así entendiese lo que sentía.

-Digamos que cuando estaba encerrado en aquella celda, tuve una visión, se me presentaron tres sujetos a los que hacía tiempo que no veía, aunque dos de ellos ya había hablado con ellos no hacía mucho, me hablaron de que no podía dejar a mi equipo, de que tenía que luchar, por mi vida, por el mundo que yo conozco, tenía que demostrar que podía cambiar las cosas -aclaro sincerandose con él para que entendiese el tipo de visión que tuvo para haberse puesto las pilas en el momento justo.

-¿Quienes eran esas tres personas? -pregunto con curiosidad.

-Era mi padre, Laura, la hija de Gus, y el Olvidado -confeso soltándolo sin mas dilación.

-¿El hombre que te saco del avión cuando nos estrellamos?

-Así es, eran ellos, estaban ahí, aunque sabía que mi padre porque estaba muerto, pero con solamente verle, sentí que algo hacía años que no veía, tenía la sensación de que podía tener una oportunidad de decirle lo mucho que lo apreciaba, por haberme ayudado a sobrevivir durante todos estos años, pero no pude hacerlo, los otros dos me dejaron con una rara sensación de saber muy bien que los estaba viendo a causa de las drogas -se río de ese comentario al ver lo obvio que resultaba.

-Si -reafirmo Ulrich estando de acuerdo en esa mención.

-Sabía que estaba alucinando, pero por una razón, quería creer que verdaderamente estaba ahí mismo, quería creer que después de todos estos años me había visto y había presenciado ver como el hijo al que siempre le intento de convencer de que fuese fuerte se acabo convirtiendo en algo mucho mas de lo que él se podría haber imaginado -agrego demostrando que tenía ganas de que su padre estuviese orgulloso de que verdaderamente se hubiese convertido en aquello que mas ansiaba que se hubiese convertido después de tanto tiempo.

Ulrich pude verle y supo entender por lo que pasaba.

-Mi padre siempre se portaba un poco mal conmigo, nunca supe si verdaderamente me quería o simplemente quería insistirme en que fuese como él, tanto que al final me echo de casa y me envió a America donde ahí intento por lo menos de que fuese un poco mas espabilado, y adivina que paso: Se inicio el apocalipsis zombie y aquello me salvo de haber acabado como el resto de la gente -confeso demostrando que él había acabado en unas circunstancias bastante parecidas.

-Mandarte a America fue la mejor opción que pudo haber tenido -indico sinceramente Jeremy.

-Lo se, quizás fue lo único bueno que hizo por mi después de todo -reafirmo estando también de acuerdo en eso al darse cuenta de que por un solo problema acabo salvándole la vida.

-Todos tenemos siempre un camino que tomar -exclamo.

-Si, un camino, pero nuestro camino aún no ha terminado.

Aquello dejo bien claro a Jeremy que tenían que seguir con esto, giro la cabeza dispuesto a dormirse de una vez por todas sabiendo que mañana sería un dia agotador, se acurruco al lado de Aelita y se dispuso a dormir tranquilamente dejando que sus ojos se cerrasen por si solos.

Y al final sus ojos se cerraron por si solos.

··

Jeremy se encontraba en medio de una manzana con todos los edificios pero el aspecto que tenía todo era como muy blanco, no tenía el mismo aspecto rojo sangre de siempre, era como si todo no se hubiese infectado, se giro mirando de un lado a otro intentando de entender donde se encontraba porque esto no tenía mucho sentido para él, se giro volviendo a ponerse de frente y observo que delante suyo se encontraba una niña a la que ya había visto antes.

-Maya -era la niña a la que no pudo salvar.

-Todos están muertos -dijo con un tono que resonó con eco.

-¿Que? -se cuestiono extrañado ante esa mención.

-Todos están muertos -repitió y de pronto se transformo en la niña infectada que él mato.

Se alarmo tanto que se miro y observo que tenía una pistola en la mano, la había matado, alzo la cabeza y observo que estaba rodeado de cadaveres.

Todo el ambiente volvió a tener ese aspecto rojo sangre solo que ahora veía a todas las personas que ya conocía estando muertas, veía al grupo de Romitz tirado por doquier y teniendo bastantes agujeros de bala como si los hubiesen acribillado sin parar.

-No, no es posible -se llevo las manos a la cabeza al no creerse que todos estuviesen muertos.

-Jeremy -oyó que alguien lo llamaba.

Se puso de frente y observo a sus cuatro amigos detenidos delante suyo y teniendo un agujero de bala en la sien como si estuviesen muertos, les salía hasta el chorro de sangre.

-¿Pero que os ha pasado? -se cuestiono alarmado al ver que sus amigos estaban muertos.

-¿Porque no has dejado morir? -preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Yo no os deje morir, yo no os deje de morir -se asusto tanto que se puso de rodillas mientras se tapaba las orejas al no querer oírlo, no quería llegar a pensar que mato a sus amigos.

-Jeremy -dijo alguien con otra voz, esta supo reconocerla.

Alzo la mirada estupefacto y pudo ver que se trataba de su padre, estaba ahí mismo teniendo el mismo aspecto con el que le había visto antes.

-¿Papa? -le pregunto agarrando a su padre.

-Jeremy, despierta -le dijo resonando con eco.

··

-Jeremy despierta, algo pasa -se oyó la voz de Ulrich insistiéndole que despertase.

Jeremy abrió los ojos y observo a todo el equipo agitado yendo de un lado para otro recogiendo los futones como si tuviesen que irse de forma urgente, observo a Aelita acercandose a su lado.

-Jeremy, despierta -le exigió eufóricamente.

Reaccionó estupefacto y entonces se puso de pie aterrado por no saber que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto queriendo entender que se había perdido.

-Hay algo detrás de la puerta y no creo que sean esos seres blancos -confeso Aelita señalándole la puerta por donde se oía que alguien estaba serruchando al otro lado.

-Algo quiere entrar -confeso Ulrich.

-Poneos todos a vuestros puestos en posición de ataque, vamos -ordeno Kroll dirigiendo a cada uno de los miembros del equipo agarrando sus respectivas armas.

Romitz les paso a cada uno un fusil mientras que Flit se monto en el jeep que tenía la torreta, William ando alzando su espada dispuesto a usarla si era necesario, todos se colocaron en posición apuntando con sus armas a la puerta sabiendo que la abrirían en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Que ha pasado mientras yo estaba dormido? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo entender el asunto.

-Escuchamos unos gritos seguido de unos disparos y asumimos que algo había ahuyentado a esas cosas, pero dudo de que es lo que les ha espantado -corroboro Yumi.

-Y joder como entren que esto se va a montar de la peor manera posible -opino Odd alzando su guantelete dispuesto a usarla contra aquello que estuviese al otro lado.

Siguieron escuchando el sonido de aquel serrucho hasta que al final todo se callo de repente, ambos se extrañaron pensando que se habría terminado, de pronto la puerta se abrió desvelando una enorme luz de sol que los cegó a todos, se llevaron las manos a la cara, la imagen se aclaro y ahí pudieron que era lo que tenían ahí delante, era un soldado vestido con un chaleco negro, con una mascara negra con aspecto de esqueleto y tenía puesto encima del pecho una estampa con la forma de la bandera de Japón metalizada.

-¿Pero que cojones? -cuestiono Miqquel sin entender lo que estaban viendo.

Fueron bajando las armas viendo que no eran infectados, el soldado se quedo ahí parado hasta que de pronto paso un jeep blindado de color avellana y con algúnas manchas de marrón claro, ambos alzaron sus armas viendo que no estaba solo.

El soldado continuo mirándoles hasta que al final él mismo alzo una pistola, les apuntaba ellos.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	3. 3·El hombre de la sustancia

CODE: DECISION PARTE 4

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

En el episodio anterior:

Los Guerreros del Mañana junto con el equipo de elite de Romitz acaban siendo obligados a viajar a Japón en busca de Wong, el japonés que lleva supuestamente la ultima muestra del Fortovixyn y que podría acontecer un gran riesgo para la Tierra.

Viajan en un avión dirigidos por Kroll, William y dos soldados bastante pésimos que lo único que logran es que se acaben ganando mas enemigos que antes, después de muchas horas acaban llegando a Japón y ahí empieza todo el trayecto buscando la supuesta base donde se oculta Wong.

Pero se acabaron encontrando con una horda de infectados blancos que nunca antes habían visto, escapan de ellos consiguiendo encerrarse todos juntos en un almacén donde acaban pasando toda la noche hasta que a la mañana siguiente se encuentran con un soldado japonés.

Será este soldado japonés amigo o enemigo, estén atentos a este episodio.

CAPITULO 3: EL HOMBRE DE LA SUSTANCIA

UNAS HORAS ANTES

En un despacho se encontraba un hombre sentado sobre una silla giratoria teniendo a su lado un escritorio con un cenicero con dos cigarrillos encendidos, a un lado una Magnum con tres balas debajo suyo, en otro costado se encontraba una foto de familia con el soldado de joven junto con su familia, se veía la imagen de una mujer vieja junto con un hombre un poco menos mayor que la vieja mujer y tenía colocada el brazo encima del hombro de una mujer joven, esta sonreía agarrando el brazo del hombre asimilando ser su pareja.

Agarro uno de los cigarrillos que estaban encima de la mesa y se lo puso en la boca, respiro y entonces fumo de él haciendo que ardiese la punta, se lo quito agarrándolo con los dos dedos juntos, respiro profundamente mientras soltaba una bocanada de humo de forma amarga.

-Oh si -dijo aliviada al sentir eso.

En un rincón se encontraba un panel de mando con una pantalla que mostraba un radar verde, había una linea que iba girando sobre un mapa de la costa del país, no mostraba nada sospechoso.

De pronto alguien golpeo la puerta, este se sorprendió y se enderezo con la silla.

-Pase -accedió sabiendo que venían a visitarle.

Se abrió la puerta y de ahí surgió un joven cadete japonés vestido con un uniforme militar de color avellana, se presento formalmente y se quedo rígido delante del hombre, luego dijo:

-Mi señor -se presento formalmente.

-Descanse soldado -acoto el saludo haciendo que se quedase en una posición autoritaria.

Dejo el cigarrillo sobre el cenicero, de pronto se puso a toser de mala manera, cogío un pañuelo que tenía metido en el bolsillo y se lo llevo en la boca impidiendo que siguiese tosiendo mas de la cuenta, dejo el pañuelo a un lado y entonces asintió mosqueado.

-¿Que desea soldado? -le pregunto asumiendo que vino por una razón especifica.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor? -objetó el soldado viendo el estado en que se encontraba.

-Te parece que estoy bien, joder, cada dia siento que me estoy muriendo a causa de esto -reprocho mosqueado, dirigió la mirada hacía el cenicero sabiendo que aquellos cigarrillos le estaban matando terriblemente, agarro uno de los cigarrillos y entonces dijo-. Y lo peor de todo es que no puedo dejarlos, son como una plaga que nunca acaba, a pesar de que se han extinguido.

-Puedo quitárselos de su vista si usted quiere -propuso el soldado.

-Claro que no, estos son los últimos cigarrillos que me quedan, y yo pienso terminármelos, aunque eso me cueste la muerte, pero yo se muy bien a quien sustituirme cuando me llegue el dia -indico convencido de esa idea, se sentía tan putrefacto por dentro que ya había planeado darle su puesto a otro que se encargase después de que sucediese su muerte a causar de la enfermedad que tenía.

-Lo se señor, nos lo ha dejado claro mas de una vez -se conformo el soldado.

-¿Que querías preguntarme? ¿Se muy bien que no has venido a preguntarme sobre mi estado? -le pregunto queriendo saber que era lo que tenía que preguntarle en cuanto vino.

-Mi señor, nuestros especialistas han detectado el extraño mensaje codificado que recibieron la semana pasada -declaro dando un paso hasta ponerse delante del hombre.

-¿De verdad? -se sorprendió al oír eso, le dio curiosidad.

-Así es señor, pero hay una cosa rara en esto.

-¿Porque? ¿De que se trata?

-Se trata de un mensaje de socorro, que viene de Francia -confeso.

Aquello lo dejo atónito al no poder creerse que viniese justamente de ese lugar.

-De Francia, eso es imposible, todos los de Europa están casi muertos, no hemos sabido de nada de ninguno de los países de la Union Europea desde hace años -critico intentando de entender la lógica de como era posible que acabasen recibiendo un mensaje codificado de ese mismo país.

-Lo se señor, a mi también me parece raro -espeto estando de acuerdo.

-¿Que decía el mensaje?

-Al parecer un mensaje de socorro, pero no iba dirigido hacía nosotros.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces a quien iba dirigido?

-No lo sabemos, solo pudimos descifrar una sola de la ultima frase: Nebula.

-¿Nebula? Debe de ser algún tipo de código o algo parecido.

-¿Quiere que les ordene descifrar el resto del mensaje señor?

-Dígale a esos muchachos que se encarguen de analiza ese mensaje y de donde procedía exactamente, no quiero llegar a pensar que ahora nos estamos enfrentando a una fuerza venida del otro lado del continente -ordeno desesperado por querer resolver el asunto.

-Como usted desee señor -obedeció enderezando la cabeza y entonces se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse mientras se quedaba el otro hombro ahí sentado fumando como antes.

De pronto sonó un extraño sonido que venía del panel que había delante de ellos, ambos se miraron y corrieron apuradamente para ver de que se trataba, el hombre se puso delante del panel mientras el joven cadete lo observaba por encima, veían una figura moviéndose a través del panel significando que algo estaba entrando en la zona.

-¿Que es eso? -cuestiono el joven cadete.

-Me parece que tenemos visita -indico el hombre sabiendo que aquella señal significaba que algo estaba entrando en su espacio aéreo.

Cogío la silla con ruedas que estaba delante de su escritorio y entonces se puso delante del panel, fue pulsando cada uno de los botones mientras en otro extremo había un pequeño altavoz redondo por donde se empezo a oír una pequeña vibración.

-¿Que va a hacer? -pregunto el cadete sin entender lo que se proponía hacer.

-Voy a intentar de comunicarme con ellos -declaro poniendose los auriculares que habían sujetos en un pequeño gancho colocado expresamente sobre el borde del panel.

Se los coloco y entonces levanto el micrófono inalámbrico-. Hemos estado como diez años esperando a que alguien viniese y justo se tiene que venir en el peor momento, no voy a dejar que nadie entre en mi propio país sin saber de quien se trata o que es lo que se propone hacer.

Dejo conectada la frecuencia con tal de hablar por el micrófono, tosió profundamente y entonces se dispuso a hablar cuando de pronto la consola estallo haciendo saltar varios chispas por encima de los teclados, ambos se asustaron tanto al ver eso que el hombre se cubrió poniendo su codo encima para protegerse de las chispas, paro y entonces salió un gran humo del interior de la maquina.

-Maldita sea, con todos los años que lleva este aparato funcionando y justo se tiene que cortocircuitarse ahora cuando mas lo necesitamos -reprocho indignado al ver que habían perdido la forma de comunicarse con aquel avión que estaba entrando.

-¿Quiere que mande a alguien para arreglarlo? -pregunto por sugerir algo.

-Manda a quien sea para que repare esto, necesitamos conseguir saber adonde se están metiendo esos intrusos -ordeno amargamente de lo desesperado que estaba por intentar de recuperar la señal.

-Se puede reparar, pero yo no creo que lo hagan en tan solo unas horas, posiblemente tarden todo el dia -aclaro dando a entender que iban a tardar mas de lo que esperaba.

Aquello hizo que se le viniese una mala sensación a la cabeza.

-¿Que quiere que haga señor? -insistió el cadete queriendo saber que acción tomar.

-Manda a alguien para que lo arregle, pero mientras tanto busca a Makuza y dile que se lleve a un equipo consigo, quiero que busque por cada aeropuerto o cualquier llano donde se pueda aterrizar un avión con tal seguridad, creo que con esto es cuando empiezan a cambiar las cosas -ordeno concretamente sabiendo que esos intrusos que venían con el avión no iban a ser nada seguro.

AHORA

Las puertas se abrieron, una enorme luz salió, y de ahí surgió un soldado vestido todo negro y lleno de armas, saco una pistola y apunto hacía otro equipo que estaba ahí delante.

El equipo táctico formado por los Guerreros del Mañana y el grupo dirigido por Romitz alzaron las armas apuntando hacía aquel soldado japonés que les estaba apuntando.

Este les empezo a recriminar algo en japonés pero no se entendía nada, ambos se miraron extrañados ya que no sabían que estaba diciendo pero estaba claro que estaba soltando algúna amenaza con tal de obligarles a que bajasen las armas y se identificasen.

-¿Que cojones esta diciendo este? -critico reprochadamente Herb.

-Calla, será mejor que no digas nada antes de que piense que estamos diciendo algúna barbaridad -insistió Romitz queriendo que se callase ya que no quería que ningún cometiese ningún tipo de error para que así no se metiesen en problemas con ese soldado.

-Pues me parece que aquí se va a montar una barbaridad -opino sinceramente Jerome viendo que aquel soldado estaba mas que dispuesto a dispararles sin pensar.

Les seguía recriminando señalando que el suelo con el arma, estaba claro que quería que se rindiesen pero ellos concentraban toda su atención en que no les apuntase para nada.

Yumi se harto viendo que nadie iba a hacer nada y entonces le dijo:

-Watashitachi ga yūjindearu buki o oku -pronunció en japonés.

Todos se quedaron indecisos al oír eso, dirigieron la mirada hacía Yumi por haber pronunciado eso pero al que mas le llamo la atención era al soldado japonés que lo reconoció enseguida, bajo el arma y entonces se quito la mascara mostrando ser un hombre de japonés de aspecto robusto, tenía una cicatriz alrededor que iba desde su mejilla hasta el labio inferior.

-¿Tu eres japonesa? -pregunto hablando en el idioma de ellos.

-Así es señor, nosotros no hemos venido aquí buscando problemas, somos amigos con una misión -confirmo serenamente Yumi dejando claro que no eran ningúna amenaza hostil.

Se les quedo mirando rígidamente y entonces se metió mientras todo el mundo continuaba apuntando al no estarse muy confiado de quienes eran ellos exactamente.

-Bajad las armas todos -ordeno rígidamente.

-Ni hablar -protesto Nicolas.

Aquello hizo que levantase su brazo y le apuntase directamente sin pensarlo. Trago saliva hacíendose a la idea de que este tipo iba muy en serio.

-No le haga daño, no tiene ni idea de lo que dice -comento Eric.

Aquello hizo que los dos le dirigiesen una mirada indirecta al ver que ya los estaban tomando por tontos justo delante del soldado japonés, frunció seriamente el ceño.

-¿Quien esta al mando aquí? -pregunto seriamente.

-Yo estoy al mando aquí -declaro Kroll y se fue acercando con total serenidad-. Soy el teniente Kroll, venimos de Francia en una misión especial.

-¿De Francia? Todos los de Europa están muertos -critico tomándoselo como una suposición.

-Créame señor que no es verdad, hay gente en Europa que aún siguen con vida -confirmo dejando claro que se equivocaba con eso y que estaba delante de un autentico equipo táctico francés.

Se les quedo mirando a ambos examinandoles y podía ver que había todo un equipo bastante variopinto, no sabía si hacerse una idea de que aquello era un perfecto equipo o no pero al menos se aliviaba de ver que había alguien mas que venía del otro lado del continente.

-Yo soy el comandante Hiro Makuza, segundo al mando de la resistencia de Fort Kido -se presento haciendo el típico saludo de estrechar su espalda en señal de respeto.

-Con mucho gusto comandante Makuza -le devolvió el saludo enderezando su espalda.

-Ahora todos nos vamos a pasar enderezando la espalda -critico Miqquel disgustado con esa idea.

-¿Algún problema soldado Miqquel? -le pregunto soberanamente Kroll viendo que ya estaba diciendo algo que no tocaba y encima eso que sonaba a un insulto cultural.

-No -se justifico discrepando de su mención.

-¿Quien es su persona al mando teniente Kroll? ¿A quien se dirige usted?

-Me temo que eso es confidencial señor -comento seriamente.

-¿Confidencial? Es bastante claro que usted es un hombre de hecho y derecho, ¿como ha llegado hasta aquí si se puede saber? Porque yo no creo que hayan venido nadando.

-En un avión señor -confirmo.

-¿En un avión? ¿Es una broma?

-No señor, de donde venimos tenemos muchas cosas, sobretodo un avión, lo tenemos gratamente vigilado en el aeropuerto que hay aquí al sur, dejamos a los pilotos para que lo mantuviesen a salvo aunque no creo que puedan durar mas de dos días como mucho, venimos aquí ayer mismo pensando en encontrar una base militar, pero esos monstruos de ahí fuera nos encontraron y tuvimos que tomar un cierto desvío para impedir que nos cogiesen, ahora hemos perdido demasiado tiempo -le relato todo el asunto por el que habían pasado hasta ahora.

-¿Unos monstruos lo persiguieron?

-Así es, una raza de seres infectados, solo que estos son blancos, ninguno de nosotros ha visto exactamente una cosa así en años.

-Ah, te estas refiriendo a los demonios blancos.

-¿Los demonios blancos? ¿Sabe que son? -pregunto Jeremy asumiendo que sabía de que se trataban.

-¿Sabes a quien te diriges un cadete? -le reprocho viendo que no lo estaba tomando en serio.

-Perdón señor, quería decir: ¿sabe de que se tratan esas criaturas blancas no señor? -rectifico justificando su mención de una forma mucho mas estricta y autoritaria.

-Eso esta mucho mejor cadete -reafirmo sintiéndose halagado por ver la autoridad que tenía.

Jeremy resoplo viendo que aquel soldado los iba a tratar a todos de la misma manera que lo hacía Jim en sus momentos, era algo que nunca pasaba de moda.

-Puedo decirles todo lo que se, pero es mejor que no sigamos mas de veinte minutos aquí, hace un momento hemos espantado a esas criaturas, pero dudo que se hayan ido temporalmente, creo que van a volver, y muy pronto -aviso sabiendo que las criaturas no se iban a ir sin mas.

-Entonces no perdamos mas tiempo y marchémonos de aquí -apuro Soto.

-Tranquilo soldado, nos iremos pero nos lo tomaremos con mucha prisa, ¿de acuerdo? -acoto estrictamente Kroll viendo que ya todos se estaban poniendo demasiado nerviosos con esto.

-De acuerdo -afirmo Soto indignado por ver que nadie estaba pensando en el riesgo que estaban tomando al tener a esas criaturas persiguiéndoles constantemente.

-¿Podemos coger nuestros vehículos mientras nosotros nos abrís el camino? -le pidió.

-Podemos hacerlo -afirmo dispuesto a aceptarlo sin mas dilación.

-Bien, cadetes, coged las cosas y metedlas como podáis, nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo -ordeno insistentemente Kroll, aquello hizo que todos se acabasen movilizando enseguida.

Todos fueron yendo de un lado para otro mientras los Guerreros del Mañana se quedaron indecisos dirigiendo la mirada a Yumi al ver que a pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo en Francia sabía hablar perfectamente japonés y con eso hizo hacerle entender al soldado.

-¿Que es lo que les haz dicho a ese hombre? -pregunto Odd.

-Le dije que bajase las armas, que éramos amigos -confeso.

-¿Solo eso? -cuestiono viendo que solamente le dijo aquello y funcionó a la perfección.

-Y si, para cualquiera eso puede significar que no es una amenaza -indico sinceramente.

-¿Como es que sabías hablar japonés y nunca antes me lo habías dicho? -critico Ulrich queriendo entender como era posible que su novia de la que era japonés no hablase su idioma todo el rato.

-Pues porque no antes no lo he necesitado, ahora si -confirmo dejando claro que no tenía ningúna intención de hacerlo a menos que sirviese de utilidad, y ahora sirvió tal y como todos vieron.

-Venga chicos, que no tenemos todo el dia -protesto Miqquel ya sentado en el Megapod.

-¡Ah! -se quejo el chico alemán y entonces todos se pusieron en sus respectivos vehículos.

Ulrich se puso encima de su motocicleta teniendo a Yumi por detrás mientras los chicos se metieron en el Megapod siendo Jeremy quien lo manejaba, el resto se metió en los jeeps y de ahí todos avanzaron lentamente hasta salir del almacén donde ya podían ver que había un grupo de tres jeeps blindados con el mismo tono de pintura esperándoles al otro lado.

Justo en ese momento surgieron un par de infectados blancos marchando directamente hacía ellos.

-¡Ahí vienen! -aviso eufóricamente Jerome.

Entonces el comandante Makuza saco una pistola con silenciador y les fue disparando a cada uno de los infectados, los acribillo en el pecho y luego los remato disparandoles en la cabeza, quedaron tirados en el suelo desangrandose rápidamente.

-Joder -exclamo Odd viendo como los mato tan deprisa.

-No se que decirte Odd, pero tengo que decirte que ese tío tiene mejor puntería que la tuya -indico irónicamente Aelita sabiendo que esos disparos eran imposibles que los hubiese hecho él.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿porque han venido solamente dos? -cuestiono Muldoch.

-Porque es una primera escuadra, ahora van a venir los demás -indico seriamente Makuza sabiendo que si solamente venían un par de ellos es que entonces el resto de la horda los seguiría.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya -apuro Balla sabiendo que aquí corrían un gran riesgo.

-Yo me pondré primero, que los demás me sigan -acordo Makuza.

-De acuerdo -acoto estando de acuerdo Kroll levantando el pulgar.

Makuza se metió en el jeep junto con otro par de soldados, se colocaron en primera fila y entonces marcharon dando la vuelta para marchar por donde habían venido, el primer jeep con Kroll al mando marcho siguiendole y de ahí todos hicieron lo mismo hasta acabar teniendo al resto de los otros jeeps japonés siguiéndoles por detrás para tenerles protegidos.

Ambos consiguieron salir del puerto y de ahí volvieron directamente a la ciudad.

··

Remi se encontraba apoyado de rodillas contra el suelo observando el único resto ensangrentado que quedaba de cuando le volaron la mano a Oscar, literalmente se la habían volado y aquello lo mato, perdió al ultimo contacto que le quedaba después de haber iniciado su revuelta de físicos contra la Fortaleza, ahora estaba solo.

Hopper se le acerco apoyando su mano encima de su hombro asumiendo estar bien.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le pregunto con total sinceridad.

-Lo estaré, de momento -comento poniendo un tono como de tener muy pocas ganas de recuperarse.

Hopper se sentó a su lado observando lo mismo que él, aquella mancha de sangre recién limpiada en el suelo donde antes Oscar había muerto.

-¿Era tu amigo?

-No éramos muy amigos, simplemente éramos como un grupo de conocidos en los que estaban conspirando para poder detener a toda esta gente, ahora ya no podemos -confeso demostrando que básicamente para él lo único que le interesaba era estar conspirando para crear un motín.

-Ya veo -exclamo sin tener mucha respuesta sobre que decir a eso.

Hubo un mutuo silencio entre los dos en lo que no decían nada.

-¿Sabes? Hay una cosa que me sigo teniendo bastante curiosidad.

-¿Él que? -dirigió una expectante mirada hacía Hopper, asumió que tenía algo que decir sobre esto.

-¿Como acabaste aquí en realidad? Eres un físico pero en ningún momento se si estuviste en la universidad, si eres hijo de algún profeso licenciado.

-No, nada de eso, lo mío es mucho mas complicado -repercuto apenado.

-¿Complicado como? Dímelo, no andaré con muchos rodeos -le pidió queriendo que se lo dijese con total confianza, quería conocerle para saber de quien se trataba.

-Acabe en la carcel por un crimen que cometí -declaro soltándolo sin mas dilación.

Con eso Hopper se quedo indeciso al no saber que pensar de su respuesta.

-¿Acabaste en la carcel? -critico indeciso ante aquella confesión.

-Así es -reafirmo seriamente-. Yo por aquel entonces era una persona problemática, mis padres no me hacían mucho caso, yo apenas sabía como relacionarme, hasta que al final un dia cometí el peor error que podría haber cometido en ese momento.

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste? -se quedo rígido al querer escuchar atentamente toda la historia.

-Hubo una chica nueva a la que había llegado al instituto y no sabía mucho, ella se encontró conmigo y me pregunto si podía ayudarle a encontrar la clase en la que yo estaba, yo lo acepte ya que me parecía demasiado guapa, y yo no pude resistirme, así que lo hice, la ayude pero en vez de eso la lleve por otro camino.

-¿Adonde la metiste? -empezo a hacerse una mala idea de por donde iba la historia.

-La metí en el baño de mujeres y cerré la puerta, ella se empezo a aterrar y ahí entonces me dio un ataque de excitacíon, algo que yo no había tenido nunca, ella intento de escaparse pero la sujete fuertemente y la lleve al baño, la agarro del cuello y me puse encima de ella y...

-Oh no -Hopper no pudo soportarlo mas y al final se llevo la mano a la cara al ver lo que hizo.

-Estuve así durante diez minutos hasta que al final no pudo mas y me caía, al otro lado estaban intentando de entrar y como veían que no se estaba abriendo tuvieron que tirar la puerta abajo y ahí fue cuando me encontraron, destruí a la chica completamente, llamaron la policía y ahí me arrestaron, y después de eso creo que básicamente ya te haces una idea de cual fue el veredicto.

-¿Culpable? -insinuó obviamente.

-Estuve como un año metido en una carcel para menores hasta que al final llego el dia de la nube roja, al ver que todos estaban entendiendo que era el fin del mundo, se monto un despliegue por toda la carcel y de ahí la cosa fue a peor, todo el mundo se metió con los guardias hasta que al final todos los chicos que habían metidos ahí dentro consiguieron escapar, incluido yo también.

-¿Y después de eso te encontraron no? -objetó asumiendo que así fue como acabo aquí.

-Yo estuve recorriendo la ciudad junto con otros tres jóvenes, no teníamos ni idea de hacía donde íbamos pero entonces llego un jeep militar que nos arrincono, pensábamos que nos iban a matar pero entonces no pidieron que viniésemos con ellos, nos lo cuestionamos pero decidimos aceptarlo sabiendo que de algúna manera nos iban a dar comida y cobijo, lo hicieron pero a cambio de que trabajásemos con ellos, uno de los otros discrepo de todo eso y al final lo acabaron matando de un solo disparo, lo echaron a los muertos de la bóveda, pero el segundo que estaba conmigo decidió aceptarlo, a él lo metieron como soldado mientras que a mi como físico ya que veían que tenía ciertas cualidades científicas, y así he estado desde entonces.

¿Y que paso con ese otro chico con el que estabas? -pregunto viendo que no tenía ni idea de que aquel otro sujeto de la carcel se había quedado con él después de todo.

-Murió hace unos siete años, estaba en medio de una zona repleta de chatarra cuando entonces unos infectados le cogíeron por ambas partes, murió al instante, ahora ya no importa, pero, la vida que he hecho con los chicos de este lugar, era lo poco que tenía -corroboro demostrando que toda su vida había sido un espiral de decepciones y tragedias.

-Ah -comprendió disgustado al ver todos los que él conocía acababan muertos al instante.

Remi miro fijamente sabiendo lo que estaba pensando tras haber oído toda esa confesión.

-Hopper, se muy bien que piensas que puedo hacer un asesino y un violador, pero ten en cuenta que eso paso hace años, ya nunca mas lo he vuelto a hacer, este lugar me cambio, a mejor pero también a peor, así que no esperes que pienses que soy una mala persona, solamente soy alguien que acabo cometiendo un error terrible, ¿de acuerdo? -le explicó razonando con él para que entendiese que a pesar de lo que hizo no era una mala persona ahora.

-Si -afirmo convencido con un tono susurrante de las pocas ganas que tenía de hablar.

De pronto en ese momento se oyeron unos pasos que venían del otro lado, Hopper se giro y observo que por ahí venía Alexandra corriendo apuradamente hacía ellos.

-Alexandra, ¿que pasa? -le pregunto viendo la reacción que tenía.

-Hopper, necesito tu ayuda, esta ocurriendo algo -declaro ella con un tono eufórico.

-De acuerdo, esta bien -la agarro de ambos brazos queriendo que se tranquilizase de momento-. ¿Que es lo que sucede? Cuéntame.

-Es la gente de afuera, se están amotinando -confeso terriblemente alarmada.

··

Afuera en la base exterior de la Fortaleza había todo un grupo de soldados y demás personal de la instalación que estaba queriendo entrar dentro de una de las puertas contiguas que habían para pasar al interior del edificio, había toda una muralla de agentes anti-disturbios apoyados contra las puertas de entrada impidiendo el paso mientras mantenían una postura rígida a la vez que alzaban sus escudos para empujarlos al otro lado, eran tantos que iban a conseguir pasar al otro lado.

Mannix junto con la Reina Hopper veían desde una cornisa cercana como la gente que solía trabajar en la parte exterior de toda la instalación se estaban rebelando contra ellos provocando un enorme tumulto que parecían incapaz de controlar a pesar de todas las fuerzas que tenían.

-Hijos de puta, se han pasado como diez años trabajando en este lugar y ahora deciden echarnos la bronca, ¿seguro que Deckard no tenía ningún problema con esto? -critico reprimidamente Mannix sin creerse que ahora tuviesen que solucionar ese lío ahí abajo.

-Al contrario, a Deckard nunca le paso esto -repercuto sinceramente la Reina Hopper.

-¿En serio? -critico alarmado al ver que eso significaba que era la primera que sucedía esto.

Justo entonces llego Hopper acompañado de Alexandra y Remi, se acercaron apuradamente.

-¿Es verdad eso de que están todos descontrolados? -pregunto él queriendo corroborarlo.

-Así es, no se porque se les ha metido la idea de intentar meterse dentro de la Fortaleza como si se creyesen que eso va a solucionar algo -reafirmo Mannix con total soberanía.

-¿No será que se están rebelando por haber matado a Oscar sin motivo? -critico Oscar asumiendo que todo esto estaba sucediendo por esa misma razón.

-¿Pues si lo hacen como se han enterado tan rápido?

Ahí entonces Alexandra se llevo la mano a la cabeza al darse cuenta de como lo descubrieron.

-¿Que sucede? -la miro fijamente viendo que por esa reacción era algo malo.

-Me parece que yo solté algo mientras estaba con Yolanda y las otras dos -confeso lamentandose.

-¿Como? -insinuó Mannix mirándola con una expresión furtiva.

-Se me paso, fue un accidente, no podía soportar la idea de que le hubiesen matado y estaba tan cabreada al igual que ellas que lo solté en forma de reproche, nada mas -aclaro intentando de buscar la mejor excusa para hacer parecer que no cometió ningún incidente pero lo hizo de todas formas.

-Genial, no solamente Oscar se hace volar estúpidamente la mano sino que ahora encima todo el mundo esta queriendo vengar su muerte -reprocho indignado al ver que todo esto sucedió por aquel físico al que había muerto ayer mismo tras aquella fechoría.

-¿Que se voló la mano? Tu fuiste quien se la voló -recrimino Remi indignado al ver que ahora encima ni siquiera se hacía responsable de su muerte.

Se dirigió a darle pero entonces Hopper le detuvo poniéndole la mano encima para frenarlo.

-¿Donde están las otra tres? -pregunto Hopper viendo que no estaban las otras mujeres con ellos.

-Ahí mismo -señalo la Reina Hopper fijándose en un extremo donde se estaba uniendo la gente.

Hopper asomo la cabeza y observo que estaban las tres discutiendo con la mayoría de los soldados y demás trabajadores, se les notaban completamente alteradas.

-¿Que hacen ahí? -critico Remi sin entender porque se encontraban en el lugar mas hostil.

-Al parecer decidieron razonar con ellos pensando en que a lo mejor les harían cambiar de opinión sobre esta disputa, pero parece que no ha hecho mucho efecto -corroboro Mannix.

-¿Y no podemos sacarlas sin que se hagan ningún daño?

-Fue decisión de ella, si ellas quieren salir, haberlo pensando antes de meterse -acoto estrictamente la Reina Hopper estando de acuerdo en la decisión que tomaron ellas, no le importaba para nada que sufriesen algúna herida o que acabasen muertas por culpa de toda esos individuos de ahí abajo.

Hopper se paso la mano por la cara nervioso al no saber que hacer, quería sacarlas de ahí pero sabía que meterse dentro solamente lo llevaría a una situación mucho peor que ahora.

Meredith puso por detrás a Yolanda y a Clara protegiéndolas al ver que tenía a un grupo de trabajadores bastante enormes echándoles la bronca sin parar.

-¿Y que pensáis hacer ahora que esta maquina esta dirigiendo toda la instalación? Eso no es Decisión, Decisión era perfecto en lo que era -critico un trabajador algo viejo que estaba dirigiendose a las mujeres al estar intentar de hallar una respuesta a ese hecho.

-Antes era Decisión, ahora es simplemente la Reina Hopper, es lo mismo que antes, solamente que ahora tiene un cuerpo humano, nada mas, no ha cambiado en nada -aclaro sinceramente Yolanda.

-¿Entonces porque ha hecho matar a uno de los nuestros cuando encima ni siquiera había hecho nada? -objetó dando una hipótesis bastante convincente al respecto.

-Si -se pusieron todos de acuerdo con eso.

-Escuchadme bien todos, no se que es lo que pensáis de esto, pero esta bastante claro que os habéis quedado ciegos ante la idea de pensar que vuestra nueva jefa ha pasado a ser otra cosa, es la misma inteligencia de antes, solo que ahora ha adquirido una nueva forma, y eso no lo convierte en algo peor, ¿entendido? -protesto Meredith queriendo que todos lo entendiesen de una vez por todas.

-¿Quien eres tu? -pregunto otro trabajador con un aspecto mas delgado y de un aspecto feo.

-Soy Meredith Wilcocks, soy nueva aquí, apenas se como funciona todo esto , pero si puedo entender que mientras sigáis con lo vuestro aquí no pasara nada malo -acordo estrictamente.

-Diselo a Deckard -surgió otro alzando una llave inglesa y la uso para hacerle una zancadilla a Meredith que la hizo tirarse al suelo, se le quedo la pierna de cerámica girada para el otro lado.

El mismo hombre robusto de antes se puso delante y le arranco la pierna de cuajo.

-Ey devuélveselo -exigió Yolanda viendo lo que le hizo.

El hombre se llevo la pierna con todos vitoreando como si hubiesen conseguido algo bueno con eso.

Hopper lo vio y no pudo evitar que al final esta situación se puso de mal en peor.

-Se acabo, voy a detener esto de una vez por todas -dijo Hopper decidido a terminar el embrollo, cogío la pistola que tenía Mannix escondida por detrás de la cintura y se la llevo.

-¡Hopper! -le grito viendo lo que le hizo.

-Déjale Mannix, se muy bien lo que va a hacer -ordeno la Reina Hopper dejando que lo hiciese.

Aquello fue algo que a Alexandra le dio miedo ya que no sabía como podría acabar esta situación.

Hopper consiguió bajar al primer piso y de ahí salió por una de las entradas que estaban vigilando de que nadie entrase, los agentes anti-disturbios ni se dieron cuenta de que había salido, alzo la pistola y entonces disparo provocando un fuerte sonido que llamo la atención de todo el mundo.

Todos se cubrieron pensando que los estaban atacando.

-Hopper -se alarmo Yolanda viendo lo que hizo con esa pistola.

-Escuchadme bien todos, esta disputa se tiene que terminar ahora mismo -ordeno Hopper.

-¿Y quien eres tu para decirnos lo que tenemos que hacer? -reprocho otro trabajador mas.

-Soy Franz Hopper -mencionó sabiendo que eso funcionaria para hacerlos entender.

-Es Franz Hopper -todos se quedaron absortos al oír ese nombre.

Alexandra junto con Clara pudieron levantar a Meredith viendo como todos se quedaron distraídos con Hopper, estaba claro que todos sabían de quien se trataba.

-Entiendo que uno de vosotros murió de una forma bastante violenta y de la que a nadie le gusto, pero no es excusa para que todos nos estemos comportando como una panda de inadaptados que no saben como comportarse en momentos desesperados.

Aquello hizo que todos bajasen la cabeza apenados al darse cuenta de que tenía razón, las tres mujeres se quedaron absortas al ver como consiguió calmarlos a todos tan fácilmente.

-A mi nada de esto me gusta, yo lo se bien, pero vosotros habéis tenido mucha mas suerte que yo, os habéis pasado diez años viendo la luz del sol, yo apenas pude hacer todo eso, y deberíais estar orgullosos de haber eso en vez de estar quejándoos todo el dia de por como funcíonan las cosas.

-¿Y que me dices de Oscar? Lo mataron y no hay justicia por eso, al igual que no hubo ningúna con Deckard, lo han matado y parece que ya nadie se acuerda de él para nada -comento otro haciendo acordar ese otro hecho importante a tomar en cuenta.

-Si -reafirmaron todos estando de acuerdo.

Hopper asintió sabiendo que estaba apunto de decir algo que no le iba a gustar pero no tenía otra opción si quería calmar a toda esta gente que tenía delante.

-Entiendo vuestro dolor y vuestra perdida, pero tenéis que entender que Deckard tomo un camino bastante peligroso en todo esto, y por su culpa hizo que lo matasen, pero fue con una buena intención, de la misma forma que con Oscar, todos ellos murieron porque se pasaron de la raya, y lamento decirlo, pero creo que estaremos mejor sin ellos dos -admitió sincerandose con todos.

Todo el grupo quedo completamente dubitativo al oír eso ya que no se lo esperaban para nada.

-Vosotros tenéis un trabajo aquí, yo tengo un trabajo aquí, mi hija esta haciendo un trabajo que a mi no me gusta, pero tenemos que hacerlo, porque esa es ahora nuestra responsabilidad, ¿entendido? -acordo expresamente dejando claro que todos iban a tener que seguir con lo suyo les gustase o no porque esto era lo que había y no podían quejarse por ello.

Se lamentaron y entonces fueron bajando todos los palos o demás herramientas que tenían sujetos como armas, los tiraron al suelo quedando solamente el hombre que alzaba la pierna ortopédica.

-Tu, devuelvele la pierna a Meredith -le ordeno estrictamente.

-¿Yo? -se cuestiono sin entenderlo.

Alzo el arma volviendo a disparar y asustando a todo el mundo con el disparo.

-Si, ahora -le repercuto viendo que no parecía estar cooperando como debería.

Se puso nervioso y marcho corriendo hacía donde estaban las tres mujeres, se puso delante de Meredith y le entrego la pierna a Yolanda.

-Toma -la devolvió poniendo un tono susurrante.

-Gracias -se lo agradeció dubitativa al no poder creerse que se lo hubiese devuelto.

Todos los trabajadores se fueron marchando dejando a los agentes anti-disturbios desconcertados tras este suceso, bajaron los escudos y entonces se marcharon viendo que ya no iba a ver ningún conflicto mas, Hopper asintió poco complacido con esto aunque alegrado de ver que por fin termino como debería haber terminado, lo consiguió, alzo la cabeza y miro hacía arriba donde ya estaba la Reina Hopper mirándole fijamente, como de estar indiferente ante lo que hizo, ni siquiera eso le importaba con tal de mantener la calma en la instalación, suspiro agobiado y entonces enderezo la mirada fijándose en que ya se estaban acercando las tres mujeres.

-¿Estáis bien? -les pregunto viendo como estaban.

-¿Como sabías que eso les calmaría? -pregunto Clara.

-Porque alguien les necesitaba hacer acordar que aquí las cosas diferentes, estaban tan encaprichados en querer quejarse por no haberlo hecho años antes que al final acabaron estallando, solamente hacía falta decirles lo que tenían que oír en realidad -aclaro Hopper demostrando que lo único que había que hacer era ser sincero con ellos y sin fingirlo para nada.

-¿Entonces todo lo que has dicho...?

-Si, lo era -reafirmo confesando que eso lo pensó de verdad y lo dijo literalmente.

Ambas se quedaron con una rara expresión de pensar que al final Hopper quedo tan decaído que no le quedo otra que decir aquello en lo que tenía menos confianza.

-Volvamos adentro -pidió señalando la puerta de entrada.

-Si, no quiero quedarme donde me pueden quitar las cosas de encima -dijo Meredith estando amargamente de acuerdo tras haber visto lo que hizo.

Clara se río viendo que tenía razón y ambos se dirigieron hacía la puerta del cual Hopper la abrió y pasaron al otro lado.

Arriba, Alexandra estaba absorta viendo que al final Hopper logro calmarlos a todos, pero ver que todo este lío se inicio por una sola razón, ya era algo que se le escapaba a su propia comprensión.

-Al final Hopper ha pasado de estar posicionándose en el lado contrario a estar en el lugar en el que menos quería -indico Mannix dando a entender que al final todas las cosas que siempre había imaginado de Hopper al final las había hecho.

-Tarde o temprano iba a acabar pasando -exclamo la Reina Hopper.

Alexandra rechisto murmuradamente y entonces se dirigió furtivamente hacía los dos.

-Vosotros queríais impedir que toda esa gente acabase pasando al otro lado y estáis aquí dejando que un solo hombre se ocupase de todo. ¿Estáis verdaderamente orgullosos de lo que ha hecho Hopper o no? -critico Alexandra cuestionandose el hecho de que parecía que nadie se estaba preocupando siquiera por ver que Hopper hizo lo que ellos no estaban haciendo.

-Estamos orgullosos de ver que por fin Franz Hopper ha decidido reconocer todos los errores que se han producido en este lugar, ahora con esto podra tener la cabeza puesta en su sitio y seguir con el mismo proceso de antes -admitió la Reina confesando que solamente le importaba ver que Hopper decayó y se decidió pensar en aquello en lo que todos querían que pensase en realidad.

-¿Que? -cuestiono Remi sin creerse esa confesión de verdad.

-¿Pero no os daís cuenta de que esa gente podría haberle matado o siquiera se habían matado todos los trabajadores al mismo tiempo? ¿Es que acaso no os importa los que les pase a todos los que trabajan aquí desde hace diez años?

-Lo sabemos, pero tenemos a los suficientes hombres como para permitir seguir con el trabajo a pesar de las perdidas que puedan haber -indico Mannix dando a entender que los podrían haber dejado que se matasen y haberlos sustituido por otros.

-¿Y que pasa con Hopper? -objetó viendo que les falto decir sobre eso.

-Hopper ha estado aquí durante mucho tiempo, tenemos nuestros planes por si algo le ocurre en el peor momento -comento dando a entender que ya tenían algo planeado por si lo perdían.

Alexandra ya estaba que casi no se podía creer que ya no tuviesen la mas mínima compasión o empatía por los otros, para ellos todos eran simplemente como ratas atrapadas en un laberinto del que podrían sortear algún obstáculo o no, todo dependía de que alguien siguiese haciendo el trabajo ya marcado y así estaría todo asegurado.

-Oh oh -dijo la Reina Hopper detectando algo, puso una mirada rígida al analizarlo.

-¿Sucede algo mi Reina? -pregunto Mannix notando que detecto algo importante.

-El equipo se ha movido de su posición -declaro.

··

Todo el convoy siendo dirigido por aquel soldado japonés acabo dejando el puerto y de ahí fueron todo rectos por un barrio familiar bastante derruido, estaba todo el barrio repleto de casas donde tenían el típico estilo japonés de techos puntiagudos y con algún adorno de lamparas en el portal de la entrada de la casa, pero todas estaban destruidas como si hubiese pasado una tormenta y las hubiese derribado por completo, algúnas estaban un poco intactas pero se notaba como habían sido bastante chamuscadas con el paso del tiempo.

Yumi veía el aspecto de aquellas casas y no podía creerse que antes todo eso formaba parte de la ciudad en la que se crío, su hogar era un nido de destrucción por doquier, de pronto se fijo en una casa con jardín donde se podía ver un tobogán para niños pequeños, estaba todo lleno de sangre en la parte del tobogán, aquello hizo que se le viniese un mal recuerdo a la cabeza.

- _Yumi_ -era la voz de su hermano acordándose de la ultima vez que le vio.

Aparto la mirada y aquello hizo que Ulrich estando de espaldas notase que algo le sucedía.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto viendo como reaccionó.

-No lo se, he visto algo, creo que a mi hermano -comento intentando de mirar al frente ya que solamente veía la destrucción causada por todo este holocausto zombie.

Ahí entonces Ulrich entendió que haber venido aquí no fue una buena opción para ella.

-Si quieres no mires nada, yo te digo cuando puedes abrir los ojos -aconsejo considerablemente.

-De acuerdo -acepto ella agradecida de ver que podía entenderle.

Se agarro fuertemente a su espalda mientras se cerraba sus ojos para no ver nada, Ulrich sonrío orgulloso de ver que al menos tenía la suficiente certeza como para tratar de buena manera a posiblemente una de las pocas personas que quedaban en este mundo que resultaban agradables.

Los otros en el Megapod estaban rígidos y callados al no saber que pensar de todo esto, había resultado todo demasiado fácil y no querían llegar a pensar en que a lo mejor todo esto podría resultar ser una trampa porque era imposible que aquellas cosas blancas se hubiesen ido así como así después de como les atacaron ayer, había algo que no cuadraba en todo esto, Jeremy se decidió pensativamente que en cuanto entrasen en esa base, intentaría de obtener las mejores respuestas que pudiese tener con tal de aclarar ciertos hechos que hasta ahora no tenían sentido.

Siguieron todo adelante hasta llegar a una zona vacía y bastante amplia repleta de montañas de basura amontonadas entre si, se podían notar cientos de restos metálicos puntiagudos actuando como alambres para impedir que los muertos subiesen por ahí, cruzaron la esquina y de ahí llegaron a un enorme muro fortificado con una enorme puerta enganchada a ambos extremos.

El primer jeep detuvo el coche y de ahí todos los demás, Makuza alzo la mano y de ahí todos esperaron a su siguiente señal, hubo un silencio perpetuo durante un buen rato.

-¿Creéis que tendrán a Wong ahí dentro? -pregunto Miqquel queriendo saber la opinión de los otros.

Los otros le silenciaron viendo que estaba diciendo lo que no tocaba en un momento que no estaba como para que ningúno pudiese hablar, todos miraban expectantes hacía la puerta esperando a que surgiese algúno de esos soldados armados con rifles de francotirador como solían ocurrir siempre. Justo entonces surgieron un grupo de tres soldados colocados en un extremo que estaba encima de la puerta, asomaron las armas apuntándoles por el borde que sobresalía de la puerta principal.

-Nos van a matar -dijo Eric hacíendose una mala idea.

-Espera, mira -rechisto Thomas señalando que algo sucedía.

El comandante Makuza levanto la mano en señal de identificación, el primer francotirador que estaba encima del borde lo identifico y entonces dio la orden por detrás suyo, no sucedió nada por unos segundos y entonces se oyó un sonido metálico que venía de la puerta, el muro de bronce que actuaba como una puerta levadiza se empezo a levantar, se notaba el sonido de unas ruedas dentudas del otro lado que la estaban levantando, era como la puerta de un castillo medieval, la puerta siguió subiendo hasta que al final se dejo ver un enorme vacío negro al otro lado.

Makuza dio la orden y entonces avanzo lentamente metiendose dentro de la base, el jeep de Makuza fue el primero y de ahí todos le siguieron metiendose dentro de aquel camino oscuro, toda la fija de jeeps junto con el Megapod y la motocicleta de Ulrich se metieron en el interior todos juntos hasta que al final quedaron metidos del todo en la base.

-Lo hemos logrado -indico Odd viendo lo fácil que resulto.

-Aún no, ahora viene lo de discutir nuestra identidad -objetó Jeremy sabiendo que ahora vendría la típica discusión en la que se debatiría sobre quienes eran ellos y que hacían.

La puerta fue bajando y ahí ambos vieron como era el sistema mecánico que tenían para manejarla, verdaderamente era un sistema de ruedas dentudas colocadas a un extremo y de ahí accionaban un sistema de rieles que giraban sobre un tronco que levantaban la puerta de bronce.

Uno de los guardias se dirigió hacía el primer jeep, Makuza asomo la cabeza y entonces el soldado que tenía un aspecto cordial se junto con él y le dijo:

-Comandante Makuza -le saludo de forma cordial.

-Cadete Himayi -le devolvió el saludo-. Vengo del puerto trayendo lo que pidió el jefe, estos son los bienaventurados que quería que buscase, los he encontrado en el momento justo.

Entonces el cadete giro la cabeza mirando fijamente al equipo que venía detrás suyo, todos tenían un aspecto que le daba mal rollo o simplemente era la rara sensación de no estar muy preparado para ver a un grupo de extranjeros que supuestamente estaban muertos.

-No se preocupe, no son un peligro, creo que al jefe les interesa ver a estos chicos, son bastante buenos -acoto sinceramente poniendo una mueca de total interés puestos en ellos.

-De acuerdo señor -confirmo y entonces se alejo marchando hacía otros soldados que estaban al otro lado por el frente, se podía ver una enorme rampa levadiza que llegaba hasta donde tocaban las ruedas de los vehículos-. Dejadlas pasar, es seguro.

Uno de los soldados ladea la cabeza y entonces bajo una palanca que se encontraba en un extremo cercano a la rampa, la baja con fuerza y entonces la rampa se enderezo haciendo que el camino estuviese llano, Makuza acelero con su jeep y entonces todos los demás le siguieron yendo en la misma fila que antes, pasaron por encima de la rampa y de ahí marcharon por todo un conducto estrecho que daba hacía un camino del que apenas podían ver que había al otro lado.

Los Guerreros del Mañana miraban atónitos la enorme estructura que tenían delante, se notaba que lo habían construido a la perfección, pero resultaba un poco exagerado que lo hubiesen construido desde dentro ya que mayoritariamente eso se hacía para crear un camino en el que los infectados no les encontrasen y así ellos pudiesen ir directamente hacía la base, pero estos lo habían construido como si se estuviesen apunto de meter directamente en una enorme cúpula donde no viesen la luz del sol, los japoneses eran siempre los mas avanzados, pero aquí pareciera que hicieron un cierto paso adelante a la hora de construir una base perfecta.

-¿No creéis que se pasaron un poco con la construcción de este lugar? -objetó sinceramente Conrad viendo que aquella estructura parecía que no terminaba nunca.

-No lo se, los japoneses siempre tienen eso de creerse lo mas grandes, seguramente que por dentro es un lugar mucho mas pequeño -opino Pietro concluyendo que todo aquello que venían era simplemente un señuelo para despistar a todos los intrusos que traían consigo.

Pasaron del conducto y de ahí acabaron entrando en un enorme barrio formado por varios puestos de comida y algúna otra tienda donde se vendían todo tipo de artesanías, todos alzaron la vista observando que directamente no estaban en una base militar, estaban directamente en una ciudad todos sus accesorios, era como un centro comercial del fin del mundo.

-¿Pero que es este lugar? -exclamo asombrado Miqquel viendo lo que tenían delante.

-Supongo que uno de los últimos bastiones de la humanidad -opino irónicamente Aelita.

Siguieron adelante bajando por una pendiente mientras toda la gente se ponía a mirarles, veían a todo tipo de japoneses vestidos con ropas bastante chamuscadas como si todos fuesen vagabundos, algúnos tenían puesto los típicos kimonos tradicionales mientras que otros tenían puestas prendas modernas pero atadas a la cintura, al cuello como bufandas o por la cabeza como si fuesen un velo pero todos estaban con el mismo aspecto deteriorado, veían algúnos soldados pasando por ahí sosteniendo sus fusiles de asalto o algún que otro rifle, todo el equipo intento de mantenerse al margen ya que parecía que todas esas personas les estaban mirando de una forma inquisitiva y amenazadora, uno de ellos tenía un ojo hinchado que se notaba perfectamente que era un tumor, Odd se asqueo viendo aquella pobre persona del cual no dejaba de mirarle.

-¿Pero que les pasa a estas personas? -critico Odd intentando de entender lo que sucedía.

-Que no les gustan los extranjeros, eso pasa -aclaro sinceramente Jeremy.

-Pues espero que se acostumbren pronto, porque estaremos aquí durante un buen rato -espeto Miqquel acomodandose en su asiento fingiendo que estaba aquí de vacaciones.

-¿No pensaras que hemos venido aquí de excursión verdad? -excuso Yumi juntándose delante de él mientras Ulrich aceleraba con su motocicleta.

-De excursión, ¿quien dice que hemos venido de excursión? -fingió incrédulamente.

-Ya claro -grazno Ulrich sabiendo que el siempre tenía una idea contraria hacía todo lo que parecía en realidad-. ¿Creéis que en este lugar se encuentra Wong?

-No lo se, pero si esta aquí, entonces el hombre este tuvo una buena suerte de quedarse aquí eternamente -indico concluyentemente Jeremy.

Siguieron avanzando hasta salir de todo aquello que era una zona comarcal hasta colocarse en un callejón que parecía una sala de entrenamiento militar, veían a un grupo de soldados japoneses haciendo flexiones con la mitad del cuerpo al descubierto, todos iban hacíendolo con tal destreza que parecía que eran mas androides que seres humanos.

-¿Recuerdas así tu infancia? -pregunto indirectamente Ulrich.

-La verdad es que yo lo recordaba mejor -comento expresamente ella.

Cruzaron una esquina y de ahí acabaron pasando en un campo llano repleto de otros vehículos con el mismo aspecto, uno de los soldados que estaban ahí se fijo persuasivamente en los vehículos que venían detrás del jeep, era un hombre robusto mucho mas musculoso que Makuza, se le notaban los pectorales saliéndole de su camiseta y tenía puesto en la boca un pequeño palito de madera con el que le iba chupando, enderezo la mirada con curiosidad al verlos entrar.

Los vehículos estacionaron en un extremo y entonces Makuza junto con todo el resto de los soldados se bajaron primero, Makuza se rasco la nuca con amargura y entonces se dirigió hacía el soldado del palito en la boca, ambos se juntaron y entonces dijeron:

-Comandante Makuza -hizo el soldado una reverencia formal.

-Teniente Himazu -le devolvió Makuza el saludo.

-¿Quienes son estos individuos? -pregunto expresamente Himazu viendo a todo el grupo bajando de los jeeps, ahí podía ver que estaban completamente armados de cabo a rabo.

-Al parecer son los intrusos que el general detecto antes, llevo desde ayer buscándoles y al final los he encontrado metidos en un muelle -aclaro señalando a cada uno de ellos.

-¿En un muelle? -cuestiono poniendo un tono inverosímil al tener el palito en la boca.

-Los atacaron los cosas esos -agrego.

-Joder, que suerte tienen entonces -indico sabiendo que no era muy habitual.

-Uno de ellos es una japonesa -confeso señalando a la japonesa morena que bajaba de la motocicleta que tenía el chico alemán, le veía dando una pequeña palmada por detrás.

-¿En serio? Fijate tu, hacía años que no veía a un japonés que no viniese del otro lado del mundo -se sorprendió sabiendo que resultaba una rara coincidencia que hubiese justamente una japonesa entre ese grupo de extranjeros del cual todos tenían un cierto aspecto bastante llamativo.

-Si no fuese por ella quizás los habría matado, me dijo unas palabras que no había oído antes -se le acerco al oído y ahí le explico todo aquello que le había dicho antes, este se quedo absorto en ello.

-¿En serio? -se quedo aún mas sorprendido todavía.

-Así es, no se porque, pero, siento que hay algo especial en esa chica que quiero conocer -indico fijando la mirada en la chica japonesa que venía junto con todo el resto.

Kroll se puso delante de los dos queriendo presentarse formalmente.

-Él es el teniente Kroll, es el hombre al mando de este grupo -presento Makuza.

-¿Usted es quien controla esta instalación? -le pregunto mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-No, yo soy el teniente Himazu, yo soy el que se encarga de dirigir a todos los soldados cuando él esta en el exterior, el que controla todo esto esta arriba de todo -aclaro señalando hacía una torre de comunicaciones del que se podía ver enfrente de ellos mismos.

-¿A que seguro que el que gobierna todo esto es como un Jim Morales? -objetó expresamente Odd ya hacíendose a la idea de que se iban a encontrar con un individuo bastante poco considerable.

-Venga, no empieces como siempre -le rechisto Ulrich viendo que ya estaba soltando tonterías sin razón algúna, suspiro queriendo no hacerse a la idea de que no acabase liándola parda ahora mismo.

-¿Que se le ofrece teniente Kroll? -pregunto Himazu con interés.

-Mi equipo hemos venido desde Francia porque en nuestra base se nos están acabando los recursos y pensamos en que a lo mejor vosotros los japoneses podríais tener algo de comida o posiblemente alguien experto en la reproducción orgánica de plantas y esas cosas -resumió explicando el asunto que ya habían planeado utilizar para encontrarse con ellos.

Todos se le quedaron mirando al ver que esa era la excusa que había tenido planeada todo este tiempo, resultaba bastante muy poco convincente según se notaba.

-No se lo van a tragar -opino Soto.

-O quizás se lo tomen de otra forma -indico Orson pensandoselo de otra forma.

-¿Es en serio eso? -pregunto dirigiendose a Makuza para saber su opinión.

-Cuando los encontré solamente me explicaron lo básico, no teníamos tiempo para iniciar una conversacíon -confeso demostrando que apenas sabía para que habían venido exactamente.

Se quedo carraspeando dudosamente mientras iba moviendo su palito de un lado para otro, se le quedo mirando con una expresión como de querer entender si esa historia era cierta o no.

-¿De verdad ha venido para eso? -se lo pregunto dispuesto a saberlo de Kroll.

En ese momento Yumi sintió algo que no pudo evitar pensar, sabía que les iba a dar la pelota para que se tragase su historia y así eso los llevaría directamente a Wong, pero no podía dejar que se si intentasen de saber que estaba aquí fuese a causa de esto mismo.

-Es cierto tal y como usted lo...

-No es verdad -declaro Yumi soltándolo a los cuatro vientos.

Todos se quedaron desconcertados al oír eso, los tres dirigieron la mirada hacía la japonesa observando que al final acabo diciendo algo que nadie se esperaba, Kroll se quedo absorto sin creerlo ya que había dejado claro que solamente hablaría él con los responsables de la base.

-Carajo -exclamo Herb indeciso al ver que dijo lo que no tocaba.

-Pero Yumi -dijo Ulrich viendo que su novia lo arruino todo.

-No es verdad que hemos venido buscando recursos -añadió seriamente.

-¿Ah no? -critico interesado Makuza.

-Hemos venido desde Francia porque buscamos a un hombre que supuestamente tiene en sus manos una sustancia bastante tóxica que es capaz de convertir a la gente en un nuevo tipo de infectados solo que estos están podridos desde dentro y no desde ambos lados hacía fuera, creemos que ese hombre se encuentra aquí mismo, oculto y ha estado trabajando en la muestra, se llama Wong.

Aquello hizo que los dos militares japoneses se quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

-¿Esta aquí no? -pregunto Kroll viendo que parecía ser verdad que estaban aquí mismo.

Makuza le puso la mano encima queriendo que se callase, estaba mas interesado en la japonesa.

-¿Lo tenéis no? -pregunto ella queriendo corroborarlo.

-Creo que es mejor que hablemos con el general, venid conmigo -pidió expresamente Himazu y ambos se giraron dispuestos a acompañaros al equipo para que lo viesen por si mismos.

Marcharon lentamente siguiendo a los dos soldados, Kroll estaba tan absorto en lo que dijo la japonesa que no podía evitar pensar en que lo arruino todo, se cabreo tanto que al final se giro reaccionando de una manera precavida y la agarro por los hombros.

-¿Que dije sobre no hablar? -le reprocho.

-Ey déjala en paz -rechisto Ulrich viendo que estaba amenazando a su novia.

William alzo su espada apuntando hacía Ulrich al ver que ya lo iba a empeorar otra vez, Romitz también le puso la mano encima queriendo que no lo hiciera, estaba seguro de eso.

-¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?

-Si, hacerles entender por lo que estamos haciendo aquí -admitió contradictoriamente.

-¿Como? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería con eso.

-Si les decía que íbamos a buscar recursos seguramente ellos nos tomarían por una banda de ladrones que vienen a destruir esta base, no podemos dejar que ellos crean eso, es mejor que ellos sepan la autentica verdad para que así puedan confiar verdaderamente en nosotros -explicó dando a entender que tenía una mejor idea al respecto sobre esto.

Kroll se lo cuestionó ya que ahora no sabía que pensar, nunca se lo había replanteado así.

-Tiene razón -indico Aelita.

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacía la pelirrosa.

-Nos hemos pasado todo este tiempo buscando una excusa para que no nos maten, pues ahora busquemos una verdad en la que intenten de no matarnos por pensar que ponemos excusas -objetó demostrando que era mucho mejor que confiasen en ellos por decir la verdad que en intentar de buscar una mentira que resultase lo mas creíble posible.

Kroll la soltó viendo que todos estaban de acuerdo con eso.

-¿Venís o no? -grazno Makuza desde el otro lado al ver que no venían.

-Ya vamos -aviso William corroborándolo.

Se le quedo mirando con una expresión persuasiva y entonces le dijo:

-Por hoy tienes suerte, lo mismo para todos vosotros -advirtió seriamente sabiendo que esto no era algo muy habitual que se pudiese suceder todos los días.

Se giro y marcho dispuesto a seguir a los militares mientras ellos se quedaron ahí.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Ulrich viendo como estaba ella.

Se quedo con una expresión rígida como de estar asustada por dentro.

-Será mejor que la controles un poco, porque si al final empiezan a sospechar de nosotros, vamos a acabar bastante jodidos -aconsejo amenazadoramente Herb estando muy poco confiado de ellos, él junto con Nicolas se marcharon dispuestos a seguir a Kroll.

Todos se les quedaron mirando al ver aquellos dos nunca tenían que decir nada bueno en ningún momento, los hermanos Wilcocks se acercaron sabiendo que aquellos dos daban mas problemas que cualquier otra cosa y eso que encima ya habían estado mucho mas tiempo aquí en Japón que en todo el tiempo que habían tenido discutiendo en el avión.

-Esos dos son para que les den unas cuantas collejas por la nuca -opino Thomas.

-O peor aún, para que les dejen tirados en el mismo lugar donde les pusimos las minas -indico Eric acordándose de que antes ponían minas, dirigió al alemán y le dijo-: ¿Te acuerdas de eso Ulrich?

-Como no acordarme de eso -exclamo acordándose de lo mal que lo paso cuando piso aquella mina por accidente, se paso la mano por la cara intentando de olvidar de momento eso.

Ambos se quedaron una mirada de disgusto al saber que esa era una muy mala mención.

-Vayamos ya -pidió expresamente Yumi.

-Si -estuvo de acuerdo Ulrich y ambos marcharon siguiendo a los otros.

-¿Pisaste una mina? -pregunto Miqquel con curiosidad.

-Así es, pero es una larga historia -reafirmo Odd tomándoselo como una modestia.

··

Hopper se llevo consigo a las tres mujeres y a Remi a la enfermería para que las revisasen después del lío que hubo en el patio principal que casi les daban una paliza a muerte, ningúna tenía algún moraton, ambos tres se fueron al no tener nada mejor que hacer excepto Meredith del cual había una parte de su espalda que tenía todo enrojecido por detrás a causa de la terrible caída que había tenido antes, Alexandra le fue poniendo una pomada por detrás mientras ella estaba dubitativa y sin inmutarse, estaba claro que se sentía algo avergonzada de lo que paso ahí fuera.

Hopper estaba sentado en un rincón pensativo ante lo que había pasado antes, no se sentía muy orgulloso tras haber hecho aquello que dijo, pero era lo mejor que pudo hacer en el momento.

-Creo que con esto bastara -aviso consolidadamente Alexandra bajándola la camiseta.

-Gracias -le agradeció sabiendo que al menos había alguien que podía ayudarla.

-¿Como te hiciste lo de la pierna? -le pregunto acordándose de que en ningún momento le había preguntado sobre aquella pierna que le faltaba y la sustituyo por una ortopédica.

-Ah bueno, digamos que fue un accidente que tuvo hace unos años, fue un choque brutal en el que estuve metida, sobreviví pero, estaba metida dentro y los paramédicos no tuvieron mas opción que sacarme de encima con lo poco que tenían, tuve que hacer un sacrificio por eso -confeso dando a entender que paso por una horrible experiencia.

Se disgusto viendo que aquella mujer también paso por algo parecido al de todos los demás.

-¿Porque demonios toda esta gente tiene que comportarse tan mal con todo el mundo? Yo casi nunca he visto a tanta gente comportarse de esa forma -se cuestiono intentando de resolver el hecho de como era posible que viviesen en los últimos días del mundo y la poca humanidad que quedaba se sentía que comportar como si no supiesen lo que estaba pasando.

-Porque así es como han quedado las cosas -comento Hopper.

Ambas dirigieron la mirada hacía él viendo que hablo después de estar varios minutos sin soltar algún comentario que tuviese que ver con lo ocurrido en el exterior.

-Cuando conocí por primera vez a Romitz y a los chicos, todos ellos pensaban que estaban haciendo algo bueno por el mundo, pensaban que a lo mejor esto del holocausto zombie era lo mejor que le había pasado ya que así conseguirían dejar de estar viviendo en un mundo donde la ignorancia dejase de existir, y ahora empiezo a pensar en que a lo mejor es verdad -argumento expresamente.

-¿Que quieres decir? -cuestiono Alexandra sin entender a que se refería.

-Quiero decir que hemos vivido en un mundo en donde nadie hace caso a nadie, todos siempre trabajando pero nunca nadie pone un pie por saber como es cada persona, y desde que llego este apocalipsis, la gente ha estado mucho mas unida al querer luchar por algo que les importa de verdad, ahora están mas pendientes de eso que de cualquier otra cosa, quizás, esto era lo que le faltaba a la gente para que ahora así todos puedan convivir -explicó haciendo con gestos con la manos para determinar que esto no resultaba tan agravante como parecía.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron analizando lo que quería decir ya que hacía entender que prefería vivir en un mundo de infectados que estar todo el tiempo en un mundo donde nadie hacía caso de nada.

-¿Estas diciendo que es mejor que el mundo se haya jodido que vivir con la misma rutina de siempre? -critico Meredith asumiendo que se refería a eso mismo en realidad.

-No, lo que digo, es que a lo mejor todos necesitábamos este cambio, gracias a esto, ahora todos pudiesen unir y luchar por su futuro, ese el cambio que el mundo necesita ver ahora.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y de ahí entraron la Reina Hopper junto con Mannix y estando por debajo al Kiwi robotizado mirando con aquellas ojos rojos penetrantes.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -pregunto Mannix dirigiendose a las dos mujeres.

-¿No deberíais tener algo mejor que decir? -critico indirectamente Hopper viendo que ya estaban pasando del tema principal como si el asunto de antes no hubiese sido para tanto.

Chasqueo Mannix con la boca al ver que era obvio que no le iba a dejar un momento.

-Los trabajadores han vuelto a sus puestos, la solución se ha arreglado gracias a lo que tu les dijiste ahí abajo -notifico la Reina Hopper con total seriedad.

-¿Solo eso? -subió de tono al estar harto de que nadie daba una sola respuesta a lo que estaba pasando en realidad, se dirigió furtivamente hacía ellos dos.

Kiwi se acerco rugiendo de una manera bastante amenazadora, Hopper se hizo hacía atrás viendo que aquel perro estaba apunto de atacarle, la Reina lo miro y entonces le lanzo una especie de descarga a través de los ojos del cual hizo que se sentase sobre su parte trasera.

-¿Como haz hecho eso? -se quedo absorta Meredith al ver lo que hizo.

-La tecnología que tiene el perro esta conectada a la red, la red que yo controlo, así que eso me da el poder para controlarlo con total facilidad -declaro dando a entender que podía tener la conexión de cualquier inalámbrica y manejarla a su gusto.

-¿En serio? ¿Y puedes también obligarle a la gente a que se enfade? -objetó Hopper.

-¿Como dices? -critico Mannix haciendo de nuevo el que no entendía nada de lo que decía.

-Toda esa gente que se estaba peleando ahí afuera no se estaban peleando solamente por lo de Oscar, se estaban peleando por lo de Deckard, le echan de menos, y pareciera que tu no les has contado toda la verdad sobre lo que sucedió la anterior semana, ¿verdad? -le aclaro demostrándole que había algo que no cuadraba en todo esto y ella lo estaba ocultando.

Se quedo inexpresiva ante aquella pregunta, estaba claro que iba a seguir discrepando por nada.

-¿Que le dijiste a la gente una vez te convertiste en esto?

-Les dije lo que tenían que saber, que habíamos cambiado, que Deckard murió tontamente por nada, y que los Guerreros del Mañana habían muerto durante el ataque, solo eso -confeso demostrando que solamente les dijo todo aquello que resultaba mucho mas básico.

Ahí de pronto se percato en algo en lo que ella no se había dado cuenta.

-¿Pero no dijiste nada sobre Mannix? -indico.

Aquello hizo que el joven acabase bajando la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

-Deckard me dejo bien claro que si en algún momento algo malo sucedía, quería que al menos no supiesen quien era el que controlaba todo el sistema de esta instalación por precaución de que no hubiese ningún motín o rebelión de ningún tipo, no después del desastre que monto tu hija Aelita Schaeffer junto con sus amigos y traidores -admitió dando a entender que lo hizo siguiendo el procedimiento que había tomado Deckard anteriormente.

-¿Pero ellos no saben que Mannix lo controla todo no?

-Solamente necesitan saber lo que necesitan saber, están todos al tanto de eso -acoto Mannix.

-¿Seguro? -se puso de brazos en señal de estar cuestionándoselo.

Todos se dieron una cierta mirada intrigante al saber muy bien que ahora todos se quedaron con la duda de pensar en que a lo mejor no lo tenían tan controlado como antes.

-Vamos a tener que mirarlo -aviso Mannix no queriendo arriesgarse.

Soltó un suplido de disgusto al no estar muy de acuerdo en esto pero no le quedaba otra.

··

El grupo bajo hasta la parte inferior de la instalación y de ahí llegaron a la sala de vigilancia donde se encontraron con Sebastian y Mauro trabajando de forma vaga en registrar cada una de las pantallas que mostraban las imágenes de lo que sucedía en toda la Fortaleza.

-Fijate en eso, alguien parece que se le olvido coser su pantalón -señalo Mauro fijándose en la imagen de un físico al que tenía un trozo de su pantalón rajado.

Ambos se pusieron a reír a carcajadas al ver lo que se mostraba en la pantalla.

-Caballeros -excuso Mannix dirigiendose hacía ellos para llamar su atención.

Los dos se pusieron rígidos al ver que sus dos amos estaban ahí mismo y no se daban cuenta.

-Señor Mannix -dijo Mauro girando lentamente la cabeza.

-Reina Hopper -saludo Sebastian dirigiendose a la mujer cibernética.

-¿No se supone que estáis trabajando en realidad? -excuso incrédulamente.

-Lo estamos haciendo -reafirmo Sebastian levantando el pulgar y entonces quitaron todos los restos de comida que había por toda la mesa, lo tiraron todo a un costado.

-¿Como os encontráis chicos? -pregunto Hopper saludándoles con tono amargo.

-Bastante bien señor Hopper -le devolvió Mauro el saludo.

-Ehm -carraspeo Mannix viendo que ya estaban cambiando de tema.

-¿Que desea señor? -le pregunto alterado al tenerlos ahí delante.

-Quiero que registren todas las cámaras y encuentren a cada individuo que pueda estar soltando rumores por toda la instalación -pidió poniendose de brazos cruzados en un estado autoritario.

-De acuerdo, busquemos -dijo Sebastian y entonces ambos se pusieron a ir tecleando sin parar mientras todas las imágenes de la pantalla se iban moviendo sin parar.

Ambos fueron acercando la mirada y entonces veían como todo la gente se iba desplazando de un lado para otro sin parar, veía a científicos cruzando esquinas, pasandose informes, ningúno veía nada que resultase demasiado sospechoso como para asimilar que alguien estaba soltando rumores.

-¿Alguien ve algo? -pregunto Meredith asumiendo que alguien se daba cuenta.

-No -dijo Alexandra estando en las mismas circunstancias.

Todo siguió acelerando hacía atrás hasta que entonces en un momento sucedió algo.

-Ahí -aviso la Reina Hopper.

Sebastian lo paro fijándose en una pantalla donde se veía a una enfermera charlando con dos hombres que estaban de espaldas, ambos acercaron la mirada observando fijamente quien era.

-¿Esa no es...?

-Sissi -reafirmo Hopper viendo que la enfermera que estaba con Dunbar.

La veía charlar con dos especialistas, no se oía nada pero se podía entender que les estaba contando algo tan enorme que se llevaban las manos a la cara tras saberlo.

-¿Quienes son esos dos? -cuestiono Meredith intentando de determinar quienes eran los dos sujetos con los que hablaba del cual estos apenas se estaban girando.

Hopper los miro fijamente y ahí entonces los reconoció al instante.

-Un momento, son los dos especialistas de Yolanda, los que siempre les están poniendo las muestras a los sujetos infectados y los tiran hacía la bóveda -aclaro eufórico al ver que eran ellos.

-¿De verdad son ellos? -pregunto Mannix queriendo corroborarlos.

-Así es, una vez los vi, pero después de un pequeño incidente jamas los volví a ver -confirmo.

-Entonces esa enfermera es la que esta soltando rumores -objetó Mauro.

-Tenemos que encontrarla e investigarla -ordeno la Reina Hopper.

-¿Investigarla? -critico Hopper asumiendo que eso solamente podía significar una cosa.

-Vamos a interrogarla Franz, no todo quiero decir que la vamos a matar, no somos salvajes -aclaro expresamente Mannix como dando a entender que tenían otras formas de razonar.

-Ya veo -exclamo Meredith viendo que ahora se daban cuenta de eso.

Ambos se giraron dispuestos a marchar a buscarla mientras ellos se quedaban ahí atrás.

-Eh Hopper, creo que están tramando algo -aviso murmuradamente Sebastian.

-¿Tramando qué? -cuestiono asumiendo que pasaba algo.

-No lo se, pero averígualo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, creo que esa mujer esta apunto de explotar de la rabia que tiene.

Aquello hizo que se le quedase a Hopper una rara impresión de pensar en que a lo mejor a la Reina le estaba sucediendo algo de lo que seguramente sabía muy bien que le pasaba.

-¿Lo harás Hopper?

Se giro mirando fijamente hacía ellos y entonces les dijo con total seriedad:

-Eso no es una mujer -indico honestamente.

Se alejo dejando a los dos ahí mismos con el sentimiento de la duda, se marcharon quedando Kiwi ahí mismo mirando a los dos que se quedaron con la misma expresión.

-Hola perrito -le saludo Sebastian.

El perro gruño de tal manera que ambos se asustaron al oír eso.

-¡Ah! -chillo atemorizado.

El perro se giro y marcho siguiendo a los otros.

-¿Tu crees que aún queda algo de humanidad en ese perro? -pregunto Mauro queriendo saber la opinión de su compañero tras haber visto eso.

-¿Tienen humanidad a los perros? -soltó otra cuestión.

Ambos se quedaron mirandose al tener una duda mas de la que no sabían resolver.

··

Makuza junto con Himazu acompañaron a Kroll y al resto del equipo por una sala repleta de soldados que iban pasando de un lado para otro, había uno que llevaba consigo un archivador con ruedas con el que paso con bastante apuro, ambos se hicieron a un lado aunque estaban bastante extrañados ya que esto no les parecía como ningúna otra base que echasen de menos.

-¿Cuando hemos pasado de estar metidos en una instalación del infierno a estar metidos en las oficinas centrales del fin del mundo solo que en Japón? -critico indirectamente Odd intentando de hallarle la lógica a todo este asunto ya que era incapaz de hacerse a la idea.

-Lo tuyo ya parece mas bien de comedia -opino Mahjid.

-Pues una comedia bastante gore -espeto tomándoselo como un ejemplo-. Gracias por la mención.

-Venga chicos, deberíamos estar agradecidos al menos de que nos han traído aquí porque sino ahora mismo estaríamos siendo comida de esos seres blancos -excuso resentidamente Jeremy viendo que todos no paraban de quejarse al no sentirse muy a gustos con esto.

-¿Pues cuando nos fuimos no nos persiguieron? -objetó Aelita.

-Cierto -afirmo estando de acuerdo con eso, no lo había notado antes.

-A lo mejor será que no nos pudieron alcanzar -opino Muldoch metiendose en la conversacíon.

-Imposible, si hasta los infectados que nos estaban atacando en Los Angeles tenían la misma destreza y velocidad que esos de ahí, a mi me da que algo paso mientras nosotros estábamos metidos en el almacén, algo hicieron estos y no se muy bien que es -indago Jeremy sintiendo que algo no cuadraba en todo esto y tenía pensado resolverlo muy pronto.

Continuaron avanzando hasta acabar estando delante de una puerta que daba al final del camino, Himazu golpeo la puerta como un par de veces y espero a que se abriese, la puerta se abrió desvelando a un joven cadete asomando la cabeza.

-Están aquí -le aviso dirigiendo la mirada al equipo.

-De acuerdo -acepto y entonces abrió la puerta del todo dejando a pasar a todo el equipo que venía detrás suyo, todos fueron metiendose en fila sin parar.

Se metieron dentro de la habitación y ahí se les presento el hombre que estaba al mando, era un japonés viejo con el ceño muy fruncido hacía arriba y teniendo agarrado entre dos dedos un cigarrillo que estaba por la mitad y le salía humo por la punta.

-Comandante Makuza -se presento delante del hombre.

-Con su permiso general, le presento al teniente Kroll venido desde Francia -le presento dirigiendose hacía el hombre corpulento que iba con el chaleco militar negro-. Teniente Kroll, le presento al general Makinger, uno de los últimos generales que quedan en todo el país.

-¿Desde Francia? Entonces vienen de verdad -critico asumiendo que iba en serio.

-Así es señor, todos ellos han venido desde Francia desde un avión del cual aterrizaron ayer mismo -confirmo serenamente Himazu dejando claro que era cierto todo lo que pensaba.

-Entonces eso significa que me has traído a los intrusos -asimilo.

-¿Intrusos? -cuestiono Soto viendo que así era como les llamaba.

-Tranquilo soldado -le calmo William viendo que se estaba pasando.

El general intento de levantarse pero de pronto se puso a toser sintiéndose mal, el joven cadete se le acerco y le agarro impidiendo que se cayese torpemente, lo sostuvo por el brazo.

-Gracias chico -le agradeció viendo que siempre podía contar con él.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -pregunto Makuza dirigiendose al general.

-Estaré bien cuando yo lo diga, maldita sea, justo tenía que tener visita ahora -reprocho quejándose de una manera de la que no se sabía si se estaba quejando por tener a los chicos o se estaba quejando por como tosía al sentirse tan mal.

Jeremy podía entender que aquel hombre no se encontraba bien, se fijo en unos cigarrillos que había puestos encima de un cenicero como dando a entender que aquel hombre fumaba demasiado y se estaba muriendo por eso, no iba a durar mucho, tenía que preguntárselo de verdad.

-Disculpe que se lo pregunte señor, pero, ¿quisiera saber como nos han encontrado, y a que se refiere eso con intrusos? ¿Nosotros somos intrusos de que?

Makinger le dirigió una mirada vacía a la vez que interesada por oír esa pregunta.

-Disculpeme señor, pero este equipo es un poco...

-No diga nada mas señor Kroll, este chico ha hecho una buena pregunta, y tiene razón en eso -se lo permitió y entonces se puso en una posición rígida para no caerse.

Todos se le quedaron mirando expectantes al querer saber lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Sabéis lo que es esto? -les señalo el panel de mando que había al frente de la sala.

-Parece un panel de mando de una torre de comunicaciones de un avión -objetó Emile.

-Exacto, eso mismo, ¿y sabéis exactamente porque esta aquí en realidad?

-No, señor -reafirmo Jeremy sin entenderlo aproximadamente.

-Pues porque antes yo era piloto, después de eso me volví jefe de la torre de comunicaciones de un aeropuerto, y cuando llego el apocalipsis tuve que encargarme de dirigir este lugar, aprendi todo lo que necesitaba para ser un general, y cuando lo logre, tuve una idea. Utilizar todas mis experiencias en la torre de mando para crear un sistema que me sirviese para detectar cualquier avión que intentase de entrar en la zona, coloque este panel en mi despacho para poder detectar cualquier cosa que viniese, y al final después de estos diez años, al final ha sucedido, vosotros, os habéis metido en mi país -explicó demostrando que así fue como los detecto y supo donde se encontraban.

-¿Y así fue como supo que habíamos venido? -pregunto Odd.

-Supe que algo venía, decidí buscar la señal e intentar de comunicarme pero la maldita maquina estallo impidiendo que pudiese saber vuestra ultima localización, mande a Makuza para buscaros durante todo el dia hasta que al final os hallo, y de suerte parece ser -aclaro dando a entender que tuvieron ese lío que impidió que pudiesen hallarles en cuanto aterrizaron.

-Nos costo mucho encontrarlos señor, pero aún tengo dudas de saber donde aterrizaron exactamente -indico sabiendo que aún quedaba pendiente ese hecho, dirigió la mirada hacía Kroll.

-Aterrizamos en ese aeropuerto que hay mas abajo de esta zona -agrego.

-Claro -reafirmo seguido de un soplo de tos-, debí haberme imaginado que ese aeropuerto estaría lo suficientemente vacío como para que alguien aterrice ahí, ¿ese avión todavía continua ahí no?

-Así es señor, deje a los pilotos para que lo tuviesen protegido, tienen comida y suministros como para un par de días, así que no puedo permanecer aquí durante mucho tiempo, tengo que cumplir con mi misión y después de eso regresar con los míos -declaro eufóricamente como dando a entender que su misión era de máxima prioridad.

-¿Quien es su superior teniente Kroll? -pregunto Himazu removiendo el palito en su boca.

-Yo ya se lo pregunte eso mismo antes, dice que es confidencial -comento Makuza.

-¿En serio? Entonces eso significa que no hemos cambiado mucho -reafirmo halagado al ver que se tomaba su trabajo en serio, se dirigió hacía su mesa y agarro uno de los cigarrillos que le quedaban, se lo paso a él-. ¿Quiere uno? Son buenos.

-Yo no fumo, y creo que ellos tampoco -discrepo de la sugerencia.

-¿Seguro? ¿Ningúno?

Todos ladearon la cabeza discrepando también de esa sugerencia.

-Lastima, porque deben de ser los últimos que quedan en el mundo -se indigno y dejo los cigarrillos en la mesa y se volvió a coger otro de los del cenicero.

Ambos se dieron una cierta mirada sabiendo que aquel hombre parecía estar bastante pendiente de esos cigarrillos a pesar de que se estaba muriendo por culpa de eso.

-Quieren a Wong -declaro Makuza.

-¿A Wong? -cuestiono el cadete sorprendido por esa respuesta.

-Espera, el mismo Wong que nos ha estado proporcionado los medicamentos a toda la gente de esta ciudad, ¿ese mismo Wong? -critico Makinger queriendo corroborar ese hecho.

-Parece ser que si -reafirmo soberanamente Himazu.

Se quedo dubitativo al no poder creerse que hubiesen venido por eso.

-¿Él te lo ha dicho? -señalo a Kroll asumiendo que él lo dijo.

-Lo ha dicho ella -aclaro Makuza señalando a Yumi como la que lo confeso.

-¿Ella? -señalo hacía la japonesa morena queriendo corroborarlo.

-Así es señor -confirmo serenamente.

Makinger se levanto de nuevo, le hizo un gesto hacía Yumi para que viniese, fue dando varios pasos pero a Ulrich no le gusto, intento de acercarse hacía ella pero Romitz le volvió a poner la mano por delante impidiendo que hiciese otra tontería con tal de proteger a su novia.

-¿Como te llamas chica? -se saco el cigarrillo de la boca y sosteniéndolo con los dedos.

-Yumi. Yumi Ishiyama -confirmo ella.

-¿Yumi Ishiyama? Eres japonesa, pero no de aquí.

-No señor, yo vengo de Francia al igual que todos ellos -afirmo señalando al resto de los soldados de Romitz excepto los Guerreros ya que eran los únicos que no venían del mismo lugar.

-¿Familiares? -se volvió a poner el cigarrillo en la boca.

-Padres muertos, un hermano, posiblemente muerto -declaro.

Aquello hizo que los Wilcocks se lamentasen por oír eso.

-¿Sabes hablar japonés o hacer cosas de tu propio continente?

-Sabe hablar perfectamente japonés señor, antes me dijo algo que hacía tiempo que no oía, si no fuese por eso quizás les habría matado a todos ellos -corroboro Makuza.

-Y lo estuvo apunto de hacer -comento incrédulamente Nicolas.

-Calla -le rechisto Herb viendo que se estaba pasando al soltar eso sin ningún motivo.

¿De veras? ¿Que fue lo que dijo? -se intereso en oír eso.

Se acerco Makuza al oído de Makinger y le dijo lo mismo que al otro, se quedo sorprendido al descubrir que le había dicho eso mismo, se separo y entonces miro de vuelta a Ishiyama.

-¿Tu le gritaste eso? -le pregunto con tono absorto.

-Así es señor -confeso seriamente tomandose la conversacíon al pie de la letra.

William se le quedo mirando absorto al ver que verdaderamente se estaba tomando esta conversacíon en serio y sin decir algúna sola mentira.

Se quedo Makinger dubitativo intentando de pensar en que hacer cuando entonces dijo.

-Creo que es mejor que lo vean -propuso decididamente.

-¿Esta seguro señor? -cuestiono Himazu.

-Y si, estos chicos se lo han ganado, es mejor que lo vean -confirmo dispuesto a dejarles ver a la persona que andaban buscando, se puso el cigarrillo de vuelta en la boca.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos al ver que les iban dejar a ver a Wong sin problemas, lo sentían como si todo se hubiese vuelto mucho mas fácil de lo que parecía a primera vista.

Makinger se levanto siendo ayudado por el joven cadete, Makuza abrió la puerta y ambos pasaron al otro lado cuando entonces Jeremy se acordo de una cosa.

-Un momento, ¿hay una cosa mas que quiero preguntar? -anunció eufóricamente.

Todos se giraron dirigiendo una mirada inexpresiva hacía el joven rubio con gafas.

-¿Que eran esas cosas blancas que nos atacaron en el exterior? -pregunto insistentemente.

-¿Las cosas blancas? -cuestiono Makinger esa mención.

-Ayer los atacaron, por eso mismo les encontré metidos en el almacén -aclaro Makuza.

-Ah bueno -se quedo mirando al equipo intentando de saber que decir al respecto sobre eso cuando entonces les dijo-: Me temo que eso es algo que Wong os lo tendrá que decir.

-¿Decir él? ¿Porque? -critico Aelita.

Se dieron un intercambio de miradas al ver que esos jóvenes daban demasiadas preguntas.

-Él sabe lo que vosotros queréis averiguar -aclaro con total sinceridad.

Ambos se extrañaron sintiendo que había algo aquí que estaba empezando a tener mucho menos sentido de lo que parecía en realidad.

-Esta bastante claro, esto es una comedia -opino Odd viendo como estaba terminando todo.

··

La enfermera Sissi se encontraba en la enfermería cambiando el catéter a Kiff del cual se encontraba tirado en la cama inmóvil y teniendo la mirada perdida al no saber que hacer, no podía mover las piernas, apenas sentía los músculos en sus brazos, estaba completamente lisiado.

-¡Ah! -soltó un gemido.

-¿Has dicho algo? -pregunto ella notando que dijo algo que no entendió.

-He dicho: ¡Ah! -le respondió descaradamente.

-¿Sabes lo que pasara su sigues así? -le critico indirectamente.

-Pues mejor, prefiero sufrir que estar aquí aburrido sin hacer nada, al menos podríais haber puesto una tele de pantalla plana colgada sobre el costado, estaría viendo algún partido o algo parecido por lo menos en vez de estar aquí tirado incapaz de moverme -recrimino y se puso a forcejear de un lado para otro como intentando de escapar de la camilla.

Sissi le cogío impidiendo que siguiese moviendose sin parar.

-¿De donde crees que vamos a sacar una tele si no hay ningúna antena de televisión funcionando en algúna parte? -le cuestiono dirigiendole una mirada desafiante.

-Al menos haber puesto una grabación por lo menos -repercuto y entonces consiguió girarse poniendo de costado para no seguir mirándole, se agarro fuertemente la almohada.

-Ay por dios, lo que tengo que hacer contigo -suspiro amargada debido a que tenía que seguir cuidándole sin parar y encima él ni siquiera quería cooperar para que saliese bien.

-A lo mejor no estarías haciendo si no me hubieses disparado en la cara, ahora que lo pienso, porque no me han operado, ya habían operado el cuerpo congelado de Anthea Hopper, ¿porque a mi no? -objetó viendo que había algo que no cuadraba en todo esto.

-Porque he recibido ordenes de solamente tratarte -comento mientras iba recogiendo las cosas que había sobre la mesa de luz de al lado.

-Lo que quiere decir que soy un peso muerto y a que a la Reina Hopper le importa un comino, claro claro claro, así es como funcíonan las cosas ahora, ¿no?

Se le quedo mirando intentando de evitar que siguiese lanzando todas las tonterías que le daba la gana, se llevo el catéter viendo consigo mientras Kiff la mirada sabiendo que de algúna manera se vengaría de ella y ahí entonces vería lo que sentía al estar aquí metido sin poder moverse.

Justo en ese momento vinieron Mannix y la Reina Hopper acompañados de Hopper, Alexandra y Meredith yendo directamente hacía ellos, Sissi se percato de ellos y por el aspecto que tenían podían entender que venían por algo serio, se mordío el dedo en señal de nervios y se dispuso a pensar en todas las cosas que tuviese que decir por si le preguntaban.

Se metieron en la sala y de ahí se detuvieron fijando la mirada en la enfermera.

-Enfermera Sissi Delmas -le llamo la Reina Hopper en un tono estricto.

-¿Si? -pregunto girandose y mostrando una mirada de recelo.

-Usted y yo tenemos unas ciertas preguntas que hacerle -anunció.

Kiff escucho eso e hizo que no estaba mirando, se hizo el dormido intentando de que lo ignorasen.

¿Que preguntas? -dejo el catéter viejo donde se encontraban todos los demás catéteres ya usados.

-¿Usted ha soltado el rumor sobre la muerta del físico Oscar? -le pregunto Mannix.

-¿Él que murió?

-Si, ese mismo -reafirmo soberanamente.

-Bueno -se puso en una expresión pensativa, tenía que pensar rápido para hacer que la creyesen o sino tendría un fatal destino-. Lo hice, pero yo dije otra cosa.

-¿Que otra cosa? -cuestiono frunciendo el ceño sintiendo que había algo que ocultaba.

-Digamos que yo estaba un poco amargada porque echo de menos a mi novio William, y claro, como no tenga a otra persona con quien mas hablar que con ese vejestorio -le señalo a Kiff del cual se encontraba tirado en la cama fingiendo que dormía.

Hopper sentía que de algúna manera Kiff no estaba dormido y que estaba oyendo toda la conversacíon que estaban teniendo con ella, estaba claro que algo pasaba entre los dos.

-Así que al final le solté a ese par de expertos que siempre estaban con la doctora Yolanda Perraudin y decidí explicarles todas las cosas malas que habían pasado hasta ahora como, descubrir a William y lo mal que se sentía porque hubiesen destruido su base, que siempre le estaban dando calabazas por como se comportaba, que luego Deckard muriese sabiendo que él le había encargado acabar con Hopper, ya sabe, esas cosas -le explico de forma concreta toda una serie de cosas que ya se salían de lo común, lo había pensado todo a la perfeccíon.

Ambos se dieron una serie de miradas intrigados en esa confesión ya que sentían que resultaba un poco imposible que por decir eso acabase creando todo un barullo lleno de problemas.

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Porque no se lo preguntáis a esos dos? Seguramente estarán tirando mas cadaveres a la bóveda como hacen siempre.

-¿Porque nosotros queremos saber lo que usted hizo? No lo que han hecho ellos, ¿cual es la autentica verdad doctora Sissi? -le insistió y entonces sus ojos se volvieron mas rojos que antes.

Del techo salieron unos tentáculos metálicos que fueron alargandose hasta acabar rodeando a Sissi, esta empezo a aterrarse poniendo una expresión de puro pánico al no saber que eran esas cosas.

-Díganoslo, o acabara teniendo severas consecuencias -le exigió ahora en un tono amenazante.

-¿Pero que esta haciendo? -cuestiono Hopper viendo que se estaba pasando de la raya.

-¿Cual es la autentica verdad? -se lo volvió a repetir y entonces el tentáculo la rodeo por completo como si fuese una serpiente que iba subiendo lentamente por todo su cuerpo.

-Hay que hacer algo, la matara -le insistió Alexandra dirigiendose hacía Hopper sabiendo que no merecía la pena que le hiciese eso.

-Pero esta confabulada con William -indico Hopper dando a entender que discrepaba.

-¿Vas a dejar que muera? -cuestiono ella viendo que no iba a planear nada para salvarla.

-¿Quieres dejar que esa mujer psicopata siga por aquí? -objetó expresamente demostrando que dejarla viva no era una opcíon muy segura.

El tentáculo la rodeo quedando solamente la cabeza al descubierto, la punta se alzo y entonces se transformo en algo puntiagudo que daba bastante miedo con solamente verlo.

-¿Cual es la autentica verdad? -empezo a subir de tono al estar hartandose cada vez mas del tema.

Kiff lo estaba viendo todo y podía ver como la enfermera Sissi estaba apunto de morir, aquello le satisfacía pero le resultaba demasiado como para hacerle eso, se le ocurrió una cosa.

-Yo lo hice -admitió girandose y poniendose de frente hacía ellos.

La Reina se detuvo cuando justo estaba apunto de ensartarle la punta puntiaguda sobre la cara de Sissi, soltó el tentáculo haciendo que este volviese por donde vino, se escondió en el tejado, todos se dieron la vuelta fijándose en Kiff del cual yacía despierto.

-Yo se lo dije, para que luego se lo dijesen a los otros -aclaro soberanamente.

-¿Pero tu no estabas despierto? -critico Mannix.

-Que va, solamente me estaba haciendo el dormido, porque no quería admitir la autentica verdad.

-¿Que verdad? -cuestiono Meredith ahora intrigada.

-La verdad sobre que yo fui quien decidido que le dijese eso, lo hice porque me aburría, estoy aquí tirado sin poder hacer nada, no puedo moverme, no puedo ver por los dos ojos, no puedo ni siquiera coger un solo cuchillo para suicidarme, pero al menos puedo hacer una cosa, y es meterle ideas en la gente para que luego se las digan a otros -confeso soltando todas las quejas que tenía, se puso a reír como un loco mientras forcejeaba en la cama.

Todos se quedaron mirando intentando de entender a que venía esto porque sabían muy bien que no era verdad que a él se le había ocurrido la idea de decirle eso.

-¿Es cierto eso? -se lo pregunto dirigiéndose a la enfermera.

Sissi estaba aliviandose el cuello ya que sentía que se estaba ahogando con esto.

¿Es cierto eso? -se lo volvió a preguntar viendo que no respondía.

-¿Que no vez que se esta ahogando joder? -le reprocho Alexandra viendo que no la dejaban un momento en paz, ella se marcho a ayudarla viendo que apenas estaban que le salían las palabras de la boca, le apoyo la mano encima de su espalda para que se calmase.

Ambos se miraron extrañados al ver que se estaba preocupando por ella.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto viendo que se estaba recuperando.

-Lo hice, lo hice de verdad -confirmo a duras penas

Volvieron a dirigir la mirada hacía Kiff del cual se la pasaba riendo malsanamente.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿porque lo has hecho? -critico la Reina Hopper queriendo entender ese hecho.

-Averígüelo usted mismo, ¿no es acaso lista? -objetó descaradamente.

-Lo soy, pero este hecho no tiene mucho sentido, así que quiero saberlo viniendo de ti para poder entenderlo, ¿porque lo haz hecho? -exigió acercando su mirada mirándolo fijamente.

Kiwi también se junto soltando un gruñido como de amenazarle que lo hiciera.

-¿De verdad no se esta dando cuenta?

-¿Cuenta de qué? -cuestiono Mannix viendo que parecía estar cambiando de tema.

La Reina le puso la mano encima queriendo que le dejase hablar personalmente.

-Dice que usted es lista, entonces porque no se pone a asimilar la situación como cuando lo hizo antes cuando ideo lo del anti-virus para que lo cogiese Aelita Schaeffer, ¿entonces porque no puede hacerlo ahora? -concreto dando una hipótesis bastante razonable.

Aquello la aterro por completo ya que se daba cuenta de que tenía razón, no era capaz de asimilarlo como cuando lo hacía antes al no tener un cuerpo humano.

-No es perfecta -agrego.

-Claro que lo soy -confirmo enfurruñandose y agarrandose a la camilla mientras lo miraba furtivamente al no poder soportar la idea de que la estuviese acusando de no ser perfecta.

-¿Seguro? Escuche esto: Porque no me dejas verte, tal y como eres -se puso a relatar una canción que ya se había oído anteriormente.

Todos la estaban escuchando y no entendían a que venía eso pero Hopper si lo sabía, era su canción, la canción que le toco a Anthea, él la sabía y la estaba cantando, la Reina Hopper oía eso y sentía la rara sensación de que no podía soportarlo, le estaba doliendo oír eso.

-Deja que te conozca, porque así puedo, saber amarte -fue subiendo cada vez mas.

-¿Mi Reina? -Mannix empezo a ver como la reina se estaba desmoronando al oír eso.

Se llevo las manos a las orejas mientras iba escuchando eso, por algúna razón sentía que la estaba matando por completo, se aferro aún mas y empezo a ver imágenes de todo tipo, de una mujer que estaba bailando con un hombre con barba y gafas y le iba cantando esa misma canción.

-¿Pero que cojones le pasa? -critico sorprendida Sissi viendo lo que le sucedía.

Ahí entonces Hopper reconoció lo que estaba pasando, parte de la memoria de su mujer estaba saliendo a la luz y aquella canción era su detonante.

-Anthea -reconoció estupefacto.

Alexandra lo escucho y no pudo evitar pensar que una parte de Anthea continuaba ahí.

-¡Basta! ¿Que son esas imágenes? -reprocho queriendo quitárselo de encima pero no podía, le venían todo tipo de imágenes a la cabeza de las que no paraban de ir viniendo sin parar.

Veía otra esa misma imagen una vez mas, ahora veía al hombre con barba arrodillandose sobre la acera mientras la mujer con el pelo rosa se estaba sorprendiendo.

- _¿Quieres casarte conmigo Anthea?_ -le pregunto abriendo una caja y mostrando que había un anillo de casamiento, le estaba proponiendo matrimonio.

- _Si_ -respondió ella halagada por esa proposición.

La imagen se sobrecargo y al final ella hizo que al final todos se sobrecargase por completo.

-¡No! -lanzo un enorme grito que resonó con un eco terrible y provoco una sobrecarga que se expandió por todo el sistema eléctrico de la Fortaleza.

Todas las luces estallaron dejando por completo la Fortaleza a oscuras en el interior, llego hasta el nivel superior donde se encontraba el ordenador principal del cual le estallaron las pantallas por completo pero no llego hasta el ojo del centro que estaba apagado.

Sebastian y Mauro continuaban con lo suyo cuando de pronto las pantallas de su panel estallaron dejando a los dos asustados al oír eso, se cubrieron viendo que los cristales les llegaban.

-¿Pero que cojones ha pasado? -reprocho Mauro sin entender lo que sucedió.

-Ni idea, todo ha estallado -aclaro eufóricamente Sebastian, fue apretando todos los botones que había en el panel pero ningúno respondía, nada funcionaba por completo.

-¡Joder! -exclamo quejándose el otro quitando los cristales de encima.

Por afuera todo el sistema se descontrolo por completo, los funiculares dejaron de funcionar dejando a unas cuantas personas metidas dentro sin poder moverse, todos los trabajadores y demás presentes que se encontraban ahí mismo observaron perplejos como toda la maquinaria que funcionaba en base a la electricidad de la instalación dejo de funcionar por completo.

Dentro, la Reina Hopper quedo arrodillado mientras le salía un humo por toda su armadura, Hopper y los otros se levantaron viendo como quedo tras esa sobrecarga, era como si se hubiese chamuscado por dentro, Mannix se junto con la Reina esperando saber si estaba vivo o no, apoyo su mano sobre su hombro y en cuanto la toco con la punta de los dedos se quemo, se llevo la mano a la boca sintiendo que se había quemado por algo carbonizado.

-¿Esta bien? -pregunto Meredith.

-No lo se -contesto Mannix sin entender mucha idea.

Veía el cuerpo y estaba que ni se inmutaba, era como si a pesar de estar en un cuerpo humano se hubiese desconectado por dentro y todo aquello que le hacía funcionar se chamusco.

-¿Pero que cojones acaba de pasar? -critico insistentemente Sissi sin entender el problema.

-Yo te diré lo que ha pasado, esa era mi canción -declaro Hopper.

-¿Tu canción? -cuestiono Alexandra.

-Yo le cante a Anthea hace años, el dia de nuestro primer aniversario, esa canción esta metida aún dentro de ella, dentro del cuerpo en el que Decisión ha robado -corroboro plenamente Hopper demostrando que una parte de su ex-mujer no estaba muerto del todo como parecía.

-¿Pero entonces porque ha explotado todo? -seguía Meredith sin entender ese hecho.

-Porque se ha sobrecargado -dijo alguien de una voz conocida.

Todos se giraron y observaron que ahí se encontraban los otros, Yolanda fue quien lo dijo:

-¿Como? -cuestiono Hopper sin entender a que se refería a pesar de que le sorprendía de que ellas hubiesen llegado justo en el momento idóneo tras este desastre.

-Decisión se metió en el cuerpo de Anthea Hopper con tal de tener mas control sobretodo, pero jamas entendió que al hacer eso se estaba mezclando con parte de lo que antes era Anthea Hopper, en cuanto oyó esa canción hizo que se despertarse esa parte que aún queda de Anthea Hopper, pero ella no ha podido soportarlo ya que se le han mezclado recuerdos de una persona humana con su sistema electrónico digital, y eso ha producido que se haya enfadado tanto como para hacer explotar todo el sistema eléctrico de este lugar, ahora todo esta desconectado -argumento concluyendo la razón de porque era que exploto al escucharlo

-¿Todo esta desconectado? -se alarmo Mannix al descubrirlo.

-Así es, no hay corriente en toda la instalación, encima para afuera -aclaro Remi.

Aquello hizo que Mannix se llevase el brazo a la cara nervioso por intentar de pensar en algúna idea para solucionar esto ya que ahora significaba que iban a perder el control dentro de un rato.

-¿Ella se va a recuperar? -pregunto Kiff estando de vuelta consciente.

Aquello hizo que Mannix le mirase con una cara incrédula al ver que todo era por su culpa.

-Es increíble la que ha liado, ¿no? -objetó incrédulamente y poniendo una mirada sarcástica.

Mannix no lo pudo aguantar mas y entonces lo agarro por los hombros y lo levanto.

-¿Porque haz hecho esto? ¿Porque? -le reprocho queriendo entender la razón de porque le dijo esa canción sabiendo que ahora por culpa de eso lo sobrecargo todo por completo.

-Espera Mannix -exigió Hopper poniéndole la mano encima.

Saco su pistola y le apunto a su cara cruzando su brazo para estar mas seguro, Hopper se aparto.

-¿Como demonios sabías la canción? -se lo pregunto apuntándole con la pistola.

-Se la escucho de Hopper un dia en el que Deckard y él se habían metido, yo pasaba por ahí, no tenían ni idea de que había estado escuchando -confeso dando a entender que así fue como descubrió aquella canción y la uso en contra de la Reina Hopper.

Aquello dejo a Hopper indeciso ya que no se esperaba una respuesta como esa.

-¿Y como sabías que haría efecto?

-No lo sabía, solamente quería atormentarla -puso una sonrisa socarrona con tal de justificar que estaba ideando otra cosa y le salió mal.

Mannix se quejo viendo que al final todo este asunto se había acabado convirtiendo en una autentica chorrada sin sentido, se puso cada vez mas nervioso.

-¿Hay algúna forma de restablecer la electricidad? -pregunto Clara con curiosidad.

-La hay, pero va a tener que tardar un buen rato, pero eso es de lo único que no tenemos que preocuparnos -indico empezando a alarmarse por otra cosa que le vino a le mente.

-¿Porque? ¿Que mas puede suceder ahora? -critico Meredith harta de ver que a todas horas siempre había un problema del que estar preocupándose eternamente.

-Ahora que la electricidad se ha ido todo el mundo empezara a alarmarse y eso ocasionaría otro motín, uno del que ahora no tenemos el control, mientras la Reina Hopper este completamente desconectada, perderemos el control de esta instalación por completo -aclaro dando a entender que como ahora no mandaba la única fuerza superior de toda la Fortaleza, la gente empezaría rebelarse como ya había pasado anteriormente solo que ahora peor.

Aquello hizo que todos se diesen una severa mirada al saber muy bien lo que significaba.

-Me temo que tendremos que buscar a todos los guardias disponibles e indicarles cuales son los lugares que tienen que vigilar, y de ahí poner a cada uno vigilándolo sin dejar que nadie mas entre antes de que esto se ponga mas chungo que...

De pronto Hopper le atizo por detrás con una bandeja, cayo inconsciente contra el suelo.

-¿Pero que cojones habéis hecho? -cuestiono sorprendido Kiff al ver que lo les hizo.

Alexandra cogío el ordenador de pulsera que tenía Mannix en la mano y se lo arrebato, pulso un botón y entonces se desactivaron todas las pulseras explosivas que tenían todo el mundo.

-Ya esta, somos libres -indico Hopper demostrando que ya nadie los controlaba.

Kiff se quedo indeciso al no poder creerse lo que hicieron, se aprovecharon del apagón para atacar a Mannix por sorpresa y arrebatarle sus artilugios, aquello era lo mas rastrero que había visto nunca.

-Hijos de perra, sois todos una panda de traidores -reprocho Kiff acusándoles a todos.

-Tu también lo eres, así que callate -le rechisto Meredith echándole también la culpa.

Se quejo soltando un gemido y luego se tiro de vuelta sobre la camilla, Hopper levanto a Mannix y le quito el arma que tenía por detrás, se la guardo detrás de su espalda para tenerlo mas seguro.

-¿Que haremos con él? -pregunto Remi señalando al inconsciente Mannix.

Todos se le quedaron mirando y entonces Hopper y Alexandra alzaron los brazaletes al tener la perfecta idea con tal de vengarse por todo lo que hizo. Lo agarraron levantándolo y entonces le colocaron cada uno un brazalete en cada muñeca con tal de que le estallasen las dos manos.

Los dos se quedaron mirando observando que ahora cuando él se despertarse acabaría encontrandose en la misma situación que ellos y ahí sabría lo que se sentiría pensar que sus manos estarían apunto de explotar y que nadie se preocuparse por eso.

-Esto es por Oscar -acoto rígidamente Remi, esa era su forma de vengarse.

-Si -estuvo de acuerdo Yolanda en eso.

-¿Donde esta Kiwi? -pregunto Clara viendo que no encontraba al perro por ningúna parte.

Todos se pusieron a mirar intentando de recordar donde lo habían visto la ultima vez, entonces Sissi se percato de una figura que yacía tirada en el suelo y que respiraba con dificultad.

-Oh mierda, ahí esta -dijo señalando por encima de la camilla de Kiff.

Todos se giraron observando al perro moribundo y tirado en el suelo.

-Oh pobrecillo -Hopper lo cogío y lo levanto viendo que parecía estar grave.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿que le ha pasado? -cuestiono Sissi sin entender porque se encontraba así.

Hopper le quito los implantes metálicos que tenía encima, se los quito de un tirón y ahí se dio cuenta de la razón de porque era que se encontraba así tan herido cuando no vio que le paso nada.

-Se ha electrocutado -dedujo sinceramente.

-¿Electrocutado? -no comprendió Alexandra a que se refería con eso.

-Si, como los implantes estaban conectados a la red de Decisión y ella estallo sobrecargandose, los rayos acabaron llegando hasta el interior de Kiwi y lo ha electrocutado -concluyo demostrando que se habían equivocado terriblemente al no darse cuenta de eso antes.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a un veterinario -propuso sensatamente Meredith.

-Pues aquí no hay muchos veterinarios que digamos -comento insulsamente Kiff.

-¿No lo hay? -cuestiono Alexandra asumiendo por esa mención de que no había ningúno.

-Y no, que te piensas, que van a traer consigo a un perro por algo, claro que no, a ellos les interesan experimentar con personas reales -confeso demostrando que en todo este tiempo nadie había probado con animales, lo habían estado haciendo siempre con humanos.

Ambos se miraron indignados ya que no sabían que hacer ahora.

-Yo conozco a un medico que también puede curar animales -aviso Clara.

-¿De verdad? -se sorprendió Hopper al oír eso.

-Así es, se encuentra en los niveles inferiores, lo conozco de sobra -confirmo plenamente.

-Tenemos que encontrar a ese hombre -propuso decididamente Meredith.

-¿Pero como? Ahora que la electricidad se ha ido la mayoría de todos los ascensores puede que ni funcionen, tendríamos que estar bajando todas las escaleras sin parar, y esto tiene como 200 pisos como mucho -indico Remi dando a entender que ahora había un riesgo.

Todos se quedaron pensando en otra solución ya que ir por las escaleras no era muy buena idea.

-Un momento -dijo Hopper teniendo una idea-. Aelita y los otros usaron otro tipo de ascensor para poder llegar desde la cámara de vigilancia hasta aquí, funciona con una reserva de energía que funciona separada de la electricidad de Decisión.

-Eso puede funcionar -estuvo de acuerdo Yolanda.

-Vayamos ya -apuro Hopper y ambos se dispusieron a buscar ese ascensor.

-Esperad -grito Sissi deteniéndoles al instante, se le quedo mirando-. Yo voy con vosotros.

-De ningúna manera, esta confabulada con William -discrepo rotundamente Remi.

-Ella se ha intentado de preocupar por mi, me debe algo por eso -indico señalando a Alexandra demostrando que ella no quería que la matasen, aquello le hizo darse cuenta de que tenía una deuda por eso y no la podía dejar pasar por nada.

-Pues si ella se va también, yo también voy -grazno Kiff con tal de llamar la atención.

-Tu te quedas aquí a descansar -le reprocho Sissi echándole la bronca-. Por tu culpa ahora nos encontramos en esta situación, así que quédate mejor aquí y no digas nada, ¿entendido?

-No -se quedo de brazos cruzados negándose a quedarse.

Ambos se quejaron suspirando al no saber que hacer con él, no podían dejarle solo porque la liaría con tal de vengarse por no haberle sacado de la camilla.

-Puedes venir con nosotros, pero que conste que no quiero ningún follon -acordo estrictamente.

-De acuerdo -prometió poniendo una sonrisa que sonaba muy poco convincente.

-Sissi, cogele la silla que tiene ahí, yo me ocupo de él -ordeno Yolanda señalando la silla de ruedas que había colocada en un extremo cercano adonde estaba ella.

Se quedo indecisa al ver que ahora tendría que estar trabajando cada vez mas apurada que antes.

-Hoy es el mejor dia de mi vida -exclamo incrédulamente.

Yolanda junto con los otros tres agarraron a Kiff con cuidado ya que este no sentía nada en las piernas y eso hacía que estuviese mucho menos pesado que antes, este se quejo y entonces Sissi les paso la silla de ruedas donde lo pusieron encima sin ningún problema.

-Ahí esta -dijo aliviado mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente.

-¿Que pasara con él ahora? -pregunto Remi señalando de vuelta al inconsciente Mannix, le habían puesto los brazaletes en las manos, pero eso no significaba que ahora no pudiese montar ningún lío, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre con ganas de crear problemas.

Entonces Hopper tuvo una idea, metieron a Mannix en la camilla de Kiff y le ataron las piernas con unas cintas de scotch bastante enormes al borde de la camilla de abajo.

-¿Crees que esto lo detendrá? -critico Sissi viendo como estaba.

-Detenerlo no, sino humillarlo -indico sinceramente Hopper.

Aquello hizo que Kiff se pusiese a reír de esa forma insulsa que siempre tenía.

-Vamonos -ordeno apuradamente Hopper y entonces ambos marcharon teniendo Meredith a Kiwi en sus brazos mientras que él junto con Alexandra se ocupaban de mover a Kiff en su silla.

Salieron de ahí y continuaron marchando corriendo por todo un pasillo hasta que de pronto Alexandra se percato de algo que le hizo detenerse.

-Hopper, espera -freno a todo el grupo al instante.

-¿Que pasa? -cuestiono él exasperado.

-Si ahora la electricidad se ha cortado, eso significa que los chicos no se podrán conectar aquí mismo, si Kroll se entera de que algo malo sucede posiblemente los mande de vuelta -comento demostrando que ahora había un riesgo que no habían tomado en cuenta.

Hopper se quedo terriblemente sorprendido al oír eso ya que ahora daba otro riesgo mucho peor que él de ahora, si Kroll se enteraba desde Japón que la Fortaleza se quedo apagada, entonces algo malo sucedería y no quería llegar a pensar la que se montaría en la base.

··

Makinger junto con su cadete y los otros dos comandantes acompañaron al equipo que venía de Francia, los llevaron recorriendo toda una parte estrecha de la base hasta llegar a un búnker que había debajo de una sección del campamento, fueron recorrido todo un pasillo de paredes metálicas como si se estuviesen apunto de meter en una base del gobierno militar estadounidense.

-¿De veras tenéis a Wong aquí mismo? -pregunto Aelita queriendo corroborarlo del todo.

-Así es, le hemos tenido aquí durante los diez últimos años -confirmo Makuza-. Se ha pasado todo este tiempo ayudándonos a perfeccionar medicamentos y a curar a todos los habitantes de este campamento que sufren de todo tipo de enfermedades que resultan casi incurables.

-¿Que tipo de enfermedades? -cuestiono Kroll.

-Digamos que cuando la nube roja paso por encima de Japón esta provoco un enorme derrumbe por casi todas las centrales hidroeléctricas de la ciudad y eso provoco que el agua potable que salía de las canillas o de cualquier otro sitio acabase contaminada, algúnos bebieron de eso y provoco una enorme epidemia por todo el lugar, casi nos contagiábamos todos pero al final él consiguió suministrarnos un antídoto que pudo curar a todo el mundo -aclaro demostrando que el campamento había sufrido de una terrible epidemia parecida a todas las demás.

Ambos se miraron viendo que después de todos los actos corruptivos que hizo Wong, al final logro hacer algo bueno después de todo, si es que era lo que parecía.

-¿Pero esta aquí no? -objetó William.

-Ha estado viviendo aquí desde consiguió curar a todo el campamento, todos le debemos mucho, ha sido uno de nuestros mejores hombres, le dimos de todo pero él siempre insistió en quedarse aquí viviendo solo, no le gusta mucho el exterior, así que se creo su propio búnker del cual nosotros se lo dimos sin ningún problema y ha estado aquí trabajando en sus proyectos desde entonces.

-¿Y uno de sus proyectos no será una sustancia anaranjada? -pregunto Aelita con curiosidad.

Aquello hizo que ambos se detuviesen y les mirasen fijamente a la vez que sorprendidos.

-¿Como sabéis todo eso? -se cuestiono Makinger.

-Digamos que Wong no era él único que tenía esa sustancia -confeso Yumi.

Ambos tres se dieron una intrigante mirada ya que no sabían que pensar de todo esto.

-Me parece que algúno de vosotros va a tener que dar ciertas preguntas -opino Himazu.

-No se preocupe señor, yo le responderé todo de ellos si me lo permite -accedió Kroll con tal de contarles todo aunque era bastante obvio que les daría algúna excusa apropositamente.

-Lo se, pero yo no quiero oírlo de usted, quiero oír de ellos, de todos -discrepo señalando al grupo de jóvenes soldados, les tenía demasiada confianza como para saber que no mentirían.

-Ya, pero señor, si me lo permite...

-No hable mas señor Kroll, hasta ahora lo único que ha dicho que ha sido autentico es que vienen de Francia con un avión, ¿ha quedado claro? -le recrimino Makuza reprochándole el hecho de que antes había mentido y al final había sido la japonesa la que tuvo que admitirlo todo.

Kroll no se inmuto, se quedo ahí rígido tomándoselo en serio.

-Si señor -reafirmo dispuesto a obedecer a duras penas.

Makuza resoplo convencido de ver que le iba a hacer caso a pesar de que no le gustaba la idea.

Siguieron adelante sin ningún problema hasta acabar delante de una puerta blindada que había en un costado, todos se colocaron en posición y entonces Makinger golpeo la puerta con tal de llamar.

-Señor Wong, el general Makinger esta aquí, tenemos a los intrusos -le aviso eufóricamente.

-No me gusta para nada que digan eso de intrusos, nos hacen parecer como criminales -opino sensatamente Eric sintiendo mosqueado porque les tuviesen que marcar de visitantes inesperados.

-Lo se, pero ya veras que luego se les ira esa idea con el paso del tiempo -indico Thomas sabiendo que tarde o temprano la gente los aceptaría les gustase o no.

-Esta abierto, pueden pasar -permitió el hombre al otro lado.

Himazu abrió la puerta haciendo sonar un estridente sonido metálico y de ahí ambos pasaron al otro lado sin problemas, fueron bajando un par de escalones hasta acabar presenciando como era la habitación del búnker, era básicamente como un salón de pasatiempos con una tele antigua de esas que eran enormes, por debajo había un reproductor de cintas VHS, al lado una videoconsola Atari, una estantería repleto de libros y algúnas historias manga, había una mesa que seguramente se usaba para comer, una funda puesta en el medio como para hacer yoga, y al otro lado había una cama donde se encontraba el mismiso Wong acostado y leyendo algo.

Jeremy y Aelita se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que era el que andaban buscando, el mismiso Wong estaba vivo después de todo este tiempo, excepto que al menos no le paso lo mismo que a Mitch.

-Señor Wong, este es el equipo táctico que vino en ese avión que llego desde Francia, dicen que le conocen y le que le andan buscando por una razón, ¿sabe a que se refiere? -presento formalmente Makinger y luego le pregunto por el hecho de corroborar esa historia de la que hablaban.

Wong paso las paginas de su cómic y entonces dijo sin dirigir la mirada:

-Dime Himazu, ¿como era que se llamaban esos que están metidos en la cultura japonesa?

-Otakus, señor -corroboro Himazu sin ningún problema.

-Otakus, je -soltó una risa falsa al resultarle gracioso por ver como sonaba-. De haberlo sabido me habría quedado en esa generación en vez de la otra que no le gusta a nadie.

Todos se cuestionaron intentando de entender que pasaba ya que estaba bastante claro que a pesar de ser Wong no parecía estar muy pendiente de la situación en la que se encontraban.

-No parece un poco vago -opino dudosamente Conrad.

-Si -reafirmo soberanamente Emile.

Wong se levanto dejando el cómic a un lado en una mesa de luz que tenía al lado y entonces dijo:

-¿Verdaderamente ellos han venido con al avión? -critico intentando de corroborarlo.

-Así es señor Wong, y de algúna forma saben quien es usted, han venido para encontrarle -declaro hacíendose un lado para que pudiesen ver de quienes se trataban exactamente.

Wong se sentó encima de la cama y se puso a mirar fijamente a todos ellos, todos tenía un aspecto de haber pasado por mucho pero solamente había una persona que le llamaba la atención, era la chica de pelo rosa que sentía haber visto en algún momento anterior.

-¿Te conozco de algo? -le pregunto señalándole con el dedo.

-Mi nombre es Aelita Schaeffer, soy hija de Franz Hopper, mi padre trabajo con usted durante un tiempo, se conocieron cuando John Broghan quiso hacer ese experimento con él y Richard Deckard pero al final acabo mal y Broghan acabo muerto, ¿se acuerda? -le resumió todo el asunto por el cual asumiría que se acordaría si es que verdaderamente lo entendía todo.

Se quedo rígido como intentando de hacerse a la idea cuando entonces dijo:

-Franz Hopper -dijo absorto al escuchar ese nombre.

-Si, era mi padre -reafirmo viendo que parecía estar acordándose.

Todos se quedaron indecisos intentando de saber si respondería a eso cuando entonces Nicolas del aburrimiento se giro y se fijo en un recipiente anaranjado que había colocado en un escritorio de aluminio al lado de donde se encontraba el televisor.

-Ey, y este tubo fluorescente -se acerco mirándolo fijamente.

-¡No toques eso! -le reprocho Wong viendo lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Todos se giraron absortos al ver que Nicolas estaba delante de la ultima muestra anaranjada del Fortovixyn, que era lo que justamente andaban buscando en realidad.

-¿Que? -se cuestiono enrarecido al no entender lo que pasaba.

-Quitate de ahí maldito montón de mierda, ¿es que no se te puede dejar solo un momento? -le regaño Herb viendo que su amigo no paraba de pasarse de la raya todo el rato.

-Lo siento tío -se disculpo sintiéndose avergonzado a duras penas.

Wong se levanto y se puso delante de la muestra viendo que estaba en perfecto estado.

-¿Esa es la muestra? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo corroborarlo.

-La he estado cuidando durante años, es muy frágil, así que es mejor no tocarla, ni siquiera con las manos suyas -decreto estrictamente sabiendo que aquello se necesitaba un especial cuidado.

Aquello hizo que todos se levantasen las manos viendo que las tenían bastante sucias.

-¿Entonces esto es lo que haz estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo? -critico Odd.

-Así es, esta ultima muestra del Fortovixyn es lo ultimo que queda de lo que podría haber sido un arma letal, o posiblemente una forma de acabar con todos las enfermedades del mundo, pero la tacañería de John Broghan acabo liando bastante las cosas, y por su culpa todos tuvimos que separarnos -reafirmo quejándose por todo el mal que acabo ocurriendo a causa de esa sustancia.

-¿Separarnos? ¿Quienes? -cuestiono Ulrich.

-Digamos que básicamente todos los responsables que estábamos metidos dentro del asunto, a la mayoría los cogieron y los metieron en celdas o posiblemente los enviaron a cualquier otro lugar donde pudiesen salir nunca, mientras que yo y un compañero mío al que le tenía bastante confianza logramos escapar y nos llevamos cada uno una muestra.

-¿Era Mitch Cornell no? -objetó Muldoch.

-¿Lo conocéis? -se sorprendió al ver que también sabían de él.

-Todos le conocimos, logro sobrevivir durante todo este tiempo, pero la ultima vez que lo vimos, digamos que, la cosa acabo mal -confeso Yumi acordándose de que él se había sacrificado por ellos en cuanto se habían marchado de la central hidráulica en la que vivía.

Aquello hizo que todos se sintiesen mal ya que les había ayudado bastante.

-Sabía que algún dia de estos llegaría, en que acabase siendo el ultimo en pie -comento ofuscado con la idea de que al final la única persona con quien mas confiaba acabo muerto no hace mucho.

-Él acabo creando una cura para el Fortovixyn -comento Aelita.

-¿De verdad? -se intrigo asumiendo que paso lo que menos esperaba que pasase.

-Así es, se paso todos estos años intentando de perfeccionar el Fortovixyn para que solamente fuese una cura, y lo logro, nos dejo la ultima muestra como para que al menos pudiésemos usarla para algo bueno -reafirmo Romitz ya que él se había llevado la muestra.

Aquello hizo que Wong se quedase pensando detenidamente, descubrir esto ahora le daba muchas vueltas, tenía que aclarselo todo de algúna forma, miro fijamente a la chica del pelo rosa y sabía muy bien que ella se conocía a la perfeccíon todo el asunto, le interesaba saber de ello.

-¿Puedo quedarme a hablar en privado con la chica Schaeffer? -pidió expresamente.

-Me temo que eso no puedo dejárselo hacer -discrepo rotundamente Kroll.

-Va a tener que dejarlo señor Kroll -pidió estrictamente Makuza dirigiendole otra de esas miradas de pura desconfianza, estaba claro que no confiaba mucho en él después de lo de antes.

Kroll suspiro poniendo una expresión amarga al ver que literalmente perdió con el control y la confianza de aquellos de los que supuestamente tendría que haberse ganado su favor.

-¿Algún problema? -pregunto Makinger sospechando de que había algo que no cuadraba, entonces se puso a toser otra vez mientras el joven cadete le daba palmadas por detrás.

-No, no hay ningún problema -accedió sin rechistar, era eso o nada.

-Yo me quedo con ella -anunció Jeremy dando un paso hacía adelante.

-De ningúna manera -reprocho Herb discrepando de esa opción.

-¡Basta! -protesto Himazu viendo que todos se estaban pasando demasiado.

Todos se callaron al instante viendo que la situación empeoro mas de la cuenta.

-Me da igual quien sea y quien no, aquí lo único que importa es la opinión de Wong, ¿entendido? -acordo estrictamente Himazu señalando a Wong como al que todos se le tendrían que dirigir.

-Que se queden los dos, mientras me den todas las respuestas que quiero saber, mejor -espeto Wong decidido a quedarse con los dos en privado.

-¿Esta seguro de eso señor Wong? -se lo pregunto Makinger queriendo corroborarlo.

-Así es señor, deja que los otros echen un vistazo al campamento, dales algo con lo que entretenerse -propuso señalando al resto del grupo que estaba ahí observando atentamente.

-De acuerdo -acepto y entonces se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

El resto se dispuso a marcharse también mientras que los Guerreros se quedaron mirando a los dos genios sabiendo que tendrían que quedarse aquí metidos durante un buen rato.

-¿Estáis seguros de que queréis quedaros aquí? -pregunto Thomas al respecto.

-Hemos estado haciendo todo este circulo de preguntas y cuestiones demasiado tiempo, quiero terminar con este asunto cuanto antes -acoto decididamente Aelita.

Ahí ya no había mas que hablar, se iban a quedar con ellos charlando sin ningún problema, Ulrich miro a Wong estando ahí esperando para que se marchasen, empezo a tener ciertas sospechas.

-Jeremy, si algo malo surge con ese tal Wong y resulte que no es lo que parece -se acerco para hablarle susurradamente y entonces le paso una de las navajas que tenía Miqquel.

Jeremy la cogío asumiendo que usase eso solamente por si la cosa empeoraba.

-Usalo como puedas, y buscanos -acordo con total sinceridad.

-De acuerdo -acepto estando decidido a usarlo en el momento mas indicado.

Ambos se agarraron fuertemente un saludo de pura confianza y luego se chocaron los hombros, todos lo hicieron incluida Yumi que se abrazo fuertemente a Aelita, todos se separaron pero Ulrich no dejo de seguir mirando fijamente a Wong del cual seguía sospechando que algo malo había con él y no le gustaba, se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon quedando completamente ahí a excepción del joven cadete que estaba por cerrar la puerta.

-Si algo malo sucede, gritad lo mas fuerte que podáis, hay guardias por aquí cerca -les aviso.

-De acuerdo -aceptaron los dos mutuamente.

El cadete cerro la puerta haciendo otra vez ese estridente sonido y de ahí se cerro del todo, se oyó cerrandose manualmente por detrás y entonces ambos se giraron quedando delante de Wong.

-Comencemos -dijo Wong poniendose de brazos cruzados y dispuesto a escuchar todo aquello que tuviesen por decir.

··

Todo el grupo fue recorriendo uno de los barrios que había por toda la base, iban con total tranquilidad sin preocuparse por nada mientras veían como todo el campamento era básicamente como una ciudad de la Japón del siglo XX, era como si en realidad se hubiesen metido en una exposición de como era las ciudades de Japón anteriormente solo que así se notaba mas, veían tiendas de fideos con la gente sentada dentro, bares donde servían fideos, niños pasando con bicicletas o algúnos jugando a ser samurais con katanas de plástico.

-Digame general Makinger, ¿como ha hecho para que este campamento este tan bien hecho? Hasta ahora todos los campamentos y demás bases que he visto por toda Francia son casi de lo mismo, mientras que aquí, es como si literalmente hubiesen amurallado toda una ciudad sin que la infección se meta -pregunto Yumi queriendo saber como lo habían construido ya que le daba curiosidad estar metida aquí dentro y ver que no era exactamente una base tan militar como se esperaba.

-Pues porque ningúno de todos nosotros pensamos en intentar de construir un campamento llano como los que hay por Europa y America, a nadie le gusta esa idea, así que decidimos crear un muro alrededor de toda esta zona con tal de que la gente pensase que estaba mas bien en un barrio agradable que estar en un campamento militar donde todo el mundo sabe que tarde o temprano los recursos se acabaran perdiendo y no habrá nada que hacer para sobrevivir -argumento dando a entender que la gente prefirió vivir en un lugar donde estuviesen mas acomodados que sentirse encerrados en un lugar que le tenían demasiado miedo como para vivir en él.

-¿Pero tienen recursos no?

-Los tenemos, tenemos bastantes, aunque me parece que no haz querido preguntarme eso en realidad, ¿no? -objetó dirigiéndose con curiosidad hacía la chica japonesa.

-¿Porque lo dice? -critico intentando de asimilar a que se refería con eso.

-¿Cuanto hace que no haz visto Japón? -pregunto Himazu.

-¿No entiendo esa pregunta? -seguía sin comprenderlo.

-Me refiero a que has pasado tanto tiempo fuera de tus raíces que prácticamente te has convertido en algo mas que una japonesa, te has convertido directamente en mujer europea que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, ¿te das cuenta de lo que eso significaba? -aclaro dando a entender la idea de que como todos aquí eran ya japoneses experimentados, les resultaba bastante raro tener que ver a una japonesa que se había formado sin estar dentro de su país de origen.

Aquello hizo que Yumi se quedase pensando en eso, y tenía razón, había olvidado durante años de donde era, que no se había dado cuenta de que había utilizado todos sus conocimientos sobre su cultura que prácticamente eso era lo que había hecho que sobreviviese durante tanto tiempo.

-Ella se ha pasado los diez últimos años perfeccionando sus habilidades hasta convertirse en una completa guerrera, de verían ver lo que hace con su abanico, esa cosa es capaz de atravesar el cuerpo de alguien y sin que quede nada -agrego Ulrich intentando de hacerles entender que había aprendido bastante sin tener que hacerlo en Japón.

-¿Tu eres? -pregunto interesado Makuza.

-Soy Ulrich Stern, su novio -declaro admitiéndolo sin mas dilación.

Aquello hizo que Herb y Nicolas se riesen al no tomárselo en serio. William les piso encima a cada uno al ver que no tenían ni el mas mínimo respeto por lo que estaban haciendo, ambos le miraron con una cara de puro mosqueo mientras que este dio una expresión indirecta como de hacerles entender que él no tenía la culpa de que no se estuviesen portando.

-Su novio, vaya chica, parece que te has cogido a un buen trozo de carne -opino halagado Makinger.

-¿Que? -cuestiono Odd sin entender ese comentario tan soez.

-¿Es esa una katana? -pregunto Himazu viendo que detrás suyo tenía una espada japonesa.

-Así es señor, ¿quiere verla? -le pregunto asumiendo que se la iba a dar para examinarla.

-Bueno, hoy parece que tenemos cosas interesantes -accedió halagado por la ver la hospitalidad que tenía aquel muchacho, Ulrich se la saco y se la entrego sin problemas.

Makuza la cogío con ambas manos mientras la iba examinando fijamente.

-Increíble, esta es una espada perfecta; ¿de donde la has sacado? -le pregunto interesado.

-Digamos que la halle hace tiempo en un museo donde ya estaba todo derruido, la encontré y decidí usarla viendo que funcionaba -aclaro sinceramente.

-Seguramente a los dueños de ese museo no les habría gustado que te llevases su espada -opino irónicamente Muldoch hacíendose una idea de lo que podría haber pasado en otras circunstancias.

-Eso mismo le dije yo cuando se la llevo -indico Odd.

Todos se rieron viendo que al final era obvio que llevarse esa espada había resultado algo irónico.

-Tienes una katana, pero no eres japonés -acoto pensativamente Makinger.

-No, yo soy alemán -confirmo serenamente.

-¿Esta espada debería de pertenecer a un completo guerrero japonés? No a un alemán.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? -critico Yumi sin entender porque parecía algo molesto.

Ambos se miraron como dando una expresión pensativa de que algo fallaba en todo esto. Se la devolvió sin problemas aunque se sentía que había algo aquí que fallaba bastante.

-Si queréis comer por aquí tenemos a un restaurante de fideos que esta bastante bueno -anunció el cadete señalando el camino por el que tenían que ir para llegar al restaurante que les indicaba.

-Bien, porque yo ya me estaba muriendo de hambre -comento insistentemente Miqquel.

-Miqquel -le reprocho Orson viendo que ya se estaba pasando de la raya.

-Venid conmigo -pidió Kroll queriendo que le acompañasen.

-¿Que? No iremos nosotros solos -reprocho Ulrich dejando claro que el cadete les había pedido a ellos que fuesen por si solos al restaurante.

-Estáis conmigo, así que eso significaba que...

-No somos tus prisioneros -acoto estrictamente Romitz dejando claro que trabajaban como un equipo pero eso no quería decir que estuviesen obligados a seguirles como animales de compañía.

Kroll se estaba impacientando otra vez ya que se estaba hartando de tener que insistirles como tenían que hacer las cosas, pero ahora no se encontraba en una situación como esta.

-Déjeles ir, yo quiero hablar personalmente con usted y sus acompañantes -pidió expresamente Makinger queriendo que les dejase mientras se ponía a hablar con él en privado.

Asintió amargamente por la nariz notandose no estar muy de acuerdo con esto.

-Vais a ir a comer, y después de eso nada mas -acordo estrictamente señalándoles con el dedo.

-No vamos a acordar ese acuerdo, somos invitados aquí, no tus esclavos ni nada parecido, ¿entendido? -discrepo rotundamente Ulrich, no iba a aceptar nada que les obligase a permanecer en un mismo sitio con tal de dejar claro que estaban con él.

Kroll volvió a asentir de una forma mucho mas amarga al ver que era imposible razonar con ellos.

-Déjales que hagan lo que quieran Kroll, de todas formas no estaremos aquí mucho tiempo -acoto William queriendo que les dejase por el mero hecho de que solamente estarían aquí una vez.

Si William estaba de acuerdo con eso entonces no tenía otra, tenía que hacerles caso a ellos.

-Id, pero no os alejéis demasiado porque sino...

-Nos volaras la mano, ya lo sabemos -recrimino Eric enseñando su brazalete explosivo y entonces ambos se marcharon sabiendo lo que les iba a pasar.

El cadete les fue acompañando y entonces doblaron por la esquina mientras se daban la vuelta mirando de vuelta Kroll del cual seguía sin confiar en ellos y parecía que no lo iba a hacer nunca.

-Pareciera que le tienes muy poco cariño a esos chicos -opino Himazu viendo como estaba.

-Esos chicos puede que sean mi equipo, pero eso no significa que les tenga aprecio -aclaro expresamente pero dando con un tono bastante conflictivo.

··

Wong abrió una pequeña nevera portátil que había en un costado al lado de la estantería y entonces saco dos botellas de vidrio de Fanta naranja, les quito la tapa a cada una y se las paso a Jeremy y Aelita, ambos sintieron el tremendo frío que salía del interior de las botellas.

-Gracias -ambos le agradecieron por el obsequio que les daba.

-¿Que queréis saber primero? -pregunto Wong asumiendo que le iban a dar toda una serie de preguntas concretas para que las respondiese y darle un sentido a todo lo que querían saber.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que le iban a tener que preguntar por lo mas importante.

¿Cual era el autentico plan de Farmacéuticas Vincent? -pregunto Jeremy.

Wong resoplo pensativo intentando de acordarse de ese asunto que le resultaba demasiado lejano.

-Farmacéuticas Vincent no se construyo solamente como una empresa dedicada al consumo de medicamentos y demás drogas leales, querían crear la forma de hacer que el mundo se diese cuenta de que estaba enfermo, y lo que hacían en esa empresa era demostrarles que iba verdaderamente en serio, el mundo era un estercolero de enfermedades que iban creciendo sin parar, temíamos que al final hubiese una enfermedad que acabase aniquilando a toda la especie humana, así que entonces decidimos intentar de crear algún tipo de medicamento, o proceso químico que pudiese crear algún antídoto para lo que fuese que hubiese expandiéndose por todo el globo terráqueo -argumento resumiéndoles como había empezado todo el asunto con la empresa que lo desarrollo todo.

-Mi padre intento de curar el mundo, nunca hubo un solo dia en el que no intentase de hacer las cosas bien -comento Aelita dando a entender la diferencia que había entre lo que quería su padre y lo que ellos habían estado intentado hacer en realidad.

-Tu padre era como todo el mundo, era alguien decidido a curar el mundo de todas las enfermedades que se habían producido a lo largo de los años, y lo hacía bien, pero claro, nadie quería curar el mundo en realidad, solamente querían impedir que se crease una enfermedad de la nada y que así no tuviésemos que estar esforzándonos durante años a seguir investigando algo que nos iba a durar demasiado tiempo como para hacernos a la idea de que jamas lo conseguiríamos.

-¿Entonces decidisteis hacer lo contrario no? -objetó Jeremy asumiendo que hay luego vino la opción que les volvió unas personas corruptas.

-Y si, el mundo no se iba a curar mientras nadie nos estaba haciendo caso, todos decidimos tomar algúna opción radical para terminar con esto, pero entonces John Broghan nuestro antiguo jefe decidido tomar una mejor opción y que suponía destruir todos nuestros criterios.

-Lanzar un virus por el aire y que todo el mundo se infectase -indico Aelita.

-Al principio todos nos negamos a cometer esa opción, pero entonces nos propuso que podríamos hacerlo creando una tapadera perfecta con tal de que ningúno nos descubriese, ambos no lo cuestionamos, pero entonces Miqquel dijo que estaba encantado con la idea, y a Miqquel casi nunca le gustaba nada de lo que Broghan decía, así que lo acepto sin ningún problema.

Ambos se agonizaron al ver que así sin mas decidieron crear una conspiración con tal de aprovecharse de la gente para que así les hiciese caso a las enfermedades que ocurrían en todo el mundo, directamente se crearon su propia conspiración sin hacer apenas nada.

-Como podéis ver Broghan era una persona bastante escrupulosa, directamente quería aprovecharse de la situación, y lo consiguió, y nadie dijo un no por respuesta a todo lo que hizo.

-Pero algo mas paso no, se puso a hacer tratos con Richard Deckard, ¿no? -critico Aelita asumiendo que lo que vino después fue lo que acabo siendo la gota que colmaba el vaso.

-Richard Deckard, ¿sabéis quien es? -cuestiono sorprendido al ver que también sabían de eso.

-Digamos que le conocemos demasiado bien -indico Jeremy acordándose de lo horrible que era Deckard al principio antes de que lo acabasen matando del todo.

Wong asintió viendo por sus caras que ahora Deckard no era tan buena persona como antes.

-¿Esta muerto no? -objetó asumiéndolo sin ningúno motivo.

-¿Como lo sabe? -se extraño Aelita al ver que se dio cuenta de eso mismo.

-Lo noto en vuestro cara, yo ya vi esa cara antes, aquel dia en que John Broghan murió, y tu padre y Deckard estaban ahí mismo observando los restos de lo que quedaba de ese cabron, tenía esa misma expresión, la he tenido en la cabeza durante años, y nunca se me va -confeso demostrando que siempre había tenido en cuenta lo que sucedió aquel dia.

Jeremy se sintió tan alterado por esto que ya no podía soportarlo mas, se bebió el resto de la Fanta de un solo trago y entonces apoyo la botella de vidrio en un rincón.

-Wong -se acomodo en la silla y se acerco para hablar fijamente con él-. Siento tener decir con esto, pero, no te hemos contado la verdad sobre porque estamos aquí en realidad.

-¿Ah no? -se intrigo frunciendo el ceño.

Aelita lo miro y por la expresión que ponía, estaba claro que iban a tener que ser sinceros con él.

-En realidad estamos aquí porque en Francia se encuentra una instalación conocida por la Fortaleza donde antes lo gobernaba Deckard, ahí nos capturaron y nos obligaron a venir aquí para llevarnos tu ultima muestra para impedir que caiga en malas manos -le explicó resumiéndole de forma básica lo que tenía que saber exactamente sobre la razón de porque se encontraban aquí en realidad.

Wong se les quedo mirando como intentando de hacerse una idea de lo que le decían.

-¿No decíais que Deckard estaba muerto? -cuestiono viendo que algo fallaba en ese resumen.

-Ya, pero, es una larga historia, hace diez años, mi padre creo una maquina, una inteligencia artificial, la llamo Decisión, la había creado para poder curar al mundo de todas las enfermedades, pero vi un peligro en ella y decidió no usarla, hasta que Deckard la encontró y decidió aprovecharse de ella, y ahí fue cuando todo empeoro, esa maquina es la que ha provocado el apocalipsis zombie en el que vivimos, ella es la razón de porque vivimos en este nuevo mundo -prosiguió Aelita confesándole la razón de como era que se había producido este holocausto.

Wong se quedo atónito al oír eso, enderezo su silla hacía ellos y entonces dijo:

-¿Deckard provoco el apocalipsis? -pregunto queriendo corroborarlo.

-Mas o menos -exclamo expresamente Jeremy.

-Lo único que hice fue convencerle a Decisión de que lo mejor para curar el mundo era destruir a la humanidad que era la enfermedad, y eso mismo hizo, destruir a la enfermedad que somos todos nosotros en realidad -aclaro ella.

Se llevo la mano a la barbilla al ver que ahora empezaba a darle mucho sentido, dirigió una mirada estricta hacía ellos y entonces les dijo:

-¿Quien gobierna ahora esa Fortaleza?

-Decisión lo gobierna todo ahí, pero ahora ya no es Decisión, ha dejado de ser una inteligencia artificial a ser literalmente un ser digital que vive dentro de un cuerpo humano modificado.

-Espera -la freno-. ¿Me estas diciendo que han conseguido meter una inteligencia artificial dentro de un cuerpo humano?

-Lo han conseguido, y ahora es peor que antes -corroboro plenamente Jeremy aunque sintiendo que aquello no era tan buena como parecía en realidad.

Se quedo entusiasmado con esa idea ya que eso significaba algo nuevo e increíble.

-Santo cielo -exclamo soltando una pequeña risilla falsa-. Es buenísimo.

-¿Como va que es bueno? -critico ella viendo que parecía entusiasmarle la idea.

-¿No lo veís? Durante años siempre se han intentando de recrear inteligencias artificiales dentro de cuerpos humanos, y ahora lo han hecho, es el ultimo milagro de la humanidad -expreso sintiendo que estaba oyendo la mejor noticia que había oído en mucho tiempo.

-A mi me parece mas bien la ultima aberración del ser humano -opino retóricamente.

-Tanto tiempo metido aquí dentro cuando al final podría haber estado aquí intentando de comunicarme con ellos para así tener que terminar con esto.

-¿De que estas hablando? -siguió criticando Aelita al no captar adonde quería ir a parar.

-¿Quieres irte con ellos? -pregunto Jeremy dando a entender que quería irse de aquí.

-Y si chicos, he estado aquí metido intentando de ayudar a esta gente, y para que, para que me den todos estos obsequios sin motivo, no, yo no soy así, yo soy mucho mejor, yo soy de los que están ayudando a perfeccionar las cosas que ningún otro ser humano han podido crear jamas, y al final ha pasado, necesito verlo con mis propios ojos -explicó eufóricamente como dando a entender que prefería mas estar metido en una cueva que estar aquí rodeado de todo tipo de obsequios.

-Pero esta gente te necesita, les has ayudado durante estos últimos años, deberíamos estar al menos agradecido por ver lo que les has hecho -le insistió Jeremy viendo que no se daba cuenta de lo que le había hecho a la gente de esta base, estaba tan entusiasmado con lo otro que prácticamente había olvidado porque estaba aquí en realidad.

-Y lo estoy, pero no estoy por nada, a mi lo único que me importa es eso -indico señalando la ultima muestra como dando a entender que con eso era lo único que lo mantenía con vida aquí.

Ambos se le miraron con una expresión de estar cuestionandose sus motivaciones.

-¿No lo entendéis? Yo nunca he sido alguien que este muy dispuesto por ayudar a los demás, yo prefiero salir de aquí, y ayudar a esa inteligencia a terminar con lo que empezo -decreto dejando claro que jamas iba a seguir ayudándoles, prefería ver con sus propios ojos lo que hacían en la Fortaleza que pasar mucho mas tiempo en un lugar donde no se sentía cómodo para nada.

Ambos dos se quedaron estupefactos ya que no sabían que pensar de todo esto, querían impedir que fuesen con ellos cuando al final resultaba que si quería largarse de aquí, ahora ya no sabían que hacerle porque no tenían muchas ganas de tomar esta opción.

··

El joven cadete de Makinger siguió acompañando al grupo de los Guerreros del Mañana y el equipo de elite de Romitz hasta un barrio donde se encontraba un restaurante de fideos por donde salió un enorme olor a fideos calentándose que era imposible ignorarlo.

-Dime cadete, ¿quien eres exactamente? ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas cuidando de ese viejo decrépito? -pregunto Muldoch en conocer todo sobre lo de la base.

-No es así como va, Makinger ha estado soportando su adiccíon a los cigarrillos desde hace bastante tiempo, esta seguro de que algún dia de estos acabara dejándolo cuando ya no puedo mas, pero tampoco es tan mala persona, lo único que le pasa es que no quiere preocuparse por todo porque ya tiene suficiente con lo que hay ahí fuera -explicó dando a entender que todo era nada mas que un capricho pasajero que sucedía de vez en cuando.

-¿Sabes acaso de que se tratan esas criaturas blancas que nos atacaron? -repercuto Jerome.

-Nadie lo sabe con exactitud, la primera que los vimos fue hace unos seis meses aproximadamente -declaro corroborando que fue hace apenas nada.

-¿Entonces estas diciendo que esas cosas surgieron hace cosa de unos meses? No de años -critico Ulrich viendo que había algo que no cuadraba en todo eso.

-Así es, no sabe como pero hubo un dia en que atacaron toda esta zona de aquí y casi matan a todo el personal que se encontraba vigilando por aquí -señalo mostrando cada uno de los costados donde parecía que hubo algo por ahí arrastrandose entre las paredes, se veían las marcas de uñas como si algo se hubiese arrastrado enganchandose a los costados.

-¿Esas cosas pueden agarrarse a las paredes? -pregunto Mahjid.

-Así es, no se sabe como pero esas cosas son mucho mas fuertes y rápidas que cualquier otro grupo de muertos que hayamos visto en estos últimos diez años -indico sinceramente, estaba claro que aquellas criaturas eran un desafío mucho mayor de lo habitual.

Ambos se miraron sintiendo que aquellas cosas iban a volver y seguramente les darían mucha mas guerra que antes, se dirigieron hacía unas mesas vacías que habían afuera del restaurante donde se le podía ver el rectangular titulo amarillo con palabras japonesas, se sentaron cada uno en un lugar y ahí entonces salió uno de los camareros vestido como si fuese el típico camarero de algún restaurante de lujo, llevando un delantal negro por encima de un traje blanco.

-Hola Feji -le saludo el cadete al camarero en cuanto entro.

-¿Que tal Keyto? -le pregunto en tono de saludo mientras se le acercaba.

Ambos se estrecharon la mano hacíendose un saludo formal al ver que estaba de vuelta.

-¿Como esta el viejo jefe?

-Digamos que ya se le acaban los días de gloria -comento expresamente.

-Ah, ya se veía venir, espero de que pongan a un nuevo sustituto muy pronto -opino.

-Eso espero -indico estando de acuerdo, ahí entonces se acordo de que tenía al grupo esperando para comer-. Ah, te presento a los chicos, los hemos traído esta mañana, vienen de Francia.

-¿De Francia? -se sorprendido al oír eso y se puso a mirar a cada uno de ellos.

-Que yo sepa solamente la mayoría viene de Francia, todos somos de otros lugares en realidad -aviso expresamente Odd señalando a todos los que no se habían conocido desde el principio.

-Bueno, de todas formas cualquiera que sea de otra región del mundo es bienvenido aquí -espeto sientiendose halagado por todo el grupo, le dio una palmada al cadete Keyto y sonrío alegrado de ver que al menos estaba de acuerdo en tenerlos ahí sin problema.

-¿Tiene algo de comer o simplemente lo dicen para señalar que tienen algo aparte de que parezca comestible? -objetó incrédulamente Miqquel.

-Si queréis puedo prepararos un plato de nuestros mejores fideos, y eso de que deben de ser los últimos que quedan en el mundo -aviso con total entusiasmado.

Keyto soltó una risa falsa al igual que la mayoría del grupo.

-¿Os esperáis un rato? -pregunto sabiendo de que tendría que preparar los fideos.

-Si, lo que sea -accedió Keyto sin problemas.

-Bien, volveré dentro de un rato con unos cuantos fideos para cada uno -aviso levantando ambos pulgares en señal de confianza y entonces se marcho volviendo dentro del local.

Todos se le quedaron mirando expectantes al ver que aquel camarero parecía conocerlo bastante bien, ahí se dieron cuenta de que al final le acabo diciendo su propio nombre del cual no habían preguntado desde hacía bastante rato, solamente lo señalaban como el cadete personal de Makinger.

-¿Dinos Keyto?, si es que te llamas así -pregunto Soto mostrandose persuasivo con él.

-Soy el cadete Keyto Homomozi, si es lo que quieres saber -admitió sin mas dilación.

-Lo que sea, ¿cuanto hace que llevas con el general Makinger?

-Digamos que desde hace cinco años, lo conozco bastante bien, aunque claro, que siempre ha sido ese viejo terco que esta mas encaprichado en pasarse fumando todo el dia que estar pensando en una forma de aniquilar a esas criaturas blancas -resumió demostrando que sabía lo que le pasaba al general y le disgustaba bastante ya que eso le afectaba y ahora lo dejo así.

-¿Que es lo que tiene? -pregunto Romitz queriendo corroborarlo.

-Tener, ¿de enfermedad?

-Si, el hombre esta tosiendo bastante, esta bastante claro que tanto fumar le esta destruyendo los pulmones, ¿que es lo que tiene?

-Digamos que sus pulmones se están secando, eso es lo que tenéis que saber, desde hace como un año hemos intentando de tratarlo como hemos podido, pero, insiste en quiere morirse de forma natural, no quiere que ni le tratemos -aclaro sinceramente.

-¿Y Wong no puede curarle? -objetó Yumi.

-Wong lo intento, pero Makinger le dijo que no hiciese nada, no se porque tiene tantas ganas de morirse, pero, por algúna razón quiere hacerlo.

-¿Y nunca se lo has preguntado?

-Soy un cadete, tengo que obedecer sus ordenes -admitió dando a entender que iba a seguir con su cumplimiento a pesar de lo que le dijesen.

-Pronto no tendrás que hacerlo -indico obviamente Eric.

-Eso es cierto, pero ya acordamos de que una vez que él muriese del todo, pondríamos a alguien como un nuevo general que se encargase de dirigir esta base, y ya esta decidido.

-¿Y quien es? -pregunto Ulrich interesado.

-Es Makuza no -declaro Orson.

Se quedo extrañado al ver que lo adivino así de una sin siquiera decir nada.

-¿Como lo has sabido? -se lo cuestiono.

-Digamos que Makuza es uno de los pocos hombres que saben encargarse de situaciones como estas, lo vi claramente cuando estábamos ahí arriba, note perfectamente que Makinger había elegido a Makuza y por una buena razón -aclaro demostrando que lo había calculado lo suficiente como para tener una idea de que estaba en lo cierto.

Keyto se quedo enrarecido al ver que ni siquiera él lo podría haber supuesto así.

-¿Como lo has hecho? -pregunto Odd queriendo corroborar ese análisis.

-Fácil, los comandantes que son así de duros y estrictos siempre acaban siendo los que ponen al mando de una base cuando el general muere -confeso dejando claro que no era un simple análisis, lo había deducido fácilmente por todo lo que ya conocía de antaño.

-Ah -comprendieron viendo que aquella era una fácil deducción y que no costaba nada.

-Genial, ahora todo el mundo se ha cargado los clichés -protesto Odd sintiendo que ahora ya nadie podría hacer ningúna referencia a ningúna cosa.

-¿Y eso pasara en cuanto Makinger expire el ultimo suspiro? -pregunto Miqquel.

-Así es, todos saben que Makinger no durara mucho, así que es mejor esperar y ver como el pobre acaba desgastado por completo -reafirmo dejando claro que ya todo el mundo ya se hacía ilusiones de que se muriese y no quedase nada por completo de él.

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza intentando de no pensar mucho en eso cuando entonces se percato de los brazaletes que tenían cada uno, se fijo en el de Yumi y entonces dijo:

-¿De donde habéis sacado esos brazaletes? -pregunto interesado.

Yumi rápidamente se lo cubrió con la manga intentando de fingir que no vio nada.

-¿Ocurre algo? -se cuestiono viendo como reaccionaron todos.

-Digamos que no te gustaría tener uno de estos brazaletes -indico seriamente Ulrich.

Keyto se quedo extrañado ya que no sabía que quería decir eso pero podía hacerse una idea de que algo pasaba y tenía que ver con esos brazaletes, justo entonces volvió Feji trayendo consigo una bandeja repleta de boles con fideos.

-Ya esta aquí -anunció eufóricamente y mostrando los boles que traía consigo.

-Ey -todos se alegraron viendo que traía consigo los boles con los fideos recién hechos, salió un enorme humo del interior y el olor que daba era bastante agridulce.

Les fue pasando los boles a cada uno y luego todos se los fueron pasando hasta tener los suficientes, aunque se notaba que faltaban algúnos ya que ellos eran como veinte aproximadamente.

-Me parece que aquí faltan -anunció Angus viendo que no habían suficientes para cada uno.

-No os preocupéis, traeré mas, dadme un momento -aviso señalando con el dedo y entonces se marcho volviendo dentro del local y llevandose consigo la bandeja con la que los trajo.

Todos los que ya tenían los fideos se pusieron a olerlos y sentían el enorme calor que desprendían.

-Me parece que este es el mejor olor que hemos olido en años -opino Pietro.

-¿Ademas del de muerto? -objetó Conrad.

-Si -reafirmo soltando una risa incrédula al ver que tenía razón.

-Me recuerda a los fideos que hacía mi padre -mencionó Yumi oliéndolo con exactitud.

-¿Tu madre cocinaba fideos? -pregunto Keyto interesado en esa mención.

-Bueno, no es que cocinase pero si aprendió algunas recetas por libros y por la tele donde ahí les enseñaba a cocinar como hacían los auténticos maestros japoneses, hubo un dia en el que se paso tanto tiempo cocinando que al final estaba mi hermano Hiroki insistiendo de tal manera que al final... -de pronto se quedo tieso al percatarse de lo que dijo.

Todos se quedaron indecisos al ver que de pronto se detuvo sin razón algúna.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto el cadete Keyto viendo que algo de pronto fallo sin motivo.

Yumi bajo la cuchara quedandose con la mirada baja y mostrandose completamente vacía.

-¿Que le sucede? -le pregunto dirigiendo la mirada hacía Ulrich asumiendo que como era su novio entendería lo que le sucedía y haría algo para remediarlo.

-Es una complicada historia -comento sinceramente, le apoyo su mano encima de su hombro para intentar de consolarla ya que justamente se había olvidado de algo que hacía rato que no recordaba.

Yumi sonrío viendo que le ayudaba, pero eso no hacía que se le olvidase el mal recuerdo que tenía.

-¿Si quieres no comemos y lo dejamos para mas tarde? -le pregunto sugiriendo que se marchasen con tal de que ella pensase otra cosa o lo solucionase de momento.

-No, esta bien, hemos venido aquí por algo, hay que comer -dijo decidida a comerlo pero diciéndolo como si se sintiese obligada a hacerlo, agarro la cuchara y se puso a comer los fideos con mucho cuidado ya que quemaban bastante, lo hizo así sucesivamente.

Todos la miraron intentando de entenderla aunque estaba bastante claro que no se iba a recuperar de esto aunque le ayudasen, dejaron que comiese mientras todos se quedaban con la sensación de que esto iba a resultar mucho mas complicado de lo que parecía.

-Menos mal que Einstein no esta aquí para ver esto -indico amargamente Odd.

··

Makinger acompaño al equipo de Kroll hacía un pequeño rebastecimiento que había en una esquina, ahí se juntaron sentadose sobre una mesa que había delante de un local y se acomodaron quitándose los trajes y dejándolos en un perchero que había colocado a la entrada del local.

-¿Seguro que es bueno dejar a esos por ahí comiendo? -critico reprochando Herb, no le gustaba la idea de tener que separar al equipo como si nada.

-No os preocupéis, en este lugar es imposible que nadie escape sin ser detectado, ya paso así como unas dos veces con gente que no le gustaba este sitio, al final les detuvimos y los dejamos aquí para ayudarles -comento Makuza justificando que aquí no eran como unos salvajes.

-¿Y como les fue? -pregunto William interesado.

-Digamos que bastante bien, aunque claro, el primero se acabo suicidando -admitió recordando el mal momento que fue aquel, se le pudo notar que se le ponía la piel de gallina al tenerlo en mente.

-Digame teniente Kroll, ¿cuanto lleva haciendo esto? -pregunto Makinger volviendo a ponerse el cigarrillo en la boca, luego se lo saco volviendo a toser profundamente.

-Digamos que desde hace cosa de un mes -declaro expresamente.

Aquello hizo que William lanzase una risilla falsa al acordarse de que fue él quien dejo que Kroll se uniese ya que lo había metido para crear aquel motín del mes pasado.

-¿Desde hace un mes? ¿Entonces es nuevo? -se lo cuestiono sorprendido.

-Era nuevo matando infectados en las calles, ahora soy la niñera de un grupo de mocosos que no obedecen y de un grupo de soldados que literalmente han cambiado de bando -comento reprochando el hecho de que ahora tenía que ocuparse de todos ellos en todo momento y no le gustaba nada, se paso la uña del dedo indice por la boca de los nervios que tenía por esto.

-¿Pero no venís todos del mismo lugar? -cuestiono Himazu asumiendo que todos estaban metidos en el mismo equipo por una buena razón, fue removiendo el palito en su boca.

-No todos señor -reafirmo soberanamente Herb.

Todos le dirigieron asumiendo que había algo que no habían contado esto.

-Solamente el equipo de Romitz y el loco ese que va vestido de blanco vienen de nuestra base, en cambio esos chicos y esos otros dos hermanos que vienen con ellos, son prisioneros de nuestra jefa -aclaro sinceramente Kroll dejando claro quienes eran cada uno especialmente.

-¿Así que es una mujer la que dirige el tinglado? -objetó expresamente.

-Mas o menos -exclamo William.

-¿Es ella la que os mando a buscar a Wong?

-Así es, Wong lleva en sus manos una potente muestra que podría destruirlo todo, ya paso con algo parecido con otro que tenía una muestra parecida a la que tenía, ahora esta muerto, y Wong es el ultimo que queda, no podemos dejar que tenga esa muestra consigo -les explico razonando con ellos para que entendiesen perfectamente porque habían venido en realidad.

Makinger se llevo la mano a la barbilla pensando en lo que decía.

-¿Y dices que habéis venido a llevaros esa muestra?

-No solo la muestra -indico.

Aquello hizo que todos se pusiesen rígidos al oír eso.

-Veréis, esto es lo que pasa: Nuestra base, sufre de un potente virus, que estamos trabajando para poder detenerlo, tenemos el antídoto, pero el problema es que tenemos miedo a que siga existiendo una muestra como esa, así que por eso tenemos que llevárnosla consigo, pero también esta el problema de que Wong es lo suficientemente listo como para desarrollar algún tipo de bacteria que es capaz de destruir a todo el genoma humano, Wong es demasiado peligroso como para dejarlo aquí con sus experimentos, por eso es vital que nos lo llevemos de aquí -se sincero con ellos contándoles de una forma pasiva para que entendiesen el asunto con total importancia.

Todos se quedaron dubitativos sin decir nada, ladearon sus cabezas hasta mirarse fijamente como si lo estuviesen discutiendo pensativamente, Kroll asintió nervioso ya que no sabía como responderían ellos, miro a William y estaba con el ceño fruncido como dando una expresión indirecta como de dejar que lo decidiesen ellos mismos ya que ahora eran los únicos que podían tomar esta decisión.

-¿De veras queréis llevaros a Wong? -pregunto Himazu.

-Así es, aunque creo que aquí ya no lo necesitéis mas? -objetó Kroll asumiendo que se retomarían esa proposición sabiendo que después de lo que les dijo se lo pensarían detenidamente.

-Bueno, Wong ha estado con nosotros durante mucho tiempo, nos ha ayudado bastante, aunque siempre ha estado un poco insolvente sobre nosotros, creo que nuestra compañía nunca le gusto -indago Makinger sabiendo que esa opción era lo mejor que podían darle.

William los miro viendo que estaban que no iban a llegar a ningún acuerdo con esto, tenía que hacerles meter en la cabeza que no estaban en su derecho quedarse con Wong porque si.

-A mi me parece que todo esto tiene que ser decisión de Wong por lo que a mi respecta -anunció dándoles una propuesta a la que tuviesen que tener en cuenta exactamente.

Se le quedaron mirando intrigados por esa mención.

-¿Como dices? -pregunto Himazu sin comprender exactamente que fue lo que dijo.

-Todo esto tiene que ver con Wong, ¿no? Pues dejemos que el decida que quiere hacer en realidad -indico proponiéndoles que dejasen que Wong lo decidiese por él solo.

Se quedaron con esa propuesta en la cabeza al ver que tenía razón en eso, puede que Makinger fuese el que mandaba en todo esto, pero eso no significaba que tuviese control sobre todo el mundo, si Wong quería irse, entonces era decisión suya y no de todos en realidad.

-Bueno, podemos intentarlo -accedió Makinger sin problemas.

Aquello hizo que Kroll mirase indirectamente a William viendo que al final lo consiguió, este le guiño como hacíendole un gesto de que podía confiar en él.

-¿De donde has sacado ese pedazo de espada chico? -le pregunto Makuza fijándose en la espada que tenía atada por detrás-. Nunca antes he visto una espada como esa, y se muy bien que no la habrás sacado de un museo como hizo tu amiguito el alemán.

Herb y Nicolas se rieron falsamente al ver que se equivocaron con esa mención.

Kroll les dirigió un carraspeo bastante poco convincente, ambos se callaron al instante.

-¿Sucede algo? -cuestiono Makinger viendo por aquella expresión que parecía que había un cierto problema con ellos que no parecía estar bastante solucionado.

-Digamos que el alemán y yo, hemos tenido nuestro desacuerdo desde hace unos meses, la primera vez que lo vi me cayo bien, hasta que al final descubrí que acabo haciendo algo que jamas creí que ningúna persona haría -comento dispuesto a explicarles la misma historia de siempre.

-¿Que te hizo? -se intereso enderezandose para escucharlo mejor.

Herb y Nicolas pusieron una mirada como de estar bastante atentos a lo que fuese a decir.

-Hizo que todos mis amigos acabasen muertos por su culpa -declaro contando otra cosa distinta.

-¿Mato a todos mis compañeros? -cuestiono intrigado Himazu al oír eso.

Kroll puso una expresión de extrañitud al no entender a que vino eso que dijo, sabía muy bien que esa no era la historia que le contaron.

-Bueno, básicamente sus tres principales amigos se metieron en mi base, intentaron ser mis amigos, pero al final ellos empezaron a ir aprovechándose de mi honradez, hasta que al final mi ex-novia Yumi se marcho con él interesada por ver lo malo que era, y él era mucho mas malo que yo, aquello fue algo de lo que no pudo prever -resumió contándolo todo de una forma tan teatral que se llevo la mano a la cabeza al sentirse avergonzado de lo que paso.

-Carajo -exclamo Nicolas viendo que esa era la historia lo que sucedió en realidad.

-Yumi, la japonesa, ¿era tu novia? -pregunto Makinger queriendo corroborar ese hecho.

-Así es, pero el cabron me la birlo, me la lleno de ideas en la cabeza, y ahora no quiere ver la verdad, y ya no puedo hacerle nada -rechisto golpeteando su puño contra la mesa al sentirse completamente indignado por lo que paso.

Ambos se dieron otra mirada expectante al ver que parecía que esos chicos no eran tan buenos como parecían ser, se les quedo el sentimiento de la duda al temer que pudiesen hacer algo.

-¿Quiero que tengáis esto en cuenta señores? No confiéis en esos chicos, porque solamente os traerán problemas, como el resto de la gente que esta en nuestra base -aviso seriamente William dejando claro que los Guerreros del Mañana no eran gente bastante confiable.

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso hay gente en vuestra base de la que también hace lo mismo? -critico Makinger ese hecho ya que sonaba como si fuese un problema que sucedía todo el rato.

-Digamos que hay un hombre, al que es bastante mezquino, y creedme, ha dado mas problemas que ningún otro -indico sabiendo muy bien a quien se refería.

··

Toda la Fortaleza estaba a oscuras mientras todo el resto del mundo iba corriendo de un lado para otro al querer intentar de entrar pero no había manera, había gente atrapada en los funiculares y ningúno estaba que no podía salir, los francotiradores estaban amontonados sobre las barricadas alrededor del borde del muro circular que separaba la Fortaleza del exterior, había grupo de muertos infectados acercandose hacía el borde, todos les fueron disparando sin cuartel haciendo que se le reventasen las cabezas mientras uno por uno iba amontonandose sin parar, querían intentar de subir usando los cuerpos de los que ya estaban muertos anteriormente.

-¿Porque no están conectadas las torretas? -pregunto reprochando uno de los soldados viendo que las torretas que usaban como ultimo recurso para defenderse de este tipo de situaciones no estaban funcionando y los infectados no paraban de amontonarse.

-Pues como no esta dando la corriente, no podemos activar las torretas, estamos apañados con lo que tenemos -declaro uno que estaba cerca de una de las torretas, señalo uno viendo que estaba completamente desconectado y sin que hubiese nadie al mando.

-¡Joder! -se encapricho mas de la cuenta y entonces siguió disparando a uno que estaba casi por subir, todos los demás se iban amontonando sobre los cuerpos de los ya fallecidos del todo.

Un grupo de soldados se acerco trayendo consigo un bazooka, lo alzo apuntando hacía una camioneta carbonizada que había en un extremo alejado de la carretera sin asfalto, apunto y disparo haciendo salir eyectado un cohete que acabo impactando de lleno contra la camioneta del cual estallo provocando que todos los restos de metal saliesen volando sin parar e impactaron contra la mayoría de todos los muertos, a uno le cayo un trozo de metralla en la cabeza que lo dejo partido por la mitad por completo, los demás siguieron adelante como si nada.

··

Sebastian y Mauro se encontraban todavía en la sala de vigilancia intentando de ir toqueteando todos los botones que habían ya que no tenían corriente en ningún lado, estaban tan absortos por esta situación que ya no sabían que hacer exactamente a estas alturas.

-¿Tienes algo? -le pregunto Sebastian a Mauro.

-No, ¿y tu?

-Yo tampoco, ¡joder! -reprocho golpeteando el panel de mando de lo asqueado que estaba por esto.

Mauro se llevo las manos a la cabeza sintiendo que estaban apañados con lo que tenían.

-¿Tu crees que nos están atacando? -objetó queriendo saber la opinión del otro.

-No lo se, posiblemente si o posiblemente no, pero esa descarga ha sido terrible, lo ha chamuscado todo por completo, ¿tu crees que es solamente aquí?

-¿A que te refieres? -critico Sebastian sin entender a que se refería su compañero.

-Me refiero a que si todo el lugar esta desconectado al igual que nosotros, quizás haya sido una avería en toda la instalación -aclaro honestamente.

-¿Una avería? -se lo cuestiono pensativo.

-Si, algo debe de estar pasando ahí arriba -opino sintiendo que algo estaba mal con todo, de pronto sintieron un terrible sonido que parecía el de un terrible estruendo que venía del piso de arriba.

-¿Pero que como para hacer ese sonido? -objetó expresamente.

-Se acabo, yo me abro -aviso Mauro levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Adonde vas? -critico Sebastian viendo que su compañero se levantaba sin motivo.

-A saber que es lo que esta pasando en toda la base, estoy harto de estar aquí sentado sin hacer nada, creo que a lo mejor todo esto es nada mas que una prueba para hacernos creer que nos va a pasar algo si nos quedamos quietos aquí -declaro dando a entender que pretendía pasar de todo con tal de resolver lo que estaba ocurriendo exactamente en toda la Fortaleza.

-¿Y que pasa si la Reina Hopper se entera de esto?

-Me parece que la Reina Hopper es la que esta causando todo esto en realidad -indico lógicamente.

Sebastian se lo pensó detenidamente, entendía que ambos habían pasado por un gran aprieto tras haber estado encerrados en aquella celda durante un buen tiempo, pero ahora esto pasaba ya del castaño oscuro porque no podía ser que ahora estuviesen en problemas todo el tiempo.

-Tienes razón -reaccionó estando de acuerdo y se levanto en menos que nada.

-Lo vez -exclamo soltando una risilla falsa al tener bastante razón en lo que decía.

Ambos se dispusieron a salir de la sala sin ningún problema cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió por si sola revelando a Hopper y a los demás consigo, todos estaban absortos y agotados.

-Hola muchachos -dijo Hopper saludándoles con un tono decaído.

-Hopper, Alexandra, y todos vosotros ¿que hacéis aquí? -critico sorprendido Sebastian al ver que estaban todos ahí, ambos se metieron sin ni siquiera decir nada aparte.

-Necesitamos vuestra ayuda -aviso Hopper.

-¿Sobre que? -cuestiono Mauro sin entender porque estaban aquí exactamente.

-Sobre encontrar a un supuesto veterinario que supuestamente puede curar a ese maldito perro de los cojones, eso pasa -anunció amargamente Kiff mientras lo iban acercando.

-¿Tu no estabas muerto? -critico Mauro acordándose de que algo malo le había pasado a él.

-¿Te parece que estoy muerto? -reprocho llevándole la contraria.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño extrañados por ese sujeto tan peculiar.

-¿Sabéis donde esta la sala medica de este nivel? -pregunto Meredith

-Esta a unos niveles mas arriba, ¿pero como habéis hecho para llegar hasta aquí? -cuestiono Sebastian viendo que si ellos estaban arriba de todo era imposible que hubiesen venido aquí tan rápido sabiendo que con la electricidad apagada tendrían que haber bajado las escaleras, y eso que había como mil escalones desde el piso principal hasta aquí.

-Digamos que hemos aprendido algo de los Guerreros del Mañana -mencionó Yolanda.

Ambos se miraron intrigados sin entender a que se referían hasta que entonces lo entendieron a la perfección, ahí se acordaron de un pequeño hecho al que hacía tiempo que habían olvidado.

-Ah -comprendieron acordándose perfectamente de lo que paso.

De pronto Kiwi gimió sintiendo un terrible dolor en todo el cuerpo.

-Me parece que se encuentra peor que antes -aviso sinceramente Clara.

-Déjamelo ver -pidió Hopper y entonces se acerco hacía el perro, apoyo la mano encima de él y entonces pudo sentir como le gemía el estomago por dentro.

-¿Se pondrá bien? -pregunto Sissi intrigada.

-Lo dudo, tenemos que llevarlo inmediatamente ahora -ordeno apuradamente Hopper.

-¿Tanto apuro por un perro? -critico insistentemente Kiff.

-Y si, pedazo de imbecil -le reprocho Meredith viendo que no paraba de estar quejándose de todo.

Este hizo como que no escucho absolutamente nada de lo que dijo.

¿Podéis ayudarnos a llegar a esa enfermería? -pregunto Alexandra dirigiendose a los dos vigilantes.

-Podemos pero... ¿que sucede con Mannix? -cuestiono Sebastian acordándose de que Mannix los tenía retenidos con los brazaletes explosivos.

-Digamos que ya no puede controlarnos -indico Yolanda sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón todos los brazaletes que ellos tenían puestos, se los paso a Sebastian para que los mirase.

-Joder -exclamo sorprendido al ver que lograron quitárselos de una sola pieza.

-¿Lo habéis matado? -pregunto Mauro con curiosidad.

-No, pero estará de muy malos humos en cuanto se despierte, vamos -declaro expresamente Hopper.

Todos marcharon corriendo saliendo de la sala cuando entonces escucharon un sonido parecido al de un estruendo provocado por una avalancha de personas, se hicieron a un lado y ahí entonces vieron que mas arriba había todo un grupo que estaba bajando sin parar.

-Hay que escapar de esos soldados -indico alarmante Remi.

-¿Hay otro camino por el que poder pasar por aquí? -pregunto Clara.

-Claro por aquí -aviso señalando Sebastian y entonces ambos marcharon corriendo para seguirle.

··

Mannix se encontraba aún tirado sobre la camilla y sin que sucediese nada hasta que al final acabo despertando de una sola reacción, se levanto soltando un profundo gemido debido a que estaba absorto ya que apenas se acordaba de lo que sucedió antes.

Miro alrededor y estaba todo tal y como lo había visto la ultima vez, estaba indeciso ya que no entendía que era lo que había pasado, se había de espaldas cuando de pronto sintió un terrible golpe en la cabeza, se toco por detrás en la nuca y ahí sintió un leve chichón, le dieron por detrás.

-Hopper -exclamo amargamente al sentirse indignado al ver que acabo haciendo lo que menos se esperaba que acabase haciendo en ese momento, le acabo dando por sorpresa.

Intento de salir de ahí pero entonces algo lo detuvo, observo que le habían atado los pies a los bordes de la cama con unas vendas bastante grandes, se quedo enrarecido al ver que no solamente Hopper le había dado un fuerte golpe por detrás sino que encima se había ocupado de que no saliese de ahí a tiempo para detenerle, al final acabo siendo demasiado listo como para ser verdad. Intento de forcejear para poder quitarse las vendas de algúna forma pero apenas estaba que podía, lo habían atado bastante fuerte, al final no pudo mas y se tiro contra la cama de lo agotado que estaba.

-Cabron -exclamo de nuevo sintiendo que esta vez había recibido su merecido.

Ahí de pronto se percato de otra cosa mas, se miro las muñecas y observo que les había puesto dos brazaletes en cada una de ellas, ahora había hecho que todos él se sintiese de la misma forma que ellos se sentían todos los días al estar siendo controlados.

-Muy buena Hopper, pero que muy buena -reprocho soltándolo a los cuatro vientos al no tener nada con lo que quejarse, era tal los nervios que tenían que al final enloqueció por completo.

Se harto y se enderezo lo mas que pudo como para intentar de llegar hasta sus pies, avanzo moviendo el trasero hasta ponerse en una cierta posición en la que poder quitarse las vendas, llego lo mas cerca que pudo pero tampoco era suficiente, necesitaba algo mas.

-Vamos, joder -protesto queriendo avanzar lo mas cerca posible, dio un tirón mas hasta que al final se quedo delante del borde de la cama-. Si, joder.

Se alivio y entonces se puso a quitarse las vendas de un solo tirón hasta que al final pudo desatarse los pies por completo, los levanto sintiéndose liberado de sus ataduras.

-Toma esa cabron -dijo aliviado al ver que consiguió hacerlo sin estar suplicando que lo desatasen.

Se levanto y se puso a ponerse los zapatos que se los habían quitado en cuanto lo ataron a la cama, se toco por detrás y se dio cuenta de que no tenía su arma, ya se la habían quitado, era obvio que no lo iban a dejar atado con una pistola cargada.

Miro de un lado para otro hasta que de pronto se percato de algo que no había tenido en cuenta antes, al lado se encontraba el cuerpo desconectado de la Reina Hopper en la misma posición en la que la había visto antes de que se desconectase del todo.

-Oh mi señora Hopper, ¿porque tuvo que escuchar a ese lunático? -se cuestiono indignado al ver que con todo el poder que tenía ella, solamente tuvo que escuchar una sarta de tonterías para que al final lo sobrecargase todo por completo.

Le veía la cara y podía notar que estaba completamente vacía del todo, no había nada que hacerle.

De pronto escucho un sonido que sonaba como el de unas cuantas vacías pisadas que iban viniendo en la misma dirección, alzo la cabeza y observo que había unos cuantos científicos y demás físicos que iban pasando al otro lado, estaban todos corriendo apurados Le dio curiosidad y marcho a mirar lo que pasaba, observo a otro par de físicos pasando al lado suyo y sin que le notasen.

-Señor Mannix, ¿se encuentra bien? -pregunto uno que se puso delante suyo al percatarse que estaba ahí delante, le reconoció la cara, era uno de los asistentes que siempre estaban con Yolanda.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía a los dos que acabaron creando el rumor por el que antes se habían peleado por querer resolver tras el incidente de hacía unas horas.

-¿Esta bien? -le volvió a preguntar viendo que no respondía.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien -confirmo sintiéndose que se le subía todo a la cabeza.

-Señor, la instalación esta siendo atacada -confeso eufóricamente.

-¿Atacada? ¿Por quien? -pregunto absorto al oír eso ya que era lo ultimo que quería escuchar.

-Digamos que ahora como la energía se ha apagado ahora hay cientos de muertos tirandose contra el muro dispuestos a querer pasar al otro lado -notifico poniendose cada vez mas nervioso.

-Santo cielo -exclamo viendo que ahora estaban en un problema mayor.

-¿Que hacemos señor? -le pregunto asumiendo que él tendría algúna de forma de solucionarlo.

-¿Sabes donde esta la sala donde dejamos apilados todos los walkie-talkies?

-Si -confirmo serenamente.

-Quiere que vayas ahí y busques a todo el personal que este disponible, quiero que todo el mundo este conectado antes de que se vaya al carajo -acordo estrictamente.

-De acuerdo señor -obedeció dispuesto a cumplir con el objetivo.

-Ve, yo me encargo -le apuro dandole una palmada en el hombro para que se marchase.

Afirmo con la cabeza y entonces se marcho dejando a Mannix ahí, este se dio la vuelta y observo el cuerpo moribundo de la Reina Hopper, sabía que no iba a despertar en un buen rato, pero al menos tenía que impedir que Hopper se saliese con la suya, no sabía donde estaba, pero lo iba a encontrar.

Se metió dentro una vez mas y se llevo consigo un escalpelo que había tirado en el suelo.

··

Jeremy y Aelita se encontraban en una situación difícil ya que ahora que habían descubierto que Wong no estaba muy interesado en quedarse aquí les resultaba demasiado raro pensar en intentar de llevárselo con ellos junto con la muestra, antes querían impedirlo pero ahora que resultaba que era todo lo contrario, no tenían ganas de hacer caso a las ordenes de Kroll.

-¿Que podemos hacer? -le pregunto Aelita queriendo saber la opinión de Jeremy.

-¿Que podemos hacer? ¿Y me lo preguntas a mi? -se lo critico.

-Si, ¿que pasa? -cuestiono ella viendo que le estaba contradiciendo sin ningún motivo.

-Pues que tu básicamente te conoces todo este tema, así que quien debería ocurrírsele a algúna buena idea deberías ser tu, ¿no? -aclaro concluyentemente.

-Ah -se llevo las manos a la cabeza al ver que la situación no podía ser mas absurda.

-¿Ocurre algo chicos? -pregunto Wong estando sentado en la misma silla.

Ambos le miraron sabiendo que ahora iban a tener que razonar con él para entender porque tenía tantas ganas de irse y porque debían hacerle entender que no era la mejor idea.

-Wong, tenemos que ser sinceros contigo -dijo Jeremy dispuesto a razonar con él.

-¿Si? -pregunto acomodandose para escuchar atentamente todo aquello que tuviesen que decirle.

-Vinimos aquí para buscarte, nos obligaron a hacerlo, estamos obligados con esto -levanto la mano enseñándole el brazalete explosivo que tenía atado a la muñeca.

-¿Que son? -cuestiono intrigado, dio un paso mas con la silla para verlo mejor.

-Son brazaletes incorporados con un potente explosivo que se controlan por control remoto, una sola señal de esto y nuestras manos podrían estallar por completo en cuestión de segundos, algo así nos podría matar -admitió considerablemente.

-Joder -exclamo hacíendose a la idea-. ¿Y funciona?

-Si, funciona bastante -confirmo Aelita acordándose de esa prueba que les pusieron a ver.

-¿Y que pasa con esto que va conmigo? -quiso volver al tema cuanto antes.

-Veras: nos están obligando a que volvamos al avión para llevarte, pero nosotros no queremos.

Ahí Wong se quedo absorto al ver que resultaba que le estaban proponiendo lo contrario.

-Pero no entiendo...¿queréis que vaya con vosotros o queréis que me quede?

-Kroll quiere llevarte por la fuerza, pero nosotros no queremos permitirlo, si vas con nosotros, estas ayudando a Decisión ha seguir matando mas gente, nuestro mundo esta al borde de la extinción, y esa maquina quiere hacer eso mismo, con tu ayuda, pero nosotros no queremos permitirlo -aclaro hacíendole entender que esto no era cosa de ellos sino mas bien de la inteligencia.

Carraspeo seriamente Wong entendiendo ahora por donde iban.

-Entiendo -comprendió poniendose en una expresión interrogante.

-¿Lo entiendes? -pregunto Aelita queriendo saber si lo estaba entendiendo.

-Decís que existe una inteligencia artificial que es superior a todo lo conocido, venís a buscarme, y en vez de eso, queréis obligarme a que me quede con lo que yo se para no hacer nada -concluyo concretamente Wong hacíendose a la idea de lo que estaban pidiendo hacer.

-¿Que? -cuestiono Jeremy sin entender esa conclusión.

-Esto es un ultraje -protesto indignado y entonces se levanto yendo hacía la puerta.

-Wong, ¿que haces? -critico Aelita viendo que se levantaba sin motivo.

-Sargento, venga aquí -ordeno golpeteando la puerta con tal de llamar la atención.

-Espera Wong, escuchanos un momento, solo un momento -pidió insistentemente Jeremy queriendo que le diese una nueva oportunidad para que le escuchase atentamente.

Wong se le quedo mirando interesado, justo entonces la puerta resonó desde el otro lado.

-¿Señor Wong? -pregunto alguien desde el otro lado.

-Falsa alarma sargento, descanse -aviso sin abrirle la puerta.

-De acuerdo señor -confirmo y entonces se oyó como se marcho.

Ambos quedaron estupefactos al ver que casi les avisaba de algo que no hicieron.

-¿Dadme una razón para que no os trate de criminales a vosotros y a vuestros amigos? -les pregunto poniéndoles a prueba para saber si podía confiar en ellos o no.

Se miraron sin saber que pensar, le estaba proponiendo algo imposible y a estas alturas ya no tenían otro remedio que insistírselo de otra manera.

-¿Porque tantas ganas tienes de irte de aquí? -pregunto Aelita queriendo corroborar ese hecho.

Wong asintió sintiéndose intrigado por esa pregunta, volvió a sentarse en la silla y entonces dijo:

-Cuando llegue aquí, tenía miedo de no saber que hacer, tenía la ultima muestra del Fortovixyn, tenía ordenes de mantenerla a salvo en todo momento, cosa que hice, pero entonces llegaron los días en que todo el mundo empezo a organizarse al ver que la infección que había asolado Europa estaba llegando hasta aquí, los soldados empezaron a salir recogiendo todos los suministros que habían por la zona, se pusieron a construir, hasta el maldito muro que nos separa de esos monstruos, todo, fui testigo de ello por completo, pero claro, yo era un desconocido en una tierra nadie, nadie podía ayudarme, ni siquiera el maldito de Makinger me ayudo siquiera, hasta que yo le ayude a él, a su gente, y a todos los demás, con eso me dieron las gracias y me trataron como a un heroe, pero yo no quería ser tratado como un heroe, yo quería ser tratado como alguien que verdaderamente entiende el poder de los beneficios, yo quería volver a la época en que estaba descubriendo cosas útiles, y aquí no lo iba a lograr de ningúna manera.

Ahí entonces ambos lo entendieron y se quedaron perplejos al descubrir que en realidad le gustaba básicamente lo que estaba haciendo antes e iba a continuar hacíendolo a pesar de estar viviendo en un mundo derruido donde apenas se podía hacer algo que valiese la pena.

-¿A ti te gusta hacerte el corrupto verdad? -objetó sinceramente Jeremy.

-A veces en este mundo, tenemos que hacer cosas que a nadie le gusta -opino él seriamente.

-Pues a nosotros tampoco -excuso descaradamente al estar harto de esta situación.

-Jeremy, para ya -le insistió Aelita viendo que estaba subiendo demasiado de tono.

Suspiro Wong hacíendose salir un pequeño graznido de carraspeo por la boca que apenas se noto.

-Pero Wong, no entiendo, el mundo esta destruido, y tu quieres hacer negocios con la gente que ha provocado el apocalipsis zombie este, ¿pero te das cuenta de la grandísima estupidez que es esa? -razono con él de forma deliberada ya que quería entenderle de algúna manera.

-Puede ser, pero, yo veo algo mucho mas allá de estas paredes, y ve a un hombre que a un hombre que a pesar de todo su conocimiento jamas supo como expresarlo como debería, uno que ha estado sobreviviendo de los deshechos de una ciudad que podría haberle condenado a la muerte, pero en vez de eso, ¿que ha hecho? Se ha quedado aquí, haciendo nada, curando a unos pocos que ya se nota que tarde o temprano van a acabar muertos, eso es lo que yo veo -explicó hacíendoles entender que verdaderamente planeaba irse ya que para él este lugar no le significaba para nada en absoluto.

Otra vez los dos se quedaron perplejos ya que cada vez que intentaban de dar con una respuesta a esta absurda disputa, cada vez mas parecía que estaban lidiando con alguien a quien ni siquiera le había importado la hospitalidad que le habían dado durante todos estos años.

Se oyó el golpe de una puerta que venía por detrás, Wong se giro y entonces se escucho decir:

-Señor Wong, soy Makuza, queremos hablar con usted -aviso desde el otro lado.

-Un momento -se levanto y entonces les abrió la puerta al instante.

De ahí se metió Makuza junto con Himazu, Makinger y Kroll acompañado de William y de los otros dos idiotas atontados que venían con él, ambos se levantaron viendo que al final todos se acabaron metiendo excepto sus amigos que no parecían venir con ellos.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor Wong? -pregunto Makinger con tono considerable.

-Estoy bien, hemos tenido una larga conversacíon con estos dos, pero ha estado bastante bien -declaro disimuladamente mientras ponía una sonrisa socarrona como de saber muy bien que toda esta conversacíon que habían tenido se había puesto de muy una manera bastante efímera.

Ambos asintieron sabiendo que lo estaba fingiendo apropósito.

-¿Donde están los demás? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo saber porque no estaban con ellos.

-No os preocupéis, vuestros amigos se han ido a comer algo con el joven cadete, podréis ir a verles dentro de un buen rato -aviso William poniendo una expresión en su mirada como de hacer parecer que era una amenaza lo que es les estaba contando en realidad.

Ambos se pusieron nerviosos al oír eso ya que sabiendo de William seguramente se trataba de algo malo o que había pasado algún problema ahí fuera, pero sabiendo que se encontraban en un campamento como este seguramente estarían por ahí comiendo algo.

-Hemos dejado a vuestros amigos en un restaurante que hay al otro lado de la calzada, estarán bien de momento -aclaro sinceramente Makinger dejando claro que no era lo que pensaban.

-De acuerdo -confirmo Jeremy viendo que no pasaba nada.

Aquello hizo que Herb y Nicolas se riesen sin ningún motivo.

-¿De que os reís? -cuestiono Himazu sin entender porque se reían si nadie dijo nada gracioso.

-Se han creído que algo malo estaba pasando ahí arriba -aclaro sinceramente Herb.

-Ah -comprendió estupefacto.

Se sintieron ofendidos sabiendo que eso no les hacía ningúna gracia.

-Dejadlo ya, no hemos venido aquí a insultarnos entre nosotros -protesto Kroll queriendo que ambos parasen al ver que esta situación se estaba desequilibrando bastante.

Se callaron poniendo una expresión como de sentirse muy poco satisfechos.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto Wong interesado en lo que tuviesen que decirle.

-Tenemos algo que decirte, pero me temo que esto va a tener que ser en privado -aviso expresamente Makinger sabiendo que les iba a contar lo que ya habían hablado anteriormente.

Miro a la pareja de genios estando delante suyo, puso una mirada seria sabiendo que esos dos tendrían que irse a pesar del asunto del que estaban hablando aún no había terminado.

-Muy bien -confirmo estando de acuerdo.

-William, Herb, Nicolas, ¿podríais acompañar al joven Belpois y a la señorita Schaeffer al exterior para que se reúnan con sus amigos? -pidió expresamente Kroll.

-Con mucho gusto -acepto encantado William y se coloco delante de ellos.

-No os preocupéis, podemos marcharnos nosotros solos -aviso amargamente Aelita sintiendo muy pocas ganas de que aquellos tres les tuviesen que acompañar sin ningún motivo.

-De ningúna manera, no es una petición, es una orden -acoto honestamente.

Aquello hizo que ambos gimiesen del mal augurio que daba que al final no tuviesen mas opción que obedecerle por cosas como estas, hicieron caso sin rechistar y entonces ambos se marcharon siendo acompañados por los tres hasta salir de la puerta, pero de pronto Jeremy se detuvo mirando hacía Wong con una expresión rígida y entonces le dijo:

-Tu y yo hablaremos mas tarde Wong -le aviso seriamente.

Se marcho quedando todos con un raro sentimiento de duda al oír eso.

-¿Que quería decir con eso? -pregunto Himazu mirando fijamente al japonés.

-Cosas de las que hemos hablado -comento sin dar mucho detalle sobre lo que había pasado antes, suspiro pensativo y entonces les miro y dijo-: ¿De que queréis hablarme?

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que ahora le iban a tener que preguntar aquello que menos les gustaba hacer, pero era lo mejor que podían hacer por cosas como estas.

Afuera, los dos siguieron adelante aunque les daba algo de rabia que esos tres les tuviesen que seguir por detrás donde se notaba que estaban poniendo unas miradas como de dar a entender que en cualquier momento podrían lanzarse y acuchillarles por la espalda sin piedad.

-Me gusta tu pelo hija de Franz Hopper, ¿sabes donde puedo a encontrar a una chica con ese mismo tono de pelo? -pregunto descaradamente Nicolas estando detrás de Aelita.

Intento de ignorarle pero le daba demasiado asco como para impedir que le hiciese algo. Nicolas aprovecho y se acerco lo suficiente como para levantar la mano y ponerle la mano encima de su trasero, Aelita sintió eso y le daba una mala sensación que no le gustaba nada.

-Déjala en paz -le reprocho Jeremy empujandole para que se alejese de ella al ver lo que le hacía.

-Ey tío -rechisto Herb viendo que le estaba dando a su compañero.

-Tranquilizate Belpois, no vayamos a buscar problemas -insistió pasivamente William.

-Le ha tocado por detrás -aviso seriamente señalando a Nicolas como el culpable.

-Mentira -exclamo Nicolas negando su culpabilidad.

Aelita le echo una mala cara viendo que no podía ser mas desconsiderado.

-¿Que pasa? ¿No te gusta mi tacto especial? -se puso a vacilar creyendose cualquier cosa.

-Déjala en paz -se puso delante de él en una posición autoritaria.

-¿O qué? ¿Eh? -critico poniendose Nicolas a la defensiva.

-Te las tendrás que ver conmigo Nicolas -advirtió William poniendo su espada delante de su cara para separarlos a ambos viendo que ya estaban apunto de crear un problema.

-Dunbar, ¿que haces? -cuestiono Herb viendo que amenazaba a su compañero.

-Ningúno de vosotros dos, le va a hacer algo a esta parejita, ¿entendido? -acordo estrictamente.

-¿Para que? ¿A ti que te importa?

-¿No recuerdas lo que dije antes en el almacén?

-Si, lo recuerdo muy bien -confirmo poniendo un tono amargo con la boca cerrada.

-Pues ese consejo que di iba para todos, lo que significaba que si vamos a estar metidos en este equipo, te juro por dios que le diré a Kroll lo haces y no tendrá mas opción que quitarte las armas y ponerte dos brazaletes en cada mano para que así estés mas controlado, ¿entendido? -explicó avisándole de lo que iba a pasar si no se controlaba de alguna manera.

Aquello hizo que se quedase indeciso y sin decir nada, Herb lo miro observando que quedo completamente persuadido por su amenaza, William bajo la espada viendo que ahora parecía que lo entendió por completo, expreso una sonrisa de puro orgullo y entonces dijo:

-Ahora disculpate con ella -le pidió estrictamente.

-¿Que qué? -critico incesante al ver lo que le estaba pidiendo hacer.

-Que lo hagas -le ordeno amenazandole con la espada que lo ponía delante suyo.

Nicolas no tenía muchas ganas, pero viendo como estaba la cosa y teniendo a William ahí delante suyo y dandole bastante miedo, ya no sabía que hacer, excepto una sola cosa.

-Lo siento, señorita Schaeffer -se disculpo aunque con tono de incredulidad.

-Con mas vergüenza -le insistió discretamente.

-Vamos -reprocho viendo que le estaba obligando a disculparse de una forma que no quería.

-Lo siento señorita Aelita Schaeffer, no era mi intención hacerle eso, disculpeme -se disculpo ahora poniendo un tono como de sentirse completamente indignado por lo que hizo.

-Te perdono -se disculpo con él pero sin sentirse agradecida a duras penas.

Herb se le quedo mirando, no estaba muy orgulloso de esto de ningúna manera.

-¿Podemos irnos ya? -pregunto insistentemente.

-Si, pero os pondréis detrás de mi, para no causar mas líos -acordo estrictamente.

Ambos rechistaron sin decir nada y entonces se pusieron detrás de William, ambos avanzaron sin ningún problema, Jeremy se giro mirando de reojo hacía William al querer entender porque le obligo a que se disculpase con ella si él básicamente les odiaba por lo que le hicieron.

-¿Debería darte las gracias? Pero no se porque siento que esto lo haz hecho por otra razón -objetó asumiendo que le estaba poniendo a prueba.

-Lo he hecho pues porque tengo que ser un buen general aquí dentro, se lo prometí a Kroll, y eso mismo haré, no digo que os haya perdonado, pero si tened en cuenta de que como algo suceda aquí, yo me veré obligado a tomar ciertas responsabilidades -aviso dejando claro que a pesar de que estaban todos metidos en el equipo por una buena razón, seguían siendo enemigos por naturaleza.

-¿Como la de volarnos las manos? -asumió lógicamente Aelita.

-¿Quien dice que tenga que volarooslas? -indico poniendo una sonrisa persuasiva como de saber muy bien que ya tenía algo perfectamente planeado para cuando acabase con ellos.

Ambos decidieron ignorarle sabiendo que esto era algo que jamas terminaría de algúna manera, a menos que ambos se enfrentasen a muerte y ahí hubiese un solo ganador, con eso haría que todo terminase de una vez por todas, si es que llegaba a suceder bastante pronto.

··

Después de la cena que tuvieron, los chicos se quedaron charlando con el resto del personal de la base ya que se habían enterado de que eran nuevos y todo el mundo quería saber todo sobre ellos, hacían lo que podían con tal de acostumbrarse a la nueva base en la que estaban metidos, Ulrich y Yumi se encontraban en una esquina sentados e intranquilos, después de lo que sucedió en la cena, Ulrich se dispuso a consolarla sabiendo que recordar ese asunto del que hablaron antes le hacía que se sintiese mucho mas mal que antes, ella estaba completamente amorronada y con la sensación de no querer escuchar a nadie, pero él sabía que no podía dejarla así todo el dia.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que lo hablemos? -le pregunto expresamente.

-No, solo déjame aquí -pidió insistentemente ella.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo mientras aquí haya gente que no conozcamos y pueda hacerte algo, sobretodo con él, que aún sigue por aquí -indico Ulrich hacíendole acordar de que no se encontraban en el mismo lugar de siempre, aquí las cosas eran mucho mas distintas.

-Lo se, pero en serio, esto lo necesito -le insistió mirándole con una expresión como de querer que la dejase ahí y sin que se siguiese preocupando mas de la cuenta.

Ulrich discrepo de esa mirada ya que no confiaba en que pudiese hacer las cosas por su propia cuenta, no después de lo que le recordó y de lo mal que se sintió cuando estaban en el avión.

-No -contesto amargamente.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono viendo que pasaba de su petición.

-Yumi, me he pasado todo este tiempo intentando de proteger a todo el mundo, pero en realidad apenas he hecho eso, y las únicas personas que conozco han muerto, yo no pienso dejar que la única persona que me ha hecho sentir mucho mejor acabe dañada por dentro, lamento por lo de tu hermano, y lo lamento de todo, pero eso no puede dejar que te influya de esta manera, no cuando nos encontramos en una situación tan grave como esta -le explicó hacíendole entender por las malas que tenía que protegerla por una buena razón y era porque la quería demasiado.

Yumi podía entender perfectamente que siempre la iba a proteger de cualquier manera, pero ahora necesitaba estar un momento sola a pesar de lo que él dijese.

-Ulrich yo...

-Mira, hagamos algo -ideo y se puso a ir mirando de un lado para otro hasta que de pronto se percato en una pequeña tienda que había al lado, se marcho corriendo a ponerse delante.

Yumi le miro intentando de saber que era lo que pretendía hacer, se puso a hablar con la dependienta y ahí entonces le entrego, volvió corriendo para volverse a sentarse con ella.

-¿Que es lo que haz hecho? -pregunto intentando de entender que era lo que se le había ocurrido.

-Esto -abrió la mano y le mostró un pequeño muñeco cóncavo con la cara de un japonés con bigote, ella supo reconocer perfectamente de que se trataba.

-Ey, esto lo conozco -indico ella entusiasmada al ver lo que había traído.

-Piensa esto, cada vez que intentes de recordar a tu hermano, utiliza esa cosa para pensar en él y transmitir todos tus sentimientos, ¿de acuerdo? -acordo dandole una idea para que nunca se sintiese tan mal por estar recordando todo aquello que perdió.

Yumi se le quedo mirando al ver que no podía estar mas entusiasmada.

-¿Como puede ser que seas tan perfecto? -opino cuestionandose el hecho de que era un novio perfecto y que no había ni un solo momento en el que no fallase de ningúna forma.

-Digamos que es por culpa de mi padre que me hizo así -indico irónicamente.

Ambos se rieron por ese comentario y entonces se dieron un suave beso, luego escucharon algo.

-Ulrich, están volviendo -aviso eufóricamente Odd desde el otro lado.

-¿Einstein y la pelirrosa? -pregunto queriendo corroborarlo.

-Si, aunque no vienen solos -añadió con tono de preocupación e indignación.

-Mierda -exclamo soltándolo sin apenas notarse de lo que dijo, ahí se empezo a darse cuenta de que otra vez iban a tener lío, miro a Yumi y le dijo-: ¿Si sucede algo me avisas?

-Sabes que no lo necesitare -indico enseñando su abanico al hacerle entender que podía defenderse.

Se rió viendo que siempre tenía algo que decir al respecto, se levanto dejándola a ella sola contemplando ese muñeco al saber muy bien que lo usaría para aquello que le propuso, de pronto oyó algo que le llamo la atención, alzo la vista y observo a una mujer que estaba levantando una cesta de frutas bastante enorme, a su lado tenía una niña pequeña que le estaba mirando.

-¿Quieres que te ayude mama? -le pregunto la niña en un cierto tono inocente.

-No, déjalo, esto es bastante pesado -rechisto la joven que era la madre y entonces apoyo la cesta sobre otro montón, luego se puso a hacerlo con otro.

Yumi sabía que no era de su incumbencia tener que estar tratando con los que estaban aquí en la base, pero no podía dejar que una madre sufriese por eso, se levanto decidida a ayudarla.

-¿Quiere que le ayude? -le pregunto poniendose delante de ella.

-No, puedo hacer esto -discrepo y entonces levanto una cesta llena de fresas, le costo tanto que una le cayo por el borde pero Yumi la atajo a tiempo.

La mujer se le quedo mirando al ver que era bastante lista como para hacer eso.

-De acuerdo, ayudame a dejarlo aquí -le pidió viendo que ella servía de utilidad.

Ambas lo agarraron de ambos extremos y con mucha facilidad lo dejaron apoyado sobre la otra cesta, ambos suspiraron agotados y quitándose la suciedad de encima de las manos.

-¿Hace esto todos los días? -le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Bueno, tengo que hacerlo, casi ningúno de los hombres tiene el interés suficiente como para dar algo de empeño por esto, siempre pareciera que esto es cosa de mujeres -comento ella dando a entender que era la única que verdaderamente se preocupaba de estas cosas.

-Puede que este mundo este destruido pero la gente nunca cambia -opino siguiéndole la corriente.

-Lo mismo digo -exclamo estando de acuerdo.

-¿De donde has sacado eso? -pregunto la niña viendo que el muñeco que tenía colgando del traje, se le notaba la cabeza roja a diez leguas.

-¿Esto? -se cuestiono viendo que se fijo en lo que tenía-. Me lo ha dado mi novio que esta por ahí.

-¿Tu novio? El chico castaño con espada -pregunto con curiosidad.

-Si, así es, es bastante buena persona -corroboro sonrojandose al saber muy bien que podía confiar en él en cualquier cosa, era un hombre perfecto sin igual.

-Sin duda parece que le quieres -opino la mujer viendo notarselo en la cara.

-Lo es -reafirmo, entonces se percato de que no se había presentado-. Soy Yumi.

-Yo soy Misa, ella es mi hija Inma -se presento la mujer al igual que con su hija.

-Hola Inma -le saludo estrechándole la mano a la pequeña, era bastante adorable.

-Hola -le devolvió el saludo dando una sonrisa bastante juguetona.

-Inma, ¿no parece un nombre muy japonés? -se cuestiono ese hecho.

-Y no, yo no tenía muchas ganas de ponerle un nombre japonés porque aquí casi todo el mundo tiene un nombre que siempre rima con casi todo, así que pensé en intentar de darle algo distinto para que todo el mundo supiese quien era -aclaro dando a entender porque no le había puesto un nombre que no iba mucho con la propia cultura en la que vivían.

-Me lo imaginaba -exclamo hacíendose a la idea, no sabía porque pero aquella le resultaba bastante peculiar, de todas las personas que había visto hasta ahora, ella era la que mas le caía bien.

-¿Tu vienes de Francia tengo entendido no? -pregunto por curiosidad.

-Así es, he venido con mi propio equipo porque tenemos una misión -confirmo intentando de mantener una conversacíon relajada con ella para que no se asustase por cualquier cosa.

-¿Que es una misión? -cuestiono Inma.

-Es básicamente una acción que se tiene que cometer obligatoriamente, solo que la única diferencia es que nosotros lo hacemos porque es algo secreto, así que no se lo cuentes a nadie -indico Yumi hacíendole el gesto de que se callara para que no dijera nada de forma vacilante.

La niña hizo el mismo gesto creyendo que era un juego divertido.

Al otro lado Ulrich estaba viendo la conversacíon y podía ver como Yumi se lo estaba pasando bastante bien, al final resulto ser algo bueno tener que dejarla ahí solo, había hecho migajas con una persona con la que parecía estar congeniando bastante bien.

Siguió avanzando hasta juntarse con sus amigos donde ya estaba Odd esperándole.

-¿Como te ha ido con ella? -pregunto Odd viendo que parecía que habían solucionado el problema que tenían antes, le dio una palmada en el hombro en señal de confianza.

-Bastante bien, le he regalado un muñeco de la suerte -declaro entusiasmado.

-¿En serio? Pero tío, ¿como lo haces? Yo llevo hacíendole lo mismo a Sam y ella apenas siempre estaba que me contestaba, debería de haber vuelto para darle ese rubí y haberme ganado al menos un poco de subidon para acabar con mi virginidad -opino Odd acordándose de que aún no había terminado su batalla por recuperar el rubí que le iba a regalar a su novia.

-¿Todavía sigues siendo virgen? -objetó Miqquel escuchando lo que dijo.

Aquello hizo que rechistase sin decir nada ya que ahora él lo había descubierto.

-Vale si, soy virgen -corroboro rechistando al no sentirse orgulloso de estar corroborándolo.

-¿Entonces eso significa que cuando le ibas a regalar ese rubí a tu chica?, ¿era para...? -insinuó Miqquel asumiendo que lo había pensado de esa manera tan obvia.

-La verdad es que ni siquiera se me había ocurrido -indico dandose cuenta de eso.

-A ti no se te ocurre nada porque llevas meses sin ligar con nadie -critico Ulrich contradiciéndole.

-¿Y tu que sabes? -le reprocho cuestionandose su opinión.

-Pues mucho, yo soy el primero que ha mojado -indico poniendo una expresión de puro orgullo.

-Eso es cierto -espeto Miqquel estando de acuerdo en su opinión.

Odd decidió dejar de lado esta conversacíon y entonces observo como volvía la pareja de genios siendo acompañados por las tres peores personas que todos conocían de sobra.

-Aquí viene la pareja infeliz -indico Flit junto con Angus al ver que volvían.

Todos se juntaron mirándoles con unas expresión de pura desgana.

-¿Como os ha ido chicos? -pregunto Ulrich con una expresión seria.

-Digamos que entre esto y lo otro -contesto Aelita mirando de reojo hacía Herb y Nicolas del cual estos todavía seguían teniendo esa mirada de puro recelo por lo que sucedió antes.

-¿Que han hecho esos tres ahora? -pregunto Eric viendo que por la expresión que ponían se notaba clarísimo que algo había pasado por culpa de esos dos tercos inútiles.

-Tenemos dos cosas que avisarlos, hay una mala, y una extraña -concreto Jeremy.

-¿No hay una buena? -pregunto Soto asumiendo que faltaba esa.

-No, no lo hay -corroboro plenamente Aelita.

Ambos se quejaron rechistaron al ver que ya tenían un problema incapaz de solucionar.

-¿Cual decimos primero? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo que lo eligiesen por modestia.

-La extraña -pidió Odd interesado.

-La extraña es que: William nos ha protegido de que esos dos no intenten de tocarla a ella -declaro Jeremy señalando a Herb y a Nicolas de los cuales estos se estaban alejando.

Se sentaron en un rincón y se pusieron a beber de unos vasos de agua que habían sobre la mesa del rincón donde antes habían estado comiendo recientemente, se pusieron a hablar con Keyto.

-¿Han intentado de tocarla? -pregunto Thomas alarmado al oír eso.

Aelita se encogió de hombros sintiéndose avergonzada por lo que le hicieron antes, Jeremy la agarro de la mano impidiendo que empezase a ir titubeando al ver el miedo que tenía con esto.

-Nicolas casi le toca por detrás cuando entonces William los amenaza con tal de que no lo hagan -agrego dando a entender porque era tan rara la noticia.

-¿Pero porque alguien como William iba a querer protegeros? -cuestiono Eric intrigado.

-Me parece que William tiene algo planeado y nos quiere de una pieza -opino Miqquel.

-Seguramente -objetó Orson estando de acuerdo.

-¿Y cual es la mala? -pregunto Ulrich acordándose de que faltaba la otra noticia.

-La mala: es que Wong resulta ser un corrupto traidor que quiere estar del lado de Decisión -confeso soltándolo sin mas preámbulos ya que necesitaban conocerlo todo de sobra.

-¿Que? -cuestionaron todos absortos al oír eso.

-Ahora resulta que Wong no quiere estar aquí, quiere estar en Francia ayudando a la Reina Hopper a completar sus experimentos, ahora que le hemos metido la idea de que existe una inteligencia artificial superior a todo lo conocido quiere estar de su lado -aclaro resumidamente Aelita.

-¿Incluido con la muestra del Fortovixyn? -pregunto Thomas queriendo corroborarlo.

-Así es, para él esto no le resulta nada agradable -reafirmo soberanamente Jeremy.

Ambos volvieron a rechistar pero esta vez con mas profundidad al ver que estaban en un lío.

-Joder -reprocho Ulrich dandole vueltas al asunto.

-¿Pero no nos lo vamos a llevar de aquí verdad? -pregunto Miqquel asumiendo que no iban a hacer caso a las peticiones que decía Wong con tal de irse.

-Y no, no quiero que se venga para unirse a la Reina Hopper, debemos impedir eso -recrimino Jeremy queriendo justificar que debían buscar otra solución.

-¿Pero como? Kroll nos matara, o posiblemente lo haga William -indico Odd señalando a los otros que continuaban hablando con Keyto sin problemas.

-Quizás haya una solución -comento pensativo Miqquel.

-¿Cual? -pregunto Eric queriendo saber que tenía pensado hacer.

Ahí entonces saco una de sus navajas como dando a entender que iba a hacer lo de siempre.

-¡No! -protesto Ulrich negándose a que lo hiciese.

-Es la única manera, ¿que quieres hacer? Razonar con ese capullo de Kroll y decirle que hay otra manera de que Wong siga estando aquí -critico asumiendo que si esa no podía ser entonces tendría que haber otra en la que no pudiesen deshacerse de él.

Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban sin ningúna solución fácil.

-Tenemos que hacerlo -comento Aelita con tono decidido.

-¿Que? -cuestiono Jeremy viendo que parecía estar de acuerdo con matarle.

-Tenemos que hacerlo, hay que matarlo antes de que se venga con nosotros -lo justifico.

-De ninguna manera -discrepo rotundamente.

-Jeremy, nos hemos pasado todo este tiempo intentando de evitar a toda costa todo aquello que puede perjudicarnos, y ese Wong nos va a perjudicar de la cualquier manera, por eso mismo tenemos que matarlo -recrimino Aelita justificándolo con total euforia, estaba decidida a matarlo con tal de impedir que la Reina Hopper avanzase con sus progresos.

-¿Pero nosotros no matamos a nadie que este indefenso o al menos que no sea una por una razón especifica? Nosotros somos si -reprocho injustificando esa opción sabiendo que a pesar de que Wong resultase ser un problema, eso no era excusa para dar a entender que lo tenían que matar.

¿Ah no? ¿Entonces seguramente no te acordaras de lo que le hiciste a Peter Duncan no?

-¿Como? -se extraño viendo que le lanzaba esa acusación como si nada.

-¿Lo sabes? -pregunto Odd viendo que sabía ese hecho.

-Así es, él me lo explico, me explico que estuvisteis con un grupo y que había un Tirador Negro que os estaba disparando, y resultaba ser Peter Duncan, el enemigo publico de Francia, tu le mataste, le disparaste en la cabeza sin piedad -concluyo soltándole todos los hechos que le hacían entender que había cometido una muerte sin piedad, cosa que era básicamente lo mismo.

Jeremy no sabía que responder ante eso, entendía perfectamente lo que le quería decir, pero eso no era excusa para definir la diferencia entre lo que iba a hacer ella y lo que hizo él.

-Aquello fue distinto -repercuto sinceramente.

-Distinto también a lo que hizo mi padre, mato a Simeon, el antiguo compañero de Mitch, lo mato para poder impedir que siguiese trabajando, yo me enfade con él, pero lo perdone al entenderlo, ahora me he dado cuenta de que era cierto lo que decía, y que es nuestra obligación ocuparnos de ello cueste lo que cueste -argumento dejándole claro que nada cambiaba, todo era lo mismo,

Con eso Jeremy ya no le podía regañar, era eso o nada.

-¿Y que hacemos entonces? -pregunto Soto asumiendo que tenían algún plan.

-Esperar a que venga algo mucho peor -opino sinceramente Ulrich, dirigió la mirada hacía Yumi del cual todavía se encontraba charlando con aquella joven con total tranquilidad.

-Dime, ¿cuando hace que llevas en Francia? ¿O al menos lo que queda de él? -pregunto interesada la mujer sabiendo que a pesar de haber estado sobreviviendo ahí mucho tiempo, recordaba perfectamente que antes era un buen lugar sin preocuparse de nada en especial.

-Bueno, digamos que ya prácticamente he perdido la cuanto estuve -opino teniendo una dura idea sobre ese recuerdo, lo único que recordaba era de cuando era mas pequeña.

-Lo mismo he pensado yo, siempre he tenido ganas de irme hacía otra parte, pero mi marido siempre me vive insistiendo en quedarnos aquí -comento con tono indignado.

-¿Estas casada? -pregunto viendo que resultaba estar casada a pesar de todo.

-Lo estoy, pero claro, cada uno vive con lo suyo, a duras penas -mencionó poniendose nerviosa al estar pensando en su marido por algúna razón.

No sabía porque pero sentía que había algo mal en ella y tenía que ver con su marido.

-Papa se enfada mucho -mencionó Inma.

-Ya mi vida, no digas mas -le exigió con un tono pasivo como para que no dijese nada que quisiese.

Ahí entonces Yumi se percato de algo mas que no había notado antes, tenía marcas por el cuello y las mangas, como si algo o alguien la hubiese estrangulado violentamente.

¿Te ocurre algo ahí? -le pregunto extrañada.

-Ah, ¿esto? No es nada -discrepo tapándoselo como si no tuviese ningún problema.

¿Segura? -se lo cuestiono, ahí empezo a hacerse a la idea de que algo pasaba con ella.

-¡Misa! -grito alguien que llamo la atención de las dos.

Se giraron hacía la izquierda y observaron a un hombre vestido de soldado y poniendo una expresión autoritaria bastante amenazadora, se notaba que no era una persona confiable.

-¡Toko! ¿Que quieres? -le pregunto, ese era el marido.

-¿Haz terminado con el trabajo de recoger las frutas? -le pregunto en un cierto tono despiadado.

-Ya lo he hecho -confirmo sintiéndose intranquila.

-¿Quien es ella? -se fijo en la joven japonesa que estaba al lado.

-Es Yumi, viene con los nuevos -aclaro señalándola, Yumi se le quedo mirando con una mala expresión, no le gustaba para nada ese hombre.

-Ven aquí, no me gusta que estés hablando con los forasteros -le insistió despavoridamente.

Aquello hizo que Misa se quedase mas intranquila todavía ya que no le gustaba la idea de tener que separarse de Yumi justo ahora que se habían llevado tan bien.

-¿Ese es...?

-Así es, es Toko, es un soldado que trabaja con los demás, es un poco estricto, pero es buena persona -confirmo dando a entender que ese era el marido y que justamente era un soldado que se comportaba al igual que como todo el resto, pero él la tenía controlada a ella.

-Pues a mi no me lo parece -opino sinceramente.

-Misa, ven aquí -le volvió a insistir viendo que no venía.

-Ya voy, un momento -le aviso y entonces se dirigió hacía Inma-. Ve por tu padre, vale.

-Vale -afirmo la niña con tono inocente y marcho corriendo hacía su padre.

-Lo siento Yumi, me ha encantado verte, quizás nos veamos en otro momento, ¿de acuerdo? -acordo poco conforme con eso, se notaba que estaba nerviosa con esto.

-De acuerdo -prometió ofuscada por esta revelación.

Misa se marcho y se dirigió hacía Toko del cual este le estaba esperando con una expresión bastante abrumadora, se notaba en el hombro que era una bestia desalmada sin ningún tipo de respeto. Se junto con ella y entonces la agarro fuertemente del brazo haciendo que reaccionase asustada.

Ahí Yumi lo noto, lo tenía claro, Toko no era un buen marido para nada.

-No te acerques a ella, entendido -le ordeno estrictamente como si le hubiese hecho algo.

Ladeo la cabeza obedeciéndole sin saber porque, Toko se alejo mientras la seguía mirando, luego volteo la cabeza hacía el frente y ahí se marcharon teniéndola agarrada de forma brusca.

Yumi estaba que no lo podía creer, la primera vez que volvía de vuelta a Japón, y se encontraba con una persona que se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias que ella, solo que aquí era peor, aquí nadie podía ayudarla a menos que hubiese alguien que se estuviese dando cuenta de esto, se marcho sabiendo que aquí no tenía nada que hacerle, volvió de vuelta con Ulrich.

Todo el grupo estaba reunido sin hacer nada ya que ahora habían tomado esa decisión de matar a Wong, pero quedaba el problema de que si hacían eso, que excusa darían para hacer entender que querían quitárselo de en medio para que no fuese con ellos.

¿Que le contamos a Kroll? -pregunto Jerome.

-No lo se, le contaremos que Wong planeaba crear un motín en la Fortaleza una vez llegase ahí y que nosotros quisimos impedírselo a toda costa -propuso Eric.

-Nah, eso ya ha pasado como un par de veces, es imposible que vuelva a suceder -opino sinceramente Miqquel sabiendo que después de todos los desastres que se cometieron en la Fortaleza era improbable que alguien se creyese esa acusación.

-¿Entonces qué? -protesto Muldoch sin tener ya muchas ideas sobre esto.

Ahí entonces volvió Yumi y Ulrich se percato de ello, la miro y observo que se encontraba en una posición bastante entristecida como si le hubiese ocurrido algo mas.

-Yumi, ¿pasa algo? -le pregunto pero de pronto ella reaccionó primero.

Lo abrazo fuertemente quedando este desconcertado ya que no se lo esperaba, no entendía a que venía pero al menos le agradaba que le hiciese esto después de tanto tiempo.

-Ha sucedido algo, tenemos que hablar -le pidió insistentemente.

-¿Que? -se extraño al oír esa petición tan inesperada.

-Mirad quien viene -aviso Romitz observando que volvía el resto de la tropa solo que ahora venían acompañados de Kroll, se acercaron hacía ellos en una posición autoritaria.

-Soldados, tenemos algo de lo que anunciaros -aviso Kroll.

-¿Algo que hará que nos quedemos aquí mas tiempo? -critico irónicamente Pietro.

-Parecido -exclamo intentando de no seguirle la corriente-: Veréis, he hablado con todos ellos y hemos decidido que Wong se podrá ir con nosotros junto con la ultima muestra del Fortovixyn, pero por ahora nos quedaremos esta noche porque después de lo sucedido esta mañana no quiero que nos crucemos con mas de esas cosas, así que es mejor que nos iremos mañana por la mañana con las cosas de Wong recién recogidas.

-¿Esta de acuerdo con esto señor Wong? -pregunto Makuza queriendo corroborarlo.

-Lo estoy, esto mas que dispuesto a trabajar con quien sea que este al mando de esa base a la que vosotros llamáis Fortaleza -confirmo poniendo una expresión falsa como si estuviese contento de irse con ellos aunque se notaba que lo hacía por algo distinto.

Jeremy puso una expresión rígida al sentirse no muy confiado en Wong, estaba claro que este pretendía hacer lo mismo que habían estado queriendo hacer todos, acabar con el mundo.

-Pero señor, ¿de veras quiere hacer esto?, ha estado aquí durante mucho tiempo, seguro que quiere irse y abandonar a toda la gente que hay aquí después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros -critico Keyto queriendo entender si Wong estaba mas que dispuesto a marcharse sin mas sabiendo que nunca mas volvería a estar en este lugar al que consideraba como su hogar.

-Keyto callase, ahora -rechisto Makinger queriendo que parase.

El joven cadete se callo al instante y se puso firme sin decir nada.

-Hemos hecho un pacto con Kroll y tenemos que respetarlo, a mi tampoco me gusta la idea de que Wong se vaya, pero si lo que dice es cierto, entonces tenemos que cumplirlo como tal -acoto estrictamente Makinger dejando claro que iban a cumplir el pacto de Kroll sin ningún problema.

Todos les estaban mirando y no se creían para nada que hubiese hecho algún trato con tal de que se fuese, estaba claro que algo les habían metido en la cabeza con tal de que pensasen que estaban haciendo algo bueno, ya no se podía confiar en Wong de ningúna manera.

-¿Alguien tiene algo que decir al respecto? -pregunto Himazu dándoles a preguntar lo que sea.

-Si, yo tengo algo -anunció Romitz levantandola la mano, la bajo al instante.

Dirigieron la mirada hacía el lugarteniente que estaba con sus compañeros de batalla.

-¿Que eran esas cosas blancas que antes nos atacaron afuera? ¿De donde han salido? -pregunto queriendo corroborar ese hecho que parecían que nadie había preguntado hasta ahora.

-Si -todos los demás se pusieron de acuerdo por haber preguntado eso.

-Las criaturas blancas, ah -se indigno Makinger al oír eso-. Si os soy sinceros chicos, la verdad es que no tenemos ni idea de donde han salido, solamente sabemos que vienen del este de aquí y que se han estado expandiendo durante bastante rato, pero de saber su origen no tenemos ni la mas remota idea, es como si hubiesen salido de la propia madre naturaleza.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver que nadie tenía la mas remota idea de donde provenían esos seres, ya todos asimilaban que en realidad serían del tipo que estarían experimentando con ellos para determinar de donde venían pero nada de eso, hicieron como que no pasaba nada en especial.

-Será mejor que busquéis un lugar para dormir, solamente tendremos para esta noche -acordo estrictamente Kroll terminando con toda la conversacíon.

La mayoría del equipo se movilizo y entonces se marcho siguiendo a Makuza y Himazu del cual ambos les estaban llevando a buscar un lugar donde hospedarse en la base, ambos se giraron viendo que William y los otros dos iban con ellos, se giraron viendo que les estaban indicando una mirada persuasiva como de saber muy bien que esto no había terminado.

-Nada de este lugar va a salir bien -opino sinceramente Eric.

-Ya te digo hermano -indico Thomas estando de acuerdo en eso.

-¿Que piensas de esto Jeremy? ¿Crees que están ocultando algo? -pregunto Odd queriendo saber que pensaba de todo este asunto que parecía no tener mucho sentido.

Jeremy no dijo nada, se quedo resentido sabiendo que esto tenía que terminar de algúna forma, y sabía muy bien cual era, cumplir con lo que Aelita acordo hacer con tal de librarse de una buena.

··

Paso la noche y ya todo el grupo estaba volviendo a cenar en el mismo restaurante de fideos, no querían desperdiciar de no volver a comer unos fideos como esos en Japón, toda la mayoría seguía comiendo mientras el resto iba a sus anchas sin problema, Kroll se reunió con William y este empezo a hablar de forma seria mientras este tenía encima una botella de algo con alcohol, iba sincerandose con él a medida que se estaba poniendo borracho.

-¿Seguro que debería estar bebiendo teniente Kroll? -pregunto cuestionandose William viendo que se estaba bebiendo toda la botella de un trago, podía notar como los efectos del alcohol que tenía aquel liquido espeso y maloliente le estaba haciendo un pésimo efecto en él.

-Beberé lo que me de la gana William Dunbar, de todas formas tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos aquí, aunque a decir verdad no sabemos nada del otro lado -comento empezando a ponerse mas borracho que antes, estaba teniendo hipo.

-¿Del otro lado? -no comprendió a que se refería con esa mención.

-Si, así es, no sabemos nada de la Fortaleza, he intentado de contactar con ellos desde hace un buen rato pero no se oye nada, es como si todo estuviese desconectado y no se porque -critico hacíendose una mala idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo aunque con la borrachera que tenía apenas se notaba que se estuviese impacientando con este riesgo.

Aquello hizo que William tuviese muchas mas dudas que él.

-¿Cree que Wong vendrá con nosotros? -pregunto queriendo saber que pensaba de eso.

-Bueno, el tío ha aceptado sin problemas, así que no tenemos nada de lo que preocuparnos -comento convencido de que Wong se iría con ellos sin problemas.

-¿Y que pasa con ellos? -cuestiono señalando a los Guerreros del Mañana que se encontraban cenando y charlando con total tranquilidad en ese local que tenían al lado.

-No te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado -reafirmo soberanamente, volvió a tener hipo.

-¿Controlado? -reprocho asqueado al ver que era imposible razonar con él en estas circunstancias, le agarro la botella y se la tiro hacía otro lado haciendo que se rompiese en varios pedazos.

-¡Ey! -reprocho Kroll viendo que se la rompió.

-Escucheme bien teniente Kroll, estamos aquí metidos por algo, y tenemos una responsabilidad, y usted mas que nadie debería de darse cuenta del problema que tenemos aquí, no podemos dejar que esos muchachos arruinen nuestra misión, es esto o nada, ¿entendido? -le regaño hacíendole entender que tenían que seguir pendientes con esto a pesar de la normalidad del asunto.

Aquello hizo que Kroll se lo metidase, cambio su expresión a esa mirada rígida de superioridad como dispuesto a hacerle lo mismo pero en vez de eso dijo:

-¿Sabes porque no le dije nada a Makinger porque estaban mintiendo? -le pregunto.

-¿Como? -cuestiono extrañado ante esa pregunta.

-Se muy bien que esa chica Ishiyama no se marcho con el alemán porque le metió ideas en la cabeza, se marcho con él porque tu le hacías cosas, la tratabas como si te perteneciera, así que no te hagas el listo, porque se muy bien que puedo ponerte uno de esos brazaletes en la mano que usas la espada y volártela, ¿entendido?

-¿Me estas amenazando? -asumió amargamente.

-Te estoy advirtiendo de que como acabes soltando mas de lo que te tragas, tendrás un destino mucho peor que el de esos chicos, así que te diré esto: No los intimides, porque se muy bien que como les metas algo en la cabeza a ellos, yo también te meteré cosas a ti también la cabeza -dictamino de forma persuasiva y entonces se marcho dejándolo ahí con la idea de que a pesar de lo fuerte que era, acabaría recibiendo su castigo.

William ya no sabía que hacer, aquello le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas de cabeza, por primera vez se estaba dando cuenta de que ya no estaba siendo el que tenía el control, ahora los demás eran quienes tenían el control sobre él, no podía dejar que eso pasase, se giro y observo a Ulrich y Yumi metiendose en un callejón por algúna razón. Todo había empezado por esos dos, aquella pareja le había arruinado completamente la vida, y todo porque el alemán se la quito, pero había una cosa que Kroll tenía razón, y es que nunca trato bien a Yumi, por primera vez tenía esa idea en la cabeza, y quería resolverla a pesar de que sabía de que se acérquese a ella, lo mataría.

Ambos se metieron en un callejón alejados de la multitud y ahí entonces Ulrich le dijo:

-¿Que sucede? -le pregunto queriendo entender porque le había pedido de hablar en privado.

-¿Te acuerdas de esa mujer con la que estaba hablando antes?

-Si, ¿que pasa con ella?

-Su marido, no la trata bien -confeso poniendo una cara de pura pena.

-¿Te refieres a que...?

-Si, eso mismo, tiene una hija y esta sufriendo por culpa de ese cerdo animal, no puedo dejarla así -confeso sintiéndose atemorizada de pensar en lo que podría acabar pasando si esa mujer continuaba con el mismo problema, le salían lagrimas del miedo que tenía.

-Ey -consoló Ulrich quitándole las lagrimas que le salían de los ojos-. No tengas miedo vale, esa mujer no eres tu, de acuerdo.

-Lo se, y ese es el problema.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Cuando yo estaba antes viviendo con William, sufrí bastante miedo porque no sabía si me iba a violar o no, nunca lo hizo, pero vi las cosas que le hacía a los demás y siempre me dio pánico de que me hiciese lo mismo, ¿acuérdate de lo que le hizo a Radio?

-Si, me acuerdo muy bien -se acordaba perfectamente de ese momento.

-Estuve durante diez años soportándole hasta que al final consiguió controlarme, pero yo me esforcé en no intentar caer en sus garras, y cuando lo hizo, ya no sentí miedo, sino inseguridad, sentí que jamas estaría a salvo y que eso era lo que me tocaría durante los últimos años, deje de ser la misma, deje de ser una persona segura a ser una mujer fuerte y sin emociones, y esa mujer va a acabar estando en mi misma posición, no puedo dejarla así desprotegido ese cabron -explicó hacíendole entender como hizo para sobrevivir tanto tiempo con Dunbar y que la relacionaba con Misa.

-¿Y que propones entonces? -excuso Ulrich asumiendo que tenía algo planeado para solucionarlo.

Ahí entonces la miro con una expresión rígida como de dar a entender lo que tenía planeado.

-No -se negó rotundamente sabiendo que era lo que tenía metida en la cabeza.

-Ulrich, yo jamas acabe con William o con algúno de sus lacayos, la única cosa que me resulto un poco mas útil fue matar al tío ese que estaba sentado que le dispare en el cuello matándolo, y ahora que veo a esta mujer sufriendo junto con su hija, siento que no puedo dejarla, tenemos que hacer algo para impedir que ese monstruo la siga torturando con lo mismo -le insistió hacíendole entender que estaba obligada personalmente a acabar con el marido de Misa que le pegaba.

-Pero Yumi, ¿tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo? Te estas comportando igual que Aelita al querer matar a Wong, ¿de veras estas dispuesta a hacer esto? -le regaño razonando con ella para que entendiese el grado de las circunstancias que podía provocar si hacía esto.

-Ellos acabaran matándole antes de que termine la noche, nosotros tenemos una oportunidad de terminar con esto antes de que se ponga mas feo, Ulrich, tu como novio tienes que entender que yo no me voy a quedar atrás, tenemos que detener a ese cabron.

-¿Y con detener quieres decir...?

-No se si matarlo o no, pero si quiero cantarle las cuarenta por lo menos, déjame al menos hacer eso por favor -se lo pidió con tono suplicante con tal de que le ayudase.

Mientras no intentase de pensar en matarlo, al menos con eso podía ayudarla por lo menos.

-De acuerdo, hagamoslo -acepto sin mas dilación y ambos se marcharon sin ningúna duda.

Salieron del callejón andando por el otro lado sin darse cuenta de que William los estaba observando, no sabía que era lo que iban a hacer, pero sabía muy bien que no podía dejarlos estar, tenía que descubrir adonde iban para dejar bien clara las cosas a Yumi de una vez por todas.

Jeremy y Aelita se encontraban en el baño de uno de los locales y ahí se prepararon para armar sus armas ya que se disponían matar a Wong para impedir que se fuese con ellos con o sin la célula, Jeremy cargo su escopeta HUH y Aelita se ato su guante de plasma.

-¿Estas lista? -pregunto expresamente.

-Lo estoy -corroboro alzando su guante encendido.

-Bien -afirmo convencido y entonces se dispuso a salir pero ella le detuvo.

-Jeremy espera -le sujeto del hombro.

-¿Que sucede? -se cuestiono mirándole fijamente.

Aelita se le acerco y entonces le dio un suave beso apasionado, Jeremy se aguanto pero no pudo evitarlo, la quería demasiado como para ignorar ese beso, ambos se separaron mientras ella lo miraba con una expresión de pura ternura.

-Gracias, por haberme ayudado durante todo este tiempo -le agradeció.

-Y tu por haberme dado algo en lo que poder luchar -indico guiñándole el ojo.

Sonrío alegrada y le dio un pequeño beso de agradecimiento por esa mención, luego ambos se marcharon saliendo del baño sin ningún problema, Jeremy se ato la escopeta por detrás y salieron del local pasando al margen de todo el mundo, no podían dejar que uno de sus compañeros les viesen ya que estaba claro que ahora se meterían en un problema mayor, esto era cosa de los dos y nadie mas mientras nadie saliese herido.

Mientras, los dos se largaban secretamente, en todo el espacio de la manzana artificial de la base se encontraban Herb y Nicolas bebiéndose un trago de saque que les habían regalado, Herb lo estaba tomando con normalidad ya que entendía perfectamente eso excepto Nicolas se lo bebió de un trago haciendo que ahora estuviese terriblemente borracho.

-¿Sabes Nicolas? Esto no esta tan mal como parece -opino Herb.

-Si -confirmo empezando a tener hipo del saque que se estaba tomando, se quedo completamente embobado, Herb lo miro observando el estado en que se encontraba su compañero.

-Por dios Nicolas, como puedes ser tan cerdo -le reprocho quitándole el saque y tirandose al suelo al ver que no paraba en ningún momento.

-¿Que pasa tío? -protesto Nicolas viendo que le quito su vaso.

-Si no fuese por ti yo diría que esto acabarían convirtiendose en unas vacaciones -recrimino asqueado al tener que estar tratando con él como si fuese un niño pequeño.

-Vacaciones -murmuro poniendose esa expresión que tenía por pura manía.

Mientras los dos estaban ahí, Odd se encontraba sentado en una esquina observando de reojo a Herb que tenía colgando su colgante para Sam, necesitaba recuperarlo como fuese aunque supusiese que tuviese que perder su mano por discutir con Kroll mas tarde.

-¿Quieres el rubí no? -pregunto Eric viendo en la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Si -reafirmo murmuradamente, estaba tan decaído que no sabía que hacer.

-Si -confirmo soltando un tono de no tener fuerzas para hacer algo útil.

-¿Sabes que una vez hubo un idiota al que casi me roba la bicicleta? -le pregunto dandole un tema para poder conversar ahora que se encontraban en este tipo de situación.

-No -se giro mirándole interesado al oír esa noticia.

Eric se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa y ahí se puso contárselo como le salía.

-Yo tenía seis años y un chico enorme al que todo el mundo conocía bastante bien se me acerco y me exigió que le diese su bicicleta, yo por aquel entonces apenas sabía lo que eran los abusones y yo se la entregue, no se porque lo hice pero el muy cabron se marcho con ella y yo apenas tarde en darme cuenta de que jamas me la devolvería.

-Que hijo de su madre -exclamo sintiéndose indignado al ver como acabo la cosa.

-Si, era un completo hijo de su madre recreado a lo bestia, después de reaccionar y darme cuenta de que había cometido un error terrible, volví con mi hermano Thomas y le explique lo que sucedió, entonces se le ocurrió una idea con tal de hacer que me la devolviese.

-¿Cual? -se acerco aún mas estando cada vez mas interesado ya que supuestamente estaba apunto de darle la clave para saber como hacer para recuperar su colgante.

-Ambos marchamos hacía la casa donde vivía, nos encontramos con él en la entrada recogiendo la basura y ahí él le obligo a que me devolviese mi bicicleta, este siguió negándose hasta que al final Thomas tubo la brillante idea de chantajearle -admitió con tono vacilante.

-¿Chantajearle? -cuestiono asombrado al ver que esa fue la idea que tuvo-. ¿Como?

-Saco una pequeña navaja que era de nuestro padre y le explico que como no se la devolviese se la haría caer sobre su propio pie cortándole un dedo, y que de ahí se enteraría su madre y ahí entonces todo esto se solucionaría con una disputa entre nuestras madres, a él eso no le gusto porque no quería que se enterase y entonces decidió devolvérnosla, y fin de la historia -aclaro demostrando que con eso hicieron que le devolviese su bicicleta como si nada.

-¡No jodas! -se llevo las manos a la cabeza al ver lo fácil que era.

-Así es, y con eso nos libramos de una, aunque claro, ahora creo que ese vil cabron esta muerto, pero, me parece que se murió teniendo aún la idea en la cabeza de lo que le dijo Thomas -opino teniendo una certera idea de que eso al matón se le quedo pegado para siempre.

-¿Que yo dije qué a quien? -cuestiono Thomas oyendo la conversacíon sin saber de que hablaban.

-Le estaba explicando el chantaje que le hiciste a ese gordo de mierda cuando tenía seis años.

-Ah, me acuerdo de eso, como no olvidarlo -dijo entusiasmado al acordarse de eso, agarro una silla y se sentó en el otro extremo con tal de seguir con la conversacíon.

-Dime Thomas, ¿crees que puedes hacerlo de vuelta con esos dos? -le pregunto Odd asumiendo que podía usar la misma técnica con los dos idiotas que tenían su colgante.

Thomas los miro asumiendo lo que pretendía hacer con los dos que estaban charlando tontamente.

-¿De veras quieres meterte con ellos? -critico asumiendo que verdaderamente planeaba chantajearles de la misma forma que hizo él hace años.

-Quiere recuperar su rubí, y ese idiota de Herb lo tiene, no podemos dejar que se lo quede como si nada, tenemos que hacerlo, por él, y por el equipo -acoto Eric decidido a cometer esa acción con tal de hacerlo por Odd que ya había demostrado ser un buen aliado y un buen amigo.

Le miro poniéndole una expresión que parecía de suplica que ya deseaba de cualquier manera recuperar ese rubí aunque fuese metiendose en problemas, Thomas se lo pensó detenidamente, asintió nervioso y entonces dijo sin mas preámbulos.

-Tengo una idea, venid aquí -pidió queriendo que ambos se acercasen para hablarlo en privado.

Ambos se juntaron formando un circulo alrededor del extremo de la mesa y ahí les contó su plan.

Herb y Nicolas se encontraban en el mismo lugar sin decirse hasta que entonces se acerco Odd siendo acompañado por los hermanos Wilcocks del cual ambos iban con unas serias miradas.

-¿Que queréis? -pregunto reprochadamente Herb asumiendo que no estaban ahí por algo mas.

-Quiero que me devuelvas mi collar -exigió Odd de vuelta.

-No me da la gana -se negó rotundamente, siguió bebiéndose el saque.

-Dáselo -le exigió Thomas viendo que no quería cooperar.

-¿O que? -critico burlonamente Nicolas, ambos se mofaron creyendose de que no les harían nada.

Ahí entonces Odd alzo su muñequera de flechas láser con tal de señalar lo que les haría.

-¿Sabéis acaso lo que hace esto? -les pregunto indirectamente.

-Pues no -contesto Herb hacíendose una mala idea.

-Esto, dispara a un numero ilimitado de flechas láser que son capaces de destruir el craneo de cualquier persona, yo lo he usado para matar a tantos infectados como han habido, y creedme, no es una buena imagen, a pesar de que resulta bastante agradable -les explicó de forma persuasiva para que entendiesen lo que les iban a pasar si no hacían lo que le pedían.

-Es un farol -no se creía para nada lo que le estaba diciendo.

-¿Arbol? -Nicolas no entendió para nada lo que dijo.

-¡Calla! -le rechisto Herb viendo que no le dejaba en paz.

Justo entonces Eric levanto su pistola apuntándoles al estomago sin que se diesen cuenta.

-Hacedlo, ahora -le insistió amargamente, ya se estaba hartando de ellos.

-¿Sabes que si nos dispara Kroll se enfadara y que hará que te vuele la mano? -pregunto asumiendo que se daba cuenta del grado de las consecuencias en las que se estaba metiendo.

-Lo se, pero creo que a Kroll no le importe que le devuelvas lo que le pertenece, ¿no? -objetó dandole una idea con tal de que lo tomase en cuenta.

Thomas puso una mirada indirecta al ver que su hermano tenía razón en eso.

A Herb no le gustaba la idea pero no tuvo otra, se quito el colgante del rubí y se lo entrego a Odd sin problemas, se entusiasmo al ver que había recuperado su colgante de vuelta.

-Disfrutalo como puedas -le advirtió indirectamente.

-¿Como haz hecho? -hizo un gesto como de asimilar que le iba a disparar.

-Nada -se defendió viendo que casi le atacaba con lo mismo.

-Gracias por esto -agradeció poniendo una sonrisa socarrona y entonces se marcho confiado de ver que había recuperado de vuelta su rubí, se marcho dejando a los dos ahí absortos al ver lo que paso.

-Herb, ¿que hacemos? Tenemos que recuperar ese colgante -le insistió Nicolas queriendo saber que iba a hacer su compañero con tal de recuperarlo.

-No te preocupes amigo mío, tengo un plan, pero esperaremos hasta mañana, para cometer nuestro acto -acordo teniendo la perfecta manera de deshacerse de esos tres.

Ambos tres fueron alejandose de ahí por si acaso de que los siguiesen, Odd podía ver con sus propias manos que había recuperado su rubí sin problemas y todo gracias a los hermanos.

-No puedo creer que hayáis hecho todo esto por mi -opino viendo que los dos lo hicieron sabiendo que de haber salido mal ahora mismo se habrían metido en un buen lío.

-Lo se, para eso esta el equipo no -objetó Eric apoyando su mano encima del hombro del rubio.

-¿Equipo? -se cuestiono esa mención.

-Si, estamos juntos en esto, ¿no? ¿Somos Guerreros del Mañana? -le pregunto asumiendo que estaban metidos en esto no solo como soldados, sino como el grupo de justicieros que ellos mismos se habían formado con tal de acabar con todo este desastre.

Odd les miro las caras y ambos estaban con una serenidad de pura confianza, ambos se no tomaban como que simplemente les estaban ayudando, simplemente se lo estaban tomando como que se habían unido por la causa por la que habían estado luchando todo este tiempo, y eso era algo que no podía negarlo, estaban metidos en el equipo por esa misma razón.

-Todos somos Guerreros del Mañana -decreto con tono de estar confiado en ese hecho.

-Si -dijo alegrado Eric sintiéndose de acuerdo con eso.

-Y si os invito a unas birras -propuso con tono vacilante.

-Eso si que estaría bueno ahora mismo -reafirmo estando mas que de acuerdo con esa propuesta.

-Tu te esperabas que acabase diciendo eso, ¿no? -acuso indirectamente Thomas viendo que no podía estar entusiasmado a menos que no fuese por una razón especifica como esa.

··

Ulrich y Yumi consiguieron llegar a la casa donde supuestamente vivía Misa con su marido maltratador, era un bloque de apartamentos parecido a un hotel de tres plantas como mucho, todas las luces estaban apagadas excepto una que tenía la persiana bajada impidiendo que se pudiese ver lo que había al otro lado pero se notaba perfectamente la silueta de una persona moviendose de un lado para otro y con la cabeza ladeada hacía abajo.

-¿Vive aquí no? -pregunto Ulrich queriendo corroborar que fuese su vivienda.

-Si, antes me fije para estar segura de esto -confirmo demostrando que ya lo había planeado.

-De acuerdo, vamos -pidió apresuradamente y ambos marcharon a subir por la escalera que llegaba desde el otro lado del bloque dispuestos a ver que era lo que pasaba al otro lado.

Mientras tanto, Jeremy y Aelita se reunieron en un extremo siguiendo a Wong, le tenían con Makuza y Himazu charlando con total tranquilidad, ambos sabían que en algún momento él iba a tener que irse y volver directamente a su búnker donde vivía, ahí ambos aprovecharían y entonces lo cogerían y lo pondrían en una situación en la que parecería que ataco a Aelita para intentar violarla y ahí Jeremy le dispararía matándolo al instante.

-¿De veras quieres hacer esto? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo saber la ultima opinión de su novia.

-Con tal de que mi padre no siga trabajando en estas cosas, me parece que si -confirmo sintiéndose mas que dispuesta a actuar que en vez de no hacer nada y dejar que se saliesen con la suya.

Wong termino de charlar con los dos, ambos se despidieron dandose palmadas en el hombro y se marcharon sin problema, se separo y entonces marcho por la izquierda.

-¿Pero que hace? -se cuestiono Jeremy viendo que algo fallaba.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Aelita asumiendo que su novio se había dado cuenta de algo malo.

-¿Porque se va por ese lado si su búnker esta por el otro lado? -indago dandose cuenta de que estaba tomando el lado equivocado si es que acaso volvía a su habitación subterránea.

-Cierto -reafirmo la chica pelirrosa viendo que algo no cuadraba-. A lo mejor ira ver a alguien.

-Puede ser, pero yo pienso averiguar hacía donde va -opino teniendo la certeza de que Wong estaba planeando algo gordo y no iba a quedarse ahí para averiguarlo.

Marcharon apuradamente con tal de seguirle e impedir que no lo alcanzasen.

Ulrich y Yumi se pusieron delante de la puerta dispuestos a entrar pero Yumi tenía sus dudas, estaba titubeando y su mano daba no paraba de moverse de forma descontrolada, estaba claro que tenía miedo de estar metiendose en esta situación, Ulrich le agarro la mano impidiendo que siguiese titubeando de esa forma, le dio una mirada seria y rígida con tal de darle confianza, ella asintió viendo que podía confiar en él para hacer este trabajo.

- _¿Traeme una mas?_ -se oyó la voz del hombre desde el otro lado.

Ulrich se puso delante de la ventana que había delante suyo y pudo mirar por el borde que el marido se encontraba sentado en su sillón mientras venía Misa sirviéndole una lata de cerveza apoyada en una bandeja de plata como si fuese la camarera de un bar, y lo peor de todo es que encima ella iba vestida como la típica mucama francesa, era un disfraz erotico, le paso la cerveza mientras este le agarraba del brazo de una forma bastante brusca, le señalo con el dedo de la otra mano que se acercase, ella obedeció y dejo que le diese un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-¿Pero que coño? -se cuestiono extrañado al ver esa rara imagen que tenía delante.

-¿Que sucede?

-Fijate en esto -se hizo a un lado dejando que ella lo viese también.

Observaba como estaba Misa limpiando los muebles como haciendo uso de su disfraz.

-¿Pero porque va vestida así? -se cuestiono sin entender ese despropósito.

-Me parece que ese tío ha hecho algo mas que agarrarla por los brazos -opino sinceramente Ulrich sabiendo que si estaba así todo el tiempo era por una razón especifica, la tenía controlada.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que si ella se encontraba así todos los días entonces tenían que pararlo como fuese, se dispusieron a entrar poniendose delante de la puerta, la golpearon con el puño.

-¿Quien es? -pregunto Misa desde el otro lado.

-Soy yo Misa, Yumi, Yumi Ishiyama, quiero hablar contigo -anunció.

-¿Quien llama? -se oyó la voz del hombre reprochando con el mismo tono.

-Es Yumi, con quien estaba hablando antes.

-Pues dile que se vaya a tomar por culo que yo estoy aquí ocupado -recrimino amenazadoramente.

Aquello dejo a Yumi con una mala impresión, aquel hombre era un completo cerdo desagradecido que la tenía con los pies al suelo con tal de que hiciese lo que le pedía, Ulrich se quedo con una expresión rígida de tener en cuenta que ese hombre no se merecía ni que estuviese casado con ella, era peor que William solo que este no tenía ni el mas mínimo resto por su mujer.

La puerta se abrió y se desvelo la cabeza de Misa ocultando su traje para que no la viese.

-Hola Yumi -le saludo ella con un cierto tono intranquilo-. Me temo que estoy ocupada.

-¿Ocupada con qué? -cuestiono ella indirectamente, era obvio que quería que se largase.

-¿La haz echado ya de casa? -pregunto el otro insistiendo de nuevo.

-Un momento -aviso rechistándole de buena manera-. Me temo que tienes que irte.

-No, no me pienso ir -se negó rotundamente.

-¿Como dices? -critico ella poniendose nerviosa al oír eso.

-Misa, antes vi lo que paso con tu marido y no me gusto nada, así que he venido con mi novio Ulrich para poder tratar esta situación de una forma pacifica -se expreso sinceramente con ella.

-¿Tratar qué? -se notaba perfectamente que quería cerrar la puerta de lo aterrada que estaba.

-Tu marido te esta haciendo cosas, te tiene aquí vestido de mucama francesa -aclaro Ulrich.

-¿No se de que estas hablando? -se dispuso totalmente a cerrarla al ver que la descubrió.

Ulrich agarro fuertemente la puerta y entonces la abrió del todo observando el aspecto que tenía ella, verdaderamente estaba vestida de mucama francesa, tenía el pequeño escobillón en la mano y con unas medias transparentes del que se le notaban todas las piernas.

Yumi se quedo estupefacta al ver como estaba, la había convertido literalmente una esclava sexual.

-Te dije que te fueses -se quedo indignada al ver como la estaba viendo al estar así vestida.

-Lo siento Misa, pero no puedo hacerlo, tengo que hacer esto por ti -dijo y entonces paso al otro lado seguido de Ulrich que venía detrás suyo, Misa se quedo atónita y sin saber que hacer.

-¡No! -grazno impidiendo que siguiesen avanzando pero ya era tarde.

Pasaron al otro lado y observaron a Toko sentado en un sillón reclinable mientras tenía delante a Inma hacíendole una obra de teatro con marionetas, ella estaba debajo de una mesa mientras tenía agarrada en una mano la marioneta de un samurai shogun y en la otra la de un dragón chino.

-¿Que cojones hacéis aquí? -pregunto indignado al ver a los dos ahí delante.

-Lo siento Toko, quería echarlos pero...

-Callate la boca, no quiero ningúna excusa, ¿entendido? -acordo amenazadoramente Toko señalándola con el dedo con tal de que se callara la boca.

-Perdoname -se disculpo sintiéndose ofendida y se hizo hacía atrás.

-Hola Yumi -saludo Inma al reconocer a Yumi.

-Hola pequeña -le devolvió el saludo.

-Que no la saludes sin mi permiso -le reprocho pero con un tono menos amenazante que el que usaba para amenazar a su madre constantemente.

-Lo siento -se disculpo la niña sintiéndose muy poco ofendida.

Toko se les quedo mirando con esa expresión rígida como de importales un comino porque estaban ahí, se agarro la cerveza y se dio un fuerte trago, luego dijo:

-¿Que queréis? -protesto asumiendo que habían venido por algúna razón en particular.

-¿Porque tu mujer esta vestida como mucama francesa? -pregunto seriamente Ulrich.

-Ah eso, bueno, es porque me ponen, me ponen las francesas -declaro vacilante.

Aquello los sorprendió a ambos dándoles una mala impresión, era peor de lo que pensaban.

-¿Has venido para darle a tu chica un vestido parecido a ese? Tengo unos cuantos.

-Hemos venido porque no soporto lo que le haces a tu mujer -declaro Yumi.

-¿Como dices? -se cuestiono enrarecido al oír eso.

-Tu mujer esta sufriendo por tu culpa, incluida tu propio hija también -señalo fijándose en la pequeña del cual estaba agachada queriendo no ver la disputa que tenían entre los tres.

-¿Que están sufriendo? Por favor, si les encantan, ¿verdad cariño? -le pregunto a Misa asumiendo que ella se iba a poner a cooperar con él por las buenas.

Misa no dejo nada, se quedo inmune detrás de la pareja.

-¿Me vas a hablar o no? -protesto levantándose al ver que ella no contestaba.

Ulrich envaino su katana apuntandole al cuello y obligándole a que se sentase.

-¿Quien te crees que eres tu? ¿Kill Bill? -ni se sintió amenazado al tenerle la katana delante.

-Callate la boca -protesto insistemente, ya le sacaba de sus casillas.

Soltó un pequeño gemido de descalabro, se sentía muy poco contento con esto.

-Inma, ven aquí -pidió expresamente Yumi.

La pequeña se levanto dispuesta a ir hacía la japonesa, marcho corriendo y se junto con ella abrazándola por la cintura sin ver a su padre.

-¿Que es lo que queréis? ¿En serio? -cuestiono sin entender a que venía todo este asunto.

-¿Tu te crees que como esto es el fin del mundo? ¿Te da derecho a tratarla como te de la gana?

-Es mi mujer, puede hacer con ella lo que me de la gana sin que a nadie le importe -decreto.

-¿En serio? Pues entonces seguro que no te importara que le avisemos a Makinger de lo que le haces a uno de sus habitantes, ¿no? -objetó Yumi poniéndole a prueba.

Aquello hizo que Toko se hiciese una mala idea de lo que quería decir en realidad, no lo pudo soportar y entonces se levanto pero Ulrich lo detuvo poniéndole la katana delante suyo otra vez.

-¿Tienes miedo de que alguien se entere de esto no? -inquirió Ulrich viendo que esta reacción solamente podía deberse a una sola cosa y lo sabía bastante bien.

Toko no dijo nada, se le quedo mirando con lascivia al saber que le había descubierto.

-Misa -le llamo Yumi sin quitar la mirada del hombre.

-¿Si? -pregunto ella con tono sórdido.

-Coge a Inma y escondeos en el armario y no salgáis de ahí hasta que yo os diga, ¿entendido? -pidió estrictamente con tal de que estuviesen a salvo de lo que iba a pasar.

-¿Que? -cuestiono Ulrich sin entender a que venía esto.

Inma hizo caso y se marcho con su madre del cual ambas se marcharon de ahí.

-Volved aquí -ordeno reprochándolas de nuevo.

Ulrich alzo aún mas su katana viendo que ya se estaba poniendo de los nervios.

-Dejadme en paz -protesto hartandose de la situación.

-Yumi, ¿que es lo que te propones hacer? -le pregunto a su novia viendo que había algo aquí que estaba fallando y no entendía de que se trataba.

-Lo siento Ulrich, se que confiabas en mi, pero tengo que hacer esto -se disculpo expresamente y entonces saco su abanico de plasma apuntandole hacía la cabeza de Toko.

-¿Que es eso? -se alarmo viendo lo que le estaba poniéndole delante suyo.

-Yumi, ¿que haces? Creía que solamente razonaríamos con él -critico viendo que al final ese era el autentico plan que tenía ideado desde antes, no quería razonar con él, quería matarlo literalmente.

-Nunca conseguí matar a William, tu tampoco pudiste matar a William, nadie pudo matar a William, pero al menos me ocupare de matar a este cerdo hijoputa -aclaro enfurismada.

-Él no es William.

-Lo se, pero ya estoy harta, ya estoy harta de vivir en un mundo de miedo, ya estoy harta de estar viviendo en un mundo donde todos los hombres se aprovechan de las mujeres, estoy harta de estar viviendo en un mundo donde todo empeoro, donde no hay leyes, pues ahora yo seré quien implante las nuevas normas de este nuevo mundo, por eso somos los Guerreros del Mañana -explicó dando a entender que se planeaba tomarse la justicia por su propia mano.

-No, no somos eso -bajo su katana y se puso a criticarla viendo por donde iba.

Yumi bajo también su abanico y dirigió una mirada estricta hacía su novio.

Aquello hizo que Toko aprovechase y agarrase la botella de cerveza que tenía la mano, le dio un golpe a Ulrich en la frente de tal manera que hizo que se le rompiese entera al chocar con su sien.

-¡Ulrich! -grazno Yumi viendo que hirió a su novio.

Toko agarro a Yumi por el cuello y la arrastro con la pared mientras se ponía a estrangularla de una manera brutal, ella se estaba resistiéndose y poniendose a forcejear con tal de quitárselo de encima pero apenas podía, era enorme y ella demasiado liviana como para esto.

Mientras estaba pasando eso, Misa estaba escondida en el armario junto con Inma del cual la agarraba fuertemente impidiendo que oyese la situación que se estaba creando afuera en el salón.

Yumi ya no sabía que hacer, quería zafarse pero no podía, su novio estaba herido de gravedad y no sabía si estaba consciente, algo tenía que hacer con tal de darle a ese cabron su merecido, entonces se le ocurrió lo único mas rápido que podía hacer en este momento, le dio una fuerte patada en la entrepierna de tal manera que se oyó un pequeño crujido en las piernas.

-¡Ah! ¡Hija de puta! -protesto dolorido por la patada que le dio.

Se cayo hacía atrás y entonces ella aprovecho para darle su golpe final.

··

Jeremy y Aelita continuaron siguiendo a Wong del cual este se estaba metiendo en una zona poco habitada, apenas se veía algo y no había ni un solo soldado o guardia vigilando el área, ambos se cubrieron en un extremo intentando de entender adonde era que iba.

Wong se dio la vuelta por un callejón estrecho hasta que de pronto se giro sintiendo que alguien le seguía, rápidamente la pareja de genios se escondieron en una esquina lo mas rápido posible, Jeremy se quedo de espaldas mientras Aelita se quedo agazapada encima de él.

No vio nada, siguió adelante asumiendo que estaría seguro. Aelita alzo la cabeza observando que no sospechaba de nada, siguió todo el camino sin problemas.

-No nos ha visto -corroboro plenamente.

-¿Ya? -critico asombrado al ver como se encontraba ella.

Se separo viendo que lo estaba agarrando de una manera bastante poco habitual.

-Lo siento -se disculpo ella pensando que lo ofendió por algo.

-No pasa nada, hacía tiempo que no sucedía esto -indico obviamente.

-Ya -exclamo riéndose falsamente.

De pronto oyeron un extraño ruido que venía de algúna parte, era un sonido electrónico seguido de algo que sonaba como algo pesado girando y dando la vuelta.

-¿Que es eso? -se cuestiono ella sin entender lo que pasaba.

-Me parece que viene de ahí -indago Jeremy asumiendo que por ahí era por donde se fue Wong.

Ambos se intrigaron y marcharon a ver de que se trataba, dieron la vuelta por el callejón y entonces observaron una pequeña caseta que estaba justo en uno de los extremos cerca del muro de protección, salían unas luces azules de la casa como si se estuviese creando algo.

Se fueron acercando lentamente con tal de no llamar mucho la atención porque sentía que había algo raro en ese lugar y no se fiaban mucho, avanzaron poniendose delante de una de las ventanas y ahí entonces asomaron la cabeza al ver que estaba abierta.

-¿Dices que funcionará? -pregunto Wong a un joven chino que se encontraba sentado en una silla giratoria delante de un ordenador con unas cuantas cajas madre electrónicas, toda la habitación estaba repleta de todo tipo de aparatos de electrónica puestos de cualquier manera.

-Puede que funcionó, pero dudo que haga que se encienda del todo, es como si directamente hayamos perdido la señal desde el otro lado -aclaro el joven girandose y mostrando que no tenía piernas, eran muñones que llegaban hasta las rodillas.

-¿Como que hemos perdido la señal? -critico el otro.

-No lo se, a lo mejor algo ha pasado en la Fortaleza -opino sinceramente el joven.

Aquello hizo que ambos se mirasen al ver que de algúna manera esos dos sabían de la existencia de la Fortaleza, lo sabían todo y de algúna manera ese joven tenía conexiones con Francia, ahora esto había pasado de ser una ejecución en alto grado a descubrir una tremenda sorpresa inesperada.

-Esto es por culpa de Deckard -opino indignado Wong poniendose de frente.

-¿Pero Deckard no estaba muerto? -objetó cuestionandose el joven asumiendo que no se acordaba de eso para nada, se intrigo poniendose la mano sobre la barbilla.

-Lo esta, pero si no fuese por su terquedad tal vez no habríamos estado metidos en esto -aclaro demostrando que si lo sabía, sabía absolutamente todo de Deckard.

Ambos no pudieron soportarlo mas y entonces decidieron entrar para actuar del todo. Se levantaron y rompieron la puerta de un tirón haciendo que los dos sujetos que habían dentro se sorprendiesen terriblemente ya que no se esperaban para nada una entrada así.

-Wong, nos has mentido -acuso seriamente Jeremy.

-Vosotros dos, ¿que hacéis aquí? -pregunto Wong sin estar muy sorprendido de tenerlos ahí delante.

-¿Amigos tuyos? -pregunto el joven sin piernas.

Ahí entonces Aelita observo algo que le dejo completamente desconcertada, veía todo un sistema eléctrico que iba hacía arriba en el tejado, a los costados había consolas, videocasetes, y una centrifugadora enorme que ocupaba casi todo una esquina, mas adelante había todo un dispensador repleto de tubos que contenían una muestra liquida parecida a la del Fortovixyn solo que esta era blanquesina, se quedo tan absorto que miro hacía el frente percatandose de otra cosa mas, delante de ellos había uno de esos tubos aspiradores que iban directos hacía fuera de todo.

-¿Que estáis haciendo aquí? -pregunto sinceramente Jeremy.

Aquello hizo que Wong se lamentase por todo esto.

-¡Maldita sea! -reprocho indignado al no saber que hacer ahora en esta situación.

··

Yumi tenía a Toko contra el suelo poniéndole el abanico desactivado encima de su cuello dispuesto a estrangularle de la misma forma que hacía él solo que peor, estaba mas que dispuesta a matarlo con tal de que dejase en paz a Misa.

-Yo una vez estuve con un hombre parecido a ti, siempre quise matarlo, impedir que se siguiese saliendo con la suya, ¿y sabes que? No conseguí hacerlo, jamas conseguí hacerle entender por las buenas que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero a mi eso, no me importa para nada, porque al menos, voy a hacer que tu sufras el castigo que nunca le di a ese cabron que era William -le explicó confesándole que esto lo hacía como una venganza por no haber hecho lo que nunca logro hacer antes, solo que ahora se lo estaba buscando con alguien que no tenía nada que ver con nada.

Toko estaba que no podía soportarlo, tenía que librarse de ella como fuese, entonces se fijo en los restos de la botella rota que estaban al lado del cuerpo inconsciente del chico alemán, aprovecho y cogío el mas grande y lo estampo contra el hombro de Yumi.

-¡Ah! -grito sintiéndose dolorida al recibir ese pinchazo tan violento.

Se hizo a un lado y entonces Toko se levanto agarrando el abanico de Yumi, ella se miro la herida observando que tenía una hemorragia interna, y lo peor de todo es que no podía quitárselo porque sino sería mucho peor, ahí entonces alzo la mirada hacía el frente y observo a Toko mirándole con una cara diabólica como dispuesto a matarlo del todo.

-Lamento que nunca hayas podido matar al hombre que tanto odiabas, pero no lamento lo que te voy a hacer a ti maldita zorra -dijo amenazadoramente como dando a entender que se disponía a matarlo en serio con su propia arma, la encendió fácilmente.

Yumi no le tuvo ningún miedo, ni siquiera a lo que le fuese hacer, para él solamente era un vil cabron sin escrúpulos, levanto el abanico dispuesto a disparar con eso, cuando de pronto la punta de una espada enorme le atravesó por completo la cara destruyéndosela y haciendo salir todo un rió de sangre que cayo encima de la cara de Yumi sin apenas cubrirse a tiempo.

Resulto ser William que le atravesó la cara matando al instante, se la quito haciendo salir por el otro lado y entonces cayo el cuerpo moribundo mientras le seguía saliendo sangre de la enorme herida.

Yumi se quedo absorta al ver que fue él quien le acabo matando, pero lo mas raro de todo era el hecho de que él estaba ahí mismo, de algúna forma él sabía que estaban en este mismo lugar.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto cordialmente.

-Yumi no supo que contestar, no entendía como ya que el hombre al que tanto odiaba le acabo salvando la vida sin ningún motivo, de pronto Ulrich se levanto sintiéndose completamente dolorido por el golpe que le dio antes, marcho arrastrandose hacía donde estaba Yumi.

-Ulrich -le agarro estando él apenas vislumbrando lo que pasaba, le cogío mientras gemía del dolor que tenía en la cabeza, tenía un enorme moraton con la forma de la culata de la botella.

-¿Que ha pasado? -se pregunto y entonces alzo la mirada hacía arriba donde ahí pudo observar que estaba ahí delante William teniendo en sus manos su espada ensangrentada de arriba a abajo.

-¿Estáis todos bien? -pregunto por los dos.

-William, ¿que estas haciendo aquí? -pregunto insistentemente Ulrich.

-Digamos que salvaros de este entuerto, y lo he hecho -reafirmo poniendo una sonrisa socarrona como de sentirse completamente orgulloso por lo que hizo.

Ambos se quedaron mirándole sin entender a que venía esto, pero de una cosa estaban seguros, ahora con Toko muerto, iban a tener un grandísimo lío.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	4. 4·Los gigantes del caos

CODE: DECISION PARTE 4

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

En el episodio anterior:

Los Guerreros del Mañana junto con el grupo de la Fortaleza marcharon directamente a Japón en busca de Wong y su supuesta ultima sustancia del Fortovixyn, se encontraron con el comandante Makuza que los salvo de las criaturas blancas y los llevo directamente hacía su base gobernada por el general Makinger que tenía protegido a Wong desde hace una década.

Mientras en la Fortaleza, la Reina Hopper ha sufrido una terrible sobrecarga haciendo que ahora toda la instalación tanto de dentro como de fuera se haya apagado provocando que ahora todo tipo de infectados estén atacando sin parar el muro de contención queriendo entrar.

En la base de Fort Kido, Jeremy y Aelita negocian con Wong pero descubren que este es un mentiroso que quiere estar con la Reina Hopper para terminar con el mismo trabajo que hizo antes en Farmacéuticas Vincent, al no estar de acuerdo con sus intenciones deciden crear un plan para matarlo pero al final acaban descubriendo un nuevo y extraño secreto.

Que descubrirán ahora, estad atentos al episodio.

CAPITULO 4: LOS GIGANTES DEL CAOS

En algún lugar desolado y repleto de restos de chatarra amontonados en forma de montañas, un tubo iba bajando colina abajo hasta acabar cayendo encima de un riachuelo de agua sucia, el tubo se abrió liberando una sustancia verde blanquesina que se acabo mezclando por todo el agua y de ahí se acabo expandiendo a lo largo de todo el riachuelo.

Mas tarde, un grupo de muertos que iban recorriendo la zona se acabaron percatando de un estanque de aguas residuales que estaba cubierto de ratas muertas, se tiraron encima cayendo colina abajo y se pusieron a comerse las ratas muertas de los cuales estos tenían los intestinos al aire, se las comieron sin parar tirando todos los restos de carne hasta que de pronto una de las ratas que tenía encima la muestra verdosa se la comía sintiendo un terrible malestar, fue lanzando todo tipo de gemidos hasta que de pronto se cayo forcejeando por debajo mientras los demás muertos le miraban, fue soltando toda una baba verde de la boca que acabo cayendo por la tierra que tenía delante, los muertos miraron la sustancia y se pusieron a bebersela haciendo que sufriesen el mismo efecto, todos los muertos empezaron a sufrir una seria metamorfosis.

··

Makinger y sus hombres estaban delante del cuerpo del sargento Toko que yacía muerto desde hacías unas horas, podían ver su cara atrofiada y partida por la mitad, se encontraban en un pequeño rellano alejado de las demás personas para que no viesen lo que estaba pasando en realidad.

Kroll levanto la cabeza y miro fijamente a William que era el culpable por haber provocado esa muerte innecesaria, este asintió con la cabeza intentando de no mostrarse muy culpable por lo que hizo, para él no hizo nada excepto matar a alguien a quien se lo merecía.

-¿Como cojones ha pasado esto? -pregunto reprochando Makinger-. Es que nadie se dio cuenta de como trataba a su mujer, creía que todos éramos amigos.

-Me parece que Toko nunca resulto ser quien era durante todo este tiempo -opino sinceramente Himazu viendo que a estas alturas ya resultaba algo tremendamente peligroso.

-¿Alguien acaso sabía lo que hacía mientras nadie lo miraba? -protesto Makuza.

-No, casi apenas hablaba y lo único que hacía era estar chupando todo el rato y riéndose de esa manera que a nadie le gustaba -confeso uno de los cadetes que supuestamente se relacionaba con él al igual que todos los demás, no sabía absolutamente nada de él.

-Básicamente nadie ni sabía que era un capullo que pegaba a su mujer.

Todos afirmaron la cabeza sin apenas decir nada al ver que era bastante obvia la respuesta.

Makinger se llevo las manos a la cabeza viendo que esto era algo decepcionante.

-General Makinger, si me disculpa, creo que...

-No tienes nada de lo que disculparte teniente Kroll, tu hombre ha hecho bien en matar a ese hijo de puta, si no fuera por él habríamos perdido a una mujer inocente hace mucho mas tiempo del que se puso a obligar a que esa pobre mujer se transformase en lo que es ahora -persuadió sinceramente Makinger dejando claro que para él que hubiese muerto aquel sargento no le daba ningún cabreo de nada, estaba orgulloso de esto a pesar de las circunstancias en las que había acabado todo-, ¿como no nos dimos cuenta de eso me resulta un completo misterio?, pero yo estoy mucho mas pendiente de otra cosa que quiero entender ahora mismo.

Dio unos pasos hacía adelante mientras iba tosiendo sin parar una vez mas, Keyto le agarro por detrás impidiendo que siguiese decayendo cada vez mas de la cuenta.

-Llevaoslo de aquí, no quiero verlo mas -ordeno estrictamente.

Todos los soldados agarraron la lona en la que estaba expuesto el cadaver de Toko y lo ataron cubriendo el cuerpo para que no se viese, se dispusieron a llevarlo a otra parte.

Kroll rezongo sintiendo que esto estaba empeorando mas de la cuenta, había venido a llevarse a Wong de aquí y ahora había acabado todo en un rió de sangre que era lo que justamente había impedido que sucediese, se giro mirando hacía William del cual yacía mostrando una cara unánime como de esperar a que le dijese algo por lo que dijo:

-No me lo reproche teniente Kroll, usted sabe muy bien que ese hombre casi estaba apunto de matar a uno de nuestro equipo, y también debería de darse cuenta de que podemos permitirnos eso, ¿no? -persuadió William razonando con él de forma pasiva para que no le echase la bronca por si acaso.

Kroll se quejo intentando de no montar ningúna escena, tenía mas que suficiente con esto.

-¿Usted quiere eso? -le pregunto asumiendo que se daba cuenta de la situación.

-No, pero tampoco puedo permitirme que esta gente piense mal de nosotros, ya tuvimos suficiente con que ayer la chica Ishiyama nos revelase la autentica verdad, y lo peor de todo es que ahora puede que Wong ni venga con nosotros después de este embrollo -reprocho sintiendo que para él todo esto era culpable suyo ya que no podía estar pendiente de todo el mundo.

-Podemos hacer que venga con nosotros.

-¿Como? -se giro mirándole con tono intrigante al pensar que tenía una idea.

-Déjemelo a mi teniente Kroll, y le aseguro que nos libraremos de este caos mediatico -pidió queriendo que confiase en él ya que tenía algo planeado en lo que no fallaría.

No sabía si dejar que hiciese lo que le daba la gana o simplemente dejar asumir que estaría apunto de cometer la mayor peor decisión de todos los tiempos.

-¿Puedo hacer algo mas?

-Si, avisa a Belpois y a los demás de que vengan, quiero hablar con todos ellos de una vez por todas -ordeno estrictamente, cada vez que pensaba en ellos sentía las ganas de hacerles lo mismo que le hicieron al sargento que él mato, pero no podía hacerlo porque estaban bajo su mando y él tenía su propio código, y eso impedía que pudiese hacer algo bajo las normas.

-Como usted desee teniente Kroll -acepto con tono cordial y se marcho dando la vuelta por el otro lado por el que había venido.

Kroll lo miro fijamente ya reconsideraba su idea pero a estas alturas ya lo único que necesitaba era una idea que los pudiese rescatar de un embrollo mucho peor y del que era posible que sucediese, justo en ese momento se le acerco el teniente Himazu removiendo el palito en su boca como hacía siempre, se coloco delante de él y se quito las gafas mostrando sus ojos, tenía unos ojos claros y brillantes, pero aquella expresión seria que daba hacía que se le notase mucho mas.

-¿Ha venido para darme una paliza por meter la pata donde no debo? -objetó incrédulamente, también reconsideraba el hecho de que al final alguien le acabaría dando calabazas porque si.

-No, he venido porque quiero proponerle algo -declaro expresamente.

-¿Así? ¿De que se trata? -pregunto interesado esbozando una expresión de estar intrigado pero no porque un general japonés le estuviese apunto de contar algúna propuesta sino porque después de este lío resultaba algo que alguien se interesase en hablar con él.

-Vera, tenemos a Wong detenido por descubrir su terrible secreto, y eso nos disgusta bastante, pero ambos sabemos que usted se lo acabara llevando por las malas -le explicó de forma persuasiva con tal de que no se tomase como una amenaza lo que le estaba contando.

-¿Que quiere decir? -se extraño con eso.

-He visto a su equipo y la verdad es que me impresiona, tanto como para saber que su amiga de la espada gigante es un peligro y eso es algo de lo que seguramente a nuestro comandante no le gustaría asimilar en este momento, por eso he decidido tomar una propuesta.

-¿Que propuesta? -se giro mirándolo fijamente para saber que tenía pensado cometer con él.

-Usted podra llevarse a Wong sin ningún problema, pero a cambio, usted tendrá que dejarnos a uno de los suyos para que se quede aquí y podamos sustituirle -confeso dando a entender que pretendía hacer un intercambio mutuo para dejar clara las diferencias de ambos.

Aquello lo dejo absorto ya que no se creía para nada que le estuviese proponiendo eso mismo.

-¿De veras quiere que deje aquí a uno de mis prisioneros o uno de mis hombres? -critico acusándole de estar obligándole a cometer algo que iba encontra de su propia ética.

-Uno de sus hombres no -añadió sinceramente.

Ahí entonces Kroll lo entendió, ya tenía pensado quien iba a dejar para que se quedara.

-¿En serio? -espeto indeciso ante esa objeción.

-Makinger le interesa bastante esa chica Ishiyama, tiene bastantes cualidades que nos pueden servir de ayuda en este lugar, desde que le dijo eso a Makuza, nos hemos dado cuenta de que esa chica esta mucho mejor con nosotros que con usted y los suyos en Francia, ¿no lo cree?

-Ya, pero hay un riesgo -indico sabiendo que ahora vendría la parte mala.

Removió el palito de su boca hacía el otro viendo que ahora tenía que venir el problema de siempre.

-Esa chica, esta liada con ese alemán, Ulrich Stern, y por lo que he visto a pesar de no es de mi incumbencia, se aman bastante, por eso mismo lo llevo anoche a visitar a la señorita Misa, porque siempre estarán juntos, y si intenta de tomar esa decisión, créame, se montara una muy buena -le aclaro hacíendole entender que siempre estará el asunto de que sus amigos y su novio jamas la dejarían ir sin crear una escena delante de todo el mundo que a nadie le gustaría ver.

Carraspeo pensativo ante ese hecho del cual se le notaba tener bastante razón en eso.

-Pues vuélele la mano -propuso con tal de deshacerse de él.

-No puedo hacerlo a menos que no sea algo imprudente, y no pienso matarlo cuando encima sigue resultando mucho mas útil que William, esta tan loco que a veces siento que debería haber muerto él en vez de que el alemán acabase recibiendo un disparo -comento dando a entender que tenía una responsabilidad con esos chicos y no iba a cometer ningún acto despiadado porque sea obligatorio.

-¿Stern estuvo apunto de matar a Dunbar? -pregunto absorto en ese descubrimiento.

-Así es, estuvo apunto de hacerlo, pero esa es otra historia -decidió discrepar de eso viendo que ya se estaban pasando del tema sin ningún motivo.

-Ya -exclamo viendo por donde iba-. Bueno, tampoco quiere decir que haya que hacer eso, simplemente veamos lo que pasa, y entonces veremos si podemos hacer este intercambio mutuo, ¿no le parece que podemos solucionarlo así?

Kroll se lo pensó detenidamente, la propuesta era buena, pero tampoco podía hacerlo ya que necesitaba el permiso de la Reina Hopper, y ella justo ahora mismo estaba indispuesta, necesitaba hacer algo o al menos impedir que tomasen esta opción como si se creyesen que podían lograrlo por creerse que estaban al mando de todo, al final no le iba a quedar otra que confiar en William para que cometiese su plan y así deshacerse de los japoneses.

-¿Tenemos trato?

-Trato hecho -confirmo estrechándole la mano para confirmar el pacto.

Sonrío poco entusiasmado ya que sentía que estaba apunto de cometer una de sus peores decisiones hasta la fecha, pero por ahora, tenía que disimular que planeaba crear un motín por toda la base.

··

Yumi estaba siendo atendida por una enfermera del cual le ato con puntos la herida en el hombro que era donde Toko le había clavado el trozo de botella, se lo había curado pero seguía teniendo moratones en la cara de la golpiza que casi le dio tras estar estrangulandola, en el frente se encontraba Ulrich del cual tenía una venda en la sien que era donde recibió el golpe de la botella que se le partío cuando Toko decidió atacar, tenía también algúnos moratones en la cara que provenían de los trozos de cristal que se le incrustaron en la cara pero de momento estaba bien, todo el resto de los Guerreros del Mañana incluido Sid Miqquel se encontraban en una pequeña sala medica intentando de entender este asunto con profundidad, estaban todos aburridos con los brazos cruzados y sin decirse nada ya que ahora se encontraban en una situación bastante determinante a causa del incidente que se provoco anoche.

-Creo que con esto bastara -confirmo la enfermera cerrándole la herida.

-¿Seguro? -se cuestiono ella sintiéndose muy poco segura.

-Intente de no tocarlo demasiado o se infectara, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -confirmo Yumi fijándose la herida que estaba vendada, se notaba que Toko le había clavado bastante fuerte como para tener puesta una venda tan grande.

La enfermera se marcho cruzando una puerta que había en el otro lado, dejo a todo el grupo solo y ahí entonces Ulrich se bajo de la mesa de aluminio donde estaba sentado, se dirigió a su novio mirándole con una expresión fija y directa y entonces le dijo:

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto asumiendo que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

-Lo estaré, ¿pero que pasa con Misa e Inma? -se acordo de la mujer que salvo de su marido.

-Están bien, pero ahora necesitaran ayuda psicológica -declaro Miqquel conociéndose el asunto.

-Me lo imaginaba -exclamo bajando la cabeza de lo disgustada que estaba.

-Hiciste bien en acabar con ese cabron -opino Aelita.

-No, William fue quien lo hizo, yo solamente me metí donde no debía -aclaro sinceramente.

-Pero tu diste un paso adelante y te dirigiste hacía ese cabron sin ningún miedo, muy pocas personas podrían haber logrado eso en realidad -indico expresamente Thomas sabiendo que aquel acto de valor que hizo defendiendo a Misa fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho por ella.

-Ya, eso lo se también, ¿pero sigo sin entender como es que nadie se dio cuenta de lo que le hacía en toda esta decada? Es como si lo hubiesen ignorado -se cuestiono intentando el hecho de que Misa se había estado paseando como una esclava sexual por toda su casa sin que nadie se percatase de ello.

-Pues eso es lo que pasa cuando se vive en un lugar como este, hay tanta gente que nadie puede estar pendiente de todo el mundo, puedes estar pendiente de alguien que se esta muriendo poco a poco a causa de una enfermedad grave, pero no puedes estar pendiente de que una mujer cualquiera de una base cualquiera que esta sufriendo abusos por culpa de su marido, así es como van las cosas, uno descubre algo como esto, y no puede evitar tomarse la justicia por su mano -argumento Miqquel haciendo ver que era imposible que se percatasen de que una mujer estuviese siendo atacando por su marido en un lugar con demasiada gente.

Todos se quedaron atónitos al escuchar eso ya que tenía mucho sentido.

-¿Como es que nunca antes has soltado algún comentario como ese? -critico Odd.

-Pues porque no va conmigo este tipo de cosas, pero ahora que estamos aquí, pues...

Espetaron soltando un pequeño gemido de ironía al ver que era obvio que para Miqquel si no era algo que le llamaba la atención o le interesase, no se ponía de acuerdo.

-¿Que paso con Wong? -pregunto Yumi acordándose del otro asunto.

-Ahora mismo los demás soldados le tienen vigilado en esa choza donde estaba su amigo sin piernas, al parecer habían estado operando desde Francia con todas las maquinas que tiene, siempre habían sabido como se había originado de esto, no es ningúna coincidencia -confeso Jeremy hacíendoles entender que ahora se encontraban en una situación mucho peor que esta ya que descubrían que Wong había estado conspirando en secreto con la Reina Hopper sin que nadie mas lo notase siquiera-. Siempre estuvieron pendientes desde el primer momento.

-Joder -se exaspero Thomas indignado al descubrir esto.

-¿Entonces eso significa que no nos vamos de aquí? -cuestiono Odd.

-No nos iremos dentro de un rato hasta resolver este asunto, vamos a seguir estando aquí un rato mas -indico indignado y se hizo la cabeza hacía atrás de lo agotado que estaba.

-¿Como puede ser que hayamos acabado metidos en esto? -cuestiono Ulrich.

-Hemos acabado porque somos así, queremos hacernos los héroes y al final acabamos llevándonos lo contrario, eso es lo que pasa por estar enfrentandose a las fuerzas superiores que quedan en este mundo, los débiles ya cayeron hacía años, ahora solamente aquellos que ya se han acostumbrado demasiado a este mundo como para saber luchar contra ellos, jamas lograremos salir de aquí a menos que podamos vencer a todo este equipo -comento Aelita sabiendo que no ellos no estaban lo suficientemente preparados como para enfrentarse a algo así.

Todos se quedaron con la misma idea en la cabeza al saber muy bien que por mucho que insistiesen o quisiesen seguir luchando mas, jamas lograrían tener algúna victoria asegurada.

··

Mientras afuera, Romitz y su tropa junto con los dos soldados de Fort Duxxon se encontraban afuera delante de la consulta medica esperando a que saliesen los Guerreros del Mañana para poder hablar con ellos, después de lo que sucedió anoche ahora todos se quedaron con la duda de saber que les pasaría ahora que se encontraban en esta situación tan deplorable.

-¿Creéis que les encerraran como hicieron con todos nosotros en la Fortaleza? -pregunto Conrad queriendo saber la opinión de los otros.

Le dirigieron la mirada intrigados por esa observación tan idealista.

-No se, como mucho acabaran recibiendo algún escarmiento -opino sinceramente Romitz.

-Joder, después de todo por lo que hemos pasado, y ahora resulta que ese Wong ha estado confabulado con la Reina Hopper todo este tiempo y jamas lo hemos sabido, esto resulta completamente injusto -protesto Balla indignado al ver que todo aquello que habían creído tras haber estado viviendo en esa instalación en la que se habían formado como soldados había estado llena de secretos que nunca creían conocer hasta ahora.

-¿Sabéis que es lo mas injusto todavía? Que el compañero al que siempre tratábamos como uno mas de nuestra familia se haya convertido en el nuevo Hitler, eso si que es injusto -comento Soto señalando lo relacionado con Mannix y su nuevo estatus como líder científico de la Fortaleza.

Aquello hizo que muchos se cuestionasen la relación que tenían con él ya que apenas sabían de ellos excepto que los habían sacado de Fort Duxxon y los habían encerrado como delincuentes.

-¿Cuanto hace que conocéis a Mannix exactamente? -pregunto Muldoch interesado.

-Digamos que desde que se produjo este apocalipsis, nosotros le enseñamos todo lo que necesitaba saber, luchar, disparar, acabar con infectados, a trabajar con los demás en la base, todo, prácticamente todo eso y en ningún momento nos dijo o siquiera a Olivier lo que quería hacer el resto de su vida, nada, es como si directamente hubiese cambiado de un dia para otro decidido a hacer lo contrario de lo que nadie se esperaba que hiciese -explicó resumiendo que era básicamente el mismo asunto que ya habían tratado antes en la Fortaleza, y seguía sin tener mucho sentido.

Se quedaron con esa duda ya que resultaba imposible eso, debía haber algo mas.

-¿Seguro que no le habrán lavado el cerebro? -objetó sinceramente Angus.

-No lo se, si lo hubiesen hecho, se habría notado que esta siendo obligado a cometer algo que no le haya gustado, y en ningún momento ningúno de nosotros ha visto eso, es como que directamente ha decidido trabajar con ellos que con el resto de sus enemigos caídos -opino Romitz sabiendo que tenía que haber algo que demostrase porque verdaderamente Mannix hacía lo que hacía.

Orson y Soto se lamentaron al oír eso.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo -dijo pensativamente Flit.

-¿Él que? -pregunto Muldoch asumiendo que tenía algúna hipótesis.

-Cuando le explicasteis lo de aquel incidente que ocurrió con vuestro anterior comandante, se puso demasiado nervioso -comento pensándolo detenidamente.

-¿Nervioso? -cuestiono Angus sin entender que quería decir con eso.

-Se puso nervioso porque quería ignorarlo y no podía hacerlo-objetó Mahijd.

-No, era mas bien como si se estuviese poniendo nervioso al reconocer algo que le costaba pensar, como si no tuviese esa idea en la cabeza y apenas le saliese al aire.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? -se intrigo Jerome ya que no entendía cual era la conclusión a la que quería llegar exactamente con ese asunto.

-Creo que de algúna manera Mannix no es Mannix -concluyo.

-¿Que? -se extrañaron todos mucho mas de la cuenta.

-No se como pero, siento que a ese chico le han hecho algo, pero no es un lavado de cerebro, sino mas bien otra cosa en particular, que no que es.

Todos volvieron a quedarse con esa duda pero era porque resultaba mucho mas extraño que todo lo anterior. Justo en ese momento se percataron de que al frente estaba viniendo William con su espada levantada y mostrando una sonrisa picarona.

Ambos se pusieron en posición sabiendo que ahora iban a tener otro problema en particular.

-Descansen soldados -saludo cordialmente delante de ellos.

Nadie contesto nada o nadie dijo nada, no le iban a hacer ningún caso.

-¿Donde están Herb y Nicolas? -pregunto viendo que faltaban los otros dos idiotas habituales.

-Por ahí -señalo Jerome viendo que los dos ya estaban regresando y se notaba como Nicolas se estaba comiendo un heladero de algúna heladería japonesa.

-Hola -saludo amargamente Herb al juntarse delante de él.

-¿Donde demonios estabais? -pregunto reprochándoles.

-Nicolas quería aprovechar para comerse un helado y no tuve mas opción que hacerlo porque esta era la primera vez que se comía un helado -declaro señalando a Nicolas del cual tenía una taza de papel con unos logos japoneses, se iba comiendo el helado a cucharadas.

-¿Nunca has probado un helado? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-No, nunca nos daban en la Fortaleza, pero esta bastante bien -comento degustándolo sin parar.

-Ya -exclamo poco sorprendido por esta noticia tan raramente agradable.

Se giro dirigiendose de vuelta a los soldados y entonces les dijo sin mas dilación:

-Kroll me ha pedido que os reunáis todos para que os avise de algo importante -anunció.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que ahora iba a venir la parte en la que seguramente les contaría el nuevo plan que tenía pensado para sacar a Wong de su custodia.

-¿Donde están los Guerreros? -pregunto por el otro grupo.

-Ahí dentro -señalo Romitz.

William avanzo pero entonces él levanto su fusil impidiendo su paso. Se le quedo mirando con una expresión unánime como de saber muy bien que no se lo iba a permitir de ningúna manera.

-¿Tengo que decir la palabra mágica para esto? -pregunto retóricamente.

Se le oyó soltar un pequeño resoplido de intimidación.

-Por favor -se lo pidió de buena manera.

Romitz hizo caso y entonces se quito de encima dejándole pasar sin ningún problema.

-Gracias -le agradeció siguiendole el mismo argumento.-. Venid chicos.

-Si -obedeció Herb y entonces él junto con Nicolas pasaron al interior de la sala, Romitz suspiro poco aliviado de la tensión que tenía por estar tratando con gente como ellos.

-Algún dia de estos nos acabaran acribillando a balazos por estar ignorándole de esta manera -opino Muldoch sabiendo que esto era algo permanente y que iba a tener su punto limite.

-Lo se, pero al menos mientras siga teniendo la misma postura que tengo ahora, moriré tranquilo sabiendo que le mando a tomar por saco -indico reconociendo que prefería morirse siendo el soldado que había sido siempre que seguir siendo un perro faldero de alguien a quien ya no podía seguir obedeciendo sus ordenes.

Los Guerreros continuaban con la misma situación tediosa de antes sin que nadie dijese nada cuando entonces William surgió saliendo de la puerta de entrada.

-Hola Guerreros -les saludo con un cierto tono vacilante poco convincente.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí? -protesto Odd.

-Kroll me ha avisado de que os reunías con él, así que será mejor que no os quedéis aquí durante mucho tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? -aviso dejando claro que esto era una orden y no algo que pudiesen pasar de sobra por el momento.

Ambos se miraron resignados y entonces se levantaron de su lugar yendo directamente hacía la salida, Herb y Nicolas les miraban pero sobretodo se fijaban en los hermanos Wilcocks de los cuales ambos seguían encaprichados por lo que sucedió ayer anoche.

-¿Es eso un helado? -pregunto Miqquel interesado al ver lo que tenía Nicolas.

-Si, hay una tienda por aquí cerca -aviso Nicolas teniendo el helado en la boca.

-Pues yo pienso probarlo -se decanto Miqquel decidido.

-De ningúna manera lo harás Sid, estamos aquí por una razón, no por otra, entendido -protesto estrictamente William viendo que ya se estaba creyendo cualquier cosa sin motivo.

-Jo -exclamo indignado y se marcho con la cabeza baja.

Todos pasaron por delante de William quedando Yumi la ultima en salir, ahí entonces William pensó en algo en lo que poder aprovechar ahora que estaba ella a su lado.

-Un momento -aviso poniéndole la mano encima impidiendo su paso.

-¿Que pasa? -cuestiono absorta al ver lo que hacía.

Se giro dirigiendose a los otros mirándoles de reojo y entonces les dijo:

-Necesito hablar a solas un momento con ella -anunció seriamente.

-¿Tu te quedas? -pregunto Herb asumiendo que pretendía quedarse.

-Seguid vosotros, llevadlo con Kroll, ¿de acuerdo? -acordo estrictamente.

-De ningúna manera -protesto Ulrich negándose a dejarla sola con él.

-Tranquilito mi amigo alemán, no voy a hacerle nada, solamente quiero razonar con ella para que entienda una cosa, nada mas -aclaro persuadiéndole para que viese que no iba a hacer nada malo tal y como él siempre intuiría que haría con todo el mundo.

William sabía que Ulrich no se lo permitiría, así que tenía que hacer algo que demostrase que venía a hablar con ella de forma pasiva, entonces se le ocurrió algo muy poco placentero pero al menos lo justo como para una situación como esta.

-Herb -llamo al chico.

Se junto con él y entonces este le entrego su espada, luego hizo lo mismo sacando todas las pistolas que tenía escondidas entre el traje y los pantalones.

-Guárdalas por mi de momento, no voy a necesitarlas ahora mismo -le pidió expresamente.

-¿Estas seguro de esto? -critico asumiendo que estaba teniendo en cuenta lo que hacía.

-Lo estaré en cuanto vea que ella puede confiar en mi -indico de forma optimista.

Yumi se sintió poco complacido a pesar de que él no tuviese sus armas, él ya era bastante peligroso teniendo sus manos con las que podía agarrarla en los lugares menos placenteros que se le pudiese ocurrir, miro a Herb dandole una mirada de confianza para que viese que estaba completamente decidido a tomar esta opción y entonces este se alejo.

Ulrich le seguía mirando con aquella expresión de saber muy bien que jamas estaría convencido de esto a pesar de lo que le dijese, William le miro con aquella sonrisa picarona y entonces dijo:

-No te preocupes, te la devolveré de una pieza -acordo guiñándole el ojo de forma sarcástica.

-Maldito cabron -murmuro enfurruñado y dispuesto a darle un fuerte golpe de puño en la cara pero entonces Jeremy y Odd le pusieron la mano encima impidiendo que se acercase mas de la cuenta.

-Vamonos de aquí Ulrich -pidió Jeremy y le hicieron hacía atrás para que no viese.

Salieron al exterior donde se reencontraron con el grupo de Romitz que les estaban esperando, la mayoría se levanto poniendose serios con ellos al ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Y Yumi? -pregunto Pietro viendo que faltaba la japonesa.

-Me temo que se tendrá que quedar con William por un rato -confeso Aelita.

-¡Joder! -reprocho indignado Muldoch al saber esto ya que le preocupaba bastante que después de que hubiese sobrevivido al ser atacada por un loco ahora tuviese que estar sola con otro loco mas al que ya conocía desde hacía bastantes años.

-No os preocupéis, si de algo he visto en William, es que él es incapaz de hacerle daño a una tía tan buena como esa -acoto sinceramente Herb asumiendo que le conocía lo suficiente como para pensar que no le haría nada mientras ella no le atacase primero.

-Tu no conoces a William tal y como nosotros le conocemos -indico sinceramente Odd.

Aquello hizo que ambos se les quedasen mirando fríamente al ver que parecía que todos ya se sabían todo el asunto de William desde hacía mucho mas tiempo.

Todos se fueron abandonando la sala medica quedando solamente William con Yumi sentándose sobre uno de las estanterías quedandose en una posición comoda a la vez que halagadora, algo que William pudo notar con total satisfacción.

Asintió pensativo pensando en lo que le iba a decir ya que era obvio que ella pensaría que le estaba interrogando por lo que sucedió anoche, pero pensaba en otra cosa con tal de hacer que la conversacíon fuese un poco mas placentera como para que ella no estallase o reaccionase mal.

-Ulrich parece que esta bastante confiado contigo -comento soltando lo primero que le vino a la cabeza con tal de que pensase que le iba a explicar otra cosa fuera de lo común.

-¿Que quieres decir? -cuestiono ella intentando de entender a que conclusión quería llegar con eso.

-Ah -exclamo sintiéndose avergonzado por haber soltado esa pregunta-. Perdona, es que pensaba decir algo bastante obvio con tal de romper el hielo, pero, se ve que no estoy hecho para estas cosas.

-Para admitir que eres un vil cabron asesino al que le encanta matar por diversión, ¿es eso? -objetó dandole un punto de vista bastante efímero a lo que era.

-Yo nunca lo hice porque me gustase, lo hice simplemente porque tenía una misión -aclaro.

-La misión de creerte que eres un dios por llevar esa espada y esa especie de inmortalidad a lo Michael Myers que tienes porque pareciera que no mueres nunca, ¿como es eso posible? Dímelo -le exigió queriendo que le diese una respuesta para entender como es que seguía vivo después de todo el desastre que se había montado a lo largo de las ultimas semanas.

-Sobreviviendo, como todo el mundo -opino claramente.

-Ya, pero me lo imagino, ¿entonces dime? ¿Que sucedió con Clementine después de que nosotros te hubiésemos abandonado en esa carretera? -le pregunto con total sinceridad.

Aquello fue algo en lo que William le costaba admitir, estaba claro que lo que le sucedió a su compañero había sido culpa suya, pero jamas antes lo había admitido delante de alguien a quien le resultaba bastante ordinario como para entender este tipo de cosas en particular.

-Estamos yendo por un callejón donde estaban nuestros compañeros caídos, salieron unos infectados de un local, eran demasiados y apenas nosotros teníamos balas, así que decidí tomar la opción mas razonable que podía hacer en ese momento -confeso estando de espaldas para que no poder admitírselo delante de ella ya que no le gustaría saber lo que le iba a decir.

-Lo mataste, ¿verdad? Como mataste a Radio, o con Raina -objetó haciendo que ver hacía lo mismo con todo el mundo cada vez que alguien le fallaba de forma personal.

-No -reprocho girandose y mirándole a ella de una forma furtiva-. Peor, le corte el talón de Aquiles de su pierna haciendo que sangrase mas rápido de lo normal y luego los infectados se le tiraron encima devorando su carne mientras él gritaba.

-Y tu te fuiste tan campante como el cobarde que eres, me lo imaginaba.

-No, no no no -corrió poniendose junto a ella mientras escabulliría sus piernas para que no la tocase-. Yo no soy ningún cobarde, un cobarde se estaría escondiendo sin hacer nada, en cambio yo hice lo que tuve que hacer para sobrevivir, para encontrarte.

-Para vengarte de Ulrich -repercuto obviamente y entonces se levanto alejandose de él.

William ya no podía soportarlo mas, quería intentar de disculparse pero al final Yumi lo único que le hacía era hacerle ver lo horrible persona que era y siempre había sido siempre.

-Yumi, escuchame un momento, no he venido aquí para que veas que no soy alguien que solamente piensa en ir matando gente, ya viste lo que sucedió anoche.

-Pues entonces explicamelo, ¿que hacías ahí?

-Salvarte de ese loco -declaro.

-No, esa no esa una respuesta, ¿que hacías ahí exactamente? -le pregunto queriendo saber con total certeza que no mato a Toko por cualquier otro motivo en particular.

William apoyo las manos encima de la camilla decidiéndose por saber como explicarse, asintió pensativamente y entonces la miro poniendo una expresión calmada y entonces le dijo:

-Porque me importas -declaro con total sinceridad.

-¿Que? -se cuestiono esa mención.

-Yumi, puede que pienses que soy un terrible psicopata que solamente se preocupa de sus propios intereses, pero antes de eso no era nada, no era nadie, hasta que te encontré, y me diste algo nuevo en lo que creer, me hiciste que no podía hacer las cosas solo, así que por eso invente Fort Dunbar, para ayudar a otros como al no acabar perdidos como los que ya habían quedado muertos en la base en la que estábamos, ¿te acuerdas de eso? -le explicó hacíendole entender que todo eso se le ocurrió porque ella le había cambiado por completo la vida.

-Si, me acuerdo perfectamente, Hiroki se marcho por el otro lado de la base, y jamas le volví a ver -indico acordándose de que también había sucedido eso por otra cosa en particular.

-Lamente mucho lo de tu hermano, el niño me gustaba, jamas pensé que se acabaría yendo por el lado que no tocaba -empezo a acercarse cada vez mas hasta ponerse delante de ella otra vez.

Yumi se iba alejando ya que no le gustaba por donde estaba yendo William ahora.

-Yo podría haber ido a buscarle.

-Y habrías muerto -agrego soberanamente-. No podía dejar que hicieras eso, y encima lo querías hacer sola, sin la ayuda de nadie, ¿como iba a poder permitir que dejaras hacer eso cuando encima el mundo ya se estaba decayendo en apenas segundos? Jamas lo iba a hacer.

-Porque tenías otros planes conmigo.

-No, eso no es verdad, tenía planes para mi gente, pero contigo era distinto.

-¿Como? -se puso de brazos cruzados queriendo oír la excusa que tenía preparada.

-Yo te quería, te quería como alguien especial, quería que fueses mi princesa, quería fueses la persona que me acabase salvando de la poca cordura que tenía, la poca humanidad que tenía por culpa de todas las cosas que hacía mi padre, por culpa de su terquedad jamas acabase siendo un gran modelo para él, y por eso mismo me hice el rebelde, para que me hiciese caso y así pudiese ver cuanto le despreciaba -aclaro poniendose amargo al estar acordándose de su infancia.

-Seguramente estaría orgulloso de ti en este momento.

La volvió a mirar pero con una expresión de soslayo al ver que le dijo algo interesante.

-Posiblemente, si, y posiblemente no, pero al menos le habría dejado bien claro que jamas le haría caso en todo lo que me dijese, actuaría de forma independiente, cosa que logre hacer durante los últimos años diez en los que estuve dirigiendo a mi gente -ahí entonces se acordo de un hecho que no había tenido en cuenta ahora-. Hasta que ese amiguito alemán tuyo me lo quito todo.

-Ulrich no te quito nada -le reprocho contradiciendo su acusación.

-Te quito a ti de mi -señalo a ambos.

-Por favor William, deberas te piensas que de algúna manera él me iba a secuestrar o llevarme bien lejos de ti para que sufrieses, yo fui quien quería irse ya que no aguantaba mas, no tenía ningún respeto, ni de y ni de tus amigos, la única persona en la que pude confiar era en Raina, y ella estaba mas colada por ti que de cualquier otra, y la mataste por eso -le recrimino hacíendole entender por las buenas que ya se creía sus propias fantasías por nada y que por culpa de eso acabo dejando que todo se acabase volviendo un terrible desastre.

Frunció el ceño viendo que en eso tenía bastante razón.

-Yo no quería matarla, pero ella lo habría acabado haciendo en cuanto me descubriese -añadió.

Yumi se llevo las manos a la cabeza al ver que ya no entendía nada de esta conversacíon.

-Por dios William, ¿que es lo que quieres? ¿Que te perdone? ¿Que me alegre de que hubieses matado a Toko en vez de que Ulrich lo hizo? ¿O quieres disculparte por no haber matado a mi novio del cual pudo haberte matado en el momento si no fuese por esa nueva novia tuya? Del cual parece que esa si que esta colada por ti -critico concretando todos los hechos que hacían suponer que había venido aquí por una cierta razón especifica pero no llegaba a entender cual era en realidad.

-Solamente he venido porque quiero que sepas, que una parte de mi te seguirá queriendo a pesar de todo, y aunque pienses que matare a todos tus amigos, yo te seguiré protegiendo cueste lo que cueste porque me importas mucho mas que todos los amigos que tenía en Fort Dunbar -se sincero demostrando que verdaderamente quería protegerla a toda costa.

Yumi se quedo mirándolo atentamente al no saber que decir, quería creer que se lo estaba inventando de todo pero podía ver en su mirada que verdaderamente sentía algo autentico hacía ella, como si quisiera que le ayudase a comprender que jamas quiso ser el monstruo que era, pero eso era algo que para ella quería seguir ignorando.

-Lo siento William, pero puedo cuidarme sola, y para eso tengo a mis amigos que harán lo que sea por mi, son mi familia, y les quiero, y no pienso dejar que tu acerques a menos que pienses que te estas haciendo el bueno para que te perdone, yo jamas te perdonare aunque me lo supliques, tenlo en cuenta -dictamino dejando claro que jamas le volvería a hacer caso en todo lo que le intentase de decir, ella no le quería, jamas le quiso y siempre lo haría.

Se marcho sabiendo que ya no necesitaba seguir con esto, desapareció de la sala medica y William se quedo ahí estancado sin saber que hacer exactamente, había tocado fondo con esto, tanto que ya no sabía como reaccionar, se llevo las manos a la cara quitándose el sudor que tenía y entonces se puso a golpear la mesa que tenía delante consecutivamente hasta que al final se le quedaron nudillos ensangrentados de estar tanto tiempo golpeando con fuerza.

No pudo mas, se los miro observando que esto era lo único que le quedaba, la ira, la ira que le había estado consumiendo durante tanto tiempo como para darse cuenta de que al final se estaba quedando sin gente que le apoyase en todo momento, ya no quedaba nadie con vida para él, solamente aquellos que ya se habían hecho atrás por una buena razón.

··

El grupo había conseguido llegar hasta la choza secreta donde se encontraba Wong junto con su amigo sin piernas, Wong estaba sentado en un extremo sin apenas moverse y teniendo una mirada vacía como de saber muy bien que ya se le acabo toda la gloria por completo, Makuza los estaba custodiando dentro de la casa ya que quería asegurarse de que no hiciese ningúna tontería de nada. Afuera se encontraba Makinger apoyado sobre la verja que había fuera del cubiculo, se estaba fumando uno de los últimos cigarrillos que le quedaban, aspiro lo suficiente hasta que al final se puso a toser con mayor intensidad que antes, Keyto se acerco y se puso a darle palmadas por detrás viendo que ya le estaba sucediendo otra vez, el cigarrillo que tenía en la boca se le acabo cayendo al suelo, asintió complacido al ver que le ayudo pero se indigno al ver que el ultimo cigarrillo que le quedaba acabo tirado ahí mismo delante de sus pies.

-¿Ese era el ultimo? -pregunto expresamente Keyto.

-Si -confirmo sabiendo que ya estaba todo hecho, ese era el ultimo cigarrillo que se había fumado en lo poco que le quedaba de vida, apoyo el pie encima y lo piso deshaciéndose de él.

Keyto se le quedo mirando orgulloso al ver que se deshizo de esos horribles cigarrillos después de estar tanto tiempo viendo como se estaba arruinando por dentro.

-Ha estado mientras duro -exclamo sintiéndose apenas orgulloso de eso.

Justo en ese momento vinieron los Guerreros del Mañana junto con el equipo de Romitz acompañados por Herb del cual este iba llevando las armas de Dunbar mientras Nicolas se estaba terminando el helado en la taza, lamió lo poco que quedaba y lo doblo haciendo una bola con suelo del cual la acabo tirando al suelo como si nada.

-¡Ey! -reprocho Angus viendo que tiro la basura al suelo.

Este se encogió de hombros haciendo como que para era una simple modestia de nada.

Kroll se encontraba en otra esquina puesto de brazos cruzados al estar esperándoles, vio que se acercaban y ahí entonces dio un par de pasos hasta estar puestos delante suyo.

-¿Y Dunbar? -pregunto Kroll viendo que faltaba el chico psicopata de siempre.

-Se quedo con Ishiyama para hablarle de un asunto, pero volverá dentro de un rato -aviso Herb.

-Ah, ¿porque tiene que tomar estas decisiones él solo? -se cuestiono amargamente.

-Wong, ¿sigue estando ahí? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo corroborar eso.

-Esta, venid -pidió girandose para volver de vuelta a la choza.

Ambos marcharon y se metieron dentro de la choza donde se encontraron con Wong y su amigo secreto sin piernas estando todos completamente apenas y sin inmutarse, este se percato del equipo y alzo la cabeza mirándoles con una expresión autocompasiva.

-Habla Wong, ¿que estabas haciendo tu aquí con Lung? -le pregunto soberanamente Makinger queriendo entender el asunto que tenía con el chico sin piernas.

-Trabajar -contesto sin dar mucho detalle.

-¿Trabajar en qué? Contesta de una vez Wong -protesto Himazu viendo que parecía no estar cooperando como para decir la verdad que necesitaban entender de verdad.

-Señor, si me lo permite...

-Callate Lung, tu ya la has liado por mucho mas que suficiente -le replico Makuza queriendo que se callara ya que estaban hablando con el otro.

-¿Pero le conocéis? -cuestiono Aelita asumiendo que sabían de él.

-Así es, es Lung, le encontramos en un refugio abandonado que había quedado destruido tras el ataque de un grupo de infectados, estaba atrapado bajo unas vigas y se estaba desangrando demasiado rápido a través de las piernas, así que no tuvimos mas opción que amputarle ambas piernas con tal de que de poder sacarlo -aclaro Makuza dando a entender la razón de porque era que no tenía ambas piernas, las había perdido hace años.

-Que horrible -exclamo Odd sintiéndose fastidiado al oír eso.

-Lo se, después de eso le llevamos aquí y le dimos un lugar donde poder vivir, le dimos esta choza que no quería nada y le dimos lo suficiente como para que pudiese ocuparse solo, pero ahora veo que ha estado haciendo otras cosas que nunca antes habíamos tenido en cuenta -agrego seriamente de lo decepcionados que estaban con él por haber hecho esto.

-No fue cosa mía, fue cosa de Wong -señalo culpándole al otro.

-Oh genial -exclamo mosqueado al ver que cada vez lo hacía todo mucho peor.

-Wong, habla ya, ¿que estabas haciendo aquí? -le pregunto una vez mas Makinger queriendo entender lo que hacía en la choza, se puso a toser otra vez.

Keyto a su lado le dio palmadas en el hombro haciendo que se tranquilizase de momento.

Al ver que no tenía otra, Wong decidió contarles la verdad a todo el mundo.

-He estado trabajando con Decisión a distancia, o como la llaman ahora, la Reina Hopper -admitió.

-¿Que? -chillaron todos sorprendidos al ver que si era cierto que trabajaba con los de Francia.

-¿No es quien manda en vuestra base? -les pregunto Himazu.

-Así es, pero... no entiendo, ¿como? -critico Kroll absorto al descubrir esto.

-Hace años Lung creo un sistema de frecuencias que decía que era capaz de comunicarse con cualquiera que tuviera un transmisor lo bastante potente como para que se oyese, al final funcionó, y encontramos la frecuencia de la Fortaleza -explicó demostrando que Lung acabo descubriendo la manera de poder comunicarse con Decisión sin que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta.

-¿Y durante todo este tiempo no nos has dicho nada?

-Y no, al principio me resulto raro, pero después de mucho tiempo de estar comunicándome al final encontré lo que mas ansiaba en el mundo.

-Una inteligencia artificial perfecta -indico Jeremy.

-¿Una inteligencia artificial? -cuestiono Makinger sin entender de que hablaban en realidad.

-Así es, la mujer que representa nuestra base, es una inteligencia lo suficiente potente como controlar cualquier frecuencia o aparato electrónico que haya por todo el mundo -confirmo Kroll relatándoles lo mas básico que necesitaban saber.

-Pero no, solamente eso -añadió Lung.

Todos volvieron a dirigir la cabeza hacía los dos traidores.

-Ella me contó la verdad sobre lo que hicieron hace diez años -comento Wong.

-¿Que verdad? -pregunto Makuza intrigado, dirigió una mirada persuasiva hacía Kroll.

Kroll no supo que decir, estaba apunto de decir la verdad que quería evitar que dijesen.

-Ella fue quien provoco este apocalipsis, ella fue quien creo el virus que transformo a todo el mundo en muertos vivientes, lo han estado haciendo durante los últimos diez años, y él y los suyos están con ella, llevan trabajando en esto de ir secuestrando gente para luego usarla como conejillos de indias para sus experimentos -explicó relatando todo aquello que querían evitar que supiesen.

Todos se quedaron atónitos al ver que Wong se lo sabía todo.

-¿Es eso cierto? -critico enfurismado Makinger al querer entenderlo del todo.

-Esta mintiendo, lo único que quiere hacer es escapar -puso como excusa con tal de librarse.

-Me da igual si esta intentando escapar, lo que esta diciendo suena bastante cierto y sincero, así que dime teniente Kroll, ¿a que has venido en realidad? -le exigió queriendo que le contase la verdad mientras iba acercandose de una manera bastante amenazante.

Kroll no sabía que hacer, estaba claro que le habían cogido, miraba a Makuza y a Himazu y estaban todos en posición de atacar, se les veía que querían sacarse de encima sus armas, eso fue algo que él no pudo evitar, ambos acabaron sacandose sus pistolas y se apuntaron entrecruzadamente.

-Eh alto ahí -chillo Lung viendo que ahora todos se iban a alzar por las malas.

Todos se hicieron hacía un lado al ver que esto iba a acabar muy mal.

-¿Tu maldita inteligencia artificial ha hecho que estemos aquí si o no? -protesto Makuza queriendo corroborar ese hecho ya que sentía que se iba a morir de la agonía.

-Es clasificado -contesto él dispuesto a apretar el gatillo.

-Entonces esta claro, lo han hecho han destruido el mundo -se reafirmo justificando esa mención.

-Deberíais matarles -opino Wong poniendo una sonrisa picarona.

-Tu callate -le rechisto Himazu viendo que se estaba aprovechando de la situación.

Ambos no sabían que hacer, entendían perfectamente de que esto que habían descubierto acerca de como se creo el holocausto zombie en el que vivían era algo demasiado malo como para analizarlo, pero tampoco podían dejar que se matasen justo ahora que se encontraban en una situación en la que apenas sabían como resolver en este estado.

-¿Que ibas a hacer con Wong? -pregunto Makinger queriendo resolver ese hecho.

-Llevármelo de vuelta a Francia para que trabaje con nosotros -aclaro sinceramente.

-Mientes -rechazo Himazu sin creérselo.

-No dice la verdad -dijo Makinger reconociéndolo-, si estuviese mintiendo estaría diciendo algúna cosa que parece la verdad y no lo es al mismo tiempo, verdaderamente quieren sacarlo de aquí.

Ambos se intrigaron viendo que al menos había una cosa que si era cierta en cierto modo.

-¿Cuando pensabas llevártelo? -pregunto Keyto.

-Pensaba llevármelo hoy mismo, pero no se que pasa que hace unas horas que la Reina Hopper no contesta, creo que algo ha pasado en la Fortaleza -confeso exorbitado.

-Ah eso, bueno, en eso si que ha acertado -dijo Lung tomándoselo como una modestia.

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacía Lung asumiendo que sabía algo de eso.

-¿Tu que sabes de esto? -cuestiono Kroll.

-Resulta que ayer mismo cuando estaba por atardecer, recibí una señal que venía de la Fortaleza, y justo cuando llego, de pronto todo se sobrecargo -declaro.

-¿Se sobrecargo? -cuestiono Thomas.

-Así es, es como si de pronto todo aquello que estaba relacionado con la Fortaleza hubiese estallado al recibir un corto circuito, o algo mucho peor, no se que pasa pero a mi me da que la Fortaleza esta siendo atacada y no tienen nada de corriente -indago seriamente.

Aquello hizo que todos tuviesen una mala idea de lo que podía significar eso, tanto que todos bajaron las armas sintiendo que ahora se encontraban en una situación mucho peor de la que creían.

-Papa -dijo Aelita sabiendo que su padre estaba en problemas ahora mismo.

··

Hopper y su grupo iban recorriendo uno de los niveles inferiores por donde se veían toda una serie de salas especiales a lo largo de todo lo ancho, ahí entonces se fijaron en una consulta medica que había en un costado, Clara se detuvo y entonces dijo:

-Aquí es -anunció eufóricamente.

-¿Aquí es? -pregunto Hopper junto con todos los demás acercandose para mirarlo.

-Si -confirmo y entonces ambos agarraron la puerta de cristal viendo que estaba cerrada, ambos la abrieron con mucha fuerza y entonces consiguieron abrirla de tal manera que se les quedaron las marcas rojas en los dedos.

Pasaron al interior y se pusieron a buscar al hombre que supuestamente curaría a Kiwi.

-Doctor Julian, doctor Julian -llamo Clara intentando de encontrar al hombre en el interior de la clínica, estaba todo tan oscuro que apenas veía lo que había alrededor.

De pronto un hombre se asomo saliendo del escritorio de la esquina mientras tenía en sus manos una enorme cuchilla de cirugía, ambos se alarmaron al verle.

-Salid todos de aquí si no queréis que...

-Doctor Julian, soy yo Clara -le aclaro haciendo que se viese de quien se trataba.

-Ah -comprendió bajando la cuchilla al ver que eran amigos.

-¿Es usted el doctor? -pregunto Hopper queriendo corroborarlo.

-Lo soy, si es que todos los demás siguen con vida -opino sintiéndose disgustado.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -pregunto Alexandra.

-Todos los demás se han largado a sus habitaciones, están tan atemorizados por la idea que un grupo de infectados se metan en la instalación que piensen que estando encerrados en las habitaciones en las que viven estarán mas seguros -explicó demostrando que era tal el desastre que se había montado que prácticamente todo el mundo se había largado a otra parte con tal de protegerse.

Ambos se miraron viendo que esta situación se estaba volviendo cada vez mas preocupante.

-¿No será usted el doctor Hopper no? -inquirió el hombre reconociéndole.

-Así es, y necesitamos su ayuda, ¿es verdad que puede curar animales?

-Bueno, se algo, pero como no sea grave, entonces no se -dijo dando a entender que mas o menos podría hacer algún trabajo.

-Pues entonces ayudenos a curar a este perro -le enseño a Kiwi que yacía en las manos de Meredith, estaba todo doblado en forma de bola mientras soltaba pequeños gemidos.

Se lo entrego al hombre y este se puso a mirarlo, le toco por ambas partes mientras sentía sus latidos, tenía el pulso completamente acelerado según podía ir.

-¿Que le he pasado? -pregunto por curiosidad.

-Sufrió una descarga eléctrica, ¿cree que puede curarlo?

-Puedo hacer algo, pero me llevara tiempo -concreto.

-Se lo daremos -acordo Hopper confiado en que pudiese ayudarlo.

-El perro morirá -dijo Kiff.

-Tu callate -le reprocho Sissi viendo que ya estaba otra vez diciendo cosas raras.

Mientras el doctor Julian se ocupaba de atender al perro, ahí entonces Hopper pensó en una cosa que necesitaba resolver y tenía que hacerlo con Alexandra, la cogío de la mano y se la llevo afuera de la sala arrastrándola sin preguntar porque se la llevaba de ahí.

-¿Que pasa? -cuestiono ella intentando de entender porque se la llevo.

-Hay una cosa que tenemos que hacer los dos -comento seriamente.

-¿Los dos? ¿Porque? -se extraño viendo que la necesitaba ella.

-Necesito que se queden aquí y vigilen a esa enfermera y al tío en silla, no me fió mucho de ellos, y sobretodo mucho mas de Remi -indico teniendo una mala sensación.

-¿Que pasa con él?

-Remi fue a la carcel porque abuso de una niña cuando iba en el instituto, así fue como luego acabo aquí, y creo que pretende algo -le confeso todo aquello que le contó.

-¿Que qué? -se cuestiono ella absorta al oír esto.

-Alexandra, necesito que me ayudes con esto, tenemos que encontrar los expedientes de cada uno de los trabajadores de este lugar -se lo pidió con tono de tenerlo como un gran urgencia.

Se lo pensó detenidamente, entendía que Franz quería hacer las cosas con ella porque la quería, pero hacer esto cuando justo estaban al borde de una situación insostenible era demasiado inapropiado.

¿Me ayudas? -se lo pregunto asumiendo que le ayudaría.

-Señor Hopper -surgió Sebastian junto con Mauro, los dos habían salido-. ¿Sucede algo?

Ahí en ese momento Hopper tuvo una idea con tal de buscar lo que quería encontrar.

-¿Sabéis donde están los expedientes de los trabajadores de la Fortaleza?

-Creo que si, pero para eso tendríamos que...

-Bien Sebastian, tu ve con nosotros, Mauro, tu quédate ahí y vigila a la enfermera -le ordeno Hopper concretandole a cada uno para que hiciese tal cosa.

-Si, ¿pero porque? -se cuestiono Mauro sin entender porque le proponía eso.

-Chicos debéis ayudarme con esto, se que casi nunca os he pedido nada, pero ahora necesito que lo hagáis por mi, ¿de acuerdo? -les insistió razonando con ellos para que entendiesen por las buenas que los necesitaba mas que nunca ahora mismo.

Ambos se miraron confiados a hacer cualquier cosa que él les propusiese.

-¿Que necesitas? -pregunto Sebastian dispuesto a colaborar.

-¿Sabéis donde están los expedientes de todos los trabajadores de esta instalación?

-Yo puedo llevarle -accedió Sebastian sin problemas.

-De acuerdo, Mauro, tu encargate de vigilar a las mujeres y a ese medico, si algo malo ocurre, quiero que cojas la cosa mas pesada que haya e intenta de darle a cualquiera en la cabeza con eso -le pidió al otro como para que al menos hiciese algo útil de momento.

-¿No es mucho eso? -insinuó irónicamente.

-Solo lo suficiente como para resolver este asunto -indico metafóricamente.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza sabiendo que ahora iban a tener que separarse, Sebastian le dio una palmada en el hombro a Mauro y entonces este marcho directamente hacía la sala donde estaban todos los demás, luego Hopper junto con Alexandra y Sebastian se marcharon recorriendo todo el camino circular mientras seguían al vigilante que sabía donde se encontraba esa sala.

Mientras hacían eso, Mannix continuaba su recorrido buscando a Hopper para poder vengarse, no sabía donde estaba pero podía asumir que aprovecharía para hacer algo que hasta ahora no lo había conseguido hacer antes, de pronto sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza que le dio dar varias vueltas, se miro en un espejo que tenía en un costado y ahí se miro fijamente, estaba completamente sucio pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, le preocupaba el aspecto con el que se miraba.

-Gracias por esto chico -se dijo pero como si le estuviese agradeciendo a otro en particular.

Luego se marcho siguiendo el mismo camino sin ningúna prisa.

··

Todos en la choza continuaban inquietos ya que este asunto sobre lo que sucedía en la Fortaleza les dejaba a todos con una mala sensación, Kroll no tuvo mas opción que contarles lo que sucedía en Francia ya que eso hizo que se calmasen un poco pero eso no dejaba perdonado el hecho de que tenían en sus manos las respuestas a todo cuanto había sucedido estos últimos diez años.

-¿Hay algúna forma de comunicarse con vuestra base? -pregunto Keyto con curiosidad.

-Lo dudo mucho, si el sistema ahí ha fallado, entonces es improbable que pueda funcionar -opino sinceramente Kroll sabiendo que había una mínima de que se restableciese la electricidad.

-¿Entonces estamos aquí perdidos? -cuestiono Nicolas asumiendo que se iban a quedar aquí.

-No, podemos irnos con el avión y hacer el mismo trayecto de antes, pero lo que me preocupa es lo que vayamos a encontrar ahí, si no tenemos conexión con la Fortaleza entonces no podemos aterrizar en un lugar seguro, acabaremos estrellándonos y desperdiciando un buen avión por nada -aclaro demostrando que había otro riesgo a tomar en cuenta.

-Y justo este preocupándose del avión -objetó incrédulamente Wong.

-Callate -le rechisto Himazu viendo que se pasaba.

-¿Pero hay una cosa que sigo sin entender? -critico Jeremy.

-Él que? -pregunto Makinger queriendo saber que tenía que decir al respecto.

-¿Que son esas criaturas blancas que están ahí fuera? De algúna manera es imposible que las haya creado Decisión para lanzarlas aquí -comento seriamente.

-¿Que estas diciendo? -cuestiono Makuza queriendo entender adonde quería ir a parar.

-Dijisteis que esas cosas salieron hace no mucho, pues yo creo que esas cosas se han desarrollado por culpa de las cosas que están inventando estos dos -opino culpando a Wong y Lung como los responsables de haber creado a las criaturas blancas.

Todos le dirigieron la mirada asumiendo que sabía algo de todo eso.

-Wong, ¿tu sabes algo de esto verdad? -inquirió Makinger queriendo que lo corroborase.

-No debía pasar eso -contesto Lung sin que apenas se notase.

-¿Que no debía pasar? -cuestiono Jeremy.

-Resulta que cuando me instale aquí, quería intentar de perfeccionar la ultima muestra del Fortovixyn para averiguar si podía hacer algo con ella, quería intentar de descubrir si podría tener algún nuevo tipo de utilidad, así que empece a analizar y a mezclarla con otras sustancias no tan nocivas como ella, pero si daban un efecto terrible, y así fue como empece luego a almacenarlas aquí mismo -declaro Wong demostrando que había estado haciendo experimentos con la sustancia pero no para encontrar una cura, sino para alterar sus efectos.

Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacía los tubos que tenían aquella sustancia verde blanquesina que se encontraban al otro lado, ahí entonces entendieron para que estaban.

-¿Todos estos tubos, son copias del Fortovixyn? -pregunto Makinger queriendo corroborarlo.

-Así es, quería intentar de saber si los efectos del Fortovixyn eran algo que se podía evitar o al menos manipularlos como para que al menos no tuviesen el mismo efecto de siempre, estuve trabajando con eso sin parar, pero jamas llegue a encontrar nada parecido.

-¿Y porque no? -inquirió Aelita asumiendo que algo fallaba.

Dirigió la mirada hacía Makinger y los demás soldados japoneses.

-Vosotros casi estabais apunto de descubrir mis intenciones, así que tenía que hacer algo para evitar que no descubrieseis lo que planeaba hacer, así que le pedí ayuda a Lung para que me ayudase y él me dijo que conocía a la gente perfecta para hacer eso.

-¿Quienes? -pregunto soberanamente Makuza.

¿Os acordáis de aquellos dos que se marcharon porque querían encontrar a otros supervivientes?

-Si -confirmo Himazu acordándose perfectamente de ellos.

-Pues resulta que encontraron un buen lugar donde poder ayudarnos seguir con nuestras investigaciones, desde ahí hemos estado trabajando mandándonos cada uno de esos tubos como para que pudiesen analizarlo sin que nadie se diese cuenta -confeso Lung demostrando que tenían sus propios cómplices trabajando a distancia.

-¿Que? ¿Esos dos siguen vivos y habéis estado trabajando con ellos a nuestras espaldas? -reprocho Makinger viendo que ya estaba descubriendo otra cosa que no podía soportar oír.

-¿Quienes son? -pregunto Romitz.

-Son dos gemelos que se instalaron aquí hace unos años, decían que querían marcharse para poder ayudar a los desfavorecidos que no tenían un lugar seguro donde esconderse, creíamos que hasta estas alturas estarían muertos, pero ahora resulta que no -indico Makuza viendo que cada vez esta situación estaba empeorando mas de la cuenta.

Wong no dijo nada, ni parpadeo siquiera para reconocer su culpabilidad.

-¿Le pedisteis a esos dos que lo probasen con infectados? -pregunto Kroll.

-No, hace unos meses hubo un incidente -declaro Lung.

-¿Que incidente? -critico amargamente Makinger.

-Al parecer mientras esos dos estaban trabajando con el asunto del Fortovixyn, a uno de ellos se le fue uno de los tubos y fue rodando por el exterior, recibimos un mensaje donde decía eso y que contaba que aquello podría tener sus ciertos efectos secundarios en otras personas, y al poco rato acabo pasando lo que paso, de ahí salieron las criaturas blancas, se tomaron la sustancia verde y acabaron transformandose en algo nuevo, una nueva raza de seres mas rápidos y letales que los infectados normales, y siguen estando todos ahí fuera -aclaro demostrando que si tenía algo que ver con los seres blancos que los habían atacado antes.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver que ahí tenían la respuesta a la razón de donde habían surgido aquellos monstruos que se encontraban en el exterior, ellos dos los acabaron creando por accidente y casi nunca habían abierto la boca para reconocerlo siquiera.

-¿Y en todo este tiempo nunca nos haz dicho nada? -critico Makuza poniendose junto a él.

-Y no, si lo hacía entonces me quitareis todos mis trastos de investigación, y yo no podía permitir eso, era mejor que pensarais que esas cosas habían salido de la nada que de pensar que se habían creado solas -confeso demostrando que lo había planeado todo para evitar que descubriesen la autentica verdad que era que sabía donde habían surgido en realidad, y eran cosa suya.

-Maldito cobarde -Makuza se enfado tanto por esto que al final lo acabo agarrando de una manera tan brusca que ambos le tuvieron que agarrar para obligarlo a soltarlo por las buenas-, Hemos sido buenos contigo y así es como no lo recompensas maldito cabron, deberíamos estar cortandote la cabeza ahora mismo para evitar que así sigas haciendo muchas mas maquinaciones como las que has estado haciendo hasta ahora, ¡eh!

-Comandante Makuza, suéltele ahora mismo -ordeno Makinger viendo que se estaba pasando.

Lo miro fijamente asumiendo que este tendría algo de miedo de él pero no era así, ni se estaba inmutando por nada, era como si al creerse que por seguir teniendo la razón en todo esto no le pasaría nada a pesar de las circunstancias en las que se encontraba.

Le acabo soltando pero eso no impidió que este asunto terminase del todo.

¿Donde están esos dos ahora? -le pregunto el viejo.

-En una pequeña choza abandonada en la carretera que hay entre Mokazu y Saltama -declaro Lung.

-Bien -dijo Makinger poniendose a toser de nuevo.

-¿Porque? ¿Que sucede? -cuestiono Jeremy asumiendo que tenía algo planeado.

-Teniente Kroll, se que no le perdonaremos por esto, y por descubrir que la inteligencia artificial o lo que sea a lo que usted este siendo ordenado sea el culpable de este apocalipsis, pero al menos ahora quiero al menos haga de utilidad, quiero que vaya a buscar a esos dos genios ineptos y les saque todo lo que tengan, ya es hora de evitar mas desastres por culpa de este asunto, ¿entendido? -concreto dirigiendose expresamente hacía todo el mundo.

-Si señor -confirmaron todos estrictamente a la vez.

-¿Si solucionáis eso? ¿Entonces me podré ir a Francia? -pregunto Wong asumiendo que su castigo se levantaría y se marcharía con los otros para evitar lo que le esperaba aquí mismo.

-Solo depende de tu propia vida -indico seriamente.

··

Hopper junto con Alexandra y Sebastian marcharon corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a un piso mas elevado, seguían a Sebastian ya que él sabía supuestamente donde se encontraba la sala con los expedientes, Hopper estaba desesperado por querer encontrarlos ya que tenía demasiadas dudas sobre Remi y de todo lo demás.

-¿Estas seguro que es por aquí? -pregunto Alexandra.

-Bueno, casi nunca he subido unos pisos mas arriba, pero al menos creo tener una cierta idea de donde se encuentran en realidad -opino considerablemente.

-Genial -exclamo indignada con esto.

Siguieron subiendo sin parar hasta que al final llegaron a casi la mitad de todo el nivel inferior, de ahí salieron y se marcharon girando a la izquierda donde siguieron todo recto sin parar hasta acabar en un estrecho pasillo por donde se encontraba una pequeña portezuela secreta.

-Aquí esta -dijo alegrado Sebastian de ver que la hallo por completo.

-¿Porque se encuentra aquí? -critico Hopper.

-Pues porque nadie quería intentar de encontrar la sala de los expedientes, sobretodo Deckard -indico sinceramente Sebastian demostrando que ese era uno de los pocos lugares donde nadie se tenía permitido la entrada a pesar de que fuese alguien que estuviese al mando de algo o no.

Ambos se pusieron delante de la puerta de entrada pero observaron que estaba cerrada, se fijaron que había un cerrojo por código, Sebastian se coloco delante y se puso a teclear el código como si ya lo conociera de sobra, pulso como cinco botones y entonces se activo.

-Ya esta -dijo aliviado y entonces la puerta que se notaba que era pesada.

-¿Como te sabías el código? -pregunto Hopper extrañado al ver que se lo sabía sin mas.

-Lo descubrí una vez mientras estábamos de vigilancia, ahí esta la cámara -confeso señalando una cámara de vigilancia que había en un costado del techo, apenas se notaba pero estaba ahí.

-Mira tu -exclamo asombrada Alexandra al ver lo que hacía.

Pasaron al interior y de ahí cerraron la puerta, estaba todo oscuro pero de pronto se encendió una pequeña luz que había de una bombilla pequeña colocada en el techo, ahí observaron lo que era la sala de expedientes, era un enorme cuarto estrecho del tamaño de un pasillo de una biblioteca repleto de cajas donde supuestamente se encontraban los archivos de cualquier cosa relacionado con todo lo que había en la Fortaleza.

-¿Todo esto tiene que ver con la gente de aquí? -le pregunto en tono como de querer una respuesta simple a lo que estaba viendo delante suyo.

-De todos, y posiblemente algo mas, si es que Deckard quería asegurarse de tenerlo todo controlado -opino expresamente Sebastian.

-Pues si Deckard quería tenerlo controlado, entonces como es que dejo que un grupo de pequeños físicos se acabasen revelando fácilmente sin que se diese cuenta -indico lógicamente Alexandra acordándose del motín que se perpretó una semana antes de la muerte de Deckard.

-Yo no creo que Deckard estaba al tanto de eso -espeto Hopper teniendo una cierta idea bastante relativa, ambos marcharon corriendo a buscar los archivos.

Fueron recorriendo todo el pasillo sin parar observando cada una de las cajas que habían a los costados, en todas ponían unas ciertas etiquetas metálicas donde se ponían todo tipo de cosas concretas como: ARMAMENTO, ANALISIS DE MEDICAMENTOS, HISTORÍA PASADA, y la lista seguía así hasta que empezaba a aparecer literalmente una enciclopedia gigante.

-¿Que es lo que estamos buscando exactamente? -pregunto Sebastian queriendo asegurarse de que estaban buscando la cosa correcta antes de acabar metiendose donde no debían.

-Buscad cualquier cosa relacionada con el personal de este lugar, desde que se creo hasta la mitad, quiero saber que hace Remi aquí exactamente o que fue lo que le hicieron a Mannix -comento Hopper mientras iba mirando cada una de las cajas de forma despavorida.

-¿Lo que le hicieron a Mannix? -critico Alexandra.

-Si, piénsalo bien, es imposible que le hayan lavado el cerebro a un chico que apenas sabía matar a un ser humano, ¿no crees que a estas alturas ya podrían hasta estar experimentado con todo el mundo de cualquier como para convertirlos en mártires? -objetó teniendo una hipótesis mas que razonable con tal de dejar claro que aquí sucedía algo malo.

-¿De veras que le pueden haber hecho eso? Ese cabron ya dejo bien claro que odiaba a sus compañeros desde siempre y Deckard le dio todo aquello que quería.

-Puede, pero acuérdate de esos niños que pusieron para que Aelita y sus amigos les matasen, se creían verdaderamente que Deckard era como un salvador de este nuevo mundo, se dispusieron hasta morir por él, creo que aquí están haciendo algo mas que entrenar a todo el personal como a militares, creo que están creando algo mas.

-¿Algo como qué? -cuestiono intrigado Sebastian al respecto.

-No lo se, y es lo que pretendo averiguar antes de que esto se desmorone otra vez -acordo dejando claro que no iba a parar hasta conseguir una respuesta a lo que hacían aquí en realidad.

··

Paso un buen rato desde que todo el mundo dejo bien claro que irían a la base secreta que tenían aquellos opositores que habían estado ayudando a Wong a desarrollar el Fortovixyn, reunieron a todo el equipo incluyendo a Wong que se lo llevaban consigo para poder razonar con aquellos dos para que supiesen que no venían para atacarlos, acordaron que después de eso ellos se irían y se llevarían a Wong, recogieron sus respectivas armas y se montaron en los vehículos que se habían traído desde Francia, Yumi se reunió con sus amigos y ahí Ulrich le contó lo que le había pasado.

-¿Y entonces dices que esas criaturas que nos atacaron fueron causadas por los experimentos que han causado esos dos? -pregunto ella queriendo corroborar todo lo que le contó hasta ahora.

-Ellos les ayudaron, y ahora el experimento les ha salido mal, y esas cosas están ahí fuera por una razón -indico resumiéndoselo de la forma mas concreta que conocía.

-¡Joder! -exclamo viendo que mas obvio no podía resultar el asunto.

-¿Como te fue con William? -le pregunto acordándose de lo que sucedió antes.

Aquello hizo que dirigiese la mirada hacía William que se encontraba delante del primer jeep donde se encontraba Kroll y los demás, estaba parado con la espada en el aire y mirando con una expresión vacía como de no estar muy contento de lo que iban a hacer ahora.

-Digamos que ahora he hecho que no vuelva a ser el mismo, de momento -indico sabiendo que esa decepción que tenía se le iba a ir muy pronto.

-¿Te hizo algo?

-No, simplemente me quise hacerme entender que él jamas pretendió hacerme daño, que solamente quería demostrarme el amor que sentía hacía mi y que con eso le hizo cambiar su vida.

-Pues mucho no se la cambiaste -dijo irónicamente, le echo una tensa mirada de poco interés.

-No en ese sentido, cambio mas bien a darse cuenta de como comportarse como un líder, y eso fue lo que le ayudo a crear su Fort Dunbar -aclaro expresamente.

Carraspeo pensativo al entender ahora porque había pasado todo eso, pero aún así no cambiaba el hecho de que William era un completo asesino que merecía morir por todas las cosas que hizo, pero mientras estuviese ahora decaído, estaban seguros de que no haría nada raro.

-Pues espero de que esto no lo cambie a algo mucho peor -opino sarcásticamente.

-¿Como qué? -le critico indirectamente.

-No lo se, pero no pienso averiguarlo -decreto decidido a impedir que William volviese a cometer otra de sus maldades, se monto encima de su motocicleta seguido de Yumi por detrás.

Justo en ese momento se le acerco Aelita con una expresión despreocupada.

-¿Has podido hablar con Misa? -le pregunto sabiendo que después de que su marido muriese ella tendría que haber conversado sobre lo que paso para poder disculparse.

-Y no, después de lo de ayer, Makinger decidió llevar al medico para que pudiesen revisarle las heridas, Inma también esta con ella, espero de que se recuperen pronto -opino sensatamente Yumi sabiendo que después de años de estar sufriendo de esa manera no iba a ser fácil para Misa superarlo, iba a necesitar bastante ayuda.

-¿Hablaras con ella mas tarde?

-Tendré que hacerlo -indico lógicamente.

Afirmo meneando la cabeza al ver que ella se preocupaba bastante bien por esa mujer.

-Hiciste bien en enfrentarte a ese hombre -le felicito en parte por lo que paso.

-Lo se, y me alegro, pero esto aún no ha acabado -indico sabiendo que a pesar de haber salvado a una mujer de su violento marido, ahora tenían otro asunto pendiente.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo con eso poniendo una expresión seria y entonces ella se marcho con los otros que ya se estaban montando en el Megapod, Miqquel fue el ultimo en montase y soltó un gemido como de estar completamente agotado por algúna razón.

-¿Pasa algo Miqquel? -pregunto Odd.

Miqquel se le quedo mirando detenidamente y entonces decidió contarle algo:

-¿Tu crees que estos van a ir ahí directos a buscar a esos dos ayudantes traidores para que les den las cosas que han estado haciendo junto con Wong? -le pregunto queriendo saber su opinión.

-Supuestamente si, ¿no creerás qué...?

-Oh si -afirmo concienzudamente de eso.

-¿Porque crees eso? -pregunto Jeremy escuchando esa conversacíon.

-Una vez me paso que mi abuelo, que era soldado de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, se encontraba metido en un campamento junto con unos cuantos colegas suyos, estaban ahí durante días hasta que entonces vinieron un grupo que decía que supuestamente eran amigos, pero resulto ser falso y en cuanto se acercaron lo suficiente, los acribillaron a todos, casi todos murieron excepto mi abuelo y un par de soldados que estaban con él, desde que él volvió a casa y se lo contó a mi padre que luego me lo contó a mi, siempre he sabido que este tipo de actos solamente se producen para atacar a alguien cuando menos se lo esperan -le explicó hacíendole entender que posiblemente iban a ir a ese lugar secreto para matar a sus ocupantes sin tener la mas mínima piedad sobre ellos.

Ambos se quedaron con esa duda ya que no sabían si lo que estaba contando era cierto o no, pero viendo que parecía estar bastante interesado en esto, decidieron tenerlo en cuenta por si acaso.

Metieron a Wong en uno de los jeeps japoneses, estaba atado con una cuerda en las manos, al lado se le sentó Makuza como para conducir el vehículo, se le acerco Himazu mirándole rígidamente y entonces le dijo mientras iba moviendo su palito en la boca como de costumbre.

-Te damos una hora, si no vuelves, no sabremos si podemos ir a buscarte -le aviso sinceramente.

-No te preocupes, no tardaremos mucho -acordo estrictamente Makuza teniendo muy claro lo que iba a hacer, recargo el arma de una forma bastante amenazante.

Aquello hizo que Wong tuviese sus dudas sobre lo que iban a hacer ahí exactamente.

Todo el resto de los soldados se montaron en los jeeps incluido William del cual se notaba a diez leguas que estaba de muy malos humos por algúna razón.

-¿Que pasa William? Hoy no tienes un buen dia -opino incrédulamente Romitz.

-Callate -le reprocho poniendose de brazos como señal de querer ignorarle.

-Je -soltó una pequeña risilla de incredulidad al ver como estaba, dirigió la mirada hacía Balla del cual también estaba pensando en lo mismo.

Kroll se monto en el asiento trasero al lado de Balla y entonces asintió amargado, estaba descontento con esta situación ya que ansiaba irse de una vez, pero ahora viendo que algo sucedía en la Fortaleza, le daba mal rollo saber si este asunto no empeoraría mas de la cuenta.

-En marcha -ordeno Makuza alzando la mano y entonces acelero el primero seguido de todos los demás que le precedían por detrás suyo.

Todos fueron recorriendo toda la base hasta pasar por aquel túnel que los separaba directamente del campamento montado en forma de ciudad, salieron al cabo del rato y entonces fueron recorriendo lentamente hasta acabar pasando por aquella zona de peaje que estaba siendo controlado con un par de soldados con rifles de francotirador, Makuza detuvo el jeep y ahí entonces vino el sargento Himayi observandole con una expresión despreocupada.

-Volveré dentro de una hora, hasta entonces quiero tener todo esto vigilado por si sucede cualquier cosa, ¿entendido sargento Himayi? -le aviso concretamente.

-Entendido señor -confirmo su orden, ahí entonces se percato de que llevaba consigo a Wong con las manos atadas aunque eso no le importaba mucho-. Hola señor Wong, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo, ¿como se encuentra?

No le respondió, hizo como si no le hubiese dicho nada importante.

-Será mejor que no le digas nada, él es ahora un prisionero nuestro, en cuanto volvamos ellos se lo llevaran consigo y nunca mas lo volverán a ver -le aviso señalando al otro grupo con tal de que se enterara de que ahora Wong no iba ser nunca uno de los suyos.

-De acuerdo -comprendió nervioso al no entender que venía todo este asunto relacionado con él.

Se giro dirigiendose hacía los demás soldados y les hizo un gesto con la mano para que abriesen, estos entendieron perfectamente y entonces abrieron la puerta, fue abriendose poco a poco pero para Makuza aquello ya era mas que suficiente, fue avanzando lentamente mientras la puerta se iba abriendo de par en par seguido de los otros, todos salieron al exterior mientras los soldados con rifles de francotirador les iban vigilando desde arriba.

Wong se estaba poniendo inquieto ya que quería saber de cualquier manera que era lo que le iban a hacer a sus compañeros, veía a Makuza y tenía esa cara como de saber muy bien que algo tenía ya planeado y no era nada bueno.

-¿Que les vas a hacer una vez los encuentres? -le pregunto sin mas dilación.

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso ellos te importan de algúna manera? -le critico viendo que los defendía.

-No, pero... igualmente, yo les prometí que no les pasaría nada, y ahora que ha sucedido esto, pues... me da miedo -comento demostrando que le daba pánico pensar que no cumpliría con la responsabilidad que les había dado con tal de que estuviesen a salvo.

-Miedo, ay Wong, tu no sabes lo que es tener miedo -dijo vacilante.

-¿Que? -se extraño ante ese raro comentario.

-¿Sabes porque estoy metido en esto en realidad?

-No -contesto sin tener mucha idea adonde quería ir a parar.

-Antes de que todo esto empezase, yo tenía una gran familia, una familia a la que quería, pero yo era un hombre muy obstinado, apenas estaba en casa, y cuando lo hacía, todos siempre me miraban como si hubiese hecho algo malo, pero nunca entendía que era, hasta que al final al cabo del rato lo entendí, pero llegue demasiado tarde para darme cuenta que eso haría que salvase a mi familia del apocalipsis este que se ha formado, cuando volví a buscarles, ellos ya se habían ido, se habían ido a otra parte y yo me dispuse a buscarles, fui por la autopista pero me acabe metiendo en un terrible atasco, por culpa de eso nunca pude despedirme, ya que toda la zona de aquella autopista fue bombardeada con tal de impedir que se expandiese el virus, estaba siendo atacado y el ejercito decidió tomar un código rojo con tal de impedir un caos mucho peor que él que ya se estaba viviendo al otro lado del mundo, mi familia mucho ahí, siendo exterminada como el resto de esos infectados que hay ahí fuera, ¿sabes lo que es perder a alguien de una forma tremendamente tonta y darte cuenta de que nunca pudiste haber dado lo mejor de si?

-No -contesto absorto en todo lo que le contó.

-Pues yo si, aquello me dio tanto miedo que casi sentía ganas de pegarme un tiro en la cabeza y hacer que nada de esto volviese a ser lo que era, pero entonces tuve mi oportunidad con otra gente a la que si pude ayudar, y esa misma gente es la que esta ahora en esa base, a la que yo he ayudado durante estos últimos diez años, y nunca he dejado que nadie muera por eso, a menos que haya sido por una buena razón especifica, así que ahora dime: ¿Vas a darme una razón especifica para que no te mate por si descubro que hay algo mas que no me has contado hasta ahora?

Wong se quedo dudando de ese argumento ya que no entendía adonde quería ir a parar con eso.

-No lo entiendo -dijo sin preámbulos.

-¿Vas a darme una razón para que no te mate y así impedir que haya un desastre en mi base? -le puso a prueba con tal de saber si estaba dispuesto a dejarse morir por nada.

-Si me dejas morir, ese Kroll te matara, y matara a todo el mundo con tal de vengarse por lo que puedes hacer, o podrías hacer -comento dandole una clara idea de lo que pasaría.

Se le quedo mirando de reojo como intentando de analizarlo hasta que al final dijo:

-Esa si que es una buena excusa, si, me quedo con eso -se conformo sintiendo que al menos con eso haría que Wong se diese cuenta de que ya no podía cometer ningún error mas a parte de todos los que ya había causado desde mucho antes.

Wong empezo a sentir un miedo terrible pero no solamente por los jóvenes que le habían estado ayudando, tenía un miedo a pensar que en algún momento él acabaría estallando y le acabaría matando sin ni siquiera pensarlo siquiera, solamente tenía que dispararle en la cabeza, y así evitaría otra disputa mas que no le habría gustado resolver pacíficamente.

··

Makinger se agarro un coctel de Jack Daniels y puso una cierta cantidad en una lata de vidrio, se sentó en la silla que había al lado de su escritorio y ahí se puso a bebérselo sin ningún problema, al lado suyo se encontraba Keyto mirándole con aquella expresión rígida y autoritaria de siempre.

-Yo no creo que sea una buena idea que se tome eso señor, usted ya ha decidido pasar de los cigarrillos -le aconsejo sinceramente Keyto viendo que se estaba arruinando mas de la cuenta.

-Lo se, pero prefiero dejar que me muera muy pronto que mas tarde, voy a hacer lo que prácticamente nadie ha hecho hasta ahora, dejar que un general que gobierna toda una base se acabe matando el solo para dejarle el puesto a otro, eso voy a hacer -indico demostrando que se iba a arruinar apropósito para así no tener que seguir esperando mas de la cuenta.

Se bebió parte del whisky y entonces lo resoplo, luego volvió a toser con mas profundidad que antes, Keyto le paso el pañuelo y se lo puso contra su boca, ahí empezaba a notarse que estaba escupiendo sangre de la boca, se quedo atónito al ver como estaba.

-Quizás acabare muriéndome en menos de una semana -dedujo irónicamente.

-Debería dejar que alguien le ayudase -le insistió haciendo que al menos reconsiderase la idea de que al menos lo tratasen lo suficiente como para que durase unos días mas.

-Me da igual, pienso morirme bien solo como haría cualquier cristiano, dejar que todo pase tal cual como uno quiere -reprocho discrepando de cualquier ayuda posible.

Justo en ese momento alguien empezó a golpetear la puerta por el otro lado.

-¿Quien es? -pregunto eufóricamente.

-Soy yo, el teniente Himazu -corroboro por el otro lado.

-Déjale entrar, quiero saber que quiere -le pidió estrictamente a Keyto y entonces este se dirigió hacía la puerta donde la abrió dejando pasar al teniente Himazu, entro y cerro la puerta al instante.

-Señor -se presento formalmente delante de él.

-¿Que desea teniente Himazu? -le pregunto apoyando sus brazos encima del escritorio en señal de interés, Himazu se sentó en la silla del otro extremo y entonces dijo:

-Señor, resulta que antes he estado hablando con el teniente Kroll y creo que podemos llegar a un cierto trato mutuo que nos puede resultar útiles a todos nosotros -le comento razonadamente.

Se le quedo mirando dubitativo al oír eso, se rasco y luego dijo:

-Expliquese -le pidió queriendo saber que tenía pensado.

-¿Sabemos que esos de ahí se llevaran a Wong consigo?

-Si, no podemos dejar que ese traidor se quede aquí con nosotros después de lo que ha hecho -indico viéndolo desde ese punto de vista.

-Así que he pensado en intentar de hacer un intercambio -añadió.

-¿Un intercambio? -se cuestiono Keyto.

Makinger alzo la mano queriendo que se callara de momento.

-Si, así es, ya hemos visto antes que esa chica Ishiyama es impresionante, ¿no? Pues entonces porque no le pedimos a Kroll que nos la cambie por Wong -declaro dando a entender que ese era el plan que tenía pensado hacer con tal de librarse del otro.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Makinger resoplo pensativo ante esa sugerencia.

-Mirelo bien, esa chica ha resultado ser mucho mas beneficiente para este lugar que todo lo que ha hecho Wong por nosotros, gracias a ella se pudo salvar a una mujer inocente con su hija.

-Si, es verdad, ella se ha preocupado mas por alguien de los nuestros que uno de los nuestros se haya preocupado por los suyos -indago viéndolo desde otro punto de vista mucho mas concreto.

-¿Pero y que pasa si Kroll no quiero hacer eso? -cuestiono Keyto de vuelta.

-Dijo que se lo pensaría mas tarde, quizás podamos llegar a un nuevo acuerdo mutuo.

-Puede ser, pero no se si estaría bien separar a esa chica de sus amigos -indico lógicamente.

-Eso mismo pensó Kroll y dijo que de algúna forma encontraría la solución a este problema.

-¿Estas seguro de eso? Porque ya viste bastante bien que ese cabron se puso a mentirnos desde que llego, así que no creo que podamos confiar plenamente en él -critico honestamente.

-Lo se, pero me parece que en esto se lo ha pensado bastante bien, creo que al final entenderá que nada de esto saldrá bien a menos que haya algo en lo que podamos solucionar nuestros problemas, y me parece que es esto -reafirmo justificando esa proposición.

Se quedo pensándolo detenidamente otra vez, se giro intentando de tener un momento a solas para determinar bien este trato, se miro su panel que todavía continuaba inoperativo desde ayer, ahí se le ocurrió una forma de demostrar que a lo mejor esa chica podría servir con ellos.

-Tengo una idea -dijo dirigiendose firmemente hacía ellos.

Se dispuso a contarles lo que tenía pensado hacer una vez ellos volviesen del otro lado.

··

La Fortaleza continuaba siendo atacada sin parar, cada vez eran mas los infectados que se iban tirando sin parar contra el muro de contención que separaba la instalación del exterior, todos los soldados iban acribillando a cada uno de los infectados pero estos seguían amontonandose apropósito con tal de hacer una montaña humana, uno de ellos salto la barrera y se tiro encima de un soldado que tenía un fusil, lo agarro y ambos cayeron mientras este le iba desgarrando toda la carne de la cara con sus afiladas garras, uno de los soldados que estaba al lado fue acribillándoles haciendo que ambos muriesen al instante, el cuerpo del infectado se quedo tieso cayendo encima del cuerpo muerto del soldado al que desgarro violentamente.

Por dentro, las mujeres continuaban observando como aquel medico veterinario continuaba operando a Kiwi, hasta ahora iban bien, pero no sabían si iban a lograr curar al perro del todo, estaban nerviosas ya que apenas podían hacer algo excepto esperar a Hopper para que volviese de donde estaba, Mauro era el que estaba mas inquieto ya que su compañero se había ido y ahora estaba solo con ellas dispuestas a protegerlas por si Mannix venía en algún momento.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto Sissi viendo como estaba.

-Lo estaré -mencionó murmuradamente.

-No te preocupes, ya pasara todo esto -le dijo con tal de consolarlo.

-No pasara, todo esto esta empeorando, no lo veís, ahí fuera estando siendo asesinados todos sin parar, no falta nada para que al final dentro de un rato acaben viniendo los monstruos del exterior -comento incrédulamente Kiff vacilando como siempre.

-Oh por favor, te quieres callar -le reprocho viendo que no paraba.

-¿Que me calle? ¿De veras quieres eso?

-Pues si -reafirmo soberanamente.

Soltó una pequeña risotada falsa con tal de llevarle la contra, luego le dijo:

-¿Quieres oír un chiste?

No entendía porque le decía eso pero viendo que ahora esta situación estaba siendo completamente tediosa al menos pensó en intentar de seguirle la corriente por ver que sabía.

-¿Es uno bueno?

-Oh si, es buenísimo -dijo poniendo una sonrisa donde se le veían todos los dientes por completo.

-No le hagas caso, esta loco -reprimió Sissi queriendo que no le siguiera la corriente.

-No no no, déjale, quiero oírlo yo también -dijo Yolanda apoyandose en un extremo.

-¿Sabéis cual es el mayor colmo de Deckard? -se puso a contar el chiste.

-¿Cual? -pregunto extrañando ante esa mención.

-Que el siempre iba un paso por delante de todo el mundo -declaro descaradamente y entonces se puso a reír asumiendo que ese era el chiste que les iba a contar ahora mismo.

Todos se le quedaron mirando sin entender a que se refería con eso pero estaba bastante claro que aquello quería decir algo importante y no lo estaba contando por algo.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? -critico Yolanda.

-Antes cuando Deckard siempre estaba planeando algo que le pudiese servir de ayuda en algún momento en el futuro, sabía que de algúna manera le tocaría su fin, que se acabaría muriendo al ser muy viejo, así que empezo a retomar la idea de buscar una forma que le ayudase a sobrevivir -explicó dando a entender que había algo con Deckard que ellos no sabían.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? -cuestiono Mauro sin entender adonde quería ir a parar.

Remi estaba escuchando esa conversacíon y no podía evitar pensar que estaba apunto de contar algo que no le estaba gustando que dijese, algo que lo concernía a él en toda regla.

-Deckard le tenía demasiado miedo a la muerte, al fracaso, a pensar que alguien le remplazaría demasiado pronto, así que se puso a buscar la manera de evitar que todo eso le viniese de golpe, se puso a buscar la manera de seguir estando al mando de este lugar.

-¿Como? Mannix es el que esta al mando -reprimió Sissi sin entender que quería decir todo eso.

-¿Estas seguro de eso? -objetó poniendo una sonrisa incrédula.

Ambos se miraron cuestionandose a que se refería con eso, dejaron que se explicase.

··

Hopper y los otros continuaban buscando sin parar por todos los archivadores que tenían a cada lado y no había nada que les llamase la atención, Hopper se estaba desesperando tanto por esto que empezaba a ir tirando todos los archivadores sin parar de lo enfadado que estaba.

-Franz, para ya -le insistió Alexandra viendo como se ponía.

-No, no puedo, tengo que descubrir esto, algo esta pasando en este lugar, y tengo que descubrirlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde -le reprocho hacíendole entender que estaba terriblemente desesperado por acabar con esto cuanto antes.

-¿Antes de que sea demasiado tarde de qué? -le pregunto queriendo entenderle.

Ahí Hopper no tuvo mas opción que contarle lo que sentía.

-La primera vez que me encontré con Remi este me dijo que había dejado que Aelita se marchase tras descubrir que Jeremy y los otros dos habían sobrevivido al accidente del avión, no se porque, pero, siento que de alguna manera él pretende algo con ella -declaro dando a entender que tenía miedo de que le hiciese lo mismo a su hija tal y como él le contó.

-¿Que? -se cuestiono Sebastian absorto en lo que le decía.

-Creo que Remi quiere tener algo con ella, y quiero impedirlo a toda costa -se exaspero y entonces se giro volviendo a registrar los archivadores una vez mas.

Ambos se miraron extrañados ante esa reacción ya que no sabían si Hopper se estaba volviendo loco con el tema o se estaba dejando asustarse con el tema.

-¿Donde esta? ¿Donde esta? -se puso a rebuscar como loco otra vez.

Fue todo recto por el costado hasta que de pronto se percato en algo que decía Experimentos X, lo abrió y entonces se puso a registrar todos los archivados que había dentro.

-Venid a ver esto -les llamo queriendo que viesen lo que descubrió.

-¿Que es? -pregunto Alexandra interesada, ambos se juntaron para verlo.

-No lo se, pero parece algo relacionado con Deckard -indico y se puso a mirar todo lo que había.

Fueron pasando las paginas hasta acabar viendo todo tipo de imágenes de diferentes artilugios y demás análisis científicos hasta acabar quedando en una con Deckard donde estaba un poco mas joven, ambos se miraron sorprendidos al ver que si verdaderamente tenía algo querer ver con Deckard, fueron pasando cada vez mas hasta acabar viendo una imagen de un cerebro en blanco y negro, se extrañaron aún mas al no entender de que se trataba eso.

-¿Pero que es esto? -se cuestiono indeciso.

-¿Que pone ahí? -pregunto Sebastian fijándose en algo que había debajo.

Se fijo que había un escrito donde explicaba todo un sistema relacionado con el cerebro, lo levantaron y entonces ambos se pusieron a leerlo atentamente.

-Venga ya -exclamo Hopper.

-¿Que dice? -pregunto Alexandra queriendo saber que había descubierto.

-Aquí dice que Deckard encontró una manera de hacer que el cerebro pueda sobrevivir o adaptarse a un nuevo cuerpo -declaro sintiéndose cada vez mas extrañado al ver lo que ponía.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -critico Sebastian sin entender a que se refería.

-Quiere decir que de algúna forma Deckard encontró la manera de sobrevivir quitándose parte del cerebro y poniéndoselo en un nuevo cuerpo -aclaro expresamente.

-¿Es eso posible? -se cuestiono duramente.

Ahí entonces Hopper empezo a pensarlo detenidamente.

-Oh por dios -reconoció estupefacto al darse cuenta de que ya había pasado.

··

-¿Un cambio de cuerpo? -se quedo absorta Yolanda al oír lo que hizo.

-Así es, Deckard tenía miedo de que en algún momento su cuerpo acabase destruido o sufriese algún accidente grave, así que decidió probar un nuevo experimento, hizo un duplicado artificial de su cerebro con sus mismos recuerdos y su mismo comportamiento y lo puso sobre un nuevo cuerpo que le pudiese servir de mucha mas ayuda -añadió Kiff dejando claro que Deckard había logrado crear algo que hasta ahora nadie lo había intentado nunca.

-¿Que nuevo cuerpo? -cuestiono Meredith.

-Este cuerpo hijos de perra -dijo Mannix poniendose delante de ellos y apuntándoles con una pistola, ambos se alarmaron tanto que alzaron las manos.

-Deberíais haberle cortado las manos para que no cogiese esa arma -opino incrédulamente Kiff.

-Vosotros, ¿me habéis puesto esto? -pregunto con un cierto tono nervioso, les enseño las muñequeras que tenía puestas en las manos.

-Si, y por una muy buena razón -reafirmo severamente Clara.

Se rió de una forma descarada al ver que todos se lo echaban en cara ya que ahora no tenía ningún poder con que amenazarlos para que hiciesen lo que les pedía.

-¿Que es tan gracioso? -cuestiono Yolanda.

Mannix se siguió riendo hasta que al final se canso y entonces dijo:

-¿Donde esta él? -pregunto por Hopper viendo que no estaba.

-Lejos de ti -comento incrédulamente Remi.

Alzo la pistola y disparo contra ellos pero acabo impactando contra una esquina, ambos se alarmaron terriblemente ya que parecía que les iba a matar.

-Señor Mannix, ¿que esta haciendo? -cuestiono el doctor Julian viendo lo que hizo.

-Deje lo que esta haciendo doctor, ellos ya no mandan en esta situación -le ordeno.

-No, tu no mandas en esto Mannix, si es que eres quien dice ser -le replico Sissi contradiciéndole.

-¿Como dices? -se cuestiono esa mención.

··

Hopper junto con Alexandra y Sebastian se pusieron a mirar fijamente todo ese archivo ya que estaban descubriendo ciertas cosas que hasta ahora jamas antes habían descubierto, fueron pasando las paginas hasta llegar a un archivo distinto a los anteriores ya que tenía la portada oscura y ahí ponía: SUJETO DE PRUEBA Nº1, ambos se miraron extrañados ya que estaban apunto de descubrir algo de lo que seguramente no estaban preparados para ver, levantaron la tapa y entonces observaron todo un expediente junto con una enorme foto de Mannix impresa y agarrada con un clip sobre la primera hoja, tenia una expresión atípica y recubierto de tierra y sangre, era una foto hecha en el momento en que lo había traído junto con sus otros dos amigos, Hopper la levanto y miro por detrás, había puesto una nota donde decía: NO DEJAR QUE DESCUBRAN LA VERDAD, MANTENER ESTO GUARDADO A TODA COSTA.

-¿Pero que es esto? -volvió a cuestionarse Sebastian este asunto ya que aún seguía sin entender a que venía todo eso que ponía en aquellos archivos.

Hopper fue mirando todas las anotaciones y en ellas había una lista con todas las cosas concretas que había sobre Mannix, era como si lo estuviese organizando para transformarlo en el espécimen perfecto de algún experimento en concreto.

-¿No creéis que...? -se cuestiono Alexandra mirando a los otros para saber que pensaba.

-Me temo que si -reafirmo Hopper quedandose tan estupefacto que tiro las hojas al suelo al reconocer que estaba pasando lo que menos esperaba que sucediese-. Deckard esta vivo, y vive en el interior del cuerpo de Mannix, grandísimo hijo de puta, se nos ha adelantado otra vez.

··

Mannix se les quedo mirando indecisos al ver que se habían dado cuenta de la autentica verdad, asintió indignado a la vez que poco sorprendido por esto.

-¿Ahora lo sabéis? -objetó con tono intranquilo.

-Señor Deckard, ¿es usted? -pregunto Sissi queriendo corroborarlo por curiosidad.

-En parte si -reafirmo dando a entender que era Deckard en otro cuerpo mucho mas joven.

-¿Pero como? Todos vimos claramente como Mannix le disparo a Deckard en la cabeza, nadie es capaz de sobrevivir a eso -critico Yolanda queriendo entender ese hecho.

-Si, en eso tienes mucha razón doctora Perraudin -se lo confirmo haciendo el mismo gesto que hacía Deckard anteriormente con todo el mundo-. Tiene toda la razón.

-¿Pero como? -cuestiono Mauro.

-Por una cosa muy sencilla, resulta que nuestro cerebro es capaz de albergar todos los recuerdos y demás cosas que se nos pasan por la cabeza, ¿pero que sucede cuando todas esas cosas pueden ser quitadas y ser duplicadas en otro lugar? -argumento concluyendo la forma en que lo hizo.

-¿En otro lugar? -se cuestiono Meredith esa mención.

Ahí entonces Remi se lo pensó detenidamente y llego a la cuenta de una cosa.

-Hiciste lo mismo que Decisión, solo que al revés -confeso reconociéndolo al instante.

Todos se le quedaron mirando estupefactos al ver que había llegado a esa conclusión rápidamente.

-Bien dicho Remi -afirmo convencido de su respuesta, puso una sonrisa picarona al ver que dio en el clavo con eso-. Siempre diciendo la verdad.

-¿Que? -se exaspero Yolanda al no entender nada del asunto.

-Decisión no era capaz de transportar su inteligencia a un nuevo cuerpo, pero al menos si podía hacer que al menos puede quitarse parte de lo suyo de alguien mas, y eso mismo fue lo que hizo, conmigo, yo fui su primer sujeto de prueba para crear un nuevo tipo de inmortalidad -aclaro demostrando que hizo un experimento del que nadie se había enterado nunca, y funcionaba.

-¿Inmortalidad? -critico Sissi esa mención.

-Si, fijaos bien, nos quitamos los recuerdos y los implantamos en un nuevo cuerpo joven para que así podamos seguir viviendo mucho mas vida que antes, y eso mismo lo hice, Samuel Mannix fue un increíble sujeto de prueba que resulto bastante beneficioso, me hice matar a mi cuerpo original dejando solamente este nuevo cuerpo joven con el que podré vivir mas tiempo que antes -confeso demostrando que cambio su cuerpo por el de Mannix para así seguir viviendo mas de la cuenta.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos al ver que era cierto todo lo que le contaba, era Deckard que se había sustituido su cuerpo por uno al que utilizo como prueba.

-Pero un momento, eso supone que utilizaste al pobre de Mannix para que tu pudiese vivir dentro -indico Yolanda viendo que si él estaba dentro, que había quedado con Mannix.

-Si, pero al menos no sufrió demasiado -levanto su cabeza enseñando una cicatriz que mostraba que le habían cortado la cabeza para examinarle el cerebro, le hicieron la operación.

-Hijo de puta -exclamo Remi-. Estabas tan obsesionado con la idea de querer vivir eternamente que utilizaste a un pobre inocente para salirte con la tuya.

-No, para salirme yo con la mía no, sino de la Reina Hopper -agrego.

-¿Que? -se cuestiono Mauro otra vez.

-Ahora lo entiendo -dijo Clara empezando a comprenderlo todo.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Meredith sin entender que pasaba.

-Ahora entiendo, por eso mismo hizo lo de que Decisión le pidiese que le matase -aclaro.

Todos se le quedaron mirando indecisos al reconocerlo. Mannix se les quedo mirando con una expresión indirecta al no comprender a que se referían exactamente con eso.

-¿Le pediste a Decisión que matases a tu cuerpo para que así todos pensasen que Mannix había traicionado a los suyos y había decidido ser el sustituto de Deckard? -concluyo exasperada al no poder creerse todo el asunto que se habían creado apropositamente.

-Pero lo que no entiendo es: ¿porque? -critico Mauro ese hecho.

-Yo os diré perfectamente porque lo hice -empezo a acercarse mas de la cuenta mientras alzaba la pistola-. Lo hice porque estaba sufriendo, estaba sufriendo demasiado por culpa de lo que hacía Hopper, tanto tiempo jugando al gato y al ratón con él y su gente acabo haciendo que ya no pudiese aguantarlo mas, así que decidí que el Deckard que vosotros conocéis muriese para que así todos creyeseis que todo había terminado y que se iba a crear algo nuevo, ya que si no me equivoco, al final todos os habéis aprovechado de esta situación.

-¿Entonces lo de la Reina Hopper ha sido apropósito?

-No, de eso si que no tenía ni idea, ya veía que ella no estaba soportando los efectos a causa de tener el cuerpo de Anthea Hopper, creía que eso iba a durar un poco mas, pero me equivoque, y a pesar de que ahora estemos todos sin corriente, no quiere decir que las cosas vayan a cambiar para nada, yo sigo siendo el que esta al mando aquí, y eso no va a cambiar para nada -decreto alzando la pistola una vez mas para dejar claro quien era el que mandaba aquí en realidad.

-Señor, si me lo permite... -dijo el doctor Julian.

Disparo y le acabo dando al doctor matándolo de un solo disparo en la cabeza.

-¡No! -gritaron todos viendo lo que hizo.

El cuerpo del doctor Julian se cayo mientras se veía por detrás todo un resto de sangre, la bala le atravesó por completo el cerebro dejando todo un reguero de restos del interior de su cabeza.

-Ja ja ja -rió descaradamente Kiff a carcajadas al ver lo que hizo.

-Maldito cabron, estaba intentando ayudarnos -le reprocho Meredith viendo lo que le hizo.

-Si, pero ahora tengo mayores cosas de las que preocuparme ahora mismo, vosotros quedaos aquí con ese perro herido, yo me ocupare de descubrir donde cojones esta Hopper, ¿de acuerdo? -acoto estrictamente y entonces se marcho dispuesto a buscar el otro.

Ambos se quedaron indecisos al no saber que hacer ahora, Kiwi apenas estaba curado y habían matado al único hombre que podía curarle, pero lo peor de todo encima es que Deckard estaba vivo y vivía en el cuerpo de Mannix, había creado toda esa actuación por una razón especifica y lo había conseguido, todo formaba parte de otro plan maligno que ya tenía pensado desde antes.

-¿Como hemos dejado que esto sucediese? -critico Mauro exasperado ante esta situación.

-Sucediendo -dijo Kiff volviendo a reír descaradamente como si hubiese dicho algún chiste bueno.

-Tu callate ya la boca, por tu culpa estamos aquí ahora, así que si no quieres acabar como ese hombre de ahí te juro que te arrancare las extremidades para que así cuando vuelvas a moverte por tu propia cuenta no tengas nada con lo que poder levantarte -le recrimino Meredith insistiéndole en que parase de una vez ya que estaba harta de sus comentarios insultantes que no servían para nada.

Kiff se le quedo mirando con una expresión indirecta y entonces le dijo:

-Si no fuese por mi, haría mismo no habríais descubierto la autentica verdad -indico obviamente.

-También podrías habérnoslo dicho -protesto Remi.

-Puede que si, y puede que no, eso no habría solucionado nada, estamos todos aquí metidos sin hacer nada excepto volver a ser los mismos esclavos de Deckard otra vez, solo que la única diferencia es que ahora Deckard esta metido en un nuevo cuerpo, lo que eso supone que tendréis que acostumbraros a su nuevo careto -argumento dando una rara conclusión asumiendo que con eso haría que se lo tomasen en cuenta, se puso a reír murmuradamente como antes.

Ambos decidieron ignorarle viendo que eso no iba a lograr nada.

-¿Que vamos a hacer con Kiwi ahora? -pregunto Meredith acordándose de que el perro todavía continuaba mal, y eso ahora que habían perdido al doctor Julian.

Clara se quedo mirando fijamente al perro sabiendo que tenía que hacer algo por él, no podía dejar que siguiese sufriendo como lo estaba, entonces se le ocurrió algo.

-Yo lo haré -dijo seriamente.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono Mauro sin entender a que se refería.

-Yo curare a Kiwi -declaro con tono de estar completamente decidida a hacerlo.

-¿De veras lo vas a hacer tu? ¿Pero acaso sabes el proceso? -pregunto Remi dudando de ello.

-Bueno, he estado estudiando a muchos animales para saber su desarrollo y con eso sacar sus celulas, quizás pueda lograrlo -opino asumiendo que con sus habilidades de física podría obtener algo que sirviese para ayudar a Kiwi.

Ambos se miraron cuestionandose esa posibilidad, se le veía decidida pero no muy confiada como para curar a un perro que tenía sus heridas de una gran magnitud.

-Yo te ayudare -dijo Remi dando un paso adelante.

-¿De veras? -se quedo absorta al ver que él se decanto también.

-Si nos vamos a pasar todo el dia soportando todo este calvario, al menos hagamos algo útil y que nos sirva -indico sabiendo que era mejor que se pusiesen a curar el perro que estar cuestionandose lo que podría pasarles con esta nueva y terrible verdad.

Se miraron confiados sabiendo que ambos lo iban a lograr de cualquier forma.

-¿Que necesitas? -pregunto queriendo empezar por lo primero.

-Necesito algo de agua, y unos cuantos sedantes -concreto decidida a curarlo.

··

Habían pasado como veinte minutos desde que abandonaron la base, se habían metido por un terreno elevado repleta de dunas y algúnos restos de chatarra carbonizada por el camino, era como si alguien hubiese reconstruido toda la autopista y la hubiese montado para crear así un trayecto mucho mas fácil por el que poder pasar.

Kroll se encontraba mirando constantemente su reloj de pulsera electrónica esperando recibir una señal por ahí desde el otro lado, ya no sabía cuanto tiempo había sucedido desde que perdieron la conexión con la Fortaleza y ya le preocupaba porque no podía ser que ahora que Decisión había pasado a ser un completo ser humano a estar desconectada de toda la maquinaría del lugar.

-¡Ah! -gimió amargamente al no poder soportar esta tensión.

-¿Algo señor? -pregunto Balla viendo como se encontraba.

-No, y eso me preocupa, me he pasado mucho tiempo metido en situaciones como estas, pero nunca antes me he sentido con tanta tensión por esto, antes no quería decirlo pero... me da miedo que algo suceda en la Fortaleza -confeso demostrando que sentía algo de miedo ante la idea de que todo acabase mal ahí y justo cuando ellos se habían largado a otra parte.

Aquello fue algo en lo que todos se pusieron de acuerdo a pesar de que no confiaban en Kroll para nada después de todo lo que les dijo, ambos se pusieron a pensar en lo mismo, habían estado tanto tiempo en la Fortaleza que prácticamente para ellos era un hogar mas y aunque teniendo el mas mínimo problema ahí, lo acabarían perdiendo todo.

-¿Sabéis cual es la mayor ironía de todo esto? -pregunto William.

Se le quedaron mirando sin saber que responder a eso.

-Que a pesar de que perdáis aquello a que consideráis como hogar, no os quedara nada que valga la pena como para sentirlo como importante -comento expresamente.

Todos se quedaron dubitativos ante ese hecho ya que en cierto modo tenía razón, la Fortaleza era un hogar, pero no había que hiciese que echasen de menos de ahí, la Fortaleza no era un hogar, era mas bien una carcel en la que ambos podían estar saliendo y entrando sin ningún problema, hasta ahora.

Continuaron adelante hasta llegar a un pequeño cruce un poco menos elevado por donde se veían toda una serie de casas destruidas y arruinadas, en una de ellas se encontraba un camión empotrado contra la parte trasera mientras el resto continuaba amontonado como si nada, Wong lo estaba observando todo y apenas le venía algún sentimiento de resignación por todo esto, miro al frente y ahí entonces se ubico por donde iban, se enderezo y entonces levanto el dedo:

-Por ahí -le señalo a la derecha.

-¿Por ahí? -pregunto alzando la vista para corroborarlo.

-Si, ahí mismo -confirmo serenamente.

-Bien -dijo convencido y entonces giro por donde le señalaba, giraron a la derecha y subieron por un trayecto circular que los llevaba arriba de una cordillera elevada de tierra.

Todos giraron a la misma dirección subiendo por el mismo trayecto, giraron por una carretera algo derruida y de ahí estacionaron los coches en un campo vacío, todos se bajaron al instante cogiendo las armas y llevandose consigo a un Wong amordazado.

-¿Aquí se encuentran esos dos genios? -pregunto Muldoch.

-Se encuentran en una pequeña choza que hay al otro lado, pero será mejor que me dejéis primero hablar con ellos antes de que empiecen a tomarlo como una amenaza -aviso expresamente Wong.

-No te preocupes Wong, nos aseguraremos de que tus amigos no piensen mal -consolo Kroll hacíendole ver que no iban a hacer nada raro por no levantar sospechas.

Todo el grupo se cuestiono ese consejo de confianza poco confiable.

-Va a pasar como mi abuelo -indico Miqquel dirigiendose a Odd para hacerle acordar de lo que le dijo antes-. Ya veras, como sucede.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que pensar de eso aunque viendo en el estado en que se encontraban, era bastante obvio que Makuza y Kroll acabarían creando algo con tal de deshacerse de esos dos a los que estaban buscando.

-Balla, Norbert, quedaos aquí a vigilar los coches, si en algún momento surge algo malo dad un disparo al aire, ¿entendido? -aviso estrictamente Kroll.

-¿Y que pasa si les acaban atacando antes de que avisen? -objetó incrédulamente Herb.

Nicolas se rió descaradamente al oír ese chiste.

Nadie dijo nada, se quedaron haciendo como si no hubiesen dicho algo útil.

Se giro dirigiendose hacía su compañero y este se encogió de hombros al no entender nada.

-Vamos -ordeno Makuza y entonces marcharon subiendo por el terreno elevado.

Fueron avanzando con total tranquilidad sin que nadie dijese nada pero cada uno se miraba como sintiendo que todo estaba demasiado tranquilo como para pensar que ambos iban a comportarse como era debido, los hermanos Wilcocks giraron la mirada hacía los dos agentes novatos, se podía ver claramente que ambos continuaban mosqueados por lo de ayer, intento de ignorarles aunque sabía bien que dentro de un buen rato ellos dos acabarían haciendo algo de lo que seguramente acabarían lamentando por traerlos aquí, o meterse en un lugar como este.

Romitz iba con una expresión rígida sin estar pensando en nada cuando de pronto Soto se le acerco por el otro lado mostrandose como si no quisiese tener nada que ver con ellos.

-Señor Romitz -le llamo en un tono minucioso como para que no se le escuchara.

-¿Que sucede teniente Soto? -pregunto con un cierto tono redundante.

-Lo he estado pensando y creo que he llegado a algo que podría determinar porque esta sucediendo todo esto en realidad -mencionó haciendo gestos con las manos como si se estuviese volviendo paranoico con el asunto y no supiese explicarlo como él quería.

-¿A que te refieres con todo esto? -critico intentando de entenderle.

-Creo que puedo entender porque hemos venido aquí exactamente por lo de Wong -aclaro.

Aquello lo dejo con una expresión de puro interés al querer averiguarlo.

-¿Que tienes en mente? -se intereso.

-Sabemos que Wong vino aquí para esconder la ultima muestra del Fortovixyn -indago de forma concreta para ir yendo paso a paso.

-Si -confirmo viendo por donde iba exactamente.

-Y sabemos que ha estado comunicándose con Decisión o como se llama ahora, la Reina Hopper porque esta dentro del cuerpo de la mujer Hopper.

-Si -le fue tirando para que diese mucho mas detalles.

-¿Pero acaso tenemos algúna prueba de que verdaderamente esta pasando algo en la Fortaleza? -objetó teniendo una clara y persuasiva idea.

Empezo a ir yendo mas lento que antes ya que esto lo dejo mas estupefacto.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? -se cuestiono sinceramente.

-En ningún momento hemos visto que Kroll haya intentado de comunicarse con el otro lado o siquiera con los pilotos, y encima tampoco le ha pedido a Makinger que pudiese usar su panel de mando para comunicarse con el otro lado.

-¿Pero no recuerdas que estaba roto?

-Si, pero, ¿porque no lo arreglan si tienen a un montón de expertos en esa base? -indico.

Aquello le dio mucho que pensar ya que había bastantes cosas que no tenían mucho sentido.

-Creo que nos están engañando con algo, seguramente Kroll ha hecho algún trato con Makuza cuando miraba y ahora seguramente estarán planificando alguna estratagema para usarla en nuestra contra -concluyo teniendo sus sospechas sobre esa idea.

-¿Y si la están haciendo entonces porque estamos aquí entonces ocupándonos de esto cuando ellos mismos podrían hacerlo ellos solos? -objetó dando otro hecho mas a tener en cuenta.

-¿Como? -no lo comprendió.

-Wong sabe la dirección de estos dos, entonces porque no han dejado que nos llevemos a Wong de aquí y luego ellos se ocupan de lo otro mas tarde -indico echándoselo en cara para que reconsiderase que era otra hipótesis con el mismo argumento y no servía de mucho.

Soto se quedo indeciso al no saber que pensar de eso ya que también tenía su razonamiento pero no sabía si se lo estaba diciendo como un aviso o básicamente o se estaba burlando de él por estar pensando en algo imposible a pesar de que no era mala idea.

-¿Te estas burlando de mi? -le pregunto queriendo saber si era lo que pensaba.

-No, mira Soto, entiendo tu preocupación por todo esto, todos estamos nerviosos porque no sabemos que ocurrirá ahora, pero eso no significa que todos estén conspirando para mandarnos a tomar por saco como si fuésemos algo que pudiesen manipular -le explicó hacíendole entender que entendía sus hipótesis pero no las iba a reconsiderar por una buena razón especifica.

-¿Y entonces no te parece todo esto demasiado raro?

-Lo es, pero al menos yo se muy bien darme cuenta de estas cosas, y nosotros estamos apunto de vivir una muy grande -indico sabiendo que de esto no iba a salir nada bueno.

Fueron bajando por el mismo terreno elevado hasta acabar encontrando una pequeña choza que había abajo de todo, era como si se hubiesen construido su propia casa de jardín en medio de ninguna parte ya que lo tenía todo, un coche, un pozo para sacar agua, y seguramente algún sistema de recursos para poder sobrevivir los próximos años.

-¿Es ese no? -pregunto Makuza dirigiendose a Wong para que lo corroborase.

-Si, pero vas a tener que dejarme a mi para hablar con ellos -pidió concretamente.

-De ningúna manera, ¿como se que esos tíos no están armados con todo tipo de armas? -critico reprochadamente Kroll discrepando de esa opción.

-No lo sabes, por eso -indico expresamente.

Ambos se quedaron con una muy mala sensación al no saber que hacer con eso.

-Y una mierda, nos vamos ya -protesto Makuza llevandose consigo para avisarles.

-No, espera -insistió viendo que pasaba de eso y no le gustaba.

Fueron bajando sin ningún problema pero de pronto sin que se diesen cuenta había un cable atado a un extremo justo por donde pasaban ellos, Makuza junto con Wong eran los que iban mas cerca cuando de pronto Jeremy se percato de que estaban apunto de pisarlo.

-No esperad -chillo eufóricamente al ver lo que iba a pasar.

-¿Que pasa? -cuestiono Kroll viendo como chillo.

-Mirad bien -les señalo y entonces se acerco poniendose de rodillas al ver que había un cable atado y levantado a la longitud de un talón, se quedo estupefacto al ver que se dio cuenta-. Si pisabais esto acabaríais estallando en mil pedazos.

-¡Joder! -reprocho Muldoch viendo que se dio cuenta a tiempo.

-Quédate aquí -le aviso Makuza dejando a Wong donde estaba para asegurarse.

Se junto con Jeremy y ambos se pusieron a ver ese cable, media como diez metros y llegaba hasta un pequeño arbusto seco mientras que la otra mitad llegaba hasta un bidón rojo que parecía bastante sospechoso, ambos carraspearon intrigados al ver ese bidón.

-No se porque pero a mi me da que ese bidón esta cargado de dinamita -opino irónicamente Eric.

-¿Como haz hecho para darte cuenta? -le pregunto interesado.

-Ya pase por esto una vez, y créeme, eso de lo peor -indico murmuradamente.

-¿De veras? -critico indirectamente.

Se le quedo mirando con una expresión que le hacía fruncir el ceño.

-¿Podéis cortar eso? -pregunto William asumiendo que podían deshacerse de ese cable fácilmente.

-Podríamos, pero no sabemos como esta enganchado a ese bidón de ahí, aunque quizás ese bidón sea simplemente la primera ficha del domino y luego acabe explotando toda la zona -concluyo sinceramente Jeremy sabiendo que algo así no iba a parecer tan fácil como parecía.

Todos se miraron el suelo asumiendo que debajo de ellos había mas explosivos.

-Maldita sea -protesto Herb indignado al ver que esto.

-¿No podemos sortearlo? -critico Miqquel asumiendo que podían pasar de ello.

-¿Puedes sortear un cable y luego acordarte de donde estaba? -critico indirectamente Thomas-. Porque y yo mi hermano nos hemos asegurado de eso durante los últimos diez años.

Ambos se mosquearon cada vez mas por este asunto.

-Esperad, tengo una idea -dijo Makuza levantándose de donde estaba.

-¿Cual? -cuestiono Jeremy queriendo saber que tenía pensado.

Makuza se puso delante del bidón explosivo y lo sujeto fuertemente como para levantarlo.

-Ey un momento, ¿que estas haciendo? -cuestiono Ulrich viendo que estaba tocando el bidón que no debían de tocar-. ¿No es peligroso tocar eso?

-Lo es si no se fuerza el cable -agrego expresamente.

-Eso es cierto -reafirmo Jeremy estupefacto al ver que no se dio cuenta de eso.

Makuza movió el bidón hasta apoyarlo al otro lado de donde llegaba el cable.

-Si el bidón esta aquí entonces nadie puede pisarlo -indico obviamente.

-Fijate tu, eso parece que no se le ha ocurrido a nadie -vacilo Odd viendo que eso era lo mejor que había visto hasta ahora-. ¿A que no?

-No deberías haber hecho eso -rechisto seriamente Wong.

-¿Porque no? ¿Acaso hay otra trampa? -objetó incrédulamente Kroll.

-No, pero a ellos no les va a gustar -fijo la mirada en la choza.

Justo en ese momento surgió un pequeño destello de luz que venía de la casa de abajo.

-Nos están observando -aviso Orson eufóricamente viendo que los habían estado vigilando.

Makuza se enfureció tanto por eso que se dirigió hacía Wong y le agarro de la camisa.

-¿Sabías que harían eso? -le pregunto murmurando entre dientes para no enfadarse.

-Yo que se, apenas les conozco -comento amargamente.

-¿Pero has estado comunicandote con ellos verdad? -objetó Emile.

-Si, lo he hecho, pero de todo eso se encarga mi compañero que esta todo el dia encerrado en su habitación colocado sobre una silla -añadió rechistando de lo nervioso que estaba.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió preguntarle siquiera? -le agarro mas fuerte que antes mientras le acercaba la mirada dandole una expresión furtiva de lo harto que estaba.

-Señor Makuza, déjele, ya no vale la pena -exigió Kroll sabiendo que ese comportamiento que estaba teniendo con él no iba a augurar nada bueno.

Le dirigió la mirada sabiendo que aquello era mas bien un aviso de que no hiciese nada por su propia seguridad y la de los otros, le miro furtivamente una vez mas y entonces le dijo:

-Tienes suerte, cabron -espeto seriamente y entonces le soltó de forma brusca.

Asintió poco complacido con esto, hizo que lo ignoraba.

-Vamonos -ordeno reprochadamente de lo fastidiado que estaba.

Le siguieron pero todos estaban poniendo una mirada como de saber muy bien que esto iba a acabar muy mal para todos si esto seguía así, Jeremy era el que mas estaba preocupado por todo esto ya que estaba empezando a desconfiar completamente de Makuza, tenía un mal humor que era peor que el que tenía William ya que no sabía como iba a actuar, sobretodo con Wong que ahora se encontraban en una situación bastante deplorable.

Se acercaron hacía la choza viendo que era mucho mas espaciosa que de arriba, dieron unos cuantos pasos hasta que de pronto la puerta que había en el costado se abrió de repente y de ahí salió un hombre japonés vestido con una sudadera azul oscura y con una mascarilla alrededor de la cara, iba armado con una escopeta de dos cañones, les apunto al instante.

Ambos se detuvieron y entonces se dispusieron a sacar sus respectivas armas pero Makuza alzo la mano sobre ellos impidiendo que lo hiciesen.

-¿Como habéis hecho para sortear nuestra trampa? -pregunto reprochadamente.

-Muy fácil -dijo Makuza dando un paso adelante.

-No te muevas -recrimino preparando su arma para dispararle en cuanto diese un paso mas.

-No lo haré, pero escuchame un momento -pidió sinceramente.

Se le quedo mirando con una expresión fija y entonces le dijo:

-¿Que quieres? -le pregunto interesado a pesar de que sabía que era una amenaza.

-¿Te acuerdas de mi? Soy el comandante Makuza -declaro asumiendo que si le decía quien era entonces se acordaría y no le haría exactamente nada.

-¿Makuza? -se cuestiono pensativamente ese nombre.

-Me parece que no lo va a recordar -opino incrédulamente Nicolas.

-Calla, mira -le rechisto William queriendo que lo deje estar.

-¿Makuza? -se intrigo y entonces miro hacía el hombre de las manos atadas, a él si que pudo reconocerle perfectamente-. Señor Wong.

-Hola, chico -le saludo con un tono poco interesado.

-¿Que hace usted aquí? ¿Nos han descubierto? -empezo a ponerse nervioso.

-Si -afirmo Wong y entonces alzo su arma y disparo sin pensarlo.

La bala impacto contra su frente de tal manera que se noto como la sangre salía por el otro lado.

-¡No! -gritaron todos viendo que le disparo sin ningún motivo.

El cuerpo del joven cayo junto con la escopeta que se quedo invertida.

-¿Pero que coño has hecho? -critico Wong reprochándole al ver lo que hizo-. Me has mentido.

-Si -confirmo sin siquiera sentir al menos algo de empatía por eso.

Todos se quedaron absortos al ver esto, Kroll se quedo con una cara enrarecida, Yumi junto con Aelita se llevaron las manos a la cara ya que para ellas esto resultaba demasiado violenta hasta para lo que habían visto ahora, y William estaba tan absorta que no pudo evitar poner una cara de indignación ya que esto no se lo esperaba para nada.

-Lo sabía, iba a ser como mi abuelo -dijo Miqquel indicando que tenía razón.

Makuza se acerco al cuerpo y le cogío la escopeta, se metió la pistola donde la tenía antes y entonces se dirigió hacía el grupo mirando con una expresión rígida y vacía como de no importarle para nada en absoluto lo que le hizo al joven.

-Escuchadme bien todos, aquí no ha pasado nada, todavía queda un joven aquí dentro, así que quiero la máxima discreción posible -acordo estrictamente como dejando claro que se iban a ocupar de esto como si no fuese nada del otro mundo.

-¿La máxima discreción posible? Has matado a un chico que apenas ha hecho algo -le reprocho Ulrich hacíendole entender que lo que hizo era bastante contradictoria.

-Ese chico ha creado a esas criaturas blancas que nos han estado atacando los últimos seis meses, ¿sabéis acaso cuantos han muerto por eso? -les recrimino echándoles la bronca para justificar a que esos chicos no habían hecho nada útil por nadie.

Nadie dijo nada, les importaba mucho menos que ver como mato a un joven cuando menos nadie se esperaba que él fuese quien hiciese una tontería, solo que esta era mucho peor.

De pronto escucho un raro sonido parecido al de unas pisadas que venían del otro lado, reaccionó y entonces la abrió la puerta metiendose dentro, los demás se miraron contraídos y fueron directamente a seguirle ya que era bastante claro lo que iba a hacer ahí dentro.

Makuza alzo la escopeta y se puso a mirar a ambos lados, estaba dentro de una habitación pequeña con tan solo una mesa de comedor, dos camas amontonadas entre si y un escritorio con un ordenador viejo que estaba conectado a un cable que iba hacía abajo. Fue andando lentamente al saber muy bien que el otro joven se encontraba por algúna parte, lo había oído, dio un paso mas y entonces oyó como crujía la madera que estaba pisando, entonces lo entendió, había un piso debajo de donde estaba, dio un pequeño salto y lo comprobó, era cierto.

-Makuza, para ya -rechisto Wong metiendose dentro junto con los demás.

Se giro silenciándoles con el dedo de una forma persuasiva.

-¿Que? -cuestiono Romitz sin entender a que se refería con eso.

Miro al suelo intentando de buscar una entrada y entonces la hallo, había una pequeña portezuela enganchada a unas pequeñas bisagras negras y puntiagudas, la abrió de un tirón y entonces metió la punta de su escopeta dentro para asegurarse que estaba ahí.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando al no saber que hacer con él armado de esa forma.

-Quedaos aquí -les aviso susurradamente.

-¿Que le vas a hacer? ¿Lo mismo que al otro? -critico Soto.

No dijo nada y entonces fue bajando lentamente mientras veía como se estaba poniendo mas oscuro cada vez bajaba, se saco la linterna y lo ilumino en parte aunque no daba para mucho, estaba claro que aquel joven lo había dejado todo a oscuras apropósito.

Arriba, los demás se asomaban viendo lo que estaba haciendo pero se estaban empezando a asustar demasiado ya que desconfiaban de Makuza completamente.

-¿Alguien tiene que bajar ahí? -objetó sinceramente Eric.

-Yo lo haré -dijo William sacando su espada.

-De ningúna manera -rechisto Ulrich impidiéndoselo.

-¿Porque? ¿Que crees? ¿Que estoy dispuesto a matarle después de lo que ha hecho? -indico hacíendole ver que no era tan cruel como parecía.

No les gustaba mucho la idea pero era lo mejor que podían hacer. Nadie dijo nada y entonces William se metió dentro sin que nadie le hiciese cambiar de opinión.

-Hay va un hombre valiente -exclamo irónicamente Herb.

Makuza fue avanzando por aquella sala oscura sin saber con que se iba a encontrar, estaba oscuro pero podía notar que había todo un almacén ordenado por aquella habitación, podía ver a un grupo de plantas amontonadas en una esquina como si fuese un huerto, ahora entendía como habían hecho esos chicos para poder sobrevivir durante todo este tiempo.

Siguió avanzando y entonces observo algo que le llamo la atención, veía un suministro de unos extraños botes translucidos que contenían una rara sustancia blanquesina, ahí lo tenía, esa era la muestra que habían estado creando durante todo este tiempo.

Oyó un grito y entonces se giro alzando la escopeta y observo que se trataba del otro joven con William agarrandola con su espada por detrás en el cuello.

-Hijo de perra -exclamo viendo que le salvo justo a tiempo.

-Le tengo -dijo William y entonces le apreto aún mas del cuello para que dejara de resistirse.

-¿Tu y tu amigo habéis estado haciendo experimentos aquí? ¿Para Wong? -le pregunto interrogandole ahora que lo tenía ahí delante.

-Vete a la mierda -reprocho negándose a colaborar.

William se harto y entonces lo llevo directamente hacía las muestras blanquecinas.

-Dime, ¿que sucedería si te pongo un poco de esa muestra en tu propia cara? -le amenazo dispuesto a corroborar que esas muestras daban un efecto terriblemente negativo.

-No, no -grazno chillando como un animal desesperado.

-Dímelo, ¿sois vosotros los causantes de esas criaturas blancas que hay por todas partes?

Le siguió apretando cada vez mas hasta que al final no lo pudo aguantar y entonces dijo:

-Fue un accidente, me lo lleve afuera sin ningún motivo y se me escapo, se mezclo con agua contaminada y aquello produjo un terrible efecto en los infectados, no sabíamos que pasaría eso -confeso demostrando que se hacía responsable de lo que sucedió.

-Ja, llévalo afuera -le ordeno sabiendo que ahora todos necesitaban saberlo sinceramente.

-¡No! -volvió a gritar mientras William lo arrastraba por la fuerza hacía el exterior.

Lo llevaron al exterior delante de todo el grupo, lo pusieron de rodillas mientras este titubeaba de los nervios que tenía al no saber que hacer, miro al otro lado y entonces observo que ahí estaba su compañero muerto, le habían matado de un solo disparo.

-Hijos de puta, ¿que le habéis hecho? Era mi compañero -recrimino sollozando terriblemente al ver que habían asesinado a la única persona que le quedaba.

Ambos se sintieron culpables por eso ya que no querían que le hubiese sucedido eso.

-¿Que le habéis hecho? -pregunto insistemente Wong.

-Al final lo ha soltado todo, fue su culpa que él tirase el tubo que acabo convirtiendo a un montón de infectados en esas criaturas blancas, debí imaginármelo hace tiempo -comento mosqueado con él ya que por su culpa creo un enorme lío del que estaba ahora arrepentido.

-Por favor, tenéis que entenderlo, solamente hicimos caso a Wong porque acordamos de que nos ayudaríamos mutuamente -les exigió suplicando con las manos alzadas.

-¿Que acordasteis? -pregunto seriamente Kroll.

-Acordamos de que nosotros ayudaríamos a Wong a crear un nuevo tipo de virus con el Fortovixyn y a cambio él nos encontraría la forma de acabar con esos gigantes sanguinarios -aclaro señalando cada cosa concreta que hicieron en todo este tiempo.

Wong se lamento viendo que confeso todo aquello que quería mantener en secreto.

-Espera, ¿que gigantes sanguinarios? -cuestiono Jeremy queriendo entender esa ultima mención.

-¿No lo sabéis? -pregunto interesado al ver que ellos no sabían lo que sabían.

-Oh joder -se quejo Makuza lamentandose por oír eso.

-¿De que esta hablando Makuza? -pregunto William queriendo que lo dijese a los cuatro vientos.

-Esta hablando de un rumor que ha estado corriendo durante los últimos cuatro años que llevamos metidos en este mundo, se dice que al otro lado de la zona se encuentra un enorme grupo de gigantes que supuestamente son infectados pero que estos se volvieron enormes como a causa de una mutación genética, pero hasta ahora nada de eso se ha dicho que quede resuelto -declaro dando a entender que había un cierto pánico hacía unos supuestos muertos gigantes.

-¿Zombies gigantes? -cuestiono Odd asombrado por ese nombre.

-Si, así es, zombies gigantes, solo que estos son musculosos y tienen controlados a los demás infectados, son como reyes, mandan a su manada de muertos a coger a cualquiera que este vivo y luego estos se los comen como si fuesen vegetales, ¿sabéis lo que es que te agarren y te arranquen la cabeza de un solo mordisco? Pues estos son capaces de hacerlo -argumento el joven dando a entender que se sabía todo sobre esos supuestos gigantes.

-Joder -exclamo Pietro hacíendose a la idea.

-Ya me he cansado de esto, callate ya la boca -reprocho fastidiado Makuza y entonces saco su pistola dispuesto a dispararle para matarlo y que así se callase de una vez por todas.

-¡No espera! -grito chillando Wong para que se detuviese.

-¿Algo que decir Wong? -le pregunto indirectamente.

Wong se quedo mirando al joven como queriendo saber que iba a hacer con él, entendía que era su compañero y que les debía mucho a ellos, pero ya no podía seguir defendiéndoles después de esto.

-Lo siento -se disculpo dando a entender que lamentaba lo que le iba a pasar.

-¿Que? -se cuestiono absorto al oír eso.

Makuza disparo y entonces la bala le impacto por el costado de la cabeza matándolo al instante.

-¡No! -gritaron todos viendo que ya mato al otro.

El cuerpo cayo quedandose con toda la sangre cayéndole por el agujero de la herida.

-¿Porque lo haz hecho maldito cabron? -le reprocho Jeremy hartandose de ver lo que hacía.

-Esto... es lo que les pasa a los que atacan nuestra base, por su culpa esas criaturas se metieron en Fort Kido y no sabíamos de donde venían, ahora que se de donde vienen pienso deshacerme de todo lo relacionado con ese asunto, y matar a esos ha sido el primer paso -decreto dejando señalando hacía los jóvenes muertos que él mismo asesino por nada.

-¿Y entonces porque no matas a Wong ya que él esta relacionado? -objetó expresamente Angus.

-Pues porque ahora Wong esta metido con vosotros y en eso yo no puedo meterme, pero en esto si, estoy harto de estar siempre delante de todo el mundo, pues ahora yo soy el que dicta las normas, y digo que todo aquel que tenga algo que decir va a acabar muerto, ¿entendido? -aclaro decretando que ya no iba a dejar que nadie mas le dijese como tenía que hacer las cosas.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos ya que no podían creerse que después de todo lo que hicieron ahora tenían que lidiar con una persona que era mucho que todas las que conocían hasta ahora.

-¿Alguien tiene algo que decir con esto? -pregunto poniéndoles a prueba.

Nadie dijo nada ya que no sabían que podían hacer en este momento, pero Jeremy puso una expresión de pura amargura ya que se estaba hartando de toda esta situación, se había pasado yendo de un lado a otro viendo a un montón de gente que se creía estar al mando y ahora que se encontraba en una situación como esta, ya no podía dejar que siguiese sucediendo sin que él hiciese nada, esta vez iba a dar todo aquello que se había estado aguantando durante todo este tiempo.

-¿Jeremy? -pregunto Aelita viendo la expresión que tenía su novio.

Fue avanzando hasta dirigirse hacía Makuza donde le dio un fuerte golpe de puño en toda la cara que lo dejo noqueado en el suelo, todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver eso.

-Hijo de perra -exclamo estupefacto Eric al ver lo que hizo.

-Confiábamos en ti, y tu has hecho directamente lo que te ha dado la gana -le recrimino echándole la bronca por todo lo que hizo ya que se sentía traicionado por eso.

Makuza estaba intentando de quitárselo de encima pero apenas podía, estaba tan cabreado que le resultaba imposible coger hacer con tal de quitárselo de encima, agarro la tierra que había delante del suelo y se la tiro en la cara para distraerlo.

-Tu -dijo y entonces agarro la escopeta que se le había soltado antes.

-No Makuza espera -le rechisto Yumi intentando de que no hiciera lo que tuvo antes.

-Has intentado de matarme -le recrimino apuntando con su escopeta mientras Jeremy se ponía de pie sin sus gafas y mostrando una expresión autoritaria de no importale mucho.

-Si, y lo he hecho por una muy buena razón -se reafirmo justificándolo sin problemas.

Makuza se harto tanto que decidió dispararle con tal de deshacerse de él pero entonces Kroll se puso delante para cubrirle e impedir que lo hiciese.

-No lo hagas Makuza, tu eres mucho mas listo -le insistió sinceramente.

-Hazlo, así nos libraremos de una -le propuso vacilante Herb contradiciendo esa acción.

-Callate -le reprocho Ulrich viendo que ya se estaba pasando otra vez.

Los demás se juntaron viendo lo que estaba apunto de hacer, Makuza estaba mas que dispuesto a matarle por lo que le hizo pero ahora viendo que todos los demás se juntaron y solamente quedaba de él, no tenía otra que dejarlo de momento.

-Discutiremos esto una vez volvamos -acordo teniendolo por seguro.

De pronto ambos empezaron a escuchar un extraño sonido que venía de algúna parte, fueron mirando de un lado para otro pero no entendían que era, era un sonido pequeño pero uno al que ya habían anteriormente en una situación muy parecida a esta.

-¿Nadie le suena de algo ese sonido? -pregunto expresamente Soto.

Aelita asomo la cabeza hacía el frente y ahí entonces pudo verlo con claridad, todos la siguieron y observaron que mas abajo había un murmullo seguido de unos cuantos sonidos como de haber algo que se estaba desplomando a cada rato, al ver eso ambos sabían muy bien a lo que se estaban enfrentando y no era nada bueno.

-¿Son ellos? -pregunto Conrad queriendo corroborarlo.

-Si, lo son -confirmo serenamente Aelita dandose cuenta de que eran las criaturas.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora que tenemos tiempo -ordeno apuradamente Makuza sabiendo que dentro de un buen rato esos seres acabaran llegando aquí antes que nada.

Se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon corriendo por donde vinieron pero entonces Makuza se detuvo mirando a los cadaveres, tuvo una idea y se puso a moverlos con cuidado.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -cuestiono Odd viendo lo que hacía.

-Si, esos seres ven a venir aquí, al menos que pueda haber algo que los distraiga -dijo mientras movía uno de los cuerpos al lado de la puerta.

Ambos se miraron intrigados ya que no entendían lo que iba a hacer pero estaba bastante claro que se disponía a hacer algo con tal de aprovechar la situación. Lo dejo casi a la entrada y de ahí se metió dentro de la choza como intentando de buscar algo que le sirviese de utilidad, se metió abajo y ahí entonces fue recorriendo todo el almacén hasta encontrar los botes con la sustancia, tiro una de ellas rompiendose en el suelo y dejando desperdiciado toda la sustancia que tenía en el interior, saco el mechero que siempre usaba para los cigarrillos de Makinger, lo abrió y lo tiro contra la sustancia haciendo que se prendiese fuego al instante, aquello era terriblemente inflamable.

Volvió de vuelta al exterior volviendo con todo el mundo y entonces les dijo:

-Vamonos ya -ordeno insistentemente.

-¿Que es lo que has hecho? -pregunto Ulrich queriendo entenderlo.

Ahí entonces observaron que la choza se estaba quemando, salía un humo de debajo.

-Ocuparme de que no nos sigan -indico obviamente y entonces les hizo un gesto con la mano para que le siguiesen con total apuro, no tuvieron mas opción que hacerle caso.

Volvieron directamente hacía el lugar donde dejaron los vehículos, Balla y Norbert se asomaron viendo que estaban volviendo como si estuviese sucediendo algo malo.

-¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto Norbert.

-He oído un disparo, ¿estáis todos bien? -inquirió Balla extrañado.

-No lo estaremos si no nos vamos de aquí, vamos -ordeno Kroll y entonces todos se metieron en sus respectivos vehículo sabiendo que no tenían mucho tiempo para saber que hacer.

Jeremy se metió en el Megapod y pudo ver perfectamente como el humo de la choza se estaba volviendo mas grande, ahora se estaba quemando por completo, con solamente mirar eso ya sentía la idea de que algo ahí podría haber cambiado, podría haberse dado cuenta de lo que Makuza estaba apunto de hacer, podría haberlos salvados, pero ahora ya no podía remediarlo.

Marcharon en fila como hicieron antes y entonces abandonaron aquella zona empinada sabiendo que las criaturas blancas estaban cada vez mas cerca de cogerles, los murmullos estaban creciendo hasta convertirse en una serie de gemidos salvajes.

Lo abandonaron pero todo lo que había ahí en la choza, quedo atrás.

··

Hopper junto con Alexandra y Sebastian estaban absortos al ver lo que tenían delante, ahora no solamente habían descubierto que Deckard había estado maquinando otras cosas, sino que encima encontró la manera de poder salvarse y era usando a un sujeto de prueba para establecer un vinculo cerebral que le ayudaría a seguir viviendo mas tiempo que antes.

-Hijo de puta -exclamo Hopper sin creerse todo lo que ponían en las hojas.

-Quizás no sea cierto, yo no creo que Deckard haya avanzando lo suficiente como para hacer eso, yo junto con Mauro siempre le veíamos y el tío estaba completamente exhausto, apenas sabía hacer algo por su propia cuenta excepto comer -opino sinceramente Sebastian tomando la posibilidad de que a lo mejor se equivocasen y estaban viendo otra cosa.

-¿Que piensas Hopper? -pregunto Alexandra queriendo saber que pensar de todo esto.

Se quedo mirando atentamente todo el formulario como intentando de analizar todos los entresijos que hacían entender que verdaderamente Deckard había hecho lo que básicamente se decía en los propios archivos, se le quedo mas que claro, cerro el formulario.

-Deckard lo ha hecho -decreto decidido a tomárselo en serio.

-¿Que ha hecho? ¿Cambiarse? -critico Sebastian esa mención.

-Si -dijo y entonces se giro dirigiendose por donde venía.

-¿Adonde vas? -pregunto Alexandra viendo que se largaba sin ningún motivo.

Hopper siguió adelante por todo el pasillo hasta acabar saliendo por donde vino, ahí entonces surgió Mannix alzando su pistola, tenía una expresión rígida y entonces dijo:

-Hola Hopper -le saludo indirectamente.

-Hola Deckard -le devolvió el saludo de una forma contradictoria.

-¿Así que ahora ya lo sabes? -objetó indirectamente.

-Si -reafirmo sin estar muy sorprendido.

-Hopper -Alexandra surgió junto con Sebastian y ahí entonces vieron lo que pasaba.

-Oh mierda, nos ha encontrado -exclamo Sebastian.

-Es cierto -les confirmo sin mas dilación.

-¿Como? -cuestiono Alexandra sin entender a que se refería con eso.

-Mannix, es Deckard, metido en su cuerpo -declaro serenamente.

-No puede ser -esbozo Sebastian una expresión de pura sorpresa.

-Así es, lo hice, y por una buena razón -corroboro plenamente.

-Explicate -le insistió queriendo entender toda la historia.

-Sabía que algún dia de estos me acabaría muriendo demasiado pronto, así que decidí intentar de encontrar la forma de poder seguir vivo un buen tiempo mas, pero no encontré la manera, hasta que entonces descubrí en varios libros médicos que existía un cierto proceso en el que se podía sustituir el cerebro de una persona y ponerse en otro, y eso mismo hice, y funcionó -confeso explicándole todo el sistema que hizo para continuar con vida sin que nadie lo notase.

-Pero no entiendo, Mannix le disparo a Deckard, si tu te cambiaste el cerebro, ¿entonces como es que estas dentro de Mannix y no muerto del todo? -critico Alexandra sin entender exactamente como hizo todo ese proceso si es que sucedió antes del ataque a la Fortaleza.

-Porque él lo hizo de otra manera -repercuto Hopper.

Mannix sonrío viendo que ahora lo estaba entendiendo todo a la perfeccíon.

-Hizo lo mismo que hizo que Decisión antes, se hizo una copia digital de su cerebro y la incorporo dentro del cuerpo de Mannix haciendo que básicamente fuese él mismo tomando otro cuerpo con sus mismos recuerdos y pensamientos -aclaro resumiendo todo el asunto a la perfeccíon.

-Así es, pero quedaba un problema, y es que Mannix seguía aún estando dentro, así que me tuve que hacer toda una operación en la que hacía que todo aquello que representase a Mannix quedase fuera, tuve que matarlo desde dentro -añadió demostrando que así fue como logro apoderarse de ese nuevo cuerpo, mato al dueño y se aprovecho de él fácilmente.

-¿Entonces te disparaste a ti mismo? -cuestiono Sebastian asumiendo que ese era el argumento.

-Si, cosa que también me funcionó.

-¿Pero porque? -subió Hopper de tono, estaba empezando a agobiarse con este asunto.

-¿Porque Hopper? Porque todo el mundo me estaba viendo como alguien débil, estaba harto de que todos viesen de que no podía hacer nada, incluido Decisión, así que decidí tomar la decisión de implantarme en nuevo cuerpo que me hiciese mucho mas superior que antes, no fue la mejor opción, pero... -se toco el cabello sintiéndose halagado por como era ahora-. Me gusta como soy.

-Hijo de puta, hasta estando en otro cuerpo sigues siendo el mismo de siempre -le reprocho Alexandra indignada al ver que no había forma de quitárselo de encima.

-Cuidadito tus palabras mujer, puede que me hagas explotar la mano con estas cosas, buena estrategia Hopper, pero ten en cuenta que por mucho que intentéis detenerme, no sois capaces de hacer que vuestros amigos adolescentes vuelvan del otro lado -aviso amenazadoramente.

-¿Que quieres decir? -se cuestiono empezando a hacerse una mala idea.

-La conexión esta apagada, ¿como crees que harán ellos para volver sin saber donde poder aterrizar los pilotos? ¿Como crees que podra acabar todo esto? -intuyo seriamente al dejar bien claro que ahora había un riesgo al que tenían que tener en cuenta.

-Así -dijo y entonces se quito la pulsera electrónica.

-Hopper, ¿que haces? -cuestiono Alexandra viendo que se estaba quitando lo único que hacían que pudiesen tener verdadero control sobre Mannix.

-Te propongo una cosa -dijo dispuesto a hacer un trato con él.

-Uhum -carraspeo interesado al querer saber lo que iba a decir.

-Te daré la pulsera y así podrás desactivar los brazaletes que tienes enganchados en las manos, pero a cambio quiero de que cuando Aelita y los otros vuelvan, nos vas a explicar todo lo que sucede, todo experimento, cada plan, cada estrategia, cada hecho que se haya contado aquí, cada resumen de todas las barbaridades que haz hecho desde el principio, esta vez no quiero mas secreto, ahora quiero la verdad ¿entendido? -le concreto dictaminándole todas las acciones que iba a tomar una vez le entregase la pulsera y así todo volviese a estar como antes.

Ambos se quedaron mirándole fijamente ya que no sabían si lo iba a hacer o no, ahora que sabían que se trataba de Deckard, ya resultaba mas que imposible tratar con él.

··

La Reina Hopper se encontraba en el mismo lugar inconsciente y con aquella posición puesta de rodillas cuando entonces sus ojos empezaron a encenderse, alzo la mirada hacía arriba y ahí entonces resoplo abriendo fuertemente la boca de tal manera que le salieron unos pequeños rayos rojos que le pasaron por la piel, se levanto poniendose de pie y entonces dijo:

-¡Esta es la ultima vez! ¡Que me dejo llevar! -decreto y entonces se sobrecargo haciendo que toda la electricidad pasase directamente por los tentáculos a los que estaba enganchada.

La electricidad volvió por toda la instalación iluminándolo todo, incluido el sistema de armamento de afuera de la Fortaleza, las torretas electrónicas se encendieron y entonces se pusieron a disparar hacía todos los muertos que se encontraban saltando por el borde del muro de contención.

Los muertos se asustaron al ver eso y entonces se marcharon corriendo viendo que ya no tenían ningúna forma de meterse ahí dentro sin poder atacar, se alejaron de la zona y volvieron metiendose directamente en la ciudad abandonada que había al otro lado del camino.

-¡Si! -gritaron todos alzando sus armas al ver que consiguieron salvarse.

Mannix alzo la vista observando que la electricidad había vuelto y por una muy buena razón, la Reina Hopper se había despertado y aquello hacía que todo volviese a estar en orden como antes.

-¿Tenemos trato? -le pregunto asumiendo que lo iba a aceptar o no.

-Tienes suerte Hopper, aunque echaba de menos que tuviésemos este tipo de conversaciones -indico demostrando que le hacía la pelota apropósito, puso una sonrisa picarona.

Le entrego la pulsera tirándosela y este la atajo enseguida sin ningún problema, Hopper no cambio de expresión mantenía la mirada como sintiendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Tus amigos te estarán esperando -le aviso cordialmente.

-Lo se -reafirmo acordándose también de eso.

Se dio la vuelta marchándose y esperando a que supuestamente y los otros dos le siguiesen para ver como estaba la cosa. Hopper asintió poco complacido por esto ya que ya había pasado por este asunto de la muerte de Deckard, y ahora había descubierto que una parte de él seguía con vida, era como una historia que no terminaba nunca, solo que esta iba cambiando de lugar constantemente.

-Franz, ¿porque lo haz hecho, le teníamos? -le reprocho Alexandra queriendo entender en que era lo que estaba pensando al haber estado aceptando eso mismo.

-No, no le teníamos -aclaro sinceramente.

-¿Que quieres? -se cuestiono interesado Sebastian.

-Teníamos a Mannix, pero me equivoque y en vez de eso teníamos a Deckard, ¿como crees que puedo aceptar esto sabiendo que tiene algo escondido bajo la manga? -objetó demostrándole que ya estaba harto de ir teniendo dudas de todo.

-¿Entonces vas a dejar que ahora Deckard metido dentro de Mannix nos gobierne otra vez? -protesto Sebastian que iba a hacer como si no hubiese pasado y volver a lo de siempre.

-No, pienso dejar que nos revele la verdad, ya estoy harto de estar viendo como todo ha estado escondiendo todas las cosas que hasta ahora nunca nos ha contado, lo de los monstruos infectados, lo de John Broghan, lo de mi ex-mujer, los niños esos a los que hizo mi hija y sus amigos asesinasen por nada, todo, ya estoy harta de huir, esta vez, pienso enfrentarme al diablo a la cara -se retracto decidido a terminar con todas las dudas que tenía sobre este lugar.

Ambos se miraron intrigados sabiendo que quizá jamas terminarían con este tema, pero al menos estaban cerca de entender todo lo que tenían escondido en la Fortaleza y así descubrir que era lo que habían estado maquinando sin parar en los últimos diez años.

-¿Estáis conmigo? -les pregunto asumiendo que se podrían con él como hacían siempre.

-Lo estamos Hopper -accedió Sebastian.

-Siempre lo estaremos -acoto Alexandra estando de acuerdo.

Sonrío orgulloso por eso y entonces se marcharon volviendo por donde vinieron.

··

Regresaron a la base de Fort Kido tal y como habían acordado antes, pasaron al interior del túnel y de ahí hasta llegar al campamento ciudad donde ahí ya les estaba esperando el general Makinger junto con Keyto y Himazu mirándoles con una expresión rígida como de estar pendientes de otra cosa. Estacionaron los vehículos en un extremo y de ahí todos se bajaron mostrando una expresión como de que todos estaban de mal humor por lo sucedido en la choza secreta de aquellos dos opositores a los que liquidaron sin ningún motivo.

-¿Ha ido todo bien? -pregunto Makinger queriendo saber todos los hechos.

-Ha ido bastante bien, pero me temo que esos chicos hay que arreglarles un poco la cabezas, apenas saben lo que es cooperar con sus superiores -declaro como dando a entender que aquí los únicos que hicieron algo malo era el otro grupo que no supo hacer bien las cosas.

-No somos tus soldados -reprocho Ulrich llevándole la contraria.

Se les quedo mirando con una expresión rígida como de estar bastante cabreados con ellos, Yumi se puso delante de Ulrich y entonces él la acompaño junto con todos los demás, todos se marcharon como queriendo no saber nada de este asunto.

-¿Paso algo? -pregunto Himazu con curiosidad.

-Digamos que la cosa se caldeo un poco, el maldito del gafotas me ha hecho esto en la cara -confeso señalándole el lugar en la cara donde le había golpeado antes.

Makinger se acerco mirándolo fijamente y pudo comprobar que era cierto.

-Cabron -exclamo Himazu viendo como lo dejo.

-¿Porque te hizo eso? -cuestiono Keyto queriendo entender lo sucedido.

-Nos encontramos con los jóvenes, pero no me dejo que matarlos a todos, y parece que a él no le gusto mucho la idea, así que entonces...

-Eh -comprendió Himazu viendo por donde iba.

-¿Encontraste lo que andábamos buscando? -se acordo Makinger del otro asunto.

-Así es, estaba todo ahí, lo destruí todo antes de que cayese en malas manos -confirmo serenamente.

-Eso esta bien, ¿descubrí lo que estaban haciendo exactamente esos dos?

-Señor, me temo que esos chicos estaban tratando de buscar la forma de acabar con los gigantes del caos -le confeso intentando de mantener la distancia para que nadie mas le oyese.

-¿Que? -todos se cuestionaron sorprendidos al oír eso.

-De algúna forma sabían lo de los gigantes y han estado buscando la forma de detenerlos, pero yo no creo que ni existan en realidad.

-Si esos gigantes existiesen, ya nos habrían atacado hace años -opino Himazu.

-Igualmente, eso no quiere decir que no existan, siempre oímos el rumor de que decían que esos infectados se estaban adaptando a las nuevas circunstancias, quizás nos estemos enfrentando a algo mucho mayor que esas criaturas blancas -concluyo pensativamente Makinger teniendo la sospecha de que había algo mas aparte de todo lo que habían descubierto hasta ahora.

Miraron fijamente hacía el grupo de los adolescentes yéndose directamente a los bloques de viviendas llevandose consigo todo lo que tenían encima, al verlos tuvieron una cierta impresión de que algo malo iba con ellos y no les gustaba nada, tenían que encargarse de ellos antes de que les diesen mucho mas problemas que antes.

-Iré a hablar con ellos para ver si quieren algo -aviso Keyto separándose y se marcho con los otros, no se sentía muy a gusto con todo esto.

Ambos asintieron al estar encontrandose en una situación bastante poco halagadora.

-No podemos dejar que sigan estado aquí un dia mas -propuso seriamente Makuza.

-Lo sabemos, ya hemos pensado en algo para solucionar esto -declaro Himazu dispuesto a contarles aquello que se habían propuesto cometer otra vez.

-¿Én que? -pregunto interesado.

··

Unos minutos mas tarde todo el mundo se reunió en el mismo restaurante, nadie decía nada o hacía algo, estaban todos tan absortos por lo que sucedió con los dos jóvenes que ya no sabían ni que pensar de todo esto, sentían que podrían haberlos salvado o que podrían haber hecho algo, pero en vez de eso dejaron que Makuza los matase y que Wong continuase haciendo como que no era para nada la víctima, ya estaban hartandose de esta situación y de esta base.

En ese momento llego Keyto del cual se mostraba cordial con ellos.

-¿Estáis todos bien? -les pregunto asumiendo que uno de ellos le contestaría.

Todos le dirigieron la mirada pero nadie hizo nada al respecto, estaban todos tan deprimidos por lo que paso en el exterior que nadie tenía fuerzas para debatir lo sucedido.

Keyto vio como estaban todos y sabía muy bien que aunque intentase de ser amable con ellos no iba a lograr mucho, se sentó en un extremo donde se encontraban Aelita y Jeremy con las manos apoyadas sobre sus cabezas, los dos reaccionaron mirándole fijamente y entonces él dijo:

-Lamento lo que ha sucedido con Makuza, normalmente él nunca es así -comento sinceramente.

-¿En serio? -critico Odd escuchando la conversacíon.

No tuvo mucho con que responderle a esa mención.

-Dime una cosa -dijo Jeremy teniendo una idea-. ¿Sabes tu algo sobre unos gigantes?

Aquello hizo que Keyto lo lamentase pero no tenía otra opción, confiaba en ellos como un buen grupo pero viendo como estaba la cosa con los demás, iba a tener que hacerlo ahora y sin mostrar la mas mínima presencia de que les estaba apunto de decir algo importante.

-Se hacen llamar los Gigantes del Caos -declaro murmuradamente.

-¿Como? -se cuestiono Aelita sorprendida al ver que sabía algo.

Todos se empezaron a acercar apoyandose sobre la mesa mientras el resto se quedaba ahí parado con los brazos cruzados al estar pendientes de lo que fuese a decir.

-Desde hace unos años, cuando este lugar se construyo tras desarrollarse los primeros síntomas de ese raro virus que venía de Europa, salieron rumores de que decían que habían personas que estaban siendo infectadas, pero en vez de que le surgiesen los mismo efectos habituales que le suelen suceder a todo el mundo, en estas personas sucedía otra cosa distinta -les explico de forma concreta para que entendiesen que estaban descubriendo algo jamas visto hasta ahora.

-Su ADN se altero -concluyo Jeremy.

-Peor, su ADN no simplemente se altero, simplemente les hizo crecer un 10% de lo habitual -agrego dando a entender que era peor de lo que pensaban.

-¿Que? -todos se sorprendieron terriblemente al oír eso.

-Pero eso significa que alcanzaron la altura casi física de un tren -opino concluyentemente Eric.

-No se como pero de algúna manera sucedió este raro efecto secundario en grupos de gente que sabían defenderse bastante bien de ellos, se empezo a oír diciendo que todos eran hombres que fueron mordidos o que simplemente les habían arañado el cuerpo, y con tan solo una rajadura en el cuerpo, ya hacían que empezasen a transformarse por dentro.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al oír eso ya que suponía que se estaban enfrentando a un nuevo tipo de enemigo al que nunca antes se habían enfrentado y resultaba bastante aterrador.

-Pues nosotros nunca nos encontramos con ellos -opino Odd recordando que en todo el viaje que tomaron ellos jamas se habían encontrado con esos gigantes.

-Cierto -reconoció Ulrich.

-Pero un momento, ¿tu decías que todos los que se convirtieron en gigantes eran gente que podía defenderse? ¿Que quiere decir eso? -cuestiono Orson viendo que algo no cuadraba en todo eso.

Keyto se lo pensó detenidamente y entonces le dijo:

-Casi toda la mayoría de la gente a la que encontraban que había sido mordida o atacada, eran personas que tenían un grandísimo nivel de rabia o ira, eran personas que siempre se estaba quejando o tenían problemas con todo el mundo, así que entonces cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que había algo que sucedía con eso, empezaron a ir matando a todos aquellos que no querían cooperar en lo que se les decía, pero la cosa no acabo bien -agrego concluyendo que solamente les sucedía a aquellos que estaban mucho mas enfadados.

Ahí entonces todos lo entendieron, por eso nunca antes les había pasado algo relacionado con esos gigantes, porque solamente les ocurría a los que tenían mas rabia.

-Increíble -exclamo Pietro viendo como sucedía todo eso.

-¿Entonces eso significa que todo aquel que se comporte como un capullo acaba convirtiendose en un gigante? -objetó Miqquel empezando a entender todo el asunto.

-Ya, pero igualmente, no puede ser que solamente por una simple rajadura estos empiecen a convertirse en unas cosas horrendas -indico sinceramente Aelita sintiendo que había otra cosa que tampoco cuadraba en todo esto-. Debe de haber algo mas.

Todos se pusieron en algo para poder concluirlo del todo cuando entonces Jeremy lo dijo:

-La sangre lo elige -declaro absorto.

-¿Como? -se cuestionaron viendo que tenía algo.

-La sangre es la que elige quien se convierte y quien no, fijaos bien en esto, el virus actúa como una sustancia parasitaria que se añade al cuerpo y empieza a transformar todas las celulas en algo puramente negativo, pero quizás este tipo de virus haga algo mas, quizás no vaya solamente a las celulas, tiene que ir directamente al cerebro que es donde se encuentra el epitome de todas las emociones -explicó argumentando que el virus era distinto de todo lo que empezaban.

-La emoción de la rabia en una persona con un cierto coeficiente medio actúa de un mayor nivel que en lo habitual de todas las personas -concluyo lógicamente Aelita teniéndolo en cuenta.

-A lo mejor, puede que exista la posibilidad de que a lo mejor la sangre infectada llegue al cerebro haciendo que el individuo sea mucho mas agresivo produciendo así una horrible mutación genética que haga que estas celulas se expandan mucho mas que en la mayoría de todos los que se infectan de la habitual manera -concluyo resolviendo toda esa duda existencial que tenían.

Todos se quedaron absortos al entenderlo completamente.

-Santo dios, ¿eso quiere que cada uno de nosotros al ser atacada por uno de esos infectados puede acabar convirtiendose en uno de esos gigantes? -critico Mahjid ese hecho.

Nadie dijo nada al respecto ya que era una teoría bastante obvia.

-Yo no creo que a nosotros nos pase, pero a otros si -indico considerablemente Jeremy sabiendo quien sería el mas indicado como para acabar de esta manera.

··

William se reunió con Kroll en un lugar privado donde ahí le explico todo aquello que le molestaba de este grupo de soldados japoneses con los que estaban metidos.

-Señor, no podemos dejar que este grupo siga incordiándonos mas, tenemos que hacer algo antes de que todo esto vaya a peor, ¿entiende lo que digo? -le explico considerablemente William hacíendole entender que estaban cometiendo un terrible error.

-Ya lo se, ¿pero que quieres que haga? Hemos terminado, nos darán a Wong y después de eso volveremos al avión, esto ya ha terminado -decreto dejando claro que ya no había ningúna otra cosa mas por la que seguir quejándose, ya tenían lo que querían, no se le podía hacer nada mas.

-¿Esta seguro de eso? Porque hasta ahora ha sido muy fácil que digamos -insinuó expresamente.

Kroll ya no podía soportarlo, cada vez que alguien tenía un problema con todo esto sentía que su mundo se tambaleaba de una manera que no podía solucionarla.

-Me da igual si sospechas de ellos o todo el mundo tiene un problema con como funcíonan las cosas aquí, lo único que me interesa ahora es terminar con esto, volver a casa y ya esta, no pienso seguir estando un dia mas aquí y ya esta -reprimió dejando claro que no quería saber nada mas del tema y que lo único que le interesaba era volver a la Fortaleza como si no hubiese pasado nada.

William se le quedo mirando y ahí entonces empezo a sentir que algo no iba bien con él.

-¿Usted sabe algo verdad? -inquirió soberanamente.

-¿Que quieres decir? -cuestiono esa mención.

-Usted sabe algo que quiere que todos los demás no sepamos, ¿verdad?

-No se de que estas hablando Dunbar, pero te juro por dios que esto no puede seguir así -se rehuso a contestarle y entonces se marcho viendo que ya no tenía nada mas que decirle al respecto.

William se le quedo mirando indignado ya que cuando lo conoció había confiado plenamente en él, y ahora que pasaba esto, sentía como que todo le daba igual.

-Sucede algo, ¿Dunbar? -pregunto Herb viniendo del otro lado junto con Nicolas, ambos vieron lo que paso y se quedaron con una gran curiosidad.

Al ver a esos dos juntarse con él tuvo una mejor idea.

-Chicos, quiero proponeros una cosa -les dijo con una mirada perspicaz.

-¿Que cosa? -pregunto Nicolas removiendo su boca como si estuviese comiendose un chicle.

-Quiero proponeros algo, pero quiero que esto quede entre nosotros, de momento, ¿puedo confiar en vosotros y pensar en que a lo mejor no me enfadare por todo esto? Puedo -les pidió exigiéndoles que ocultasen seriamente todo aquello que les iba a decir que hiciesen.

Ambos se miraron intrigados al oír eso, se miraron dubitativos y entonces Herb dijo:

-¿Es algo que tiene que ver con ese grupito de mocosos insolentes? -insinuó.

-No, pero esto hará que valga mucho la pena, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -lo aceptaron sin ningún problema.

-¿Sabéis donde están las armas grandes? -les pregunto poniendo una sonrisa picara como de tener una severa idea de lo que podría pasar si hacía esto, y eso para él le enorgullecía.

··

Todo el grupo iba merodeando de un lado para otro sin tener mucha cosa que hacer, después de que todos supiesen la verdad sobre esos gigantes que habían al otro lado de la zona, casi por donde se encontraban los jóvenes a los que asesinaron violentamente, sentían que ahora todo para ellos no les resultaba nuevo, se habían pasado enfrentandose a tantos monstruos, que escuchar uno mas no significaba nada mas que otro riesgo a tomar en cuenta.

Yumi se encontraba apoyada sobre una mesa con las manos apoyadas sobre su cabeza, no paraba de darle vueltas el asunto sobre los gigantes y lo que habían estado maquinando aquellos pobres que apenas habían hecho algo en su vida, se sentía culpable, pero no tan culpable por lo que paso ayer mismo con Misa, entonces se acordo, se levanto y se dirigió hacía su novio Ulrich que estaba sentado en un rincón limpiando su katana cuando entonces ella le dijo:

-Ulrich -le llamo susurradamente.

-Hola Yumi, ¿que pasa? -le pregunto asumiendo que por la cara que ponía sentía que tenía algún problema que quería resolver pero no sola.

-¿Te acuerdas de que antes te dije que cuando volviésemos aquí de la misión, intentaría hablar con Misa para saber como estaba?

-Si -confirmo acordándose perfectamente de eso.

-Creo que ya es la hora, necesito hablar con ella, pero no puedo hacerlo sola -confeso demostrando que le sentía tanto pánico a enfrentarse a esta situación que lo necesitaba a él para hacer que todo esto se pusiese un poco mejor.

Eso fue algo que Ulrich pudo entenderlo por completo, sonrió encantado y entonces dijo:

-De acuerdo -acepto sin problemas y entonces se levanto clavando su katana en el suelo.

Ambos se marcharon haciendo que todos les mirasen sintiéndose envidiados al ver que aquellos dos tenían una relación tan estrecha que resultaba imposible que hubiesen sobrevivido durante todos estos años sin que nadie les hiciese nada.

-Me dan pena esos dos -opino Flit.

-¿Pena porque? -cuestiono Angus intentando de entender que venía con esa mención.

-Porque en cuanto volvamos seguramente estaremos encerrados en una celda solitaria otra vez, y como esos dos se quieren demasiado, lo lamentaran -aclaro demostrando que aunque todo esto terminase, se encontraban en la misma situación de siempre.

-No creo que vayamos a volver a estar encerrados en una celda -opino sinceramente Romitz.

-¿Y como estas tan seguro de eso? -cuestiono Muldoch al respecto.

-Cuando nos cogíeron la Reina Hopper se encapricho con nosotros por haberla traicionado, ahora que nosotros nos encontramos en esta situación, yo creo que nos van a mandar en otra lugar.

-Eso si es que salimos vivos de aquí -exclamo Emile.

-Si -aquello fue en lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Oye Romitz, ¿como es que tu nunca te has encontrado una novia? -pregunto interesado Odd.

-¿Como dices? -se cuestiono extrañado por ese comentario.

-Fijate bien, eres todo un autentico líder, eres perfecto para este tipo de cosas, como es que en todas las personas de la instalación no ha habido ni una sola mujer con la que te hayas encontrado.

-Ah, bueno -se dio un trago de un vaso con cerveza y entonces se lo pensó detenidamente-. Digamos que una vez me encontré con una muchacha a la que rescate.

-¿Rescataste a una chica? -pregunto Aelita interesada al oír eso.

-Así es, era una chica que estaba siendo perseguida por unos infectados, la saque a tiempo con mis chicos y entonces la llevamos a la Fortaleza -aclaro hacíendoles acordar a todos lo que paso-. ¿Os acordáis de eso chicos? De cuando la sacamos de ese lugar.

-Si -confirmaron todos acordándose de eso.

-¿Y que paso? -pregunto Eric.

-La llevamos ahí, Deckard la ayudo a incorporarse pero, nunca mas volvimos a verla -confeso.

-¿Nunca mas volviste a verla? -se sorprendió Miqquel.

-No, la llevaron a uno de los puntos mas altos del nivel superior donde no se nos tenía permitido, y yo era muy joven para entender esas cosas, así que lo deje estar -admitió demostrando que paso de esa chica e hizo como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-¿Y desde entonces nunca has estado dispuesto a buscarla?

-Y no, todos hemos estado intentando de buscarla, pero lo ultimo que supimos es que la habían mantenido en una de esas salas especiales donde ningún soldado o físico de nivel inferior se mete, nada, así que lo dejamos estar y decidimos que la chica estaba bien y ya estaba -aclaro Pietro dejando claro que nadie mas se ocupo de todo esto.

Todos se lamentaron al oír eso ya que esto demostraba que nadie estaba preparado para esto.

-¿Porque me has preguntado eso?

-Pues porque fijaos bien, todos tienen su pareja, yo tengo a Sam, Hopper tiene a Alexandra, William tiene a la doctora sexy esa llamada Sissi, Ulrich tiene a William y Jeremy esta con Aelita -concreto poniendo a todos los presentes que tenían su propia pareja.

-Eso en realidad...

-¿No me vas a decir ahora que vosotros no estáis juntos? -critico Orson viendo que ahora estaba intentando de justificar ese comentario como si se equivocase con eso.

-No digo que no estemos juntos, estamos juntos pero...

-Jeremy -le calmo Aelita viendo que se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-¿Que? -dirigió una mirada intranquila.

-Reconocelo, te quiero -le insistió pasivamente queriendo que lo reconociera.

Jeremy no se sentía muy a gusto con esto, pero viendo que ella era la chica mas hermosa que había visto en su vida, se sentía completamente agradecido por todo esto.

-Aelita, se que durante todo este tiempo nunca he reconsiderado la idea de que alguien como yo, acabe enamorándose, siempre he tenido miedo de pensar que siempre quedaría infravalorado, solo, sin nada que hacer, pero entonces aquel dia tu me mandaste ese mensaje y no pudo evitar pensar que esa chica con el pelo rosa era lo mas impresionante que había visto nunca, y tenía razón, porque te tengo aquí delante, y cada vez que me sonríes o me haces una de esas expresión cariñosas, me estoy dando cuenta de que no estoy tan solo como yo creía estarlo, te aprecio lo suficiente como para saber que eres mi único amor en la vida, y te quiero por eso -se expreso demostrando que sentía un gran aprecio por ella pero no porque fuese una gran hermosura, sino porque era alguien especial, una de esas personas especiales que nunca se olvidan.

Se quedo indecisa ya que se esperaba que le acabase dando uno de esos argumentos en los que se pondría nervioso pero en vez de eso le confeso todo aquello que sentía por ella, todos los demás lo vieron y se quedaron estupefactos ya que tampoco se lo esperaban.

-Si que resulta que si la quiere -exclamo Miqquel dejando claro que si tenían algo.

Aquello hizo que todos lo lamentasen ya que les fue todo el entusiasmo.

-¿Que pasa? -se cuestiono sin entender porque todo el mundo se estaba quejando de ello.

-Miqquel, acabas de quitarnos el rollo cuando justamente Jeremy acaba de decir algo importante, ¿no puedes darte un cuenta un poco de lo que dices? -critico reprochando Balla hacíendole entender que soltar esa parafernalia había roto la buena situación en la que estaban.

-¿Y que quieres que te diga? A mi me educaron así -espeto sinceramente.

-¿Quienes? -pregunto Thomas.

-Básicamente una familia de rusos holandeses que nunca paraban de abrir la boca, ese tipo de gente -indico dejando claro porque razón siempre tenía esa motivación tan fuera de lo común.

Ambos lo entendieron a duras penas, esto había hecho que todos acabasen olvidando el tema de antes, Jeremy y Aelita se quedaron rezagados sentados en un costado mientras apenas se miraban ya que ahora estaban como que se avergonzaban de haber tenido esta conversacíon.

-¿Estáis bien? -pregunto Odd dirigiendo la mirada de reojo.

-Estamos bien -se reafirmo Jeremy sintiendo que no había nada mas de que hablar.

Asintió preocupado al ver que esos dos tenían algo que hacía apenas pudiesen entender lo que tenían, los dejo estar asumiendo que lo arreglarían juntos como pareja.

Aelita se quedo cuestionandose ese argumento ya que eso era algo que apenas parecía como si hubiese venido de Jeremy, era como si por primera vez estuviese siendo sincero con el corazón.

-¿De verdad lo dices en serio? -le pregunto queriendo corroborarlo.

-Así es, tanto que quiero terminar con esto -agrego cambiando de tema.

-¿Que quieres decir? -se extraño con esa respuesta.

-Hoy por primera vez me he dado cuenta de que estoy harto de estar viendo como un montón de gente egoísta y malvada se pone a matar a punta de pistola en la cabeza a cientos de inocentes que apenas han hecho algo que valga la pena, después de haber visto como Makuza ha matado a esos dos jóvenes, me doy cuenta de que en ningún momento no ha habido ningún tipo de justicia contra eso, nadie ha hecho nada por nadie, pues ya estoy harto de eso -comento sincerandose con ella para demostrarle de lo fastidiado que estaba de ver tantas muertes sin sentido.

-¿Y que propones entonces? -insinuó que tenía algo en mente.

-Hacer lo que antes nos propusimos hacer, matar a Wong e impedir otra catástrofe mas -declaro decidido a terminar con aquello que le carcomía la cabeza.

Se quedo ella con la boca abierta al no poder creerse que le estuviese proponiendo eso mismo.

-¿De veras quieres hacerlo ahora?

-Si, antes de que sea demasiado tarde -dejo mas que claro con eso.

-¿Y que pensara Kroll, Makinger y todos los demás?

-Diremos lo mismo que ya teníamos planeado antes, si no, entonces diremos que Wong intento de hacer algo con nosotros, nos asustamos y disparamos, quizás Kroll se enfade, pero al menos Makuza sentirá que se habrá quitado un peso de encima -indico metafóricamente.

Sonrío alegrada viendo que siempre tenía algo que decir al respecto, se acerco y le dio un suave beso en los labios, ambos se separaron y entonces se miraron con una expresión de estar mas que decididos a hacer esto sin importar lo que sucediese.

Ambos se levantaron haciendo que los demás se percatasen de ello.

-¿Adonde vais? -pregunto Odd viendo que se alejaban de todo el grupo.

-A terminar con una cosa pendiente, ahora volvemos -dijo Jeremy sin dar muchos detalles, se marcharon sin mirar atrás y se alejaron cruzando la esquina.

Todos se extrañaron aunque mucho mas Odd ya que sentía que por el tono de esa contestación lo decían como si estuviesen apunto de cometer algo bastante malo pero no les importaba en absoluto del grado de las consecuencias.

-¿Creéis que...? -le pregunto a todos asumiendo que pensaban lo mismo.

-No lo se, seguramente se irán por ahí a festejar su amor o algo parecido -opino sarcásticamente Norbert pensando como si siguiesen con el mismo tema de antes.

Se quedo pensándolo detenidamente ya que sentía las dudas de algo pero no sabía de que.

-Pues si ellos se van yo también -dijo Miqquel alejandose también del grupo.

-¿Adonde te vas? -pregunto Soto viendo que hasta el asesino se largaba al igual que los otros dos.

-A ver si puedo encontrar algúna nueva cuchilla, las demás están un poco arruinadas, el maldito de William me parece que ni siquiera las ha tratado como se deben, voy a tener que conseguirme un nuevo par -comento mirando de reojo y entonces se alejo yendo todo recto por el camino.

Lo miraron poniendo una cara escepticismo.

-¿Que será lo que le pase por la mente de ese tío? -se cuestiono Eric.

-No lo se, pero seguramente que nada bueno -indico Thomas teniendo el mismo pensamiento.

Odd estaba viendo como todos sus amigos se estaban separando por diferentes razones, y eso hacía que solamente quedase él sin hacer nada, se había pasado todo este tiempo intentando de evitar todo tipo de desgracias con tal de volver a casa y estar con Sam, se miro sacandose del bolsillo el colgante con el rubí, lo había recuperado y para eso había tenido que hacer algo de lo que seguramente lamentaría mas tarde, y eso era algo que también valía para sus amigos, no podía dejar que hiciesen lo que tenían planeado cometer si es que asumía lo que era obvio.

Se levanto decidido haciendo que otra vez mas todos les llamase la atención de que se iba.

-¿Tu también Odd? -pregunto Romitz notando que se iba.

-Así es, pero esto lo hago por otro motivo -indico sinceramente y se marcho sin despedirse.

··

Ulrich acompaño a Yumi hasta un pequeño recinto que había al otro lado del centro de la base, ahí la llevo directamente hacía el lugar donde se encontraba Misa con su hija, había unos cuantos guardias custodiando la entrada, les dejaron pasar sabiendo quienes eran y entonces fueron recorriendo todo el recinto del cual se iba convirtiendo en un albergue repleto de personas en mal estado, algúnas hasta parecía que estuviesen sufriendo una terrible fiebre, Yumi se agazapo sobre Ulrich ya que sentía un miedo espantoso al estar en este lugar, era como uno de esos sitios en los que la gente normal no quería meterse por una buena razón.

Pasaron al final de todo un estrecho pasillo y ahí pudieron ver que se encontraba Misa sentada sobre una cama junto con Inma estirada a su lado, se percato de que alguien venía y ahí entonces vio que se trataba de Yumi que venía acompañado de su novio.

-Yumi -dijo alegremente Inma y marcho corriendo a abrazarla.

La abrazo viendo que se acordaba perfectamente de ella.

-Hola Inma, ¿como estas? -le pregunto entusiasmada de verla-. ¿Me has echado de menos?

-Si -confirmo la niña. Dirigió la mirada hacía él chico que tenía al lado-. ¿Es este tu novio?

Ambos se rieron viendo que hasta una niña de su edad se daba cuenta de esas cosas.

-¿Quieres quedarte a hablar con ella? -le pidió Yumi mientras se ocupaba de su madre.

-Si -acepto sin problemas y entonces le cogío de la mano a la niña.

Ella se marcho hacía Misa del cual parecía que ni se movía para nada, estaba tiesa mirando la nada como si nada existiese a su alrededor, se sentó observando la pálida que estaba, era obvio que la muerte de Toko la había afectado de una manera inusual.

-Misa, ¿te acuerdas de mi? -le pregunto asumiendo que se acordaba perfectamente de ella.

No le contesto, se quedo mirando la misma cosa una vez mas. Yumi no sabía que hacer, se sentía culpable ahora que la veía en ese estado, tanto que sentía las ganas de volver hacía atrás y cambiar las cosas de algúna manera, ¿pero no sabía como?

Misa giro la mirada fijándose en ella, Yumi se percato de que la estaba mirando y dijo:

-¿Misa? -le pregunto de nuevo.

-¿Tu eres Yumi de verdad? ¿Me ayudaste ayer?

-Si, lo hice.

-Dime, ¿donde esta mi marido? -volvió a poner tensa la mirada.

Ahí sintió que había algo mal con ella porque lo que estaba viendo no era como un acto de estrés post-traumático, esto era algo distinto que nunca antes había visto.

-Lo siento mucho Misa, lo siento muchísimo, no quería que esto sucediese, no quería que lo de ayer iba a acabar de esa manera, te lo juro, te juro que no quería que terminase así, no pensaba lo que hacía, creía que estaba haciendo justifica, pero en vez de eso me metí donde no debía, tendría que haber avisado a Makinger de esto...

-Makinger lo sabía -declaro ella.

Se quedo absorta ya que no podía creerse lo que le dijo.

-¿Como dices? -le pregunto sintiéndose extrañada por esa confesión.

-Aquí todo el mundo sabe lo que pasaba, que si alguien se pelea, que si alguien se esta matando con drogas, que si alguien esta infectado de algúna manera, todo el mundo sabe esas cosas, pero les importan un comino porque no quieren manchar la reputación de Fort Kido -le explicó confesándole algo que parecía ser cierto al mismo tiempo que algo metafórico.

-¿Que reputación?

-Es la única base que queda en toda la región, habían otras bases, pero todos murieron por lo mismo de siempre, aquello de lo que todo el mundo no se quiere que hablemos porque sino todo el mundo acabara amotinandose y no quedara nada de la infraestructura que todos ellos se han creado.

-¿Que es lo que todo el mundo quiere que nadie oiga? -critico intentando de entender de que era de lo que estaba hablando ya que sentía que todo este tema estaba cambiando de parecer.

De pronto le agarro el brazo de tal manera que se lo estaba apretando, se lo miro extrañada por esa repentina reacción, Misa se giro poniendo una expresión con los ojos abiertos y entonces dijo:

-De los gigantes del caos -confeso seriamente.

Aquello dejo a Yumi con un muy mal pensamiento ya que eso quería decir que básicamente todo el mundo sabía lo de los gigantes infectados pero no como un rumor sino como un hecho bastante certero, todo lo que les habían estado contando hasta ahora era mentira.

-Toko estuvo con los demás en el exterior una vez, marcho a salvar a la gente de una base que había sido atacada, todos estaban muertos, excepto uno, uno que empezo a crecer de un tamaño colosal, se enfrento a él, le cogieron y le miro los ojos a la cara, ahí pudo ver perfectamente quienes eran esas cosas y que eran lo que pretendían exactamente.

-¿Que era lo que querían?

-Matar, comer, conquistar, quieren hacerse con el mundo entero y seguir comiendo sin parar, y no lo harán hasta que no quede ningún ser humano mas en todo el planeta. Toko sobrevivió a ese ataque, pero nunca mas volvió a ser el mismo, se convirtió en alguien que quería tener el máximo control sobre todo el mundo para que así no se le perdiese nada, ¿y sabes que paso después?

-¿Que paso después? -empezo a ponerse nerviosa con todo este argumento.

-Que Toko decidió tratarme como a un gigante del caos mas, lo dejo bien claro, tanto que empezo a tratarme de diferentes formas para que así cuando llegase el momento, jamas me pudiese convertir en uno de ellos, quería asegurarme de que no me volviese mala al igual que como paso con aquel hombre de la base, se aseguro de ello hasta el dia de su muerte -empezo a reirse de una forma malsana como si hubiese perdido por completo la cabeza.

Yumi se quedo atónita al oír esto ya que ahora lo entendía todo, entendía perfectamente porque Toko la pegaba, lo hacía para que no se volviese mala, para tenerla controlada en todo momento.

-Pero espera -alzo la mirada mirando a Yumi como si sucediese algo malo con ella-. ¿Tu fuiste ahí para matarle? ¿Verdad? O me equivoco.

Ahí no supo que responderle ya que era una pregunta atemorizante.

-Tu mataste a mi marido que me estaba protegiendo -le recrimino atacándola despiadadamente.

La agarro por el cuello de la misma forma que hacía Toko, aquello hizo que Ulrich viniese corriendo junto con Inma y un par de enfermeros que ya venían sujetando una jeringuilla con un sedante para poder dormirla del todo. Ulrich se la quito de encima y entonces los enfermeros la sujetaron por ambos extremidades apoyándola sobre la mesa como si estuviese loca.

-Mama, mama -decía Inma mientras se acercaba hacía su madre del cual los enfermeros le estaban cortando el paso, se estaban amontonando por delante de ella.

Ulrich aparto a Yumi mientras ella no dejaba de ver como Misa se estaba enloqueciendo por completo, aquello era algo como salido de un producto de pesadilla, era tan irreal que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba viendo, los enfermeros le inyectaron la jeringuilla en el brazo izquierdo y entonces empezo a dormirse sintiendo el efecto del sedante.

Ulrich la consiguió alejar hasta hacerla salir del recinto por completo, ella se tiro encima de su novio mientras se ponía a llorar de lo consternada que estaba por culpa de esto, se sentía culpable, Ulrich la consolo dandole palmadas en la espalda al saber muy bien lo que sentía.

-Yo tengo la culpa de esto, debería haberme dado cuenta -dijo entre sollozos.

-Tu no tienes la culpa, es imposible que lo hubieses sabido, nadie podría haberse dado cuenta -repercuto Ulrich haciendo que dejase de inculparse por propia modestia.

-No, estas equivocado, es mentira -dijo viendo que él no sabía la verdad.

-¿Que dices? -se cuestiono sin entender lo que decía y entonces ella se alejo mirándole con una cara entristecida al mismo tiempo que tensa al tener algo que decir.

-Sabían lo que le estaba haciendo Toko -confeso.

-¿Que? -se extraño y la agarro por los costados mientras la miraba firmemente.

-Habían dejado que Toko le hiciera eso para impedir que así cuando a ella le atacasen, no se convirtiese en uno de ellos, todos lo hacen.

-¿De que estas hablando? -critico sin entender a que venía todo ese argumento.

-Ellos saben lo de los gigantes, saben que es por la ira lo que los convierte en eso.

Aquello dejo atónito a Ulrich con los ojos bien abiertos ya que no se lo esperaba para nada.

-Este lugar es otra mentira, es pura fantasía, no es una base para que todos se salven, es un lugar para protegerlos de los gigantes, para impedir que todos se conviertan en esas cosas, por eso Makuza mato a esos chicos, lo hizo porque sabía que nos acabarían contando la autentica verdad sobre lo que hacen aquí, y no es nada bueno -aclaro concretando todos los hechos que hacían preceder que todo esto era una conspiración para mantener a todo el mundo alejado de una verdad bastante pesimista, estaban en un lugar donde nada cambiaba, era igual que todos los demás lugares con los que se habían topado hasta ahora.

Ulrich no sabía como expresarse ahora mismo ya que sentía que la sangre le corría las venas a mil por hora, algo tenían que hacer o sino estaban todos en un grave peligro.

-Tenemos que avisarle a los demás de esto -propuso seriamente Yumi.

-Lo haremos -acepto sin mas dilación y marcharon volviendo hacía donde estaban los otros ya que necesitaban desesperadamente saber todo lo que ella sabía hasta ahora.

··

Jeremy y Aelita fueron andando lentamente y teniendo la mirada fija en el camino, estaban perfectamente concentrados en ir y matar a Wong después de todas para impedir que ayudase a la Reina Hopper y a los demás en sus intentos de crear el virus perfecto que mate a todo el mundo. Tenían cargadas las armas y tenían algún que otro argumento que podían usar en su contra, no sabían como iba a acabar de esto, pero de una forma la tenían mas que clara, les iban a quitar a un peso de encima a los hombres de Makinger por esto.

Giraron en la siguiente esquina y de ahí llegaron hasta la choza donde supuestamente seguía estando Wong y su amigo sin pierna custodiado por Himazu y algún que otro guardia mas, necesitaban pensar detenidamente como iban a hacer para quitarse de encima a los que vigilaban la entrada, podrían hacerlo como hacían en las películas de decir que el jefe les esperaba en otro lugar, pero ellos eran desconocidos en una tierra desconocida, posiblemente ni siquiera les fuesen a hacer caso en eso, aunque quizás podrían acabar debatiendo con él y entonces eso daría lugar a una de esas situaciones en las que seguramente querría hablar con ellos en privado.

Con eso bastaría para cargarse a Wong de una forma insospechada.

Continuaron adelante dispuestos a entrar en la choza cuando entonces se encontraron con algo que no esperaban, estaba Himazu, Keyto, Makuza y Makinger, estaban todos allí saliendo de la entrada mientras iban charlando tranquilamente hasta que entonces se percataron de ellos rápidamente.

Aquello hizo que ambos se detuviesen estupefactos al ver que se les arruino el plan.

-Ah, cadetes Belpois y Schaeffer -saludo estrechamente Makinger viendo que los tenía delante.

-Señor -le devolvieron el saludo a pesar de no estar muy sorprendidos de verle.

-Justo estábamos hablando de vuestros amigos -comento él poniendo una sonrisa vacilante.

-¿De nuestros amigos? -se cuestiono Aelita.

-Si, así es, esta vuestra amiga japonesa por allí, queremos proponerle algo -dijo Himazu tocando el palito en su boca como dando una expresión bastante pensativa a algo que tenía en mente.

-¿Que le queréis proponer a Yumi? -critico Jeremy.

-Igualmente ella ahora se ha ido con Ulrich, no se cuanto tardaran en volver -dijo la pelirrosa.

-Ah -ambos se lamentaron al oír eso.

-Lastima -exclamo Makinger poniendose a toser como antes, Keyto le volvió a dar palmadas en el hombro como para intentar de sofocarlo viendo que se ahogaba otra vez.

-¿Lastima porque? -ambos se estaban empezando a extrañar con todo esto.

-Queremos saber si ella es capaz de arreglar nuestro panel de mando, llevamos horas así sin detectar nada y nos preocupamos de que nos pueda pasar, pensamos que ella después de todas las cosas que ha hecho posiblemente ella tenga algo de mecánica -confeso Makuza dando a entender que pretendían usarla para ayudarles en un asunto que parecía bastante sospechoso.

-Yo dudo que sepa de cables y todo eso -opino sinceramente Aelita.

-Ah -ambos volvieron a mirarse indignados por todo esto.

-Pero yo si se algo de mecánica -dijo Jeremy.

-¿De veras? -pregunto Makinger interesado.

-Si, así es, si quieren puede repararselo ahora mismo -pidió expresamente.

Se lo pensaron detenidamente mientras iban soltando varios gemidos de carraspeo.

-Os veo dentro de 20 minutos -concreto Makinger.

-De acuerdo señor -confirmaron ambos a la vez.

Ambos se marcharon dejando la entrada a la choza abierta, ahí se podía ver a Wong sentado en un rincón con una posición como de estar aburriéndose completamente por esto al igual que el otro joven sin piernas que yacía girando sin parar sobre su silla giratoria, con solamente ver a los dos ahí mismo, sentían la necesidad de querer entrar, pero ahora que sucedió esto, ya no podían, se cerro la puerta mientras los dos guardias custodiaban la entrada.

-Oye Keyto -llamo Aelita al joven cadete.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto él girandose sin apenas soltar la mirada de los otros.

-¿Sabes si verdaderamente ha habido ataques de gigantes del caos en otros países, cualquier cosa que hayas oído a lo largo de los años?

-No lo se, yo por aquel entonces era un simple muchacho -indico lógicamente.

Aelita se lamento por eso ya que tenía sus ciertas dudas al respecto.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto Jeremy viendo que parecía estar preocupado por algo en especifico.

-No lo se, Jeremy -se giro mirándole con una cara de preocupación al tener una cierta duda-. ¿No crees que a lo mejor Decisión y Deckard sabían esto?

-¿Saberlo? -se cuestiono esa duda ya que jamas se le habían pasado por la cabeza esa idea.

-Si, miralo bien, ellos han estado investigando cada avance relacionado con los infectados y con el virus, por esa misma razón tienen esa bóveda repleta de muertos, pero esto, me resulto demasiado como para pensar que lo hayan ignorado por completo -indico pensativamente.

Aquello hizo que Jeremy se pensase también la misma idea, no sabía porque pero sentía que esto tenía también su parte de sentido, en cuanto volviesen tendría que asegurarse de descubrir todos los secretos que tenían escondidos ya que estaba hartandose de todo eso.

Justo en ese momento llego Odd suspirando apuradamente al encontrarse con ellos.

-Chicos -les llamo.

Ambos se giraron viendo que Odd estaba detrás de ellos.

-Odd, ¿que haces aquí? -pregunto Jeremy viendo que apareció de la nada.

-He venido para deteneros, ¿vais a matar a Wong no?

Se quedaron indecisos al ver que les había descubierto sin apenas enterarse.

-¿No lo vais a hacer verdad? -se critico seriamente.

-No hemos podido -declaro Aelita lamentandose por esto.

Odd se lamento viendo que verdaderamente se disponían a matar a Wong después de todo el asunto por el que habían pasado recientemente.

-¿Estabais mas que dispuestos a matar a Wong?

-Si -confirmo Jeremy sintiéndose avergonzado.

Se encogió de hombros viendo que hasta sus propios amigos se disponían a hacer algo que seguramente iban a acabar lamentando verdaderamente.

-Pero chicos, ¿como podéis hacer esto? -se cuestiono sinceramente.

-Estoy harto de todo esto Odd, no puedo dejar que salga de aquí con vida -declaro Jeremy sintiéndose completamente amargado por todo este asunto.

-¿Y piensas cargártelo como si nada?

-No, tengo algo planeado con tal de matarlo -indico.

Ahí ya no podía seguir discutiéndole, estaba claro que ambos ya habían dejado de estar pensando en las consecuencias y directamente ya pasaban a la acción como si nada.

-Makinger nos ha pedido que vayamos con él para arreglarle su panel -aviso Aelita.

-¿En serio? -se extraño por esa nueva mención.

-Por algúna razón quería a Yumi para que lo arreglasen -añadió.

-¿Y porque ella? -se cuestiono aún mas todo el asunto.

-No lo se, pero no me gusta nada de esto -confeso sinceramente.

Aquello hizo que Odd se pusiese a debatir sobre lo mismo, estaba claro que había algo raro que no estaba cuadrando y no le gustaba a ningúno.

-¿Sabes donde están ellos? -pregunto Aelita acordándose de que se había ido con Ulrich.

-No lo se, seguramente volverán dentro de un rato -opino Odd sin tener mucha idea.

Volvieron a lamentarse ya que no podían dejar de tenerlo todo mucho mas complicado que antes.

-Les avisare a los demás para que vengan -anunció dandose la vuelta para volver por donde vino.

-De acuerdo -acepto Jeremy y observo como el rubio con la mancha purpura se iba resentido por lo que había visto, no podía dejar que se marchase con esa mala idea-. Odd.

Se giro mostrando una expresión duda ya que solamente podía llamarle por una cierta razón.

-No pienses mal de mi, solamente quiero hacer lo correcto -espeto honestamente.

-Lo se -reafirmo sabiendo que esto era simplemente un capricho.

Sonrío alegrado de ver que podía confiar en él y se marcho del todo para avisarle a los demás, Aelita le veía y podía notar por su expresión intranquila que estaba dudoso de esto.

-Vamos a acabar perdiéndolos -opino él sintiendo esa idea ya que después de ver como estaba Odd ahora sentía como si ya todos sus amigos estasen dejando de ser lo que eran antes.

-No lo haremos Jeremy, no lo haremos -acordo confiadamente Aelita sabiendo de que se asegurarían de que ningúno de todos ellos acabasen peor que todo esto.

··

William acompaño a los dos novatos reclutas hacía una pequeña esquina que conectaba con el muro, llevaba consigo un maletín con aspecto militar enorme, lo dejo a un lado y entonces lo abrió enseñándoles lo que había dentro, toda una docena de bengalas.

-¿Para que es todo esto? -critico Herb sin entender para que le pedían que las usara.

-¿Vamos a jugar con los fuegos artificiales? -pregunto burlonamente Nicolas.

-Oh por favor, piensa un poco -le reprocho viendo que su compañero ya estaba pensando en cosas que no venían ni a cuento, escupió descaradamente contra el suelo.

-Chicos, si hacemos esto, ¿sabéis que no habrá vuelta atrás verdad? -inquirió sinceramente William hacíendoles entender por las buenas donde se estaban metiendo.

Ambos se miraron intrigados por lo que les estaba proponiendo.

-¿Que vamos a hacer con las bengalas? -pregunto de nuevo Herb.

-Vamos a atraer a los gigantes del caos -corroboro poniendo una sonrisa descaradamente.

Ambos se alarmaron poniendo una súbita expresión ya que no se podían creer que les estuviese proponiendo eso como si fuese algo que hiciese la gente habitualmente.

-¿De veras nos estas proponiendo eso? -se lo discutió con él.

-Si, pero no os preocupéis, no dejare que nadie que merezca la pena sufra -indico dando a entender que ya se pensaba dejar que viniesen para matar a todos los que tenía ya seleccionado.

-¿Como lo sabes? ¿Eres adivino? -pregunto estúpidamente Nicolas.

-Para ya con eso -le recrimino de vuelta Nicolas viendo que no paraba.

-Chicos, no os estaría proponiendo esto porque yo lo diga, lo hago porque este lugar esta lleno de mentirosos, nos han estado engañando y ahora tenemos que darles un poco de su medicina para que sepan quienes somos, ¿estáis conmigo en esto?

Se miraron aún mas intrigados con esto pero entonces dijeron:

-Si -confirmo Herb seguido de Nicolas con un tono serio.

-Bien, ahora ponedlas todas en algún arma de aire que pueda hacerles volar lo mas lejos posible, traigamos aquí a toda la manada -concreto dándoles la primera acción a tomar en cuenta.

··

Minutos mas tarde acabaron trayendo a todo el grupo dentro del despacho de Makinger y ahí entonces se pusieron a reparar el panel, Jeremy se puso a revisar todos los cables que había debajo, había tantos que no quería causar ningún destrozo si es que algúno de todos ellos provocaría que todo acabase explotando, agarro unas pinzas y junto un par de cables con unas ranuras que habían en un costado sobresaliente.

-¿Puedes hacerlo chico? -pregunto Kroll asomando la cabeza para ver como estaba.

-Lo tengo, pero de haber estudiado mecánica seguramente podría haber hecho algo mucho mejor que esto -indico irónicamente.

Se enderezo poniendose al lado de los demás mirándoles con una expresión dudosa, Kroll no estaba contento con esto pero si al menos con eso conseguían estar en completo acuerdo entonces era lo mejor que podrían haber hecho en todo el dia después de lo que hicieron antes.

-¿Sabes por donde va eso? -pregunto Aelita asomando la cabeza viendo lo que hacía.

-Se por donde va, si yo antes intente de hacerle lo mismo a los coches, ¿te acuerdas de eso Odd?

-Si, me acuerdo completamente -reafirmo Odd evitando esa mención ya que se acordaba de una de las situaciones en las que ambos no estaban muy contentos.

-Pasame esa otra pinza -pidió señalándole con los dedos de una forma muy poco detallada.

-¿Cual esta? -le agarro una de tamaño medio.

-No, la de ahí -repercuto señalándole todas las pinzas que habían al lado.

-¿Esta? -agarro una con un mango de plástico con rayas anaranjadas.

-No -insistió reprochadamente al ver que no llegaban a ningúna parte.

Todos se quejaron viendo que este era un asunto que no parecía terminar nunca.

-Es esta -dijo Eric agarrando una pinza pequeña con un mango transparente de amarillo.

-Eso esta mucho mejor -agradeció ingenuamente y la cogío con gusto.

-Podrías haber especificado un poco mas -opino incrédulamente Aelita.

-Podría haberlo hecho si no veo nada -recrimino ese hecho.

Aquello hizo que Odd se cuestionase la relación de esos dos, se dirigió hacía Romitz y le dijo:

-Imaginate a estos dos casados -opino queriendo saber si tenía la misma idea.

-¿Seguramente utilizaran un fertilizador de sangre para cortar las verduras? -objetó Romitz.

-Si -reafirmo estando de acuerdo en esa metáfora.

-Un momento -Jeremy fue torciendo los últimos cables y entonces todo el panel se ilumino dejando a todo el mundo adoninado al ver que funcionó perfectamente-. Ya esta.

-Menos mal -dijo aliviado Himazu viendo que lo logro.

-No se donde has estudiado chico pero a ti deberían de haberte metido en el MIT -opino irónicamente Makinger sintiendo que ese chico se las sabía todas.

-Solamente ha sido cosa de torcer esos cables del costado y ya esta, no se porque no lo habéis hecho antes -indico ingenuamente.

Ambos se dieron una serie de expresiones indirectas al ver que eso era algo que hasta no se le habían ocurrido pensar en ese hecho.

-Porque todos los mecánicos de este lugar son unos papanatas -mencionó Keyto contándolo como si no tuviera ningúna otra opción.

-Tranquilo Keyto, todos lo hemos entendido -persuadió Makuza viendo que se pasaba.

Romitz dirigió una severa mirada a Muldoch haciendo ver que había algo que no cuadraba.

-¿Eso significa que podemos irnos ahora? -pregunto Kroll asumiendo que como ahora lo tenían todo hecho podrían marcharse y llevarse consigo a Wong.

-Podéis hacerlo, podéis llevaros a Wong y su ultima muestra del Fortovixyn lejos de aquí, pero a cambio hay una cosa que tenemos que contaros -mencionó Makinger dispuesto a contarles la proposición que había hecho anteriormente.

-¿Aparte de los gigantes del caos? -critico indirectamente Pietro.

Kroll le echo una mala cara al ver que estaba contando lo que no debía.

-Resulta que hemos estado pensando en una propuesta que seguramente no gustara a ningúno pero creemos que es lo mejor para ambos.

-¿De que se trata? -pregunto Aelita sintiendo que iba a decir bastante atemorizante.

Justo en ese momento oyeron unos raros gemidos que venían del otro lado de la habitación, el murmullo se volvió mas grande y entonces la puerta se abrió al instante mostrando a Yumi y Ulrich pasando al otro lado mientras un guardia les sostenía impidiendo la entrada.

-¿Porque no nos habéis dicho la verdad sobre lo que estáis haciendo aquí? -reprocho Yumi echándoles la bronca sin saber de que se trataba.

-¿Como? -cuestiono Makuza sin entender a que se refería.

-Señor, he intentado de impedirles la entrada porque sonaba que estaban dispuestos a hacerle algo pero yo no he... -dijo el guardia que custodiaba la entrada.

-Déjelos cadete, justo los necesitábamos ahora mismo -permitió Makinger sin problemas.

Lo dejo estar y entonces pasaron al interior mientras el guardia cerraba la puerta de un tirón.

-Chicos, ¿que sucede? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo entender porque tanto apuro.

-Nos han mentido -declaro Yumi.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono Orson.

-Todo el mundo sabe lo de los gigantes del caos y no es un rumor -confeso Ulrich.

-¿Que? -todos se sorprendieron terriblemente al oír eso.

-Makinger no nos ha contado toda la verdad, también sabía lo que le estaban haciendo a Misa, dejaba que Toko la controlase y le hiciese lo que le daba la gana -agrego reprochadamente Yumi dirigiendose a Makinger para dejar claro que todos eran una panda de mentirosos.

Todos se quedaron absortos al oír eso, dirigieron sus miradas al viejo general.

-¿Es eso cierto? -pregunto Kroll subiendo de tono.

Makinger resoplo indignado al ver que lo descubrieron.

-¿Como sabéis eso? -se puso Makuza delante de ellos con una expresión rígida y malhumorada.

-Misa me lo ha contado, o básicamente lo que queda de ella porque estaba como una regadera.

-¿Que le ha pasado? -pregunto Thomas.

-No era la misma persona con la que hable ayer, estaba completamente desquiciada, como uno de esos locos que saben que tienen la razón en un montón de cosas inquietantes.

-Hostia puta -exclamo Eric hacíendose esa idea que la conocía bastante bien.

-Y también saben que los gigantes del caos se producen por la rabia que cualquier persona puede contener, por eso dejaban que Toko hiciese lo que hiciese con su mujer, para tenerla controlada y así evitar que algún dia de estos se le viniese la rabia y así si un infectado le atacaba entonces no se convertiría en uno de ellos -agrego soltándolo sin mas dilación.

-Pero que mira que panda de cabrones, como podéis creeros eso -critico indignado Romitz al ver con que malicia hicieron que todo el mundo se tragase esa idea.

-No fue nuestra culpa, nosotros teníamos miedo de que algo fuese mal, así que decidimos esconder la idea de los gigantes del caos para que así la gente dejase de tener miedo, pero al parecer algúnos se lo tragaron demasiado hondo y una cosa lleva a la otra y...

-Y ya no pudisteis controlarlo, ¿verdad? -concluyo Kroll.

-Si -confirmo sintiéndose avergonzado de todo esto.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿quien fue el que os aviso de esto? -critico Himazu viendo que era imposible que supiesen lo del origen científico de esas cosas a menos que alguien se lo hubiese dicho.

Keyto trago saliva intentando de ocultar la verdad, se giraron mirándole fijamente, con eso ya quedaba claro que le habían descubierto terriblemente.

-Keyto -recrimino Himazu mordiendo su palito en la boca.

-Lo siento estaba siendo amables con ellos porque se sentían mal con lo que paso con los chicos de ahí fuera, solamente quería hacerles saber que era lo que pasaba con ellos porque sino empezarían a ir soltando preguntas, y se muy bien que a usted no le gusta nada de esto -admitió Keyto soltando todo lo que les dijo de una forma nerviosa ya que se sentía terriblemente culpable.

Todos se llevaron las manos a la cabeza de lo indignante que resultaba esto.

-Todos sois de lo peor -opino sinceramente Kroll viendo lo agobiante que era esta situación.

-En eso tienes razón -objetó Odd estando de acuerdo a pesar de como sonaba.

Justo en ese momento se volvió a abrir la puerta y de ahí entro William metiendose con un aspecto campante como si estuviese contento y entusiasmado por algúna cosa.

-Hola -saludo poniendo una expresión incrédula al mismo tiempo que repulsiva.

-¿Tu donde estabas? -pregunto Kroll viendo que William ni siquiera se había metido con ellos.

-Estaba ocupado con otra cosa -declaro sin soltar muchos detalles.

-¿Herb y Nicolas no vienen contigo?

-No, ellos se fueron por otro lado -agrego poniendo una expresión de no saber nada de nada.

-Incluido Miqquel -indico Flit acordándose de que no estaba el tío del traje blanco de siempre.

-Da igual llegas justo en el momento indicado -rechazo Kroll cualquier cosa aparte.

-¿Que era eso que ibais a proponernos? -pregunto Mahjid acordándose del otro asunto.

-¿Que propuesta? -cuestiono Ulrich.

-Resulta que como todos vosotros os vais a llevaros a Wong, y como aquí nos va a faltar gente, hemos decidido hacer un intercambio -comento Makuza dispuesto a revelarles la verdad.

-¿Que intercambio? -se cuestiono Jeremy sintiendo que había algo malo en todo esto.

Makuza giro la mirada fijándose en Yumi como dando a entender que ella era la elegida para quedarse con ellos a cambio de que ellos se llevasen a Wong.

-No -dijo ella sin poder creérselo de ningúna manera.

-¿A Yumi? -protesto Aelita.

-De ningúna manera -recrimino Ulrich dando un paso adelante.

Aquello hizo que William se quedase con una expresión latente al descubrir que la chica a la que una vez amo la estaban dejando como intercambio por Wong.

-Lo siento Stern, pero lo hemos decidido, ella se queda aquí -dictamino Kroll sentenciando a Yumi a quedarse a vivir ahí eternamente.

-¡No! -discrepo rotundamente, no iba a dejar a su novia atrás.

-¿Como puedes haber decidido esto? -critico Odd echándole la bronca a Kroll.

-Yo no soy quien lo ha decidido, ha sido cosa de Himazu -aclaro.

-Hum -carraspeo fingiendo hacerse el no culpable por esto.

-¿Tu has decidido que Yumi se quede aquí? -pregunto Romitz.

-Era lo mejor, si Wong se va uno de vosotros se queda -decreto sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Y una mierda ella se va -dijo Ulrich y entonces saco su katana dispuesto a luchar por Yumi.

Ambos alzaron las manos en señal de querer defenderse al ver que se disponía a luchar con ellos.

-Stern, tranquilizate, estas un poco mal de la cabeza -insistió Kroll viendo que ya estaba otro de los miembros pasandose de la raya otra vez.

-Pues claro que va a estar mal de la cabeza, dices que su novia se quede aquí -aclaro reprochadamente Soto hacíendole ver la realidad del asunto.

-Me da igual si es su novia o no, ella se queda aquí -rechazo Makinger dispuesto a dejarla ahí sin importar lo que pensasen los demás.

-No abandonaremos a nuestra amiga aquí -protesto Aelita negándose a aceptar eso.

Aquello hizo que todos levantasen sus armas y se apuntasen mutuamente al estar completamente en desacuerdo con esta situación, todos se miraron sin saber que hacer ya no querían matarse tan estúpidamente por culpa de este asunto.

-Escuchadme bien todos, entiendo que esto nos preocupa a ambos, pero pelearnos por esto no nos va a llegar a ningúna parte, así que solamente hay una forma de solucionar esto, tenemos que dejar que la chica Ishiyama decida por ella misma -decreto Makinger dispuesto a dejar que la única opción fuese que Yumi decidiese por si misma.

Todos bajaron la cabeza viendo que al menos esa si que fue una buena opción.

-Yumi, ¿tu que decides? -pregunto Romitz queriendo saber que decía ella.

Se lo pensó detenidamente ya que no sabía que pensar de todo esto, quería hacer lo mejor para esta base ya que después de todo lo que hicieron demostraba que este lugar estaba condenado, pero tampoco podía dejar a sus amigos, sobretodo a Ulrich, él era el amor de su vida y la mejor persona que podía protegerle, y si ellos se iban, jamas lograrían salvarse de acabar con los de la Fortaleza.

-Señor Makinger, respeto con toda certeza su petición de ayudar y su hospitalidad en este lugar, pero temo decirle que no puedo aceptar esto -confeso Yumi negándose a quedarse aquí.

-¿En serio? -pregunto Makuza queriendo que lo corroborase.

-Entiendo que este lugar esta un poco desequilibrado por las cosas que han pasado, pero este no me parece un buen lugar para quedarme, mi lugar esta con mi familia, y mi familia son ellos -aclaro señalando a los Guerreros del Mañana como dando a entender que esa era su familia y no se iba a alejar de ellos, sobretodo de su novio Ulrich, del cual sonreía orgulloso por tomar esa decisión.

-Señor Makinger, ¿que opina de esto? -pregunto Kroll queriendo saber que pensaba al respecto.

-Bueno, hemos hecho un trato, pero si ese trato no funciona para ambos, entonces me temo que no va a poder ser, la chica se queda -dictamino Makinger dando su veredicto.

Ambos se aliviaron viendo que no iba a pasar, incluido William del cual deseaba con mucha suerte de que no hubiesen tomado la otra opción, él ya sabía que ella no se pondría del lado de ellos.

-Pero Wong y la sustancia del Fortovixyn -agrego seriamente.

-¿Que? -protesto Kroll sorprendido al oír esa nueva sentencia-. Hemos hecho un trato, nos llevamos a Wong y el Fortovixyn de aquí, ¿no se acuerda de eso?

-Me acuerdo perfectamente de eso pero como no hemos llegado a ningún trato entonces no me queda que pediros que os marchéis de aquí con lo que tenéis, os daremos armas, suministros y nada mas, pero no volváis aquí de ningúna manera.

-Tenemos armas y suministros suficientes, pero no tenemos a Wong, nos lo llevamos le guste o no -rechazo rotundamente Kroll negándose a dejar que ellos se quedasen con él ya que habían venido específicamente a Wong por una cierta razón.

-Pues entonces no me deja otra, Makuza y Himazu -ordeno dirigiendose a sus dos soldados.

Ambos alzaron sus armas apuntando hacía Kroll y al resto, no tuvieron mas opción que volver a apuntar con sus armas quedando todos entrecruzados al estar en completo desacuerdo.

-Podemos terminar con esto de una vez por todas -insistió Odd hartandose de esta situación.

-Terminara en cuanto nos llevemos a Wong, aunque sea solamente por la fuerza -indico seriamente.

-Pues no lo intente teniente, no lograra nada con esto, usted, y su jefa artificial deben de estar muy desesperados como para quererle ahí en Francia.

-Mucho, no hemos venido aquí precisamente para ver como son los japoneses, hemos venido para llevarnos específicamente a Wong y su ultima muestra del Fortovixyn.

-Pues dile a tu jefa y a su amiguito Von Crisis que no vais a llevaros a Wong de aquí, no pienso seguir con esta patraña de ningúna manera, nadie aquí tiene ningún respeto por nadie, sobretodo esa chica, debería haberse quedado aquí en vez de estar con este alemán que tiene en sus manos una katana que no le pertenece -le recrimino echándole la bronca a todo el mundo con tal de tener una excusa por la que enfadarse.

-Ey, yo encontré mi katana en un lugar donde nadie se fijaba, que tenga esto no significa que no sepa como usarla, la he usado como cualquier samurai o guerrero que la haya tenido consigo, y Yumi aunque sea japonesa no tiene ningún derecho a quedarse con vosotros para seguir extorsionando a la gente de esta base con vuestras mentiras, ella esta conmigo porque la amo y es una mas del equipo, si alguien tiene algún problema con eso, entonces me temo que tendremos que solucionarlo como hombres -decreto Ulrich dejando que nadie se iba a quedar con esa rotunda idea de pensar que porque él era alemán o Yumi siendo japonesa tendría derecho a estar ahí, no quería decir que ellos tuviesen la mas mínima razón.

Todos se le quedaron mirando atónitos al ver que tenían razón.

-Espera un momento -dijo Jeremy percatandose de algo que dijo Makinger-. ¿Acabas de decir hace un momento Von Crisis?

-Si, ¿porque?

-¿De Nebula Von Crisis?

-Si -confirmo viendo que de algúna forma él lo sabía-. ¿Lo conoces?

-¿Como lo sabe usted? -le pregunto poniendose en otra posición.

Todos se quedaron viendo que de algúna Makinger se sabía el nombre de una de los individuos que menos se esperaban que acabasen volviendo a oír en el peor momento posible.

-Señor, va a tener que decirles la verdad -pidió pasivamente Keyto.

-¿Decirnos qué? -cuestiono Muldoch asumiendo que ya tenían otro secreto.

Makinger se resintió ya que no tenía muchas ganas de estar con este tema pero ahora ya no podía evitarlo, tenía que confesarse delante de ellos le gustase o no.

-Hace dos días cuando aterrizasteis aquí, recibimos un mensaje codificado que venía desde Francia, era un mensaje de socorro de alguien llamado Nebula Von Crisis -confeso demostrando que sabía algo del lugar de donde venían y él no dijo nada al respecto.

-No -exclamo Odd viendo que les habían estado ocultando eso y no sabían nada.

-¿Que era lo que decía ese mensaje? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo saber que decía ya que si era lo que creía entonces eso significaba que lo sucedido con Gran Madre había funcionado.

-No le diga nada Makinger, no se merecen escuchar esto -insistió Kroll rechazando que les dijesen la verdad ya que era obvio que tenía un problema con eso.

-Lo vamos a oír, ahora no estas en situación de pedir nada -recrimino Romitz pasando de cualquier que les dijese con tal de evitar que no supiesen la verdad sobre todo.

Kroll se resintió viendo que ya no podía hacer nada.

-Decía algo que habían captado un mensaje de no se que y que estaban llegando.

-¿Llegando adonde?

-Pues... -se corto al oír de pronto un raro sonido que venía de algúna parte.

Todos se miraron intentando de entender de donde venía ese sonido, venía de la pulsera electrónica que traía consigo Kroll, alzo la mano observando que funcionaba.

-¿Que pasa con eso? -pregunto Eric queriendo entender lo que sucedía.

-La Reina Hopper, esta conectada otra vez -confeso sintiéndose aliviado de ver que todo el asunto con la Fortaleza se había arreglado.

-¿Entonces podemos irnos de vuelta a la Fortaleza? -pregunto Romitz queriendo corroborarlo.

-Me parece que si -confirmo serenamente.

-Uy -dijo William acordándose de que él había planeado lo suyo con los otros.

-¿Que pasa William? -le pregunto mientras todos le dirigían la mirada.

-Digamos que he cometido un error -confeso intentando de no mostrarse culpable por lo que hizo.

Ambos empezaron a hacerse una mala idea por como sonaba eso.

-¿Que has hecho? -pregunto Kroll queriendo que soltase como si nada.

-He hecho lo que básicamente tu querías que hiciese, pensar en algo -comento poniendo otra expresión como de hacerse la víctima en vez del autentico culpable de este asunto.

-Oh joder -exclamo atemorizado ya eso solamente podía significar una cosa.

-¿Donde están Herb y Nicolas? -pregunto Jeremy asumiendo que si había hecho algo seguramente no lo habría hecho solo, faltaban los otros dos que ahora estaban siempre con él.

-En la parte nordeste de la base, pero ya es tarde.

-¿Que es tarde? -critico Makinger sin entender adonde quería ir a parar.

De pronto empezo a sonar algo que llamo la atención de todo el equipo, Makinger asomo la cabeza sobre el panel y ahí entonces lo vio claro, se coloco delante, amplio el mapa del radar y mostró una imagen negra con tres puntos que iban bajando en el circulo negro.

-¿Que estamos viendo exactamente? -pregunto Muldoch queriendo entender los puntos verdes.

-Este radar no solamente muestra todo Japón, muestra también cualquier área en un radio de 28 km a la redonda, y yo lo he ampliado a 4 km a la redonda, unas tres cosas grandes están viniendo hacía aquí -confeso Makuza dando a entender que algo se aproximaba hacía ellos.

-¿Pero que cosas vienen? -critico Odd.

De pronto se oyó una enorme alarma que iba resonando por todo el lugar, miraron hacía el frente percatandose en unas enormes imágenes que venían desde el horizonte, Himazu agarro unos prismáticos que habían colgando en un pequeño borde sobresaliente, se los puso y ahí vio que a lo lejos unas enormes figuras gigantes se estaban acercando hacía la entrada.

-Oh mierda -dijo Himazu soltando los prismáticos de golpe.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto eufóricamente Kroll.

-Vienen tres gigantes hacía la entrada -declaro absorto al ver lo que les venía encima.

-¿Tres gigantes? ¿Pero como? -protesto Makuza como intentando de buscar una respuesta a lo que estaba pasando pero no lo había porque era bastante obvio lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Dios mío -Keyto no pudo soportarlo y se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Creéis que pueden haber venido por lo sucedido en aquella choza? -pregunto Eric dando una hipótesis de como pudo suceder que esos gigantes les alcanzaron.

-Lo dudo, los gigantes pueden haber visto el fuego que se creo ahí, pero tampoco pueden haber ido tan lejos como para acabar aquí -opino sinceramente Makinger conociéndose el asunto.

Todos estaban sin saber que hacer ya que no entendían como se estaba creando esa situación, Ulrich agarro los prismáticos y se puso a mirar por toda la base hasta que entonces hallo algo que le llamo la atención, podía ver a dos sujetos apoyados sobre una plataforma que había sobre el muro de protección, disparo una bengala roja y esa bengala fue directa hacía él cielo.

-Oh mierda, ya se como -dijo Ulrich queriendo morirse de vergüenza al ver eso.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Makinger viendo que parecía haber descubierto algo.

-Fijese ahí -le entrego los prismáticos para que lo viese por si mismo.

Se puso a mirar y observo lo mismo que el chico alemán, eran Herb y Nicolas disparando bengalas al cielo para atraer a los gigantes, dirigió la mirada hacía el horizonte y vio perfectamente como los gigantes se estaban poniendo mas agresivos al ver las bengalas, lanzaban gritos que no llegaban desde aquí pero aquello hacía que avanzasen mas de la cuenta.

-Hijos de puta -dijo reconociendo cual era el problema en realidad.

-¿Son Herb y Nicolas verdad? -pregunto Thomas queriendo corroborarlo.

-Si, están lanzando bengalas para atraerlos aquí, al parecer eso los pone mas agresivos con solamente verlo -corroboro demostrando que por culpa de esos aclaraban porque los gigantes les habían seguido el rastro tan fácilmente hasta la propia base.

-¿Este lugar puede resistir? -pregunto Yumi asumiendo que podían protegerse.

-Puede resistir el ataque de bastantes infectados, pero no de tres gigantes a la vez, esto nunca ha pasado hasta ahora -indico sinceramente Himazu.

Se estaban desesperando cada vez mas ya que nunca antes habían luchado contra algo como eso.

-No queda mucho para que vengan -dijo William sintiéndose orgulloso de esto.

Ulrich no pudo soportarlo y entonces le cogío del traje y lo empujo contra la pared apoyándole mientras con la otra mano sacaba su katana dispuesto a clavarselo en la cara.

-Todo esto es por tu culpa, así que si no vas a hacer nada, al menos ayudanos a salvarnos de esta porque te juro por dios que como yo sea el ultimo superviviente de este ataque, me asegurare de acabar contigo y sin que nadie te salve, ¿entendido? -le advirtió seriamente para que entendiese que no se iba a librar de esta a pesar de que pensase de que podría zafarse fácilmente.

-Ulrich, si no fuese por mi, ahora mismo Yumi no estaría con ellos -indico lógicamente.

Quería pegarle por eso pero no podía, en cierto modo tenía razón, lo soltó quedandose mirándole con aquella expresión impetuosa y picarona que tenía siempre, nunca había forma de quitársela de encima aunque lo estuviesen torturando o asesinando violentamente.

-¿Esto tiene artillería pesada? -pregunto Odd asumiendo que tendrían algúna arma potente con tal de liquidarlos a todos a la vez antes de que causasen mas problemas.

-Tenemos unos cuantos bazookas y muchos cohetes pero están cerca de donde justamente se encuentran ellos, jamas llegaremos a tiempo antes de que esos gigantes derriben la puerta -aclaro Keyto señalando un extremo de la zona nordeste de la base, donde estaban Herb y Nicolas.

-Si lo consiguen -añadió Soto.

-No, pero al menos podemos frenarlos un poco -dijo Makinger y entonces saco un walkie-talkie de su traje, lo encendió y entonces dijo-: Atención a todas las unidades, dirijansen al hangar del bloque nordeste para sacar la artillería pesada, la necesitamos urgentemente, esto es una emergencia, repito, esto es una emergencia.

- _Recibido señor, vamos para allá_ -dijo un soldado al otro lado.

-¿Llegaran a tiempo? -pregunto Flit.

-Esperemos -dijo sin tener muchas esperanzas de conseguir esto.

··

Herb y Nicolas agarraron un trozo de bengala y lo fueron balanceando sobre la punta de un palo con tal de que los gigantes del caos lo viesen, Nicolas hacía lo mismo aunque no tenía nada con que llamar su atención, estaba simplemente haciendo lo mismo que su compañero.

De pronto observo que mas abajo venía alguien y no sonaba a algo bueno, le aviso a su compañero y este miro hacía abajo observando una enorme hilera de soldados que iban corriendo por los callejones donde justamente estaban ellos.

-Mierda, nos vamos, aquí ya estamos -dijo y entonces ambos se marcharon apuradamente al saber muy bien que ya habían conseguido lo que pretendían hacer.

Un grupo de francotiradores se amontono sobre la entrada principal, todos se colocaron en posición y dispararon uno por uno dándoles a los tres gigantes que habían delante de la entrada, los gigantes se protegieron cubriéndose con sus brazos, se hartaron y entonces lanzaron un enorme grito salvaje que resonó por toda la base haciendo que todo el mundo corriese sin parar.

Todos los soldados se sorprendieron al ver eso ya que se estaban esperando lo peor.

Los gigantes avanzaron y se tiraron encima de la puerta, provocaron tal sacudida que todos se acabaron sobresaltando agarrandose fuertemente a los bordes para no caerse, uno de ellos se soltó y acabo cayendo al vacío mientras se oía un enorme grito de auxilio.

Mas abajo Himayi estaba presenciando toda la escena y podía ver claramente como los gigantes estaban apunto de derribar la puerta en cualquier momento, estaba tan sorprendido por esto que apenas podía moverse, escucho algo raro y se giro observando que todo el resto de los soldados que estaban vigilando la entrada al túnel secreto se estaban yendo y él estaba quedandose el ultimo.

-Maldita sea -se dijo apuradamente y se marcho corriendo abandonado la zona al igual que hacía todo el resto ya que estaba bastante claro que ningúno iba a salir de esta.

Los gigantes siguieron golpeando la puerta mientras por arriba los soldados seguían disparándoles dándoles cerca del cuello y los hombros pero tenían la piel tan gorda que apenas las balas les hacían efecto algúno, al final ambos tres se juntaron y entonces abrieron la puerta de golpe, entraron a la vez y eso hizo que el borde de arriba se rompiese haciendo caer a todos los soldados de encima, varios cayeron excepto uno del cual fue agarrado por uno de los gigantes, se lo llevo a la boca y le devoro la mitad del cuerpo, tiro la otra mitad a un lado y la otra se la engullo rápidamente.

Fue tal la sacudida que provocaban los gigantes a cada paso que todo el mundo marcho corriendo de un lado para otro, Wong se salió de la choza en la que estaba prisionero ya que no había nadie protegiéndolo, avanzo lentamente mientras detrás suyo Lung le estaba siguiendo con curiosidad porque quería ver lo que pasaba.

-¡Vienen los gigantes! -grito uno que se choco de hombros con Wong.

Con eso ya tuvo bastante claro lo que pasaba, miro hacía el frente y observo una enorme figura que venía del otro lado, era tal enorme que no pudo contener abrir la boca de la sorpresa que tenía.

-¿Que pasa ahí Wong? -pregunto Lung queriendo saber que veía él.

-Me parece que hoy vamos a tener otro problema mas -opino concienzudamente Wong ya que eso suponía que su traslado a Francia iba a durar mucho mas de lo que creía.

El grupo miraba absorto al ver lo que estaba pasando, los gigantes habían conseguido penetrar las defensas, ya era tarde como para defenderse o de al menos proteger a la gente de todo esto.

-¿Hay algún refugio donde se puedan meter? -pregunto Odd asumiendo que tendrían algún lugar blindado como los que tenían en la bases donde ellos se hospedaban siempre.

-Tenemos uno, pero no va a servir de mucho, esas cosas son capaces de arrancar partes de coches con tan solo las manos y los dientes, harán aquí lo mismo -confeso seriamente Makuza demostrando que estaban condenados y sin ningúna forma de salvarse.

-Pues algo tenemos que hacer contra esos gigantes, no pueden destruirlo todo -protesto Conrad sabiendo que algo iban a tener que hacer al respecto ya que la vida de las personas de la base dependían de las acciones que hiciesen ellos ahora mismo.

Ahí entonces Jeremy se dio cuenta de otra cosa mas, en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos en esto, ellos habían sido los únicos que habían logrado proteger a toda la gente de un ataque parecido a este, solamente tenían que ubicarse en el mejor lugar y conseguir el mejor ataque posible, pero esto era algo que iban a tener que hacer todos juntos por igual.

-Chicos -dijo intentando de llamar la atención de todo el grupo.

Todos se giraron mirándole fijamente al ver que parecía tener una idea aparente sobre todo esto.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer -decreto dispuesto a actuar como los Guerreros del Mañana que eran.

··

La Reina Hopper consiguió volver a la sala principal donde se encontraba el ordenador externo que antes usaba para controlarlo todo y vigilar a todo el mundo al instante, fue avanzando a paso lento ya que se sentía terriblemente agotada, algo había pasado cuando se sobrecargo y no sabía lo que era, siguió andando hasta que al final se torció y se cayo encima pero se agarro sobre uno de los paneles impidiendo que se diese de rodillas contra el suelo, pudo ponerse de pie y entonces miro al frente observando en la pantalla apagada que tenía delante la cara que tenía, se miro notando la mirada del cuerpo humano de Anthea Hopper, entonces ahí entendió lo que pasaba, se había vuelto ella, se fue tocando de un lado para otro hasta notar que no quedaba nada de lo que era ella antes, solamente era un montón de carne de una persona que supuestamente debería haber muerto hace años pero en vez de eso, era un ser superior que se había rebajado a estar metida en esto.

Estaba equivocada con lo que tenía en mente, y eso le disgustaba por completo.

-Tu me haz hecho, tu me haz hecho esto -le recrimino a Anthea Hopper a pesar de que se encontraba en su cuerpo y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Entonces tuvo una idea, la única forma de hacer que todo terminase de una manera.

-Lo siento, pero tu y yo hemos terminado -le dijo dispuesta a deshacerse de ella completamente.

Puso una sonrisa socarrona y entonces soltó una enorme risa malvada que resonó por toda la instalación, desde arriba hasta abajo, todo vibro.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	5. 5·Gente de destruccíon

CODE: DECISION PARTE 4

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

En el episodio anterior:

Los Guerreros del Mañana llegan a Japón y son enviados a la base de Fort Kido para buscar a Wong y llevárselo a él junto con la ultima sustancia del Fortovixyn, pero luego descubren que este ha estado conspirando para perfeccionar el Fortovixyn de una nueva manera que es mucho mas letal que antes, se llevan a Wong consigo para buscar a los que experimentaban con eso fuera de al base pero la situación se acaba complicando mas de la cuenta.

Mientras en la Fortaleza, Hopper y los demás descubren que Mannix es en realidad Deckard metido en su cerebro demostrando que no murió del todo, Hopper harto de estar viendo como todo el mundo no para de ocultar cosas, decide entregarse dispuesto a hacer que Deckard confesase todos los proyectos que ha estado haciendo en secreto durante los últimos diez años, eso hace que la Reina Hopper vuelva a conectarse y tome el mando de la instalación otra vez.

De vuelta en Fort Kido, Kroll junto con el general Makinger acaban haciendo el trato de intercambiar a Yumi por Wong pero los demás no están muy de acuerdo sobretodo descubriendo un nuevo tipo de amenaza que hasta no habían visto nunca, los Gigantes del Caos, la situación en la base empeora aún mas y eso hace que ambos bandos se queden en un completo desacuerdo imposible de zanjar, y justo en el ultimo momento, la base esta siendo atacada por tres Gigantes del Caos dispuestos a matar a todo el mundo.

¿Podrán sobrevivir a este terrible ataque? Estad atentos a este episodio.

CAPITULO 5: GENTE DE DESTRUCCÍON

Hopper avanzo teniendo una mirada tensa como de estar muy poco sorprendido por las expectativas que tenía sobre todo el asunto que le rondaba por la cabeza, desde que sabía que Mannix era en realidad Deckard viviendo dentro de él, ya no sabía que cuestionarse aún sobre todo lo que hacían en este lugar, ya estaba harto de experimentos, de monstruos, de explotaciones, de amenazas, ya estaba harto de todo, ahora solamente quería tratar con el tema una vez mas.

Él junto con su grupo marcho directamente hacía la sala principal de Decisión donde ahí se encontraba la Reina Hopper recién recuperada junto con Mannix, o un Deckard joven en realidad, les estaba mirando con esa expresión rígida y vacía como de estar muy poco sorprendido por ver lo que tenía delante, fueron avanzando y ahí entonces observaron que toda la sala estaba rodeado de guardias trajeados con chalecos anti-balas y armados con unos bastones del cual seguramente en la punta tendrían algún tipo de tazer con tal de inmunizar a cualquiera que se pase de la raya.

Ambos llegaron al centro de todo y ahí entonces se detuvieron al instante.

-Franz Hopper -le dijo la Reina.

-Decisión -le siguió el mismo argumento serio que hacía ella al verle.

-Se llama la Reina...

-Déjalo ya Mannix, no importa, a estas alturas ya no me importa -le persuadió viendo que estaba intentando de proteger su nombre pero eso para ella ya le daba igual.

Lo dejo estar volviendo a ponerse rígido como antes, quería hacer lo mejor de lo mejor pero estaba claro que todo para él había cambiado terriblemente.

-¿Sigues con Mannix todavía? -pregunto Alexandra viendo que todavía seguían llamándole por el nombre del cuerpo que estaba usando.

-Puede que sea Richard Deckard por dentro, pero por fuera soy Samuel Mannix, y así es como voy a seguir siendo durante el tiempo que valga la pena -acoto Mannix dejando claro que seguiría siendo el que era a pesar de que por dentro era otra persona.

-¿Porque? ¿Que tienen pensado hacer esta vez? -pregunto Remi.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, pero, todos vosotros estáis aquí reunidos por una simple razón.

¿Y esa razón consiste en meter a todos estos guardias vigilándonos? -critico Meredith.

Veían a los guaridas que rodeaban todo un costado de la sala y se podía notar por sus miradas que estaban bastante decididos a actuar si era necesario, uno de ellos mantenía fuertemente agarrado su bastón como queriendo impregnar algo de violencia.

-Estos guardias están aquí para impedir que vuelva a producirse el mismo acto de traición que sucedió ayer mismo, la Reina Hopper apenas se esta recuperando de sus heridas, así que es vital mantenerla protegida a todo coste -aclaro dando a entender que lo hacían para mantenerlos mejor vigilados que lo que estaban antes.

-Coste -dijo incrédulamente Kiff volviendose a reír de esa forma tonta de siempre.

-Eso va también para ti Kiff, tienes suerte de que no te hayamos matado, pero esta vez será la ultima cosa que hagas, porque después de eso, no tendrás ningúna oportunidad -le advirtió severamente ya que se estaba hartando de sus bromas sin sentido, por su culpa produjo el desastre que hicieron que ahora ambos acabasen metidos en este lío.

-Kroll se enterara de esto -agrego poniendo una expresión intimidante.

-Seguro que si -espeto dejándolo estar, ya no quería saber nada mas de él.

La Reina Hopper encendió el ordenador y ahí entonces todas las pantallas se empezaron a encender desde arriba para abajo, se oyó el pequeño zumbido como de dar a entender que todo el sistema electrónico que había accedió a todo el sistema se activo por completo.

Soltó un pequeño gemido y entonces miro fijamente una de las pantallas.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Hopper asumiendo que por ese gemido sonaba que estaba pasando algo malo, apenas podía ver lo que pasaba en las pantallas ya que cada vez que miraba en una de ellas solamente veía esos pequeños dígitos pasando de un lado para otro sin parar, era bastante molesto.

-Al parecer Kroll se ha estado comunicando con nosotros desde hace varias horas -anunció.

-¿Sabemos algo del equipo del exterior? -pregunto Mannix fijándose en lo mismo.

-Todavía siguen en Japón, pero yo diría que todo el equipo se encuentra en una situación bastante grave ahora mismo -comento bajando de tono al ver lo que había en la pantalla.

-¿Porque? ¿Que sucede? -se alarmo Hopper queriendo entender lo que pasaba ya que cada vez que oía algo sobre una mala noticia significaba la muerte para su hija.

-Detecto en la base donde se encuentran que hay tres sujetos de un alto grado de porcentaje del virus, y no son infectados normales.

-¿Y que son entonces? -cuestiono Yolanda intentando de no entender lo que quería decir.

-Gigantes -dijo observando a través de la pantalla un grupo de círculos naranjas que eran de un cierto tamaño mediano mientras al otro lado se veía la imagen de todo un grupo de círculos naranjas moviendose alrededor de la escala de un mapa.

··

En un suelo de arena, se encontraba un cisne hecho de origami, estaba ahí sin que le pasase nada cuando de pronto la tierra empezo a temblar terriblemente haciendo que el cisne de origami empezase a saltar moviendose para un lado hasta que entonces algo lo piso, un enorme pie, un enorme pie moribundo que venía de un gigante del caos, este alzo las manos en señal de atacar mientras lanzaba un enorme grito que resonó por toda la zona.

Un grupo de cuatro soldados japoneses le iban disparando con varios fusiles como intentando de derribarle pero entonces este les golpeo el puño lanzando a uno de ellos varios metros mas adelante, marcho corriendo y entonces lo levanto agarrándole con dos dedos de la pierna izquierda, lo levanto lo mas alto posible y se lo metió en su enorme boca, lo mordío y entonces se lo engullo de una sola bocanada, soltó un pequeño eructo y siguió atacando a todo lo que tenía por delante.

La gente iba corriendo despavorida sin parar ya que aquellos gigantes lo estaban destruyendo todo sin parar, estaban todos tan ajetreados que iban tirando cada uno de los puestos de comida que habían a los costados, uno de ellos se choco con una barbacoa, cayo encima de una parrilla donde había unas cuantas salchichas y se quemo todo el abdomen.

Justo en ese momento llegaron los Guerreros del Mañana cruzando la esquina mientras iban dirigiendo a toda la gente hacía un lugar seguro, ahí pudieron ver como uno de los gigantes estaba levantando una carretilla repleta de coles de Bruselas y se los engullía directamente en la boca.

-Me parece que ese tío no tiene mucho apetito por la carne humana -opino irónicamente Odd.

-De momento -exclamo Jeremy sabiendo que pronto estaría pendiente de otra cosa.

Se termino todas las coles y tiro la carretilla a un lado, quedo destruida por la manera en que lo tiro, giro la mirada y ahí entonces se fijo en el equipo que estaba a un extremo varios metros adelante.

-¿Creo que nos ha visto? -objetó alarmado Eric al ver lo que pasaba.

Se puso de frente y entonces cambio su expresión a una de pura rabia al tenerlos ahí.

-Vamonos -ordeno Jeremy y entonces ambos marcharon corriendo por donde vinieron.

El gigante les fue persiguiendo abruptamente por todo el camino mientras ellos iban dando todas las fuerzas que tenían con tal de librarse de aquel gigante, a pesar de que era un tío enorme, parecía que no podía ver muy bien todo lo que tenía alrededor, solamente podía mirar de forma fija.

Mientras ellos iban corriendo, en lo alto de uno de las chozas de apartamentos, salió Romitz alzando un rifle de francotirador, se concentro lo suficiente y entonces disparo, la bala impacto en el hombro del gigante justo donde tenía una mancha roja, sintió esa bala y entonces se giro mirando fijamente hacía el soldado que iba armado con un rifle, volvió a disparar y esta vez le dio de lleno en uno de los ojos, fue tal el daño que recibió que empezo a volverse loco mientras se tapaba la herida, iba chocandose con todo lo que tenía delante, los Guerreros vieron como quedo y entonces aprovecharon para actuar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, Jeremy alzo su escopeta HUH y la cargo con una de las balas especiales de carga azul, apunto y disparo, la ráfaga salió volando e impacto contra la cara del gigante, todo un chorro azul le cayo encima y aquello le fue quemando la carne de toda la cara y las manos, le dolió tanto que se cayo al suelo tambaleandose y provocando una enorme sacudida que hizo que el grupo casi perdiese el equilibrio por completo.

Se oyó como el gigante soltaba un pequeño gemido.

-¿Esta muerto? -pregunto Thomas queriendo corroborarlo.

Ulrich se fue acercando mientras blandía su katana, se puso delante de la cara del gigante y se la clavo contra la frente, la inserto aún mas hasta que al final salió un enorme chorro de sangre que le salía de la herida y se mezclaba con el acido azul.

-Ahora si -añadió irónicamente Yumi viendo que se ocupo de rematarlo.

Ulrich saco su katana de la frente del gigante muerto y entonces fue tirando de los restos de sangre que habían encima de su arma, le repugno ya que nunca antes había visto algo como esto.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto Jeremy por curiosidad.

-Lo estoy -afirmo y clavo su katana contra el suelo mirando fijamente al gigante.

Ambos quedaron desconcertados al ver como era posible que de eso antes era un hombre normal.

-¿De donde demonios puede haber salido esa horrorosa criatura? -cuestiono Aelita.

-No lo se, pero esta bastante claro que para medir como 80 metros, no sirve de mucho -opino expresamente Odd viendo que a pesar de lo enorme y fuerte que era, era bastante vulnerable a cualquier ataque que le diesen.

Justo en ese momento llego Romitz con su rifle de francotirador.

-¿Estáis bien? -les pregunto mientras suspiraba agotado de ir corriendo.

-Estamos bien, por poco casi nos coge -indico Eric.

Se puso a mirarlo mas de cerca y observo asqueado lo horrible que era.

-¿Eso lo habéis hecho vosotros? -les pregunto queriendo corroborarlo.

-¿Como sabías que disparándole a los ojos le volvería loco? -pregunto Ulrich queriendo entender ese hecho ya que fue una suerte de que sucediese en el momento justo.

-Creeme, a nadie le gusta que le piquen en los ojos, o que se los destrocen -dijo obviamente.

-Al menos tenemos un punto débil -indico Aelita viendo que si les daban en los ojos al menos conseguirían vencerles de forma fácil.

Todos estuvieron muy de acuerdo en eso.

-¿Donde están los demás? -pregunto Jeremy acordándose de que todos estaban ocupandose de proteger la base del ataque de los demás gigantes que quedaban.

Habían pasado quince minutos desde que los gigantes entraron en la base y lo estaban destruyendo todo, Jeremy había mandado a su equipo a intentar de proteger a la gente de cualquier gigante que hubiese en camino, después de eso no supieron nada mas si Romitz o los otros les seguirían siquiera para ayudarles a despistar a los gigantes, hasta ahora.

-He mandado a la mitad del equipo a llevarse a la mayor parte de la gente a algún lugar donde esos gigantes no puedan causar mucho daño, la otra mitad esta con Makuza, Himazu y Kroll, están llevandose consigo todo el arsenal pesado con tal de destruir a esos monstruos -le aviso concretando todas las opciones que habían con tal de parar a los monstruos gigantescos.

-¿Seguro que las armas podrán detener a esos gigantes? Porque lo del ojo ha sido como pura casualidad, pero esto -indico Thomas fijandose en el aspecto del gigante como para dar a entender que matar a uno de esos seres iba a resultar mucho mas complicado de lo que parece.

-Estos gigantes puede que sean enormes, pero también son bastante tontos, apenas han sabido cogernos mientras íbamos corriendo todo recto por aquí -opino considerablemente Yumi.

-¿Que intentabais hacer exactamente? -cuestiono Romitz asumiendo que por la forma en que ellos estaban intentando de escapar de ese gigante era porque tenían algún plan pero apenas podía entender siquiera que era lo que tenían planeado exactamente.

-Llevar a ese gigante por otro camino donde hubiese mas cosas por las poder chocarse y hacer que todo eso se le cayese encima -confeso Odd dando a entender que ese era el plan que tenían.

-¿En serio? -critico indirectamente.

-Ahora que lo veo bien no parece un buen plan -indico sinceramente Jeremy.

-Si -exclamo viendo que tenía razón en eso.

De pronto oyeron una pequeña explosión que parecía venir de algún lugar cercano pero apenas se entendió de donde, luego se escucharon y otra tunda de personas marcho corriendo por una esquina.

-Tenemos que salvar a esta gente como sea -insistió honestamente Aelita sabiendo que este asunto no iba a terminar a menos que salvasen a toda la gente posible con la que se encuentren.

-Si queréis puedo llevaros directamente hacía donde están vuestros vehículos, a lo mejor podréis hacer algo con ellos -opino indagatoriamente Romitz.

-Con tal de tambalear a uno de esos asquerosos, me resulta mucho mejor -exclamo Odd estando completamente de acuerdo en eso, ambos marcharon corriendo siguiendo a Romitz.

Justo en ese momento Herb y Nicolas asomaron la cabeza tras haber escuchado lo que dijeron.

-¿Has oído eso Nicolas? -pregunto Herb asumiendo que su compañero entendió lo que pasaba.

-Si -afirmo riéndose tontamente como siempre-. ¿Que hemos oído?

Le dio una bofetada en el estomago al ver que no entendió nada de lo que paso.

-Ay -se quejo del dolor que le dio ese golpe.

-Están volviendo con sus respectivos vehículos, y eso me da la perfecta idea de poder deshacernos de ellos sin que parezcamos culpables -aclaro eufóricamente para que lo entendiese perfectamente.

-Ah -comprendió a duras penas ya que no se había enterado de nada.

-Tenemos que intentar de llegar antes que ellos, o tal vez descubrir cual es el camino que tomaran -opino buscando todas las opciones que tenía con tal de maquinar algo.

-¿Porque? ¿No vamos a pincharles las ruedas?

-Podemos, pero... eso no es suficiente, quiero algo mas, algo que hasta ahora no hayamos probado todavía, algo que hará que todo se desmorone para ellos -indico tocandose la barbilla al estar pensando en una manera de infringir mucho mas daño.

Mientras, todos estaban fuera, Makinger estaba observando el radar como un loco desesperado a pensar en que con todo esto haría que viniese algo que haría que todo empeorase aún mas la situación, a su lado estaba Keyto que iba cargando todas las armas que habían en el salón, tenían como cuatro tipos de pistola puestos sobre el escritorio y ahora se estaba ocupando de cargar una Ak-47, la cargo y la dejo apoyada donde estaban las otras.

-¿Tenemos algo? -pregunto viendo como estaba el otro.

-Por ahora nada, pero temo de que esto no sea capaz de llamar demasiado la atención -indico sabiendo que con todo este desastre era capaz de alarmar a los demás infectados para que viniesen y pudiesen destruirlo todo tal y como hacían siempre.

Keyto termino de cargar todas las armas y entonces se acerco hacía su general apoyándole la mano encima de su hombro de una forma compasiva y confiada.

-Los chicos lo lograran -le apoyo sinceramente con tal de hacerle ver que no fallarían estrepitosamente en este ataque, iban a ganar a toda costa.

-Puede ser, pero yo no me preocuparía bastante por eso -espeto considerando el hecho de que ahora mismo estaban en una situación en la que apenas se podía confiar en alguien.

De pronto Makinger empezo a sentir algo raro, se toco el pecho y lo tenía como apunto de explotar, se lo apreto aún mas y aquello empeoro lo suficiente hasta acabar cayendo de rodillas contra el panel, se quedo tirado de espaldas mirando al frente.

-Señor, ¿que le pasa? -le pregunto Keyto viendo como estaba decayendo.

-El puto cáncer de mierda este -dijo mientras se aguantaba todo el dolor de dentro.

-Me parece que esta sufriendo un infarto -opino notando que si le dolía terriblemente el pecho era porque su corazón no podía soportar mas la enfermedad que tenía de dentro.

Makinger aguantaba como podía pero apenas podía lograr mantenerse en pie, su corazón se estaba hinchando a tal grado que se notaba que no iba a a durar mucho mas de lo que parecía en realidad.

-Necesita un medico -propuso dispuesto a marcharse pero entonces Makinger le cogío del brazo.

-No espera, Keyto -le freno insistiéndole para que se quedase con él-. Escuchame bien, mi hora ha llegado, no me queda mucho tiempo, tienes que ayudar a los demás para proteger este lugar, no dejes que esos gigantes se salgan con la suya.

-Pero usted necesita un medico.

-Lo se, pero siempre supuse que algún dia de estos llegaría, sabía que mi corazón dejaría de responder, por eso mismo es mejor que me dejes aquí para morir, ayuda a los demás, llévales las armas, salva a toda la gente que puedas -le pidió con total confianza ya que para él, todo había terminado y no merecía la pena seguir estando como se encontraba ahora.

-Pero usted es el general de esta base.

-No, ya no, deja que Makuza se encargue de esto, tu encargate de apoyar a los demás, has sido mi mejor ayudante, y mi mejor amigo, no me falles ahora, porque es la ultima cosa que te pido por el amor de dios, si encuentras a Wong, matale -le ordeno con total sinceridad.

-¿Que? -se extraño absorto al oír esa petición.

-Wong nos ha arruinado la vida desde que llego, Kroll y los chicos tenían razón, era mejor que hubiese muerto y que ellos se hubiesen llevado la ultima muestra del Fortovixyn, Wong y ese amigo sin piernas no pueden escapar de aquí, es mejor que mueran en el lugar donde todo empezo, ¿puedes hacer eso por mi Keyto, puedes hacerlo?

Keyto no sabía que hacer, jamas antes había matado a alguien, y encima si eso era la petición de alguien, pero ahora ya no estaba para ser un ayudante, estaba para ser un soldado que obedecía ordenes, y esta era su orden y tenía que cumplirla a toda costa.

-De acuerdo -acepto decidido a cumplirla por él.

-Bien -dijo sonriendo agradecido de ver que podía confiar en él.

Le paso una de sus armas, se la guardo por detrás del pantalón y entonces agarro todas las armas que ya estaban cargadas, las metió en un saco, se lo puso en el hombro sintiendo el terrible peso de todas las armas juntas colgando de su espalda y entonces se marcho pero entonces oyó algo raro que le llamo la atención, miro al frente donde estaba Makinger sentado y vio algo nuevo en el radar, se acerco seriamente y vio algo nuevo y mucho peor que antes.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto viendo como estaba mirando el radar.

Veía en el radar unos puntos verdes que se estaban acercando hacía la zona donde ellos estaban instalados dentro de la base, ahí lo tenía claro, una horda de infectados estaba viniendo hacía la base siguiendo el rastro de destrucción de los gigantes.

-¿Cuantos son? -le pregunto sabiendo que por la expresión de pura exaltación, se notaba perfectamente que al final estaba sucediendo aquello que mas temía que pasase ahora mismo.

-Unos... cuantos -respondió tartamudeando del miedo que tenía.

-Ah -se quejo amargado-. Ve, ayudales, dales las armas.

-Si -acepto y se marcho corriendo lo mas rápidamente que pudo dejando a Makinger ahí solo para que se muriese tranquilamente.

Asintió impaciente ya que no sabía cuanto tiempo le quedaría como para que todo terminase para él, se sentía solo pero aún así se encontraba en una situación bastante deprimente, no sabía que hacer, fue mirando de un lado para otro y entonces observo algo que lo dejo sorprendido, veía que debajo de uno de los bordes de la esquina del panel había un cigarrillo metido dentro y que apenas se notaba a simple vista, lo agarro con ambos dedos para evitar que se metiese aún mas y logro cogerlo a tiempo, era uno de sus cigarrillos, seguramente en algún momento se le debió caer y apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, saco su mechero y lo encendió dispuesto a darse un ultimo gusto ahora que tenía esta oportunidad, la punta se encendió y se lo metió en la boca.

-Que gran dia hace hoy -exclamo como dando una referencia irónica a lo que estaba sucediendo.

··

Hopper estaba mirando la pantalla impaciente ya que ahora no solamente se habían metido tres gigantes dentro de esa base, de los cuales tampoco sabía mucho ya que otra vez no le estaban contando absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía tanto en estas instalaciones como en el exterior, y ahora encima una horda de muertos se estaban metiendo dentro de la base, cosa que no podía empeorar aún mas las cosas ahí con los chicos.

-¿Seguro que no podemos enviar a nadie para ayudarles? -pregunto Hopper dirigiendose tanto a la Reina Hopper como a Mannix con tal de que uno de los dos le diese algúna respuesta.

-Aunque mandásemos a alguien, jamas llegaríamos a tiempo, ellos están en Japón, tardaríamos unas cinco horas como mucho para llegar hasta ahí -declaro sinceramente Mannix.

-¿Y no hay una Fuerza Aérea disponible? -objetó Meredith.

-¿Fuerza Aérea? ¿Que te crees que es esto, el ejercito? -critico incrédulamente Clara hacíendoles ver que esto no era nada distinto a un ejercito militar en particular.

-¿Y que suceden con los monstruos esos que tenéis? ¿Acaso no podéis mandar una cápsula y permitir que esos monstruos maten a los infectados que ya están ahí? -pregunto Yolanda dando la idea de mandar a otra horda de monstruos experimentales con tal de darles un tipo de apoyo.

-Esos monstruos fueron creados para matar, solamente obedecen una orden y es la de exterminar, así que yo no creo que eso sea una buena idea con tal de ayudarles en el exterior -aclaro demostrando que ni siquiera se habían dado el lujo de controlarlos siquiera.

Ambos se lo tomaron básicamente como una respuesta insatisfactoria a eso ya que ahora todos estaban con unas ideas muy poco convincentes, no podían dejar que los chicos se quedasen ahí peleandose con aquellos gigantes de los cuales seguramente ellos tampoco tenían mucha idea.

-¿Que demonios son esos gigantes? -pregunto Sebastian con curiosidad.

-Eso no es relevante ahora -dijo la Reina Hopper.

-¿Que no es relevante? Aquí nada es relevante, todo lo que aquí se dice es que pasamos de todo porque creemos que estamos haciendo un mundo mejor mantenernos al margen de lo que es mas obvio -reprocho Hopper hartandose de la crueldad que era que no les estuviesen contando nada que valiese la pena ya que esta era una de las cosas que mas le sacaba de sus casillas.

-Será relevante cuando yo lo diga Hopper, recuerda perfectamente que te perdono por todas tus subordinaciones, no hagas que me arrepienta de esto también -advirtió seriamente la Reina Hopper dejándole claro que esto lo hacía con tal de perdonarlo por todas las cosas que hizo anteriormente.

-¿Porque? ¿Es que ya no puedes decidirlo todo como antes?

Aquello hizo que se rascase la piel con sus afiladas uñas al oír eso.

-Mi señora -insistió Mannix sabiendo que por esa reacción se notaba que estaba pensando en algún que seguramente iba a lamentar como paso antes.

La Reina se giro mirándole con una expresión latente y entonces le dijo:

-Nunca vuelvas a contradecirme Hopper, porque a pesar de que me sigas resultando útil, sigues siendo el mismo hombre que me dejo prisionera en aquella oscura prision -le aviso señalándole expresamente con el dedo para que tuviese en cuenta lo que pasaría si volvía a contradecirla.

-Yo nunca te deje prisionera -rectifico soberanamente.

-No, no lo hiciste, simplemente me dejaste ahí, para que pensase que era nada mas que una herramienta tuya, solamente eso soy, nada mas.

-¿Entonces todo esto es por eso? ¿Porque te deje ahí metida en mi despacho sin que te diese alguna utilidad? ¿Es por eso que has estado estos últimos diez años enfadada? ¿Es por eso? -protesto Hopper queriendo entender cual era el autentico enfado que tenía exactamente con él.

No le dijo nada, paso literalmente de él. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza ya que estaba harto de estar razonando con todo el mundo y que nadie le dijese nada, se dirigió hacía su grupo esperando a que alguien tuviese algúna respuesta pero nadie dijo.

-¿Que vamos a hacer? -pregunto Mauro queriendo saber que tenía pensado hacer.

-No lo se, y esta bastante claro que ningúno de ellos esta interesado en ayudar, están tan pendientes de mantener la comunicación que no van a mover un solo pelo de aquí -comento resentido ya que estaba harto de ver que nadie hacía nada por nadie.

-Si tan solo pudiéramos enviarles algo de apoyo desde aquí -opino Sissi amargada también con el asunto ya que ahí fuera se encontraba su novia William soportando toda la batalla.

-O básicamente al menos algo para poder matar a esos gigantes -objetó Remi.

-Ya -dijo Hopper estando de acuerdo, ahí de pronto se dio cuenta de una cosa, algo que no se le habría ocurrido hasta ahora-. Lo tengo.

-¿Que pasa? -cuestiono Alexandra sin entender que dijo.

-Se como mandarles ayuda -dijo y entonces volvió a dirigirse a los otros-. Reina, Mannix, ¿sigue estando esa bóveda que se usa para lanzar las cápsulas?

-Si, pero no podemos lanzar ningúna con algún virus ya que eso solamente provocara un desastre mucho mayor que el que esta sucediendo ahora -aclaro sinceramente Mannix hacíendole acordar que esa no era una opción viable.

-¿Pero se puede usar para lanzar otras cosas no?

Aquello los dejo a ambos perplejos ya que no entendían a que se referían.

-¿Que pretendes decir? -pregunto la Reina Hopper.

-Podemos ayudarles a acabar con esos gigantes.

-¿Como? -se quedo Mannix de brazos cruzados escuchando atentamente lo que tenía que decir.

-Que tal si mandamos un misil lo bastante potente como para eliminar a esos gigantes de un solo disparo, un misil que se controle de forma manual y que impacte directamente con el objetivo -le aclaro de forma concreta para que entendiese cual era su idea.

-¿Te refieres a mandar un misil que caiga sobre los gigantes matándolos al instante?

-No, me refiero a lanzar un misil que derrote a los gigantes, pero no que explote, una vez que ese misil caiga sobre los gigantes, los chicos se encargaran del resto.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que esa resultaba una idea bastante convincente.

-Eso quizás pueda funcionar -opino Clara estando de acuerdo.

-¿Hay misiles en la armería?

-Hay unos cuantos misiles, podemos hacerlo, pero que ese misil llegue directamente sobre los gigantes, tardara mucho mas que un virus expandiéndose para convertir a todo un grupo en monstruos -indico sinceramente Mannix dejando claro que no iba a ser fácil.

-Pero al menos valdrá la pena -dijo sintiéndose confiado por esa proposición.

La Reina Hopper asintió pensativa ante esa idea y entonces dijo:

-De acuerdo, cometeremos tu idea Hopper, pero como esta opción falle, dejare de seguir escuchándote aunque me supliques cualquier cosa -advirtió seriamente ella dejando claro que esto no iba a ser fácil ya que también suponía grandes problemas.

-No te preocupes, se que funcionará -se confío plenamente en pensar que funcionaria.

-Manda un mensaje a los soldados que se encuentren en esa zona, diles que lleven un par de misiles al punto mas alto de la instalación y que lo metan en la bóveda de lanzamiento -ordeno la Reina dirigiendose a Mannix para que se encargase de eso.

Mannix saco su walkie-talkie y se puso a comunicarse mientras Hopper se dirigía hacía su equipo viendo que por primera vez pudo hacer algo que pudiese valer la pena.

-¿Como se te ha ocurrido eso? -cuestiono Sebastian sin entenderlo.

-Remi me la ha dado -dijo señalando al chico tímido del cual sospechaba de antes.

-¿Yo? -se señalo cuestionandose de que él le dio la idea.

-Así es, dijiste que deberíamos buscar una manera de acabar con esos gigantes, esa es la manera, gracias por esto Remi, te perdono por todas las cosas que hiciste en el pasado -apoyo su mano en su hombro disculpándose con él por haber pensado mal.

Remi se lo miro quedando absorto al ver que por primera vez alguien se disculpaba con total sinceridad por todas las cosas malas que hizo al principio, era como si se hubiese redimido.

-Gracias Hopper -le agradeció con total honestidad.

Sonrío orgulloso de ver que podía confiar plenamente en él, justo estaba apunto de encontrar una prueba que lo incriminase pero ahora veía que estaba equivocado, Remi no era tan mala persona como él se creía que era, eso era algo de lo que jamas iba a cambiar de parecer.

··

Makuza se junto con los demás lugartenientes y soldados que aún quedaban con vida en toda la base, ambos se pusieron a ir cargando todos los vehículos que tenían con todo tipo de armas pesadas, se disponían a librarse de los gigantes ya que ahora mismo se encontraban con la peor situación posible y necesitaban a todo el mundo consigo.

-¿Habéis hecho esto antes? -pregunto Kroll dirigiendose a Makuza ya que viendo la expresión de pura seriedad que tenía, se notaba que estaba preparado para esto.

-Una vez, pero esa vez fue bastante fácil -indico poniendo una expresión mucho mas latente, ahora ya no estaba decidido a actuar para matar a esos gigantes, ahora estaba decidido a defender su base a toda costa aunque eso provocase que perdiese todo aquello que tenía encima.

-¿Alguien sabe algo de Wong y Lung? -pregunto Muldoch acordándose de esos otros dos.

-Me parece que no -indico Himazu-. A estas alturas seguramente esos dos ya habrán aprovechado para poder largarse de aquí sin que nadie se de cuenta.

-Deberíamos haberlo matado y habernos llevado solamente la ultima muestra del Fortovixyn -opino sinceramente Conrad ya que estaba agobiado con este terrible asunto.

-Pero si hacíamos eso luego seguramente la Reina Hopper se habría encargado de vérselas con nosotros por ser tan idiotas e inútiles -indico irónicamente Emile.

-¿Creéis que algo nos pasara en cuanto volvamos a la instalación? -cuestiono Soto.

-No lo se, y ni me importa ahora, lo único que importa ahora es que estemos todos juntos y matemos a unos cuantos gigantes ahora mismo -decreto Kroll pasando de todas las tonterías que tenía todo el equipo en mente, estaba mas que decidido a actuar sin pensar en otra cosa que en esto.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo con esa observación aparente a pesar de que casi nunca confiaban en Kroll, pero esta al menos era una de las pocas cosas en las que podían estar de acuerdo.

De pronto escucharon un enorme grito que parecía venir de algúna parte pero no sabían de donde, todos se quedaron absortos ya que ese era un grito que ya habían oído antes.

-¿Eso no será...?

Makuza les rechisto queriendo que se callasen un momento, todos lo estaban escuchando atentamente pero aquello no hacía que se pudiesen dar cuenta de donde provenía exactamente, justo en ese momento una criatura blanca se poso encima de uno de los tejados observando al grupo por debajo, lanzo un estremecedor gemido y aquello llamo la atención del grupo, se pusieron a dispararle pero se marcho por el otro lado y solamente consiguieron dañar gran parte de la estructura del tejado con las balas.

-Guardad las balas, no disparéis a menos que tengáis un objetivo claro -ordeno insistentemente Makuza sabiendo que no iban a conseguir nada disparando a diestro y siniestro sin motivo.

Todos se cuestionaron mirándose sin entender a que venía esa mención.

Otra criatura blanca soltó por el otro lado justo donde estaba Norbert, lo tiro agarrándole del chaleco anti-balas y lo lanzo contra uno de jeeps blindados, todos se dispusieron a dispararle pero entonces algo impacto contra la cabeza del infectado matándolo al instante, era la espada de William, miraron hacía el otro lado y se encontraron con él yendo hacía ellos.

-¿Pero tu donde estabas? -reprocho Muldoch viendo que venía de la nada.

-Ocupándome de otra cosa, Wong y su amigo sin piernas se han escapado de la choza en la que estaban custodiados -comento seriamente y agarro su espada sacándosela de la cabeza del infectado que yacía muerto en el suelo y con todos los restos de sesos desparramados.

-Ya me figuraba algo como eso -indico Himazu chocando sus puños con rabia.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Angus mientras levantaba a Norbert después de aquel infectado le hubiese tirado brutalmente contra el suelo, lo puso de pie y este gimió dolorido.

-Por poco casi me clava sus uñas -dijo fijándose en como le dejo el traje, tenía las marcas del agarre de las uñas del infectado que le atravesaban todo el blindaje.

-Suerte de que tenemos esto -espeto irónicamente.

-¿Sabes algo de Romitz, hace un buen rato que no sabemos nada de él? -pregunto Balla asumiendo que William sabría algo ya que hacía rato que se encontraba merodeando por ahí.

-No, yo tampoco tengo mucha idea, todo esto se esta llenando de esas criaturas blancas, están por todas partes, tanto por arriba como por debajo -confeso señalando cada uno de los lugares específicos por donde podrían estar apareciendo los infectados esos.

Ambos se alarmaron con eso ya que viendo como aquellos dos infectados blancos aparecieron antes, estaba claro que no quedaba nada para que todo estuviese completamente invadido. De pronto escucharon una serie de disparos que venían de algúna parte cerca de ellos, alzaron la vista y observaron a un hombre caer desde la azotea de una de las chozas y caer contra el suelo, había una de las criaturas blancas comiendose su cuello mientras este apenas estaba moviendo un músculo, le desgarro toda la piel y entonces se percato de quienes tenían delante.

-Hijo de puta -dijo Makuza hacíendose a un lado dispuesto a disparar.

Justo cuando se disponía a disparar alguien mas le disparo por detrás matándolo al instante, eran los Guerreros del Mañana que se encontraron con ellos en el mismo lugar, marcharon corriendo apuradamente mientras estaban indecisos por haber pasado por esto.

-¿Estáis bien? -pregunto Aelita suspirando de agotamiento.

-Estamos bien, ¿que os ha pasado a vosotros? -pregunto Muldoch fijándose en el aspecto que tenían los chicos, estaban todos llenos de tierra como si se hubiesen corrido toda una maratón.

-Hemos conseguido matar a un gigante -declaro Eric.

-¿Habéis matado a un gigante? -pregunto absorto Kroll al oír eso.

-Yo lo he conseguido matar, le he disparado en el ojo con esto, luego ellos se han ocupado de que no vuelva a la vida, esos seres puede que sean gigantes, pero sus puntos fuertes son los mas vulnerables, si les atacamos ahí, quizás logremos matarlos del todo -aclaro concretamente Romitz dejando claro que tenían una forma segura de acabar con ellos de una vez por todas.

-Puede ser, pero queda este otro problema -dijo William fijándose en las criaturas blancas que ya habían matado anteriormente-. Estas cosas se están llenando por toda la base, si queremos librarnos de esta plaga, tenemos que encargarnos primero de ellos.

-¿Y que pasa con los gigantes? ¿Están provocando mas destrucción que el resto? -critico Odd.

Aquello hizo que todos se mirasen ya que significaba que se encontraban con un completo lío del que iba a resultar bastante difícil que lo superasen del todo.

-Tengo una idea -dijo Jeremy.

-¿Cual? -pregunto interesado Orson.

-Usamos los vehículos para hacer que los gigantes nos sigan hacía fuera de la base, una vez ahí los bombardeamos con todo lo que tenemos mientras otro grupo se encarga de liquidar a todos las criaturas blancas que hay aquí, solamente así podremos evitar esta masacre -propuso decidido a acabar con este asunto antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Se miraron ahora intrigados en ese plan, no era nada malo pero cometían el riesgo de hacer que los dos gigantes que quedaban fuesen a por ellos y los matasen antes de hacer nada.

-¿Pero cuanto haría falta para matar a esos monstruos? -cuestiono Jerome.

-Depende, lo único que necesitamos es atacarles entre la cabeza y los pies, y de ahí, impedir que esas cosas no se vuelvan a poner de pie -indico sinceramente ya que si hacían eso iba a ser algo de lo que seguramente no habría vuelta atrás.

-¿No suena un poco arriesgado? -opino Himazu cuestionándoselo.

-Ya nos estamos arriesgando demasiado, hay gente muriéndose -protesto Ulrich dejando bien claro que ya no podían seguir pensando en como hacer las cosas ahora.

Con eso ahora ya tenían bien claro que no podían seguir así, tenían que luchar.

-Pues si vamos a hacer eso, hagamoslo ahora -ordeno insistentemente Makuza.

-Si -afirmo Kroll estando de acuerdo y entonces ambos marcharon cogiendo todo el resto de las armas que quedaban para llevarse consigo, fueron metiendo todo tipo de cajas de misiles y demás explosivos con tal de usarlos contra los gigantes si es que les hacían efecto algúno. William y Ulrich apoyaron otra caja llena de bengalas encima del capo de uno de los jeeps blindados, ahí ambos se dieron una severa mirada ya que esto supondría un tremendo conflicto.

-Escuchame bien William, todo esto es culpa tuya, así que si vas a trabajar con nosotros a impedir este desastre, será mejor que des lo mejor de si porque sino acabaras recibiendo lo mismo que aquel dia en que nos batimos a duelo, ¿entendido? -le advirtió seriamente con tal de que lo tuviese en cuenta ya que seguía sin confiar plenamente en él.

-Si no fuese por mi, ahora mismo Yumi estaría con ellos, deberías estar dándome las gracias como mucho -aclaro hacíendole ver que tenía parte de razón en haber montado todo este lío.

-Yo jamas te daré las gracias, ni por lo que le hiciste a esas chicas, ni por lo que nos hiciste en Fort Duxxon, y ni nada de todo esto -decreto dejando claro que siempre le odiaría por todas las cosas que hizo en el pasado a pesar de que él intentase de cambiar algo, que seguramente no haría.

William lo dejo estar pasando a otra cosa, ambos fueron atando la caja con ambas sogas en cada extremo, ahí entonces Ulrich pensó en algo que no había dicho hasta ahora.

-¿Es verdad eso lo que le dijiste? -le pregunto con curiosidad-. ¿Es verdad de que ya no querías saber nada de ella pero aún así estas mas que dispuesta a protegerla?

-Estuve con ella durante diez años, la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que pase lo que pase, haría lo que fuese con tal de impedir que le sucediese algo -corroboro demostrando que seguía preocupado por ella a pesar de que Yumi no quería seguir sabiendo nada de él.

-Ella puede cuidarse sola, no te necesita a ti, y aunque algo malo le suceda, yo soy quien la protege de todo esto -decreto Ulrich justificando que esto no era una de esas rivalidades en las que él siempre estaría por delante de ella con tal de demostrar quien era mejor protector.

-No lo digo por ella, lo digo por su hermano -agrego.

-¿Como? -se cuestiono extrañado al oír esa mención.

-Cuando las cosas se pusieron mal en la primera en la que estábamos, yo vi perfectamente por donde se fue su hermano, estaba bien protegido, quizás exista una posibilidad de que él siga con vida al igual que como yo la protegí.

-¿Y porque me estas contándomelo ahora?

-Porque algún dia tu también tendrás que hacerte cargo de estas cosas, y créeme, no será nada bueno -le aconsejo con total sinceridad y entonces se marcho dejándole con dudas sobre él.

Ulrich ya no entendía que pasaba con él, era como si en un momento William intentase de mostrarse como un severo psicopata pero en otras estaba intentando de mostrarse como muy sincero como si quisiera demostrar algo pero no sabía que exactamente.

-Ulrich -escucho una voz que le llamo la atención.

Se giro y observo que estaba Yumi mirándole con una cara preocupada.

-Yumi, ¿que pasa? -le pregunto extrañado al ver la expresión que estaba poniendo.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa -dijo atemorizada de algo-. Si estas criaturas están atacando a toda la gente, pueden también atacar a Misa y a su hija.

-Pero ella seguramente se habrá ido con los demás a un lugar seguro -dedujo sinceramente.

-Pero acuérdate de que antes la tuvieron que atar a la cama porque no dejaba de forcejear, no quiero llegar a pensar en que esos monstruos van a ir a por ella -agrego cada vez mas alarmada.

-¿Y tu quieres ir ahí no? -objetó lógicamente.

Yumi se extraño al ver que Ulrich no se lo pensó dos veces, ya se hacía esa idea.

-Vamos, yo te acompaño -insistió expresamente Ulrich sabiendo que no se le iba a quitar de la cabeza a menos que se lo exigiese con total corazón.

Yumi sonrío alegrada de ver que siempre podía confiar en su novio para cualquier cosa, nunca le negaba nada, ambos se sentaron en la motocicleta, la encendió y entonces él dijo:

-Odd, Yumi y yo nos vamos a otro lugar, ¿podéis ocuparos de los gigantes? -pregunto avisándole de lo que iban a hacer ellos.

-Podemos, ¿pero tu adonde vas? -critico él sin entender adonde se iba su amigo.

-A ocuparnos de un asunto pendiente -comento eufóricamente ella.

-Siempre hay un asunto pendiente que resolver -exclamo resentido al estar hartandose del tema.

Ulrich vio que no importaba y entonces acelero con su motocicleta y ambos marcharon girando por la esquina y de ahí desaparecieron mientras iban dando vueltas por todo el callejón.

Los Guerreros se montaron en el Megapod mientras el resto se estaba montando encima de los jeeps mientras mantenían agarradas todas las armas que se disponían a usar para acabar con los gigantes.

-¿Alguien sabe algo de Miqquel? -pregunto Aelita acordándose de que faltaba uno mas.

-Me parece que no, la ultima vez que lo vimos fue unos segundos después de que Odd se marchase a ir por vosotros -indico Eric acordándose de esa situación.

Ahí entonces Odd lo recordó, y tenía bastante razón en eso.

-Cierto, ¿pero donde esta ese cabron igualmente? -se cuestiono amargado ya que ahora empezaba a desconfiar de lo que estuviese haciendo.

-Seguramente nos encontrara mas tarde, preocupémonos ahora de eliminar a esos monstruos -protesto Muldoch estando mas que decidido a terminar con la batalla.

Odd se sentía muy poco confiado ya que había algo que no cuadraba y no le estaba gustando nada, se enderezo metiendose dentro del Megapod y entonces todos los vehículos acelerando marchando cada uno por su camino, los Guerreros se marcharon a buscar a los dos gigantes que quedaban mientras el otro grupo se marchaba a eliminar a todas las criaturas blancas que habían esparcidas por toda la base, justo en ese momento Herb y Nicolas volvieron a asomar la cabeza viendo por donde se habían largado los Guerreros, ahí entonces tuvieron una idea en la que estuvieron mas que de acuerdo, se marcharon soltando una pequeña risotada sarcástica.

··

Wong y Lung se metieron a escondidas en la entrada principal de la base, Wong iba manejando a Lung con su silla mientras veían todo el enorme desastre que provocaron los gigantes, no había quedado nadie con vida, lo habían destruido todo y el resto que quedaban se lo habían zampado dejando mitades de personas tiradas como si fuesen huesos de costillas.

-Wong, ¿tu crees que ellos van a estar bien? -le pregunto Lung queriendo saber que pensaba del grupo al que estaban abandonando, le daba tanto pánico que no sabía que pensar.

-Preocupate mas por nosotros, ellos no nos deben nada, estaban dispuestos a matarnos por esto, como hicieron con los otros dos, les hemos perdido, pero nosotros no sufriremos el mismo castigo, eso si que no, eso si que no -se dictamino soberanamente, estaba tan dispuesto a escapar de ellos que no le importaba para nada lo que sucediese.

De pronto hubo algo que se movió entre los escombros.

-¿Has oído eso? -pregunto sobresaltado.

-Si, y no me gusta -dijo sacando una pistola que robo de antes, la levanto dispuesta a usarla ya que había algo que le estaba alarmando terriblemente.

Fue girando de un lado para otro hasta que de pronto vio que había alguien escondido bajo un trozo de una pared de mármol, ambos se cuestionaron y entonces marcharon a mirar lentamente ya que no sabían quien podía estar ahí, dieron un par de pasos mas hasta que de pronto se quito la persona de encima resultado ser Himayi escondido tras esa pared de mármol, reaccionó sobresaltado y apunto con otra pistola hacía Wong, ambos hicieron lo mismo quedandose entrecruzados.

-Wong -lo reconoció al instante.

-Himayi -bajo la pistola al ver que era alguien en quien podía confiar.

Ambos se juntaron sintiéndose aliviados de ver que no se mataron tan torpemente.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Esos monstruos no te han comido?

-No, yo estaba aquí cuando todo eso paso, rompieron por completo la puerta y se llevaron a todo el mundo consigo, yo me escape pero me escondí en los restos, al parecer no son muy listos para darse cuenta de esas cosas -aclaro respirando de lo agobiado que estaba, había presenciado algo tan horrible que le resultaba increíble que hubiese sobrevivido por poco.

-Me lo imaginaba -indico pensativamente.

-¿Como? -le miro con el ceño fruncido al no entender esa mención.

-¿Te vienes con nosotros? -le pregunto asumiendo que se escaparían juntos.

-¿Pero y que pasa con Makinger y los demás? -se cuestiono señalando al otro lado.

-Ellos ya están muertos, no va a servir de nada que volvamos ahí, pronto todos estarán muertos y no quedara nada mas que carne -le comento dejando claro que no merecía la pena regresar por ellos.

-¡Joder! -exclamo sintiendo que su corazón le iba a reventar por completo.

-Me llevo a Lung conmigo, no se que vamos a hacer pero prefiero estar al otro lado de este lugar que hay dentro, ya no nos queda nada que valga la pena, ¿te vienes? -le volvió a preguntar asumiendo que ahora se lo pensaría dos veces con esto.

-Lo dudo tío -dijo nerviosamente-. ¿Y que pasa con esa ultima muestra tuya?

-¿La muestra? -se acordo de que había dejado la ultima muestra del Fortovixyn en su búnker.

-Si, ¿que pasa con eso? Si cae en malas manos acabaremos teniendo que soportar un nuevo ejercito de infectados totalmente contaminados y mas agresivos, ¿tenemos que volver ahí como esa? -le explicó hacíendole ver que era un riesgo que esa muestra se quedase donde estaba.

Wong no sabía que pensar, sabía que si volvía al otro lado le acabarían matando, tenía que buscar otra manera de solucionar esto o sino no quedaría nada de él.

-¿No quieres correr ese riesgo verdad?

-No, pero lo haremos rápido, ¿entendido? Y sin excusas -acordo accediendo a volver.

-Si -dijo alzando el puño en señal de confianza.

Volvió de vuelta con Lung y este lo agarro por la silla dandole la vuelta.

-¿Que pasa Wong? -pregunto sin tener ni idea de que iban a hacer ahora.

-Volvemos dentro, a buscar una cosa -le dijo sin dar muchos detalles ya que sentía que esta acción le iba a hacer que se arrepintiese bastante de lo que iba a hacer.

··

Ulrich y Yumi llegaron al lugar donde habían visto a Misa la ultima vez, dejaron la motocicleta en un lugar seguro como para que nadie se la destruyese y se bajaron observando como estaba el lugar, habían habitaciones ardiendo por dentro y parecía que alguien fue acribillando todo el lugar ya que se notaban agujeros de bala por todas partes.

-¿Crees...?

Ulrich la agarro de la mano impidiendo que terminase su frase y marcharon corriendo a ver que pasaba en realidad.

Se metieron apuradamente dentro y en cuanto lo hicieron salió un hombre vestido con chaqueta gris y un sombrero de lana, tenía la cara tapada por un pañuelo azul y blanco e iba alzando una AK-47, ambos se colocaron en una posición defensiva ya que parecía que les iba a disparar.

-Quitaos de en medio -les ordeno señalándoles que viniesen detrás suyo, no les iba a disparar.

Pasaron por delante de él y ahí entonces Yumi se le ocurrió.

-¿Ha visto por algúna parte a una niña pequeña intentando de buscar a su madre? -le pregunto asumiendo que podría haberlas visto en algún momento.

-Por ahí o algo así -señalo sin dar muchos detalles aparentes.

-Vamos -Ulrich lo entendió y le volvió a agarrar de la mano y marcharon directamente a mirar si se encontraban todavía en aquel pasillo o no.

Se reunieron en la sala de inspección y ahí observaron que no estaba, se había esfumado.

-Joder -dijo Yumi queriendo morirse del susto ya que sentía que no podía pasarle esto mismo.

-Deben de estar por aquí cerca -opino Ulrich poniendose a mirar de un lado para otro ya que deducía que de algúna forma no podría haber salido de aquí sin causar algún daño que llamase la atención después de lo que paso antes.

Justo en ese momento Yumi oyó que le llamo la atención, oía como un grupo de gritos pero no sabía exactamente de donde venían, Ulrich estaba a su lado mirando desconcertado como intentando de buscarla, aunque ella sentía que ya la había encontrado antes.

-Ulrich, espera -le insistió queriendo que parase de moverse un momento.

Apenas pudo decir algo cuando entonces oyó lo con claridad, eran gritos de socorro que venían de algún cercano, Ulrich hallo el lugar de donde procedían los gritos y ambos marcharon corriendo apuradamente ya que eso sonaba a algo no muy bueno, se alejaron de la sala y de ahí se encontraron con unas escaleras que iban directas hacía el piso de arriba, subieron y luego giraron y ahí observaron a un hombre obeso de camisa blanca con barba, y los pelos revueltos atacando a Misa estando tirada en el suelo mientras Inma le estaba dando palmadas en la espalda como queriendo que parase, se podía ver como tenía la cremallera abierta como un indicativo de que quería violarla.

-Ey tu -le grito y ambos marcharon corriendo mas apurados que antes.

Ulrich se puso delante agarrando al hombre empujandole contra la pared, se notaba que era bastante fuerte, Yumi agarro a Inma por un lado mientras con la otra mano sujetaba a Misa pero ella estaba tan mala colocada que acabo cayéndose varios escalones.

-¿Que intentabas hacerle? -le pregunto a pesar de que era obvia la respuesta.

-Que te importa a ti, esa mujer se convertirá en uno de ellos -comento con un tono rudo, era otro mas que se creía la estupida idea de Toko, ahora era todo el mundo el que estaba obsesionado con la idea de utilizar a las mujeres controladas para impedir que tuviesen rabia.

Ulrich le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara pero este saco una pistola dispuesto a usarla contra él, pero rápidamente Ulrich saco su katana a tiempo y se la clavo en el pecho de tal manera que quedo clavado sobre la pared, la sangre le salió enseguida ya que se dibujo un dibujo en su camisa blanca. Se le cayo la pistola y entonces él aprovecho agarrandola y alejándole de él por si aún podría estar con vida el tiempo suficiente como para seguirles, aunque con ese corte y en la forma en que se estaba desangrando, era imposible que durase cinco minutos, ya estaba muerto del todo.

-¡Ulrich! -le grito Yumi queriendo que viniese hacía abajo.

Ambos salieron de las escaleras y de ahí se reunieron en la esquina cerca de la entrada.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto Yumi a su novio viendo que le había con bastante fuerza.

-Estoy bien, ¿que cojones quería ese cabron? -pregunto intentando de hallarle la respuesta aunque sabía bien que se lo había dicho, pero él quería otro tipo de respuesta.

-Parecía que quería violarla -opino sensatamente Yumi.

-No, yo se lo pedí -confeso ella entristecida y ocultando su cara de vergüenza.

-¿Que? -se cuestiono ella sin entender ese hecho.

-Antes Toko me hacía eso, me lo hacía para impedir que me volviese uno de esos gigantes, y al final ha pasado, ellos están aquí y no hay nadie quien impida que no me infecte o de que al menos me vuelva como los infectados de siempre -explicó dando a entender que tenía tan metida esa idea en la cabeza de querer ser controlada que hasta ya se lo había pedido a uno para que se lo hiciese por ella.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos por esa confesión, era tal que no sabían si era ella consciente de lo que hacía ya que tenía a su hija mirándole a su lado con cara de no entender lo que pasaba.

-Misa, te prometo por todos los santos que no te vas a convertir en uno de ellos, no necesitas ser convertida en una esclava sexual para ser así -se sincero razonando con ella para que entendiese que tenía que cambiar ese pensamiento que le había metido su marido en la cabeza durante años.

Levanto la cabeza mirándole con una expresión de resentimiento como de estar comprendiendolo a pesar de todo, miro a Inma y la abrazo sintiéndose culpable por haberla tenido que obligar a ver esto, se podía oír que se estaba disculpando con ella pero lloraba tanto que apenas se entendía.

-Misa, tenemos que irnos -le pidió Ulrich.

-¿Adonde? -se cuestiono ella sin entender nada del asunto.

-Lejos de aquí, aquí no estamos a salvo.

-No estamos a salvo en ningúna parte -dijo ella resignandose a entenderlo.

-Mama, por favor, deja que ellos nos ayuden -le insistió Inma pensando con mucha mas claridad que su propia madre, ella si lo entendía y si quería irse.

Ambos esperaban una respuesta de ella ya que no tenían mucho tiempo, si esperaban tanto, entonces tendrían que llevársela por la fuerza ya que no la iban a dejar ahí con su hija para que ambas muriesen de una forma bastante demoledora.

Se puso de pie agarrando fuertemente la mano de su hija y entonces dijo:

-¿Adonde nos lleváis? -pregunto con curiosidad.

-Con los demás, aquí ya no estamos seguros, vamos -ordeno insistentemente Yumi decidida a sacarlas de ahí sin tener el mas mínimo plan de como ayudarlas, solamente importaba que esa niña tuviese aún una madre que le pudiese proteger a toda costa de las cosas de afuera.

··

Un par de técnicos colocaron un par de dos misiles en el soporte de la bóveda de lanzamiento, la insertaron dentro y de ahí se oyó el sonido metálico que indicaba que el par de misiles ya estaban incrustados en la maquina, uno de ellos se alejo y levanto el walkie-talkie, entonces dijo:

-Los misiles ya están puestos -aviso comunicándose con total seriedad.

Al otro lado, la Reina Hopper junto con todos los demás ya estaban oyendo la conversacíon, la inteligencia con cuerpo miro una de las pantallas que tenía mas arriba y observo un pequeño dibujo rectangular de color amarillo donde indicaba que la bóveda de lanzamiento ya tenía colocada la carga especial, miro a todo el mundo observando que todos miraban de forma expectante.

-Los misiles ya están colocados -confirmo serenamente.

-¿Los lanzamos ya? -pregunto Mannix queriendo saber si tomaban la acción de lanzarlos o no.

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacía Hopper del cual él era quien tenía la idea de los misiles.

-Hacedlo -pidió sin ningún inconveniente.

La Reina acepto y entonces la bóveda de arriba fue abriendose y de ahí salió una torreta que tenía incrustada los dos misiles a cada extremo, se enderezo hacía arriba buscando la localización exacta y entonces se mostró en la pantalla que ya estaban concretado el lugar de disparo.

-Lanzando misiles -ordeno accediendo a la maquina.

El misil de la izquierda salió eyectado y de ahí salió volando hacía el cielo. Se mostraba en la pantalla que el primer misil había sido lanzado y ahora estaba recorriendo el cielo sin parar.

-¿Y que pasa con el otro? -pregunto Sebastian viendo que no lanzaron el otro que quedaba.

-Esperaremos unos minutos para que haya un pequeño destiempo, en cuanto el primer misil toque tierra, el otro tardara unos minutos mas en llegar lo que dará un pequeño tiempo para interceptar al otro gigante si es que el primer le daba, si los Guerreros acaban con uno de los gigantes como ha pasado ahora, entonces podemos desactivarlo a distancia desde aquí -aclaro Mannix dando a entender que ya se tenían pensado ese hecho por cualquier motivo que sucediese.

-Por una vez parece que os preocupáis de verdad por el equipo -opino ingenuamente Meredith.

Decidieron ignorar esa mención ya que ahora tenían mejores cosas de las que estar atentos.

-Espero de que estés seguro de esto Hopper, porque sino, desperdiciaremos dos importantes misiles para nada -advirtió soberanamente Mannix demostrando que no estaba muy orgulloso de esto.

-Funcionará Hopper -le dijo Alexandra confiada en que funcionaria su plan.

-Lo se -reafirmo sintiendo que había hecho bien pero si esto no resultaba entonces todo dependería de la suerte que tenían los chicos para vencer a esos monstruos.

··

El Megapod fue atravesando todos los caminos que habían alrededor de la base, se podía notar que toda esa zona estaba completamente abandonada, toda la gente de ahí se marcho corriendo significando que algúno de los gigantes paso por ahí en algún momento haciendo que todo el mundo echase correr despavoridamente para salir con vida.

-¿Donde cojones creéis que puede estar ese maniático de Miqquel? -pregunto Odd todavía preocupándose por el asunto del ruso trajeado ya que hacía un buen rato que no lo veían.

-¿Todavía sigues preocupandote por eso? -critico Aelita viendo que no paraba de darle vueltas a ese asunto cuando encima tenían otras cosas de las que preocuparse.

-Y si, fijate bien, el tío antes ha intentando matarnos como un par de veces, le clavo una navaja por la espalda a Olivier, y luego el tío de algúna forma dice que se ha redimido, eso me resulta imposible de creer, creo que lo ha estado fingiendo todo durante todo este tiempo -explicó hacíendoles ver que algo no cuadraba precisamente con Miqquel y no sabía porque.

-Pero si lo ha estado fingiendo todo, entonces como sabía que ese virus no mataría a Decisión o haría que todo volviese a la normalidad -objetó Jeremy dando otro punto de vista al tema.

Ahí entonces Odd se quedo con esa rara duda en la cabeza.

-No lo se, pero, creo que hay algo mas que no nos han estado contando desde que nos sacaron de nuestras celdas -opino dudoso de todos los hechos aparentes que habían tenido hasta ahora.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando como intentando de entender adonde quería ir a parar, de pronto oyeron un fuerte ruido que los alarmo por completo, Jeremy paro el Megapod y entonces que había un trozo de techo tirado encima del camino.

-No me jodas -exclamo sorprendido Odd al ver eso-. ¿Estaba eso ahí?

-No lo creo -opino Aelita sintiendo que la tensión se le subía por la cabeza.

Oyeron un fuerte ruido parecido al de un gemido y ahí entonces vieron a uno de los gigantes poniendose delante de ellos, estaba agarrando el torso de lo que parecía ser la mitad una mujer, arranco un pequeño trozo de intestino que le colgaba y lo absorbió como si fuese algo jugoso.

-Mira tu, se lo mete como si fuese gelatina -indico Odd viendo que lo hizo tal cual.

-Por favor Odd, no seas guarro -insistió expresamente Aelita sin dejar de apartar la mirada de aquella cosa horrenda, se estaba comiendo la mitad de esa mujer y ellos no podían hacer nada.

Se termino de comer toda la parte del torso y entonces el resto que quedaba con las piernas juntas se cayo al suelo, ahí entonces se fijo en el Megapod que tenía a tres individuos metidos dentro.

-Creo que nos ha visto -dijo Odd de nuevo.

-Ya lo veo -espeto Jeremy con tono ingenuo.

El gigante puso una expresión desafiante como de sentirse mosqueado con ellos, alzo sus manos como queriendo cogerles pero ellos rápidamente aceleraron hacía atrás haciendo que el gigante perdiese por un momento el equilibrio pero se agarro fuertemente a una de las chozas.

-Llevemos a este cabron hacía el exterior -dijo Jeremy dispuesto a hacer lo imposible.

-Si -dijo Odd alzando el puño en señal de estar entusiasmado de hacerlo.

Giro con el Megapod poniéndolo en dirección contrario y acelero lo mas rápidamente posible con tal de que lo siguiesen, giraron a la izquierda que era por donde antes habían entrado pero hasta ahora parecía que el gigante no los estaba siguiendo.

-Algo raro pasa, no nos sigue -dijo Odd alzando la vista hacía atrás.

-No espera, mira -señalo eufóricamente Aelita.

Al cabo de unos segundos surgió el gigante que se puso a perseguirlos a toda pastilla.

-Joder, si que tienen huevos estos gigantes -dijo Odd acomodandose en el asiento sabiendo que ahora iba a tocar marcharse con toda la velocidad que tuviesen encima.

-Agarraos fuerte -dijo Jeremy y acelero todo lo que pudo haciendo que el Megapod fuese mucho mas rápido que antes, eso permitió que el gigante les estuviese perseguir con mucho mas velocidad y eso provocaba que se estuviese chocando con todo lo que tenía por delante.

-¿Porque cojones desactivaron el cristal de seguridad? -protesto Odd acordándose de que no podían activar el cristal que dejaba completamente blindado el vehículo, ahora iban a tener que llevarse consigo todo el aire que les estaban chocando en sus propias caras.

Siguieron acelerando y dando vueltas por todo el campamento como si fuese un laberinto del cual parecía que no se terminaba nunca, el gigante cada vez los estaba alcanzando con mas velocidad que antes y a pesar de que se estaba chocando constantemente con todo lo que tenía por delante, aquello no lo frenaba de ningúna manera.

Aelita tuvo una idea, extendió para arriba su guante lanzador de bolas de plasma y disparo contra el gigante lanzándole una bola de plasma, la bola de plasma apenas le afecto, siguió adelante.

-No le hace nada -aviso esporádicamente dirigiendose a Jeremy.

-Tiene que haber algo que le haga daño a ese maldito monstruo fofo, ¿que sucede con las minas que siempre están metidos dentro? -propuso Odd asumiendo que eso causaría algún daño.

-Tenemos -dijo Jeremy y entonces las activo pulsando el botón que correspondía.

Las minas salieron por la ranura trasera de debajo del Megapod, salió como una docena de ellas y todas explotaron cerca del gigante pero solamente unas seis estallaron al pisarlas, el gigante perdió el equilibrio y cayo haciendo una voltereta que se llevo consigo algúnos puestos de comida que habia por el camino, quedo completamente inconsciente.

-Le hemos dado -dijo Odd viendo que logro.

-Si -Aelita se quedo tan alegrada que choco los cinco con Odd y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a Jeremy sintiéndose alegrada de ver que consiguieron derribar a otro gigante mas.

-Ey -se quejo él sintiendo que aquello no lo vio venir.

-¿Que eso? -grito alarmado Odd señalando hacía el frente.

Miro hacía adelante en el camino y observo que ahí estaban Herb y Nicolas tirando en el camino por el que iban a pasar una enorme viga de metal, Herb hizo un gesto descarado y entonces ambos se alejaron quedando la viga justo a tan solos unos metros de que ellos estuviesen por pasarla por encima. Rápidamente Jeremy se puso a frenarlo pero no les dio a tiempo y acabaron pasando por encima de la viga, perdieron el equilibrio con el Megapod y aquello hizo que acabasen girando sin parar hasta acabar chocando contra una infraestructura que tenían en el costado.

Se llevaron un buen golpe que los dejo a ambos inconscientes.

··

Makuza y el grupo de Kroll estaban encima de unas de las chozas mas altas que habían atacando con todo el gigante que estaba cerca de uno de los bordes de protección del muro, lo atacaban con todo lo que tenían pero las balas apenas le estaban afectando al gigante, se estaba cubriendo con el codo pero aquello no aseguraba de que no estuviese sufriendo algún daño, Muldoch le tiro una granada y esta exploto sobre su mano derecha haciendo que parte del dedo se le rompiese y cayese al suelo, se toco la mano sintiendo un dolor tremendo donde le dieron.

-Dadles en las manos, eso esta mucho mas vulnerable que su cabeza -ordeno Makuza viendo que tenían otro punto especifico donde poder seguir atacándole sin parar.

-Seguid -insistió Romitz haciendo que su equipo siguiese con lo que estaba.

Mientras seguían disparando, Conrad estaba empezando a soportar un terrible dolor que venía de su cabeza le venía un pitido que le resultaba imposible de quitárselo de encima, le estaba matando desde dentro, no pudo aguantarlo mas y acabo cayendo de rodillas y tapandose las orejas para no seguir oyéndolo, grito todo lo que le salió desde dentro.

-Conrad, ¿que pasa? -pregunto Pietro viendo que uno de sus hermanos estaba grave.

-¡Ah! -no pudo soportarlo mas y acabo tambaleandose terriblemente contra el suelo.

-Conrad -empezo a alarmarse al ver que algo malo le sucedía y no sabía que era, tenía que avisarle a su otro hermano de esto-. Jerome, ven aquí.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto él y marcho corriendo a ver que sucedía, se junto con los dos.

-Algo le pasa a Conrad y no se lo que es -le confeso e inmediatamente se puso a cogerle para entender que era lo que tenía, no paraba de taparse las orejas con las manos.

-Conrad, ¿que te sucede? Explícanoslo -le insistió soberanamente al querer una respuesta.

-No oigo nada, no oigo nada -vocifero eufóricamente mientras sollozaba de dolor.

Ahí entonces ambos entendieron lo que pasaba, era la sordera que tenía en la oreja, estaba empeorando con el sonido de los disparos, se dieron una mirada de soslayo y entonces supieron lo que tenían que hacer, tenían que sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes.

-¡Romitz! -le aviso a su hombre al mando.

-¿Que pasa chicos? -pregunto él girandose sin apenas quitar la mirada de encima del monstruo.

-Conrad esta mal, no puede estar aquí con demasiado ruido, tenemos que alejarlo.

-Hacedlo, pero volved aquí enseguida -acordo estrictamente.

-No lo haremos -agrego Pietro.

Romitz reaccionó mirándoles despavoridamente ya que eso significaba que iban a estar mucho mas pendientes de su hermano herido que del resto de su unidad, con eso dejaba claro que ellos jamas iban a dejar morir a uno de los suyos, tenía que tomar una decisión.

-Id -les ordeno sin darles ningúna excusa.

Ambos marcharon alejandose de la zona mientras los demás continuaban atacando al gigante sin parar, este continuaba cubriéndose intentando de escapar de las balas pero apenas podía, estaba completamente desorientado y no paraba de golpearse contra las estructuras que tenía delante.

-Seguid, le tenemos -ordeno Makuza viendo que se estaba desplomando.

-Tengo una idea, ¿donde están los lanzallamas? -pregunto Himazu.

-Abajo de todo -le aviso señalándole debajo de donde ellos estaban.

Marcho corriendo bajando por las escaleras de emergencia mientras ellos seguían sin parar.

Mientras, los hermanos Carçosa consiguieron llevarse consigo a su hermano del cual estaba empeorando terriblemente, no paraba de gemir y de estar forcejeando para ponerse las manos encima de sus orejas, no pudo mas y los empujo a cada lado mientras se tapaba las orejas.

-Conrad, detente, esto no hará que hacerte mas daño -insistió Jerome viendo que su hermano no paraba de hacer eso ya que lo único que conseguiría sería empeorar aún mas las cosas.

-Haced que pared, haced que pare por favor -protesto Conrad dando tumbos por el suelo como queriendo que lo ayudasen a pesar de que no paraba de estar moviendose.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que hacer, necesitaban la ayuda de algún medico.

-¿Sabes donde puede haber una sala medica por aquí? -le pregunto Pietro asumiendo que su otro hermano podría haber visto algún lugar lleno de medicinas donde poder tratarle.

-Creo que me acuerdo de haber visto algo por aquí, ayudame -ambos volvieron a levantar a Conrad del cual parecía estar un poco mas calmado pero aún así eso no auguraba nada bueno.

··

Makinger resoplo sacandose de encima el humo del cigarrillo y luego se puso a toser otra vez, sentía que cada vez su cuerpo no paraba de empeorar a cada rato, esto era algo que no terminaba nunca, pero al menos sentía que dentro de unos minutos todos se terminaría para él.

-Yo nunca quise esto, yo solamente quería crear una base donde poder a todo el mundo a salvo, pero me parece que me equivoque con eso, quería proteger a unos cuantos, y ni siquiera he podido con eso, he dejado que muchos sufriesen y aún así ni con eso he conseguido aprender la lección, hacerme ver como un general nunca augura nada bueno, ni para mi, y ni para nadie -se sentía tan solo estando donde estaba que se puso a divagar de cualquier cosa que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Se volvió a poner el cigarrillo en la boca y volvió a ponerse a fumar, se puso a toser pero esta vez escupiendo mas sangre, se puso el pañuelo en la boca y aquello no le sirvió de mucho, se tiro hacía atrás sintiendo que todo su cuerpo le iba a explotar en menos que nada.

-He sido un estupido, he sido un estupido por confiar en un hombre del que no sabía nada de su pasado, estupido Wong, estupido Lung, estupidos todos, todos son estupidos, mientras que yo he sido tonto por creer en cosas que no debería creer, supongo que este es mi castigo, y si me voy así como he venido, entonces que merezca la pena -se puso a reír soltando una risa falsa mientras dejaba tirado el cigarrillo a un lado, este se apago.

Siguió riendo descaradamente hasta que al final ya no tuvo mas fuerzas, fue bajando el tono hasta que al final se quedo tieso con los ojos abiertos observando todo lo que tenía delante, se quedo duro y entonces ya no salió nada de su boca, se murió en la posición en la que estaba.

Hubo un tremendo silencio por toda la sala, murió solo, sintiendo que había hecho lo correcto.

··

Ulrich y Yumi fueron avanzando mientras protegían a su lado a Misa e Inma, ambos estaban exhaustos ya que tenían que protegerlas a toda costa, se encontraban en una situación en la que no podían dejar de mirar a ambos lados ya que no sabían en que momento cualquier cosa de las que estaban metidas en la base podría atacar en cualquier momento, Misa agarraba a Inma y la cubría con su cara para que no viese los desperfectos que habían por todas partes, todo estaba destruido y no paraban de haber restos de cadaveres por todas partes y restos ensangrentados, era un baño de sangre y ellos estaban pasando por encima

-No mires Inma, no mires -pidió expresamente Misa mientras cubría a su hija en su estomago ya que no quería que alguien de su edad fuese testigo de esta masacre.

Yumi miro seriamente a Ulrich dandole una mirada indirecta como de saber muy bien que no iban a conseguir mucho por esto, no tenían ni idea de donde estaban los demás, y ahora toda la base era un lugar desierto, tenían que buscar un lugar seguro donde poder protegerlas o sino habrían venido aquí para nada. De pronto acabo cayendo de cabeza una de las criaturas blancas, ambos se asustaron y se hicieron atrás observando como quedo aquel infectado, tenía todas las piernas, un brazo perforado en el que se le podía ver por completo el hueso y lo mayor de todo es que tenía el cuello girado y aún así continuaba vivo y mirándoles fijamente de una forma amenazadora.

-Estoy harto de vosotros -recrimino Ulrich y entonces se acerco cortándole la cabeza de tal manera que salió disparado todo un enorme chorro de sangre infectada por toda la arena.

Inma se asusto aún mas, no lo vio pero sintió que estaba ahí y no le gustaba nada.

Ulrich se giro mirándoles a ambas con una expresión de soslayo y con la boca abierta, se notaba lo fastidiado que estaba por estar metido en esta situación en la que nada terminaba para él.

-¿Cuanto mas vamos a seguir con esto? -se cuestiono indirectamente.

-Supongo que hasta el dia del juicio final -opino irónicamente Yumi.

Se quedaron tan exhaustos que ya no tenían mas ganas de seguir huyendo, necesitaban un momento para soltar todo el aire de sus pulmones, se enderezaron todas las partes del cuerpo haciendo que sus huesos crujiesen, de pronto Yumi se percato de una cosa que le llamo la atención.

-¿Ese de ahí no es Wong? -señalo sorprendida.

Ulrich se giro observando que unos metros mas adelante se encontraba Wong junto con Lung y Himayi, ambos estaban entrando a una sala medica que antes habían visto, era una sala que actuaba como farmacia, pero de pronto se percato de algo mas, Wong tenía colgando una enorme caja amarilla cuadriculada con el símbolo de alto riesgo, entonces ahí se dio cuenta.

-Tiene el Fortovixyn -reconoció estupefacto.

-¿No intentara largarse verdad? -se cuestiono ella.

Ulrich sabía que después de todo el lío en el que Wong les había metido, no podía dejarlo todo así, tenía que terminar con esto de algúna manera.

-Esperadme aquí -pidió indicando con el dedo y entonces marcho corriendo a seguirles.

-¿Adonde va? -pregunto Misa viendo que novio se largaba sin dar ningún detalle.

Ahí entonces Yumi lo supuso sin mas dilación.

-A terminar con esto -se proponía matar a Wong de una vez por todas.

Dentro de la sala farmacéutica, ambos tres estaban rebuscando por toda la sala observando cualquier caja de medicamentos o algo de utilidad con tal de aprovecharlo y llevárselo sin problemas, Wong estaba tan descontrolado que tiraba todo aquello que no le servía de mucho, Himayi le veía desconcertado al no entender porque estaba tan despavorido.

-Wong, ¿pasa algo? -le pregunto intentando de entenderle.

-Le pasa que no tenemos tiempo, eso ocurre -comento seriamente Lung dejando claro que por mucho que pensasen que lo tenían todo perfecto, no quería decir que no faltase nada como para que algo malo ocurriese como siempre.

Himayi no sabía que pensar de esto, tenían conseguido la ultima muestra del Fortovixyn pero eso no auguraba que saliese algúno bueno de esto, habían dicho que Wong había hecho algo malo pero no entendía que era ya que nunca estaba dentro de la propia base, él estaba fuera en la entrada, siempre había considerado a Wong como un amigo por haber curado a todo su equipo de compañeros que vigilaban la entrada, pero ahora su equipo estaba muerto y solamente quedaba él ayudando a un par de sujetos de los que apenas conocía desde hace una decada desde que comenzó todo esto.

Justo en ese momento se metió Ulrich en una posición autoritaria mientras tenía su katana como dispuesta a usarla si era necesario, Himayi le descubrió y entonces se hizo hacía atrás asustado al pensar que en realidad iba a ir por él.

-Oh, tu estabas con los chicos que vinieron ayer, ¿no? -le pregunto levantando las manos en señal de defensa ya que no sabía que iba a hacer con esa katana.

-Si, apartate Himayi, he venido por él -le insistió poniéndole la mano encima de su pecho para que se hiciese a un lado, aquello llamo la atención de Wong y Lung que se giraron mirándole fijamente, ahí Ulrich se percato de que verdaderamente tenía la ultima sustancia en aquella caja cilíndrica.

-Wong -dijo Lung dirigiendole una mirada de reojo.

Alzo la mano en señal de que él se iba a encargar de esto.

-¿Adonde te pensabas ir Wong? -le pregunto inquisitivamente.

-A ningúna parte, simplemente estaba buscando algo para mi resfriado -comento disimuladamente.

-¿Resfriado? -se cuestiono, era obvio que estaba mintiendo apropósito.

-Si -le reafirmo haciendo que estornudaba-. Al parecer me he pasado tanto tiempo fuera de mi búnker que creo que me he resfriado con la tierra que hay aquí.

-Déjate de rodeos Wong, se muy bien lo que quieres hacer, quieres huir de aquí con tus amigos y encima junto con el Fortovixyn para causar mucho mas daño que él que has hecho -le recrimino Ulrich hartandose de todas sus mentiras, ya no tenía excusas para eso.

Se aferro fuertemente a la caja con la ultima muestra, estaba decidido a protegerla.

-Jeremy, tenía razón, deberían haberte matado horas antes de que se produjese todo esto.

-Matarme, oh, debes de estar loco si eso lo que crees, fijate bien, este lugar esta condenado, esos gigantes se van a encargar de eliminar a todo ser viviente que haya por aquí, pero tu y tus amigos quizás tengáis una manera de evitarlo.

Himayi los estaba observando y no podía evitar ver que aquel loco samurai le iba a acabar matando, sabía que Wong había hecho algo malo pero él no se merecía ser castigado de esta forma, tenía que buscar la manera de detenerlo, entonces se acordo, saco una navaja que tenía escondida detrás suyo.

-¿Como? -pregunto interesado a pesar de que sabía que no iba a decir nada bueno.

-Abandona este lugar y di a esa maquina inteligente que me morí, que nada de esto se salió como esperaba, que todo acabo mal para todos, deja que me vaya, y no le digas a nadie lo que paso -le propuso con tal de hacer que todos se salvasen sin problema algúno.

-¿Y después de eso que? ¿Que harás tu mientras tanto? -levanto su katana apuntandole sobre su pecho con tal de ponerle a prueba, sabía que ocultaba algo y quería saberlo ahora.

Lung se giro mirando a Himayi y ahí observo que se disponía a clavar a Ulrich por detrás con una navaja, este se dio cuenta de que el otro le miraba y no pudo evitar pensar que esto iba a acabar bastante mal, le dijo entre murmullos que no lo hiciese, pero este no escuchaba a razones.

-Mis amigos y yo no pensamos irnos sin esa muestra -le exigió seriamente.

-No lo entiendes, si te doy esta muestra, que hará esa mujer virtual con esto, esa mujer esta dispuesta a destruirlo todo, si intenta de hacer lo mismo que yo pero a gran escala, ningúno de nosotros se salvara, estaremos muertos -le explicó insistiéndole en que tomase en cuenta el hecho de que darle la muestra no era una opción bastante friable al respecto.

-¿Y porque debería de creerte ahora? ¿Desde cuando te has preocupado de la gente?

-Desde que matasteis a mis amigos al otro lado, me he dado cuenta de que la gente esta mas al borde de la locura, si Decisión se encarga de esto, ¿quien sabe que quedara de todo esto? ¿Que será de toda nuestra especie?

-¿Que? -se cuestiono Ulrich sin entender a que se refería con todo eso.

-Decisión es una maquina que se cree superior, para nosotros ella le importa un comino, ¿que crees que hará una vez toda la especie que hay ahí fuera de esa instalación muera?

-Supuestamente decían que querían crear una nueva civilización con toda la gente que queda.

-¿Y cuantos quedan que puedan lograr un nueva civilización? ¿Te lo has preguntado algúna vez?

Aquello hizo que se quedasen reflexionándolo ya que tenía bastante razón en eso.

-¡Ah! -Himayi se abalanzo encima de él dispuesto a clavarselo pero entonces algo le dio en la cabeza impidiendo que se lo clavase en el cuello.

Era Yumi que disparo con su abanico de plasma, le dio matando a Himayi al instante.

Lung aprovecho y saco una pistola que tenía escondida en una de sus piernas, la puso delante de la pierna de Ulrich y entonces le disparo pasándole por encima de la pierna derecha.

-¡Ah! -grito dolorido a causa de ese disparo, se tambaleo en el suelo.

-¡Ulrich! -chillo Yumi viendo que le dieron otra vez.

Wong saco su otra pistola y se puso a dispararle a Yumi pero esta se cubrió rápidamente mientras este le disparaba con todas las balas que tenía dentro de la pistola.

-Vamonos -ordeno insistentemente Lung.

-Espera un momento -agarro a Ulrich levantándole con el pie y entonces ambos marcharon teniéndole de escudo ya que sabían muy bien que la japonesa continuaba aún escondida.

Yumi volvió a asomar la cabeza teniendo su abanico puesto a tiro pero entonces observo que tenía agarrado a Ulrich mientras le tenía apuntando con la cabeza, se atemorizo tanto por eso que se hizo hacía atrás mientras veía como los tres estaban saliendo, no dejo de tenerlo a tiro aunque sabía bien que si intentaba de disparar, Wong pondría a Ulrich delante para evitar el disparo.

-¿Que le habéis hecho? -pregunto soberanamente al mismo tiempo que entristecida ya que sentía que otra vez estaba casi apunto de perder a su novio de nuevo.

-Lo que tu y tus amigos jamas hicisteis -exclamo irónicamente.

Lung volvió a asomar la pistola y entonces le disparo pasando por el costado del estomago de Yumi.

-¡Ah! -chillo despavorida y entonces se tambaleo mientras se sujetaba el lugar de la herida.

Wong tiro a Ulrich a un lado y entonces se puso delante de Lung y se lo llevo apuradamente de ahí cuanto antes, Yumi asomo la cabeza observando que aquellos dos se escapaban de nuevo, no podía permitirlo, agarro su abanico una vez mas y entonces disparo sin saber a que le daba, solamente quería que uno de esos dos sufriese por como ella y Ulrich estaban sufriendo.

Lanzo una ráfaga y entonces Lung se percato de eso rápidamente.

-No -empujo a Wong a un lado y entonces él recibió el disparo que le atravesó por completo el pecho, se queda en una posición con la cabeza levantada y la boca abierta al intentar de soltar algún grito de dolor pero apenas podía, aquello le destruyo todo lo que tenía dentro.

Yumi no pudo mas y se tambaleo con la cabeza agachada.

-¡No! -grito Wong viendo que le dieron, se puso delante de él y observo el enorme agujero que le tenía saliendo de atrás por delante, le perforo.

-Lo siento tío -se disculpo alzando la mano.

-¿Porque has hecho eso? -se cuestiono enrabiado y entonces le cogío por detrás y se lo llevo lo mas rápido que pudo para intentar de ayudarle.

Justo en ese momento surgieron Misa junto con Inma del cual ambas vieron como quedaron los dos, ambos estaban sangrando por diferentes lugares y estando inconscientes por esto.

-Ulrich, Yumi, ¿estáis bien? -pregunto despavoridamente Misa intentando de ayudarles.

Ningúno decía nada, los disparos les habían dejado peor que nunca.

··

Herb y Nicolas se fueron acercando hacía donde estaba los otros, el Megapod quedo completamente incrustado en aquella estructura mientras sus ocupantes estaban aproximadamente inconscientes, se fueron acercando lentamente para asegurarse de que estaban conscientes porque si se acercaban demasiado posiblemente les acabarían disparando sin parar.

-¿Que vamos a hacer con ellos? -pregunto Nicolas queriendo saber que tenía pensado hacer su compañero ahora que tenían a ese grupo ahí mismo y pudiendo hacerles lo que querían.

-Obligarles a que sus amigos hermanos vengan hacía nosotros, es hora de contar las cuentas con ellos de una vez por todas -dijo dispuesto a usarlos como cebo para que los hermanos Wilcocks viniesen hacía ellos y así poder vengarse.

-Eso me gusta mas -exclamo Nicolas estando de acuerdo.

-A mi también -coincidió.

Se acercaron observando que los tres estaban completamente inconscientes, no estaban muertos pero aún así verlos en aquel estado les daba una rara impresión de pensar que podrían aprovecharle para cortarles el cuello y así evitar un desastre mucho mayor.

-Mira -le señalo Herb percatandose de algo.

Podían ver el colgante del rubí que tenía colgando Odd del cuello, se notaba saliendo de su traje a plena vista. Ambos se miraron sabiendo muy bien lo que tenían que hacer, Herb se apoyo encima del vehículo intentando de acercarse con cuidado, estaba apunto de agarrarlo cuando de pronto Odd despertó abriendo los ojos en un solo instante, rápidamente le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara con su muñequera que lo dejo sangrando por la nariz.

-Hijo de puta -exclamo poniendo un tono inverosímil mientras se tapaba el lugar donde le dio.

Odd se salió del vehículo apuntándoles con su rifle de muñequera al ver que tenía ahí delante a los dos que hicieron que descarrilasen terriblemente.

-Vosotros dos, ¿habéis intentado de matarnos? -le pregunto soberanamente.

-Estas en shock, no piensas con claridad -dijo Herb persuadiéndole para que pensase otra cosa.

-No estoy en shock, me acuerdo perfectamente de lo que ha pasado hace unos minutos, habéis intentado de matarnos y encima queríais quitarme el rubí -aclaro reprochando todo aquello que le molestaba de aquellos dos, se escondió el colgante para que no se lo viesen mas.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que necesitaban buscar una excusa rápidamente o sino les acabarían matando de la peor forma posible e importaría menos lo que pensase Kroll de esto.

-Oh -Jeremy empezo a despertarse mientras se apoyaba la mano encima de su cabeza.

-Chicos, ¿estáis bien? -pregunto viendo que sus amigos también estaban como él.

Ambos salieron del Megapod sintiendo unas terribles nauseas a causa del golpe, se pusieron al costado de Odd y ambos vieron a quienes tenían al frente, se acordaron de lo que paso hace un rato.

-Un momento, ¿habéis hecho que choquemos? -pregunto reprochadamente Aelita.

-Es lo mismo que les he preguntado yo -corroboro Odd.

-Habéis sufrido una contusión, necesitáis ayuda -propuso él.

-No, basta de excusas, quiero entenderlo, ¿porque nos odiáis tanto? -inquirió soberanamente la pelirrosa queriendo entender porque les tenían tanta manía en realidad.

Ambos se les quedaron mirando sin saber que responder a eso, no tenían excusas.

-Ya se porque lo hacen -dijo Jeremy teniendo una hipótesis.

-¿Porque? -pregunto Odd asumiendo que tenía algún motivo para pensar en eso.

-Porque son unos ladrones, les gusta robar todo lo que encuentran, porque son unos gamberros, ¿verdad? -indico demostrando que si tenían un motivo para odiarles.

Aquello si que les dio un motivo para confesarse sin poner ningúna otra excusa aparente.

-Antes vivíamos en la calle, no teníamos nada, nos la pasábamos robando de un lado para otro ya que no teníamos a nadie en quien confiar, hasta que entonces un dia nos trajeron a la Fortaleza, y nos dieron el hogar que nos merecíamos -explicó Nicolas sincerandose de buena manera.

-Pero para vosotros no era suficiente, ¿no? Os seguía gustando la idea de seguir robando, y cuando empezasteis a trabajar con el resto de los equipos tácticos, empezasteis a seguir haciendo lo que os daba la gana, cogiais todo lo que os gustaba -aclaro demostrando que aunque ellos hubiesen tenido todo aquello que quisiesen, para ellos no era suficiente, seguían siendo unos gamberros por dentro.

-Todas esas cosas a nadie les pertenecía, podíamos hacer con eso los que viniese la gana, como vosotros con vuestras cosas, vosotros no sois nadie, solamente sois basura del mundo exterior -reprocho Herb justificando que lo iban a seguir haciendo porque se creían venir de un lugar superior al que todos pensaban.

-Vosotros también sois basura del mundo exterior, así que no penséis que nosotros no somos nadie, porque vosotros sois mucho mas viejos que nosotros -acoto sinceramente Aelita.

Con eso dejaba mas que claro que aquellos dos iban a seguir siendo los mismos hipócritas que seguían siendo desde hace años, no iban a cambiar para nada.

De pronto escucharon algo raro que les llamo atención, era un sonido fuerte, ambos se extrañaron y los otros dos también, alzaron la vista hacía el frente y observaron que el gigante que antes los había estado persiguiendo se estaba volviendo a despertar, todavía estaba vivo.

-¿Esa cosa todavía esta...?

-Si, al parecer si -corroboro inquisitivamente Odd.

El gigante se enderezo poniendose de pie y entonces los miro furtivamente a ambos acordándose de lo que paso antes, se endureció la mandíbula que la tenía terriblemente torcida y entonces se puso en una posición autoritaria como de estar mas que dispuesto a atacarles.

-¿Que hacemos? -pregunto Nicolas asumiendo que alguien tenía algún plan.

Jeremy y los otros hicieron lo mismo que ya tenían en mente, alzaron sus armas dispuestos a atacar el gigante del cual se estaba acercando bastante rápido.

-Mirad eso -dijo Aelita alzando la vista aún mas arriba.

Ambos alzaron la vista en la misma dirección que miraba ella, se podía ver que algo en el cielo estaba cayendo y dirigiendose justamente hacía donde estaba el gigante.

-¿Pero que cojones es eso? -se cuestiono Herb.

Ahí entonces Jeremy se sorprendió al reconocer que era exactamente.

-Es un misil, cubríos -ordeno alarmado al saber muy bien que ese misil los iba a matar a todos.

Ambos se tiraron dentro del Megapod cubriéndose mientras que Herb y Nicolas se escondieron en un callejón que conectaba ambas chozas. El gigante alzo la vista viendo que algo se dirigía hacía él cuando entonces se acerco aún mas y al instante se choco con su cabeza, exploto liberando una enorme bola de fuego y polvo que sacudió por completo toda la zona.

Aquella explosión llamo la atención de todos aquellos que estaban metidos en la batalla, el grupo de Makuza y Kroll se detuvo y observo que algo había impactado sobre la base.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -se cuestiono Soto sin entender lo que paso.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos incluido el propio Kroll del cual se hizo una idea.

··

La pantalla mostraba un icono circular amarillo que iba titilando a medida que iba creciendo unos cuantos metros, todos estaban mirando quedandose estupefactos al ver que parecía haber funcionado, Hopper era el que mas estaba nervioso por esto.

La Reina Hopper lo estaba mirando atentamente y entonces dijo:

-El primer objetivo ha sido eliminado -corroboro con total seriedad.

Ambos se aliviaron al ver que uno de los gigantes había muertos salvándolos a todos.

-Ha funcionado Hopper -le persuadió Alexandra viendo que lo logro.

-Si, ha funcionado -dijo sintiéndose conforme con eso a pesar de las circunstancias.

-De momento ha funcionado con uno, todavía queda un gigante -aviso amargamente Mannix.

Volvieron a mirar la pantalla del cual ambos pudieron ver con claridad el circulo anaranjado que quería decir que todavía quedaba el ultimo gigante que aún estaba metido en la base.

-¿Quiere que cancele el otro misil? -pregunto queriendo saber que acción tomar al respecto.

-Todavía no, el otro gigante parece que esta perdiendo energía, démosle un momento, quiero saber como acaba esto -anunció la Reina fijándose en lo que mostraba exactamente la pantalla.

··

El otro gigante cayo agotado después de haber sido acribillado por bastantes balas que le perforaron en casi toda la piel, se cayo provocando una sacudida que ambos sintieron, todos alzaron la vista observando que parecía que le habían vencido, pero se notaba que aún estaba consciente.

-¿Le hemos vencido? -pregunto Eric.

-No, solamente lo hemos cansado, se despertara dentro de un buen rato -aclaro William.

-¿Pero que ha sido de esa rara explosión de ahí? -cuestiono Flit dirigiendo la mirada hacía la nube de humo negro que venía del otro lado de la zona.

Ambos volvieron a fijarse en eso viendo que había algo malo.

-Los otros deben de haberlo conseguido -opino Himazu asumiendo que vencieron al otro gigante.

-No, eso no ha sido cosa de ellos, eso que ha impactado ha sido cosa de un misil -retracto Romitz.

-¿Un misil? -critico Flit sin poder creérselo.

-¿Pero nuestro? -cuestiono un soldado japonés.

-No, nuestro -indico Kroll dándose cuenta de que ese misil solamente podría haber venido de un especifico lugar y ese era la Fortaleza de la que venían.

-¿Nuestro? ¿Entonces quieres decir que la Fortaleza nos ha mandado un misil para matar a uno de esos seres? -pregunto Orson queriendo corroborar ese hecho.

-No lo se, es una posibilidad, pero si lo es, entonces eso quiere decir que la Reina Hopper esta tan desesperada por querer que volvamos que literalmente nos ha mandado eso para ayudarnos -opino sin poder deducir con exactitud si era lo que creía o no.

Todos alzaron la mirada hacía el cielo asumiendo de que los otros al otro lado les estaban ayudando de verdad, aquello les daba una rara sensación de pensar que algo estaba sucediendo y no se estaban enterando de nada, en especial los hermanos Wilcocks con su madre.

-Tenemos que ir a mirar para saber si están bien -propuso Mahjid.

-Esperad, ¿que pasa con ese gigante? -cuestiono Makuza hacíendoles acordar que el gigante que vencieron continuaba aún con vida y tenían que ocuparse de rematarlo.

Ahí entonces a Kroll se le ocurrió una cosa con tal de evitar un problema mayor.

-Quiero que un equipo marche directamente a acabar con ese gigante, nosotros nos ocuparemos de ver lo que pasa al otro lado, ¿de acuerdo? -concreto señalando a cada uno de los miembros.

-Si, señor -todos obedecieron sin rechistar esa orden.

Se bajaron de la choza en la que estaban metidos y de ahí marcharon corriendo hacía los vehículos que habían dejado al lado, un grupo de soldados dirigidos por Himazu se marcho a buscar donde estaba el gigante mientras el resto se monto en sus respectivos vehículos y de ahí fueron directamente hacía la zona del impacto que habían visto antes.

Mientras ellos se dirigían hacía ese respectivo lugar, Makuza no dejaba de echarle una seria mirada a Kroll ya que había algo en él del que seguía desconfiado por completo.

-Ese lugar tuyo, ¿tiene muchas armas? -le pregunto sin girar la mirada.

-Si, ¿porque? -cuestiono extrañado ante su pregunta.

-Porque si es verdad que son capaces de mandarnos un misil desde Francia, ¿que crees que pueden ser capaces de mandar también? -se giro mirándole con una expresión inquisitiva.

-Creo que no te sigo -excuso intentando de analizar lo que le pretendía decir.

-Quiero decir, ¿que pasaría si son capaces de mandarnos uno de esos virus que han estado tirando durante todos estos años por todo el mundo? ¿Crees que esa inteligencia sería capaz de matarnos con tal de ahorrarnos un año en este lugar?

-Eso no puedo saberlo, yo solamente obedezco ordenes, si tienes un problema con eso entonces será mejor que como soldado lo entiendas -decreto sinceramente Kroll dejando claro que no iba a seguir hablando de este tema ya que ahora tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse.

-Yo no tengo un problema, pero lo que si tengo es en realidad es algo que se dijo hace años, hubo un dicho que hizo todo el mundo tuviese miedo de los extraños, de la gente que había sobrevivido a los ataques de este virus, decían que si alguien de otro país dispuestos a ayudarnos, es que era falso y que en realidad eran gente de destrucción.

-¿Gente de destrucción? -se sorprendió por esa mención.

-Si, gente que solamente sirve para causar el caos vaya por donde vaya, y hasta ahora, casi todas estas cosas han pasado, porque tu gente se ha metido dentro, ¿que sucederá una vez todo esto termine? Seguiremos como si no hubiese sucedido nada, o nos mataremos mutuamente con tal de demostrar que ningúno de los dos no tiene la razón en nada -indico dando una clara diferencia.

Aquello hizo que ambos se mirasen rígidamente ya que estaba bastante claro que esto demostraba que estaban en un completo desacuerdo mutuo del que era imposible que lo zanjasen.

De pronto acabaron chocando con algo que hizo que el jeep desnivelase.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -se cuestiono terriblemente por la sacudida que se llevaron, rápidamente detuvo el jeep haciendo que todos los demás lo hiciesen a destiempo y se acabasen chocando mutuamente.

-¡Joder! ¿Que ha pasado? -protesto Soto sin entender lo que hicieron.

Miraron hacía abajo de todo y observaron que se llevaron consigo a una de las criaturas blancas, la tenían sujeta por debajo del parachoques.

-¿Pero que es esto? -se cuestiono enrarecido Kroll sin entender como se lo llevaron consigo.

De pronto otra criatura blanca salto encima de uno de los jeeps y cogío a uno de los soldados japoneses, le desgarro la garganta haciendo que le saliese sangre por toda la yugular, Muldoch lo vio y rápidamente le disparo todas las veces que pudo matándolo al instante.

-¡Sacad todos las armas! -ordeno sabiendo que esto era una emboscada.

Alzaron la vista hacía arriba observando que no paraban de caer todo un grupo de criaturas blancas que se estaban tirando encima de los vehículos, rápidamente todos se pusieron a dispararles y atacándoles con todas las armas que tenían encima, William saco su espada y se puso a cortar las cabezas de todos los infectados que se le ponían por delante.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí -indico Kroll sabiendo que no iban a durar mucho en este lugar.

-¿Pero como? -critico Makuza señalando que todos los demás estaban demasiado pendientes en pelearse con los infectados como para echar la marcha hacía atrás.

Aquello hizo que Kroll tuviese otra mala sensación de pura desesperanza con esto, alguien tenía que ir a buscar a los Guerreros para asegurarse de que estuviesen bien, pero no sabía quien, miro hacía todo su equipo y solamente había un par que podían lograr eso con exactitud.

-Vosotros, Wilcocks -les grito haciendo su llamar su atención.

Eric disparo contra la cabeza de uno y ahí entonces Thomas escucho la llamada de otro.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto viendo que le llamaba en medio de la batalla.

-Id a buscar a los otros, yo os cubro -saco un machete que tenía enganchado detrás de su espalda y se lo clavo por dentro del ojo izquierdo, se lo saco de una fuerte patada al tórax.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que esto era algo peligroso pero viendo que se trataban de sus amigos, no podían ignorarles ahora, tenían que ir ahí mismo, saltaron del jeep en el que estaban y rápidamente marcharon corriendo por donde estaban las criaturas blancas peleandose con los otros, Thomas se puso delante y disparo contra uno que le estaba gritando, le salieron los sesos por detrás, pasaron al costado del jeep donde estaban Kroll y Makuza, les señalaron que pasaran al otro lado del callejón en el que estaban metidos y de ahí se marcharon pero se detuvieron mirándoles.

-¡Id! -ordeno insistentemente Kroll viendo que no se iban.

-¿Y que pasa con vosotros? -pregunto Eric preocupándose por ellos ya que se encontraban en una situación en la que parecía que no lo iban a lograr.

-No os preocupéis por nosotros, saldremos de esta -exigió Makuza y entonces disparo a la cabeza de un infectado que estaba cayendo en picado, este impacto contra uno de los bordes del jeep.

Ambos se miraron cuestionandose esa posibilidad pero ahora no tenían mucho para preocuparse por eso, se marcharon dejándolos ahí. Sin que se dieran cuenta, una de las criaturas blancas que se encontraba en la azotea de una choza, estaba observando a los dos hermanos fugarse del callejón y dirigiendose hacía otra parte, se dispuso a perseguirles.

··

Misa e Inma llevaron a Ulrich y Yumi del cual se encontraban terriblemente malheridos por los disparos que se llevaron por culpa de Wong y Lung, a Ulrich le estaba sangrando una parte en la pierna mientras que a Yumi tenía una enorme rajada por el costado del estomago, justo casi rozando el chaleco anti-balas que tenía puesto delante, el otro se aseguro de que quedase dañada.

¿Estáis bien? -les pregunto a ambos queriendo saber si se encontraban estables.

Ambos gimieron terriblemente doloridos y estando incapaces de levantarse.

-Justo ahora que me había recuperado del hombro, parece que no tengo vida -opino irónicamente Ulrich dandose cuenta de que él casi siempre recibía todos los disparos.

-Yo soy la que no tiene vida -exclamo Yumi siguiendole el mismo argumento.

Inma los estaba viendo y no podía evitar sentirse asustada por lo que les pasaba, los veía sangrar una de manera que casi nunca había visto, tanto que se hizo hacía atrás alejandose de su madre del cual estaba buscando algún antibiótico con tal de tratarles.

-Inma, ¿adonde vas? -pregunto Yumi viendo que la pequeña se alejaba.

-No puedo -dijo ella hacíendose hacía atrás cada vez mas rápido.

-Inma, no te me alejes por favor, necesito tu ayuda -le insistió la madre viendo que su hija no entendía a razones, no quería que se alejase de ningúna manera.

-No puedo, me da miedo -empezo a sollozar del pánico que tenía.

-¡Inma! -le grito queriendo que volviese de una vez por todas.

-¡No! -reprocho y entonces se giro dispuesta a irse pero entonces aparecieron unos tres hombres que se pusieron delante de la entrada impidiéndole el paso.

-Quita de en medio niña -uno de ellos le rechisto y la puso a un lado alejandola de la entrada.

Misa aprovecho y la cogío impidiendo que se marchase, sollozo nerviosa al ver que casi perdía a su hija de la nada, ahí alzo la vista observando quienes eran los que habían entrado, eran los hermanos Carçosa que traían consigo a su hermano Conrad malherido.

-Chicos, ¿que os ha pasado? -pregunto Pietro observando como estaban los otros dos.

-No te creerías lo que acaba de suceder -dijo Ulrich irónicamente.

Dejaron a Conrad a un lado y ahí Jerome se percato del cadaver que había en la esquina.

-¿No es ese el guardia de la puerta? -se cuestiono asumiendo que ese era Himayi y que parecía tener una cuchilla aplastándole la cabeza, estaba muerto desde hacía un buen rato.

-¿Que cojones acaba de suceder aquí? -se cuestiono el otro.

-Wong, Lung y Himayi estaban aquí, intentaron de llevarse la muestra del Fortovixyn, Himayi intento de acuchillarme por detrás pero ella le mato, pero Lung me disparo por la pierna.

-¿Wong tiene la ultima muestra? -se alarmo Jerome al oír eso.

-Pretende escapar con ella pero yo le detuve, le dispare a Lung, no creo que Wong vaya a durar mucho a estas alturas -comento Yumi gimiendo de dolor.

-Pues si tiene la ultima muestra ahí que ir a por él -opino seriamente Pietro.

De pronto Conrad se puso a gemir de dolor otra vez, se agarro de las orejas mientras sus hermanos le sujetaban impidiendo que se hiciese mas daño, este no paraba de forcejear como si fuese un niño pequeño al que le era imposible mantenerlo controlado.

-¿Que le pasa? -pregunto Misa viendo como estaba.

-Esta sordo de un oído, hace unos días sufrió una explosión que lo dejo así, pero ahora me parece que esta empeorando -confeso Jerome mientras ellos estaban intentando de tranquilizar a Conrad del cual ahora se puso a sollozar terriblemente.

-¿Habéis oído esa explosión de antes? -pregunto Ulrich asumiendo que con todo lo que sucedió ellos habrían sido capaces de sentir esa rara explosión que lo sacudió todo.

-No ha sido una explosión, ha sido cosa de un misil -declaro Jerome.

-¿Un misil? ¿De donde? -critico Yumi.

-No lo se, pero esa cosa ha matado a uno de los gigantes -agrego sinceramente Pietro.

-¿A uno de los gigantes? -se quedo pensativo con esa cuestión y entonces ambos se miraron sabiendo muy bien lo que eso significaba-. Los chicos.

Ambos se dispusieron a levantarse duramente pero entonces Misa y Jerome les detuvieron agarrándoles a ambos de los hombros para evitar que se pusiesen de pie.

-¿Que estáis intentando de hacer? -protesto Misa.

-Jeremy, Aelita y los otros están en problemas, tenemos que ir a ayudarles -comento apuradamente.

-No, no con las heridas que tenéis, tenemos que trataros -mascullo Pietro.

En eso tenía razón, estaban demasiado débiles como para poder andar de un lado para otro.

-Pues entonces tratanos rápido, porque yo no pienso irme a menos que este sucediendo algo malo -acoto estrictamente Ulrich predispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos a pesar de que como él estuviese.

Ambos se miraron cuestionandose y entonces se pusieron a tratarlos a pesar de que hacerlo lo mas rápidamente posible no iba a ayudar mucho a sanar sus heridas.

··

Wong estaba intentando de llevarse consigo a Lung lo mas lejos posible de donde estaba, su compañero se estaba muriendo y no sabía como tratarlo, tenía un enorme agujero que le atravesaba todo el pecho, se encontraba en las ultimas y iba a durar mucho.

-Wong -intento de llamarle.

-No te preocupes tío, pronto nos largaremos de aquí, esta vez no seguiremos aquí mas, encontraremos nuestro lugar como hicieron los otros y ahí se enteraran de como se hacen las cosas, ya lo verán -le animo hacíendole entender que esto no iba a terminar a menos que abandonasen por completo la base y se alejasen de aquellos que pretendían matarlos.

-No, en serio, para -le rechisto golpeteandose sus brazos sobre su silla con fuerza.

Wong no pudo evitarlo y entonces se detuvo, se puso delante de él y entonces le dijo:

-Me estoy muriendo, esa zorra japonesa me ha dejado como una rosca -le señalo el agujero que tenía en el pecho como hacíendole entender que eso no le iba a durar mucho.

-No digas eso, vas a salir de esta.

-Me da igual, mirame, ¿tu crees que alguien me puede curar de esto? Esta claro que no.

No podía negarlo, Lung se estaba muriendo a causa de ese disparo.

-Sigue tu Wong, llévate la muestra a otra parte y no dejes que nadie mas te la quite, ¿de acuerdo? -le pidió expresamente con tal de que esa muestra no cayera en mas malas manos como antes.

Sabía que si intentaba de irse estaría solo protegiendo la muestra, pero él tenía razón en todo, no podía dejar que la muestra cayese en malas manos, tenía que llevarse lo mas lejos posible como para que así nada de esto volviese a pasar.

-¡Agh! -se puso a gemir de una forma inverosímil y entonces se enderezo poniendose a escupir sangre seca, se le quedo mirando con una expresión de puro asqueo y al final se tiro encima de su silla mirando hacía arriba donde ya no pudo respirar nada mas, se murió del todo.

-Lo haré amigo mío, aunque eso suponga lo ultimo que valga -prometió y entonces se marcho corriendo pero llevandose consigo la ultima muestra y dejando el cuerpo de Lung ahí sentado.

Se alejo lo suficiente como para estar de vuelta en la entrada, estaba casi apunto de salir cuando de pronto recibió un terrible disparo en la mano que le hizo tirar la muestra, gimió dolorido ya que sentía como aquello le rozo la piel, no entendía de donde venía pero podía hacerse una idea, miro hacía el otro lado observando que ahí estaba Keyto alzando una pistola con la que le había disparado, se notaba el polvo de pólvora saliendo del gatillo del arma.

-En serio tu, ¿tu has venido a liquidarme? -le pregunto soberanamente.

-Vas a pagar por lo que haz hecho -dictamino, empezo a avanzar dirigiendose hacía él.

-¿Es que acaso no puedo irme y hacer que nada de esto haya pasado?

No dijo nada, le importaba un comino esa pregunta.

-Pues dile a Makinger que se pierde una buena propuesta.

-Makinger a estas alturas ya estará muerto, y me ha pedido a mi que te detenga para que así todo esto quede justificado de una vez por todas, confiábamos en ti, pero has resultado ser un cerdo traidor que no te mereces nada de lo que has tenido hasta ahora -le explicó hacíendole entender que ya estaba dictaminada su sentencia a pesar de las circunstancias.

Ahora ya no podía hacerle nada, estaba claro que jamas huiría de ahí a menos que hiciese algo.

-¿Cual será mi castigo? ¿La horca? ¿Ser arrancado por ambas extremidades? ¿Desterrado sin apenas nada con lo que poder vivir? -concreto poniendo todas las opciones que daban a entender cual podría ser su severo castigo aparente.

-No -discrepo y entonces disparo, la bala impacto sobre Wong.

Se quedo indeciso ya que no sabía que había hecho, se miro el abdomen y observo que le disparo cerca de uno de los pulmones, estaba empezando a sangrar de tal manera que su camisa se estaba ensuciando hasta tener una mancha del tamaño de un continente en la escala de un mapa.

-Tu, ¿te mas hecho esto? -se cuestiono sin creerse que le disparase de verdad, sin compasión.

-Makinger me pidió que si te viese, te mataría, y eso mismo he hecho, pero ahora me asegurare de que el efecto valga la pena -decreto dispuesto a rematarlo.

Wong sabía que no podía permitir que ese estupido cadete se saliese con la suya de algúna manera, tenía que impedir que le siguiese matando a pesar de que ese disparo ya lo había condenado por completo, pero al menos no moriría siendo acribillado por cualquiera, se dispuso a agarrar la pistola que tenía escondida por detrás.

Salto dispuesto a dispararle pero entonces Keyto fue mucho mas rápido y le disparo justo donde estaba el corazón, fue tan inmediato el disparo que le hizo soltar el arma y tambalearse hacía atrás.

Keyto se puso delante de él y le cogío la caja con la muestra del Fortovixyn, se le quedo mirando con una expresión rígida como de guardarle rencor por todo esto.

-Nada de esto quedara así, esa maquina, Decisión, se vengara todos nosotros, acabara con el mundo tal y como lo conocemos -advirtió dando a entender que por mucho que le haya conseguido matar, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la inteligencia iba a conseguir lo que se proponía hacer.

-Puede ser, pero tu no estarás aquí para verlo -indico evidentemente.

-Ja -se río y entonces se quedo tieso mirando hacía arriba de todo, se murió.

Keyto lo dejo marchándose hacía otra parte mientras se llevaba consigo la muestra, el cuerpo de Wong quedo inerte mientras le salía sangre del agujero de la herida en el corazón.

··

Una enorme humareda paso por los cuerpos de Jeremy, Odd y Aelita, ambos estaban completamente desorbitados ya que esa terrible explosión los dejo con una mala sensación de creer que algo les había explotado en la cara, cuando resulto que si paso algo, salieron de detrás del Megapod y se tiraron encima de la tierra suspirando agotados por la excitacíon que les había causado esa tremenda explosión inesperada, Aelita se puso a reír de la ironía.

-¿De que te ríes? -pregunto Jeremy viendo que se reía sin motivo.

-¿Habéis visto eso? Era un misil -confirmo ella reconociendo lo que sucedió.

-¿Un misil? ¿Pero de quien? ¿De ellos? -se cuestiono Odd asumiendo que ese misil lo habían lanzado algúno de los japoneses que estaban por toda la base.

-No, del otro lado.

Ambos se miraron sin entender a que se refería pero ya se hacían una idea.

-¿De la Fortaleza?

-Si, al final nos han ayudado, o quizás mi padre lo ha hecho.

-¿Como estas tan segura de eso? -critico el rubio con gafas.

-Solamente a mi padre se le podría haber ocurrido eso -indico mirando hacía el cielo asumiendo que su padre les había pedido que les ayudasen mandando ese misil para matar al gigante.

Con solo eso, sabía muy bien de que su padre la estaba ayudando desde el otro lado.

Odd asintió conforme con esto cuando de pronto sintió que alguien se puso delante y le agarro lo que tenía en el cuello, le arrebataron el colgante de la nada.

-¿Pero que coño? -se alarmo y entonces se levanto absorto al ver lo que se le llevaron.

Se puso de pie y observo que tenía delante a Herb apuntandole con la pistola mientras que con la otra mano tenía agarrado el colgante con el rubí, se lo arranco de cuajo.

-Devuélvemelo -le exigió ferozmente, ya se estaba hartando de sus tonterías.

-No, es mío -discrepo metiendose en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Ahí entonces Odd entendió perfectamente para que le habían metido exactamente aquella trampa, era para recuperar el colgante que él y su amigo le habían robado antes.

Los otros dos se levantaron observando que otra vez estaban volviendo a pasar por lo mismo de antes, ya le habían quitado de mala manera el colgante y estaban en una terrible encrucijada.

-Odd, tranquilizate -le persuadió Jeremy viendo que ya estaba por hacer otra tontería.

-No, este tío me tiene harto, quiero mi colgante de vuelta -discrepo enfurruñandose por el hecho de que ya se estaba hartando del asunto de tener que ver como se creía que tenía razón en todo.

-¿O sino que? -critico poniendose a la defensiva.

Odd se dispuso a dispararle con su rifle de flechas con tal de recuperarlo.

-Yo que tu no haría ningúna tontería -le advirtió seriamente.

-¿Porque? ¿Que me puede pasar? -se cuestiono notando que él ya tenía algo pensado.

-Un momento, ¿donde esta el otro? -pregunto Aelita notando que su amigo mas testarudo no estaba por ahí, cada vez que eso le sucedía siempre estaba que la alarmaba terriblemente.

-Aquí mismo -dijo Nicolas surgiendo del otro lado de la esquina y estando mas alejado de Herb, se giro poniendose en una posición que le hacía tener a tiro a Odd.

Ambos se quedaron en una encrucijada mucho peor que antes.

-¿Que le vais a decir a Kroll? -les pregunto asumiendo que tenían pensada algúna excusa asumiendo de que habían venido también para matarles.

-Les diremos que tuvisteis un accidente, y que nada de esto paso -confeso.

-Espera, ¿no los vamos a matar? -critico Nicolas creyendose otra cosa por nada.

-Claro que no, ¿pero tu que te crees? ¿Que los vamos a matar asumiendo que Kroll no se de cuenta de que hemos matado a los agentes que mas necesitaba? -le reprocho llevándole la contraria al ver que el otro no se había enterado de nada de todo el plan.

Ahí entonces Odd aprovecho que estaba distraído, se tiro encima de él quitándole la pistola que tenía agarrada, se la soltó un buen tirón que le hizo crujir el hueso y entonces lo puso de espaldas sobre él mientras le apretaba con su rifle dispuesto a dispararle.

-Hijo de puta -Nicolas reaccionó y rápidamente alzo su pistola dispuesto a dispararle pero entonces Aelita disparo con su guante lanzándole una bola de energía que lo rodeo con un aura fucsia dejándole incapacitado, se tambaleo de frente de una forma bastante torpe.

-¿Que le habéis hecho? -cuestiono alarmado Herb al ver que algo le hicieron a su compañero.

-No te preocupes, eso no matara a tu compañero, pero le dejara bastante incapacitado por un buen rato -le confeso y entonces aprovecho para sacarle el colgante que se metió antes.

Lo puso de frente mirándole y entonces él se alejo mientras los otros dos se juntaban con él.

-¿Que vais a hacerme? ¿Matarme? -cuestiono asumiendo que como ahora él se encontraba en la misma situación que ellos, pensaba que le iban a hacer algo mucho peor.

-No, no te vamos a matar, pero ahora mismo nos vamos a ir directamente hacía donde están los otros y les vamos a avisar de lo que haz hecho -propuso seriamente Aelita sabiendo que de algúna forma Kroll les castigaría por tal insubordinación.

-Kroll nos hará caso, le importa un comino a todos vosotros -mencionó.

-Posiblemente, pero yo no pienso quedarme aquí para averiguarlo -indico seriamente Jeremy sabiendo que a estas alturas ya estaba harto de estar especulando lo que pensaban los demás.

Herb se les quedo mirando con una mala expresión como de saber muy bien que esta vez ahora estaba mas que decidido vengarse de ellos por todo esto, justo en ese momento surgieron otros dos que salieron de otra esquina, ambos alzaron la mirada observando quienes eran, eran los hermanos Wilcocks que venían corriendo hacía ellos mientras suspiraban ajetreados.

-Chicos, ¿estáis bien? -pregunto Thomas exasperado.

-Estamos bien, ¿pero donde están los demás? -pregunto Aelita.

-Ha habido una emboscada, Kroll y Makuza nos pidieron que marchásemos a buscaros, no se que ha sido de los demás, posiblemente ya hayan conseguido matarlos a todos -aclaro Eric.

Ambos se miraron alarmados ya que eso suponía otro nuevo problema.

-O posiblemente ya estén todos muertos -dijo Herb llevándole la contrario.

Aquello hizo que los dos le mirasen fijamente al percatarse de que estaba él ahí.

-¿Que hace él aquí? -pregunto señalando con el dedo de una forma indirecta.

-Esos dos casi han intentado de matarnos -declaro Odd.

-¿En serio? -critico quejándose Eric al ver lo que intentaron de hacerles.

Herb no contesto, se quedo poniendo una mirada rígida con tal de ignorarlo.

-Maldito cabron -se quejo de nuevo sintiendo que esta situación se les había ido de las manos.

-¿Habéis visto ese misil de antes? -pregunto el otro.

-Si, esa cosa ha matado al gigante que estaba apunto de atacarnos, no ha quedado prácticamente nada de él -indico observando todo el área donde supuestamente antes estaba el gigante, no quedo casi nada excepto restos quemados a causa de la explosión, lo voló por los aires.

-Carajo -exclamo sorprendido por ver como quedo todo.

-¿Sabéis algo de Ulrich y Yumi? -pregunto Jeremy acordándose de los otros dos.

-Tampoco sabemos nada, nosotros venimos del otro lado -confeso Eric con tono exasperante.

Volvieron a alarmarse al ver que nadie sabía nada, estaban en una situación desesperante.

-Será mejor que volvamos al centro para ver si están todos ahí -propuso Thomas.

-Si, pero no nos iremos sin estos dos -indico Odd agarrando a Herb del hombro acordándose de que habían pactado confesarle a Kroll lo que él y su amigo se habían dispuesto a hacer con ellos.

-Yo me ocupo de él -aviso Eric dispuesto a vigilarle mientras se ocupaban del otro.

Su hermano se confío con eso y le dio una palmada en el hombro, marcharon a agarrar a Nicolas mientras este tenía apuntando con una pistola al pecho de Herb asegurandose de que este no cometiese ningúna tontería mas, los otros dos agarraron a Nicolas levantándolo como podían, le salía un terrible aliento de la boca, aquel chico era un asco en toda regla, Herb apenas podía ver lo que le hacían a su compañero pero estaba mas pendiente del otro hermano que tenía mirándole fijamente con una expresión de saber muy bien que en su mente planeaba matarle.

-Podrías hacerlo ahora si quieres -le propuso indirectamente.

-¿Como dices? -se cuestiono extrañado ante esa mención.

-Mirame bien, me tienes aquí delante, podrías volarme la tapa de los sesos y ellos apenas lo notarían, podrías decir que intentaba de sacar un arma del pantalón y tu te equivocaste y me disparaste por estar asustados -le dio una idea concreta como para que la aprovechase.

-¿Que intentas hacer? -dio un paso adelante mientras mantenía rígida la mano del arma.

-Darte una oportunidad -sonrío orgullosamente.

-Tu no quieres darme una oportunidad, tu quieres aprovechar la situación, sabes muy bien que si te mato Kroll vendrá y me hará estallar la mano, ¿no? -objetó asumiendo que ya lo tenía pensado.

-Oh, yo no pensaría eso -disimulo hacíendole pensar que estaba por otra cosa.

Eric no entendía que era lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza pero sabía muy bien que algo tenía planeado porque sino no le estaría preguntando eso en realidad. Sin que se diera cuenta, una de las criaturas blancas se poso sobre una de las chozas observando tirado a los dos que estaban en medio del camino, gimió y entonces salto marchando corriendo hacía donde estaba Eric, este se giro observando lo que venía cuando entonces se abalanzo sobre él mordiéndole en la mano.

-¡No! -grito viendo que le estaban mordiendo, con eso para él quería decir que estaba muerto.

-¡Joder! -chillo exasperante Herb al ver que le cogíeron.

Los otros alzaron la vista observando lo que estaba pasando, Thomas se alarmo al ver que uno de esos infectados le estaba mordiendo en la mano mientras Herb se arrastraba por el suelo alejandose de él, Eric intentaba de quitárselo de encima pero este no paraba de restregarse.

-¡Eric! -grito Thomas y levanto su pistola apuntandole al muerto, fue disparando todo lo que tenía encima hasta que al final le dio en la cabeza del muerto, se cayo soltándole mientras Eric se mantenía con una expresión de puro temor al ver lo que le hizo.

Se miro la herida observando que le faltaba todo un enorme trozo de carne mientras una sustancia blanquesina se le estaba mezclando con la sangre, era el virus que se estaba expandiendo por su mano, le dio tanto pánico que se puso de rodillas al saber muy bien lo que eso quería decir.

-Eric, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto su hermano poniendose delante de él y mirándole fijamente.

Alzo una mirada autocompasiva enseñándole la herida, se empezo a poner nervioso y le dijo:

-Estoy muerto tío -mascullo sintiendo que todo el aire de sus pulmones se le salía afuera.

-No, no estas muerto, no estas muerto -le exigió agarrándole de la camisa para evitar que tuviese ese pensamiento, no iba a dejar que su hermano se convirtiese en una de esas cosas.

-Si, lo estoy -se reafirmo confiado en señalar que ya estaba condenado.

Ambos se exasperaron ya que no sabían que hacer ahora, era la primera vez que uno de los suyos le mordía alguien, y lo peor de todo es que no estaban en situación de poder ayudarle.

-¿Donde están los otros dos? -pregunto Aelita percatandose de que Herb y Nicolas habían desaparecido de donde los habían dejado, se veía el rastro en la arena de que Herb se había llevado arrastrandose a su compañero todavía inconsciente.

-Genial, son una panda de cobardes -exclamo indignado Odd con esto.

-Tenemos que hacerle algo, tenemos que ayudarle -les rechisto Thomas pidiéndoles de que lo salvasen a pesar de que sabían muy bien que no se iba a salvar de esa mordida.

-¿Pero como? -se cuestiono Jeremy sin tener mucha idea.

-¡Chicos! -oyeron los gritos de una voz conocida.

Miraron al frente observando que mas adelante en el camino estaban viniendo Ulrich, Yumi y dos de los hermanos Carçosa, estaban yendo ajetreados mientras Ulrich iba cojeando y teniendo una venda alrededor de la pierna, se juntaron con ellos mientras suspiraban agotados tras haber estado corriendo como locos durante un buen rato.

-¿Estáis bien? -les pregunto Aelita viendo como estaban.

-¿Que os ha pasado? -pregunto Odd fijándose en las vendas que tenían, ahí podía ver la venda que había alrededor de todo el estomago de Yumi, había una mancha de sangre por dentro.

-Es una larga historia -indico sabiendo que tarde o temprano tenían que explicarles lo que paso.

-¿Que le ha pasado? -pregunto Jerome viendo como estaba Eric.

-Esa cosa le ha mordido -confeso Thomas señalándole el cuerpo de la criatura blanca que le mordío en la mano, ambos se quedaron atónitos al ver eso ya que nunca antes había pasado.

-¡Joder! -exclamo Pietro indignado al ver lo que le paso, era peor de lo que parecía a primera vista.

-Tenemos que ayudarle -volvió a insistir Thomas, no iba a dejar morir a su hermano.

-Imposible, una vez que el virus se expanda, empezara a sufrir los mismos síntomas que sufren todos una vez estén contagiados de eso, no faltara mucho como para que toda esa mano este podrida y entonces todo el cuerpo lo estará también -resumió Jerome hacíendoles entender como eran los efectos del virus y de como se podía expandir inmensurablemente.

-Thomas -gimió Eric alzando la vista hacía su hermano.

-Si -afirmo hacíendole ver que estaba delante suyo.

-Dile a mama que hiciste lo que pudiste, que no fue culpa tuya, ¿de acuerdo? -le pidió sabiendo que como él no regresaría, quería que al menos le dejase las cosas claras por lo menos.

-No, de ningúna manera -discrepo negándose a pedirlo eso a pesar de las circunstancias.

Ambos no sabían que hacer, le veían estar pasándole de mala manera el efecto del virus que ya literalmente ya estaba decidido a morir a pesar de que podrían estar buscando una manera de evitarlo, pero era obvio que a estas alturas no lo iban a conseguir.

En ese momento Aelita se acordo de algo que se mencionó antes que podría darle una idea.

-Jerome, ¿tu dijiste antes que una vez que se expanda por la mano luego llegaría hacía el resto del cuerpo verdad? -le pregunto queriendo corroborárselo.

-Si, ahora que el virus se ha metido en su mano, será el centro portador del virus -confirmo.

-¿En que estas pensando? -pregunto Jeremy asumiendo que tenía algúna idea.

-¿Que pasa si quitásemos la parte que tiene todo el virus? -indago seriamente.

Aquello hizo que se pusiese a pensar en que verdaderamente le estaba pidiendo hacer lo que nunca antes se habían propuesto hacer ahora, miro a Ulrich del cual tenía su katana, esa espada era lo mas fuerte que había como para poder cortárselo, este se le quedo mirando sintiendo que sabía muy bien lo que le estaba proponiendo en realidad.

-¿Que pasa? -se cuestiono Thomas sin entender de que estaban dudando.

Le miraron seriamente sabiendo que era la mejor opción para salvar a Eric de esa infección.

-Thomas, vamos a tener que cortársela -le aviso sinceramente Yumi.

Lo dejo con una mala sensación de pánico ya que eso era mucho peor que estar muriéndose a causa de una infección que lo transformaría completamente, miro a su hermano del cual ahora tenía una mirada perdida, sabía que no podía hacerle eso pero tampoco dejarle morir así.

-Hacedlo -les ordeno decidido a dejar que lo hicieran.

Ambos agarraron a Eric llevándolo a arrastras con poca fuerza, lo apoyaron sobre el capo de un coche mientras este miraba de reojo lo que se proponían hacer con él.

-Hermano -le dirigió una mirada autocompasiva hacía Thomas.

-Lo siento Eric, todo esto va a terminar pronto -le consolo confiadamente.

Le estiraron el brazo poniéndolo todo recto sobre el capo mientras Ulrich se ponía delante y alzando su katana dispuesto a cortárselo con la katana.

-Hermano -insistió asustándose por ver lo que se proponía hacer.

Ulrich desenvaino su katana y entonces le corto, se oyó un terrible grito sofocante.

··

La pantalla mostraba como el segundo misil estaba apunto de caer directamente sobre el objetivo que era el segundo gigante señalado como un circulo anaranjado que iba titilando. Hopper iba moviéndose de un lado para otro de lo nervioso que estaba ya que como quedaba todavía un gigante vivo por ahí, le daba pánico pensar que no lograrían quitarse al gigante de encima antes de tiempo.

-¿Cuanto falta para que ese misil llegue hasta ellos? -pregunto Remi.

-Unos tres minutos aproximadamente -declaro Mannix.

-Con esos tres minutos casi podrían estar ya muertos -opino amargamente Hopper.

-Franz, para, los chicos son listos, seguro que saben apañárselas ellos solos -le consolo Alexandra viendo que se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por el pánico.

De pronto sonó un pequeño pitido en la maquina, la Reina lo examino y entonces se mostró un pequeño recuadro amarillo en una de las pantallas del lado izquierdo.

-¿Que sucede? -le pregunto.

-No se porque pero aquí me detecta que se ha perdido la conexión con uno de los miembros del equipo que estaba en tierra -anunció la Reina extrañada.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -cuestiono Sebastian.

-Quiero decir que de algúna forma una de las pulseras que tienen uno de los miembros que mandamos no esta conectada precisamente, es como si se hubiese apagado o básicamente ya no detecta nada en el usuario al que esta conectado -concluyo intentando de buscar la manera precisa para corroborar exactamente que era lo que pasaba con aquel soldado.

Ambos se extrañaron con eso ya que eso quería decir como que de algúno forma aquel quien tuviese una de las pulseras electrónicas ya había dejado de emitir la frecuencia que daba.

-¿De quien es la pulsera? -pregunto Yolanda.

-Al parecer de Eric Wilcocks -confeso señalando un recuadro con una foto de carnet joven.

Aquello alarmo terriblemente a Meredith asumiendo que había pasado lo que no quería que sucediese, algo había pasado con sus hijos, se sentía tan desorbitada con esto que empezo a marearse y perder el equilibrio, Clara junto con Mauro la cogíeron a tiempo.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto ella a la mujer del cual se notaba que estaba perdiendo la nociencia del tiempo al oír esta noticia, ya pensaba que uno de sus hijos había muerto.

-Me parece que uno se ha ido a tomar por saco -opino incrédulamente Kiff.

-Quieres callarte ya joder -reprocho Remi hartandose de él y le dio una fuerte bofetada que lo dejo con la cara girada y sin mostrar ningúna otra expresión diferente.

-Ya déjalo, no vale la pena -le persuadió seriamente Sissi agarrándole del brazo y alejándole de él ya que estaba claro que enfrentarse a él no iba a solucionar nada.

Se puso notar como se estaba riendo falsamente a causa de esto.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿quiere eso decir que esta muerto? -pregunto Alexandra.

-Lo dudo, pero algo ha pasado con él y no se muy bien de que se trata -opino la Reina poniendose de brazos cruzados al estar pensativa ante lo que veía en las pantallas.

-¿Pero no puedes hacer que ese misil caiga con mas rapidez que antes? -critico Sebastian.

-Si hago eso entonces el motor de calor que tiene el misil se sobrecalentara y explotara antes de llegar a tierra, esa no es una buena decisión a tener en cuenta.

Se quejaron que no tenían manera de acabar con esto de ningúna forma.

-¿Y que hacemos ahora? -reprocho Mauro mientras se pasaba la mano por debajo de la nariz.

-Me temo que esperar un buen rato mas para que esto termine de una vez por todas -opino sinceramente Hopper sabiendo que la única manera de frenar esto era dejando que ese misil cayese sobre el gigante tal y como habían acordado.

··

El grupo de Kroll había conseguido zafarse de una vez por todas de todos las criaturas blancas que se les habían tirado encima, todos los restos de infectados se encontraban tirados en el camino, la mayoría tenía agujeros de bala por todas partes como de haber sido acribillados sin parar mientras el resto estaba completamente troceado, extremidades, cabezas, todo eso estaba tirado por doquier.

William apoyo su espada contra el suelo mientras suspiraba agotado ya que nunca antes había pasado por una experiencia así, esta era la primera vez que luchaba tanto, miraba a todo el mundo y todos se encontraban en las mismas, estaban llenos de manchas de sangre por todo el cuerpo, Flit se tiro encima de uno de los jeeps mientras soltaba su ultimo aliento.

-Pero que panda hijos de puta -exclamo Emile pasandose la mano por la cabeza.

-¿Estáis todos bien? -pregunto eufóricamente Kroll.

-Lo estamos -alzaron todos las manos mientras ponían un tono ensordecedor de puro agotamiento.

Justo en ese momento vino Herb teniendo consigo a Nicolas todavía inconsciente.

-Vosotros dos -dijo Romitz alzando su pistola al ver que por culpa de esos casi estaban todos apunto de morir por lo que hicieron, todos se dispusieron a hacer lo mismo que él.

-Ey ey ey, baja el arma -ordeno Kroll viendo como se estaban portando todos.

-Por su culpa han mandado a esos gigantes -recrimino Angus.

-Lo se, pero ahora que están aquí los necesito, ¿entendido? -decreto estrictamente sabiendo que a pesar de todo el mal que causaron seguían estando en su equipo le gustase a alguien o no.

Todos no se sintieron muy de acuerdo con eso, Kroll les estaba dejando vivir apropósito cuando sabía muy bien que aquellos no servían para nada en el equipo, causando muchos mas problemas que él que había estado causando William en la Fortaleza.

-Herb, ¿que te ha pasado? ¿Que le ha pasado a tu amigo? -pregunto Kroll observando que sus otros dos agentes menos favorables se encontraban con un estado mucho peor que ellos.

-Los chicos, han intentado de matarnos -declaro mientras suspiraba de agotamiento.

-¿Los chicos? ¿Los Guerreros? ¿Ellos? -cuestiono sorprendido al oír eso.

-Así es, querían quitarnos las cosas porque como estaban enfadados con nosotros por como nos hemos comportado antes, han intentado de atacarnos por la espalda, suelte que yo he escapado y he salvado a Nicolas, aunque esta inconsciente, la maldita niña de pelo rosa le ha metido una descarga tan rara que lo ha dejado completamente atontado, mirelo bien -le explicó concretamente todo lo que sucedió mientras iba removiendo a Nicolas para que este hiciese algo.

- _Quiero mi helado_ -dijo murmuradamente mientras alzaba la cabeza, luego la bajo.

-Eso es imposible, ellos no harían eso -discrepo rotundamente Romitz.

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso los conoces de sobra? -critico Makuza dandole una hipótesis.

-Los conozco lo suficiente para saber muy bien que no harían eso a menos que fuese por una sola razón especifica, como sabemos que este estupido y su amigo mas idiota no están mintiendo -indico señalando al ingenuo con gafas de que se lo estaban inventando todo.

-¿A quien estas llamando estupido? -le recrimino viendo que le insultaba.

-¡Basta! -exigió Makuza viendo como se estaban portando todos.

Todos se callaron mientras ponían una mirada indecisa y de pura curiosidad.

-Si es verdad que eso ha sucedido, entonces nos iremos a verlo para comprobarlo, ¿de acuerdo? -acoto estrictamente Makuza dejando claro que nadie iba a especular sobre nada de eso a menos que tuviesen una prueba clara de que hubiese sucedido de verdad.

Aquello fue algo en lo que todos coincidieron, pero Herb se quedo indignado.

-Marchémonos ya de aquí, tenemos que ayudar a los demás antes de que ese gigante vuelva a despertarse -propuso seriamente Makuza dispuesto a terminar el trabajo.

-¿Pero Himazu no se iba a encargar de eso? -critico Muldoch acordándose de que había mandado al otro para que se ocupara de acabar con el ultimo gigante que quedaba.

-Si, pero dudo de que pueda conseguirlo o no, a estas alturas ya no se que cosa es capaz de morir y que no -indico demostrando que dudaba de todo lo que tenía en mente, acelero el jeep de vuelta pero entonces se quedo atorado otra vez haciendo que le fuese incapaz de moverse.

-Me temo que no vamos a poder salir de aquí -opino seriamente Kroll.

-Entonces nos iremos a pie, vamos -ordeno Makuza bajandose del vehículo mientras los demás iban bajando uno por uno teniendo todas las armas que se podían llevar consigo.

Giraron por la esquina mientras Herb se les quedaba mirando atónito, de pronto Soto y Orson se le pusieron delante de él mirándole con una expresión desafiante y de puro malhumor.

-¿Que? -se extraño al ver como le miraban.

-Como algo le haya pasado a uno de los chicos, te juro por dios que haré que dejes de usar esas gafas para siempre, ¿entendido? -Orson le amenazo advirtiéndole de lo que le pasaría si lo que decía era mentira o no ya que ellos no se lo creían para nada.

-Si -confirmo atemorizado por ese aviso que le daba.

Se marcharon sin quitarle el ojo de encima, Herb se quedo mirándoles sabiendo muy bien que de alguna forma que ellos dos le iban a resultar siendo otro problema mas, ahora que había visto que uno de los hermanos Wilcocks había sido mordido, era hora de que se ocupara del resto.

Giraron por la esquina donde por ahí pasaron por otro callejón bastante derruido pero con suficiente espacio como para que todos lo pasasen sin tener ningún problema, todos iban corriendo lo mas apuradamente posible a pesar de estar ya bastante agotados después de la pelea que tuvieron recién. Fueron dando saltos por encima de los restos de ladrillos enormes y vallas esparcidas a lo largo del camino cuando entonces William se percato de algo raro, se detuvo mientras los demás seguían adelante, miro al frente donde se encontraba un enorme hueco negro por donde no se veía nada pero notaba una rara sensación de pensar que ahí había algo raro que lo estaba llamando, se metió dentro queriendo fijarse bien en que era lo que había ahí en realidad.

-Hola, ¿hay alguien? -pregunto asumiendo que aquel que estuviese escondido vendría por él.

Fue todo recto hasta meterse en una parcela que supuestamente era parte de una casa pero ahora estaba toda destruida, no había nada excepto una mesa de comedor y una silla con la pata rota y tirada en el suelo, asintió poco conforme con esto ya que sospechaba que había algo.

Decidió marcharse pero entonces se puso de costado y ahí entonces observo una horrible figura que le estaba gritando delante de la cara, era una de las criaturas blancas colgando del techo.

-¡Joder! -protesto asustado ya que eso no se lo esperaba para nada.

Se tiro encima de él pero William se cubrió usando su espada como escudo ya que la criatura blanca estaba intentando de morderle pero apenas lo estaba consiguiendo, William hacía lo que podía con tal de zafarse pero no tenía escapatoria, entonces observo que mas atrás estaba viniendo otra criatura blanca que estaba observando la pelea que tenía con él primero, con ver eso sabía muy bien que tenía que buscar la manera de quitárselo de encima o sino acabaría peor que nunca.

Se saco la pistola que tenía escondida detrás de su pantalón, le apunto a la cabeza y le disparo haciendo que saliese volando por detrás toda una serie de restos de craneo, murió y se quedo tirado encima de William, veía claramente el enorme agujero que le hizo encima de la cabeza, vino el otro y se dispuso a dispararle pero este se quedo sin balas, se lamento por eso y entonces la otra criatura se le tiro encima también pero este puso como escudo el cuerpo del infectado al que ya mato mientras este estaba forcejeando para quitárselo de encima.

-¡Jodete ya! -recrimino harto de ver que esa no paraba nunca.

Justo entonces salto otro tercero mas y se abalanzo encima de él mientras el otro estaba intentando hacer lo mismo, William no podía aguantarlo mas, sentía que se estaba ahogando con demasiado pesado, tenía que buscar la manera de matar a esos dos o acabaría siendo terriblemente devorado.

-¡Ah! -grito enrabiado al ver que todo para él no paraba de ningúna forma.

Los infectados siguieron pero entonces oyeron algo que les detuvo, se giraron mirando al frente. Uno de ellos recibió el impacto de una navaja que se le quedo incrustado en la cabeza y murió al instante, William se extraño ya que había visto ese tipo de navaja antes, el otro infectado se levanto y entonces recibió el impacto de otra navaja que se le quedo incrustado por encima de la sien, murió también y se cayo encima del cuerpo del otro infectado que estaba con él.

-¿Pero que coño? -se extraño ensombrecido al ver que algo lo salvo pero no sabía lo que era.

Se quito de encima el cuerpo del primer infectado que se le apareció delante y se levanto quitándose de encima los restos de sangre que tenía esparcidos por su traje.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto una voz conocida.

Se giro mirando al frente y ahí observo quien lo salvo, resulto ser Miqquel, avanzo saliendo de la oscuridad de aquel callejón y se mostró delante de él con una sonrisa picarona.

-Sid, ¿que cojones haces aquí? -inquirió extrañado al ver que le salvo cuando supuestamente estaba con los Guerreros donde todos le habían perdonado por lo que hizo.

-¿Que crees que hago? Salvarte -indico tomándoselo como algo obvio y evidente.

Se junto delante de los cuerpos de los infectados a los que él mato y les extrajo las navajas que había usado para matarlos, a uno de ellos que lo tenía casi metido en el ojo se le quedo todo lleno de un jugo ocular bastante asqueroso, se asqueo con eso poniendo una expresión disgustosa.

-¿Como sabías que yo estaba aquí? ¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo? Hasta los guerreros esos se han estado preocupando por ti -le critico echándole la bronca al ver que no había sabido nada de él desde hacía un buen rato a pesar de que ya no se preocupaba por él.

-Lo se -se reafirmo dando a entender que lo hizo apropósito-. Pero es que he estado ocupando con un asunto pendiente, uno del que me recomendó la Reina Hopper.

-¿La Reina Hopper? -se cuestiono esa mención ya que sonaba a otra cosa que no entendía.

Se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa aún mas picarona, William no lo entendía pero entonces se puso a analizar todos los hechos haciendo que ahí empezase a darse cuenta de todo este asunto.

-¿Tu no nos has traicionado verdad? -lo acuso indirectamente.

-No, claro que no amigo, yo jamas me dejaría estar por esa panda de borregos -confeso demostrando que todo lo que había hecho no había sido se había pasado de bando, era un infiltrado en el grupo de los otros.

William le resulto tan irónico esto que se puso a reirse a carcajadas viendo que al final resultaba que la única persona a la que había considerado como un amigo casi tan idéntico como él no lo había traicionado, había tenido creado su propia tapadera todo este tiempo.

-Di, ¿que es lo que haz hecho en realidad? -le pregunto por curiosidad.

Se le acerco diciendole al oído lo que había estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo.

··

Misa había conseguido tratar a Conrad mientras sus hermanos se encargaban de los demás que estaban al otro lado, había dejado de quejarse pero aún así se sentía bastante mal por lo que había pasado antes, veía a la mujer recogiendo todas las cosas que había en el suelo y poniéndole una manta encima de la cara del cuerpo muerto de Himayi.

-¿Puedes oír? -le pregunto Imna acercandose por el otro lado.

Se giro sabiendo que esa niña estaba queriendo charlar por pura curiosidad.

-Puedo oír, pero ese no es el problema que tengo ahora mismo -opino sinceramente.

-Lo se -afirmo coincidiendo con los pensamientos que él tenía.

-¿Tu padre te pegaba verdad? -le pregunto sabiendo por lo que ella había pasado.

-A mi no, pero a mi madre me obligaba -declaro.

-Inma, deja al pobre hombre en paz -le insistió Misa creyendo que le estaba matando.

-No se preocupe, es bastante buena escuchando.

-En serio, bueno, ¿de que estáis hablando?

Ahí en ese momento tuvo una seria idea sobre todo el asunto que tenían ambos.

-¿Puedo hablar con usted un segundo en privado? -le pidió expresamente.

Mira fijamente y ahí entonces la cogío del brazo llevándosela hacía el otro rincón, le dijo algo que él apenas podía oír pero entendía perfectamente que la había dejado ahí con tal de que se quedase ahí bien protegida, luego volvió hacía él.

-¿Es verdad de que usted se dejo controlar su marido para evitar que se convirtiese en uno de esos gigantes? -le pregunto con un cierto tono serio como de querer entender ese asunto a toda costa.

Asintió poco complacida por esa pregunta pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Al principio yo no quería, pero después Toko me aviso de las cosas esas, del miedo que daban, de lo horribles que eran, y ahí entonces entendí que había una forma de evitar que yo y ella acabásemos convertidas de esa forma -explico dando a entender que no fue algo premeditado, fue algo que sucedió en el peor momento cuando ella tenía mas confianza de él.

-Que él hiciese con usted lo que le diese la gana siempre y cuando se callara la boca, ¿verdad?

Se puso a llorar desconsolada al reconocer que tenía razón en eso.

-Ey, venga vamos, no llore, no es su culpa, vale, usted hizo caso a su marido porque tenía miedo del mundo exterior que había detrás de esos muros, todos hemos pasado por cosas así, fijese en mi, estoy sordo de un oido y apenas puedo hacer algo por mi propia cuenta.

-¿De verdad? -se cuestiono sorprendida por eso.

-Si, y lo peor de todo es que mis hermanos y yo jamas hemos sido buenas personas, nadie en todo el equipo lo es, pero entonces eso hace unos días dejo de cambiar para todos nosotros, ya no somos los mismos, nadie es el mismo desde entonces, ¿y sabe que?

-¿Que? -se quedo de brazos cruzados interesada en lo que tuviese que decir.

-Me enorgullezco de eso -declaro.

-¿Se enorgullece? -se sorprendió por eso.

-Así es, antes nos pasábamos todos los días buscando cosas que poder llevarnos, hasta encima dentro de las casas de la gente que todavía seguía viviendo por ahí, éramos como uno usureros que les íbamos quitando a los supervivientes de este dichoso mundo todo aquello que básicamente si que les pertenecía, pero no nos dábamos cuenta de ello, y ahora que veo esto, me resulta desagradable -resumió confesando que se sentía culpable por todo esto ya que se había pasado años con todo el grupo tratando mal a la gente que no se daba cuenta del mal que provocaba.

Eso fue algo que Misa pudo entender con exactitud, tenía razón, ahora ella se sentía desagradable por haber estado haciendo caso a un hombre que la había estado tratando de una manera que iba muy fuera de lo común, pero todo eso había terminado para ella.

-Quiere un consejo, abandone el pasado, que todo eso muera, conviertase en algo mucho mejor, ¿de acuerdo? -le aconsejo sabiendo que con eso haría que se sintiese mucho mejor consigo misma.

-Si -se confirmo sonriendo agradecida al ver que había alguien que la entendía.

Oyó un golpe parecido al de alguien apoyandose y entonces se giro observando que había alguien apoyando la mano sobre el cristal dejándolo todo ensangrentado, era Odd que se acerco hacía la entrada y ahí entonces todo el resto del grupo se metió mientras iba agarrando a rastras a Eric del cual tenía una mirada puramente vacía.

-Ponedle aquí -ordeno Jerome y entonces ambos lo apoyaron hacía el costado donde estaba el resto de los medicamentos, se sentó bruscamente mientras soltaba una serie de gemidos asfixiantes.

-¿Que le ha pasado? -pregunto Misa viendo como estaba.

-Le ha mordido una de las criaturas blancas -declaro Yumi.

-¿Le han mordido? -pregunto Conrad queriendo corroborarlo.

-En la mano, pero hemos impedido que el virus se metiera en su cuerpo -añadió Ulrich y ahí entonces le enseño el brazo amputado, no tenía la mano, se la había cortado dejando un muñón cortado de una manera tan fina que parecía que se lo había cortado con un cuchillo de cocina.

-Hijo de puta -exclamo absorto al ver lo que le hicieron.

-Tranquilizate Thomas, ya veras como esto va a terminar para ti, ¿de acuerdo? -le consolo su hermano viendo que estaba mas mareado que antes a causa de esto.

-¿Que me haz hecho? -le reprocho intentando de atacarle pero le apoyaron contra la pared otra vez.

-Necesito algo de morfina para esto -ordeno Pietro dispuesto a tratarle la herida.

-Aquí hay algo -dijo Aelita agarrando una caja que había en una de las estanterías.

Misa se quedo tan absorta al ver eso que se alejo agarrando a Inma impidiendo que pudiese verlo ya que eso era mucho peor que todo lo que había visto hasta ahora. Odd se hizo a un lado viendo que los otros se ocupaban de eso, se paso la mano por encima de la frente donde se quedo todo lleno de sangre, se giro y ahí entonces observo a la mujer japonesa mirando indecisa a lo que pasaba.

-¿Es usted Misa verdad? -le pregunto queriendo corroborarlo.

-Si -confirmo murmuradamente.

-Lastima que tengamos que conocernos de esta manera -indico irónicamente ya que para él tener que estar conociéndose otra mujer tenía que hacerse de una manera educada, y ahora que estaban en esta situación, le resultaba bastante deplorable.

Justo entonces apareció el otro grupo asomando la cabeza dentro de la enfermería.

-Chicos, ¿estáis bien? -pregunto Romitz poniendose al lado de Kroll y Makuza.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí? -pregunto Kroll intentando de entender la situación.

-Kroll -reaccionó Conrad poniendose de pie hacía el lugarteniente-. A Eric le han mordido en la mano, pero parece que ellos han impedido que se transforme, se lo han tenido que cortar.

Ahí ambos vieron lo mismo, estaba Eric tirado en el suelo con una mirada completamente perdida mientras los otros dos hermanos Carçosa le estaban tratando para impedir que se pusiese peor.

-Joder -se llevo Muldoch las manos a la cabeza al no poder creerse lo que hicieron.

Ahí entonces Makuza se percato del cadaver que había a un lado, se puso delante y observo por el vestuario que tenía que se trataba de alguien a quien conocía bastante bien.

-¿Que le ha pasado a Himayi? ¿Porque esta? -protesto echándoles la bronca.

-Intento de matarnos, pero yo le detuve -confeso Yumi.

-Maldita zorra embustera, tienes idea de lo que haz hecho -le recrimino enfurruñandose con ella al ver que mato a uno de sus amigos.

Kroll se puso delante de él impidiendo que cometiese algúna tontería.

-Tranquilizate -le persuadió seriamente ya que veía por donde iba.

Makuza se le quedo mirando con una mala expresión de desociego.

-¿Se va a poner bien? -pregunto Orson.

-Puede, pero esta es la primera vez que se hace esto -indico sinceramente Jeremy.

-Entonces puede que se muera y se convierta en uno de ellos -opino Makuza teniendo la idea mas obvia de todas, la de eliminarlo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

-¿Y después que? ¿Vais a matar a mi hermano? -reprocho Thomas dirigiendose hacía ellos en una expresión autoritaria, se quedo con los brazos cruzados defendiendo su acusación.

Nadie dijo nada, era obvio que era una respuesta mas que evidente.

-¿Que pasa si quizás esto haya hecho efecto y hemos podido evitar que el virus lo mate? -objetó dándoles una idea a tener en cuenta.

-Pues me temo que vais a tener que ser responsables con esto -indico sinceramente Romitz estando muy poco convencido de esto pero si era verdad que decían que haberle cortado la mano había impedido que el virus se extendiese por su cuerpo, entonces tendrían un gran éxito.

-¿Como habéis hecho para encontrarnos? -pregunto Odd.

-¿Quien crees que nos aviso de que intentabais matarles? -inquirió sarcásticamente Emile.

-Pinchon -indico seriamente al ver que era obvio que se trataba del otro que se escapo.

-Nos dijo que habíais intentando de matarlos -aclaro Kroll.

-Eso es mentira, ellos intentaron de matarnos justo cuando estábamos apunto de escaparnos de uno de los gigantes, nos pusieron algo para que descarrilásemos con el Megapod, y lo consiguieron -aclaro reprochadamente Aelita dejando claro que era una falsa acusación sin sentido.

-Ya me parecía a mi que esos dos no eran fiables para nada -opino Soto.

-¿Y que ha pasado exactamente con el otro gigante? -pregunto Ulrich.

-De eso ya se esta encargando Himazu -comento Makuza señalando hacía el otro lado.

··

Himazu y un grupo como de cinco hombres se dirigieron hacía el lugar donde había quedado inconsciente el tercer gigante, estaba tirado en una posición fetal como de querer defenderse pero aún así se notaba que aún estaba con vida, se colocaron en una posición defensiva haciendo como un medio circulo alrededor del terreno, se disponían a rematarlo del todo.

-¿Seguro que esta muerto? -se cuestiono un joven cadete.

-Lo estará en cuanto acabemos con él, venga chicos, terminemos esto pronto y ya veremos como arreglamos este desastre, ¿de acuerdo? -acoto estrictamente Himazu.

Todos obedecieron y entonces sacaron sus AK-47 dispuestos a acribillarlo.

-A mi orden, disparad a la de tres: Una...dos...y...

-Señor, mire -anunció eufóricamente uno de los soldados.

Pudieron ver como la mano del gigante se estaba moviendo, junto sus dedos formando un puño y entonces se oyó un gemido como de estar despertándose.

-Oh mierda no, justo ahora no -se exaspero al ver que el gigante se estaba despertando justo en el peor momento posible, tenía que hacer algo ahora para evitar ese desastre.

-Señor, ¿que hacemos? -pregunto el mismo cadete de antes.

-Disparadle con todo, ya -ordeno y entonces todos se pusieron a dispararle lanzándole todas las balas que tenían dentro de sus respectivas armas.

El gigante empezó a levantarse mientras todos los demás le iban dando con todo pero a este apenas le estaba afectando, se cubrió con sus brazos impidiendo que le diesen mas pero apenas podía hacer algo contra toda la artillería que le estaban dando.

-Venga muchachos, que lo estamos desorientando -insistió Himazu viendo que estaban consiguiendo algo contra todo eso, siguió dandole con todo lo que tenían sin detenerse.

Uno de los cadetes saco una granada y la lanzo directamente contra el gigante, le cayo encima de la cabeza y entonces le exploto haciendo que soltase un pequeño gemido de angustia, se tiro apoyando sus manos contra el suelo, Himazu vio lo que paso y alzo la mano haciendo un gesto de detenerse al ver como estaba, todos frenaron los disparos.

El gigante gimió enfadado y entonces miro hacía los cadetes que estaban al frente, puso una expresión malhumorada seguido de un soplido en la nariz que indicaba que aquello solamente hizo que se enfadase aún mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Oh mierda -se alarmo al verle bien la cara.

Se dispuso a atacarle de nuevo pero entonces el gigante le golpeo con tan solo la punta del dedo y aquello hizo que saliese volando unos metros mas atrás, se golpeo contra una montaña de escombros, se quedo inconsciente con las gafas caídas. El gigante se coloco de pie y entonces todos los soldados se pusieron a dispararle otra vez pero el gigante estaba tan enloquecido que se puso a cogerlos a todos y se los fue comiendo uno por uno hasta que al final no quedo nadie.

Se marcho volviendo hacía donde estaban los otros mientras Himazu continuaba tirado donde estaba, inconsciente y sin saber hacía donde se dirigía el gigante.

··

El otro grupo continuaba debatiendo sobre el asunto que los acontecía a todos ya que seguían sin resolver el asunto de que era lo que había sucedido exactamente antes con Herb y Nicolas, Jeremy mantenía una firme mirada contra Kroll ya que parecía que él no se tragaba nada de lo que decía o básicamente lo ignoraba por el hecho de que para él el otro grupo no era nada mas que un montón de escoria que estaba desobedeciendo sus ordenes.

-Dímelo una vez, ¿que fue lo que paso ahí exactamente? -pregunto Makuza queriendo corroborar el asunto, se estaba encaprichando aún mas con esto.

-Ya se lo hemos dicho, Herb y Nicolas pusieron una viga en medio del camino haciendo que descarrilásemos, todo es culpa de ellos, nos odian por lo que somos, y sabemos muy bien la verdad -explicó reprochadamente Aelita dejándoselo claro de una vez por todas.

-¿Que verdad? -cuestiono Balla.

-La verdad sobre quienes eran antes de todo eso, eran chicos de la calle que solamente robaban a todo aquel que se paseaba por las calles, usted los encontró y los educo para que fuesen como usted, pero eso no impidió que siguiesen siendo los mismos de antes -le confeso demostrando que sabían toda su historia y con eso demostraba que nada era lo que parecía en realidad.

Kroll se lamento por eso ya que no esperaban que lo acabasen sabiendo del todo.

-¿Es cierto eso? -pregunto Makuza queriendo corroborarlo.

-Si, vale, pero solamente paso hace años, ahora estos chicos están mejor entrenados.

-Entrenados como soldados pero el malhumor que tienen ellos sigue estando ahí dentro, si quiere ser el general de este equipo entonces va a tener que tomar una decisión porque esos dos son una gravísima mala influencia -opino sinceramente Romitz dejándole claro que tenía que tomar una cierta responsabilidad con este tema ya que nada de todo esto funcionaba como quería.

Aquello era algo en lo que tenía razón, todo su equipo estaba desestructurado porque no había ningúna confianza entre ambos, y esto era solamente un indicativo para darse cuenta de que tenía razón aquello que siempre le había dicho Kiff, había dejado de ser el mismo y ahora se había convertido en algo mucho peor, en algo que odiaba.

Eric volvió a gemir de dolor ya que sentía aún la enorme herida del corte que le hicieron.

-No creo que dure mucho con todo esto -opino sinceramente Misa.

-Necesitamos volver a Francia y que le atiendan los médicos -propuso seriamente Orson sabiendo que solamente había una manera de poder ayudarle a evitar que aquello se infectase.

-Y lo haremos, en cuanto estemos todos juntos -acordo estrictamente.

-¿Juntos? Porque aquí falta gente -mencionó Flit.

Ahí entonces ambos se percataron de que faltaba alguien en especial.

-¿Donde están William y esos otros dos? -protesto Kroll viendo que faltaba los menos presentables.

-¿Y Miqquel? -agrego Odd acordándose de que faltaba el ruso del traje.

-Genial, no solamente estamos siendo atacados por esos gigantes y las criaturas blancas, tenemos a un miembro herido sino que ahora encima nos faltan los miembros del equipo menos inspiradores -reprocho Muldoch viendo que toda la situación se estaba volviendo peor que antes.

-Al menos hay alguien que se esta ocupando de ese otro gigante -indico Soto.

De pronto escucharon un sonido poco reconfortante.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -critico expresamente Angus.

-Algo no muy bueno -indico Ulrich y entonces marcharon corriendo para ver de que se trataba.

Salieron al exterior y ahí entonces observaron que el ultimo gigante que quedaba todavía seguía vivo y se estaba dirigiendo hacía ellos mientras alzaba una enorme viga de la cual iba golpeteando contra su mano en señal de estar mas que cabreado.

-¿No se suponía que eso estaba muerto? -se cuestiono Soto de vuelta.

-Me parece que no, Himazu no debe haberlo conseguido -concluyo honestamente Jeremy.

-Joder -se llevo Makuza una mano a la cabeza al pensar que otro compañero mas se murió por nada.

El gigante siguió avanzando a paso lento mientras se podía ver la cara de malhumor que tenía, estaba claro que tenía un cierto rencor hacía ellos, soltó un resoplido amargo y entonces golpeo la viga contra el suelo provocando una sacudida que casi hizo que todos perdiesen el equilibrio.

-¿Que vamos a hacer contra eso? -pregunto Norbert.

-Lo de siempre, contraatacar -indico Jeremy alzando su escopeta HUH pero teniendo dentro una de balas especiales de acido azul, disparo y entonces salió disparado una ráfaga azulada que impacto directamente sobre el cuello del gigante, sintió la quemadura en el cuello y se apoyo la mano haciendo que el acido se la quemase también.

Ambos se asombraron al ver que le dio pero aquello parecía empeorar las cosas.

El gigante se puso como loco intentando de quitarse aquel residuo que le estaba quemando el cuello pero como no podía se puso a golpearse con todo lo que tenía al costado, hizo caer las estructuras de las chozas, y luego lanzo la viga hacía el cielo.

-Oh no -dijo Makuza viendo hacía donde iba, hacía la torre de mando de Makinger.

El cuerpo de Makinger continuaba ahí desde que se murió.

La viga impacto de lleno contra la torre de mando destruyéndola y haciendo caer toda una serie de trozos que acabaron cayendo sobre el resto de la base entera, no quedo nada.

Ambos se atemorizaron al ver lo que hizo ya que ese era uno de los pocos lugares donde tenían todo al mando, y ahora lo habían perdido por completo.

-Makinger, ¿estaba ahí verdad? -pregunto Kroll.

-Si -confirmo Makuza lamentandose por perder a su general.

El gigante se recupero teniendo un enorme moraton negro en el cuello, frunció su ceño poniendose mas malhumorado que antes y entonces se dirigió hacía ellos.

··

Los otros estaban viendo como en la pantalla el circulo anaranjado enorme que simbolizaba el ultimo gigante se estaba dirigiendo hacía los otros círculos anaranjados que simbolizaban el grupo, con solamente ver eso todos ya se hacían la idea de que los otros estaban en peligro.

-Esa cosa los va a matar -indico Remi.

-¿Cuanto le queda el misil? -pregunto Hopper asumiendo que el misil que supuestamente lanzaron tendría que caer ahora mismo mientras estaban viéndolo todo.

-Un minuto y 25 segundos -respondió la Reina Hopper.

-Tenemos tiempo para impedir que impacte -indico Mannix.

-¿Pero para impedirlo porque? -critico Hopper sin entender porque se estaban negando a dejarlo.

-El gigante esta demasiado cerca del equipo, si el misil llega a impactar demasiado cerca quizás los otros no consigan sobrevivir a la onda expansiva -confeso observando lo que se veía en la pantalla, se notaba perfectamente como el circulo anaranjado enorme estaba mas cerca de los demás círculos.

-¿Y que pasa si se dan cuenta y consiguen cubrirse a tiempo? -objetó Yolanda.

-Hay una remota posibilidad del 75% de que eso suceda como usted lo dice -dijo la Reina.

-Y con eso posibilidad no podemos asumir que es capaz que se den cuenta y consigan buscarse el escondite mas próximo para así soportar el choque -recrimino Sebastian.

-No podemos asumir eso, pero si tomar una decisión, esta bastante claro que esta idea del misil no ha salido tan bien como esperábamos, desactivo el misil aun que tenemos tiempo -decreto dispuesto a desactivar el misil sin importar siquiera si iba a funcionar o no.

-¿Esta seguro de esto mi reina? -pregunto cuestionándoselo Mannix.

-Seguro, lo haré ahora mismo -confirmo mas que decidida a hacerlo sin cambiar de opinión.

-No Decisión espera -insistió Hopper, sabía que no podía permitir que dejase hacer eso.

Aquello hizo que los guardias que habían por la sala activasen sus palos tazer de defensa al tomar ese acto como una amenaza, Hopper se calmo pero eso no le iba a cambiar las cosas.

-Mi nombre es la Reina Hopper, recuérdalo Franz -le aviso seriamente.

-Lo siento, Reina Hopper, pero tiene que entender que si desactivamos ese misil lo único que lograremos es que los Guerreros y el otro equipo acaben muertos de una forma distinta, es mejor dejar que ese misil caiga sobre ese gigante que dejar que él los mate a ellos -le explicó razonando con ella de una forma autocompasiva para que entendiese lo que pasaba.

-¿Y que pasa si al final todos acaban muertos al mismo tiempo? ¿Has pensado en eso Hopper? -inquirió Mannix dandole otra cosa en la que indagar.

No supo que decir a eso, tenía razón pero quería ignorarlo por una buena razón.

-No lo sabes Hopper, no puedes saberlo todo, deja que todo esto termine aquí de una vez -espeto sinceramente Mannix dejándole claro que no podía seguir pensando en salvar a todo el mundo solo porque él creyese que todo sería seguro para él.

Se dirigió hacía la Reina Hopper y le dio una mirada indicar que lo hiciese, ella se conformo sin problemas, Hopper se quedo reflexionandose sobre eso, entendía que ahora los chicos se encontraban en una situación bastante determinante, pero tampoco podía dejar que su hija muriese de una forma tan vergonzosa que luego haría que él se diese cuenta que pudo haberlo evitado.

-No -dijo resonando su voz con eso.

-¿Que has dicho? -se cuestiono Mannix absorto en lo que dijo.

-He dicho no, y lo he dicho porque estoy cansado de que vayáis diciendo que todo para vosotros es una decisión detrás de la otra, estoy harto de eso, si tantas ganáis tenéis de querer pensar que podéis hacer un mundo mejor de esta forma, no lo estáis demostrando muy bien -les recrimino echándoles la bronca al ver que se estaban equivocando con unas cuantas cosas.

Ambos se miraron indecisos ante aquella cuestión que les estaba dando.

-¿Que queréis exactamente? Vivir en un mundo donde vosotros elijáis quien muere y quien no, eso es de locos, no podéis seguir viviendo así, tenéis que demostrar que podéis tomar las decisiones por vuestra propia cuenta y pensar en que a lo mejor nada de esto fallara -razono con ellos persuadiéndoles de que pensasen de otra manera para así evitar este error.

-Las decisiones están para algo, si no tomamos ningúna, entonces de que sirve.

-Sirve para darnos cuenta de que no vivimos obligados por nuestras propios actos, tenemos que dejar que la cosa siga su curso -acoto estrictamente Alexandra estando de acuerdo en eso.

Hopper le dio una sonrisa confiada al ver que podía confiar en ella para esto.

Volvieron a mirarse pero esta vez cuestionandose el hecho de saber si eran capaces de permitírselo o no, podían dejar que el misil cayese sobre el gigante y pensar en que a lo mejor los chicos sobrevivirían a la explosión, o dejar que el gigante los atacase y ellos se ocupasen a su propia manera de poder evitar que aquella cosa lo destruyese todo.

-¿Que hacemos? -pregunto dudosamente Mannix.

La Reina Hopper se lo pensó detenidamente, podía tomar la decisión de pasar de esa decisión, pero también estaría cometiendo un error de calculo del que no sabría como luego lo solucionaría.

-Dejémoslo -decidió dejar que impactase.

Hopper se alivio viendo que al final le hicieron caso a pesar de todo.

-Pero si todo esto falla, tu Hopper, serás el culpable de esto, y no tendrás otra oportunidad -decreto seriamente Mannix avisándole de que no podía que cometiesen un error por su culpa.

Aquello hizo que Kiff se volviese a reír de esa forma descarada al ver como le echaban la bronca.

-Lo se -confirmo estando de acuerdo a pesar de como sonaba.

Miraron la pantalla observando como el misil no le quedaba mucho para impactar en el objetivo.

··

El gigante se puso en una posición amenazante como dispuesto a atacar, los otros se colocaron en una posición defensiva también pero con miedo ya que no sabían como vencer a esa cosa en el estado en que estaba, se le notaba como el mas enfadado de los tres.

-¿Que hacemos ahora Einstein? -pregunto Odd queriendo saber que idea tenía al respecto.

-Ni idea, pero si de una cosa estoy mas que seguro, es que no pienso esconderme de esta cosa, hoy no -indico sabiendo bien que a estas alturas ya estaba harto de seguir buscando la manera oculta de acabar con una cosa como esa.

Todos se dispusieron a usar lo que tenían encima sabiendo que posiblemente muriesen o no, estarían haciendo lo que mejor podían hacer en este momento, luchar como un equipo, Odd agarro el colgante del rubí y le dio un beso confiado por Sam, luego se lo guardo, Ulrich agarro la mano de Yumi y ambos se lo agarraron fuertemente ya que este podía ser la ultima vez que luchaban juntos.

El gigante se dispuso a atacarles cuando entonces oyó algo raro que le llamo la atención, los demás lo sintieron pero no sabían que era exactamente, miraron hacía arriba y observaron que algo en el cielo y estaba cayendo a una gran velocidad, se notaba el marca en el cielo que dejaba.

-¿Que es eso? -cuestiono Makuza.

-Es otro misil -reconoció Romitz.

-Pues hay tenemos otra cosa de la que escondernos -indico Soto al verlo.

-Vamos dentro -ordeno Aelita sabiendo que ese misil iba a impactar de lleno contra el gigante y el impacto iba a ser igual que paso con el otro.

Marcharon corriendo volviendo al interior de la sala farmacéutica, arrastraron uno de los estantes contra la puerta asegurandose de que todo el polvo no se metiese dentro cuando pasase la explosión.

-Todos a cubierto -ordeno Jeremy ambos se colocaron en una posición fecal con tal de cubrirse ya que el grado de la explosión iba a ser demoledor para todos.

El gigante se puso en una posición amenazante al ver que el misil estaba apunto de caer, lo tenía viendo como la punta iba directa a caer en picado, se enfado tanto por eso que lanzo un aborrecedor grito que resonó por toda la base hasta que al final el misil cayo de lleno en toda su cara hacíendole volar por completo. Fue tal la explosión que se provoco una enorme onda expansiva de polvo que hizo salir volando todos los cristales de varios lugares de la zona.

-¡Ah! -gritaron los Guerreros notando como toda la corriente se les venía encima.

Mahjid junto con Orson mantuvieron en pie el estante al ver que se estaba saliendo de la entrada.

La explosión termino al cabo del rato y ahí entonces todo se tranquilizo al instante como si no hubiese pasado nada, el lugar donde antes estaba el gigante, de él solamente quedo un enorme cráter con varios restos de viseras y demás cosas esparcidas por doquier.

··

En la pantalla se mostraba como el circulo anaranjado enorme desapareció, con eso daba a entender que el gigante murió quedando nada de él, todos se quedaron con una expresión pero muy poco reconfortante ya que ahora quedaba por determinar si estaban vivos o no.

Se pudo ver en la misma pantalla como los círculos anaranjados pequeños continuaban donde estaban, el equipo no se había movido de ahí desde entonces.

-Parece que tu idea ha funcionado Franz Hopper -confirmo serenamente la Reina Hopper.

-Gracias a dios -se alivio llevandose la mano a la cabeza mientras los demás le iban consolando apoyando sus manos encima de su hombro para que dejase de preocuparse tanto.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto Clara a Meredith al ver como se encontraba tras ver como algo le había pasado a su hijo Eric pero sin saber de que se trataba.

-Si, pero no pienso estarlo del todo hasta que vea a mis hijos una vez mas -acordo estrictamente, estaba tan asqueada de esta situación que no pensaba en otra cosa mas que en sus hijos, quería entender exactamente que era lo que había pasado en la base esa de Japón.

-Y lo harán, en cuanto esto se recupere del todo, les ordenare que vuelvan inmediatamente aquí -indico seriamente Mannix dejando claro que esto aún no había terminado para todos.

-¿Y que pasara después de todo eso? -pregunto Sissi.

Le resulto tan efímera esa pregunta hizo que dio una mirada indirecta y bastante amenazante hacía todos ellos, se quedaron tan desconcertados ya que no sabían que iba a responderles.

-Eso dependerá de como suceda la situación -indago pensativamente.

Aquello no dejaba bien claro lo que iba a pasar, pero viendo todo lo que paso antes en la Fortaleza, estaba claro que cumpliría su promesa de decirles todo cuanto tenían que saber sobre lo que habían estado haciendo aquí durante años.

··

El grupo consiguió salir quitando el estante que habían puesto sobre la entrada, una enorme humareda de polvo les tiro encima de la cara pero aquello les dio igual, pasaron al otro lado y ahí pudieron con total precisión como quedo todo, no quedo nada del gigante, de la misma manera que le sucedió al otro, pasaron lentamente por el área donde impacto observando la única cosa que había sobrevivido del gigante, un trozo de pie con los dedos y las uñas calcinadas.

-Me parece que alguien va a tener que buscarse un masajeador de pies para un solo pie -opino irónicamente Angus viendo que solamente quedo un pie de todo el gigante.

Justo en ese momento volvieron Herb y Nicolas observando como estaba todo, Nicolas había vuelto a estar consciente pero ahora estaba adormilado, ambos fueron avanzando observando lo que quedaba del gigante que estaba atacando antes.

-Hijos de puta -exclamo sorprendido al ver que no quedo nada de él, desintegrado por completo.

Jeremy los descubrió y entonces marcho corriendo hacía ellos, alzo su escopeta HUH y golpeo a Herb en la cabeza de tal manera que lo tiro torpemente al suelo.

-Por tu culpa ahora uno de nuestros amigos ha perdido una de sus extremidades -le recrimino culpándole de lo sucedido con Eric a pesar de que sabía que no era culpa de ellos.

-Quitádmelo de encima -ordeno insistentemente Herb queriendo escaparse de él.

Ulrich y Yumi le cogíeron junto con los demás apartándole al ver que estaba hecho una furia, Nicolas ayudo a su compañero a levantarse mientras no paraba de gemir enfurecido.

-Déjale Einstein, eso no lo sabía -le consolo sinceramente Odd.

Thomas salió acompañado a su hermano del cual estaba un poco mejor pero se le notaba que estaba todavía decaído, ahí Herb le vio observando como se encontraba.

-Yo no he tenido la culpa de lo que le sucedió, no sabía que había un infectado de esos en la azotea de esa casa, yo no sabía, todo fue culpa de ellos que me tienen manía -recrimino Herb justificando su culpa pero insistiendo en el mismo tema de antes.

-Y tu eres un cobarde, al igual que tu compañero, los dos sois iguales -protesto Orson echándole la bronca para que viese que se estaba equivocando con todo, se creía sus propias fantasías.

-Dejadlo ya -rechisto Kroll viendo que ya se estaban pasando otra vez de la raya.

Todos se tranquilizaron sin dejar de echarle una inquisitiva y amenazante mirada hacía los dos.

-Me da igual lo que haya pasado aquí, todo esto ya esta hecho, los gigantes están muertos, las criaturas blancas han sido eliminadas y...

-No tenemos el Fortovixyn -agrego Aelita recordando que lo habían perdido.

-En eso os equivocáis -dijo alguien de una voz conocida.

Alzaron la vista hacía el otro lado donde pudieron ver que estaba viniendo Keyto sosteniendo a Himazu de los hombros mientras que con la otra mano tenía la caja con la muestra del Fortovixyn.

-La tengo aquí mismo -se la enseño a todos alzando la mano con la caja.

Se sorprendieron tanto al ver eso que marcharon corriendo par ver como estaba, Makuza agarro a Himazu estando medio inconsciente y con un buen golpe en la cabeza del cual se le notaba que estaba sangrando por la frente, Keyto les entrego la caja con total amabilidad.

-¿Como la has encontrado? -pregunto Muldoch.

-Wong intento de escapar con ella, yo le detuve -confeso.

-¿Le detuviste? -critico Ulrich.

-Si, pude ponerle fin a todo esto, ya no volverá a seguir complicando las cosas.

-Menos mal -se alivio Odd viendo que todo termino de una sola vez.

Ahí entonces Himazu empezo a toser y a gemir del dolor que tenía en la cabeza.

-¿Que le ha pasado a él? -pregunto Kroll interesado.

-Mientras volvía, lo encontré a él desmayado junto con restos de otros cadetes, todos ellos no sobrevivieron al ataque.

-Es una suerte que él haya sobrevivido -opino extrañado Emile.

-Si, la es -confirmo Jeremy acordándose de que habían perdido a otra persona mas.

-¿Y Makinger? -pregunto acordándose del general.

Se lamentaron al oír eso y entonces dirigieron una seria mirada hacía el lugar donde antes estaba la torre de mando, estaba completamente destruida y no había nada que subiese mas arriba.

-Creo que ya estaba muerto antes de que todo eso se rompiese -opino pensativamente.

-Puede ser -coincidió Aelita en eso.

Mientras los demás estaban completamente distraídos, Herb los vio y no pudo evitar ver que todo esto era por culpa de ellos, necesitaba una manera de remediarlo, tenía que acabar con Belpois de algúna manera aunque eso supiese un castigo mas para él, se acordo de una pequeña cuchilla que tenía escondida detrás del pantalón, la saco y puso una mirada fría de estar mas que decidido.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto Herb viendo lo que estaba por hacer.

-Tranquilo, todo esto terminara pronto -le dijo consolidadamente y entonces marcho corriendo sin decir nada mientras alzaba la cuchilla para clavarselo en el cuello a Jeremy.

-Jeremy, ¡cuidado! -grito Yumi viendo lo que se le venía encima.

Se giro alarmado y entonces vio como estaba apunto de clavarselo pero entonces Herb se detuvo sintiendo algo raro, se quedo con una cara escéptica como de sentir un dolor agudo en algúna parte, se giro y entonces se vio como tenía una navaja clavada en el hombro.

-¿Pero que coño? -se cuestiono sorprendido Norbert viendo lo que tenía.

Se cayo de rodillas y ahí entonces se vio quien fue el que le tiro la navaja, era Miqquel que se encontraba unos metros junto con William, ambos estaban con unas miradas picaronas como de sentirse orgullosos de haberse metido en el mejor momento oportuno.

-Vosotros -dijo Ulrich sorprendido al ver que aquellos dos habían vuelto.

-Miqquel, ¿que cojones? -protesto Odd viendo que ahora lo volvía a ver después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Hemos llegado tarde? -objetó irónicamente y avanzaron juntándose hacía ellos.

-¿Donde estabais? -pregunto soberanamente Kroll viendo que ya empezaba a extrañarle que no les hubiese visto desde hacía un buen rato.

-Digamos que ocupándonos de un asunto pendiente -como incrédulamente Miqquel sin dar muchos detalles de lo que pasaba, ambos soltaron una risilla falsa para ignorar lo que hacían en realidad.

-¿Como que un asunto pendiente? ¿Que sois ahora? ¿Amigos otra vez? -protesto Romitz cuestionandose ya que no tenía mucho sentido.

-No, solamente hemos hecho lo que teníamos que hacer -indico fijándose en Herb del cual estaba intentando de quitarse la navaja que tenía clavada por detrás suyo.

William apoyo su pie encima de Herb y entonces le quito de un tirón navaja, este rechistase y gimiese del dolor que tenía por eso, se lo devolvió a Miqquel haciendo que este lo limpiase con el pañuelo que siempre llevaba para todo.

-¿Y que habéis hecho entonces? -critico Ulrich echándoles la bronca.

-Eso es algo de lo que tenemos que hablar con la Reina Hopper -mencionó pasivamente William.

Ambos se miraron poco sorprendidos ya que se notaba en sus miradas que había algo que no cuadraba del todo, por algúna razón Miqquel estaba empezando a comportarse como alguien que no era y nadie sabía porque exactamente, pero de una cosa la tenían bien clara y es que todo este asunto ha acabado de la peor manera posible que cualquiera se podría imaginar.

-¿Cuando nos iremos? -pregunto amargamente Herb, estaba que no paraba de resoplar.

-Pronto, muy pronto -acordo estrictamente.

··

Mientras en la Fortaleza, Clara decidió volver a la sala de enfermería del nivel inferior donde ahí se puso a buscar a Kiwi del cual continuaba esterilizado tras lo sucedido anteriormente con él lo agarro a Kiwi del cual ahora se encontraba en perfecto estado, se giro y se lo dio a Meredith para que lo sostuviese ya que era evidente que ella no se lo iba a perder.

-Toma -se lo entrego mientras el perro gemía contento.

-Ey -dijo aliviada de ver que no le había pasado nada, lo agarro bien y entonces Kiwi se puso a lamerle la barbilla al reconocerla, ella se reía de lo contenta que estaba con él.

-Haz hecho un buen trabajo Clara -felicito Yolanda.

-Seguramente Odd estará orgulloso de ti -opino irónicamente Mauro, ambos se rieron.

Meredith se rió también pero entonces se acordo de otro asunto pendiente.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto Sissi.

-Lo estoy, pero... no se si soportare ver lo que le haya pasado a Eric -comento disgustada.

-Eric es tu hijo, es un luchador al igual que sus amigos, seguramente lo que le haya pasado, lo habrá podido soportar como un hombre de verdad -le consolo razonadamente Alexandra apoyando su mano encima de su hombro para que entendiese que no debía hacerle ver ningún problema.

-Puede ser, pero él no ha estado preparado para estar metido en una batalla como esa, nos hemos pasado los últimos diez años procurando de que ningúna amenaza se metiese en nuestra casa o se nos comiese, y ahora que ellos están metidos en un lugar que desconocen por completo, siento que no se adonde ira a parar todo esto -explicó demostrando que tenía sus dudas al respecto sobre como podrían sus hijos afrontar el hecho de que ahora luchaban por algo mucho mayor.

Aquello fue algo que Hopper escucho atentamente, se encontraba doblado y apoyando las manos encima de su cabeza sintiendo que todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora no había resultado nada perecedero, todo lo que conocía, todo lo que creía creer, era una patraña mezclada con otras cosas que parecía que no tenían mucho sentido para él, quería entender que todo esto había empezado por una razón coherente, pero si no lo era, entonces es que en todo este tiempo se había vuelto tan loco que ya no distinguía lo que resultaba convincente de lo poco evidente.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto Remi puesto a su lado.

-Lo estoy Remi, lo estoy, pero soy incapaz de alegrarme de esto y no entiendo porque -dijo.

-Pues no lo hagas -le propuso sin mas dilación.

-¿Como? -se cuestiono esa mención.

-No lo hagas, nadie te pido que te alegres de todo, fijate bien, toda ha base en Japón ha sido casi destruida, posiblemente unos cuantos hayan muerto, a uno de los hijos de Meredith posiblemente este gravemente herido, unos cuantos han muerto aquí en la instalación, y ahora resulta que el hombre que tanto caos ha estado provocando en los últimos diez en que este apocalipsis zombie se ha estado formando, resulta que esta mas vivo que nunca, ¿de veras crees que esto es una situación para alegrarse? Porque yo creo no -le concreto poniéndole un ejemplo de como le hacía dar a entender que nada de esto tenía mucho sentido como para pensar que era algo bueno.

Hopper se quedo indeciso al ver que tenía razón, no habían conseguido nada excepto crear mas caos, cada acto que había sucedido en este lugar, acababa con la muerte de alguien, y ahora que descubrían todas estas cosas, sentía que todo esto iba a seguir hasta que alcanzase una respuesta que le zanjase todas sus dudas.

-¿Porque siento que lo único que consigo es destruirlo todo? -se critico seriamente.

-Tu no eres el que destruye, los demás que están haciendo lo correcto son los que destruyen -objetó dandole otra idea de la que tomar en cuenta.

-¿Como es eso? -pregunto interesado.

-Miralo bien, antes Deckard quería hacer lo correcto, quería crear un mundo en donde nadie volviese a menospreciarse por lo que uno hacía, y lo hizo, aunque claro, tuvo que destruir el mundo para conseguirlo, y ahora estamos aquí, en esta situación porque tu hija decidió unirse a un equipo de hombres que básicamente no estaban de acuerdo con este nuevo mundo, eso es lo incorrecto, pero lo correcto podría haber sido que se quedasen donde estaban protegiendo a la gente de las bases en las que ellos vivían, pero en vez de eso decidieron hacer lo incorrecto, y con eso han conseguido la situación haya empeorado mas de la cuenta, pero aún así se siente como algo mas correcto que cualquiera de las otras cosas que se han estado haciendo hasta ahora -le explicó dandole su conclusión de como funcionaban todos en base a todo lo que han hecho desde que empezo esta batalla por demostrar quien podía ganar y quien no.

-Cierto -afirmo viendo que tenía también razón en todo eso.

-No pienses que estas haciendo lo correcto Hopper, piensa mas bien que estas haciendo lo incorrecto porque eso es lo que hará que hagas lo correcto -acoto expresamente.

Le dio una mirada seria viendo que estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que decía, ya se había cansado de estar haciendo lo correcto por los de la Fortaleza, tenía que hacer todo aquello que representase lo contrario para así evitar causar un desastre mucho mayor que el que estaba causando ahora.

Se dirigió hacía el grupo y ahí entonces les dijo:

-Chicos -les llamo haciendo que todos le dirigiesen la mirada-. Me he dado cuenta de una cosa y quiero que todo esto quede entre nosotros porque estamos juntos en esto.

Se pusieron en una posición autoritaria dispuestos a escuchar atentamente lo que iba a decir.

-Durante todo este tiempo me he sentido obligado a hacer las cosas que ellos me han estado pidiendo y obligando a hacer, pero ya estoy cansado de todo eso, hoy he decidido, que en cuanto vuelva el equipo y luego nos confiesen la verdad, vamos a intentar de acabar con todo de una vez por todas para evitar que se salgan por la suya -explicó dictaminando volver a luchar.

-¿Quieres crear otro motín? -pregunto Sebastian absorto al oír eso.

-Estas loco si crees que puedes hacer eso, la Reina Hopper es mucho mas poderosa ahora de lo que tu te crees, si vas a enfrentarte con ella, entonces piensa antes lo que vas a hacer porque en cuanto ella se de cuenta de que estas planeando algo contra toda la gente de aquí, vas a acabar muerto -reprocho criticándole Kiff al ver lo que se disponía a hacer exactamente.

Aquello fue algo en lo que pudo coincidir a pesar de que venía de alguien que odiaba.

-Puede ser, pero pienso hacerlo si eso cambia las cosas -acordo discrepando de lo que podía suceder si todo eso fallaba o acababa él muerto a pesar de todo.

Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban indecisos ante esa cuestión tan efímera.

-Creo que será mejor que me lo lleve -propuso seriamente Sissi.

-Llévatelo antes de que empiece a soltar otra tontería de nada -pidió explícitamente Hopper.

-Vamonos Kiff, es hora de volver a cambiarte -le decía en tono cariñoso mientras lo giraba para llevárselo afuera, se lo llevo arrastrándole con la silla.

Se marcho mientras se oía como Kiff estaba soltando un pequeño gemido inintendible.

-Es una mujer bastante rara -opino pensativamente Meredith.

-Lo es -dijo Hopper con un tono bastante poco cordial.

-¿Que quieres decir? -cuestiono Alexandra extrañada por ese comentario.

-¿Porque crees que he dejado que se marchase con él?

Aquello dejo a todos atónitos al resultarles demasiado raro que la hubiese echado apropósito.

-No confío en esos dos, a Kiff mucho menos, pero de Sissi siento que esta demasiada vinculada a nosotros por algúna razón -comento demostrando que desconfiaba de Sissi a pesar de todo lo que había hecho por ellos hasta ahora.

-¿Pero que dices? ¿Nos ha estado ayudando durante un buen rato? Me parece que estaba así solamente porque obedecía ordenes de la Reina Hopper, nada mas -critico Yolanda.

-¿Seguro? ¿Entonces porque ha decidido tener de novio a la persona mas desquiciante que ha habido en todo este lugar? -indico soberanamente.

Todos se quedaron indecisos al darse cuenta de que no habían caído en eso.

-Creo que esa mujer tiene algo pensado, y no me gusta nada -opino con certeza.

-¿Y entonces que te propones, ignorarla por las malas? -objetó seriamente Sebastian.

-No, pero hay que evitar que ella sepa mas que todo esto, venid aquí -pidió dispuestos a explicarles el nuevo plan que tenía pensado con tal de crear una nueva rebelión que funcionase mucho mejor que todas las que habían sucedido hasta ahora.

··

Pasada ya una hora, todo el equipo se dispuso a marcharse llevandose consigo lo poco que pudieron darles los soldados japoneses tras haberse enfrentado a una terrible situación repleta de consecuencias y demás cosas que acabaron de forma involuntuosa.

En el primer jeep se encontraba metida en la parte trasera la caja con la muestra del Fortovixyn vigilada por Kroll, no se la iba a quitar de encima de ningúna manera.

En otro de los jeeps se encontraban los hermanos Wilcocks, Eric se había recuperado pero ahora tenía todo el muñón vendado para impedir que aquello se infectase, tenía una mirada completamente perdida ya que apenas había superado lo de que le hubiesen cortado la mano de aquella forma tan cruel, pero era lo mejor que podían haber hecho para salvarle, su hermano estaba a su lado consolandole para evitar que no se pusiese histérico por nada.

-¿Que le vamos a decir a mama? -le pregunto sabiendo que ahora ella se iba a enterar de lo que le paso, era evidente que ella no se lo iba a tomar muy bien.

-La verdad -confeso dando a entender que estaba mas que dispuesto a contarle sin problemas.

Aquello pudo entenderlo a la perfeccíon, pero se sentía culpable por todo esto.

Mas atrás de todo, Ulrich se apoyo en su motocicleta esperando a que viniese Yumi para estar con ella pero se quedo atrás discutiendo otro asunto pendiente con Misa y su hija.

-¿Seguro que podrás cuidarte aquí? -le pregunto con total sinceridad.

-Haré lo que pueda, este lugar necesita que alguien vuelva a poner un pie donde estaba, posiblemente no vuelva a ser lo mismo de antes, pero haré lo mejor que se pueda hacer con tal de que nadie mas vuelva a intentar lo que hizo antes -opino teniendo sus ideas al respecto.

-Algún dia tu posiblemente acabes siendo la primera presidenta de la nueva Japón -opino irónicamente y aquello hizo que ambas se riesen de lo ridiculo pero interesante que sonaba.

Yumi se enderezo dirigiendose hacía Inma del cual se encontraba un poco asustada.

-¿Podrás cuidar de tu madre por mi pequeña? -le pregunto con tono cariñoso.

-¿Volverás aquí algún dia? -mencionó con un cierto tono inocente.

No sabía que contestarle a eso, no sabía si algún dia de estos volvería a Japón para ver como había cambiado todo, pero al menos sabía que esta guerra terminaría de algúna manera.

-Quizás lo haga, pero no mañana, sino por mucho mas tiempo -dedujo dandole una idea.

Se entristeció pero aquello parecía ser algo que podía entenderlo a pesar de su edad.

-Mira -dijo y entonces saco el muñeco rojo que tenía guardado de antes-. Puedes quedártelo para así acordarte de mi, si algo malo te pasa, utiliza esto para acordarte de lo buena que soy, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -acepto encantada y se guardo el muñeco en su chaqueta.

-Así me gusta -le acaricio cariñosamente la cabeza viendo que podía contar con ella.

Se volvió a enderezar y miro fijamente a Misa del cual ella ahora se encontraba con una mirada de no saber muy bien que expresión poner al estar delante de la chica japonesa.

-No se como pagarte todo esto Yumi.

-No lo hagas, simplemente cuida de tu hija, ella se merece estar viviendo en un mundo mucho mejor que este -le aconsejo sinceramente.

La miro fijamente y pudo entender por completo lo que le quería decir.

-Gracias -le agradeció y entonces la abrazo sintiendo que había sido la mejor persona que había conocido ya que nunca antes la había protegido como hasta ahora de todo lo que mas temía.

Se separo dandole una palmada en el hombro en señal de confianza y se dio la vuelta dirigiendose hacía Ulrich, se monto en la moto detrás de él, lo había visto todo.

-¿Sabes que ahora voy a darte un nuevo regalo no? -objetó incrédulamente, como ella le había dado su regalo a otra persona, ahora él tenía que recompensarselo de otra manera.

-Yo ya tengo, un regalo -indico burlonamente y entonces le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Sonrío alegrado de ver que siempre tenía una excusa para evitar el asunto mas principal de todos, mientras los dos estaban ahí, William lo estaba viendo todo y no podía evitar otra vez tener esa rara sensación de ver que jamas tendría eso, jamas podría ser feliz de esa manera ya que ya la había perdido por completo, se dio la vuelta ignorándoles mientras se quedaba pensandoselo seriamente.

Los Guerreros se montaron en el Megapod del cual habían conseguido sacarlo de la estructura en la que había chocado, estaba de una sola pieza, los tres primeros como Jeremy, Odd y Aelita se metieron pero entonces Miqquel se puso al costado dispuesto a meterse cuando entonces dijeron:

-¿Adonde vas Miqquel? -le pregunto severamente Odd.

-¿Como? Pues con vosotros, antes yo estaba aquí -aclaro exorbitado por esta reacción.

-Antes te dejamos porque nos caíais bien, pero ahora desconfiamos de ti porque no sabemos que es lo que has estado haciendo durante estas ultimas horas cuando todo el mundo estaba siendo atacado por los gigantes -admitió Aelita sincerandose con él para que entendiese la gravedad del asunto.

-Venga chicos, tampoco es que me haya aliado con William, simplemente le he salvado porque sino entonces todos cometeríamos un gran problema -se sincero razonadamente con ellos para que entendiesen que lo hizo por un solo propósito.

-¿Que problema? ¿Él de impedir que no cree otro acto destructivo? -critico Jeremy.

Con eso ahora ya no sabía que responderle exactamente, no tenía muchas excusas.

-Quien quiere sentarse aquí en nuestro lugar, aquí hay sitio de sobra -anunció Odd dispuesto a dejar que otro sentase en lugar de Miqquel.

Todos se miraron sin saber que responder a todo eso, nadie tenía muchas ganas, Orson y Soto se miraron indirectamente y ahí entonces Soto hizo un gesto como de señalar que él si podía hacerlo sin problemas, se separo de su compañero y marcho a unirse a los otros.

-¿Tu? -se cuestiono viéndole.

-¿Algún problema? -le critico mirándole con una expresión rígida y desconfiante.

Miqquel los miro esperando a que cambiasen de opinión pero nadie hacía nada, estaban mas que decididos a hacerlo por las malas, Miqquel lo dejo estar y se marcho protestando de forma murmurada, Soto no le quito el ojo de encima y entonces se monto dentro del Megapod, se acomodo en el asiento trasero al lado del de Odd donde se hizo un lugar.

-Bienvenido al vehículo principal de Los Guerreros del Mañana -anunció irónicamente Odd como dando a entender que ahora era uno de las nuevas personas en meterse en el vehículo.

Soltó una risilla falsa al gustarle la idea de estar ahí con ellos.

Justo en ese momento se les acerco Keyto con una expresión serena y preocupante.

-¿Sabéis poder volver adonde dejasteis el avión? -les pregunto con total preocupación.

-Si los muertos no han destruido el avión, entonces creo que podremos -opino irónicamente Odd.

-Siento que te hayamos causado todo este desastre Keyto -se disculpo Aelita sintiéndose culpable ya que en parte por culpa de ellos habían causado toda esa masacre.

-No importa, tarde o temprano sabíamos que algún día de estos este lugar iba a ser atacado, y en cambio a lo de Makinger, creo que ya estaba mas que preparado para morir -comento demostrando que no estaba enfadado por nada de lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

-¿Quien se encargara de dirigir este lugar ahora? -pregunto Jeremy con curiosidad.

-Makuza se encargara de todo, aunque me parece que de el resto se encargara la gente que sepa mas de estas cosas, Makinger hizo un buen trabajo al principio, pero me parece que no hizo lo suficiente para protegernos de lo que iba a haber ahora -indico sabiendo bien que a pesar de todos los errores que tomo Makinger al principio, podían arreglarlo para impedir que volviesen a cometer los mismos problemas que ya tuvieron antes y no lograron nada bueno.

-Tu deberías ser el que dirija este lugar -opino Aelita.

-¿Estas segura de eso? -se cuestiono interesado en esa propuesta.

-Bueno, tu eres el que se encargo de matar a Wong antes que nosotros, así que te mereces eso mucho mejor que lo de ser un simple cadete -indico considerablemente Jeremy viendo que después de todo lo que hizo por ellos, merecía la pena ser recompensado de esa manera.

Keyto asintió complacido por eso pero no sabía como asimilarlo estando en su situación.

-Quizás algún dia lo sea, pero por ahora pienso encargarme de reparar todo esto, no me gustaría que otra vez tuviésemos un ataque como este ya después de esto -se retomo la idea.

Eso fue algo que ambos pudieron comprender con exactitud a pesar de todo.

-Os echare de menos Guerreros del Mañana -dijo sabiendo que no los volvería a ver pero a pesar del poco tiempo que estuvieron aquí, aprendieron mucho de él.

-A ti también Keyto -coincidió Aelita viendo que había sido un buen aliado después de todo.

Sonrío entusiasmado y se alejo dispuesto a dejar espacio para que se marchasen cuando fuese.

Mientras, Kroll volvió a meterse en el mismo jeep de antes donde ya estaban incorporados Romitz, William y Balla manejando el vehículo otra vez, en ese momento Makuza se le acerco teniendo a Himazu por detrás, este se quedo rígido y entonces le dijo:

-¿Que haréis exactamente con esa muestra? -le pregunto con total sinceridad.

-Eso no puedo saberlo, solamente la Reina Hopper lo sabe -confeso honestamente.

-Me lo imaginaba -exclamo murmuradamente.

-Mira Makuza, esto no me ha gustado tanto como a ti, yo no quería que esto sucediese, ni lo de Wong, ni lo de Makinger, pero ha sucedido y con eso ahora vas a tener que superarlo -le insistió hacíendole entender que él no tenía la culpa de que todo hubiese acabado como esta todo ahora.

-¿Superarlo? -critico Himazu removiendo su palito otra vez.

-Si -afirmo tartamudo al resultarle raro esa extrañez que tenía el soldado con gafas.

-¿Como crees que voy a superar el hecho de que el lugar que antes consideraba mi hogar y la gente que apreciaba esta ahora muerta? ¿Como voy a asimilar de que unos extraños de los que jamas teníamos ni idea se han metido y han creado este desastre para luego conseguir que...? Una simple muestra de un virus que es justamente el mismo que ha destruido nuestro mundo tal y como lo conocemos, yo creo que jamas llegue a superarlo -le concreto recriminandole toda la culpa que tenía por haber causado todo esto cuando podrían haberlo impedido.

Se quedo endurecido al ver que tenía razón, pero no se lo iba a dar de ningúna forma.

-Es tal y como me imaginaba, sois gente de destrucción, todos vosotros -decreto enfurismado.

-Eso no es verdad y lo sabes -le persuadió justificando ese asunto.

-¡Todos vosotros, sois gente de destrucción! ¿Lo habéis entendido? -anunció vociferando el mismo asunto para que todos se enterasen y así se quedasen con la misma culpa.

Todos se quedaron sin indecisos sin saber que responder ante eso, no tenían ni la mas remota idea de lo que quería decir pero aquello les influencio bastante como para darse cuenta de que ningúno todos ellos ya eran bienvenidos aquí.

-Si algún dia vuelves por aquí teniente Kroll, juro por dios que asesinare a todo aquel que intente de crear una situación parecida a esta, ¿lo has entendido? -le advirtió amenazadoramente.

-De todas formas no pienso volver -indico echando la mirada al frente para ignorarle.

-Me alegro por eso, ahora largate de aquí, no quiero ver mas a tu equipo, para siempre -le ordeno estrictamente y ambos se hicieron a un lado para dejarles espacio en el camino.

Kroll asintió estando de acuerdo y entonces dejo que Balla acelerase el jeep mientras él levantaba la mano en señal de que lo siguiesen a su orden, el primer jeep acelero y entonces todos los demás fueron siguiendo mientras el equipo observaba atónito la cara subyacente que tenía Makuza como de no estar muy contento con ningúno de ellos, no se había sentido interesado para nada.

El convoy de jeeps se alejo y de ahí ambos miraban como aquel equipo se marchaba para seguramente no volver jamas, Keyto se junto mirándoles atónitos ya que no se podía creer lo que Makuza antes había dicho de ellos, no se lo creía para nada.

-¿No crees que te has pasado un poco con ellos? -le pregunto sincerandose con él.

-¿Para que? De todas formas ya les ha quedado claro que este no es un lugar para ellos -indico encogiendose de hombros ante una cuestión bastante obvia.

Se quedaron intranquilos al saber muy bien que de esto no se iban a recuperar fácilmente.

-¿Que vamos a hacer? -les pregunto asumiendo que tendrían que repararlo todo de algúna forma.

-Quizás tengamos que prescindir de toda una parte de la base, y de ahí hacer que la puerta este mucho mas cerca que antes, tendremos que quitar algo de terreno ahora que todo el resto ya no sirve para nada -opino concretando Makuza viendo que no les iba a resultar fácil repararlo todo estando en la situación en la que se encontraban ahora.

Himazu resoplo viendo lo difícil que iba a ser todo esto, agarro su palito de la boca de siempre y lo miro fijamente como asimilando que la idea de ese palito ya no le resultaba tan útil como antes, se enfado tanto que lo tiro deshaciéndose de él, se deshizo de algo que antes era parte de él pero ahora ya no le significaba nada, quedo tirado en el suelo mientras ellos se daban la vuelta dispuestos a ayudar a la gente que todavía continuaba estremecida por lo sucedido de antes.

··

El convoy continuo adelante haciendo el mismo camino que habían hecho anteriormente solo que ahora ya no necesitaban la protección que tenían antes, todas las criaturas blancas habían muerto, se habían librado de esa plaga fácilmente.

Todo el equipo estaba adoninado ya que esta misión les había dejado en una peor situación que todas las anteriores operaciones que habían tenido hasta ahora, nunca antes antes habían caído tan bajo como para acabar llevandose consigo una autentica miseria.

Jeremy era el que mas afectado estaba por esto, desde que Makuza grito eso de que eran gente de destrucción, sentía que lo único que habían estado haciendo hasta ahora era crear caos y violencia fuese por donde fuese, desde lo de Fort Castor hasta lo de aquí, todo ello siempre había acabado de una mala manera, y estaba harto de todo eso, tenía que hacerlo terminar de algúna manera, en cuanto volviese a la Fortaleza, se encargaría de evitar mas problemas como ese.

Siguieron todo rectos hasta acabar en el aeropuerto donde ya estaba colocado el avión en una posición segura como para despegar, se abrieron las puertas y de ahí todos los jeeps pasaron al interior siendo aparcados en linea vertical para dejar mas espacio, los anclaron de forma segura al suelo y de ahí subieron a la zona de cabinas donde ya les estaban esperando los dos pilotos parados y agarrados a los bordes del costado para recibirles.

-¿Están todos ustedes bien? -pregunto el copiloto.

-Estamos bien -confirmo agotadamente Kroll.

-¿Cuanto tiempo han estado ahí metidos? -cuestiono el piloto.

-Digamos que demasiado -indico sinceramente Romitz-. Llévennos de vuelta a casa por favor.

-De acuerdo -confirmo vacilante el piloto y ambos volvieron a colocarse en los mandos.

Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares de antes pero ahora sintiendo que todo esto había terminado de una pésima mala manera, habían venido aquí para llevarse a un hombre y habían conseguido llevarse consigo solamente una caja con una muestra, aunque ningúno era oficialmente un soldado, si lo fuesen habrían pensado que esto era una operación decepcionante.

Herb se sentó y apoyo la espalda cuando entonces sintió un enorme dolor en el hombro.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Nicolas viendo como se quejo.

-Lo estaré -indico aguantandose el dolor que tenía de la herida de antes.

-No te preocupes, pronto volveremos a la Fortaleza, y ya te trataran como si fueses un niño pequeño -comento incrédulamente Miqquel, se puso a reírse de una forma inverosímilmente falsa.

-Callate -le reprocho viendo como le atacaba justo después de haberle lanzado aquella navaja.

Todos se acomodaron como pudieron intentando de ignorar el hecho de que esta era posiblemente la ultima vez que viajasen en avión para ir a otro lugar, este era el ultimo ya que después de lo que lograron en Japón, nada nuevo iba a lograr a nada útil.

Paso un buen rato y ahí entonces el avión despego y se elevo dando la vuelta por el lugar por el que vino antes, todos se aguantaron la sensación de saber que estaban yendo a varios pies de altura, estaban dejando Japón para volver al lugar donde se creaban todos los horrores del mundo una vez mas, Jeremy estaba indiferente con todo esto, quería hacer las cosas bien y echo eso solamente consiguió que un grupo de personas inocentes los tomasen como monstruos, pero no monstruos como si hubiesen creado algo violento, sino por haberlo originado.

-Ey -oyó que alguien lo llamaba.

Se giro observando que estaba Ulrich al lado suyo mirándole con una expresión indiferente.

-¿Crees que después de esto lograremos hacer un mundo mejor? -le pregunto hacíendole acordar aquel dicho que antes le había mencionado.

-Si continuamos con esto no -indico honestamente.

-Me lo imaginaba -dijo coincidiendo con su idea, estaba claro que ambos habían causado un terrible desastre en ese lugar de Fort Kido, pero eso no significaba que no pudiesen remediarlo.

Aquello dejo a Jeremy en una peor posición que antes, ahora se sentía mas culpable porque creía que mostrandose benevolente con todo el mundo, haría que el mundo confiase en ellos, pero esa confianza ya la había perdido en cuanto aquellos gigantes entraron en la base.

-No te preocupes, pronto lo arreglaremos -le dijo confiadamente.

-¿Como? -se cuestiono encogiendose de hombros.

-Tu siempre dices que eres el listo no, ya se te ocurrirá algo.

-¿Como que? -se exaspero nerviosamente.

-Al igual que como hiciste con los niños infectados, algo se te vendrá a la cabeza -excuso dandole una cierta clara idea de que él jamas dejaría de que se le ocurriesen cosas.

En eso tenía razón, hasta ahora Jeremy había tenido todo tipo de ideas que los habían salvado a todos de cualquier desastre, al igual que en Fort Kido, pero si estaban verdaderamente dispuestos a terminar con todo lo que conocían en la Fortaleza, entonces tenía que buscar la mejor estrategia posible para que así toda esta pesadilla terminase de una vez por todas.

··

Las puertas se abrieron bajando la rampa y de ahí se vio que mas adelante estaba el otro grupo formado por Hopper junto con Mannix y la Reina Hopper observándoles con una expresión seria como de querer saber como estaban ahora tras haber estado en Japón.

Todos fueron bajando lentamente hasta que entonces Aelita reconoció a su padre y marcho corriendo hacía él, Hopper abrió los brazos y ambos se juntaron dandose un fuerte abrazo, Sissi reconoció quien venía y marcho hacía William del cual ya le estaba esperando mientras ponía aquella sonrisa picarona que tanto le gustaba, se junto con él y se puso a besarle de una forma tan apasionada que no paraba de ir dandole varios besos por toda la cara.

-¿Me has echado de menos? -le pregunto cariñosamente.

-¿Como no te iba a echar de menos? -objetó incrédulamente y entonces soltó una pequeña risilla falsa, ambos volvieron a besarse pero esta vez con mas pasión que antes.

Ulrich y Yumi les miraban y decidieron ignorarles ya que les asqueaba bastante la relación que tenían esos dos, era tan artificial que les resultaba imposible que esa enfermera sintiese algo por alguien como William, pero viendo lo que paso con Raina antes, resultaba casi como creíble.

Kiwi que se encontraba en los brazos de Meredith salto al reconocer a su amo, marcho corriendo hasta dirigirse hacía Odd del cual ya le estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos.

-Kiwi, estas bien -dijo alegrado al ver que su padre ya dejaba de estar controlado.

Kroll lo estaba viendo y no podía evitar pensar en lo que había pasado antes mientras ellos estaban afuera, había perdido el contacto con ellos y no sabía nada de lo que ocurrió aquí.

-¿Que ha sucedido aquí? -pregunto insistentemente Kroll.

-Digamos que demasiado -comento expresamente Mannix.

-¿Y Wong? -cuestiono la Reina Hopper viendo que no estaba con ellos.

-Lo perdimos, y casi a un miembro del equipo -confeso seriamente.

-Mama -surgió Thomas mientras iba arrastrando con los brazos a Eric desorientado.

-Oh dios mío hijos -marcho Meredith corriendo a ver a sus hijos, veía como se encontraba Eric y no le gustaba nada, todos estaban preocupados de la misma manera que ella.

Se junto con los dos y ahí observo lo que le había pasado a Eric.

-¿Que le ha pasado? -exigió una respuesta.

-Un extraño infectado le mordío en la mano, tuvimos que cortársela o sino la infección se le metería por todo el cuerpo, y parece que por ahora ha funcionado -le confeso honestamente.

-Oh dios -se llevo las manos a la cara al no poder creerse lo que le sucedió.

-¿Cuanto hace que ha pasado de eso? -pregunto Clara acercandose para verlo.

-No se, unas cuatro horas desde el viaje -opino Thomas sin dar muchos detalles.

-Entonces será mejor que lo lleve directamente a la enfermería antes de que todo eso se infecte de verdad, y no por el virus -propuso seriamente Clara sabiendo que eso no era bueno.

-¿Quien eres tu? -pregunto Eric, volvió a bajar la cabeza de lo mareado que estaba.

-Es la doctora Clara, no te preocupes, te tratara bien, ve con ella.

-A mi también necesito que me traten -dijo Herb poniendose delante para enseñarle el tajo que tenía atrás en la espalda-. El cabron ruso me ha clavado algo.

-Siempre la culpa es de los rojos, ¿no? -espeto incrédulamente Miqquel siguiendo con lo mismo.

-¡Callate ya! -le rechisto harto de él.

-No os preocupéis, os ayudare, venid conmigo -pidió queriendo que le acompañasen.

-Vale -acepto y entonces ella le cogío y se lo llevo dispuesto a hacer su trabajo.

Thomas se quedo tan enrarecido por esto que no sabía que hacer, miro a su madre del cual estaba completamente entristecida por lo que había pasado, abrazo a su hijo sintiendo que casi perdía a uno de los dos y no lo contaba, esto era lo peor de lo que podía haber pasado.

Todos se quedaron mirando sintiéndose culpables por esto, eran un equipo y habían dejado que todo ello hubiese acabado mal de la peor manera posible.

-Tengo aquí la muestra -anunció Kroll entregándoselo.

-Al menos habéis hecho algo bien -dijo Mannix con un tono poco entusiasmado.

-¿Que eran esos gigantes que nos encontramos en Japón? Casi no lo lográbamos -insistió reprochándoles al ver que no sabía nada de lo que habían visto ahí.

-Eso os lo explicaremos mas tarde -acordo estrictamente Miqquel.

-Basta de gilipolleces Mannix, dinos la verdad, ¿que cojones es lo que están haciendo aquí? -pregunto reprochadamente Orson queriendo entender todo el asunto.

Mannix no dijo nada, estaba claro que ellos no sabían la verdad que antes había sido revelada.

-Chicos -dijo Hopper poniendose al lado de los dos.

-¿Que sucede Hopper? -pregunto Soto asumiendo que tenía algo que decir.

-Ese no es Mannix -admitió.

-¿Que? -chillaron todos sorprendidos al oír eso.

-El que estáis viendo aquí tiene el cuerpo de Mannix, pero no es el Mannix que conocéis, le han quitado el cuerpo, y ahora hay otra persona mas viviendo dentro de él -aclaro sinceramente.

-¿Quien esta dentro de Mannix? -pregunto Muldoch.

Ahí no tuvo mas opción que contarles la verdad sobre lo que descubrió antes.

··

-¡Es Deckard! -protesto Aelita viendo que el hombre seguía vivo, dentro de Mannix.

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala medica en la que habían estado antes para poder discutir el asunto y hacerles saber todo lo que habían descubierto anteriormente.

-Así es chicos, Deckard esta vivo, nunca murió, aunque básicamente si lo hizo, pero se aseguro de sobrevivir estando en el cuerpo de otro, utilizo a Mannix como conejillo de indias, y funcionó, ahora es Deckard dentro de un cuerpo mas joven -les aclaro buscando la manera sencilla para hacerles entender como funcionaba todo ya que estaba claro que nadie se lo creía.

Todos se llevaron las manos a la cabeza al no poder creerse lo que les estaban contando.

-¿Pero entonces eso quiere decir que Mannix no es un asesino? Aún esta dentro de él -indico Soto viendo el lado bueno desde esa perspectiva.

-Lo dudo, Deckard se aseguro de que no quedase nada de Mannix, así que básicamente todo lo poco que pudiese haber en su cuerpo ya no existe, ahora es otro el que le ha suplantado el cuerpo -agrego Alexandra dejando claro que era una imposibilidad que el original Mannix siguiese vivo.

Orson asintió amargado al ver que eso no cambiaba nada, su compañero estaba muerto y ahora había otro usando su cuerpo como si fuese un recipiente humano.

-Entonces ahora Deckard es otra persona, ¿que es lo siguiente ahora? -critico reprochadamente Odd asumiendo que no podría haber nada peor que todo eso.

-Saben lo de los gigantes -comento Mauro.

-¿Los de los Gigantes del Caos? -pregunto Ulrich viendo que lo sabían.

-¿Los Gigantes del Caos? -se extraño Remi al oír ese nombre.

-Así es como llamaban los japoneses de Fort Kido a esos gigantes, al parecer eran personas normales, pero se infectaron con el virus y como tenían un alto nivel de negatividad en su cuerpo, aquello hizo que se crease un efecto secundario que los volvía enormes y monstruosos, vimos como tres de ellos se comían a la gente como si nada -resumió Jeremy explicándoles todo lo que habían descubierto mientras estaban en aquella base.

-¿Pero es eso posible? -cuestiono Angus.

-Es una posibilidad, pero hasta ahora nunca se ha identificado un caso como ese en todos estos años, nunca hemos llegado a demostrar que pudiese haber ese efecto secundario -comento Yolanda demostrando que ni en todos estos años habían visto un solo ejemplo de esos gigantes.

-O a lo mejor lo escondieron como hacen siempre -opino seriamente Yumi.

Aquello fue algo en lo que la mayoría coincidió ya que era obvio que hasta estas alturas ya nada les sorprendía en lo mas mínimo.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? Nadie nunca nos dice nada -protesto Pietro estando ya harto de que estuviesen ocultándoles a todo el mundo todo aquello que deberían haber sabido desde hace tiempo.

-Ahora lo harán -añadió Hopper.

Todos le dirigieron la mirada al ver que eso indicaba que algo había cambiado.

-He llegado un trato con Mannix, o con Deckard básicamente -confeso.

-¿Un trato? ¿Con él? -reprocho Ulrich sin creerse que hubiese hecho eso.

-Lo se, se que no debería hacerlo, pero creedme, este ha sido un trato en él que ha estado mas que de acuerdo, y es algo a que todos nos concierne.

-¿Entonces ahora nos confesaran de donde sacan todos esos bichos o esos supuestos niños que han estado criando artificialmente? -pregunto Aelita queriendo corroborar esa propuesta.

-Me parece que si -confirmo serenamente.

-Genial, por fin vamos a entender ahora porque nada de esto tiene sentido -dijo Soto aliviado de ver que por fin les iban a revelar todo lo que hacían en este lugar de una vez por todas.

-Eso si la Reina Hopper esta de acuerdo o lo tolera -indico Remi.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono Jeremy.

-Aquellos misiles que mataron a los gigantes con los que os estabais enfrentando ahí abajo, era algo que se tenía aquí guardado por cualquier ocasión, Decisión y Mannix no tenían muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero Hopper les insistió que lo hiciesen, y eso ha hecho que queden un poco indignados ya que han tenido que quitarse de encima a dos misiles por nada, ¿sabéis lo que es eso para vosotros? Mucho, y no se quedaran cortos después de esto -les explicó hacíendoles entender que posiblemente estuviesen de malas pulgas tras lo sucedido con lo de Japón y demás.

-Y encima también con lo sucedido en el exterior, casi los infectados atraviesan las barreras, un par de soldados han muerto y han perdido bastante material con tal de contenerlos -añadió Mauro.

-Este lugar se esta viniendo abajo, no durara mucho a menos que cumplan con su cometido original -indico sinceramente Romitz sabiendo que tarde o temprano toda esta guerra tenía que terminar de algúna manera o no.

Todos se miraron sabiendo que ahora se encontraban en el momento mas álgido en el que hayan estado nunca, el virus ya se estaba perfeccionando del todo y eso solo podía significar que pronto iniciarían su cometido de crear un perfecto génesis que destruiría a toda la humanidad del exterior.

-Tenemos que terminar con esto -dijo Odd.

-¿Como? -critico reprochadamente Sebastian.

-Nebula recibió la señal -confeso Jeremy.

-¿Como dices? -pregunto Meredith desconcertada por esa respuesta.

-Cuando estábamos ahí, el general de la base, Makinger, recibió el mensaje de socorro que ya habíamos enviado antes, al parecer lo recibió, solo que tardo mas de lo que pensábamos -explicó Jeremy confesándoles la otra cosa que también habían descubierto ahí.

-¿Entonces esos de ahí fuera vendrán? -pregunto Remi.

-Puede ser, pero no se cuando, Makinger apenas nos contó lo que descubrió.

Ambos se lamentaron al acordarse de que se habían olvidado de ese asunto.

-Joder -se llevo Odd las manos a la cabeza al ver lo tonto del problema.

-¿Pero que pasara una vez ellos vengan? ¿Atacaran la base entera? -cuestiono Norbert asumiendo que tenían algún plan estratégico si es que planeaban un ataque directo a la Fortaleza.

Todos se miraron esperando tener algúna respuesta de eso.

-Me temo que eso no podremos saberlo hasta que pase -indico honestamente Jeremy, no le importaba siquiera como lo hiciesen, solamente quería ver como todo quedaba destruido.

De pronto se oyó como alguien golpeaba por detrás.

-Disculpad -asomo Sissi la cabeza estando junto con William-. Quiero avisaros que la doctora Clara ha conseguido estabilizar a vuestro amigo manco.

-¿Mi hermano se encuentra bien? -pregunto Thomas asumiendo que se había recuperado.

-Tu hermano tiene mas suerte que nadie, no se como lo habéis hecho pero, no tiene nada del virus -comento William poniendo un tono como de no querer hacer eso de un chiste.

-Vamos -apuro Thomas dispuesto a ver a su hermano sin ningún problema.

Todos salieron yendo en fila mientras Sissi iba por detrás de ellos, William apoyo su mano encima de su hombro mientras ella le miraba con una expresión cariñosa y juguetona.

-¿Crees que habrá escuchado algo? -pregunto susurradamente Ulrich a Yumi.

-¿Pero no esta con ellos? -critico Yumi asumiendo que no estaba ahora con los de Hopper.

-Esta con William, y me parece que contra todos -aclaro expresamente.

-¿Que? -se extraño con esa respuesta.

-Luego te cuento -le aviso dandole una seria mirada para que lo tuviese en cuenta.

··

Marcharon hacía la enfermería y ahí se encontraron a la doctora Clara vendándole el muñón que tenía en el brazo, se notaba perfectamente que el faltaba la mano, estaba sentado sobre una camilla comoda teniendo todo el pecho al descubierto y con unas vendas enormes que le llegaban desde el hombro hasta el brazo para tenerlo sostenido en el aire.

-Hola hermano -le saludo Eric con un tono indeciso y tranquilo.

Thomas se acerco hacía él y le dio un fuerte abrazo al ver que su hermano se había recuperado sin problemas, su madre también se acerco abrazándole fuertemente de la lastima que sentía que le hubiese pasado eso con tan mala gana.

-¿Como esta? -pregunto Hopper dirigiendose a la doctora Clara.

-He conseguido suturarle la herida, he hecho que se quede como he podido, pero me temo que el daño que tiene es irreparable -comento dejando claro que el daño ya que estaba hecho.

-Lo se -lo comprendió con total exactitud.

Eric asintió amargado mientras se veía lo que tenía, estaba como si lo echase de menos.

-¿Que crees que haré? -le pregunto mientras le enseñaba el muñón.

-Me temo que dejarlo estar -opino Thomas sin darle muchas expectativas.

-No, quiero decir, que voy a hacer esto, era la mano de escribir y con la que agarrar la pistola, jamas he sido zurdo -le aclaro hacíendole entender de manera insistir adonde quería ir a parar.

-Pues yo que tu entonces aprendería usar la otra mano si no quieres perderla tampoco -comento incrédulamente Herb que se encontraba al otro lado de la sala teniendo una venda que le tapaba la herida por donde antes le habían clavado la navaja.

-¿Que hace él aquí? -pregunto reprochadamente Yumi viendo que parecía que no se iba a otra parte.

-No quería quedarme solo, así que me he quedado aquí para cuidar a mi compañero -dijo Nicolas pensando que se estaban refiriendo a él, estaba al lado de Herb ayudándole.

-De ti no te hablan -le regaño alzándole el brazo en señal de lucha.

-Perdona -se disculpo justificandose.

Decidieron dejarlo estar al ver que esos dos de ahí que no iban a parar en ningún momento.

-No quiero pensar que no puedo volver a luchar -le dijo Eric con total franqueza.

-Y no lo harás Thomas, te prometo que te ayudare lo suficiente, tu eres uno mas de nosotros, tu eres un Guerrero del Mañana, y los Guerreros del Mañana nunca se rinden -acordo confiadamente Thomas dispuesto a ayudar a su hermano pasase lo que pasase con él ahora.

-¿Eso lo has sacado de Los Goonies otra vez verdad? -cuestiono vacilante.

-Es que eso nunca pasa de moda -indico expresamente.

Soltó una pequeña risilla falsa al ver que tenía razón en eso.

-No te preocupes Eric, todos nosotros pasamos por algo parecido, antes no sabíamos luchar, pero después supimos como enfrentarnos a todo este dilema, siempre conseguimos salir adelante -le dijo Aelita sincerandose con él para que viese que no debía darle ningún problema.

-Eso si es que podéis, moriréis aquí dentro -recrimino Herb echándoles la bronca otra vez.

-Ya me canse -se harto Jeremy y entonces marcho dispuesto a enfrentarse con él de nuevo-. ¿Cual es tu problema? ¿Eh? ¿No te gusta que seamos un equipo que se confíe? ¿Que tengamos al menos algo de compasión? ¿O es que acaso todo esto te importa un comino?

-Lo único que me importa es que todos vosotros deberíais haber muerto en esa base, ahora por vuestra culpa las cosas van a ir a peor -dijo amenazadoramente.

-Ya estaba peor antes siquiera de que nos hubiésemos ido -comento Muldoch.

Herb se le quedo mirando con esa expresión descarada como de no sentir ningún miedo por nada.

-Dime Herb, ¿has pensado algúna vez en lo que se siente vivir en un mundo en donde la gente te trata bien? ¿En donde tienes una familia que te aprecie y pueda confiar en ti?

-No, todos siempre me daban palizas -respondió murmuradamente.

Aquello dejaba bien claro porque siempre tenía ese malhumor todo el rato.

-No te conozco muy bien o que fue lo que paso contigo, pero te digo una cosa, nosotros queremos hacer las cosas bien, si a ti no te gusta, entonces alejate de nosotros, porque yo no te pienso ayudar en nada -le aviso señalándole de que pronto se le iba a terminar todo el enfado como siguiese así.

Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban indecisos ante esta situación tan determinante.

-Caballeros -se oyó una voz conocida.

Todos alzaron la vista al frente observando que vino Mannix acompañado de la Reina Hopper, Kroll y Miqquel, dieron un paso adelante mientras los demás se hacían a un lado por precaución.

-Hola Deckard -le saludo Aelita con rencor ahora que sabía quien era.

-¿Veo que ya les ha dicho quien soy no? -pregunto dirigiendose hacía Hopper.

-Tenía que hacerlo, basta de secretos Deckard, ve al grano ya -insistió cordialmente.

Asintió profundamente dispuesto a contarles lo que tenía por decir.

-Este es el caso, no voy a encerraros mas en las celdas, esta vez no os pienso dar ningún castigo porque al menos habéis cumplido un buen trabajo trayendo la muestra del Fortovixyn, y si, he hecho un trato con Hopper para que os diga la verdad de todo lo que hemos hecho aquí, os lo diré, a cambio de una cosa que quiero hacer entre todos -explicó concretando todas las cosas pendientes que habían para ser resueltas de una vez por todas.

-¿Él que? -pregunto Yumi con una cierta mirada fruncida.

-Una cena -admitió.

-¿Una cena? -cuestiono indeciso Thomas al oír eso.

Mannix le dirigió la mirada a la Reina Hopper para que ella continuase.

-Haremos una cena para demostrar que somos benevolentes y no un grupo de seres violentos, quiero hacer esto para que todos podamos tener algo de calma en este lugar, nos encontramos ante una situación bastante poco apacible, así que lo mejor es que tengamos un momento de cortesía para que así podamos solucionar nuestros asuntos pendientes -explicó sincerandose con ellos para que entendiesen que esto lo hacía como un acto de cortesía.

-¿Y que pasa si no queremos? -critico Ulrich.

-Esto no es una orden, esto os lo pedimos de buena amabilidad -comento Kroll.

Se extrañaron al oír eso ya que casi nunca solían decir que lo hacían por ser amables.

-Si nadie quiere comer o saber cuales son los secretos que os hemos estado ocultando, no estáis obligados a saberlo, pero si os quedáis para la cena, entonces todo será revelado, sin excusas, sin secretos, sin nada que os pueda causar algúna duda o sospecha de que esto esta mal, ¿lo habéis entendido todo?

-Si -confirmaron todos con desgana.

-Bien, Miqquel, acompañados a los vestuarios para que se limpien, luego enséñales las ropas que tienen que ponerse para la cena, quiero que parezcan como auténticos invitados -pidió Mannix.

-Será un placer -acepto poniendo una sonrisa picarona y entonces los otros tres se marcharon dejándole al solo con todo el mundo mirándole fijamente.

Se le quito la sonrisa de la cara al ver que ya no había confianza.

-Será mejor que me acompañéis, estáis llenos de chivo -pidió poniendo un tono como de sentirse humillado ante esta situación tan frívola, se marcharon siguiendole por delante.

··

Todo el grupo se marcho hacía el vestuario que había varios pasillos mas adelante, ahí todos se desvistieron y se bañaron en unas duchas que hacían que saliese agua caliente, todos se alegraron por eso ya que casi nunca se habían bañado tan bien en años, todos sentían que estaban en la gloria pero la mayoría quería evitar eso ya que estaban con otras cosas de las que preocuparse.

Dentro de poco estarían en esa cena donde supuestamente se les revelarían todos los secretos de los experimentos que habían estado haciendo a lo largo de toda la decada, no sabían que les iban a decir, pero a estas alturas ya no les importaban siquiera que les contasen hasta la cosa mas absurda que hubiesen creado aquí, solamente les importaba el hecho de que por fin iban a entender todo el proceso del virus que acabo con el mundo y las cosas que hasta entonces habían quedado guardadas como para que nadie supiese nada.

Todos terminaron saliendo con todo el cuerpo bien limpio tras haber pasado semanas llenos de tierra y demás cosas que se les habían metido en la piel, se secaron con unas toallas que absorbieron toda la humedad que tenían encima y de ahí marcharon a unas respectivas habitaciones donde ya tenían puestos los trajes que se iban a poner.

A cada uno de los chicos les pusieron un esmoquin a su medida, mientras que a las chicas les habían puesto un cierto tipo de vestido que iba acorde con ellas, Yumi tenía un traje que resaltaba bastante su pecho al mismo que sus anchos hombros, a Aelita le pusieron un vestido de tirantes que le dejaban un pequeño hueco entre el pecho y el hombro, era de color rosa lo que hacía que hiciese juego con su pelo, era algo evidente.

Ulrich se estaba atando la pajarita que tenía puesto el traje, no entendía porque tenía que tener eso puesto ya que tampoco estuviesen por meterse en una gala benéfica o algo parecido, pero estaba claro que la Reina Hopper se había pensado bien todos los detalles con tal de hacer pensar que ahora iban a estar cenando como los invitados que se merecían ser.

-¿Crees que nos contaran porque la Reina estaba hablando con Wong? -pregunto Ulrich sin apenas quitar la mirada del espejo en el que se estaba viendo.

-No lo se, pero de lo único que pienso saber es si se han arrepentido de haber lanzado ese virus como para saber que han destruido familias por culpa de eso -comento Yumi estando en el baño con la puerta abierta, no se le veía pero estaba ahí preparandose.

-Cierto -indico Ulrich viendo que en eso tenía razón, pero se olvidaba de una cosa importante, tenía que decirle a Yumi lo que William le había contado antes sobre su hermano.

Ulrich siguió atándose la pajarita pero le costaba demasiado encontrar la manera de atarlo.

-¡Agh! -se quejo fastidiado con eso.

-¿Que pasa?

-Esta pajarita es de lo peor, no se como ponérmela -confeso intentando con lo mismo.

-Déjame a mi -dijo ella saliendo del baño y mostrandose ante él.

-No en serio Yumi, puedo hacérmelo, el problema es que... -se giro y se quedo embobado al ver como estaba ella, tenía puesto aquel vestido negro que le hacía resaltar todo su parte delantera de una forma que la hacía parecer como mucho mas encantadora que antes-. Guau.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto ella extrañada al ver como reaccionó.

-Es que... guau... estas preciosa así -confeso tartamudamente.

-Lo se -afirmo coincidiendo con lo que él pensaba, se miro pudiendo notar que aquel vestido le daba un aspecto mucho menos varonil que él que tenía con su atuendo habitual-. Es increíble que con estos tiempos en donde todo esta arruinado tengan algo como esto.

-Es una locura, quizás sea lo único bueno que han hecho esta panda de cabronazos por una vez en su vida -opino sarcásticamente riéndose al ver lo irónico que sonaba todo esto, se puso delante de ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios para que viese cuanto la quería, se separo quedandose a una cierta distancia donde pudo ver mas de cerca sus ojos-. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti mas, sobretodo por tener que atarte la pajarita.

-Oh esto -se rió falsamente sintiéndose avergonzado al ver que ya se había olvidado de eso-. Me temo que me vas a tener que ayudar un poco.

-Ven -le pidió que se acercara aún mas y entonces ella se puso a atarle la pajarita-. ¿Como es que siendo todo un adolescente apunto de llegar hasta los 20, eres incapaz de atarte la pajarita?

-Pues porque mi padre jamas llego a hacérmela -confeso serenamente.

Aquello hizo que Yumi se diese cuenta de lo bajo que habían caído en esto.

-Si estuviese aquí quizás estaría orgulloso de lo que he hecho -opino pensativo.

-Tu padre esta orgulloso de ti, Ulrich Stern, te has convertido en todo un hombre, un hombre que sabe como cortar cabezas de muertos con una katana y sabe conducir una motocicleta, si eso no es ser un hombre entonces no se que es lo que es -le explicó razonando con él de una forma burlona para que entendiese que se equivocaba con todo eso.

En eso tenía razón, había hecho bastantes cosas como para demostrar que era todo un hombre, pero había una cosa que solamente le faltaba por hacer.

-No soy un hombre aún -dijo de forma inesperada.

-¿Como? -se extraño con esa mención.

-Todavía me falta una cosa por hacer.

-¿Que te falta?

-Pedirte un baile -confeso.

-¿Un baile? ¿Como de instituto americano? -se rió de lo raro que sonaba.

-Si -confirmo poniendo una sonrisa de puro entusiasmo.

-¿Estas seguro de que este es el mejor momento?

-¿Porque? ¿Cuanto tiempo crees que tenemos como para poder irnos? Mejor aprovecharlo ahora que estamos así de presentables que mas tarde cuando posiblemente estemos mas hechos mierda que antes -indico dando una excusa raramente creíble pero razonable.

Yumi quería negárselo pero viendo lo amable que estaba siendo no podía evitarlo, tenía que darle lo que justamente quería, se agarro a las manos de Ulrich y ambos se pusieron a hacer un vals alrededor de toda la habitación, fueron girando de lado a lado mientras se iban riendo de lo absurdo que era todo esto, estaban bailando en el lugar donde se había creado el apocalipsis zombie, el lugar donde se creaban los peores miedos modernos del hombre, pero eso les daba igual ahora, solamente estaban ellos dos, contra el mundo ahí mismo.

-Siento que me hubiese quedado atrás cuando debería haber estado contigo antes.

-¿Cuando me dejaste atrás? -cuestiono sin saber a que se refería.

-Cuando nos metimos aquí la primera vez, William estaba delante de nosotros y yo me quede para enfrentarme con él, casi estaba apunto de matarlo cuando me dispararon por detrás.

-Ah si, ya me acuerdo -confirmo acordándose perfectamente, le dio tanto pánico acordarse de eso que lo abrazo fuertemente como queriendo que no se marchase.

-No debería haberme quedado atrás.

-No Ulrich, tuviste que hacer lo que tuviste que hacer, lo que paso ahí fue un hecho de mala suerte, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que disculparte, yo podría haber hecho lo mismo para matar a William -le aclaro hacíendole entender que aquello era un hecho prolongado.

-Pero lo tenía ahí, apunto de clavarle mi katana en toda su cara, sino fuera por esa maldita enfermera loca, creo que todo esto habría sido diferente, si William estuviese muerto quizás no les había alentado a Herb y Nicolas de mandar señales para hacer que esos tres gigantes viniesen a la base y así nadie muriese.

-No sabías que esos dos iban a hacer eso, nadie podría adivinarlo.

-Lo se pero... siento que quiero terminar con esto, quiero matar a uno de ellos para hacerles saber que no van a seguir saliendo con la suya de ningúna manera.

-¿Y después de eso qué?

-¿Que después de eso que pasa?

-¿Que serás cuando lo hayas hecho? ¿Te sentirás mejor contigo mismo? ¿Te soportaras verte en el espejo? No podrás, no podrás soportarlo durante el resto de tu vida.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?

-Yo una vez intente de acabar con él, hace unos cinco años, estaba dormido en su cama, yo me metí en su habitación dispuesto a rajarle la garganta, pero entonces pensé, si hacía eso que iban a pensar los otros, Clementine y Radio eran buenos amigos de él, lo consideraban un hermano, y si yo lo mataba, entonces ellos me acabarían matando a mi, no funcionaria de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, así que decidí dejarlo estar e hice que no pasaba nada -le explicó demostrando que casi por un momento estuvo apunto de cometer el peor error de su vida.

¿Y al final William se puso a matar a mas gente verdad? -intuyo irónicamente.

-Se puso a buscar a los otros miembros del equipo que se habían revelado, busco durante años su base hasta que al final consiguió encontrarla.

-Tampoco podías saber eso.

-Pues tu tampoco -le contradijo con tono vacilante.

Se rió viendo que ambos estaban en la misma situación complicada.

-Prométeme Ulrich, que no mataras a nadie a menos que estés seguro de poder hacerlo -le pidió con total franqueza para que así no pudiese cambiar su situación.

-Lo haré -prometió decidido a cumplirlo.

Yumi se sintió tan confiada con él que no pudo evitarlo y se pego a él besándole apasionadamente, ambos se apasionaron tanto que empezaron a besarse de un lado para otro al no poder evitar lo mucho que ambos se querían mutuamente, ahí entonces Ulrich se acordo del otro asunto pendiente.

-Yumi, tengo que confesarte algo.

-¿Que tienes que confesarme? -pregunto sintiendo que le iba a decir algo y que no le iba a gustar.

-Veras: antes cuando estábamos apunto de irnos para buscar a Misa e Inma, William se me sincero conmigo diciéndome de que había una posibilidad de que tu hermano estuviese vivo.

-¿Que? -se sobresalto absorta al oír eso.

-No se pero el muy cabron me lo dijo como si fuese una teoría razonable, él estuvo ahí cuando tu hermano se separo de ti, supo por donde se fue, y que había una posibilidad de que en todos estos años quizás hubiese llegado a sobrevivir sin problemas -le explicó resumiéndole todo el asunto que le había contado antes William creyendo que se lo decía como algo irrefutable.

-Oh por dios -se llevo las manos a la cara al no poder evitar pensar en eso, su hermano podría estar vivo de algúna manera y ella jamas había llegado a pensarlo ya que lo consideraba muerto.

-Yumi, escuchame -insistió Ulrich sabiendo bien como iba a reaccionar.

No pudo evitarlo y entonces marcho hacía la puerta dispuesto a salir pero entonces Ulrich la empujo levemente hacía un lado impidiendo que la abriese para ir a hablar con William.

-Quitate de en medio por favor -le exigió amenazadoramente.

-Lo siento Yumi pero no puedo dejarte hacer esto, se que quieres respuesta a todo eso, yo también, pero si vas a hablar con él, entraras directamente en su juego.

-¿En su juego? -se empezo a entristecer con el asunto.

-Si, para William todo es un juego, no se porque me lo dijo pero se que tenía que ver con algo, y encima ahora teniendo a esa loca enfermera de su lado, siento que esto va a terminar mal, y yo no quiero que termine mal ahora cuando encima estamos tan cerca de entender todo este asunto -le explicó hacíendole entender que no podían meterse a ir preguntando cosas que posiblemente no tuviese una respuesta mas que solida ante este infortuito hecho.

Yumi no sabía que hacer, quería echarle pero no podía, se lo estaba diciendo porque sabía que quería protegerla de él. Lo dejo estar y entonces se abalanzo dandole un fuerte abrazo de consolación al ver que podía confiar en él lo suficiente como para ver que siempre tendría algo de apoyo en los peores casos.

-No dejes que me meta sus ideas en su cabeza -le pidió en tono de suplica.

-Y no lo haré, le callare la boca si es necesario -acordo estrictamente.

Yumi se rió viendo que nunca se le quitaban las ganas de pelear por nada del mundo, por eso mismo siempre confiaría en él como la persona mas sensata y valiente que había conocido nunca.

··

Jeremy y Aelita estaban en otra habitación haciendo básicamente lo mismo que los otros, Aelita se metió en el baño para prepararse mientras Jeremy se estaba terminando de vestir, se puso su esmoquin de color negro con una pajarita azul que iba a juego a pesar de que el color resaltaba demasiado, termino de atarse los cordones de los pantalones y entonces se levanto de la silla que había en un costado, se miro en el espejo que tenía delante, estaba impecable así vestido, pero le daba lastima ver que su padre jamas le miraría con ese aspecto, se sentía como si tuviese doce años otra vez, que iba a invitar a la chica en el instituto para que todo el mundo lo viese, pero ahora lo iba a hacer en el centro de toda la maldad en el mundo, casi resultaba como irónico, pero ahora eso le daba igual porque se encontraba con la chica mas hermosa que había visto en su vida.

-Creo que yo ya estoy -aviso poniendose de frente para verla.

-Espera un segundo -dijo ella desde el otro lado.

Se queda un buen rato dandole vueltas al asunto, quería saber con que se iban a encontrar ahora en la cena, seguramente algo rico que tuviesen guardado ya que estaba claro que al ser un lugar enorme y que tenían todos los suministros suficientes como para sobrevivir durante los próximos años, estaba claro que iban a tener algo mucho mejor que lo que pudiesen darles a todos los trabajadores que vivían aquí desde siempre.

-Ya estoy -aviso y entonces salió mostrandose delante de él.

Jeremy alzo la mirada y se quedo indeciso al mismo tiempo que sonrojado ya que no podía creerse que tuviese delante a una chica tan hermosa como ella, tenía puesto aquel vestido rosa que le habían dado para que se lo pusiese, era un vestido de tirantes enormes que le dejaban un pequeño hueco en forma de diamante alrededor del pecho, resaltaba completamente con su cabello dandole un aspecto mas infantil pero al mismo tiempo mucho mas bello que antes.

-¿Te gusta? -le pregunto mientras se miraba por ambos lados.

-Si -dijo con un tono ralentizado y entonces se acerco para mirarla mejor.

Se quedo mirándole de un lado para otro ya que no podía creerse que aquella chica a la que hacía unos meses había visto en la pantalla de su ordenador con aquella mirada frenética y aquella cara tan sucia, tuviese ahora ese aspecto tan despampanante.

-Estas preciosa -le dijo mirándole con una sonrisa picarona.

-Lo se, es increíble que en todos estos años hayan tenido este vestido y jamas lo hayan usado para...

Jeremy la agarro de los hombros y le dio un fuerte beso que ella no se lo espero, al principio se asusto pero luego ella se dejo degustar al ver lo apacible que era que le estuviese besando él.

Se separo y ahí entonces se le bajaron las gafas al quedarse mas atónito que antes.

-¿Estas bien? Porque yo jamas he hecho esto con...

-No, ha estado bien, se nota que no eres de los que besan habitualmente -opino ella encantada.

-¿De los que no besan habitualmente? -se cuestiono esa mención.

-Es de algo que una vez oí de un guardia que decía que había besado a tantas chicas que la ultima chica con la que estuvo sentía que no la estaba besando por primera vez y se notaba horrible.

-Ah -comprendió riéndose sarcásticamente al comprenderlo del todo.

-Pero al menos tu lo haces bien -indico ella hacíendose a un lado una parte de su pelo.

Sonrío halagado al ver que ella no lo estaba tratando como alguien despreciable, le gustaba que la besase y que le hiciese de todo con tal de ver que era una buena persona.

-Ojalá mi padre estuviese aquí para verme, contigo, y todos los demás niños del instituto que jamas me habían hecho caso, es una lastima que estén ahora muertos, pero... me hubiese gustado que las cosas hubiesen cambiado a mejor -comento sincerandose con ella para que viese que se sentía culpable por perderse todas las cosas que haría cualquier adolescente normal y corriente.

-Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti, haz hecho mas que suficiente para cambiar las cosas -le consolo haciendo que entendiese que eso no significaba que todo eso estuviese perdido para él.

-Lo se, y lo esta, él lo ha estado viendo todo -mencionó sintiéndose confiado.

-¿Como que lo ha visto todo? -se cuestiono extrañada al oír esa confesión.

Se concentro dispuesto a contarle aquello que le paso antes.

-Cuando estaba encerrado en mi celda, no se como o no se porque, tuve una visión de mi padre, él estaba ahí, junto con otros dos individuos con los que había estado antes, se me presentaron diciéndome que no podía rendirme, que tenía que seguir luchando, que esto no había cambiado, luego le volví a ver cuando nos estábamos enfrentando a los niños infectados, él estaba ahí observándome, él me dio las fuerzas que necesitaba como para poder luchar contra ellos, él estaba ahí viendo como me había... -se quedo estancado al no poder soportar la idea de que su padre a pesar de que estuviese muerto, una parte de él había visto en quien se había convertido.

-Jeremy -le consolo viendo que ahora se desmoronaba con lo que le estaba explicando.

-Él jamas se mereció morir de esa forma, yo debería haber estado ahí, para ayudarle, él fue mi heroe, él fue quien me enseño a sobrevivir, él -dijo poniendose de frenético al sentirse mas cabreado consigo mismo que por todo lo demás, se aguanto las ganas de no explotar.

-Jeremy para, te estas haciendo daño -le insistió viendo que todo ese pensamiento negativo que tenía hacía que empezase a comportarse de una forma bastante inverosímil.

-Ya estoy dañado, pero no pienso estarlo mas, porque en cuanto nos metamos a en esa cena, pienso escuchar todo lo que digan, cada palabra, cada detalle, para así entender en donde nos estamos metiendo en realidad, en que nos han convertido.

-Nos han convertido en cosas que no deberían habernos convertido, pero al menos no podemos dejar que nos transformen en propiedades de ellos, no somos sus esclavos, somos libres de tomar nuestras propias decisiones, y eso mismo haremos, tomaremos nuestras propias decisiones en este asunto como yo decido que quiero estar contigo Jeremy, hasta que todo esto acabe mal o no -acordo estrictamente Aelita dejando claro que nada iba a terminar hasta que dieran lo mejor de si.

Aquello fue algo que Jeremy pudo comprender con exactitud, pero entonces se le vino una cosa a la cabeza que le hizo darse cuenta de otro hecho infortunado.

-Es increíble que después de todo este tiempo, hayamos llegado a esto para darnos cuenta de que si no hubiese sucedido todo este desastre, jamas nos hubiésemos conocido -opino él percatandose de que nada de esta relación no hubiese sucedido sino fuese por la expansión del virus.

-Lo se, casi suena como irónico, pero no podemos fingir que nada de esto pasa por una razón -indico ella coincidiendo con el mismo asunto, no le gustaba pero tenía que tratarlo como tal-. Fijate en Ulrich y Yumi, si ellos no se hubiesen conocido quizás nunca hubiésemos sido mucho mas fuertes que antes, o tampoco que nos hubiésemos ganado un mal enemigo.

-O también con Odd y Samantha -agrego acordándose de esa otra relación.

-¿Quien? -se cuestiono extrañada al oír ese nombre, ella no lo sabía.

-Ah, ya la conocerás algún dia -espeto él con tono vacilante.

Ahí entonces Aelita se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo el tiempo que ella había estado aquí encerrada, se había perdido un montón de cosas de las que tampoco sabía, apenas sabía como había cambiado el mundo, como había empeorado, o por cuanto habían pasado todos los pocos supervivientes que quedaban enfrentandose a los monstruos de afuera.

-¿Crees que terminaremos con esto de algúna manera? -le pregunto queriendo saber su opinión.

-Tenemos que terminarlo, aunque eso nos cueste mucho, pero tenemos que intentarlo -dijo Jeremy confiado en la idea de pensar que todo esto iba a tener su cierto limite final.

-¿Crees que Nebula vendrá a salvarnos?

-Eso si es que no se ha traído todas las armas que han sobrevivido en este mundo -indico sabiendo bien que con todo lo poderoso que tiene la Fortaleza, los otros iban a necesitar mucha mas municíon y mas potencia como para derribar la instalación en la que se encontraban.

-Algo hará, estoy segura de eso -se conformo decididamente.

-Tu siempre estas segura de todo -opino sarcásticamente él.

-Y tu mucho menos -indico ella contradiciéndole de una forma bastante burlona.

Ambos se rieron viendo que la conversacíon se estaba transformando en una cosa muy tonta.

-Nos vamos ya antes de que todo el mundo empiece a tomar nuestro abandono como una amenaza.

-Si -acepto sin tener ningún problema y entonces ambos se dirigieron hacía la puerta.

Jeremy la abrió pero justo antes de que pudiese abrirla del todo se detuvo.

-Toma -le dio como para que le cogiese del brazo.

-¿En serio? -se cuestiono sorprendida al ver lo que le estaba pidiendo hacer.

-Pues claro, vamos a ir a una cena como invitados de honor, ¿no?

-Jeremy, hay ocasiones en las que pienso que has sido engendrado por Einstein de algúna forma.

-Pues si es así entonces deberían haberme metido en el MIT a una corta edad -opino irónicamente y entonces ambos se marcharon mientras Aelita no podía evitar parar de reirse.

··

William se encontraba en otra habitación terminando de cambiarse mientras a su lado se encontraba Sissi terminando de ponerse todo lo necesario que necesitaba para quedar mucho mas presentable, se iba poniendo maquillaje por las partes que estaban mas ennegrecidas en su cara, mientras ella estaba haciendo eso, William no podía evitar recordar lo que le dijo antes Ulrich cuando se habían ido en el avión, le había estado dando vueltas hasta que surgió ese otro asunto en Japón donde se le olvido por completo, y ahora que la tenía a ella al lado, necesitaba saberlo.

-Sissi -la llamo sin dirigirle la mirada para no parecer que estaba sospechando de ella.

-Si cariño -dijo ella mirando de reojo.

-Cuando estabas cuidando de Stern, ¿hiciste algo con él?

-¿Que si hice algo con él? -se cuestiono sin entender a que se refería.

-Si -afirmo murmuradamente, empezaba a tener sus serias dudas.

-¿Pero te refieres a algo con él en especial?

Se puso a buscar otra forma de hacer que pareciera que no se estaba enfadando con eso.

-Mas o menos, algo que no parezca muy habitual.

-Como cambiarle el catéter cada rato -opino ingenuamente ella.

Se rió falsamente de eso pero no era la respuesta que él quería.

-No, me refiero a que si hiciste algo que no debías con él, algo de lo que nadie debería enterarse.

Aquello hizo que Sissi dejara las cosas a un lado y se levanto dirigiendose hacía William, se puso delante de él mostrando como estaba, tenía el pelo atado por detrás y llevaba un vestido que la hacía parecer como una novia de casamiento a pesar de que no lo era.

-¿Kiff te ha dicho algo?

-No, ¿a que te refieres con...?

-¿Si el inútil del cadete Kiff te ha dicho algo? -altero la pregunta.

-No, apenas se donde esta ese maldito retrasado -confeso justificando esa acusación.

-¿Entonces porque esto? -se quedo de brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta suya.

William quería intentar de razonar con ella pero no podía ya que era la única mujer que le quedaba como para que pudiese tener un futuro feliz, necesitaba buscar la manera de evitar ese pensamiento ajeno que tenía y hacer que pareciera que no estaba enfadado.

-¿Es que apenas te conozco y quiero saber mas de ti? Para que no parezca que te infravaloro.

-Oh -dijo ella sintiendo lastima de él, se sentó a su lado-. Mi querido William, estas así por lo que sucedió en Japón, ¿o por otra cosa mas?

-Bueno, casi estuve apunto de morir, unos tres monstruosos infectados casi me comían la carne.

Se alarmo tanto por eso que lo abrazo sintiendo aún mas lastima.

-¿Porque no me lo contaste antes?

-Se me olvido, ha pasado todo esto tan rápido que no sabía que hacer, me siento culpable.

Sissi se enderezo mirando entristecidamente a William y entonces se junto con él dandole un suave beso en los labios que lo dejo atónito al mismo tiempo que mas halagado.

-No se que haría yo sin ti.

-Yo tampoco -espeto coincidiendo con ella y le dio otro pequeño beso en los labios.

Ella se levanto poniendose de frente con él haciendo que la viese perfectamente y entonces dijo:

-¿Como estoy? -le pregunto queriendo que diese su opinión al respecto.

-Vas a arrasar -opino él poniendo la sonrisa picarona que siempre ponía para todo.

-Eso me gusta -dijo ella dispuesta a acercarse a él para darle otro beso cuando entonces dijo-: Espera un momento, hago una cosa en el baño, y ahí vamos, ¿vale?

-Vale -acepto sin problemas y dejo que ella se marchase hacía el baño que estaba al otro lado.

Se quedo ahí rígido esperando a que terminase, a pesar de que ella se estaba mostrando muy benevolente con él, no podía evitar pensar que ella le estaba ocultando algo mucho peor que a él, empezo a indagar que le gustaba mas a Ulrich que a él, otra vez estaba aquel espadachín alemán quitándole lo que mas le gustaba, no podía permitirlo, en cuanto llegase su oportunidad, descubriría cual era el secreto que tenía y ahí entonces vería como es en realidad.

Se juro con el puño dispuesto a acabar con lo que empezo.

··

El resto del grupo que no tenía a nadie se encontraba en un vestuario enorme poniendose la ropa que les habían puesto como para que se pusiesen, todos llevaban el mismo tipo de esmoquin haciendo que casi todos pareciera que se estuviese preparando para ser los padrinos de una boda o algo parecido, era como algo irónico a la vez que inadecuado para lo que iban a hacer.

Odd se encontraba apoyado al lado de la puerta mientras veía el colgante del rubí que había conseguido recuperar por poco, se quedo mirándolo intentando de volver a indagar si eso sería algo que a Sam le gustase o no, no sabía nada de ella desde que la vio por ultima vez, no sabía si seguía estando en Fort Kadic siendo controlada por el loco de Jim, pero tampoco podía pensar en que ella hubiese estado mucho mas a salvo con ellos después de todo por lo que pasaron, ella era lista y fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para soportar todo este calvario.

Kiwi se le acerco por debajo mirándole con una expresión cariñosa.

-Lo siento chico, pero no tengo que darte ahora -le dijo honestamente.

Kiwi se sentó teniendo la misma expresión, estaba que quería que le hiciesen caso.

-¿Me parece que quiere que le hagas un poco de compañía? -objetó Soto.

-¿Como? -no entendió esa mención.

-Eso lo hacía cada vez que Olivier quería que jugase con él, se aburría tanto que se ponía a mirarle con esa cara todo el tiempo -le aclaro conociéndose de sobra todas las rutinas del perro.

-Pues yo no creo que pueda jugar con él ahora -indico sabiendo que con el poco tiempo que tenían y que no estaban en el lugar mas apetecible, no servía de mucho ponerse a jugar en este instante.

-Deberíamos de buscarle un lugar donde pueda irse a correr solo por aquí -opino Emile.

-No, de ningúna forma pienso dejarle solo -discrepo rotundamente.

-¿Entonces vas a dejar que ese perro este por ahí todo el rato agarrando nuestra comida? -pregunto Pietro asumiendo que se lo iba a llevar a la cena.

-¿Porque? ¿Ahora te interesa hacer esa cena para comer? -critico incrédulamente Muldoch.

-No, pero no es justo que hayamos vuelto aquí para no disfrutar de algo como dios manda.

-Yo de lo único que puedo disfrutar es de este maldito dolor que tengo aquí -comento Eric enseñando su muñón vendado, se notaba que todavía le dolía la perdida de su mano.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le pregunto su hermano acercandose para ver como estaba.

-Me parece que no voy a poder ir -opino él amargamente.

-Venga, no te desanimes así, ya veras como todo esto va a pasar, si dejas que te ayude a lo mejor te dejo lo suficientemente como para que esa guapa enfermera se quede pendiente solamente de ti -le consolo dandole algo con lo que pudiese ver de forma positiva.

Se río viendo lo que estaba intentando de hacer, siempre tenía algo que decir.

-Tu siempre sabes hacerme sacar las cosquillas, ¿no?

-¿Como era que se llamaba esa doctora? -pregunto Romitz interesado.

-Creo que algo así como doctora Clara, ¿por?

-No se, siento como si esa mujer me suena de algo, pero no se porque -se quedo pensativo intentando de entender porque aquella mujer le estaba dando tantas dudas.

-¿Algúna chica que hayas conocido en algún tiempo remoto? -pregunto Muldoch.

Meneo la cabeza discrepando de esa opción.

-A lo mejor se lo podemos preguntar -sugirió ingenuamente Balla.

-Tal vez -se reafirmo con muy poca expectación por esto.

Asintió amargado y entonces dejo sus ropas puestas en la taquilla que tenía al lado.

-¿Sabéis de que tengo ganas chicos? -pregunto Mahjid.

Todos le dirigieron la mirada viendo que parecía que les iba a decir ahora.

-Tengo ganas de entender, como puede ser que en todo este tiempo, han estado ocultándonos cosas como si fuésemos una banda de marionetas que jugamos sus juegos, estoy harto de ver como a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado desde que ha sucedido este apocalipsis, nos siguen usando como esclavos, ya estoy harto de eso, ya estoy harto de que nos mimen a nuestras espaldas, esta vez, hoy serán los que nos digan todo lo que saben -explicó dictaminando que les iban a exigir relevar todos los secretos que tuviesen escondidos.

Ambos se miraron conforme con eso ya que estaba bastante claro que este era un asunto que se tenía que terminar de una vez por todas.

-¿Nos vamos? -pregunto Angus asumiendo que ya era la hora.

-Si -confirmo Romitz terminando de cambiarse.

Todos se marcharon dispuestos a irse pero Odd se quedaba donde estaba sin saber como inmutarse, alzo la mirada hacía los otros cuando entonces los hermanos Wilcocks se le acercaron.

-Odd, te prometo que volveremos por ella, la encontraremos -acordo confiadamente Thomas.

-Lo se -afirmo sabiendo que podía confiar en ellos para que le diesen esos ánimos.

-¿Tu te vienes Norbert? -pregunto Eric fijándose en que quedaba uno mas.

-Dame un momento, no voy a tardar -aviso señalando con el dedo.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que le pasaba pero lo dejaron estar ya que siempre confiaban en él. De pronto Kiwi empezó a ladrarle de una forma descontrolada.

-Ya basta Kiwi, déjale, es amigo nuestro -exigió Odd viendo que su perro no paraba.

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunto sin apenas girar la mirada.

-No lo se, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí -sugirió viendo que era mejor que se fuesen para que Kiwi le dejase en paz antes de que empeorase la cosa.

-Si -acepto Thomas y entonces se marcharon dejando a Norbert solo.

Thomas se quedo terminando de atarse la camisa de abajo del esmoquin cuando entonces tuvo una cierta corazonada de porque el perro le estaba ladrando, se levanto de la camisa apuradamente y ahí entonces vio que tenía unas pequeñas manchas moradas alrededor del pecho, justo en el lugar donde aquel infectado le clavo sus garras atravesando su chaleco.

-No no no -se dijo alarmado al saber muy bien que esas manchas moradas querían señalar que estaba infectado, que el virus que tenía aquella criatura blanca ya se le estaba metiendo en el sistema, con eso era que ya estaba completamente condenado.

Se llevo las manos a la cara al no saber que hacer, si se lo decía a alguien lo tendrían encerrado como un animal y lo usarían como parte de sus experimentos, no podía dejar que eso sucediese, no podía dejar que le capturasen.

-¡Norbert! -se oyó a alguien avisándole.

-Ya voy -respondió y entonces se bajo la camisa dispuesto a irse con ellos a cenar ignorando el hecho de que estaba por convertirse en un infectado mas.

··

En otro lugar varios soldados y cadetes iban moviendose de un lado para otro trayendo camillas llenas de heridos, algúnos iban pasando con cajas llenas de suministros y demás cajas repletas de armas, todo el mundo iba ajetreado y no paraba de ir de un lado para otro.

Un joven cadete iba recorriendo todo un túnel subterráneo hasta meters en una tienda de campaña donde se encontraba Nebula Von Crisis rodeado de sus compañeros de guerra, Tekla estaba a su lado y en el otro a Hax mirando con una expresión subyacente.

-Necesitaríamos desplazarnos por aquí y...

-Señor, tengo algo para usted -le aviso el joven cadete entregándole un trozo de hoja de papel.

-¿Que es? -pregunto interesado.

El cadete le meneo la cabeza insistiendo que lo agarrase y lo hizo, lo miro fijamente mientras los demás se acercaban para ver de que se trataba, Nebula fue yendo párrafo por párrafo hasta tener bien claro todo lo que ponía en el mensaje, lo estaba dejando completamente atónito.

-¿Es esto cierto cadete?

-Así es señor, son ellos -confirmo serenamente.

-¿Que es? -pregunto Tekla.

Nebula se quedo tan agradecido por eso que beso la hoja y entonces dijo:

-Amigos míos, los Guerreros nos necesitan, para dar el golpe final -declaro eufóricamente.

Aquello hizo que todo el mundo vitorease mientras iban alzando varias armas como señalando que todo el mundo estaba mas que preparado para dar el golpe final.

-¿Son ellos? -pregunto Hax.

-Así es, son ellos, y nos necesitan una vez mas -indico concienzudo de eso.

Sonrío dando una sonrisa de puro orgullo.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	6. 6·Algo esta por venir

CODE: DECISION PARTE 4

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 6: ALGO ESTA POR VENIR

En un campo llano repleto de tierra y polvo, un grupo de jóvenes armados con varias armas corren despavoridos mientras bajan una pendiente de tierra al estar intentando de escapar de algo que les persigue, bajan apuradamente haciendo que al final uno de ellos se acabe resbalando pero luego se levanta sin ningún problema, luego de ahí se dirigieron hacía un campo repleto de coches y demás cosas de chatarra esparcidas por doquier.

Eran Samantha, Lorry, Bertram y Slevin que habían estado días merodeando por toda la ciudad al estar buscando a los otros marcharon corriendo todo lo que podían hasta que se escondieron detrás un coche carbonizado, Lorry asomo la cabeza mirando al frente.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto Samantha.

-Por ahora me parece que no hay nada -comento Lorry verificando que nada les estaba siguiendo de momento, cargo su arma con total amargura.

-No entiendo, ¿porque esas cosas nos persiguen? -se cuestiono Bertram.

-Seguramente porque les pareceremos suculentos -opino irónicamente Slevin.

-¿Cuanto nos quedan de municiones?

Todos se pusieron a registrar cada una de las balas que les quedaban en todas las armas.

-A mi solamente me quedan dos -declaro Bertram.

-Yo no tengo casi nada -corroboro Slevin.

-Yo como una docena -aviso Lorry señalando su rifle.

-Hemos gastado demasiado en poco tiempo -indico amargamente Samantha al ver que después de todo lo que habían usado, no era suficiente como para tener mas de lo que tenían.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?

-No lo se, pero si queréis mi opinión, tenemos que encontrar un lugar seguro urgentemente.

-¿En donde? Esto es como una ciudad fantasma, no vamos a encontrar nada por aquí, al final serán ellos quienes nos encuentren al final -reprocho Slevin señalándole toda la zona donde se encontraban, era una autentica pocilga repleta de restos.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo muy bien que tenían que pensar en algo rápido o sino se iban a quedar ahí esperando a que viniese la muerte para cogerles.

-Quizás podamos quitárnoslos de encima -opino Samantha.

-¿Como? -se cuestiono Lorry.

-Solamente necesitamos una bala para matarlos -indico dando a entender que planeaba usar la poca municíon que tenían contra ellos a pesar de que no era mucho.

-¿Estas seguro de eso? -critico Bertram.

-Lo suficientemente segura para saber muy bien que no vamos a lograr nada estando aquí.

Se miraron dandose unas expresiones indirectas al tener mas que claro que ella no iba a cambiar de opinión para nada, estaba decidida a seguir luchando con lo que tenían encima.

-De acuerdo, hagamoslo, una ultima vez -acordo Lorry decidido a terminar con todo.

-Si -confirmo orgullosa de ver que todos estaban de acuerdo.

Cargaron sus armas usando las pocas que tenían y entonces se prepararon para esperar a que viniesen los otros que estaban mas arriba. Hubo un enorme silencio que se expandía por toda la zona, no se oía nada excepto el poco viento que tiraba de toda la tierra.

-¿Alguien ve algo? -pregunto Slevin teniendo sus dudas sobre lo que veía.

-Mirad -aviso eufóricamente Lorry.

Alzaron la vista por la pendiente por la que habían bajado y ahí pudieron ver claramente como un grupo de infectados extremos estaban bajando sin parar mientras alzaban sus garras dispuestos a atacar, lanzaron unos terribles gemidos que resonaban con eco.

-Aquí vienen -dijo Samantha sabiendo lo que tenían que hacer.

Esperaron a que se acercasen y entonces fueron disparandoles uno por uno, a la mayoría les dieron en la cabeza mientras que al resto todavía seguía en pie y se estaban acercando cada mas, casi toda una cuarta parte de ese grupo de infectados fue abatido pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no estaban logrando nada con ir matándoles poco a poco.

-Este plan no funciona -aviso eufóricamente Slevin.

-Seguid, podemos con ellos -rechisto Samantha dispuesta a seguir sin ningún problema.

Todos continuaron disparando abatiendo a unos cuantos mas pero tampoco conseguían dar mucha diferencia, seguían siendo demasiados y ellos apenas tenían algo encima.

-No me queda nada -aviso Bertram quedandose sin municíon.

-Yo tampoco -comento Slevin tirando de su rifle al ver que ya no podía hacer nada.

-Samantha, ya nos hemos quedado sin balas, tenemos que retirarnos hacía otra parte -le insistió Lorry a Samantha sabiendo muy bien que ella iba a seguir como si nada.

-No, tenemos que seguir -rechisto y volvió a disparar otra vez.

-¿Para que? ¿Para luego morir por nada? -critico reprochadamente Bertram.

-No, lo hacemos por, tenemos que hacerlo, tenemos que hacerlo por ellos -dijo Samantha dando a entender que esto lo estaba haciendo por otro motivo mucho mas personal.

-Cuidado con ese -dijo Bertram fijándose en uno que ya estaba demasiado cerca.

Lorry saco su machete de detrás y en cuanto el infectado se acerco este se lo clavo en toda la cabeza matándolo al instante, luego empezaron a venir los otros mas.

-Tenemos que irnos -anunció eufóricamente Slevin.

-Samantha, vámonos -le insistió Lorry una vez mas para que terminara con eso.

Volvió a dar un ultimo disparo y ahora se quedo sin municíon.

-Joder -protesto viendo que el plan no le funciono y no le quedaba otra que retirarse.

Lo dejaron estar y marcharon corriendo metiendose en una zona repleto de escombros donde se podía notar que todo formaba parte de una casa que ahora ya no existía, fueron pasando de un lado para otro intentando de escaparse de aquella horda de muertos hasta que al final Slevin se resbalo una vez mas quedandose atrás del equipo, ambos le miraron viendo como estaba.

-Marchaos, dejadme aquí, yo me ocupo de ellos -les pidió dispuesto a sacrificarse por ellos.

-De ningúna manera pienso dejarte aquí -replico Samantha negándose a abandonarle y entonces se junto ayudándole a levantarse mientras los otros dos les rodearon para protegerles, sacaron sus machetes mientras veían como el restos de los muertos se estaban acercando.

-Venga Bertram, como en los viejos tiempos -le animo Lorry.

-Si -coincidió dispuesto a seguir luchando.

Una docena de muertos se metieron donde estaban y ambos se pusieron a matarlos cortándoles las cabezas sin parar, uno por uno fueron cayendo hasta que al final los dos quedaron terriblemente agotados al ya no poder seguir mas, habían dado las pocas fuerzas que tenían para rematarlos.

-¿Y ahora que? -objetó irónicamente Bertram.

-No lo se -contesto Lorry sin tener muchas ideas de lo que iban a hacer ahora.

Todo el resto de los muertos se metieron dispuestos a abalanzarse encima de ellos cuando entonces todos fueron acribillados por algo que los mato por completo, ambos se sorprendieron viendo que algo los salvo en el mejor momento, todos los infectados estaban muertos como si alguien los hubiese aniquilado con unas armas mucho mejores que las que ellos tenían encima.

Ambos se miraron estupefactos al no entender como paso eso, se salieron de ahí sin tocar los cuerpos del cual ahora estaban empezando a largar aquella sangre infectada por las bocas y por los agujeros de las balas, tenían agujeros por todos los lados.

-¿Que cojones es esto? -se cuestiono Bertram absorto al ver esta escena.

Justo entonces oyeron un sonido extraño que venía de algúna parte, alzaron la vista observando un jeep militar con un soldado metido en una torreta de la parte trasera, el jeep se detuvo mientras el soldado de atrás se quedaba en una posición expectante.

-¿Crees que son hostiles? -pregunto Slevin.

-Sin son hostiles entonces porque no nos han matado de la misma forma que a los muertos esos -objetó expresamente Lorry sabiendo bien que esto solo podía significar una cosa.

La puerta trasera del lado del conductor se abrió y de ahí salió un hombre, era el soldado Gaspar mirándoles con una expresión curiosa mientras mantenía en sus manos un fusil de asalto.

-¿Se encuentran bien? -les pregunto.

-Estamos bien, ¿ pero quien es usted? -pregunto Slevin.

-Digamos que alguien que necesita toda la ayuda posible -les dio una idea clara.

··

Un grupo de camareros fue sirviendo la comida alrededor de toda una mesa enorme, pusieron varios platos de exquisiteces como quesos, jamones, panes, caviar, galletas saladas, olivas, salsas, palitos de trigo y demás cosas como para picar algo pero luego empezaron varias botellas de vidrio y les fueron agregando vinos tintos, agua con gas, limonada, naranja y demás cosas para beber.

En un extremo se encontraban la Reina Hopper junto con Mannix observando que ya toda la mesa ya estaba preparada y solamente faltaba que viniesen los invitados, ambos estaban expectantes aunque Mannix tenía sus dudas al respecto.

-¿Esta usted segura de esto? -le pregunto queriendo saber su opinión.

-Si, esta gente se ha pasado mucho tiempo provocándonos mas problemas que soluciones, estoy harto de que otro acto de libre albedrío vuelva a suceder, por eso mismo es mucho mejor que nos reunamos todos de forma pacifica sin que haya ningún problema para que así ellos dejen de lado sus cuestiones y dudas sobre lo que hacemos aquí -explicó dejando claro que esta vez había decidido tomar la opción mas fácil con tal de evitar otro desastre parecido.

-¿Y esta segura de que les dirá todo lo que quieren saber?

Le dirigió una tensa mirada al oír esa pregunta.

-¿Tu acaso no fuiste el que tomo ese trato con Hopper?

-Si, pero...

-Así que acéptalo, ya no podemos seguir perdiendo mas tiempo, es esto ahora o nunca -decreto discrepando de cualquier acusación que le metiese, hoy estaba dispuesta a terminar con todo ese tema de una vez por todas.

-Si mi señora -lo confirmo sintiéndose indignado por esto, no tenía ganas de confesarles la verdad a pesar de haber hecho un trato con Hopper, no confiaba en ningúno de ellos como para que entendiesen lo que hacían aquí, y si lo entendían, no lo iban a tolerar de ningúna forma y ahí empezaría la misma batalla que tenían siempre con todo.

··

Al otro lado del pasillo se encontraba todo el grupo reunido para dirigirse hacía la cena, todos se miraron impresionados al ver como estaban vestidos a pesar de que no era el mejor lugar como para andarse así vestidos ya que era bastante evidente que esto lo hacían simplemente para saber muy bien cuales eran las cosas que habían estado creando en la ultima decada.

Surgió Ulrich junto con Yumi y de ahí acabo viniendo todo el resto de los Guerreros.

-Vaya Yumi, estas preciosa -opino Odd impresionado al ver como estaba ella.

-Lo se, es increíble que este lugar tenga todos sus lujos y no los haya usado para algo mas útil -indico obviamente, resultaba irónico pensar que tenían todo eso cuando encima no hacían nada por el resto de la humanidad que se estaba muriendo.

-Lo útil sería que dejasen de estar utilizándonos y ayudasen a quienes mas necesitan -mencionó amargamente Sebastian, todavía sentía recelos por como lo usaban a él y a su compañero.

Aquello fue algo en lo que todos coincidieron y tenían bastante razón.

-¿Alguien sabe si Hopper y Alexandra vendrán también a la cena? -pregunto Flit.

-Lo harán, no se perderán esto por nada -reafirmo Romitz sabiendo con mucha confianza que era imposible que Hopper no descubriese por si mismo cuales eran los secretos que tenían ocultos.

-A no ser que los hayan enjaulado otra vez -indico incrédulamente Jerome.

-Venga chicos, tened un poco mas de respeto, todos nosotros somos un equipo, tendríamos que reconsiderarlo -reprocho Meredith viendo que parecía que nadie se lo estaba tomando muy en serio.

Todos se dieron cuenta de eso y se sintieron avergonzados.

De pronto Norbert empezo a toser con frecuencia y eso hizo que otra vez Kiwi le ladrase como si hubiese algo malo con él, Odd le rechisto intentando de hacer que se tranquilizase.

-Callate ya chico -le insistió con tono susurrante.

-¿Que le ocurre? -pregunto Ulrich.

-No lo se, desde hace un buen rato le ha estado ladrando a Norbert por algúna razón.

-A lo mejor tendrá algún hueso escondido -opino irónicamente Soto.

-Que gracioso -exclamo resentidamente Norbert viendo por donde iba.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? -le pregunto Balla queriendo saber como estaba.

-Estoy bien, solamente un poco agotado -comento aguantandose las ganas de no seguir tosiendo.

Kiwi le siguió ladrando y eso hizo que Conrad no lo pudiese soportar por su oido sordo y se llevase la mano a la oreja otra vez, aquel ruido le estaba molestando terriblemente.

-¿Estas bien hermano? -le pregunto Jerome viendo como estaba.

-Que alguien calle a ese maldito perro -protesto enfurismado, su ladridos le hacían daño.

-Creo que estaba mejor cuando era un cyborg -opino expresamente Angus.

-Ey, que antes estaba sufriendo por eso, vale, nadie se merece que lo traten así -justifico Odd viendo que ya estaban acusando a su perro de ser insufrible e inútil como él solo.

-Creo que vosotros deberíais quedaros a reposar -propuso Romitz sabiendo que muy bien que Conrad y Norbert no iban a tener mucha posibilidad para estar en la cena.

-No, quiero hacerlo, ambos estamos juntos en esto, yo quiero saber lo que estos se proponen, ya estoy harto de que nos mientan -discrepo Conran dispuesto a quedarse con ellos a pesar de que era bastante evidente que no se encontraban bien.

Ambos se miraron cuestionándoselo ya que no era la mejor opción que podían tomar ahora, pero si querían hacerlo por ellos entonces ya no se lo podían negar de ningúna forma.

-Quedaos, pero como pase algo, os ordenare que vayáis a vuestras habitaciones, ¿de acuerdo? -acordo estrictamente Romitz sabiendo muy bien que no iba a cometer ningún error de perjurio.

-Lo se -reafirmo Norbert dispuesto a aceptarlo aunque no le gustase.

Justo en ese momento llegaron Jeremy y Aelita, ambos pudieron contemplar con exactitud como estaban los dos vestidos, se sorprendieron aún mas con el vestido que llevaba Aelita.

-Hola chico -saludo Jeremy mostrando una expresión orgullosa.

-Vaya princesa, pareciera que te has escapado de un cuento de hadas -exclamo vacilante Odd, se notaba que estaba impresionado y halagado por como estaba ella.

-Si, solo que yo me he ganado un príncipe azul que sabe muy bien como protegerme -indico mirando cariñosamente a Jeremy, él hizo el mismo gesto y entonces ambos se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios para demostrar su amor mutuo.

-Ojalá Sam estuviese aquí con un vestido así de parecido -opino Odd todavía amargado por el hecho de que no estaba con la mujer que tanto amaba.

-Odd, la dejamos en Los Angeles por una buena razón, no puedes compadecerte por eso -le insistió pasivamente Ulrich hacíendole entender que no podía culparse por eso ya que había tomado una decisión razonable con eso y no podía evitarlo.

-Nosotros ya le hemos dicho algo parecido, creo que lo entiende -mencionó Eric.

-Lo único que entiendo es que aquí pareciera que todo el mundo se esta preparando para hacer una fiesta con sus parejas y yo no tengo a nadie -replico acusando a todo el mundo de estar evadiendo el tema principal y de estar creandose otra cosa apropositamente.

-Tu tienes a Kiwi -objetó Emile.

Kiwi lanzo un pequeño gemido no parecido a los que hizo antes.

-Un perro no puede sustituir a una mujer -indico sintiéndose amorronado con esto ya que parecía que se estaba olvidando de todo lo relacionado con Sam.

Justo en ese momento llego el resto del otro grupo dirigidos por Hopper y Alexandra, ahí ambos pudieron ver perplejos como venían los dos, Hopper iba vestido con un esmoquin bastante ajustado mientras Alexandra iba vestida con un vestido rosa parecido al que tenía Aelita solo que este hacía que se le notase aún mas toda la parte de arriba del pecho y los hombros, estaba preciosa así.

-Dios mío doctora Durquess, ¿es usted? -pregunto absorto Muldoch al ver como estaba ella.

Alexandra se sonrojo al ver que todo el mundo se quedo embobado por ella, era evidente que ella se había ganado todo el mérito por si solo.

-Pareciera que soy yo el que lleva a la mejor mujer hoy -opino indirectamente Hopper sabiendo que entre todos, él tenía a la mujer mas espectacular y gloriosa de todo el grupo.

-Ni que esto hubiese sido una competición -exclamo reprimidamente Yolanda.

-Pues ahora yo digo que si, y soy el que se lleva el premio -acoto incrédulamente, miro cariñosamente a Alexandra mientras ella le sonreía de manera apacible.

-¿Nos vamos ya? -pregunto Remi asumiendo que ya estaban listos para irse a la cena.

-Me parece que si, ¿estamos todos ya?

-Todos ademas de esa pareja infeliz, de los dos idiotas y del mentiroso de Miqquel -concreto Odd poniendo a cada uno de los sujetos menos favorables.

-Ya -reafirmo sabiendo bien que tenía razón en eso-. Vamonos.

Todos marcharon siguiendo el pasillo, giraron a la izquierda y de ahí fueron pasando lentamente yendo todo recto por aquel otro pasillo que era mucho mas largo que el anterior.

-¿Te encuentras bien Eric? -le pregunto Clara dirigiendose al joven hermano Wilcocks, se le notaba todavía como muy confundido con el asunto de la mano amputada.

-Estoy bien, aunque creo que esto me va a costar un poco -indico fijándose en el muñón.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudare un poco de eso, ¿confías en mi?

-Si -confirmo murmuradamente, Eric no estaba muy animado por esto, pero al menos sentía algo de aprecio por aquella joven doctora, no sabía porque pero le resultaba como muy agradable, veía el vestido que llevaba, era un vestido amarillo que casi jugaba con el tono de su pelo rubio, estaba preciosa, no tanto como Alexandra, pero al menos la hacía parecer como mucho mas joven y hermosa de lo que estaba antes cuando la vio por primera vez.

Thomas podía ver como su hermano se estaba como encariñando demasiado con aquella chica y podía hacerse a la idea de que algo sucedía entre ellos dos, antes habían estado un buen rato solos, no sabía si se habían puesto a hablar sobre algúna cosa pero si era así, entonces ya demostraba que su hermano había encontrado alguien perfecto para él.

Remi iba todo rígido, iba andando y siguiendo al grupo sin tener ningún problema cuando entonces Aelita se le acerco por detrás de su odio con una cara preocupada y le dijo:

-Eh Remi -le llamo susurradamente.

-¿Que pasa señorita Schaeffer? -pregunto asumiendo que quería saber algo de él.

-Lamento mucho lo de tu amigo, tengo entendido de que le volaron la mano por volverse loco -se sincero con él al saber muy bien lo que le había sucedido a Oscar antes cuando no estaban.

-Ah si, el pobre estaba condenado, no había manera de poder controlarle, casi era como si estuviese dispuesto a matarse porque si -opino sintiéndose culpable de no haber hecho algo mas por él cuando tenía la oportunidad, pero ya había tenido esa suposición antes.

-Nadie en este lugar se merece que le vuelan la mano.

-Pues fijate lo que le ha pasado a Eric por eso -indico irónicamente Flit.

-Flit, por favor -le regaño Angus viendo que ya se estaba pasando por completo.

-Perdón, es que no lo puedo evitar -se disculpo justificandose.

-No importa, de todas formas ya no pienso seguir mas con esto.

-¿Estas seguro de eso Remi? -pregunto Hopper oyendo lo que decía.

-Y si, he perdido a todos los que apenas conocía de algo, ya no pienso seguir esforzándome mas, yo abandono esta batalla, esta no es mi guerra -decreto dispuesto a discrepar de seguir trabajando con ellos de cualquier manera u otra.

-¿Pero estamos juntos en esto? -critico Ulrich.

-Lo se, pero yo no, yo no soy un soldado, no soy un superviviente, solamente soy alguien que quiere pasar desapercibido -espeto considerablemente, estaba tan harto de tanta violencia, que pensó que era mejor ser un cobarde que se mantenía al margen que otra cosa.

Todos se le quedaron mirando con una expresión ambigua como de no saber muy bien que hacer con él, les gustaba que trabajasen con ellos, pero si decía que pasaba de esto, entonces no se lo podían negar, había tomado su decisión y era esa misma.

-Por cierto Aelita, me gusta mucho tu vestido -le dijo mirándola de reojo.

-Gracias Remi -le agradeció viendo la modestia que tenía.

Remi sonrío poco agradecido pero tenso debido a que no le gustaba que tuviese que decirle una sola cosa a ella sin que pareciera sospechosa, quería tener algo con ella pero no sabía como, cuanto mas lo pensaba, mas nervios tenía de no poder soportarlo, quería que fuese de él y de nadie mas.

··

Pasaron como cinco minutos y entonces todo el equipo llego al comedor principal del nivel superior de la instalación, ahí ambos observaron que había toda una mesa desplegada repleta de comida y demás cosas como para picar por el momento, al frente ya se encontraban Mannix junto con la Reina Hopper esperándoles en una posición autoritaria.

-Veo que han llegado justo -dijo la Reina Hopper conforme con la visita de todo el grupo.

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso creían que íbamos a tardar apropósito? -objetó incrédulamente Soto.

Nadie dijo nada, estaba claro que no les iban a seguir el mismo juego de siempre.

-¿Todo eso es para nosotros? -pregunto Jeremy con respecto a la comida.

-Es de cada uno, todos compartiréis un poco de cada, pero nada de ir agarrando de una manera malsana, eso es como un acto de maleducacíon que no queremos ver aquí -aviso estrictamente Mannix dejando claro que no iba a dejar que nadie se pasase con la comida a pesar del montón que habían dejado ahí mismo para ellos.

Ambos se miraron sintiendo que estaban de acuerdo con eso a pesar de que cada vez que les decían algo con ese tono, sonaba a que les amenazaban por no comportarse como gente privilegiada.

-Podéis iros sentando -aviso Mannix pidiendo que se sentasen.

Todos asintieron viendo que era la hora, cada uno se separo y se puso en un cierto lugar especifico alrededor de toda la mesa, cada uno cogío uno de cada mientras el resto se juntaron con sus respectivas parejas para estar mas del frente, el resto del grupo de Romitz y los demás se sentaron en el otro extremo de la mesa ocupando casi la mayor parte, ahí de pronto se percataron de que habían mas sillas que faltaban por todo el extremo contrario.

-¿No falta alguien mas? -objetó Sebastian.

-Si, aquí vienen -indico la Reina Hopper girandose al percatarse de que ya habían venido el resto de los demás compañeros que venían para reunirse, llego William acompañado de Sissi del cual ya ambos mostraban esa mirada picarona de siempre, ambos les echaron unas pésimas miradas de descaro al no estar muy contentos con los dos por haber venido, pero era lo lógico que los hubiesen invitado, William cogío una de las sillas del otro extremo y la acerco haciendo que Sissi pudiese sentarse, ella le sonrío viendo lo educado que era, ambos volvieron a juntarse para darse un pequeño beso de satisfacción, aquello asqueo a Yumi ya que no soportaba que alguien estuviese besando una boca como la de William sin pensar en lo repulsivo que era.

-Deberíamos habernos traído algúna aspirina para no tener que regurgitar toda esta mierda -opino Ulrich dandole una burlona idea como para tratar de ignorarles.

-Mejor dicho un bloque de censura como el de los cines de antes -indico siguiendole el juego.

-Tengo una idea mejor -dijo y entonces se acerco agarrando a Yumi de la barbilla para darle un apasionado beso parecido al que hacía William con su propia chica.

William se percato de eso y no pudo evitar de nuevo el saber muy bien que lo estaban haciendo apropósito, se estaban burlando de él por la forma en que quería a su chica, miro a Sissi y ella estaba con una mirada de puro descontento, pero de pronto noto como en la mitad de su cara se podía notar que estaba haciendo otra expresión distinta a la que él estaba viendo de ella de costado, no se estaba mosqueado porque aquellos dos estaban fingiendo tener una relación mucho mas estable, se estaba indignando por como si Yumi no se mereciera tener a Ulrich. Ahí empezo a darse cuenta de que había algo con Sissi relacionado con Ulrich que le estaba alarmando terriblemente, aunque tampoco podía enfadarse por eso ya que tampoco podía evitar dejar de mirar a Yumi, ella estaba preciosa con aquel vestido negro, mucho mas que Sissi, era como la mujer que él siempre había querido ver en todo momento, y la tenía ahí mismo, pero no era ella, era otra persona de la que quería pero que también sospechaba de sus intenciones, ¿como podía querer a alguien así y luego tener serias dudas de casi todo.

Por detrás acabaron llegando Herb y Nicolas saliendo del mismo lugar por el que vinieron los otros dos, ambos iban vestidos con el mismo tipo de esmoquin que llevaban todos pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que eran dos gamberros desconsiderados.

-¿Porque esos dos tenían que estar justo aquí? -critico enfurismado Eric, todavía los odiaba por lo que hicieron con los otros en Japón.

-Pues porque ahora están metidos en el ajo -indico ingenuamente Thomas.

Herb puso una sonrisa descarada como de saber muy bien que nadie tenía ganas de verle pero aún así se sentía orgulloso de estar aquí, miraba a su compañero Nicolas del cual este no paraba de estar tirando de la manga de sus trajes sin parar.

-Quieres parar -le regaño viendo que ya le estaba sacando de sus casillas otra vez.

-Es que me queda chico -dijo mostrándole como el quedaba el traje y tenía razón.

-Pues te aguantas -le rechisto pasando de lo que él dijera.

Ambos se sentaron en cada una de las sillas que quedaban mientras por detrás venía Kroll acompañando a Kiff en su silla de ruedas, continuaba con la misma posición inverosímil de antes al tener casi todo su cuerpo paralizo pero al menos lo habían vestido para la ocasión.

-Pareciera que han invitado a todo el mundo -opino Ulrich que no quedaba nadie a quien no conociesen que no estuviese invitado a la cena de cualquier modo.

-No, solamente han invitado a los que pueden liquidar sin problemas -indico seriamente Yumi hacíendose una mala idea de lo que podría significar todo en realidad.

Kroll saco a Kiff de su silla y lo apoyo contra la que estaba al lado de Herb, este lo miro con malos humos, Kiff se giro dandole una sonrisa indirecta, luego dijo:

-Hola -le saludo murmuradamente.

-Hola -le devolvió el saludo pero asqueado por como le veía en ese estado.

Luego Kroll se sentó el ultimo pero entonces del otro lado llego otro mas, ese era Miqquel que llevaba puesto su mismo traje blanco de siempre solo que ahora le había puesto una pajarita de fiesta como para hacer parecer que estaba mas distinto de lo habitual.

-Llegas tarde -dijo seriamente Mannix.

-Lo siento, necesito un tiempo limitado para poder cambiarme -espeto tomándoselo como si fuese algo en lo que no tuviera que meter la mayor prisa posible por nada.

La mayoría del grupo se dio una mirada de resignación al no entender muy bien porque siempre decía eso cuando en realidad siempre estaba con el mismo traje de siempre, cada vez que intentaban de creerse que Miqquel era una persona, mas sospechas les daban de que no estaba bien de la cabeza, aunque eso era algo que ya habían notado desde mucho antes.

-¿Estamos todos no? -pregunto soberanamente Kroll.

Todos se miraron entre todos observando que no quedaba nadie.

-Creo que podemos comenzar ahora -acoto la Reina.

-¿Va a comenzar decirnos la verdad? -pregunto Meredith.

-Lo haré, pero de momento, quiero que disfrutéis la comida, sois nuestros invitados, así que es mejor que probéis un poco -propuso Mannix queriendo que empezasen primero por la comida antes de comenzar a hablar del tema pendiente.

-¿No será esto otra excusa para quitarnos de encima verdad? -pregunto Odd.

-Tu mas quisieras Della Robbia, pero no hoy, hoy estamos mas que preparados para esto, comenzad si queréis, yo ahora no os voy a decir nada -anunció y entonces golpeo ambas palmas y al instante salieron como una docena de cocineros llevando consigo varias bandejas repletas de platos con una pechuga de pollo enorme junto con una pizca de pure y algo de salsa en el otro extremo, les fueron sirviendo un plato a cada uno mientras ellos se ponían los manteles cerrados como triángulos que tenían al lado, era como si estuviesen directamente en un restaurante de lujo que otra cosa.

-Espero que os guste el pollo con algo de pure de patatas -dijo halagadoramente la Reina.

-Nos gusta, aunque la lastima sería que usted no comiese un poco de eso -indico Muldoch como dandole una observación que hasta no había caído en la cuenta.

Frunció el ceño indecisa al ver que ese comentario parecía mas bien una acusación de fingir que no era tan perfecta como ella se creía que era, Mannix echo la vista gorda porque sabía muy bien que esa no había sido una muy buena respuesta.

-Mejor comed, antes de que esto se enfríe -pidió seriamente Kroll, agarro el plato que le estaban sirviendo y le agradeció al que le pasaba, luego se puso el mantel.

Todos tuvieron su propio plato con sus propios cubiertos, Nicolas veía el suyo propio y no pudo evitar cogerlo con las manos, Herb se dio cuenta de eso y le dio una bofetada por detrás impidiendo que hiciese esa tontería por nada, soltó la pechuga de pollo asustado por el golpe.

-Con estos -le regaño pidiendo que agarrase los cubiertos en vez de lo otro.

-Vale -acepto a regañadientes y agarro el tenedor y el cuchillo que tenía al lado.

Todos se pusieron a comer con total tranquilidad sin importar siquiera la prisa que tuviesen por querer que le desvelasen todos los secretos que habían jurado que les desvelarían, Odd iba comiendo varios trozos enormes pero iba dejando algúnos pequeños para tirárselos por debajo de la mesa donde se encontraba Kiwi atado a su silla, el pequeño perro se le iba comiendo sin parar.

-Traga mas despacio que luego no quiere hacerme cargo de lo que diga el dentista -le pidió irónicamente, aquello hizo que Thomas enderezase la cabeza viendo como se encontraba el perro metido ahí debajo como si nada, le dio una mirada indirecta-. Era la única forma de hacerle callar.

El perro lanzo un pequeño gemido como de haber entendido ese descarado comentario.

-¿Que? Es la verdad, no me lo reproches -le insistió sarcásticamente.

Jeremy iba comiendo pero de pronto se detuvo mirando su trozo de pure, se quedo dandole vueltas como si estuviese asimilando algo que le daba sus dudas.

-¿Sucede algo con la comida señor Belpois? -pregunto Kroll observando lo que hacía.

Jeremy se percato de él y entonces tuvo una idea por decir.

-No, simplemente tengo una duda aparente sobre todo esto en particular -confeso señalando todo el espacio que había alrededor de toda la mesa.

Soltó un pequeño pero serio carraspeo como de estar interesado en lo que decía.

-¿Que duda tiene? -pregunto Mannix poniendose de brazos cruzados.

-He estado viendo toda esta comida, y no puedo evitar pensar en que con todos los lujos que se han estado guardando aquí durante mucho tiempo, sigo sin créeme que verdaderamente estén dispuestos a exterminar todo un mundo para luego cambiarlo por uno mucho mejor cuando en realidad lo que estoy viendo es que están creando un mundo a la medida de los ricachones que siempre lo tienen todo planeado para el fin del mundo -concluyo dando un veredicto bastante homófobo como de estar comparándoles con ricos avariciosos.

Ambos se quedaron indecisos al ver esa comparaciones que les daba.

-¿Estas intentando de decirnos que somos nosotros los ricos corruptos que planean crearse un mundo a su propia manera y no en vez de la que quiere la humanidad? -pregunto Miqquel curioso por esa repentina conclusión, dejo los cubiertos a un lado y se puso a escuchar.

-No, lo que quiere decir es que hay dos tipos de sociedad, una, es la gente de a pie que quiere vivir en un mundo mejor, y otra muy distinta es la de los ricos que lo tienen todo y saben que el mundo se va a acabar de cualquier manera pero no porque saben que el mundo se va a destruir a causa de un desastre natural, de una invasión alienigena o algo parecido, sino porque dejan que la humanidad se mate el uno al otro dispuestos a ser ellos mismos los únicos que queden en el planeta, los únicos que puedan gozar de las maravillas que ya tienen desde hace mucho ya que el resto de la población es solo un error que merece morir sin importar siquiera su coste -aclaro dando a entender que todo esto era simplemente una manera de matar a todos los humanos que no servían para nada dejando solamente a la gente con buenos beneficios y así ellos podrían hacer lo que les viniese en gana.

Todos se quedaron expectantes ya que era una buena explicación, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que todos ellos estaban siendo discriminados como los ricos corruptos que se aprovechaban de los débiles e ignoraban la autentica verdad de las cosas.

-Pero nosotros no queremos aprovecharnos del mundo, queremos acabar con todas esas enfermedades que hay al otro lado de estas barreras y limpiarlas para hacer de eso un mundo mucho mejor y mas limpio -aclaro sinceramente Mannix.

-¿Y con enfermedades te refieres a la gente que no valora los mismos ideales que tienen todos ustedes o básicamente quieren acabar con aquellos que podrían destruir todo el ecosistema de este mundo, porque hasta ahora lo único que he visto ha sido que han intentado de erradicar a cualquier chusma que no les sirva de utilidad, ¿me equivoco con eso?

Aquellos los dejo en una posición en la que no sabían que decir al respecto.

-Tiene razón -comento la Reina Hopper.

Todos le dirigieron la mirada estupefactos al ver que lo estaba reconociendo del todo.

-¿Como dice? -pregunto Kroll queriendo entender esa afirmación.

-Si, hemos estado acabando con esa chusma que no comparte nuestros propios ideales, pero solamente lo hemos hecho porque hasta ahora, nadie ha intentado siquiera mostrar algo de su parte, en los diez años que llevamos en estas instalaciones, hemos visto como la gente a pesar de estar viviendo con el miedo de los seres infectados que soltamos al exterior, ni siquiera se han propuesto siquiera buscar la manera de poder evitar un problema como los que tenemos ahora, la humanidad esta decidida a seguir enfrascada en el mismo asunto, y eso es algo nefasto para nuestra instalación -explicó la Reina demostrando que se habían estado ocupando de eliminar a aquellos que pensaban diferente ya que no les servían para nada tener que soportar su falta de ideales.

-¿Entonces lo que quieren decir es que no soportan el libre albedrío? -pregunto soberanamente Ulrich asumiendo que con eso daba a entender que se creían unos tiranos por encima de aquellos que pedían su libertad, era algo evidente.

-El libro albedrío ha sido una cosa muy contundente, siempre hemos querido intentar de entender porque vivimos queriendo hacer algo distinto, salirse de la rutina, pero luego hay cosas en las que no tener esa rutina, puede acabar desequilibrando graves consecuencias -opino Mannix concluyendo que el libre albedrío era una cosa que se tenía que mantener controlada apropósito.

-Pero no estamos hablando de saber si básicamente una persona se sale de su trabajo y decide meterse en una cafetería para disparar a la gente, estamos hablando de la necesidad de querer amar, procrear, tener una vida sin importar lo que nos pase -aclaro Hopper haciendo balance del asunto ya que parecía que estaban encaprichados con la parte negativa.

-Si, pero imaginad esto, pensad que queremos crear algo que podría salvar a la humanidad, pero hacer eso provocaría un enorme coste y sacrificio, tiempo, necesidad, garantías de vivir, todo eso lo perdería por querer dar una idea, ¿porque tenemos que perder todo eso cuando podríamos crearlo sin estar preocupándonos de los que nos acontecerá en medio?

-Así que lo que propone es acabar con el pensamiento de ajeno de saber que hasta el propio trabajo no nos beneficia cuando sabemos que tenemos otra vida por delante, ¿verdad? Usted quiere tener a todo el mundo trabajando como un esclavo sin que nadie se de cuenta -reprimió Jeremy viendo adonde quería ir a parar pero necesitaba que ella lo corroborase.

-Claro que no, dejamos que todos los trabajadores de este lugar puedan tener su vida, pero no podemos dejar que todas esas influencias de desesperación y cansancio nos acaben agobiando y haciendo que se pierda mas tiempo del necesario, por eso es mejor evitarlo y tener una actitud controlada y que no permita ningúna insubordinación.

-Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que la gente de aquí sigue creyendo que puede lograr algo cuando en realidad todo esto es producto del acto tiránico de unos cuantos que están obsesionados con la idea de crear un mundo a su imagen, si controlan a la gente impidiendo que puedan actuar por su propio lado entonces están quitando todo acto de humanidad -concluyo severamente Hopper viendo que la conclusión seguía siendo la misma, lo que importaba era el resultado de lo que cualquiera estuviese haciendo pero dejase a un lado todos sus sentimientos de ignorancia.

-La humanidad lo que necesita es avanzar, no quedarse estancada en el mismo acto de ignorancia que han mantenido los hombres desde siempre, el criterio por saber y no querer ha sido siempre un acto dividido, pero nosotros hemos conseguido quitar todo eso dejando de lado el desprecio por unos ideales bastante beneficiosos para el mundo entero.

-No lo habéis -dijo Yumi.

Le dirigió una mirada indirecta al estar sorprendida por esa respuesta.

-¿Sabe que es lo que he descubierto mientras yo estaba metida diez años en el exterior que vosotros antes destruisteis con vuestros experimentos?

-¿Que? -pregunto Mannix dispuesto a escuchar lo que tuviesen que decir.

-Descubrí, que la gente a pesar de estar viviendo en un mundo con miedo, era capaz de levantarse y crearse su propio hogar, pero en ocasiones ese hogar acaba siendo corrompido por alguien que se cree que puede estar por encima de todo, y ese mismo era William -explicó señalando indiscriminadamente a William como una persona que se aprovechaba de esa idea y lo transformaba en algo que solamente lo beneficiaba a él.

-¿Yo? -se señalo sintiéndose como una víctima al oír esa acusación.

-William estuvo como ocho años y medio creando su fortaleza y metiéndole ideas a todo el mundo de que lo único que importaba era que todos estuviésemos juntos y que nadie rompiese las normas, pero a él no le interesaban las normas, solamente le interesaba que todo el mundo le reconsiderase como un dios salvador del nuevo mundo, y si alguien llegaba a llevarle la contrario, lo desterraba como si fuese un perro a buscar comida en otro lugar, y casi nadie volvió o quedo con vida -agrego demostrando que William era alguien que no se había acostumbrado a un mundo mas perfecto, solamente se había aprovecho del viejo mundo para construirse el suyo propio a su manera y según su propio criterio sin importarle siquiera a nadie lo que sucediese con eso o no.

Todos se quedaron indecisos al oír eso ya que demostraba que nadie había cambiado, solamente había hecho que unos pocos se convirtiesen en aquello que todo el mundo tanto odiaba.

-¿Sabe que entendí el dia que descubrí que tenía a un grupo de mujeres encerradas en su sótano? Que William ya no era un ser humano, era un monstruo salido de las cenizas del viejo mundo.

William se quedo con la cabeza agachada como no queriendo reconocer su vergüenza por oír eso, Sissi le miraba y le acariciaba la cabeza como tranquilizándolo por eso.

-Puede que vosotros habéis cambiado el mundo quitando todos esos aspectos, pero solamente habéis provocado que luego la gente se haya acabado convirtiendose en aquello que era antes, en seres involucionados que se creen que por alzar un arma ya deciden que están sobretodos -concluyo Yumi dejando claro que nada de esto había sido creado por lo que ellos hubiesen hecho, esto había sido obra de ese libre albedrío que ellos querían eliminar de la faz de la Tierra.

Se quedo mirando severamente a William demostrándole que era culpable de todas las cosas que hizo y no le iba a perdonar por nada de todo ese tiempo que la había mantenido retenida por nada.

-Bueno, esta claro que William no es la mejor de todo este lugar, pero al menos ha sido nuestro mejor hombre encargado de solucionar nuestros trabajos pendientes en el exterior -justifico Mannix dejando claro que al menos William había dado una utilidad anteriormente.

-¿Como el de Fort Duxxon? -objetó Orson.

Ahí hizo que se acordase de lo que paso en aquella base.

-¿Te acuerdas de eso William? ¿O debería decirte comandante William?

No sabía que contestarle, sabía que le estaban provocando y no quería seguirles el juego pero no podía dejar que le estuviesen recriminando de esta forma tan injusta.

-¿Te acuerdas de como se quedo Olivier después de ver que eras un traidor? Confiaba en ti, y tu le traicionaste cruelmente, alguien como tu no se merece seguir estando vivo de esta forma, aquel avispón debería habérsete llevado consigo y después los otros haberse comido tus partes

Aquello provoco que Sissi se levantase provocando una enorme sacudida en su parte de la mesa.

-Puede que vosotros penséis que William es una mala persona, pero no tenéis ni idea de como es en realidad por dentro, él ha hecho muchas mas cosas de las que creéis, así que no os pongáis a juzgarle porque si -les recrimino echándoles la bronca al estar justificando a su novio.

Nadie dijo nada ya que no se estaban creyendo que aquella mujer estuviese defendiendo a un asesino como William, no sabían si tenía el cerebro lavado por su culpa o básicamente era lo bastante tonta como para no darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

Se volvió a sentar mientras William la miraba con una expresión de pura gratitud. Ella le devolvió el favor sonriéndole al sentirse orgullosa de lo que hizo, luego se quedo con una expresión rígida.

-¿Podemos calmarnos todos por favor? -pidió expresamente Mannix viendo que la situación ya se descontrolo demasiado viendo como estaba el caso.

Todos asintieron sin dar ningún otro problema aparente, se quedaron en la misma posición en la que se encontraban sin estar haciendo el mas mínimo gesto aparente.

-Esta bastante claro que esto de la cena no ha sido una buena idea, se reconocer cuando algo de todo esto falla, pero al menos me gustaría que todos arreglásemos este problemas sin estar peleándonos, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Podemos hacer eso?

Todos se miraron sabiendo muy bien que cada uno tenía su problema y no se iba a quedar resuelto hasta que llegasen a un acuerdo mutuo.

-Si queréis, os contare la verdad, sobretodo esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Aquello hizo que todos le mirasen con curiosidad, ahora la cosa iba en serio.

-¿Estas seguro de esto Mannix? -pregunto la Reina Hopper dudando de ello.

-Si, estoy mas que seguro de esto mi reina -reafirmo confiadamente.

Se concentro dispuesto a hablar ya que estaba apunto de hacer algo que hasta entonces jamas había hecho en su vida, se acomodo en la silla, se enderezo las gafas y entonces dijo:

-Yo fui quien decidido que el mundo tenía que ser exterminado para iniciarse uno nuevo, cuando descubrí a Decisión, pensé que mi amigo Hopper me estaba traicionando, que él mismo se iba a llevar toda la gloria por haber creado algo milagroso sin estar avisándome de esto, me equivoque, y cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba ayudando a una inteligencia a convertirse literalmente en un arma incontrolable, pero eso no evito que no me diese cuenta que a lo mejor podría ayudarme a terminar con mi odio a las grandes compañías en las que yo estaba metido, yo quería acabar con todo eso, quería acabar con el odio, la peste negativa que asolaba nuestro mundo, así que le pedí a Decisión que encontrase la forma de terminar con todo eso, la ayuda a actualizarse, y ahí fue cuando entonces decidió lanzar ese virus que transformaría a todo el mundo en lo que para vosotros sería mas bien algo así como: Zombies -explico confesando la razón de porque uso a Decisión para exterminar a toda la humanidad y así que él se aprovechase de todo.

Todos se quedaron indecisos ya que dejaba claro lo que ya se tenían en mente, Deckard paso de todo y decidió matar a todo el mundo sin pensar en sus consecuencias.

-Cuando el mundo empezo a morirse, me di cuenta de que si nosotros íbamos a ser los supervivientes de este exterminio, entonces tendríamos que tenerlo todo preparado, así que junto con ella decidimos reunir a un grupo de mercenarios extranjeros de cualquier parte del mundo dispuestos a ayudarnos en nuestro intento de crear una torre de defensa que pudiera mantenernos alejados de los monstruos que ya se estaban formando afuera de todo, cosa que hicimos, creamos la Fortaleza y durante diez años hemos estado avanzando en nuevos avances de todo tipo: armamento, medicinas, alimentación, vacunas, tecnología, de todo, habíamos creado el principio del Edén de un nuevo mundo limpio sin tener ningún tipo de irregularidad.

-Pero había un problema, ¿no? -objetó Hopper asumiendo que ahora venía el inconveniente.

-Si -afirmo coincidiendo con eso, se rasco la nariz y entonces prosiguió-: Pasados ya los años, nos dimos cuenta de que la humanidad había sobrevivido lo suficiente como para enfrentarse a esas cosas, y nosotros no podíamos dejar que la gente que la gente que no compaginaba nuestros ideales, se rebelase contra nuestros avances, así que tuvimos que buscar la manera de acabar con todos de una sola vez, necesitábamos el exterminio total de toda la humanidad.

-Y decidisteis inventar el virus definitivo -indico Thomas.

-Queríamos algún nuevo tipo de virus que acabase extendiéndose por todo el planeta y los matase al instante, pero que tampoco matase la poca naturaleza que había, si lanzábamos cualquier producto tóxico a la superficie terrestre, no quedaría nada en lo que se pudiera plantar, sería peor que estar viviendo en un área repleta de radioactividad, como Chernobyl, donde todo muere al instante.

-¿Y cuanto hace que lleváis con esto? -pregunto Meredith.

-Como seis años aproximadamente, no sabíamos porque todos nuestros avances en encontrar un virus perfecto que matase a todo lo relacionado con el gen humano no estaba dando sus frutos, nos estábamos quedando sin tiempo, la gente de afuera ya estaban creando sus ejércitos para soportar una guerra abierta con los infectados, así que decidimos crear nuestro propio ejercito sin usar ningún tipo de hombre para una misión de la que seguramente moriría fácilmente.

-Hicisteis que los infectados mejorasen -concluyo Jeremy.

-Sabíamos que el virus había hecho que las personas se transformasen en esos seres asquerosos que van vagando por ahí sin parar, pero no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para exterminar a mas de 200 personas a la vez, así que decidimos meternos en mejorar el virus que ya habíamos creado anteriormente, descubrimos la forma de hacer que los propios infectados tuviesen su propia conciencia, que su fuerza fuese superior al de todos los demás, que se sintiesen como verdaderas personas con un nuevo propósito, el de atacar y comer.

-¿Pero como? Es imposible que los infectados se volviesen así de listos cuando apenas tienen algo de carne, casi todos los infectados que hemos visto hasta ahora son nada mas que un montón de huesos andantes, ¿como habéis hecho que se vuelvan mas listos de lo que parece? -critico Ulrich queriendo entender ese hecho que le daba tantas dudas desde hacía tanto tiempo.

-¿Como creéis que hemos hecho que la gente se transforme en esos avispones? -objetó indirectamente Kroll dándoles la respuesta pero con pocos detalles a tomar en cuenta.

Ahí entonces todos llegaron a la cuenta y estaban que no se lo podían creer.

-Los nanobots -chillo Aelita sorprendida por ese.

-¿Los qué? -cuestiono incrédulamente Herb sin entenderlo.

-Los nanobots, los que usamos para hacer que la nueva carne de la gente se transforme en una nueva, los que transformamos a todo el mundo, también sirve para hacer que los infectados se acaben volviendo mas superiores que antes -confeso Mannix demostrando que se habían ocupado de meterles nanobots hasta los infectados que apenas podían hacer algo por su propia cuenta.

-¿Pero como? ¿Apenas tienen carne? ¿No se pueden controlar así? -cuestiono Alexandra buscándole la lógica a ese asunto pero le resultaba imposible de cualquier manera.

-En realidad si que se pueden -mencionó Remi teniendo una hipótesis, todos le dirigieron la mirada al ver que parecía que se le había ocurrido algo en el momento-. Los huesos.

-¿Los huesos? -critico Odd frunciendo el ceño de lo raro que sonaba eso.

-Los huesos también son algo orgánico, ¿no? -objetó dandose un trago de su vaso con vino.

-Ja -exclamo Miqquel soltando una pequeña risilla al ver que aquello era algo desprevenido.

-Pero es imposible de que un grupo de pequeños seres microscópicos puedan manejar los huesos de algo que ya esta muerto -indago seriamente Aelita.

-Al contrario, si se puede -reafirmo la Reina Hopper.

-¿Como? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo resolverlo.

-Los nanobots fueron creados como un sistema que pudiera adherirse a cualquier tipo de sustancia orgánica y así manejarla desde dentro, todo aquello relacionado con el gen humano es capaz de ser alterado o controlado de diferentes medidas, y después de varios desarrollos, conseguimos hacer que los propios nanobots fueron los que acabasen controlando todo el gen humano, desde la sangre hasta los huesos, permitiendo así tener el control de cualquier individuo y manipularlo a su antojo -explicó demostrando que habían conseguido experimental hacer que los propios nanobots pudiesen tener el control absoluto de cualquier organismo relacionado con humanos.

-¿Pero eso no explica el porque se vuelven mas listos? ¿O quien tomaba el poder de ese grupo?

-Los nanobots también fueron incorporados con un sistema que al ser adherido al organismo orgánico del ser humano, pudiesen darle los mismos tributos que el de cualquier animal salvaje, y una vez que estos se conectan a cualquier individuo, solamente depende de la cantidad de fuerza o destreza que puedan detenerse para convertirse en los amos de su propia manada -agrego demostrando que todo era cosa de los nanobots.

-¿Así que todos los zombies extremos están controlados por nanobots? -pregunto Odd queriendo corroborar todo ese hecho ya que le resultaba demasiado.

-En efecto -confirmo serenamente.

-Joder -se llevo Ulrich las manos a la cabeza indignado al descubrir esto, todos se mosquearon de la misma manera ya que se esperaban que hubiese algo mas lógico y no algo que los llevase directamente a pensar que era una locura y que iba mas allá de lo habitual.

Kiff se puso a reírse entusiasmado al ver como todos se volvían locos con esa confesión.

-¿Te resulta algo gracioso? -pregunto Herb notando lo que hacía.

-Si, me resulta gracioso ver que al final después de todo este tiempo, después de tantas luchas, al final todo esto solamente ha valido para acabar resolviendo lo que ya era evidente -reafirmo dando su conclusión aparente de lo que era todo este asunto en realidad.

-¿Que es evidente? -cuestiono Orson sin entender a que se refería con eso.

-¿No lo veís? Todo esto es nada mas que un proyecto hecho como distracción mientras ellos ahora mismo se están ocupando de crear el virus para luego lanzarlo y hacer que todos quedemos encerrados en este lugar durante los próximos años -admitió revelándoles una verdad en la que no habían caído en la cuenta, se puso a reirse entre dientes otra vez.

Todos se sorprendieron al oír eso ya que daba a entender que todo esto de la cena estaba siendo hecho apropósito mientras se estaban ocupando de otra cosa.

-¿Como cojones lo sabe? -critico reprochadamente Miqquel.

-¿Es eso cierto Reina? -pregunto Hopper queriendo que lo confesase.

Todos tenían puestos sus ojos encima de la inteligencia con cuerpo humano.

-Si, es cierto, mientras nosotros estamos teniendo esta cena, ahora en este momento nuestros analizadores están trabajando en las ultimas muestras del Fortovixyn para trabajar con él y así poder hallar un nuevo tipo de sustancia -admitió demostrando que si estaban haciendo algo de aprovecho mientras ellos se encontraban aquí distraídos sin que se diesen cuenta de nada.

-¿Un nuevo tipo de sustancia de qué? -cuestiono Yumi.

-Un nuevo tipo de virus -concluyo Yolanda viendo adonde iba a parar.

-¿Del virus? Pero no habían terminado ya con eso -pregunto Aelita queriendo entender ese tema ya que parecía que no terminaba nunca de ningúna forma.

-Si, pero veréis -dijo Mannix dispuesto a explicarlo por si mismo-. Resulta que mientras todos nosotros estábamos aquí metidos, al otro lado del mundo, Wong todavía seguía con vida, tenía la ultima muestra del Fortovixyn que había conseguido salvar de los Federales, y cuando encontró un lugar donde mantenerla a salvo cuando justamente sucedió lo del virus, supo muy bien que debía hacer con ello o sino mantenerla a salvo no serviría para nada, tenía que terminar con los efectos del Fortovixyn que habían causado tanta destrucción antes.

-¿Entonces Wong si que estuvo trabajando para vosotros durante todo este tiempo? -inquirió Jeremy queriendo corroborar ese hecho con total seriedad.

-Lo estuvo, al principio yo pensaba que estaba muerto, pero entonces un dia recibí una señal que venía de algúna parte de Japón, era de él, había conseguido sobrevivir y encontrar la manera de conectarse con nosotros sin saber que estaba vivo, nos confeso lo que había estado haciendo con el Fortovixyn y le pedimos que siguiera trabajando hasta que llegase el momento oportuno para que le buscásemos y le recogiéramos de donde estaba junto con la ultima muestra del Fortovixyn.

-¿Y por eso nos llevasteis a Japón? Para recogerlo con lo que tenía porque ya estaba trabajando con vosotros desde hacía mucho mas tiempo, ¿no? -objetó Aelita corroborando esa historia.

-Si -confirmo pasivamente-. Todos vosotros tenéis unas habilidades que hasta ahora nunca antes han sido vistas en ningún soldado, tenéis algo que todos los demás no tienen particularmente, y es el instinto de supervivencia, vuestros días en el exterior os han fortalecido haciendo que el peligro sea mucho mas común que estar tranquilos en un hogar reconfortable, por eso mismo os hemos. utilizado para esta operación, porque no hay nadie que viva con mas miedo que vosotros.

Porque somos salvajes -indico Odd concluyendo esa opinión, agarro un trozo del pollo que tenía en el plato y se lo comió ignorando lo que estaban explicando.

-¿Pero porque tuvo que ser ahora? ¿Porque no antes? -critico Ulrich.

-Porque al principio no teníamos los recursos necesarios para poder ir a buscarle, antes no teníamos el avión o teníamos a los soldados perfectos para hacerlo, no sabíamos mucho sobre donde podría estar exactamente o como estaría Japón, esperamos un buen tiempo hasta que al final conseguimos tener la potencia suficiente como para rastrearle, y de ahí, mandar a alguien.

-¿Y fuimos nosotros a los que mandasteis no? -indico Thomas.

-Después del ataque que montasteis con tal de detenernos, nos dimos cuenta de que erais el grupo perfecto como para poder buscar a Wong, sacarle ahí y llevarlo sin problemas, pero ahora veo que estábamos equivocados con eso -les dirigió una seria mirada como de estar culpándoles por haber dejado que Wong se muriera cuando encima esas no eran las ordenes que les habían dado.

-La culpa fue haberse llevado consigo a esos dos tíos que lo único que causaron es que fuésemos atacados por mas monstruos -aclaro reprochadamente Eric dirigiendose a Herb y Nicolas como los verdaderos culpables de aquel desastre en el que se metieron.

-La culpa fue vuestra por haberos metido donde no debíais -recrimino Herb indignado al oír esa acusación, otra vez habían vuelto al mismo tema inacabado de antes.

Aquello hizo que todos se peleasen otra vez haciendo que la cena dejase de estar tan tranquila como antes a ser una batalla campal de insultos y demás acusaciones sin sentido, Kiwi se puso a ladrar desquiciadamente como antes, Conrad se tapaba el oido al sentir que estaba todo demasiado fuerte, Kiff se reía malsanamente mientras se ponía a aplaudir como si aquello fuese todo un espectáculo, Miqquel seguía comiendo sin hacerse responsable de la situación en la que se estaban metiendo.

-Se acabo -dijo Eric levantándose de su silla y marchando hacía el otro lado.

-Eso mismo digo -coincidió Herb y se levanto de su silla marchando a pelearse con él.

Ambos casi estaban apunto de juntarse para matarse a golpes cuando entonces algo los agarro y los fue levantando en el aire, era la Reina Hopper que había sacado dos tentáculos metálicos de arriba del techo que salían por dos ranuras de los costados, agarraron a ambos levantándolos aún mas en el aire mientras todos miraban absortos como se estaban levitando sin parar.

-Sueltelos -exigió Thomas viendo como estaban los dos en el aire.

La Reina Hopper no dijo nada, se quedo rígido dejando a los dos donde se encontraban.

-¡Sueltenos! -protesto Eric queriendo bajarse de ahí pero no podía.

-Antes parad vosotros dos -pidió estrictamente Mannix.

-Yo parare mientras le dejan caer a él -propuso incrédulamente Herb como alternativa.

-Serás cerdo -reprocho Eric viendo lo que le estaba proponiendo hacer.

Ambos se pusieron a ir retorciéndose al tener ganas de pelearse sin ningún motivo.

La Reina Hopper subió elevandose hasta alcanzar la misma distancia en la que se encontraban los otros dos, siguieron retorciéndose hasta que al final la movieron y se quedaron adoninados al no saber que hacer, ella se les acerco con una fría mirada y entonces les dijeron:

-Un acto mas como este, y os juro por dios, que os tirare a la bóveda del nivel inferior, ¿entendido? -les pidió amenazadoramente con tal de hacer que se callasen.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que hacer, seguían encaprichados con lo mismo pero no se encontraban lo bastantemente preparados como para tranquilizarse y hacer que la velada fuese tranquila.

-¿Entendido? -les repitió la pregunta pero con un tono mas severo.

-Si, señora Reina Hopper -confirmaron pasivamente los dos pero se aguantaban las ganas de no querer reaccionar de ningúna otra manera al ver el peligro que era ella.

Se confío y entonces los bajo apoyando a cada uno sobre su respectiva silla como si no hubiese sucedido nada aparente, luego ella volvió a apoyarse donde estaba mientras todos la miraban con una expresión expectante al ver de lo que ella era capaz de hacer por mantenerlos controlados.

-Que quede bien claro esto, nadie se peleara a menos que yo o la Reina lo dejemos bien claro, ni un acto de insubordinación mas, ¿entendido? -acoto estrictamente Mannix.

-Si -confirmaron seriamente todos a la vez.

Todos asintieron acomodandose en sus asientos como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

-Lamento que no hubieseis traído a Wong, podría habernos resultado muy útil, pero al menos nos habéis entregado otra cosa mucho mas útil y es la ultima muestra del Fortovixyn, pero no una muestra del Fortovixyn cualquiera -agrego mostrando una mirada impasible.

-¿Como? -se sorprendió Jeremy al oír eso.

-Cuando Wong se quedo con la muestra, no se quedo protegiéndola, se quedo analizándola, trabajando para poder entender como era que funcionaban sus efectos, hasta que al final logro encontrar algo mucho mejor que lo que no había encontrado nunca.

-¿Él que? -pregunto Alexandra con curiosidad.

-Encontró la forma de matar las celulas del gen purpura -confeso Kroll.

Aquello hizo que todos sintiesen un mal terrible al oír eso.

-¿Que? -pregunto Aelita absorta al asumir que habían dicho lo que pretendían decir en realidad.

-Resulta que Wong, analizo las bacterias negativas que tenía el Fortovixyn, la sustancia purpura que hacía que todo se volviese tóxico, quería encontrar la manera de evitar que todo eso se expandiera por el cuerpo humano, impedir que quedásemos infectados de esa sustancia, pero sabía que eso no pararía a menos que alterase el gen naranja que funcionaba como un antídoto, así que entonces hallo la manera de evitar todo eso sin causar ningún problema.

-¿Cual? -pregunto Hopper queriendo saber cual era la respuesta a todo eso.

-Se hizo pruebas a si mismo -declaro.

-¿Que? -chillaron todos sorprendidos de vuelta al oír esa confesión.

-¿Como? En ningún momento vimos que se hubiese estado experimentando a si mismo -critico Aelita intentando de hacerse a la idea de que se hubiese experimentado con el Fortovixyn sin que ellos lo hubiesen notado siquiera, había algo que no cuadraba.

-Y no, porque Wong lo hizo años -agrego Mannix.

-¿Años? -cuestiono Yolanda.

-Wong había descubierto la manera hace años, se hizo las pruebas demostrando que había una manera de detener los efectos negativos del Fortovixyn haciendo que solamente quedasen las celulas positivas que tenía la sustancia naranja, con eso hacía que nada que tuviese la sustancia purpura fuese tan negativa como parecía antes.

-¿Pero entonces porque no aviso a nadie de lo que había hecho entonces? -cuestiono Mahjid viendo que si había descubierto algo útil, entonces porque no se lo aviso a nadie.

-Porque le importaba un comino, por eso mismo -indico Jeremy sabiendo bien que después de haber visto a Wong en persona, tenía la sensatez de que era lo suficientemente egoísta como para mantenerlo en secreto y no decírselo a nadie que le resultase de confianza.

-Wong era un hombre difícil, eso podemos asimilarlo, pero no quiero que se hubiese pasado la ultima decada no haciendo nada por nadie, estuvo trabajando, y su trabajo ha dado sus frutos, ahora con eso haremos que el Fortovixyn sea mucho mas eficiente que antes.

-¿Que sea mas eficiente? Jamas será eficiente, el Fortovixyn fue un error, y ese es un error que se merece ser destruido antes de ser probado en cualquier cosa mas que pueda perjudicarnos a todos -reprocho Hopper negándose a pensar que saldría algo bueno de todo ese avance.

-No seas impertinente, puede que pienses que como John Broghan decidió usar la ultima muestra para sus propios beneficios, no quiere decir que no podamos sacar ningún provecho de eso.

-¿En que lo aprovechareis? -pregunto William interesado.

-Una vez que nos hayamos ocupado el virus definitivo, pasaran unas cuantas semanas para que todo lo que hay alrededor del planeta se muera al instante, pero claro, la tierra será fértil e intoxicada, no habrá nada que crezca a menos que la superficie se quede en un estado mucho mas placentero, y por eso mismo hemos creado la forma de hacer que la propia tierra acabe dando sus frutos otra vez -explicó Mannix asumiendo que tenía un plan para hacer que la tierra creciese otra vez.

Todos se quedaron indecisos al no entender muy bien que era lo que tenían planeado pero entonces Jeremy se hizo una idea en comparación con lo dicho antes del Fortovixyn.

-¿Queréis utilizar el Fortovixyn para rehabilitar la Tierra? -pregunto eufóricamente Jeremy queriendo asumir que verdaderamente se proponían hacer eso.

-Estáis locos, el Fortovixyn no sirve para eso, se construyo como un sistema medico que podía curar o matar al instante, y viendo como han acabado yo diría que lo segundo -protesto Alexandra hacíendoles entender por las buenas que era pésima idea.

-¿Y como pensáis hacerlo? -pregunto Remi queriendo conocer la estrategia que tenían pensada.

Ahí entonces Miqquel se levanto sacando algo que tenía entre uno de los bolsillos del traje, lo saco y les enseño lo que tenía, era un Pen-drive, pero no un Pen-drive cualquiera, era el mismo Pen-drive que habían usado antes para proteger el anti-virus con el que planeaban matar a Decisión antes.

-Con esto -confirmo mostrando una sonrisa vacilona.

-Mi Pen-drive -reconoció Jeremy lo que tenía encima.

-¿Tu tenías el Pen-drive todo este tiempo? -pregunto Odd exorbitado al ver que la única persona en la que mas raramente confiaba, tenía algo de lo que ya intuían de que siguiese existiendo todavía.

-Así es, y no veías como ha resistido todo este tiempo -indico alzando el Pen-drive como si fuese un juguete, se puso a reirse de una forma tonta al gustarle demasiado lo que tenía en la mano.

-Ahora entiendo lo que hacías en Japón -dijo William empezando a comprender el asunto.

-¿Que era lo que hacía? -critico Ulrich sin entender lo que estaban haciendo.

-Veréis chicos -se puso a resumirles toda la historia de lo que había estado haciendo cuando ellos no estaban tan pendientes de él-. Resulta que mientras vosotros estabais combatiendo a esos gigantes, yo encontré un lugar repleto de ordenadores, donde no había nadie vigilando, use uno de esos ordenadores y de ahí me puse a navegar, verifique todo lo que contenía este Pen-drive y una vez visto todo eso me puse a trabajar para llevarme algo de lo que seguramente nadie tenía hasta ahora.

-¿Él que? -pregunto Romitz interesado en todo ese asunto.

-Los archivos secretos de Farmacéuticas Vincent -confeso.

-¿Los archivos secretos de Farmacéuticas Vincent? -critico Hopper sin creerse que él hubiese conseguido hacer eso sin que nadie lo hubiese notado.

-Así es -afirmo Mannix prosiguiendo-. Farmacéuticas Vincent había estado haciendo todo tipo de trabajos con tal de encontrar una manera de sacar provecho de los beneficios que sacaban, pero todos los apuntes que tenían tendrían que acabar en algúna parte, y esa parte era la Red, pero la Red la perdimos hace años, así que no nos dejo otra que buscarlo en los procesadores de algún ordenador viejo que todavía continuase funcionando con normalidad, le dimos a Miqquel el acceso que necesitaba, y después de eso él hizo el resto del trabajo.

-Y lo conseguí -confirmo con voz socarrona.

-¿Entonces has estado trabajando con ellos durante todo este tiempo? -pregunto Remi.

-Así es, ¿que te crees? ¿Que te iba a hacer caso? ¿Que aquella pelea en la que me obligaste a meterme me iba a hacer cambiar de opinión? Claro que no, yo nunca dejo que nadie se aproveche de mi, yo soy Sid Miqquel, y nadie me toca -vacilo incrédulamente al demostrar que en ningún momento había estado trabajando con los demás, era un infiltrado todo el tiempo.

Remi se quedo tan indignado que se estiro sobre su silla sin poder creerse que no hubiese conseguido meterse en su cabeza todo el rato, había perdido a sus compañeros por nada. Aquello enfado tanto a Odd que no pudo soportarlo, agarro su vaso tirándolo contra la mesa de tal manera que se rompió en mil pedazos quedando solamente la copa de abajo, se levanto apoyandose encima de la silla mientras alzaba la copa rota, ponía una cara de pura furia.

-Maldito cabron, sabía que no debíamos fiarnos de ti, todo este tiempo comportándote como un amigo cuando en realidad te estabas riendo de nosotros, a ti es al que deberían haberte cortado la mano y no a él -le recrimino echándole la bronca y señalando a Eric como el que quedo desgraciadamente manco a pesar de las circunstancias.

Eric se encogió de hombros sintiéndose incomodo con esa acusación.

-Ey chico, calmate por favor, vale -persuadió Miqquel queriendo que parase.

-No, no pienso calmarme -rechisto golpeando su pie contra la silla, resonó por todos lados.

-Della Robbia, vuelva a su asiento ahora mismo -exigió Mannix poniendose malhumorado otra vez.

-No, estoy harto de que se burlen de nosotros, ya es hora de que alguien deje las cosas bien claras, no somos sus esclavos, no somos sus prisioneros, y jamas seres testigos de como matan a millones de personas por el hecho de creerse ser dioses de un mundo perfecto -decreto echando toda la bronca que se había tenido guardada desde entonces.

Era tal la furia que tenía que hizo que Kiwi se pusiese a ladrar otra vez.

-¿Que pasa chico? -pregunto Balla viendo como reaccionaba el perro.

Alzo la mirada y miro hacía Norbert del cual se encontraba con una mirada perdida y tenía una gota de sangre saliendose de la nariz, le extraño tanto que empezo a alarmarse por eso.

-Norbert, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto asumiendo que se daba cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

-¿Como? -no entendió lo que le decía, se le notaba mareado por completo.

-Tu nariz, estas sangrando -le señalo para que se diese cuenta.

Se toco la nariz y ahí entonces observo como se le quedo pegado una gota de sangre en el dedo, la toco y se le notaba completamente espesa, Mannix lo estaba viendo y le dirigió una mirada de alarma hacía la Reina, ella se dio cuenta y puso una mirada intrigante al ver eso.

-Chicos, mirad -insistió Flit queriendo que parasen para que viesen lo que pasaba.

Todos giraron la cabeza en dirección hacía Norbert incluido Odd del cual se tranquilizo al instante, Norbert empezo a sangrar aún mas por la nariz haciendo que empezase a perder la mirada y el equilibrio en si mismo, luego empezo a sangrar por el otro orificio.

-Norbert, ¿que te ocurre? -le pregunto Balla viendo como se estaba poniendo.

-Yo no quería -dijo con tono culpable.

-Mirad el tono de esa sangre -señalo Sissi notando algo mucho mas raro.

Se miro la sangre que tenía en el dedo y podía notarse que aquello era de un cierto tono purpura, un tono purpura parecido al de la sustancia negativa del Fortovixyn.

-¡Esta infectado! ¡Hay que matarlo! -protesto Herb hacíendose hacía atrás al ver que tenían a alguien infectado sin que lo hubiesen notado.

Norbert no pudo aguantarlo y al final acabo cayendo hacía atrás con la silla mientras se quedaba sufriendo una convulsión que lo dejo en una posición bastante inverosímil.

-¡Norbert! -grito Romitz y marcho corriendo a socorrerle junto con todo el resto.

Todos se pusieron delante de él viendo como tenía los ojos dados vueltas y no paraba de sangrar por la nariz de una manera descontrolada, Romitz y Hopper le agarraron por los brazos impidiendo que siguiera forcejeando al ver que aquello lo estaba empeorando demasiado.

-¿Que le ocurre? -pregunto Sebastian queriendo entender lo que le pasaba.

-Esta teniendo una convulsión, hay que llevarlo a algúna sala medica antes de que entre en shock -ordeno Hopper sabiendo muy bien que si no lo trataban acabaría teniendo graves consecuencias.

Mannix le dirigió una seria mirada hacía la Reina sabiendo muy bien que este era un asunto del que tendrían que poner algo de su parte si no querían que él se muriera, la Reina se le quedo mirando y no pudo evitar ver lo que le estaba ocurriendo, tenían que ayudarle urgentemente.

··

Había pasado una hora y en todo ese tiempo habían conseguido tratar a Norbert, impidieron que entrase en shock pero ahora lo tenían atado a una camilla con un respirador atado a la cara que le iba pasando aire a los pulmones, a su lado había una maquina que iba guiando cada una de sus pulsaciones, marcaba que iba todo en perfecto estado.

Al otro lado de la sala medica, se encontraba todo el grupo observando preocupado como Norbert estaba ahí tratado siendo tratado como si se estuviese muriendo, aunque era bastante evidente que lo iba a estar ya que si era cierto que estaba infectado por el mismo virus que los zombies de afuera, entonces corría el riesgo de que tuviesen que matarlo antes de nada.

En ese momento llego Alexandra acompañada de Clara llegando desde el otro lado.

-¿Como ha ido? -pregunto Jeremy con tono autocompasivo.

-Esta estable, pero me temo que toda su sangre esta un 35% infectada de lo que sea que tenga metido en su organismo -confeso sinceramente Alexandra como dando a entender que estaba condenado y que iba a resultar imposible ayudarle.

-Joder -se exaspero Muldoch llevandose las manos a la cara.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿como ha podido pasar esto? -critico Romitz sin entender el asunto.

Ahí entonces Angus se acordo de como pudo haber pasado.

-Creo que yo se -dijo dispuesto a revelarlo.

Todos le dirigieron la mirada al querer saber de que se trataba.

-Cuando estábamos en Japón, una de las criaturas blancas apareció de la nada y cogío a Norbert clavándole sus uñas a través del chaleco, ahí debió de meterle el virus -indago viendo que a estas alturas era lo único que podía explicar ese resultado.

-¿Pero supuestamente los chalecos no están para proteger el cuerpo? -cuestiono Mauro.

-Están para protegernos de las balas, no de los arañazos de los muertos -aclaro Emile.

-¿Entonces esta verdaderamente infectado? -pregunto Balla queriendo corroborarlo.

-Antes hemos visto que tiene unos cuantos morados alrededor del estomago, debe de ser eso por el cual el virus se le haya metido dentro, las garras de esa criatura se le debieron incrustar en la piel y de ahí todo eso se infecto -comento Clara concluyendo como empezo todo.

Ambos lo lamentaron como de mal acabo cayendo por eso.

-¿Pero no podemos hacer nada por él?, ¿no podemos ponerle la sustancia anaranjada del Fortovixyn que funcionaba como un antídoto? -pregunto Odd dando una idea.

-Lo hemos intentado, pero apenas ha funcionado, no se ha expandido como con el resto, es como si la sangre infectada que tiene en su sistema no fuese la misma que el de los anteriores infectados -agrego Alexandra sintiéndose indignada por ese fallo.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -cuestiono Mahjid.

-Lo que sea que hubiese hecho Wong con sus experimentos, ha dado un efecto mucho mas distinto, es como si Norbert se estuviese convirtiendo en algo nuevo.

-Se esta convirtiendo en una criatura blanca -indico Ulrich.

-Pero no podemos hacer algo, a Eric al parecer le funcionó -presiono Balla queriendo buscar cualquier excusa que hiciese parecer que podían salvarle fácilmente.

-Le funcionó porque le habían mordido en la mano, pero a él le han inyectado un virus a través de todo el cuerpo, creo que ya es tarde para él -aclaro sincerandose Thomas con él, entendía lo que quería hacer pero no iba a funcionar para nada.

Aquello hizo que Balla se pusiera mucho mas nervioso que antes, estaba que no podía tolerarlo.

-Balla, ¿estas bien? -pregunto Jeremy notando por la cara que ponía que no estaba nada bien.

Se quedo enrarecido como queriendo estallar de la rabia pero al final reaccionó de otra forma.

-Tengo que verle -se dijo y se marcho hacía el estrecho pasillo que daba hacía la entrada de la sala medica, se coloco delante de la puerta pero no podía abrirla-. ¿Como se abre esto?

-Balla, ¿que estas haciendo? -protesto Romitz viendo que ya estaba por hacer una tontería.

-Quiero verle, quiero verle ahora mismo -insistió volviendo a forcejear la cerradura al ver que no había manera de que pudiese pasar al otro lado.

-Balla, es mejor que no lo hagas, eso no te va a ayudar -insistió Hopper queriendo que parase.

-No, porque yo soy el que quiere ayudarle a él -se puso a patear la puerta.

Ambos se miraron viendo que no iba a parar de ningúna manera, tenían que detenerle.

-Balla, detente ahora mismo, es una orden, te lo ordeno como el soldado que eres -reprocho Romitz sabiendo que de algúna manera le escucharía a él como para que se calmase.

Al final se calmo, se hizo hacía atrás poniendose en una posición rígida, se giro mirándoles con una expresión entristecida y entonces dijo:

-¿Sabéis todo lo que he hecho por él? ¿Y todo lo que él ha hecho por mi?

-Lo sabemos Balla, siempre hemos visto lo juntos que estabais, no tienes porque hacer esto, podemos ayudarle pero de otra manera -reafirmo Pietro compadeciendose de él.

-Jamas habrá otra manera -se dijo y entonces se marcho alejandose de ellos.

-¿Adonde vas? -le pregunto eufóricamente al ver que se largaba sin motivo.

-A encerrarme en una de esas celdas, soy peligroso -contesto deprimido y paso por delante de la Reina Hopper que venía acompañada de Mannix y del resto, ambos se dirigieron hacía ellos.

-¿Problemas de equipo? -pregunto Miqquel viendo la escena que habían hecho.

-Lo que tenemos es a un miembro infectado -contesto amargamente Meredith.

-Lo sabemos, pero por mucho que intentemos hacer algo, no va a funcionar -comento Mannix.

-¿Y con todo lo que tenéis no podéis hacer algo para ayudarle? -pregunto insistentemente Aelita.

-Podríamos investigar en buscar algo que pudiéramos hacer que las celulas infectadas en su cuerpo puedan ser destruidas, pero eso nos tardaría demasiado tiempo y para entonces Norbert ya estará infectado del todo y no quedara humano de él -indico honestamente.

Aquello los dejo a todos con otra mala sensación de culpa.

-¿No hay que podamos hacer para tratar su enfermedad? -critico Meredith.

-No que nosotros sepamos de momento, esto es algo nuevo -mencionó la Reina Hopper.

-Si hubieseis traído a Wong con vida entonces esto no habría pasado -opino incrédulamente Herb.

-Callate ya -le reprocho Odd viendo que otra vez estaba siendo impertinente por nada.

-Callate tu -le rechisto Nicolas.

Aquello hizo que ambos volviesen otra vez a pelearse pero ambos los agarraron alejándoles mutuamente para que no causasen mas problemas, se miraron con unas caras furtivas como de tener muy claro el descaro que se tenían por todo lo ya ocurrido.

-Llevatelos de aquí por favor Kroll -pidió expresamente Mannix.

-Si -acepto y entonces agarro a ambos alejándolos del grupo.

-Esto no quedara así Guerreros del Mañana, esto no quedara así, iré a por vosotros, y os enterareis de lo que es bueno, de lo que es bueno, ja -advirtió amenazadoramente Herb dispuesto a seguir echándoles la bronca con tal de vengarse por lo que paso en Japón.

Kroll se los llevo alejándoles de la sala y ahí todo se calmo.

Odd se soltó quedandose resentido ya que no los aguantaba de ningúna manera.

-Esos dos de ahí son un autentico peligro, debería mantenerlos controlados -opino sugerentemente Hopper sabiendo bien que aquellos dos solamente iban a causar un problema detrás de otro.

-Lo haremos, pero pase lo que pase, ellos están metidos en esto -acordo estrictamente la Reina.

-¿Pero para que? ¿Acaso sabe lo que nos hicieron en Japón? -pregunto Odd asumiendo que se daban cuenta de la gravedad del asunto tras lo ocurrido al otro lado del mundo.

-Lo que sucedió en Japón, se queda en Japón, ¿entendido? -acoto Mannix sabiendo bien que si seguían estando con ese mismo tema no iban a terminar nunca, era mejor silenciarlo del todo.

Nadie de todo el equipo se quedo satisfecho por todo eso.

-¿Habéis venido a decirnos otra cosa a parte de no poder salvar a nuestro amigo? -pregunto recriminadamente Ulrich asumiendo que les iban a contar otra cosa de la que no sabían.

-Hemos venido a contaros la verdad sobre los que vosotros llamáis: Gigantes del Caos.

Aquello hizo que se interesasen aún mas de la cuenta.

-¿Entonces sabéis porque sucede lo de esas mutaciones? -inquirió Aelita.

-Lo sabemos, al parecer lo de ese efecto negativo en la gente, es un efecto secundario que hemos descubierto no hace mucho, jamas antes nos habíamos dado cuenta, de que nuestro propio virus podría causar tal anomalía genética como esta -confeso expresamente Mannix.

-¿Pero porque sucede exactamente en las personas que son mas agresivas? -pregunto Romitz.

-No sabemos mucho con certeza, pero según uno de nuestros físicos, determino que se provocaba a causa de un cierto contacto anormal en el genoma humano que produce una alteración de las celulas

haciendo que básicamente el propio virus que se encuentra expandido dentro del huésped, empieza a sufrir una reacción antinatural que hace que las propias celulas que están metidos dentro del corriente sanguíneo se vuelvan inestables y eso provoca la hinchazón que hace que crezcan y se acaban volviendo mas superiores que los propios infectados normales -explicó Mannix dando su conclusión de porque era que se estaban produciendo las mutaciones que los convertían en gigantes.

Ambos se quedaron exhaustos al ver con que facilidad cualquiera era capaz de acabar convirtiendose en eso sin poder saberlo con certeza, era peor de lo que ellos esperaban en realidad.

-¿Pero no podéis hacer algo para detener eso? -protesto Soto.

-Podríamos, pero solamente acabaríamos descubriendo lo mismo que antes, no hay cura para nuestro virus, y tampoco hay para impedir que se produzca ese efecto negativo en la gente -aclaro sinceramente la Reina dejando claro que estaban apañados con lo que estaban.

Todos se quejaron murmuradamente al ver que no había manera de no resolver nada.

-¿Quien fue el físico que descubrió eso? A lo mejor podríamos pedirle que hiciese algún avance? -propuso Sebastian dando una alternativa razonable.

Clara bajo la cabeza avergonzada ya que no querían que se diesen cuenta que ella era quien había descubierto todo eso antes, Eric se giro y observo que Clara estaba poniendo una mirada de culpabilidad que solamente podía indicar una cosa.

-Tu -lo reconoció al instante.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Alexandra viendo la reacción que puso.

-Ella es quien descubrió lo del tema de los gigantes -aclaro eufóricamente Eric señalándola con tono de culpabilidad como se hubiese hecho algo malo, pero no lo hacía apropósito.

-¿En serio? -cuestiono Yumi.

Clara rezongo pasando la mano por la cara en señal de vergüenza.

-Lo siento, se que debería haberlo dicho, pero es que no podía hacerlo porque sino no entenderíais que esto es imposible -confeso entristecida con el asunto.

-¿Que es imposible?

-La eliminación de los gigantes -concluyo Remi.

Todos se quedaron dubitativos al estar con esa cuestión.

-He estado las ultimas semanas intentando de encontrar una manera de eliminar esas celulas que hacen que se produzca esa hinchazón en el cuerpo humano, pero es imposible, es como si fuese algo predestinado que se cree este fallido efecto secundario -admitió demostrando que ya había hecho todo lo posible y eso había hecho que no llegasen a nada.

Pusieron una cara de indignación al ver que tampoco había manera de solucionar este tema.

-Lo lamento -se disculpo culpandose por no haber logrado nada.

-No lo lamentes chica, tu no podías saberlo, haz hecho lo que has podido -se sincero Meredith con ella para que viese que no podía sentirse culpable por todo eso.

-Pero no lo suficiente -agrego incrédulamente William.

-¿Como has dicho? -pregunto soberanamente Ulrich.

-Miradlo bien, en todos estos años nadie ha conseguido nada, lo único que hemos conseguido es sobrevivir a este nuevo mundo que nos hemos creado para luego que, transformarlo en un nido de monstruo del que somos incapaces de acabar con esos propios monstruos, si queremos acabar con todo esto, entonces tenemos que dar lo mejor de si, ¿no? Como vamos a sobrevivir en un mundo del que este lugar funciona como el ultimo bastión de la humanidad -explicó William dando su opinión de que nada de todo lo que hacían estaba dando lugar a nada importante.

Aquello hizo que todos se mirasen con un cierto serio razonamiento.

-Creo que ya es la hora -dijo Miqquel.

-¿La hora para qué? -cuestiono Muldoch.

-Para que veáis nuestro nuevo futuro -dijo la Reina dispuesta a confesarles otra cosa mas.

··

Kroll consiguió llevarse consigo a Herb y Nicolas agarrándoles por detrás de sus trajes ya que no paraban de estar forcejeando como los desesperados que eran, en todo el tiempo que llevaba alejándoles, no habían parado de estar protestando y quejándose de todo.

-¿Quieres soltarnos ya? -protesto Herb una vez mas.

-Como querías -dijo Kroll y entonces los soltó bruscamente como si nada.

Ambos se estiraron el cuello de sus camisas arreglándoselas y entonces Herb dijo:

-¿A que ha venido todo eso? ¿No te das cuenta de que ese grupito de salvajes nos lo están quitando todo? Deberíamos matarlos -le propuso dandole alternativas para algo que no tenía sentido.

-¿Quien da las ordenes aquí? -les pregunto dirigiendose a ambos.

-¿Como?

-¿Quien da las ordenes aquí? -les volvió a preguntar.

-La Reina Hopper -contesto Nicolas alzando el dedo como si estuviese en clase.

-¿Y ha dicho la Reina Hopper algo al respecto sobre matar a los Guerreros y a sus amigos?

Ambos se miraron quedandose con esa duda ya que no sabían si era algo indirecto o errático.

-No -contesto Herb con tono pasivo.

-Exacto, y eso significa que vosotros dos, no vais a hacer nada por ellos, ¿ha quedado claro? -les dictamino acercando la mirada para mirarles fijamente.

-No, no me ha quedado claro -discrepo rotundamente Herb.

-Pues que lastima entonces -se dijo indignado.

-Lastima, ¿porque? -cuestiono Nicolas sin entender ese comentario.

-Pues porque ahora pienso enseñaros lo que le sucede a los que no obedecen como dios manda -dijo y entonces agarro fuertemente a los dos de los brazos tirando de ellos bruscamente.

-Ey, que me lo aprietas -protesto Herb viendo como tiraba de él, pero no le escuchaba.

Los llevo doblando varios pasillos hasta bajar un nivel donde ahí los llevo a una sala medica en donde pudieron comprobar con exactitud lo que les quería mostrar en realidad.

Era Kiff que se encontraba acostado en la camilla otra vez y mirando con aquella expresión inverosímil como si no pudiese mover la mayoría de los músculos faciales de su cara.

-Hola Kroll -le saludo amargamente.

-Hola Kiff, te he traído a estos dos para que vean como estas ahora -confeso haciendo un paso adelante junto con los dos agarrados de los hombros, ambos se mosquearon con esa movida.

-Oh por favor, no me digas que ahora me vas a utilizar como ejemplo para hacerles entender a estos papanatas como se tienen que hacer las cosas -asumió la posibilidad enseguida.

-Lamento decirle pero si -confirmo sin mas dilación.

-¿Que es un papanatas? -se cuestiono Nicolas pero por otra cosa.

-Cierra la boca, no vez lo que nos están haciendo -le reprocho enseñándole a Kiff para que entendiese que todo esto era una excusa para llevarle a ver a él.

Kiff se puso a reirse a carcajadas como si estuviese viendo algo gracioso.

-¿Entendéis muy bien porque estoy aquí?

-Si, pero no pienso entenderlo de ningúna manera -dijo Herb queriendo evitarlo apropósito.

-Pues vas a tener que entenderlo porque así es como todos terminaremos, paralizados de cintura para abajo porque una muy zorra nos disparara en el ojo, tenedlo bien claro maldito panda de bobos, nadie sale victorioso de esto, ni siquiera alguien como la Reina Hopper.

-¿Que quieres decir? -se intereso al oír eso.

-¿Como creéis que ha sucedido el ultimo motín mientras vosotros no estabais?

Ambos se miraron pensativos al ver que había algo en lo que no habían tenido en cuenta antes.

-Creo que es mejor que os alejéis de aquí, ya habéis tenido suficiente -dijo Kroll sabiendo muy bien que les iba a acabar diciendo aquello que menos quería que supiesen.

-No, yo quiero saberlo -rechisto Nicolas.

-Yo también quiero saberlo -coincidió Herb con total amargura.

-La Reina Hopper puede que tenga un cuerpo humano, pero eso no significa que sea del todo perfecto, tiene fallos, y esos fallos serán los que harán que la acaben destruyendo limpiamente -comento poniendo una mirada inquisitiva como de tenerlo bien claro.

-Ya basta, largo de aquí -se harto Kroll y entonces los agarro alejándoles de la sala.

Ambos se volvieron a poner a forcejear sin parar mientras Kiff se quedaba mirándoles con una expresión autocompasiva al saber muy bien que aquellos dos lo tenían perfectamente claro.

Kroll los saco y los empujo fuera de la sala con total brusquedad.

-¿Se puede saber porque tienes problemas con nosotros? -reprocho Herb echándole la bronca.

-Tengo problemas con todo el mundo, y con aquellos que no me escuchan, así que hacedme caso u os quito de todas las misiones que os sean convenientes -advirtió seriamente.

Ambos se alarmaron al oír eso ya que significaba que si no hacían nada bien acabarían quedandose sin poder salir al exterior a seguir con las misiones que siempre tenían constantemente.

-Pero señor, el exterior es la única cosa útil que hacemos, si nos quita eso no sabemos que hacer aquí -le persuadió razonadamente Herb queriendo que cambiase de opinión con eso.

-Haced lo mismo que los demás, trabajad para este lugar.

-¿Sin usar armas? -critico Nicolas.

-Sin usar armas, ¿ha quedado claro?

Herb no sabía que hacer, no podían dejar que Kroll los quitase de en medio, tenía que hacerle entender por las buenas de que sus misiones como soldados eran lo único que mejor sabían hacer y no ningúna otra cosa, ya no podía seguir enfadándose de esta forma si quería seguir estando de una pieza para cumplir con otra operación mas.

-Señor, nosotros no somos los culpables son ellos -le insistió de forma pasiva.

-Lo se, pero me da igual, y me da igual lo que pase con vosotros siempre y cuando no acabéis como Kiff, ¿podéis hacerlo o no?

-Podemos -confirmo Nicolas.

-No, vamos a poder hacerlo si nos trata así -reprimió negándose otra vez.

-Pues entonces dadme una razón para que os trate mejor -indico obviamente.

Con aquello ya dejaba claro que ya no tenían otra por hacer, era mejor abandonarlo todo y seguir a su suerte tal y como ellos iban diciendo.

-Nos vamos, a hacer otra cosa importante, vámonos Nicolas -ordeno y ambos se marcharon yendo por el otro lado por el que habían venido, se iban sin saber adonde pero eso no les importaba.

Kroll no les quito el ojo de encima y volvió de vuelta a la sala medica, Kiff estaba con una cara de interés como de haber estado escuchándolo todo.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto ingenuamente.

-Esos dos la van a acabar liando parda, tengo que controlarlos -opino teniendo sus dudas.

-No puedes controlarlos, tienes que dejar que hagan lo que les da la gana porque sino acabaran explotando y ya veras muy bien como va a suceder todo eso.

-¿Que quiere decir todo eso? -le recrimino queriendo entender todos esos enigmas que le iba dando y sin saber muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo en realidad.

-Miralo bien Kroll, en este lugar todos se están volviendo locos, Deckard fue el primero en volverse loco, ahora lo es la Reina Hopper, pronto este lugar se vendrá abajo, y ahí entonces veremos, quien será el que se vuelva loco -le aviso con total sinceridad de que todo estaba mal.

-Este lugar no se vendrá abajo a menos que no haya nadie que lo defienda -acoto estrictamente.

-¿Estas seguro de eso? -lo miro con otra cara persuasiva.

Se quedo mirándolo con una expresión de no entender muy bien adonde quería ir a parar con eso.

-Fijate en todos los que te rodean, y en esa enfermera que me esta cuidando, creo que se esta aprovechando del chico Stern por algúna razón que todavía no llego a comprender.

-Sissi, ¿pero supuestamente no esta con William? -se cuestiono extrañado ante esa acusación.

-Esta con William, de momento -indico concretamente.

Aquello lo dejo con mas dudas y sospechas que antes.

-Mira Kiff, tengo una cosa que decirte y es lo que hay: Tenías razón en todo lo que me decías antes, y ahora que lo reconozco, creo que todo empieza a tener sentido -le confeso hacíendole entender que después de todo lo que había visto, lo estaba comprendiendo con exactitud.

-¿Empiezas a entender que nadie es normal en este lugar?

-Lo único que entiendo es que todos acabaran matandose el uno al otro.

-Pues asegurate de que eso no suceda a menos que tu estés ahí -le aviso inquisitivamente.

-Lo haré, hasta ahora Kiff -se despidió de él dandose la vuelta.

-Hasta ahora Kroll, y asegurate de que no te disparen en toda la cara -se quedo Kiff riéndose malevolicamente como siempre mientras forcejeaba en su camilla.

Se marcho mientras oía la diabólica risa de Kiff que se había inventado por algúna razón que no entendía para nada, mientras iba recorriendo todo el pasillo, podía ver como todas las personas que pasaban por ahí les resultaba bastante irreales, veía a físicos charlando con total normalidad, a soldados fumando de forma seria como si estuviesen dandose un descanso, y a un grupo de técnicos reparando los cables de luz del techo, todos ellos eran demasiado normales, estaban como si no entendiesen que no estaban viviendo una situación de peligro, y eso era algo que no podía aguantar de ningúna forma, tenía que pararlo, tenía que detener esto en cuanto llegase la oportunidad perfecta para poder impartir su nuevo mandato, desde ahora, él iba a ser el que se encargase de acabar con todos aquellos que eran incapaces de vivir en este nuevo mundo.

··

El grupo fue llevado a uno de los niveles mas bajos que había de toda la instalación, se habían pasado un buen rato recorriendo varios pasillos que ocupaban casi toda una galería de lo que podría haber sido una biblioteca o una tienda hasta acabar delante de una puerta metálica altamente blindada, era como la entrada a una escenario de videojuego de terror.

-Dinos Reina Hopper, ¿que tienes ahora para enseñarnos? -pregunto incrédulamente Muldoch puesto de brazos cruzados en señal de descaro.

-Hasta ahora no nos has dicho nada, ¿que nos tiene reservado ahora? -inquirió soberanamente Alexandra queriendo saberlo con todo pronostico.

Ambos se giraron mirándoles con una expresión indirecta y entonces la Reina Hopper dijo:

-Aquí encontraréis la cuna de todos los experimentos que hemos estado haciendo durante la ultima decada en la que han sucedido todo estos hechos -confeso seriamente.

Aquello hizo que todos se interesasen al mismo tiempo que sorprendidos ya que no se esperaban que al final la Reina Hopper se acabase ablandando lo suficiente como para enseñarles eso.

-Venid -pidió Mannix queriendo que se acercasen mas.

La Reina Hopper introdujo uno de sus dedos en la ranura portátil que había al lado de la puerta, lanzo una pequeña descarga eléctrica y entonces la puerta se fue abriendo por el lado derecho donde ahí pudo verse una silueta de color verde del otro lado.

-¿Pero que coño? -se cuestiono Jeremy sorprendido al ver lo que tenía delante.

Todos fueron pasando uno por uno hasta que acabaron viendo algo que los dejo mas perplejos que nunca, estaban delante de una sala enorme repleta de tanques de agua donde se podían ver todo un grupo de embriones en diferentes etapas metidos dentro y flotando en medio.

Fueron avanzando mientras iban mirando los tanques con los embriones, todos ellos se encontraban en un estado como de siete semanas aproximadamente, se les veía sanos y sin tener ni el mas mínimo mínimo defecto, era un autentico logro. Sebastian y Mauro se colocaron encima de un tanque donde podían ver mas de cerca uno de los embriones, lo veían reluciente como si no fuese humano, de pronto el embríon se movió reaccionando de forma espontánea.

-¡Ah! -ambos se asustaron hacíendose a un lado al ver que aquello estaba vivo.

-Tranquilos, no os harán daño -aviso Mannix con tono pasivo.

-¿Que es este lugar? -se cuestiono Yumi.

-Aquí, es donde hemos estado desarrollando nuestro mayor experimento hasta la fecha, el desarrollo artificial de seres humanos creados de forma genética -confeso Mannix demostrando que estaban creando sus propios humanos sin la necesidad de que naciesen.

-¿Humanos creados de forma genética? -critico Ulrich sin entender a que se refería con eso.

-Son clones -concluyo Remi.

¿Clones? -se sorprendió Miqquel al oír eso.

-¿Pero clones de quien? -indico Sissi sabiendo muy bien que tendrían que haber sacado el ADN de algún lado para poder hacerlo.

-De la sangre de todos los con los que han estado experimentando, ¿verdad? -acoto Meredith teniendo su propia razonable hipótesis al respecto.

Todos le dirigieron la mirada queriendo saber que tenían que decir al respecto.

-Lo que veís, es el resultado de diez años de duro trabajo, todos estos embriones fueron creados, como un milagro de la ciencia, y han estado así, esperando que maduren del todo para poder salir al exterior y que puedan ver como funciona el mundo -comento la Reina Hopper.

-¿Para que maduren? ¿Cuanto hace que llevan así? -critico Alexandra.

-Digamos que de toda la vida, estos son los nuevos embriones dispuestos a ocupar el lugar de los primeros sujetos de prueba -mencionó Mannix.

-¿Los primeros sujetos de prueba? -se cuestiono Emile asumiendo que ya habían habido otros.

-Pues claro, por eso los niños de aquella clase, eran clones, salidos de esto -indico Thomas entendiendo ahora de donde habían salido aquellos extraños niños con los que habían peleado antes.

-Espera, ¿usasteis a los niños como sujetos de prueba como si el experimento salía bien? -pregunto insistentemente Hopper queriendo entender esa suposición.

-Ningún experimento sale bien a menos que se pruebe de algúna forma, y cuando los primeros que habíamos creado funcionaron a la perfeccíon, dejamos que creciesen y tuviesen una vida como la de todo el mundo -indico demostrando que los habían usado para otro fin que tenían en mente.

-Hasta que decidisteis infectarlos con vuestros caramelos de virus -agrego amargamente Ulrich acordándose bien de como hicieron para quitárselos de encima, los usaron a ellos para eso.

-Al principio no queríamos matarlos, dejamos que creciese con nuestros propios ideales para que así entendiesen el verdadero valor de las cosas que hacíamos aquí, pero entonces todos vosotros os metisteis aquí y decidisteis destruirlo todo, así que tuvimos que tomar una opción.

-¿Que opción? -frunció seriamente el ceño al querer saber cual era la respuesta que tenían planeada para cometer aquel despiadado acto en el que los metieron para matar.

-Era dejar que aquellos niños fuesen los primeros en experimentar los nuevos avances del nuevo mundo que estamos creando, o dejar que unos que se habían pasado toda su vida sobreviviendo a las amenazas que soltamos para crear muerte, se uniesen a nosotros para que viesen lo importante que era estar viviendo en un nuevo mundo prospero -aclaro dando a entender que pensaban usarlos a ellos como testigos de como se creaba una nueva era según sus propios reglas.

-Espera, ¿de verdad pensáis usarnos para que nos unamos a vosotros? -protesto Odd.

-No pensamos, queremos que vosotros lo toméis en cuenta.

Aquello los dejo a todos en una rara sensación de muchas dudas.

-No lo entendéis, el futuro es algo que podemos desarrollar o modificar, pero solamente hace falta dar un paso adelante y de ahí surgirá algo nuevo.

-No surgirá nada nuevo, surgirá lo mismo de siempre, que intentéis de crear un nuevo mundo bajo vuestras propias normas, no arreglara nada, solo lo empeorara -acoto cripticamente Aelita sabiendo que intentar de hacer el mismo proceso, solo acabarían perjudicando a la propia humanidad dando el mismo efecto que ya se había producido antes de todo eso.

Se quedo tan indignado que se hizo a un lado queriendo ignorar todo el asunto. Escuchar todo eso les dejaba a todos en un mal lugar ya que jamas iban a aceptar unirse a ellos porque si, pero viendo que se lo estaban tomando verdaderamente en serio, era como si estuviesen dejando atrás todo aquello que conocían para luego afrontar algo nuevo y desconocido.

-¿Cuanto hace que lleva todo esto aquí? -inquirió seriamente Hopper.

-Desde siempre, desde que este lugar se creo -corroboro Mannix dejando claro que desde que habían empezado a hacer las modificaciones, ya tenían hecha toda esta habitación para esto.

-Imposible, nadie en su sano juicio habría inventado todo esto sin que otro mas se hubiese enterado -rechisto Yolanda cuestionandose esa posibilidad de que lo hubiesen ocultado fácilmente.

-Lo se, pero nos aseguramos de eso con mucha facilidad.

Todos se quedaron indecisos ya que no sabían que pensar de todo lo que tenían delante, era como si estuviesen en una cuna de vida artificial pero creada para un propósito mucho menos apacible.

-¿Aquí es donde los crearon? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo corroborarlo del todo.

-No, aquí fue donde los criamos y los tratamos como si fuesen únicos.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -critico reprochadamente Odd.

-Quiero decir que lo que tenemos aquí no es un intento de crear otro experimento posible, lo que hacemos aquí es crear vida, y la vida no se puede crear así como así, se le tiene que tratar de una cierta forma especial para mejorar su desarrollo sin que haya sus consecuencias -aclaro Mannix sincerandose con ellos para que entendiesen que no estaban ayudando a crear niños de forma artificial, estaban creando algo que iba mucho mas allá de la vida misma.

-¿Pero porque? ¿Cual es el propósito de todo esto? -objetó Hopper queriendo entender adonde querían ir a parar con todo esto ya que no entendía cual era su fin.

-Una vez que nuestro plan de limpieza funcione, sabemos muy bien que tardara su tiempo en que la tierra vuelva a ser lo que era antes, no sabemos con certeza como se reproducirá la gente de un nuevo mañana, así que por eso hemos decidido, crear nuestros propios embriones para que así en un futuro cercano, puedan dar luz a nuevos niños y con eso dar una nueva vida -explicó aclarando el hecho de que lo estaban haciendo con el propósito de expandir una nueva humanidad a partir de la vieja que querían aniquilar.

-Mentira, vosotros no estáis creando una nueva vida, vosotros estáis creando herramientas artificiales con el propósito de acelerar el proceso de génesis que tenéis pensado cometer -reprimió Aelita injustificando el plan que tenían en mente.

-Puede, pero al menos estos niños valdrán la pena, una vez que hayan alcanzado su máximo estado de madurez, podrán ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para sobrevivir en este nuevo mundo.

-O como para crear una nueva especie que sea parecida al resto de la gente que tenéis metida aquí -añadió soberanamente Ulrich sin creerse esa hipótesis.

-¿Como dices? -pregunto la Reina Hopper mirándole de reojo.

-No lo entendéis, queréis crear un nuevo grupo de niños que puedan crear un mundo mejor, pero lo que queréis es hacerles ver lo mismo que toda la gente que hay viviendo aquí, queréis lavarles el cerebro para hacerles pensar que viven un paraíso, pero solamente les estáis haciendo ver una fantasía, una fantasía que vosotros habéis creado -aclaro recriminando la autentica verdad sobre lo que en realidad estaban haciendo aquí, era algo contradictorio a lo que tenían en mente.

-¡Si! -todos coincidieron en eso.

-¿De veras crees que queremos vivir en un mundo con todo el mundo teniendo controlado? -critico Mannix echándole una mirada persuasiva al querer entender lo que tenía en mente.

-¿No decíais que no soportabais el libre albedrío? -indico hacíendoles acordar esa mención.

-Lo que no soportamos es el libre albedrío de hombres que no toleran el buen trabajo, lo que hacemos aquí es facilitar a la gente todo su libre ingenio para que así puedan expandir todas las ideas que antes no podían haberlas soltado -recalcamo la Reina Hopper.

-¿Y que pasa si alguien una idea para cambiar este lugar? -objetó Meredith.

-¿Como? -se cuestiono William seguido de todo el mundo mirándole fijamente.

-¿Habéis pensado siquiera en asumir que nadie de todo este lugar pueda tener al menos una idea sobre como cambiar las condiciones en este lugar?

-¿Que condiciones?

-No se, como por ejemplo-: Hacer que hayan mas niños paseando por aquí, que no este todo tan oscuro, que esa bóveda que tenéis abajo de todo se quite del todo, o que al menos haya algún puesto de helados por el camino -concreto poniendo cualquier ejemplo absurdo que se le ocurriese con tal de hacerles ver que había algo que no funcionaba en todo ese asunto.

Aquello ultimo hizo que todos se riesen al ver que tenía razón.

-¿Decís que queréis hacer que todo el mundo pueda sacar sus ideas al aire libre? Pero solamente os referís a que cualquiera pueda crear su propia hipótesis sobre cualquier hecho físico o medico, nada político, constructivo o nada de eso, solamente os importa que cualquiera de los que hay aquí haga algo por vosotros para demostrar que lo único que importa es estar creando sustancias tóxicas que podrían matar a todo el mundo -indago demostrando que se estaban equivocando con sus ideales ya que en realidad estaban encaprichados con único tema en particular.

Ambos se quedaron con una terrible duda al oír eso.

-Cierto, en ningún momento nadie ha dicho nada sobre cambiar el estado de la Fortaleza, ¿porque será que esto jamas ha pasado? -supuso persuasivamente Muldoch hacíendose a la idea.

-Porque por ahora lo único que nos interesa es que los científicos que tenemos trabajando en este lugar puedan dar lugar a muchas respuestas medicas que hasta ahora nadie ha podido descubrir -excuso Mannix evitando aquella honesta suposición.

-Mentira -exclamo Hopper-. Vosotros lo que queréis es aprovecharos de todo para que así puedan hacer vuestro trabajo suyo porque como no habéis llegado a nada en los últimos diez años, estáis tan desesperados por encontrar algo útil que habéis usado a los mejores científicos que siguen con vida para que así puedan dar lugar a esa arma que tanto ansias tener en realidad, jamas dejaréis que nadie haga distinto a menos que lo permitáis.

-Y lo haremos, en un futuro próximo -decreto la Reina Hopper.

-En un futuro en el que todo el mundo se olvidara de este tema y ahí entonces empezaran a pensar en otra cosa, ¿y que sucederá luego? Se armara un alboroto, la gente se enfadara, se rebelara, y tendremos un motín, o un golpe de estado, ¿has pensado en eso siquiera?

Ignoro aquella suposición girando la mirada hacía otra parte.

-Lo sabes verdad -indico poniendo una mirada lasciva al darse cuenta de que tenía razón.

-¿Saber qué? -cuestiono soberanamente Miqquel al no entender el asunto del que se refería.

-Sabes que no estas siendo perfecta, sabes que se te acaba la paciencia, sabes muy bien que ese cuerpo solamente te esta haciendo empeorar, no estas siendo la Reina Hopper, no estas siendo nada -recrimino Hopper acusándola de no estar funcionando como ella pensaba.

-Mientes -protesto ella resonando su voz con eco.

-¿En serio? Entonces dime, ¿que fue lo que paso en la sala medica?

Aquello lo dejo con los ojos abiertos, no quería acordarse de ese tema.

-¿Que paso en la sala medica? -pregunto Aelita desconcertada por esa mención.

-Porque no se lo dices -la fue presionando para que dijese la verdad.

Mannix no podía soportar otro acto mas como ese, miro hacía Miqquel y William y entonces ambos decidieron actuar dispuestos a impedir que acabase sucediendo lo del otro dia, ambos sacaron sus respectivas armas apuntando hacía Hopper para que no se acercase mas hacía la Reina.

-No -le aviso discretamente William.

-Papa, basta, vas a empeorarlo todo otra vez -insistió Aelita sabiendo muy bien que solamente iba a conseguir que le castigasen de vuelta al igual como las otras veces.

-Diles la verdad -exigió reprochadamente Hopper queriendo que lo confesase.

-Mi señora, tenemos que detenerle -le aviso Mannix a la inteligencia al ver que Hopper lo estaba estropeando todo apropósito y no era algo bueno.

-¿Que pasa Decisión? ¿No tienes el suficiente libre albedrío como para confesarles lo que te ocurre en realidad? -le dio la peor acusación injusta de todas.

-¡Esta bien! -rechisto haciendo salir su voz por toda la sala, los embriones que estaban metidos en los tanques acabaron reaccionando de forma sorpresiva al oír ese grito.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver como lo hizo, asintieron tragando saliva.

-Lo confesare -se llevo las manos a la cara al sentirse avergonzada por eso.

-Pero mi señora -insistió autocompasivamente Mannix viendo que lo iba a decir en serio.

-Tengo parte de los recuerdos de Anthea -admitió contándolo sin mas dilación.

Se llevo un disgusto al ver que lo hizo.

-¿En serio? -se cuestiono sorprendido Alexandra al ver que lo decía en serio.

-Desde que estoy metida en este cuerpo, siento como parte de todo lo relacionado con Anthea, sigue estando aquí todavía, como si ella jamas se hubiese ido, no puedo soportarlo, desde que Kiff canto esa cancioncilla, no puedo soportar esta idea, no puedo seguir así -explicó confesando lo mal que se sentía por tener parte de la mente de Anthea metiendose en su cabeza.

-¿Entonces Anthea sigue estando viva? -pregunto Yolanda queriendo corroborarlo.

-No, la parte consciente de Anthea que aún tenía en su mente cuando la pusieron en el tanque donde había estado guardada los últimos diez años, cuando Decisión se metió dentro de su cuerpo, aquella parte que estaba inconsciente se encendió, y ahora la ataca queriendo salir al exterior -aclaro Hopper concluyendo la razón de porque le estaba pasando eso en realidad.

-¿Pero si entonces le ocurre eso, porque no le ocurre lo mismo a Mannix? -objetó cuestionadamente Orson dirigiendo la mirada hacía Mannix al tener una hipótesis.

-¿Como? -le miro con una expresión de extrañitud.

-Si Deckard hizo lo mismo que Decisión al meterse dentro del cuerpo de Mannix porque no esta sufriendo los mismos efectos -indico percatandose de ese hecho ya que ahí demostraba que había un fallo en el experimento y no lo habían perfeccionado del todo.

Aquello hizo que todos se quedasen con la misma duda.

-Pues porque yo soy un ser humano normal metido en el cuerpo de otro, y la Reina Hopper es una inteligencia artificial, no le hace el mismo efecto, al ser un sér hecho de dígitos de computadora, tiene un defecto que hace que el cerebro no pueda tolerarlo y eso produce que las celulas que pertenecen al sujeto original intenten de expandirse para dejarlo como antes, por eso le afecta tanto -aclaro demostrando que con una inteligencia artificial el efecto que tenía en su propio cuerpo hacía que fuese dañino para lo que era.

-¿Pero Anthea sigue estando consciente todavía? -pregunto Yumi queriendo corroborar ese hecho.

-De momento -dijo Miqquel.

-¿Como que de momento? -se cuestiono Hopper esa mención.

La Reina Hopper les dirigió una mirada autocompasiva y entonces dijo:

-Ya es hora de que esto de la Reina Hopper termine del todo -dijo dispuesta a quitarse de encima todo ese dolor que tenía dentro suyo.

··

Balla se encontraba en el salón donde siempre se juntaba con los suyos propios, estaba solo sentado en la silla delante de la mesa mientras bebía un vaso de leche a duras penas, estaba tan disgustado por la situación por la que estaba pasando Norbert que no sabía que hacer, Norbert siempre había sido su mejor amigo hasta la fecha, recordaba muy bien el día en que lo vio por primera vez, él fue quien le ayudo a saber manejar un jeep y el resto de los vehículos, y ya de ahí la cosa acabo sucediendo como él ya se imaginaba que acabaría pasando, pero él no era solamente un amigo, era un hermano, el hermano que jamas tuvo, y ahora que le estaba ocurriendo eso, sentía que una parte de él se estaba muriendo también y no podía evitarlo.

Miro fijamente como intentando de buscar una respuesta a como solucionar esto, no podía dejarlo morir, tenía que ayudarle de algúna forma, pero no solo a él, sino a todos los demás, todo el grupo estaba encerrado aquí dentro siendo utilizados para ser soldados en una guerra que no tenía mucho sentido, ya no le encontraba ningúna utilidad a todo este proceso de génesis que se estaban inventando, todo eso tenía que terminar de algúna manera, ¿pero como podía hacerlo?

De pronto salto una imagen de un muerto atacándole.

Reaccionó tan espontáneamente que acabo tirando el vaso y con la leche derramandose sobre la mesa, luego el resto acabo cayendo al suelo.

-Maldita sea -se quejo viendo lo que había hecho, marcho hacía la lacena y ahí entonces cogío una servilleta enorme y la apoyo contra la mesa donde quedaba el resto de la leche, fue a por otro y lo apoyo sobre el suelo limpiándolo lo suficiente como para hacer que el papel lo absorbiera.

-Fijate quien esta aquí -dijo alguien con una voz incrédula.

Alzo la mirada y observo que Herb y Nicolas se encontraban delante de la puerta observando lo que hacía, ambos estaban con aquella expresión de descaro como de no importarles siquiera que él estuviese ahí, solamente les importaba estar ahí quietos mirándole fijamente.

Balla no sabía muy bien que hacían aquellos dos ahí pero no les gustaba tenerlos justo en el lugar que mas le dolía que estuviesen, se enderezo poniendo en una expresión autoritaria y dijo:

-¿Que hacéis aquí? -les pregunto soberanamente.

-Hemos venido a comer -comento Nicolas.

-¿Porque no vais al comedor que hay hacía unos niveles mas arriba? Creo que ahí hay mas comida de la que vosotros podríais devorar en un solo dia -les dio una propuesta con tal de hacer que se marchasen hacía otra, no quería verlos sabiendo muy bien que les iba a dar un gran problema.

-Es que no queremos ir ahí -dijo Herb con una mirada penetrante.

Aquello ya dejo bien claro a Balla que aquellos no habían venido expresamente a comer sino para otra cosa, se sentó en la silla puesto en una posición comoda pero al mismo tiempo los estaba mirando con una expresión desinteresada ya que no tenía ningún miedo por ellos.

-¿Sabéis que os digo chicos? Resulta que mi amigo se esta muriendo, y hoy no tengo ganas de pelearme con nadie, no tengo ganas de nada, solamente tengo ganas de tomarme la poca leche que queda en la nevera, y ya de ahí me iré a dormir para pensar que esto no esta pasando, ¿os gusta esa idea? -les explicó concretándoles todo lo que iba a hacer con tal de ignorar esta situación.

Ambos se miraron dandose expresiones persuasivas, no les gustaba esa idea.

-Esta claro que no -indico sabiendo bien que por esas miradas se notaba perfectamente que no iban a captar ningúna de sus indirectas, se levanto dirigiendose hacía la lacena y ahí entonces saco un cuchillo que había en uno de los cajones de en medio, lo puso contra la mesa mientras él movía su silla delante, se enderezo apoyando sus piernas sobre la mesa y se queda en aquella posición descarada como de no hacer absolutamente nada, entonces dijo-: Id a por él.

-¿Como? -no entendió Herb lo que quería decir.

-Cogedlo, se que queréis hacerlo -pidió expresamente.

Miraron el cuchillo sin entender porque les estaba proponiendo eso.

-Venga, se muy bien que queréis matarme, me tenéis aquí, os he dejado un cuchillo, yo no voy a hacer nada, no voy a defenderme, solamente os voy a dar la oportunidad de que hagáis aquello que tantas ganas queréis, matarlos a todos, empezando por mi -admitió dándoles la idea de que lo asesinasen fácilmente sin importar lo que sucediese.

Ambos se miraron extrañados ya que no sabían si lo que decía era algo apropósito o no porque era demasiado fácil para ser verdad, se fueron acercando con Herb delante alzando la mano para agarrar el cuchillo, miro a Balla y este estaba que ni se inmutaba, movió una de las cejas como señalando que esperaba una acción de ellos para que lo hiciesen. Herb no se esperaba mas y acabo agarrando el cuchillo antes de que Balla lo agarrase para clavarselo en la mano o que sucediese algúna otra cosa que nadie se pudiese esperar, lo agarro y se concentro en que iba a hacer con él.

-Venga, hazlo -puso una sonrisa socarrona, lo presiono para que lo hiciese.

-Herb -dijo Nicolas, se estaba atemorizando de lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Calla! -le rechisto de nuevo queriendo callarse.

Balla continuaba en aquella posición esperando algúna respuesta de Herb, se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso, tanto que empezaba a sudar por la frente, siguió así hasta que al final no pudo mas, tiro el cuchillo delante de Balla como para que lo agarrase.

-¿Que pasa Herb Pinchon? ¿No tienes huevos para hacerlo? -le pregunto provocándole.

Herb no lo aguanto mas y acabo reaccionando pero en vez de coger el cuchillo agarro el vaso de leche que aún estaba en la mesa y lo tiro de un tirón, se oyó como se caía, fue rodando por el suelo hasta golpearse con la pared del costado, ambos se quedaron mirandose frenéticamente pero Herb se quedo exasperado al no saber que hacer, la situación lo estaba matando.

-No tienes porque hacer esto -le dijo persuasivamente.

-¿Como? -se extraño aún mas con esa respuesta.

-No tienes porque seguir comportándote así, puedes cambiar si lo quieres.

-¿De que cojones esta hablando? -se cuestiono Nicolas dudando de esa mención.

-¡Callate! -le volvió a rechistar otra vez pero subiendo de tono.

-¿Porque le hablas tan mal a tu compañero?

-¿Como dices? -apoyo sus manos sobre la mesa al querer entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

-¿Porque siempre lo tratas como si fuese un estupido? Mirale bien, acaso no es tu amigo, no es tu amigo de siempre, con quien siempre has pasado los mejores momentos de tu vida, ¿porque siempre este malhumor con él, de tratarlo como a un montón de basura, como una sombra? ¿Porque?

-Porque lo es, es idiota desde que nació, siempre ha sido así, desde que me encontré con él, he tenido que estar cuidándole como si fuese un bebe, jamas ha sabido cuidarse solo, así que desde entonces él ha estado conmigo, ayudándome a seguir robando, pero tiene un problema, y es que demasiado débil como para hacer que valga la pena -le explicó echándole la bronca al hacerle entender porque estaba en realidad Nicolas y era simplemente por tener a alguien quien le pudiese ayudar a cometer todas sus trastadas apropositamente.

-¿Estas seguro de eso? -inquirió frunciendo seriamente el ceño.

Escucho un sonido que le asusto, se giro observando que Nicolas le estaba apuntando con su pistola mientras ponía una mirada fruncida como de no importarle lo que estaba haciendo.

-Nicolas -dijo atemorizado.

-Yo no soy un estupido, ¿verdad? -le pregunto queriendo una respuesta que fuese clara.

-No, claro que no, no lo eres, siempre has sido muy listo -intento de persuadirle para que viera que no lo estaba menospreciando de ningúna forma.

-¿Entonces porque yo siempre he sido el que ha ido detrás de ti?

-¿Como dices? -se empezo a extrañar aún mas con esas acusaciones.

-¿Porque siempre me has obligado a hacer las cosas que no quiero? ¿Porque siempre me obligas a que siempre me quede el ultimo en la fila para comer? ¿Porque siempre me quedo con las peores cosas que no sirven para nada? ¿Porque? ¿Es cierto no?, solamente soy tu ayudante, nada mas -le reprocho criticándole todas las cosas que le obligaba a hacer mientras él se llevaba todo el mérito.

Le empezo a acercar tanto la pistola que no tuvo mas arrodillarse sintiendo que lo iba a acabar matando del todo a menos que buscase una excusa para tranquilizarlo y así parase del todo.

-Tranquilo Nicolas, resolvámoslo, vale.

-No -se puso rígido dispuesto a dispararle.

Herb no sabía que hacer, su compañero estaba apunto de matarle a causa de unas absurdas acusaciones que se estaba inventando, miro a Balla del cual se encontraba todavía sentado en la silla mirándole con una expresión despreocupada como de no importarle lo que le sucediese.

-Ayudeme Balla -le exigió suplicantemente.

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso tu haz hecho algo por mi aparte de tirarme el vaso? -indico hacíendole ver que no tenía ningún motivo para salvarle de Nicolas.

Con eso ya dejaba claro que estaba completamente condenado, no podía hacer nada para salvarse de que su amigo no lo matase tontamente, podía ver en su mirada que estaba enfadado con él, tanto que verdaderamente estaba dispuesto a matarle sin importar siquiera lo que hiciese, solamente quería quitarse ese peso de encima que tenía desde hacía bastantes años.

-Venga Nicolas, hablemos -le suplico una vez mas.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo -indico ingenuamente.

Cada cosa era demasiado exasperante para él, ya no sabía que hacer, entonces se acordo de algo, tenía una pistola guardada detrás de su pantalón, de algúna forma tenía que sacarla y utilizarla contra Nicolas pero tenía que hacerlo en algún momento en que bajase la guardia.

-Nicolas, ¿sabes quien mas te trata de estupido? -le pregunto dispuesto a distraerle.

-¿Quien? -se intereso a pesar de que en realidad no era cierto.

-Él -le señalo a Balla culpándole ahora a él.

-¿En serio? -lo critico sin tomárselo muy en serio, estaba con la cara puesto sobre su puño en señal de desinterés por ver como estaba sucediendo la situación.

Aquello hizo que Nicolas girase su arma apuntando hacía Balla al creérselo muy en serio, Herb aprovecho y entonces saco su pistola de atrás apuntando hacía Nicolas tan de cerca que pego la punta contra su estomago, era un disparo fácil y podía matarlo del todo.

-No me obligues a hacerlo Nicolas, no me obligues -le exigió queriendo no matarlo pero se lo estaba poniendo demasiado fácil como para hacerlo.

-Chicos, por favor -insistió Balla queriendo parar la situación al ver que la cosa se había liado por completo y ya no tenía mucha gracia-, podemos calmarnos un momento, ¿por favor? ¿Queréis?

Ambos se miraron sin entender a que se referían pero entonces notaron como estaban y ya no pudieron evitar sentirse avergonzados, bajaron cada uno sus armas y entonces dirigieron la mirada hacía Balla queriendo saber que era lo que quería con ellos.

-No os daís cuenta de lo tonto que es todo esto, pelearos sin ningún motivo.

-Si -afirmo Nicolas sintiendo que aquello le sonaba certero de verdad.

-Os habéis pasado tanto tiempo metiéndoos con todos los demás, que al final habéis perdido la confianza en vosotros mismos, por dios, estáis apunto de matarlos cuando ni siquiera tenéis una excusa para poder hacerlo, sois peor que todos los que están aquí -les explico sincerandose con ellos para que viesen que no tenía ningún sentido pelearse por cualquier motivo irracional.

Se quedaron indecisos ante esa cuestión ya que nunca antes lo habían oido.

-¿Que es lo que quieres? -pregunto Herb queriendo entender porque estaba razonando con ellos cuando hacía un momento parecía que querían matarle.

-Quiero que os dejéis de tonterías y empecéis a pensar en que jamas lograréis nada de esto, mirad bien como están las cosas aquí, este lugar se esta cayendo a pedazos, ya no se puede confiar en Decisión o lo que que de Deckard en ese cuerpo en el que se encuentra, este lugar ya no nos pertenece, no nos pertenece a nadie -acordo estrictamente dejándoles claro que por mucho que pensasen que este lugar era su hogar, no era algo de lo que poder quedarse a vivir eternamente.

-¿Y que quieres que hagamos? ¿Que lo ignoremos todo como hace todo el mundo? -reprocho Herb sin entender cual era la idea que le estaba proponiendo.

-No, quiero que me ayudéis a mi, a ayudar a los otros -admitió señalandose a si mismo.

-¿Los otros? -se cuestiono Nicolas esa mención.

-Callate tu -le volvió a rechistar por oír otra cosa de él sin motivo aparente.

Balla se le quedo mirando con una expresión indirecta al hacerle ver que tenía razón en lo que antes le había dicho, se quejaba de su compañero silenciándole sin razón algúna.

-¿Porque tenemos que ayudarles? -le pregunto con total soberanía.

-Porque ellos son los únicos que pueden parar esto, se están muriendo demasiados aquí, y quiero salvarles, incluido a ellos, así que si os vais a pasar el resto de vuestras vidas quejándoos y comportándoos como si tuvieseis la razón de todo, quiero que al menos hagáis algo que valga la pena de verdad, ¿podéis hacerlo o tengo que echaros a la bóveda? -les propuso con tal de que al menos hiciesen algo de provecho en vez de estar destruyéndolo todo por pura amargura.

Ambos se miraron pensativos al no saber que hacer, odiaban a los Guerreros lo suficiente como para matarlos, pero al menos ellos no habían intentado de clavarles una navaja por detrás, los habían dejado con vida porque eran lo suficientemente listos como para no cometer ese error, eso era algo que no iba a poder ignorar a pesar de como sonase.

-¿Porque nos estas contando esto? -se cuestiono queriendo porque les estaba proponiendo esa alternativa cuando sabía muy bien que no servían de mucha confianza.

-Porque vosotros dos podéis ser unos viles hijos de perra, pero se muy bien que todo ese odio que tenéis en vuestro interior se debe a que jamáis habéis sido tratados como yo con mi equipo, así que por eso os doy la alternativa de cambiar de bando, ¿os unís o no?

Herb volvió a quedarse pensativo ante esa cuestión, sabía bien que no podía confiar en los Guerreros después de todo lo que hicieron, pero ya paso antes todo eso con Miqquel y le perdonaron, aunque al final resultaba que no había cambiado para nada, si no que lo hacía todo apropósito, pero al menos tenían una alternativa de la que tenían que sacar algún provecho.

-Esta bien, ¿que quieres que hagamos? -le pregunto dispuesto a corroborar con él en lo que fuese.

-Dentro de poco vendrá un equipo, no se cuando y ni en que momento, pero se muy bien que en cuanto vengan, se montara una muy buena, todo este lugar se caerá, y nadie estará a salvo, así que quiero que en cuanto todo empiece a desplomarse, quiero que me ayudéis a sacar a la gente de aquí, incluido a Norbert que se encuentra aún en observación.

-El tío esta infectado, no sirve para nada sacarlo de ahí -indico amargamente.

-Lo se, pero al menos no quiero que muera en el estado en que esta ahora, así que por eso necesito que me traigas todo aquello que pueda servir como para abrir esa dichosa puerta, ¿podéis hacerlo? -pregunto concretándoles lo que necesitaban hacer con tal de redimirse de sus actos.

Sin que se diesen cuenta, al otro lado Kroll les estaba escuchando perplejo al ver que a pesar de todo lo malo que habían hecho aquellos dos, se estaban pasando de bando así sin mas.

-Creo que podemos hacer algo, pero costara -afirmo Herb dispuesto a intentarlo por si acaso.

Se dio la vuelta y se marcho por donde vino viendo que las cosas no estaban siendo como las que él quería que fuesen, le indignaba tanto esto que solamente le quedaba una cosa por hacer, buscar a su propio equipo por su cuenta.

··

La Reina Hopper llevo a todo el equipo de vuelta a la sala principal donde continuaba estando el corazón central de toda la instalación, fue avanzando mientras todo el resto la seguía sin entender muy bien porque los había traído aquí sin dar muchas explicaciones.

-No entiendo, ¿que es lo quiere terminar con esto? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo entender cual era el propósito de aquella ultima frase que mencionó antes.

La Reina siguió avanzando hasta que se giro poniendose en una posición autoritaria.

-Estamos aquí porque me acabo de dar cuenta, de que el experimento en el que estuve involucrada a fallado por completo, me arrepiento por completo de haberme metido en este cuerpo asumiendo que con eso me haría mas superior, pero estoy equivocada, no me ha aportado nada bueno en absoluto, así que por eso he decidido terminar con este sufrimiento de una vez por todas -explicó sincerandose con ellos de una forma bastante amarga.

-¿Que es lo que quiere terminar? -se cuestiono Soto sin entender esa mención.

-Va a salir del cuerpo de Anthea -concluyo Yolanda.

-¿Que? -todos se sorprendieron al oír eso.

-¿Pero es posible hacer eso? -critico Ulrich.

-Se puede, siempre y cuando el huésped que esta metido dentro vaya a algúna parte, y creo saber muy bien adonde se volverá a meter ahora mismo -aclaro Hopper reconociendo con exactitud que planeaba volver a la maquina donde antes había estado metida durante tanto tiempo.

-¿Pero y que pasara una vez haya hecho eso? Morirá el cuerpo de Anthea -se cuestiono Aelita asumiendo que eso haría que la conciencia de su madre volviese directamente a su cuerpo.

-Ya, pero acuérdate de lo que paso la ultima vez, ella se convirtió en una autentica salvaje que casi estuvo apunto de matarnos -mencionó Odd acordándose muy bien de esa situación.

-Cuando Anthea despertó se había descontrolado porque había pasado demasiado tiempo metida en un tanque de agua sin poder asimilar lo que le rodeaba, pero después de todo el tiempo que he pasado con ella dentro, creo poder quitármela de encima y hacer que vuelva a la normalidad -aclaro la Reina Hopper confesando que podía hacer que Anthea volviese a tener la misma consciencia que tenía antes, podía hacer que quedase curada del todo.

Aquello los dejo a todos con una rara sensación de pensar que estaban apunto de volver a ver a Anthea pero esta vez viéndola tal y como solía ser antes.

-¿Esta seguro de esto mi Reina? -pregunto dudosamente Mannix.

-Estoy que mas decidida de esto, yo tomo las decisiones aquí, y yo decido que todo esto termina aquí y ahora -decreto estrictamente y entonces del techo fueron surgiendo varios tentáculos que iban todos dirigidos hacía ella, eran tantos que parecía que la estaban por atacar.

Todos se hicieron hacía un lado por precaución de que aquellos tentáculos no los cogiesen.

Los tentáculos de cables agarraron a la Reina Hopper levantandola en el aire mientras otro mas le enganchaba un casco en la cabeza, era el mismo casco que había usado antes para meterse dentro del cuerpo de Anthea, se lo conecto y entonces sintió una descarga que fluía por todo su cuerpo.

-Creo que esto no es bueno -opino temerosamente Muldoch.

Aelita le estaba dando tanto pánico que agarro la mano de su padre sintiendo que estaban apunto de ver que hasta ahora ningúno de los dos creía que fuese posible hasta ahora, estaban por volver a ver a Anthea si es que la idea que tenía la Reina podría funcionar de verdad.

-Activando descarga -se dijo y entonces el ordenador central se encendió iluminando todas las pantallas de los costados, una corriente eléctrica paso alrededor del cuerpo de la Reina Hopper haciendo que empezase a sufrir un tremendo dolor que le resultaba bastante asfixiante, empezo a forcejear sintiendo que aquello la estaba destruyendo por dentro.

-Mi reina -exigió Mannix viendo lo que le sucedía.

-Déjalo estar Deckard, pronto todo esto volverá a estar como era antes -protesto negándose a cambiar de opinión y entonces acelero aún mas la potencia y entonces todo el cuerpo quedo envuelto en una aura carmesí que le estaba haciendo mucho mas daño que antes, expulso un enorme grito que resonó por toda la sala mientras los chicos lo estaban viendo todo.

Se cubrieron tapandose los ojos al ver que aquella descarga aumentaba aún mas su luz.

Era tal la potencia que estaba expulsando que toda la instalación empezo a sufrir una sobrecarga que iba creciendo sin parar, las luces iban dilatando mientras todo el mundo alzaba la vista sin entender muy bien porque estaba sucediendo todo eso en realidad.

Kroll alzo la mirada hacía arriba sintiendo que ese extraño efecto se debía a una cierta razón especifica, la Reina Hopper estaba haciendo lo que jamas creía que haría en este momento, estaba volviendo directamente al ordenador central abandonando su cuerpo humano.

En otro lugar, Norbert continuaba tirado en la camilla con el respirador cuando entonces la energía fue apagando y desconectando la maquina que controlaba sus pulsaciones, fue tal que hizo que abriese los ojos inyectados en sangre, lanzo un severo gemido.

-¡Ah! -grito la Reina Hopper y entonces mando toda su energía hacía el casco del cual paso por el tentáculo y de ahí hasta el ordenador central, el ojo del centro se encendió poniendose rojo.

Todo termino al instante.

Alzaron la vista observando que ya no había nada mas de esa luz roja molesta, vieron el cuerpo de Anthea quedandose enganchado por aquellos tentáculos en el aire y sin poder moverse, de pronto reaccionó viendo como una de las manos se estaban moviendo.

-Mama -dijo Aelita suponiendo que su madre continuaba con vida.

Los tentáculos empezaron a bajar hasta que acabaron soltando el cuerpo de Anthea que cayo inconsciente contra el suelo, el impacto sonó flojo pero estando ella inconsciente parecía mas grave.

-Mama -marcho socorriendo Aelita para ver si su madre estaba bien.

-No espera Aelita, espera -insistió Jeremy queriendo impedir que marchase ya que no sabía como iba a estar ella sabiendo muy bien que podría no ser su madre del todo.

Se junto delante de ella observando lo inconsciente que estaba, la acosto mirando hacía arriba observando lo pálida que estaba, ahora que Decisión ya no estaba con ella, se podía ver por completo el aspecto blancuzco que tenía antes cuando la curaron del todo.

-Mama -le froto la calva queriendo pensar que su madre iba a volver a la vida.

Todos se enderezaron acercandose para ver mejor como estaba ella, Aelita se giro mirando fijamente a su padre, estaba triste porque pensaba que ya la había perdido otra vez, Hopper se quedo mirando sin saber que responderle, ya no tenía expectativas en todo eso.

-¡Ah! -grito Anthea levantándose al instante, reaccionó despavoridamente.

-¡Mama! -chillo Aelita viendo que su madre revivió sin ningún problema.

-Atrás todos -ordeno Romitz queriendo asegurarse de que no los atacasen como antes.

Anthea se quedo con una expresión sofocada como de estar aterrorizada con todo, se hizo atrás arrastrandose con las piernas mientras Aelita le exigía que parase al ver como se estaba descontrolando, se notaba que hacía tiempo que ella no había tenido el control de si misma.

-¡Anthea Hopper! ¡Para ya! -le grito insistiéndola de otra forma.

Aquello hizo que se detuvo y se girase mirándole con una expresión dudosa, Aelita se quedo indecisa ya que no sabía que decirle ahora, no sabía si iba a reaccionar de forma favorable o iba a suceder como antes y la iba a agarrar agresivamente del cuello.

-Aelita -dijo ella reconociéndola al instante.

Se entusiasmo tanto por eso que la abrazo viendo que su madre había vuelto.

Todos estaban estupefactos al mismo tiempo que entusiasmados ya que no se podían creer que verdaderamente hubiese funcionado, Anthea estaba con vida otra vez, pero Alexandra se quedo con una expresión de disgusto ya que no quería que hubiese revivido, ahora que ella estaba de vuelta, su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad, iba a perder a Hopper después de todo el tiempo que paso con él, tenía a su familia de vuelta mientras ella se iba a quedar sola como pasaba con cualquier mujer que le ocurría una de estas situaciones a su edad.

-Increíble, ha funcionado -dijo Mannix viéndolo sin poder creérselo.

-Un momento, ¿donde esta Decisión? -pregunto William acordándose de que si Decisión había abandonado el cuerpo, adonde había ido en realidad.

-Aquí -el ojo principal se encendió relevando que Decisión había vuelto a su lugar.

Todos alzaron la vista viendo que aquel ojo enorme los estaba volviendo a mirar, Anthea se giro y se asusto lanzando un enorme chillido que la hizo saltar del miedo, marcho arrastrandose para el otro lado cuando entonces Hopper la cogío de los hombros para tranquilizarla.

-Anthea, para -le exigió pasivamente.

Ahí entonces alzo la mirada mirándole fijamente y supo reconocerle del todo.

-Franz, ¿eres tu? -le pregunto con un tono autocompasivo y tranquilo.

-Si, soy yo -afirmo sonriendo plácidamente al ver que la mujer que tanto amaba había vuelto.

Se quedo tan entusiasmada que le abrazo sintiendo que volvía a ver a su hombre de vuelta. Alexandra lo estaba viendo y no le entusiasmaba mucho, Hopper ya se entusiasmo demasiado pronto hasta para lo que era, le enfadaba tener a Anthea tal y como estaba, Meredith se giro observando la expresión que tenía ella en su cara y supo entender muy bien que le pasaba.

-¿Mi señora Reina? -pregunto Mannix dirigiendose hacía la maquina.

-La Reina Hopper ha muerto, Decisión ha vuelto, y esta vez no va a permitir que se vuelvan a repetir los acontecimientos en los nos hemos involucrado, esta vez, yo voy a ocuparme de impedir que todos intenten de quitarme la poca paciencia que tengo, nunca mas, ¡nunca mas! -acordo estrictamente Decisión dejando claro que esta vez no iba a permitirse ningún inconveniente mas.

El ojo se apago y toda la sala se tranquilizo al instante.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? -se cuestiono Mauro sin entender a que vino ese aviso.

-Que ahora será menos benevolente con nosotros -concluyo ingenuamente Remi.

-Franz, ¿donde estamos? -se cuestiono sin entender lo que estaba viendo, se toco la cabeza sintiendo que le faltaba algo-. ¿Donde esta mi pelo? ¿Porque estoy calva?

Aquello hizo que Hopper se diese cuenta que ahora le iba a tener que contar todo lo que paso hasta ahora, tanto que seguramente le iba a durar mucho tiempo.

-Es una larga historia -dijo sabiendo muy bien lo que iba a hacer ahora.

··

Pasados unos minutos todo el mundo se reunió en la enfermería para tratar a Anthea del cual se había pasado mucho tiempo puesta en aquel tanque y luego como varias semanas teniendo dentro a Decisión controlando su cuerpo como si fuese una marioneta, aquello era algo que se tenía que tratar con total precaución ya que Anthea había permanecido diez años inconsciente y no tenía mucha idea de lo que había pasado en todo ese tiempo.

Clara le estaba lavando la cara con un trapo mojado mientras Hopper la miraba desde el otro rincón, se entusiasmaba al ver que su mujer estaba viva de vuelta, pero también le atemorizaba la idea de ver que después de todo este tiempo ella volviese a ser la misma de antes, estaba calva y tenía la mirada perdida como si no entendiese nada, estaba claro que esta iba a tardar bastante.

-¿Esta bien así? -pregunto Clara queriendo saber si podía dejarla o no.

-Si, esta bien así -confirmo con un cierto autocompasivo.

Clara lo dejo estar, dejo el trapo mojado en un cuenco y entonces se lo llevo.

-Podrías dejarnos solos un momento por favor -le pidió con total sinceridad.

-Si -acepto sin poner ningún inconveniente y entonces se marcho dejando a Hopper solo con ella.

Asintió respirando profundamente ya que no estaba preparado para tratar con ella, se acerco sentándose de una forma compasiva y entonces le dijo:

-¿Como te encuentras? -le pregunto tomándolo como primer punto de la conversacíon.

-Me siento como si estuviese llena de agua, pero no siento como si lo estuviera -dijo ella tocandose el estomago, se había acostumbrado demasiado al tanque de agua en el que había estado metida.

-Es porque has estado diez años metida en un tanque de agua, Deckard te metió ahí para mantenerte estable mientras buscaba la manera de curarte, cosa que ha hecho.

-Deckard -ahí entonces se acordo de algo, le miro y dijo-: Él me mato, ¿verdad?

-Fue un accidente, pero apenas te ocurrió algo, excepto que me hizo creer que habías muerto.

Aquello la dejo mas apenada que antes, no sabía como asimilarlo.

-He pasado diez años metida en este lugar, sin darme cuenta de que me estaban utilizando.

-Si -confirmo serenamente, no tenía ningún motivo para ocultárselo.

-Al final Deckard y Decisión han conseguido lo que querían, el mundo ha quedado destruido.

-Lo se, no pude hacer nada, se ha salido con la suya, y ahora tenemos que pasarnos el resto de nuestras vidas aquí, a menos que suceda algo que lo cambie por completo -opino sabiendo muy bien que a estas alturas tendría que ocurrir un nuevo motín tal y como sucedió antes.

Anthea quería intentar de asimilarlo todo pero le resultaba imposible, todas aquellas cosas que tanto temía que ocurriesen al final habían ocurrido, el mundo estaba destruido, su hija había crecido demasiado, y encima había perdido su bonito pelo rosa que tanto le gustaba, era algo indignante pero ya no podía hacer nada, este era ahora el nuevo mundo en el que se encontraba.

-¿Que paso mientras yo estaba inconsciente?

-De todo, unos cuantos amigos muertos, unos cuantos motines, y ver como experimentan con humanos para transformarlos en zombies de películas post-apocalípticas -le concreto todos los hechos de la forma mas fácil que podía resumírselo.

-¿Zombies? -se cuestiono esa mención.

-Deberías de conocer a los chicos, son bastante buenos haciendo esas menciones de películas, es lo mejor de lo que puedo oír en todo el dia -indico reconociendo que se había pasado tanto tiempo oyendo barbaridades, que no le importaba lo que los demás le contasen.

Soltó una pequeña risilla falsa pero apenas pudo aguantarla ya que no se sentía como para estar divirtiéndose ahora mismo, se encontraba sola y solamente Hopper podía ayudarla, le agarro de la mano sin que él se diese cuenta, Hopper se giro mirándola con una expresión compasiva.

-Te he extrañado demasiado Franz -le contesto persuasivamente.

-Llamame Hopper, eso de Franz se acabo hace mucho tiempo -indico ingenuamente.

Ambos se rieron al no poder evitar como sonaba.

De pronto alguien les golpeo la puerta sorprendiéndoles al instante, era Yolanda que estaba delante de la puerta junto con Aelita puesta con una expresión de entusiasmo en su rostro.

-Disculpad, pero... ella quiere hablar con su madre -confeso Yolanda apoyando su mano encima del hombro de Aelita en señal de comprensión.

Ambos se miraron indecisos ante esa respuesta y entonces dijeron:

-De acuerdo, pasa, creo que yo mejor me voy, hablad a solas, de acuerdo -accedió Hopper marchándose para que hablasen a solas sin ningún problema, no le importaba que no estuviesen juntos, pero se sentía mejor dejando que Aelita le contase cosas a su madre ya que se lo merecía.

Ella se sentó mientras su madre la miraba con una expresión de preocupación ya que hacían como diez años que ella se había perdido todo lo importante de su hija, y ahora la tenía ahí, madura y con un aspecto que le hacía una persona bastantemente favorable.

-Me gusta como te has dejado el pelo -le dijo tomándolo como la primera cosa a tomar en cuenta.

-Lo se, es algo que he aprendido aquí, aunque nunca me ha favorecido ya que casi siempre estoy mugrienta de tierra o algo peor -comento ella burlonamente ya que siempre se encontraba en una situación parecida en la que nunca quedaba limpia.

Ambos se rieron tomándolo como una buena ironía, empezaron a subir y de ahí acabaron riéndose a carcajadas sin ningún motivo, se callaron y entonces se miraron dandose cuenta de que hacía tiempo que ningúna de las dos se había visto mutuamente, no pudieron evitarlo y acabaron abrazandose mientras sollozaban sin hacer ningún escándalo.

-Te he extrañado mucho mama -le dijo ella soltando una pequeña lagrima.

-Yo también -coincidió ella separando a su hija para verla mejor.

Le toco el pelo y de ahí fue bajando hasta tocarle la cara, no se podía creer como había crecido después de los diez años que había pasado inconsciente sin saber nada de nada.

-Es increíble como has crecido -indico.

-Y tu sigues igual -exclamo hacíendola ver lo irónico del asunto.

-Lo se, aunque bueno, eso hace que parezcamos hermanas -opino riéndose otra vez.

-Echaba de menos que tuvieras estos momentos.

-Ya -ahí se dio cuenta del gran mal que era haberse perdido todo eso por nada.

-No tienes ideas de las cosas que han pasado aquí, de lo que he visto, de lo que me han hecho.

-¿Porque? ¿Que te han hecho? -insistió poniendose frenética al oír eso.

-He pasado años sufriendo varios golpes, pero todo eso ha terminado, soy mas fuerte que antes, ahora se luchar, y tengo a mis propios amigos ayudándome a superar esto -admitió sinceramente.

-¿Esos chicos de ahí fuera?

-Si, son buenos chicos, ¿sabes? El chico ese rubio con gafas, es mi novio.

-¿Que? ¿No? -se sorprendió burlonamente la madre al oír eso-. ¿Como es posible?

-Digamos que mande un mensaje para que alguien supiera de mi existencia, y él fue uno de los pocos que acabaron recibiéndolo, desde entonces él y los suyos han estado haciendo un largo viaje hasta llegar aquí, y de ahí le he conocido, y no he podido evitarlo, él es también muy fuerte -le explicó hacíendole ver como había hecho para acabar así.

Ahí entonces Anthea entendió algo de ella.

-¿Le quieres mucho verdad?

-Si, tanto como para protegerme de cualquier cosa que me pase -confeso demostrando que había encontrado a la persona indicada para quedarse con ella.

Anthea se sintió tan alegrada por eso que la abrazo una vez mas mientras todos al otro lado estaban observando por el ventanal lo que sucedía con las dos, se alegraban de ver que Aelita se había reencontrado con su madre una vez mas, pero también les preocupaba que ahora ella supiese un nuevo riesgo para todos según como siguiese el asunto.

-Resulta bastante emotivo reencontrarse con su madre una vez mas -opino Yumi alegrándose de ver que ella había conseguido algo que hasta ahora ninguno mas había conseguido.

Se paso la mano por la cara quitándose las lagrimas de tristeza y entonces Ulrich la abrazo sintiendo muy bien lo que le ocurrió, sonrío alegrado de ver que coincidía en sus propios sentimientos.

-¿Que creéis que sucederá ahora? -pregunto Eric.

-¿A que te refieres? -pregunto Angus sin entender a que se refería.

-Fijaos bien, Decisión ha vuelto a su ordenador principal donde ahora tiene el control total de toda la instalación otra vez, Anthea esta libre y se encuentra en perfecto estado, ¿que creéis que harán ahora ya que pareciera que todo esta solucionado? -explicó concretando todos los aspectos a tener en cuenta ya que ahora el asunto estaba dando un nuevo giro de tuercas.

Ambos se miraron dandose cuenta que hasta ahora eso no lo habían pensado y tenía razón, las cosas estaban cambiando demasiado rápido, tanto que no tenían ningún plan aparente sobre como solucionar el asunto de que seguían encerrados aquí esperando el ataque de un amigo del que no sabían si iba a venir o no para destruirlo todo y así terminar el problema.

-Por no hablar también de otra cosa mas a tener en cuenta -dijo Odd levantando el dedo.

-¿Él que? -se cuestiono Ulrich sin saber a que se refería.

-Fijate bien, Anthea ha vuelto con su hija y su esposo Hopper, ¿que creéis que sucederá ahora cuando ella se entere de que su marido ha estado acostándose con otra mujer? -aclaro hacíendoles ver que había un cierto asunto que hasta ahora no lo habían tocado.

-Bueno... eso no es asunto nuestro, ¿no? -inquirió cuestionadamente Emile.

-Por cierto, ¿donde esta ella? -critico Sebastian viendo que no estaba Alexandra.

-Creo que antes había dicho que se iba a ir al comedor a beber algo -anunció Flit.

-O mas bien a quedarse sola -indico honestamente Yumi.

-Yo iré a buscarla -dijo Meredith dispuesto a encontrar para ayudarla.

-¿Estas seguro de esa madre? -cuestiono Thomas dudando de que ella se marchase sola a buscarla.

-Si hay otra cosa que tampoco soporto en el mundo, es que una mujer tenga sus dudas sobre si al hombre al que ama la elegirá a ella o a la mujer que amo antes, pienso ayudarla antes de que acabe haciendo algo de lo que se arrepienta -decreto dispuesto a hacerlo sin problemas.

-¿Porque? ¿Dijo algo de matarla o algo así? -cuestiono Jeremy teniendo esa suposición.

-No, pero he visto los suficientes culebrones como para saber que pasa después.

-Ah -comprendieron todos con exactitud.

-Vuelvo dentro de un rato -aviso con el dedo y entonces se marcho dejándolos solos con los demás.

Ambos asintieron amargados ya que no querían entrometerse en este asunto pero no sabían que hacer al respecto con Anthea, les encantaba la idea de que estuviesen con ellos pero también dudaban de si estuviese en perfecto estado después de haberse pasado semanas con Decisión en el interior de su cuerpo, tenían que dejarla un momento que disfrutase de su familia y de ahí ya verían lo que podría ocurrir si es que al final terminaba mal o no.

-Por cierto, ¿donde esta William y su loca amiguita? -cuestiono Mauro viendo que faltaba el duo psicopata que ya les había dado bastantes dudas sobre la relación que tenían mutuamente.

-Me parece que se fueron... a otro sitio -comento Mahjid con tono susceptible.

-Espero que no estén maquinando hacer otro motín como el de antes -opino irónicamente Conrad.

-No, pero imagino algo mucho peor con los dos juntos -dijo Yumi teniendo un mal presentimiento.

Aquello hizo que Ulrich pensase en Sissi, después de lo que sucedió en la enfermería ya no sabía si aquella mujer quería verdaderamente a William o simplemente lo estaba utilizando para hacer que se enamorase de vuelta de Yumi y así ella conseguiría estar con él, no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba en la cabeza de mujer pero no era algo bueno, tenía que tener cuidado ahora mismo.

··

William y Sissi se acostaron sobre la cama de la habitación en la que estaban antes, se quitaron toda la ropa y de ahí pasaron a hacer lo que cualquiera en estas circunstancias habrían hecho, cometieron el acto sexual haciendo que quedaran completamente agotados tras haber estado como quince minutos acelerados con la pasión que tenían, se acostaron sobre la cama estando tapados con las sabanas, suspiraron agotados, mientras se quitaban el sudor que tenían por ambos lados.

-Ha estado bien -dijo él mirándola a ella.

-Si -afirmo convencida y entonces se acerco dandole un beso apasionado a William.

La cogío de la cara acercándola aún mas y luego se separo lanzando un fuerte suspiro de sofoco al no poder aguantarlo, había sacado de si todas sus fuerzas sin parar.

-Tendríamos que repetirlo otro dia -le aviso señalándole con el dedo para que lo tuviera en cuenta.

-¿Y porque no ahora? -objetó ella riéndose malsanamente.

Se le quedo mirando con una expresión escéptica.

-¿Ahora? -puso un tono fino al querer entender que lo que dijo era cierto.

-Si, ¿que, tienes prisa por algo?

William se quedo dubitativo ante esa propuesta ya que no se encontraba lo suficiente estable como para seguir una vez mas, estaba agotado y sudando como un cerdo, se subió las manos y se miro por debajo para ver como lo tenía, se bajo las sabanas y se quedo pensativo una vez mas.

-Creo que puede aguantar un poco mas -accedió sin ningún problema.

Sissi se abalanzo encima de él y ambos siguieron haciendo lo mismo de antes, ella se puso encima de él mientras la agarraba de los hombros pasando sus uñas de una forma que hacía que pareciera que la estaba rascando, ella suspiraba sintiendo el climax, luego empezo a decir sin parar:

-Oh Stern -lo soltó sin darse cuenta.

-¿Pero que coño? -se asusto al oír eso y entonces se quito a Sissi de encima apartándola a un lado de la cama pero de una forma tan brusca que ella gimió del daño que le hizo.

-¿Pero que te pasa? -se cuestiono ella enrarecida al ver que le hizo daño.

-Perdona pero... ¿acabas de decir Stern? ¿Como de Ulrich Stern? -le pregunto asumiendo que había pasado lo que justamente no quería que sucediese ahora.

-No -reafirmo injustificando esa respuesta.

William se le quedo mirando con mala cara al no creerse para nada esa respuesta.

-Sissi, dime la verdad, ¿estabas imaginándote que yo era Ulrich Stern? -le pregunto soberanamente ya que quería corroborar esa mención antes de que se empezase a enfadar de verdad.

-No, venga ya, ¿quien te crees que soy yo?

No lo pudo aguantar mas y entonces se enderezo mirándole con una expresión de puro malhumor.

-William, cariño, me estas dando miedo, ¿porque me pones esa cara como de que yo te he hecho algo malo? -insistió ella sintiéndose alarmada por la expresión que ponía, le aterrorizaba.

-Sissi, ¿me estas siendo infiel?

-No, claro que no, yo no lo haría, yo te quiero a ti, y a nadie mas, ¿es por lo de la conversacíon que tuvimos antes? ¿No fui clara contigo? ¿Es eso? -le apoyo la mano encima de la cara con tal de tranquilizarlo para que así se le fuese el malhumor que tenía.

Le quito el brazo de un tirón, no se fiaba para nada.

-¿Entonces que pasa en la enfermería?

-¿En la enfermería?

-Si, ¿que paso ahí? ¿Acaso violaste a Ulrich Stern mientras estaba inconsciente?

-Que yo le viole, ¿quien te crees que soy? -se puso a reirse pensando que aquella acusación era una cosa tan absurda que no tenía ningún sentido.

William se le quedo mirando sin pestañear siquiera ya que esto no le estaba dando ningúna gracia, al final se harto y le agarra de la cara tal manera que la hizo sacar de la cama y luego se la llevo arrastrando hacía la pared de enfrente, la apoyo con fuerza.

-William, me estas haciendo daño -le imploro con total temor.

-Dime la verdad Sissi, ¿que paso entre Stern y tu? -le pregunto poniéndole una mirada como de querer exigirle que le dijese la verdad y sin poner ningúna excusa de nada.

-No paso nada, te lo juro.

-Mientes, no sabes mentir, dime la verdad -le exigió una ultima vez.

Sissi sabía que William no iba a parar a menos que escuchase algo que indicase lo que él ya estaba asumiendo, necesitaba conseguir la manera de quitárselo de encima y sabía muy bien como.

-Fue cosa de él -dijo.

-¿Que fue cosa de él?

-Cuando despertó la primera vez, me pidió que le cambiase el catéter, lo hice pero me agarro de la mano y me hizo algo que hasta ahora jamas se lo había visto a hacer a ningún otro hombre -confeso haciendo entender que Ulrich se le insinuó de una manera muy poco ortodoxa.

William se sorprendió tanto al oír eso que no pudo evitar quedarse con una expresión de puro temor al ver lo que le obligo a hacer con ella.

-¿En serio? -pregunto con un tono dudoso al mismo tiempo que expectante.

-Si, así es, se me quedo mirando como si le gustase lo que estaba viendo, y eso no es lo peor.

-¿Que es peor? -le reprocho exigiéndole que lo confesase a los cuatro vientos.

Alzo la mirada poniendo una expresión rígida mientras suspiraba y entonces dijo:

-A pesar de lo que me obligaba a hacer, me gusto, me gusto demasiado, me gusto demasiado tocarle ese pedazo de carne entre sus piernas, la tiene enorme, y mucho mas que la tuya.

-¡No! -vocifero un enorme grito al ver lo que le había obligado a hacer, se sintió tan indignado que se puso como loco y rompió todo lo que encontraba en la habitación, se amarro al armario y se puso removerlo como queriendo que se cayera, cogío uno de los cuchillos que tenía enganchado al cinturón de su pantalón y se puso delante de la cama a cortar el colchón haciendo que saliesen varias plumas del interior, Sissi lo estaba viendo todo y ni se inmutaba, estaba poniendo una sonrisa picarona como de estar orgullosa de lo que hacía, lo había puesto loco de verdad.

-Lo matare, esta vez lo matare de verdad -decreto alzando el brazo en señal de que iba muy en serio, se dirigió hacía el otro extremo de la habitación y cogío su enorme espada.

Ahí entonces a Sissi se le ocurrió otra idea con tal de aprovecharse de él.

-No espera William, espera, no lo hagas -le insistió agarrándolo de los hombros para que frenase.

-No, déjame, lo matare, esta vez lo matare y no tendré piedad en hacerlo, ya me he cansado de él, de su chulería, de su superioridad moral, de que todos digan que esta mas bueno que yo, no, de eso jamas -discrepo decidido a matarlo con tal de acabar con su rabia de una vez por todas.

-Piensa un momento, ¿que crees que pasara si lo matas?

Se detuvo y entonces giro lentamente su mirada mirándola con una expresión rígida.

-¿De que estas hablando? -le pregunto amargamente.

-Piénsalo, si matas a uno de ellos, a Decisión no le gustara la idea.

-A Decisión lo único que le interesa es crear su mundo, si mato a uno no le importara para nada.

-Ya, ¿pero que pasa si no? -objetó insistiéndole cada vez mas-. ¿Que pasa si a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado Decisión en el cuerpo de Anthea Hopper no ha hecho ningún efecto en ella?

-¿Que quieres decir? -se intrigo en esa suposición.

Empezo a rodearle mientras iba haciendo su hipótesis teatral para que le creyera.

-Piénsalo bien, Decisión se ha pasado toda su vida metida en esa maquina observando como funcionamos todos nosotros, como nos comportamos mutuamente, hasta que entonces se metió dentro de ese cuerpo humano que le metió ideas en la cabeza que hasta ahora ella jamas creía que pudiesen suceder, ¿que crees que puede tener ahora que ha estado en ese nuevo estado?

-No lo se -dijo pensativo.

-Exacto, no lo sabes, no sabemos si Decisión hará algo nuevo, o si ella decidirá mantenernos a todos nosotros con vida el tiempo suficiente para crear un nuevo mundo, a ella le cae bien esos chicos, no dejara que les pase nada a menos que interfieran en sus planes.

-¿Que les cae bien? Es una inteligencia artificial, los detesta por completo.

-Entonces porque no están metidos en sus celdas -indico.

Aquello le dio a William mucho en lo que pensar.

-Decisión quiere tenerlos a todos como una familia feliz, y a la familia no se le hace daño, ¿verdad?

-Si -se convenció tanto de eso que acabo cayéndose de rodillas al reconocerlo por completo.

-¿Que crees que pasara cuando vea que Ulrich Stern este muerto? ¿Que crees que pasara cuando Yumi Ishiyama vea que el hombre que tanto ama y ha protegido muera? ¿Que crees que harán sus amigos una vez vean que uno de los suyos ha muerto?

-Iniciaran un motín, y tendremos que volver otra vez a lo mismo de siempre.

-Exacto, así que no puedes cometer ese error -le advirtió sinceramente dando por sentado que con eso ya entendió a la perfeccíon que no podía hacerlo por mucho que quisiese.

-¿Pero entonces que hago? -la miro con tono suplicante-. ¿Dejo que él se salga con la suya?

-No lo se, pero vas a tener que discrepar de todo esto te guste o no.

William se quedo dubitativo ya que no se esperaba nada de esto, él quería terminar lo que jamas pude hacer antes, pero ahora que había llegado a este punto, se daba cuenta de que sus servicios ya no servían de mucho, ya no podía matar tal y como lo hacía antes.

-Yo no quiero que ellos sigan aquí -se levanto mirando con una expresión autocompasiva.

-No, ¿pero quieres que todo acabe mal como ha pasado la ultima vez?

Bajo la mirada pensando en todos los desastres que se habían causado hasta llegar a reconocerlo.

-No -reafirmo justificando ese hecho.

-¿Entonces que quieres hacer?

-No lo se, yo no puedo hacerlo, todos me conocen demasiado, me odian.

-Entonces, yo me ocupare de él -lo agarro de los hombros hacíendole un suave masaje.

-¿De él? -se cuestiono asumiendo que ella se iba a encargar de Stern por él.

-Él apenas me conoce, ni siquiera sabrá lo que le estaré haciendo, tengo una idea.

Se quedo pensando en las probabilidades que tenía de que ella pudiese conseguir algo con Stern, no sabía como pero viendo todo lo que había pasado ella por él, tenía una cierta idea de como podía lograrlo sin causar ningún alboroto mas de los que ya conocía de sobra.

-Haz lo que quieras con él, pero no dejes que te toque, porque como encuentre una sola marca en él, te juro por dios que lo mato, ¿de acuerdo? -advirtió estrictamente.

Le dio un suave beso de confianza en los labios y entonces dijo:

-Por ti haría lo que fuera -declaro justificando que siempre contaría con él para todo.

Sonrío soltando una pequeña risilla al ver lo bueno que era. William dejo su espada a un lado y entonces se vistió dispuesto a marchar hacía el exterior para buscar a los chicos para así distraerlos mientras Sissi se ocupaba del chico alemán, ella se también se vistió y entonces ambos dispuestos a seguir ese argumento que se habían preparado con tal de aprovecharse de los chicos ya que ahora no se iban a dejar con rodeos de ningúna forma.

Mientras iba andando sentía que alguien le estaba siguiendo sospechosamente, no sabía quien era pero no tenía ganas de dejar que le hiciesen algo, se giro alzando sacando un pequeño cuchillo que tenía atado al pantalón y se giro apuntando al individuo que tenía detrás.

-Tranquilo chico -le persuadió Miqquel alzando sus manos en señal de defenderse.

-Miqquel, ¿que cojones haces aquí? -le pregunto soberanamente, bajo el cuchillo.

-Estaba aburrido y buscaba a alguien con quien charlar, y justo te veo a ti, pero no pensaba que me atacarías por solamente acercarme a ti y decirte algo -aclaro sinceramente, era un malentendido.

-Ah -comprendió viendo que se dejo asustar fácilmente por nada.

-¿Que te cuentas? ¿Podemos volver a seguir como en los viejos tiempos? -le pidió queriendo volver a juntarse con él tal y como hacían antes cuando estaban mas unidos.

Ahí entonces a William se le ocurrió, pensó en usarle a él.

-Miqquel, ¿que sucedería si te contase algo que tu no creerías?

-Cuéntame -dijo interesado en querer saber lo que tenía que decir.

··

Alexandra se encontraba en el comedor principal donde antes habían tenido la cena, los camareros se habían llevado los platos y la comida pero se dejaron la mesa donde ahí al menos pudo quedarse tranquila durante un buen rato, pero la soledad que tenía en ese lugar se debía a una cierta razón especifica y era que el hombre que amaba había encontrado de verdad a su antigua mujer, su primer amor del cual creía que había muerto, ahora con eso ya no sabía si la iba a seguir queriendo o no, si era así, entonces todo lo que ella tuvo con él desaparecería para siempre.

Ahí entonces surgió Meredith del cual sus pasos se hacían notar por toda la sala, se acerco hacía ella llamando su atención, Alexandra se giro y la vio poniendo una mirada inocente y amable.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí? -le pidió expresamente.

-Vale -acepto sin rechistar y entonces ella se sentó en la silla que había al lado, asintió conforme y entonces la miro fijamente, se podía notar lo abrumada que estaba por ese asunto de Anthea, aquello era algo que no iba a terminar a menos que hablase con ella-. ¿Quieres hablarlo?

-¿Hablar de qué? -se cuestiono sin entender a que se refería.

-Venga, se muy bien porque estas aquí, no estarías haciendo esto a menos que algo te preocupase, algo de lo que seguramente no quieres que nadie sepa, pero yo se muy bien lo que te pase.

-Ah si, ¿y que me ocurre? -quiso saber cual era su opinión al respecto.

-Tienes miedo de que ese hombre barbudo de ahí vuelva con su ex-mujer revivida -indico.

Aquello fue algo que no pudo negar, le había descubierto.

-¿Tanto se nota? -inquirió soberanamente viendo que parecía algo bastante obvio.

-Me he pasado tanto tiempo viviendo con los mismos clichés de siempre que se darme cuenta cuando una mujer quiere hundirse en un vaso de agua por no reconocer la realidad del asunto -indico dando una cierta perspectiva bastante ingenua sobre lo que pensaba.

-¿Que puedo hacer? Le quiero, pero... ahora su mujer ha vuelto, y esta como si no le hubiese ocurrido nada, a pesar de que se ha quedado calva como un marciano, pero igualmente, es mucho mas bella que yo, se parece mucho a su hija -opino demostrando lo atolondrada que estaba con Hopper y lo preocupada que estaba de que jamas le volviese a hacer caso.

-¿Pero tu quieres que él te quiera verdad?

-Si -afirmo golpeando el puño contra la mesa en señal de resignación.

-Entonces vas a tener que dejar que él tome su decisión -aconsejo honestamente.

-¿Tu crees? -se cuestiono asumiendo esa posibilidad.

-Y si, fijate bien, Hopper se ha pasado todo este tiempo solo protegiendo a su hija, nunca antes había asumido que su ex-mujer hubiese estado con vida antes, y ahora que ella esta aquí, con su hija de vuelta, siente que puede recuperar todo el tiempo que tenía perdido que jamas tuvo, va a tener que acostumbrarse y darse cuenta de que no puede quedarse con todo lo que quiere -le aclaro hacíendole ver que esto era algo personal de Hopper y no podía entrometerse por nada.

Eso fue algo que pudo entender con precisión, Hopper siempre había estado esperando estar con aquellos a los que había perdido hace tiempo, tenía que darle tiempo para que él mismo lo reconociera y así supiera que opción tenía contra todo esto, no podía entrometerse cuando justamente Hopper estaba llegando a un momento que era culmine para él.

-¿Que vas a hacer? -le pregunto asumiendo que se lo iba a pensar.

Alexandra puso una mirada rígida y entonces se levanto como dispuesta a hacer algo.

-Quiero saber como es ella -dijo teniendo una idea que no sonaba muy buena.

-¿Que? -se cuestiono viendo que parecía que se le había ocurrido una cosa que no era.

-Quiero saber como es esa mujer para así saber si Hopper la quiere tanto -dijo y entonces se marcho pasando por delante de Meredith sin que ella pudiese reaccionar a tiempo.

-¿Pero estas segura de que eso no entorpezca las cosas? -le critico sinceramente.

-No lo se, y ni me importa, solamente me importa saber lo que piensa Hopper, nada mas -dictamino queriendo saber que pensaba Hopper sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos.

Ella se marcho dejando a Meredith con el sentimiento de la culpa ya que estaba apunto de hacer algo de lo que seguramente se iba a arrepentir por haberle dado esa idea.

-Ay dios -se llevo las manos a la cabeza de la decepción que tenía.

··

El grupo se metió dentro de la sala medica donde se encontraba Anthea, le pasaron un vaso de agua para que la supiese después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin haber comido o bebido, todos querían conocerla mejor ya que aquella mujer había pasado tanto tiempo metida en aquel tanque de agua sin ver como las cosas habían evolucionando que era mejor hacerles saber todo lo que se había perdido. Hopper decidió dejarles solos ya que seguramente los chicos iban a explicarles mejor el asunto por el que estaban pasando, se marchó a lavarse o hacer algúna otra cosa para que quedase mucho mejor de lo que estaba ahora que su ex-mujer había vuelto, a nadie le importa que se fuera un momento.

Se bebió el vaso de agua y se lo tomo todo de un solo sorbo, asintió profundamente.

-¿Y decís que todos vosotros habéis estado luchando durante diez años contra esos infectados que hay en el exterior? -pregunto queriendo corroborar todo lo que le habían mencionado antes.

-Si, hemos peleado contra tantos que ya nada nos sorprende -afirmo expresamente Odd.

-Llevamos tanto tiempo así que ya ni nos cansamos de verles -agrego Yumi.

-¿Y vosotros veníais de Los Angeles? -se dirigió hacía los tres chicos que habían contado la gran travesía que habían hecho para llegar a Francia desde America.

-Vivimos ahí, pero después de haber encontrado aquel mensaje, decidimos venir a buscar respuestas por todo lo que había pasado, y ahora lo sabemos -confeso Ulrich dejando claro que todo el viaje que habían hecho había merecido raramente la pena.

-Es increíble que hayáis sacrificado tanto por intentar de llegar hasta aquí, ¿ningúno de vosotros casi estuvo apunto de morir por haber hecho esto?

Aquello hizo que todos se lo retomasen desde otro punto de vista especifico.

-A lo largo del camino nos cruzamos con varias personas a las que tratamos como amigos, estuvimos con ellos un buen tiempo hasta que los acabamos perdiendo, pero haberlos conocido valió la pena para nosotros, no los hemos olvidado -confeso Jeremy dejando claro que todo aquello por lo que habían pasado había hecho que hubiesen llegado donde nadie antes había conseguido llegar y eso era algo de lo que al menos podían estar orgullosos.

-¿Te acuerdas de Olivier? -le pregunto Aelita estando a su lado.

-¿Olivier Bergass? ¿No era uno de los amigos de papa?

-Si, le conocimos hace unos meses, él nos ayudo a llegar aquí, pero le perdimos también.

-Él era nuestro general, nuestro hermano de armas, siempre confío en nosotros -mencionó Orson.

-Y este es su perro, Kiwi -le entrego el perro para que lo viese mejor.

Lo sujeto por encima del cuerpo y se lo puso encima de su regazo, Kiwi se le quedo mirando con una expresión cariñosa como de sentirse a gusto con ella.

-Es bastante adorable

-Jamas debimos haberle dejado solo en ningún momento -agrego Soto sintiendo lastima.

-¿Vosotros estuvisteis con él?

-Si, desde que se armo el apocalipsis, nos convertimos en sus mejores hombres, dia tras dia le ayudábamos a limpiar su base de cualquier amenaza, hasta el dia en que llegaron los hombres de Deckard y lo arrasaron todo con sus monstruos.

-¿Deckard... le mato? -pregunto dudosamente.

-No solo le mato, sino que encima nos secuestro junto con nuestra gente.

-Ellos todavía siguen aquí, encerrados como a conejillos de indias -agrego sinceramente Yumi.

-Santo dios -exclamo ella llevandose una expresión de puro disgusto al oír eso.

-Por eso queríamos detener esto, quieren acabar con el mundo y construir uno nuevo, uno en el que sea hecho a su medida, tanto que quieren exterminar a toda la raza humana que queda sobrante en el planeta como para hacer que nadie les impida hacer lo que ellos les vengan en gana -le aclaro Aelita hacíendole ver la gravedad del asunto tal y como era.

Anthea no sabía que pensar de todo esto, le resultaba demasiado para ser verdad, pero sobretodo el hecho de que Deckard el mejor amigo de Hopper y encima el hombre quien casi la mato, hubiese llegado a este extremo sin haberse dado cuenta.

-¿Donde esta Deckard? -pregunto murmuradamente.

-¿Como dice? -cuestiono Romitz sin entender lo que decía.

-¿Donde esta Deckard? Quiero verle -exigió poniendose furiosa al querer ir a por él.

-Mama, espera -le insistió Aelita viendo que ella no lo sabía.

Todos intentaron de tranquilizarla al ver como se estaba poniendo ya que no podían dejar que ella se fuera sin que le contasen el resto de todo lo que le habían contado hasta ahora.

-He dicho que necesito ver a Deckard -protesto lanzando un enorme grito que resonó por toda la sala, todos se apartaron viendo lo agresiva que se había puesto.

Ambos se asombraron quedandose indecisos ya que no se esperaban una reacción de esa forma.

-Mama, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto viendo como se encontraba.

Anthea asintió suspirando agotadoramente y entonces la miro con una cara desorbitada.

-¿Donde esta él? -le pregunto ahora con un tono pasivo pero al mismo tiempo desconcertante.

-¿Donde esta quien? -surgió Mannix viniendo del otro lado de la sala.

Todos se alarmaron al verle ya que justamente era Deckard metido en el cuerpo de otro, querían impedir que ella fuese a por él y justo se metió donde no debía.

-¿Quien es usted? -le pregunto interesada al ver a aquel joven con gafas.

-Mi nombre es Samuel Mannix, y yo soy quien dirige este lugar, y también he sido el hombre que la ha curado de su trastorno para devolverle a la vida -confeso mostrandose cordial con ella.

-¿En serio? Ah bueno, entonces le agradezco lo que ha hecho por mi -le agradeció viendo que después de todo por lo que paso al menos había hecho alguien por ella.

-Lamento mucho que se haya tenido que despertar en esta situación señorita Hopper, pero ya vera como aquí podemos darle las mejores comodidades que usted puede encontrarse.

-Se lo agradezco, pero por ahora lo único que quiero saber es donde esta Deckard.

-¿Deckard? -se cuestiono frunciendo.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que pensar de toda esta situación.

-Si, así es, ¿donde esta Richard Deckard? ¿El hombre que casi me mato?

Carraspeo pensativo, se puso rígido delante de ella y entonces dijo:

-Tengo que informarle que Deckard murió hace unas semanas -le confeso dandole la respuesta mas obvio a lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad.

-¿Murió? -se quedo dubitativa al oír eso.

-Si, así es, murió justo el misma dia en que ellos se metieron aquí dispuestos a destruir todo nuestro trabajo, Deckard era un hombre valiente y un buen trabajador, pero desgraciadamente era un hombre que también perdió el norte hace un buen tiempo, tuvimos que matarlo antes de que él nos destruyese a nosotros también -se hizo pasar por el autentico Mannix con tal de que se creyese de que se habían quitado de encima a Deckard cuando en realidad no era así.

Todos se quedaron con esa expresión de descaro al ver como le estaba mintiendo.

-¿Entonces Deckard esta muerto de verdad?

-Si, jamas volverá, pero al menos me dejo a mi a cargo para que yo me ocupase de todo.

-Entiendo -asintió poco conforme con eso.

-¿Quiere que haga algo por usted?

-De eso ya nos encargamos nosotros -aviso seriamente Romitz.

Se les quedo mirando con una expresión escéptica al ver que eso lo dijo apropósito.

-De acuerdo -afirmo aceptándolo sin inconvenientes pero se notaba que se mosqueo con eso.

Todos se miraron sabiendo que se le ocurriría algo nuevo con tal de tenerlos a todos controlados.

-Si alguien me necesita, estaré por aquí cerca, ¿de acuerdo?

Lo entendieron pero no le dijeron nada debido al mosqueo que tenían con él, estaba claro que esto lo había hecho apropósito para averiguar cuanto sabía o que le habían mencionado exactamente a Anthea, él se marcho dandose la vuelta y entonces se encontró con Alexandra que venía directamente hacía ellos, no le dijo nada y siguió yendo hacía el grupo.

Yolanda le estaba viendo y podía sospechar que Mannix estaba tramando algo pero no sabía que era, tuvo una idea con tal de descubrir lo que estaba pasando en realidad.

-Voy por él -aviso dispuesta a seguirle.

-¿Estas segura de eso? -cuestiono Remi asumiendo que iba a ser algo impensable.

-No voy a dejar que nos siga la lata, vuelvo dentro de un momento -acordo decididamente y entonces se marchó dispuesto a seguirle sin ningún problema, paso por delante de Alexandra donde ahí le dio un gesto de confianza con la cabeza y siguió sin mas.

-Hola chicos -les saludo con un tono exasperante y lleno de nervios.

Le devolvieron el saludo con total amabilidad.

-¿Es usted Anthea Hopper no? -se dirigió expresamente hacía la mujer.

-Si, ¿y usted es...

-Soy la doctora Alexandra Durquess, he estado tratando a todo el personal medico que hay aquí, e incluido a su marido Hopper, si es que aún están casados.

-Se lo agradezco, pero, no se si decir que seguimos casados o no, porque, haber, ya no existe un gobierno que nos diga que seguimos casados, no firmamos ningún papel que indicase que nos divorciamos ni nada parecido, así que ahora no somos nada -comento reflexionando esa cuestión en la que no había caído antes, con eso se daba cuenta de que no estaba unida a Hopper de ningúna forma, era como si jamas se hubiesen casado.

-Ah, lo siento -se disculpo pero sabía muy bien que en el fondo aquello indicaba que la relación de Hopper con ella no iba a ser tan fructífera como creía.

-¿Ocurre algo? -le pregunto asumiendo que vino por algúna razón.

-No nada, solamente quería agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por Hopper y su hija, él es un buen hombre y no me gustaría pensar como se sentiría ahora que su ex-mujer ha vuelto -aclaro mostrandose asertiva con ella pero se notaba que estaba diciendo mas de la cuenta.

Todos se dieron miradas de reojo al ver donde estaba yendo la situación.

-¿Usted sabe lo mío con Franz? -inquirió dudando de lo que decía.

Se quedo pensativa al estar buscando la mejor manera de explicarse con ella.

-Digamos que como Hopper apenas ha podido superar todo lo ocurrido, él me ha estado contando cosas, cosas que hasta ahora nunca ha podido decir, he sido como su mejor amiga hasta ahora.

Abrieron los ojos como platos al oír esa excusa tan efímera e inverosímil.

-Esta pidiendo que la maten a hostias -le aviso murmuradamente Flit a Angus.

-Lo se -coincidió estando de acuerdo con él en eso.

-Si quiere puede que le ayude con algo si le apetece.

-No importa, estoy bien de momento, por cierto...

-¿Que? ¿Algúna cosa?

-No, pero, ¿usted ha dicho Hopper a mi marido Franz?

-Si, ¿por?

-Casi nunca nadie le llama Hopper -dijo con tono de sospecha.

-Ah -comprendió viendo que había llegado a algo en lo que podría haberse equivocado.

-Aquí todos le llamamos Hopper -mencionó Muldoch.

-¿En serio? -se intrigo.

-Si, es mucho mejor que lo de Franz, porque aquí existe un trabajador llamado Frank y si le llamamos a él como Franz pensaríamos que sería uno de esos rollos de hermanos con nombres casi parecidos, ¿a que no eh? -comento irónicamente Emile.

Aquello hizo que todos se riesen al ver que era una buena anécdota.

-Tiene gracia -exclamo Soto estando de acuerdo.

-Por cierto, ¿donde esta él? -pregunto Alexandra girandose de un lado para otro.

-Creo que se fue a su habitación a asearse un poco -aviso expresamente Yumi.

-De acuerdo, es que lo necesito ver -dijo dandose la vuelta para irse.

-¿Verlo para qué? -se cuestiono ella poniendo esa expresión como de estar sospechando de ella.

Alexandra pensó bien en algúna respuesta porque sabía muy bien que si le decía que había estado acostándose con él no sabía de lo que sería capaz ahora mismo.

-Es que resulta tengo que hacerle unos análisis de sangre para saber si no ha estado contagiado de nada que se haya hecho en este lugar, han habido varios incidentes por todo el nivel inferior y no hace mucho Hopper estuvo ahí, así que es mejor que le haga la prueba -le explico poniéndole ese asunto como excusa con tal de que no sospechase de ella de ningún modo.

Todos se miraron queriendo saber que opinaba Anthea de eso.

-De acuerdo, hazlo -acepto dejando que lo hiciera, se lo creyó de verdad.

-Gracias -se lo agradeció y entonces se marcho por el otro lado.

-Parece una buena mujer -opino ella queriendo saber que opinaban los otros de Alexandra.

-Lo es, nos ha ayudado bastante durante un buen tiempo -mencionó Romitz-. Es increíble que Hopper lo hubiese aceptado antes que a nadie mas.

-¿Así? -empezo a dudar mas de todo eso-. ¿Franz le ha estado diciendo algúna cosa?

-No te preocupes mama, podemos contar con ella, no le hará nada a papa -le aconsejo sinceramente Aelita queriendo que viese a Alexandra como alguien confiable.

-Ya, eso espero -afirmo sintiéndose poco conforme con aquella mujer, no sabía porque pero sentía que había algo que le estaban ocultando por alguna razón y no sabía lo que era, tenía que saber mas de esa mujer porque si era lo que creía, entonces se estaba sintiendo terriblemente traicionada.

-Caballeros -surgió William junto con Miqquel sonriendo plácidamente, ambos vinieron del mismo lado por el que se fue Alexandra.

-¿Que hacéis vosotros dos aquí? -protesto Sebastian viendo que vino sin ningún motivo.

Todos se le quedaron mirando con esa expresión de rencor.

-Nada, simplemente quiero avisarle a Ulrich de que la doctora Sissi le necesita.

-¿Que yo qué? -se cuestiono el alemán viendo que se trataba de él.

-Al parecer Sissi tiene sus sospechas de que cuando te disparo por detrás pueda haberse creado algúna infección que hasta ahora no ha visto y quiere tratarte antes de que empeore.

-Mentira, ella no ha ordenado eso, y encima él esta bien, le he visto la herida y no le pasa nada -le recrimino Yumi injustificando ese aviso.

-¿Estas segura de eso? -critico indirectamente Miqquel.

Nadie supo que decir ante esa cuestión aunque se notaba que era mentira.

-Doctora Clara, ¿usted cree que le puede pasar eso mismo a Ulrich? -le pregunto dirigiendose a la joven doctora para corroborar ese hecho.

Se quedo ella pensando detenidamente hasta que entonces dijo:

-No lo se, quizás haya quedado algún rastro de bala que haya quedado incrustado en la carne -indago dando su veredicto del asunto.

-¿Que? -se cuestiono Odd intentando hacerse a la idea de esa deducción.

-Creo que tendrá que estar fuera un buen rato -opino William accediendo a que viniese con él.

-De eso nada -protesto Yumi negándose a que fuese con él.

-Yumi, déjalo, iré con él y averiguare lo que ocurre -discrepo Ulrich accediendo a irse.

-¿Pero estas seguro de esto? -le cuestiono preocupada por lo que pudiese pasar.

-Si es lo que creo que va a pasar, entonces quiero averiguarlo por mi mismo, no te preocupes, volveré dentro de un rato si no sucede nada sospechoso -acoto dispuesto a irse pero poniendo los inconvenientes para dejar claro que esto no iba a quedar así.

William se le quedo mirando con una expresión escéptica al saber muy bien lo que pensaba.

-¿Donde esta ella? -pregunto acomodandose el cuello de la camisa que tenía debajo.

-¿Te vas a ir tu solo? -cuestiono Eric asumiendo que la iba a buscar por si mismo

-¿Porque? ¿Me va a pasar algo si voy con ustedes?

-La verdad es que no pensábamos acompañarte -declaro Miqquel.

-Ya me lo imaginaba de todas formas -exclamo ingenuamente.

Dio una mirada de confianza hacía sus amigos y entonces se acerco hacía Yumi para darle un pequeño beso de despedida, luego se marcho dispuesto a buscar a Sissi asumiendo que estaba donde creía estar en realidad, se marcho por el mismo lado por donde vinieron los otros dos.

-¿Tu no has venido a decirnos eso verdad? -pregunto Aelita queriendo corroborar de que aquí había algo mas que no conseguía entender del asunto.

-He venido también porque quiero presentarme delante de Anthea Hopper -confeso dando la razón de porque se encontraba aquí en realidad.

-¿Ah si? -cuestiono escépticamente Pietro.

-Señorita Hopper, mi nombre es William Dunbar -le estrecho la mano presentandose formalmente delante de ella para que viese la amabilidad que tenía con la gente.

-Llamame señorita Schaeffer, ¿de acuerdo? -acoto cordialmente.

-¿Schaeffer? No se preocupe, lo tomare en cuenta -espeto mostrandose con una sonrisa picarona como si estuviese encantado con ella.

Aelita se sintió asqueada al ver como jugaba ahora con su madre de aquella forma que le repugnaba.

-Yumi, ¿tu crees que Ulrich se ha ido verdaderamente a visitar a la doctora Sissi por eso del hombro? -le pregunto Remi queriendo saber su opinión al respecto sobre ese asunto.

-No lo se, pero él ya me aviso de algo sobre esa mujer y no me gusta, creo que Ulrich se esta metiendo en una trampa y no tengo nada con que demostrarlo, sobretodo ahora que pareciera que todo el mundo se esta preparando para algo grande -comento sintiendo el mal presentimiento de que todo esto era simplemente el comienzo de una conspiración mucho mayor.

··

Yolanda siguió a Mannix durante toda una serie de pasillos intentando de saber hacía donde iba, quería averiguar que era lo que planeaba exactamente pero tenía el miedo de que le acabase descubriendo porque sino entonces acabaría corriendo un grave peligro, no debería haberle seguro pero ahora ya no tenía vuelta atrás, si de algo conocía a Deckard a pesar de que ahora estuviese en otro cuerpo, y es que Deckard siempre tenía algo que esconder apropositamente.

Cruzo otro pasillo mas hasta que de pronto lo perdió de vista, se había esfumado cuando encima le había estado siguiendo la marcha sin ningún problema, se empezo a extrañar ya que no sabía si él se había dado cuenta de que alguien le seguía o básicamente estaba enloqueciendo con este asunto, desde lo sucedido con aquel motín, ya no sabía como analizar las cosas, pero después de lo sucedido con el Deckard que conocía, aquello la había hecho sentirse mucho mas fuerte y con mayor voluntad para solucionar este asunto, pero sentía que algo iba mal a pesar de todo.

-¡Tu! -escucho que alguien le llamaba.

Se giro y entonces Mannix salió de un pequeño hueco oscuro que había al costado y se lanzo encima de ella apuntandole con una pistola sobre la barbilla, se asusto tanto que quería intentar de luchar contra él pero le puso demasiado cerca la pistola como para moverse.

-¿Que haces siguiéndome? ¿Te lo han pedido ellos? -le pregunto con tono de estar interrogandola.

-No se de que me hablas -se hizo la que no sabía nada y fingía que todo era un malentendido.

-Claro que sabes muy bien de que te estoy hablando, ¿que te crees? ¿Que no te conozco? ¿Eh?

Con eso ya no quedaba duda de que ahora se había vuelto muy predecible al respecto.

-¿Como lo sabías? -le pregunto queriendo entender como hizo para darse cuenta de que le seguían.

-Esto esta demasiado tranquilo, y yo me aburro -indico descaradamente.

-Eres un desgraciado Deckard, siempre confiaba en ti desde el primer dia que te vi, pero ahora esto, es peor de lo que pensaba, tu ya has dejado de ser un hombre, yo ya ni siquiera se lo que eres -le reprocho confesándole todo lo mal que se sentía al ver en lo que se había convertido.

-Lo que soy, es un científico, un científico que quiere hacer las cosas bien, y ahora mismo, me vas a dar algúna razón de porque no debería matarte -le acerco aún mas la pistola, estaba mas que dispuesto a dispararle de verdad con tal de que admitiese la razón de porque le seguía en realidad.

Yolanda no sabía que hacer, estaba lo suficientemente loco como para matarla de verdad.

-Si me matas, los chicos se enteraran de que no he vuelto y entonces pensaran que algo malo esta pasando de verdad -le dio una razón especifica para que pensara que no podía ser una buena idea.

-¿Estas segura de eso? -le critico indirectamente.

-¿Porque no debería estarlo?

-¿Que te crees que son ellos? ¿Tus amigos?, ¿tu familia?, ¿un equipo en el que puedes confiar?

-Al menos puedo confiar en ellos mejor que en ti -comento sinceramente echándole en cara.

Carraspeo pensativo y entonces bajo la pistola interesado en lo que decía.

-Bien, entonces no me queda otra.

-¿No te queda otra para qué?

-Sígueme, quiero que veas una cosa -le pidió queriendo que le acompañase a pesar de que sabía muy bien que podría haberla matado sin ningún problema.

Yolanda no entendía lo que le proponía pero viendo por donde iba no tenía mas opción que hacerlo ya que al final después de todo el seguimiento que había hecho para averiguar lo que tramaba, ahora fácilmente le iba a llevar directamente a que viese su secreto por si misma.

La llevo de vuelta a la sala principal de Decisión donde había todo un grupo de técnicos reparando el ordenador central, iban soldando todos los cables que salían de los paneles de mando mientras que otros se ocupaban de limpiar las pantallas con paños de agua y otras cosas de limpieza.

-Hola doctora Perraudin -le saludo Decisión fijando su ojo rojo en ella.

-No entiendo, ¿porque me has traído aquí? -se cuestiono intentando porque la había traído al único lugar que resultaba mas obvio como para que le revelase algo.

Ahí entonces Mannix se le giro mirándole con una expresión escéptica.

-Vas a hacerlo hoy -reconoció viendo por el aspecto que tenía toda la sala que todo estaba siendo montado por una razón especifica y era lo que justamente no quería asimilar.

-Hoy lanzare el virus, contra todo el mundo -declaro decidido a hacerlo.

-¡No! -chillo aterrorizada al ver que iba a hacer lo que jamas se creía que acabaría haciendo.

-En efecto Yolanda, lo voy a hacer, y esta vez nadie me lo va a permitir -se lo confirmo poniendose delante y dirigiendo la mirada hacía Decisión para que viese que lo decía bien en serio.

-Pero Deckard, si haces eso acabaras matando a millones, no crearas un nuevo mundo, lo destruirás, crearas un mundo sin vida, no habrá nada mas allá de todo eso -le recrimino insistiéndole en que lo retomase ya que era evidente que iba a pesar una pésima idea.

-Si que lo hará, porque yo he conseguido hacer algo que hasta ahora nadie ha podido conseguir hasta ahora, y es regenerar un mundo -agrego justificando que lo tenía en cuenta.

-¿Regenerar un mundo? -se quedo pensando en esa mención hasta que entonces reconoció a que se refería con todo eso-. ¿Vas a usar el Fortovixyn?

-La muestra que recibimos de Wong, nos ha dado la ultima cosa que necesitábamos para hacer que la muestra positiva que tenía dentro haga que parezca dar un mejor efecto en la naturaleza, he conseguido hacer que la propia tierra, se altere a nuestra manera.

-Pero si alteras la naturaleza toda la superficie del planeta tendrá efectos secundarios. No habrá ni un solo lugar en el mundo en el que nada este a salvo de esto, nada bueno saldrá de todo eso, lo único que saldrá es algo horripilante e inhumano -se expreso sincerandose con él.

-Al contrario -dijo Decisión-. Al esparcir todo el Fortovixyn por el planeta, podremos obtener el control de la naturaleza haciendo que todas sus bacterias tóxicas queden inmunizadas permitiendo que no haya ni el mas mínimo contagio de virus o la expansión de una alergia considerable.

-Pero eso no va a cambiar el hecho de que nada será lo mismo, que matemos los virus que antes afectaban a la gente no creara algo limpio o impuro, no va a haber historia -protesto dando excusas con tal de que entendiesen que estaban cometiendo un error que no iba a derivar en nada positivo.

-La historia es para aquellos que quieren vivir en el pasado, y nosotros no queremos vivir en el pasado -decreto Deckard dejando claro porque lo hacía en realidad.

Ahí Yolanda ya no sabía que hacer, quería demostrar que la idea de lanzar el virus no iba a ser una buena idea pero no sabía como, todos eran unos fanáticos obsesionados con la idea de jugar a ser dioses, entonces ahí lo tenía.

-Dime Deckard, ¿a ti siempre te encanto que te tratasen mal verdad?

-Si, pero no entiendo, ¿que tiene eso que ver ahora con...

-¿Y nunca pensaste en que a lo mejor esos niños te trataban mal porque te veían como alguien débil y que no merecía vivir en este mundo?

-Si -confirmo asimilando todos esos hechos.

Decisión acerco su ojo viendo que algo estaba yendo mal y tenía que ver con ella.

-¿Y no te das cuenta de que a pesar de todo eso, tu te has acabado convirtiendo en lo que ellos al final jamas pensaron que acabarías siendo? Un genio.

-Si, me he convertido en uno de los mejores del planeta.

-¿Pues que pensarían ellos si ahora mismo estuviesen aquí ahora y te viesen tal y como eres ahora?

Aquello hizo que entrase en razón, bajo la cabeza quedandose pensando en esa cuestión, se había pasado toda su vida teniendo miedo de que todo el mundo le infravalorase, y ahora que se encontraba en esta situación, era como si hubiese dejado atrás todo lo que tenía y hubiese ido mucho mas al fondo que era donde vivía con mayor miedo.

-Deckard, demuéstrame que el hombre al que confíe todas mis experiencias sigue aún ahí dentro y me escuchara -le pidió razonando con él de forma autocompasiva, apoyo su mano encima de su hombro esperando una respuesta positiva de él.

Mannix alzo la cabeza y ahí entonces cambio su expresión a una estricta y rígida.

-Deckard esta muerto, ahora yo soy Mannix -decreto discrepando de todo lo que le dijo antes.

Yolanda se aterro al ver que no le hizo efecto, era peor persona de lo que creía, se había convertido en aquello que tanto odiaba, tanto que se aferro a él.

-Buena decisión Samuel Mannix, sabía que no acabarías resistiéndote a tomar una mala decisión inoportuna en un momento tan determinante como este -le felicito Decisión.

-¿Usted se estaba dando cuenta? -le critico viendo que le había descubierto.

-En efecto, usted doctora Yolanda Perraudin se ha pasado tanto tiempo queriendo razonar con Deckard para que se pensara de otra forma, pero ha estado equivocada durante todo este tiempo, el hombre que usted conoció murió, Richard Deckard murió siendo disparado en la frente por Samuel Mannix, y eso es algo que va a quedar impuesto.

Miro a Mannix y estaba sonriendo orgulloso de ver lo que hizo.

-¿Pero entonces si lo sabías entonces porque me has traído aquí entonces?

-Puede que ahora nuestra relación haya aflojado bastante Yolanda, pero ten en cuenta de que la parte que antes tenía te sigue apoyando, sigo creyendo en ti a pesar de como te trate, me arrepiento de eso, y por eso mismo te voy a dar una oportunidad para recompensarte por eso.

-¿Como lo vas a hacer? -puso una mirada escéptica.

-Quiero que me ayudes a comenzar con el experimento.

-¿Que experimento?

-¿No pensarías que iba a lanzar el virus sin hacer una prueba verdad?

Aquello hizo que empezase a tener un mal presentimiento de lo que se proponía hacer.

-Has llegado en el mejor momento Yolanda, estas apunto de presenciar el primer ejemplo de un autentico exterminio considerable -le dijo y entonces se aparto enseñándole una maquina con aspecto circular, tenía una puerta de cristal con un espacio estrecho como para que cupiese una sola persona e iba conectada con varios cables extensibles que venían de mucho mas lejos.

-¿Que es eso? -se cuestiono absorta al ver lo que tenía delante.

Mannix la toco apaciblemente como sintiéndose orgulloso de tenerla y entonces dijo:

-Es nuestra cápsula de prueba, aquí es donde veremos los efectos del virus definitivo, y con eso daremos pase a la ultima fase de nuestro plan, el que tanto hemos esperado durante tanto tiempo -confeso demostrando que lo iban a usar para meter a un sujeto y matarlo desde dentro.

Yolanda se aterro aún mas ya que no estaba preparada para seguir testigo de eso, y lo peor de todo es que el grupo tampoco sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo ahora mismo.

··

Hopper estaba encerrado en el baño mirandose fijamente al espejo como intentando de entenderse a si mismo, ahora que su ex-mujer había vuelto sentía como si ya nada de todo lo que conocía antes fuese lo mismo, todo había cambiado singularmente, sus días de estar encerrado en una celda oscura y por donde apenas podía ver la luz del sol habían derivado a ser ya literalmente alguien mas de este lugar, pero no como un amigo, sino como un objetivo al que tenían que controlar, y con su mujer Anthea teniendo que ver todo lo que había soportado hasta ahora, no estaba preparado.

De pronto alguien golpeo la puerta llamando su atención, salió del baño y entonces se dirigió hacía la puerta, la abrió y se quedo indeciso al ver de quien se trataba.

-Alexandra, ¿que haces aquí? -protesto exasperado ya que no esperaba verla ahí.

-Lo siento Hopper, tenía que verte -se disculpo sintiéndose culpable por haber venido y entonces él la dejo pasar sin ningún problema, cerro lentamente la puerta.

-¿Pasa algo? -le pregunto viendo que parecía estar preocupada por algúna cosa.

Se sentó ella en la cama mientras asentía estando incomoda con lo que pensaba.

-Hopper, tengo que serte sincera con algo, y no se muy bien como vas a reaccionar.

-De acuerdo, tomatelo con calma, piensa bien lo que quieres decir -le concreto dandole su momento para que retomase con exactitud lo que quería decirle, para él no había ningún problema.

Alexandra se concentro lo suficiente ya que sabía que si confesaba lo que sentía por él haría que Hopper se quedase reflexionando sobre la situación en la que estaba metido y no sabría muy bien adonde acabaría yendo a parar con todo eso, se decidió.

-¿Sigues queriendo a Anthea? -le pregunto con total sinceridad.

-¿Como? -se extraño al oír eso.

-Lo se, se que parece algo apresurado ahora que ella ha vuelto a ser normal, pero ahora que te veo con ella y tu hija, siento como si ya no sirviese aquí -aclaro dando a entender que se sentía mal por tener que ver que ahora Hopper ya no necesitaba mas de la felicidad de ella.

Hopper se quedo atónito ya que no se esperaba que le acabase diciendo, ahí entonces empezo a darse cuenta de que tenía razón en todo eso, en ningún momento le había estado prestando atención desde que Anthea volvió, y ahora que estaba en esta situación, él también se sentía un poco culpable, se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado estando en una posición autocompasiva.

-Si quieres saber la verdad, no se que hacer -admitió demostrando que tenía dudas.

Se le quedo mirando con una expresión de asombro al ver que no se había olvidado de ella.

-Jamas pensé que vería Anthea después de lo sucedido con Decisión, y ahora que ella ha vuelto, y Aelita esta entusiasmada con ella, no se que hacer, no se decirle que he estado saliendo con otra persona del cual también me he estado acostando con ella, o decirle que he estado esperándola a pesar de que sabía muy bien que no tenía ningúna esperanza en verla de vuelta -argumento soltando todas las dudas que tenía al respecto sobre el asunto ya que nunca antes había estado metido en algo como eso, y ahora que lo estaba, no sabía como solucionarlo.

Alexandra asintió alegrada al ver que no era como pensaba, pero tampoco podía dejar que Hopper se quedase así viéndole dudar de casi todo, tenía que ayudarle ahora que tenía su oportunidad.

-¿Que es lo que quieres? -le dio a que lo intentase por si mismo.

-¿Que qué es lo que quiero? -le pregunto asumiendo que le estaba poniendo a prueba.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y entonces él se quedo pensando en eso, estaba claro que tenía a dos mujeres que lo querían demasiado, pero su corazón iba directo hacía una sola persona especifica, tenía que decidirse o sino todo ese lío acabaría en un único problema.

-Tengo que hablar con ella -se decidió y se levanto de un salto.

-¿Que? -se extraño al ver que se propuso hacer otra cosa que no pensaba que haría.

Se dirigió hacía la puerta dispuesto a abrirla pero entonces Alexandra le detuvo.

-Hopper, ¿seguro que tu estas pensándolo bien? -le recrimino queriendo saber que tenía en mente.

-¿Y tu? -le contradijo devolviéndole la pregunta.

-¿De que estas hablando? -se cuestiono al oír esa contradicción.

-Venga Alexandra, reconocelo, quieres evitar que estas celosa de que ahora mi mujer ha vuelto porque quieres estar conmigo, y por eso has venido aquí, a hacerme cambiar de opinión, pues lo has conseguido, me has hecho cambiar de opinión -le reprimió demostrando que entendía perfectamente lo que había estado haciendo hasta ahora todo el rato.

-Pero yo no pretendía...

-Alexandra, no sigas, se que quieres hacer esto por tu cuenta, pero déjamelo a mi, vale, deja que yo tome mis propias decisiones, si esto sale bien, quizás podamos volver a tener otro momento a solas, ¿de acuerdo? -acordo prometiéndole que lo solucionaría.

-¿Y que harás con Anthea entonces?

-Eso es algo a lo que tendré que enfrentarme -indico considerablemente.

De pronto se oyó que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta, Hopper se extraño al oír eso y entonces decidió abrirla lentamente al revelar de quien se trataba, era Kroll mirándoles con una expresión rígida como si no fuese el mismo de siempre.

-Kroll, ¿que haces aquí? -le pregunto extrañado al tenerle ahí delante, no sabía como pero de alguna manera los había encontrado cuando encima hacía un buen rato que no sabían nada de él.

-Vosotros dos, tenéis que venir conmigo ahora -les ordeno explícitamente.

-¿Contigo? -critico Alexandra.

-Si, es importante -confirmo rígidamente, estaba decidido a que se marchasen con él sin dudarlo.

··

Ulrich fue recorriendo todo el pasillo que le conducía a la sala medica, tenía ese mal presentimiento que le decía que en cuanto se cruzase con Sissi algo malo le iba a hacer, no sabía si le iba a meter algo dentro del cuerpo o lo iba a atar de brazos y piernas a la cama para poder violarle, lo cual esto derivaba en una situación parecida a la de Misery, pero resultaba imposible ya que si William se enteraba de esto, él se enfadaría y descargaría toda su ira contra ella y contra él de la peor forma posible, tenía que tener cuidado ahora que estaba solo en esto.

Siguió adelante hasta girar en la esquina donde se encontró con la sala medica, se metió dentro donde lo veía todo bien tranquilo, miro a ambos lados queriendo buscar a Sissi cuanto entonces la encontró pero en una postura que jamas se creía que la acabaría encontrando, estaba ella enderezada con el cuerpo hacía abajo mientras su trasero se notaba mucho mas que el resto, era como si ella estuviese puesta en esa posición apropósito para que él lo viese.

-Sissi -la llamo queriendo dejar que la viera así.

-Ah, Stern, me alegro de que hayas venido aquí -dijo ella recomponiéndose con total entusiasmo al ver que había venido, se río y entonces se arreglo el pelo sobre su cara.

-¿Es verdad eso que ha dicho William o es algo inventado para traerme aquí? -le pregunto queriendo corroborar ese asunto para así despejar todas sus sospechas.

-No te preocupes, todo esto es solamente cosa mía -le aclaro poniendose delante de él con una mirada seductora, le paso la mano por el hombro.

Se la agarro bruscamente mientras la miraba con una expresión descarada.

-Al grano, ¿que quieres? -protesto queriendo que le diese una respuesta.

Cambio su expresión a una de disgusto y entonces dijo:

-He venido porque necesito hacerte un análisis de tu sangre -admitió.

-¿Es verdad eso de que el disparo que me diste puede haberme infectado de algo no contagioso?

-No lo se, por eso mismo quiero averiguarlo -indico y entonces se acerco hacía uno de los estantes que había al otro lado de la segunda camilla que había en la sala.

-Y yo también -se reafirmo ingenuamente y entonces se fue quitando la camisa con tal de tener el brazo abierto como para que ella le extrajese la sangre.

Sissi saco una jeringuilla y se acerco hacía él teniendo ya el brazo preparado para extraerle, le dio pequeños golpecitos alrededor de la zona del músculo y entonces le clavo la jeringuilla apretando aún mas la aguja, Ulrich lo sintió y le disgusto por completo.

-¿No te gustan las agujas?

-No me gusta que me pongan agujas la gente que justamente mas desconfió -objetó seriamente.

-No te preocupes, puedes confiar en mi.

-¿Como? ¿Antes cuando estaba recuperándome me dijiste eso a la cara como si intentases de tener algo conmigo? ¿Que es lo que pretendes hacerme en realidad? ¿Porque se muy bien que es imposible que estés enamorada de mi cuando te estas tirando al mayor asesino de este mundo? -le critico hacíendole ver que desconfiaba por completo de ella como para no tener suficientes dudas.

-Oh por favor, William no es tan malo, solamente se sentía un poco perdido porque no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, ahora es mejor persona -rectifico esa injusta mención.

-No es una mejor persona, jamas lo ha sido, ha sido así desde el primer dia en que decidió hacerse comandante, si supieras las cosas que ha hecho entonces no te estarías aliándote con él.

-Y tu no deberías habértele matado -dijo apoyando la jeringa sobre su cara.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -se cuestiono extrañado por esa inverosímil mención.

-Quiero decir que si no hubieses intentado matarle muchas veces, quizás no estaríamos en esta situación -le aclaro sincerandose perfectamente con él.

-Él se lo tenía merecido, cualquiera en mi posición habría hecho lo mismo.

-¿Seguro que si? Pero preguntate esto, ¿sabes siquiera porque William siempre ha estado tan encaprichado en querer salirse con la suya? -le puso a prueba.

-Por orgullo y por tener un ego demasiado enorme como para medirlo -contesto incrédulamente.

-No, porque siempre ha querido tener el respeto de algúna mujer, de alguien que le quiera, que sienta que pueda protegerla, él jamas tuvo una buena infancia, así que jamas supo como tratar a los demás -le explicó dandole una razón de porque William era tan fastidioso siempre.

-Ya, pero eso no le da ningún derecho a tener que matar a los demás y hacer con ellos lo que le de la gana, si ha traicionado hasta a sus propios compañeros, siempre lo hace.

-Puede, hay una cosa que siempre me esta cuestionando.

-¿Él que? -le resulto tan intrigante que se miro para mirarle con interés.

-¿Sigue queriendo a Yumi? -le pregunto con total sinceridad.

-Lo dudo, pero después de lo que me dijo en Japón sobre que siempre la estaría protegiendo pase lo que pase, creo que empiezo a pensar que hay algo en el viejo William que jamas se ira, ese deseo por tener a Yumi siempre estaría ahí suceda lo que suceda -comento demostrando que había en él que indicaba que jamas se le había ido la fantasía de Yumi con él, la seguía queriendo.

-Ah, entiendo -comprendió, empezo a sospechar que William no había sido sincero con ella durante un buen rato, ahora empezaba a dudar de él-. ¿Sabes una cosa?

-¿Qué? -empezo a sentir una rara sensación que venía de su cuerpo.

-Yo también conozco a uno que tiene también unas raras ambiciones por cierta persona -agrego.

-¿Ah si? ¿Quien? -se intereso al oír eso.

Se le acerco al oído y entonces le dijo algo que lo dejo atónito.

-¿Que? ¿No es verdad? -se cuestiono terriblemente sorprendido al oír eso, ahí entonces se quedo asimilándolo hasta intentar hallar una hipótesis-. ¿Pero entonces eso significa...

Ahí de pronto empezo a sentirse extrañado por algúna razón, sentía que estaba perdiendo la vista y se estaba mareando demasiado y no entendía porque, se toco el lugar del brazo donde le había puesto la aguja y lo sentía dormido, ahí empezó a entenderlo.

-¿Tu no me has sacado sangre verdad? -inquirió temiendo que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Intento de levantarse pero empezo a perder mas el equilibrio, sentía que algo se estaba metiendo en su cuerpo y lo estaba durmiendo, se giro mirando a Sissi del cual ella se encontraba en una posición autoritaria con la jeringuilla en el aire, empezaba a verlo todo borroso, al final no pudo aguantarlo mas y acabo cayéndose al suelo mientras la estaba viendo delante suyo.

-Maldita zorra, sabía que me harías eso -fue lo único que pude decirle.

-Lo siento querido, pero tenía que hacerlo, pronto iras a un lugar mejor -dijo sonriendo orgullosa.

Ulrich se durmió y de bajo la cabeza, Sissi asintió apretandose el cuello de tal manera que le crujieron los huesos de dentro, ahí entonces puso una expresión seria al saber muy bien que algo pasaba con William y lo iba a tener que tratar muy pronto.

··

El grupo continuaba en la sala medica escuchando todas las anécdotas que iba soltando William mientras Miqquel se reía como un poseso, como si todo lo que decía le resultase gracioso aunque era básicamente una forma de expresar su descaro por los demás, todo el mundo ya se estaba cansando del tema ya que habían pasado como quince minutos de estar viéndole contar cosas que no importaban para nada, pero ahora empezaba a ponerse interesante al ver que ahora relataba cosas de su vida como comandante en su base de Fort Dunbar.

-...y desde aquel dia me jure a mi mismo que ningúno de mis compañeros a pesar de que las cosas se pusieran muy chungas, pero al final paso, los perdí a todos de una manera muy estupida, y ahora ya me vez, estoy aquí metido en este lugar intentando de integrarme lo mejor que puedo.

-Tu no estas integrando, tu te estas aprovechando de la amabilidad de los demás para hacer lo que a ti te de la gana -le reprocho Odd justificando esa mención, se notaba que se estaba inventando la mayor parte de ese tema con tal de parecer un heroe desdichado.

-Venga vamos, no nos pongamos tan violentos, ¿de acuerdo? -protesto Miqquel queriendo apaciguarlos ya que ahora la cosa se estaba agravando demasiado.

-Y lo dice el tío al que nos ha estado mintiendo durante todo este tiempo -añadió seriamente Eric.

-Vale, esta bien, si, os he mentido, pero solamente lo he hecho porque he estado obedeciendo ordenes de esa maquina, ¿de acuerdo? No es culpa mía.

-Culpa tuya no es, pero si que te has pasado de la raya bastante -indico Aelita.

-¿Como dices? -se encogió de hombros al oír eso.

-Miqquel, cuando vimos que te habías olvidado de comportarte como aquel asesino ruso que solamente se preocupaba de sus trajes y de sus navajas, pensamos que por un momento habías cambiado y te ibas a comportar como una mejor persona, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así, solamente eres un rufián al que le gusta aprovecharse de los demás para así salirse con la suya, como tu y tu amigo, ambos estáis hechos el uno para el otro -acuso Odd dejándole claro que Miqquel no era un amigo en el que se pudiese confiar en lo mas mínimo.

-Uy, eso ha sido duro -exclamo Flit.

-Chicos, me parece que es mejor que no nos pasemos...

-No, lo siento señorita Hopper pero esto tiene que saberlo, estos dos han estado matando gente por diversión durante bastante tiempo, primero William tenía una base donde nos obligo a matar a un grupo de gente inocente que simplemente se había marchado porque no les gustaba las reglas que él les estaba imponiendo, luego descubrimos que tenía a un grupo de jóvenes virgenes a las que quería utilizar para dejar embarazadas, las soltamos y al final acabaron suicidándose porque no podían vivir con la idea de que William las volviese a encerrar otra vez, luego se metió en Fort Duxxon y le lleno la cabeza de ideas a Olivier haciendo que nos tratasen a nosotros como el enemigo y luego le llena la cabeza de ideas a su nueva novia haciendo que casi mate de un disparo a Ulrich, eso es lo que ha estado haciendo William, mientras que Miqquel se ha estado haciendo el bueno cuando encima nos hemos olvidado de que por su culpa hicieron que matasen a Olivier y creo el motín que ha matado a unos cuantos inocentes aquí, estos dos son solamente maquinas de matar que merecen sufrir por todo lo que han hecho -explicó confesando todos los errores que ellos cometieron dejando claro que no se merecían seguir estando con ellos a pesar de las circunstancias.

Ambos ni se inmutaron, se quedaron mirándoles con aquella expresión de indiferencia como de no sentir nada al respecto, para ellos esto no era nada mas que una serie de acusaciones sin sentido.

-¿Es cierto eso? -pregunto Anthea queriendo corroborarlo.

-Si, es cierto, yo hice todo eso -confirmo serenamente William admitiéndolo todo sin problemas.

Ambos se quedaron extrañados al ver que no iba a inventarse ningúna excusa con tal de justificar que ellos se estaban equivocando, esta vez iba muy en serio.

-Yo mate a toda esa gente y deje encerradas a esas chicas, pero lo hice con la intención de salvar nuestra especie, ¿verdad Yumi? Tu misma lo sabes -se dirigió hacía la japonesa.

Yumi no supo que decir ante eso, ahora se lo estaba metiendo con ella.

-No le vas a decir nada -advirtió Romitz poniendose delante de ella para protegerla.

-¿Porque no? Ella me conoce demasiado, sabe muy bien de lo que hablo, he estado protegiéndola todos estos años, ¿y para que? Para que me traicione pensando que soy un monstruo solamente por el hecho de que he estado intentando de salvar unas cuantas vidas, si no fuera porque tu y tus nuevos amigos os hubieseis largado de ahí, quizás Fort Duxxon estaría a salvo, yo habría estado ahí para acabar con aquellos muertos que lo destruyeron todo, pero no, en vez de eso decidiste pasar de todo después de todo el tiempo que te trate con respeto -recrimino soltando todo el odio que tenía hacía ella por haberla traicionado cuando justo mas la necesitaba.

-¿Con respeto? Vimos lo que le hacías y no fue nada bueno, mataste a tus propios hombres solamente porque te habían fallado, tu no eres ningún comandante, no eres ningún salvador, solamente eres un tirano obsesionado con tenerlo todo para ti solo, ¿y sabes que te digo? Tus hombres no habrían muerto si tu no hubieses vivido mas de diez años en vez de Alexander, ese hombre los habría protegido y no como tu lo hiciste -le aclaro Jeremy echándole la bronca al ver que no estaba entendiendo adonde pretendía ir a parar con todo eso.

-Intente de construir una colonia con lo poco que había, y vosotros me lo destruisteis, me quitasteis mi tanque de pólvora hacíendome volar por los aires, por culpa de eso perdí un montón de materiales que podría haber usado para defenderme de una horda de infectados.

-Y tu pudiste haber hecho las paces con Alexander, pero no, en vez de eso decidiste matar a toda su gente sin ningún tipo de compasión, a ti todo eso te importaba un comino, ¿y sabes porque? Porque solamente querías la gloria de lo que tenías para ti mismo, te gustaba estar al mando y aquello te transformo en una peor persona, no eres mejor que nadie -añadió soberanamente Aelita.

-Y vosotros tampoco -mencionó él tomando la indirecta.

-¿Como? -objetó Sebastian frunciendo el ceño.

-Miraos bien, todos vosotros os creéis que por haber sobrevivido durante todo este tiempo os creéis mejores, pues resulta que no, habéis dejado un montón de cosas atrás, y todo para que, para intentar de llegar aquí y daros cuenta de que estáis verdaderamente jodidos, ¿acaso pudisteis salvar a vuestros respectivos padres? ¿Pudisteis salvar a la gente que dejasteis atrás? No, no hicisteis nada de eso, perdisteis a un montón, sobretodo en Fort Kadic -les concreto poniéndole todos los hechos que hacían dar a entender que todos también habían pasado por cosas parecidas y no se podían quejar de ello por mucho que lo ignorasen.

-¿Que sabes tu de Fort Kadic? -pregunto Odd extrañado al ver que lo sabía.

-Se mucho, como tu novia Sam, la que dejaste atrás, la que seguramente intentaste de protegerla a toda costa, pero al final acabaste haciendo lo mismo de siempre, la dejaste ahí para morir -le recrimino echándoselo en cara para que se enterara.

-William, me parece que te estas pasando -le aconsejo sinceramente Miqquel viendo que todas esas cosas haciendo que empeorase aún mas la situación.

-No, no me estoy pasando, le estoy diciendo la verdad, y la verdad es que por mucho que crea que pueda tener alguna esperanza de recuperar a su chica, jamas la tendrá para hacer que ella este a salvo de todo lo que él ha hecho por ella, la ha condenado para toda la existencia.

-¡Te mato! -Odd se harto y entonces marcho corriendo hacía él, se le tiro encima y empezo a ir dandole varios golpes de puño mientras todo el grupo intentaba de apartarlo.

Sacaron a Odd a rastras mientras William se levantaba siendo ayudando por Miqquel, ahí pudo notar que estaba sangrando por uno de los orificios de la nariz, le había bastante fuerte.

-Deberías haber muerto, Ulrich te debería haber matado aquel dia.

-Y todos vosotros deberíais haber muerto hace tiempo -siguió protestando como si nada.

-Quieres callarte ya la boca -le reprocho Muldoch viendo que no paraba.

-La callare en cuanto me haya saciado por completo -vocifero lanzando una mueca bastante lasciva y asquerosa, se podía notar como por dentro tenía mucha mas sangre que afuera.

Kiwi se enfado, gruño y marcho corriendo a morderle los pies pero William se aparto.

-Quita de en medio maldito chucho asqueroso -se harto y le dio una floja patada que lo aparto.

-Hijo de puta, ¿como le haces eso? -protesto Thomas viendo lo que le hizo al perro y aquello hizo que se enfadase aún mas, ahora marcho a pegarle por lo mismo.

Miqquel lo aparto de en medio mientras todo el mundo se puso a protestar de tal manera que sus gritos resonaron por toda la sala, toda la paz que habían tenido hasta ahora se esfumo por completo, Anthea veía todo esto y no podía soportarlo, tenía que hacer algo para pararlo de una vez por todas.

Justo en ese momento volvió Meredith observando estupefacta lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Se puede saber lo que esta pasando aquí! -grito llamando la atención de todo el grupo.

-Este cabron acaba de patear a Kiwi y encima nos recrimina tratándonos de imperfectos cuando él encima se ha estado comportando como un maldito egoísta -aclaro Eric señalando al otro.

-Aquí los únicos egoístas sois vosotros que no paráis de meteros donde no os importa -acuso William volviendo a contradecirlos como si fuesen mucho peores personas de lo que parecían.

-Tu eres el que se mete -se enfado Aelita señalando discriminatoriamente con el dedo.

Volvieron a estar discutiendo otra vez haciendo que todo el mundo se pusiese a acusar de cualquier cosa que les viniese a la cabeza con tal de seguir quejándose, Anthea los veía a todos con las expresión de odio que ponía y no podía aguantarlo, tenía una sensación en su cabeza que le estaba invadiendo, tenía que parar todo ese odio de algúna manera, ahí entonces se enfado aún mas y no pudo aguantarse en reaccionar de mala manera, agarro las manos de Thomas de William y se las estrujo fuertemente haciendo que no pudiesen moverse, se cayeron de rodillas.

-¿Pero que coño? -se cuestiono Miqquel sorprendido al ver lo que les hacía.

-¡Basta ya de gilipolleces! -dictamino amenazadoramente.

-Mama -dijo Aelita viendo como se estaba comportando su madre, se aferro a Jeremy ya que se estaba asustando con esa horrible visión.

Les apreto aún hasta tal punto que ambos no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña de dolor.

-Sueltenos -exigió Thomas queriendo que parase.

-No lo haré, hasta que no paréis vosotros -decreto poniendo los inconvenientes.

Les apreto aún mas y al final ambos ya no aguantaron mas, tenían que hacerle caso.

-Esta bien, lo haremos -acoto estrictamente William hacíendole caso.

Al final les soltó y ambos cayeron de cabeza contra el suelo, se agarraron de los dedos viendo que los tenían todos rojos, se notaban las marcas de la fuerza con las que les agarraron, Eric agarro a su hermano apartándolo mientras Miqquel agarraba a William levantándolo exhausto ya que aquello lo asusto bastante, se apreto los dedos y oyó como les crujía el hueso.

Anthea asintió volviendo en si y se queda estupefacta al ver lo que le paso.

-Mama, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto Aelita queriendo saber si se daba cuenta de lo que hizo o no.

Le miro con una expresión escéptica al no entender lo que había pasado, no sabía que contestar.

-Equipo -dijo alguien de una voz conocida.

Todos giraron la mirada hacía el otro lado observando que ahí estaba Kroll junto con Hopper y Alexandra, ambos con una misma mirada de estupefacción que los otros, se notaba que habían presencia la misma escena y no podían evitar poner esa expresión.

-Franz -exclamo Anthea viendo que ex-marido lo había presenciado sin darse cuenta.

-Anthea -dijo murmuradamente, estaba que apenas podía reaccionar.

-Veo que he llegado no en muy buen momento -indico Kroll fijándose en la situación.

-En realidad, has llegado en el mejor momento -dijo William escupiendo parte de la sangre que tenía metida en la boca, luego puso una expresión lasciva de estar asqueado con todo.

-Necesito que vengáis conmigo, Mannix tiene algo importante que mostraros -anunció.

Ambos se miraron cuestionandose de que podía tratarse ahora tratandose de todo lo que antes les habían contado hasta ahora, para ellos no había ningúna sorpresa.

-No nos iremos hasta que no vuelva Ulrich -decreto Yumi acordándose de que su novio se había ido a la enfermería y no había regresado hasta ahora.

-Ya nos hemos ocupado de él, esta con nosotros arriba.

-¿En serio? -se cuestiono Odd sin parecerle algo certero.

-Si, todos tenéis que venir, os espero dentro de cinco minutos -dijo y entonces se giro dejando que Hopper y Alexandra se reuniesen con el equipo para discutir el asunto.

-¿Que cojones acaba de pasar? -pregunto Hopper queriendo entender lo sucedido.

-No lo se, hace un momento estaba observando como todo el mundo estaba discutiendo cuando de pronto sentí como un odio saliendo de mi cabeza, un odio que no podía contener -admitió Anthea sintiéndose avergonzada por haber pasado por eso.

-¿Será algún efecto secundario por haber abandonado a Decisión de dentro? -objetó Jeremy.

-¿Es posible eso? -critico Jeremy queriendo saber si era cierto o no.

-Lo dudo, pero debe de ser eso, o sino no tendría toda esta fuerza -indico asimilándolo a pesar de que no tenía ningúna prueba física que lo corroborase.

Aquello asusto tanto a Anthea que miro a Hopper queriendo que le ayudase.

-Franz, no se que hacer, tengo miedo de esto -le suplico atemorizada.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudare, ¿de acuerdo? -acordo prometiéndole ayudarla, la abrazo fuertemente mientras miraba a Alexandra al saber muy bien que ella no estaba contenta con esto pero era lo mejor que podía hacer para demostrar que no tenía una relación con ella.

-Será mejor que vayamos antes de que nos obliguen a ir por la fuerza -propuso Romitz.

-Si -acepto William y entonces ambos marcharon pero lo apartaron a un lado.

-Tu detrás -acoto estrictamente Yumi, seguía sin confiar en él después de esto.

William se quedo estupefacto al ver que ya literalmente lo apartaron de cualquier lugar, se le quedaron mirando con descaro y ambos siguieron adelante, Miqquel se puso a su lado.

-No te preocupes tío, ya veras como lo entenderán -le apaciguo sinceramente.

-Entenderlo ellos, jamas lo harán, pero puedo hacerlos callar para siempre -indico teniendo una idea con tal de vengarse de ellos de una vez por todas.

··

Llegaron a la sala principal de Decisión donde ahí se reunieron con el resto, Mannix estaba puesto de frente esperándoles con esa expresión rígida que tenía siempre como de estar muy poco expectante con verles, continuaron avanzando hasta que se detuvieron al no entender porque se encontraban aquí exactamente, no había nada que les llamase la atención.

-¿Donde esta vuestro amigo español que hace de chofer de jeeps? -pregunto dandose cuenta de que faltaba uno mas del equipo de Romitz.

-No esta con nosotros, esta desaparecido por ahí, aunque para eso me parece que no te importa mucho -comento soberanamente Muldoch dejando claro que a pesar de lo mucho que estuviese pendiente de ello, no le importaba lo que pudiera pasarles a pesar de todo.

-¿Y esos otros dos tarados? -critico William teniendo la misma presencia con Herb y Nicolas.

-Esos dos están ocupados con otra cosa, podemos dejarlos a un lado -mencionó Kroll, sabía muy bien donde estaban pero no estaba lo suficientemente preocupado por ellos.

-Bien, bien -confirmo aliviado de ver que no estaban para causar mas problemas.

-¿Que quieres mostrarnos ahora Mannix? -protesto soberanamente Soto.

No dijo nada, se quedo ahí mirándoles como de tener muy paciencia con ellos.

-Guerreros del Mañana, habéis sido traídos para ser testigos del primer comienzo de la ultima fase de nuestro plan de reconstrucción del mundo -anunció Decisión.

-¿Plan de reconstrucción? -critico Sebastian sin entender a que se refería con eso.

-Van a lanzar el virus hoy -concluyo Remi.

Aquello los alarmo a todos ya que eso suponía que después de todo lo que habían trabajado para impedir que ellos se saliesen con la suya, ahora se iban a salir con la suya, iban a lanzar aquel virus que se habían creado con tal de matar a todo el resto de la humanidad.

-¿No es cierto eso verdad? -se cuestiono Hopper sin poder creérselo del todo.

-En efecto lo es Hopper, hoy nos hemos decidido acabar con todo de una vez por todas, hoy lanzaremos nuestro gas venenoso mezclado con las muestras del Fortovixyn que trajisteis de Japón y lo usaremos para esparcirlo por la superficie del planeta y así acabara con el resto de la humanidad -confirmo Mannix dejando claro que juraba hacerlo sin ningún problema.

Se asustaron aún mas, ya no tenían ningúna excusa para reprochárselo.

-¿Pero ese gas matara del todo a todo el resto de la humanidad? -se cuestiono Meredith.

-Así es, lo tenemos todo perfectamente coordinado, una vez que nuestra cápsula mas grande entre directamente en la atmósfera, esta se expandirá y todo el gas que contenía alcanzara a cualquier persona que este por un radio de 900 metros a la redonda y quedara infectado, toda la sangre que tendrán en su sistema será expulsado falleciendo al instante.

-Estas loco si haces eso Deckard, si ese gas llega hasta arriba de todo, no acabaras solamente con todas las personas del planeta, destruirás toda la vida, nada valdrá bueno saldrá si crees que con todo esto surgirá un nuevo mundo perfecto -le recrimino hacíendole entender con tono de suplica que se estaba equivocando con lo que pensaba.

Mannix se disponía a decir algo cuando de pronto se oyó una voz que decía.

-Ya esta todo, creo que con esto podremos usarlo -surgió Yolanda saliendo de detrás de aquella maquina que se habían traído antes, se quedo sorprendida al ver que el grupo ya estaba ahí.

-Yolanda -exclamo Alexandra al ver que ella estaba con ellos.

-Chicos, yo...

-La doctora Perraudin ha estado ayudándome a terminar de perfeccionar mi maquina para así dar lugar a mi ultimo experimento -comento Mannix señalando que ahora ella era una complice.

-¿En serio Yolanda? ¿Después de todo lo que ellos han hecho por ti? -le reprocho Aelita justificando que se había pasado de bando sin ni siquiera pensar en todo el daño que le habían causado antes.

-No he tenido opción -dijo murmuradamente, se sentía avergonzada de lo que hacía.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver que todo el mundo se estaba traicionando sin parar.

-Un momento, ¿donde esta Ulrich? ¿Nos dijeron que estaba aquí mismo? -protesto Odd viendo que su compañero no estaba por ningúna parte, sentía que ya les estaban mintiendo otra vez.

-Ah, es verdad, ¿lo hacemos? -pregunto Kroll.

-¿Hacer qué? -se cuestiono Jeremy.

Mannix chasqueo los dedos y ahí entonces por el otro lado surgieron dos sujetos a los que conocían bastante bien, eran los ayudantes de Yolanda llevando consigo a Ulrich esposado con las manos por detrás, lo arrastraron con fuerza y lo tiraron delante de la maquina.

-¡Ulrich! -grito Yumi viendo que tenían a su novio retenido, marcho corriendo a socorrerlo pero entonces un grupo de guardias se metieron en medio impidiendo que siguiese avanzando, la pusieron de vuelta con su grupo mientras miraba frenéticamente al ver lo que le hacían.

William se quedo indeciso al ver que tenían a su némesis esposado sin que él se hubiese enterado de que lo tenían ellos, se sentía traicionado.

-Vosotros -dijo Yolanda viendo que sus dos ayudantes se habían metido para llevarle.

-Lo siento doctora -se disculpo el chico de aspecto occidental, luego ambos se marcharon avergonzados por haber tenido que hacer esto, ella se quedo desconcertada.

-¿Que cojones es esto? -protesto Hopper.

-Ulrich Stern ha sido uno de los mejores hombres que hemos tenido en toda la instalación, sus destrezas con la katana son bastante buenas, pero también lo hacen bastante peligroso, así que por eso hemos decidido usarlo como nuestro peón para probar nuestro ultimo experimento -declaro Decisión confesando que le tenían algo preparado para él.

-¿Que ultimo experimento? -critico Jeremy.

-Este -dijo Mannix y entonces se hizo a un lado mientras la maquina se abría levitando la puerta de cristal por arriba dejando ver el pequeño espacio reducido que había en su interior.

-¿No será eso el teletransportador de La mosca verdad? -objetó Eric.

-Al contrario, esto que veís aquí, es una cápsula, una cápsula de gas, sirve para meter a cualquier individuo aquí dentro y después de eso llenarlo con el gas para impedir que salga al exterior.

-Es como una cámara de gas pero pequeña -concluyo Meredith.

-Así es, y la vamos a usar con un único individuo para demostrar que nuestro virus funciona a la perfeccíon -indico señalando a Ulrich como la cabeza de turco que iban a usar.

-¿A Ulrich? -se cuestiono Yolanda viendo que iban a usar al pobre chico como conejillo de indias para probar que el virus funcionaba como ellos pensaban.

-No, de ningúna manera -protesto William discrepando de esa opción.

-Calmate Dunbar -le persuadió seriamente viendo que ya se estaba poniendo loco otra vez.

William no podía soportar la idea de que ya tenían algo maquinado que hasta ni él mismo tenía idea de que lo tenían planeado, cogío una de las navajas de Miqquel que tenía metidas en su traje y de ahí marcho avanzando lentamente hacía Mannix mientras todo el mundo le apuntaba.

-Suéltale -le exigió amenazadoramente.

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso no querías verlo muerto?

-Si, pero de una forma honorable, no usándolo para que muera asfixiado, él es mío, y yo seré quien se encargue de él -aclaro justificando que estaba en su derecho hacerse con Ulrich.

Se quedo mirándolo fijamente con tal de no darle la razón.

-William Dunbar, tu trabajo es obedecer ordenes, no crear tus propias víctimas -espeto Decisión.

-No, mi trabajo es vengarme de aquellos que me quitaron todo lo bueno que tenía, yo lo tenía todo, un ejercito, armas, un hogar, pero ellos me lo arrebataron todo, y todo empezo con él que me quito a la mujer que tanto amaba en su momento, y por eso mismo pienso terminar lo que empece, demelo a él y pongo a otro en su lugar -argumento hacíendole entender la razón de porque tenía que luchar contra él para así quitarse de encima todo su dolor.

Todos se le quedaron mirando sin saber que responder, estaba claro que William estaba obsesionado con Ulrich por vengarse de todo lo que sucedió en su antigua base, pero esta situación lo único que demostraba es que a pesar de todas las salvajadas que había hecho a lo largo de su vida, tenía al menos de consideración por tener una lucha con honor.

-¿Conque por eso dejaste a Ulrich vivo verdad? -oyó una voz conocida que le reprochaba.

Se giro observando que por el otro lado venía Sissi con una mirada malhumorada.

-Sissi, ¿que estas haciendo aquí? -se cuestiono absorto al ver que su novia estaba ahí.

-William... ella -Ulrich se giro mirándole piadosamente con tal de hablarle pero apenas podía, todavía sentía los efectos del sedante que le dieron antes-. Ella me ha hecho esto, te ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, hay algo malo en ella, te ha estado utilizando.

Oír eso le dejo a William con una sensación de pensar que posiblemente al final todo empezaba a tenerle un gran sentido, se giro mirando fijamente a Sissi, entonces dijo:

-¿Es eso cierto? -quiso entenderlo.

-Me pidieron que te entretuviese para que así no te metieses en líos con nadie -declaro.

-¿Que? Espera, a ella también la han metido en el ajo -critico Odd viendo que hasta ella también la estaban usando para algún fin especifico, se exaspero indignado con eso.

-Sabía que no era de confianza -agrego Hopper.

William se giro lanzando una ferviente mirada hacía él al oír aquello, con eso dejaba claro que todo el mundo ya estaba sospechando de ella desde hacía mucho mas tiempo.

-Lo siento William, pero tenía que hacerlo por ellos -comento Sissi justificando que lo hizo por una buena razón especifica, aunque era evidente que no la iba a entender para nada.

-Tu, maldito zorra traidora, ¿has estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo? ¿Eh? ¿Todo aquello que me dijiste que te hizo Ulrich era mentira verdad? ¿Que hay de cierto en eso? -le reprocho queriendo que le diese una respuesta para así confirmar sus sospechas.

-Te quiero William, te quiero mucho -confeso dando la respuesta mas obvia.

-Pues si tanto me quieres ordenales que dejen a Ulrich Stern en paz -le pidió con total sinceridad.

Dirigió la mirada hacía Mannix del cual esperaba que no tomase ningúna mala decisión, luego miro hacía Ulrich que estaba con la mirada perdida, lo veía así y no podía evitar sentirse sofocada al verle, no podía dejar que sufriese así, pero tampoco podía dejar que siguiese vivo.

-Lo siento William, pero es lo mejor para todos que muera -decreto discrepando de su petición.

William esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica como de tomárselo a broma, se giro poniendo una expresión de puro disgusto y entonces volvió a ponerse de frente pero para darle un terrible golpe de puño en el estomago que la dejo noqueada por completo, cayo bruscamente contra el suelo.

-¡Joder! -esbozo Miqquel sorprendido al ver lo que hizo.

Yolanda no pudo evitar eso y marcho a socorrerla pero entonces Mannix la hizo a un lado poniéndole el brazo encima para que no se interpusiera para nada.

-¿Porque has hecho eso? -le critico reprochándole.

-Creía que te conocía Sissi, creía que podíamos ser mejores que ellos, pero me equivocaba, eres igual que todos los que me traicionan, yo ya no puedo vivir así, por eso mismo te pido al menos con la poca paciencia que tengo que te marches, no te quiero ver aquí para nada -argumento sincerandose con ella para dejar bien claro que ya no quería saber nada mas.

Se levanto poniendose de pudo mientras la miraba con una expresión descarada.

-¿Entonces hemos terminado? -objetó suponiendo esa opción.

-Si, ahora por favor, marchate -le ordeno estrictamente.

Se queda ahí estancada poniendo una expresión incrédula y entonces se rió descaradamente.

-¡Ya! -le grito insistiéndole de una manera que resultaba aterradora.

Sissi hizo caso y entonces se marcho poniendose de espaldas, desapareció metiendose en el hueco por donde había venido, de ahí desapareció dejando a William con el sentimiento de culpa.

-¿Podemos empezar ya? -pregunto Kroll exasperado.

-Si, pero antes de eso -dijo Mannix señalando con el dedo y entonces se dirigió hacía uno de los paneles de mando que habían sobre la consola, pulso un botón y entonces se oyó como los altavoces que habían por toda la instalación se estaban encendiendo-. Atención a toda la gente de la fortaleza, os hablo yo el doctor Samuel Mannix para anunciaros de que nuestro plan de reconstrucción de nuestro mundo esta apunto de comenzar.

La voz de Mannix resonaba en toda la fortaleza haciendo que todo el mundo estuviese pendiente de él, incluido Kiff que se encontraba aún acostado sobre su camilla podía oír con precisión lo que estaban anunciando por los altavoces, esbozo una risa ingenua al oír eso.

-Dentro de unos instantes, lanzaremos nuestra mayor cápsula hacía la atmósfera de la Tierra, esa cápsula contiene un potente gas que se esparcirá por todo el planeta matando a toda sustancia de vida que haya por todo el globo terráqueo, se que parece algo aterrador y poco placentero, pero creedme, será lo mejor para todos, no os desesperéis, pero esto solamente os lo aviso ya que quiero que todo el personal que haya por todo el área quede metido dentro ya que este gas también pasara por encima de nosotros, así que no quiero que nadie en el exterior quede infectado de la misma manera, ¿ha quedado claro? Os doy quince minutos para que todos os reunáis en un lugar seguro, corto y cierro -corto la comunicación y de ahí volvió a ponerse delante de la maquina.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Lo lanzaras de todas formas? -critico seriamente Romitz.

-No, todavía queda probar eso, ¿porque crees que he puesto eso de los quince minutos? -indico demostrando que todavía iban a seguir con el mismo tema de antes.

-Tu no me meterás ahí dentro -protesto Ulrich negándose a ser utilizado.

-No, lo harás tu mismo -dijo y entonces se giro sacando su pistola y apuntando hacía su equipo.

Ulrich se desespero otra vez ya que eso significaba que si no cooperaba, acabaría matando a sus amigos con tal de aprovecharse de él, miro a Mannix dirigiendo su mirada de vuelta hacía él.

-Hazlo, o uno de ellos sufrirá las consecuencias, ¿quien crees que va a ser? ¿Tus amigos de toa la vida, los soldados con los que os habéis confabulado? ¿o tu novia? -le concreto todas las opciones que tenía con tal de hacer que tomase una certera decisión que no le iba a gustar.

Ulrich no sabía que hacer, no quería que ningúno de sus amigos se muriera sobretodo Yumi, pero ahora se encontraba en una situación en la que no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

-No cometas una decisión equivocada -le aviso una vez mas.

Miro a todo su equipo y todos estaban asustados, tenían miedo de que lo metiese en aquella cápsula para lanzarle el virus, pero tampoco podían dejar que Mannix les disparase en cualquier lado, se giro mirando hacía William del cual era uno de los pocos que discrepaba de todo eso, le miro y este le evito la mirada como si ya no quisiera saber nada, estaba claro que después del reproche que le hizo a Sissi, ya no quería saber nada, ya no le importaba nada en absoluto.

-¿Y bien? -espero una respuesta de él.

Ulrich estaba casi apunto de hacerlo por las buenas cuando de pronto alguien dijo.

-Espera -Conrad se hizo a un lado-. Yo lo haré.

-¿Que? -rechisto Pietro viendo que su hermano se quería intercambiar con él.

-¿Como dices? -bajo la pistola interesado en lo que decía.

-Ponme a mi en su lugar, yo no sirvo de nada estando en la situación en la que estoy -pidió con total certeza de querer hacerlo a pesar de lo que eso suponía.

-¿Estas decidido a hacerlo Conrad Carçosa? -pregunto Decisión.

-Conrad, no puedes hacerlo, ¿de que estas hablando? -protesto Jerome regañándole.

-Hermanos míos, miradme bien, ¿acordaos de lo que sucedió en Japón? Yo apenas podía contenerme con toda la violencia que había, estoy acabado, y lo mejor que puedo hacer para detener todo esto es entregándome, déjame hacerlo por ellos, por él -aclaro Conrad sincerandose delante de sus hermanos para dejar claro que ya no podía hacer nada por su propia cuenta y lo mejor que podía hacer para solucionarlo era sacrificandose por el equipo.

Todos se le quedaron mirando sin saber que hacer, entendían lo que pretendía hacer Conrad y a pesar de su buena amabilidad, no era una buena opción ya que eso suponía que estaría encerrado en aquella cápsula y absorbería ese gas que le haría vomitar toda su sangre.

-Hermano, no lo hagas -le exigió Pietro.

-Lo siento, pero ya he tomado mi decisión -confirmo dictaminando que ya lo tenía decidido.

Sus hermanos se quedaron mirándole entristecidos ya que no podían dejarle morir por esto, pero era la mejor forma de salvar a Ulrich de una muerte mucho mas horrible, se abrazaron autocompadeciendose de la decisión de su hermano ya que esta suponía la ultima vez que le verían, se separaron y entonces él se puso a despedirse de todo el equipo yendo uno por uno, en especial a Romitz que lo entreno para ser un perfecto soldado tal y como era, hizo el saludo a la bandera y de ahí se dirigió hacía Hopper que era la ultima persona a la que le daría la palabra.

-Gracias por todo, Franz Hopper -se despidió agradeciéndole todo lo que hizo por él.

-Igualmente -le devolvió el saludo.

Marcho decidido mientras Yolanda estaba ayudando a Ulrich a levantarse, le dio una mirada de confianza y entonces él volvió con su equipo, Conrad lo miro firmemente y entonces él asintió dandole otra mirada de confianza, juntaron sus manos en señal de estar de acuerdo con esto y se marcho juntándose con los otros, Yumi le cogío abrazándole mientras miraban lo que iban a hacer.

-¿Como será? -pregunto dudosamente.

-No se con seguridad, pero se que primero empezara con un mareo y después de ahí empezaras a sentir nauseas, sentirás como una sensación de asco y de ahí acabaras expulsando todo lo que tenías dentro, se te pasara rápido, pero dolerá bastante -le comento Mannix dandole una idea y era evidente que iba a ser poco placentera según se veía.

Conrad no se lo tomo como algo bueno pero ya le daba igual, se metió dentro de la cápsula, era tan estrecha que apenas podía flexionar las piernas, miro hacía el frente y ahí entonces la puerta se bajo dejándole completamente encerrado y con la única visualización de la ventana de cristal.

Apoyo su mano encima del cristal para que la viesen sus hermanos.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo fijamente y no pudieron evitar sentirse atemorizados de ver como otro amigo mas se estaba apunto de morir por nada, tal era el asunto que muchos se autocompadecían de ello, Kiwi se tapo bajo los brazos de Odd, Yumi se agarro fuertemente a Ulrich y los dos hermanos Wilcocks se aferraron a su madre con ambas manos, aunque Eric la cogío del hombro ya que no tenía una mano derecha, ella le miro y supo entender bien lo mal que se sentía por eso.

-¿Comenzamos? -pregunto Mannix dirigiendo la mirada hacía Decisión.

-Adelante -ordeno Decisión.

-Accionelo -le pidió a Yolanda que bajase la palanca que había en uno de los costados de la cápsula.

Yolanda se dispuso a hacerlo pero se quedo detenida, no podía cometer esa acción, si lo hacía, mataba literalmente a Conrad ahí dentro, ella no era así, ella era mucho que ellos.

-Doctora Perraudin, bajelo ahora -le exigió viendo que no hacía nada.

Yolanda se resistió, no lo hizo y bajo su mano de la palanca, se puso firme y entonces dijo:

-No, no lo haré -se negó rotundamente.

-¿Como dices? -critico endureciendo su mirada al no poder creerse lo que hizo.

-No formare parte de este genocidio, lo siento Deckard, pero ya no soy la misma de antes -acoto dejándole claro que jamas continuaría con esto por muy importante que fuese.

Aquello hizo que Mannix se enfadase aún mas de la cuenta, confiaba en ella y ahora que no iba a hacer lo que le estaba pidiendo que hiciera, demostraba que ya no servía de confianza.

De pronto sonó una alarma que asusto a todo el mundo haciendo que levantasen la cabeza.

-¿Que es eso? -cuestiono Miqquel sin entender lo que pasaba.

-Detecto vehículos hostiles acercandose a 60 metros al norte de aquí, se están aproximando muy rápido -declaro Decisión enseñando en una de las pantallas un mapa topográfico donde se podían ver unas siluetas anaranjadas avanzando hacía el circulo mas grande que era la Fortaleza.

-¿Pero que es eso? -todos asomaron la cabeza para verlo desde ahí.

-¿Tenemos visión del frente? -pregunto Mannix.

Otra de las pantallas que estaban mas cerca se encendió mostrando una imagen del horizonte y ahí se podía ver unas siluetas negras que iban acercandose, se acerco aún mas la imagen y pudo verse como se trataban de enormes vehículos aproximandose hacía ellos.

-¿Son de los nuestros? -pregunto William.

-No -confeso Mannix atemorizado de lo que estaba viendo.

··

Afuera, todo un convoy repleto de vehículos pesados se estaban acercando en linea dirigiendose hacía la Fortaleza que la tenían ahí mismo, habían camiones que tenían encima varios cañones colocados encima de remolques, jeeps con hombres sentados sobre torretas con ametralladoras de largo alcance, soldados montados en motocicletas con pinchos atados a la parte delante, y una enorme caravana que tenía encima a Nebula Von Crisis sentado ahí y limpiando una katana que agarraba con una sola mano, sonrío alegrado mientras apoyaba su katana con la punta al aire.

Todos los vehículos se detuvieron formando un circulo alrededor de una pequeña colina ondulada de tierra donde ahí tenían espacio suficiente para atacar con todo lo que tenían encima, un enorme silencio se hizo alrededor de toda la zona, nadie estaba haciendo nada.

-Los tenemos a tiro señor -aviso un soldado desde uno de los camiones.

-Perfecto, ahora solamente queda esperar la respuesta de esos idiotas de ahí dentro -opino Nebula sabiendo muy bien que los Guerreros del Mañana estaban ahí dentro esperándoles.

-¿Y que pasa si nos atacan? -agrego.

-Pues nosotros les atacaremos antes, dad algo de tiempo, se muy bien que no reaccionarán antes de saber con quienes se están enfrentando -indico convencido de que su idea funcionaria.

Nadie hizo nada, se quedaron todos en la posición en la que estaban.

··

Mannix veía esa imagen en la pantalla y no sabía que hacer, todos aquellos vehículos iban armados con varias armas que los podían destruir a todos en cuestión de minutos, se hizo a un lado ya que no sabía como afrontar esa situación en la que estaba.

-¿Esos de ahí no serán...?

-Von Crisis -reconoció Jeremy al instante.

-Encontraron mi mensaje -indico Meredith orgullosa de ver que la idea funcionó.

Mannix se giro dirigiéndoles una furtiva mirada de puro odio al oír eso.

-¿Vosotros los habéis traído aquí verdad? -les pregunto escépticamente-. ¿Vosotros habéis hecho que esos sujetos estrafalarios de ahí vengan hacía aquí? ¿Les avisasteis de donde estábamos?

Nadie dijo nada, no sabían como contestar a eso ya que era evidente que si alguien contaba la verdad que él quería saber, le acabaría disparando sin dudarlo.

-Si, lo hemos hecho, les hemos avisado de este lugar -confirmo Jeremy dando un paso adelante con un cierto tono firme, estaba decidido a contar la verdad sin importar nada.

-¿En serio? -critico soberanamente.

-Así es, y lo hemos hecho porque ya estamos hartos de tus planes de conquista, estamos hartos de tus masacres, estamos hartos de tu plan de un nuevo mundo, no vamos a tolerarlo, hoy todo esto termina aquí -decreto Aelita dejando claro que no se lo iban a permitir ahora que tenían refuerzos.

Se quedo mirándoles con una expresión vacía como de estar asombrado cuando entonces dijo:

-Muy bien, pues si tanto queréis impedírmelo, seguramente no os importara que los volemos por los aires, ¿verdad? -objetó empezando a reirse de una forma siniestra.

-¿Como? -se cuestiono Jeremy al no entender esa mención.

-Activa las armas -ordeno dirigiendose a Decisión.

Afuera, las torretas se activaron apuntando hacía el convoy que había a lo lejos.

-Si esas armas tocan a uno de ellos, todos morirán y no podrán tocar nada de aquí, ¿lo habéis entendido? -aviso señalándoles con el dedo de que ahora estaban en desventaja.

-Eso no impedirá que no os ataquen -comento Ulrich.

-Lo se, por eso mismo -alzo su arma otra vez apuntadoles en señal de amenaza-. Os voy a pedir que hagáis una ultima cosa por mi.

Ambos se quedaron rígidos ya que estaba bastante claro que no iba a terminar con esto a menos que saciase su odio con uno de ellos, ¿pero con cual iba a ser?

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	7. 7·Es hora de que todos caigan

CODE: DECISION PARTE 4

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 7: ES HORA DE QUE TODOS CAIGAN

Un enorme grupo de infectados se encontraban esparcidos por doquier alrededor de toda una zona rural repleta de edificaciones destruidas alrededor, uno de los muertos tenía todo el craneo abierto y con varios agujeros de bala que le salían por ambos lados, de pronto algo lo cogío.

Era Jim que levanta aquel cuerpo putrefacto, lo miro detenidamente mientras se rascaba pensativo la barbilla, carraspeo y entonces lo bajo mientras veía como todo su ejercito de infectados le estaban mirando como esperando una respuesta suya. Miro detenidamente toda la escena observando que no quedo ni uno solo de los infectados con vida, todos habían sido acribillados pero por un arma mucho mas grande, y con eso le dejaba clara una cosa.

-No han sido ellos, aquí ha habido alguien mas -opino con una cierta expresión seria al ver que tenía bien claro lo que había pasado, se comió la cabeza de aquel muerto mientras se quedaba asimilando toda la escena, escupió parte de los huesos que tenía aquel infectado liquidado-. Alguien o algún grupo les han ayudado a escapar de estos de aquí.

Los infectados compadecieron gimiendo despreocupados al ver la escena.

-Mis muchachos, estamos cerca de encontrarles, no podemos darnos por vencidos, tenemos que terminar el trabajo ahora -aviso esporádicamente Jim dirigiéndose firmemente hacía su ejercito de infectados como sin fuesen verdaderos soldados que estaban de su lado.

Todos gimieron en señal de estar de acuerdo.

-Seguiremos el rastro que queda, hasta que podamos saber a que nos estamos enfrentando, seguidlo, y no lo perdáis de vista -ordeno señalándoles que siguiesen el rastro de las marcas de vehículos que estaban a unos metros de donde estaban ellos mismos.

Los infectados obedecieron y marcharon corriendo siguiendo las marcas, uno por uno fueron corriendo de una forma salvaje como si fuesen animales buscando su propia presa, Jim se quedo ahí meditando cuando entonces uno de los infectados se le acerco, le dijo algo y este contesto:

-Ya se que es imposible que ellos hayan podido hacer algo solo, deben de haberse gastado toda la municíon que les quedaba de antes, hay alguien mas aquí, y pienso encontrarle, para que sepa lo que sucede cuando salva a los enemigos del comandante Jim Morales -decreto dispuesto a vengarse con tal de saciar su odio hacía aquellos que se le escaparon de sus propias manos.

Todo el rastro siguió desde mucho mas lejos, hacía la ciudad.

··

Mannix mantenía firme el gatillo mientras apuntaba a Belpois y a la niña Schaeffer, ambos estaban rígidos como de no querer moverse para nada ya que estaba bastante que un solo gesto en falso haría que él se enfadase y les disparase al instante.

-¿Que hacemos? -pregunto Odd queriendo saber si iban a actuar o no.

-Espera un poco -pidió expresamente Ulrich, sabía bien que Jeremy tenía un plan.

-¿Que quieres hacer Mannix? ¿Matarnos ahora? -critico Jeremy asumiendo que ahora iba a cometer la peor de las decisiones por el simple hecho de sentirse en una incomoda situación.

-No, quiero que vengas aquí y les avises -contesto con tono nervioso.

-¿Como? -no comprendió esa mención.

-Quiero que les hables desde aquí y les ordenes que retrocedan, se muy bien que no se rendirán, así que lo mejor es que se hagan a un lado o que vuelvan por donde han venido -indico acercandose al panel de mando para que se comunicase por ahí.

-Nebula no lo aceptara -agrego Aelita.

-No, si a vosotros dos no os escuchan, avisadles de que estáis aquí, y que no moverán un solo músculo hasta que yo lo diga, ¿entendido? -acoto Mannix ordenándole que dijese eso mismo con tal de evitar que los otros les atacasen o que sucediese al revés.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que hacer, estaba claro que ahora se encontraban en una situación en la que no podían cuestionarse que acciones iban a tener que tomar ahora o no, tenían que aceptarlo o sino perderían la única manera de acabar con todo.

-Puedes hacerlo -le animo Aelita queriendo que lo hiciese.

-Lo se -acepto calmado y entonces se fue acercando hacía el panel mientras Mannix iba alejandose, continuaba firme mientras agarraba la pistola, no iba a dejar que se aprovechase de la situación tan fácilmente si es que lo conocía demasiado bien.

Jeremy se puso delante del panel donde se encontraba un micrófono enganchado a un cable articular, lo cogío y entonces se encendió, se oyó el sonido de la vibración que retumbaba.

-Conecta los altavoces de afuera -ordeno Mannix dirigiendose a Decisión.

-Esta hecho -lo confirmo.

-Bien, ahora habla, diles lo que yo te he dicho -le insistió soberanamente.

Jeremy se dispuso a hacerlo pero ahí entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa, se inmuto sin motivo.

-¿Que pasa? -se cuestiono viendo que no estaba haciendo lo que le pedía.

-No lo haré hasta que no lo saques de ahí -repercuto razonando con él, le señalo hacía la cápsula donde continuaba Conrad encerrado dentro.

-No no no, de ningúna manera vamos a pasar por esto, tu hazlo, ¡venga! -protesto discrepando de ese trato que pensaba con él, ya notaba que se estaba aprovechando demasiado.

Jeremy no tuvo mas opciones, tenía que hacerlo ahora mismo.

-Hola -hablo a través del micrófono.

··

El equipo de Von Crisis continuaba esperando donde estaban, todos estaban al tanto sin que ningúno bajase la mirada, todos tenían la expresión firme mirando hacía la Fortaleza del cual hacía un buen rato que sucedió nada, eso hacía que todo fuese demasiado sospechoso para los demás.

Justo en ese momento de entre uno de los camiones se bajo Hax teniendo puesto un cinturón donde tenía sujetados sus machetes, fue andando lentamente hasta dirigirse hacía la caravana donde se encontraba Nebula sentado en su asiento de guerra.

-¿Algo señor? -le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Aún nada Hax, esto esta demasiado tranquilo -opino teniendo la certeza de que sucedería algo.

Hubo otro silencio bastante sospechoso hasta que de pronto se oyó algo raro.

- _Hola_ -se oyó una voz.

Todos se alarmaron al escuchar esa voz haciendo que alzasen sus armas contra la Fortaleza sin ningún motivo aparente, Nebula reconoció esa voz al instante.

-Alto muchachos, bajad las armas, es amigo -les ordeno impidiendo que todos cometiesen un error insensato por ningún motivo, todos obedecieron bajando las armas sin ningún problema.

-¿Esa no ha sido la voz de...

-Si, Belpois, esta vivo, y esta con ellos -lo reconoció estupefacto, sonrío alegrado de ver que uno de los muchachos había conseguido meterse dentro.

··

Jeremy se quedo indeciso al decir eso ya que no sabía si había hecho efecto o no en el grupo de soldados que se encontraban en el frente, miro la pantalla observando todos como estaban bajando las armas, se notaba que Nebula les había ordenado que lo hiciesen.

-Lo han oído -dijo William.

-Si, lo han hecho -afirmo Mannix, volteo la mirada hacía Jeremy-. Sigue.

-¿Sigo? -se cuestiono asumiendo que verdaderamente que siguiese o no.

-Si -afirmo apuntándole con la pistola sobre su abdomen.

Jeremy asintió poco conformado y entonces volvió a decir por el micrófono:

-Hola Nebula, soy yo Belpois, estoy con mi equipo y estamos todos bien, no sucede nada malo, pero solamente quería avisarte de que quien esta aquí conmigo, me esta pidiendo que te alejes de aquí, no quiero veros, así que es mejor que bajéis las armas y os hagáis a un lado -pronuncio lo que le había pedido que dijese antes.

Al otro lado Nebula estaban escuchando todo eso y no sabían que hacer, sabían bien que los chicos estaban ahí sufriendo, pero no sabían en que circunstancias se encontraban, solamente podían suponer que los tenían retenidos y obligándoles a decir todo eso apunta de pistola.

-¿Que hacemos señor? -pregunto Hax queriendo saber que opinaba Nebula.

-Espera un poco, quiero saber que dice, esta claro que esos chicos no se encuentran bien -indico sabiendo muy bien que algo pasaba en ese lugar y no era algo bueno como podían pensar.

Jeremy bajo el micrófono notando que había cometido un error al decir eso.

-Bien -dijo alegrado Mannix de ver que lo hizo.

-¿Esta ya todo? -le pregunto asumiendo que ya podían terminar con el asunto.

-No, todo no -dijo poniendo una expresión como de puro desinterés.

-¿Que mas quieres ahora? -critico reprochándole Aelita.

-Quiero que ese tal Nebula Von Crisis retire todas las armas que tiene encima y que se marche con su equipo hacía otra parte y a cambio yo no os matare -agrego severamente.

-Tu no nos has prometido -protesto Thomas viendo que ya cambio agregando otra cosa mas.

-No, pero pienso hacerlo ahora, vamos, diles eso -le rechisto apuntandole otra vez.

-¡No! -discrepo rotundamente otra vez.

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza al ver que ya se estaba cansando del tema, se alejo de Jeremy y entonces se puso delante de la cápsula donde se encontraba la palanca que la activaría.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -se cuestiono William viendo lo que hacía.

-Me obedeces a mi o tiro de la palanca y mato a Conrad usando el virus -declaro dejándole en una posición en la que ya no podía negociar con él.

-Maldito cabron -murmuro Jerome fastidiado por ver lo que se proponía hacer con su hermano.

-Hazlo, o cometerás el peor error de tu vida.

Ahí Jeremy ya no tenía excusa, era eso o nada, volvió a agarrar el micrófono y entonces dijo:

-Nebula... -se quedo estancado al no poder continuar.

No podía hacerlo, en el fondo lo sabía, después de todo el tiempo que se había pasado cometiendo tantos errores, acabo llegando a un punto en el que tenía que hacer lo correcto, si les decía que retrocedían perderían la lucha y entonces Mannix se saldría con la suya al crear su mundo, no podía permitírselo, ya no, estaba harto, tenía que hacerlo por ellos, y por todos los que murieron.

-Nebula -se tomo un momento de pausa para concentrarse y entonces dijo-: Nebula Von Crisis, coge tus armas y destruye las defensas de este lugar para que nosotros podamos escapar.

Tiro el micrófono dejando a todo el mundo estupefacto con lo que dijo.

-¡No! -grito Mannix viendo que dijo lo que no quería que dijese.

Jeremy se giro mirándole con una expresión de pura seriedad, se le acabo la paciencia que tenía.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que haz hecho? -le pregunto queriendo saber si se daba cuenta del error que había cometido al decirles eso por el micrófono.

-Si, es hora de que todos caigan en este lugar -decreto dispuesto a dejar que lo destruyesen todo para así impedir sus planes de una vez por todas.

-Si -dijo alegrado Sebastian junto con el resto.

-Hijo de puta -exclamo Kroll enfurruñado al ver lo que hizo, saco su pistola dispuesto a dispararle.

Anthea vio eso y entonces le agarro fuertemente del traje y lo lanzo volando unos metros mas atrás, se golpeo la cabeza y quedo inconsciente y con el arma suelta hacía otro lado.

-Anthea -dijo Hopper estupefacto al ver lo que hizo.

Se quedo enrarecida como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima. Mannix veía la escena y estaba que ya no podía creerse todo lo que sucedía, todo el mundo se estaba rebelando y él ahora se quedaba en una situación en la que no podía solucionarla como siempre.

-Ríndete Deckard -le ordeno Aelita queriendo que parase-. Nebula va a atacar este lugar, será mejor que lo dejes todo si no quieres que todo el mundo muera en este lugar.

-¿Que me rinda? No, aún tengo una manera de acabar con todo esto, esas torretas son capaces de desintegrar un tanque, los van a volar por los aires -aclaro amenazadoramente, señalo a la pantalla donde se podía ver a todo el grupo de soldados yendo de un lado a otro.

··

Todo el equipo de Von Crisis estaba cargando las armas y poniendo los misiles dentro de los cañones que los estaban levantando en dirección hacía la Fortaleza, Nebula se puso de pie en señal de autoridad al tener bien claro que iba a hacer ahora, iba a volar la Fortaleza de una vez por todas.

Las torretas se encendieron alrededor del muro de contención de la Fortaleza apuntando hacía el convoy, la mayoría se quedo indecisa al ver que los estaban apuntando.

-Esas armas nos van a destruir -mencionó Hax.

-Lo se -afirmo, con eso sabía muy bien lo que tenían que hacer ahora, volteo la mirada hacía un joven de piel morena y con apenas algo de pelo por encima de la cabeza estaba sentado sobre un jeep usando un portátil del cual iba escribiendo de forma frenética.

-Isaac, ¿como va eso? ¿Puedes desconectar esas torretas? -le pregunto eufóricamente.

-Estoy en ello, un momento y... -en la pantalla de su portátil estaba la imagen de varios dígitos que iban bajando y subiendo sin parar y en otra segunda estaba la imagen tridimensional del diseño de las torretas del muro de la Fortaleza, siguió pulsando hasta que la imagen de la torreta se cambio de color azul a verde-. Lo tengo, ahí va Guerreros.

Pulso Esc y entonces las torretas se desconectaron al instante.

Dentro de la Fortaleza Mannix podía ver como de pronto las torretas se estaban desconectando al instante, se quedo tan atemorizado que no sabía que hacer al ver eso.

-No, ¿que ha pasado? ¿Porque las torretas se han desconectado? -protesto insistentemente.

-Alguien que ha hackeado nuestro sistema, no puedo llegar hasta él -declaro Decisión.

-¿Que no puedes? Eres una inteligencia artificial capaz de todo, deberías estar atacando a ese hacker desde donde esta -le regaño culpándole de ser inútil ante esta situación.

-Eso intento, pero no llegare a tiempo para impedir un ataque a nuestro de muro contención, desde ahora, estamos completamente vulnerables sin ningúna posibilidad de atacar -confeso.

-Eso es imposible -dijo William sin creérselo.

-No, es la verdad, la decisión esta tomada, hemos perdido el control.

Aquello dejo a Mannix tan atolondrado que no sabía como reaccionar, todo su cuerpo le iba dando vueltas ya que jamas antes había caído tan bajo como en esta situación, miro a los demás del cual el chico rubio francés le miraba aún con la misma expresión de seriedad que tenía.

-Venga Deckard, ríndete y nadie morirá, nadie se merece esto -le pidió compasivamente.

-¿Que me rinda? ¿Que me rinda? -se cuestiono esa opción tomándolo como a broma.

-Deckard, se muy bien que no quieres que toda la gente que hay aquí muera, así que será mejor que te rindas y le avises a todo el mundo que salga por un lugar seguro -le pidió expresamente Aelita queriendo que tomara esa opción por el bien de todos.

-Esa no es una decisión aceptable -decreto Decisión.

-¿Aceptable? -cuestiono Yolanda viendo que discrepaba de salvarlos a todos.

-Esta instalación ha permanecido aquí durante los últimos 10 años sin la necesidad de ir perdiendo a demás gente, podremos sobrevivir con un menor numero de daños.

-¿De daños? Estas personas han estado trabajando aquí durante todo estos años sin importar siquiera lo que les hayan hecho, y ahora vas a dejar que mueran porque si, porque para ti lo único que importa es que toda estructura siga en pie -reprocho Hopper justificando el hecho de que ahora parecía que Decisión estaba pasando todo.

-Importa que sigamos adelante, Mannix continua con el trabajo.

-¿Que continue? ¿Ahora? -se cuestiono estupefacto al ver que le estaba pidiendo que accediese a lanzar el virus sin importar lo que sucediese.

-No, no lo harás -protesto Jeremy negándose a que siguiese el plan que tenían pendiente.

-¿Y porque no lo haría? ¿Eh? ¿Porque no? -le reprocho criticándole otra vez.

-Si logras lanzar una cápsula no tendrás ni tiempo para poder defenderte de ellos, en cuanto la cápsula atraviese toda la atmósfera, ellos atacaran primero y destruirán este lugar, se creara una grieta y posiblemente el virus se meta y mate a todo el mundo, ¿de veras quieres cometer ese error? -argumento hacíendole ver que no merecía la pena ya que entonces sucedería un efecto en encrucijada que haría que la cosa acabase mucho peor que antes.

Aquello tenía razón, aunque lanzase la cápsula con el virus definitivo, los otros se encargarían de detenerle antes de que lograse lo que quería, estaba superado por la lógica.

-¿Decides atacarles o no Samuel Mannix? -pregunto Decisión esperando su respuesta.

Se quedo meditabundo ya que no sabía que hacer, quería matarlos pero no iba a servir de mucho, estaba acabado al estar en esta situación, y todo por culpa de ellos, se giro dirigiendo la mirada hacía la cápsula donde aún se encontraba metido Conrad, la miro bien y ahí entonces se acordo de todo el mal que le habían causado, le habían arruinado sus planes, le habían destruido su futuro, no podía dejar que continuasen con todo esto a menos que recibiesen su castigo.

-Mannix, detén esto ahora -le exigió dandole una ultima oportunidad.

-No, tu te lo has buscado -discrepo de su aviso y entonces accionó la palanca hacía abajo.

-¡No! -grito Pietro viendo que la accionó, dio por muerto a su hermano.

Yolanda le cogío y le estampo contra la cápsula mientras le miraba furtivamente.

-Detén esto ahora -le ordeno alzando su puño para darle en la cara.

-No se puede detener, el gas ya se esta metiendo -confeso demostrando que ya estaba hecho.

Ambos no pudieron soportar, Conrad estaba apunto de morir y no tenían forma de evitarlo, Hopper se giro mirando hacía el cuerpo inconsciente de Kroll, el arma estaba cerca de él, la cogío antes de tiempo y entonces apunto hacía la cápsula, pero justo entonces Miqquel se puso delante de él clavándole una de sus navajas por encima del cuello.

-Yo que tu no lo haría -le advirtió amenazadoramente.

-Si le das al cristal, no impedirá que él solamente muera, lo haremos todos -añadió Mannix.

-¿Como? -se cuestiono William extrañado al oír eso.

-He lanzado un 1% del virus definitivo hacía la cápsula, si rompes el cristal liberas el virus aquí dentro y todos nos infectamos, ¿de veras quieres eso Hopper? -aclaro demostrando que ahora había otra cosa mas que hacía que empeorase la cosa.

Hopper quería hacerlo pero era cierto, si lo rompía todos se infectaban, al final acabo bajando la pistola y luego Miqquel se la quito guardándosela por detrás.

-Observad -se fijo en la cápsula.

Conrad se encontraba dentro observando toda la situación cuando entonces oyó un raro sonido como de algo que estaba haciendo presión en el interior, miro hacía abajo y observo que de las ranuras estaba saliendo un pequeño humo frío, se estaba descomprimiendo, luego miro hacía arriba sobre los agujeros con rejas que tenía en los costados, salió un pequeño humo rojo que fue cubriendo toda la cápsula, se asusto tanto que se quería hacer a un lado pero no podía, el lugar era muy pequeño y él estaba arrinconado de ese gas.

-No no no -Jerome se asusto tanto que se llevo las manos a la cara.

Conrad mantuvo la tranquilidad pero entonces empezo a sentir como se estaba ahogando por dentro, se estaba asfixiando con el gas, intento de seguir estando de pie pero no podía, aquel gas lo estaba matando de la peor forma posible, el gas siguió subiendo hasta que al final ya no pudo seguir viendo nada mas que una pequeña parte del exterior.

-Hermanos -fue lo ultimo que pudo decir.

Ambos hermanos no pudieron aguantarlo mas y se marcharon corriendo hacía la cápsula, Jerome apoyo sus manos encima de la ventana donde podía ver como Conrad se estaba poniendo de rodillas, alzo la mirada y lo vio con los ojos llenandose de sangre.

-Conrad, ¿me oyes? -le pregunto asumiendo que le estaba escuchando desde dentro.

Apoyo su mano encima de la ventana y él entonces hizo lo mismo sintiendo que se estaba uniendo a sus hermanos una ultima vez, Pietro sonrío encantado de ver que al menos Conrad tenía la decencia de despedirse de ellos, Conrad puso una expresión escéptica como de estar riéndose incrédulamente cuando entonces acabo cayendo y desapareció de la vista de los dos.

-No -esbozo Romitz notando que eso significaba que ya estaba hecho.

Ambos se miraron asumiendo que habían perdido a su hermano y sin que ellos pudiesen hacer nada para evitarlo. De pronto Conrad se levanto otra vez apoyando sus manos contra la ventana, fue tal el golpe que hizo que ambos se asustaron al ver que seguía vivo, tenía la mirada rígida y los ojos inyectados en sangre negra y con muchos mas litros saliendo de la boca y los orificios de su nariz.

-¿Conrad? -pronunció asumiendo que no le pasaba nada.

Se quedo mirándole con aquella expresión rígida hasta que de pronto vomito toda la sangre que tenía dentro haciendo que la ventana quedase cubierto de todo un enorme chorro rojo que impidió que pudiesen seguir viendo al otro lado. Todos se asustaron tanto por eso que no pudieron evitar sentirse asqueados de lo asqueroso que era aquello, Aelita se llevo las manos a la cara atemorizada de ver lo que le habían hecho, al final el virus había hecho efecto, hizo que se saliese toda la sangre que tenía dentro de su cuerpo por un solo lugar.

-¿Pero que haz hecho? -se cuestiono Anthea sin creerse lo que hizo.

-Lo que tendría que haber hecho hace años -mencionó Mannix.

Pietro apoyo su mano encima del hombro de Jerome como dandole una expresión de confianza para que entendiese que ya no podían hacer nada mas, su segundo hermano había muerto de aquella manera tan horrible y desdicha, no tenía precio lo que vieron, su cuerpo continuaba tirado dentro mientras el gas seguía expandiéndose sin parar.

-Esto es lo que sucede, cuando se meten conmigo -dijo Mannix dejando bien claro que todo esto era el castigo que les había elegido para que viesen lo que sucedía si impedían sus planes.

Jeremy se enfado tanto por eso ya que se canso de seguir escuchando todo lo demás, quería terminar con esto ahora mismo, dirigió la mirada hacía el panel donde se encontraba aún el micrófono que le permitía anunciar cualquier cosa que dijese, volteo la mirada hacía Mannix y ahí se dieron un juego de miradas que indicaba que ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo.

-No -le exigió susurradamente, sabía bien lo que iba a hacer.

Jeremy se lanzo hacía el panel mientras Mannix se disponía a hacer lo mismo, Yolanda le agarro hacíendole una zancadilla que le hizo caerse con el cuerpo por abajo.

-Maldito zorra -dijo William viendo que ya se estaban amotinando otra vez, se dispuso a atacarla.

Jerome y Pietro vieron lo que iba a hacer y entonces decidieron actuar por su cuenta, Pietro dio una patada volador hacía la pierna de William que lo hizo tirar de costado, hizo que se le aplastara su propio brazo, se aguanto el dolor de ese mal golpe.

-Hoy no -exclamo Jerome dejando claro que ya se habían hartado de todo.

-Malditos cabrones, sois una panda de traidores -reprocho Miqquel eufórico al ver que todos se estaban amotinando, saco sus navajas dispuesto a enfrentarse a ellos para terminar el asunto.

Odd al ver lo que se proponía hacer Miqquel se le ocurrió una idea, soltó a Kiwi y este se agarro con la boca hacía su pantalón donde le empezo a morder con fuerza.

-Quitate de encima maldito chucho, que estos pantalones tardan bastante en plancharse, largo -recrimino el perro intentando de quitárselo de encima ya que le estaba arruinando los pantalones.

Ahí entonces Hopper aprovecho y le cogío el arma que se había guardado antes, le apunto hacía la cara dejándole en un estado catatonico al no saber que hacer.

-Ríndete Miqquel, todo se ha acabado -exigió Odd amenazandole con que se detuviese.

-Venga vamos -rechisto con tono insistente.

Jeremy cogío el micrófono justo a tiempo y entonces con mucho apuro dijo:

-Nebula, hazlo ahora, nos están atacando aquí dentro, disparad contra el muro pero no intentéis de darle a las torres, aquí hay gente inocente, necesitamos sacarlos a todos -le aviso esporádicamente para que entendiesen que no podían bombardearlo como ellos pensaban hacerlo.

··

Nebula escucho ese mensaje y ahí entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer.

-De acuerdo chicos, ya lo habéis oído, disparad a las defensas y al muro, cread un hueco por donde podamos pasar -ordeno señalándoles donde tenían que apuntar.

-Entendido señor -confirmo uno de los lugartenientes que habían a los costados.

Todos levantaron los cañones apuntando hacía el muro teniendo a tiro.

-Fuego -ordeno alzando su katana en señal de atacar.

Todo el grupo de la derecha disparo un par de misiles hacíendolos salir volando en linea recta hasta acabar impactando contra las torretas de los costados del muro, estallaron al instante creando una pequeña bola de fuego mientras los restos carbonizados caían tanto dentro como fuera.

Dentro de la Fortaleza, todo el grupo sentía las explosiones que salían de afuera, era como si todo el lugar estuviese vibrando de la magnitud de los ataques, se miraron fijamente ya que no sabían si todo eso que les estaban dando iba a servir o no ya que por primera vez estaban dando un mas que merecido golpe al lugar que causo tanto destrucción durante los últimos diez años.

-Habéis cometido una terrible decisión -pronunció Decisión acusándoles.

-No, nosotros hemos hecho lo correcto, tu eres quien lo ha hecho todo mal, si hubieses estado mas pendiente de salvar a la humanidad en vez de estar destruyéndola entonces no habría pasado nada de esto -le recrimino Aelita culpándola de haber tomado una inequívoca decisión.

-Podría no haber pasado, pero eso no quiere decir que todo esto no se termine -comento.

-¿A que te refieres? -se cuestiono asumiendo que tenía algo pensado.

··

El grupo siguió atacando lanzando todos los misiles que les quedaban hasta acabar dando con el muro de defensa, un grupo de tres misiles impactaron de frente haciendo volar una pequeña parte pero de pronto uno de ellos se desvío yendo hacía arriba.

-Maldicion no -dijo exasperado Nebula al ver que aquel misil iba directamente justo hacía el lugar donde se encontraban los Guerreros ahora mismo.

El misil subió hasta acabar impactando contra uno de los costados del nivel mas alto de la torre principal de la Fortaleza, se abrió un enorme boquete que quedo cubierto bajo una bola de fuego.

Una enorme explosión se formo en el interior de la sala principal haciendo que todos saliesen volando de la magnitud de la onda expansiva, saltaron chispas por doquier y varios restos de metal de las paredes y los techos salieron volando provocando una tormenta de restos puntiagudos que provocaron mucho mas daño en el resto de la sala que de la explosión en si.

Afuera se podía ver como el fuego salía del hueco que exploto en la Fortaleza, Nebula lo estaba viendo y no podía creerse el semejante error que cometió al hacer eso.

-Joder -exclamo sin poder decir muy pocas palabras.

Hax lo vio y se subió a la caravana para poder hablar con Nebula.

-No creo que los Guerreros hayan muerto de eso -opino injustificando esa posibilidad.

-Lo se, pero eso no ha sido algo bueno -indico sabiendo muy bien que ese error les iba a costar a los Guerreros un mayor apuro para poder escapar del todo.

El fuego que salía del muro se fue haciendo que se pudiera ver una enorme abertura lo suficientemente enorme como para que todos pudiesen pasar al otro lado, Nebula carraspeo serio sabiendo bien que si entraban iban a tener que atacar a todo aquel que les contraatacase, y casi todos eran soldados guardia, pero no tenía otra manera de hacerlo, tenía que acabar con todos los defensores de la Fortaleza para así sacar al resto de la gente.

¿Que hacemos señor? -pregunto Isaac estando del otro lado esperando una orden.

-Que marchen todos los jeeps, metamonos dentro ya -ordeno insistiéndoles en que se metiesen.

Todos obedecieron y entonces cada uno de los grupos de soldados se metieron en sus respectivos vehículos y marcharon bajando por la colina para dirigirse hacía el interior de la instalación ahora que tenían la oportunidad de poder meterse.

Uno de los primeros jeeps se metió y al instante un grupo de soldados que estaban escondidos en unas barreras de metal salieron asomando la cabeza y apuntando con sus armas semi-automáticas hacía el jeep, rápidamente el que conducía se puso de costado haciendo que las balas impactasen contra los muros de metal blindado que se habían puesto para protegerse, los dos soldados que estaban dentro se pusieron a disparar contra todo el grupo, eran Tekla y Gaspar disparando con todo lo que tenían mientras el resto del equipo iba viniendo por detrás con mas soldados.

-¿Crees que los Guerreros podrán salir de ahí? -pregunto Tekla queriendo saber la opinión de Gaspar al respecto sobre la situación por la que estaban pasando los muchachos.

-Ya vimos como hicieron para deshacerse de un grupo de arañas gigantes y unos asquerosos insectos voladores, esto no será nada del otro mundo -opino teniendo con certeza que los Guerreros conseguirían escapar aunque les sucediese la peor de las situaciones.

Ambos se rieron incrédulamente y siguieron atacando mientras todo el resto de los soldados se iban metiendo creando una barrera que les iba protegiendo de los ataques de los guardias.

··

Todo el grupo estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente debido a que la onda expansiva los había dejado noqueados de la peor manera que conocían, Jeremy fue uno de los primeros en levantarse, tenía los oídos taponados, tanto que sentía que le iba a explotar la cabeza ya que quería gritar pero apenas se oía a si mismo, era como un pequeño zumbido titilando por encima de su craneo.

Al final paro y pudo escuchar el sonido de lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad, escuchaba un silencio como de no haber nada que le alertase, miro de un lado a otro observando que toda la sala estaba destruida, los cables de las paredes estaban tirados contra el suelo lanzando chispas y las pantallas del ordenador principal estaban mostrando unos carteles rectangulares rojos donde ponían: ALERTA ROJA, aparecía esa imagen constantemente.

-Chicos, chicos -chillo intentando de saber si sus amigos estaban vivos o no.

-Aquí -dijo alguien levantándose a duras penas.

Era Muldoch acomodandose todo el cuerpo, se estiro y se oyó como le crujían los huesos.

-¿Estas bien Muldoch? -le pregunto viendo que al menos uno de todo el grupo se encontraba en perfecto estado a pesar de la situación en la que estaban.

-Estoy bien, ¿pero que cojones ha sido eso? -critico exasperado.

-Ha pasado que nos han bombardeado -dijo Remi levantándose y mostrandose con una expresión malhumorada-. Tus amigos del otro lado al final han hecho lo que no.

-Yo no creo que lo hayan hecho apropósito.

-Espero que no -se reafirmo suspirando de lo agotado que estaba.

Todo el resto del equipo empezo a levantarse estando todos doloridos tras haberse llevado parte de la onda expansiva, uno por uno todos se fueron ayudando hasta levantarse y ponerse de pie.

-Ay por dios, ¿que es esto? -protesto Mauro tocandose la cara al tener algo clavado.

-Déjame ver -le insistió su compañero Sebastian queriendo ver que tenía, era un pequeño trozo de cristal incrustado sobre la mejilla-. Oh mierda, esto hay que quitarlo ya mismo.

-¿Que es? -pregunto exasperado ya que quería quitárselo cuanto antes.

-Es un trozo de cristal, déjame que te lo quite -le pidió sensatamente y entonces con ambos dedos se lo saco tan despacio que apenas se noto que lo tenía tan incrustado.

-Joder -se llevo un enorme suspiro al pensar que se iba a quedar con eso enganchado en la cara.

Hopper ayudo a Alexandra a levantarse mientras ella suspiraba de dolor.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No tienes nada?

-No, estaré bien, de momento -indico irónicamente.

Hopper se río falsamente al ver que ella siempre tenía algo que decir a pesar de los malos momentos por los que estaban pasando, justo en ese momento Anthea se levanto al otro lado, Hopper reaccionó y marcho a ayudarla viendo que apenas podía estarse de pie.

-Anthea, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto agarrandola del codo.

-Estoy bien, déjame -le rechisto sin ningún motivo, se quedo mirando a Alexandra al darse cuenta de que su marido se preocupaba mas por ella que de su propia ex-mujer, ahí le dejaba claro que algo pasaba entre ellos dos y no podían evitar ocultarlo.

Jeremy ayudo a levantar a Aelita haciendo que ella le abrazase de los asustada que estaba por haber sucedido esa repentina explosión, se separo y entonces se quedo mirando el aspecto de la sala observando que era un completo desperfecto, estaba dañado por todos los lados.

-¿Te imaginabas que esto acabaría así? -le pregunto a la pelirrosa queriendo saber que opinaba.

-La verdad es que no, pero me alegrare en cuanto salgamos de aquí -decreto ella decidida a terminar con todo, ya no tenían nada mas que hacer en este lugar.

-Si -acepto y se junto con los otros-. Chicos, tenemos que largarnos de aquí cuanto antes.

-Y lo haremos, pero todavía nos queda una cosa por hacer -menciono Ulrich.

-¿Él que? -se cuestiono viendo que parecía que sus amigos no habían tenido mas que suficiente.

-Aquí hay gente aquí, tenemos que ayudarles a sacarles al exterior -aclaro Clara sabiendo muy bien que no iban a dejar a la gente atrás de ningúna manera.

-Nuestros amigos también, todavía siguen encerrados en sus celdas, tenemos que sacarles de ahí -comento Orson acordándose de que el resto de la gente de Fort Duxxon continuaba encerrada.

-¿Pero como vamos a hacer para abrirles? Necesitamos la llave -critico Soto sabiendo bien que los mantenían encerrados con llave, y eso que eran celdas blindadas para impedir cualquier escape.

-Yo os ayudare -dijo Yolanda yendo directamente hacía ellos.

-¿Tu? Después de habernos traicionado -reprocho Soto echándole la bronca ya que ella había confraternizado con Mannix recientemente en completar su experimento.

-Me equivoque otra vez, tenía miedo de que no sabía que iba a hacer conmigo, que acabe cometiendo un error, pero ahora ya estoy harta de eso, pienso hacer lo contrario, quiero ayudaros, quiero que todo esto termine de una maldita vez -confeso disculpándose con ellos por todo lo sucedido, justifico su error dispuesta a ayudarles una ultima vez.

Ambos se miraron muy poco confiados ya que no sabían si dejar que Yolanda se fuese con ellos o no, entonces saco las llaves que supuestamente abrían las celdas.

-Necesitaréis esto para abrir las celdas -comento ingenuamente.

Con eso ya dejaba claro que les iba a ayudar de cualquier mientras volviesen a confiar en ella.

-Yo iré -dijo Clara accediendo a irse con ellos.

-Pero Clara, ¿verdaderamente estas dispuesta a arriesgarte por esto de esta manera? -protesto Eric cuestionandose que ella se fuese con ellos cuando tenía pocas experiencias para luchar.

-Yo también he cometido errores, y también rectificarlos -acoto decidida a hacerlo.

-Déjala, ella sabe lo que hace -le permitió Meredith confiando plenamente en ella.

Eric no tenía muchas ganas ya que había sentido un gran cariño y no le gustaba la idea de perderla en tan poco tiempo, pero ahora que estaban metidos en esta difícil situación, era lo mejor que podía hacer con tal de salvar a la gente que mas necesita que les ayudasen.

-Un momento, nuestras cosas continúan en nuestras habitaciones, tenemos que recogerlas antes de que las perdamos para siempre -agrego seriamente Odd.

-¿En serio te preocupa eso ahora? -critico Sebastian.

-¿De veras quieres perder algo que has estado tanto tiempo protegiendo?, yo he dejado mi rubí ahí mismo, yo no lo pienso hoy también -le echo al bronca al ver que no pensaba en eso.

Ahí entonces Jeremy se dio cuenta de que ambos no podían ningúna cosa sin la otra cosa, tenía que tomar una decisión ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto por una vez en su vida.

-Escuchadme todos -espeto llamando la atención de todo el grupo-. Todos haremos nuestra parte, que unos se vayan a sacar a la gente de las celdas y el resto nos encargaremos de recoger nuestras cosas, ¿de acuerdo? Una vez hecho nos reuniremos afuera.

-¿Pero afuera de donde? La única forma de salir es por la entrada principal y seguramente estará llena de guardias que nos mataran en cuanto nos vean -admitió Muldoch sabiendo muy bien que ahora que la situación había empeorado, ya no podían confiar en aquellos que planeaban defender lo poco que quedaba de la Fortaleza a pesar de como se veía.

Ahí entonces Aelita se acordo de algo que hacía tiempo que se había olvidado.

-No un momento, hay una forma de salir -mencionó ella.

-¿Cual? -pregunto Yumi queriendo saber que idea tenía.

-Papa, ¿te acuerdas de cuando hacíamos el trabajo de campo? -le pregunto asumiendo que se acordaba de aquel jardín que habían puesto para los trabajos mas experimentales.

-Cierto, hay podemos salir si es que aún no lo han arreglado del todo -afirmo convencido de esa propuesta, pero quedaba el hecho de saber como saldrían de ahí ya que era un lugar cerrado.

-También podríamos volarlo -propuso Flit haciendo un gesto de tener una bomba en la mano.

-Tenemos también que irnos a la armería para conseguir unas granadas -añadió Emile.

-Muy bien, este es el plan, cada uno ira a salvar a la gente que esta metida en las celdas y al mismo tiempo ira a la armería a recoger el resto de las armas que quedan, y yo y los míos nos ocuparemos de recoger nuestras cosas, ¿entendido? -concreto nuevamente Jeremy al tener ya un plan perfectamente coordinado ahora que sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

-Si -todos aceptaron sin tener ningún problema.

-Un momento, ¿donde esta Dunbar? -pregunto Eric fijándose en que William no estaba en el lugar donde lo habían dejado antes, se había esfumado.

-Y tampoco están Kroll y Miqquel -indico Mauro fijándose en que los otros dos que habían dejado vulnerables también se habían esfumado sin dejar rastro.

-¿Se habrán ido antes que nosotros? -supuso Mahjid al no tenerlo claro.

-No lo creo -discrepo rotundamente Romitz, aquello suponía un nuevo problema.

-Al menos el cabron de Mannix continua ahí -dijo Ulrich fijándose en que Mannix se encontraba tirado e inconsciente delante del panel-. Él no se ha ido.

-¿Acabamos con él ahora? -pregunto Angus asumiendo que se iban a ocupar de rematarlo.

-No, sería horrendo tener que matar a alguien inconsciente así -justifico Meredith.

-Cierto, dejémosle ahí, quería tener su sueño de conquistar el mundo, pues que muera con él, de todas formas ya no tiene ningún poder sobre nosotros -afirmo Aelita convencida de esa propuesta, le gustaba mas que se muriera lentamente que matarlo fríamente y con mas violencia.

Aquello hizo que se acordasen de Decisión, dirigieron la mirada hacía el ordenador principal observando que el ojo rojo con el que siempre les miraba no estaba encendido, era como si la inteligencia se hubiese esfumado durante la explosión, ambos no sabían que pensar de eso pero al menos tenían la certeza de que no volvería para ver como caía con todo el resto.

-Vamonos -ordeno Romitz queriendo marcharse ya mismo.

Todos obedecieron y se marcharon abandonando la sala pero entonces Pietro se quedo detenido mirando hacía el frente, su hermano se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y no pudo evitar agarrarle por detrás para insistirle que le siguiese, no respondía.

-Pietro, vámonos -le exigió viendo que ni se inmutaba.

-Mira -le señalo hacía la cápsula que estaba tirada de costado, la ventana estaba abierta haciendo que el cuerpo de Conrad estuviese con el brazo salido, se podía ver como tenía toda la expresión vacía y con restos de sangre seca saliendo de todos los orificios de la cara-. Él no debió morir así.

-Lo se, pero me parece que él lo quiso así por una razón, sabía que se estaba muriendo, y quiso intentar hacer una ultima cosa por nosotros -opino suponiendo que Conran no habría hecho eso a menos que se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando.

Ambos carraspearon estando de acuerdo con eso, decidieron marcharse dejándolo estar ahí ya que no iban a poder cargar con él ahora, se alejaron y en cuanto lo hicieron, el ojo de Decisión se encendió de vuelta observando toda la escena tal y como estaba ahora.

-Habéis cometido una terrible decisión Guerreros del Mañana, pero una muy mala -dijo.

··

Kiff se encontraba aún acostado sobre su camilla viendo como todo el mundo iba corriendo ajetreado como si estuviese sucediendo algo malo, veía por detrás como unos cuantos soldados iban corriendo armados al saber muy bien que algo estaba pasando, sentía las explosiones y ahí tenía bien claro que estaban atacando la Fortaleza.

-Ya iba siendo hora -se dijo teniendo por sentado que ya le daba igual quedarse ahí metido ahora que todo estaba cayendo, se quito todos los cables que tenía en el cuerpo y entonces se tiro al suelo sintiendo un terrible dolor ya que no estaba preparado para hacer eso.

Esbozo un pequeño gemido y entonces se fue acercando a la silla con ruedas que se encontraba en la otra esquina, se marcho arrastrando con fuerza ya que estaba desesperado por llegar ahí, justo en ese momento se metió dentro un soldado guardia mirando de un lado para otro como intentando de buscar a cualquiera que estuviese ahí dentro, le descubrió sorprendido por verle tirado en el suelo.

-¿Pero que esta haciendo? -se cuestiono absorto al ver lo hacía.

-Ayudeme a sentarme, esto me esta matando -le suplico insistemente.

Le agarro de los hombros y lo sentó que se encontraba al otro lado, suspiro aliviado.

-¿Esta usted bien? ¿No hay nadie mas aquí? -le pregunto.

-No, solamente estoy yo, ¿se puede saber que cojones esta pasando aquí?

-Hay intrusos en la Fortaleza, han volado una parte de la torre principal, estamos sacando a todo el mundo -le aviso eufóricamente, se oyó otra explosión que hizo temblar el lugar.

Aquello hizo que se pusiese a reirse de una forma mavelola, el otro se le quedo mirando.

-¿Que le ocurre? -se extraño por la forma en que se estaba riendo.

-Venga aquí -le pidió que se acercara.

El soldado se acerco sin saber porque y justo entonces Kiff aprovecho para agarrarle la pistola que tenía metida en el cinturón, el soldado se alejo alzando sus brazos en señal defensiva.

-Hoy es mi dia de suerte -dijo incrédulamente y entonces le disparo en la cara, luego se río.

··

En otro pasillo del nivel superior bajo, todo el mundo iba corriendo de un lado a otro ajetreados ya que no sabían que hacer, sentían que estaban siendo atacados y aquellos los alarmaba ya que no sabían si los intrusos que se encontraban afuera los iban a matar o no, justo en ese momento surgió William avanzando lentamente y yendo todo recto mientras mantenía una expresión rígida como de no importarle nada en absoluto lo que estaba viendo, para él todo iba lento como en cámara lenta. La gente se estaba quejando, estaban todos gritando, agarrandose los unos a los otros pensando que iban a morir, mientras que él para nada le importaba, solamente el importaba el hecho de que ya no le quedaba nada en este lugar, todo estaba apunto de caerse y era solamente cuestión de tiempo de que sucediese con él dentro, posiblemente acabaría muriendo, pero al menos no lo haría sin terminar aquello por lo que tanto ansiaba por hacer.

-Necesitamos un medico -grito un físico que pasaba acompañando a otro, tenía una herida en la cabeza que le hacía sangrar bastante.

Al oír eso del medico le hizo acordarse de una cosa pendiente, se acerco hacía la persona que tenía mas delante, la agarro por el brazo y le dijo:

-Disculpe, ¿ha visto usted antes a una mujer pasar por aquí? ¿Una enfermera? -le pregunto insistentemente, quería buscar a Sissi.

-No lo creo -dijo y entonces se marcho, justo entonces se junto otro.

-Yo antes de todo esto vi pasar a una enfermera pasar por aquí -declaro eufóricamente.

-¿En serio? ¿Por donde se fue?

-Por aquí, todo recto -le señalo el camino que tenía que tomar, tenía que ir siguiendo todo el camino que tenía de frente y de ahí como si nada.

-Gracias -le agradeció por pura modestia y entonces se marcho sabiendo bien lo que tenía que hacer, si era posible que Sissi estuviese intentando de escapar, tenía que llegar hasta ella cuanto antes.

··

Miqquel estaba acompañando a Kroll sosteniéndole por encima del hombro, estaba dolorido debido al tremendo golpe que se había llevado antes por culpa de Anthea Hopper, ambos habían logrado escapar a tiempo antes de que los Guerreros les encontrasen, pero ahora tenían otro problema mayor y era el hecho de que la Fortaleza se estaba cayendo a pedazos, la estaban atacando por todos los lados haciendo que no quedase nada en pie que se pudiese salvar.

-Ah -gimió dolorido Kroll mientras iba andando.

-Tranquilo señor, todo ira bien, todo ira bien -le consolo queriendo que se tranquilizase debido a que ya le costaba bastante tener que agarrarle como para ayudarle en otra cosa mas.

De pronto hubo una sacudida que hizo que casi ambos perdiesen el equilibrio según por donde iban.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -se cuestiono absorto al sentirlo por todo su cuerpo.

-Me parece que este lugar esta quedando peor que antes -opino incrédulamente Kroll.

-Mierda, con lo bien que se estaba aquí y justo ahora se tenía que ir a tomar por culo, ¿porque justo ahora cuando lo teníamos tan fácil? -reprocho culpando a los responsables que estaban atacando la Fortaleza, para él era un hogar y se lo estaban destruyendo a base de mal.

Kroll no pudo aguantarlo mas y empezo a decaer.

-Tranquilo tío, quédate aquí, vale -le apoyo contra el suelo viendo que estaba mucho mas agotado.

Asintió absorto al ver que toda esta situación se le había ido de las manos, pero había una cosa que no entendía de esto y era porque Miqquel le estaba ayudando justo ahora.

-¿Porque me estas ayudando? -le pregunto con total sinceridad.

-Pues porque esos Guerreros me han echado por la borda, después de todo lo amable que he sido con ellos, ahora me traicionan de esta manera, puff, paso de ellos, prefiero estar con alguien que entiende de estrategias a estar con alguien que se va de rositas, esto no es para mi, yo debería haber estado en mi propio pueblo rodeado de mis antiguos amigos bebiendo cervezas, y ahora estoy aquí metido en lugar que se cae a pedazos, esto no es justo -le explico dando su opinión al respecto de todo lo que sentía por haber participado en el proyecto.

-Si, no es justo -coincidió estando de acuerdo en eso-. La culpa es de Deckard.

-¿De Deckard? -se intrigo al oír eso.

-Richard Deckard quería construir un mundo perfecto a su propia imagen, uno en el que nadie sintiese miedo de que alguien les infravalorase, y fijate ahora, somos algo mucho peor, somos unos monstruos decididos a destruirnos mutuamente, hemos llegado al peor momento de la evolución humana solamente para darnos cuenta de que al final somos iguales a cuando éramos unos simples cavernícolas, solo que la única diferencia es que estamos mejor adaptados para así destruirnos mucho mas rápido de lo que parece -argumento dando la perfecta conclusión de todo lo que habían estado haciendo hasta ahora que era básicamente un acto de destrucción poco beneficiente.

-Carajo, pensaba conocerte y resulta que no -exclamo absorto al oír todo ese argumento en el que jamas antes había caído en la cuenta-. ¿No tendrás un plan para salir de aquí verdad?

-Tengo uno, pero necesito que pongas algo de tu parte.

-De acuerdo, ¿que es? -pregunto interesado al ver que tenía un plan de salida.

-¿Sabes esos dos idiotas que la pifiaron en Japón?

-¿Te refieres a Herb y Nicolas?

-Si, esos dos mismos.

-¿Para que los necesitas? -se cuestiono intrigado.

-Antes los descubrí hablando con Balla, creo que se han unido a él -le confeso.

-¿Al chofer? ¿Como?

-No se como lo ha hecho pero les convencido de sacar a su amigo infectado de la sala medica.

-Era obvio que lo iban a acabar haciendo, ¿que tiene que ver eso?

-Tengo una idea, para iniciar un nuevo equipo, que terminara con los errores que tuvo Deckard, pienso crear un equipo que pueda destruir a los Guerreros de una vez por todas y así asegurar nuestra nueva victoria en este mundo -comento mirándole fijamente al estar decidido a seguir el plan que tenía en mente para así salirse con la suya.

-¿Como? -se intrigo aún mas, tanto que no pudo apartar la mirada de encima de él.

-Yo me encargare de eso -dijo y entonces se dispuso a levantarse.

-Pero tío, no puedes hacerlo, apenas puedes levantarte por tu propio pie -le recrimino hacíendole acordar de que todavía se encontraba mal.

-Lo se, pero yo soy mucho mas fuerte de lo que parece, pienso hacerte esto aunque sude o sangre demasiado, ya me he cansado de seguir recibiendo ordenes de alguien que se cree superior pero en realidad no es nadie, es hora de que yo de las ordenes, como el comandante Kroll que soy -decreto dispuesto a tomar el relevo de todo el comando que había en la Fortaleza.

-Pues si así entonces, ¿cuales son sus ordenes comandante? -se dispuso a seguirle al pie de la letra.

-Miqquel, te necesito para otra tarea importante y necesito que la cumplas bien.

-Digame, ¿que tengo que hacer?

-Tienes que buscar a Kiff y sacarlo de aquí -le confeso.

-¿Sacarlo de aquí? Pero si apenas puede mover un solo músculo.

-Lo se, por eso necesito que tu lo hagas, Kiff me enseño que este lugar nos estaba destruyendo a todos por dentro, y tenía razón, por eso mismo necesito que vuelvas ahí y saques a ese grandísimo idiota de donde esta, ¿puedes hacer eso? -le dejo bien claro que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Miqquel se lo retomo pensativamente y entonces dijo:

-Lo haré por usted señor -confirmo estando de acuerdo.

-Bien, ahora marchate rápido, aquí la gente se esta poniendo como muy loca -le insistió queriendo que se apurara cuanto antes.

Esbozo una mueca de orgullo y entonces se marcho corriendo apuradamente por donde vino, Kroll se quedo ahí yendo por su propio pie mientras sonreía orgulloso de lo que hizo, sabía bien que Miqquel no llegaría a encontrarse con Kiff, los Guerreros le encontrarían antes y le matarían, él estaba demasiado loco como para dejar que se quedase, no podía dejarle con vida, y tampoco podía matarlo aquí porque sino le dejaría todo lleno de sangre y con eso mostraría que era alguien con tan poca humanidad como Deckard, era mejor que otro se desasiera de él, siguió adelante dispuesto a encontrar a esos dos que necesitaba encontrar desesperadamente.

··

El equipo de Romitz llego hasta el nivel donde se encontraban las celdas de aislamiento, pasaron inadvertidos ya que no sabían si todavía seguían habiendo guardias por alguna parte custodiando todas las entradas privadas, Romitz asomo la cabeza y observo que no había nadie custodiándola, los guardias que lo vigilaban se habían largado antes.

-Vamos -le insistió a sus compañeros y entonces ambos marcharon corriendo hacía el interior de la sala mientras se aseguraban de que nadie les viese aunque seguramente a nadie les importaba lo que los otros estuviesen haciendo ahora mismo.

Entraron en el pasillo donde se encontraban todas las celdas, Orson y Soto fueron corriendo de un lado para otro intentando de buscar a sus respectivos compañeros que estaban encerrados, fueron mirando de arriba a abajo buscando cualquier cosa que indicase lo que ellos buscaban.

-¿Sabéis por donde están? -pregunto Muldoch queriendo saber si aquellos dos sabían donde estaban.

-Nos habían sacado de mas atrás así que los otros deberían de estar por aquí de algúna manera -opino Orson teniendo la suposición de que su gente podría estar por ahí.

-Chicos, somos vuestros amigos, ¿donde estáis? -fue preguntando Soto mientras iba golpeando ambas puertas para así llamar la atención de todos los que estaban aprisionados.

Siguieron corriendo sin parar por toda la fila hasta que entonces algo se escucho de una de las celdas, Soto volvió hacía atrás y entonces golpeo la celda por la que paso.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? -le pregunto insistentemente para saber quien era el que había al otro lado.

-Soto, ¿eres tu? -se oyó al que estaba del otro lado.

-Mitch, ¿eres tu? -le reconoció la voz al instante.

-¿Le conoces? -pregunto Romitz queriendo saber si sabía quien era el que estaba al otro lado.

-Así es, es Mitch, era otro de los hombres mas confiables de Olivier, hay que abrir esto -insistió golpeando la celda-. Te vamos a sacar Mitch, hazte a un lado.

-De acuerdo -se oyó como daba varios pasos hacía atrás.

Entonces Yolanda saco las llaves y abrió la celda girando varias veces de la cerradura, la puerta se abrió y ahí entonces salió un hombre vestido con tan solo una camiseta hecha jirones por ambos lados dispuesto a atacar a Yolanda en cuanto lo vio.

-Tu me has metido en esto -le recrimino agarrandola por el cuello.

-Tranquilo Mitch, esta con nosotros -le aviso Orson viendo lo loco que estaba.

Aquello lo tranquilizo viendo que sus amigos estaban confiados por algúna manera.

-¿En serio? ¿Esta mujer esta con vosotros? -se cuestiono absorto al creer eso.

-Hemos venido a ayudar a los vuestros -aclaro Clara.

Mitch se tranquilizo del todo y entonces bajo los brazos viendo que todo estaba en calma.

-Mitch, ¿sabes donde están los otros? ¿Los de nuestra base? -le pregunto insistentemente Soto apoyando su mano encima de su hombro mientras lo miraban compasivamente.

-A ellos los trasladaron a un piso mas abajo hace días, a mi me dejaron aquí tirado porque empuje a uno de los guardias mientras me sacaban de esta estupida celda -aclaro con tono vacilante.

-¡Joder! -se quejo Soto llevandose las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Que sucede? -se cuestiono sin entender aquel mosqueo.

-Están atacando la base, estamos sacando a toda la gente, ¿puedes ayudarnos?

-Haré lo que pueda, pero después vamos a buscar al resto -acoto estrictamente.

-Lo haremos, te lo prometo compañero -prometió Soto y entonces ambos se quedaron para abrir el resto de las celdas y sacar a toda la gente que había dentro.

··

El resto del equipo se marcho al nivel donde estaban las habitaciones, cada uno se puso a recoger todo lo que tenían en la habitación y que habían podido recuperar a tiempo, lo metieron en uno mochilas mientras cargaban con sus chalecos anti-balas y sus respectivas armas.

Jeremy y Aelita estaban recogiendo lo que tenían como la ropa, los accesorios, el portátil y las armas que les habían quitado pero les habían dejado que se quedasen a menos de que nos la usasen durante la cena, cosa que lograron hacer por pura modestia.

-¿Lo tienes todo? -le pregunto Aelita a Jeremy.

-Lo tengo, vámonos ya de aquí -insistió el rubio francés viendo que lo tenía todo hecho.

Se dispusieron a irse justo en el momento en que estaba sucediendo una sacudida, de pronto Aelita se detuvo fijándose en toda la habitación donde se quedo mirándola desorbitada como si hubiese algo interesante que tuviese que ver, Jeremy continuo adelante pero de pronto se percato de que su novia pelirrosa estaba atrás por algúna razón extraña, volvió con ella.

-Aelita, vámonos -le presiono queriendo que se alejase de ahí.

-Jeremy, fijate en esto -le dijo señalándole toda la habitación en si.

-¿Él que? Aquí no hay nada -critico sin entender a que se refería.

-Este lugar podría haber sido un buen lugar para vivir, tiene camas, tiene aire acondicionado, tiene baño, lo tiene todo, y aún así lo han usado para mantenernos encerrados, ¿porque? -aclaro demostrando que sentía una gran empatía por tener que estar viendo el aspecto de aquella habitación, se había pasado tanto tiempo encerrada en una celda que ahora le resultaba extraño tener que estar viendo una habitación de estas magnitudes.

-Pues porque se la sudaban, vámonos -insistió de vuelta, estaba desesperado por marcharse del todo.

-No en serio Jeremy, lo digo muy en serio, podrían habernos metido en un lugar como este para mantenernos aislados de los demás, pero no lo hicieron, en vez de eso decidieron mantener este lugar hasta que estuviese hecho por algúna razón, y me parece que era esta.

-¿Que quieres decir? -se intrigo por lo que estaba diciendo.

-Estas habitaciones, esta habitación, la crearon para crear un lugar perfecto, querían mantener a todo el mundo con vida, y ahora todo eso esta siendo destruido, nosotros hemos dañado la única cosa que este lugar podría haber aportado en vez de todo lo demás -concluyo sincerandose con él para que viese a pesar de toda la destrucción que habían causado para detener los planes de Mannix, habían cometido un error que hasta ahora no habían visto.

Jeremy no sabía que pensar de esto, entendía que ella se estaba sintiendo terriblemente mal por tener que estar abandonando este lugar para luego verlo destruido, pero asimilar que solamente unas pequeñas cosas que estaban bien en toda la Fortaleza no hacía que cambiase el hecho de sentirse algo culpable por pensar que le podrían haber dado algúna oportunidad.

-Podríamos haber parado esto -dijo sintiéndose culpable.

-No Aelita, te equivocas -le recrimino queriendo que no se hiciese a la idea.

-Pero Jeremy, miralo bien, sin tan solo paramos esto, quizás podamos salvarlo.

-No, no podemos salvarlo, esto tiene que estar destruido, ha estado aquí arruinando del mundo desde que todo empezo, tenemos que terminar lo que hemos empezado.

-Solamente tenemos que desconectar toda la corriente que va directa hacía Decisión y de ahí Nebula y los suyos se pueden meter fácilmente, podríamos tener el control de este lugar -concreto poniendo cualquier excusa con tal de evitar de sentirse culpable por todo.

-Princesa, basta -le exigió agarrándole de los hombros y mirándola con una expresión furtiva.

Aelita se quedo estupefacta al ver como le grito, pero se dio cuenta de que dijo algo mas.

-Me has llamado princesa -confeso-. Solamente Odd y Ulrich me llaman así pero tu... lo has hecho.

Aquello dejo a Jeremy incomodo al mismo tiempo que indeciso al darse cuenta de que lo hizo.

-Aelita, se que aquí es el lugar donde has pasado casi todo el resto de tu infancia por culpa de lo que hizo Deckard hace diez años, se que aquí has perdurado mas que ningún otro, pero no puedes creerte que verdaderamente este lugar va a dar a algo bueno, no lo hará, solamente seguirá empeorando aún mas las cosas, tenemos que destruirlo, tenemos que destruir los malos recuerdos de este lugar, tenemos que decirle adiós a todo aquello que conocemos, y todo eso empieza -se sincero con ella hacíendole entender que todo lo demás tenía que terminar de algúna manera y no podía seguir insistiéndole en tenerlo demasiado tiempo porque eso le haría daño.

-Supongo que si, pero... si no hacemos algo, la naturaleza en todo el planeta jamas crecerá.

-Me temo que tendremos que vivir en un mundo todavía lleno de muertos vivientes -indico sabiendo muy bien que a pesar de que estuviesen dispuestos a destruir el lugar, todavía quedaba el hecho de que eso no haría arreglar el planeta de sus desperfectos.

-Al menos estaremos todos vivos -objetó ella tomándoselo como la única cosa positiva.

-Estaremos vivos para continuar con la especie en la tierra, tenemos que continuar una vez mas, tenemos que reparar lo que hizo Deckard, y lo haremos juntos, como una familia, ¿de acuerdo? -acordo estrictamente Jeremy dejando claro que harían un mundo mejor para impedir que volviese a cometerse los mismos errores que acabaron destruyendo el planeta.

-¿Me lo prometes de verdad? -inquirió queriendo que se lo corroborara.

-Te lo prometo de todo corazón -se apreto el hecho decidido a prometerlo con total certeza.

Aelita sonrío alegrada de ver que Jeremy era alguien mas que dispuesto a pensar por los demás y no por si mismo, estaba encantada que le dio un fuerte beso en los labios haciendo que ambos se quedasen agarrados, se quedaron así hasta que de pronto hubo otra sacudida, se separaron.

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí -apuro ella.

-Si, hay que buscar a los otros -exaspero Jeremy marchándose inmediatamente de la habitación.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación, Hopper estaba terminando de recoger sus cosas mientras Anthea le iba ayudando lo mas rápidamente posible ya que no tenían mucho tiempo.

-¿Cuanto es que llevabas aquí encerrado? -le pregunto expresamente ella.

-Digamos que tanto que ya he perdido la cuenta, pero después me sacaron para hacer algúnos experimentos, como en esa casa de campo que hay al otro lado de la torre, estuve trabajando con Aelita el suficiente tiempo como para lograr algúnos avances, pero fueron bastante chapuceros -explicó mientras continuaba metiéndolo en una mochila de campo.

Anthea le seguía la corriente pero entonces descubrió algo que le dejo perplejo, debajo de la cama

habían unas bragas rosas con unos bordes alineados de color blanco, al ver eso ahí entonces se le vino ese miedo en la cabeza que indicaba lo que ya se temía desde hacía un buen rato, la había estado engañando con aquella doctora que la ayudo antes, se sintió terriblemente traicionada.

-Anthea, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto Hopper viendo que no contestaba.

-Si, estoy bien -confirmo con una voz rígida y vacía, tiro las bragas dejándolas donde antes las había encontrado, ahora que sabía la verdad, entendía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

De pronto alguien golpeo la puerta por el otro lado, asomo la cabeza y era Mauro.

-¿Estamos ya? -pregunto insistentemente.

-Por ahora si -dijo y entonces se puso encima la mochila que estaba bastante pesada, luego le dirigió una mirada hacía Anthea-. ¿No te llevas nada?

-Todas las cosas que tenía ya no existen, quédatelo todo tu -le dijo amargamente.

Hopper no entendía porque pero por aquella expresión sonaba a que algo sucedía con ella.

-Bien, estamos todos aquí fuera, os esperamos -le dijo y entonces se marcho dejándolos ahí esperando a que saliesen por su propio pie.

Hopper se decidió irse pero entonces Anthea le agarro por detrás en el hombro.

-¿Pasa algo? -se cuestiono extrañado al ver como le cogío.

-Franz, ¿de que conoces exactamente a Alexandra? -le pregunto soberanamente.

-¿A que viene eso ahora? -se intrigo frunciendo el ceño.

-Dímelo, ¿de que conoces a Alexandra? -le repitió subiendo de tono.

-Me curo de unas heridas que me hicieron los guardias de Deckard.

-¿Y después de eso? -siguió presionándole para que le dijese la verdad.

Hopper no entendía a que venía esa interrogación que le hacía su ex-mujer, era como si estuviese sospechando de algo, de pronto empezo a hacerse a la idea de lo que pasaba en realidad, había descubierto la relación que tenía él con Alexandra.

-Hopper -surgió Alexandra poniendose delante de la puerta-. ¿Estas ya?

No sabía que contestarle ya que una sola respuesta haría que su ex-mujer sospechase de sus intenciones, se giro mirándole fijamente, se notaba perfectamente que tenía una bronca con él por algo que no quería que le confesase, pero ahora no podía estar por ello ahora.

-Lo estoy -confirmo con tono desconfiado.

-Vamonos ya, los demás ya están listos -le exigió queriendo que se marchara.

-Si -acepto y entonces ambos se marcharon sin ningún problema.

Los demás salieron de la habitación y entonces se juntaron con el resto del grupo donde ya estaban vestidos con sus respectivos chalecos y armas, ambos suspiraron agitados ya que andaban corriendo de un lado a otro al intentar prepararse para hacer una huida inesperada.

-¿Estamos todos? -pregunto Hopper queriendo asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden.

-Lo estamos ademas del otro equipo -indico ingenuamente Odd.

-¿Vamos por ellos? -pregunto Sebastian.

-No, es mejor que vayamos hacía un lugar seguro, los demás nos seguirán -decreto Hopper dispuesto a hacerlo todo bien y sin causar ningún otro riesgo.

-No podrán seguirnos si siguen todos en pie -opino sinceramente Yumi.

Aquello hizo que ambos se llevasen un enorme temor por pensar que los otros no llegarían a nada.

-¿Hay algúna forma de salir de aquí? -pregunto Anthea.

-Si, por aquí, seguidme -dijo Remi dispuesto a acompañarles.

Ambos marcharon saliendo por el pasillo hasta una sala entrecruzada con otros pasillos mas, giraron por la esquina cuando de pronto se percataron de unos guardias saliendo del otro lado.

-Ahí -ordeno apuntando con su rifle.

Empezo a disparar haciendo que ambos se cubriesen mientras las balas iban rebotando contra la pared y haciendo varios chispas, se hicieron atrás y entonces cesaron los disparos.

-¿Porque cojones nos disparan? -protesto Thomas.

-Porque saben que no somos bienvenidos aquí -opino incrédulamente Ulrich.

-¿Que hacemos? Tenemos poca municíon -cuestiono Odd sabiendo que a pesar de todo lo que tenían encima, no era suficiente para quitarse a los guardias de encima.

-No, pero esto vale para mucho -indico Aelita señalando su guantelete.

Aquello hizo que ambos tuviesen una insensata idea que podría costarles la vida.

-Pero Aelita, si haces eso vas a morir -le recrimino su madre viendo lo que se disponía a hacer.

-Moriremos de todas formas -objetó expresamente.

Con eso ya dejaba claro que lo iba a hacer de una forma u otra.

-A la de tres, les das con todas las bolas de energía que tengas, ¿entendido? -le concreto Jeremy.

Afirmo con la cabeza y entonces ambos la cuenta atrás empezando por uno... dos... y...

-Tres -se lanzo contra el frente y disparo todas las bolas de energía impactando contra un par de los guardias, ambos cayeron sobre los demás y ahí entonces sufrieron los efectos de la esfera.

Todos fueron pasando hacía el otro lado pero entonces uno de los guardias alzo su pistola y disparo, la bala impacto contra el abdomen de Meredith haciendo que le saliese sangre.

-Ah -grito dolorida al sentir el disparo atravesándole el abdomen.

-Mama -chillo Eric viendo que le dio a su madre.

Odd apunto hacía el guardia y disparo lanzando una flecha láser contra él, le rompió la pistola mientras este se quejaba ya que le había rajado parte de los dedos que la sostenían, ambos hermanos cogieron a su madre y se la llevaron arrastrando mientras todo el resto del equipo seguía adelante.

Lograron salir de aquel pasillo entrecruzado y se metieron en otro que los llevaba directamente al centro del nivel donde ahí todas las paredes estaban redondeados, intentaron de ir con cuidado ya que ahora veían lo que sucedía si iban demasiado rápido llamando la atención.

-Oh -gimió Meredith sintiendo el terrible dolor en la herida.

-Mama, ¿que te ocurre? -le pregunto Thomas y entonces ambos la pusieron de frente para ver lo que le ocurría, estaba sangrando por el orificio en el que le había atravesado la bala.

Ambos se hicieron una mirada nerviosa al saber muy bien lo que eso significaba.

-Pareciera que le ha atravesado el abdomen, si la tratamos quizás podamos ayudarla -opino Alexandra viendo por la profundidad de la herida que había una oportunidad de salvarla.

-¿Pero en donde? A estas alturas seguramente todas las salas medicas estarán patas arriba, como se acabo el mundo aquí, ahora todos cogeran lo que hay dentro de las estanterías y se lo llevaran pensando que hay algo útil que les pueda servir -critico insistemente Remi dejando claro que había un riesgo en intentar de tomar aquella acción por nada.

Volvieron a darse una mirada escéptica al ver que tenían otro riesgo al que tomar en cuenta.

-No, déjame, puedo yo sola -discrepo rotundamente Meredith.

-No mama, de ningúna manera te vamos a dejar, estas sangrando demasiado y como no tratemos esa herida, te acabaras muriendo mucho mas rápido -recrimino Thomas discrepando de su opción de intentar dejar que ella se marchase por su propio pie cuando apenas podía mantenerse.

-Prefiero morirme haciendo algo que estar aquí esforzándome por huir.

Aquello dejaba claro que su madre estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de seguir sin importar lo que les sucediese, era una luchadora, y siempre lo sería hasta el final.

-Debe de haber algo por aquí que al menos sirva como para taponarla -opino Yumi

-Espera, creo en la sala medica donde antes estaba yo pueda haber algo que nos sirva de ayuda -indico Ulrich acordándose de algo importante.

-¿Donde esta? -pregunto Anthea.

-No muy lejos de aquí, venid -pidió desesperadamente y entonces ambos levantaron a Meredith dispuesta a ayudarla para llevarla a esa supuesta sala medica que podría ayudarla.

··

Afuera en el exterior continuaban los ataques contra los soldados que vigilaban la entrada principal hacía la Fortaleza, se habían formado barreras alrededor de todo el frente mientras el resto de los soldados de Nebula continuaban persistiendo como si nada.

Gaspar saco una granada que había en un rincón suyo metido en una cesta de frutas de madera, le quito la anilla con la boca y entonces la tiro lo mas alto que pudo tirar, la granada paso rodando a lo lejos hasta ponerse delante de una de las barricadas, ahí exploto haciendo salir volando a un par de soldados mientras el resto cayo por el otro lado quedando noqueado.

-Vamos, tenemos que avanzar aún mas -ordeno insistentemente Tekla.

Todo el resto de los soldados que habían alrededor de la barrera de jeeps se salieron y empezaron a ir avanzando mientras alzaban unos escudos formados por placas solares y espejos redondeados, aquellos escudos se reflejaban con la luz del sol y esta rebotaba contra los guardias que se quedaron cegados al instante, eso hizo que aprovechasen y les fuesen disparando con mejor puntería, todos y cada uno de los guardias que habían en las barreras iban cayendo uno por uno sin parar.

-Lo estamos consiguiendo -dijo Tekla dirigiendose a Gaspar.

-Oh si -afirmo coincidiendo con su opinión.

Arriba de todo se encontraban unos hombres metidos en los funiculares alzando sus rifles de francotirador, estos apuntaron hacía abajo y empezaron a disparar contra los soldados que tenían levantados sus escudos de cristal, les rompieron los espejos y algúnos recibieron varios disparos por encima de los hombros y las piernas.

-Nos atacan por arriba, bajad a esos cabrones de los funiculares -ordeno Gaspar dirigiendose hacía los otros soldados que se encontraban detrás suyo cargando sus municiones.

Otro grupo mas de soldados cargaron sus rifles de francotirador, apuntaron hacía los sujetos que se encontraban en los funiculares y empezaron a ir disparando uno por uno, las balas impactaban contra el metal de la carreta de los funiculares mientras un par de ellos iban recibiéndolo en el pecho haciendo que se tambaleasen y fuesen directos hacía el fondo.

-Mas, mas, mas, seguid disparando como si no se os agotasen las balas -presiono Gaspar queriendo que lo diesen con todo para así librarse de todos los hombres armados.

Al otro lado del recinto Nebula llego al lugar de los sucesos observando como se estaba librando la batalla y apenas podía creerse que estuviesen destruyendo el lugar que hacía un tiempo provoco el apocalipsis zombie que ellos conocían de sobra.

-Lo estamos consiguiendo señor -aviso Hax columpiandose de los bordes de la caravana.

-Así es amigo mío, así es, pero me preocupa que no sabemos nada de los chicos -opino Nebula teniendo ese mal presentimiento de que algo iba mal con él.

-¿Quiere que vaya a meterme ahí señor? -le pregunto dispuesto a infiltrarse en el edificio mientras el resto estaba distraído peleando contra los guardias.

-Aún no Hax, primero quiero ver todo eso demolido, luego iremos a por los chicos, tenemos que asegurarnos de que no quede ningúna amenaza con vida -acordo estrictamente ya que ahora tenía mayores cosas de las que preocuparse a pesar de como estaba la situación.

··

Mannix continuaba inconsciente y tirado en el suelo mientras las paredes de la sala principal continuaban soltando chispas sin parar, empezo a mover la mano y de ahí empezo a toser sintiendo que se había llevado parte de la onda expansiva de antes, intento de ponerse de pie pero apenas podía, se toco la pierna y ahí entonces vio que tenía un trozo de metal incrustado en la piel, se lo intento de sacar pero le dolía tanto que no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

-¡Joder! ¡Joder! -se puso a gritar de lo cabreado que estaba por haber acabado así.

-Samuel Mannix, despierta por favor -oyó una voz conocida que le estaba recriminando.

Mannix alzo la vista y ahí observo que el ojo rojo de Decisión le estaba observando, ella continuaba con vida aún, al ver eso decidió ponerse de pie como pudo a pesar de lo dolorido que estaba.

-Oh mi señora, esta usted bien -dijo alegrado pero con un cierto tono vacilante.

-Y tu a duras penas -exclamo amargamente.

Se miro la pierna comprendiendo entonces a que se refería con eso.

-Ya, esto se puede curar, pero esto... -se quedo estupefacto al ver lo que habían hecho con la sala, la habían destruido por completo dejando un reguero de restos metálicos por todas partes-. ¿Como han podido hacernos esto los cabrones esos? Después de todo este tiempo ahora nos lo arruinan.

-Tranquilizate Samuel Mannix -le insistió viendo como se comportaba.

-No, no me pienso tranquilizar, todo esto se ha desmoronado por culpa de esos niñatos cabronazos que se hacen llamar los Guerreros del Mañana, podríamos haberlo hace unos minutos, pero no, tu decidiste que les dejasen con vida porque eran útiles, y fijate lo que ha pasado, ahora están sueltas y confraternizando con el enemigo, ¿porque?, ¿porque esto? -le reprocho culpándola de haber cometido una mala decisión que ahora les jugo una mala pasada.

-Porque ahora podemos terminar el trabajo -comento ella.

-¿Como? Esta todo destruido y la gente se esta muriendo, no va a haber nada para procrear.

-Ese no es el punto del que te estoy hablando -espeto expresamente.

-¿Ah no? -se intrigo poniendose rígido al querer saber lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Cuando decidimos crear este proyecto, para que lo hicimos exactamente?

-Para cambiar el mundo, para hacer que todo lo que había antes dejase de existir.

-Exacto, y si no hacemos eso, ¿que ocurrirá?

Se quedo asimilándolo pensativamente hasta darse cuenta de que tenía razón.

-Volverá a ser como era antes, con un mundo de obligaciones -se enfurruño al asimilarlo del todo.

-Exacto, y por eso mismo tenemos que terminarlo, aunque eso nos cueste demasiadas perdidas.

-¿Pero como lo vamos a hacer? -se cuestiono dudosamente.

-Tengo un plan, y para este plan te necesito a ti.

-Cuente con ello, ¿que necesita?

-Traeme a uno de los muchachos o de sus amigos, y ya veras lo que hago con ellos.

··

Orson y Soto y el resto habían conseguido sacar a toda la gente de las celdas que habían en el nivel de mas abajo y ahora llegaron a arriba de todo dispuestos a sacar al resto de los prisioneros donde supuestamente se encontraba la gente de Fort Duxxon, se llevaron a todo el resto marchando por un pasillo repleto de cables soltando chispas por el tejado, ambos fueron con mucho cuidado.

-Procurad no tocar nada, este lugar se esta cayendo a pedazos -aviso procuradamente Muldoch.

Siguieron adelante cuando entonces chocaron con un soldado que casi parecía que los iba a matar, lo empujaron contra la pared y le apuntaron con la pistola para que se estuviera quieto.

-No te muevas o disparo -le ordeno Orson manteniendo firme la pistola.

Aquel joven soldado estaba con una cara como de haber pasado por una mala experiencia, se fijaron en que tenía herido en el costado como si le hubiesen disparado.

-¿Que te ha pasado? -pregunto Romitz.

-Hay un loco en silla de ruedas que esta armado, no quiere que nadie se le acerque -confeso.

-¿Un loco en silla de ruedas? -se cuestiono Mitch.

-Kiff -reconoció Yolanda de quien se trataba.

-El tío esta metido en la sala medica, ha matado a uno de los míos, en toda la cara.

-¿Estas bien hijo? -le pregunto Soto apoyando su mano encima de su hombro para darle confianza.

-Estoy bien, pero esto me duele demasiado, joder -exaspero tocandose la herida del cual estaba sangrando bastante, ambos se miraron viendo que ese chico necesitaba ayuda.

-¿Estas solo? -le pregunto Romitz.

-Lo estoy, pero hay otros mas que no tengo ni idea de donde están.

-Bien, atención, necesito que alguien se ocupe de él y lo lleve a un lugar seguro, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Quien puede hacer eso? ¿Alguien disponible?

-Yo lo haré -mencionó Clara.

-Tu sola no te iras -le recrimino Muldoch discrepando de esa opción.

-Yo la llevare -accedió Mahjid.

-¿Estas seguro de eso? -se cuestiono Emile.

-Vosotros ocupaos de lo primordial, este chico necesita ayuda -acordo estrictamente Mahjid sabiendo muy bien que no podían quedarse a buscar cualquier opción preocupante.

Ambos se lo permitieron sin decir nada, choco los cinco con Emile prometiéndole de volver.

-Vamos, te ayudare a que te den algo para curarte de esa herida -dijo Clara agarrándole del hombro para acompañarle con buena amabilidad.

-Gracias -dijo agradecido y entonces ambos se marcharon por donde vinieron.

-¿Crees que ese loco puede estar todavía en la sala medica? -pregunto Soto dirigiendose a Romitz para saber su opinión al respecto sobre ese asunto.

-Si el tío ha conseguido superar su parálisis de algúna manera, entonces si -opino Yolanda tomándoselo como una razonable posibilidad.

-Alguien tiene que ir a por ese cabron antes de que mate a alguien -objetó Mitch sabiendo bien que era un peligro dejar a alguien así encerrado en una sala medica donde cualquiera podría entrar.

Ambos se miraron dandose una expresión de saber muy bien lo que tenían que hacer.

-Mitch, necesito que me prometas algo -dijo Orson dispuesto a proponerle algo.

-Cuenta conmigo tío, ¿que necesitas?

-Necesito que vayas a las celdas y liberes a nuestra gente, y escuchame bien, tenemos amigos que nos están esperando, si te encuentras con ellos antes de que nosotros nos volvamos a ver, entonces diles que estamos orgullosos de lo que ellos han hecho, han salvado nuestras vidas, y nos han dado una razón para luchar -le argumento dandole todo lo que tenía que tener en cuenta.

-¿No intentaréis ir a por ese desquiciado hijo de perra verdad? -pregunto Angus asumiendo que planeaban cometer una misión suicida por nada.

-Necesitamos quitarnos de encima a todo aquel que represente una amenaza, y ese tío es una amenaza, así que es mejor dejarlo fuera al igual que con todo el resto -opino considerablemente Soto sabiendo bien que era mejor matarlos a todos que dejarlos escapar.

Ambos se miraron cuestionandose esa opción a pesar de como sonaba.

-Saca a nuestra gente tío, sacalos a todos antes de que esto siga desplomandose.

-Los sacare a todos hasta que quede una sola celda vacía -acordo decidido a cumplirlo.

Afirmaron seriamente con la cabeza y entonces se marcharon siguiendo todo recto por el pasillo que los llevaba directamente por el otro lado, ambos asintieron intranquilos ya que la idea que tenían aquellos dos suponía un enorme riesgo del que se acabarían arrepintiendo fácilmente.

-¿No lo lograran verdad? -pregunto Pietro queriendo saber si era lo que todos pensaban.

-Tenemos que conseguirlo, vamos -ordeno insistentemente Romitz y entonces ambos marcharon siguiendo por donde iban hasta ahora.

··

Miqquel se metió en el nivel mientras iba corriendo despavorido ya que tenía que encontrar a Kiff donde pudiese estar, tenía que tener cuidado ya que no sabía donde se encontraba y ahora que los Guerreros estaban sueltos por ahí tenía que buscar la manera de alejarse ya que estaba bastante claro que si ellos le encontraban, acabaría muerto al instante.

-Tengo que encontrar a Kiff, tengo que encontrar a Kiff -se iba diciendo una y otra vez para señalar que estaba cumpliendo con lo que le habían pedido que hiciera.

Siguió adelante agarrandose a los bordes del medio, asomo la cabeza mirando hacía el fondo donde mas abajo de todo se encontraba la bóveda repleto de infectados, todos los cuerpos ahí estaban alzando sus brazos en señal de querer coger cualquier cosa que les tirasen.

-Malditos monstruos -exclamo mosqueado y siguió como si nada.

Giro por la esquina y entonces fue todo recto hasta dirigirse a la sala medica donde supuestamente estaba Kiff, se tomo un momento de descanso y entonces decidió meterse.

-Kiff, Kroll te nece... sita -se quedo atemorizado al ver lo que tenía delante.

Kiff se encontraba sentado en una silla de ruedas delante suyo mientras mantenía agarrado una granada con la mano y una pistola puesto sobre sus piernas.

-Hola Sid Miqquel, no te esperaba por aquí -le saludo con un cierto tono incrédulo, luego se río.

Miqquel no sabía que hacer al ver eso, el chico estaba armado y no entendía como, giro la cabeza observando que había un cuerpo de un soldado, tenía un enorme agujero sobre la cara y restos de sangre seca puestos por detrás de su cabeza, él le había disparado, así era como se había hecho con las armas, aquello lo dejo aún mas atemorizado de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Sucede algo Miqquel? -le pregunto esperando una respuesta suya.

-Kroll te necesita aquí abajo, necesito que vengas conmigo -le anunció esporádicamente.

-¿Contigo? Ay Kroll, ¿pero que se te ha ocurrido ahora? -se río aún mas incrédulamente.

Se quedo indeciso al no entender sobre que estaba divagando.

-¿De que estas hablando? -se lo pregunto a pesar de que sonaba mal hacerlo en ese estado.

Puso una expresión reñida como de sentirse asqueado y entonces dijo:

-¿No lo entiendes? Él no te ha pedido que vengas a buscarme.

-¿Como que no me lo ha pedido? Claro que lo ha hecho, ha puesto toda su confianza en mi porque sabe que soy una de las pocas personas que confíen en él -justifico esa acusación.

-Pues por eso -dijo encaprichadamente.

Se volvió a quedar mas indeciso que antes, estaba perdiendo el sentido del asunto.

-Antes Kroll tenía sus miedos de sentir que todo estaba poniendose en su contra, yo se lo avise, le avise de que estábamos cambiando, y reconoció que yo tenía razón, así que ahora eso me hace pensar, creo que mi general acaba de darse cuenta de que no es nadie aquí.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -se intrigo a pesar de las circunstancias.

-Quiero decir, que Kroll antes se pensaba que tenía el mando de todo el mundo, pero se equivoco, vivía controlado por un ser que se cree perfecto en todo, pero no lo es, solamente es un estupido ordenador el que esta por encima de todo, esa cosa que vive recluida ahí arriba, es la que nos controla a todos nosotros, nos tiene aterrados, a Kroll también, pero él quiere que le teman, para que se enteren de que él ha estado haciendo demasiado por nosotros, tanto que deberíamos tener el mayor respeto del mundo, pero no lo hay, porque esa maquina se cree que puede hacer lo que le de la gana por su propia cuenta -le argumento hacíendole entender cual era el problema con Kroll, le dio tanta risa que soltó otra de sus impertinentes sonrisas ingenuas.

-¿Entonces Kroll quiere ser el que manda? -supuso que se refería a esa cuestión.

-Lo que quiere, es ser el general que siempre quiso ser, uno al que todos le respeten por lo autoritario que era, pero como no lo es, ahora ha decidido acabar con todos aquellos que le han defraudado o no tienen nada que ver con él -le aclaro considerablemente.

-¿Acabar? ¿Te refieres a matarlos a todos? -empezo a asustarse de lo que quería decir.

-Matar a todo aquel que haya estado obedeciendo ordenes de Decisión, y eso también va por ti.

-¿Que? -se extraño aún mas al oír esa confesión.

Justo entonces levanto la granada y le quito la anilla, ahora iba a explotar, Miqquel le dio tanto miedo ver eso que empezo a hacerse lentamente hacía atrás del pánico que le daba.

-Lo siento mucho Miqquel, pero me parece que tu y yo no vamos a tener mucho en común.

-¡Estas loco si crees que puedes matarme porque si! -le recrimino injustificando que fuese lo bastante tonto como para cometer esa estupidez de esa forma.

-¿Loco? Estoy en una silla de ruedas y con un ojo, así que no veo nada que corrobore lo contrario -indico ingenuamente y se puso a reirse de una forma completamente inverosímil.

Miqquel quería escapar de ahí pero no sabía como, un solo gesto en falso y Kiff se haría estallar en cuestión de segundos, se hizo tan atrás que salió de la sala medica y justo en ese entonces surgieron por el otro lado Orson y Soto que le encontraron al instante.

-Miqquel -le grito Soto viendo donde estaba.

Este se giro viendo que le habían encontrado aquellos otros dos, ahora tenía otro problema, pero viendo que Kiff estaba esperando su momento para hacerse estallar con él delante, se le ocurrió la perfecta idea para poder escaparse y hacer que este se matase sin que él acabase muerto.

-¡Vamos! -le insistió Orson y entonces ambos marcharon corriendo a cogerle.

Justo entonces mas atrás en la sala, los Guerreros se encontraron en la sala central de todo el nivel observando la escena con Miqquel estando delante de la sala medica mientras por el otro lado se estaban dirigiendo Orson y Soto a cogerle.

-¿Pero que? -se extraño Odd al ver esa escena.

Miqquel observo de reojo que los otros ya estaban llegando, Kiff enderezo la cabeza hacía atrás y ahí entonces fue el momento para aprovecha a escaparse, se marcho corriendo por el otro lado mientras los otros dos se estaban poniendo delante de la sala medica.

-Orson, Soto, ¡no! -grito Jeremy viendo lo que estaba apunto de suceder.

Los dos se pusieron delante de la sala medica observando estupefactos lo que tenían cuando entonces la granada que estaba en manos de Kiff se cayo, se accionó y entonces estallo provocando una enorme bola de fuego que se llevo consigo toda la sala medica, el fuego salió al exterior alcanzando a Orson y Soto, salieron volando quedando completamente envueltos en llamas y de ahí cayeron al exterior justo donde se encontraba la bóveda con los muertos.

Los Guerreros se cubrieron de las llamaradas y al cabo de unos segundos alzaron la vista observando que la sala medica que estaban buscando estaba completamente destruida, habían restos calcinados en el interior y varias llamaradas cubriendo los muebles, pero lo peor de todo es que habían perdido a Orson y Soto que se llevaron la peor parte.

-¿Esos de ahí no eran...?

-Si, lo eran, Orson y Soto han caído al vacío -confirmo Jeremy sabiendo bien lo que vio.

Todos se llevaron un pésimo disgusto al ver eso ya que justo ahora que estaban intentando de escapar de la Fortaleza, habían perdido a dos buenos amigos de la peor forma posible, Anthea se asomo por encima observando que los cuerpos calcinados habían caído sobre los bordes de la bóveda rompiéndola por completo, los muertos se estaban escapando aprovechando que había una obertura que les permitía salirse de ahí fácilmente.

Todos lo estaban viendo y no podían creerse que ahora tuviesen ese problema.

-Malditos cabrones, ahora se pasaran por todo el nivel -comento esporádicamente Sebastian sabiendo bien que ahora que todo ese grupo estaba suelto, iban a estar subiendo y atacando a toda la gente que aún quedaba por aquellos niveles.

Ahí entonces Aelita asomo la cabeza observando habían perdido el único lugar que tenían lo suficientemente cerca como para tratar a Meredith y curarle la herida.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? -se cuestiono nerviosamente al no tener muchas ideas.

Mas allá al otro lado, Miqquel se levanto estando a unos metros alejado de la sala medica que quedo completamente destruida, se torció la espalda estando dolorido por el impacto, Odd se fijo bien en él y no pudo creerse que hubiese sobrevivido después de lo que le paso a Orson y Soto.

-Hijo de puta -exclamo indignado al verle.

Miqquel se giro y ahí vio que los Guerreros estaban ahí mismo mirándole fijamente.

-Oh mierda -dijo alarmado ya que eso significaba que le habían encontrado.

Odd aprovecho y disparo varias flechas láser de su rifle de muñequera, Miqquel lo vio y se tiro en el suelo justo en el momento en que las flechas impactaron contra la pared, en el mismo lugar donde antes él estaba parado, se llevo un suspiro de sorpresa al ver eso.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -le reprocho Ulrich sorprendido al ver lo que hizo.

-Tu no pudiste matar a William, ahora yo me encargare de que ese hijo de puta traidor muera también, yo no me voy de aquí -decreto Odd dispuesto a quedarse para luchar contra Miqquel.

-Pero Odd, ¿estas loco? ¿De veras vas a separarte de todos nosotros para ir y matar a ese idiota? -le pregunto Thomas queriendo saber si entendía donde se estaba metiendo en realidad.

-Lo se, pero tengo que hacerlo -se reafirmo discrepando de cualquier cosa que le avisasen, estaba mas que dispuesto a terminar con su venganza, agarro a Kiwi que estaba debajo suyo y entonces se lo entrego a Aelita-. Princesa, protege a este perro con tu vida, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -accedió sin ningún problema.

-¿De veras puedes encargarte de él? -le pregunto Yumi queriendo saber si sabía lo que hacía.

-Haré lo que pueda, pero al menos prometedme de que no os sucederá nada, ¿entendido? -aviso estrictamente con tal de no seguir preocupándose mas por ellos como ya se estaba preocupando ahora después de lo que vio hacía un buen rato.

Ambos se miraron viendo que lo tenía decidido y entonces ambos se marcharon sin importar lo que le sucediese, Odd dio la vuelta dirigiendose hacía donde estaba Miqquel.

Miqquel intento de levantarse pero tenía miedo de que le acabasen disparando otra vez, se puso de costado y ahí entonces observo que Odd se junto y le agarro con fuerza, lo levanto y lo apoyo de un tirón contra la pared, le miro con una cara lasciva y entonces le dijo:

-¿Porque Miqquel? ¿Porque? Después de lo bien que nos portamos contigo ahora resulta que nos estaban engañando todo este tiempo, ¿porque? -le reprocho insistiéndole en que diese una respuesta sensata para que así diese la razón de porque hizo lo que hizo.

-Era un trabajo, era un trabajo -confeso murmuradamente.

-¡Un trabajo! ¿Te pareciera un trabajo tener que estar matando gente por diversión? ¿Eh?

Justo entonces aprovecho y saco una de sus navajas y le rozo la cara a Odd haciendo que este se apartase, casi se tiro al vacío sino fuera porque se agarro a los bordes, miro abajo observando que todavía estaban los muertos saliendo de la bóveda, se toco la cara y entonces noto que tenía una enorme rajadura alrededor de la mejilla izquierda, estaba sangrando, le miro seriamente observando que ya se estaba preparando para pelearse con aquella navaja que saco desprevenidamente.

-Lo siento chico, me caías bien, pero ahora me temo que voy a tener que pedirte que me dejes en paz, yo no quiero pelear, así que hazte a un lado y déjame irme -le pidió amenazadoramente, pensaba largarse en vez de quedarse ahí para luchar.

-No lo haré -discrepo rotundamente.

-¿Como? -se extraño al ver que dio una respuesta que no se esperaba.

-Mi amigo Ulrich no pudo matar a William, y yo no haré lo mismo contigo, así que baja esa navaja y ponte a luchar como un hombre de verdad -imploro exigiéndole que luchase con él de una forma honorable y de la que al menos se sintiese orgulloso de quitárselo de encima.

-Pues ya que estamos también tu tendrías que bajar esa cosa de ahí, ¿no? -objetó fijándose en su rifle de muñequera que lo tenía cargado.

Odd se dio cuenta de eso y tenía bastante razón, sabía que si se lo quitaba él se aprovecharía y lo atacaría con todo, pero confiaba en que al menos fuese lo suficientemente listo como para luchar con él tal y como quería por lo menos, lo desactivo y entonces se lo quito enganchándolo al cinturón como para mantenerlo en una posición segura por si le hacía falta.

-Bien, pues hagamoslo entonces -accedió y entonces se guardo la navaja.

-No, suéltala, tirala al suelo -le insistió sabiendo bien que se la guardara no era una buena idea.

-¿En serio? -le critico tomándolo como si le estuviese pidiendo demasiado.

-Si -afirmo poniendo una expresión en su cara como de estar decidido a que lo hiciese así.

La tiro a un extremo alejado de él, ambos asintieron complacidos y entonces alzaron sus puños dispuestos a pelearse tal y como lo habían indicado, ambos fueron girando como si estuviesen dentro de un circulo, buscaron el momento adecuado para atacarse.

-Me caías bien Della Robbia, pensaba que podíamos ser compañeros de lucha, pero ahora veo que eres igual que los demás, te apiadas demasiado de los demás, podrías haber hecho esto tu solo en vez de estar uniéndote a una pandilla de inadaptados -le dijo con tal de tomárselo como un aviso de que podría haber obtenido algo mejor de lo que tenía.

-Esa pandilla de inadaptados es mi familia, y yo jamas les traicionaría, no como tu que solamente piensas en ti mismo -le recrimino justificando que se equivocaba con lo que él pensaba, se harto y entonces marcho corriendo hacía él sin importar lo que le hiciese.

Miqquel se dispuso a darle un golpe de puño pero él lo esquivo y entonces le dio un fuerte golpe en las costillas que lo dejo sin respiración, se enderezo hacía adelante mientras Odd le miraba esperando a que se recuperara, no le iba a seguir pegando mientras él no pudiese defenderse, eso no era algo justo, eso no era lo que le habían enseñado.

-Pegas bien, pero cometes el error de compadecerte demasiado -aprovecho y se giro hacíendole una zancadilla que le hizo caerse hacía atrás.

Odd se cayo de cabeza y entonces él empezo a pegarle con las botas sobre la cara, Odd sentía el terrible dolor de esos golpes pero le daban igual, le agarro del pie y empezo a estrujárselo con fuerza haciendo que él gimiese de dolor por lo que le hacía. No pudo mas y ambos se acabaron soltando, se separaron y entonces continuaron peleandose pero esta vez con mas brutalidad que antes, estaban decididos a terminar con todo de una vez por todas.

··

Sissi se encontraba en su habitación recogiendo todas las cosas que se podía llevar ya que como la Fortaleza estaba siendo destruida no le iba a servir de mucho quedarse así, y encima ahora había gente que quería matarla por lo que hizo antes, pero él peor de todos era William que le había usado para cometer sus propios fines, fue agarrando todos sus productos de maquillaje, ropa, sus accesorios de medicina y cualquier otra cosa que encontrase la iba metiendo en una mochila lo suficientemente enorme como para que cupiese todo.

-Si -se quedo convencida de haberlo metido todo, luego se oyó otra sacudida.

Se agarro a la cama sintiendo que perdía el equilibrio debido a la manera en que todo se movía, aquella estructura no iba a durar mucho, tenía que irse cuanto antes.

-¿Adonde vas? -pregunto alguien con una voz que le sonaba familiar.

Al oír esa voz sintió un terrible miedo como de pensar que al final no iba a poder huir como ella quería, fue girandose lentamente hasta que entonces vio quien tenía delante, y era lo que justamente ya se imaginaba, era William, mirándole con una expresión vacía como de no tener ningún miedo por lo que pudiese hacerle, y lo peor de todo es que iba armado con su habitual espada, la había recogido de donde la había dejado antes.

-¿Vas a algúna parte Sissi? ¿Si es que debería llamarte así? -inquirió soberanamente.

No sabía que decirle ya que estaba bastante claro que su visita no era por algo bueno, tenía que pensar en algo rápido para poder librarse de él como fuese, ahí entonces pensó en algo.

-Soy Elizabeth, Elizabeth Delmas, pero mis amigos me llaman Sissi, siempre he odiado Elizabeth, por eso ese apodo -comento dando la primera cosa sincera que le podía dar.

-Aja -parecía que lo comprendió pero a duras penas-. ¿Y dime, eso es lo único que tienes que decir?

Cada vez que empezaba a acercarse sabía muy bien que en cuanto se pusiese delante de ella, le iba a acabar dando con la espada y se la clavaría en todo el estomago para que se desangrara, tenía que pensar en algo mejor con tal de ganarse su propia confianza.

-¿Porque has vuelto exactamente? -le pregunto soberanamente.

-Me deje mi espada, no iba a dejarla aquí para que se cayera con los restos.

-¿Los restos? -se intrigo por esa mención.

-¿No lo sabes? Este lugar se esta cayendo a pedazos, la Fortaleza no va a poder seguir estando en pie un dia mas, por eso mismo he venido aquí, para terminar con todo lo que no pude acabar antes -mencionó poniendo una sonrisa insatisfactoria que daba bastante pánico.

-¿Acabar antes? ¿En que momento has asumido que yo he sido una amenaza? ¿En el momento en que te he traicionado y me has dado un fuerte golpe en el estomago? ¿Es eso? -le recrimino hacíendole parecer que se estaba equivocando con lo que tenía en la cabeza.

Aquello hizo que pusiera una expresión seria como de estar indignandose con el asunto.

-Venga William reconocelo, se te han acabado las ideas, quieres vengarte pero no sabes de que, llevas tanto tiempo aquí que ya te has olvidado del tema con Ulrich Stern -le dijo vacilando ante él para que viese que ya no tenía nada por lo que seguir matando, estaba tan agotado que se metió ahí buscando una excusa para seguir quejándose como siempre lo hacía.

No le gusto eso y se acerco tanto a ella que le acabo agarrando de la barbilla de tal manera que parecía que la iba a tirar sobre la cama pero ella se aferro a los bordes impidiendo que se cayera.

-Jamas me he olvidado de Ulrich Stern, yo lo quiero muerto -admitió poniendo una mueca con los dientes entrecerrados para dejar claro cuanto odiaba oír sobre ese tema.

-¿Entonces porque no has ido a por él entonces?

-Porque no tengo ni idea de donde esta, pero igualmente, yo ya te tengo a ti para poder quitarme un peso de encima -se puso a apretarle aún mas la cara mientras continuaba enfadándose cada vez mas.

Sissi sabía que iba a morir pero al menos estaba consiguiendo algo con él, tenía que seguir probando un poco mas como para ganarse su confianza.

-¿En serio? ¿Yo soy tu peso de encima o simplemente solamente soy una excusa para quitarte el odio que tienes hacía aquellos que te han estado mintiendo todo el rato?

Aquello le hizo entrar en razón, se quedo tan indeciso al reconocerlo que la aparto y se hizo a un lado quedandose de costado y con una expresión inerte como de no pensar en nada, ahí entonces Sissi se incorporo dispuesta a aprovechar la oportunidad que tenía.

-¿Que pasa William? ¿No te sientes bien?

-Solamente he sido un peón en este trabajo de mierda, iban a acabar librandose de mi como hacía Deckard con Hopper -confeso amargamente.

-Lo se, y te entiendo -le apoyo la mano encima de su hombro para que confiase en ella.

Se la aparto al instante y le miro con una expresión amarga como de no querer saber nada.

-¿Entenderme? -critico esa mención sin tomársela muy en serio.

-Claro William, yo también he pasado por esto antes, no me lo invento, si lamento un poco haberte mentido y haberte tratado como lo hice, pero tienes que entender que al menos no me arrepiento de no haber pasado un buen tiempo contigo -se rectifico sincerandose con él.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces que fue todo lo de antes? ¿Sexo gratis?

-Bueno, en parte si, pero a pesar de todo eso William, tu te me has convertido en la mejor persona con la que podría haberme juntado, tanto que me he dado cuenta de que en realidad necesitas mas mi ayuda que la de cualquier otro.

-¿Y porque necesitaría de tu ayuda? Eres una mujer manipuladora que quiere salirse con la suya.

-¿Y tu qué? Tu también quieres salirte con la tuya, ¿no?

Con eso también dio en el clavo, y no podía ignorarlo a pesar de todo.

-Venga William, se que tienes miedo de reconocerlo, pero eso no significa que no puedas decirme nada a cambio, venga, dime algo por favor.

-¿Quieres que te diga algo? Pues algo te voy a decir: Me has utilizado para tus propios fines, has estado engañando a todo el mundo, y ahora te proponías huir como la cobarde que eres, ¿sabes que eres exactamente Sissi Delmas? Una ingenua, eso es lo que eres -le reprocho echándoselo en cara para que entendiese que era una mala persona en todos los aspectos.

No le dijo nada, se quedo mirándole con una expresión atónita y entonces dijo:

-Pues si soy tan ingenua entonces como es que tengo una pistola apuntarte justo delante de tu estomago sin que te hayas dado cuenta -le aviso incrédulamente.

William se alarmo al oír eso y entonces bajo la cabeza observando que tenía razón, tenía una pistola apuntandole sobre su costado y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo había estado haciendo desde hacía un buen rato, la miro y entonces se quedo riendo descaradamente.

-¿Que? ¿Te hace gracia que te este intentando de matar? -se cuestiono sin entender porque se estaba riendo de aquella forma tan rara cuando justo estaba pasando algo que debería estar mosqueándole.

-No, lo que me hace gracia es que resulta que después de todo, eres mucho mas traicionera que yo -indico demostrando que ahora ambos estaban en el mismo estado.

Ambos se rieron de la razón que tenían, William no pudo evitarlo y entonces la cogío besándola apasionadamente ya que ahora por fin se sentía a gusto consigo mismo, se separo lanzando un suspiro de satisfacción y entonces le dijo con total calma:

-¿Quieres que acabe con Ulrich Stern verdad?

-Si, quiero que acabes con él y que sus amigos estén ahí para verlo.

-Pues entonces hagamos que eso suceda -decreto dispuesto a terminar lo que empezo.

··

Odd continuaba peleandose con Miqquel dandole todos los golpes que podía darle sin parar, ambos estaban con la misma fuerza y ningúno estaba ganando la batalla, se estaban llevando unos cuantos moratones por toda la cara pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ambos iban a seguir hasta que uno de los dos se estuviese muriendo o quedandose tan noqueado que no pudiera levantarse.

Le agarro por detrás sujetándole por el cuello y le fue dando vueltas hasta que al final ambos chocaron de costado y se cayeron contra el suelo, Odd le siguió agarrando con total fuerza hasta que entonces Miqquel aprovecho y le empezo a morder fuertemente en la mano, tanto que empezo a sangrar de una manera descomunal que le iba llenando de sangre todo el brazo del traje.

-¡Ah! -grito Odd despavorido ya que esa enorme mordedura era terrible, sabía bien que si lo continuaba sujetando le acabaría mordiendo algo mas que la mano, no podía dejar que le hiciese eso, al final le soltó y lo empujo de una patada hacía el otro lado mientras este estaba reincorporadose tras el ultimo ataque.

Odd se miro la herida observando el pedazo de mordisco que le había dejado, era casi idéntico al de uno de esos infectados zombies, pero suerte de que no había sido uno de ellos porque sino entonces le pasaría lo mismo que a Eric, se la lamió intentando de limpiarse ya le había dejado con grandes manchas de sangre, miro de vuelta hacía Miqquel y este se volvió a enderezar de nuevo.

-No se como lo haces Della Robbia, pero a mi me resulta imposible tener que estar viviendo todo el dia con la misma panda de maricones que son ellos, si yo hubiese pasado tanto tiempo con ellos, les habría matado una noche en que estuviesen durmiendo, eso habría solucionado un montón de cosas -comento incrédulamente Miqquel mientras seguía estando de espaldas hacía él.

Odd no entendía a que se refería con eso pero empezo a hacerse una idea de lo que quería decir.

-¿Porque? ¿Eso fue lo que le hiciste a tus anteriores amigos?

-No eran amigos, pero fue lo mas cercano que tuve de una familia, y la familia es solamente una de esas cosas por las cuales uno acaba sobrevalorado -aclaro demostrando que acabo asesinando a los pocos compañeros que tenía con la razón de simplemente creerse superior consigo mismo.

Odd ya no podía aguantarlo mas, Miqquel estaba mas loco de lo que creía, decidió terminar con todo sin importar si lo hacía de forma honorable o no, agarro su guantelete de flechas láser dispuesto a ponérselo en la mano pero entonces Miqquel se giro al instante.

-Ah ah ah, yo que tu no lo haría -le aviso meneando el dedo de un lado para otro.

Ahí entonces se dio cuenta de algo que no había visto antes, tenía agarrada en la otra mano su colgante del rubí, se lo había cogido cuando antes ambos se estaban peleando sin parar, no se había dado cuenta y ahora él lo tenía, ya no podía atacarlo, empezo a moverse hacía el fondo dispuesto a tirarlo a la bóveda repleto de muertos que había en el centro.

-¡No! -le exigió alzando su mano para que no lo hiciese.

-¿Que pasa Della Robbia? ¿No te gusta que lo tire?

-No lo hagas, por favor, no lo hagas -le suplico con un cierto autocompasivo, no podía dejar que lo acabase tirando justo cuando ahora encima estaba por escapar de este lugar, se había pasado demasiado tiempo protegiéndolo como para perderlo ahora tan estúpidamente.

-¿Sabes? Te propongo un trato.

-¿Cual? -empezo a hacerse una mala idea de lo que podría tener en mente.

-Tu te rindes poniéndote de rodillas, y a cambio yo te devuelvo el colgante, ¿te parece bien?

-Es un farol -protesto negándose a tomar esa opción tan manipuladora.

-¿Que es un farol? Por favor, ¿tu quien te crees que soy yo, William? Ese niño esta tan loco que deberían estar atándole con una correa para que deje de estar pasandose de la raya -se justifico tomándoselo como una mala modestia, con eso demostraba que todo le importaba un comino.

Odd no sabía que hacer, sabía que él lo acabaría tirando en serio ya que tenía la mínima sensación de empatía hacía los demás, pero no podía perder el colgante ahora, tenía que entregárselo a Sam, tenía que hacerlo para disculparse con ella por todo el daño que le causo antes cuando se marcho.

-Venga Odd, ponte de rodillas, y todo terminara de una vez por todas.

-¿Y que pasara si me pongo de rodillas? ¿Que me harás? ¿Me mataras?

-Eso ya no depende de mi -acerco aún mas el colgante con tal de tirarlo.

Odd estaba sin ideas, Miqquel estaba decidido a hacerlo sin importar si era importante, solamente le interesaba salirse con la suya por creerse que era mejor persona que todos los demás.

-Venga, por los viejos tiempos -le siguió exigiendo sin parar.

Ahí ya no podía mas, tenía que hacerlo por Sam si quería darle ese colgante, se quito de encima el guantelete y lo dejo a un lado, luego se arrodillo bajando la cabeza en señal de derrota, le hizo caso.

-Eso me gusta mas -dijo halagado y entonces se fue acercando dirigiendose hacía él.

Se junto delante y le fue acariciando el pelo en señal de tenerle ahora bajo su control.

-Devuélvemelo ahora -le ordeno sabiendo bien que como ahora tenía lo que quería, tenía que cumplir con su parte del trato tal y como le había indicado antes.

-No, antes me dijiste que querías saber lo que te iba a hacer, pues eso mismo voy a hacer, te voy a hacer algo que te va a dejar como un completo montón de mierda -confeso poniendo una expresión amenazadora en su cara como de estar dispuesto a hacerle algo cruel, se bajo la cremallera del pantalón y ahí entonces Odd vio claramente lo que le iba a hacer en realidad-. Dime Della Robbia, ¿algúna vez le has hecho una mamada a alguien? Porque yo si.

Aquello era peor de lo que pensaba, le quería obligar a que se la chupara por la fuerza, eso ya no podía hacerlo, se negaba por completo, se dispuso a levantarse pero entonces él le agarro de la cabeza impidiendo que siguiese subiendo, le mostró la otra mano con el colgante señalándole que si no hacía lo que le pedía, lo tiraba al vacío.

-Ni se te ocurra -le advirtió seriamente, con eso ya dejaba claro que no tenía opción.

Volvió a ponerse de rodillas y esta vez sin decir nada, ahora era su mascota sexual.

-Esto me gusta mas, pero no te preocupes, ya veras como se te pasa rápido -le dijo y entonces saco su cosa de entre las piernas dispuesto a hacer que el otro se lo chupara violentamente.

Odd se sentía tan aterrado por esto que no pudo evitarlo y soltó una pequeña lagrima de su ojo derecho ya que sabía que en cuanto hiciese esto, se le iría toda la poca dignidad que tenía, Miqquel estaba apunto de agarrarle de la cabeza cuando de pronto se oyó un disparo, Odd asomo la mirada observando que Miqquel recibió un disparo cerca del corazón, empezo a sangrar rápidamente, este asomo la cabeza y miro al frente observando de quien se trataba, era William que venía junto con Sissi, tenía el arma levantada y saliendo humo de pólvora como de haber disparado, la bajo y entonces se vio su cara de descaro que tenía, lo había hecho apropósito.

Se toco la herida viendo que le salía mas sangre del corazón.

-¿Porque? -le pregunto en tono de suplico.

-Yo no soy el que tiene que tener una correa puesta alrededor del cuello -aclaro demostrando que le había estado escuchando todo el rato lo que decía.

-Ja ja ja -exclamo soltando una pequeña risa ingenua al saber muy bien que ahora con esto le hacía ver que estaba completamente condenado, se había acabado todo para él.

Odd le miro con una cara escéptica al no poder creerse lo que sucedía, le miro y empezo a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje como si no supiera adonde ir o donde sujetarse, asomo la mirada hacía arriba como si estuviese buscando algo y entonces dijo:

-Mama, ¿eres tu, estas ahí? Estas ahí preparando un trozo de carne, ¿eh? -empezo a divagar de la mala sensación que tenía por estar muriéndose de ese disparo.

Odd se harto y decidió acabar con él, le dio una patada con ambas piernas de tal fuerza que hizo que se cayera hacía el fondo, se levanto rápidamente y observo como el cuerpo de Miqquel iba cayendo por todos los niveles mientras iba poniendo una silueta en forma de crucifijo, siguió yendo cada vez mas bajo hasta que al final se estampo contra el suelo, al lado de la bóveda rota.

Asintió complacido de ver que se murió, pero a pesar de todo eso se sentía como algo culpable por pensar que él no debería haber muerto así, era demasiado, siguió mirando y observo que de pronto todos los infectados que se encontraban en ese nivel se reunieron en el lugar donde impacto Miqquel, se lo estaban comiendo, eran tantos que apenas podía ver lo que le estaban haciendo pero se notaba que le iban sacando todos los órganos uno por uno, no iba a quedar nada de él.

Se aparto de ahí viendo lo aterrado que se veía eso, se hizo a un lado y entonces observando que William y Sissi continuaban donde se encontraban sin estar haciendo el mas mínimo gesto.

-Deberías darme las gracias -le aviso expresamente William.

-¿Y porque debería hacerlo? -le critico injustificando su petición.

-Pues porque ahora tendrás que conformarte con volver con los tuyos, y ahí entonces estaré yo -indico señalando que lo iba a usar como cebo para atraer a sus amigos hasta él.

Le entro el pánico y decidió marcharse sabiendo que con ahora William estando libre y sin que nadie le controlase, era un peligro inminente, se alejo yendo por el mismo camino por el que se habían ido los otros, desapareció y entonces Sissi le dirigió una mirada dudosa hacía William.

-¿Le seguimos? -le pregunto asumiendo que su plan era seguirle sus pasos.

-No, dejemos que crea que le estamos siguiendo, solo así entonces nos conducirá al camino correcto objetó teniendo otro plan en mente, sonrío amenazadoramente al sentirse orgulloso de lo que hacía.

··

Los Guerreros y el resto del equipo continuaron sin parar dando vueltas por todo el nivel esperando escapar a tiempo ya que no sabían si seguían habiendo mas soldados o no yendo por ese lugar, Meredith estaba empeorando cada vez mas, era tal que ambos no sabían que hacer para mantenerla a salvo, siguieron acompañándole con mucho cuidado hasta que al final no pudo mas.

-Dejadme aquí -les insistió queriendo que se detuviesen por un momento.

-Mama, no estas bien, necesitas seguir -reprocho Thomas negándose a dejarla.

-Thomas, tu madre se esta desangrando demasiado rápido, no podemos ayudarla mas -protesto Hopper hacíendole entender por las malas que ayudarla a arrastrarla no estaba funcionando.

Aquello lo pudieron comprender y entonces la dejaron a un costado de la pared para que descansara a pesar de que todos sabían muy bien que no iba a durar mucho mas tiempo. Jeremy se acerco y observo como tenía la herida, la sangre se le estaba volviendo negra.

-Joder -exclamo Sebastian estupefacto al ver como tenía puesto eso.

-Eso esta infectado, tenemos que cerrárselo -comento Remi.

-¿Pero con qué? Ni tenemos hilo y ni aguja -critico seriamente Yumi sabiendo bien que no tenían lo necesario para tratarla de la mejor forma posible.

Ambos asintieron mosqueados ya que se encontraban en una situación en la que pocas ideas tenían para ayudar a Meredith, se estaba desangrando demasiado rápido y no se encontraban en el mejor lugar posible como para hacer algúna estupidez por muy loca que fuese.

-Chicos, dejadlo ya, no os preocupéis por mi, dejadme aquí, seguid -rechistó pidiendo que se marcharan y dejándola a ella ahí tirada como si nada.

-¿Pero que? No, de ningúna manera, no vamos a dejarte -protesto Thomas negándose a abandonar a su madre solamente porque estuviese demasiado herida y no pudiera avanzar un poco mas.

-No me repliques hijo mío, yo te traje a este mundo y harás lo que yo te ordene, y vosotros también, si no fuese por mi no estarías aquí mismo, así que por eso os pido por favor que os marchéis y dejadme aquí, yo me ocupare de distraerles -reprocho regañándoles para que entendiesen que por mucho que quisiesen hacer lo correcto, tenían que cumplir con sus obligaciones al pie de la letra.

-¿Distraerles? -se cuestiono Ulrich sin entender esa mención.

-Tarde o temprano vendrán algúno de nuestros enemigos de estas ultimas semanas, os estarán buscando, así que es mejor que me dejéis aquí, yo me ocupare de atacarles a ellos antes de que os ataquen a vosotros primero -aclaro asimilando que se iba a quedar para luchar contra todo aquel que quisiera hacer daño al grupo por muy lejos que estuviesen.

-Pero no vas a durar nada aquí tirada -agrego seriamente Yumi.

-Lo se, por eso mismo lo digo, miradme, creéis que durare una hora mas, claro que no, voy a morir aquí -afirmo conformandose con las circunstancias.

-No vas a morir mama, no lo vas a hacer -discrepo pasivamente Eric poniendose al lado suyo.

-No digo que me muera, simplemente digo que pienso terminar como siempre he hecho, luchando, vosotros sois muy jóvenes y tenéis una vida por delante, yo ya la he tenido cuidándoos, fortaleciendoos para que algún dia de estos podáis terminar este lío, pero me equivoque, no podéis hacerlo solos, tenéis que hacerlo como equipo -explicó sincerandose con ellos para que entendiesen que no lo hacía por hacerse la madre loca que podía cometer una estupidez de ultima hora, lo hacía para protegerles de lo que estaba por venir ahora que todo se terminaba-. Señor Hopper.

-Si señora Wilcocks -se acerco para saber lo que quería.

-Usted ha estado mas tiempo que yo sufriendo esto, ayude a su hija y sus amigos a encontrar un lugar por donde puedan escapar -le pidió queriendo que se lo prometiera.

-Eso intentare -acordo decidido a cumplir su promesa.

-Pero igualmente, ¿por donde vamos a escapar? Todo el nivel seguramente estará repleto de muertos vivientes, no podemos irnos por la puerta principal -protesto Remi criticando el hecho de que ahora tenían otro problema que ahora empeoraba las cosas.

-Maldita sea -se quejo Jeremy viendo que no sabían que hacer.

-Quizás haya una manera, pero no os va a gustar -mencionó Mauro.

-¿De que se trata? -pregunto Alexandra queriendo saber que idea tenía.

-Salir por la Torre de Control -declaro serenamente.

-¿La Torre de Control? Tu estas loco -le recrimino Sebastian absorto por habérsele ocurrido eso.

-¿Tienes algúna otra idea? -le contradijo viendo que esa idea no le gustaba.

-¿Que es la Torre de Control? -pregunto Aelita sin entenderlo con exactitud.

-¿Sabéis que la Fortaleza tiene dos torres a los costados no? Una es para las comunicaciones, y la otra es para controlar el sistema de temperatura en toda la instalación, esa torre tiene una escalera que lleva hasta abajo de todo, podríamos escapar por ahí -aclaro planeando escaparse por el único lugar donde les iba a costar mas huir que ahora.

-¿Pero para llegar a estas torres no se necesitan usar funiculares? -cuestiono Jeremy.

-Si, pero la Torre de Control esta un poco mas cerca que la otra, tiene un pequeño puente por donde podríamos pasar al otro lado, pero claro, es muy estrecho y nos acabaríamos matando -agrego Sebastian sabiendo bien que podía funcionar pero tenía otro riesgo aparente.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que hacer, era una buena idea pero también una pésima idea, un solo error al hacer eso y uno de ellos iba a acabar muerto por nada.

-Id, usad esa torre para escapar -insistió Meredith queriendo que lo hiciesen.

-Pero mama, no podemos dejarte aquí por mucho que nos lo regañes, no podemos hacerlo -le siguió recriminando Thomas negándose a aceptar esa opción.

-Thomas, tu siempre has sido el que siempre has querido hacer las cosas bien porque nunca lograbas algo que te hiciera feliz, pues ahora haz algo que te haga sentir bien, déjame aquí luchando, yo os protegeré, ¿de acuerdo? -se sincero razonando con él para que viese que no importaba lo que le pudiera suceder, solamente importaba el hecho de que todos siguiesen con vida un poco mas como para solucionar las cosas.

Thomas no quería hacerlo pero estaba decidido por ella, si quería luchar, que lo hiciese sin ningún problema, se quito las lagrimas de sus ojos ya que estaba dejando a su madre morir por nada, su hermano Eric se compadeció apoyando su muñón encima de su hombro para consolarlo.

-Podéis pasarme un momento a ese grandísimo pichón -pidió burlonamente queriendo que le entregasen a Kiwi con tal de agarrarlo una ultima vez.

Aceptaron y entonces le dieron a Kiwi donde se quedo mirándole cariñosamente, lo veía de frente haciendo que tuviera una perspectiva bastante inverosímil del perro pero eso le daba igual, lo único que le gustaba era tener algo con lo que poder acariciar.

-Yo antes quería ser veterinaria porque me gustaban demasiado los animales, quería estar mas tiempo con ellos, pero al final me decidí por mis hijos, después de eso me olvide del tema, hubo algúnas veces, pero deje de hacerlo, y ahora, ya me doy igual, estoy demasiado vieja para eso, me importa mas tener que acabar con todas las injusticias de este mundo, que tener que tratar a un perro de algo que seguramente podría hacer alguien mas experimentado que yo -argumento relatando una de sus viejas historias que hasta ahora no había contado y lo había dejado atrás.

Les devolvió el perro sintiendo que todos les daba algo de lastima.

-Señora Wilcocks, no se que decir de esto -se compadeció Anthea, no tenía ni idea de que decir.

-No lo haga, simplemente tomelo como un consejo para que sepa lo que tiene que hacer, usted tiene a su familia, protejala como pueda -le aconsejo dandole una idea para que la tomase en cuenta.

-Lo haré -confirmo dispuesto a tomar su consejo.

Ahora que estaba todo decidido, ambos se fueron acercando para despedirse de ella ya que estaba claro que nunca mas iban a volver a verla sobretodo después del buen trabajo que hizo por ellos, Aelita fue la ultima y le dio el abrazo mas grande ya que por momentos para ella, era como una madre que le había hecho sentirse como una niña una vez mas, se separo y le entrego una pistola que tenía guardada por detrás de la cintura, la cogío y entonces le dijo:

-Gracias -le agradeció viendo que le estaba otorgando algo con lo que pudiera defenderse.

-Tiene una bala en la recamara, si en algún momento sientes que alguien se te acerca pensando que te has quedado sin balas, piensa en usarla cuando este desprevenido -le aviso expresamente.

-Lo tendré en cuenta -acepto el aviso, le guiño en señal de gratitud.

De pronto hubo otra sacudida que los alarmo a todos de la peor manera posible.

-Eso ha sonado cerca otra vez -dijo Remi teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-Vamonos ya -exigió Alexandra y entonces se marcharon doblando por la esquina donde siguieron dando vueltas por toda la sala.

Se dispusieron a irse pero de pronto Meredith dijo otra cosa mas:

-Eric -llamo la atención de su hijo manco que se quedo detenido mirándola con aquella expresión escéptica como de querer saber que mas tenía que decir al respecto-. Dile a Clara que le agradezco toda la ayuda que me dio, y no la dejes escapar.

-¿Que no la deje escapar? -se cuestiono esa ultima mención.

-Te he visto con ella, me cae bien, no dejes que se muera fácilmente -decreto aconsejándole que estuviese con ella como pareja ya que le halagaba bastante la idea.

Sonrío agradecido y entonces se despidió de ella dandole un ultimo gesto de confianza. Entonces todos siguieron corriendo cuando de pronto Ulrich se detuvo mirando al otro lado, estaba absorto ya que había pasado un buen rato sin saber nada de Odd, Yumi se dio cuenta de que su novio no le estaba siguiendo y se puso delante de él exigiéndole que le acompañase apuradamente.

-Ulrich, ¿que te pasa? -le reprocho viendo que no se inmutaba.

-Es Odd, no se donde esta, debe de estar aún ahí peleandose con Miqquel -aclaro señalando que todavía no sabía nada de lo que sucedía con él, antes le había dicho que lo seguiría pero ahora había pasado demasiado tiempo-. Tengo que ir por él a buscarle.

-No espera Ulrich, no lo hagas -le agarro del hombro impidiendo que se marchara.

-Es mi amigo, tengo que ir por él, no puedo dejarle atrás -le rechisto sincerandose con ella para que entendiese que había una razón por la cual tenía que volver por él.

-Ulrich, es Odd, él siempre sale ileso, deja que lo haga por si mismo, nosotros tenemos que irnos, él ya nos seguirá -espeto cerciorando de que era una imposibilidad de que algo malo le ocurriese.

No sabía que pensar, conocía a Odd desde siempre y sabía que no tenía la suficiente experiencia en lucha que todos tenían, no sabía si era capaz de enfrentarse a un loco como Miqquel o no, pero después lo decidido que estaba, tenía que darle una oportunidad.

-Si esto no sale bien, ¿me prometes ayudarme a encontrarle? -le pidió explícitamente con tal de impedir que no cometiesen un infortuito error por ningún motivo.

Yumi no sabía que pensar de esa propuesta, entendía que se preocupaba por su amigo, pero también no podían dejar escapar una oportunidad como esta para huir de la Fortaleza.

-Vale -lo acepto dudosamente y entonces se marcharon siguiendo a los otros que ya estaban bastante lejos de donde ellos se habían separado.

··

Romitz junto con su equipo consiguieron sacar a toda la gente de Fort Duxxon que estaban encerradas en las celdas del nivel que les había indicado el soldado de antes, había como 25 personas entre mujeres y niños que se habían pasado todo el tiempo encerrados ahí sin que se hubiesen dado cuenta, ambos les fueron indicando por todo donde tenían que marcharse y que los esperaran ya que seguían sacando gente sin parar por todas partes.

El sargento Mitch se le acerco a Romitz y este le dijo:

-Creo que ya hemos sacado a toda la gente de Duxxon -le notifico.

-¿Estas seguro de eso? -le pregunto queriendo saber como lo tenía corroborado.

-Antes cuando nos ataron conté a toda la gente que había incluyendo a Orson, Soto y Mannix, se muy bien quienes están aquí -aclaro demostrando que ya había tenido planificado eso.

-Bien -dijo orgulloso, luego se rasco de la frustración que tenía.

-Agradezco lo que estas haciendo por mi tío, Olivier Bergass estaría orgulloso de ti -le agradeció con total sinceridad por como le estaba ayudando.

Lo se -dijo alegrado de ver que alguien le estaba agradeciendo por hacer algo bueno cuando toda su vida se había pasado haciendo cosas malas.

-Por cierto, ¿donde esta Mannix? ¿No lo he visto por aquí en ningún lado?

Ahí entonces Romitz se dio cuenta de una cosa que no había notado antes, no sabía que Mannix ahora era Deckard, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía como explicárselo ya que si se lo contaba, no se lo creería e iría directo a buscarle cuando seguramente le asesinaría por ser una amenaza, podía contarle la verdad, o decirle lo que quería escuchar.

-Esta a salvo -le comento dando la opción mas fácil que se le podía ocurrir.

Asintió conforme con eso, no dudo para nada.

-Romitz -le llamo Yolanda, se acerco mostrando a una joven rubia con trenzas en el cabello y que tenía un aspecto bastante decaído-, esta niña esta enferma de fiebre, hay que tratarla.

Le apoyo la mano en la frente para ver como estaba, tenía razón en lo que decía.

-¿Como esta? -pregunto Mitch intrigado.

-Bastante mal, hay que llevar a toda esta gente al exterior ya mismo -apuro insistentemente.

-Vamos muchachos, no tenemos todo el dia -exigió Muldoch queriendo que todos salieran de la celda para poder marcharse ya que ahora no podían perder mucho mas tiempo.

Todos salieron al exterior cuando entonces observaron una cosa extraña que los dejo perplejos, habían tres guardias teniendo a los dos jóvenes científicos ayudantes de Yolanda arrodillados contra el suelo, les tenían apuntando con una pistola sobre sus cabezas.

-Chicos -dijo ella estupefacta al ver que sus dos compañeros ayudantes de siempre se encontraban en esa situación tan alarmante como preocupante.

-Oímos que estabas ayudando a los soldados traidores, así que venimos a ayudar, pero ellos nos han cogido -confeso el científico de aspecto oriental.

-Calla -le rechisto el guardia que estaba en el medio.

-¿Que es lo que queréis? -pregunto soberanamente Romitz sabiendo bien que esos tres no se habrían metido a menos que pretendiesen usarles para un fin.

-Quiero que devolváis a toda esa gente a las celdas -exigió el guardia de en medio.

-¿Para que? Esta gente esta libre, nos les pertenece a nadie -recrimino Angus echándoles la bronca la absurda idea de lo que les estaban proponiendo.

-Le pertenecen a Decisión, ella lo ha decidido así, metedlos ahí, ya -insistió el segundo guardia que tenía con la pistola apuntando sobre la cabeza del otro joven de cabello castaño.

-Romitz, tienes que ayudarles, ellos no se merecen eso -le pidió explícitamente Yolanda queriendo que hiciera algo para salvarles de esos tres, para ella eran muy importantes ya que eran como uno de los primeros amigos que había tenido en todo el tiempo que paso en la Fortaleza.

-Déjame a mi -accedió dispuesto a encargarse de eso.

-Volved a meter a esta gente a las celdas ahora mismo -protesto el otro guardia que tenía con la pistola apuntando sobre la cabeza del chico de aspecto oriental, se notaba como estaba llorando de la desesperación que tenía por pensar que lo iban a matar.

-¿Porque hacéis esto? Miradlo bien, este lugar se esta cayendo a pedazos, no vale la pena seguir luchando por este lugar, una vez que esa gente de ahí fuera vuele este lugar no va a quedar nada, será mejor que os larguéis ahora que tenemos tiempo de hacerlo -protesto Mitch razonando con ellos para que entendiesen que estaban cometiendo un error.

Ambos se miraron como de estar analizándolo mentalmente, esperaron a que diesen una respuesta y entonces voltearon sus cabezas dirigiendose de vuelta hacía ellos.

-Nos da igual -dijo el guardia de en medio.

-¿Que? -se sorprendió terriblemente al oír eso.

-Todos y cada uno de vosotros le pertenecéis a Decisión, ella dirige este lugar, y lo dirigirá hasta el final de nuestras vidas -decreto dispuesto a pasar de largo.

-¿Pero que cojones pasa con estos tíos? -critico Flit intentando de entender cual era el asunto que se les pasaba a esos tíos para que les estuvieran obligando apunta de pistola.

-Hacedlo ahora -les insistió soberanamente el guardia de la izquierda.

-¡No! -se negó rotundamente Romitz dispuesto a dispararles para impedir que se saliesen con la suya, ya se estaba hartando demasiado de esta situación como para ponerse a negociar con ellos.

Todos estaban apunto de apretar el gatillo cuando de pronto los tres guardias fueron acribillados por detrás haciendo que saliese todo un chorro de sangre por ambos lados del cuerpo, ambos se cubrieron pensando que eran mas largos de los tiros pero los disparos cesaron al instante, los tres guardias acabaron cayendo desangrandose sobre los dos científicos que se levantaron al ver que estaban muertos y no les seguían apuntando mas.

-¿Pero que cojones? -dijo sorprendido Jerome al no entender nada de lo que paso.

Alzaron la vista y observaron que se trataba de Balla junto con Herb y Nicolas, ambos mataron a los tres guardias con unas ametralladoras del cual estaban saliendo humo de pólvora por los agujeros.

-¿Balla? -pregunto Muldoch queriendo entender que hacía ahí con esos dos.

-¿Están todos bien? -pregunto Mahjid saliendo por detrás, estaba con ellos.

-Mahjid, ¿pero qué...? -se cuestiono Emile viendo que su compañero estaba ahí mismo cuando hacía un buen rato se había marchado con la joven doctora a llevarse a salvo a aquel soldado herido.

-Si vais a preguntarme por el chico herido, esta a salvo con otro grupo mas -espeto dando una respuesta bastante contradictoria como de pensar que verdaderamente se lo iban a preguntar.

Ambos no sabían que pensar de esto, hacía un buen rato que no sabían nada sobre Balla, y ahora que se lo encontraban ahí, parecía que se había buscado a su propio equipo usando a los dos soldados incompetentes que la habían liado sobre Japón, se juntaron recogiendo las armas de los guardias muertos, ayudaron a los dos jóvenes del cual ambos se sentían completamente aterrados ya que nunca antes habían pasado por una experiencia como esta.

-¿Donde has estado? -le pregunto Pietro queriendo entender que había sucedido con él.

-Me fui al salón comedor a estar en paz por lo de Norbert cuando vinieron estos dos amenazándome pero conseguí convencerles de hacer lo contrario -confeso señalando a los dos que tenía al lado.

-¿En serio? -regaño Jerome sin tomárselo muy en serio.

-Este cabronazo casi estaba apunto de hacer que nos matásemos, suerte de que al menos es bastante comprensivo con nosotros -comento amargamente Herb como dando a entender que eso fue lo que les hizo cambiar de opinión en el ultimo segundo.

-Ya, veo -exclamo Mitch teniendo sus dudas.

-¿Quien eres tu? -pregunto viendo que había una cara.

-Soy el sargento Mitch, de Fort Duxxon, Orson y Soto nos han ayudado a nuestra gente -se presento estrechándole la mano por haberles ayudado en el mejor momento oportuno.

-Veo que ya habéis empezado a sacar a toda la gente de sus celdas -objetó Balla viendo que por la inmensa cantidad de gente que había en todo el pasillo se debía a que ya había empezado la lucha por destruir todo aquello que tenía la Fortaleza.

-Así es, los amigos de los Guerreros del Mañana han venido y están demoliendo todo este lugar, tenemos que escapar como sea -añadió seriamente Romitz sabiendo muy bien que ahora que lo tenían todo, había que salir de aquí urgentemente.

-Pues si vamos a hacer eso al menos tenéis que ayudarnos en una cosa -dijo Mahjid.

-¿Én que? -pregunto Angus.

-Señor Balla -surgió Clara por el otro lado del pasillo-. Venga aquí.

Ambos se miraron viendo que la joven física estaba ahí pero aquello no era de lo que menos tenían que preocuparse, marcharon corriendo a ver que pasaba, doblaron por la esquina y entonces observaron que Norbert se encontraba tirado en el suelo y con un aspecto bastante poco halagador, su piel estaba negra y tenía una mirada perdida como de no tener ni idea de donde estaba. Balla se junto delante de él y apoyo su mano en su pecho para ver como respiraba.

-¿Como habéis sacado a Norbert de la sala medica de donde estaba? -se cuestiono Yolanda asumiendo que aquella sala estaba blindada y apenas se podía entrar a menos que se hiciese con una tarjeta de acceso, cosa que seguramente ellos no hicieron.

-Pusimos un explosivo en la cerradura, conseguimos sacarle y le hemos llevado hasta aquí -aclaro Balla demostrando que lo liberaron de la manera menos contundente que había para hacerlo.

-Esta podrido por dentro -dijo Nicolas.

-¿Es amigo vuestro? -pregunto Mitch mirándolo desconcertado.

-Si, pero no por mucho tiempo -indico ingenuamente Flit sabiendo bien que viendo el estado en que se encontraba, tarde o temprano iba a acabar pasándolo mucho peor.

Norbert respiraba con profundidad, se notaba que apenas le estaba llegando aire a los pulmones, se giro mirando con una expresión vacía hacía Balla, estaba por decir.

-No hables, será mucho peor -le aconsejo sinceramente Clara.

-Ernesto, déjame -le exigió con un cierto murmurante que apenas se entendía claro.

-No pienso dejarte amigo, si tu hubiese dejado te habrías quedado aún en esa sucia celda donde habrías muerto al instante -discrepo pasando de sus exigencias, iba a ayudarle como fuese.

-Déjame, no durare mucho -volvió a ponerse mirando de frente.

Balla asintió mosqueado ya que no sabía que hacerle, quería ayudarle pero la infección del virus se estaba propagando demasiado rápido por su cuerpo, le quito la mano del pecho y ahí entonces este reaccionó dirigiendose hacía él de una forma furtiva, le quería morder los dedos de la mano, se asusto tanto que se hizo hacía atrás pensando que lo iba a atacar en serio.

-¿Que cojones ha sido eso? -se cuestiono sorprendido el ayudante con pelo castaño.

-Eso ha sido una primera reacción del virus, se le esta propagando tan rápido que básicamente esta adoptando el mismo comportamiento energúmeno que ellos, no durara mucho en su estado -objetó lógicamente Yolanda teniendo claro que ya estaba condenado a morirse.

-¿Y que podemos hacer entonces? -critico Emile.

-Hay que matarlo -propuso Herb teniendo la peor idea de todas.

Aquello hizo que ambos le dirigiesen ya que estaba claro lo que pretendía hacer, Balla se levanto poniendose delante de él con una expresión seria como de no tomarse en serio su comentario.

-No pienso matar a Norbert solamente porque este así -decreto pasando de su sugerencia.

-Por favor, miralo bien, esta jodidamente infectado, dentro de media hora posiblemente empezara a matarnos a todos, hay que dispararle en la cabeza antes de que se convierta del todo, ¿o a lo mejor es que quieres dejar que se convierta porque no tienes los huevos para hacerlo? -le recrimino echándole la bronca, ya se puso a asumir cualquier cosa contradictoria.

Mahjid se harto de él y entonces le empujo contra la pared de lo fastidiado que estaba.

-Ey -chillo Nicolas viendo que otra vez se estaban metiendo con su amigo.

-Si vuelvo a oír una sola cosa mas relacionado con matar, te juro por dios que te hago caer contra la bóveda y dejo que esos muertos te coman, ¿ha quedado claro? -le advirtió amenazadoramente para que se le metiese en la cabeza que no iban a hacer lo que ellos le pedían que hiciesen.

Herb se soltó haciendo que Mahjid se hiciese mientras le miraba amargamente.

-No hago esto porque me guste, pero vas a tener que tomar esta opción te guste o no -le aviso señalándole con el dedo de forma pasiva y entonces se marcho alejandose de ellos.

-¿Adonde vas? -pregunto Nicolas viendo que su compañero se iba.

-Ven, vamos a vigilar mientras tanto -le pidió explícitamente que se juntara.

Nicolas no tuvo mas opción que hacerle caso y entonces se marcho con él, ambos se quedaron al otro lado de la esquina mirando hacía el frente sin ningún problema.

-¿No hay ningúna cura para eso? -pregunto Mitch dirigiendose hacía Yolanda asumiendo que como ella doctora podría encontrar algún antídoto para curarle.

-Y no, el virus del que él esta infectado es algo que apenas hemos podido determinar como funciona, y quien lo creo ahora esta muerto, así que no vamos a encontrar nada -confeso justificando que no había nada que pudiesen hacer por él.

-Se va a convertir de todas maneras -espeto sinceramente Jerome.

-Vamos a tener que hacerlo -añadió Clara.

-¿Como dices? -pregunto Romitz extrañado ante esa mención.

-Fijate bien, ¿como crees que haremos para llevarle afuera? Se va a convertir, y si no hacemos algo correremos un gran peligro, se que esta no es la mejor de todas las opciones, pero me temo que esos dos de ahí tienen razón, hay que dispararle y acabar con su sufrimiento -explicó argumentando que era lo único que podían hacer por él, y eso ya no lo podían ignorar.

Ambos se miraron cuestionandose esa opción, miraban a Norbert y se notaba que empeoraba cada vez mas de la cuenta, no había forma de ayudarle, Balla quería aceptarlo pero no podía, miro hacía Romitz sabiendo que él era el jefe del equipo, él tenía que tomar la opción de acabar con él.

-Romitz, puedo hablar contigo un momento, en privado.

-Si -acepto y entonces ambos se marcharon alejandose de toda la gente incluyendo a los que habían sacado de las celdas, quedaron solos sin que nadie les mirase o les oyese.

-¿Que quieres hacer? -le pregunto con tono autocompasivo.

-¿A que te refieres? -no comprendió a que se refería.

-¿Que quieres hacer con él? Norbert se esta transformando, no vamos a llegar para salvarle, no hay manera de que podamos lograrlo, esta jodido, pero bien jodido, tenemos que hacerlo.

-¿Hacerlo? -tuvo una mal presentimiento al oír eso.

-Se que no soy el mas indicado para decir esto, pero: Romitz, tu eres nuestro líder, tienes que decidir si matamos a Norbert de un solo disparo o no para así impedir que se transforme del todo, solo así nos salvaremos todos de que él no nos ataque y no nos haga lo mismo -le presiono insistiéndole que tomara la opción de matarlo para así no hacerlo mas difícil.

-Balla -protesto queriendo que se callara un momento, se acordo de que no le había contado lo que había pasado con el segundo de los hermanos Carçosa antes-. Tengo que contarte algo a ti también.

-¿Él que? -critico encogiendose de hombros al ver que parecía haber otra cosa mucho peor que esto.

-Conrad ha muerto -le confeso mirándole con una expresión de culpabilidad.

Se quedo indeciso al instante al oír eso.

-¿Como... dices?

-Ha sido hace un buen rato, estábamos... -se quedo buscando la forma de poder expresar ya que ahora estaba que no podía creerse de ningúna forma-, Mannix creo una cápsula para probar el virus ese que te hacía sangrar por todos los orificios del cuerpo, quería utilizar al chico Stern, no podíamos hacer nada hasta que entonces Conrad se decidió probar él mismo en vez de Ulrich, se metió y justo cuando estábamos apunto de terminar con esto, tiro de la palanca, y entonces el virus se metió dentro en forma de gas matándolo al instante, se le salió toda la sangre del cuerpo.

-Joder -exclamo aterrado al ver que sucedió literalmente eso, se llevo las manos a la cara de la indignación que tenía por haber perdido a un amigo.

-Podríamos haber hecho algo pero Mannix nos aviso de que si rompíamos la ventana de la cápsula se liberaría todo el resto del virus y nosotros estaríamos igualmente contagiados, Conrad estaba condenado a morir aquí.

-¿Y como se lo han tomado ellos? -señalo a los dos hermanos Carçosa que quedaban.

Se lo pensó detenidamente ya que hasta ahora no sabía nada de ellos.

-No tengo ni la mas remota idea, aún no he hablado con ellos, me temo que tendré que hacerlo después o no se, en algún momento en que estemos seguros de que no nos ataca nadie -comento demostrando que tenía muchas dudas de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Yo también pensaba eso, por cierto, ¿donde están Orson y Soto? Antes cuando me encontré con Mahjid y Clara me dijeron que se fueron a buscar a Kiff que estaba metido en la sala medica pero hasta ahora no he visto que hayan regresado.

-Eso es cierto, no tengo ni idea de donde están, pero seguro que se habrán encontrado con los Guerreros o algo así y se habrán ido con ellos -dio por sentado que estaban a salvo.

-Eso espero, son buenos hombres.

-Lo son, lo son -afirmo sintiendo que a pesar de las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, todo se sentía como que estaba yendo mas mal de lo que parecía, si esto continuaba así, tenían que encontrar po lo menos la manera de evitar todos los desastres con los que se pudiesen encontrar.

-¡Ya vienen! -grito Herb viniendo del otro lado con Nicolas.

Todos se juntaron al instante queriendo ver que era lo que pasaba.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Muldoch con tono exasperante.

-Hay guardias viniendo por debajo, creo que están apunto de llegar, y están muy armados.

-Nos van a liquidar a todos -exclamo Nicolas teniendo pánico de eso.

Aquello hizo que todos temblasen del miedo al pensar que los iban a coger y hacerles lo mismo que les hicieron a los otros dos antes, ambos se miraron sabiendo que no podían permitir eso.

-Escuchadme todos -grito Romitz llamando la atención de toda la gente-. Se que estamos en una mala situación, pero podemos salir de esta si nos seguís, antes unos amigos nuestros nos indicaron que si todo iba a ir mal podríamos encontrar la salida en el nivel principal y de ahí reunirnos en el jardín que hay al otro lado de la instalación.

-Yo no creo que vaya a servir de mucho -mencionó Clara.

-¿Y eso porque? -critico Angus.

-La bóveda donde estaban todos los muertos ha sido abierta, hay infectados rondando por ese nivel, y me parece que van a subir -aclaro señalando que ahora tenían otro grave problema.

Todos se mosquearon al oír eso ya que auguraba lo peor de la situación, sino tenían suficiente con que toda la instalación se estaba cayendo a pedazos, y los guardias que lo vigilaban todo estaban dispuestos a aniquilar a todo aquel que se pusiera por delante, ahora tenían que escapar de una horda de muertos infectados que se van a comer a todo el mundo.

Romitz al ver que estaban en un punto muerto, se le ocurrió una idea.

-Muldoch, ¿donde era que estaba el arsenal con las armas? -le pregunto eufóricamente.

-En unos cuatro niveles mas abajo -declaro subiendo su voz para que se le oyese.

-¿Que planeáis hacer? -se cuestiono Mitch sin entender lo que tenían pensado hacer.

-Hay un arsenal repleto de armas, podemos usarlo para aniquilar a todos los muertos que haya por el camino, pero para eso necesito toda la ayuda posible.

-¿De acuerdo? ¿Que necesita?

-Necesito que todo el mundo me siga -acordo estrictamente y todos fueron marchando siguiendo a Romitz y a los demás mientras los iban ayudando a seguir adelante.

Una vez hecho eso abandonaron el pasillo sintiendo que ahora tenían que estar preparados para lo que estuviese por venir porque ya no estaban a salvo de nadie.

··

Meredith se encontraba aún sentada en aquella pared donde la habían dejado abandonada, aún no se estaba muriendo pero sentía como estaba perdiendo demasiado sangre, tanto que apenas podía mantenerse de pie, pero eso apenas le importaba, solamente le importaba el hecho de asegurarse que sus hijos estuviesen a salvo.

Se sentía tan sola que no sabía que hacer, esperaba que sucediese algo malo para así poder usar el arma que le habían dado en caso de que alguien les estuviese siguiendo, se miro el arma sacando el cargador, observo que había unas cuantas balas dentro, lo suficientemente como para matar a unos cinco personas aproximadamente si lo hacía bien.

-¿Porque no pasa nada? -se cuestiono amargada de lo aburrida que estaba.

De pronto escucho un sonido que le llamo la atención, se giro mirando hacía la esquina, no veía nada pero sentía que algo se estaba aproximando, aquello hizo que los nervios que tenía por creer que una amenaza se aproximaba se le estaban subiendo a la cabeza, hay tenía lo que quería, levanto su arma dispuesta a usarla sin importarle siquiera quien estuviese viniendo.

-¿Quien es? -pregunto soberanamente, quería que viniera para así poder dispararle.

Seguía sin oírse nada, estaba claro que quien estuviese ahí sabía bien lo que hacía.

-Da la cara cobarde -le dijo provocándole para que viniese.

Empezo a ver una sombra moviendose lentamente, se concentro lo suficiente ya que estaba apunto de hacer algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría pero al menos le haría ganar a su favor, la sombra siguió moviendose hasta que de pronto se fue, luego entonces surgió la persona que estaba viniendo en dirección hacía ella, alguien a quien conocía.

-Señora Wilcocks -era Odd.

-Odd, ¿que haces aquí? -se quedo sorprendida al ver quien apareció de repente, estaba dispuesta a usar el arma para matar a alguien y al final se encontró con un arma.

-He acabado con Miqquel -declaro abiertamente.

-Gracias a dios -asintió halagada al ver que consiguió lo que quería.

-¿Que esta haciendo aquí? -se cuestiono acercandose para ver como estaba.

-Decidí quedarme para matar a todo aquel que viniera, pensaba que eras alguien como Mannix, Kroll o uno de los otros, casi te disparo con esto -aclaro demostrando lo avergonzada que estaba por pensar que podía usarla para lo que pretendía lograr.

-Suerte de que al menos no he entrado corriendo y sin mirar hacía adelante -exclamo irónicamente.

Se río a carcajadas al ver lo divertido de ese comentario.

-¿Donde están los otros? -le pregunto viendo que al estar ella ahí, el resto del grupo tendría que haberse ido por otro lado para seguir escapando.

-Se fueron por ahí, aunque yo creo que a estas horas ya estarán muy lejos -le señalo el camino.

-Creo que podemos alcanzarlos si hacemos a tiempo -dedujo teniendo la certeza idea de que ambos podían marcharse para alcanzar a los otros que se habían marchado.

-No, ve tu -discrepo queriendo que se marchara.

-¿Pero porque?

-Odd Della Robbia, mirame bien, me estoy desangrando, no me queda mucho tiempo, pedí quedarme aquí para al menos usar esto contra cualquiera que viniese, pero ahora que estas tu aquí, quizás puedas terminar lo que yo quería hacer.

-¿Que quieres que haga? -le pregunto queriendo saber si podía hacer algo por ella ya que estaban.

-Quiero que cojas esto y mates a la siguiente persona que pase por aquí -le entrego el arma queriendo que la usase para que hacer un buen uso de ella.

-¿Pero porque cojones quieres que haga eso? -le reprocho injustificando esa opción.

-No pienso morirme sin haber dejado que uno de esos capullos se muera en mi nombre, tengo que castigarles por todo lo que han hecho, si yo no puedo hacerlo, entonces alguien mas lo hará, y ya que estas aquí, tu puedes hacerlo -le aclaro pidiéndole que se encargarse de eliminar a tantos como podía ya que ella estaba encaprichada con todos los de la Fortaleza, tanto como para querer asesinarlos de una forma bastante poco contundente.

Odd se lo cuestiono mentalmente, no le importaba que le pidiera eso, pero estaba el asunto de que ella se estaba muriendo ahí mismo y le estaba exigiendo que le hiciese un ultimo trabajo a cambio de estar en calma consigo misma. De pronto escucho un extraño sonido que venía de algúna parte, alzo su pistola apuntando hacía el otro lado de la esquina asumiendo que se trataba de aquel que antes estaba viendo, se puso nervioso ya que no se encontraba en una situación bastante halagadora.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto ella viendo como reaccionó.

-Creo haber oído algo -dijo sin apartar la mirada de la esquina.

-¿Es alguien hostil?

-No, pero si es lo que creo, debe de tratarse de William.

-¿De William? Ese loco de la espada.

-Ese mismo, él es quien me ha salvado de Miqquel, estaba apunto de obligarme a que se la chupase a cambio de que me devolviese mi rubí, casi estaba apunto de hacerlo pero él le disparo y yo lo tire al vacío donde se murió en la caída -le resumió el asunto tal cual como sucedió.

Hubo un perpetuo silencio y no sucedió nada que llamase la atención, bajo el arma viendo que no era nada y entonces se dirigió hacía Meredith otra vez.

-¿No te parece de locos es eso? -quiso saber su opinión pero entonces se dio cuenta de una lamentable cosa, había muerto.

Se asusto al verla así y entonces la toco tomándole el pulso, no sentía nada, había muerto del todo, posiblemente cuando le estaba explicando lo sucedido, se lamento tanto que puso una mirada autocompasiva al no poder creerse que hubiese muerto de aquella manera, agarro su arma y la miro, entendía que ella quería sacarse de encima todo el odio que tenía hacía todos los de la Fortaleza, así que entonces decidió hacerlo, decidió aceptar su propuesta de liquidar a seis hombres con esa arma.

-Hasta la vista Gran Madre -se despidió dandole un beso cariñoso en la frente y se marcho dejando el cuerpo de ella ahí tal y como estaba.

Paso un buen rato y entonces se acercaron dos figuras que se fijaron perfectamente en el cuerpo de la mujer, estaba ahí sentada como si hubiese muerto cómodamente, era William junto con Sissi, ambos habían alcanzado a Odd hasta llegar hasta aquí.

-¿Crees que él lo haya hecho? -le pregunto Sissi asumiendo que el chico rubio la mato.

-No, pero igualmente, estamos cerca -indico sabiendo muy bien que si Odd pudo encontrarse con ella ahí mismo, entonces también podría alcanzar a los otros.

··

Afuera la lucha continuaba con los hombres de Nebula peleandose con el resto de los guardias que iban viniendo sin parar, las trincheras que se habían formado estaban cayendo y eso hacía que los soldados que iban acompañados de varios escudos de vidrios de cristal diesen avanzasen mucho mas, lo suficiente como para poder atacarlos de frente sin ningún problema.

-¡Vamos! -grito Tekla insistiendo a los demás de que se acercasen.

Todos iban dando con todo lo que tenían haciendo picadillos parte de toda la Fortaleza, los guardias continuaban cubriéndose de los disparos cuando de pronto una de las puertas que había mas al frente se abrió haciendo salir varios infectados que marcharon lentamente hacía los soldados, ningúno se estaba dando cuenta de que se estaban dirigiendo hacía ellos.

Gaspar iba disparando con su rifle de francotirador cuando entonces observo a través de su mirilla como muchos infectados estaban apunto de atacar a los soldados sin darse.

-Oh mierda -exclamo atemorizado pero no porque aquellos infectados estaban por comerse al enemigo, lo estaba porque nadie se esperaba ese golpe de mala suerte.

Todos los infectados se lanzaron encima de los guardias que estaban cubiertos por las trincheras, intentaron de protegerse pero estaban tan distraídos con los demás que acabaron siendo mordidos por varios partes del cuerpo haciendo que sangrasen mas de la cuenta, algúnos se dieron cuenta pero ya era tarde para poder escapar de todos ellos.

Los soldados del otro lado asomaron la cabeza quedandose absortos al ver como esos misteriosos infectados habían salido de la nada y se estaban comiendo a los guardias que ellos querían eliminar, les estaban viendo y a pesar de saber que antes les estaban atacando, no podían evitar la tentación de querer salvarles a pesar de las circunstancias.

Escucharon un extraño sonido parecido al de una bocina de circo y entonces observaron que por el otro lado estaba viniendo un camión blindado teniendo encima un soporte de bronce que le estaba protegiendo parte de la delantera, todos se pusieron a dispararle pero las balas iban rebotando sobre el soporte que estaba funcionando a la perfeccíon.

-¡Que alguien le de con algo fuerte! -ordeno Gaspar sabiendo que era la única manera de acabar con ese camión era lanzándole era que le hiciese volar por los aires.

El camión continuo avanzando hasta que de pronto un misil impacto en la parte baja del camión haciendo que este volcase al instante, se choco con una de las trincheras que tenía a un muerto comiendose a uno de los guardias, le paso por encima aplastándolo al instante.

Todos se asombraron al ver eso ya que no se lo esperaban para nada, voltearon la cabeza por detrás observando que fue Nebula armado con un lanzacohetes, había entrado con su caravana y teniendo a Hax colgando por el costado, se tiro y entonces la caravana se quedo del lado de los jeeps blindados, todos se acercaron al ver que había entrado el hombre al mando.

-Gracias por ese disparo señor -le agradeció Tekla con total sinceridad.

-¿Como va la cosa? ¿podemos acabar con ellos?

-Podemos, pero esos infectados... no tengo ni idea de donde han salido, se están comiendo a los guardias -aclaro señalando hacía el frente donde podía ver a unos cuantos guardias peleandose con los infectados que se estaban comiendo a los demás compañeros.

-Pues muy bien entonces -dijo alegrado Hax pero con tono indiferente.

-¿Muy bien? -critico soberanamente Tekla al ver que le parecía bien que se los estuviesen comiendo de esa manera atroz-, ¿no le parece justo dejar que todos ellos mueran cuando los chicos nos dejaron claro que teníamos que salvar a toda la gente posible?

Ambos se miraron viendo que tenía mucha razón en eso.

-Yo me ocupare -dijo Hax sacandose por detrás sus machetes, marcho corriendo apuradamente.

Se metió en la zona enemiga y se puso a cortar las cabezas de todos los infectados que habían alrededor, uno por uno fue matándolos a todos hasta que al final solamente quedaron un montón de restos esparcidos por doquier, se quedo en una posición autoritaria y entonces se guardo los machetes al ver que había acabado con todos los que estaban atacando.

Los demás se acercaron viendo que ya había pasado todo, se pusieron a ayudar a los guardias a levantarse mientras les iban apuntando con las armas ya que desconfiaban plenamente de ellos.

-Bajad las armas, ya no tenéis ningún motivo para seguir luchando -exigió Gaspar queriendo que se rindiesen ya que estaban acorralados por todos ellos.

Todos se miraron mutuamente y no tuvieron mas opción que hacerles caso, tiraron las armas y alzaron las manos hacía arriba en señal de rendición.

-¿Porque no nos matáis y ya esta? -se cuestiono uno que tenía toda la cara llena de sangre.

-Nosotros no hemos venido a matar, nosotros hemos venido a salvar -aclaro honestamente Nebula haciendo que viesen que podían confiar en ellos.

··

Justo en ese mismo momento los Guerreros del Mañana habían conseguido bajar todos los niveles sin que alguien les estuviese persiguiendo sin parar, fueron mirando de un lado para otro hasta que doblaron por la esquina donde ahí observaron un rayo de luz saliendo por el costado, se giraron y ahí entonces vieron el pequeño puente colgante del que antes hablaban, era un estrecho puente enrejado de agujeros circulares que iba directo hacía una plataforma colgante al otro lado de la torre de control, había tan poco espacio que daba bastante corte verlo desde esa perspectiva.

-¿Este es el puente colgante? -critico reprochadamente Hopper.

-Os dije que era muy estrecho y que era imposible pasar por él -espeto considerablemente Mauro hacíendoles acordar que ya lo había avisado con anterioridad.

-Pero no a que pasásemos por encima de una cuerda floja -se rectifico amargamente, estaba tan indignado que ya no sabía exactamente en que pensar.

-¿Tenemos otra opción? -critico indulgentemente

Ambos miraron atrás suyos observando los dos pasillos que tenían al otro lado, podían seguir por ahí pero entonces se acabarían encontrando con el resto de los guardias y de los infectados que ahora estaban recorriendo todos los niveles de la Fortaleza.

-¿Quien va primero? -pregunto Sebastian.

-¿Primero? -critico Ulrich esa mención.

-Este puente no esta hecho para que pasemos todos, vamos a tener que ir por uno hasta llegar hasta ahí -indico considerablemente pero tomándolo como un acto amargo como de dejar bien claro que si iban a pasar por ahí, tenían que tomar todas las precauciones posibles.

Ambos se miraron cuestionandose quien podía pasar primero, veían el puente teniéndolo de frente y parecía que fuese mas estrecho de lo que parecía a primera vista.

-Yo iré -dijo Alexandra dispuesta a hacerlo.

-De ningúna manera -protesto Hopper negándose a dejar que lo hiciera.

-Hopper, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer, ya me lo has estado diciendo siempre, pero ahora no puedo, tengo que hacerlo por todos ellos -le recrimino exigiéndole que pasase de largo ya que necesitaba hacerlo por mucho que se encaprichase ahora mismo.

Hopper se quedo estupefacto al ver como le grito, estaba claro que ella no quería ponerse a discutir de esa manera y sobretodo en un momento como este, ambos se miraron estandose algo preocupados por esa decisión ya que no sabían si ella podría aguantar todo el peso o no, Jeremy se quedo pensando en eso y ahí entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa importante.

-Yo iré en vez de ella -dijo Jeremy queriendo sustituirla.

-¿Que? ¿Tu? ¿Porque? -le critico Aelita viendo que su novio quería pasar por encima del puente.

-Lo siento princesa, pero yo soy quien dijo que quería meterse aquí dentro para hacer las cosas bien, y yo soy quien pasara al otro lado para huir de este lugar, déjame hacerlo, déjame hacerlo por tu padre y por tu madre -le pidió explícitamente con tal de que se lo tomara como un acto de modestia.

Todos se cuestionaron esa idea a pesar de que Jeremy tenía razón, él era el líder del grupo y él que tenía que tomar todas las decisiones, si él decía de hacerlo, entonces no se lo podían negar.

-Hazlo Jeremy, si algo malo ocurre, nosotros estamos aquí -le aviso esporádicamente Hopper prometiéndole de ayudarle por si en algún momento sucedía algo nefasto y necesitaba ayuda.

-De acuerdo -lo acepto decidido a hacerlo sin ningún problema.

Se quedo delante de Aelita mirándole con una expresión autocompasiva, para ella le daba miedo que su novio se cayese por ahí, pero ambos sabían que si no hacían esto, podrían pasarse todo el dia así y jamas llegarían a encontrar algúna salida.

-No te caigas, ¿vale? -le pidió expresamente y entonces le dio un suave beso de confianza en los labios, se separaron y ella se hizo a un lado dejándole a él para que lo cruzase.

Empezo a poner un pie en el puente y así sucesivamente un pie tras otro, sintió como todo el metal del puente vibraba, los otros le miraron sintiendo un terrible pánico ya que empezaban a dudar de que cruzar ese puente fuese una buena idea, Jeremy siguió adelante mirando hacía el frente, tenía la plataforma de la Torre de Control a muy pocos pasos, continuo sin mirar hacía abajo pero no pudo evitarlo y acabo mirando lo que tenía debajo suyo, veía una enorme altura con la que podría caerse y acabar estrellandose de la peor manera posible, cerro los ojos pensando en querer seguir vivo un momento mas, no iba a morir de esta manera, dio otro paso mas y de ahí unos cuantos consecutivamente hasta que acabo saltando encima de la plataforma de la Torre de Control, asintió profundamente resignado ya que pensaba que no iba a lograrlo, se giro y observo que sus amigos resoplaban angustiados mientras le iban dando aplausos de enorgullecimiento.

-Lo he conseguido -les dijo avisándoles de que logro hacerlo.

-Si Odd estuviese aquí habría dicho algo como que eres el nuevo Phillipe Petit -comento burlonamente Ulrich, ambos se rieron de ese pésimo chiste.

-Yo dudo que Odd sepa eso -opino metafóricamente.

-¿Quien es el siguiente? -pregunto Remi suponiendo que otro iba a tener que seguir adelante.

Ambos se miraron cuestionandose otra vez el mismo asunto de antes.

-Yo iré -dijo Ulrich dispuesto a pasar el otro lado.

-¿Estas seguro de eso? Recuerda que tienes vértigo -se cuestiono Yumi viendo que ahora su novio se iba a arriesgar también pero sobretodo por tenerle miedo a las alturas.

Aquello hizo que Ulrich se acordase del pánico que le tenía.

-Si no quieres lo hagas, no estas obligado a hacerlo -opino Mauro aconsejándole.

-Lo se, pero tengo que hacerlo -indico sabiendo que a pesar de estar en una situación bastante poco halagadora, iba a tener que pasar por ese puente le gustase o no.

Miro fijamente a su novia ya que sabía que si algo le pasaba a él, ella se quedaría completamente desconsolada por perderle, le agarro de la barbilla y se la acerco dandole un suave beso de confianza para que entendiese que podía lograrlo, se separo y miro hacía el otro lado.

-Einstein, ahora voy yo, ¿de acuerdo? -le aviso subiendo el tono de su voz para avisarle.

-Estoy aquí -le confirmo levantando el pulgar para señalar que le estaría esperando al final.

-Muy bien -se dijo con un tono poco halagador y entonces puso un pie al frente, luego otro mas así consecutivamente hasta que de pronto sintió que perdía el equilibrio.

Todos se asustaron al ver que parecía que estaba apunto de caerse al vacío. Al final Ulrich pudo recomponerse, se llevo un susto de muerte, respiraba profundamente y siguió.

-No mires hacía abajo Ulrich, mirame a mi, vale, a mi -le aconsejo Jeremy sabiendo iba a seguir mirando hacía abajo a menos que le ayudase.

-Vale -hizo caso y entonces fue dando otro paso mas mientras iba mirando a Jeremy, no le quitaba el ojo de encima, otro paso, y otro, y otro, hasta que al final llego casi al final de todo.

-Eso es, eso es, muy bien.

-¿Lo estoy consiguiendo? -le pregunto dudosamente.

-Lo estas consiguiendo, sigue así -le dijo apoyándole, miro de reojo y observo que abajo de todo estaba sucediendo algo que le llamaba la atención-. ¿No me jodas?

-¿Que pasa? -se cuestiono Ulrich viendo que parecía haberse distraído con otra cosa.

-Estoy viendo a Nebula y a los otros conversando con los guardias -declaro.

-¿De verdad? -intento de verlo sin apenas girarse de donde estaba.

-Si, están ahí mismo -le señalo observando que los tenía viéndoles ahí mismo.

Podía ver a Nebula al resto de su equipo hablando con los guardias como si estuviesen negociando con ellos por algúna razón, los guardias estaban desarmados pero escuchaban atentamente todo lo que les estaban contando hasta ahora.

-¿Es verdad de que tenéis un lugar mejor que este? -pregunto uno de ellos que era muy joven.

-Tenemos un lugar repleto de gente, armas, y bastantes recursos, los suficientes para poder defendernos durante los próximos años, y para destruir este lugar -mencionó Nebula sincerandose con ellos para que viesen que podían darles algo de confianza.

-¿Porque lo destruís? Esta instalación ha sido nuestro hogar durante los últimos diez años, no tenéis ningún derecho a hacernos esto -critico otro regañándoles por haberse metido a destruirlo todo.

-¿Y que derecho tienen ellos a destruir todo esto exactamente? ¿Acaso lo habéis pensado? -contradijo Tekla hacíendoles ver que se equivocaban con esa acusación.

No dijeron nada, estaba claro que lo entendían pero preferían ignorarlo apropositamente.

-Mirad chicos, a mi me gusta esto menos que nadie, pero tenéis que entender que todo lo que habéis estado haciendo aquí es hacer que este mundo quede mas destruido de lo que ya este, se que seguramente os han prometido algo bueno, pero todo eso es mentira -reprimió Gaspar razonando con ellos para que se les metiese en la cabeza que no podían seguir ignorando la realidad.

-¿Mentira? -se intrigo.

-Mirad esto, ¿os creéis que va a surgir un mundo mejor después de esto? -les señalo hacía el frente, ahí pudieron ver con total claridad lo destruido que estaba todo, veían los restos de los compañeros muertos, los vehículos quemados y el muro derruido en medio.

-¿De veras podéis darnos algo mejor?

-Solamente si nos ayudáis a contraatacar -indico Nebula decidido a ayudarles.

Justo en ese mismo momento arriba de todo surgió otro funicular lleno de guardias apuntando con sus rifles hacía Nebula y al resto del equipo que estaba arriba de todo.

-¡Cuidado con esos! -aviso eufóricamente Hax fijándose en los que venían arriba.

Empezaron a disparar y acabaron dandole a uno de los hombres de Nebula, le dio en el chaleco y cayo noqueado contra el suelo, todos marcharon corriendo buscando la manera de cubrirse ya que estaban completamente desventaja con esos que venían del funicular, se tiraron encima de los restos carbonizados de las trincheras que habían alrededor de todo el área.

Jeremy y Ulrich escucharon el sonido de los disparos y no pudieron evitar ver como aquellos soldados que iban montados en el funicular estaban disparando contra los refuerzos de abajo.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Anthea atemorizada al oír los disparos.

-Están atacando contra Nebula -aviso eufóricamente Ulrich volteando la mirada hacía los otros.

Jeremy veía como les estaban atacando y no podía evitar sentir una gran decepción al ver eso ya que les había traído para que les ayudasen y ahora ese grupo de idiotas que estaban montados en el funicular los estaban matando sin ningún motivo, tenía que hacer algo para evitarlo, saco su escopeta de detrás de su mochila y se puso a cargarla con una de las celulas venenosas.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -pregunto Ulrich desconcertado al ver lo que hacía.

-Acabar con todos mis problemas -dijo en tono metafórico y entonces disparo lanzando una ráfaga azul contra el cabrestante que había sujetando el funicular.

La ráfaga impacto contra la polea haciendo que los propios guardias se dieran cuenta de eso, la polea empezo a derretirse y ahí entonces se partío el cable, se sacudió y entonces se soltó el cable que lo sostenía de forma recta, el funicular se doblo haciendo que todos los guardias cayesen al vacío mientras el funicular choco contra la pared del costado, se rompió en mil pedazos que fueron cayendo contrapicado hacía el suelo, se oyó un enorme sonido que hizo resonar todo el metal.

Nebula y los suyos alzaron la cabeza observando atentos lo que sucedió.

-¿Han caído? -pregunto Ulrich queriendo verlo pero le daba miedo girarse del todo.

-Si, han caído al vacío -confirmo levantando el pulgar mientras suspiraba aliviado.

De pronto se oyó un estremecedor sonido como de algo enorme partiéndose en dos, alzaron la vista y vieron que el golpe provocado por el funicular había hecho que la pared se estuviese resquebrajando de una forma bastante violenta, toda la instalación empezo a temblar ya que ese era un duro golpe y estaba dañando toda la estructura, parte del costado se rompió haciendo que varios trozos cayesen al suelo mientras todo el peso de las plataformas de los niveles se estaba viniendo abajo haciendo que toda la instalación se sacudiese mucho peor que antes, todos acabaron perdiendo el equilibrio ya que sentían perfectamente como todo se estaba cayendo.

Justo entonces sintieron como el puente se empezaba a resquebrajar también. Jeremy y Ulrich se fijaron en eso, aquello ocasiono que ambos se diesen cuenta de que ya no podían dejar que todos fuesen andando uno por uno ya que el puente estaba por romperse del todo.

-¡Venid todos juntos ya! -ordeno insistentemente Ulrich queriendo que corriesen por el puente.

Todos hicieron caso y se pusieron a hacer una fila sobre el puente mientras corriendo despavoridos pero asegurando de no caerse ya que justamente estaban haciendo lo que querían evitar que pasase, que lo cruzaron al mismo tiempo sin estar haciendo caso del peso del puente.

Ulrich llego primero seguido de Yumi, Sebastian, Mauro, Eric, Thomas, Hopper, Alexandra, Anthea y quedaba Aelita teniendo detrás a Remi que empezaba a perder el equilibrio.

-Te tengo -le cogío de la mano impidiendo que se hiciese hacía atrás.

Remi se sintió orgulloso de ver que le estaba agarrando de la mano.

En ese mismo momento Odd escucho el sonido de ese destrozo y entonces salió al exterior en una pequeña terraza que había en un costado y observo como el puente que había sujetando la Torre de Control se estaba rompiendo y sus amigos estaban en él.

-No chicos, ¿que hacéis ahí? -se cuestiono enrarecido al ver que sus amigos estaban en otro problema mucho mas grande, se marcho dispuesto a buscarles donde estaban.

Todos habían llegado a la plataforma de acceso pero quedaban Aelita que tenía en sus manos a Kiwi y a Remi, ambos se dispusieron a pasar al otro lado pero entonces el puente se resquebrajo por la mitad haciendo que fuese imposible de pasar, ambos sintieron como se estaba soltando y entonces decidieron volver marcha atrás justo en el momento en que el puente se cayo hacía abajo.

Todos se quedaron estremecidos al ver que dos del equipo se quedaron atrás y sin posibilidad de volver directamente hacía ellos, se habían quedado del otro lado.

-Aelita, quédate ahí, ¿entendido? -le ordeno insistemente su padre queriendo que estuviese a salvo.

-¿Hay otra forma de volver hasta ahí? -reprocho Anthea agarrando a Sebastian al suponer que como ellos trabajaban ahí, iban a saber algo de lo que hacían.

-No, la única forma de volver ahí es con los funiculares, y viendo lo que habéis hecho ahora, no creo que sea una buena idea -confeso demostrando que estaban con la imposibilidad de hacer que volviesen a juntarse con los otros que se quedaron atrás.

Se quedaron sin ningúna idea que resultase razonable como para poder ayudarles.

-No te preocupes papa, encontrare la forma de volver -aviso Aelita acordando que iba a salir de ahí.

-Quédate en un lugar seguro, en cuanto bajemos iremos a por vosotros -aconsejo Alexandra.

-No, quedaos abajo, nosotros dos encontraremos la manera -rechisto negándose a dejar que ellos volviesen a meterse para buscarla.

-¿Pero como? Ahora seguramente toda la instalación estará llena de soldados que os querrán matar o posiblemente los infectados -critico reprochadamente Eric dejando claro que no era una buena idea dejar que ellos dos marchasen por toda la instalación sin ayuda.

-No os preocupéis, tengo una idea -aviso Remi.

Aquel comentario no hizo que muchos tuviesen bastantes esperanzas en lograrlo.

-Cuidala Remi, confío en ti, ¿de acuerdo? -acordo estrictamente Hopper.

-Lo haré señor Hopper -prometió levantando su pulgar en señal de confianza.

Aelita miro a Jeremy y podía ver con claridad que le estaba mirando con una expresión triste ya que ahora otra vez iban a tener que separarse y sin saber como volver a encontrarla.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí -insistió Remi atemorizado de la idea de que ocurriese otro desplome, la agarro del brazo y se la llevo arrastrando de ahí.

Los demás se quedaron desconcertados ya que no se esperaban que esta situación acabase separando a mas miembros del equipo de una manera tan poco halagadora.

-¿Como hemos dejado que esto sucediese? La teníamos ahí mismo, deberíamos haber dejado que se quedase mas adelante y así entonces yo me quedaría atrás, yo -se cuestiono Hopper concretando todas las opciones que podría haber hecho para cambiar las cosas.

Ahí entonces Anthea se dio cuenta de algo que la hizo enfadar aún mas.

-Se como ha podido pasar esto -dijo ella en un cierto tono murmurante.

-¿Como? -le dirigió la mirada al sentirse extrañado por ese comentario.

-Tu tienes la culpa de esto -le acuso dirigiendole una mirada furtiva de culpa.

-¿Que? -se quedo desconcertado al igual que todo el resto del equipo.

-Tu tienes la culpa de que ella se hubiese quedado atrás.

-Anthea, calmate, la culpa no es de nadie, yo simplemente no la vi por un segundo, íbamos todos en fila, ella estaba mas atrás, simplemente no la vi -se justifico defendiendo que no había ningún motivo para pensar que él tuvo la culpa de algo.

-No la viste, pero si viste a esta zorra a la que estas tan apegado -se dirigió hacía Alexandra.

-¿Como has dicho? -protesto viendo que la estaba insultando de forma arrogante.

Ambos se hicieron una idea de por donde estaba yendo la cosa.

-Dime, ¿que habéis estado haciendo tu y Franz mientras yo estaba metido en esa cápsula de hielo? ¿Eh? ¿Que estabais haciendo exactamente? -le reprocho acusándola de haber estado intimando con su ex-marido a sus espaldas, se quedo mirando con una expresión mucho mas amarga.

Alexandra no quería decírselo pero viendo como le estaba atacando, no tuvo mas opción.

-¿A ti eso que te importa? -le contradijo ferozmente.

-Me importa todo maldito doctora de pacotilla, ¿quien te crees que eres para andar por ahí con Franz como si te creyeses que es tu novio o algo así? -la empujo ferozmente haciendo que chocase con Thomas hacíendole perder el equilibrio.

Rápidamente todos le cogieron de la mano impidiendo que cayese al vacío, lo enderezaron y se llevo un tremendo suspiro ya que pensaba que se iba a morir.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto Yumi.

-Si, pero podemos terminar con esto de una vez por todas -protesto hartandose de esa situación ya que casi le mataba por culpa de las dos.

Aquello hizo que ambas volviesen a mirarse con esa expresión de pura furia.

-¿Tienes una relación con Franz o no? -le volvió a exigir.

-Se llama Hopper, a él le gusta que le llamen Hopper -le rectifico pasivamente.

Con eso hizo que se queda indecisa al ver que esa mención solamente podía indicar lo que justamente ya estaba suponiendo antes, si estaban juntos.

-¿Entonces es cierto no? ¿Es cierto?

-Anthea, tienes que entender que ha pasado mucho tiempo, yo jamas supe que estabas viva, Deckard me lo oculto durante todo estos años, y para entonces, yo ya me encontré con ella -se sincero Hopper demostrando que ahora tenía otra relación con otra mujer.

Se quedo tan desconcertada que no movió ni un solo músculo de su cara, quería comprenderlo pero apenas podía ya que estaba bastante preocupada por otras cosas pendientes.

-Anthea, lo siento yo...

-No, déjalo, tiene razón, ha pasado demasiado tiempo -le reprimió discrepando de cualquier cosa que le dijese, se notaba que quería ignorarlo a toda costa.

Se sentía un poco culpable por eso, tanto que quería remediarlo pero no sabía como.

-¿Que vamos a hacer? -pregunto insistemente Sebastian, se notaba que él y el otro querían largarse de ahí cuanto antes ya que no estaban en el mejor lugar para seguir con el tema.

-Será mejor que hablemos con Nebula ahí abajo y después veremos que hacemos, no pienso dejar que Aelita este ahí sola sin apenas protegerse -acordo estrictamente Jeremy, estaba mas que dispuesto a encontrar la forma de meterse ahí para encontrarla.

-No esta sola, esta con Remi, yo confío en ese chico, me ha estado ayudando durante un buen tiempo, creo que podra ayudarla como sea -mencionó Hopper señalando que confiaba en Remi tanto como en cualquier otro miembro del equipo.

-Oh no -dijo Ulrich acordándose de algo que había olvidado recientemente.

-¿Que pasa Ulrich? -le pregunto Yumi viendo como reaccionó su novio.

Se quedo con una expresión como de estar alarmado por algo terrible.

-Sissi antes me dijo que conocía a alguien tan manipulador como William, uno que era tan peligroso como para no dejarlo solo en ningún momento con ningúna mujer -declaro seriamente.

-¿Que? ¿Quien? -pregunto Jeremy intrigado por saber eso.

-Chicos, Remi no es tan amable y paciente como ha mostrado ser hasta ahora, es mucho peor persona de lo que parece, y ahora Aelita esta en peligro por culpa nuestra -se sincero razonadamente con ellos para dejar claro que ahora tenían otro problema igual de alarmante.

··

Remi acompaño a Aelita ayudándola a seguir adelante, fueron yendo lentamente por todos los pasillos ya que no sabían si seguían estando solos por ahí o no, oían varios ruidos sospechosos pero no sabían si eran de personas o de cosas cayendo por doquier, estaban pasando por una estructura bastante dañada y aquello era bastante peligroso pero no tenían mas opción que pasar por ahí.

-¿Conoces algúna forma rápida de llegar hasta abajo de todo? -le pregunto asumiendo que como él se había pasado tantos años en la Fortaleza, iba a conocer todos los caminos de la instalación.

-No, yo siempre he estado en los niveles superiores, nunca abajo de todo, nunca hay nada bueno -confeso demostrando que apenas sabía algo de como funcionaba todo el lugar.

-Ah -se quejo con tono despreocupado.

-¿Sucede algo? -se cuestiono viendo como reaccionó ella.

-No nada, es que yo pensaba que a estas alturas todo el mundo sabría algo.

-Lo se, todo el mundo siempre lo dice, pero no es culpa de ellos sino de los que dirigen este lugar -se sincero mostrandose simpático delante de ella para caerle bien.

-Me lo imaginaba -opino estando de acuerdo.

-¿Seguro que este chucho no puede ayudarnos a seguir el rastro? -le pregunto dirigiendose expresamente hacía Kiwi, asumía que como era un perro podría encontrar algúna cosa que les pudiese servir como para escapar de ahí como fuese.

Kiwi refunfuño sintiéndose insultado al oír eso.

-No le hagas caso -le persuadió notando como se mosqueo con eso.

De pronto Remi sintió algo y la escondió por detrás de una esquina, veía como un grupo de guardias iban bajando ajetreados por una escalera como si algo les estuviese persiguiendo, habían como cinco y todos ellos se marcharon yendo hacía abajo de todo.

-Necesitamos algo con lo que poder protegernos -dijo ella sintiéndose vulnerable.

-¿No tienes ese guante electrónico o como sea?

-Si, pero no es suficiente, podría darle como a una docena de guardias, pero no a todo un ejercito.

Carraspeo pensativo al ver que estaba en lo cierto, necesitaban mas armamento.

-Tengo una idea -dijo exasperado y entonces se marcho agarrándola del brazo sin decir nada.

-¿Adonde me llevas? -le pregunto insistente al no entender porque tenía tanta prisa.

-A mi habitación, hay tengo armas que nos pueden servir.

-¿Armas? -se extraño al oír eso, nunca asumió que pudiese tener armas.

-Si, así es, tengo armas debajo de mi cama, las he estado guardando para una ocasión especial, y me parece que es esta -aclaro demostrando que hasta él ya estaba preparado por si sucedía algún desastre como el que ya se estaba produciendo ahora.

-¿Pero acaso nunca te han registrado la habitación?

-Y no, nunca se preocupan de eso, solamente se preocupan del peligro que pueda causarles psicológicamente, son todos unos testarudos -indico echando una risa falsa como tomándoselo como un impertinente chiste.

Continuaron yendo de pasillo en pasillo hasta acabar bajando un nivel que los llevaba directamente a otro pasillo que estaba repleto de habitaciones que actuaban como viviendas, fueron pasando por todas ellas hasta acabar en la que le pertenecía a Remi.

-Es esta -lo confirmo y entonces la abrió la puerta sin necesidad de llave.

Aelita paso al otro lado observando que la habitación de Remi era poca cosa, solamente había una cama, un escritorio con varios lápices tirados por doquier, y algúnos cuantos pósters relacionados con cosas de ciencia, uno de ellos era el clásico póster de la cara de Einstein sacando la lengua.

-¿Que clase de armas tienes? -le pregunto suponiendo que si había estado guardando armas, algo útil e interesante tendría que haber guardado por cualquier emergencia.

-Miralo ahí -le señalo queriendo que mirase debajo de la cama, se quedo cerrando la puerta.

Se tiro delante de la cama y la levanto con ambos manos para ver lo que había debajo, lo hizo y en cuanto lo levanto para tener algo de luz por encima, observo algo que la dejo atónita, se esperaba encontrarse algúna pistola o una escopeta pero en vez de eso había revistas de mujeres, cogío una de ellas y observo que la chica en la portada tenía el cabello pintado de rosa, al igual que ella, como si se lo hubiese dibujado con crayón, paso las paginas y vio que todas las mujeres que habían a través de toda la revista tenían el mismo cabello rosa pintado apropósito, no entendía como pero empezo a hacerse una mala idea de que podía significar todo esto.

-Remi -intento de llamarle pero le daba miedo ya que no sabía si le había hecho ver todo eso apropósito o había visto lo que no tenía que ver.

Oyó la cerradura cerrandose, se giro reaccionando a tiempo para ver como Remi estaba cerrando la puerta con llave, se giro mostrandose de frente con una expresión rígida como de descaro.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -le pregunto desconcertada al ver que se encerró con ella en la habitación.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso Aelita Schaeffer, pero tienes que entender que he pasado demasiado tiempo pensando en ti -comento poniendo una voz pasiva e intimidante.

Ahí entonces lo entendió, por eso hizo lo de las revistas, estaba obsesionado con ella, y seguramente la metió ahí pero no para poder escapar, sino para tenerla retenida apropositamente.

-Tanto que no he podido quitarme de la cabeza lo agradable y cariñosa que eres.

-Remi, ¿porque has cerrado la puerta?

-Puedes escucharme un solo momento, por favor -le reprocho poniendose nervioso como si le estuviese haciendo algún daño psicológico.

Aelita intento de mantener la compostura ya que sabía bien que esto dejaba claro que Remi no era tan amable como parecía antes, estaba enfermo mentalmente.

Suspiro aliviado pero poniendo una cara que indicaba que no iba a ser amable con ella, se notaba la exasperación que tenía por intentar salirse con la suya de lo que fuese que quería hacer.

-¿Que es lo que quieres hacer? -le pregunto probando de razonar con él.

-Hacer, no, es lo que ambos queremos hacer -se rectifico poniendo un tono incrédulo, ya se estaba dejandose creer sus propias fantasías.

-¿De que estas hablando? -aquello lo extraño aún mas.

-Venga Aelita, ambos sabemos lo que queremos.

-No, no lo se.

-Si, lo sabes, desde que nos vimos por primera vez, sentí algo, sentí algo en mi interior, solo que nunca antes he podido demostrarlo, y ahora que estamos aquí, creo que ya es hora de dejar atrás todo aquello que antes jamas pude quitarme de encima -cambio su expresión a una sonrisa perversa como de estar decidido a hacer algo cruel con ella.

Puso su mano dentro del bolsillo de su bata y entonces saco un pequeño muñeco hecho a mano, tenía el cabello rosado al igual que ella, Aelita se exaspero al ver que eso indicaba lo que justamente no quería creerse de verdad, estaba obsesionado con ella desde siempre y ese muñeco que tenía en su mano confirmaba sus sospechas, Remi se quedo mirándolo y entonces le dijo:

-Antes yo usaba esto para poder imaginarme lo que estaría haciendo yo contigo, lo usaba todos los días, ¿ves aquí estas marcas? -le señalo unas raras marcas de humedad en el muñeco-. Esto era yo fingiendo que me ponías tu cara encima y me dabas tu amor.

Se tapo la cara impidiendo vomitar ya que oír eso le daba una mala sensación de reconocer que Remi estaba mas loco de lo que creía, no solamente se había creado su propio muñeco, sino que encima lo estaba usando como un juguete sexual para poder resarcir su propia locura mas aún.

-Pero ya no lo necesito -tiro el muñeco al suelo como si ahora fuese basura-. Ahora que te tengo aquí mismo, siento que ya no pienso separarme de ti de ningúna manera.

-Alejate de mi -alzo su guantelete dispuesto a dispararle al ver que se estaba acercando demasiado, no iba a permitir que le hiciese cualquier cosa en su cuerpo.

Se detuvo al instante pero quedandose con una mirada rígida como de no tenerle ningún miedo.

-¿Que vas a hacer princesa? ¿Dispararme? ¿Con eso? -le critico amargamente.

-Si -confirmo murmurando entre dientes.

-¿De veras crees que esa cosa sigue funcionado todavía?

-¿Que? ¿Que quiere decir eso?

-Piensatelo bien, ¿de veras crees que Mannix habría dejado que siguieses teniendo esa arma funcionando con las mismas pilas que has estado usando para generar la potencia de ese guante? -objetó corroborándole algo que hasta ahora no había caído en la cuenta.

Aelita no quería tragarse eso ya que sabía que era un farol pero lo miro de todas formas, observo que las pilas apenas se estaban iluminando, al final se desilumino del todo oyéndose un pequeño zumbido como de haberse apagado definitivamente.

-No -se exaspero al ver que la única arma que tenía ella para poder defenderse se apago.

-Lo vez, a que tengo razón.

Ahora que su guantelete no funcionaba, solamente le quedaba una cosa por usar, puso sus manos detrás suyo intentando de coger su arma pero no la tenía, no tenía nada escondido.

-¿No te acuerdas? Le diste antes a Meredith tu arma para que la usase -le mencionó hacíendola acordar de que acabo cometiendo esa acción que ahora se transformaba en un terrible fallo.

Aquello la dejo mas exasperada que antes, no tenía nada con que defenderse de él, estaba vulnerable y sin poder escapar ya que él había cerrado con llave.

-Dime Aelita, ¿me amas? -le pregunto poniéndole a prueba.

No sabía que hacer, sabía que si intentaba de seguirle el juego acabaría haciendo lo que se veía dispuesto a cometer, pero después de todo por lo que había pasado, ya estaba mas que harta del asunto, estaba harta de tenerle miedo a todo lo que le rodeaba, tenía que terminar con eso.

-Yo amo a Jeremy, y a nadie mas -decreto dejando claro que esa era su respuesta.

Remi cambio su expresión a una mucha mas amarga como de no estar ya muy contento, luego dijo:

-Siempre supe que algo en ti indicaba que eras una completa zorra mentirosa -dijo con una voz autoritaria como de estar terriblemente cabreado por no corresponderle.

Se harto y entonces se abalanzo encima de ella, pego un enorme chillo de terror.

··

Romitz y los suyos habían conseguido bajar todos los niveles y llevandose consigo a toda la gente que habían podido sacar de las celdas, la mayoría de las personas estaban todas enfermeras y necesitaban asistencia medica urgentemente, sabían bien que en cuanto se encontrasen con Nebula les acabarían ayudando pero antes tenían que escapar de ahí. De pronto algo se sacudió haciendo que muchos se asustasen, un montón de restos de polvo cayeron al techo nublando la mayor parte de la vista del grupo, se agarraron a las paredes pensando que esto la instalación se iba a desplomar por completo, esperaron un buen rato y todo se calmo como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -se cuestiono Nicolas atemorizado por la sacudida.

-Debe de haberse dañado algo ahí arriba -concluyo lógicamente Muldoch señalando hacía arriba, podía notarse como en los niveles superiores era donde estaba la mayoría de los daños.

Ambos se dieron una mirada indirecta como de indicar que tenían que moverse lo mas apuradamente posible y sin detenerse en ningún momento, ya no podían perder mas tiempo.

-Me parece que no vamos a poder encontrar el arsenal de armas -opino sinceramente Mitch sabiendo que a pesar de que necesitaban hacerse con todas las armas posibles, no iban a tener mucho tiempo para hacerlo si la instalación se derrumbaba sobre sus propios pies.

-Tampoco es que necesitamos tanto, ¿no? -objetó expresamente Clara.

-No -dijo Emile estando de acuerdo en esa mención.

De pronto se formo otra sacudida que hizo que ambos casi perdiesen el equilibrio.

-Se acabo, ya estoy harto -protesto Romitz golpeando la pared con la palma de la mano-. Nos vamos directamente a la casa de campo que hay mas abajo y ya esta, a la mierda de las armas, no pienso dejar que nadie mas muera en este lugar.

-¿Pero y que pasa con los muertos que hay abajo de todo? Esta gente no va a poder sobrevivir si no nos hacemos con todo, apenas saben luchar y la mayoría están todos enfermeros -critico reprochadamente Herb dejando claro que se estaban arriesgando demasiado.

Todos se miraron dandose otra mirada indirecta como de dejar claro que ya estaban en otro aprieto, podían largarse pero también acabarían metiendose en una trampa mortal.

-Yo iré -dijo Yolanda.

-¿A que te refieres? -critico Mahjid sin entender a que se refería.

-Yo iré a buscar las armas mientras vosotros encontráis algúna manera de salir de aquí, solamente así podemos salir todos sanos y salvos -propuso ella dispuesta a marchar a buscar las armas que necesitaban para defenderse mientras el resto se encargaba de seguir avanzando mas de la cuenta.

-De ningúna manera, ¿como podemos confiar en ella? Ha estado experimentando con todos nosotros desde que nos encerraron en esas sucias celdas -recrimino Mitch negándose a dejar que lo hiciese, todavía seguía teniéndole cierto rencor por lo que hizo antes.

-Ey, escuchame un momento amigo, ella lo único que ha estado haciendo así intentar de ayudar a los demás, puede que parezca que es una científica loca de pelicula de terror, pero en realidad es buena persona, así que dale un poco de respeto, ¿entiendes? -le contradijo el científico ayudante con aspecto oriental defendiendo a Yolanda ya que la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que podían confiar en ella a pesar de las circunstancias.

-Y lo dice el tío que la ha estado ayudando -agrego descaradamente.

Todos se quejaron al oír eso ya que solamente causaba que empeorase aún mas las cosas.

-¡Basta! -grito Clara hartandose de todos-. Me da igual quien es de confianza y quien no, lo único que importa aquí es que todos estamos en peligro y necesitamos encontrar la manera de salir de aquí, así que la mejor opción que tenemos es atenirnos a esto: no podemos bajar porque esta lleno de infectados y tampoco podemos subir porque todo se esta desplomando parte por parte.

-Si -coincidieron todos estando de acuerdo con eso.

-¿Entonces cual otra opción nos queda entonces? -objetó dando la perfecta conclusión de que estaban en un completo desacuerdo al que les resultaba imposible llegar.

Ambos se miraron escépticamente al darse cuenta de que tenía razón, miraron a Yolanda y estaba con una expresión como de querer saber si aceptaban la idea o no.

-¿Donde esta exactamente ese arsenal? -pregunto Mitch queriendo saber adonde tenía que ir.

-Esta mas abajo, pasando por un pequeño pasillo, sigue todo recto y ahí encontraras el despacho repleto de armas, hay de todo ahí -le concreto Pietro.

-Gracias -les agradeció pero entonces se acordo de otra cosa que lamentaba terriblemente-. Siento mucho haber dejado que metiesen a vuestro hermano en aquella cápsula.

-Mannix fue el que ordeno que metiesen a Conrad en la cápsula, tu no tuviste muchas opciones, todos hemos pasado por eso antes -persuadió Jerome demostrando que la perdonaba.

Romitz saco una de sus pistolas y se la entrego a ella, se dispuso a dejar que lo hiciese.

-Será mejor que sepas usarla, ¿de acuerdo? -le aconsejo expresamente.

-Se como usarla, no soy una rubia tonta -se jacto metafóricamente.

-Eso nunca se me había ocurrido antes -mencionó Nicolas.

-Calla -le volvió a rechistar Herb al ver que ya estaba diciendo cosas que no venían a cuento.

-Trae todo lo que puedas, si vez algo que parezca útil, déjalo, solamente llévate aquello que puedas llevar en la mano o colgando del hombro -le concreto Muldoch para que así supiera lo que tenía que llevarse exactamente para así no perder mas tiempo.

-Haré lo que pueda -acordo con tono decidido, se dispuso a irse pero entonces miro hacía Clara que la miraba con una expresión disgustosa como de sentirse triste porque se fuese-. Gracias por haberme defendido niña.

-No soporto a los que juzgan sin razón -acoto motivandola para que entendiese que ella jamas iba a ser como ellos de ningúna manera, ella la perdonaba de cualquier manera.

Sonrío alegrada de ver que no todo el mundo sentía un gran rencor hacía ella después de todo lo que hizo anteriormente, era como si las cosas hubiesen cambiado sin que se hubiese dado cuenta.

-Tu síguenos, después cuando nos encontremos en ese pasillos, te doy la orden y te vas corriendo para el costado, ¿entendido? -le aviso específicamente Romitz para que tuviera claro lo que tenía que hacer una vez empezase la peor parte que tocaba del plan de huida.

-Si -acepto con tono de saber muy bien lo que tenía que hacer.

Entonces ambos ambos marcharon corriendo soltando toda la prisa que tenían encima.

··

Hax estaba delante de los restos del funicular y de los cuerpos que cayeron de arriba, todos estaban muertos, se notaba los huesos rotos como de haber caído de una enorme altura lo suficiente como para romperles todo al instante, se giro dirigiendose hacía Nebula con una expresión de intriga, se encontraba a unos metros observando los restos de la estructura que habían caído tras el golpe.

-¿Que crees que pudo haber sido? -critico Tekla queriendo saber la opinión que tenía Nebula, ambos no sabían que era lo que había roto el arnés del funicular salvando así a todos de los francotiradores.

-Yo vi algo así como una ráfaga -opino Gaspar.

-Y yo también -afirmo Nebula estando de acuerdo.

-¿Entonces crees que una ráfaga salida de la nada nos salvo de que esos capullos nos matasen a todos de un solo tiro? -le critico asumiendo que verdaderamente se creía esa hipótesis.

-No, pero si tengo una idea al respecto -le miro con una cara persuasiva.

De pronto se produjo una explosión en la Torre de Control que tenían al lado, ambos alzaron las armas observando que parte de una especie de puerta de contención se había abierto a causa de una pequeña explosión que la hizo abrirse al instante.

-No disparéis -salvo Sebastian seguido de Mauro alzando sus manos para defenderse.

Ambos se miraron indecisos al no entender de donde habían salido pero entonces observaron que mas gente salía de ahí, eran personas de las que ya conocían de antes, fueron saliendo sin parar hasta que entonces Nebula se dio cuenta de uno de ellos, era Jeremy con los suyos.

-Belpois -reaccionó exasperado al ver que había encontrado a los chicos que había venido a rescatar, los tenía ahí mismos en perfecto estado.

-Von Crisis -marcho corriendo a juntarse con él ahora que le habían encontrado.

Todo el equipo se junto abrazandose los unos a los otros ya que hacía un buen tiempo que no los habían visto desde la ultima vez que se separaron mutuamente para ir por sus propios caminos.

-¿Estáis todos bien? -les pregunto eufóricamente.

-Estamos bien, ¿recibiste el mensaje no?

-Así es, recibimos el mensaje, pero salió un poco tarde -declaro sinceramente Tekla.

-¿Como que tarde? -critico Yumi al no entender eso.

-Utilizamos una pequeña consola de radios antiguas, como de las que usaban en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, apenas nos llego la frecuencia desde el momento en que la enviasteis pero tuvimos el suficiente tiempo como para preparar todo esto -aclaro Nebula dando a entender porque habían recibido el mensaje tiempo después de haberlo enviado originalmente.

Se giraron observando que tenían consigo todo un despliegue de vehículos que habían dejado aparcados sobre la entrada del muro de contención, había unos cuantos soldados que estaban cargando cajas sobre los jeeps mientras el resto ayudaba a los soldados malheridos.

-¿Como habéis conseguido todo este armamento? -se cuestiono Ulrich sin poder creerse que lo hubiesen organizado tan de golpe y encima teniendo todo un arsenal pesado, el suficiente como para volar toda la Fortaleza en un santiamén.

-Es una larga historia, pero os la contare mas tarde.

-¿Es usted el señor Von Crisis? -se junto Hopper mirándole con curiosidad.

-Así es, el mismo, ¿y usted es...

-Franz Hopper, básicamente el hombre que cometió el error de crear la peor inteligencia del mundo -se presento de forma metafórica ya que para él se sentía como un monstruo tras haber producido el holocausto zombie que destruyo el mundo entero.

-Ellos ya nos contaron toda su historia, no se preocupe, le perdonamos de sus errores -le notifico Gaspar hacíendole entender que nadie le guardaba rencor por eso.

-Gracias por eso -se sintió agradecido pero también avergonzado tras ver que antes de todo esto algúnos ya sabían lo que había hecho.

-¿Donde vuestra amiga pelirrosa? -se cuestiono Hax viendo que faltaba alguien.

Todos se mosquearon al acordarse de ese tema pendiente.

-Nebula, tenemos un problema y necesitamos tu ayuda urgentemente -le exigió Ulrich.

-De acuerdo, ¿que es lo que sucede? -se dispuso a escuchar lo que tenían que decir.

-Resulta que nuestra amiga Aelita se tuvo que quedar aún dentro en la Fortaleza por accidente, y lo peor de todo es que un chico al que creíamos un amigo resulta ser un violador en serie que ha estado manipulando a la gente todo este tiempo, creo que la va a violar -le confeso Eric con tono nervioso debido a lo ajetreado que estaba por el asunto, los demás también tenían el mismo problema.

-¿Estáis seguros de eso? -se cuestiono Tekla sin creerse lo que les contaban.

-Completamente seguros de eso -confirmo Hopper sintiéndose mas avergonzado ya que sabía lo que había hecho él antes pero no se creía que lo volvería a hacer de nuevo.

-También nuestro amigo Odd esta ahí dentro, igual que un montón de gente, ¿habéis encontrado a los demás? Son soldados de este lugar pero están de nuestro lado, ¿les habéis hallado o a alguien que viniese de arriba? -agrego Yumi acordándose del otro grupo que faltaba.

-No, hasta ahora las únicas personas que hemos conseguido salvar son esos soldados de ahí, casi los infectados se los comen -aclaro Gaspar señalando al resto de los soldados que se llevaban consigo en una camilla los cuerpos de los compañeros muertos tapados bajo una sabana blanca.

-Deben de seguir aún ahí -opino Mauro dirigiendo la mirada hacía el grupo.

-¿Sabéis donde pueden estar ahora? -pregunto Nebula asumiendo que ellos tenían algúna idea básica de donde podría encontrarse el otro grupo que ellos esperaban encontrar.

-Hay un pequeño jardín al otro lado de la instalación, si queréis yo os indico -dijo Hopper accediendo a irse con ellos para ayudarles.

-Espera, ¿vas a ir con ellos? -le critico Anthea asumiendo que otra vez mas se iban a separar.

-Ellos no conocen este lugar, yo si, tengo que ayudarles, tengo que hacerlo por Aelita, ella habría hecho lo correcto por mi -se sincero justificando que no lo hacía por tacañería.

Quería intentar de reprochárselo pero sabía que no podía, Hopper estaba mas que decidido a irse con ellos si eso hacía que su hija estuviese a salvo.

-No os preocupéis, si algo malo sucede, le protegeremos -acoto estrictamente Nebula.

-Gracias -le agradeció Anthea viendo que podía confiar en ellos.

Alexandra la miro con una cara indirecta, desconfiaba de ella por como se había comportado mal antes, pero al menos sabía que se preocupaba bastante por su marido a pesar de las circunstancias.

-¿De veras vamos a volver ahí dentro? -critico Eric asumiendo que iban a volver a meterse dentro de la Fortaleza cuando justamente habían conseguido salir fácilmente.

Alzaron la vista observando que toda la instalación se encontraba en el peor estado posible, podían ver los agujeros de las explosiones que habían causado antes y eran enormes, era evidente que si iban a meterse otra vez, lo iban a tener que hacer con la mayor prisa posible.

-Si queréis voy con vosotros si necesitáis ayuda -mencionó Hax accediendo a ayudarles.

Ambos se miraron dudando de que pudiera hacer él ya que al no tener nada de protección y solamente teniendo dos machetes como armas, no sabían que era lo que podía hacer ahí dentro, pero después de todo lo que hicieron ellos por detener a los de arriba, les debían algo de ayuda.

-De acuerdo -acepto Jeremy.

Hax lo agradeció con la cabeza y se junto con ellos.

-No dejéis que ese cabronazo le haga daño a mi princesa -pidió estrictamente Hopper.

-No se preocupe, yo tampoco lo permitiré -decreto Jeremy coincidiendo con sus pensamientos ajenos al saber muy bien que no iba a dejar que ella sufriese a manos de Remi.

Ambos se sintieron de acuerdo con eso ya que estaban luchando por la misma persona.

-Si queréis os acompaño a un lugar seguro -objetó Tekla dirigiendose a Anthea y Alexandra ya que como ellas no se iban a quedar para ayudar a ningún grupo, era mejor que se quedasen en otro lugar donde pudiesen servir de mayor utilidad que el resto.

Se miraron desconfiadas ya que estando ellas dos sin que nadie las vigilasen iba a dar un gran problema, no se toleraban de ningúna manera, se quedaron con ganas como de querer vengarse por lo de antes pero lo dejaron estar ya que ahora tenían mayores cosas de las que preocuparse.

-Yo soy doctora, ¿si queréis os ayudo con los heridos? -propuso Alexandra como para ayudarlas.

-Eso nos serviría bien, ¿alguien mas? -pregunto ella suponiendo que otro mas quería irse de aquí.

-Nosotros nos vamos también -dijo Sebastian dispuesto a irse con ellos junto con Mauro.

-¿Vosotros también? -critico Yumi viendo que esos dos se iban sin ningún motivo.

Se giraron mirándoles con una expresión autocompasiva y entonces Mauro dijo:

-Nosotros no tenemos madera para esto, vosotros habéis hecho mucho mas trabajo que nosotros, somos mas útiles aquí que ahí -confeso indicando que no estaban para seguir luchando mas de la misma forma que hacían ellos, querían tener algo de paz con los otros.

Ambos pudieron entender eso y entonces les dejaron estar, Jeremy les dio una mirada de confianza al saber muy bien que podían confiar en ellos como para que hiciesen otra cosa.

-Venid conmigo -pidió Tekla queriendo que la acompañasen.

Los cuatro se marcharon por el otro lado mientras Alexandra le daba una mirada de soslayo a Hopper ya que sabía que si algo malo sucedería, él no estaría ahí para verla una ultima vez.

-¿Quiere hacernos los honores? -le pregunto Gaspar entregándole una de sus pistolas como para que lo cogiese, eso indicaba que como se iba a unir con ellos, tenía que comportarse como uno.

Hopper la miro y pudo imaginarse todo el tiempo que se había pasado sintiendo vulnerable y sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, la cogío sintiendo que ahora se sentía mucho mas fuerte.

-¿Sabe donde tenemos que ir? -pregunto Nebula.

-Si, venid conmigo -pidió y entonces ambos se marcharon separándose del otro grupo.

Los Guerreros se quedaron donde estaban observando una vez mas la Fortaleza, sabían que en algún lugar de todo lo alto se encontraba Aelita estando a punto de ser violada por Remi y sin que ellos pudiesen evitarlo, pero al menos podían salvarla de aquel salvaje, agarraron sus armas indicando que sabían muy bien lo que tenían que hacer ahora, Jeremy era el que estaba mas decidido ya que no iba a dejar que la chica de su vida acabase siendo agredida violentamente.

-Por Aelita -se dijo y entonces marcharon hacía el interior de la Fortaleza una vez mas.

··

Kiwi le estaba ladrando a Remi que se encontraba encima de Aelita agarrandola por ambos brazos, ella intentaba de defenderse pero apenas podía ya que le tenían bien agarrado y era muy fuerte, quería gritar pero sabía que si lo hacía él entonces se acercaría y le tocaría la cara con su boca como para besarla, no tenía nada con lo que defenderse, solamente podía seguir forcejeando de un lado a otro moviendo sus piernas y sin poder hacer algo útil con ellas.

-Callate la boca, callate la boca -le reprocho poniendo un tono desquiciante como si estuviese desesperado por querer que se callara inmediatamente.

-Remi -le llamo intentando de persuadirle.

-Si, ese soy yo, ¿que pasa?

-Este lugar se esta desplomando, tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Mentira cochina, este lugar ha soportado cualquier cosa durante los últimos diez años, es imposible que algo malo le sucede ahora, esto no terminara hasta que yo te la haya metido dentro, ¿me has entendido eh? ¿Eh? -discrepo rotundamente de lo que decía, estaba tan encaprichado en querer agredirla que no iba a escuchar ningúna excusa que le dijese.

Se puso de rodillas contra ella y entonces empezo a bajarse la cremallera del pantalón, Aelita veía lo que hacía y no podía sentirse mas asqueada que nunca, verdaderamente estaba dispuesto a meterse su polla por debajo, la iba a violar en serio.

-He estado esperando esto durante varios años -dijo soltando una risa enfermiza, con eso ya dejaba mas que claro toda la locura que tenía en su cabeza.

Se hizo hacía atrás y entonces se puso a bajarle el pantalón para intentar de quitárselo, Aelita grito aún mas ya que quería escapar de ahí pero no podía, solamente podía llorar ya que por primera vez se sentía mas vulnerable que en ningún otro momento de su infancia, oía como Kiwi le ladraba a Remi, el perro notaba lo que sucedía pero apenas podía hacer algo.

-Callate estupido chucho -se harto de oír al perro y entonces le dio una fuerte patada con el pie que lo lanzo volando varios metros de la habitación.

-¡No! -grito ella con un cierto tono sofocante al ver que otra vez ya le estaba haciendo daño al perro.

-¿Por donde íbamos? -acabo recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la garganta que lo dejo sin la posibilidad de seguir respirando, se tiro sobre la cama sintiendo que se ahogaba mientras ella aprovechaba para levantarse, se acomodo toda la perra y entonces agarro a Kiwi que se encontraba asustado en el suelo, aquel golpe lo había tan mal como al ultima vez que le sucedió algo, lo abrazo sintiéndose dolorida con él, aprovecho y se puso a buscar la llave para abrir la puerta, se acordo de que Remi la había guardado en su bata de laboratorio que ahora estaba tirada en el suelo, la cogío y rápidamente se puso a abrir la puerta antes de que el otro se recuperase fácilmente.

-Vamos, vamos -se exigió viendo que no conseguía encontrar la manera de abrirla.

Al final acabo abriéndola del todo y se dispuso a irse pero algo la agarro por detrás.

-¿Adonde te crees que vas? -Remi la cogío tironeandolo del pelo y la llevo hacía atrás de vuelta hacía la habitación, se dispuso a volver a tirarla pero Kiwi se le cayo y le acabo mordiendo el talón.

Chillo despavorido por la mordida y entonces Aelita aprovecho otra vez para darle un golpe de codo en el estomago que lo dejo noqueado una vez mas, se marcho corriendo lo mas lejos posible pero Remi se puso a perseguirla mas rápido que antes, la cogío de los tobillos haciendo que cayese de cara contra el suelo, se arrastro encima de ella mientras volvía a sacarse los pantalones.

-¡Que te jodan! -le reprocho intentando de quitárselo de encima.

-Te di mi amor, te di mi confianza, y así es como me lo pagas maldito zorra -le recrimino culpándola de haberla traicionado en todo lo que hizo por ella.

-Tu no me diste nada -le dio una patada en la cara que lo aparto a un lado.

Aelita se hizo a un lado viendo como él se recuperaba de la patada que le dio, alzo su mirada observando que ahora ponía una expresión de puro odio en sus ojos.

-Yo no quería hacer esto princesa, pero no me dejas opción -dijo amenazadoramente y entonces saco un pequeño cuchillo bastante afilado que tenía escondido en el pantalón.

Se atemorizo al ver eso ya que ahora no solamente la quería volar sino que ahora encima la iba a matar para quitársela de encima al ver que ahora no iba a ser suya.

-Si tu no puedes ser mía, no serás de nadie -se abalanzo de vuelta encima de ella.

Aelita intento de darle una patada en la entrepierna pero él se dio cuenta a tiempo y le agarro de la pierna tirándola hacía atrás, le agarro de la cabeza tironeándola del pelo otra vez y la puso mirando hacía el frente, se dispuso a cortarle el cuello con el cuchillo que tenía en su mano.

-Siento que tu amiguito francés no este aquí para verlo -se insinuó descaradamente.

Quería zafarse de esta pero no podía, sentía que verdaderamente iba a morir a manos de ese loco homicida que verdaderamente quería hacerle daño, lo único que pudo hacer para evitar el dolor, era soltar una pequeña lagrima de pánico debido a que había llegado demasiado lejos como para morirse de esta manera, Remi se dispuso a cortarle el cuello con toda la ira que tenía dentro pero de pronto alguien le acabo disparando por detrás. Escucho el sonido del impacto de algo que quedo clavado en la espalda de Remi y entonces él acabo cayéndose al suelo.

No entendía que era lo que había pasado pero entonces observo quien era el que la había salvado justo a tiempo, era Odd que la encontró en el momento justo, uso su guante de flechas láser para lanzarle una flecha por la espalda que le dejo inmovilizado, le dio en la columna vertebral.

-Odd -se quedo sorprendida al ver que el único amigo que aún no estaba con el resto del grupo la había salvado de morir siendo asesinada.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto con una expresión seria.

-Si, lo estoy pero...

No la siguió escuchando y entonces se puso encima de Remi mirándole con una expresión rígida como de estar bastante cabreado con él, reaccionó bruscamente y se puso a pegarle en la cara de tal manera que acabo hacíendole sangrar por todos los lados, le dio tantas veces que acabo dandole de una forma totalmente excesiva, estaba desatado por completo.

-Odd, basta -le exigió Aelita viendo que se pasaba sin ningún motivo.

Se detuvo al escuchar esa orden y entonces se levanto mirándola con cara de tristeza.

-¿Que te quería hacer? -le pregunto para así corroborar la situación.

-De todo -confeso dandole una idea imprecisa de lo que había pasado.

Aquello hizo que Odd se enfadase aún mas con él, no solamente Remi quería matarla sino que encima había planeado hacerle algo mas que eso.

-Ella no se merece estar con ese francés, debería haberse quedado conmigo, yo le habría protegido mucho mejor que ellos -mencionó murmuradamente Remi amenazandole con pocas fuerzas.

-¿Protegerla? La estabas atacando -le recrimino echándole la bronca al ver que ni siquiera en el estado en que se encontraba, se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho en realidad.

-Yo le quería, y ella me ha rechazado, todo mujer que me rechace, es una zorra -escupió largando una gran cantidad de saliva con sangre como para señalar el descaro que tenía.

-Ella ha hecho mucho que tu en tu puta vida, ¿pero sabes que? Eso ya no merece la pena -se insinuó incrédulamente y entonces saco la pistola plateada de antes y le disparo en la cabeza matándolo al instante, Aelita se asusto tanto con el disparo que se llevo las manos a la cara al no poder creerse lo que hizo Odd con él, lo mato de una manera que jamas antes había visto.

Odd bajo la pistola observando atónito el cuerpo muerto de Remi, le había dado perfectamente en la cabeza, se veía el agujero en su frente, luego volteo la mirada hacía Aelita del cual ella yacía consternada tras haber presenciado esto sin quererlo. No sabía que decirle, estaba claro que ella no estaba preparada para ver esto, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de una cosa que vio en él.

-¿Esa no es la pistola que le di a Meredith? -le pregunto como queriendo entender que hacía con esa arma cuando supuestamente antes se la había dado a la Gran Madre.

Se miro la pistola comprendiendo a que se refería en realidad.

-Me la encontré por el camino, me pidió que la usase para matar a seis personas relacionados con lo de la Fortaleza, y eso he hecho, ahora solamente quedan cinco como mucho -le comento dando a entender que ahora él se ocupaba de terminar lo que Meredith quería hacer antes.

Aelita no se podía creer esto, antes veía a Odd como una persona entusiasta y que nunca se preocupaba por casi nada, ahora lo veía como alguien tan serio como los demás, estaba claro que esto le había afectado terriblemente a su propio autoestima.

Kiwi se acerco hacía su amo del cual se quedo sentado delante de él, Odd se quedo tan entusiasmado de verle que le cogío y le levanto, se puso a lamerle la cara.

-¿Me has echado de menos? -le pregunto cariñosamente al ver que volvía a encontrarse con su perro después de haberle perdido de vista en el ultimo momento, ahí entonces se acordo de los chicos al darse cuenta de que ella estaba ahí mismo sin motivo-. ¿Donde están los otros?

-Nos separamos al intentar de llegar hasta la Torre de Control que esta al otro lado, el puente se rompió y me tuve que quedar aquí con él, no sabía que pretendía hacerme eso -se sincero con él demostrando que acabo quedando con la peor persona que se podía imaginar.

-Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto -se disculpo con ella a pesar de que no había hecho nada, pero no debió de haberse quedado sola con él-, tenemos que volver con los demás.

De pronto se oyó el sonido de un cargador de pistola.

-Pues yo también quiero -surgió Mannix alzando una pistola con ambas manos, les había encontrado y ahora les estaba apuntando con una pistola.

Rápidamente Odd se giro apuntando hacía Mannix del cual este se puso rígido al ver que intentaba de dispararle, ambos se quedaron atrapados en ese fuego cruzado.

-Será mejor que bajes esa arma Della Robbia -le ordeno explícitamente Mannix.

-¿Para que? ¿Para que me puedas disparar? Yo creo que no -discrepo rotundamente Odd dispuesto a no seguir escuchándole, ya estaba bastante enfadado con todo lo que estaba sucediendo como para estar ahora negociando con la única persona que mas odiaba aparte de todos los demás.

Ambos se quedaron rígidos mirandose firmemente ya que sabían bien que uno de los dos acabaría disparando primero y ahí es cuando entonces la cosa acabaría peor que antes.

Aelita los estaba viendo y no sabía que hacer, quería impedir esta situación tan incomoda ya que veía que nada de esto iba a acabar bien, los dos iban a recibir un disparo de cualquier manera, pero solamente uno quedaría mas malherido.

¿Cual sería ahora mismo?

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	8. 8·El plan definitivo

CODE: DECISION PARTE 4

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

En el episodio anterior:

Los Guerreros del Mañana vuelven a la Fortaleza tras haber cumplido su misión en Japón, una vez ahí les cuentan la verdad sobre todo lo que han estado haciendo eso pero acaba produciendo toda una serie de actos inesperados como la infección de Norbert, el desquicio de Nicolas contra Herb, y la liberación de Anthea por parte de Decisión que vuelve a su ordenador principal.

Unas horas mas tarde se revela que están dispuestos a cometer el plan de conquista y de lanzar el virus contra la atmósfera matando así a todo ser viviente del planeta, pero al final acaban llegando los refuerzos liderados por Nebula, atacan la base creando así una guerra conflictiva que destruye gran parte del material de toda la Fortaleza.

Los Guerreros intentan de huir pero tras una serie de impedimentos acaban separándose y teniendo que buscarse algúna otra manera de salir de la instalación, lo encuentran pero en el ultimo segundo Aelita se separo del grupo y acaba metida aún en la Fortaleza, se revela que Remi era un violador en serie obsesionado con ella pero Odd la salva matando a Remi en el instante, pero la cosa empeora al aparecer Mannix apuntando a los dos.

¿Podrán escapar todos de este desastre?, estad atentos al siguiente episodio.

CAPITULO 8: EL PLAN DEFINITIVO

Decisión se encuentra sola en su propia sala principal observando los desperfectos causados por el ataque de los enemigos del exterior, no quedaba nada que sirviese de utilidad excepto todos los sistemas inalámbricos que estaban conectados a ella.

Había pasado una hora desde que Mannix se marcho a buscar a los Guerreros para así traérselos ante ella, no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo, confiaba en él pero viendo como estaba todo, sentía que todo esto no iba a llegar a ningúna parte, el plan iba a fallar, el plan que llevaba diez años preparando para así crear un nuevo mundo estaba fallado y ella tenía que hacer algo por su propia cuenta, algo que lo cambiase todo para siempre.

-Lo tengo decidido -se decreto su plan y ahí entonces empezó a crear un sistema que le iba a permitir tener mas acceso a toda la Fortaleza en si.

Su ojo rojo empezo a crecer y de ahí se cambio de color a uno mucho mas carmesí.

-Esta vez, me asegurare de crear un nuevo mundo a mi imagen -se dijo y entonces todos los cables se iluminaron, estaba lanzando la descarga a través de toda la instalación.

··

Mannix estaba rígido con su pistola, quería apretar el gatillo y disparar pero tenía sus dudas, sabía que si lo hacía Odd Della Robbia le dispararía con esa arma y entonces acabaría mas dañado que antes, no podía permitir que su nuevo cuerpo muriese ahora, necesitaba hacerse cargo de la situación, miraba al chico italiano rubio teniendo esa mirada fría como de estar decidido a hacerlo, se notaba lo agotado que estaba pero también se notaba que él quería tener el control de la situación,

quería matarlo ahí mismo para así terminar con todo su dolor.

-Estas cometiendo un error Della Robbia -le aviso con total sinceridad.

-Callate, tu eres el que esta cometiendo un error, podrías haber detenido esto, pero no, tu seguiste con este estupido plan que no te va a llevar a ningúna parte -le recrimino criticándole por haber tomado la mala decisión de seguir con esta batalla sin sentido.

-Iba a cambiar el mundo, y vosotros no me lo habéis permitido, ¿porque teníais que hacerlo?

-Porque tu no eres un Dios -indico concluyentemente.

-No, yo soy mucho mejor que Dios, seré mejor de lo que él ha hecho -esbozo soltando una mirada nerviosa como de no poder soportar sus propias fantasías.

-Me lo imaginaba -se rió sintiéndose que para él confirmaba todos sus sospechas, Mannix estaba tan loco que ya se creía que literalmente estaba haciendo de Dios en un nuevo mundo.

A su lado se encontraba Aelita que le estaba mirando y no soportaba la idea de que ambos se estaban contradiciendo como para así tener una excusa por la que dispararse mutuamente, quería terminar con esto pero no sabía como, los dos se iban a disparar y ningúno iba a salir ganando.

-Déjanos irnos Deckard, y luego tu harás lo que te de la gana -le pidió asumiendo que al menos sería lo bastante benevolente para al menos tomar una opción mas que fácil.

-No, ya no puedo volver sin uno de vosotros, ya no puedo.

-Pues entonces ya no sirves -rechazo Odd dispuesto a disparar el primero.

Aelita noto que ya estaban por hacerlo, no podía permitirlo de ningún modo.

-¡Basta! -chillo alarmando a los dos que se detuvieron al instante.

Todos se quedaron en silencio sin soltar la mas mínima cosa de su boca.

-Ya no quiero mas de esto -exigió sollozando nerviosa.

-¿Que quieres decir? -se cuestiono Odd mirándola de reojo.

-Miradnos bien, ¿vamos a seguir así siempre?

Ambos se cuestionaron frunciendo el ceño.

-Nos hemos pasado tanto tiempo peleándonos por lo mismo que al final ya ni siquiera sabemos porque estamos peleando, lo único que hacemos es ir apuntándonos sin ningún motivo, y ya estoy harta de todo esto, no quiero saber nada mas, ya no quiero seguir peleando por algo que no tiene ningún sentido -recrimino declarando que ya se estaba rindiendo al no poder soportar la idea de querer seguir peleandose por algo que ya había alcanzado un limite inverosímil.

Se quedaron tan extrañados al oír eso que acabaron bajando las armas al estar intrigados.

-Deckard, ¿de veras quieres seguir con esto? A pesar de lo mal que ya esta todo -le pregunto razonando con él de una forma compasiva.

Mannix empezó a dudar, estaba claro que no se lo había pensado en ningún momento.

-No, la verdad es que no, yo quería otra cosa, yo quería cambiar el mundo -confeso mostrando una de las pocas veces en la que tenía algo de piedad.

-Y te ha salido el tiro por la culata al hacerlo -opino ingenuamente Odd.

-Decisión fue la que me sugirió que empezase esta operación, decía que quería usar a la gente para así crear un mundo donde todo el mundo pudiese convertirse en una republica constructiva, un lugar donde nadie juzgaría a nadie por sus acciones.

-Pues te ha engañado.

-¿Que me ha engañado? ¿Como?

-Fijate bien, ella podría haber detenido todo esto, podría haber avisado de que se iba a rendir y dejar que los hombres de Nebula se metiesen sin ningún problema, pero no lo hizo, dejo que atacasen y un montón de trabajadores muriesen por nada, ¿te parece que eso es algo que le importe?

Aquello hizo que Mannix se quedase pensando detenidamente en ese hecho, entendía que lo único que le importaba era la operación que habían iniciado para cambiar el mundo, pero no podían cambiar el mundo dejando que toda la gente que confiaba muriese para luego acabar peor que antes.

-Decisión no le interesa salvar a la humanidad, ella quiere destruirla para que solamente quede ella como él único superior en todo el planeta, si no hacemos algo ella acabara destruyendo todo lo que este planeta tiene, no dejes que ella se encargue de todo -le aclaro sincerandose con él para que viese que se equivocaba y que estaba cometiendo un terrible error al escucharla.

Empezo a tener mas dudas que otra cosa, Decisión le había estado ayudando durante todo este tiempo, pero si era cierto que ella solamente quería destruir el mundo, entonces no podía permitir que le dejase hacerlo, se quedo rígido sin saber que pensar y entonces dijo:

-Largaos de aquí, y no volváis -les exigió queriendo que se marcharan.

Ambos se miraron cuestionandose de si era verdad lo que decían o no, pero viendo que ahora que se encontraban en total apuro, lo dejaron estar y se marcharon sin ni siquiera decir nada, les guardaba rencor por todo lo que hizo antes, pero eso no significaba que tuviese que agradecerles por esto, se alejaron corriendo y dejando a Mannix con aquella posición inerte en la que estaban.

Levanto su pistola mirándola fijamente, ahí empezo a darse cuenta de que en se había convertido, había olvidado los viejos tiempos en los que antes solía hacer las cosas bien, tanto que directamente se había convertido en algo mucho peor de lo que ya era.

-¡Ah! -soltó un terrible grito de desasosiego y estampo su puño contra la pared de lo enfadado que estaba por haberse sentido tan engañado a causa de esto. Volteo la mirada fijándose en el cuerpo inerte de Remi, estaba muerto, peor lo peor de todo es que resultaba que era un violador en serie al que habían metido sin que él tuviese la menor idea de quien era en realidad-. Siempre supe que había algo malo en ti, pero jamas asumí que fuese porque eras un degenerado.

Había cometido un error, y ahora tenía que pagarlo como sea, se giro y se marcho volviendo por donde vino, no le importaba lo que le sucedería, solamente le importaba terminar con aquello que debió haber hecho antes, echarle la bronca a Decisión de una vez por todas, tuvo una idea.

··

Los muertos de la bóveda se iban arrastrando por todos los niveles al intentar de coger a toda la gente que aún yacía atrapada en las salas medicas, estaban apoyados contra la pared largando aquella saliva espesa llena de sangre, estaban a salvo al tener las puertas blindadas pero eso no iba a impedir que los muertos tarde o temprano entrasen.

Un grupo de físicos estaban atorados en una habitación farmacéutica y tenían a los infectados del otro lado agarrandose al ventanal como para querer entrar, estaban tan asustados que no sabían que hacer, querían salir pero era un autentico peligro.

Uno de los médicos agarro un bisturí y se dispuso a cortarse las venas pero entonces uno de sus compañeros de piel caucásica se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y le detuvo quitándole el bisturí cuando estaba apunto de cortarselas del todo, una gota de sangre le caía de la muñeca.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -le critico soberanamente al ver lo que hacía.

-No lo vez, estamos muertos, mejor hacer esto que dejarse comer por ellos -protesto justificando que tenía una idea para quitarse la vida de una forma mucho mas placentera.

-Tenemos que esperar a que venga alguien -protesto una de las mujeres con aspecto asiático que se encontraban con ellos, estaba tan asustada que se hizo hacía atrás apoyandose sobre el escritorio que tenía atrás suyo, varios recipientes de medicamentos se cayeron al apoyarse como lo hizo.

-No va a venir nadie, estamos muertos, todos estamos muertos -se puso tan loco que agarro una silla que había en un rincón y la estampo contra la pared del costado.

-Calmate ya -le consolo el otro queriendo que se calmase al ver como se estaba poniendo.

Se tranquilizo quedandose en una posición autoritaria.

-No voy a morir quedándome aquí encerrado.

-Ni yo, pero no podemos hacer mucho, tenemos que quedarnos aquí hasta que venga alguien y nos saque de aquí como sea -indico estando preocupado por el hecho de que no sabían nada de los de arriba y eso empeoraba aún mas las cosas.

-¿Pero como? -critico la mujer sabiendo que no tenían muchas opciones.

-Mirad -aviso la otra mujer de cabello rubio señalando hacía el frente.

Los infectados se estaban girando y de pronto algo les hizo volar las cabezas al instante, varios disparos impactaron contra la entrada haciendo que toda la sangre de los cráneos quedandose pegada al ventanal, todos los infectados murieron al instante.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -se cuestiono sorprendido al ver lo que paso.

Uno de los infectados intento de levantarse pero de pronto una especie de cuchilla le atravesó la cabeza matándolo al instante, lo quitaron de encima y entonces Ulrich se puso delante de ellos golpeando el ventanal para que les oyesen, no se escuchaba nada del otro lado.

-¿Que es lo que dice? -pregunto la mujer rubia al resto asumiendo que estaban entendiendo lo que el chico del otro lado les estaba diciendo.

Ulrich les grito y se puso a hacer gestos como de querer apartar el ventanal.

-Creo que quiere que abramos la puerta -opino el segundo físico.

-¿Que la abramos? -discutió el otro.

-Han matado a los infectados, creo que esta es la ayuda que necesitábamos -indico ingenuamente y entonces se acerco hacía el panel que había en el costado de la entrada, pulso un pequeño botón en forma de seta y ahí entonces la puerta se abrió desvelando el sonido de una alarma que iba resonando por todos lados, Ulrich se metió dentro seguido de Thomas y Hax, tenía los machetes ensangrentados como de haberlos usado como arma para matar a los muertos.

-¿Están todos bien? -les pregunto para corroborar el estado de los cuatro.

Ambos se miraron indirectamente como queriendo saber que le querían decir.

-Estamos bien, ¿donde esta el resto? -pregunto el hombre con piel caucásica.

-¿Que resto? -se cuestiono esa mención.

Ahí entonces apareció el resto del equipo metiendose dentro, estaban suspirando de agotamiento.

-Hay mas salas repletas de gente, vamos a tener que sacarlos a todos -anunció seriamente Yumi juntándose con él, aquello hizo que él se quedase con una expresión de indignación.

-¿No sois de la unidad de ataque? -pregunto la mujer asiática pensando que eran los soldados habituales de la Fortaleza que habían venido a salvarlos.

-Señora -Hax se acerco poniendose al lado de los otros dos-. Me temo que la unidad de ataque se ha ido, solamente quedamos nosotros para ayudaros.

Volvieron a mirarse al estar sorprendidos de encontrarse con ese particular grupo.

-Será mejor que os vayáis de aquí, este lugar va a desplomarse -aviso estrictamente Thomas.

-¿Y que pasa con los demás que decís que están atrapados?

-No os preocupéis, les sacaremos, pero ahora necesitamos que vayáis abajo de todo, ahí habrá gente que os pondrán en un lugar seguro -aviso concretamente Yumi.

-De acuerdo -aceptaron todos y se marcharon saliendo de la sala, ahí pudieron el autentico desplome de infectados que habían por todo el lugar, era evidente que ellos los habían matado.

-No les miréis, id todos hacía abajo, ahí es seguro -señalo Eric queriendo que siguiesen sin estar haciendo ningún caso mas de lo que estaban viendo a su alrededor.

Se marcharon bajando por las escaleras con total apuro, ambos se juntaron observando todas las cosas que habían por toda la sala, se guardaron los medicamentos, los instrumentos de medicina y todo aquello que pudiese servirles de utilidad, no iban a desperdiciarlo fácilmente.

-¿Donde esta Jeremy? -pregunto Ulrich notando que el rubio con gafas no estaba con ellos.

-Ahí -señalo Hax observando que estaba al otro lado del nivel abriendo otra puerta, se junto con un par de físicos y un soldado y se puso a hablar con ellos, se notaba que les estaba preguntando sobre si habían visto a Aelita o no,

-Maldita sea -se quejo sabiendo que si estaba haciendo eso era porque iba a empezar con algo malo.

Ambos se dirigieron corriendo hacía donde estaba Jeremy que ahora empezaba a agarrar bruscamente a todos los empleados que querían largarse, el tema de encontrar a Aelita lo estaba volviendo tan loco que no paraba de usar a todo el mundo para encontrar respuestas imposibles.

-¿Alguien ha visto a una chica con el pelo rosa venir por aquí? ¿Alguien la ha visto? -fue soltando la misma pregunta mientras cogiendo a todo aquel que se pusiese delante suyo.

-No, yo no he visto nada -dijo uno y se marcho dejando a Jeremy atolondrado.

-Einstein, detente ahora mismo -le insistió Ulrich queriendo que se detuviese.

-Esta aquí, se que esta aquí -protesto empezando a ponerse mas desesperado que antes.

-No, no sabes que esta aquí, Jeremy detente, la vamos a encontrar juntos -le recrimino Ulrich queriendo que entendiese que esa suposición suya que tenía no estaba funcionando para nada.

-No, es culpa mía, debería haberme dado cuenta de que Remi era un violador.

-No, la culpa es mía, debería haberme acordado de que Sissi me había dicho eso, ¿como no me acorde antes maldita sea? -se compadeció sintiéndose culpable por ese error.

Ahí entonces a Jeremy se le vino una cosa en la cabeza que lo puso peor que antes.

-¿Lo ocultaste verdad? -le pregunto echando una mirada inquisitiva, estaba sospechando de él como si lo hubiese ocultado apropósito.

-¿De que estas hablando? -se cuestiono Ulrich al no entender de que le acusaba.

-Tu sabías que Remi iba a hacer algo y lo ocultaste, ¿verdad? -le echo al bronca al estar teniendo otra suposición poco valida y que no derivaba en nada lógico.

-Jeremy, no sabía que Remi era un violador en serie, yo no tengo la culpa de eso, yo solamente tengo la culpa de no haberlo mencionado antes, hasta Hopper ni siquiera lo hizo -le recrimino hacíendole entender que nadie tenía la culpa de nada.

-¡Mentira! -se tiro encima agarrándole del cuello para asfixiarle con fuerza.

-Jeremy basta -chillo Yumi viendo lo que le hacía Jeremy a su novio.

Ulrich intento de quitárselo de encima pero apenas podía, se había vuelto mucho mas fuerte y esta vez estaba decidido a matarlo sin ningún motivo.

-Jeremy... yo no lo sabía -intento de sincerarse con él como podía.

-Me has hecho perderla, me haz hecho perderla, no pienso perderla de nuevo -murmuro entre dientes de lo enfadado que estaba, continuo apretando mas.

-Ella no es Maya -le dijo sabiendo bien porque estaba actuando así en realidad.

Aquello lo dejo indeciso al darse cuenta de que tenía razón, no lo estaba haciendo por Aelita, lo estaba haciendo por aquella niña que había perdido años atrás, al final los otros se acercaron y lo agarraron por detrás haciendo que se apartara de Ulrich, Yumi junto con Thomas le levantaron mientras Hax agarraba con fuerza a Jeremy para tranquilizarlo.

-Tranquilo chico, todo ha terminado, todo ha terminado -le fue consolando pasivamente a medida que le iba tocando la fibra sensible, consiguió calmarlo del todo-. Bien, así me gusta.

Lo soltó y entonces se cayo quedandose sentado de rodillas, de pronto empezo a sollozar mientras los demás le miraban preocupados ya que no se podían creer que hubiese decaído tan mal con eso.

-Jeremy -se acerco Ulrich poniendose delante de él para ver como estaba.

Alzo la mirada mostrando que estaba llorando de tal manera que empañaba las gafas, decidió quitárselas para no ensuciarlas, aquello lo dejo con una mirada vacía y con los ojos rojos, se notaba que hacía tiempo que no había llorado ya que si no sus ojos no se habrían puesto así.

-Yo no quiero perderla, no quiero perderla como perdí a Maya -esbozo atemorizado al acordarse de ese hecho que hacía tiempo que había olvidado mencionar.

-¿Quien es Maya? -pregunto Eric sin saber a quien se refería con ese nombre.

-Era una niña pequeña que él cuido cuando estaba con sus padres en aquella base segura, se convirtió en un infectado mas y la mato, lleva años sintiéndose culpable por eso, tanto que pensaba que lo había dejado atrás -aclaro Ulrich dejando claro que este era un tema tan delicado que para ayudar a Jeremy necesitaban mostrarse benevolentes con él.

-No quiero perderla, no quiero perderla -empezo a ponerse desesperado otra vez.

-Y no lo has perdido, no dejaremos que suceda -le aconsejo sinceramente Hax.

-No, no lo digo por eso, lo digo porque al final me he dado cuenta de una cosa que antes no quería entender. El Olvidado tenía razón, todo es odio, odio, odio, el mundo siempre estará lleno de odio, y solamente hace falta que suceda algo malo para unirse a él, porque es mucho mas fácil que vivir pensando que todo va a ir bien -argumento llegando a la conclusión de que para él ahora era todo lo contrario de lo que siempre había asumido en realidad.

-Eso no es verdad -le recrimino Ulrich viendo que ya se estaba metiendo por ideas contradictorias-. Sabes muy bien que eso no es verdad Einstein, llevas peleando contra esto desde que te conocimos, en ningún momento te he visto redimirte o te he visto culparte a ti por cualquier cosa que suceda, como mucho de lo único que te arrepientes es de no haber salvado a tus padres, pero fijate bien, eso ha hecho que te hayas hecho mucho mas fuerte que antes.

Aquello lo dejo desconcertado ya que nunca antes se había hecho a la idea.

-¿A que te refieres? -le pregunto queriendo comprenderlo.

-Quiero decir, que a pesar de todo lo malo que te ha ocurrido antes, tu nunca has dejado que eso te carcoma la cabeza, no, tu has seguido adelante, te quedaste años viviendo solo sin la ayuda de nadie, jamas hablaste con alguien, jamas dejaste que nadie te ayudase, no, solamente estabas tu contra el mundo -le señalo con el dedo justificando que siempre había hecho lo mejor que había podido para luchar contra sus miedos, y todo su viaje había dado el resultado que siempre había querido esperar, se había ganado algo mucho mejor.

Jeremy se quedo esbozando una expresión de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que tenía razón, a pesar de haber estado solo durante mucho tiempo, aquello le había hecho convertirse en una persona mucho mas fuerte y valiente que antes, y no podía sentirse culpable por eso. Ambos le ayudaron a levantarse y ponerse de pie, le pasaron su escopeta HUH que se le había caído, al ver esa arma, reconoció que todo lo que decían, tenía razón, se había hecho mas fuerte, y teniendo todo lo que tenía, solamente hacía que se le fuesen todos los miedos que antes había querido ignorar.

-Lo siento -se disculpo con Ulrich ya que casi lo mataba por accidente.

-No importa, de todas formas yo habría hecho lo mismo -se insinuó irónicamente.

Todos se rieron al ver lo absurdo que sonaba ese comentario. De pronto oyeron un extraño grito no humano que venía de algúna parte, se giraron y observaron que un soldado muerto venía arrastrandose hacía ellos, le faltaba toda la carne de las piernas y estaba alzando su mano como si pidiese ayuda aunque era bastante evidente que quería agarrarles para comérselos. Ambos se miraron sabiendo bien lo que tenían que hacer, Jeremy levanto su escopeta HUH y disparo contra el infectado, le disparo y las balas impactaron contra el casco atravesándole el craneo por detrás, se cayo de cabeza, quedo muerto al instante.

-Esto se esta por poner mucho mas chungo -opino Thomas sabiendo que si ese muerto había venido hasta ellos, entonces era el comienzo de algo mucho peor.

-Vayamonos ya -insistió apuradamente Jeremy sabiendo que no podían perder mas tiempo.

Se marcharon corriendo siguiendo todo el trayecto que tenían hacía arriba por todo el nivel inferior.

··

En otro pasillo bastante oscuro, el grupo de Romitz junto con todo el resto de gente de Fort Duxxon fueron avanzando sigilosamente, se habían metido en los niveles inferiores que era donde estaba todo lleno de infectados, no sabían que había aquí así que lo mejor era que mantuvieran la máxima precaución posible ya que ahora se encontraban en el peor lugar inimaginable.

-Con cuidado -guió Emile queriendo que nadie cometiese un error en falso que pudiese llamar la atención de cualquier cosa hostil de los alrededores.

-¿Cuanto falta para llegar hasta abajo de todo? -pregunto Mitch.

-Poco, sigamos así -aviso Yolanda queriendo que continuasen con la marcha.

Fueron dando un par de pasos mas adelante cuando de pronto escucharon el extraño sonido de unos gemidos que venían de algúna parte, se fijaron en la esquina que tenían al lado, surgió un hombre malherido arrastrandose por el suelo, iba tosiendo sin parar, se acerco hacía ellos mientras apartaban a todo el resto ya que no sabían si ese sujeto era una amenaza o no.

-Ayudenme -suplico el sujeto del cual se puso mas cerca hacía la luz mostrando quien resultaba ser, era el soldado que se habían encontrado antes y se lo habían llevado a un lugar seguro.

-Oh por dios no -chillo Clara viendo que había vuelto con ellos y estaba peor que antes, se acerco hacía él ayudándole a sentarse, observo lo herido que estaba-. ¿Pero que te ha pasado?

Tenía todo el traje hecho jirones como si hubiesen intentado de morderle, se volteo mostrando que le faltaba todo un trozo de carne de la mejilla, eso si que era una mordida.

-¿Creía que os habíais llevado a este joven a un lugar seguro? -critico Muldoch acordándose de que se habían llevado a ese joven para tratarle tras haber sido herido anteriormente.

-Y lo hicimos -justifico Mahjid sin entender que hacía ahí de vuelta.

El joven continuo tosiendo, se notaba lo grave que estaba.

-Lo siento, no sabía por donde tenía que ir, así que decidí volver por donde vine y me atacaron.

-¿Los infectados? -pregunto Pietro.

-Han llegado a las entrada principales, están por todas partes, intente de quitármelos pero se me tiraron encima y acabaron arrancándome partes de todo el cuerpo -confeso señalando que tenía mordidas por toda la pierna y demás cortes que parecían rajaduras.

Ambos se mosquearon al ver como estaba, ambos sabían que no se iba a recuperar.

-Esta infectado, hay que matarlo -propuso nerviosamente Herb.

-Para ti todo es matar, ¿verdad? -le critico indirectamente Angus.

-¿Que quieres hacer si no? ¿Dejarlo como esta ese de ahí? -señalo hacía atrás donde se encontraba Balla arrastrando a Norbert, tenía la piel mas negra que antes.

Aquello dejo bien claro que estaban sufriendo una cuestión bastante frívola que les resultaba imposible de solucionar, miraron al joven herido del cual estaba empezando a toser sangre por la boca de manera compulsiva, luego gimió desconsolado.

-¿No voy a poder lograrlo verdad? -les pregunto autocompasivamente.

No sabían que decirle ya que estando en las ultimas le tenían que decir algo que le ayudase, pero ahora que se encontraban en un aprieto, tenían que decirle la verdad.

-Me temo que no -confirmo serenamente Romitz.

Aquello lo dejo mirando al frente con una mirada rígida como de reconocer que estaba en lo cierto.

-He sido un tonto por haberme metido aquí, debería haberme ido y en vez de eso he dejado que me coman, ¿porque soy tan tonto? -se contradijo culpandose por haber cometido ese pésimo error.

-Tu no eres tonto, vale, solamente has cometido, todo el mundo lo comete, no diga que esta sea la mejor, pero lo hiciste porque te preocupaba quedarte solo, quizás esa sea la razón por la que has vuelto, porque sabías que ibas a morir, pero no solo -le explicó Clara sincerandose con él para darle la idea de que a pesar de lo mal que acabo ahora, había una lógica que no veía.

Volteo la mirada fijándose en ella al estar interesado en lo que dijo.

-Cierto, no quería morir solo -se sintió de acuerdo y se puso a reír al ver que tenía razón.

Ambos no pudieron evitar sacar una pequeña sonrisa al ver que consiguieron que al menos se sintiese bien consigo mismo por un buen rato.

-¿Como te llamas? -le pregunto viendo que hasta ahora no sabían su nombre.

Tosió con hipo y entonces se dispuso a decir con total calma:

-Joseph, soy Joseph -esbozo con poca voz y entonces se quedo quieto, murió al instante.

Ambos se miraron exasperados al ver que justo se murió en el momento justo.

-¿Esta muerto? -pregunto Nicolas preocupado por ver como estaba.

-Si, lo esta -afirmo amargamente Muldoch, ahora se preocupaba ya que como había muerto a causa de las mordidas, ahora se iba a convertir dentro de un rato.

Justo en ese momento Herb levanto su pistola dispuesto a dispararle pero entonces Mitch se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y le dio un pequeño golpe en la mano para que la bajase.

-¿Que haces? -le reprocho indignado al ver lo que intentaba hacer.

-Hay que matarlo del todo, se va a convertir -le aclaro entreabriendo los dientes de lo cabreado que estaba porque nadie pensaba en intentar de matarlo para impedir que sucediera lo de siempre.

-Pues si quieres hacer eso entonces hazlo bien -dijo Romitz sacando su cuchillo de caza, se disponía a clavarselo en la cabeza para rematarlo del todo-. Haceos a un lado.

-Giraos todos, no vais a querer ver esto -pidió Mahjid queriendo que todos se apartasen para que no viesen lo que le iba a hacer al cuerpo del joven.

Clara intento de girarse no queriendo ver eso ya que le resultaba demasiado violento hasta para ella, pero de pronto empezo a darse cuenta de una cosa que le llamaba bastante la atención, la forma en que Romitz se disponía a clavarselo en la cabeza, le hacía acordar a un sujeto que ya había visto antes, a uno de hace años atrás cuando la salvaron, empezo a cuestionarse si verdaderamente no se había encontrado con él en un tiempo anterior a todo esto.

Romitz bajo su cuchillo con ambas manos y entonces se lo clavo en la frente de Joseph, el sonido fue ensordecedor y horrible, todos se mosquearon asqueados al ver que lo que hizo no fue algo bastante agradable según por donde se mirase.

Lo saco y lo limpio como pudo entre su chaleco, quedo todo lleno de sangre.

-Me parece que vamos a tener que apurarnos un poco mas -opino sabiendo que ahora que se habían encontrado con él, tenían claro que no podían seguir perdiendo mas tiempo.

-¿Pero como? Ya has oído lo que él ha dicho, todo los niveles se están llenando de muertos, si seguimos bajando por ahí acabaremos en una emboscada, no podemos seguir por aquí -critico exasperado Herb hacíendole entender que seguían cometiendo el mismo riesgo pensando que lo iban a solucionar solamente porque tenían que buscar un grupo de armas.

-Si podemos, pero lo haremos bien, seguiremos con el plan, y si algo malo sucede, vamos a tener que echar a correr todo lo rápido que podamos porque yo no pienso seguir estando en este lugar un minuto mas, ¿ha quedado claro? -acoto estrictamente al dejar claro que estaba tan harto de estar metido en la Fortaleza que tenía mas ganas de ir con todo que seguir estando donde se encontraba.

Todos se le quedaron mirando escépticamente al entender bien lo que quería decir.

-¡Vamonos ya! -apuro de nuevo y ambos marcharon corriendo como podían.

··

Afuera, todo el equipo de soldados estaban atendiendo a todos los heridos que iban viniendo mientras el resto se iba organizando preparando todas las armas que tenían a mano por si sucedía un nuevo ataque, entre ellos se encontraban Alexandra junto con Anthea, Sebastian y Mauro, ambos se quedaron con Tekla del cual ella se quedo ayudándoles a limpiarles las heridas en la cara, tenían todavía las cicatrices de los restos de cristal que se les quedaron pegados durante el primer estallido erróneo a la Fortaleza, había cogido una bola de pelusa sintética junto con poco de alcohol desinfectante y se lo iba poniendo lentamente en la cara de Anthea, iba quejándose debido a que esa pelusa le cosía bastante en la herida.

-Será mejor que se tranquilice, esto se le pasara pronto -le aconsejo queriendo que no se quejara tanto, era evidente que hacía tiempo que no la trataban de nada.

-Yo soy doctora, se muy bien como es esto -se insinuó ingenuamente, volvió a quejarse.

Al otro lado Alexandra le estaba viendo y no podía evitarse sentirse un poco traicionada ya que hacía un buen rato ella estuvo apunto de matarla por quedarse con Hopper, no sabía si ella entendía que había pasado demasiado tiempo o no pero tenía por seguro que algúna tontería ella haría para vengarse por lo que le paso a pesar de que no tenía para nada la culpa.

-Creo que con esto va a estar bien -dijo ella guardandose todos los instrumentos de medicina.

-¿Esta segura? -se cuestiono, intento de tocarselo para ver como estaba.

-No se lo toque, o se lo infectara -le aviso con tiempo.

Lo comprendió y asintió desconcertada por eso, jamas se le olvida ese hecho importante.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-Si, ¿de que se trata? -se quedo de brazos cruzados interesada en saber lo que tenía que decir.

-Se que no es asunto mío ni nada de eso, pero tengo que decírselo, ¿que le paso en la cabeza?

Ahí se quedo mas desconcertada todavía ya que no sabía que decirles, no podía mencionarles que ella había sido utilizada para que Decisión estuviese usando su cuerpo ya que viendo el aspecto de todos los soldados que habían alrededor, le daba una mala sensación de pensar de que todos la tratarían como algo hostil, tenía que buscarse una excusa para ocultarlo rápidamente.

-Experimentaron con ella -dijo Alexandra juntándose al lado.

-¿Experimentaron? -se sorprendió Tekla al oír eso.

-Así es, ella fue la mujer de Hopper, le hicieron creer que había muerto tras haber sufrido un terrible accidente, la tuvieron haciendo experimentos de todo tipo hasta que al final decidieron sacarla de donde estaba y ahora esta trabajando con nosotros -argumento Alexandra dando una historia falsa como para que se pensasen que Anthea era una buena persona.

-Vaya, debió de ser terrible -exclamo Tekla sintiéndose atolondrada al oír eso.

-Si, lo fue, pero al menos una vez que me encontré de vuelta con mi hija, todo se me calmo un poco -afirmo siguiendo la misma historia, volteo la mirada hacía Alexandra al ver que le había guardado las espaldas cuando encima ambas ni se fiaban mutuamente.

-¿La quiere mucho a su hija?

-Si, la quiero muchísimo, es increíble la clase de chica en que se ha convertido, antes quería impedir que se hiciese daño con todo lo que había a su alrededor, y ahora esta buscando todos los daños posibles -comento viendo la perspectiva irónica de todo el asunto.

-Me lo imagino, me recuerda a mi niñez en en el pueblo en que vivía, antes estaba peleándome con todo el mundo por querer sobrevivir y ahora me he convertido en aquello que tanto odiaba, en una mujer llena de tantas armas que podría volar toda una comunidad en un solo día, parece irónico pero así son las cosas, todo el mundo siempre se acaba convirtiendo en lo peor de uno mismo -comento hacíendoles ver que todos tenían un lado malo esperando salir en un futuro próximo.

-Si, cierto -asintió Anthea dandose cuenta de algo en lo que no había caído en la cuenta, se había pasado tanto tiempo metido en esa cápsula criogenica que no se había percatado de que sucedía algo malo con ella, tanto ahí metida la estaba convirtiendo en algo inhumano, y después de lo que sucedió dentro de la Fortaleza, empezaba a sentir un terrible miedo de lo que pudiera sucederle mas tarde, temía por su vida y por la de los demás si se acercaban demasiado a ella.

-Tekla -la llamo una voz conocida.

Ambas se giraron observando que se trataba de Isaac asomando la cabeza del otro lado de los carros que tenían puestos alrededor, les hizo un gesto como indicando que viniesen, ambas hicieron caso y marcharon con él para ver de que se trataba. Dieron la vuelta y se juntaron con él, Sebastian y Mauro estaban con él observando algo que estaba puesto en la pantalla de su portátil.

-¿Que sucede Isaac? -le pregunto seriamente.

Se sentó en la silla que había delante y se puso a teclear rápidamente en el portátil, fue pasando varias paginas hasta mostrar una imagen de una silueta tridimensional de la Fortaleza.

-He estado haciendo un análisis de todo el diseño de la Fortaleza y he descubierto algo que me parece que nadie ha sabido hasta ahora -declaro eufóricamente y entonces bajo la imagen mostrando la parte subterránea de la Fortaleza, surgió otra imagen encima mostrando el diseño de unas figuras esféricas que estaban conectadas con la parte subterránea de la instalación.

-¿Que es eso? -se cuestiono Alexandra al no entender lo que estaba viendo.

-Me parece que eso son repulsores -mencionó.

-¿Repulsores? ¿Como los motores de un cohete? -critico Anthea hacíendose a la idea.

-Así es, no se como están conectados a toda la Fortaleza, como si eso hubiese estado ahí durante todo este tiempo esperando para que los usasen.

-Nosotros hemos estado trabajando en toda esa parte todo este tiempo y jamas nos hemos percatado de que eso estuviese ahí abajo -comento Sebastian desconcertado ante esa revelación.

-O quizás si lo estaba pero jamas nos dimos cuenta de a que se referían -opino contradictoriamente Mauro hacíendose otra idea mucho menos razonable pero al mismo tiempo mas lógica.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿que quiere decir eso de que han estado ahí esperando para que los usaran? -critico Tekla sin entender esa ultima mención que parecía indicar otra cosa.

-Antes he descubierto esto pero no entendía lo que era -levanto la imagen en la pantalla mostrando la silueta del nivel mas alto de la instalación, hizo aparecer la silueta de unas descargas eléctricas que salían de un circulo rojo y luego se expandían por toda la instalación al instante-. Me parece que esa inteligencia acaba de activar los repulsores.

-¿Activar los repulsores?

-Señoras, no se como decir esto pero... me parece que dentro de poco todo este lugar esta apunto de echar el vuelo por todo lo alto -declaro mostrandose altamente preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar.

Ambas se miraron al darse cuenta de que ahora estaban al borde de un problema mayor y que los concernía a todos, tenían que avisar al grupo de lo que habían descubierto antes de que fuese tarde.

··

Mannix consiguió volver a la sala principal de Decisión yendo completamente agotado y amargado mientras iba cargando con un cuerpo del que iba agarrándolo por el cuello de su camiseta, ella le había pedido que le llevase uno de los Guerreros del Mañana, y en cambio le trajo otra cosa, pero eso le daba igual ya que ahora había entendido lo que estaba pasando en realidad, se puso en el centro de la sala y de ahí Decisión fijo su ojo en él, lo aumento observando su cara de pura amargura pero sobretodo miraba el cuerpo que llevaba consigo.

-¿Donde están los Guerreros del Mañana Mannix? -le pregunto soberanamente al darse cuenta de que no había venido con nadie mas, estaba completamente solo.

-No los he encontrado, pero a cambio te he traído esto -declaro tirando el cuerpo de un tirón delante de ella para que lo viese, era el cuerpo moribundo de Remi.

Decisión lo miro y no pudo evitar sentirse traicionada, hizo una descarga que se expandió a través de todo el sistema hacíendolo vibrar.

-¿Que significa esto Mannix? -le pregunto subiendo su tono.

-Significa que te he dado algo mucho mejor que los Guerreros del Mañana, te he dado un cuerpo.

-Un cuerpo muerto que no me sirve para nada -lo rechazo rotundamente.

-¿Que no? Pues entonces dime: ¿Que pensabas hacer con los Guerreros? -le recrimino poniéndola a prueba para saber muy bien que era lo que tenía que decir al respecto.

No dijo nada, hubo un mutuo silencio durante un par de segundos hasta que entonces dijo:

-Mientes -volvió a lanzar otra descarga al sistema, lo acuso.

-¿Que yo miento? -se señalo justificando esa acusación.

-¿Te has encontrado con ellos y los has dejado escapar? ¿Porque?

-Porque tienen razón, me has estado utilizando, al igual que a todo el mundo, a ti no te interesamos, ni lo que podemos hacer, solamente te importa el hecho de tener poder -comento acusándola de haber estado engañando a todo el mundo para salirse con la suya.

-¿Has decidido traicionarme Samuel Mannix?

-No, te acuso de haber estado utilizando a todo el mundo para tus fines, confiaba en ti y que haz hecho hasta ahora, dejar que un montón de gente inocente muera por nada, al final Hopper tenía razón, nada bueno sale de esto, y tu, no eres algo bueno, tu no me has dado mi mundo, solamente me has quitado aquello que mas apreciaba, y era mi vida.

-La vida que tu elegiste.

-Si, pero yo elegí tener una vida perfecta en donde todo el mundo pudiera hacer lo que quisiera, y aquí nadie ha conseguido eso, todos se están muriendo, mientras que tu sigues aquí metida haciendo nada, todos tenían razón, tu no eres la cura de este mundo, tu eres un error -le echo la bronca justificando que ya no tenía ningúna razón para seguir hacíendola caso.

De pronto hubo una sacudida que hizo temblar violentamente todo el nivel, casi perdía el equilibrio si no se hubiese sujetado por sus propios pies, se quedo desconcertado ya que no sabía si eso lo había causado ella o no pero de una cosa estaba seguro, Decisión estaba terriblemente cabreada.

-¿Es esta tu decisión? -le pregunto pasivamente.

-¿Que decisión? -cuestiono esa pregunta que le empezaba a dar mal rollo.

-La de traicionarme y traicionar a todo tu trabajo de toda una vida.

Mannix se lo pensó detenidamente, entendía que si hacía esto no quedaría nada de todo lo que hizo, pero Decisión tenía la culpa de que todo se fuese completamente al traste, tenía que terminar con eso ya que estaba claro que ya no había ningúna razón para seguir adelante.

-Renuncio a estar obedeciéndote, no a mi trabajo, mi trabajo siempre quedara aquí impune -decreto dejando clara cual era su autentica intención.

Decisión hizo un ruido estridente que casi parecía como de estar apunto de lanzar una descarga mucho mayor que la anterior pero se detuvo al instante. Mannix se cubrió pensando que lo iba a atacar pero en vez de eso no sucedió nada, se quedo ahí con el ojo bien abierto.

-Pues ahora entonces yo tomare mis propias decisiones -acoto seriamente y entonces lanzo otra descarga que se expandió por toda la sala haciendo que saltasen chispas por todas partes.

Mannix se cubrió viendo que casi le daban, se quedo desconcertado de nuevo ya que no sabía que había sido eso pero ya asumía que había hecho algo que no era bueno.

-¿Que haz hecho? -le pregunto queriendo entender cual era su nuevo plan.

-He hecho algo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, quitar este puesto de su lugar.

-¿De su lugar? -critico esa ultima mención ya que no sabía a que se refería.

De pronto surgió uno de los tentáculos metalizados que le agarro del brazo seguido de otro que también le fue agarrando todas las extremidades al mismo tiempo.

-¿Que es esto? -protesto estupefacto al ver lo que le estaba haciendo.

Los tentáculos le elevaron hasta ponerlo delante del ojo de Decisión donde ahí acerco su cámara hasta tener la cara de Mannix mas cerca que antes.

-¿Que significa esto? -le reprocho exigiéndole una respuesta.

-¿Sabes acaso porque te peli que trajeses a uno de los Guerreros del Mañana? -le pregunto inquisitivamente como para saber si entendía porque estaba haciendo lo que le hacía.

-No -esbozo sinceramente.

-Te lo pedí porque necesitaba a un individuo que me pudiera dar tanta energía como para elevar este lugar de sus cimientos, necesitaba la mente de uno de ellos ya que así me darían la fuerza necesaria para cometer mi nuevo plan de conquista -le aclaro soberanamente mientras iban lanzando varias descargas que estallaban provocando un reguero de chispas por toda la sala.

-¿Elevar este lugar de sus cimientos? ¿Nuevo plan de conquista? ¿De que cojones estas hablando? -critico reprochadamente Mannix al no entender adonde quería ir a parar con eso.

-¿No te acuerdas? Pusimos esos repulsores debajo de la instalación porque sabías que si algo malo sucedía en algún momento, tu te encargarías de hacer que este lugar se levantase para que así se quedase suspendido en el aire y así nadie intentaría atacarlo.

Ahí entonces Mannix empezo a acordarse y tenía razón en lo que decía.

-Pero si eso lo diseñe como ultimo recurso por si las cosas salían mucho peor de lo esperado -reprimió justificando que estaban haciendo lo contrario de que acordo en realidad.

-Por eso mismo, este lugar esta siendo gravemente dañado por culpa de ellos, pero todavía queda una forma de hacer que todo esto funcione de nuevo.

Se escucho un ruido mecánico y entonces Mannix se giro observando que un nuevo tentáculo estaba saliendo del tejado, este tenía colocado en la punta un casco que él conocía perfectamente.

-¿Que me vas a hacer? -cuestiono atemorizado al ver eso que se acercaba sigilosamente hacía él.

-No puedo activar manualmente los repulsores de abajo porque no están conectados al mismo sistema inalámbrico que el de toda la instalación, pero al menos he conseguido darle suficiente energía como para poder calentarlos.

-¿Y que tiene eso que ver conmigo?

-Necesitaba a un ser humano para alimentarme de su mente y así conseguir mucha mas energía que antes, pero como solamente me has traído a un reciente fiambre -un tentaculoso se acerco al cuerpo de Remi y lo tiro violentamente contra la pared partiéndole todos los huesos, quedo tirado en el suelo hecho una bola-, no me deja otra que usarte a ti para conseguirlo, tu me vas a ayudar a conseguir que mi nuevo plan de éxito.

-No, no no -suplico Mannix queriendo impedirlo pero entonces le puso el casco.

Lo activo y una energía carmesí empezo a rodearle electrocutándole por todo el cuerpo, fue tal que hizo soltar un terrible grito de sofoco ya que aquello le hacía doler de la peor manera posible, toda al energía que venía de Mannix quedaba metida en el ordenador central haciendo que Decisión se alimentase de él, fue tan alta la descarga que acabo haciendo que todos los sistemas electrónicos que habían en la sala acabasen estallando, incluyendo las pantallas del ordenador.

-Yo decido, ser superior -decreto y entonces lanzo la ultima descarga de todas.

··

Los Guerreros siguieron subiendo por todos los niveles cuando de pronto otra sacudida les hizo perder el equilibrio de nuevo, se agarraron a los bordes de una escalera y observaron como unos rayos carmesí pasaban por las tuberías del techo y de ahí continuaban avanzando.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -se cuestiono Eric.

-Algo no muy bueno -opino sinceramente Ulrich.

-Decisión debe de haber activado algo, algo que pueda matarnos -exclamo Jeremy teniendo el remordimiento de pensar que esa cosa estaba apunto de hacer que iba a afectarlos gravemente.

-Es que esa cosa no se muere nunca -esbozo amargamente Yumi asqueada al ver que esa inteligencia nunca paraba de estar maquinando cosas terribles.

-Algo viene -aviso Hax sacando sus machetes.

Ambos se miraron escépticamente al saber muy bien que tenían que prepararse, se pusieron a un lado dispuestos a esperar a que viniese aquello que se acercaba, Jeremy volteo la mirada hacía Ulrich hacíendole el viejo gesto que indicaba que en cuanto se aproximase, ellos entrarían primero y atacarían a lo que fuese que tuviesen delante, él lo entendió y entonces ambos esperaron.

Oyeron el sonido de unos pisadas que venían corriendo con prisa, se miraron de reojo sabiendo que ambos tenían que estar listos para cuando viniese, se concentraron agarrando fuertemente sus armas ya que sentían que estaban viniendo, podían ver su sombra en el suelo.

-¡Ahora! -ordeno Jeremy y entonces ambos se quitaron de en medio y se pusieron delante apuntando hacía el individuo que había adelante pero resulto ser todo lo contrario.

Eran Aelita y Odd junto con Kiwi, estaban por atacarles por accidente, alzaron sus manos en señal de defenderse al ver que sus propios amigos estaban casi apunto de matarlos por ningún motivo.

-Aelita -dijo sorprendido Jeremy al ver que la encontró.

-Jeremy -esbozo ella alegrada de verle, se acerco dandole un fuerte abrazo.

-Creía que te iba a perder otra vez -espeto él con total sinceridad.

-Y yo también -indico ingenuamente y entonces ambos se miraron cariñosamente para luego darse un pequeño beso apasionado al pensar que nunca mas iban a poder verse después de lo que sucedió.

-Veo que no te has muerto -insinuó Ulrich estando de Odd.

-Ese cabron ha recibir su propia dosis de medicina -mencionó sonriendo plácidamente ya que había conseguido matar a Miqquel, por esa misma razón estaba él vivo.

Ambos no pudieron evitarlo y acabaron riéndose incredulamemente al ver lo obvio que resultaba todo esto, se abrazaron de lo entusiasmados que estaban por volver a verse.

-Sabía que lo ibas a lograr -espeto sintiéndose orgulloso de él.

-Y yo que pensaba que no durarías ni cinco segundos ahí -exclamo sarcásticamente Yumi.

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso me echabas de menos? -le siguió la corriente apropositamente.

-Echaba de menos a este pequeñín de aquí -indico acariciando la cabeza de Kiwi.

Odd se sintió indignado por eso pero luego ambos soltaron una pequeña risa falsa y entonces le dio un fuerte abrazo ya que a pesar de que siempre se llevaban de una rara manera, lo había echado bastante de menos al ser uno mas del equipo.

-No se que haría sin ti Odd Della Robbia -opino ingenuamente.

-Bueno, podrías tenerme en mi mente y así sabrías que existo -propuso burlonamente.

-Odd -le echo Ulrich una mirada incrédula al ver que se estaba pasando por completo.

-¿Que? Es verdad, nadie se olvida de mi -se señalo justificando ese hecho tan poco idóneo.

-¿Y de nosotros? -critico Thomas viendo que se había olvidado de los hermanos.

-A vosotros tampoco os iba a olvidar -indico considerablemente y entonces los abrazo a cada uno.

-Me alegro de ver que todos estáis bien -dijo Has estando orgulloso de ver que les encontraron.

Aelita se aparto de Jeremy observando que estaban con un viejo amigo.

-Hax -se sorprendió al ver que estaba con ellos.

-Me alegro de volver a encontrarme con usted señorita Schaeffer -la saludo amablemente.

-A ti también -le abrazo encantada de volver a verle ya que eso significaba que habían vuelto a encontrarse con Nebula y con los demás en el exterior-. ¿Donde esta mi padre?

-No te preocupes, esta a salvo con los otros afuera, hemos venido a buscaros -aviso Eric.

-¿Donde esta Remi? -pregunto soberanamente Jeremy al acordarse de que ella estaba con él.

-Esta muerto -declaro Odd con un cierto tono pasivo.

-¿Muerto? -se cuestiono Yumi sorprendida al oír eso.

-Lo encontré casi apunto de matarla cuando entonces le dispare por detrás, luego lo mate con esto -aclaro enseñando la pistola plateada que antes tenía Meredith, le había matado con esa arma.

Ambos hermanos reconocieron al instante la pistola que llevaba en sus manos.

-¿Esa no es el arma que tenía Gran Madre? -pregunto Thomas.

-Me encontré con ella, lo siento mucho chicos, no llego a usarla del todo -les confeso dejando claro que su madre había muerto en muy poco tiempo.

Aquello los dejo a ambos con un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad.

-¿Conseguiste matar a Miqquel verdad? -pregunto Yumi queriendo corroborar eso.

-Lo tire al vacío, pero... antes de eso.

-Me llevo ante ustedes -dijo William surgiendo junto con Sissi alzando una pistola mientras él iba alzando su espada hacía ellos.

Todos se alarmaron y apuntaron sus armas hacía los dos que estaban mas adelante.

-Volvemos a encontrarnos Guerreros del Mañana -les saludo sarcásticamente.

-William maldita sea, porque no te mueres de una puta vez -le reprocho Ulrich harto de estar viéndole todo el rato, y justo ahora no iba a ser menos.

-Lo haría si pudiera, pero no pienso terminar esto sin antes acabar con lo que he empezado -indico poniendo aquella expresión amargada que siempre ponía cada vez que contaba algo contradictorio.

-¿Como cojones nos han encontrado? -critico Thomas sin entender como podía ser que estando en uno de los niveles mas bajos los hubiesen hallado fácilmente.

-El rubito fue lo bastante tonto como para seguirnos hasta vosotros -mencionó descaradamente Sissi y se puso a reirse descaradamente al ver que los dejo a todos indecisos con esa respuesta.

-Mierda -se quejo Odd al darse cuenta de que tenía razón-. Ya ni me acordaba de él.

-Tu eres el tío que nos amenazo en nuestra base -dijo Hax apuntandole con uno de sus machetes.

-Ah claro, ¿tu eres de los que están con Von Crisis verdad? -inquirió hacíendose a la idea.

-Lo que tu gente hizo ahí, fue algo totalmente injusto -acoto soberanamente.

-¿Mi gente? -se señalo y se puso a reirse como si le hubiesen contado algo gracioso-. ¿De veras creéis que trabajo para esa gentuza?, querían matarme en cuanto tuviesen éxito, porque debería seguir estándome unido a ellos, son una panda de idiotas.

-¿Y tu qué? -critico contradictoriamente Yumi.

-¿Que has dicho? -se extraño Sissi con ese comentario.

-¿Porque sigues estando con ella William? ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de lo que te hizo, de como te traiciono? ¿Porque sigues estando esa mujer? Es una manipuladora, te esta controlando la mente, lo ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo y parece que no te importa, creía que por lo menos tu serías lo suficientemente listo como para darte cuenta de esto -le regaño insistiéndole en que abriese su mente y se diese cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un error al estar con ella.

Aquello hizo que Sissi se pusiese a reirse descaradamente a carcajadas.

-¿Tu no lo entiendes verdad? -puso una expresión de ingenuidad.

-¿Que no entiendo? -le pregunto intrigada al entender por donde iba.

-Lo que tengo yo con William es algo demasiado valioso como para que pienses que todo esto es un montaje, yo adoro a William con todos sus desperfectos, no me importa lo que haya hecho, solamente me importa el hecho de que ambos tenemos algo en común, mucho mas que lo tuyo con ese amiguito alemán que tienes, jamas dejaría que William no hiciese algo, le tengo completa lealtad hacía él, en lo bueno y en lo malo, aunque principalmente lo malo, y ni por asomo pensaría en traicionarle siquiera, jamas haría eso, aunque sucediese lo que sucediese -argumento explicando la razón de porque quería a William con todo su esplendor.

Todos se le quedaron mirando intentando de fingir que todo aquello que había dicho no iba en serio ya que era imposible tomarse en serio a esa mujer después de todas las cosas que hizo para aprovecharse en él, y lo peor de todo es que los acusaba de ser imperfectos e ileales.

-Te equivocas -acuso Ulrich.

-¿Como dices? -se enfurruño con esa respuesta.

-¿Sabes acaso porque saque a Yumi del lugar donde estaba?

Todos voltearon la mirada hacía Ulrich intrigados por lo que tenía que decir.

-La saque porque vi lo que la gente de Fort Dunbar le estaba haciendo, ella me lo contó, no había ni un solo hombre que le diese algo de respeto, todos eran una panda de machistas que querían tener algo con ella, pero yo no hice lo mismo que ellos, yo la trate bien, la respete en todas las cosas que hacía, le cogi cariño y cuando me di cuenta de lo especial que era, decidí ayudarla, ¿y sabes porque hice eso y no lo contrario como tu piensas?

Trago saliva al sentir que no le iba a gustar lo que tenía que decir.

-Porque mi padre me enseño que todas las mujeres siempre tienen algo especial en su interior, y con Yumi no iba a ser distinto, Yumi es una mujer fuerte y segura de si mismo, al igual que lo fue su hermano, por eso mismo siempre seré leal a ella aunque suceda lo peor de lo peor, jamas la traicionare, estaré con ella hasta al final al igual que con mis amigos -acoto dejando claro cual era la diferencia la relación que tenía ella en comparación con ellos.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al no poder creerse que hubiese dicho eso ya que eso había sido lo mas sensato que hubiese mencionado nunca, y tenía bastante razón, ambos se respetaban mutuamente y jamas se traicionarían en lo mas mínimo, eran un equipo, y siempre lo serían.

-¿De veras te crees eso William? -le pregunto Sissi para querer saber su opinión al respecto.

Le volteo la mirada y se quedo mirándola con aquella expresión vacía como si no se hubiese enterado de nada de lo que contaron, volvió a mirarles y entonces dijo:

-¿Sabes que Ulrich? -se dirigió expresamente hacía él alemán.

Puso una expresión rígida al saber muy bien lo que le iba a decir.

-Tienes toda la razón -dijo ingenuamente y entonces paso su espada por detrás de la pierna de Sissi, le hizo tal corte que la hizo caerse de rodillas contra el suelo.

Ambos se quedaron atónitos al ver lo que le hizo, ataco a su novia por nada.

-¿Pero que coño te pasa? -le reprocho indignada al ver lo que hizo.

-Lo siento mucho Elizabeth, pero tienes que entender una cosa, y es que tu jamas vas a conseguir engatusarme con tus halagos -comento demostrando que se había tomado en serio lo que decían.

-¿Te lo has creído verdad? ¿Te has creído en serio lo que te han contado?

-No, simplemente era algo que ya sabía de antemano, solamente necesitaba que alguien me lo hiciese acordar por las buenas, y a decir verdad -volteo la mirada de vuelta hacía Ulrich, puso una expresión ingenua como de sentirse orgulloso de eso-, lo agradezco por completo.

Ulrich no pudo soportar eso, no solamente estaba lo bastante loco como para querer matarlos sino que ahora encima había atacado a su novia por impedir que le controlase psicológicamente.

-Cabron -esbozo ella sintiéndose terriblemente dolorida por el corte.

Se quedo riéndose malsanamente mientras veía como ella se estaba desangrando terriblemente en el suelo, volvió a fijarse en el grupo que estaba ahí mismo observando la escena.

-¿Volvemos por donde lo dejamos? -pregunto insinuandose como siempre.

-¿No vamos a pelearnos con él verdad? -critico Eric asumiendo que se iban a quedar para pelearse con él una ultima vez ahora que tenían la oportunidad.

-No, claro que no -negó rotundamente Aelita-. Nosotros nos vamos de aquí.

-¿Por donde? ¿Por la entrada principal como siempre?

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso importa algo? -critico reprochadamente Odd al no entender que tenía que ver con eso con la idea de que ellos se escapasen volviendo por ahí.

-Importa, que todo esa parte se esta desmoronando, al igual que todo esto, si intentáis de ir hasta ahí, se acabara cayendo antes de tiempo, jamas saldréis de aquí -advirtió expresamente.

-Es un farol -rechazo Jeremy ese aviso, había algo que no cuadraba para nada.

-No, al contrario, ¿cuanto ha pasado desde que vuestros amigos de afuera atacasen este lugar? No falta nada para que todas las infraestructuras de este lugar se vengan abajo, ¿y pensad bien? ¿Cuales son los lugares mas recónditos para que queden derrumbados primero? -explicó concretando todos los hechos que hacían dar a entender que estaban apunto de tomar una mala idea.

Ambos se miraron intentando de asimilarlo pero apenas podían ya que viniendo de William, sentían que todo esto era una estratagema para seguir manteniéndoles encerrados mucho mas tiempo.

-Tiene razón -confirmo Hax hacíendose a la idea.

-¿Como? -pregunto Jeremy extrañado al ver que estaba de acuerdo con él.

-Esta no es la primera vez que pasa, hace unos años estuve con Nebula en una misión, intentábamos de inspeccionar un almacén abandonado, no nos dimos cuenta de que ese lugar había sido dañado de profundidad, lo tocamos todo por accidente y aquello hizo que todo se derrumbase poco a poco, yo y Nebula salimos pero los cuatro miembros que habían con nosotros no lograron salir por la puerta principal, esa fue la primera cosa que se derrumbo, después vino el resto y los cuatro que quedaron dentro acabaron sepultados por completo -confeso demostrando que ya había pasado por una situación igual de parecida y con el mismo resultado.

-¿Entonces no podemos salir por la puerta principal como hemos hecho antes? -critico Eric asumiendo que iba muy en serio lo que les decía el otro.

-Veís, al final uno con cabeza -afirmo sintiéndose orgulloso de ver que alguien lo entendía.

Todos se le quedaron mirando con seriedad al saber muy bien que a pesar de que no tenían ningúna forma de salir de aquí, no iban a dejar que él les siguiese.

-¿Que hacemos entonces? -critico Odd asumiendo que algo iban a tener que hacer para huir.

-Debe de haber otro lugar por donde podamos irnos -opino Yumi teniendo la certeza de que la entrada principal no debía ser el único acceso por el que poder escapar.

Ahí entonces Aelita tuvo una cierta idea de algo que hasta ahora a nadie se le había ocurrido.

-El hangar -dijo ella acordándose de ese otro lugar.

-¿Como? -escucho Jeremy lo que dijo pero no lo comprendió.

-El hangar, el lugar donde están guardados los vehículos, ahí hay un acceso que nos puede servir para poder escapar, podemos usar el Megapod para poder escapar de ahí a toda prisa -propuso de utilizar los vehículos que habían dejado atrás para huir de una vez por todas.

Aquello hizo que William se enfureciese al ver que tenían una idea.

Todos se miraron seriamente al darse cuenta de que tenía razón en eso, el Megapod continuaba donde lo habían dejado los hombres de Mannix, si llegaban a ese lugar, podrían usar el Megapod para poder escapar fácilmente antes de que todo se viniese abajo.

-Podría funcionar -confirmo Jeremy estando de acuerdo en esa propuesta.

-¿Pero acaso sabemos donde están? -se cuestiono exigentemente Thomas.

-Yo puedo ayudaros, soy un rastreador, puedo encontrar cualquier cosa que necesitéis -agrego Hax dispuesto a ayudarles a encontrar el hangar.

-Intentad de llegar a ese lugar y acabaréis muertos -advirtió seriamente William dejando claro que no iba a dejar que marchasen hacía ahí por mucho que se lo creyesen.

Aquello les hizo darse cuenta de que todavía tenían que ocuparse de él antes de todo, no iban a dejar que le siguiesen para que luego les arruinase la salida ahora que tenían el plan perfecto.

-Marchaos, yo me ocupo de él -insistió Ulrich dispuesto a enfrentarse a él.

-¿Que? No, no otra vez Ulrich, ya estoy harto de esto, no te voy a dejar solo con él -rechisto Yumi negándose a dejar que se enfrentase solo con él como hacía siempre.

-Me da igual, ayuda a los otros a escapar, yo os daré tiempo, no pienso dejar que él siga aquí después de que todo esto se venga abajo, esto termina aquí ahora -decreto decidido a terminar con la rivalidad que tenía con William de una vez por todas.

William puso una sonrisa ingenua como de estar de acuerdo con eso.

-Será mejor que nos marchemos ya -apuro Hax queriendo marcharse.

-Dejadme aquí -pidió presionando para que le dejasen.

Ambos no sabían que hacer, entendían que Ulrich quería hacer esto personalmente, pero se estaba arriesgando demasiado al quedarse solo con él ya que después de todo lo sucedido en las anteriores veces, esta vez iba a acabar terriblemente mal para ambos.

-Ulrich -dijo Yumi entristeciéndose de nuevo ya que no iba a dejar a su novio solo-. Me quedo.

-No Yumi, ya te lo he dicho, no lo vas a hacer -le reprocho negándose a dejar que se quedara.

-Me da igual lo que me digas, somos un equipo, y al equipo no se le abandona, esto a mi también me importa, esta vez pienso asegurarme de que él muere de una jodida vez -acoto decidida con total seriedad a pelear para matar a William, activo su abanico.

Ulrich se la miro viendo que estaba decidido a acabar con esto, quería negárselo pero viendo que ahora parecía tener ese pensamiento de venganza que él, ya no podía reprochárselo.

-Tu y yo Ulrich, siempre hasta el final.

Sonrío orgulloso de ver que su novia estaba mas que decidida a quedarse con él pasase lo que pasase, ambos prepararon sus armas dispuestos a pelearse una ultima vez.

-Que tierno es todo esto, y también que vulgar, ¿de veras creéis que podéis conmigo?

-Al menos podemos intentarlo -exclamo él, miro de vuelta al grupo-. Iros.

Ambos lo entendieron y entonces se dieron la vuelta marchándose por el otro lado, Odd le dio una palmada de confianza y se marcho con los otros, se quedaron solos con él. William alzo su espada y se puso a golpearla contra el costado con tal de provocarlos, se quedo mirándoles con aquella expresión susodicha que ponía siempre que estaba apunto de terminar con algo, los dos se quedaron mirándole sin inmutarse, estaban mas que preparados a acabar con la disputa que tenían con él.

-No vais a salir de aquí -aviso poniendo una mueca en la que hacía crujir los dientes.

-Y tu tampoco -dijo Sissi sacando un cuchillo de su bata y clavándoselo en el talón hacíendole salir un pequeño chorro de sangre que caía sobre su bota.

-¡No! -grito William sintiendo el terrible dolor de esa cuchillada en su pie.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos ya que no se esperaban para nada que ella acabase haciendo eso.

-Maldita zorra traicionera -se quejo enfurismado y la golpeo con su otro pie dandole una fuerte patada en la cara que la dejo de costado para el otro lado.

Yumi se enfado por eso y decidió dispararle con su abanico, lanzo una cuchilla de plasma y esta casi impacto sobre William pero rápidamente la esquivo poniendo su espada delante suyo para cubrirse, el disparo fue tan atroz que lo lanzo volando unos metros golpeandose el hombro, aprovecho y se marcho corriendo para la otra esquina donde desapareció, Sissi hizo lo mismo y se puso a perseguirle a pesar de que todavía estaba sangrando por su pierna, los dos les siguieron intentando de evitar que se escapasen pero ya les perdieron de vista por completo.

-Maldita sea, le teníamos -se quejo Yumi mosqueada por ver que le perdieron.

-No, los teníamos -rectifico Ulrich esa mención.

Yumi le miro escépticamente al oír eso, no lo había entendido del todo.

-Esos dos son tan peligrosos como uno solo -acoto sabiendo que ahora teniéndoles separados iba a causar otro grave problema para el que no estaban preparados.

-¿Quieres que nos separemos? -critico ella asumiendo que justo ahora que se iban a poner a luchar mutuamente iban a tener que separar para capturar a los dos.

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? -insinuó irónicamente.

No pudo evitarlo y entonces ambos se marcharon siguiendo a cada uno a la espera de encontrarles y matarlos al instante, no iban a perdonarlos por todo lo que hicieron, esta vez ya no lo iban a hacer.

··

Todos continuaban la pantalla del portátil de Isaac que iba mostrando los niveles de energía que se iban acumulando alrededor de toda la instalación, el joven genio se iba mordiendo las uñas del pulgar derecho de los nervios que tenía al no saber que hacer ahora.

-¿Y no puedes hacer algo para remediarlo? -pregunto Alexandra asumiendo que como él era bastante listo podría cometer algo para impedir que la energía siguiese pasando por la instalación.

-Y no, lo que sea que haya ahí controlando todo esto es mas poderoso que mi portátil, podría intentar de mandar un virus para dañarlo pero no creo que sirva de mucho, este es posiblemente el mejor sistema inalámbrico que he visto en mucho tiempo -comento ingenuamente.

Aquello hizo que ambas se mosqueasen al ver que nadie podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Los chicos deben de seguir dentro, y no sabemos nada de Hopper -reprimió Anthea sintiendo que ya no podía aguantar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Será mejor que les dejemos en paz, ellos saben su trabajo -objetó Tekla convencida de que el otro equipo lograría encontrar a los que se quedaron atrás en la instalación.

-¿Y ellos acaso han sabido sacar a un montón de gente del peor lugar del mundo? -critico Sebastian dandole una idea para que lo retomase expresamente.

Ahí no pudo decirles nada, era evidente que era una respuesta retórica.

-No pensemos mas mal de esto que si no al final acabaremos teniéndole básicamente miedo a todo lo que nos rodea -espeto considerablemente Alexandra, estaban todos tan aterrorizados de la idea de pensar que todo iba a ir mal que ya básicamente era lo único en lo que pensaban.

-Si -acepto Anthea estando de acuerdo en eso.

Todos se quedaron intranquilos debido a la que la situación les estaba matando por completo, querían terminar con el asunto de una vez por todas pero no podían, todavía seguía habiendo un riesgo y era el de intentar de acabar con esa inteligencia que quiere acabar con el mundo entero, si no terminaban con eso, nada iba a finalizar para siempre. Anthea se quedo mirando Alexandra, se sentía culpable por lo que paso antes, ella no quería hacerle daño, pero después de ver que tenía algo con Franz ya no pudo evitar sentirse traicionada, tenía que disculparse para evitar que esta fuese una disputa conyugal que terminase con pésimas consecuencias.

-Alexandra, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? -le pidió con un cierto tono compasivo que daba bastante a entender que no pretendía hacer nada conflictivo con ella.

La miro y no supo que hacer, podía pensar que la iba a llevar a algún lejano para poder matarla o también que quería hablar, miro al resto y todos estaban con una cara escéptica como de no tener ningún problema con eso, decidió hacerlo siempre y cuando no se quedase demasiado lejos como para no pedir ayuda por cualquier cosa.

-De acuerdo -acepto y se marcho con ella dando vuelta a la esquina.

Se pusieron detrás de un camión por donde apenas nadie las estaba viendo, aquello le dio un poco de miedo ya que era justamente lo que no quería que sucediese, ahora ya no podía hacer nada ya que justamente había aceptado irse con ella a estar solas.

-¿Que es lo que quieres? -le pregunto seriamente poniendose de brazos cruzados.

-Siento mucho lo que sucedió ahí arriba en la Torre, no era mi intención hacerte daño, lo que paso es que yo estaba... -intento de sincerarse con ella pero no sabía como, no tenía palabras para poder perdonarla por todo el daño que había causado antes.

-No déjalo, se muy bien lo que querías hacer -le rechisto queriendo que no siguiera por ahí.

-¿En serio? -se extraño al ver que no se estaba mostrando muy enfurecida con ella.

-Si, entiendo que antes fuiste la mujer de Hopper y estuviste bien con él, y la verdad es que yo estoy bien con él, y justo cuando descubro que sigues viva, he estado teniendo esta sensación de remordimientos por pensar que volvería contigo, pero ya veo que no -argumento demostrando que sentía un gran miedo hacía ella porque había pensado mal de todo el asunto.

-Él ya lo ha decidido -acoto Anthea reconociendo que ya estaba hecho.

Ahí pudo sentir esa sensación de culpabilidad que tenía por lo que había pasado.

-No tengo ningún problema en que estés aquí, en absoluto, pero tienes que entender que si vamos a tener que hacer bien esto, vamos a tener que dejar que Hopper sea el que lo solucione -acordo dejando claro que iban a arreglar este lío en el que ambas se encontraban en completo desacuerdo.

-Si -acepto estando de acuerdo en eso.

De pronto ambas escucharon un extraño sonido fuerte que venía de algúna parte.

-¡Se esta cayendo! -grito un cadete por el otro lado.

Se miraron alarmadas y entonces marcharon de vuelta con los demás, se juntaron con el equipo que estaba mirando atónito hacía el frente, veían varias partes de la estructura de la Fortaleza cayéndose contra el suelo pero lo peor de todo era un enorme trozo de pared se cayo provocando que quedase tapando la entrada principal, se cayo haciendo que una humareda de polvo saliese por los costados.

-¿Esa no era la entrada por donde se habían metido los otros? -pregunto Isaac suponiendo que habían perdido la única forma de entrar a la instalación.

-Si -confirmo Sebastian teniendo un mal presentimiento al ver eso.

-¿Como van a hacer para salir de allí? -critico Anthea alarmada al ver que como ahora toda la entrada había quedado sepultada por esos escombros, no sabían como iban a salir los Guerreros.

-Me temo que no lo se -opino Tekla sin tener muchas ideas.

-¿Y que pasa con el hangar del otro lado? -pregunto Mauro.

-¿El hangar? -se cuestiono Isaac esa mención.

-Si, el lugar donde están guardados todos los vehículos, ahí hay una puerta lo suficientemente grande como para que escapasen por ahí -aclaro señalando que había una salida.

Ambas se miraron reconociendo estupefactas que era una posibilidad.

-¿Donde esta ese hangar? -pregunto insistentemente Tekla.

-Al otro lado de la Fortaleza, fuera del muro -les señalo haciendo un circulo en el aire.

-Nos iremos inmediatamente ahí -acoto decidida con total apuro, cogío sus armas y se dirigió hacía los soldados que estaban al otro lado mirando al frente-. Muchachos, necesito que vengáis conmigo.

Un cadete levanto el pulgar en señal de haber entendido esa orden.

-¿Nos vamos? -inquirió Alexandra asumiendo que iban a ir a buscarles ellos mismos.

-Y si, si es posible que los chicos se hayan dado cuenta de esto entonces posiblemente habrán tenido la misma idea, iremos a ayudarles a sacarlos de ahí -confirmo convencida de esa idea.

-¿Y que pasa con Nebula y Hopper? -se cuestiono Anthea acordándose de que el otro grupo se había marchado a buscar al resto que se había quedado atrapado en la Fortaleza.

-No os preocupéis, ellos sabrán arreglárselas solos -objetó Isaac cerrando su portátil de un tirón.

-Pero cuando decís eso, ¿a que os referís exactamente? -critico Alexandra cercionandose de que todo el mundo estaba muy pendiente de ese hecho pero ellas no lo estaban.

Ambos se quedaron mirandose escépticamente al ver que parecía que ella estaban tan preocupados por ellos que ahora les habían dejado con la duda de pensar que posiblemente no estuviera todo tan bien planeado como ellos se pensaban en realidad.

-Tekla -presiono Isaac queriendo saber que hacer.

Le levanto la palma en señal de que se silenciase un momento, se dirigió hacía ellas y les dijo:

-Nebula es uno de los mayores luchadores de este holocausto, si algo sale mal, él sabe ingeniárselas para poder solucionarlo, no sintáis ningún miedo, todo esto va a salir bien -razono sincerandose con ellas para que entendiesen que no habían ningún motivo para dudar de las acciones de Nebula y del resto del equipo.

Aquello no les convenció pero podían entender que estaban haciendo un esfuerzo.

Recogieron todas las cosas y de ahí se marcharon con los jeeps abandonando todo el campo de la Fortaleza mientras una parte de todo el batallón se quedaba para proteger el lugar por si acaso, arriba en la instalación, se notaban las descargas rojas yendo hacía abajo de todo.

··

El grupo consiguió bajar hasta la parte mas baja de todo el nivel con total cuidado y sin provocar ningún problema, de pronto Norbert empezo a gemir y caerse otra vez, Balla lo sujeto fuertemente pero acabo cayéndose doblado contra el suelo.

-Norbert, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto a su amigo para ver como se encontraba.

-Matame -imploro murmuradamente.

Aquello los dejo a todos adoninados ya que podían entender perfectamente lo que les pasaba.

-Esta empeorando, no lo va a lograr -opino honestamente Mitch.

-Lo lograra, no pienso dejarle morir así -rechisto negándose a abandonarlo a su suerte por nada.

-Balla, Ernesto, ambos sabemos que no va a funcionar -le insistió compasivamente Muldoch queriendo que entendiese que se estaba compadeciendo demasiado por él, estaba tan decidido a sacarlo que olvidaba lo mas importante, no iba a poder seguir llevándole por sus propios brazos.

Se enfurruño y entonces se dirigió furtivamente hacía él.

-¿Tu acaso sabes lo que es perder a un amigo? -le reprocho soberanamente.

-Si, ¿crees que no he pasado por eso? -indico ingenuamente.

Todos se quedaron desconcertados al ver que los dos se estaban apunto de pelear justo en el peor momento posible. De pronto oyeron un extraño sonido que venía de mas adelante, era un sonido de gemidos, de gemidos no humanos, asomaron la cabeza a través de la reja que tenían al costado y observaron la bóveda, estaba abierta y había unos cuantos infectados merodeando por ahí sin parar, veían como estaban agarrando varios restos de huesos humanos que tenían algo de carne por encima, los arrancaban con los dientes y se los comían sin parar.

-No vamos a poder lograr salir de aquí -opino uno de los ayudantes de Yolanda.

-Si saldremos, pero lo haremos todos juntos, ¿entendido? -acoto estrictamente Romitz, estaba decidido a terminar con el asunto a pesar de lo que estuviese sucediendo.

-Romitz -le llamo Clara.

-¿Que pasa? -se puso delante para saber que quería.

-Ahí esta el arsenal -dijo señalando hacía un recoveco que había al costado, había una puerta blindada que tenía puesto un cartel de _Prohibido el paso_ arriba y al costado de la entrada había un panel con números, había un pequeño cuadrado rojo titilando en la punta derecha.

-¿Es ese? -pregunto queriendo corroborarlo.

-Si -confirmo Yolanda reconociéndolo al instante.

-¿Te conoces el numero?

-Si, la mayoría de las veces siempre utilizan el mismo numero por seguridad.

-¿Entonces podrás abrirlo no?

-Si, si llego a tiempo -indico teniendo sus miedos ya que justamente la entrada se encontraba por debajo del nivel donde se hallaban todos los infectados.

-No te preocupes, tengo una idea -dijo Muldoch sacando un par de granadas.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando estupefactos al ver que tenía esas cosas y no se habían enterado.

-¿De donde las has sacado? -critico Herb.

-Las tenía guardadas para una ocasión especial, y me parece que es esta.

-Con una solamente bastaría -opino Emile.

-Si -confirmo estando de acuerdo en eso, se guardo la otra.

-Cuando la granada explote, tu marchate corriendo lo mas rápido que puedas hacía la puerta y la abres, ¿entendido? -le aviso concretamente Romitz a Yolanda para que supiese lo que tenía que hacer una vez creasen esa distracción para los infectados.

Afirmo meneando la cabeza, estaba preparada para hacerlo.

Muldoch bajo un par de escalones estando lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ver a los infectados abajo de todo, se concentro lo suficiente ya que tenía que lanzar la granada a un lugar especifico para causar mucho mas daño, quito la anilla de seguridad y se dispuso a lanzarla pero de pronto observo algo que lo dejo perplejo, veía que los infectados se estaban comiendo los huesos de una persona carbonizada, les estaban arrancando todas las partes y en una de ellas reconoció algo que no se podía creer, era un traje, un traje que pertenecía a Orson y Soto, al ver eso sintió un terrible miedo de pensar que posiblemente aquellos dos no lo hubiesen conseguido del todo.

-¡Muldoch, ahora! -protesto Romitz queriendo que la tirase ya mismo.

-Si -obedeció y tiro la granada, marcho corriendo por donde-. Todos a cubierto.

La granada cayo cerca de los bordes de la bóveda rota, estallo llevandose consigo a unos cuantos muertos que salieron volando por los alrededores llenándolo todo de sangre y viseras por doquier mientras el resto quedo tirado en el suelo.

Se formo un silencio perpetuo alrededor de todo el área.

El grupo se levanto poniendose de pie, tenían los oídos reventados ya que esa explosión les había dejado a todos terriblemente atontados por completo.

-¿Nadie siente que tiene los oídos taponados? -pregunto metafóricamente Herb.

-Yo si -mencionó Nicolas.

-Tu estas así porque no te limpias las orejas -le recrimino criticando que se equivocaba en todas las menciones tontas que siempre contaba.

Romitz asomo la cabeza observando que toda la bóveda estaba derruida y con todas las rejas tiradas encima de los infectados, veía a toda la mayoría de ellos destruidos mientras el resto estaba tirado en el suelo, no sabía si la explosión los había matado o no pero sabía que tarde o temprano se levantarían fácilmente, tenía que hacer esto ahora que tenía tiempo.

-Yolanda, vamos, ahora -le ordeno haciendo que corriese hacía la puerta.

-Si -obedeció nerviosamente y marcho corriendo hacía la puerta de entrada como podía se puso a pulsar el numero secreto tocando los botones del panel, los pulso todos y rápidamente la puerta se abrió, paso al otro lado y la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

-Yolanda, ya esta dentro, hagamos nosotros el resto del trabajo -acoto Romitz decidido a darle tiempo a la mujer de sacar las armas mientras ellos se ocupaban de lo otro.

Todos hicieron caso y marcharon corriendo hacía abajo de todo, intentaron de evitar de no tocar los restos de los infectados que quedaron pegados en la pared ya que toda la sala estaba hecha un completo asco según como podía verse.

-No toquéis nada, no sabemos si estas cosas siguen vivas o no -advirtió seriamente Muldoch sabiendo bien que por mucho que pensasen que todo había terminado, todo siempre acababa con una mala sorpresa que los cogía de forma desprevenida.

Fueron avanzando entre el charco de cadaveres que había por todo el suelo intentando de evitarlos para no pisarlos, ya daba bastante asco pasar por ahí como para fijarse en ellos, anduvieron con mucho cuidado yendo paso por paso.

-Creo que voy a vomitar -mencionó Nicolas poniendose la mano encima de la cara.

-Por dios tío, aguantate un poco -le replico Herb queriendo no ver como vomitaba.

Nicolas se aguanto pero sentía nervios por lo que estaba viendo, dio un paso mas y de pronto uno de los infectados le agarro del pie haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio.

-¡Socorro! -grito exasperado al ver que le iban a morder, intento de forcejear para quitárselo de encima pero apenas podía, aquel infectado estaba por levantarse.

Rápidamente Pietro se acerco y le corto la punta del craneo haciendo que volase unos metros mas adelante, murió al instante, saco a Nicolas de ahí y este se empezo a ponerse nervioso.

¿Estas bien? -le pregunto queriendo saber como se encontraba.

-Ha intentado matarme, ha intentado matarme -se puso tan nervioso que empezo a dar vueltas por todas partes como intentando de apartarse de todos los infectados que estaban tirados en el suelo.

Acabo tirando por accidente a uno de los prisioneros al suelo, lo dejo tirado en medio de un grupo de infectados que estaban acostados, inmediatamente estos despertaron al instante y se tiraron encima del hombre que empezaron a morderle los brazos y de ahí todo el estomago.

-¡Ah! -soltó un enorme alarido de puro terror ya que se lo estaban comiendo entero.

-¡No! -Romitz se dispuso a matarlos alzando su pistola para matarlos a todos.

Todos los infectados se empezaron a levantar haciendo gemidos de hambre, todos se hicieron a un lado sintiendo que ya se habían metido en una emboscada, al hombre continuaron devorándolo hasta que entonces unos cuantos infectados se pusieron encima y le empezaron a arrancar todos los trozos de piel de su cuerpo, Romitz se hizo hacía atrás viendo que ya no podían hacer nada por ese hombre, se hicieron a un lado viendo que la acabaron liando peor que antes.

Uno de los infectados agarro el pie de Clara y se dispuso a morderla pero entonces Mahjid le disparo a la mano del infectado rompiéndosela al instante, la sacaron de en medio al igual que toda la gente que estaba alrededor de la zona.

-¡Vamonos! -ordeno Balla viendo que ya era peligroso quedarse donde estaban.

Volvieron por donde regresaron subiendo por las escaleras uno por uno mientras todos los infectados se empezaron a reagrupar como armandose para ir directos hacía ellos, el grupo les hizo frente y se pusieron a dispararles a todos los que se ponían delante pero estos se aseguraban de que no les diesen en la cabeza, se alzaban haciendo que las balas les rebotasen sobre el cuerpo del cual no les hacía ningún efecto, lo dejaron y marcharon por donde vinieron mientras los infectados se dispusieron a seguirles por el mismo lugar por el que se iban.

··

Yolanda se encontraba dentro del arsenal del cual estaba todo lleno de armas de todo, pistolas, escopetas, ametralladoras, fusiles, cuchillos, machetes, bazookas, de todo, había tanto que resultaba imposible saber que podía llevarse, pero Romitz ya le había especificado que solamente podía llevarse un cierto numero ilimitado de armas para ayudar a los otros.

-Vamos, vamos -se dijo apurada y se quito la mochila que llevaba en la espalda, la abrió y empezo a meter todas las armas que se encontraban en las estanterías de los costados.

Puso primeramente todas las pistolas seguido de las balas que habían colocados en un rincón por donde las hallo al instante, luego se ocupo de meter un par de escopetas con unos cuantos cartuchos de unas balas rojas enormes con aspectos de pilas, luego se ocupo de meter otro rifle y ya tuvo lo suficiente como para mandárselo a los otros a ayudarles.

-Si -se dijo alegrada de ver que lo consiguió.

De pronto se oyó el sonido de unos disparos que venían de algúna parte, se giro notando que toda la habitación estaba vibrando, pudo hacerse a la idea de que algo malo estaba sucediendo al otro lado, los infectados les estaban atacando, tenía que marcharse urgentemente de ahí a pesar de que estaba dejando un montón de armas al uso por nada.

Decidió llevarse un par de pistolas mas y en cuanto se giro observo algo que la dejo atónita, Kroll estaba delante suyo mirándole con una expresión de pura amargura.

-Kroll, ¿que hace usted aquí? -se quedo alarmada al verle, no sabía que se encontraba ahí.

-Señora Perraudin, la necesito para un trabajo -le anunció seriamente.

··

Ulrich fue avanzando sigilosamente mientras iba armado con su katana, estaba siguiendole la pista a William del cual ya no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, le había seguido por todos los pasillos de aquel nivel y hasta ahora no le había hallado, no sabía donde se escondía pero tenía bien claro que estaba ahí cerca buscándole, miro al suelo y observo que había unas gotas de sangre, ahí entonces se acordo de que antes Sissi le había clavado en el pie, estaba herido, decidió usar en su contra para así poder encontrarle y matarlo antes de que él actúe primero.

William se encontraba metido en un armario estrecho y pequeño que estaba repleto de cosas de limpieza, decidió usarlas para poder tratar su herida, cogío unas vendas y se las ato por detrás de la pierna donde continuaba sangrando con profundidad, se lo ato pero le siguió doliendo sin parar, se quejaba de que no hubiese cogido un antiséptico para así poder desinfectar la herida pero no tenía

nada, estaba él solo metido en ese armario esperando a que viniese Ulrich para cogerle.

Ulrich golpeo su katana contra la pared haciendo resonar el ruido del metal por todo el nivel.

-¡Eh! -esbozo extrañado al oír ese sonido.

-William, ¿donde estas? William -le fue provocando golpeando su katana contra la pared para obligarle a que saliera y se enfrentase con él.

-No -se volvió a quejar pero mas nervioso porque sabía que en cuanto él le encontrase no estaría lo suficientemente listo como para enfrentarse con él, tenía que tratar su herida inmediatamente.

-¿Que pasa William? No puedes hacer nada, tienes miedo -siguió golpeando pero mas fuerte.

-Callate, callate -le reprocho queriendo que se callara a pesar de que sabía que no podía hacerlo, se puso la ultima venda alrededor del pie esperando que eso impidiese que dejase de sangrar.

-¿Sabes porque te sucede esto William? ¿Sabes porque has acabado así tan mal?

Se agarro a la estantería dispuesto a ponerse de pie, se esforzó y lentamente se enderezo, sentía como las vendas le escocían la piel, lo que hizo no fue una buena opción ya que ahora le iba a doler peor que antes, pero era lo mejor que pudo hacer en este momento, se quedo de pie y alzo la mirada poniendo una expresión de malhumor al estar dispuesto a actuar.

-Has traicionado a tu novia, y ella te ha hecho clavado ese cuchillo en tu pie, no creo que nadie mas después de todo te va a ayudar jamas, has matado a todos los que estaban a tu alrededor, has traicionado a aquellos que intentaban de por lo menos hacer algo por ti, y tu que has hecho a cambio de todo eso, los has mandado a cagar simplemente por el hecho de que nadie hacía las cosas como tu querías que las hiciesen, eso es ser un dictador William, ¿y sabes lo que les pasa a todos los dictadores? Acaban cayendo demasiado rápido, como tu.

William no soportaba oír eso ya que le estaba haciendo ver su peor cara, tenía que hacer algo pero no sabía que, se hizo a un lado y de pronto choco con algo que le llamo la atención, era un bidón blanco puesto en un costado, lo agarro de la manija y observo que se trataba de un desinfectante para limpiar suelos, miro la etiqueta de detrás y se fijo en que tenía puesto la etiqueta de aviso de que era inflamable, al ver eso tuvo una idea, sonrío orgulloso y se marcho.

-Así que será mejor que dejes de seguir escondiendote porque eso no va a hacer que sigas vivo un dia mas, esto termina aquí William, esta vez y para siempre, ningúna mas -decreto eufóricamente.

-Te equivocas -se escucho su voz hablando susurradamente.

Reacción despavorido alzando su katana hacía adelante pero no había nadie, se puso a girar sobre si mismo intentando de ver donde estaba pero no lo encontraba, estaba oculto en algúna parte.

-¿Donde estas? -le pregunto queriendo que se mostrase.

-Te equivocas -se burlo de él mientras seguía escuchandose su voz por todas partes.

-¿En que me equivoco? -le reprocho criticando esa mención que no entendía a que venía.

-Yo no soy el que va a caer -se presento delante de él.

Se giro alzando su katana dispuesto a atacar pero se percato de que estaba a lo lejos parado sobre la pared y teniendo consigo un bidón blanco, estaba sonriendo ingenuamente como siempre.

-Tu eres el que va a caer antes -le dijo y se marcho por la derecha desapareciendo otra vez.

Decidió seguirle viendo que ahora parecía que le estaba llevando hacía algúna parte, se extraño al ver que llevaba ese bidón pero eso no le preocupaba mucho, lo único que le preocupaba era el hecho de que ahora tenía a William donde quería y no lo iba a dejar escapar, se giro por la esquina donde se esfumo y no lo encontró otra vez, se quejo asqueado de ver que no conseguía dar con él de ningúna forma, siguió cruzando todos los pasillos probando de seguir su rastro.

··

Decisión bajo a un entumecido Mannix que ni se inmutaba o mostraba expresión algúna dejándolo en el suelo parado como una estatua mientras los tentáculos se alejaban volviendo arriba de todo, se quedo en esa posición mientras sus músculos empezaban a reaccionar, todo su cuerpo se iba moviendo de una forma inverosímil hasta que entonces se detuvo, volvió a estar detenido del todo.

-Samuel Mannix -le llamo Decisión queriendo ver como estaba.

Alzo la mirada mostrando unos ojos amarillos relucientes brillando como si estuviesen llenos de energía, giro para la izquierda y luego para la derecha, bajo observando sus manos. Lo veía todo con un aspecto que lo hacía parecer como si todo fuese mucho mas lento.

-¿Que me ha pasado? -pregunto con un tono intranquilo.

-Samuel Mannix, te he vaciado toda emoción que tenías dentro de tu cuerpo y la he llenado de la misma energía que hay dentro de mi, ahora eres tanto orgánico como artificial.

-¿Y porque lo veo todo tan distinto? -se toco la cara sintiendo que para él su tacto era distinto, era como si todo lo que hubiese con él se hubiese alterado totalmente.

-Es un efecto secundario provocado por el acumulo de energía, pero si quieres puedo quitartelo.

-No, déjalo, prefiero estar así que como estaba antes -lo rechazo y se puso a dar vueltas, veía el estado que tenía la sala y era completamente deplorable, se percato de algo que le llamo la atención, era el cuerpo de Remi que ella había tirado antes, tenía todos los huesos rotos al aire libre y toda la cara estaba deformada, lo toco pasando su dedo por su cara como sintiendo lastima por él, pero no sentía nada, ni siquiera viéndole le hacía sentir algo al respecto.

Se alejo volviendo a ponerse delante de Decisión, la miro y entonces dijo:

-Decisión, hay una cosa que sigo sin entender de todo esto.

-¿De que se trata Samuel Mannix? -pregunto intrigada.

-¿Tu sabías que Remi había sido un violador reincidente?

-Si, sabía todo a través de sus expedientes.

-¿Entonces porque dejaste que se quedase aquí sabiendose como primera medida que podría haberle hecho algo a nuestros trabajadores como ha intentado de hacerle algo a Aelita Schaeffer?, no tiene mucho sentido, exijo una respuesta.

-Remi Garthier era un individuo que se había ofrecido trabajar con nosotros sin ningún problema, al principio se revelo muy poco de quien era en realidad, pero después de ver quien se trataba, lo dejamos estar como si no hubiésemos encontrado algo relevante -confeso demostrando que habían dejado que se quedase apropositamente.

-¿Porque? ¿Porque todo ese ocultismo?

-Remi era un buen físico, uno de los mejores que ha habido en toda la instalación, y si le perdíamos entonces eso iría en contra de nuestro protocolo, el mismo protocolo que tu creaste cuando fuiste Richard Deckard, tu querías destruir la imposibilidad de que cualquiera jamas obtuviese su sueño, por eso mismo permití que Remi se quedase porque sabía que en cuanto tu descubrieses la verdad, te negarías a seguir aceptando a todo nuestro personal tal y como es -argumento aclarando que había dejado que se quedase para que así él no se quejase de que sus intenciones fallaban.

Intentaba de sentirse culpable por eso pero no podía, tenía razón, él había estado trabajando durante años para que nadie se sintiese desdichado, y Remi era uno mas.

-¿Y si me lo hubieses contado? ¿Habrías dejado que yo decidiese su castigo?

-Yo te habría aconsejado tomar represalias para que no volviese a repetirse, pero como Remi jamas actuó tal y como lo hizo la primera vez, no hubo ningúna señal de peligro de pensar que podría ser un gran problema para el resto de los trabajadores.

-Pero no lo hubo porque se obsesiono con la hija de Hopper, si ella no hubiese estado aquí entonces Remi no habría violado a nadie mas -concluyo percatandose de un hecho que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta y resultaba bastante conveniente.

-Correcto -afirmo justificando que al final acabaron haciendo algo bueno.

Carraspeo pensativo al darse cuenta de que todos esos hechos apuntaban que al final de todo no importaba nada lo que sucediese en la Fortaleza, solamente importaba que funcionasen bien las cosas o no, y ahora que ella había hecho eso, demostraba que no podía quejarse ya que si no fuese por sus decisiones, habrían acabado teniendo un serio problema.

-¿Siguen funcionando los repulsores? -le pregunto, cambio de tema al instante.

-Funcíonan pero les falta un 85% para que se cargue del todo, ¿pero que piensas hacer Mannix?

-Tu misma lo dijiste, este plan ha fallado, así que eso solamente nos deja tomar la opción mas fácil de todas, si no podemos hacer que el mundo sea mejor, hagamos que el mundo se vuelva mucho mejor de lo que ya era -acepto su indicativa de pasar a la siguiente fase del plan.

-Perfecto, ya sabía que al final tu, Samuel Mannix acabarías cediendo y aceptarías acotar este plan, ya veras como al final las cosas van a cambiar a mejor.

-No, las cosas no son las que van a cambiar, lo que va a cambiar será todo, el mundo en que vivamos esta llenos de errores, y ya estoy harto de esos errores, y yo quiero rectificarlos, con esta nueva sensación, pienso usarla para acabar con aquello que antes nunca podía lograr, voy a acabar con el odio en el mundo y a crear un mundo semejante y perfecto en todo su esplendor -argumento Mannix sincerandose sobre sus nuevas intenciones, ahora estaba mas que decidido a terminar su plan de una vez por todas y sin que nadie se lo impidiese de ningún modo.

-Bien, pues comencemos entonces -decreto Decisión y entonces hizo expandir aún mas su energía interior haciendo que toda la sala se iluminase con un fondo amarillo blanquecino.

··

Ulrich y Yumi se encontraban separados a lo largo de todo el nivel, estaban buscando a la pareja por ambos lados, no tenían ni idea de donde estaban pero sabían que no podían estar escondidos porque ambos estaban malheridos por debajo de sus piernas, siguieron el rastro de sangre pero este iba desapareciendo, habían encontrado la manera de taparse la herida, eso dificultaba un poco las cosas aunque sabiendo que ellos atacarían primero, no les sorprendían para nada.

-William, ¿donde estas? -pregunto Ulrich volviendo a provocarle de nuevo.

Siguió adelante y no oía nada, podía asimilar que se había ido pero le resultaba imposible creérselo.

-William -lo llamo haciendo una pequeña cantonada incrédula, era lo mejor que se le ocurría para hacerlo enfadar y obligarle a salir de su escondite.

-Aquí -se oyó su voz y rápidamente se giro dispuesto a atacar al pensar que podría estar detrás suyo pero no estaba, otra vez estaba jugando con él.

Ulrich se desesperaba demasiado con eso, odiaba que le hiciesen eso constantemente ya que eso provocaba que al final usasen sus técnicas contra él de una manera que no le gustaba, y encima lo estaba haciendo con la peor persona que conocía de todo el planeta.

-¿Donde estas? -se harto e hizo soltar un alarido eufórico para obligarle a salir del todo.

-Por aquí -escucho su voz por el otro lado y rápidamente se marcho a ver que era.

Corrió girando por todos los pasillos que habían alrededor de las esquinas hasta que al final no logro encontrarle, estaba solo otra vez, se quejo pero de pronto se percato de que estaba pisando algo húmedo y mojado, bajo la mirada observando que había algo esparcido por el suelo y él lo estaba pisando por accidente, se levanto el zapato observando que era un especie de liquido baboso que se le había enganchado como si se tratase de un chicle.

-¿Pero que coño? -esbozo cuestionandose lo que estaba pisando.

Alzo la mirada y se dio cuenta de que aquella sustancia estaba por todo el pasillo, había todo un circulo de esa sustancia puesta ahí por algúna razón, intento de hacerse hacía atrás ya que sentía que si estaba puesto ahí apropósito es porque estaba metido en una trampa.

-Yo que tu no saldría de ahí -volvió a escuchar su voz otra vez.

Levanto su katana dispuesto a atacar pero seguía sin saber donde se encontraba William.

-¿Donde estas? Sal ya maldito cabron, me estoy hartando de todo esto, porque no te largas ya de una puta vez y nos dejas en paz -le reprocho criticándole con total descaro, estaba tan cansado de este juego que ya pedía que se terminara pronto y así dejaría de luchar.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.

-¿Y porque no? ¿Que te cuesta?

-Nada, simplemente no puedo dejar que sigas vivo porque sino eso me dejaría a mi al margen.

-¿Al margen?, ¿al margen de qué?

-De todo, no me hice general para luego dejar que mis enemigos sigan vivos para que así se creyesen que pueden seguir viviendo un dia mas, yo no pienso dejar que todo esto termine sin que yo termine todo aquello que nunca antes pude terminar del todo.

-¿Terminar del todo? ¿Que mas te queda por hacer ademas de seguir jodiendonos?

Se formo una luz roja en la plataforma elevada que había sobre el techo, era William teniendo en sus manos una bengala, la había encendido, la tiro hacía abajo y esta cayo encima del charco de aquella sustancia haciendo que se prendiese fuego, se expandió por todo el circulo dejando a Ulrich atrapado donde estaba, había quedado acorralado por las llamas, ahí entonces entendió lo que era, se sintió como un estupido por haber caído en su trampa, alzo la mirada hacía el frente fijándose en William que lo miraba con aquella expresión meditabunda.

-Tener un ultimo combate digno -declaro confesando que eso era lo ultimo que le quedaba por hacer, se quito el traje quedando con todo el pecho al aire libre, se tiro y cayo al otro lado del circulo de fuego, ahora los dos estaban atrapados ahí dentro.

William se enderezo mientras alzaba su espada en señal de atacar, la luz de las llamas mostraba como tenía todo su cuerpo en realidad, tenía marcas por todos los pectorales como si se hubiese estado enfrentando a un animal salvaje o algo parecido, Ulrich se preparo para atacar viendo que había creado todo eso apropositamente.

-Tu y yo Stern, un ultimo combate por los viejos tiempos -decreto eufóricamente.

-Con eso me parece bien -acepto decidido a terminarlo.

Ambos alzaron sus espadas y las blandieron haciendo que las chocasen mutuamente.

··

Romitz y los suyos continuaban hacíendose hacía atrás ya que ahora los infectados estaban consiguiendo subir por las escaleras, todos estaban tirados en el suelo debido a que no podían levantarse, tenían los huesos de las piernas rotas y eso hacía que les dificultase aún mas llegar hasta arriba de todo, iban disparandoles con todo lo que tenían pero acabarían quedandose sin nada.

-No me queda -aviso Romitz.

-A mi tampoco -anunció Herb.

Todos los demás que llevaban armas consigo se quedaron sin balas, ahora estaban indefensos.

-¿Donde esa mujer, no debería haber traído ya las armas? -protesto Jerome acordándose de que Yolanda se había ido a sacar las armas del arsenal y aún no había salido, no se sabía nada de ella.

Ambos se miraron escépticamente al darse cuenta de que no sabían nada, no había salido.

-Mierda, ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer? -critico reprochadamente Mitch.

-Pues vamos a tener que seguir a la vieja usanza -indico Muldoch sacando sus cuchillos de caza, se disponía a pelearse en persona con los infectados que venían consigo.

Todos se pusieron a pelearse con sus respectivas armas usándolas para ir clavándoles en los cráneos de los muertos uno por uno, la mayoría iban muriendo mientras el resto continuaba avanzando sin parar, nada los paraba del todo, fueron tirando los cadaveres de una patada haciendo que los muertos descarrilasen con ellos y acabasen yendo mucho mas abajo.

-Seguid así, lo estamos consiguiendo -exigió Romitz viendo que la idea funcionaba.

Mientras los demás hacían eso, Norbert podía ver como todos se esforzaban por querer salir de ahí pero les estaba costando demasiado, miraba a la gente que estaba enferma, los niños estaban asustados y se abrazaban fuertemente a las personas que tenían delante, al ver eso supo entonces lo que tenía que hacer, si él no iba a lograrlo, ellos al menos si lo harían.

Se levanto poniendose de pie pero Balla se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y le detuvo.

-Norbert, ¿que haces? Apenas puedes mantenerte de pie -le reprocho impidiendo que se levantase debido a lo mal que estaba, lo apoyo pero él se resistió bruscamente.

-Lo siento Balla, pero tengo que hacer esto -le quito la mano de encima y se alejo mientras él se quedaba mirándole sin entender lo que planeaba hacer.

Se fue andando lentamente hasta ponerse delante de Muldoch, le toco el hombro.

-Norbert, ¿que estas haciendo? -protesto absorto al ver quien tenía delante.

-¿Tienes la otra granada? -le pregunto mientras se aguantaba como podía.

-Si, la tengo, pero no entiendo lo que quieres hacer -le entrego la ultima granada que le quedaba a pesar de que no sabía cuales eran sus intenciones con ella.

-Deseales suerte -dijo en tono de despedida y se marcho tirandose por la escalera donde se encontraban los infectados, los tiro a todos mientras caía despatarrado hecho una bola.

-Norbert, ¡no! -grito Balla viendo que su amigo se tiro donde se encontraban los infectados.

Cayo al final de las escaleras y de ahí se levanto mientras marchaba hacía el centro, los infectados se le iban acercando agarrándole por ambos lados, le quito la anilla a la granada y se quedo inmune, los infectados le agarraron y se pusieron a morderle por ambas partes, grito despavorido ya que sentía como le iban arrancando todos los músculos del cuerpo.

-¡Norbert!, ¿que estas haciendo? ¡Norbert! -exigió Balla viendo como a su amigo se lo estaban comiendo, quería ir por él pero entonces Pietro y Romitz le cogíeron impidiendo que se marchara, ya era tarde para salvar a Norbert, iba a volarse con la granada.

-¡Todos a un lado! -ordeno Mahjid alejando a todo el mundo hacía atrás ya que aquella granada estaba apunto de explotar y se iba a llevar todo consigo.

Norbert quedo repleto de muertos que le iban arrancando todas las partes de su cuerpo mientras él se quedaba con el brazo al aire teniendo aún agarrado su granada esperando a que estallase, cerro los ojos y ahí entonces bajo la granada, cayo en sus pies y al instante exploto, todos los infectados estallaron haciendo volar todas las viseras y demás órganos podridos que quedaron esparcidos por todo el nivel, todo quedo ennegrecido mientras una enorme bruma negra lo cubría todo.

El equipo asomo la cabeza observando que no quedo nada, Norbert se había cargado a todos los infectados para así salvar al equipo, no había ni rastro de ellos, esta vez no quedo nadie con vida.

-Ese tío acaba de...

-Si, lo ha hecho -afirmo Romitz interrumpiendo a Herb-. Norbert se cargado a todos los infectados él solo, se ha sacrificado por todos nosotros.

Aquello los dejo a ambos absortos ya que no solamente se habían salvado de ser comidos por los muertos sino que encima ya habían perdido a otro compañero mas, todos se sintieron tan mal que no pudieron hacer otra cosa que bajar la cabeza y asentir por autocompasíon.

-¡Señor! -grito alguien de mas atrás.

Romitz reaccionó impávido al oír eso y entonces marcho hacía atrás para ver que de que se trataba, los demás le siguieron por detrás, fueron pasando entre la gente con mucho cuidado y entonces llegaron al fondo donde observaron algo que los dejo atónitos por completo.

-Hola, equipo -era Kroll que estaba sosteniendo a Yolanda por el cuello mientras que con la otra mano le estaba apuntando por detrás, se oyó como le quitaba el seguro al arma.

-Kroll, no me digas que todavía sigues vivo -reprocho Muldoch sin creerse que siguiese vivo después de todo el desastre que se había montado por toda la Fortaleza.

-Lo estoy, y me siento mas que preparado para terminar con este asunto de una vez por todas -dijo con tono autoritario y entonces agarro con mas fuerza el cuello de Yolanda, se notaba que ella se estaba asfixiando debido a la fuerza bruta que él tenía en sus brazos.

Ambos alzaron sus armas dispuestos a enfrentarse con él. Romitz les levanto la mano en señal de que no hiciesen nada, notaba que había algo que no cuadraba en todo esto.

-¿Que quieres? -le pregunto con pasividad.

-A Herb y a Nicolas -declaro.

-¿Que? -todos se cuestionaron desconcertados ante esa propuesta.

-¿A nosotros? -se señalo Herb cuestionandose de que se refería a él y a su amigo.

-Si, a vosotros dos, os necesito ahora mismo -afirmo justificadamente.

-¿A ellos dos? Pero si no te interesan, los has estado tratando como el culo y ahora dices que los necesitas, porque no te buscas a otro mas, como Miqquel o William por ejemplo -le recrimino Balla criticando la idea de quedarse con ellos sin ningún motivo.

-Miqquel a estas alturas esta muerto, y pronto lo estará William, y no necesito a esos psicopatas para lo que tengo pendiente hacer, así que será mejor que me los deis si no queréis que nuestra querida doctora Perraudin sufra un colapso interno.

Aquello dejaba claro que no podían negarse ya que si no cooperaban entonces él acabaría disparando a Yolanda como para matarla, y viendo la manera en que la tenía sostenida, se notaba que iba muy en serio con lo que pretendía hacer.

-¿Que quieres de nosotros? -pregunto Nicolas.

-Estoy creando un grupo, un grupo de soldados que han sobrevivido, quiero hacer lo mismo que con Deckard solo que mejor, quiero mi propia comunidad y piensa llevármela conmigo, y he pensado que a lo mejor Herb y Nicolas son los últimas personas que necesito para que me ayuden a terminar con mi plan, por eso los necesito conmigo -explicó confesando que ahora tenía su propio grupo de soldados a su disposición y planeaba usarlo por algún motivo especial.

Todos se extrañaron al oír eso ya que no se lo tomaban como algo cierto viniendo de él.

-¿De veras tienes un equipo? -pregunto Angus intrigado en esa mención.

-Así es, los tengo a salvo en otro lugar, esperándome para llevarles a un lugar seguro.

-¿Y como piensas sacarlos de aquí? ¿Sabes muy bien que la única entrada es por el otro lado y es esta también no? -critico reprochadamente Emile queriendo entender como pensaba sacar a toda su gente sin ir por las entradas que ellos ya conocían de sobra.

-Ja -esbozo una risa de ingenuidad-, ¿no lo sabéis verdad?

-¿Que no sabemos?

-Existen otras entradas y salidas de este lugar ademas de esas que habéis mencionado, ¿nunca os habéis puesto a pensar en que a lo mejor Decisión se aseguro de meter otros huecos para así asegurar que nadie se escapase o que no hubiese ningún polizón dentro? ¿Como creéis que hicieron los Guerreros para entrar aquí la primera vez? -refuto sincerandose con ellos para que entendiesen que se estaban equivocando con lo que pensaban, desconocían todo eso por completo.

Ahí entonces todos se empezaron a dar cuenta de que tenía razón, había otras entradas y salidas que ellos desconocían por completo y no se habían cerciorado para nada.

-¿Que piensas hacer con ese grupo tuyo? ¿Atacarnos como hicisteis en Fort Duxxon? -protesto Mitch cuestionando sus verdaderas intenciones con ese plan que tenía.

-Por ahora no lo se, pero si se que no pienso cometer los errores de Deckard, yo pienso armar lo mío, y no me iré de aquí hasta que ellos dos se vengan conmigo -acoto poniendo un tono estricto como de dejar claro que iba a cumplir su palabra les gustase o no.

Volvieron a alzar sus armas ya que la situación se estaba incomodando mas de la cuenta.

-Vamos Herb, tu sabes mas que nadie que no eres uno de ellos, ven conmigo, y te juro que te daré mas respeto del que ellos te han dado hasta ahora -dijo Kroll mostrandose cordial, le estaba persuadiendo para que cambiase de idea.

-Venga Herb, tu sabes mas que nadie que esta mintiendo, no te creas nada de lo que dice, solamente quiere comprarte para así tener a su grupo de matones haciendo su trabajo suyo -le aconsejo Balla queriendo que no se pasara otra vez al otro bando por malas motivaciones.

-En realidad... -alzo su cabeza mirándole fijamente-, yo no quería seguir quedándome.

-¿Que? -se quedo absorto al oír esa mención.

Herb le dio un codazo a Muldoch en su estomago dejándole noqueado, luego aprovecho y le quito el arma a Balla mientras agarraba por el cuello a Clara, se la llevo arrastrando mientras le apuntaba en su cabeza obligando a los otros a no hacer nada.

-Herb, ¿que coño haces? -protesto Yolanda absorta al ver lo que él hacía.

-Lo siento mucho, pero yo no pienso consentir quedándome con el mismo grupo de gente que ya me odia por las cosas que he hecho -comento demostrando que ya lo tenía todo preparado de antes.

-Maldito cabron, sabía que no era de confianza -se quejo asqueado Mitch al ver como les traiciono.

Clara intento de forcejear para quitárselo de encima pero no podía, Herb la tenía bien agarrada y lo peor de todo es que encima le estaba apuntando por debajo de la cabeza.

-Nicolas, ven aquí -pidió a su amigo para que viniese con él.

-Me dijiste que no herirías a nadie -le critico sintiéndose engañado otra vez.

-Y yo te dije que llegado su momento tendríamos que darles por donde mas les duele, así que callate de una puta vez y ven conmigo, tu no eres uno de ellos, jamas te trataran como a un amigo -le exigió de forma brusca al ver que parecía no entenderlo.

Nicolas no sabía que hacer, Herb era su amigo y casi nunca se separaba de él, pero también lo trataba mal todo el rato, tanto que ya estaba harto de escuchar sus reproches, en cambio al menos Balla había sido paciente con él y lo había tratado bien, en ningún momento ningúno de todos los miembros del equipo le había estado contradiciendo para que se callara o hiciese algo distinto.

-Nicolas pedazo de idiota, ven aquí joder -le volvió a reprochar viendo que no se movía.

-No, no pienso hacerlo Herb, ya estoy harto de ti, antes te respetaba, ahora ya no, te has pasado de la raya conmigo, en cambio ellos no, lo siento, pero te dejo, y esta vez para siempre -acoto decretando que ya se pasaba al otro bando para no seguir estando mas con él.

Herb se le quedo mirando con una mala expresión como de asimilar que ya lo tenía claro, su amigo no iba a ir con él, había tomado su decisión y tenía que aguantarsela sin que él lo quisiera.

-Muy bien, pues pudrete con ellos entonces, así al menos morirás mucho mas rápido de lo que tardarías estando conmigo -accedió a dejarse que se quedase con ellos con total descaro y siguió alejandose mientras mantenía agarrada a Clara por el cuello.

-Suéltala -ordeno Romitz queriendo que la soltase ya mismo.

Herb se junto con Kroll, le dio una mirada escéptica como de saber muy bien que ambos las iban a tener que soltar ahora que él ya tenía lo que quería, las soltaron y se pusieron a respirar profundamente, se notaba que se habían estado asfixiando durante un buen rato.

-Danos las armas -exigió Muldoch viendo que Kroll tenía la mochilas con las armas.

-Creo que no, me las pienso quedar, vosotros tenéis a todo ese ejercito ahí afuera armado con todas las armas que quedan en este mundo, yo pienso quedarme con todo esto -les rechazo dejando claro que él se iba a quedar con las armas solamente por pura modestia.

Aquello los dejo a ambos con una sensación de fastidio ya que justamente querían esas armas y ahora él se las iba a quedar para usarlas en contra de ellos.

-Iros con ellos -pidió Kroll a las chicas queriendo que volviesen con el equipo.

Yolanda agarro a Clara acompañándolas y ambas marcharon lentamente de vuelta con los otros, esperaron a que viniesen ya que sentían que esto estaba resultado demasiado fácil, Yolanda se giro mirando de reojo hacía atrás y observo que Herb estaba alzando su arma para disparar a Clara.

-Que os jodan a todos -dijo apretando el gatillo.

-¡No! -Yolanda se quito de encima a Clara y aquello hizo que recibiese un disparo que le atravesó la espalda y le salió por el abdomen, cayo noqueada contra el suelo.

Clara se quedo tirada de costado observando como quedo ella, la habían herido gravemente.

-Maldito cabron -recrimino Mitch observando lo que hicieron, saco su arma dispuesto a dispararles pero estaba sin balas, fue apretando y apretando hasta que al final no hubo efecto.

Kroll agarro a Herb por el brazo y se lo llevo arrastrando por el otro lado subiendo por la escalera que los llevaba al siguiente nivel, desaparecieron oyéndose como se escapaban a toda prisa.

-Maldita sea -se quejo viendo que no pudo hacerles nada, se enfurruño y se dispuso a marcharse para cogerles pero entonces Romitz y Muldoch le cogieron impidiendo que lo hiciese.

-Déjalos, ya están lejos -le rechisto queriendo que lo dejase estar, ya no podían hacer nada.

Se calmo y entonces observo como estaba Yolanda, continuaba con vida pero gimiendo debido a que apenas podía respirar, aquel disparo le daño demasiado los pulmones, Clara se le acerco poniéndola de frente hacía arriba.

-Me salvaste, ¿porque? -le pregunto viendo que se sacrifico por ella.

-Porque pienso morir siendo una buena persona -declaro demostrando que a pesar de todo el daño que hizo, ella quería mostrarse como una persona grata después de todo.

Clara se quedo desconcertada al no poder creerse que ella hubiese hecho eso, pero podía entenderlo.

-Ayudadme -insistió Romitz poniendose delante de Yolanda, todos la rodearon y ayudaron a levantarla lentamente, se notaba que estaba débil como para poder moverla con brusquedad.

-No te preocupes, te vamos a sacar de aquí -le dijo Nicolas consolandola.

-Gracias -les agradeció viendo que se preocupaban por ella.

Bajaron por la escalera dispuestos a marcharse por la entrada que tenían al frente pero de pronto se percataron de un extraño sonido metálico que venía del otro lado, se detuvieron sintiendo que algo de afuera quería abrir la puerta, se concentraron dispuestos a atacar ya que no sabían a que se iban a enfrentar ahora, la puerta estallo abriendose en dos pares mientras salía un enorme hedor a pólvora consumada, se taparon la cara sintiendo el terrible olor pero entonces alzaron la vista observando la presencia de alguien a quien conocían bien.

-¿Estáis todos bien? -era Hopper armado con una pistola, de ahí empezaron a aparecer otros soldados que alzaron sus armas mientras rodeaban toda la sala.

-Hopper -dijo alegrado Romitz de ver que era un amigo y entonces marcharon bajando del todo de las escaleras mientras sujetaban con fuerza a Yolanda-. Le han dado necesita, ayuda medica.

-Se la daremos, venid conmigo -dijo Gaspar señalándoles para que le acompañasen al exterior.

Aceptaron y entonces salieron al exterior donde ahí una enorme luz de atardecer les cegó la cara por poco, siguieron corriendo todo rectos hasta encontrarse con un par de jeeps y una camioneta medica que tenía el logo de la Cruz Roja pintado en el medio, surgieron un par de soldados vestidos de médicos y en cuanto se acercaron cogieron rápidamente a Yolanda y la metieron dentro de una camilla, la acostaron mientras continuaba gimiendo despavoridamente.

-No se preocupe doctora Perraudin, todo va a salir bien -le consolo Romitz.

-Lo se, pero para mi no -asintió ella autocompadeciendose.

-Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado, estoy lista para morirme y abandonar este dichoso mundo -admitió.

Romitz se quedo estupefacto ya que no se creía que ella verdaderamente estuviese decidida ya a morirse, el par de médicos le cogíeron empujandole hacía atrás para que le dejasen espacio, lo dejaron afuera de la camioneta y entonces cerraron las puertas dejando a Yolanda dentro.

La camioneta se marcho mientras Romitz se quedaba ahí indeciso al no saber como asimilar todo lo que le paso, había perdido compañeros, había dejado que alguien a quien pensaba que podría cambiado de bando le disparase a una de las pocas personas con las que se había disculpado por todo lo que hizo antes, esto había pasado de ser algo normal a ser demasiado irónico hasta para él, Hopper se le acerco sigilosamente por detrás y le apoyo su mano encima de su hombro.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto, se preocupaba por como se encontraba.

-Lo estoy pero... -se quedo estancando.

-Si quieres no hace falta que me lo cuentes ahora, yo estoy aquí para...

-Hemos perdido a Norbert -confeso contándolo sin mas dilación.

-¿A Norbert? ¿Se infecto del todo? -asumió que murió a causa de su infección.

-No, se mato él solo, se hizo estallar en mil pedazos para protegernos -aclaro.

-Lo siento mucho, parecía un buen hombre -se disculpo sintiéndose culpable por eso ya que no solamente lo habían perdido como soldado, lo habían perdido como amigo, justo en ese momento se acordo de algo que tenía que contarle, de otros mas a los que también habían perdido-. Romitz, tengo que decirte algo ahora antes de que se me olvide.

-¿Que es? -pregunto dispuesto a escuchar lo que sea que tuviese que decirle.

-Orson y Soto han muerto también.

Se quedo mas absorto que antes al escuchar eso, no pudo ni decir nada al respecto.

-Estábamos con los chicos y vimos como algo exploto, Orson y Soto estaban en medio y el fuego les alcanzo, cayeron al vacío y murieron antes de chocar contra los 10 metros de altura -le explicó concretandolo tal y como sucedió.

-Joder -se llevo las manos a la cabeza al ver que no podía acabar peor la cosa, ahí de pronto se dio cuenta de una cosa en la que no había caído con eso, se giro mirando hacía el otro lado donde se encontraba Mitch hablando con los demás soldados.

-¿Pasa algo? -se cuestiono viendo que ponía una cara como de pensar que algo malo estaba sucediendo con él pero no entendía a que se refería con eso.

-Ese tío de ahí, el que esta hablando con los de Nebula, estaba con Orson y Soto, eran compañeros de él en Fort Duxxon, de casi toda la vida -confeso sintiéndose nervioso ya que apenas podía asimilarlo debido ahora que aquellos dos estaban muertos.

Hopper se desespero también ya que eso no se lo esperaba para nada.

-¿Que crees que le voy a contar? -le pregunto queriendo que le diera una opinión al respecto.

-La verdad Romitz, la verdad -le dijo Hopper dandole la respuesta mas obvia.

Eso podía entenderlo, pero lo que no podía aceptar era el hecho de que había dejado que todo se le fuese al carajo de la peor forma posible, había dejado que Kroll se marchase con armas que justamente necesitaban para seguir luchando, Herb se había ido con él y entonces le había disparado a Yolanda, se sentía culpable por todo eso pero también por haberse estado demasiado confiado en que podría aceptar esta misión con total cuidado.

-¿Sabes algo de los chicos? -le pregunto queriendo saber por los Guerreros.

-De ellos aún no se nada, tuvieron que volver adentro para buscar a Aelita, al parecer Remi no era quien decía ser, era un violador que había estado obsesionado con ella desde hace mucho tiempo, Hax se ha ido con ellos para ayudarles pero... me da miedo lo que pueda encontrarme ahí -le explicó hacíendole saber por todo lo que estaba pasando ahora.

-Este dia esta completamente jodido -esbozo irónicamente.

-No, jodido, este dia lo esta cambiando todo -rectifico esa mención con un hecho mas evidente.

··

Los Guerreros abrieron las puertas de un tirón y consiguieron pasar al otro lado, entraron en el hangar que estaba repleto de jeeps, motocicletas, camiones, y demás vehículos que habían estado guardando por cualquier ocasión, los veían a todos y a pesar de saber que no venían para llevarse los vehículos que estaban ahí estacionados por todos los rincones, les daban algo de lastima ya que habían tantos ahí que podrían usarlos para algúna ocasión útil.

-¿Sabéis donde esta vuestro carro blindado? -pregunto Hax suponiendo que ellos sabían donde estaba puesto el Megapod entre todo el montón de vehículos del hangar.

-No -refuto Jeremy desesperado por encontrarlo.

Siguieron adelante buscando por todos los rincones, habían tantos que parecía que estuviesen mas bien en un concesionario de coches hechos para el apocalipsis ya que todos tenían el mismo aspecto grasiento y arenoso como de que los hubiesen utilizado a menudo para ir por la tierra.

-Tendrían que haberlo dejado en un lugar donde poder encontrarlo fácilmente -opino Eric.

-Posiblemente, pero en que lugar -critico Jeremy sin tener muchas ideas de donde podrían haber dejado estacionado el Megapod en comparación con todos los demás.

De pronto Kiwi se salió de los brazos de Odd y se puso a correr por el pasillo.

-Kiwi, ¿adonde vas? -chillo Odd viendo que su perro se estaba escapando.

-El perro lo esta buscando, hay que seguirlo -dijo Hax poniendose a su lado, alzo su machete y dijo.

-¿Tu crees? -se extraño con esa suposición.

-A lo mejor el perro quiere buscar un lugar donde sentarse -esbozo ingenuamente Thomas.

-Yo no lo creo, vamos -insistió Odd teniendo la sospecha de que Kiwi lo encontraría.

Siguieron al perro dando vueltas por todos los pasillos que habían por la parte externa del hangar hasta acabar entrando en una parcela donde se encontraba un carro blindado colocado sobre una plataforma anclada en el suelo que lo tenía elevado unos metros hacía arriba.

-Aquí esta -dijo estupefacta Aelita al ver que lo encontró enseguida.

-¿Pero que tiene puesto? -se cuestiono Jeremy viendo un especie de cepo amarillo colocado en una de las ruedas traseras del Megapod.

-Lo habrán colocado para que no lo saquemos tan fácilmente -indico Eric.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora? -se cuestiono Odd encaprichado en pensar que todo estaba perdido.

-Calma chico, solamente hay que ser un poco mas listos -le consolo pasivamente Hax.

Ahí entonces Jeremy se le ocurrió una cosa, miro dentro de su mochila y observo que le quedaban dos botes de aquel acido azulada que usaba para quemar a los infectados.

-Tengo una idea -dijo y se puso a cargar su escopeta HUH poniéndole los botes.

-¿Que vas a hacer? -pregunto Aelita queriendo saber que era lo que tenía pensado cometer.

-Voy a quemar ese cepo -declaro, cerro el gatillo del arma de en un empujón.

-¿Pero estas loco? Si quemas ese cepo quemaras también toda la carrocería -le reprocho Thomas hacíendose a la idea de que estaba cometiendo un error al hacer eso.

-No, si encendemos la batería del Megapod y hacemos que las chispas de las ruedas al estar girando provoco una alto voltaje lo suficientemente alto como para provocar una pequeña explosión que lo haga salir volando -dedujo mostrando que ese era su verdadero plan.

-¿Es posible eso? -se cuestiono Eric esa deducción.

-Solamente hay una forma de saberlo, encendedlo ahora -ordeno y entonces ambos activaron el Megapod, la ventana se abrió y aquello hizo que Aelita se metiese dentro activando todo el resto de los sistemas electrónicos del carro.

-¿Esta activado ya? -pregunto Jeremy concentrandose para dar el tiro al cepo.

-Un momento -anunció eufóricamente.

Encendió el motor del Megapod haciendo que las ruedas se pusiesen a girar sin moverse excepto la rueda que tenía el cepo puesto que hizo que ni se pudiese moverse mas de la cuenta.

-Ahora si -afirmo Jeremy apuntando hacía el cepo.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces porque ese es el único carro que tenemos hasta ahora -le aconsejo expresamente Odd queriendo que no cometiese una estupidez con ese plan suyo que tenía.

-Y no lo haré -dijo y entonces disparo lanzando dos ráfagas azuladas que cayeron encima del cepo, esparciéndose como un enorme menjunje caluroso, se pusieron a quemar el metal pero de pronto entro en contacto con la rueda y con la fricción hizo que saltasen chispas por ambas partes.

-A un lado -aviso Hax viendo que eso estaba por salir volando.

El cepo estaba quemándose y de pronto el acido estallo haciendo salir volando el cepo unos metros hacía adelante, estaba todo quemado por los costados y el metal derretido.

-No me jodas -ha funcionado de verdad -dijo Eric estupefacto al ver que lo logro del todo.

-Así es, así es -dijo Jeremy sintiéndose orgulloso de haberlo conseguido, pero no lo estaba tanto ya que tenía en mente usar esos dos últimos botes para otra cosa en particular.

-¿Nos vamos ya? -pregunto Thomas asumiendo que ahora podían irse.

-Podemos, pero antes hay que abrir la puerta -indico Aelita fijándose en que la enorme puerta blindada que tenían mas adelante estaba cerrada.

-Pero también tenemos que esperar antes a Ulrich y a Yumi -mencionó Odd acordándose de que faltaban los otros dos miembros que tenían que venir con ellos.

-Si es que vienen -espeto considerablemente Eric.

-Claro que vendrán, mataran a esos dos y se irán con nosotros, no les vamos a dejar aquí tirados sin la posibilidad de escapar -les recrimino justificando que no iba a dejar atrás al resto de sus amigos.

Aquello hizo que ambos se miraron escépticamente al darse cuenta de que tenía razón en eso.

-Jeremy, ¿que hacemos? -le pregunto Hax queriendo saber que pensar al respecto.

Asintió amargado ya que estaba desesperado por querer marcharse pero no podía dejar a Ulrich y a Yumi para que luego quedasen atrapados y sin la posibilidad de poder salir sin ayuda, no podía dejar que perdiesen a nadie mas sobretodo cuando estaban tan cerca de alcanzar la victoria.

-Esperamos -decreto decidido a esperar a que viniesen.

-Gracias Einstein -le agradeció Odd viendo que no iba a tomar la decisión equivocada.

-¿Pero creéis que esos dos han conseguido matar a William y a Sissi? -pregunto Eric queriendo saber que opinión tenían al respecto sobre esa suposición.

Ahora ambos no supieron que pensar excepto hacerse a la idea de que posiblemente los dos continuaban enfrentandose sin parar a esa pareja de monstruos.

··

Yumi seguía persiguiendo a Sissi, hacía rato que no sabía nada de ella a pesar de que tenía bien claro de aquella enfermera manipuladora y psicopata se encontraba por algúna parte, no iba a escapar tan fácilmente, y si lo hacía seguramente Ulrich o William la acabarían encontrado y terminarían con ella antes de todo. Fue yendo lentamente mientras alzaba su abanico dispuesto a usarlo contra ella, le daba igual si la mataba o no, solamente quería entender porque tenía ese lado manipulador que había estado usando contra William y Ulrich, ahí entonces se acordo, ella había estado con él usándolo por algúna razón, quería entender también para que.

Oyó un gemido que la altero, reaccionó y acabo disparando hacía el frente lanzando una cuchilla de plasma contra una tubería de cobre, esta reboto haciendo salir chispas del impacto, no le dio a nada pero oyó que había algo cerca por ahí. Dio la vuelta a la esquina que tenía delante, y ahí entonces se la encontró, estaba acostada contra la pared con una mirada nerviosa, estaba atándose la herida en la pierna con un trozo de su bata de medico, la había arrancado de la mango del brazo, Sissi se percato de ella y se hizo a un lado asustada, pero no parecía asustada por tenerla apuntando.

-Te lo ha hecho bien, ¿eh? -se insinuó ingenuamente delante de ella.

-¿Que quieres? -le pregunto, cambio su expresión por una mirada amarga.

-¿Que fue lo que le hiciste a Ulrich? Dímelo, y quizás te deje morir rápidamente.

-¿En serio crees que obligándome a contarte la verdad sobre lo que hago va a hacer que me mates sin darme ningún sufrimiento mas? -le critico indirectamente.

Se quedo mirándole con esa expresión rígida, con eso indicaba que decidida a hacerlo sin reparos.

-La verdad... es que Ulrich me gustaba, y bastante, era mucho mas guapo que William, él tiene ese especie de jopo en su pelo que le sienta bien, no se si fue cosa suya o no, pero le hace parecer mucho mas adorable de lo que ya es, podría haber sido mío, sino fuera por el incordio de que tenía novia, y justo tu tenías que ser, la que traiciono a William por un desconocido -le explicó confesando que había hecho todo ese montaje para ganarse el afecto de Ulrich, había estado teniendo pensamientos por otro hombre en vez de por el que ya tenía.

-Un desconocido que me salvo la vida -excuso rectificando esa mención.

Aquello hizo que ella se pusiese a reirse descaradamente como si hubiese contado algo chistoso a pesar de que no lo era, eso era como un acto de burla hacía ella por no tomársela en serio.

-No se que es lo que tienes chica Ishiyama, pero no me gusta nada -le dijo amenazadoramente.

-¿Porque estabas con William entonces si querías a Ulrich? -volvió al tema de antes.

-Al principio William me ponía, me gustaba como me miraba, pero era un completo cabron que solamente se preocupaba de sus propios asuntos, fue divertido ver como se volvía loco hablando sobre como acabar con sus enemigos, pero después de eso se empezo a poner insoportable, ya no podía seguir teniéndole mas, y aunque le dijese que ya no quería seguir estando con él, acabaría matándome, me haría trizas como me ha hecho ahora.

-¿Podrías haber dejado que te ayudásemos?

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Ayudarme a mi? ¿Para que? Para que luego todos me tratéis como la zorra del grupo, para que Ulrich me ignore, no, yo no soy uno de vosotros, yo no soy alguien a quien vosotros podéis tomarme como amiga, yo jamas seré un Guerrero del Mañana, ¿y sabes porque?

-¿Porque? -no quería hacerle esa pregunta pero se lo hizo de todas formas.

-Porque me encanta ser una mala persona -declaro y entonces le dio una fuerte patada en la rodilla a Yumi que la hizo tambalearse contra el suelo.

Ella aprovecho y saco el mismo cuchillo que había usado para clavarselo a William, se dispuso a clavarselo en la cara pero solamente logro pincharle cerca del ojo izquierdo, ella se aparto dispuesta usar su abanico pero ella se lo quito al blandir su cuchillo, cayo al otro lado, se puso a atacarla blandiendo su cuchillo de un lado para otro pero ella lo iba esquivando hacíendose todo el rato hacía atrás sin parar, podía ver por su cara que estaba lo suficientemente loca como para matarla, con eso ya dejaba claro que jamas la iba a ayudar, tenía que matarla o de lo contrario ella sería la que acabase perdiendo en primera medida.

-¿Porque tuviste que venir aquí a joderme la vida? -le reprocho acusándola de haber destrozado todo lo que para ella como su vida habitual de siempre.

-Tu misma te la has jodido maldito zorra loca -agrego rectificando esa acusación.

Se enfado aún mas y entonces blandió su cuchillo dispuesto a clavarselo rectamente pero acabo chocando contra una tubería, la tubería se rompió y aquello hizo que le echase un vapor tan caliente que le quemo la cara mientras soltaba un enorme grito sofocante.

Yumi aprovecho y marcho volviendo a recoger su abanico, lo agarro pero justo entonces Sissi se tiro encima impidiendo que pudiese usarlo, ambas cayeron al suelo pero ella cogío su cuchillo dispuesto a clavarselo en la cara otra vez, Yumi la agarro con fuerza con ambas manos impidiendo que le diese, veía su cara y tenía toda la mitad quemada y llena de rozaduras a causa del vapor que le salía de la tubería que rompió antes, la había deformado por completo.

-Cuando yo te mate, iré a por Ulrich y se pondrá tan triste al verte, que al final no tendrá mas remedio que quedarse conmigo, y después de un tiempo juntos, se acabara acostumbrando a mi y entonces viviremos felices para siempre -le aviso jurando que iba a acabar con ella para así hacer realidad su fantasía, se puso a reirse de una manera que demostraba su completa locura.

Yumi no podía soportarlo, tenía que deshacerse de ella como fuese, volteo la mirada observando que tenía su abanico al otro lado, se puso a alcanzarlo y justo cuando ella se estaba disponiendo a clavarle el cuchillo en la garganta, lo cogío y disparo, Sissi se detuvo al instante.

-Yo creo que no -decreto negándose a dejara que pasara eso.

Sissi se hizo hacía atrás por el costado, tenía una de las cuchillas de plasma alojadas sobre el pulmón, se tiro al lado de Yumi mientras su cuerpo se empezaba a llenar de sangre, soltaba gemidos de asfixia que demostraban que se estaba asfixiando al no venir aire a los pulmones, se puso a girar su cara mirándola con una expresión de compasión, entonces dijo:

-Ulrich es un tío con suerte -le dijo como agradeciéndole que ahora que ella se iba a morir, Ulrich se iba a quedar con ella sin que nadie mas la detuviese.

Yumi apenas podía entender eso pero podía hacerse a la idea de que parecía que verdaderamente se tomaba en serio la idea de que Ulrich estuviese con alguien, se quedo mirándola con aquella expresión vacía hasta que al final dejo de respirar, murió echando su ultimo suspiro.

-Lo se, lo se -afirmo a esa opinión a pesar de que no valía la pena.

Yumi se levanto poniendose de pie, agarro su abanico y el cuchillo de ella para así tener algo que corroborase que la mato del todo, luego se marcho dispuesta a buscar a su novio antes de que William lo matase o acabase sucediendo algo mucho peor.

··

Ulrich continuo blandiendo su katana contra William del cual no paraba de ir esquivando sus golpes o de poner su espada como escudo para proteger sus golpes, no sabía de que estaba hecho su espada pero era evidente que no era de un material normal y corriente, cuanto mas le daba, menos daño parecía que recibía, siguió intentandolo con todas sus fuerzas ya que quería vencerle a toda costa, no le interesaba si estaba jugando sus reglas, solamente quería acabar con él y ya esta.

-¿Sabes cual fue mi mayor arrepentimiento en toda mi vida Ulrich Stern? -le pregunto poniendose a conversar con él a pesar de que estaban peleando a muerte.

-Me importa tres pimientos -rechazo su pregunta y blandió su katana dando una vuelta unilateral como para darle a William por debajo pero él esquivo el golpe a tiempo hacíendose atrás.

Casi estaba apunto de pisar el fuego pero se hizo a un mas adelante como para poner a Ulrich del otro lado, así entonces se caería y se quemaría por completo todo el cuerpo.

-¿No quieres saberlo? -le presiono queriendo que le pediría dejar hablar sobre el tema.

-¿Saber qué? ¿Que tu mayor arrepentimiento fue haberme dejado morir cuando mas lo necesitabas? ¿Es eso? ¿Es eso de lo que te arrepientes? -le reprocho asumiendo que le quería hacer entender eso.

-Error, mi mayor arrepentimiento fue no haberte escuchado cuando me avisaste de lo de Sissi, tenías razón maldita sea -confeso dando una confesión distinta de lo habitual.

Aquello dejo a Ulrich atónito ya que no se esperaba que acabase diciendo eso.

William aprovecho y blandió su espada contra Ulrich de tal manera que le acabo tirando al suelo, casi tocaba su pelo el fuego, se hizo hacía adelante pero William lo estaba mirando de frente con aquella expresión amarga como de estar apunto de hacer algo horrible.

-Levanta -le exigió dandole una patada como para que se levantara ya mismo.

-¿Que? -se extraño con eso ya que lo tenía ahí como para matarlo.

-No pienso luchar contigo así de desarmado -aclaro poniendo una mueca como de hacerse el ingenuo para que viese que iba muy en serio con lo que quería.

Ulrich quería ignorarle pero viendo que la situación no iba a terminar a menos que uno de los dos muriese, se lo iba a aceptar, se levanto agarrando su katana, se recompuso poniendose de pie y la levanto dispuesto a volver a dar el golpe, William le estaba esperando.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? -le pregunto soberanamente.

-¿No te das cuenta Ulrich? Me avisaste de lo de Sissi, de que tuviese cuidado, y no te hice caso, me ayudaste a pesar de lo mal que te he tratado, me arrepiento de eso porque sino no habría sucedido esto -le replico señalándole la herida en la pierna para justificar que si hubiese actuado antes de tiempo entonces no le harían clavado el cuchillo y no se estaría desangrando ahora mismo.

Tenía razón en eso, se había cachondeado de él para señalar que Sissi era una persona bastante manipuladora, pero nunca pensó que lo estaba ayudando en realidad, solamente quería hacer que se autodestruyera mutuamente al descubrir la verdad, pero ahora se sentía como si hubiese hecho algo de lo que no estaba orgulloso a pesar de que no sucedió.

-Yo no quería eso -le aclaro sincerandose de buena manera.

-Lo se, pero me da igual -blandió su espada dando vueltas en círculos hasta que Ulrich consiguió defenderse poniendo su katana como escudo para impedir el golpe directo-, se que no querías ayudarme, eso lo entiendo, pero al menos, te perdono por haberlo hecho.

-¿Perdonarme? -le critico echando un grito de euforia al no entender por donde quería ir, estaban los dos peleandose a muerte y él se estaba sincerando como para hacer las paces.

William volvió a blandir su espada en forma diagonal y entonces Ulrich aprovecho dando una voltereta que lo dejo atrás de él, William se percato y rápidamente se giro cubriéndose con su espada, Ulrich le dio el golpe directo y ambos se quedaron anclados en ese movimiento.

-¿Porque cojones me perdonas si estoy intentando matarte?

-Porque por primera vez me doy cuenta de que no has sido un capullo todo este tiempo, eres un hombre de hecho y derecho Ulrich Stern, y eso a mi me halaga, porque por fin siento que he encontrado un rival digno donde poder terminar lo que jamas pude hacer tanto tiempo.

-¿Y que es lo que aún no has terminado si se puede saber?

-Sacarme las ganas de sacar toda la ira que he acumulado a causa de mi padre -declaro abriendo la boca de tal manera que lo dejo con una expresión retorcida.

Ulrich se extraño aún mas con eso ya que por primera vez oía algo relacionado con su padre, William tiro de su espada hacía arriba haciendo que Ulrich pierda el equilibrio y fuese directo a caer sobre el circulo de fuego, William le agarro del brazo y lo tiro poniéndolo de vuelta hacía el otro lado, cayo al suelo mientras William volvía a ponerse firme otra vez.

-Tu no morirás quemado por esto, tu morirás siendo clavado por mi espada -acoto dejando claro que por eso lo había salvado de morir quemado, él quería una lucha honorable como dios manda.

Ulrich volteo la mirada mirándole con una expresión compasiva ya que ahora tenía mas dudas que cuestiones acerca de su persona, quería saber que era esa mención que le dijo recién.

-¿Que tiene que ver tu padre con esto? -le pregunto por intriga.

-Siempre le tuve bronca a mi padre porque jamas me daba lo que quería, yo quería tener una vida perfecta, quería ser campeón del mundo del monopatín, quería ser el nuevo Tony Hawk, je -esbozo una risa de satisfacción mientras lo contaba-, pero él siempre me castigaba por estar haciendo esas cosas en vez de algo útil, quería que estudiase derecho, que fuese abogado como él, pero yo no quise, yo quería ser famoso como los demás, y mirame ahora.

Ulrich se empezo a poner mientras esbozaba una misma risa ingenua.

-Mi padre, también era así de igual, siempre me castigaba por no hacer las cosas bien, no sacaba buenas notas en matemáticas, no era muy buen estudiante a pesar de lo popular que era por mis practicas de Pencak Silat, se harto tanto de mi que me acabo sacando de mis clases, quería que fuese un estudiante modelo y no un luchador de artes marciales, me quito mi futuro -relato dando la misma historia parecida a la que él tenía.

William lo miraba poniendo una expresión vacía y neutra como de estar comprendiéndole, podía hacerse una idea de lo que le había pasado en aquel entonces.

-¿Y que hiciste después de eso?

Ulrich se puso firme mirándole con una expresión rígida y entonces le dijo:

-Me puse de estudiante de intercambio en Los Angeles, me quede unos años, hasta que surgió el brote del virus que crearon los de aquí, Alemania fue uno de los países que mas quedaron destruidos entre toda Europa, y yo me salve estando en America, así que ya vez, después de todas las broncas que tenía con él, me acabo salvando la vida y yo no tenía ni idea de como agradecérselo.

Durante un segundo pudo poner una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que tenía razón, pero no se sentía de acuerdo porque para él escuchar eso era como una cosa contradictoria.

-¿Y tu que hiciste con tu padre? -le pregunto asumiendo que seguramente su historia acabo de forma violenta, como para que luego así él se acabase convirtiendo en lo que era ahora.

-El virus llego, la gente se empezo a poner loca, y como sabía que las cosas iban a acabar mal, decidí aprovechar de intentar de matarlo, pero cuando llegue a la casa, ella ya estaba infectado y se estaba comiendo a mi padre, no tuve mas remedio que acabar con ella, y lo hice, mate a mi madre, mientras que ella lo mato a él, no tuve oportunidad de despedirme lo suficiente como para decirle cuanto le temía, cuanto le odiaba por haber arruinado mi futuro, y desde entonces, he estado pensando en como hacer salir toda esa ira que jamas pude sacar, y entonces tu llegaste para arruinarme mi nueva vida, me quitaste a mis amigos, a mi base, a Yumi, has hecho lo que nadie mas ha conseguido hacer, te me has convertido en el centro de todas mis frustraciones, y te lo agradezco -cambio su expresión a esa mirada de amarga de siempre, con eso ya dejaba claro que ahora iba a terminar con él para saciar su odio de una vez por todas.

-Yo no soy tu centro de las frustraciones -repuso fervientemente.

-No, pero lo seres ahora -indico señalándole con su espada.

Ulrich se concentro sabiendo que ahora él iba a ir a por él para vengarse.

-Un ultimo combate, y todo termina aquí -acoto estrictamente.

Alzo su espada y marcho corriendo hacía él, Ulrich hizo lo mismo y la alzo bajándola para dar el golpe, William se cubrió poniendo la espada de frente para cubrirse pero en cuanto Ulrich la golpeo, su espada se partío en dos trozos que se cayeron al suelo provocando un sonido que retumbo por los oídos de William al no poder creerse lo que le hizo.

Ulrich asintió complacido mientras alzaba su katana y se la ponía por detrás suyo, miraba a William del cual se quedo tan estupefacto que se quedo con las manos abiertas como sintiendo que le faltaba algo, le había roto su espada, la espada que llevaba tanto tiempo usando para sus asesinatos.

-Me lo has roto, ¿como? -le pregunto poniéndole una cara de pura autocompasíon.

-Llevas usando esa espada para cubrirte de las balas durante mucho tiempo, era evidente que tarde o temprano iba a acabar pasando que se dañaría por el mismo lugar -le explicó siendo modesto con él por una vez, no le gustaba tener que decirle eso pero viendo como quedo no pudo evitarlo.

-Cierto -dijo sintiéndose conforme a pesar de todo, bajo los brazos y se tiro de rodillas sintiéndose derrotado-. Era lo ultimo que me quedaba, la única amiga que me quedaba con vida, y las destruido.

Ulrich quería sentirse culpable pero sabía que no podía, William tenía lo que se merecía por todas las cosas que había hecho, ahora solamente quedaba hacer lo que se había propuesto terminar.

-Supongo que esta claro, ¿no? -objetó.

-¿Que esta claro?

-Has destruido mi espada, me has vencido, ahora tienes que terminarlo -le pidió y entonces se le acerco arrastrandose con las piernas, le agarro de la punta de su katana y se la puso contra su pecho para que se la clavase-. Hazlo, termina conmigo, matame, ten tu venganza, y yo seré libre.

Se la aparto sintiendo que todo esto era demasiado hasta para lo que era.

-¿Que haces? ¿Porque no me matas? -le critico echándole la bronca.

-No pienso jugar a este juego, se lo que quieres hacer, quieres provocarme para que así te mate de una estocada y te puedas sentir a gusto contigo mismo, para que sigas teniendo la misma razón que has tenido hasta ahora -le explicó rechazándole para que así no seguir estando a su nivel.

Aquello hizo que William cambiase su expresión por una cara de disgusto al ver que no lo iba a matar, se hizo hacía atrás mientras le miraba con aquella expresión rígida que dejaba claro que no lo iba a ejecutar por mucho que él lo quisiera.

-¿No vas a hacerlo? -inquirió soberanamente.

-No, no lo haré mientras tu sigas creyéndote que estas por encima de todo, si matarte significa darte un alivio mas, entonces estas muy equivocado -le replico señalándole con él dedo para dejarle claro que no iba a seguir jugando a su juego de ningúna manera.

-¿Equivocado? Yo no soy el que se equivoca, tu eres el que se equivoca, ¿quien te crees que eres para rechazarme a mi? Mirame bien, no me queda ya nada por lo que vivir, me lo has destruido todo, incluido a ella -cogío los trozos para señalar que ya con eso no le valía para nada-, y justo ahora que te estoy recriminando para que me mates, no lo vas a hacer, estas loco.

-Tu eres el que esta loco -le dio la espalda para no seguir escuchándole mas.

William se quedo murmurando de forma inintendible ya que no sabía que hacerle, quería que lo matase pero si no lo iba a hacer entonces tenía que provocarle como siempre solía hacer.

-Te creía un hombre Ulrich Stern, un hombre del que sentirse orgulloso, pero ahora veo que no, veo que solamente eres alguien que se oculta tras esa katana para dejar claro que te crees que puedes con todo, pero no es así -se puso a incordiarle para darle ideas por las que se pudiera enfadar y así lo mataría-, no fuiste ni capaz de perdonar a tu padre por las cosas que le dijiste, no eres ni capaz de hacer esto, no eres capaz de vengarte por una vez en tu vida, como tampoco pudiste vengarte de tu amigo al que creías que te trataría bien pero resulto no ser así, ¿como fue exactamente la cosa? Intentaste de besar a su novia y al final él te acabo dando una paliza, ¿eh?

Aquello dejo atónito a Ulrich ya que no se podía creer lo que le estaba contando, de algúna manera él sabía eso y según recordaba jamas se lo había contado a nadie excepto a Odd, no tuvo mas remedio que girarse y mirarle a la cara para entender como conocía ese hecho de su pasado.

-¿Fue así verdad? -puso una sonrisa ingenua como de creerse que tenía razón.

-¿Como coño lo sabes? -le pregunto queriendo resolverlo a toda costa.

-Cuando tu estabas en coma, revise todos los expedientes de cada uno de tus amigos, y descubrí tu historial psicológico, lo leí todo y pude entender exactamente como eras antes de todo eso -confeso demostrando que había encontrado algo que jamas creía que nadie hallaría por algún lado.

Ulrich se atemorizo al oír eso ya que ahora él sabía todos sus secretos sin revelar.

-¿Nunca se lo contaste a nadie verdad? Nunca le contaste a tus amigos que tu padre te puso a un psiquiatra para averiguar lo que te pasaba, que estuviste como un año intentando de superar la fobia que le tenías a tu padre, las ganas que tenías de matarlo.

Aquello estaba que no podía aguantarlo, echo la mirada a un lado intentando de ignorarle.

-Al final resulta que el bueno de Ulrich Stern intento una vez de matar a su padre, y nunca se lo contó a nadie, que tragedia, y yo que pensaba que serías distinto de mi.

-Callate, tu no sabes nada de todo eso -le replico queriendo que parase, sentía como la ira que se le acumulaba en su cuerpo iba directa a sus manos apretando fuertemente su katana.

-Si que lo se, lo se todo, se que odiabas a tu padre y que en algúnos momentos intentaste de suicidarte para así no seguir escuchándole, que le tiraste por las escaleras y le rompiste el fémur como si de un viejo se tratase, eras problemático, por eso mismo te mandaron a Los Angeles, no como estudiante de intercambio, sino como un niño que necesitaba ser atendido en otro lugar donde así podría ocultarse de su padre para no seguir viéndole mas.

Se esforzaba por no querer hacerlo pero no podía evitarlo, estaba tirando demasiado del hilo.

-Dime, ¿le contaste a Yumi la verdad sobre lo que hiciste, o no lo hiciste? Porque si es así, entonces yo sobreviviré y le contare a ella toda la verdad, y vera que jamas fuiste tan perfecto como tu dices ser -declaro subiendo su tono hasta acabar en un estado de pura euforia.

-¡No! -se harto y acabo blandiendo su espada contra William de lo asqueado que estaba de él.

Abrió los ojos y observo que le paso la hoja por su cuello, William estaba inerte con una mirada vacía pero poniendo esa expresión ingenua como de sentirse orgulloso. Se hizo a un lado sin tener ni idea de lo que hizo, espero a que William se moviese pero al final acabo siendo su cabeza la que se movió, lo decapito sin darse cuenta de que lo hizo de verdad, su cabeza cayo rodando contra el costado mientras el cuerpo caía inerte teniendo todo el interior del cuello al descubierto.

Ulrich estaba tan absorto al ver lo que hizo que no pudo contenerse, tiro su katana mientras se llevaba la boca a su mano ya que sentía que había cometido la peor decisión de su vida, se arrodillo observando la escena pero estando aterrado ya que no se sentía orgulloso de haberlo hecho, le dio tanto pánico que se puso a llorar ya que al hacer eso demostraba que había caído rendido en las garras de William y se había convertido en una persona mucho peor de la que creía, las llamas se disiparon dejando un reguero de cenizas circulares alrededor de todo el área

Oyó unos pasos que venían del otro lado, se giro levantando su katana asumiendo que era alguien hostil pero acabo descubriendo de quien se trataba en realidad, era Yumi que lo miraba con una cara consternada como si también se sintiese triste por lo mismo, bajo su arma asumiendo que si ella estaba ahí, entonces eso quería decir que había estado viendo toda la escena.

-¿Cuanto hace que estas aquí? -le pregunto con total sinceridad.

-Desde que casi estabas apunto de clavarle tu espada en su corazón -confeso señalando que había estado escuchando toda la conversacíon, incluida las cosas que dijo William.

Ulrich asintió poco complacido con eso ya que ahora no solamente había matado a su enemigo personal de una forma que no creía conveniente, sino que ahora encima su novia había escuchado una verdad que hasta ahora él jamas había contado, se levanto poniendose de pie mientras le miraba con una expresión de disgusto ya que ahora toda esta situación le aterraba terriblemente.

-Yo no quería que esto...

-No, déjalo, haz hecho lo correcto, no me importa lo que hayas hecho años atrás, solamente importa que has conseguido darme la satisfacción que justamente necesitaba -le chisto Yumi pidiéndole que no se sintiese culpable por lo que había hecho, ella lo comprendía a pesar de todo, se acerco hacía él y le acabo abrazando mientras lloraba desconsolada-, gracias, por haberlo hecho.

Ulrich podía sentirse halagado por haberle dado a Yumi lo que justamente necesitaba, pero tampoco se sentía afortunado por esto, había matado a William pero solamente porque le incordio y le hizo acordarse de las peores cosas que quería olvidar del todo, para él eso no era algo justo. Se separaron mirandose entristecidos y se dieron un pequeño de satisfacción, de pronto él se fijo que tenía agarrada una cuchilla ensangrentada, y la sangre no parecía ser suya.

-¿Que ha sido de Sissi? -le pregunto acordarse de que había ido a por la chica.

-Esta muerta -corroboro plenamente.

-Bien -dijo halagado y le volvió otro beso pero mucho mas largo que el anterior.

-¿Nos vamos con los demás? -le pregunto queriendo que se marchasen de ahí.

Ulrich estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero entonces pensó en algo, se giro mirando la cabeza de William que se hallaba al lado de su cuerpo, tenía todavía esa expresión en su cara como de sentirse a gusto que le hubiese matado, al ver eso tuvo una idea.

-Yumi, ¿tienes una bolsa en tu mochila?

-Si, pero... ¿porque la necesitas?

-Tengo una idea -dijo decidido a hacer que nunca antes pensó hacer.

··

Los Guerreros continuaban en el hangar aburridos y agotados esperando a que viniesen Ulrich y Yumi para así poder largarse de la Fortaleza de una vez por todas pero estaban tardando demasiado y nadie sabía que era lo que pasaba, los únicos que estaban mas impacientes por querer saber que era lo que ocurría con los dos eran Jeremy y Odd, el rubio italiano se encontraba apoyado sobre el Megapod rezagado ya que ansiaba que su amigo viniese, se saco de dentro su traje el colgante del rubí que tenía que darle a Sam, al ver eso se acordo de que no logro volver con ella y hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de nada, y ahora lo mismo estaba pasando con Ulrich, estaba dejando a alguien a quien apreciaba a atrás de todo y sintiéndose incapaz de hacer algo por su cuenta.

-Se acabo -golpeteo su mano contra el Megapod y dio al vuelta mientras agarraba sus cosas.

-¿Que vas a hacer? -se cuestiono Jeremy viendo que Odd estaba dispuesto a hacer algo.

-Voy a buscar a Ulrich y a Yumi -confeso mostrando una expresión seria como de estar mas que decidido a hacerlo a pesar de que ya habían dejado claro que se quedarían donde estaban.

-Tu estas loco -protesto Hax cuestionandose de que pudiese hacerlo.

-Pero Odd, ¿de veras quieres volver a subir para saber que es lo que sucede? -le critico Aelita.

-Y si, no pienso dejar a Ulrich y a Yumi ahí tirados, ellos nos necesitan, tenemos que ayudarles.

-¿Para después que? Perder una vez mas la única forma de salir de este lugar, yo creo que no amigo, yo creo que no -acoto estrictamente Thomas queriendo que se quitase esa idea de la cabeza.

Odd se quedo estancado poniendo una mirada lasciva como de discrepar de ese aviso.

-Lo siento, pero yo paso de esto -volvió a darse la vuelta pasando de largo.

-Joder -Jeremy se harto demasiado como para dejar que se fuera tan fácilmente, se puso a seguirle, le interrumpió poniendose delante de él-. Odd, entiendo muy bien que estés preocupado por Ulrich porque es tu amigo y todo eso, pero también es mi amigo, se que a ningúno de todos nosotros nos gusta esta idea de dejarle, pero él nos pidió que buscamos una manera de escapar de aquí por si las cosas salían mal, y ya están saliendo mal las cosas, así que por favor Odd, por una vez en tu vida abandona todo tu ego y escuchanos a nosotros, ¿puedes hacer eso?

Odd bajo la mirada como retomando esa idea aunque se notaba que le costaba, todos estaban expectantes queriendo saber que iba a decir al respecto, rezongaba mosqueado ya que quería pasar de todo eso y hacer lo que le parecía mas justo, cerraba fuertemente su mano como aguantandose las ganas de querer enfadarse al ver que nadie le entendía.

-Odd -le toco en el hombro al ver que no respondía.

-Déjame, iré a buscarles, me da igual lo que pase -al final acabo discrepando del todo.

Todos se quejaron al ver que no había manera de razonar con él, Jeremy era el que mas asqueado estaba por esto, pero no por ver que nadie le estaba haciendo caso, sino por el hecho de que ya había pasado por esta situación demasiadas veces, tenía que terminar con eso como pudiese, se giro sacando una de sus pistolas y le disparo por detrás en Odd casi dandole en los pies.

-Ay -se quejo y se giro observando que le estaba apuntando por debajo-. ¿Que cojones estas haciendo? ¿Es que quieres matarme Einstein?

-No, pero te disparare a menos que te detengas -le aviso estrictamente.

-¿En serio eso es lo que vas a hacer? ¿Vas a dejarme rengo solamente porque no puedes dejar que tome mis propias decisiones? ¿Es eso?

-Lo hago para proteger a nuestro equipo, y si tu no vas a cooperar entonces voy a tener que obligarte por las malas a que hagas las cosas bien, quédate con nosotros y no vayas a por él -le aclaro defendiendo su liderazgo por encima de sus responsabilidades, no podía dejar que él se marchase porque sino estaría cometiendo el mismo error de siempre con todo el mundo.

Odd se quedo rígido al ver que iba muy en serio, ahora no sabía que hacer, volteo la mirada hacía el otro lado mientras se rascaba la cara cuando entonces se percato de algo que había en esa dirección.

-¿Esa no es la motocicleta de Ulrich? -le pregunto como queriendo saber su opinión al respecto.

Jeremy se giro sin entender a que se refería, miro al otro lado de la esquina observando que la motocicleta de Ulrich estaba ahí mismo, aparcada encima de una plataforma y con las ruedas atadas a los mecánicos de anclaje de los costados.

-Si -afirmo comprendiendo lo que decía pero no entendía que tenía que ver eso con la situación que estaban viviendo ahora, volvió a mirar al frente y de pronto Odd se le tiro encima de cabeza, se puso a forcejear para quitarle el arma de sus manos.

Los otros vieron lo que hacían y no tuvieron mas opción que intervenir, se colocaron delante de Odd agarrándole por ambos lados para quitarlo de encima de Jeremy, él se encontraba forcejeando para impedir que le quitase el arma pero estaba tan descontrolado que no sabía que hacer, quería usarla pero sabía que si lo hacía acabaría matando por accidente a Odd.

-Odd, controlate, no le hagas daño -le exigió Aelita queriendo que se tranquilizara.

-Lo siento princesa, pero hoy ya no puedo mas -reprocho asqueado y acabo dandole por accidente una bofetada a Aelita que la dejo noqueada, cayo dolorida contra el suelo.

Jeremy vio lo que hizo y no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado, había pegado a su novia teniendo una actitud que nunca antes había visto en él, Odd se quedo tan avergonzado por eso que se detuvo, Hax lo quito con tanta fuerza que lo levanto mientras se quedaba mirando atónito al ver como estaba ella, los hermanos Wilcocks se acercaron para ver como se encontraba. Jeremy se levanto acomodandose toda la ropa y se quedo mirando ilusionado a Odd ya que nunca antes había visto que le pegase a una mujer, y sobretodo a la única persona que mas amaba en todo el mundo y que le quedaba con vida, levantaron a la pelirrosa y se mostró teniendo toda una parte de la mejilla roja como si le hubiesen dado un golpe mucho mas fuerte del que parecía, Odd no pudo aguantarlo y acabo compadeciendose dejando sus manos de una forma que no podía cerrarlas.

-Odd -le llamo Jeremy queriendo ver como estaba.

Se giro y le miro mientras soltaba una pequeña lagrima de tristeza, se sentía indignado por lo que le hizo, tanto que no pudo evitarlo y acabo abrazando a Jeremy como si de un acto de disculpa se tratase, se sintió tan extrañado con esta reacción que no supo como tolerarla, simplemente hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió que fue acariciarle la cabeza con el pelo humedecido que tenía como para tranquilizarlo, aquello le hizo sentirse como su padre cuando él era mucho mas joven.

De pronto oyeron un extraño sonido que les llamo demasiado la atención, era un sonido parecido al de unas descargas pasando por todo el sistema eléctrico del techo, alzaron la vista y se percataron de unos pequeños rayos carmesí que pasaban por los tubos de alto voltaje de arriba de todo, fueron recorriendo todo el sistema que iba de izquierda y derecha constantemente hasta acabar llegando a los tubos que iban abajo de todo, desaparecieron tras atravesar el suelo de las esquinas.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -pregunto Eric cuestionandose esa rara observación.

-Me temo que algo no muy bueno -opino sinceramente Hax teniendo un mal presentimiento.

De pronto la puerta del frente estallo haciendo volar las dos puertas que mantenían separado el hangar del exterior, ambos se cubrieron pensando que la onda expansiva les iba a dar pero no lo hubo, fue una explosión pequeña pero lo suficiente como para volar las dos puertas al instante. Alzaron la vista intentando de entender que era lo que hizo que volasen por los aires, se dispusieron a agarrar sus armas pensando que los iban a atacar pero en vez de eso acabo metiendose Tekla rodeada de un grupo de soldados que levantaron sus armas a la vez que mantenían su posición.

-Tekla -dijo sorprendido Jeremy, ahí entonces concluyo que si se habían encontrado con ella era porque todo el equipo había venido para sacarlos de donde estaban.

Justo en ese momento surgió Anthea asomando la cabeza por detrás de Tekla.

-Mama -dijo sorprendida Aelita y marcho corriendo hacía ella.

Ambas se juntaron y se abrazaron fuertemente al volverse a ver de nuevo. Todo el resto de los soldados incluido Alexandra que venía acompañada de Sebastian y Mauro del cual miraban atónitos toda la escena, fueron avanzando hasta juntarse con los Guerreros que yacían sorprendidos.

-¿Estáis bien? -pregunto Alexandra teniendo una cara de pura preocupación.

-Estamos bien, ¿pero como nos habéis encontrado? -critico Thomas sin creerse que los hubiesen hallado tan fácilmente cuando encima todo se estaba desmoronando por completo.

-La entrada principal sucumbió así que supusimos que habría otro lugar por donde podríais salir y era este, vimos que estaba cerrado así que decidimos derribarlo, y al parecer veo que habéis estado aquí durante bastante tiempo -explicó Tekla dando a entender que habían dado en el clavo al encontrarlos justo donde pensaban que estarían.

Ambos se miraron desconcertados al no poder creerse que hubiese pasado todo tal cual como les aviso William, la entrada principal cedió tal y como lo había confirmado antes.

-¿Que nos hemos perdido? -pregunto Sebastian que venía acompañado de Mauro.

Se rieron escépticamente al no saber que decirles de todo eso.

-¿Donde esta el alemán con la katana y su novia japonesa? -critico Mauro notando que faltaba aquella pareja que siempre llamaba la atención por todas partes.

-Aún no han vuelto, se pusieron a enfrentarse a William y su novia y de ahí nosotros hemos venido aquí abajo para esperarles -declaro Hax.

-¿Entonces siguen aquí todavía? -repercuto Tekla.

-Así es, tenemos que ir a buscarles -insistió Eric.

-Yo que creo que no -dijo alguien con una voz conocida.

Aquella mención hizo que todos los soldados se alarmasen y girasen sus armas en dirección a los dos individuos que venían del otro lado, resultaron ser Ulrich y Yumi que venían con una cara de estar completamente agotados, Ulrich llevaba consigo una bolsa atada con un nudo y tenía algo que no sabía que era pero era redondo y pesado.

-Bajad las armas joder -protesto él con total amargura.

-Ulrich -Odd se quedo tan sorprendido al verle que marcho corriendo para darle un fuerte abrazo, estuvo apunto de hacerlo pero se choco con la bolsa que llevaba consigo, apenas sabía lo que era pero con solamente sentir su tacto ya le daba un tremendo asco-. ¿Pero que cojones llevas ahí?

-No quieras saberlo -se excuso seriamente.

-¿Estáis bien? ¿Consiguieseis acabar con ellos? -pregunto Aelita queriendo saber como se encontraban los dos tras haber estado minutos sin saber de ellos.

-Estamos bien, William y Sissi están muertos, ya no volverán mas -corroboro Yumi y tiro el cuchillo que pertenecía a Sissi como muestra de que había acabado con ella de una vez por todas.

Ambos les miraron y se sintieron orgullosos de haberlo conseguido oportunamente.

-¿No huele a muerto aquí? -pregunto Eric sintiendo un terrible olor a carne podrida por algún lado.

-Chicos, nos tenemos que marchar ya, estamos en peligro -insistió Tekla apresurada.

-¿Porque? ¿Que sucede? -pregunto Jeremy.

-Hemos descubierto que debajo de este lugar tiene repulsores, y se están cargando, creo que este lugar se va a levantar como un cohete de la NASA o como algo parecido.

-¿Es eso posible? -critico Thomas sin tomarse muy en serio esa posibilidad.

Ahí entonces Jeremy empezo a darse cuenta de algo en lo que no había caído.

-La energía que antes vimos venía de arriba de todo, creo que Decisión esta mandando toda su energía hacía abajo para recargar sus repulsores, lo va a levantar de verdad -confeso Jeremy concluyendo que lo que antes vieron era la prueba de que tenían razón en eso mismo.

-Por eso mismo tenemos que irnos, no nos queda mucho tiempo, así que...

Justo entonces surgió otra sacudida que hizo que todos perdiesen el equilibrio al instante.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -se cuestiono Mauro atemorizado por como se sacudió.

-Ha empezado -dijo Hax.

Un humo frío empezo a salir de todas las esquinas del hangar mientras se oía el sonido de algo pesado moviendose por debajo de ellos, todo el suelo empezo a temblar de tal manera que apoyaron fuertemente sus pies contra el suelo para no caerse, todos se miraron sintiendo que toda esa sacudida se debía por una buena razón, los repulsores ya se habían cargado del todo.

··

Decisión estaba envuelta en un aura de rayos energéticos de color amarillo que iban moviendose de un lado para otro mientras su ojo rojo brillaba con mayor intensidad que antes, abajo Mannix la estaba mirando con aquella expresión vacía, se giro y se puso a mirar como todos los restos dañados de la sala se iban cayendo considerablemente, varios trozos del techo se iban rompiendo y de ahí salían los tentáculos colgando como si ya no tuviesen mas corriente.

-Los repulsores están cargados al máximo -notifico Decisión.

-Comencemos entonces, es hora de echar el vuelo a esta instalación -decreto Mannix decidido a hacer que la Fortaleza se separase del suelo para hacer que volase.

Lanzo una ultima descarga que hizo que toda la sala vibrase al instante.

··

Un sonido fuerte retumbo por todo el hangar, varios restos de polvo iban cayendo del techo mientras todo continuaba temblando como si se viniese abajo aunque todos sabían bien que esto se trataba de otra cosa, Jeremy agarro parte de ese polvo que caía y lo sostuvo en su mano, todos se le quedaron mirando y al ver eso supieron al hacerse a la idea de que ya no podían seguir estando ahí, toda la Fortaleza estaba apunto de levantarse del todo.

-¡Vamonos! -ordeno Tekla dirigiendose a todos los soldados.

Todos marcharon corriendo de vuelta a los respectivos vehículos que habían metido dentro, Ulrich se junto con Yumi, marcharon hacía su motocicleta del cual se encontraba atada a la plataforma de abajo, saco su pistola y le disparo a las cadenas, se salieron de las ruedas y ahí aprovecho para que ambos se sentasen, Yumi se puso detrás suyo mientras sostenía aquella bolsa, los otros se metieron en el Megapod y de ahí Jeremy, Aelita y Odd se metieron dentro con Jeremy estando de conductor, los hermanos Wilcocks decidieron meterse pero se dieron cuenta de que no había mucho sitio, solamente había sitio para uno mas.

-¿Donde nos ponemos? -se cuestiono Eric dandose cuenta de que ellos estaban apañados.

-Yo me pondré aquí, vosotros iros con los demás, ahí hay sitio suficiente -acoto Hax señalándoles ponerse en el jeep donde se encontraban Sebastian y Mauro colocados en la parte trasera.

-Iros, nos encontraremos afuera -repuso Aelita queriendo que lo aceptasen.

-De acuerdo -acepto Thomas y entonces ambos se marcharon hacía el jeep del frente.

Se sentaron en la parte trasera, los otros dos les dejaron un lugar donde acomodarse. Hax se metió en el único sitio del Megapod que aún quedaba libre, dio una mirada de confianza para señalar que ya estaban hecho, Odd se agarro fuertemente a su perro Kiwi del cual que tenía por esto, Aelita le echo una mirada seria a Jeremy como indicando que acelerase el carro.

-Vamonos de una puta vez -exclamo ingenuamente y acelero el Megapod.

Todos los vehículos marcharon en fila atravesando la puerta que habían volado, uno por uno fueron saliendo hasta quedar solamente el Megapod que iba acompañado de Ulrich con Yumi que iban adelantándoles con la motocicleta, hicieron todo el recorrido mientras veían como todas las infraestructuras que estaban agarradas contra el suelo se iban soltando como si estallasen al instante. Aelita no pudo evitarlo y se giro observando como toda la Fortaleza estaba sacudiéndose haciendo que parte de las Torres de Control que habían a los costados se sacudiesen de peor manera, los cables de los funiculares se estaban rompiendo y de ahí parte de toda la estructura que lo mantenían sostenido también se estaba viniendo abajo.

Salieron de la zona que estaba unida a la instalación y todo el bloque defensivo y acabaron metidos en un campo llano que estaba lo suficientemente alejado de la Fortaleza, se acabaron encontrando con el otro grupo que yacían esperándoles preocupados, se detuvieron y de ahí los Guerreros se levantaron saliendo del Megapod, Aelita reconoció a su padre que se encontraba con el equipo de Romitz a un lado, reaccionó entusiasmada de verle y marcho a encontrarse con él.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te han hecho daño? -le pregunto sollozando entusiasmada de verla una vez mas.

-Estoy bien, el muy cabron de Remi intento de violarme, pero he conseguido salir con vida de ahí confeso sacandose de encima todo lo que quería decir ya que no podía aguantarlo, se toco el pelo quitándose toda la suciedad de encima y de ahí se juntaron los demás.

-¿Estáis bien? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo saber como se encontraban ya que se habían separado por un buen rato y no sabían nada de ellos.

Todos se miraron escépticamente al reconocer que ellos no sabían por lo que habían pasado.

-¿Tenéis las armas? -le pregunto Yumi acordándose de ese tema.

Ahora ambos se miraron mucho mas preocupados ya que no sabían que contestar a eso.

-Hemos tenido un cierto contratiempo -declaro Romitz.

-Mirad ahí -aviso eufóricamente Nebula mirando hacía el frente.

Todos alzaron la vista fijándose en la Fortaleza, el muro de contención que había alrededor de todo el patio se cayo por completo seguido de la Torre de Control que había a la derecha, se cayo desplomandose de costado y rompiendo parte del resto del muro, aquella caída provoco un estrepitoso sonido que hizo que toda la zona a lo lejos acabase sacudiéndose como si se hubiese caído algo mucho mas grande, era atronador ver eso desde donde estaban.

-Ojalá mama estuviese aquí para ver esto -opino Eric.

-Si, pero ella hubiera hecho mucho mas -indico sinceramente Thomas.

Se hizo un silencio y de pronto parte de todo el muro se cayo hacía abajo como si hubiese un fondo circular alrededor de todo el área, toda la arena que había encima del suelo se cayo y de ahí toda la instalación se iba levantando mientras se oía un sonido como el de unos reactores haciendo estallar un enorme cohete a ignición, todo el resto de las infraestructuras que habían sobre la Fortaleza se iban derrumbado incluyendo la otra Torre de Control, choco y eso hizo que parte de toda la punta se derrumbase y cayese contra el suelo provocando otro sonido parecido al de antes.

-Si es verdad que vuela -exclamo Odd sin creerse lo que estaba viendo.

-Pero volar, ¿adonde? -critico Gaspar teniendo esa cuestión.

Siguieron mirando observando que ya subía lo suficiente como para ver como toda la instalación se iba levantando, se mostraba tal y como era por debajo, era simplemente una torre colocada encima de una plataforma que tenía debajo unos repulsores de forma cilíndrica que escupían un fuego rosado, el sonido que largaban era como el de un horno cuando se calentaba demasiado mezclado con el sonido de un avión despegando, se elevo tanto que ahora pudieron ver lo que había dejado de toda la estructura, quedo un enorme hoyo en forma de cráter en el suelo donde estaba todo quemado a causa del fuego de los repulsores, varios trozos de tierra fueron cayendo por los bordes incluido el costado de tierra que mantenía sostenido la ultima Torre de Control que quedaba, acabo cediendo al no tener donde apoyarse y todo el peso de la Torre se vino abajo desplomandose contra el cráter, se desarmo oyendo el sonido de toda la estructura partiendo en varios pedazos mientras salía un humo de polvo por los costados, estaba partido como si lo hubiesen cortado en rodajas de pan.

Todos asintieron sorprendidos ya que esto era algo que nadie llegaba a imaginarse del todo, alzaron la vista observando que la Fortaleza se elevo tanto que ahora quedo como una enorme nave móvil que funcionaba por medio de los repulsores, ya no estaban viendo una instalación, estaban viendo una Fortaleza móvil que se movía por el cielo.

-¿Como cojones se les ha ocurrido eso? -critico Eric intentando de hacerse a la idea de como era posible que hubiesen montado toda esa maquinaria para que luego nadie se diese cuenta.

-No se le has ocurrido a ellos, esto se le ha ocurrido a Decisión -aclaro Hopper justificando que solamente un ser tan inteligente y no humano podría habérsele ocurrido esa idea.

-¿Mannix seguiría ahí? -critico Yumi suponiendo que Mannix todavía se encontraba en ese lugar ya que en ningún momento se les había ocurrido pensar que hubiese salido en dicho momento.

-Seguramente si -reafirmo Ulrich con total amargura.

La Fortaleza se elevo como a diez metros de altura y de ahí se detuvo un instante, pasaron unos segundos en los que todo el mundo se quedo mirando absorto ya que no sabían que iba a pasar, volvió a moverse y de ahí se fue alejando hacía la izquierda alejandose de la zona donde estaban ellos, fue acelerando hasta estar ya demasiado lejos como para hacerle algo.

-¿Adonde cojones se han ido? -critico reprochadamente Nebula.

-¿Creéis que se largan para luego no volver mas? -objetó Gaspar suponiendo que aquel abandono era debido a que se estaban marchando hacía otro lugar para hospedarse y sin preocuparse de nadie que intentase de detenerles por ningún modo.

-No -dijo Jeremy interrumpiéndoles-. Se marchan para continuar con el trabajo, esto aún no ha terminado, solamente ha hecho mas que empezar.

··

Todo el grupo abandono la zona ya que ahí no tenían nada que hacer, la zona en la que antes se encontraba la Fortaleza se había convertido en un vertedero derruido y dejando ese enorme cráter a la vista de todo el mundo, se marcharon y de ahí el equipo de Nebula los acompaño a todos llevandose consigo todos sus respectivos vehículos hacía un campamento que se encontraba a unos 30 metros hacía el norte de la ciudad, se reunieron en aquel campamento que estaba repleto de gente donde marcharon a ayudar a todos los que venían con ellos, habían soldados, paramédicos, agricultores, granjeros, era como si se hubiesen metido con un autentico grupo militar dispuesto a tener los últimos recursos de la humanidad.

El campamento era enorme, habían tiendas de campaña por todo lo ancho donde se podían ver a varios soldados trayendo consigo varias armas y demás armamento pesado, era como si se hubiesen juntado con uno de los pocos grupos que se habían ocupado de guardar lo mejor para ellos ya que no les faltaba nada, tenían tanques, carros armados con ametralladoras pesadas, jeeps blindados con paredes de bronce que actuaban como escudos, motocicletas que tenían incrustadas unos pinchos como de carretilla elevadora solo que los habían limado para que tuviesen una punta mas afilada, aparcaron los coches a un extremo y de ahí fueron andando por el campamento mientras iban acompañados de Nebula, ahí les fue explicando lo que hizo en las ultimas semanas.

-¿Como has echo para reunir todo esto Nebula? -pregunto Jeremy teniendo curiosidad por saber como junto a mucha mas gente en tan poco tiempo.

-No fue cosa mía, resulta que en cuanto nos marchamos de la anterior, nos fuimos a ese pequeño campamento que teníamos protegido por varios de los nuestros, seguimos el campamento pero acabamos descubriendo que otro grupo de soldados parecidos a nosotros ya habían llegado antes.

-¿Quienes son todos ellos? -pregunto Alexandra percatandose de que había un grupo especifico de soldados que llevaba consigo una etiqueta atada al brazo derecho, era una etiqueta donde tenía dibujado el símbolo de la rueda de alta contaminación.

-No se muy bien, se hacen llamar el Equipo Anti-Juicio.

-¿El equipo Anti-Juicio? -critico Muldoch ese nombre.

-Lo se, parece de pelicula de Hollywood, pero es verdad, estos tíos se han pasado estos últimos años reuniendo todo el armamento de la ciudad a la espera de dar el golpe final, y al final lo han hecho, han conseguido meterse en la Fortaleza para destruirla.

-Espera -se interpuso Hopper cuestionandose esa mención-. ¿Estas diciendo que de algúna manera sabían lo de la Fortaleza y han estado reuniendo todo esto solamente para atacar la instalación?

-Y si, ellos saben que la Fortaleza es un lugar repleto de...

-No hablo de eso, hablo como de cojones saben que existía ese lugar cuando -se rectifico hacíendole entender que tenía dudas sobre otra cuestión aparente.

-Nos estaban hackeando -declaro Tekla.

-¿Hackeando? -inquirió Aelita.

-¿Os acordáis de que Christopher era el que se ocupaba de todos los mensajes que recibíamos?, pues resulta que tenían a un genio que captaba nuestros mensajes al mismo tiempo y gracias a eso han conseguido enterarse de la Fortaleza y de nuestras ubicaciones secretas.

-¿Quien es ese genio? -pregunto ingenuamente Mauro queriendo saber de que se trataba.

-Yo soy ese genio -declaro Isaac alzando la mano, se mostró delante de todo el mundo.

-Os presento a Isaac, al parecer es el genio genio de este grupo de locos, nos ha estado ayudando a investigar todos los planos de la Fortaleza y de como funcíonan sus sistemas, gracias a él consiguió hackear las torretas del muro de contención y así pudimos meternos dentro con tanta facilidad.

-¿En serio hiciste todo eso tu solo? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo corroborar de que verdaderamente era el genio detrás de toda aquella operación que habían montado antes.

-Así es, yo lo he hecho todo, y la verdad es que no me ha costado mucho hackear sus sistemas.

-¿Ah no? -objetó escépticamente Mahjid frunciendo el ceño.

-No veréis: al parecer los sistemas de Decisión están recreados con un una serie de ondas que se repiten constantemente cada vez que esa inteligencia actúa a través de su ordenador principal, he estado semanas investigando sobre como funciona esa cosa, como actúa, como se mueve, y como hace para estar conectado a la instalación.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, cada vez que se enfada lanza esta especie de descarga eléctrica que se expande por toda la instalación -comento Alexandra conociéndose de sobra ese hecho.

-Ya, pero esto es lo que no sabéis, cada vez que lanza una de esas descargas, se crea una onda, y esa onda actúa como una corriente eléctrica que esta conectado a todo el sistema en si, así que he conseguido capturar una de esas ondas para que actúen de la misma manera solo que en vez de eso he conseguido que se manipulen todas las demás ondas al mismo tiempo para hacer que los sistemas caigan en un cierto determinado tiempo limite.

-Un cierto limite de tiempo que hemos conseguido aprovechar -agrego Nebula.

-¿Entonces puedes volver a hacer eso otra vez? -pregunto Ulrich asumiendo que ahora teniendo ese conocimiento en sus manos es capaz de volver a ejecutar una maniobra igual de parecida.

-Podría, pero no se... ¿que sucede si Decisión se ha dado cuenta de eso y ha cambiado su estado?, ¿que sucede si ha rectificado ese error a pesar de todo?

-Entonces me temo que tendremos que buscar una nueva estrategia, no te preocupes, lo tuyo ha valido la pena, hemos conseguido matar a un montón de civiles de ahí -le consolo hacíendole ver que su trabajo sirvió para algo a pesar de que ahora no tenían mucha oportunidad.

Se fijaron en las demás tiendas de campaña donde se veían a un montón de médicos tratando a unos cuantos heridos que estaban acostados sobre las camillas, a algunos les tenían que poner varios tubos de respiración encima para tratarles, los habían bastante enfermos.

-¿Esa es la gente de la Fortaleza? -pregunto Aelita.

-Así es, la mayoría acabaron heridos por culpa de los infectados que se escaparon del interior de ese lugar, suerte de que conseguimos salvarles a tiempo o sino acabarían siendo comidos.

Aquello hizo que todos se sintiesen un poco culpables ya que toda la mayoría de las personas que habían rescatado eran trabajadores que habían estado metidos en la Fortaleza para hacer los trabajos que les habían encomendado hacer sin saber lo que estaban haciendo, y ahora que sucedía esto sentían que habían cometido un error al hacerlo todo demasiado apresurado, no habían tenido muy en cuenta eso como para asimilar que acabaría mucho peor de lo que se imaginaban.

Odd volteo la mirada hacía el frente, miro al otro lado del camino observando a una persona que le llamaba la atención, no sabía porque pero veía la figura de una chica joven vestida con uniforme y llevando una gorra negra casi del mismo color que él resto del uniforme que le resultaba familiar, estaba de espaldas cargando unas cestas con fruta encima de un jeep, había un hombre alto que les iba pasando, apenas podía oír su voz pero podía entender que le iba indicando al hombre donde poner dejar las cestas, se giro dispuesta a agarrar otra cesta y ahí entonces levanto la cabeza como para quitarse el sudor de la frente, la reconoció al instante, era Samantha.

-No -esbozo un pequeño murmullo de sorpresa al no poder creerse lo que estaba viendo.

Ella le paso otra cesta al mismo hombre, se la paso y entonces ella se quedo sin hacer nada, junto sus puños contra sus caderas en señal de estar agotada y ahí entonces se giro mirando hacía el frente donde se quedo rígida al verle, le estaba mirando fijamente.

-Ulrich, dime que vez lo que creo que yo estoy viendo ahí mismo -le pidió a su amigo para que corroborase que lo que estaba viendo era de verdad y no algo imaginado.

Miro lo mismo que él y se quedo sorprendido al reconocer a quien veía al otro lado.

-No puede ser, es ella -confirmo Ulrich quedandose igual de sorprendido que él.

-¿Es ella? ¿Lo dices en serio? -se puso nervioso al no creerse que lo estaba viendo de verdad.

-Si, lo digo bien en serio, es Sam, esta ahí mismo -lo confirmo con total plenitud.

Odd no pudo evitarlo y marcho corriendo a juntarse con ella, Sam también le reconoció y marcho corriendo hacía él, los demás les miraban desde el otro lado sin creerse lo que estaba pasando, ambos se chocaron mutuamente mientras se daban un fuerte abrazo y se ponían a besarse apasionadamente como solían hacer habitualmente todas las veces.

-Sam, no puede ser, ¿estas aquí? ¿Pero como? -critico reprochadamente al intentar de entender una respuesta de como era posible que su novia estuviese en Francia cuando supuestamente la había dejado en Los Angeles todavía en Fort Kadic.

-Digamos que es una historia complicada, pero... conseguí llegar hasta Francia, me marche me vine directamente hasta aquí para encontrarte, y eso he hecho -confeso señalando que había hecho lo imposible con tal de volver a hallarle.

-Pues eso esta bien -reafirmo entusiasmado y la agarro de un tirón volviendo apasionadamente. El equipo al otro lado estaba mirando y la mayoría no entendía porque la besaba.

-¿Porque esta besando a esa chica? -se cuestiono Nicolas sin entender lo que sucedía.

-Es Samantha, es la novia que tenía en Los Angeles -confirmo Jeremy.

-¿En serio es ella? -pregunto Yumi cuestionándoselo sorprendida.

-Así es, no se como pero ella esta aquí -se llevo una sonrisa de estupefacción ya que ahora sentía que después de todas las broncas que él tenía, ahora terminaría con eso de una vez por todas.

Odd termino de besar a Sam del cual no paraba de ir mirándola cariñosamente, justo entonces se acerco Lorry que venía acompañado de Bertram que miraban atónitos lo que estaba sucediendo, Odd volteo la mirada observando quienes estaban delante suyo.

-Lorry, Bertram, ¿sois vosotros? -les pregunto a los dos queriendo corroborar que se trataban perfectamente de ellos, sentía que en vez de estar en Francia estaba en Los Angeles otra vez.

-No, somos fantasmas del pasado que ahora nos hemos unido a los vivos -comento irónicamente Bertram y se puso a reirse por estar hacíendole la pelota-. Claro que somos nosotros Della Robbia, ¿quien sino íbamos a ser sino?

Se río y se junto con ellos dándoles un fuerte abrazo ya que no se creía para nada que estuviese viendo a sus antiguos amigos de Fort Kadic ahí mismo. Del otro lado acabo viniendo Slevin que observaba sorprendido que Odd estaba con ellos, le habían encontrado, miraba a Sam y ella estaba abrazandose junto con todo el equipo, ahí entonces empezo a acordarse del miedo que tenía antes, ahora que ella había encontrado a su novio de antes, se iba a quedar con él, había perdido por completo su oportunidad de estar con ella.

-Vamos Kevin, ven con nosotros, mira esto, es Odd, esta vivo -le pidió Lorry queriendo que se juntara para celebrar que habían vuelto a juntarse con el resto del equipo de antes.

Fingió estar encantado poniendo una sonrisa ingenua y se junto con ellos, le estrecho la mano a Odd y él se le quedo mirando como intentando de entender quien era.

-¿Tu eras? -le pregunto poniendo una cara dudosa.

-Kevin Slevin, el operador de la Torreta -le aclaro sintiéndose infravalorado al oír esa pregunta.

-Claro, tu eras el que le dio a Ulrich la batería que luego usamos para encender el ordenador de Jeremy, joder, te agradezco tío lo que hiciste -dijo Odd halagado de una forma bastante burlona.

-Gracias, supongo -lo agradeció poniendo un tono bastante desinteresado.

-¿Están Ulrich y Jeremy contigo? -le pregunto Samantha.

-No solamente están ellos dos aquí, tengo a todo un equipo -le aclaro señalando a todo el grupo que venía andando lentamente, se quedo todos mirándoles con unas caras escépticas.

-Y yo que pensaba que no conseguiríais llegar al otro lado -objetó sarcásticamente Lorry.

-Lo mismo te digo Lorry, lo mismo te digo maldito cabronazo -Ulrich se entusiasmo de verle y le dio un fuerte abrazo con tal de sentirse a gusto al ver que se había encontrado con un viejo compañero al que creía que no iba a volver a ver jamas.

-¿Os conocéis? -pregunto Hopper intrigado al ver que parecían conocerse de sobra.

-Son amigos nuestros de Fort Kadic, estuvimos con ellos desde lo del virus, pero no entiendo como que es estáis aquí en Francia, ¿como hicisteis para escapar de Jim? -se cuestiono Odd intrigado al ver que ellos estaban aquí cuando deberían haber seguido encerrados dentro de la base.

Aquello hizo que los cuatro bajasen la cabeza en señal de tener malas noticias para darles.

-Chicos, ¿que sucede? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo entender lo que les sucedía.

-Fort Kadic esta destruida -declaro Samantha.

-¿Que? -se cuestiono Ulrich sorprendido al igual que el resto al oír eso.

-Todos están muertos, escapamos de suerte de ahí -añadió seriamente Bertram.

-Muertos, ¿pero como? -insistió Odd queriendo conocer la historia.

-Algo sucedió con Jim, no se como pero se infecto, la rajadura que tenía en el hombro le infecto de tal manera que lo volvió enorme y se puso a destruir toda la base, nosotros conseguimos escapar pero toda la gente que había ahí acabo muerta al instante, se lleno de infectados, se puso a perseguirnos, pero por suerte lo dejamos donde estaba y no pudo seguirnos a través del mar -le explicó Bertram hacíendoles entender que habían pasado por un autentico infierno e hicieron lo posible para sobrevivir a lo que era Jim ahora.

Aquello dejo a Ulrich y a Odd con una gran agonía ya que eso señalaba que la base donde habían permanecido metidos dentro como si de un hogar se tratase, estaba completamente perdido y no habían podido hacer nada para evitarlo, se quedo mirándoles y podían notarse por sus miradas que lo decían bien en serio, habían perdido literalmente Fort Kadic por culpa de Jim.

-Contadles lo mismo que me dijisteis a mi -pidió Gaspar.

-¿Contar qué? -critico insistentemente Odd.

-Cuando Jim se convirtió en aquella cosa enorme, junto a todos los infectados y se armo un ejercito con ellos, todos le seguían como si fuese el jefe de una manada de lobos, no se como cojones lo hacía pero ahora tenía a un montón de muertos vivientes a su disposición, es de locos -agrego Sam sintiéndose atemorizada al acordarse de lo que sucedió aquel día.

-Imposible -exclamo Sebastian.

-No, si es posible -retracto Jeremy.

Todos se le quedaron mirando al ver que parecía tener la respuesta.

-Cuando Jim se infecto, ¿tenía algo que llamase la atención?, ¿como algúna mancha de algún color particular? -le pregunto sospechando de algo que tenía en la cabeza.

-Bueno, la herida que tenía se puso roja y verde, y toda su piel se volvió blanca.

-Oh joder -exclamo dandose cuenta de que tenía razón sobre sus sospechas.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Isaac.

-Se convirtió en un gigante del caos -declaro.

-¿Que es un gigante del caos? -cuestiono Sam.

-Digamos que el mayor de nuestros problemas -espeto sinceramente Aelita.

De pronto surgió un extraño sonido parecido al de una campana a la que iban golpeteando varias veces, todo los soldados marcharon corriendo sin apuro hacía el frente, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y marcharon siguiendo toda la fila que iba pasando a través de todas las tiendas de campaña que habían en medio, todos se quedaron mirando sin entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo, parecía que hubiese algúna emergencia pero nadie parecía estar alarmado por eso.

-Es la hora -dijo Nebula frunciendo el ceño.

-¿La hora de qué? -critico Hopper sin entender a que se refería.

-La Jefa quiere vernos, va a montar una reunión importante -aviso y entonces ambos marcharon siguiendole por un camino por el que tuvieron que dar vuelta a la esquina.

-¿Quien es la jefa? -pregunto Aelita.

-Digamos que la mujer que nos ha reunido a todos para montar este batallón, ella es la mujer que mas quiere acabar con todos los muertos, es el cerebro de toda esta operación -aclaro Hax.

-¿Ella ha hecho todo esto? -pregunto Clara.

-Y mucho mas -agrego Isaac-. Creedme, os va a gustar, es una completa cabrona.

Ambos se miraron escépticamente al no entender a que venía ese ultimo comentario pero viendo que aquella mujer parecía ser la que dirigía a todo el equipo, era de vital importancia que fuesen a verla para así saber que era lo que tenía que decirles. Siguieron toda la fila de soldados del cual podían oír a todos comentando y murmurando todo tipo de cosas, apenas se les entendía de que estaban hablando, la mayoría eran todos extranjeros, habían españoles, franceses, alemanes, ingleses, y hasta encima rusos que hablaban como si se estuviesen quejando por algún motivo, decidieron ignorarles ya que parecía que todos les venían mirando con mala por algúna razón, no sabía si era porque como eran nuevos en esto y ellos estaban mas experimentados, se sentían amenazados de tener a un grupo de niñatos haciendo su trabajo suyo.

Jeremy volteo la mirada a un extremo y de pronto se fijo en dos individuos que habían en un costado andando tranquilamente, era un chico y una chica pero les sonaba familiar, estaban vestidos de la forma que el equipo de los Anti-Juicios llevando la etiqueta en el brazo pero su voz le sonaba de haberla oído no hace mucho, siguió mirándoles hasta que entonces les reconoció al instante, eran Martin y Angela, los dos que se habían largado con la ambulancia.

-No me jodas -dijo Jeremy exasperado al verles y entonces se marcho corriendo a juntarse con ellos, le dio una palmada a Ulrich para que le siguiera y le acompaño-. Martin, Angela, somos nosotros.

Los dos chicos se giraron y les reconocieron al instante, esbozaron una sonrisa de entusiasmo ya que no podían creerse que estuviesen viendo al grupo que les ayudo.

-Jeremy, Ulrich, ¿pero que hacéis aquí? -pregunto Angela.

-Estamos con ellos, vamos a unirnos a la lucha -mencionó Ulrich.

-¿Que hacéis exactamente aquí? ¿No estabais en aquella casa? -pregunto Jeremy acordándose de que la ultima vez que les vieron fue con ellos llevandose consigo una ambulancia que contenía el cuerpo de Luc con la que pretendían volver a casa.

-Y estábamos, conseguimos llegar a la casa, enterramos a Luc en el jardín pero no había nadie, estaba todo vacío, se habían largado, nos quedamos ahí durante varias semanas hasta que entonces ellos nos encontraron y nos fuimos con ellos ya que no teníamos nada mejor que hacer -declaro Martin confesando que habían lo que querían pero acabaron uniéndose a los Anti-Juicios ya que era la mejor oportunidad que tenían para sobrevivir.

Ambos se miraron dandose cuenta de que aquellos dos acabaron pasando por un infierno mucho mejor que el de ellos ya que no tuvieron que permanecer encerrados en la Fortaleza.

-Siento mucho lo que sucedió con Luc -se disculpo Jeremy queriendo disculparse una vez mas por lo que sucedió durante su estancia con ellos que no acabo de forma muy poco agradable.

-Lo se, nuestra despedida no fue muy agradable, pero al menos se que él se encuentra en un lugar mucho mejor que en este -opino Angela hacíendose a la idea de que Luc hubiese encontrado la paz en otro lugar donde no tuviese que pasar por lo que estaban pasando ellos.

Aquello fue algo en lo que ambos se sintieron completamente de acuerdo a pesar de que sabían que Luc no se merecía morir de aquella manera por mucho que pensasen que estar muerto era la mejor manera de estar evadiendo la situación que mantenían ahora.

-¿Queréis acompañarnos? Estamos con los demás -le pidió Ulrich.

-Estábamos justo apunto de hacer eso -indico Martin sonriendo plácidamente.

-Bien -dijo Jeremy estando de acuerdo y entonces ambos se marcharon volviendo con los demás que ya habían avanzando mas de la cuenta.

Les hicieron presentar a todo el equipo ya que solamente conocían a una pequeña parte, continuaron el recorrido hasta meterse en una tienda de campaña bastante enorme, ocupaba como trece metros cuadrados y era enorme como una casa de campo, mas de 50 soldados se metieron en el interior pasando por la entrada principal que era una pequeña obertura en el costado derecho de la lona, entraron y se encontraron con una sala repleta de sillas plegables de aluminio, había algúnos taburetes rectangulares a los costados en la parte trasera como para aquellos que no tenían sitio para sentarse, mas adelante había un escenario de madera en el que se encontraba un soldado de los Anti-Juicios sosteniendo un micrófono que estaba enganchado en un soporte extensible, iba conectado a un cable que llegaba hasta el extremo derecho donde se encontraba una batería cuadrada, detrás del hombre había un mapa blanco de toda la zona y que incluía algúnos círculos en rojo pintados con crayón sobre algúnas áreas del mapa, estaba colocado sobre la pared de enfrente y ocupaba casi todo el espacio de en medio como para que lo viesen todo el mundo.

Todo los soldados se fueron amontonando de un lado para otro, se iban sentando en la sillas que habían colocadas por todo el campo, la mayoría eran los soldados Anti-Juicio mientras que otros eran los hombres de Nebula que se iban sentando sin problema algúno, los Guerreros decidieron quedarse donde estaban ya que querían permanecer juntos para así poder debatir sobre lo que iban a ver a continuarse, no se sentían agotados a pesar del dia ajetreado que habían tenido tras haber escapado por fortuna de la Fortaleza.

El soldado que estaba en el escenario toco el micrófono haciendo que este vibrase para corroborar que funcionase, pregunto por si se escuchaba y entonces dijo:

-Soldados del equipo Anti-Juicio, sed bienvenidos a esta nueva reunión a la que habéis tenido que venir expresamente por voluntad propia, quiero agradeceros el trabajo que hoy habéis hecho ayudando a destruir ese lugar conocido como la Fortaleza, os doy las gracias ya que hoy no solamente hemos logrado avanzar, sino que hemos conseguido hacer historia destruyendo el lugar que ha ocasionado la muerte de todos nuestros seres queridos y de casi todo el resto de la humanidad de este planeta -espeto el hombre haciendo honor de todos los soldados que estaban presentes a la sala con total orgullo.

Todos se pusieron a vitorear y aplaudir de tal manera que parecía que hubiese mas gente de la que había en toda la sala, todos se pusieron celebrar el haber conseguido a todas las instalaciones de la Fortaleza y de sus mortíferos planes para destruir a todo lo que estuviese relacionado con el ser humano, los Guerreros les miraban absortos sin creerse que lo estuviesen celebrando tan pronto.

-¿Y que sucede con nosotros? Acaso no se han dado cuenta de que hemos hecho casi todo el trabajo para luego no merecernos al menos algo de ovación -critico Flit quejándose al ver que nadie parecía estar agradeciéndoles por todo lo que habían hecho durante todo este tiempo.

-Tranquilizate Flit, todavía no es momento de medallas -se excuso Yumi.

-¿Quien es exactamente ese hombre? -le pregunto Jeremy a Gaspar.

-Es es el Capitan Mortimer Titus, es el segundo al mando del equipo Anti-Juicio por detrás de la Jefa, se ha encargado de casi todas las misiones importantes, no es tan cabronazo como la Jefa, pero ya veras como luego se le acabo cogiendo algo de interés -comento señalando que estaban delante de otro soldado con una personalidad bastante peculiar.

-Como toda esta gente -objetó Romitz viendo que todos parecían tener solamente un cierto interés por todo lo relacionado con ellos mismos y con nada mas.

En ninguno momento nadie se había fijado en ellos, todos estaban riéndose mascullando todo tipo de comentarios sobre lo orgullosos que estaban por haber matado a la gente de la Fortaleza que ni siquiera se habían puesto a pensar siquiera en que a lo mejor alguien había estado haciendo todo el trabajo sin que ellos acaso lo notasen, era algo completamente injusto.

Titus alzo la mano haciendo como un gesto para silenciarles, obedecieron callándose al instante.

-Pero hoy me temo que la cosa no acaba ahí, puede que hayamos vencido a todos los soldados que se encontraban ahí mismo, pero me temo que esa instalación todavía sigue funcionando y por algún motivo la inteligencia que lo controla ha hecho elevar el edificio entero, hacía el aire, se ha largado y no sabemos hacía donde va, lo que eso causa que tengamos un nuevo problema -agrego poniendo un tono como de sentirse mosqueado al ver que el asunto no terminaba de ningún modo.

Aquello hizo que todos se quejasen de tal manera que parecía que le tuviesen bronca cuando en realidad se estaban mosqueando ya que ansiaban que todo finalizase de una vez por todas, se podía a ver a uno alzando su dedo como señalando al hombre sin ningún motivo, se pusieron a recriminar porque nadie hacía algo cuando era bastante evidente que no podían hacer nada nuevo.

-Tranquilidad todos -exigió Titus y entonces todos se calmaron-. Entiendo muy bien que hemos estado así de cerca de terminar con este desastre, pero quejarnos no va a solucionar nada, ni yo tampoco se como solucionarlo, así que por eso es mejor dejar paso a nuestra Jefa para que os explique su nuevo plan estratégico.

Alzo la mano hacía la derecha y de ahí surgió una mujer acompañado de dos hombres también del equipo Anti-Juicio, uno llevaba puesto un casco protector con el que tenía puesto encima unas gafas negras como de buceo, y el otro lado tenía puesto una mascara con la que apenas se le veía la cara, por la estatura de su cuerpo se notaba que era un joven escuálido y con poco músculo, por detrás parecía llevar colgando algo afilado como un machete o una espada, la mujer se subió al escenario acompañado de sus hombres, se puso en medio y ahí la luz la hizo verse mejor, era una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos, con el pelo rojo hecho una trenza por detrás, tenía una mandíbula que la hacía parecer un ser mecánico y su mirada era fría como la de un animal desesperado por capturar a su presa en el momento en el que lo tiene fijado.

-¿Esa es la Jefa? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo corroborarlo.

-Se hace llamar la Coronel Amanda Krill, y si, esa es la mujer que nos ha metido a todos aquí -corroboro plenamente Nebula señalando que era una coronel de guerra.

-Pues no tiene mucha pinta de cabrona -opino Nicolas.

-Ahora no lo tiene, ya veras después -indico ingenuamente Tekla.

-Caballeros, estoy muy orgullosa de lo que habéis hecho hoy, no puedo sentirme muy agradecida por todo esto, pero también lamento que no hayamos podido derribar la Fortaleza del todo, es una lastima, jamas supusimos que ese ser, Decisión, tendría un plan de escape por si esto sucedía, no sabemos que es lo que hará, así que por eso hemos pensado en un plan para poder encontrar esa instalación móvil o en lo que sea que se haya convertido -explicó la mujer mostrandose como una coronel robusta y seria, ahora todos entendían porque la hacían llamar la Jefa, tenía esa típica postura autoritaria que tenía toda mujer dispuesta a hacer lo imposible en el peor momento inimaginable, se hizo a un lado y ahí entonces Titus saco un pequeño dispositivo parecido a un mando a distancia, lo pulso en dirección a un proyector que había arriba sosteniendo por un pequeño soporte de barras de hierro hecho en forma de encrucijada.

Todos alzaron la vista observando como el proyector se encendía en dirección al centro de la pared de enfrente donde se encontraba el mapa dibujado, el soldado con sombrero protector levanto una pantalla plegable que tapo el mapa y de ahí el proyector dibujo un boceto del mismo mapa solo que en este era mas grande y se podían ver mejor los gráficos de la zona.

-Como podéis ver en este mapa, tenemos todos los lugares en los que esta avanzando la Fortaleza, se movió hacía el este, lo que eso significa que seguirá desplazandose por toda esta área, y según a la velocidad que va, podemos ver que seguirá moviendose por un buen rato hasta que encontrar un nuevo lugar donde abastecerse -argumento la mujer señalando con el dedo todas las áreas del mapa para que lo tuviesen en consideración.

-¿Abastecerse? -se cuestiono Aelita esa mención.

-Piensan que en realidad Decisión se ha llevado toda la Fortaleza para luego volver a meterla en otro sitio donde así no podamos encontrarla, están terriblemente convencidos de esa idea -comento Gaspar confesando que no habían pasado unas horas desde lo sucedido y ya habían empezado a sacar todo tipo de conclusiones con muy poca base.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido, ¿porque Decisión iba a volver a colocar la Fortaleza en tierra firme cuando es bastante evidente que podría volver a cometerse el mismo error de antes? -critico Jeremy sintiendo que había algo que no cuadraba en ese plan, no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-Teniente Kiguya, podría hacer los honores de explicar nuestro plan de contraataque por favor -le pidió la Jefa dirigiendose al teniente que tenía la cara tapada por su mascara.

-Como no -obedeció oyéndose como se entusiasmaba con esa idea, se puso en medio y entonces se quito la mascara desvelando su verdadero rostro, era un muchacho japonés.

Yumi le miro quedandose absorta al ver que se trataba de otro japonés pero había algo raro en él, algo que le resultaba terriblemente familiar, le paso la mascara al teniente que tenía el sombrero protector y se alejo unos metros para dejarle espacio en él.

-No sabemos con seguridad si la Fortaleza volverá a posicionarse en tierra firme o no, así que por si acaso hemos pensando en intentar de atacar por debajo de sus instalaciones para impedir que vuelvan a encender sus impulsores y así no puedan volver a elevarse como han hecho ahora, con la ayuda de Isaac, nuestro mejor ingeniero en este campo -señalo a Isaac del cual hizo que todos se girasen para verle, les saludo con una expresión ingenua como de no sentirse muy cómodo cuando hacían eso-, será capaz de hackear una vez mas sus sistemas informáticos una vez mas para así impedir que vuelvan a defenderse o quizás de que intenten de sonsacar algúna otra cosa que tengan escondida en sus defensas y de la que no hayamos sido capaces de detectar a tiempo, si hacemos esto bien, quizás podamos deshacernos de Decisión y de sus hombres de una vez por todas, ¿algúna pregunta sobre esto? ¿Alguien quiere decir algo al respecto?

Todos levantaron la mano y el chico japonés se puso a intentar de elegir a quien preguntarle pero no sabía a quien elegir, había tantos que apenas notaba quien podría tener una pregunta valida, Jeremy lo estaba viendo y no pudo evitarlo, tenía que meterse para hacerles entender que cometían un error al tomar ese plan sin tener prueba algúna de que fuese a pasar por eso.

-Yo tengo una -esbozo subiendo su tono para que se le escuchara.

-Disculpe, ¿quien es usted? -le pregunto fijándose en él.

-Mi nombre es Jeremy Belpois, y soy el líder de los Guerreros del Mañana -anunció mostrandose delante de todo el mundo mientras se dirigía hacía el escenario.

Todo el mundo se rió descaradamente al oír el nombre del equipo, los Guerreros se sintieron indignados al ver que nadie les estaba mostrando el mas mínimo respeto.

-Serán cabrones -reprocho Odd indignado al ver como les trataban.

-¿Sabéis acaso quien soy yo? -les reprocho haciendo que se quedasen con sus palabras en su boca, ya se estaba cabreando al ver que nadie le prestaba la atención que se merecía-. Yo soy el responsable de haber dado la orden de atacar la Fortaleza, él que os dijo que sacaseis toda la gente de dentro, Von Crisis lo sabe, por eso mismo no lo atacasteis en el momento exacto en que os metisteis en la zona, por él, y por mi.

Aquello hizo que llamase la atención de la Jefa, le miro intrigada.

-Se que queréis acabar con esto de los infectados y con Decisión, pero creedme, os equivocáis con este plan, no va a funcionar porque yo he estado ahí con mis propios amigos y se muy bien que no se vive como dios manda, pero creedme cuando os digo que os estáis equivocando con esto.

Se subió al escenario y ahí cogío el micrófono quitándoselo de las manos al teniente japonés.

-Decisión no va a cometer el error de volver a posicionar la Fortaleza sobre Tierra Firme creyendo va a conseguir algo nuevo, ella lo que quería lanzar un enorme virus que se expandiese por toda la atmósfera y así mataría a todos los seres humanos del planeta, pero como nosotros hemos impedido eso, no sabemos que es lo que va a hacer ahora, ni siquiera lo se yo tampoco, pero os juro de que esta planeando algo mucho peor que todas las cosas que ha hecho hasta ahora.

Todos le miraban absortos ya que se estaban interesando por lo que él estaba contando.

-No se muy bien adonde se ha llevado la Fortaleza, pero se que seguirá moviendose por aquí hasta encontrar un lugar idóneo donde comenzar su plan, no se cual es, pero tenemos que estar mas pendientes en asumir que Decisión estará apunto de cometer su mayor ataque hasta la fecha -indico relacionado la idea de pensar que tenían que prestarle mas atención a la idea de que pronto iba a empezar algo mucho peor que en intentar de buscar nuevas tácticas de ataque para lograr un ataque sorpresa a algo que no sabrían si iba a suceder o no.

Todos se quedaron mirandose escépticamente ya que no sabían que pensar de todo eso, les estaba proponiendo que dejasen todo lo que estaban haciendo para así corroborar que Decisión tenía algo entre manos y tenían que resolver de que se trataba a pesar de que tenían muy poca cosa con la que

basarse temporalmente, Jeremy se quedo ahí detenido esperando una respuesta de alguien del equipo pero nadie decía nada, era como si hubiese dicho algo que no debía en el momento menos oportuno de toda la conversacíon.

-¿Y como sabemos que podemos confiar en ti? -critico un soldado que se encontraba en un costado a la izquierda, se levanto señalándole con la mano-. ¿Como sabemos que no eres uno de ellos y que en realidad nos estas proponiendo que nos rindamos para que luego nos ataquen por sorpresa?

Aquello hizo que todos se pusiesen de acuerdo en eso, no le habían prestado atención para nada, solamente les importaba la idea de creerse que todo era mentira y que les estaba proponiendo otra cosa, Jeremy se quedo indeciso ya que no sabía como aclarse, Hopper le miraba y podía entender lo que quería hacer, pero necesitaba ayuda, ayuda de él.

-¿Y como sabemos que esa cosa llamada Decisión no se ha muerto y en realidad es otro el que esta controlando esta instalación? -objetó incrédulamente otro cadete.

-Porque yo lo cree -dijo eufóricamente Hopper dispuesto a llamar la atención de todo el mundo.

Marcho avanzando por todo el hueco que había entre ambas sillas y se metió en medio del escenario poniendose al lado de Jeremy, él le miro extrañado ya que no se creía que estuviese haciendo eso cuando encima aquellos soldados estaban demasiado encaprichados con sus ideas bélicas como para escuchar la verdad sobre quien creo la maquina que causo el exterminio del mundo entero.

-Mi nombre es Franz Hopper, y yo soy el hombre que creo a Decisión.

Todos los soldados se pusieron a murmurar de forma frenética ya que escuchar hizo que la mayoría se acabase enfurruñando peor que antes, se notaba que algúnos estaban poniendo unas miradas frías como de querer buscar pelea ya que para ellos oír eso era como una liberación en perfecta armonía.

-Calmaos todos, no me obliguéis a haceros callar por las malas -exigió Titus queriendo calmar a todo el equipo de soldados que no paraban de quejarse.

Se calmaron pero mirando fijamente a Hopper, ya le cogíeron la bronca.

-Gracias -le agradeció a Titus por haberlos calmado, se hizo a un lado-. Lo se, se lo que estáis pensando, yo soy el hombre que creo la maquina que mato a mas de un millar de personas, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que aquello se me haya descontrolado, yo no invente a Decisión para destruirlo todo, eso fue cosa de mi antiguo compañero Richard Deckard, que ahora esta muerto, pero en todo este tiempo no he estado haciendo otra cosa mas que intentar de arreglar mis errores, se que no puedo devolveros a vuestros seres queridos, pero se que puedo parar esto de una vez por todas.

Aquello hizo que la mayoría acabase reflexionando sobre lo que sentían, se culparon mentalmente ya que habían estado tan enfadados con casi todo que nunca se habían puesto a pensar en que quizás había una forma de parar las cosas fácilmente.

-Este chico de aquí, Jeremy Belpois, -le puso la mano encima de su hombro para darle confianza-, se ha pasado los últimos diez años sobreviviendo solo sin la ayuda de nadie, solamente él, se ocupo de sobrevivir con mucho mas tiempo que el de todos vosotros, y en todo este tiempo, no ha estado haciendo otra cosa mas que pensar en buscar una solución para salvar a nuestro mundo de su exterminio, él y sus amigos se han pasado meses haciendo todo un recóndito viaje por llegar a ese lugar que ahora se ha ido volando, ellos han sido los que se han encargado de llevarnos hasta ahí, si no fuese por él, quizás no habríamos tenido ningúna oportunidad de acabar con todo esto, tenemos que agradecerle, a él, y a sus amigos, los Guerreros del Mañana, por habernos dado la solución a todos nuestros problemas.

Todos se voltearon la mirada mirando fijamente al equipo que se encontraba en una posición bastante incomoda ya que ahora no sabían que hacer, les estaban mirando con aquellas caras que parecían indicar otra cosa y ellos se encontraban en una situación en la que apenas podían expresarse como era debido, pero viendo la manera en que lo estaba contando Hopper, se sentían mas confiados que antes al dirigirse a todo el equipo.

-Venid aquí chicos, que os vean todos -pidió Hopper exigiéndoles pasivamente que se juntasen con él para que les vean como el equipo de guerreros que eran.

Se miraron escépticamente ya que ahora no sabían que hacer, no se sentían preparados para ir hacía el frente y mostrarse tal y como ellos eran, miraron a los mas adultos y ellos les estaban dando una cierta mirada de confianza, Romitz les insistió susurradamente que fuesen hacían ellos, lo hicieron y marcharon andando por en medio de todo el bloque de sillas, los soldados se quejaron del mal olor que había en la bolsa que llevaba Ulrich consigo.

-Ellos son los Guerreros del Mañana, uno de los pocos equipos que ha conseguido hacer lo que nadie ha hecho hasta ahora, luchar por su futuro, por nuestro futuro, ellos nos han dado la oportunidad, así que tenemos que agradecerles por todo esto -exigió Hopper queriendo que les felicitasen con un aplauso, se hizo a un lado y se puso él mismo a aplaudir.

Nadie estaba aplaudiendo, nadie tenía muchas ganas de hacer eso, de pronto alguien se puso a aplaudir, era Nebula seguido de Gaspar y Tekla, luego se puso a aplaudir Hax, y de ahí todo el resto de compañeros que ellos les conocían de sobra, todos no lo pudieron evitar y se pusieron a aplaudirles al ver que había gente que les apoyaban, toda la sala se lleno de aplausos, tantos que los Guerreros no se pudieron creer que verdaderamente les estaban apoyando cuando hasta ahora nadie mas lo había hecho, Odd no lo pudo evitar e hizo una reverencia junto con Eric, Thomas les recrimino con una severa mirada como para criticarles, se encogieron de hombros, Eric dirigió la mirada al frente y se fijo en Clara que le estaba mirando con una expresión agridulce como de sentirse orgullosa con él, le guiño el ojo en señal de devolverle el gesto de gratitud.

La Jefa les estaba mirando y sentía una enorme curiosidad al verles, empezo a tener una cierta idea de como podría usarles para su propio beneficio, puso una mirada tan seria que Titus se dio cuenta de la expresión que tenía y pudo hacerse una idea de lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Cree que esos chicos nos pueden servir? -le pregunto susceptiblemente.

-Puede ser, pero antes quiero saber si tienen lo que hay que tener para que sepan donde se están metiendo, estos chicos han estado demasiado tiempo jugando en su propio terreno, ya es hora de que sepan que aquí dentro es muy distinto de lo que ellos conocen habitualmente, dales un tiempo para que se acostumbren, luego veremos que pasa después -acordo estrictamente la Jefa queriendo que la confianza que pudiese tener con aquellos niños pudiese ser benevolente.

-Entiendo -comprendió Titus dispuesto a cumplir con los cometidos de ella.

Terminaron de aplaudir y ahí entonces se levanto de su asiento una mujer joven con un aspecto bastante deplorable, se quedo ahí parada durante un par de segundos y entonces dijo:

-¿De veras podéis acabar con Decisión e impedir que sigan matando mas gente? -pregunto mientras ponía una mirada como de querer tenerles una completa confianza en lo que decían.

-Lo haremos -confirmo Ulrich, dio un paso adelante y entonces dijo-: En todo el tiempo que pasamos encerrados en ese lugar, nos hemos dado cuenta de como funcíonan todos sus sistemas, como actúa todo, así que si encontramos la manera de hackear sus sistemas entonces podremos tener una oportunidad de acabar con todo antes de que Decisión actúe primero.

-¿Y como sabemos que vosotros nos ayudaréis a impedir que esa inteligencia artificial no ataque primero? -objetó otro teniendo la misma duda.

-Porque a nosotros no nos vencerán -abrió su bolsa desvelando un terrible olor a podrido, miro dentro y entonces saco una cabeza humana cortada, aquello hizo que todos acabasen aguantandose las ganas de no vomitar ya que aquello era terriblemente asqueroso.

Todos miraron la cabeza que tenía, no era una cabeza normal y corriente, era la cabeza de William que él había cortado antes, se la había llevado justo en el momento en que le mato, la agarro por detrás sujetándole el pelo mientras iba chorreando por debajo en el cuello.

-Esta cabeza, le pertenecía a un grandísimo cabron conocido como William Dunbar, era uno de los mayores asesinos que han habido en todo este país, mato a tantos que al final acabo matando a su propia gente por ningún motivo, luego se unió a los de la Fortaleza y se puso a hacer sus trabajos suyos para que así tuviese mas tiempo para sentirse vivo con mas violencia, pero yo he conseguido matarle, he conseguido terminar una de las cosas que mas me han durado en todo este tiempo, así que si, podemos lograr esto como también podemos lograr destruir la Fortaleza de una vez por todas, ¿quien esta con nosotros en esto? ¿Quien esta con nuestro amigo Jeremy? -protesto Ulrich pidiendo que todos se les unieran y tomasen esa cabeza de un cuerpo decapitado como una señal de que podían vencer fácilmente a cualquier enemigo que se metiese a darles problemas.

Aquello hizo que todo el mundo les aplaudiese pero solamente los soldados que tenían un aspecto como de los que les gustaban crear problemas, les entusiasmo tanto que se levantaron mientras todo el resto continuaba aplaudiendo orgullosamente, todos quedaron convencidos de las palabras de Ulrich y de todo el resto ya que ahora tenían a todo un ejercito a su disposición.

-¿Estos tíos de donde cojones han salido? -exclamo Isaac asombrado al ver con que capacidad aquellos jóvenes ya se habían ganado la confianza de todos los Anti-Juicio sin hacer apenas nada.

-Del mismo lugar que nosotros, del paramo -espeto Hax.

Jeremy se sintió orgulloso de estar viendo como le aplaudían pero todo esto se debía a que Hopper se había metido en medio y le había ayudado como nadie mas lo había hecho.

-¿Que sucede? -le pregunto viendo que le miraba con una cara extraña.

-¿Porque me ha ayudado? -quiso saber el motivo porque el que se metió en medio.

-Pues porque tu has sido el chico mas listo con el que me he encontrado en los últimos años Jeremy Belpois, no se muy bien como has hecho para soportar todo esto, pero me alegra saber que al menos hay alguien que no ha perdido la esperanza en intentar de reparar el mundo, y eso me recuerda a mi cuando intentaba de curar al mundo de todas sus enfermedades, tu me has sido de gran ayuda a mi también, te lo agradezco -confeso Hopper demostrando que se enorgullecía de él ya que le había dado mucha mas confianza que antes.

Jeremy estaba que no se lo podía creer, por primera vez en su vida no se había dado cuenta de que había hecho algo mas que detener el fin del mundo, había hecho que su gran heroe de toda la vida se sintiese orgulloso no por haber hecho algo parecido a lo que hizo él, sino por haberle hecho acordar lo importante que era estar luchando por algo importante.

-Si quieres, tienes la aprobación para quedarte con mi hija -agrego honestamente.

-¿En serio? Puedo estar con Aelita.

-Claro, he visto la confianza que te tiene y no puedo ignorar, esta bastante claro que ella ha elegido bien, menos mal que no se ha quedado con ese amiguito tuyo de pelo enderezado hacía arriba porque me da muy mala espina -indico susceptiblemente.

-Así es Odd -espeto riéndose de lo irónico que sonaba.

-Protegela bien Jeremy, protegela bien -le pidió expresamente para que lo tuviera en cuenta.

-Lo haré, señor Hopper -lo confirmo, le estrecho la mano para pactar el acuerdo.

La gente siguió aplaudiendo cuando de pronto surgió uno de los ayudantes de Yolanda, era el otro tío joven que se metió en la tienda de campaña todo agitado como de haber corrido una maratón.

-Chicos, Guerreros del Mañana -les anunció eufóricamente.

Todos se callaron al oír eso y los soldados se giraron mirándole fijamente, los Guerreros se fijaron en él, lo reconocieron al instante y observaron que por la forma en que se agitaba parecía que era porque algo malo estaba sucediendo y había venido corriendo a avisarle.

-Yolanda se esta muriendo, no le queda mucho tiempo -confeso con tono desesperante.

-Oh mierda no -dijo Romitz exasperado ya que se había olvidado de que a ella le habían disparado y se estaba desangrando, y justo ahora tuvo que pasar lo peor.

-Vamos -insistió Hopper queriendo que todos marchasen para ver lo que pasaba, saltaron del escenario y marcharon corriendo para salir y averiguar lo que le sucedía a Yolanda.

-Disculpe señor Ulrich -le aviso expresamente el chico japonés.

-¿Que pasa? -se cuestiono viendo que parecía querer detenerle por algo.

-Creo que es mejor que me de esa cabeza, no es bueno que vaya por ahí corriendo con eso -le aviso hacíendole acordar que todavía continuaba agarrando la cabeza de William.

-Ah, lo siento -se disculpo sintiéndose avergonzado por eso y entonces se la entrego, se acerco poniendose delante de él y le dijo susurradamente-. Déjelo en un lugar donde todo el mundo pueda verlo a simple vista, este cabron se merece quedar tal y como esta.

-De acuerdo -lo acepto y entonces Ulrich se marcho dejándole a él ocupandose de la cabeza, se dirigió hacía su compañero el soldado con gorra y le entrego la cabeza para que se ocupase de darle un lugar especifico donde dejarlo, se quedaron mirando al equipo que se marchaba.

-Esa chica es japonesa, al igual que tu hermana -le comento.

-Lo se, pero mi hermana esta muerta, es imposible que sea ella -dijo él sintiendo que había algo en esa chica que le sonaba familiar por algúna razón, pero no sabía porque.

··

Nebula les fue dirigiendo para llevarles a la instalación medica que había en el campamento, fueron recorriendo varios tramos por donde se encontraban otras tiendas de campaña pero en todas ellas era solamente para suministros y armas, tenían que llegar cuanto antes a la instalación medica antes de que Yolanda se muriese ya que así no podrían despedirse de ella, ambos sabían que nunca habían tenido una buena relación con ella, pero después de lo que hizo en la Fortaleza unas horas antes, podían dejar claro que Yolanda había cambiado de bando completamente.

-¿Donde esta? -pregunto insistentemente Alexandra.

-Creo que por aquí, venid -insistió Nebula y girando a la esquina derecha donde ahí se encontraron con una tienda de campaña que ocupaba toda una enorme fila que medía como doce metros de longitud, era una instalación medica hecha como para que se ocupasen de todos los heridos posibles, tenía el techo abovedado y blanco y teniendo la estampa de una cruz de la Cruz Roja que medía lo suficiente como para que se viera desde mas lejos.

Se metieron dentro y fueron pasando de tienda en tienda hasta terminar en la tercera donde se encontraban tres médicos tratando a Yolanda, estaba acostada en la camilla con solamente una camiseta de tirantes, le iban poniendo un respirador al igual que tenía otro conectado al lugar de la herida en la bala, había bastante sangre esparcida por todo el área, se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que se dieron cuenta de que el otro ayudante de aspecto de oriente medio se encontraba en una esquina mirando entristecido mientras se mordía la uña del pulgar de los nervios que tenía.

-Hace un momento estaba bastante bien, pero empezo a toser y su ritmo cardiaco empezo a bajar mas de la cuenta, creo que esa herida le ha perforado no solamente un pulmón, se lo ha roto completamente -anunció concretamente el hombre revelando que la cosa acabo peor que antes.

-Todo esto es culpa de Herb, debería haberle matado cuando pude, debería -se culpo Nicolas y se marcho mientras tenía las manos agarradas a la cabeza al no poder soportarlo.

-Nicolas -le llamo Clara queriendo que volviese.

-Dejadle, estar aquí no le aliviara -permitió Tekla queriendo que lo dejasen tranquilo por su bien.

Continuaron mirando como los medicos le seguían bombeando el aire, al lado había un aparato que iba midiendo su pulso constantemente, el gráfico mostraba como la linea verde de en medio se iba bajando hasta quedarse recto, se estaba muriendo por completo.

-Yo debería haberla ayudado -opino Alexandra.

-Igualmente, a ella le lastimaron gravemente, aunque intentases curarla, no iba a solucionar mucho, ella ya esta condenada -espeto sinceramente Hopper, ya corroboraba que Yolanda no se iba a curar de ese disparo a pesar de lo mucho que intentaban por reanimarla.

-¿De veras estas diciendo eso? -le critico Anthea viendo que ya estaba dejando que ella se muriesen sin pensar en encontrar otra solución.

-Mirala bien Anthea, no lo va a lograr del todo, puede que consigan estabilizarla por un rato, pero tarde o temprano acabara expirando su ultimo aliento -le insistió queriendo que se cerciorara del estado en que se encontraba ella, era imposible que se salvase del todo.

Siguieron bombeándole el aire a los pulmones hasta que al final el pulso empezo a estabilizarse a cada rato, paso un minuto y consiguieron reanimarla del todo, el gráfico mostraba la linea teniendo varios triángulos que indicaban que había pulso, la dejaron estar quitándole todo el sistema respiratorio que tenía en la cara pero dejaron el que estaba enganchado al agujero de la herida.

-¿Se pondrá bien? -le pregunto Romitz a uno de los médicos.

-Bueno, hemos conseguido taponarle la hemorragia, pero también ha perdido demasiado, uno de sus pulmones no esta dando mucho aire, me temo que vamos a tener que quitárselo o reemplazarlo por uno nuevo que funcione, si no, morirá dentro de un rato, aunque dudo que tampoco funcione -explicó el medico mas joven mientras se limpiaba las manos con una toallita blanca que había agarrado en un costado de la mesa de herramientas de la cirugía.

-¿Que quiere decir? -critico Aelita esa mención.

-Todo su sistema esta fallando demasiado rápido, aunque intentemos de reemplazarle el pulmón, me temo que eso solamente servirá para ralentizar su limite de vida unos meses mas, pero ella se morirá de cualquier manera, lo siento mucho -agrego dejando claro que lo que tenía ella era irreversible, no había manera de intentar salvarla a pesar de lo mucho que se esforzaban.

Aquello hizo que todos lo lamentasen ya que eso indicaba que después de todo el trabajo que hizo por ellos, ella se iba a morir de todas formas, el daño ya estaba hecho. Clara se sintió mucho mas culpable que todos los demás, se acerco lentamente hasta ponerse delante de ella, yacía calmada en la cama como si no sintiese nada, le toco la mano que le colgaba de la camilla, la sentía áspera, como si nunca se las hubiese tratado, se había pasado tanto tiempo ocupandose de los asuntos de Deckard que nunca se había pospuesto tratarse a si misma. De pronto la mano de ella se cerro sobre la mano de Clara, estaba sintiendo que la agarraba, se sorprendió tanto que alzo al mirada observando que ella estaba despierta, la estaba viendo con una cara vacía y amarga.

-Hola -le saludo poniendo un tono murmurante, apenas tenía voz como para soltar una sola palabra.

-Señora Perraudin -Alexandra se acerco y eso hizo que los demás también.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le pregunto Clara queriendo saber como se sentía ella.

Apenas tenía fuerzas como para contestar a esa pregunta, lo dejaron estar.

-¿Hemos ganado? -pregunto asumiendo que viéndoles donde estaban deducía que habían ganado la batalla y ahora estaban en un lugar seguro.

-Ganamos, el equipo de Nebula nos saco y nos ha llevado a esta especie de base, pero me temo que la Fortaleza se ha levantado y ahora esta levitando en el cielo -notifico Jeremy, tenía que hacerle saber lo que ocurrió afuera.

-¿Dices que se ha levantado?

-Si, así es, directamente se ha levantado, ha abandonado el área -corroboro Hopper.

Soltó un pequeño gemido como si estuviese mosqueada por algo.

-Estupido Deckard, le dije que no lo hiciese.

-¿Que no lo hiciese? ¿Tu sabías que haría levitar la Fortaleza? -pregunto Yumi consternada al ver que parecía que ella conocía ese plan.

-Lo se, lo se porque yo diseñe parte de ese sistema de repulsores que ahí debajo de la instalación, pero le avise de que no lo hiciera, que solamente lo usase como ultimo recurso, y al final lo ha hecho, el muy cabron lo ha hecho a pesar de lo mucho que le avisase de que no intentase hacer esa estupidez -confeso demostrando que había hecho algo mas que estar trabajando en analizar a cada uno de los individuos con los que habían estado probando sus experimentos del virus.

-Yo no creo que Deckard haya hecho eso -repuso Aelita.

-¿Como qué no? -critico Pietro viendo que parecía defenderlo.

-Cuando yo estaba casi apunto de ser violada por Remi, Odd vino y me salvo matándole, pero entonces llego Mannix que nos encontró y nos obligo apunta de pistola exigiéndonos que le acompañásemos, pero yo le hice entrar en razón y al final acabo dejándonos que nos marchásemos, él se quedo ahí para ocuparse de Decisión -explicó hacíendoles entender lo ultimo que sucedió con él mientras estaban encerrados en la Fortaleza.

-¿De verdad paso eso? -pregunto Samantha desconcertado, se dirigió hacía Odd para corroborarlo ya que si él estaba ahí, entonces tendría que decir la verdad.

-Así es, Mannix se rindió y nos dejo ir, era como si por primera vez se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba siendo utilizado de verdad, le dio igual y se quedo ahí -confirmo Odd demostrando que al final de todo Deckard en el cuerpo de Mannix pudo hacer una cosa bien por lo menos.

-¿Entonces eso significa que...? -Hopper se quedo diluyendo esa pregunta ya que no sabía si aceptar lo que iba a decir o no ya que le resultaba imposible.

-Así es, Deckard hizo una ultima cosa bien.

Aquello los dejo a todos con una rara sensación de hormigueo al costarles aceptar esa idea ya que Deckard había sido un hombre sin escrúpulos y sin tener la mas mínima empatía al respecto sobre lo que hacía con los demás, y oír que hizo una cosa bien era como si para ellos algo se hubiese caído del cielo y resultase ser una olla de oro, era relativamente casi imposible.

-Yo sabía que había algo en él que le haría entrar en razón -dijo Yolanda intentando de reirse de forma ingenua pero solamente hacía que le doliese aún mas el cuerpo, empezo a gemir del dolor que sentía alrededor del estomago ya que ahí lo tenía todo dolorido.

-No te esfuerces demasiado, te vas a hacer daño -le exigió Clara viendo que estaba forcejeando demasiado, tenía que quedarse quieta para no empeorar las cosas.

-Será mejor que la dejemos sola, tiene que descansar -pidió expresamente la mujer medico que había atendiéndola, puso una mirada de preocupación en ella como de querer que no le pasase nada malo a pesar de lo grave que estaba.

-No, no pienso quedarme sola -protesto negándose a hacer caso a los médicos, se dirigió hacía sus ayudantes que estaban observando desde la esquina-. Chicos, venid aquí, acercaos mas.

Sus dos ayudantes se acercaron y ella se agarro al chico de aspecto oriental.

-Ellos son Sayid y Matthias, han estado trabajando conmigo desde el primer dia, quiero que les apoyéis y les deis mi máxima gratitud, no quiero que les pase nada, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo haremos -acoto Ulrich jurando su propuesta, iban a dejar que aquellos dos se uniesen para que así no volviese a pasar lo mismo de antes.

-Clara, ven aquí -pidió queriendo que la joven física se acercase, la agarro de la mano como hacía antes y entonces le dijo-: Siento mucho lo que paso antes ahí abajo, no sabía que acabaría pasando eso, lamento mucho haberte metido en todo esto.

-No importa, de todas formas hace años que nadie se había estado preocupando, la ultima persona que me hizo sentir bien desapareció hace años, cuando me trajeron a la Fortaleza.

Aquello hizo que Romitz volviese a tener ese raro pensamiento de pensar que ya había visto a esa chica antes pero no sabía de que, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua apunto de decirlo pero se le escapaba por algúna razón, en algún momento tenía que hablar con ella para resolverlo del todo.

De pronto Clara se puso a llorar haciendo que le caiga una lagrima de la cara.

-Ey, ¿porque lloras?- le toco la cara quitándole la lagrima.

-Porque toda la gente que conozco se muere, hemos perdido a Conrad, Norbert, Meredith, Orson, Soto, y ahora te vamos a perder a ti en un mismo dia, estoy harta de eso -confeso concretando todas las cosas que le mosqueaban y de las que mas le hacía sentir culpable.

-Y yo también, pero no podemos hacer nada, la gente algún dia morirá, posiblemente unos cuantos mas de nosotros acabemos muertos también, pero eso no debe impedir nuestra voluntad de querer seguir viviendo un dia mas, ¿lo entiendes?

-Si -afirmo comprendiendolo, soltó una lagrima mas.

-¿Vez a toda esta gente? -le señalo haciendo que se girase y mirase al equipo que tenía atrás suyo-. Todos ellos son tus amigos ahora, tu nueva familia, y vas a tener que estar con ellos el tiempo suficiente para que así cuando tu mueras, puedas recordarlos con el cariño que te mereces, ¿puedes hacer eso por mi Clara? ¿Puedes?

-Lo haré -prometió jurándolo decididamente, siguió llorando y cada vez mas desconsolada.

Eric vio que como estaba y decidió ayudarla, se le acerco y le apoyo la mano encima del hombro, luego agarro por la cintura y la separo para dejarla por el momento.

-Creo que será mejor que lo dejemos ya -pidió expresamente Eric viendo en el estado en que se encontraba ella, lo mejor era dejarla descansar como habían pedido los médicos.

-Si -acepto Hopper estando de acuerdo.

-Esperad -grazno haciendo que su voz pareciera mucho mas aguda que de costumbre.

Todos se detuvieron viendo que parecía que quería que no se marchasen todavía.

-Dejadme hablar un momento con Hopper, en privado.

Ambos miraron a Hopper queriendo saber que opinaba él, se quedo dudando de ello pero al final lo dejo estar, se lo debía a ella después de todo lo que hizo, todos se marcharon excepto Hopper que se acerco poniendose al lado de ella, se sentó encima en la punta de la camilla donde ahí a ella no le molestaba para nada, Hopper asintió intranquilo ya que no sabía que decirle a ella estando en la situación en la que estaba, aunque ella parecía tener algo que decir.

-Siento mucho lo que sucedió en la Fortaleza, no tenía ni idea de que Deckard haría algo como eso, creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero me equivoque otra vez al intentarlo -se disculpo sincerandose con él ya que se sentía culpable por la situación que habían tenido antes de que toda la instalación fuese atacada, por su culpa había muerto Conrad cuando podría haberlo evitado.

-Te perdono por eso, pero no es culpa tuya en realidad, Deckard nos vacilo la mente a todos, hemos hecho cosas horribles porque no teníamos ni idea de lo que hacer -espeto considerablemente Hopper sabiendo que nadie tenía la culpa de nada excepto Deckard por haberles pedido hacer las cosas que les habían exigido que hiciesen.

-Siento mucho que nuestro trabajo hubiese llegado a mal lugar, por un momento también creí en esa idea de querer hacer un mundo mejor, un mundo donde nadie fuese insultado por lo que hacía, que todo el mundo valorase los trabajos de los demás, pero ese mundo ha acabado siendo una fantasía.

-Ese mundo se puede hacer, no tiene que ser una fantasía.

-¿Como? -pregunto intrigada, frunció el ceño queriendo saber que tenía que decir.

-Esa gente de ahí, cree en algo, creen en un mundo donde todos seamos familia, en un mundo en donde la gente pueda creer las cosas como eran antes, pero para eso no hace falta destruirlo todo, se puede usar lo que hay, pero solamente hay que darle un poco de esfuerzo o sino acabaremos viviendo en una completa pesadilla, como es ahora ahí fuera -le explicó hacíendole ver la diferencia que había entre querer un mundo perfecto y vivir en uno que resultase conveniente para todos.

Volteo la mirada hacíendose a la idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Porque salvaste a Clara exactamente? -objetó teniendo una duda.

-¿Porque la salve a ella? -se cuestiono esa pregunta.

-Si, ¿cual es la autentica razón? Se muy bien que no lo haz hecho porque sentías lastima, hay algo mas que no le has contado a nadie, ¿que es en realidad?

Aquello hizo que Yolanda no le diese mas opción que contar aquello que siempre había mantenido oculto, y ahora que se estaba muriendo, sentía ganas de hacerlo por él.

-Yo tenía una sobrina, una sobrina que murió antes de todo esto, fue un dia de verano, yo estaba con ella haciendo compras, compramos unos helados con el que pensábamos comerlos en casa viendo una pelicula, estábamos apunto de pasar un paso de cebra cuando entonces recibí una llamada del teléfono, yo mire lo que era y eso me distrajo de ella, siguió andando pasando por el paso de cebra cuando encima el semáforo aún no se había puesto en verde, avanzo unos pocos metros pero fue lo suficiente como para que un coche le pasase por encima a gran velocidad y la lanzase volando por detrás, yo apenas vi como sucedió, pero en cuanto alce la cabeza vi lo que paso y ahí sentí que todo mi mundo se me caía encima, fui a ayudarla y en cuanto vinieron los médicos, apenas pudieron hacer por su vida, se rompió la cabeza en cuanto se golpeo por la baca de arriba de aquel coche y le hizo dar un giro completo, deje morir a mi sobrina de una manera muy estupida -confeso desvelando su trágica historia, la hizo llorar por los ojos al acordarse de eso.

-Lo siento mucho -se disculpo autocompadeciendose de ella.

-Los médicos intentaron de hacer lo mejor que pudieron, yo también, pero no hubo manera, se murió del todo, la deje morir, y lo peor de todo es que encima mi hermana me había echado la culpa de todo eso, me recrimino que no servía como tía, que era imposible que fuese responsable de tener hijos, aquello me afecto tanto que mi novio me dejo, me quede sola sin nadie quien me ayudase, me apartaron como si no hubiese existido nunca, tenía ganas de suicidarme ya que sabía que jamas podría curarme de esto, pero entonces un dia llegue a la cuenta de algo.

-Ahí fue cuando decidiste ser física -indico Hopper.

-Estudie durante un par de años para averiguar como podía buscar la manera de impedir que la gente se muriese por una fractura de craneo, quería encontrar la manera de curar a la gente para que así a mi sobrina no le pasase lo mismo, pero entonces llego el dia del virus, una enorme humareda roja se metió por toda Francia infectando a todo el mundo, yo escape y me junte con un grupo que venía directo hacía aquel edificio que en ese momento se estaba transformando en la Fortaleza, conocí a Deckard y al ver mis trabajos sobre el cuerpo humano, decidió meterme para que fuese la física jefe de toda la Fortaleza, me explico su plan de reparar al mundo de todos sus defectos, aquello me convenció tanto que decidí meterme sin pensar en las consecuencias, y por un momento me sentí aliviada ya que por primera vez haría algo importante, hasta ahora.

-No podías saberlo en ese momento, todo el mundo quedo con esa misma idea y la ha tenido así desde entonces -repuso Hopper queriendo que no se sintiese culpable por eso ya que no había manera de que concluyese que lo que pretendía Deckard era algo hostil y violento.

-Lo se, pero al menos me hizo olvidar mis problemas, estuvo bien por un tiempo, me convertí en una persona seria que solamente me preocupaba de mis propios asuntos, hacía caso de todo lo que decía Deckard, lo considere un amigo con quien poder confiar, hasta que entonces te conocí y vi todas las cosas que hacías, aquello me hizo acordarme a mis miedos cuando la perdí, y ahí, en ese pasillo, recobre el sentido y recordé lo mas importante, salve a Clara porque no quería que otra vez volviese a pasar por lo mismo, y si muero por eso, me alegro, quiero morir por haber hecho algo bien en vez de haber seguido compadeciéndome de mis errores pasados.

-Esa chica seguirá viva gracias a ti -le señalo hacía el otro lado.

-Lo se, lo se -estuvo tan de acuerdo con eso que no pudo evitarlo y acabo llorando desconsolado ya que hacía tiempo que no lloraba por estas cosas, se sentía aterrada pero no porque estuviese apunto de morir, siendo porque iba a morir sintiéndose orgullosa de lo que hizo.

Hopper le dio tanta lastima que la acabo abrazando ya que necesitaba que alguien le consolase, ella alzo los brazos con pocas fuerzas y él se junto con ella mientras le iba dando pequeños toques en su espalda para que se sintiese mejor, agarro un pequeño papel que había sobre la lacena de la esquina y le limpio las lagrimas ya que se estaba ensuciando la cara con eso.

-Franz, hay algo importante que decirte de todo esto, es sobre Deckard.

-¿Sobre Deckard? -se intrigo seriamente al oír eso.

-Cuando Deckard construyo esos repulsores, no lo hizo simplemente para hacer que la Fortaleza levitase y abandonase la zona, lo hizo porque tenía otro plan en mente, uno en el que todos nosotros nos encontramos en completo peligro -dijo poniendo una cara como de estar terriblemente preocupada ya que algo malo estaba apunto de pasar.

-¿De que se trata? -pregunto subiendo su tono ya que sentía que esto era mucho mas importante que todas las demás cosas que había oído hasta ahora.

Hopper se acerco y ahí Yolanda le dijo susurradamente todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre el plan de Deckard, paso a paso le fue contando todo hasta que al final Hopper se quedo tan estupefacto al oír eso que no pudo evitarlo y se hizo hacía atrás al no poder creerse que fuese en serio.

-Dile esto a los chicos, necesitan saberlo, el mundo depende de lo que hagamos para vencer a Decisión, si ella consigue lo que quiere, la humanidad se termina, hazlo antes de que sea demasiado... tarde -le pide estrictamente para que lo tenga en cuenta, de pronto cierra los ojos y de ahí el monitor de al lado muestra que la barra se esta quedando en linea recta.

Se murió justo en el momento en el que le contó lo mas importante que necesitaba saber.

Al oír eso Hopper se marcho dejándola ahí y se encontró con el grupo todo reunido en un lado como si hubiesen estado charlando en algún momento, ellos se percataron de Hopper y entonces se dirigieron hacía él mirándole seriamente.

-¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto Aelita.

-Yolanda ha muerto, pero me ha contado algo importante, se cual es el plan de Decisión, y no es algo muy bueno, estamos en un grave problema -notifico poniendo una intensa mirada como de querer contarles todo de una ya que ahora estaban cerca de algo que acontecería a todo el mundo.

* * *

CONTINUARA...

EL FIN ESTA CERCA


	9. 9·Por un mundo mejor Parte 1

CODE: DECISION PARTE 4

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

En el episodio anterior:

Los Guerreros del Mañana y el resto de todos los equipos consiguen salir de la Fortaleza, Odd rescata a Aelita del sociopata violador de Remi, Ulrich y Yumi se quedan para vencer a William y a Sissi del cual por fin de una vez por todas los acaban matando y esta vez asegurandose de que nunca mas vuelvan a hacer daño a la gente.

Deckard se resigna de sus obligaciones y decide volver con Decisión para dejarle bien claro que ya no piensa seguir obedeciéndola ya que para él lo único que ha hecho ha sido matar a toda la gente que necesitaba para crear su mundo perfecto, pero eso acaba haciendo que la propia inteligencia le transmita parte de su energía convirtiéndolo así en un esclavo medio humano medio ser digital.

El equipo de Romitz consigue salir pero acaban perdiendo a Orson, Soto y a Norbert del cual se sacrifica valientemente por ellos, Herb se une a Kroll del cual este tiene su propio plan de crear un ejercito parecido al de Deckard solo que peor, Yolanda acaba siendo herida gravemente provocando que no puedan salvarla y se acabe muriendo pero sin antes decirle a Hopper el autentico plan de Decisión para destruir el mundo y hacerlo a su propia imagen.

Y lo peor de todo es que encima Decisión se lleva la Fortaleza consigo haciendo que esta quede flotando en el aire y se mueva dirigiendose hacía una localización desconocida que podría acontecer a algo mucho peor.

¿Podrán los Guerreros del Mañana destruir a Decisión de una vez por todas o se ira todo al carajo como ha pasado hasta ahora? Averigüemoslo ahora mismo.

CAPITULO 9: POR UN MUNDO MEJOR PARTE 1

PENULTIMO CAPITULO DE LA SERIE

En un enorme cráter se hallan los restos de todo un montón de chatarra desperdigada por doquier, hay trozos de metal y varios cadaveres esparcidos a cada lado, algo piso encima de uno y entonces lo levanto con unos enormes manos, era Jim, levanto el cadaver y se quedo mirándolo, era un guardia todo ensangrentado por los hombros, lo habían mordido, y tenía un disparo en la cabeza, lo habían rematado para impedir que se convirtiese en un infectado mas, Jim esbozo un gemido de disgusto y entonces lo tiro como si fuese un muñeco de trapo.

Había encontrado el cráter donde antes había estado la Fortaleza, no quedaba nada excepto los restos de las Torres de Control que habían en los costados, se habían derrumbado sobre el cráter dejando todo una montaña de restos inservibles. Sus infectados iban agarrando todos los restos de los guardias muertos pero a ningúno les gustaban, todos estaban crudos ya que habían muerto en menos de 24 horas y para ellos no les servían, iban tirando los restos como si fuese un montón de basura inútil, lo dejaron estar y siguieron buscando todo el cráter.

Jim miro atentamente el cráter intentando de asimilar lo que había pasado, hubo algo enorme y algo no estaba, pero no entendía que era, miro hacía arriba, frunció el ceño ya que el sol le daba en la cara, era agridulce estar viéndolo con ese tono todo caluroso pero no veía lo que le interesaba, lo tenía claro, Samantha y los suyos habían estado aquí de algúna manera y ahora no estaban, pero sabía que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para seguir encontrándoles.

Su mas leal infectado se le acerco haciendo gemidos como de estar reprochándole.

-Ya lo se, han estado aquí, se que han estado aquí -espeto justificando que entendía de lo que le estaba hablando, gimió pensativo al no saber que hacer.

Salió del cráter al no tener nada útil que encontrar, sus infectados hicieron lo mismo poniendose delante de él como queriendo saber que iban a hacer ahora que no habían encontrado lo que querían, Jim se giro poniendose delante de ellos con una expresión autoritaria, luego dijo:

-Amigos muertos míos, hemos llegado al final de nuestro viaje, pero ese viaje no termina hasta que encontremos a esa chica y sus amigos, ellos creen que se han escapado y que están a salvo, pero no no es así, no saben que estamos aquí, yo pienso encontrarles, y les hará saber de lo que es bueno, pero esta vez, me asegurare de que esa chica, Samantha Knight, sufra mucho mas que el resto, y nadie la va a tocar, ¿entendido? -argumento estrictamente Jim dejando claro que solamente él se iba a ocupar de la chica Knight y nadie mas.

Todos los infectados gimieron estando de acuerdo.

-Encontradles, y no paréis por el camino porque ya estoy harto de veros viendo el perder el tiempo -ordeno señalándoles con ambas manos por detrás que avanzasen.

Los muertos gimieron con mas fuerza que antes y entonces marcharon corriendo pasando por delante de Jim, se giro observando como sus infectados marchaban como locos, era como si no quisiesen que no se les escapase nada.

-Voy a por ti Samantha, voy a asegurarme de que sufras por haberte escapado de mi, nadie se escapa de Jim Morales, nadie -murmuro decretando que estaba mas que decidido que nunca a impedir que Sam no se le volviese a escapar otra vez.

··

Todo el campamento se quedo en un mutuo silencio, todos estaban reunidos en una parte desierta donde apenas habían tiendas de campaña o cualquier otra cosa a los alrededores, habían decidido usar esa área vacía para enterrar el cuerpo de Yolanda, habían enterrado su cuerpo con total honor y la enterraron, pusieron una lapida con su nombre y todos se reunieron alrededor de la tumba mientras un agente Anti-Juicio iba tocando con una gaita para rememorar a Yolanda, no tenía nada que ver con la situación, pero al menos era agradable tener un tono que la honrase como era.

Los Guerreros se habían juntado con el equipo de Romitz, el de Nebula y el de los Anti-Juicios que habían ayudado a enterrarla, pero lo mas inusual de todo es que encima Hopper no estaba, se había ido a hablar con la Jefa para avisarle de lo que le había contado ella sobre el plan de Decisión, estaba tan desesperado por eso que había olvidado lo mas importante de todo, despedirse de una de las pocas personas con quien mejor pudo confiar cuando mas lo necesitaba.

Jeremy miraba atentamente la tumba, se sentía despreocupado y desinteresado por este funeral, mirar eso hacía que le recordase el momento en que habían enterrado el cuerpo de la madre de Gus, aquel viejo que vivía con su hija en aquella casa protegida, habían pasado unos cuantos meses de eso y en todo este tiempo nunca sabía si seguían vivos o no tras la ultima vez que les vieron, pero asumía que estarían bien por el momento, había un montón de personas que echaba de menos, pero por algúna razón no echaba de menos a Yolanda, apenas la conocía, aunque Aelita si, se había disculpado con ella por pensar que era tan mala persona como Deckard, pero se equivoco y se disculpo de corazón, se sentía mal por haberla perdido, estaba tan entristecida que dejo que apoyase su cabeza encima de su hombro para que la consolase, no le importaba que lo hiciese, le gustaba ya que eso hacía que tuviese una mejor conexión con ella, pero ahora no se sentía muy conectado, fallaba algo y sabía muy bien de que se trataba, se sentía culpable por no haberla protegido cuando debería haber hecho, y encima Odd lo hace, el amigo que se ha pasado halagandola y hacíendose el sarcástico con ella desde que la vio en aquel video, no creía para nada que ella se quedase con Odd ya que ahora él había encontrado a Samantha, pero después de lo que le dijo Hopper antes, sentía que esta vez iba a tener que estar mas preparado para impedir que no le sucediese nada.

El hombre dejo tocar la gaita, se acerco Titus poniendose delante de la lapida y entonces dijo:

-Ahora desea tener unas palabras, la señorita Clara Mullen, que quiere decir algo importante -aviso y entonces dejo que Clara se pusiese en el mismo lugar donde estaba él.

Saco una pequeña nota que tenía escondida en el bolsillo, la abrió y entonces se puso a decir:

-Hola Yolanda, se que no te conozco muy bien, y se que jamas hemos llegado a conectar al igual que como has hecho con el resto, nunca supe si tuviste una vida tranquila o una vida monótona, pero se que al menos fuiste feliz en algún tiempo anterior a este, de cuando se vivía mejor que antes, lamento que hayamos tenido que conocernos de toda forma, pero hay muchos que se han conocido, así que podemos estarnos orgullosos de esto.

Aquella ultima mención hizo que Yumi se percatase de que tenía razón en eso, si no fuese por este apocalipsis, no habría conocido a alguien como Ulrich, se giro y lo miro teniéndolo a su lado, se encontraba rígido como si no sintiese indiferente al oír todo esto, no sabía si había entendido lo que dijo pero podía hacerse a la idea de que se sentía orgulloso también, le toco la mano y eso hizo que él se la agarrase, ambos sintieron un tacto agridulce del uno y del otro, Ulrich se giro mirando hacía otro lado, miro hacía la cabeza de William que se encontraba enganchada del cuello a un poste de una cesta de basquet que habían dejado cerca del final del campamento para que todo el mundo lo mirase y supiese muy bien quien era el enemigo, lo habían dejado en un buen lugar, Ulrich se sentía orgulloso de haberlo dejado ahí, pero seguía sin sentirse orgulloso por haberle matado tras haber tenido esa ultima discusión con él que le dejo en mal lugar.

-Estamos a salvo en este lugar, tenemos amigos que nos van a ayudar a detener esta guerra de una vez por todas, y cuando todo eso suceda, nos aseguraremos de crear un mundo mucho mejor, un mundo en donde no volvamos a sentir miedo de la gente, de lo que hay ahí fuera, o de pensar que algo nos atrapara y nos convertirá en aquello que mas tememos, no quiero eso mas, no quiero volver a tener miedo -empezo a subir de tono, se estaba enfadando-, no quiero tener miedo de pensar que has muerto por culpa de ese cabron de Herb, que te disparo por detrás, porque pienso encontrarle, y le matare, le haré algo mucho peor que él, para que así sepa lo que se siente perder a alguien cuando intentan salvarte la vida. Adiós Yolanda, y que te mejores con los tuyos.

Cerro la nota y se puso a llorar desconsolada ya que todo eso que había dicho la había sentirse mucho mas afectada que antes, Tekla estaba viendo como se ponía y decidió ayudarla, la abrazo fuertemente, le puso su cara contra su cuerpo mientras se oía como lloraba con total tristeza.

Todos se sintieron mal por eso ya que demostraba que a pesar de que habían perdido a alguien con quien apenas tenían algúna conexión, se sentía como si la hubiesen querido mas de la cuenta.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos estar -le propuso Nebula a Titus.

-Si -acepto coincidiendo con él-. Vamonos chicos, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Todos aceptaron amargamente pero no porque él les dijese que se marchasen, sino porque era cierto, ya no podían seguir hacíendole nada mas, ella ya había muerto, se alejaron y volvieron al centro del campamento donde todo el mundo continuaba trabajando amontonando armas y comida para todo el resto, mientras andaban, Jeremy sintió la necesidad de hablar con Hopper ya que después de ver que no estaba, necesitaba entender porque no estaba en el funeral ya que Hopper la conocía tan bien como Aelita y los demás de la Fortaleza, se dirigió hacía Aelita y le dijo:

-¿Donde esta tu padre? -le pregunto furtivamente.

··

Jeremy llego a la tienda de campaña que había a unos metros mas adelante de todo el centro del campamento, entro con facilidad y ahí observo a Hopper entablando con la Jefa y el resto de sus hombres al mando, estaban delante de una mesa observando un mapa enorme, Hopper le iba indicando varias cosas pero con un ritmo acelerado, era como si quisiera avisarle de todo lo que sabía sin olvidar nada ya que ahora estaba terriblemente desesperado por hacerles saber.

-...la cosa seguirá avanzando hasta posiblemente, unos días mas como mucho, después se tendrá que colocar en un lugar especifico y ahí hará lo suyo -relato nerviosamente Hopper yendo de un lado para otro para señalar todas las partes del mapa que tenían que tener claro.

-¿Y es verdad eso que le dijo? ¿Seguro que no la estaba mintiendo? -critico expresamente la Jefa.

-Odiaba a Deckard y a Decisión y se estaba muriendo, es imposible que me haya mentido -confirmo convencidamente Hopper de lo que les estaba contando.

-Señor Hopper -le aviso interrumpiéndole.

-Jeremy -se percato de él, lo miro sorprendido de encontrarle ahí.

-Podemos hablar un momento -le pidió con tono soez.

-Estoy ocupado con esto, dame unos minutos y ya terminare -discrepo rotundamente.

-¡Ahora! -protesto negándose a dejar que siguiese con ellos.

Al ver esa reacción supo ver bien que algo malo estaba pasando, no podía decirle que no, era el novio de su hija y tenía que ayudarle en lo que sea, se acomodo el pantalón subiéndoselo un metro mas y entonces dirigió una mirada poco apacible hacía la Jefa.

-¿Me disculpáis un momento? -pidió expresamente, le dejaron y entonces él se marcho con Jeremy.

Doblaron por la esquina casi apunto de salir de la tienda de campaña cuando entonces él le cogío de los hombros y lo empujo contra la columna que tenía delante, Hopper se asusto por esa reacción.

-¿Donde cojones estabas? -le recrimino soberanamente.

-¿De que me estas hablando? ¿A que viene este ataque por el amor de Dios? -se cuestiono terriblemente sorprendido por su salvaje reacción, le quito las manos de encima pero él se las volvió a poner para impedir que no se moviese del sitio.

-No has estado en el funeral, todos hemos estado en el funeral, excepto tu, ¿porque?

-Porque no podía, tenía que hacerles saber lo que me dijo Yolanda.

-¿Y no podías haberlo hecho en otro momento? ¿Eh? -puso una expresión enfurismada como de estar acusándole de estar compartiendo algo con gente que no debía confiar.

-Jeremy, por favor, mira, te respeto, te respeto por todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora, me has traído a Aelita sano y salvo y eso ya me es mucho pedir, pero tienes que entender que no estas siendo tu en este momento, se que estas enfadado por lo que ha pasado, pero yo no tengo la culpa, lo siento si te he ofendido, pero tienes que entender que ahora tenemos algo mas urgente entre manos -se sincero razonando con él para que entendiese que se equivocaba con lo que pensaba.

Jeremy quería seguir criticándole pero entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, estaba atacando al único hombre que mas respetaba en el mundo ademas de su padre por ningún motivo, lo soltó pero se sintió tan culpable que se quedo con la cabeza baja de lo avergonzado que estaba.

-¿Que es lo que estoy haciendo? -se cuestiono murmuradamente, estaba tan estremecido por la forma en que se comportaba que no sabía como asimilarlo.

Hopper lo miraba fijamente y supo entender muy bien lo que le estaba sucediendo.

-Yo tenía esa sensación antes, cuando tenía tu edad, me enfade con mi padre una vez porque no me había metido en la universidad que yo quería estar, yo quería licenciarme en Harvard, y me la negaron, y culpe a mi padre por pensar que fue culpa suya cuando en realidad fue todo lo contrario, se no porque lo hice, pero siempre me he arrepentido de ese momento -le explicó razonando con él para que viese que no era una gran molestia que estuviese mosqueado de esa manera.

-Pero al final fuiste a Oxford -añadió Jeremy.

-Lo se, y me sirvió de mucho, pero la disputa estupida que tuve con mi padre me afecto de por vida, y cuando se murió, apenas pude perdonarle, y he estado así desde hace mucho tiempo, desde ese instante he estado intentando de protegerla a ella, de impedir que no le sucediese nada malo, pero ahora me parece que ella puede cuidarse por su propia cuenta, y ha sido un poco gracias a tu ayuda, tu recibiste su mensaje, y tu mas que nadie hiciste el trabajo de buscarla cuando nadie mas lo podría haber hecho, te lo agradezco Jeremy, te lo agradezco completamente.

Sonrío entusiasmado por eso ya que veía que por primera vez alguien le ayudaba a superar sus miedos y sus dudas sobre su persona, se había pasado tanto tiempo teniendo miedo de su persona que nunca antes había entendido adonde iba a ir a parar, pero ahora que Hopper le había hecho entender que no había nada malo en ello, se sentía menos culpable de lo que ya estaba.

-Si quieres, podemos estar afuera un rato, hablando del tema -le propuso como para que al menos tuviesen un estrecho momento con él para así conocerle mejor.

-Me encantaría, pero antes tengo que hablar con los chicos sobre una cosa.

-De acuerdo, ve con ellos, yo estaré aquí -le permitió que se fuera sin ningún problema.

-Al menos prométeme de que iras a ver la tumba de Yolanda para despedirme de ella.

-Ya lo hice, en el momento en que ella cerro los ojos y se le fue el pulso -indico metafóricamente.

Ahí pudo entender que verdaderamente Hopper se tomaba la muerte de Yolanda en serio, y mucho mas que la de los demás ya que eso ultimo que le dijo le afecto bastante.

-Ve -le insistió queriendo que se marchase antes de cambiar de opinión.

Jeremy acepto meneando la mirada y entonces se marcho de la tienda, Hopper asintió complacido por aquel chico ya que sentía grandes esperanzas para él, era posiblemente uno de los mejores chicos vivos que aún quedaban en este mundo, era una suerte que estuviese ahí con ellos, pero toda esa suerte iba a acabarse pronto según lo que sabía del plan de Decisión.

-Señor Hopper, ¿se encuentra ahí? -se oyó la voz de la Jefa desde el otro esperándole.

-Si, ahí voy -aviso dispuesto a irse pero se quedo detenido un momento, se dio cuenta de que pronto tendrían que avisarles a todos de lo que iba a pasar, y una vez que se enterasen de que estaban en un verdadero peligro, la cosa iba a ponerse peor que antes.

··

Los Guerreros y sus otros amigos se habían reunido en una parte del campamento que actuaba como comedor ya que estaba repleto de sillas y mesas por donde cualquiera podría ponerse a descansar o para comer en cualquier ocasión, se pasaron como media hora explicando al grupo de Sam y a los otros dos hermanos lo que les había pasado durante todo el viaje, ¿que habían hecho? ¿Como lograron enfrentarse a tantos monstruos? ¿O como consiguieron quitarse de encima a Deckard de una vez por todas? Hasta ahí lo tenían todo fácil.

-¿Y decís que verdaderamente estuvisteis semanas encerrados en ese lugar sin saber nada del uno y del otro? -pregunto Angela queriendo corroborar la ultima mención que dijeron.

-Bueno, todos ellos estuvieron encerrados durante semanas en esas celdas y oscuras celdas, yo en cambio estuve en la enfermería porque me dispararon en el hombro y se quedaron ayudándome a recuperarme -aclaro Ulrich señalando que no todos pasaron por lo mismo como parecía.

-¿Entonces tuviste suerte? -objetó Martin pensando que acabo sufriendo algo bueno.

-Que te disparen por detrás no fue un acto de suerte, yo estaba apunto de matar a ese hijo de puta de William cuando me dispararon, sino fuese por eso quizás ese tío de ahí no estaría con la cabeza enganchada en ese palo ahora mismo -indico señalando que ese acto de mala suerte pudo haber cambiado radicalmente en ese momento, la cabeza de William continuaba donde estaba.

-¿Lo conocíais? -pregunto Samantha que se encontraba sentada en una butaca al lado de Odd.

-Yo si, y demasiado bien -espeto amargamente Yumi.

Ahí ella pudo entender que algo había pasado con él y no había sido nada agradable.

-¿Que te hizo? -le pregunto con total sinceridad.

-Digamos que mas bien que lo que le hizo a los demás fue mucho peor.

-Descubrimos que tenía a cinco niñas encerrados en una especie de sótano, las tenía ahí como reproductoras para que cuando llegase su momento de acabar con su virginidad, él pudiese usarlas para poder tener hijos y así seguir reproduciendo la especie -añadió seriamente Odd.

-Joder -exclamo estupefacto Sayid que se encontraba sentado sobre el suelo junto con su compañero Matthias, ambos habían escuchado atentamente toda la historia.

-¿Y donde están ahora ellas? -pregunto Slevin intrigado.

-Las perdimos, la chica que actuaba como jefa nos robo un arma y la uso para matar a sus propias amigas para impedir que fuesen capturadas por William, luego ella se suicido, ambos no lo pudimos prever, las tuvimos que dejar en aquella biblioteca que luego hicimos arder hasta los cimientos -aclaro Ulrich señalando que no acabo bien el asunto.

-Pobrecillas -se entristeció Samantha al oír esa historia, le dio tanta tristeza que apoyo su cabeza encima del hombro de Odd para que la consolase, le fue dando palmadas en la espalda.

-Después de eso nos largamos pitando de ahí pero William y sus amigos se pusieron a perseguirnos con sus vehículos que parecían salidos de un videojuego, acabamos con todos de una, luego nos encontramos con él y le pedimos que volviese con los suyos, cosa que hizo después de matar a sus amigos para poder sobrevivir por su propia cuenta -prosiguió Yumi acordándose perfectamente de como acabo la cosa, vencieron pero dejaron que siguiese vivo.

-¿No lo matasteis? -pregunto Matthias.

-Y no, en ese momento no teníamos ningún motivo para hacerlo, jamas creíamos que nos acabaría siguiendo hasta Fort Duxxon donde ahí si que se puso a liarla parda peor que antes -objetó Odd señalando que habían cometido un error sin que se diesen cuenta.

-Y lo peor de todo es que yo estuve ahí para ver como lo hacía -añadió expresamente Aelita, todavía sentía nauseas por el bochorno que había tenido aquel dia en la base.

Todos se sintieron tan mal por acordarse de eso que ahora tenían esa especie de duda como de querer saber que habría pasado si hubiesen hecho algo distinto aquel dia, si lo hubiesen matado o hubiesen dejado que se marchara por donde vino, en cualquier caso todo siempre acababa con muerte en algúna parte, perdieron a tantos buenos por nada del mundo.

-Yo en mis tiempos habría agarrado a un cabron como ese y le habría hecho beberse su propio pis para que viese lo que se sentía tener cojones para hacerle eso a alguien tan débil -comento Lorry dando una malograda opinión al respecto sobre lo que habría hecho en esa situación.

-¿Te acuerdas de ese novato al que se pensaban que le iban a hacer beber sangre infectada? -le pregunto Odd hacíendole acordar algo chistoso.

-Me acuerdo bien de eso, había fallado su prueba de entrenamiento y como castigo por no hacer las cosas bien le hicimos el cuento de que tenía que beber sangre infectada de infectados para que se supiese lo que pasaría si se encontraba solo y no tendría nada con lo que defenderse de un infectado -prosiguió Ulrich acordándose bastante bien de como era la tontería en la que estaban metidos, ambos se rieron ya que no podían evitar acordarse de ese momento.

-¿De veras le hicisteis eso? -critico Aelita sin creerse como habían asustado a ese novato.

-Si, así es, todos estuvimos ahí -aclaro Samantha justificando que verdaderamente lo hicieron.

-Le agarramos de la cara para impedir que escupiese la sustancia y en cuanto se la bebió, se quedo con ganas de querer vomitarlo porque pensaba que eso haría que no le circulase en la sangre.

-Pero resultaba que no era sangre infectada.

-¿Que era entonces? -pregunto Angela.

-Zumo de ciruelas mezclado con vino -aclaro Lorry.

Volvieron a reirse pero con un tono mucho mas grande que el de antes, les daba tanta gracia que casi hacía que Odd se cayese de su propia butaca.

-Estuvo intentando de vomitar durante horas hasta que se le ocurrió la idea de los dedos, lo largo todo por el suelo y luego se cayo creyendo que se iba a morir, nos partimos de la risa como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho -se alivio Odd al acordarse perfectamente de eso-, eran buenos tiempos.

-Lo eran -espeto Ulrich dandose cuenta de que todo eso había terminado para siempre.

Todos se quedaron callados al reconocer que nunca mas iban a volver a recuperar esos momentos ya que como Fort Kadic estaba destruida completamente por culpa de Jim, nunca mas iban a tener un hogar por donde volver a pasar el rato como solían hacer antes.

-¿Creéis que Jim habrá encontrado una forma de llegar hasta aquí? -objetó Bertram.

-Imposible, si Jim se ha convertido en un gigante del caos, y después de lo que vimos en Japón es imposible que tenga la suficiente cabeza como para construirse un barco y llegar hasta aquí con sus nuevos amigos muertos -rechazo Ulrich esa idea ya que viendo lo que vio era remotamente imposible que sucediese algo como eso, estaba convencido de eso.

-Esperemos de que sea verdad, no quiero que ese cabron haya seguido nuestro rastro hasta aquí -espeto Sam teniendo ese mal presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar con Jim.

Odd la consolo apoyando su mano encima de su hombro para tranquilizarla al ver como estaba.

-Mirad quienes vienen -aviso Aelita señalando que por el frente venían los hermanos Wilcocks, parecía que Eric llevaba consigo colgando del muñón.

-Hola chicos -les saludo Thomas y ambos se agarraron una de las sillas alargadas que usaban para las mesas, la pusieron de costado mirando al grupo para que estuviesen mas juntos.

Les devolvieron el saludo y se fijaron aún mas en la cosa que llevaba colgando Eric.

-¿Que es lo que llevas? -pregunto Sayid notando que lo que tenía en el muñón era algo puntiagudo.

Eric alzo su mano enseñando que le habían puesto una especie de cuchilla doblada en forma circular como si fuese un garfio, lo tenía acoplado por medio de una tapa esférica mediana.

-No se muy bien lo que es, pero me encanta tanto que he decidido ponérmelo para sustituir a mi mano, ahora con esto puedo cortar a todos los infectados que se me pongan por delante de mi camino -comento Eric poniendo un tono autoritario bastante burlón para señalar que como ahora tenía puesta una arma encima de su muñón se sentía mas fuerte que antes.

Blandió su garfio delante de sus amigos haciendo que estos se asustasen ya que se estaba acercando tanto que casi parecía que les iba a rajar a algúno en la cara.

-Ten cuidado tío, que como nos intentes de agarrar la mano nos acabaras cortando algo mas -aviso estrictamente Bertram teniendo miedo de su garfio y por la manera en que lo agarraba.

-Yo mismo le he dicho que era una pésima idea, pero él ha insistido y fijaos lo que ha pasado -espeto sinceramente Thomas señalando que la propuesta de ponerle eso en su muñón fue una decisión mal intencionada y de la que ahora tenía que lamentarse.

-¿Que? A mi me gusta -se quejo al ver que parecía no caerle muy bien la idea.

-Me gustaba mas cuando tenías ese muñón suelto en vez de eso -replico criticando su garfio, se sentó a su lado y asintió de lo cómodo que estaba.

-¿Es verdad eso que un infectado te mordío la mano? -pregunto Martin.

-Si, pero no un infectado normal y corriente, sino mas bien una criatura blanca bastante asquerosa, menos mal que nuestro amigo de la espada ma la corto en menos de cinco minutos porque sino habría sido mucho peor -aclaro señalando que así fue como se salvo de no morir infectado.

-¿De verdad se puede impedir que uno se infecte? -se cuestiono Angela.

-Pues claro, ¿tu nunca te has visto algúna pelicula de zombies? Así es como se hace si un infectado te muerde la mano, tienes que cortar la extremidad antes de que esta se expanda por todo tu cuerpo -comento Slevin conociéndose de sobra el tema.

-Ah, tu también has visto de eso, ¿no? -objetó Eric viendo que algo pensaba lo mismo que él.

-Si, me he visto las suficientes películas de zombies como para saber cuales son los lugares donde nunca hay que meterse si no quieres acabar muerto.

-¿De veras? ¿Como por ejemplo? -la puso Yumi a prueba queriendo saber cuanto conocía.

-Un ascensor, un armario, los lavabos de una gasolinera, un container, las puertas giratorias de un hotel -fue concretando todos los lugares que él se conocía a través de todas las películas de zombies.

-¿Las puertas giratorias de un hotel? -critico Ulrich esa mención-. ¿Donde has visto eso?

-Creeme, te sorprendería de lo que son capaces de hacer las puertas giratorias de un hotel -le aviso señalándole expresamente con el dedo para que lo tuviese en consideración.

-Algún dia de estos acabaremos siendo autores de novelas de zombies que de otra cosa -opino irónicamente Sam reconociendo que ya habían llegado a un punto en el que sabían mas de los muertos de ahora que de cualquier otro tema en particular.

-También podríamos crearnos nuestra propia Biblia -comento Matthias.

-¿Nuestra propia Biblia? -se intereso Aelita al escuchar eso.

-Si, fijate bien, el mundo ya ha olvidado la religión, pronto todas las Biblias dejaran de existir, no es mejor que escribamos un nuevo testamento pero en base a nuestras ideas y que resulten mucho mas creíbles que las que habían antes -les explicó sugiriéndoles de crear un nuevo memorándum de todo lo conocido en la religión pero hacíendolo mucho mejor que antes.

Todos se miraron cercionandose de que podía ser una buena idea o podía ser una mala idea dependiendo de como lo hiciesen, entendían que el mundo estaba condenado y pronto todo aquello relacionado con la Historia Antigua iba a quedar olvidada, pero decir de reescribirlo todo de cero era como de estar redactando todo un resumen en lineas sobre como se invento el mundo.

-Mirad quienes vienen por ahí -aviso Lorry fijándose en que venía el resto del grupo, venían Sebastian y Mauro acompañados de Nicolas y Mitch que venían cargado con palas mugrientas de tierra, habían estado excavando algo al otro lado.

-¿De donde han sacado esas palas? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Me parece que antes habían dicho de que iban a ayudar a los Anti-Juicio a hacer un pequeño trabajo en el que estaban metidos, pero no entendí muy bien a que se referían -comento Thomas.

-Hola Guerreros -dijo Sebastian saludándoles mientras apoyaba su pala contra el suelo, asintió agotado y se paso la mano por la cabeza del sudor que tenía por toda la cara.

-Se ve que habéis estado trabajando mucho -espeto irónicamente Aelita.

-Hemos estado ayudando a esos de ahí con un trabajo que parece que los tiene como locos, nos han estado obligando a sacar tierra del suelo como si quisieran desenterrar un fósil de dinosaurio o algo parecido -comento Mitch mostrandose terriblemente agotado por lo que hizo.

-Tengo las mas llenas de ampollas -dijo Nicolas mirandose las manos secas.

-Y yo también -dijo Mauro mirándoselas detenidamente.

-Pues eso os pasa por estar demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada -espeto irónicamente Yumi señalando que eran tan vagos que apenas entendían lo que era estar trabajando todo el dia a la luz del sol.

-Nos pasábamos diez años vigilando cámaras y demás lugares de toda la instalación, ¿que íbamos a hacer si no? -objetó ingenuamente Sebastian, apoyo su cabeza encima del otro lado de la pala.

-No se, ser soldados por ejemplo -opino Lorry.

Ambos se miraron escépticamente al darse cuenta de que era una respuesta bastante obvia.

-¿En que estabais trabajando? -pregunto Samantha.

-En eso -señalo Mitch hacía el frente.

Todos asomaron la cabeza observando que al otro lado había una especie de una roca rectangular pero de bordes irregulares por donde se veía a un grupo de trabajadores limándola, otro grupo se encargaba de ir quitando toda la tierra del suelo usando palas, quedo un enorme circulo hundido en el suelo alrededor de la roca.

-¿Para que tienen esa roca? -pregunto Ulrich con curiosidad.

-Dicen que quieren usarla para poner los nombres de todos los amigos que hemos perdido hasta ahora, de aquellos que se quedaron atrás y acabaron sacrificandose por nuestra lucha

Aquello hizo que todo el mundo acabase pensando en toda la gente que ellos conocían y acabaron muertos a causa de todas las peleas que habían tenido a lo largo del trayecto hasta ahora.

-¿Lo van a usar para todos los nombres? -pregunto Thomas queriendo corroborar.

-Así es, dicen que en cuanto este listo eso, lo podremos usar para los nombres de aquellos que mas echaremos de menos, para no olvidarnos cuando todo esto termine -confirmo Mauro.

-Me parece bien -dijo Aelita estando de acuerdo.

Todos estuvieron mas que de acuerdo con esa idea, era una de las pocas cosas útiles que habían escuchado hasta ahora ya que eso era algo que justamente necesitaban en este momento.

-Ojalá Orson y Soto estuviesen aquí para ver esto -dijo Mitch con tono autocompasivo.

Alzaron la mirada fijándose en él al ver que parecía que sabía lo que sucedió con aquellos dos.

-Romitz me lo ha contado todo, es lamentable lo que les paso.

-Eran buenos tíos -contesto Ulrich.

-Eran de los mejores, unos bocazas, pero buenos -asintió estando de acuerdo Odd.

Todos se lamentaron por la muerte de aquellos dos, pero también se lamentaron por haber perdido a cuatro mas, habían perdido a Conrad, Norbert, Gran Madre y a Yolanda, todos ellos eran ya como parte de la familia de los Guerreros del Mañana ya que habían estado luchando desde el dia en que el holocausto lo destruyo, pero al menos logro que hiciesen buenos amigos por el camino, y por esa misma razón siempre se acordarían perfectamente de ellos.

-¿Sabéis algo de Clara? -pregunto Eric acordándose de que la chica física todavía continuaba mal desde la ultima vez en que se fijaron en ella.

-Según tengo entendido al parecer la dejaron en una tienda de campaña para que se calmase un poco, seguía llorando pero no tanto como antes -aclaro Mitch.

-Es mi culpa, debería haberme dado cuenta de que lo pretendía hacer Herb, ahora por eso esa chica esta llorando porque ha perdido a su amiga, no debería ni de estar aquí -replico Nicolas sintiéndose tan indignado por estar con ellos que decidió irse, tiro la pala y se giro dispuesto a marcharse.

-No espera Nicolas, quédate -imploro Aelita.

-¿De verdad? -se cuestiono viendo que parecía que no le echaban la culpa.

-No estamos enfadados contigo, ahora que eres de los nuestros puedes quedarte -comento Yumi.

Nicolas se les quedo mirando asombrado ya que nunca antes ningún equipo le había propuesto que se quedase, Mitch le ayudo a sentarse en una de las butacas ya que parecía que apenas se estaba creyendo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

-Siento mucho lo que sucedió con Herb, no sabía que iba a hacer eso -se disculpo sinceramente de ellos para que entendiesen que no tenía la culpa de lo que sucedió en aquel momento.

-Lo sabemos, Balla nos lo contó todo antes, entendemos muy bien por todo lo que has pasado, antes creíamos que eras igual a Herb porque siempre estabas unido a él -aclaro Ulrich hacíendole ver que se habían equivocado con él solamente porque estaba con Herb y ese era el mayor problema de todos, si no fuese por eso quizás le habrían tenido un mejor respeto.

-Yo nunca quise estar con Herb, lo conoció cuando me había escapado de una horda de infectados, él me encontró y decidió ayudarme, a cambio de que yo le hiciera caso, y me parece que cometí un error al hacerlo, nunca me trato bien, ni siquiera hasta cuando estaba de acuerdo con sus planes, yo siempre me reía, y él me me hacía callar porque no me aguantaba -comento demostrando que se había pasado casi todo el resto siendo amigo de alguien que jamas le trato como quería.

-Nosotros nunca te haríamos callar Nicolas, si tienes algo que decir, dilo ahora y nosotros no nos quejaremos por nada -le aviso expresamente Lorry para que lo tuviera en cuenta.

-Vale -acepto poniendo una sonrisa de confianza que luego se le fue por un solo segundo.

-¿Sabes acaso donde puede estar Herb? -le pregunto Odd asumiendo que como siempre estaba con él, podría saberse donde podría estar escondido si es que consiguió escapar con Kroll.

-No, la verdad es que no, cada vez que decía algo de intentar escaparse, siempre decía que quería meterse en un lugar en ruinas para que así los infectados no le encontrasen, pero nunca lo hizo.

Aquello hizo que todos se diesen un intercambio de miradas al tener una posible sospecha de donde podría estar escondido Herb, sabían bien que ahora Herb no resultaba un problema, pero después de lo que paso en la Fortaleza con Kroll que decía que estaba reuniendo a un equipo, sonaba a que algo malo estaba apunto de pasar justo en el peor momento posible.

-¿Pasa algo? -se cuestiono notando su intercambio de miradas.

-No nada, solamente cosas nuestras -espeto Odd, lo dejaron estar ya que ahora tenían mayores cosas de las que preocuparse ahora mismo.

De pronto Yumi sintió un enorme dolor en el estomago, Ulrich la consolo al ver como reaccionó.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le pregunto preocupado.

-Si, me parece que voy a necesitar irme un momento al baño, siento que algo se me esta saliendo de dentro -dijo mientras se esforzaba por ponerse de pie.

-Espero que no sea algún bicho alienigena porque si lo es no va a ser una buena imagen -opino incrédulamente Slevin volviendo a las suyas.

-¿Tu también te has visto Alien verdad? -inquirió Eric siguiendole el rollo.

-Toda la saga, excepto la de 2012, esa si que no la entendí absolutamente nada -indico.

-Solamente aparece el bicho al final por ningún motivo -se puso a reír al estar de acuerdo con eso.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? -propuso Ulrich queriendo ayudarla al ver como se encontraba.

-No, solamente será un momento, nada mas, ahora mismo vuelvo -acordo explícitamente y entonces ella se marcho dandole un pequeño beso en los labios a su novio para darle confianza.

-Se ve que has encontrado a una mujer Ulrich -espeto orgullosamente Samantha.

-Lo se, es increíble que la haya encontrado, es casi como un regalo, le gustan las mismas cosas que a mi, lo japonés, las artes marciales, y ambos hemos perdido a un ser querido y sin poder despedirnos como deberíamos haber hecho -comento señalando que Yumi era la mujer perfecta para él, ahí de pronto se acordo de ese otro asunto pendiente que siempre le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

-¿Perdió a alguien? -pregunto Angela intrigada.

-Perdió a su hermano pequeño cuando antes vivía en una de esas bases militares para sobrevivir de los muertos, la base fue atacada y ella se marcho por un lado y su hermano por el otro, nunca mas lo volvió a ver, o saber de él, estuvo viviendo con ese cabron de William que la estuvo tratando mal durante mucho tiempo, suerte de que la saque a tiempo antes de que ocurriese algo mucho peor -aclaro señalando la cabeza de William como muestra del sufrimiento por el que había pasado.

-Pobre, ¿y nunca mas la encontró? -pregunto Mitch intrigado.

-No, ni siquiera desde que nos conocemos, le hemos encontrado por algúna parte, a estas alturas posiblemente este muerto, pero... por algúna razón me da que sigue vivo -opino reflexionando sobre su propio criterio, siguió mirando a Yumi del cual se iba alejando cada vez mas, se cruzo con Jeremy del cual le saludo, él siguió adelante hasta juntarse con ellos.

-¿Como te va Einstein? -le saludo burlonamente Odd como hacía siempre.

Jeremy se quedo con una mirada rígida como si hubiese pasado por algo que lo atolondro.

-¿Sucede algo? -le pregunto la pelirrosa ya que parecía estar nervioso por algúna razón importante.

Se puso delante de ella apoyado su mano con los cuatro dedos encima de la mesa y dijo:

-He estado hablando con tu padre, al parecer esta muy agitado con este tema del plan de Decisión, quiere acabar con esto cuanto antes, y me parece que eso le carcome un poco la cabeza -le comento haciendo ver que su padre no se encontraba en su mejor momento.

Aquello hizo que Aelita reflexionase sobre el estado emocional de su padre, después de lo que Yolanda le dijo, era evidente que no se iba a poner bien en mucho rato.

-¿Pero se encuentra bien el viejo o no? -pregunto Mauro.

-Se encuentra bien, pero me temo que todos nosotros vamos a tener que dar un poco de participación ya que parece que esto es serio, cree que mas tarde nos avisaran de lo que están planeando ahí dentro, creo que Hopper tiene la respuesta a todo eso -señalo hacía la tienda de campaña que había a lo lejos para señalar que ahí estaban trabajando en un plan.

-¿La respuesta a qué? -critico Bertram sin entender a que se refería con eso ultimo.

-La respuesta para detener a Decisión de una vez por todas.

Todos se miraron ensombrecidos ya que oír eso era como estar oyendo que iban a obtener un millón de dólares fácilmente, si era cierto lo que decían, entonces estaban yendo por buen camino.

-¿Adonde ha ido Yumi antes? -pregunto Jeremy percatandose de que se había encontrado con ella pero no sabía muy bien adonde se iba.

-Se ha ido el baño, parece que se encuentra un poco mal, pero creo que se le pasara -espeto Ulrich convencido de que lo que le pasaba a Yumi era una simple molestia de nada.

-¿Has visto que le haya pasado algo que le afectase? -pregunto Samantha.

-Mas de lo corriente, yo creo que no -se reafirmo justificando que no sabía mucha cosa de nada.

-¿Porque has preguntado eso? -critico Odd notando que su novia parecía tener algúna hipótesis.

-No se, es algo que me ha venido a la cabeza, solamente eso -se rectifico, tenía en su cabeza una idea que a lo mejor podría hacer entender lo que pasaba con ella, pero necesitaba estar segura.

··

Yumi se metió en uno de los baños que habían en una pequeñas cantinas al otro lado del campamento, se agarro al inodoro que tenía delante y se puso a vomitar de tal manera que pensaba que iba a expulsar todos sus órganos del interior de su cuerpo, paro y se paso la mano por la boca ya que nunca antes había vomitado de esa manera, sentía nauseas y no sabía porque, ¿de la comida? No habría probado mucha cosa en semanas, hasta ahora lo único que recordaba haber comido era lo que les pusieron en la cena en la Fortaleza en la que todos estaban reunidos, pero a partir de ahí nada, esto era algo que ya tenía de antes y no sabía lo que era.

En ese momento se le ocurrió algo, se toco el estomago y sentía algo, no era un dolor, era de algo que tenía dentro, ahí entonces se puso a pensar en lo que era y no le estaba gustando para nada.

-No por favor, ahora nada -imploro queriendo que no sucediese aquello que mas temía que le sucediese ahora mismo, tenía que salir del baño ahora ahora mismo.

Tiro de la cadena y entonces abrió la puerta cuando entonces se encontró con el cadete Kiguya.

-Hola -la saludo asustandola al tenerle ahí delante.

Se quedo mirándole ya que seguía creyendose esa idea de que de algúna forma era su hermano.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto viendo como se encontraba.

-Estoy bien, es solamente que tengo nauseas -aclaro disimuladamente, no podía decirle a nadie lo que pasaba hasta que estuviese segura de ello.

-Ah, lo siento, no pretendía hacer nada, es que oía unos gemidos y pensaba que era de alguien muriéndose ahí dentro así que me he puesto aquí a ayudar, y por lo que veo parece que no sucede nada -se disculpo sintiéndose avergonzado porque estaba apunto de cometer una estupidez.

-No importa, de todas formas no iba a durar mucho ahí.

Kiguya asintió soltando una pequeña risotada como de estar de acuerdo con lo que decía.

-¿Tu eras Yumi verdad? -le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Así es, estoy con los Guerreros, por ahí -se presento delante de él estrechandose la mano.

-Tus amigos parecen bastante particulares -opino frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo son, pero no son solamente mis amigos, son también mi familia -aclaro honestamente.

-Yo también tuve una familia antes -le comento.

-¿Ah si? -aquello hizo que empezase a sospechar de quien era.

-Si, así es, mis padres eran japoneses, y también tenía una hermana mayor, siempre estaba hacíendome callar por cualquier cosa, era una plasta pero... me caía bastante bien, lastima de que la perdiese hace tanto tiempo -añadió sintiéndose triste por acordarse de eso.

-Lo siento mucho -se disculpo lamentandose por eso, no pudo evitar pensar que estaba en lo cierto y él era su hermano, necesitaba saber mas de él-. ¿Debiste de querer mucho a tu hermana?

-La quise, como ningún otro hermano haría, pero lo peor de todo es que no pudo despedirme de ella cuando nos separamos en la base en la que vivíamos -agrego contando mas cosas que dejaban claro como fue que acabo quedandose sin nadie de sus familiares.

Con eso Yumi ya lo tenía mas que claro, ese era su hermano, lo tenía ahí mismo.

-¿Os separasteis? -le volvió a preguntar pero esta vez para tenerlo claro del todo, no podía perderse ningún detalle ya que si se equivocaba, entonces estaba cometiendo un error al tomarlo como su hermano cuando en realidad podría haber pasado lo contrario.

-Si, la base en la que estábamos estaba siendo atacada por varios muertos, aquel dia me había peleado con ella y yo me aleje, los infectados estaban por todas partes y ningúno de los dos logramos encontrarnos, yo me fui con un grupo que estaba por escapar por la salida trasera de la base mientras que ella se fue por la parte principal con un amigo suyo que tenía, ¿como era que se llamaba...? Creo que era algo así como Will mas o menos.

Yumi ya no lo pudo soportar, tenía a su hermano delante y no podía decirle la verdad, se sintió tan atolondrada al oír esto que perdió el equilibrio y empezo a caerse pero él le agarro a tiempo.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto preocupado al ver como reaccionó.

-Estoy bien, es que me haz hecho acordarme a algo malo que me paso hace tiempo -logro ponerse de pie con su ayuda-. Yo también perdí a alguien así, y lo peor de todo es que no pudo despedirme de él cuando debería haberlo hecho en su momento.

-Lo siento mucho -le dio su pesamen con total honestidad.

-¿Pero sabes? Todavía sigo teniendo esperanza en encontrar a mi hermano, se que sigue por ahí en algúna parte, posiblemente buscándome -espeto dandole una idea para que pensara que no estaba hablando de él, no tenía fuerzas para decirle ahora la verdad.

-Seguro que lo hará -lo tomo con consideración.

Sonrío alegrada de ver que podía confiar en él a pesar de que no podía contarle quien era porque sino entonces se asustaría, necesitaba tener otro momento con él donde ahí pudiera confesarle todo.

-Kiguya, ¿puedo pedirte una cosa para que quede entre nosotros?

-Claro de que se trata -se dispuso a ayudarla con total amabilidad.

-¿Tienes un test de embarazo por algúna parte? -le pidió queriendo resolver esa duda que antes tenía ya que ahora se encontraba en el peor momento posible.

··

Alexandra y Anthea se habían metido con los enfermeros para atender a todos los heridos ya que siendo ellas doctoras era vital que ayudasen en algo, cosa que hicieron, no les importaban que tuviesen sus diferencias porque ambas se habían liado con el mismo hombre, esa disputa la dejaron atrás, ahora lo único que les importaban era que Aelita estuviese a salvo y que ayudasen en algo.

-¿Le has puesto morfina? -pregunto Anthea dirigiendose a Alexandra.

-Lo he hecho, a este hombre se le pasara el dolor en unas horas -confirmo ella, estaban atendiendo a un paciente que sufría de un severo golpe en el estomago, tenía una mancha morada en el estomago como si lo hubiesen golpeando con algo pesado y eso hizo que la herida se infectase.

-Es increíble que gente como este hombre se haya pasado casi toda su vida entera encerrados en esas celdas para luego ser usados como conejillos de indias -opino Anthea mirando fijamente al hombre y teniendo una severa idea de lo que estar todo el tiempo encerrados sin motivo.

-Lo se, pero créeme, yo he visto peores cosas, y no hay nada comparado con eso -espeto sincerandose con ella mientras ponía una mirada en sus ojos que señalaban que lo tenía claro.

Aquello hizo que Anthea se quedase pensando en todo lo que hicieron en la Fortaleza, durante años ese lugar había estado usando a un montón de personas para experimentar con ellas y así saber como matarlas fácilmente, y no solamente eso, los habían usado para transformarlos en monstruos, en monstruos que podrían aniquilar completamente a todo el mundo, aquel lugar no estaba hecho para salvar a la humanidad, estaba hecho para destruirla literalmente.

-¿Como hiciste para vivir diez años ahí? -le pregunto intrigada.

-¿Te refieres a trabajar como enfermera?

-En general, ¿como hiciste para soportarlo? ¿Diez años ese lugar donde nadie ve la luz del sol y básicamente ni siquiera nadie conoce a la gente que hay hasta abajo de todo?

Alexandra se lo pensó detenidamente ya que nunca antes se lo había replanteado así.

-Si te digo la verdad, al principio no fue así, cuando llegue a ese lugar, todavía lo estaban construyendo, estaban uniendo las Torres de Control con la Fortaleza, por aquel entonces todo el mundo no hacía nada excepto saber que era lo que iban a hacer durante los próximos años, yo misma me hice esa pregunta, ¿y sabes que hice para saber que hacer ahí?

Acerco la mirada para entender bien lo que tenía que decirle.

-Busco el primer trabajo que encontré -declaro expresamente.

-¿Que? Espera, ¿me estas diciendo que te pusiste a trabajar de enfermera solamente porque era lo mejor que encontraste en ese lugar? -critico soberanamente Anthea ya que no se podía creer que hubiese hecho cuando pensaba que había sucedido de una forma mucho mas obvia de lo normal.

-Lo se, fue una estupidez, pero, mi padre fue medico durante 30 años y me enseño todo lo que necesitaba saber para tratar a alguien, tenía un compañero en la facultad al que le dio un ataque epiléptico y yo le salve, desde entonces estuve estudiando medicina durante un buen tiempo pensando que esa sería mi vocación, pero... creo que no lo tuve muy claro al principio.

-¿Porque? ¿Que paso?

-Digamos que me resulto mucho mas complicado de lo que pensaba, yo al principio quería ser profesora de arte porque me encantaba dibujar y todo eso, pero después de aquella mala experiencia decidí meterme a estudiar medicina y ahí cuando empezo todo, sucedió lo del Holocausto y me salve porque me metí con un grupo que venían buscando personas con algúna habilidad útil, y yo fui una de las ultimas que se marcho con ellos, me llevaron a la Fortaleza y estuve ahí trabajando durante todo este tiempo pensando en que haría algo útil, y al final lo hice.

-Pero en el bando contrario.

-Lamentablemente si -asintió compadeciendose de sus actos pasados, antes lo veía como algo bueno, pero después de lo que paso ahora, sentía que era mucho peor de lo que parecía en realidad.

-¿Como es posible que hayamos acabado así? Tan mal -se cuestiono murmuradamente.

-Supongo que porque vivíamos en un mundo que estaba apunto de autodestruirse a si mismo, y al final solamente era cuestión de tiempo de que sucediese lo que sucediese.

-¿Estas diciendo que era vital que tarde o temprano el mundo acabase así de destruido?

-No lo se, pero si lo es, seguramente cualquier fanático de los apocalipsis estará en lo cierto, este mundo estaba mas que dispuesto a pasar porque sino nadie hacía nada que nos hiciese darnos cuenta que nuestra vida no era tan perfecta como parecía -indico reconociendo que estaban tan metidos en un mundo tan caótico que era imposible no pensar que acabarían tocando verdadero fondo.

Justo en ese momento llego Tekla atravesando la tienda de campaña.

-Hola doctoras, ¿como va la cosa? -les saludo amargamente pero en forma de consideración.

-Hola Tekla, hemos conseguido curar a este paciente, si no fuera por esto quizás habría muerto de una pancreatitis -declaro Anthea señalándole la herida que tenía mal, la miro fijamente y se quedo convencida de que habían hecho un buen trabajo.

-Menos mal que vosotras estáis verdaderamente cualificadas para esto, la mayoría de toda esta gente no sabía ni siquiera la diferencia entre el intestino grueso del fino -indico irónicamente.

Ambas se rieron entre dientes al resultarles una buena metáfora de lo que estaba sucediendo, de pronto ambas se dieron cuenta de que ellas eran las únicas enfermeras que verdaderamente sabían de lo que estaban haciendo ya que a pesar de todo un personal dispuesto a ayudarlas, ellas eran profesionales en lo que hacían y el resto no, eso dejaba claro que si algo malo pasaba, iban a tener que estar mas que dispuestas a ayudar en cualquier momento y sin que sucediese nada malo o sino todo el equipo del campamento se iba a quedar sin asistencia medica rápidamente.

Tekla se paso la mano por la cabeza quitándose el sudor de la frente, estaba agotado como si hubiese pasado por una excursión de verano y ahora le venía un calor terrible.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto Anthea viendo como estaba.

-Estoy bien, he estado con los otros, el equipo de Romitz, están haciendo un funeral por sus amigos caídos, se han creado sus propias tumbas, ahora están tirando varios restos de whisky encima de ellas, se nota que los apreciaban bastante a esos dos -comento señalando que a pesar de que ahora habían encontrado un lugar seguro, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que habían perdido a unos cuantos compañeros y tenían que honrarles como tal.

Ambas se sintieron de la misma manera, ambas habían perdido a algo importante.

-¿Que te ha pasado en la mano? -pregunto Alexandra notando que tenía una herida en su mano izquierda, le veía algo rojo como sangre por la palma.

La abrió enseñando que tenía una rajadura bastante ancha a lo largo de toda la palma de su mano.

-Es que antes de venir aquí he estado ayudando un momento a los que se están encargando de esa roca, la apoye sobre una parte que no estaba limada y me pinche, he sido una tonta por meterme ahí -declaro amargandose por pensar que había cometido un error.

-Deja que te ayude -pidió Anthea dispuesto a tratarle la herida.

-No, dejadlo, no desperdicies mas material, que lo necesitamos ahora mas que nunca -insistió negándose a que la tratasen por miedo a perder demasiados medicamentos que podrían usarlos para algo mucho mas útil.

-Si no te la trato entonces se infectara y ahí ya no tendrás excusa -le reprimió sincerandose con ella para que viese que había un riesgo por negarse a ser tratada.

-Vale -acepto a regañadientes.

Anthea se sentó a un lado y entonces le agarro la mano para ver la herida, veía una pequeña cantidad de sangre saliéndole de la herida, tanta que hizo que se le viniese un raro pensamiento a la cabeza, veía esa sangre salir de la mano y no podía evitar venirle esa sensación a la cabeza que le insistía en que la tomase, que tomase toda esa sangre.

-Si quieres no me la cosas, solamente ponme una venda y ya esta -le propuso Tekla dandole una idea para que no desperdiciara mas de la cuenta.

-No, se lo que hago -reprimió otra vez queriendo que la dejase, miro a volver la sangre una vez mas y ya no pudo evitarlo, sentía que necesitaba chuparla.

Le agarro de la palma de la mano y se la apreto tanto que hizo que le saliera mas de la herida.

-Ey, ¿que haces? -le reprocho sintiendo un dolor agudo al hacerle eso.

Empezo a hacer un raro gemido como de no poder contenerse, miraba la sangre como si fuese algo que se le iba a escapar en cualquier momento, Alexandra se giro y observo que algo le estaba haciendo a Tekla, miraba su cara y le extrañaba ya que parecía que Anthea no estaba siendo ella misma, algo pasaba y no le estaba gustando, al final ella tironeo de la mano como dispuesta a chuparle la sangre pero Tekla se hizo hacía atrás asustada por ver lo que hacía.

-¿Pero que haces? -le reprocho mirándole ensombrecida al no poder creerse como reaccionó.

Anthea volvió en si y se quedo indecisa y sin saber que fue lo que paso, miro a Tekla que estaba consternada, luego giro la vista en dirección a Alexandra que la miraba desconcertada, se levanto sintiéndose avergonzada por ver que había hecho algo que no era muy normal.

-Necesito irme un momento -dijo y se marcho sin decir mucha cosa.

-¿Pero que cojones ha pasado? -pregunto Tekla queriendo entender esa extraña reacción.

-No tengo mucha idea, pero siento que ella no esta bien -opino Alexandra sintiendo que había algo mal en ella y no era la primera vez que lo había visto, tenía que avisarle a Hopper de esto.

··

El equipo de Romitz estaba reunido en una pequeña parcela que había detrás del campamento, se formaron para hacer un funeral por Conrad y Norbert, habían perdido a dos de los suyos de la forma mas vergonzosa y desconsiderable que conocían hasta la fecha, habían creado dos cruces con dos trozos de madera cada uno y habían escrito los nombres en la madera horizontal, como no tenían los cuerpos habían formado una pequeña montaña de tierra para apoyar las cruces y asimilar que al menos tenían algo de ellos, uno por uno fueron esparciendo una petaca con whisky por encima de las tumbas para honrarles por todo el trabajo que habían hecho hasta ahora, solamente quedaba Balla quien era uno de los que mas quedaron afectados por la muerte de los dos, pero sobretodo de Norbert, quien lo había sacado de aquella sala medica para que luego al final él acabase sacrificandose por ellos y pudiesen salir de aquel lugar sanos y salvos.

-Adiós viejo amigo, y que tu alma vaya directa hacía los aposentos del Vallhala -pronunció Balla mientras esparcía su petaca de whisky sobre las dos tumbas.

Se esparció y entonces le entrego la petaca a Romitz, este se puso delante y entonces dijo:

-Norbert y Conrad eran dos de nuestros mejores hombres, eran buenos amigos, pero sobretodo eran hermanos en esta lucha en la que nos hemos metido sin saber siquiera porque estábamos luchando en realidad, y justo ahora cuando creíamos que íbamos a acabar tomando el buen camino, descubrimos la autentica verdad, y tuvimos que pagar el precio por eso, me arrepiento de eso, me arrepiento completamente porque creía que tendríamos una vida mejor, pero no es así, yo no quiero tener una vida mejor, yo quiero tener una vida en la que pueda decir basta.

Aquello ultimo hizo efecto en todos los demás haciendo que lo reconsiderasen.

-Estoy harto de ver como mucha mas gente sigue muriendo todos los días cuando nosotros todavía seguimos vivos, estoy harto de eso, estoy harto de ver como aquellos que se consideran los amos del mundo continúan masacrando a lo que queda de la humanidad por ningún motivo, por eso mismo dicto esto: A partir de ahora, si en algún momento alguien esta en peligro o necesita nuestra ayuda, nosotros les ayudaremos, aunque eso nos cueste la vida, ¿alguien tiene algo que decir?

-Si -dijo Muldoch y avanzo hacía el frente-. ¿Que sucede con el chico Pinchon?

¿Con Herb Pinchon? -se cuestiono esa mención.

-Si, ese idiota estaba apunto de dispararle a Clara y acabo dandole a Yolanda, nunca mas le volvimos después de ver como se escapaba con Kroll, tenemos que encontrar a ese cabron y hacerle saber lo que sucede cuando mata a alguien que no se lo merece -aclaro señalando que se habían olvidado con él cuando encima habían perdido a alguien mas que era importante.

Todos asintieron estando de acuerdo, todos querían a castigar a Herb y a Kroll por lo que les habían estado haciendo hasta ahora desde que les conocieron.

-Si te digo la verdad, no lo se, quizás podríamos pedirle a Von Crisis o a La Jefa de mandar a un equipo para buscarles por donde sea que estén -opino dando sugerencias de lo que podían hacer.

-¿Estas seguro de eso Romitz? ¿Estas seguro de eso? -se puso desafiante delante de él.

-¿Que es lo que pretendes decirme Muldoch? -le pregunto viendo que se estaba poniendo bastante agresivo delante de él sin ningún motivo.

-Quiero decir que deberíamos ir directamente hacía ellos, por nuestra propia cuenta.

-Muldoch, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo? Ya hemos perdido a demasiados de nuestros amigos, si vamos a hacer esto al menos hagamoslo con los Guerreros, ellos nos entenderán -le critico poniéndole una ventaja al asunto.

-No lo permitirán si Hopper se entera de esto -indico hacíendolo cada vez mas difícil.

Aquello hizo que Romitz empezase a darse cuenta de que este era un asunto que no iba a quedar de ningúna manera resuelto si los dos continuaban por este camino.

-Hazlo por Conrad, hazlo por Norbert, por Orson, por Soto, por Yolanda, por todos ellos -se lo pidió con total sinceridad que esperaba que cambiase de opinión.

Romitz no sabía que contestarle, entendía lo que quería hacer y apenas podía tolerarselo, si hacían esto, todos acabarían peor que antes y si algo malo sucedía, nadie se enteraría de lo que pudiera haberles pasado, asomo la cabeza mirando de reojo y se fijo que Clara se encontraba en un rincón observándoles como si hubiese oído toda la conversación. Al verla ahí parada con aquella mirada de preocupación, supo entender perfectamente que ella apenas lo iba a aceptar y acabaría cometiendo algúna cosa de la que seguramente se iba a lamentar, tenía que tratar con ella como primera medida.

-Me disculpas un momento -le pidió expresamente con tal de que se encargara de ella primero.

Muldoch le dejo y entonces él se marcho juntándose con ella, la agarro y se la llevo a un lugar lejano como para que pudiesen hablar en privado y sin que nadie les molestasen.

-¿Estas bien? -le dio una primera pregunta fácil para así empezar de buena manera la conversacíon.

-Estoy bien, he dejado de llorar hace un buen rato -comento sintiéndose desanimada pero estable, se paso la mano por la cara para quitarse el resto de lagrimas que aún le quedaban.

Romitz le ayudo un poco viendo que no sabía donde lo tenía todo manchado.

-¿Has escuchado algo de lo que he estado hablando con ellos? -le pregunto señalándole por detrás el lugar donde antes había estado hablando con su equipo para saber si entendió algo o no.

Clara asintió amargamente como queriendo evitar esa pregunta, entonces dijo:

-¿Vas a aceptar la propuesta de Muldoch? -le pregunto con total sinceridad.

-No, y aunque lo haga yo no sería tan estupido de ir yo solo a hacerlo -confeso justificando que no se iba a tomar bien en serio esa propuesta por mucho que pareciese una buena opción.

-¿Entonces no te iras?

-No me iré a menos que ellos no intenten de largarse por su propio cuenta, no confío en Muldoch y no se coño le pasa pero no me gusta, creo que la muerte de Conrad y Norbert les ha afectado demasiado pronto y ahora están buscando excusas para vengarse, no pienso dejar que ellos se marchen como para que luego se maten estúpidamente -le explicó hacíendole entender que se preocupaba demasiado por su equipo como para permitir cometer un error como ese-. Yo ya he perdido a dos hombres, no pienso a nadie mas, ni a ti, ni a ellos.

Aquello fue algo que hizo que Clara se tranquilizase un poco mas de la cuenta, Romitz la seguía mirando y sentía que había algo en ella que no estaba diciendo, pero no sabía que era.

-¿A que has venido? -le pregunto queriendo entender la razón de porque se acerco hacía él.

Levanto la cabeza mirándole fijamente como si quisiera decirle algo con total honestidad, le dijo:

-Cuando me llevaron a la Fortaleza, antes de eso estaba siendo perseguida por dos infectados que intentaban de comerme, pero entonces un joven soldado me salvo y de ahí me llevo a ese lugar donde estuve un poco mas protegida, pero nunca mas le volví a ver, hasta ahora.

-¿Como? -se extraño con esa ultima mención.

-¿Tu eres ese soldado Romitz? ¿Lo eres? -le pregunto exigiéndole que se lo corroborase.

Aquello hizo que Romitz se arrodillase ya que no podía creerse que le hiciese esa pregunta, pero lo mas importante de todo era que encima estaba contándole algo que no se lo había dicho a nadie mas excepto a su propio equipo, era imposible que ella lo supiese a menos que... fuese la niña que salvo y de la que siempre se quedo dudando de quien podría ser, se arrodillo y se quedo mirándole bien para corroborar que era lo que pensaba, dejo que ella le tocase la cara, apoyo sus manos en su mejilla y entonces ella lo vio claramente a través de sus ojos.

-Tu -le reconoció al instante.

-Te he encontrado -dijo quedandose estupefacto al ver que había hallado a la chica que nunca antes pudo agradecerle por haberla salvado.

Se quedo tan entusiasmada que le abrazo y le susurro al oído dandole las gracias por haberla salvado cuando mas lo necesitaba, Romitz estaba indeciso ante esa situación que no sabía que hacerle, nunca antes una chica le había abrazado pero sobretodo por ayudarla. Al otro lado su equipo lo estaba viendo y se quedaron extrañados ya que no entendían que era lo que estaba pasando, pero empezaron a hacerse una cierta idea con solamente ver a los dos juntos.

-¿En serio quieres hacer eso Muldoch? -le pregunto Emile queriendo saber si estaba verdaderamente seguro de querer aceptar esa misión suicida a cambio de nada.

Muldoch se quedo rígido y sin saber que contestarle, sabía que si hacía eso, Romitz no lo toleraría y le haría algo con tal de detenerle, pero ya no podía permitirse seguir sintiéndose culpable por estar perdiendo a mas amigos de los necesarios.

-Dejad que me lo piense -les aviso con tal de que creyesen que lo iba a reconsiderar.

Decidieron marchase de ahí y reunirse con Romitz para discutir el asunto, quería seguir ignorándole pero no podía, apreciaba que Romitz diese las ordenes por él mismo ya que era un buen líder, pero ahora ellos ya no eran un equipo, ya no estaban trabajando excepto para los soldados Anti-Juicio del cual no sabía nada sobre los soldados de este campamento, entendían que querían salvar el mundo, pero había algo en ellos que le hacía sospechar de que tenían otros planes. Continuaron adelante yendo directos hacía Romitz, se cruzaron con un par de soldados Anti-Juicio que pasaron por en medio, uno de ellos choco de costado contra el hombro de Pietro y aquello le hizo quejarse.

-Tened mas cuidado -les reprocho.

-Lo tendríamos sino fuese porque vosotros estáis en nuestro camino, iros a otra parte, ahí tendréis mas espacio para ir haciendo el burro -le indico descaradamente uno de los soldados Anti-Juicio, tenía una mirada que indicaba que era alguien egocentrico y con bastante arrogancia.

Aquella frase hizo que Pietro no lo pudiese aceptar, le resulto tan extraña la forma en como le hablo que necesitaba saber que problema tenía ese soldado, se marcho con su hermano alejandose del grupo y se pusieron delante de los dos, estos se mosquearon al verles.

-¿Que problema tienes tío? Estamos en el mismo equipo -le pregunto con tono desafiante.

Ambos se miraron soltando una risa ingenua como si se estuviesen mofando de ellos.

-¿Equipo? El equipo aquí somos nosotros, vosotros sois solamente las ratas que se han escapado de ese maldito laboratorio al que habéis estado intentando de proteger durante los últimos diez años, deberíais de tener vergüenza por lo que habéis hecho -le recrimino echándole la bronca por haber estado trabajando con los de la Fortaleza como si tuviesen la culpa de haber elegido trabajar así.

-Nosotros estábamos obedeciendo ordenes, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos -se defendió Jerome.

-Y nosotros tampoco lo sabemos, pero aún así sabemos en que bando estamos -indico el otro señalando que ellos eran culpables por haberse metido en el bando contrario.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -le pregunto subiendo su tono, se estaba enfadando terriblemente con él.

-Quiere decir que nosotros nos hemos pasado la vida teniendo que soportar todo este calvario por culpa de gente como vosotros, miraos bien, habéis estado tanto tiempo metidos ahí dentro que ni siquiera sabéis lo que es ensuciaros las mano con la sangre de los que habéis matado, decidme, ¿a cuantos inocentes habéis estado matando en todo este tiempo?

No iba a contestarle esa pregunta porque sabía muy bien lo que pretendía hacer, quería buscarle la diferencia entre lo que ellos hacían y lo que ellos habían hecho para así señalar cual de los dos era mucho peor persona, y no iba a jugar a ese juego porque sabía muy bien como terminaba.

-Vamonos de aquí Pietro, no nos concierne -pidió expresamente Jerome queriendo largarse con su hermano porque tenía bien claro que el asunto iba a acabar mal.

-No -contesto negándose a irse.

-Oh oh, alguien ha hecho enfadar al científico loco -se mofo el otro.

-Vamonos por favor Pietro -le exigió queriendo que no cometiese una estupidez.

-Que conste esto, que nosotros hayamos estado en la Fortaleza, no quiere decir que somos científicos locos que estamos experimentando con gente, somos soldados igual que vosotros, y no, no hemos estado ahí metidos fingiendo que todo va bien, porque nada va bien, hemos perdido a nuestro hermano y a otros tres amigos, así que no nos reprochéis y nos tratéis de escoria porque no lo somos, nosotros queremos lo mismo que todo el mundo y es detener esta guerra de una vez por todas, así que si no podemos tener al menos algo de reconsideración entonces por lo menos podéis entender que no estamos aquí por gusto, ¿no? -les recrimino concretándoles todas las cosas que se mosqueaba por pensar que ellos dos les estaban tratando como el enemigo.

Los dos Anti-Juicio se quedaron callados sin decir nada, parecía que lo hubiesen comprendido, bajaron la cabeza en señal de vergüenza, Jerome le cogío del hombro y ambos se marcharon dispuestos a volver con los otros ya que no tenían nada que hacerles.

-Espero de que al menos vuestro hermano descanse en un lugar mejor, porque si fuese uno de vosotros me habría pegado un tiro hace mucho tiempo -le aviso descaradamente.

Aquello ya no lo pudo aceptar de ningúna manera, apreto su puño y marcho directamente a enfrentarse con él, su hermano le estaba pidiendo por detrás que no lo hiciera pero paso de sus avisos, veía a los dos riéndose como un par de idiotas, se junto con el que lo empezo y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo derribo en el suelo.

-¡Joder no! -esbozo Jerome viendo que su hermano ya la había pifiado de la peor manera posible.

Aquella pelea que se hizo Pietro con el Anti-Juicio acabo provocando que toda la gente que había en la zona incluida los Guerreros marchasen corriendo para ver que era lo que pasaba, Jerome se puso encima de su hermano intentando de quitarlo de encima de aquel cadete Anti-Juicio que lo estaba moliendo a golpes sin parar, le fue dando tantos puñetazos en la cara en el mismo lugar que le estaba haciendo sangrar tanto por la nariz como por la boca, al final vino todo el equipo acompañado de los Guerreros y el equipo de Nebula que se los sacaron de encima, el Anti-Juicio se levanto siendo ayudado por su amigo y unos cuantos mas, los apartaron a todos al ver que parecía que no se iban a calmar de ningúna manera.

-¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo aquí? -pregunto La Jefa acercandose junto con sus socios.

-Este cabron se me ha echado encima -señalo descaradamente el Anti-Juicio golpeado.

-Mentira cochina -le reprocho Pietro mirándole con una cara enfurismada.

-¡Basta! -ordeno Titus viendo como se estaban comportando todos.

Asintieron calmados al ver que ya no podían quejarse estando los dueños del campamento aquí.

-Quiero una explicación de lo que ha sucedido de verdad y sin ningún tipo de interrupción, ¿ha quedado claro? -ordeno dirigiendose hacía ellos con una mirada de pura autoridad.

-Él se choco con Pietro y no se disculpo, luego le recrimino culpándole de ser participante de los experimentos que se hacían en la Fortaleza, yo le pedí que nos marcháramos pero él siguió, le explicó que no tenía la culpa de lo que sucedió ahí y decidí marcharme con él, pero él soltó un comentario bastante insultante y ahí Pietro se encaramo con él -le explicó Jerome sincerandose delante de ella antes de que lo hiciera otro.

-¿Es cierto eso? -le dirigió la mirada a Pietro para que lo corroborase.

-Hablo mal de mi hermano fallecido -agrego seriamente.

Mentira, yo solamente le dije que su hermano estaba mejor muerto para así no tener que ver todo esto, tampoco es que le haya dicho que se fuese a tomar por culo o algo parecido -critico contradictoriamente el Anti-Juicio poniendo en entredicho su coartada.

Aquello volvió a hacer enfadar a Pietro de la misma manera que antes e intento de ir a por él pero los demás le cogíeron a tiempo de evitar otra trifulca, Titus volvió a gritar exigiendo que todos se calmasen ya que parecía que no querían resolver el asunto pacíficamente.

-Cadetes Fernand y Antoine, ¿es verdad eso que dice que paso? -se dirigió hacía los dos cadetes Anti-Juicio, Fernand era el que quedo malherido por toda la cara, Antoine era el amigo.

-Nos burlamos un poco de ellos, pero solamente porque no soportamos la idea de tener esta chusma en nuestro campamento, ellos no deberían estar aquí -aclaro Fernand demostrando que les habían insultado apropositamente con tal de meterles bronca.

Aquello hizo que Pietro se calmase un poco al ver que no puso ningúna excusa.

-Que conste esto a todo el mundo -esbozo la Jefa dispuesta a decir algo con total autoridad-. Estos hombres de aquí son nuestros amigos e invitados, no quiero que nadie se meta con ellos o les digan algo, ¿entendido? Si alguien tiene un problema que venga conmigo y me lo diga o a uno de mis hombres para que así él pueda decírmelo, estáis avisados de esto.

-Dentro de quince minutos os queremos a todos reunidos para hablaros de nuestro plan, no quiero que nadie este por aquí husmeando sin saber esto -agrego Titus.

Todos comprendieron perfectamente esa orden, aunque eso no aliviaba el hecho de que ahora todos se sentían inseguros estando con ellos ya que parecía que los estaban tratando de intrusos.

-Cadete Antoine, lleva a tu amigo a la enfermería para que le traten de esas heridas, y después quiero que vengan conmigo los dos ahora a mi despacho, ¿les ha quedado claro?

-Si señora -confirmo el teniente Fernand, miro de reojo a Pietro como marcándole de que le iba a tener en cuenta en todo momento, se marcho siendo ayudado por su amigo.

-¿Estáis bien? -pregunto Romitz queriendo saber como estaban los dos.

-Estamos bien, de momento -dijo Pietro acomodandose el traje, se limpio la boca del cual tenía algo de sangre de Fernand, lo había sacudido violentamente.

-¿Pero en que cojones estabais pensando? -critico reprochadamente Nebula.

-No pensé, actué.

-Y fijate lo que ha pasado con eso, por poco ya la pifiáis con esta gente, son nuestro ultimo recurso y justo ahora os vais a meteros con dos pobres idiotas que apenas han hecho algo mas que burlarse de vosotros -aclaro expresamente Gaspar señalando que fue un tremendo error meterse con ellos.

-¿Y que cojones querías que hiciera? Que me quedase callado y dejase que nos tratasen como si fuesen un montón de basura inhumana, ¿habrías dejado que hiciese eso?

-Si -afirmo Aelita.

Todos voltearon su mirada a la pelirrosa al ver que parecía dar la palabra por ahora.

-¿Cuantas veces vamos a tener que pasar por esto? No hemos tenido ya bastante de estar peleandose con todo el mundo, ¿no os acordáis de lo que sucedió en Japón?

Todos se acordaron perfectamente de ese incidente que sucedió cuando estaban en Japón, se habían pasado peleandose con la gente de ahí cuando encima mas los necesitaban, aquella situación fue un tremendo error del que tuvieron que pagar muy caro.

-Que esto no vuelva a pasar -acoto estrictamente Jeremy.

-Estoy de acuerdo, que no vuelvo a pasar -acordo estando de acuerdo con él.

Todos se tranquilizaron y decidieron volver adonde estaban ya que dentro de poco tendrían que reunirse con el resto del equipo donde ahí les notificarían el plan de Decisión, mientras iban dirigiendose al comedero que había en el centro del campamento, Yumi regreso volviendo con Ulrich mientras iba acompañada del teniente Kiguya.

-¿Que ha pasado? -le pregunto a Ulrich, no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedió.

-Pietro se ha metido con uno de los Anti-Juicio -le aclaro.

-Joder, ¿y justo con uno de estos?

-Y si, algo pasa con esta gente y no me gusta nada, nos miran como si nos quisieran aquí -le comento dando su opinión al respecto sobre lo que pasaba, en ese momento se acordo de que la había perdido de vista por un rato y no sabía que le había sucedido-. ¿Que te ha pasado?

Yumi no sabía que contarle ya que había descubierto algo que le horrorizaba por completo.

-Ha estado vomitando en el lavabo, parece que tiene un problema estomacal, por algo que ha comido -declaro Kiguya ocultándole la verdad a Yumi.

-¿En serio ha pasado eso? -se preocupo al oír esa noticia-. ¿Estas bien?

-Estoy bien, solamente necesitaba quitarme de encima todo lo que tenía dentro, pero me parece que voy a necesitar tomarme un Ibuprofeno para tranquilizarme un poco.

-Me recuerdas a mi madre cuando tenía migrañas, siempre se tomaba un Ibuprofeno -se rió poniendo una sonrisa orgullosa y entonces se le acerco para darle un pequeño beso en los labios de lo entusiasmado que estaba con ella-. Me alegra saber que estas bien.

Sonrío halagada por él ya que se confiaba demasiado, tanto que ahora ya le daba demasiado miedo saber que haría con la noticia que tanto miedo le daba contarle.

-¿Si queréis os dejo solos un momento? -pregunto Kiguya viendo que como los dos estaban con lo suyo pensaba que les estaba interrumpiendo su momento.

-¿Tu eres...? -se extraño al verle con ella.

-Teniente Kiguya, me diste una cabeza humana -le estrecho la mano para presentarse.

-Ah si, me acuerdo bien, siento mucho haberte dado eso -se disculpo personalmente con él ya que haberle dado aquella cabeza era una cosa bastante avergonzante.

-Lo se, pero igualmente, al menos la deje en un buen lugar -indico fijando la mirada en la cabeza de William que continuaba aún empalada en el mismo lugar.

Se sintió agradecido por eso a pesar de que no era algo bastante agradable.

-Siento mucho que haya pasado esto con vuestros amigos, aquí la gente no se toma muy bien a los nuevos, sobretodo a la gente de la Fortaleza, llevan odiándoles durante todo este tiempo por las cosas que han hecho -se sincero con él dandole una idea de porque ocurrió la trifulca de antes.

-Aquí solamente hay una persona a la que deberían odiar, y esa es a Deckard, si es que aún sigue con vida en esa cosa -espeto amargamente.

-¿Habéis estado ahí no? -pregunto con curiosidad.

-Si, ¿porque lo preguntas? -se extraño ante esa pregunta que parecía que la estaba haciendo por pura persuasión, como si intentase de descubrir algo que ellos sabían.

-Ese lugar ha estado ahí durante diez años, ¿como es por dentro?

Lo comprendió pero de todas formas le costaba asimilar que le estaba preguntando eso, se quedo pensando en buscar la manera de explicárselo sin parecer que lo estaba contando como si ellos estuviesen verdaderamente familiarizados con ese lugar de toda la vida, no quería que sospechase que ellos eran parte de los experimentos que se hacían ahí o no.

-Digamos que es un lugar imposible de vivir -fue lo mejor que pudo decirlo.

Kiguya bajo la cabeza reflexionando sobre esa mención y entonces dijo:

-Ya me lo imaginaba -indico seriamente.

No sabía si esa una afirmación o simplemente una objeción para dejar claro que tenía la misma idea que todo el mundo, había algo raro en él que le hacía sospechar bastante.

-Me tengo que ir, dentro de un rato nos tenemos que juntar todos -aviso esporádicamente.

-De acuerdo, estaremos ahí -prometió confiadamente Yumi.

Kiguya lo confirmo y entonces se marcho por el otro lado, Ulrich le seguía mirando, le estaba analizando como intentando de entender que tenía que él que resultase tan sospechoso.

-¿No te parece que haya preguntado eso? -le pregunto a Yumi queriendo saber si ella se había percatado del mismo problema porque él tenía sus dudas sobre el chico.

-Ulrich, ahí una cosa que tengo que decirte y es muy importante que me escuches -se dispuso a contarle la verdad sobre Kiguya para que entendiese el miedo que tenía.

-Vale, ¿de que se trata? -se dispuso a escuchar todo lo que tuviese que decirle.

-¿Te acuerdas de que te dije que había perdido a mi hermano tras separarme de él?

-Si, lo recuerdo bien, ¿porque me estas preguntando eso ahora?

Yumi echo la mirada en Kiguya que todavía lo seguía viendo alejarse, Ulrich hizo lo mismo fijando su mirada en él y ahí entonces pudo entender el problema que había con él.

-¿Crees que es Hiroki? -le critico soberanamente.

-Lo se, se que parece una tontería pero... Antes he estado hablando con él sobre lo que le paso a mi hermano y él me dijo justamente lo mismo, que perdió a una hermana que se fue con un tal Will, ese Will era William, es Hiroki, esta ahí mismo, no puede ser una coincidencia, tiene que serlo -le explicó sincerandose con él para que entendiese que estaba convencida plenamente de que el teniente Kiguya era su hermano y no otra persona mas con la que se estaba equivocando.

-Yumi, para -le presiono al ver que se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa.

Consiguió tranquilizarla haciendo que asintiera y respirase profundamente por la nariz.

-Mira, no se si es tu hermano, pero si resulta serlo, ¿que le vas a decir?

-No lo se, sinceramente no lo se, pero tengo que decírselo, antes de que pase algo malo.

-¿Que cosa mala va a pasar? -se cuestiono esa ultima mención.

-Fijate bien en este lugar, fijate en toda esta gente, ¿como han hecho para ir almacenando todo esto con tanta facilidad? Deben de haber hecho otra cosa para conseguirlo y no creo que haya sido de muy buena forma -le hizo mirar todo el ambiente del campamento como para que viese que tenía sus sospechas sobre los planes de los Anti-Juicio.

No veía nada pero eso no quería decir que no tuviese sus dudas al respecto.

-Hablaremos de esto mas tarde, nos reuniremos con los demás y les explicaremos esto, ¿de acuerdo? -acordo expresamente para que no acabasen metidos en otro problema mayor.

-De acuerdo -se convenció de esa idea a pesar de lo triste que estaba por saber que había encontrado a su hermano y no podía decirle nada.

··

Minutos mas tarde todo el mundo se reunió en la misma tienda de antes donde estaban colocadas las sillas extensibles por las cuales todos los soldados Anti-Juicio se iban sentando mientras miraban hacía el frente, La Jefa junto con sus hombres estaban encima del escenario esperando a que todos se sentasen, ella mostraba una mirada seria como si estuviese imponente ante esta situación y no quisiera perderse nada del otro mundo, Hopper estaba en un extremo alejado del escenario, se le notaba nervioso como si quisiera decir algo importante pero se desesperaba no decirlo a tiempo.

-¿Porque esta Hopper ahí? -pregunto Sebastian cuestionandose la razón de porque se encontraba Hopper al frente como si estuviese colaborando con ellos.

-Él decía que tenía algo importante que decir, y no veo la razón de porque no lo haga -comento Nebula señalando que había permitido que Hopper trabajase con ellos en lo que fuese.

-¿Porque te resulta tan raro que trabaje con ellos? -inquirió Hax queriendo entender porque tenían esas dudas sobre que Hopper estuviese colaborando con la otra gente.

-Hopper no debería estar con ellos, debería estar colaborando con nosotros antes de contarles a nada esta gente, fijate como están todos, es como si no estuviesen preocupados por nada -aclaro Mauro fijando su mirada en los Anti-Juicio que se la pasaban riendo en tono de cachondeo.

-¿Y que problema tiene eso?

-Que no parecen preocupados sobre este asunto, pareciera que están pendientes de otra cosa -indico señalando que había algo que no cuadraba en todo ellos, habían estado viendo el comportamiento de todos ellos durante un buen rato y en ningún momento nadie había dicho nada sobre estar atemorizados de pensar que todo podría acabarse con él, era como si estuviesen mas metidos en otro tema que en vez de aquello de lo que todos tendrían que estar mas preocupados.

-Fijate ahí -aviso Pietro dirigiendo la mirada a su hermano hacía los soldados.

Se veían a los dos Anti-Juicio que se habían burlando antes, se habían sentado en los costados de la izquierda y sin que ellos se diesen cuenta de que estaban ahí.

-¿Que estarán haciendo esos cabronazos ahí? -critico Jerome percatandose de que si ellos estaban ahí era porque no los habían castigado por lo sucedido antes.

-Les habrán dejado porque son soldados y tienen todo el derecho a escuchar esto -opino Emile.

-Pues no parecen muy enfadados -indico fijándose en que a pesar de que estuviesen de espaldas, se sentían que estaban riéndose a carcajadas, como si no les hubiesen hecho nada.

-Aquí pasa algo -le susurro al oído.

-Ya te digo -estuvo de acuerdo con él.

Todo el mundo iba terminando de sentarse haciendo que toda la sala quedase ocupada por todo el personal del campamento, se tuvieron que hacer a un lado ya que veían que no tenían mucho sitio donde ponerse, se quejaron pero lo dejaron estar, había algo con esa gente que parecía incordiarles por algúna razón, les estaban mirando como si tuviesen la culpa de algo cuando sabían muy bien que no era así, aquello hizo que empezasen a sospechar mas sobre las intenciones que tenían esos soldados porque parecía imposible confiar en ellos.

Anthea se metió en la tienda y fue pasando por delante del equipo.

-Hola Mama, ¿estas bien? -la saludo cariñosamente al ver a su madre.

-Hola cariño -le devolvió el saludo pero con un tono bastante desinteresado.

Se puso a su lado mientras ponía una mirada como si estuviese preocupada por algo que la atormentaba, Aelita quería preguntarle que le ocurría pero ahora que estaban todos pendientes de este asunto no podía decirle nada de momento. Alexandra la miraba desde la esquina y supo ver que ella se sentía avergonzada por lo que sucedió antes, no había hablado con ella o con Hopper ya que él tenía que saber a toda costa lo que paso en la tienda, se giro y le dirigió la mirada a Tekla que ella había sido atacada por Anthea, tenía una mirada desinteresada como de estar también preocupada por el mismo asunto, ambas tenían el mismo problema y no sabían como resolverlo.

Todo el mundo se reunió y ahí entonces La Jefa se junto delante del escenario.

-Queridos compañeros Anti-Juicio, os he reunido a todos aquí para hablarlos de un tema urgente y del que necesito que todos prestéis atención -comunico la mujer cambiando su expresión a una de temor como si ahora verdaderamente estuviese preocupada del asunto en si.

Se silenciaron ya que ahora le tenían que prestar mucha atención a lo que iba a decir.

-Ayer mismo atacamos la Fortaleza, el lugar donde se ha creado este Holocausto venenoso que ha transformado a nuestros seres mas queridos en muertos vivientes, pero como todos pudieron ver, la Fortaleza se elevo, abandono su lugar de anclaje y ahora va avanzando por el cielo dirigiendose hacía otra parte del cual no sabemos donde, pero según hemos podido deducir gracias al señor Hopper, sabemos muy bien que es lo que planea la inteligencia Decisión -se hizo a un lado y entonces Hopper se subió al escenario poniendose en el mismo sitio donde estaba ella.

-Gracias a todos por estar aquí y prestarme atención -tosió profundamente de lo nervioso que estaba por explicarles su plan, se concentro y entonces dijo-: Según una vieja amiga que ahora ha muerto, me explico que el plan de Decisión no era solamente el de la lanzar un virus a la atmósfera y que llegase a todo el planeta para que así toda la especie humana muriera quedando solamente aquellos que vivían en la Fortaleza, resulta que hay algo mas que todos desconocíamos hasta ahora.

Aquello hizo que todos se sintiesen indecisos al oír eso ya que eso significaba que la inteligencia tenía otra estrategia por el cual todos desconocían por completo, los Guerreros se sintieron todavía mas extrañados ya que a pesar de todo el tiempo que habían permanecido ahí, nunca habían descubierto que hubiera algo relevante al plan original de Deckard y Decisión.

-Resulta que mi antiguo compañero Richard Deckard, había acordado un plan de emergencia con Decisión por si el experimento salía mal, el plan era que si no podían matar a todos los seres humanos del planeta usando el virus definitivo, entonces no matarían al ser humano en si, sino a todo el planeta por completo -cambió su tono a uno de puro temor.

-¿Que? -exclamo Aelita atolondrada al oír esa mención, todos estaban con la misma sensación.

-Como seguro que ya sabéis ahora, Deckard creo esos repulsores para que cuando la Fortaleza hubiese sido atacada, pudieran sacar la instalación de su lugar de acoplamiento y elevarlo para llevarlo a un lugar seguro, pero no para poder terminar lo que ellos empezaron, sino para llevarlo a un lugar especifico de toda Francia -se proyecto un mapa de toda Francia que salía del proyector de arriba y se puso justo en medio de donde estaba él-. Al parecer, Deckard creía que si no podían acabar con toda la humanidad que aún quedaba con vida por todo el planeta, al menos se ocuparía de eliminar toda forma de vida para que nada en la superficie evolucionase y así no surgiese nada parecido al ser humano, quiere llevar la Fortaleza a un lugar especifico de por aquí, para lanzar un potente rayo que llegaría hasta el núcleo de la Tierra y alteraría su corteza terrestre provocando que se cree un nuevo estado de crecimiento totalmente nuevo, pretende alterar la Tierra para que no se cree la misma vida que había antes.

Todos se alteraron terriblemente al oír eso ya que ahora todos tenían un pánico tremendo al pensar que posiblemente estaban a tan solo unas horas de que el mundo fuese alterado y no quedase nada de vida durante los próximos siglos, era lo peor que habían escuchado nunca.

-¿Es posible eso señor Hopper? -pregunto La Jefa dirigiendose hacía él con total soberanía.

Hopper quería negar ese hecho pero viendo que ahora todos estaban preocupados por este asunto, no podía negarles esa respuesta, todos tenían que saber que estaban en peligro de extinguirse.

-Me temo que si -confirmo con total honestidad.

Los soldados se alteraron haciendo que se quedasen con mucha mas bronca que antes, estaban tan indignados ante esta situación que no sabían otra cosa excepto quejarse como si eso resolviese todos sus problemas, los Guerreros se quedaron atónitos al descubrir que esa era la gran noticia que les tenían que decir, y ahora que lo sabían, no estaban preparados para asimilarlo.

-¡Orden! ¡Orden! -grito Titus queriendo que todos se callasen, inmediatamente todos se callaron y volvieron a mirar al frente, luego volteo su mirada de vuelta hacía Hopper-. Señor Hopper, usted cree perfectamente que ese plan va a funcionar, ¿no?

-Funcionará siempre y cuando encuentre un lugar especifico donde atravesar fácilmente toda la corteza terrestre, después de eso la vida tal y como la conocemos cambiara por completo.

-Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo, ¿porque quiere Deckard cambiar la vida en la Tierra si él quería crear un nuevo mundo para su propia gente? No tiene mucho sentido eso, ¿de que le sirve cambiar el planeta para hacer que no haya vida si él se va a quedar solo eternamente? -critico ese hecho al ver que había algo en ese plan que no cuadraba por completo.

Hopper se quedo pensando detenidamente esa conclusión, tenía bastante razón, conocía a Deckard lo suficiente como para saber que no haría eso de ningúna manera, él quería a la gente, él quería que todos viviesen con total libertad, y destruir el planeta no le daría ningúna libertad, había algo que fallaba y no entendía porque, entonces hay se dio cuenta, volvió a mirar al frente y dijo:

-No es Deckard el que esta haciendo si no Decisión, ella ha tomado el control de la situación, ella es la que quiere alterar el planeta -aclaro sincerandose con total sinceridad delante de todo el mundo.

¿Como? ¿Es una inteligencia artificial?

-Al contrario, a Decisión la cree para que pueda alterar las celulas infecciones de todas las enfermedades contagiosas que habían por todo el planeta, pero después de eso empezo a experimentar con sujetos humanos para ver si podía alterar su estructura molecular, cosa que hizo, dejo que Deckard se metiera en el cuerpo del teniente Mannix de Fort Duxxon donde ha estado viviendo desde entonces, y también lo ha estado haciendo con los infectados, los ha transformado en esos monstruos que ha ido lanzando para acabar con todas las bases del mundo, y también puede hacerlo, alterando el núcleo del planeta a su manera.

-¿Como? ¿Como lo hace?

-Decisión funciona por medio de un sistema digital que ella mismo se creo y que luego dejo que lo alterasen en otro lugar del planeta, se lo puso en su ordenador principal haciendo que ahora tuviese el poder para manipular todo aquello a su propio antojo, incluido el núcleo, si altera el núcleo, no solamente creara vida, sino que la alterara creando un estado de evolución artificial.

-¿Evolución artificial? -critico uno de los lugartenientes que habían al lado de La Jefa.

-Imaginese por un momento que esta creando un grupo de híbridos mezcla entre seres orgánicos y seres digitales, seres humanos que funcíonan por medio de una energía artificial que les hace vivir pero sin tener la mas mínima emoción humana, son seres que no tienen vida, Decisión lo puede hacer, y lo hará realidad en cualquier momento.

-¿Pero como lo hará si altera el estado de la superficie del planeta haciendo que no haya vida? ¿De donde sacaría los especímenes para hacer eso? -dio otra cuestión imprecisa.

Hopper se quedo pensando en eso, también tenía razón, Decisión tendría que tener un plan para lograr eso, necesitaría a seres artificiales para lograr su cometido, cosa que tenía según recordaba.

-Antes del ataque, Decisión nos enseño a mi y a mis amigos que tenía todo un laboratorio repleto de niños creados artificialmente, clones que han estado perfeccionando durante los últimos diez años

para lograr un nuevo estado evolutivo, Deckard quería hacer eso, quería hacer que la raza humana se expandiese mas de la cuenta, pero no lo logro, pero en cambió Decisión puede que lo haga, utilizara a esos clones para volverlos artificiales y así crear su nuevo estado de vida, uno hecho a su manera -les aclaro demostrando que todo ese plan dependía de que esos clones artificiales funcionasen a la perfeccíon, y tal y como habían visto antes, funcionaban perfectamente.

Todos se pusieron a murmurar de un lado para otro ya que no podían creerse que estuviesen apunto de ser sustituidos por un grupo de niños artificiales que podrían reemplazarles en básicamente todo lo que ellos conocían, estaban al borde de la extinción y de lo único que iba a salvarse era la inteligencia que pretendía destruirlo todo para hacerlo a su propio antojo.

-¿Hay algúna manera de parar esto? -le pregunto La Jefa con total sinceridad.

-Posiblemente lo haya, podemos hacer que Isaac haga lo mismo que con las defensas del muro, pero, ya había dicho antes que le podía costar, y aunque lo hiciera, creo que no hay manera de parar a Decisión a menos que se haga desde dentro.

-¿Desde dentro? -critico esa conclusión.

-¿Se refiere a meterse en la Fortaleza cuando sabemos que esta levitando en el aire?

-No lo se, pero me parece que es la única manera, si no...

-Estamos jodidos -bajo La Jefa la cabeza al darse cuenta de que no tenían otra opción.

Aquello hizo que todos los soldados se levantasen quejándose y dirigiéndole la bronca a Hopper como si tuviese la culpa de que ahora estuviesen condenados a extinguirse por todo el planeta.

-Usted creo a Decisión, nos va a condenar a todos -le reprocho uno de los soldados.

-No, escuchad, todo esto es un malentendido -intento de sincerarse con ellos pero veía que era imposible, todos estaban encaprichados en culparle de todas las cosas que habían sucedido.

-¡Orden! ¡Orden! -grito Titus exigiendo que todos se callasen.

Nadie hacía caso, todo el mundo se puso como loco gritando como borregos sin parar.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, están por matar a mi padre -insistió Aelita viendo que su padre estaba en peligro y necesitaban que lo sacaran de ahí antes de que la cosa empeorase.

-No te preocupes, seguro que con lo listo que es él se le ocurrirá algúna forma de evadirse de esto -opino Eric asumiendo que Hopper tenía algún plan para terminar la disputa.

-Cogemosle -achaco Fernand dispuesto a coger a Hopper para atacarle, todos hicieron caso y se levantaron de sus sillas y marcharon hacía el escenario.

-Parece que no -indico Thomas viendo que se equivocaba con esa idea.

-Esto no me gusta, hay que sacarle de aquí, vamos -ordeno Nebula marchando con todo el equipo para sacar a Hopper de la tienda antes de que le cogiesen los soldados.

Todos los soldados Anti-Juicio se agolparon sobre los pasillos que habían entre las sillas ya que todos querían llegar cuanto antes al escenario para agarrar a Hopper, él estaba tan indeciso por esta situación que no sabía ni que hacer, La Jefa y se sus hombres le cogíeron por los brazos dispuestos a protegerle como si fuesen guardaespaldas, Titus se puso a gritar a los soldados para que se calmasen pero era imposible, habían perdido por completo el control de la situación, ya no tenían el mando de sus propios hombres, se dispusieron a sacar a Hopper de en medio pero se estaban llenando de tal manera que hacía imposible pasar por cualquier lado, estaban arrinconados.

-Soldados, soy vuestra Jefa, no me obliguéis a pegaros un tiro por la cabeza por desobediencia -insistió la Jefa alzando su pistola para señalar que podía matarles si era preciso, aquello no pareció hacer mucho efecto y continuaron aglutinandose como una estampida de animales furiosos.

Los Guerreros llegaron a ponerse donde estaba Hopper y se pusieron a usar sus respectivas armas para ir pegándoles en la cara a todos los soldados a la espera de que se alejasen al estar malheridos, todos eran tan rudos que parecían aguantar de cualquier manera.

-No podemos con ellos -aviso esporádicamente Lorry estando acorralado.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí como sea -indico Hax sabiendo muy bien que la única opción que tenían era buscar una forma de escabullirse pero también era complicado.

Aelita se dispuso a usar su guantelete contra la gente pero alguien la acabo empujando de forma violenta contra el suelo, su madre lo vio y no pudo soportarlo, tenía que acabar con esto cuanto antes, volvió a venirle el mismo odio de antes, ese odio que le daban ganas de asesinar a todo el que se le pusiera por delante, vio como alguien levantaba a su hija, no, era ella que se estaba agarrando a un soldado, era Antoine que intentaba de quitársela a de encima como si fuese un bicho que le incordiaba, le estaba estrujando la cara como queriendo que se apartara pero no podía, la estaba haciendo mas daño, no podía permitirse eso, se dirigió corriendo hacía Antoine, le agarro y le mordío la cara haciendo que pegase un grito tan fuerte que todo el mundo se tranquilizo y observo adoninado lo que el estaba haciendo Anthea, se aparto de él mientras se veía como le faltaba un trozo de carne de la cara, se cayo mientras mantenía apretada su mano contra la herida del cual le estaba sangrando terriblemente, Anthea escupió el trozo que aún tenía la boca, toda su cara estaba ensangrentada y ni parecía sentirse aterrada por lo que hizo.

-Anthea -dijo Hopper llamando su atención.

Lo escucho y se giro observando como su ex-marido la estaba mirando con una cara como de no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, se quito la sangre que aún le quedaba esparcida por la boca y volvió a mirar a Antoine gritando de sufrimiento, vino su amigo Fernand y le ayudo a levantarse, le miro la herida y se asusto al ver que le faltaba un trozo, volteo la mirada hacía Anthea mientras ponía una expresión como de asqueo por lo que hizo.

-¿Pero tu que coño eres? -le reprocho.

Ahora Anthea se sintió avergonzada por lo que le hizo, escupió el mal sabor que tenía en la boca ya que le había arrancado todo un trozo de piel con sus afilados dientes, miro a todo el mundo del cual se apartaron formando un circulo alrededor como para alejarse por seguridad.

-Mama, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto Aelita queriendo saber como se encontraba.

-No lo se -respondió dudosamente.

-Mirad lo que le ha hecho a mi amigo, lo ha mutilado, esta mujer esta loca, esta infectada, es uno de ellos, es uno de los locos de la Fortaleza, nos va a matar a todos -recrimino Fernand acusándola de ser un monstruo del que todos deberían encargarse de exterminarla.

-Cogedla antes de que nos muerda como a él -ordeno otro soldado dispuesto a seguir con la misma trifulca que habían estado creando hasta ahora.

Todos se abalanzaron encima de Anthea cogiéndola por ambos lados mientras los Guerreros se disponían a salvarla ya que otra vez volvía a suceder el mismo asunto que parecía no terminar nunca, Aelita veía lo que estaba pasando y ya no podía soportarlo mas, tenía que hacer algo para calmar las cosas, levanto su guantelete y lanzo una esfera de energía que se disipo antes siquiera de tocar el techo, todos se sorprendieron al ver aquella bola fucsia disipandose sobre sus cabezas, no era lo que pretendía pero había conseguido llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

-Escuchadme bien todos, entiendo muy bien vuestro odio hacía mi padre y hacía mi madre, pero tenéis que entender que esta guerra no es hacía nosotros sino hacía lo que hay afuera, me importa tres pimientos lo que haya hecho mi padre, si hizo lo que hizo fue por una buena intención pero le salió mal, pero él no tiene la culpa de que acabo saliendo mal, y no, no somos gente de la Fortaleza, ningúno de nosotros lo somos, todos nosotros queremos lo mismo, acabar con Decisión de una vez por todas, pero no lo conseguiremos masacrándonos uno por uno porque somos diferentes, esa es la misma estupidez que se ha ido estado repitiendo generación tras generación por ningún motivo, yo quiero hacer un mundo mejor, uno en el que nos odiemos porque vengamos de lugares distintos o hayamos hecho algo malo, todos somos iguales -argumento seriamente Aelita dejando claro que ya estaba harta de que todo el mundo se pelease por ningún motivo, ella quería que las cosas se hiciesen con calma y eso mismo iba a conseguir.

Todos asintieron mirandose de reojo entre todos como queriendo saber si todos pensaban lo mismo o no, estaban tan pendientes de esa conversacíon que ya nadie quería ponerse a discutir con ella.

-Mi padre creo a Decisión, eso lo puedo entender, pero él no tiene la culpa de que esa maquina haya decidido conquistar el mundo, eso fue idea de Richard Deckard, que ahora esta muerto si es que aún vive en la Fortaleza en el cuerpo de Samuel Mannix, pero ademas, mi padre y yo nos pasamos diez años encerrados en ese lugar sin apenas ver la luz del sol ¿sabéis lo que es estar encerrados todo el dia sin saber lo que esta ocurriendo afuera en el exterior? ¿Lo sabéis?

-Yo si -afirmo Alexandra estando de acuerdo en esa cuestión, ella se había pasado los últimos diez años metida en ese lugar trabajando como enfermera y sin ocurrírsele la idea de salir a ver el sol ya que lo tenía prohibido, Aelita le devolvió el saludo al ver que podía confiar en ella.

-Mi padre, ha estado los últimos meses trabajando en un plan para derrocar a Decisión y a Deckard e impedir sus planes, pero tampoco lo ha podido hacer él solo, mis amigos y la gente de la Fortaleza como Romitz y su equipo, ellos son los que nos han dado la ayuda que vosotros necesitabais para detener todo esto, podemos ganar esta batalla, pero no podemos hacerlo si no unimos nuestras fuerzas contra los monstruos que nos esperan al otro lado, ¿podemos hacer eso? ¿Lo podéis hacer?

Todos se miraron sintiéndose avergonzados por no haberse dado cuenta de esa cuestión, estaban todos tan encaprichados en querer seguir odiándoles por las cosas que habían hecho que no se percatado de que podían servirles mucha utilidad.

-Siento mucho que vuestra que presencia os haya perturbado, pero las cosas son así, olvidad todo este miedo y esta envidia que tenéis porque no os va a solucionar nada, ¿de acuerdo? -pidió clemencia con tal que nadie mas les siguiese incordiando por motivos que se inventaban.

Parecía que todos lo comprendieron ya que no había nadie quejándose sobre las cosas de otra manera, la mayoría se quedaron resentidos mientras otros continuaban mirando con malos humos como si pretendiesen asimilar que algo no iba bien, uno de ellos era Fernand que seguirá poniendo esa expresión de pura amargura mientras ayudaba a Antoine a impedir que le saliese mas sangre de la herida en la cara, parecía que se le paso pero le seguía doliendo.

-Volved todos a vuestros respectivos lugares soldados, tenemos trabajo que hacer -insistió La Jefa queriendo que todos se marchasen para que no siguiese repitiéndose el problema una vez mas.

Se pusieron a murmurar entre dientes y de ahí todos empezaron a marcharse uno por uno dirigiendose hacía la salida de la tienda de campaña, Fernand se marcho junto con Antoine mientras le daba una mirada seria a Anthea como culpándola por lo que hizo, frunció el ceño como señalando que la iba a tener en cuenta en cualquier momento, toda la tienda quedo vacía a excepción de los Guerreros y los demás que se quedaron atolondrados tras haber pasado por esta situación.

-Mama, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto Aelita queriendo saber como se encontraba su madre ya que ahora parecía que no estaba siendo ella misma.

Ella se giro mirándoles con una expresión dudosa y de temor en sus ojos.

-Algo me esta pasando -dijo murmuradamente, estaba tan aterrada que no sabía que hacer, se junto con Hopper dejando que la abrazase para que la consolase, noto como se ponía a llorar de lo triste que estaba porque se sentía completamente aterrada de sus acciones.

Todos se quedaban mirando intentando de asimilar lo que ella hizo pero resultaba imposible, aunque en cierto modo eso no les sorprendía para nada ya que antes habían visto la fuerza bruta que tenía, era como si algo en ella estuviese mal y tenía que ver con las cosas que les hicieron.

-¿Se puede saber que ha sido eso? -pregunto reprochadamente La Jefa.

-Disculpenos general Krill, pero me temo que mi ex-mujer todavía tiene algo de lo que ellos estuvieron experimentando con ella, no se muy bien lo que es, pero temo que no es normal -explicó Hopper sincerandose con ella para que entendiese que Anthea no estaba bien del todo.

-¿Ha pasado esto algúna otra vez? -pregunto Titus.

-Si, hace un buen rato -indico Tekla levantando la palma de su mano enseñando su herida.

-¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo entender a que se refería con eso.

-Había ido a buscar a Alexandra y a Anthea para que me curasen esta herida y en cuanto ella me puso la mano encima, intento de chuparla, como si estuviese desesperada por querer tomar sangre, sangre humana -admitió demostrando que ya había algo malo en ella desde mucho antes.

Todos le voltearon la mirada a Alexandra del cual no había dicho nada al respecto.

-Y no avisaron a nadie de esto -les recrimino La Jefa indignada.

-Queríamos hacerlo pero teníamos miedo, no sabíamos como reaccionaria al descubrir esto, se que hay algo mal en ella pero tampoco es que pudiéramos culparla de sus actos -comento Alexandra señalando que lo habían ocultado apropositamente y se lo habían guardado por ahora el secreto.

-¿Culparla de sus actos? Ha mordido a uno de mis hombres en la cara, a saber si esa mordida no le habrá infectado como a los demás, ahora tendremos que tratarle en cuidados intensivos, posiblemente tenerle en cautividad hasta saber que efectos puede tener en él -recrimino La Jefa echándoles la bronca por haberlo ocultado ya que ahora por culpa de eso sufrieron una terrible consecuencia que podría desencadenar en algo mucho peor.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, le haré un análisis a ese chico, y a mi ex-mujer también -acordo Hopper dispuesto a ayudar a los dos mutuamente para impedir que sucediese algo malo.

-No, usted se quedara aquí ayudándonos a resolver este problema con Decisión, usted conoce mejor esa cosa que ningúno de todos nosotros, ahora mismo ella va a tener que estar recluida en una celda de máxima seguridad a la espera de saber si volverá a reaccionar de la misma manera o no -impuso la mujer dispuesta a encerrar a Anthea como si fuese un animal salvaje que se merecía que lo encerrasen para mantener a toda la gente a salvo de ella.

-¿Que? -todos chillaron indignados al oír esa acusación.

-¿Va a encerrar a mi madre después de haber estado como diez años metida en una cápsula? -le critico Aelita rechazando su opción de encerrarla drásticamente.

-Lo siento mucho pero es lo mejor, si se va a producir un nuevo brote desconocido hasta ahora, no quiero ser la responsable de perder a las únicas personas que son capaces de evitar este apocalipsis.

-Y lo perderemos si Decisión comete su plan de alterarían de la corteza terrestre -indico Lorry hacíendole acordar que todavía tenían pendiente ese asunto principal.

Aquello hizo que La Jefa volviese a dudar de la palabras de todos.

-La meteremos en una celda normal, pero si la cosa empeora, haremos lo que haga falta para impedir que salga al exterior, ¿ha quedado claro? -propuso La Jefa cambiando el castigo pero dejando que Anthea estuviese encerrada por seguridad.

Nadie dijo nada, todos no estaban muy de acuerdo con el plan a pesar de las circunstancias.

-Tenientes Kiguya y Morrich, lleven a la señora Hopper a las celdas de aislamiento -le ordeno a los dos tenientes que tenía detrás suyo, Morrich era el que llevaba la gorra impermeable encima.

-Si señora -afirmaron los dos y ambos cogíeron a la señora Hopper llevándosela agarrada por los brazos como impidiendo que tratase de escapar o algo parecido.

-Mama -imploro Aelita queriendo que no se la llevasen pero no podía hacer nada.

-Lo siento -se disculpo ella con total sinceridad y entonces se alejo siendo acompañada de los dos hombres, justo en ese momento surgió Isaac que paso por en medio y se hizo a un lado entre las sillas, se junto con los demás mostrandose con un aspecto bastante nerviosa.

-General Krill -se presento formalmente delante de la Jefa.

-¿Que sucede Isaac? -le pregunto observando que su intervención era debido a que traía consigo una noticia importante que todos necesitaban escuchar.

-Hemos detectado algo, algo que debería escuchar ahora mismo -notifico seriamente.

··

Inmediatamente todos se marcharon al búnker de mando que tenían instalado en una de las parcelas alrededor del campamento, fueron bajando tras abrir la compuerta oculta por una pared de rocas, de ahí bajaron por unas incomodas escaleras hasta llegar a una habitación bastante opacas donde había instalado todo un sistema de comunicaciones que funcionaban por medio de baterías de ordenador y unos cuantos transmisores de radio conectados a unos altavoces que había encima de un escritorio, había un grupo de operadores que estaban controlando las baterías de ordenador, iban girando las manivelas que habían en los costados como para sintonizar la señal que iban recibiendo por los transmisores, Isaac se sentó en una silla que tenía delante y de ahí se acerco poniendose delante de la mesa donde tenía puesto su portátil, lo levanto encendiéndolo al instante y de ahí se puso a teclear rápidamente como había estado haciendo antes.

-¿Que se supone que es este lugar? -pregunto Odd queriendo entender donde se encontraban.

-Es nuestra sala de comunicaciones secreta, aquí tenemos todo un sistema que nos permite encontrar cualquier frecuencia de cualquier superviviente que allá en unas 20 millas a la redonda, y hasta ahora nos ha servido de mucha ayuda, hemos encontrado a unos cuantos soldados con todo este material -explicó Titus señalando todo el sistema electrónico que tenían conectado alrededor de toda la sala, resultaba raro ya que estaban en un lugar bastante cerrado y con gran profundidad.

-¿Así fue como detectasteis el mensaje de Gran Madre? -inquirió Eric teniendo sus sospechas.

-En efecto -afirmo convencido Isaac poniendo una sonrisa ingenua.

Ambos hermanos se miraron indirectamente al no poder creerse lo listos que eran como para captar una señal de ese tipo y encontrarla fácilmente como si nada.

-¿Como haces para que todo esto funcione? ¿Como funciona la electricidad aquí? -pregunto Jeremy absorto al no poder creerse que tuviesen todos esos sistemas electrónicos y funcionasen a la perfeccíon, funcionaban mas que en todos los demás lugares que tenían algo parecido como eso.

-Fácil, por ahí hay un generador de corriente que esta conectado a todo el sistema de cableado que hay por todo el campamento -le señalo por la derecha y de ahí todos se asomaron por un pequeño hueco que había al otro lado, se fijaron que había un generador eléctrico que parecía estar funcionando a pleno rendimiento, tenía conectado varios enchufes que llegaban hasta un conector que de ahí los llevaba hacía arriba en el techo-. Todos esos enchufes llevan hasta el campamento dando electricidad a todo el mundo para quien quiera usarlo.

-¿Y tu la usas para captar las frecuencias de otras personas pidiendo ayuda? -pregunto Yumi.

-Así es, no hay ningún dia en el que no me haya perdido una sola señal de auxilio -reafirmo echando una mirada de reojo mientras seguía con el portátil.

-Es increíble, es como si este tío fuese un nuevo Christopher solo que mejor -opino Odd dirigiendose hacía Jeremy para saber si opinaba lo mismo.

-Si, así es -reafirmo Jeremy dandose cuenta de que hacía tiempo que ya no se acordaba de Christopher, él había sido una de las mejores personas que había conocido y que le enseño a apreciar la vida que tenía con sus amigos, había muerto y parecía que ningúno de todos sentía algo de lastima por tener a ese nuevo genio ayudándoles de la misma forma que habría hecho él.

-¿Que tienes ahora Isaac? -pregunto La Jefa.

-Acabo de encontrar que acaba de llegar ahora mismo - mostró en la pantalla un video donde se veía la imagen de una onda de sonido, lo pulso y entonces la onda se fue moviendo como si hubiese algún sonido que intentase de salir.

Todos acercaron la mirada intentando de saber que era lo que se escuchaba.

- _A quien se que me escuche, no estamos a salvo, estoy con unos pocos, estamos en peligro, necesitamos que nos saquen de aquí, estamos en Billange-Billacourt, nos tienen acorralados, socorro. ¡Aquí vienen! -_ se escucho un disparo seguido de un gemido inhumano, luego se corto.

Todos se quedaron mirándose estupefactos al oír eso ultimo.

-Sonaba como alguien disparándole a un infectado -opino Sebastian.

-¿Donde decía que estaban exactamente? -pregunto Flit intentando de acordarse el lugar que habían mencionado antes en la grabación-. Sonaba como a Billange... ¿pero después qué?

-Billange-Billacourt -dijo Jeremy, había comprendido perfectamente el lugar-. Es él lugar donde me crié, donde antes vivía con mis padres.

Todos se le quedaron mirando estupefactos que justo de todos los lugares que podrían haber oído, tenía que ser uno al que para Jeremy le resultaba familiar.

-¿Crees que puedes encontrar la señal? -le pregunto Titus a Isaac.

-No puedo encontrarla, la he encontrado -dijo y entonces bajo la pantalla del video enseñando otra pantalla con un mapa donde se mostraba la ubicación de la señal, era un pequeña cruz en forma de mas de color rojo que estaba situado encima de una zona residencial.

-¿Cuanto hace de esa señal? -pregunto Hopper.

-Digamos que de hace 25 minutos como mucho -corroboro mirando el horario de llegada del video que se encontraba en un extremo donde estaba puesta la hora.

-25 minutos, en todo este tiempo ya deben de estar muertos -opino seriamente Martin sabiendo bien que si habían mandado el mensaje desde mucho antes era imposible que hubiesen sobrevivido los sujetos que estaban detrás del mensaje, se convenció plenamente de esa idea.

-Pero igualmente, ¿quien pudo haber mandado ese mensaje? -critico Mitch.

-¿A que te refieres? -se cuestiono La Jefa.

-¿Que superviviente puede haber esa zona y sea capaz de mandar una señal? Para mi eso es una trampa para que alguien vaya ahí y caiga en el anzuelo -aclaro señalando que había algo que no cuadraba en el mensaje ya que lo habían mandado justo cuando estaban por algo demasiado importante como para seguir preocupándose de tener mas supervivientes.

Todos se quedaron mas o menos convencidos de esa idea.

-Trampa o no, hay que ir hacía donde esta el responsable de ese mensaje y saber si sigue con vida o no, o posiblemente algúnos cuantos mas -reprimió La Jefa dispuesta a hacer una misión de rescate.

-¿De veras quiere mandar un equipo? -critico reprochadamente Ulrich.

-Y si, hemos estado haciendo esto durante mucho tiempo y nunca hemos dejado a nadie atrás, y ahora que nos encontramos en esta situación no puedo dejar que siga muriendo mas gente, necesito a todo el mundo para que esta guerra termine de una vez por todas -impuso con total autoridad, estaba mas que dispuesto a arriesgarse a salvarles que en intentar de crear un plan para detener a Decisión e impedir su plan de destrucción de la Tierra.

-¿Y que pasa si es una equivocación? -indico Romitz.

-Si es así, entonces daremos vuelta marcha atrás y haremos como que no ha pasado nada, no quiero que nada de todo esto se sepa fuera de estas paredes, ¿entendido?

Nadie le contesto, no todos estaban muy de acuerdo en su decisión.

-¿Entendido? -volvió a preguntar pero esta vez subiendo de tono, se enfado que no la hiciesen caso.

-Si señor -lo confirmaron todos con un cierto tono de desgana.

-Bien, ahora hay que reunir a un equipo para marchar hacía Billacourt.

-Me presento voluntario junto con mi equipo para ir a hacer esa búsqueda -propuso Romitz.

-Nosotros también -dijo Ulrich queriendo que todos marchasen a hacer la misión.

Se quedo mirándoles fijamente con tal de saber que opción tomar al respecto.

-¿Están seguros de que podrán hacer esto? -les pregunto con total sinceridad.

-Con total respeto señora, usted no sabe con quien esta hablando en realidad -exclamo expresamente Hopper con tal de hacerle ver que ellos no eran un equipo corriente.

-Bien, los dos equipos vendrían con nuestro equipo de búsqueda, Isaac, tu iras con ellos para ayudarles a encontrar la ubicación de la señal.

-¿Yo? ¿Con ellos? ¿Porque?

-¿Esa señal sigue funcionando?

-Si, pero...

-Entonces te llevaras tu equipo y lo usaras para buscar el escondite de esos supervivientes -acoto estrictamente como queriendo que se marchara por las buenas, luego volteo la mirada dirigiendose hacía Hopper-, usted señor Hopper, se quedara aquí y me ayudara a encontrar el lugar donde podría ubicarse Decisión para lanzar su arma.

-Lo haré, pero si me promete de que si algo sale mal en esta misión sus chicos se encargaran de sacarlos sanos y salvos de donde sea que estén -reafirmo poniéndole el inconveniente.

Le dio una mirada escéptica a Titus y este le afirmo con la cabeza como de dejar claro que tenía razón en esta petición que le proponía, volvió a mirarle y le dijo:

-Lo haremos -prometió con total honestidad.

··

Minutos mas tarde todo el mundo se reunió en el otro extremo campamento donde ahí se juntaron con el equipo de búsqueda personal de los Anti-Juicio, era un equipo como de diez hombres liderado por el teniente Morrich que se había ofrecido acompañarles durante todo el camino, los Guerreros juntaron sus cosas incluido el Megapod que iban a usarlo una vez mas para hacer el trayecto hasta aquel barrio que posiblemente estaba todo derruido a causa de los ataques de los militares años atrás, para Jeremy esto era como volver a casa, solo que su casa ya estaba destruida desde hacía mucho tiempo y no iba a encontrar nada que le hiciese sentirse halagado.

La mayoría del equipo se dispuso a hacer la misión a pesar de que todos estaban mosqueados con el hecho de que parecía que La Jefa los estaba mandando a una misión suicida de la que posiblemente no saliesen con vida, ahora entendían porque decían que era un poco cabrona, es que era una cabrona, una cabrona a la que le gustaba creerse que estaba por encima de todo, si ya tenían suficiente con sospechar de que los Anti-Juicios tenían algún problema con ellos, ahora tenían razones para creer que aquí pasaba algo y tenía que ver con ellos por algúna razón que todavía no llegaban a comprender del todo, apenas podían confiar en el equipo que les estaban poniendo, por eso mismo tenían que ser precavidos los unos con los otros.

Algúnos miembros del equipo decidieron quedarse atrás, como Samantha que se quedaba dejando que sus amigos y novio se fuesen con ellos, quería servir de mayor utilidad ayudando a los necesitados que estar de vuelta luchando contra los monstruos de siempre, el equipo de Nebula también, Sebastian y Mauro que no tenía muchas ganas de meterse en un lugar que posiblemente fuese una trampa, aunque Angela, Martin, Nicolas y Mitch si que se iban con ellos ya que estaban mas que dispuestos a saber con que se iban a encontrar ahí, después de haber perdido a las personas mas importantes que ellos apreciaban la idea de querer ayudar a otros que posiblemente también estaban en peligro.

Odd se junto con Samantha del cual se estaba despidiendo de ella otra vez pero esta jurando que iba regresar en cuanto encontrasen a los supervivientes, aprovecho y le entrego el colgante del rubí que había estado guardando durante todo el viaje, ahora que se encontró con ella, le pareció la perfecta oportunidad para dárselo de una vez por todas, Sam lo cogío y se quedo mirándolo sintiéndose halagada ya que nunca antes había tenido un colgante de ese tipo.

-Me lo dio una persona muy especial que quería que te lo diese para que así supieses lo mucho que te quiero, espero que te guste -le dijo cariñosamente con tal de que supiese que lo había guardado por una razón muy especial y esperaba sentirse agradecida de ella.

Sam lo sujeto y no pudo sentirse mas entristecida por haberle regalado.

-Odd, es muy bueno de tu parte, pero... no hacía falta que me regalases esto, es demasiado -comento ella sincerandose con él, se sentía agradecida pero le resultaba un obsequio demasiado halagador.

-No me dirás ahora que no te gusta porque sino te juro por dios que te contare todo por lo que he pasado para que entiendas porque este colgante me resulta demasiado importante -se quejo burlonamente ya que le resultaba imposible de creer que ahora le dijese lo contrario cuando justamente se había pasado todo un infernal viaje protegiendo ese colgante.

-No Odd, es perfecto, el problema es que... me resulta demasiado fácil tener esto aquí en mi mano cuando tiempo atrás uno tenía que pagar por obtener uno de estos -aclaro sincerandose con él para que entendiese porque le tenía tanto problema en realidad.

-Ah, cierto, pero hombre, al menos este holocausto tiene sus cosas buenas, un rubí, un perro -le levanto a Kiwi enseñándoselo para que le cogiese.

Kiwi le acaricio la cabeza y él se puso a chuparla la cara de tal manera que ella tuvo que apartarse porque le molestaba un poco, lo bajo y ahí entonces Odd tuvo una idea.

-¿Quieres darte con él? -le propuso.

-¿Que me quede con él? -se cuestiono ella dudosamente.

-Si, después de lo que paso en la Fortaleza, creo que esta mas seguro contigo que conmigo, puedes hacerle compañía y conocerle mejor -puso una mueca orgullosa como de tenerle mucha confianza.

Sam dudo pensativamente pero viendo la carita adorable que tenía, estaba como que no podía ignorarlo, había estado esperando mucho tiempo para volver a unirse con Odd, y ahora que lo tenía aquí, no podía decirle que no a todo lo que le proponía.

-¿Tengo que tirarle el palo? -pregunto irónicamente.

-No se, no creo que sea de ese tipo de perros -opino rascandose la cabeza ante la duda.

Kiwi movió la cabeza de lado a lado como un acto de contradicción a su amo.

-¿Que? ¿No me lo parece? -le critico regañándole por ese gesto.

Sam se rió sintiendo que aquellos dos tenían una relación bastante juguetona.

-¿Me esperaras para que vuelva?

-Solamente vuelve entero, vale -le pidió expresamente.

Odd soltó una pequeña risilla ingenua y entonces la beso suavemente hasta que al final ambos acabaron agarrandose de ambos lados al no querer soltarse. Al otro lado, Slevin los estaba observando y no podía evitarse sentirse rechazado, quería tener su oportunidad con Sam y la había perdido por culpa de Odd, su novio estaba vivo y ahora no podía hacer, Bertram estaba a su lado y le miraba poniendo una expresión como de estar cercionandose de lo que pensaba al estar viendo a aquellos dos amándose mutuamente.

-Lo siento mucho tío, me parece que tendrás que buscarte a otra tía, ella ya ha sido pescada -le dio una palmada en el hombro como un gesto para que reconsiderase olvidarse de ese tema.

-Bertram, ¿que pasaría si a Odd le ocurriese algo? -le pregunto murmuradamente.

-¿Que le ocurriese algo?, ¿como qué? -se cuestiono al no entender de que le hablaba.

-No se, que le mordiese un infectado, o que se clavase una de sus flechas, o le disparasen por detrás -le concreto toda una serie de opciones que indicaban como podría morir Odd.

Bertram le estaba mirando fijamente y ahí podía entender muy bien lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

-¿No estarás hablando en serio verdad? -le reprocho suponiendo lo que creía que estaba pensando.

-Haber, no digo que suceda, pero... ¿que crees que podría pasar en esta misión?

-Pasara que intentaras matar a su novio para hacerte con ella, eso es lo que pasa, y si lo haces, te acabaras convirtiendo en el compañero mas rastrero y egoísta del mundo, posiblemente él único que quede en todo el planeta -le recrimino echándole la bronca por ver que tenía motivos homicidas, estaba como que no quería entender el grado de estupor de la situación y eso le hacía estar viviendo en una realidad completamente falsa de la que no quería escapar.

-¿Y que cojones quieres que haga? Yo la quiero -le confeso mirándole malhumoradamente a la cara.

Con eso ya dejaba claro que no pensaba cambiar de opinión, estaba tan obsesionado con Samantha que no iba a permitir que él se quedase con Odd por las buenas.

-Hagamos un trato Kevin, tu te olvidas de este tema y de Samantha, y a cambio y no me chivo a Lorry y ni a ningúno de los otros de lo que intentas hacer, ¿puedes hacer eso? -le propuso con tal de hacer que dejase ese tema atrás y no acabase haciendo algúna tontería de la que se arrepentiría.

Slevin parecía no estar muy por la labor, bajo la cabeza en señal de indignación y entonces dijo:

-Si -afirmo con tono de no estar muy convencido pero pareció entenderlo a pesar de todo.

Bertram asintió complacido de ver que su amigo no estaba tomando la decisión incorrecta.

-Sabía que no acabarías convirtiéndote en algo mucho peor -le agradeció por ver que podía confiar en él y entonces le dio otra palmada en el hombro, se marcho volviendo con los otros.

Él se quedo donde estaba pensando en lo que le dijo, entendía que estaba cometiendo un error, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de Samantha, ella estaba tan encantada de tener a Odd que parecía que no iba a parar de amarle de ningúna manera, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero si le salía bien, acabaría ganandose el corazón de Samantha tarde o temprano.

Odd continuaba con Samantha del cual ambos parecían no parar de estar besandose todo el rato, al frente Ulrich junto con Yumi los estaban mirando y no podían evitarse sentirse un poco envidiados ya que Odd a pesar de ser siempre ajeno a todo lo que sucedía, él había conseguido mucho mas de lo que cualquiera se habría propuesto conseguir, tenía una novia muy guapa, un perro que le hacía compañía todo el rato, mas no se podía pedir de algo así.

-Es un tío con suerte -espeto Ulrich soltando una pequeña risilla como de no poder creerse que Odd hubiese conseguido justo lo que quería cuando ambos estaban en una mala situación.

-Me parece que lo que tiene no es suerte, sino mas bien ventaja -opino expresamente Yumi.

-Eso también esta bien -indico estando de acuerdo en lo que ella decía, ahí entonces se percato de algo en lo que no había caído en la cuenta hasta ahora-. Oye Yumi, ¿si todo esto termina? ¿Que crees que haremos una vez intentemos de reparar el mundo?

-¿A que te refieres? -se cuestiono ella sin entender a que se refería.

-Piénsalo bien, los dos hemos estado mas juntos que esos dos genios de ahí, nos conocemos mejor que nadie, tenemos nuestros mismos gustos, estamos hechos el uno para el otro, es imposible negar eso, y por eso mismo quiero que te quedes conmigo, que vivamos juntos en algún lugar al que podamos usar como hogar, construirnos nuestra propia casa -le explicó dando su propuesta de quedarse con ella como una pareja formal.

-¿Acaso me estas proponiendo matrimonio? -le pregunto escépticamente.

-Bueno, eso sería precipitarse un poco pero... al menos me gustaría que tuviéramos un lugar donde vivir tranquilamente, pasar nuestro tiempo juntos hasta que tengamos una familia.

-¿Una familia? -aquella frase la asusto en su cabeza.

-Si Yumi, quiero que tener una familia, quiero tener hijos, contigo -le confeso mientras le ponía una mirada como de estar totalmente convencido de esa idea.

Yumi no sabía que pensar, entendía lo que le estaba proponiendo pero lo peor de todo es que encima justo se lo proponía cuando estaba sufriendo por otra cosa que le costaba decirle.

-¿Que me dices? -le miro con cara de sentirse confiado con su decisión.

No podía decirle que no, Ulrich había sido muy amable con ella desde que la conocía, tanto que no podía negar que tenía razón en lo que decía, pero ahora no se encontraba en una situación en la que pudiera aceptar todo lo que le proponía, tenía demasiado en lo que pensar.

-Ulrich, hay una cosa que tengo que decirte, y espero de que lo entiendas -se dispuso a decírselo.

-Vale, ¿de que se trata? -puso una expresión de estar muy preocupado de lo que pudiera decir.

Le miro bien y ahí entonces se le cambio la idea, no podía decírselo, pero al menos si podía serle sincera en una cosa que al menos podía entender con precisión.

-No voy a poder irme contigo -declaro.

-¿Que? ¿Que me estas diciendo? -se extraño al oír esa confesión.

-Ulrich, se que hemos estado juntos luchando contra todo esto, pero hoy necesito quedarme aquí de momento para zanjar algúnas cosas -le explicó sincerandose con él para que entendiese los motivos por los cuales se iba a tener que quedar atrás saliendose del equipo.

-¿Porque? ¿Que necesitas zanjar? -le critico intentando de entender a que se refería.

Yumi no sabía como explicárselo, se giro y observo que al otro lado se encontraba Kiguya charlando con el teniente Morrich que estaba sentado en uno de los jeeps en el puesto de conductor, Ulrich le dirigió la mirada y se fijo en lo que miraba, ahí entonces entendió porque tenía que quedarse, volvió a dirigirle la mirada con autocompasíon y entonces dijo:

-¿Quieres estar con tu hermano verdad? -objetó suponiendo que eso era lo que quería hacer.

Yumi le daba vergüenza decirlo, pero era cierto lo que decía.

-No te preocupes, haz lo que quieras, por ahora ya hemos tenido suficiente haciendo las cosas juntos, estuvimos bien ahí dentro en la Fortaleza, acabábamos con nuestro demonios de una vez por todas -acoto dejando que se quedase en el campamento sin ningún problema.

-¿Estas seguro? -se cuestiono dudosamente.

¿Lo estas tu para decírselo a él? -indico contradiciendo sus propias palabras.

Aquello no hacía mas que llenarle a Yumi la cabeza de dudas sobre replantearse decírselo o no.

-Si no quieres no lo hagas, solamente...

-No, déjalo, me ocupare como sea -insistió queriendo que dejase que lo hiciese a su manera.

-De acuerdo, intentare de volver lo mas que pueda -acordo confiadamente y entonces le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, le agarro bien la cara ya que no podía resistirse a estar con ella, se separo y entonces le dijo-: Jamas dejare de echar menos este sabor en tu boca.

-Y yo jamas dejare de echar de menos este pelo tan revuelto que tienes -le siguió la corriente y se puso a tocarle juguetonamente el pelo con tal de incordiarle.

Ambos se rieron y entonces Ulrich se dirigió hacía donde había dejado la moto, se giro y le dio una ultima mirada de confianza como para que supiese que iba a estar bien, Yumi le devolvió la sonrisa pero luego la cambio al saber muy bien que ahora iba a tener que esforzarse por tener la suficiente voluntad para decirle al teniente Kiguya que era su hermano, pero eso no era lo peor, no le había dicho a Ulrich la verdad, sobre que estaba embarazada.

Todos terminaron de reubicarse poniendo en cada uno de los vehículos que les habían asignado meterse, Jeremy, Aelita y Odd junto con Mitch se montaron en el Megapod aprovechando que ahora lo iban a usar una vez mas, Ulrich se monto en su motocicleta pero ahora con la excepción de que no iba a venir Yumi, se iba a sentir solo pero aún así eso le daba igual, si ella no quería ir con él, no podía obligarla por la fuerza a que se quedase.

El resto del equipo se monto en los demás camiones que estaban llenos de soldados Anti-Juicio que les iban a acompañar en la misión, en uno se encontraba Isaac que traía consigo su equipo electrónico de localización, ponía una mirada como de tener muy pocas ganas de hacer esto ya que él no estaba hecho para el terreno, él no era un luchador nato, él era un hacker, y los hackers tenían que estar encerrados ayudando a los demás desde fuera. El equipo de Romitz yendo cada uno en un jeep excepto que él se iba en el primero que tenían puesto en posición que era el del teniente Morrich, decidió ponerse en el asiento del copiloto para así poder charlar seriamente con él y descubrir mas cosas sobre los Anti-Juicios.

Todos se despidieron de los demás amigos que dejaban atrás como Hopper que ahora tenía que despedirse de su hija otra vez solo que esta vez quedaba la preocupación con respecto al tema de Anthea que la iban a tener que dejar atrás por lo sucedido en la tienda de campaña, todos lamentaban ese hecho pero ahora no podían hacerle nada, si era cierto que Anthea estaba mal a causa de los experimentos de Deckard entonces tenían que estar precavidos de momento.

-¡Nos vamos! -ordeno Morrich dirigiendose hacía todo el equipo.

Todos aceleraron sus jeeps y de ahí giraron poniendose de frente por el otro lado y marcharon todos rectos hacía un camino empinado que los llevaba hacía un campo desértico con apenas algo de tierra y varios restos de chatarra a cada lado, Yumi con Samantha veían como los chicos se iban con aquel equipo del que apenas confiaban, pero eso no era lo que mas les preocupaba, les preocupaba el hecho de que había algo que no cuadraba en aquel mensaje y eso les hacía temer lo peor.

-¿Tu crees que estarán bien? -le pregunto Samantha a Yumi al querer saber su opinión al respecto.

-No es solamente, es pensarlo -indico expresamente, sabía muy bien que esto no era una buena idea y ellos se estaban metiendo donde no debían, si la cosa iba a acabar mal, entonces ambas tenían que prepararse para despedir a sus amores de la peor forma posible.

··

Todo el convoy de jeeps y demás vehículos siguió todo adelante hasta acabar metiendose en un pequeño barrio que estaba repleto de casas abandonadas, la mayoría estaban todas en perfecto estado, mientras que otras se encontraban con un aspecto que hacía dar a entender de que los propios dueños se aseguraron de que ningún superviviente se aprovechase de ellas, algúnas estaban quemadas, tenían restos de sangre por todas partes, algúnas pintarrajeadas por ambos extremos, y en una de ellas había algo que parecía ser una familia estando colgada cada uno en un pequeño árbol que había en el jardín que tenían delante, aquella no era una imagen halagadora.

-¿Como es posible que hayamos llegado a esto? -se cuestiono Mitch observando todo el desastre que veía a través de la ventana del Megapod, quería dejar de mirar pero no podía, ver el aspecto deteriorado de este barrio en el que se encontraban era algo inigualable de presenciar.

-Es lo normal, cuando el mundo esta al borde del desastre, la gente suele recurrir a ciertas maneras para evitar formar parte de esto -opino expresamente Aelita, se había acostumbrado tanto a esto que ya se lo tomaba como algo normal.

Se veía por el otro lado a un par de muertos comiendose el cadaver de un perro, le tenían agarrado por los intestinos, se giraron mirándoles mientras tenían trozos de carne en la boca.

-¿Es verdad eso Jeremy de que tu antes vivías aquí? -le pregunto Odd dirigiendose hacía Jeremy, se intrigo tanto por eso que ahora quería conocer todo lo que sabía.

No le contesto, se quedo con esa mirada rígida como de querer evitar esa pregunta a toda costa, Aelita lo miraba y podía entender que le dolía ver todo esto, pero no porque estaba familiarizado con el barrio y sentía lastima de ver a toda esa gente muerta, sentía lastima porque aquí era donde todo para él finalizo y empezo el peor de sus temores.

Al otro lado todo el equipo estaba mirando aunque evitando el escenario en que se encontraban, veían las casas y podían imaginarse lo que podía haber sido todo antes, era un barrio tranquilo donde todo el mundo se conocía y vivía sin ningún problema, ahora era un cementerio de una vida que antes existía pero ahora se había convertido en una simple fantasía.

Romitz se mantuvo firme ignorando el ambiente pero aún así tenía una duda que aún no se le escapaba de la cabeza, miro a Morrich y no podía evitar estar preguntándole sobre cualquier cosa que quería resolver, él estaba rígido mirando la carretera y conduciendo el jeep con total tranquilidad, ni parecía tener miedo por lo que podía encontrarse, y eso le preocupaba ya que él tenía demasiado miedo por pensar que esto era una trampa en vez de una misión de rescate.

-¿Debes de pensar que somos unos hipócritas verdad? -oyó que alguien le preguntaba.

-¿Como dices? -se cuestiono viendo que era Morrich el que le estaba preguntando.

-Se muy bien lo que estas pensando, que como tenemos nuestra forma de hacer las cosas piensas que nos vamos a comportar como si fuésemos el enemigo pero no lo somos, somos lo mismo que tu, queremos acabar con esto de una vez por todas -comento replanteándole un cierto argumento como para que entendiera que no podía ocultar sus miedos y dudas ante él.

-Yo no estaba pensando precisamente en eso -se sincero viendo que parecía que esa idea le había mosqueado a pesar de que no había dicho nada al respecto.

-Lo se, se que no lo estabas haciendo, pero quiero que sepas que no somos lo que crees que somos -puso una mirada seria como de querer que confiase con él a pesar de que ambos se encontraban en una situación en la que ambos no podían estar en completo desacuerdo.

-¿Entonces que fue lo que sucedió con mis chicos antes en el campamento?

Se noto que soltaba un resoplo de amargura como de no querer responderle eso pero ahora no podía.

-Pareciera que aquí no somos muy bienvenidos -objetó susceptiblemente.

-Es que nosotros tenemos nuestras propias costumbres de hacer las cosas a nuestra manera, y ahora que venís vosotros donde lo sabéis todo sobre la Fortaleza, nos sentimos un poco apartados ya que pareciera que ya no servimos para esto y que es cosa de otros, de vuestro equipo -comento demostrando que la razón por la que antes les habían atacado era porque les tenían envidia a causa de tener a un equipo que parecía estar mas preparado que ellos.

-Eso es una tontería -rechisto incapaz de asimilar ese razonamiento.

-Lo se, yo no digo que este con ellos pero... la mayoría se lo toma muy en serio.

-¿Y que pasa si no?

-¿Que quieres decir?

-¿Que pasa si dejan de tomárselo muy en serio? ¿Que harán si nosotros somos los que nos ocupamos de tomar el control y derrotamos a Decisión en vez de vosotros?

-Ni que este fuese una competición.

-Pues tu mismo lo dices como si lo fuese.

Aquello ultimo hizo que empezase a sospechar mas de la cuenta ya que ahora que parecía que entendían cuales eran sus desacuerdos y eso daba a aclarar que este era un asunto en el que iban a seguir sin solucionar el problema a menos que sucediera algo de lo que tuviesen que preocuparse.

Doblaron por la siguiente esquina y de ahí todos los jeeps se detuvieron al instante, los dejaron aparcados en medio del camino y uno por uno todos los miembros fueron saliendo mientras llevaban consigo sus armas, Isaac se bajo con su equipo donde ahí abrió el maletín que llevaba consigo, saco una pantalla portátil donde se mostraba la imagen de un mapa y encima de eso había una fija cruz roja donde marcaba el lugar donde tenían que buscar.

-¿Es aquí el lugar de la señal? -se cuestiono Angela.

-Parece ser que si, si es que aún queda alguien con vida -opino seriamente Morrich mientras alzaba la cabeza mirando a los alrededores del barrio en el que se encontraban.

El barrio apenas estaba destruido pero aún así estaba demasiado tranquilo, tanto que les hacía sospechar que posiblemente no hubiese nadie por ahí como para pensar que hubiese supervivientes.

-Aquí todo esta muerto, no creo que haya nadie viviendo por aquí -dedujo Jeremy tras ver el aspecto que tenía todo, a pesar de que las casas estaban en perfecto estado, se sentía una sensación de mal augurio con tal solo ver el aspecto en si de todo el barrio.

-Quizás hubiese gente, y se hubiesen largado hace mucho tiempo -objetó pensativamente Mitch.

Aquello hizo que todos pensasen que quizás no estaban solos como creían.

-Este lugar da miedo -dijo Nicolas poniendose nervioso.

-Y da mas miedo pensar que hemos llegado tarde, tenemos que ponernos a buscarles -dijo Morrich cargando su arma, estaba mas que decidido a buscar a los supervivientes.

-¿Pero buscar a quién? -critico expresamente.

-¿Como dices? -le echo una mirada como de haber entendido otra cosa.

-Sabemos que alguien mando una señal, un mensaje por voz, ¿pero quien lo mando exactamente? No dijeron si había gente o no, solamente oímos la voz de un hombre.

-Dijeron que habían unos pocos -dijo Lorry.

-¿Pero pocos qué? ¿Hombres? ¿Mujeres? ¿Niños?

-O perros -añadió Odd.

-Eso suena bien -dijo Eric estando de acuerdo.

-No tenemos ni idea de a quien estamos buscando, tenemos que pensar antes de que...

-Antes que nada, me da igual quien haya mandado el mensaje, solamente me importaba el hecho de que posiblemente haya gente herida, y yo no pienso quedarme atrás viendo como alguien se muere, así que será mejor que hagamos esto rápido -decreto Morrich discrepando de cualquier alarma que pudiese indicar que esto estaba mal-. Isaac, ¿tienes la señal?

-Si, la tengo aquí mismo -se acerco y le mostró la imagen del mapa en su pantalla portátil, la miraron bien y entonces él dijo-: Creo que es por aquí, todo adelante.

-Bien, tu nos guías -le aviso y entonces todos fueron avanzando siguiendo a Morrich y a Isaac del cual parecían estar bastante seguros de lo que hacían.

Los Guerreros y los otros se juntaron y se dieron una serie de miradas de cómplices y escépticas.

-¿Tu crees que este tío nos ha traído aquí solamente para rescatar gente? -cuestiono Odd.

-No lo se, se le nota decidido a encontrar gente, pero... se que hay algo mas -opino Jeremy sintiendo que algo no cuadraba y le daba demasiadas dudas al respecto.

-Encima ni siquiera han mencionado nada sobre reconocer que este lugar este lleno de muertos, miradlo bien, parecería que este es un lugar por donde los infectados no se meterían para nada -indico Angela dandose cuenta de que no había ni un solo infectado por ningún lado, estaba todo tan vacío que ni se oía el mas mínimo levantamiento de viento, era una tierra de nadie.

-Aquí pasa algo -comento Muldoch cercionandose del ambiente que les rodeaba.

-¿Algo como que estamos metidos en una ciudad fantasma? Porque yo me he visto esta pelicula antes y se muy bien como termina -dijo escépticamente Slevin.

-Conque resulta que todos estamos muertos -espeto Martin siguiendole el argumento.

-Estamos todos muertos -reaccionó Nicolas creyendose su disparate.

-No estamos todos muertos Nicolas, pero lo vamos a estar si no entendemos lo que pasa -dijo Ulrich teniendo también sus propias dudas sobre esta misión.

-¿Porque Yumi no vino contigo? -se cuestiono Balla percatandose de que la chica japonesa no había venido con él, no se encontraba en el equipo.

-¿Os habéis peleado? -pregunto Odd divagando sin remedio.

-No nos hemos peleado, es que... -Ulrich no sabía si contarles lo sucedido o contarles otra cosa ya que ahora no se sentía preparado para esto, pero viendo que todos estaban en una situación en la que apenas podían superar sus propias perdidas, no tenía mas remedio que contarles la verdad-, al parecer Yumi cree que el teniente Kiguya es su hermano pequeño Hiroki.

-¿Que? -chillaron todos sorprendidos al oír eso.

-Pero... ¿de veras lo cree?, ¿o lo es? -critico Bertram queriendo entender ese asunto.

-No lo se, quiero pensar que si, pero... ella esta segurísima de que es su hermano, dijo todo aquello que hace corroborar que se trata de Hiroki -reafirmo Ulrich cuestionandose ese hecho a pesar de que sabía muy bien que para Yumi esto era mucho mas real de lo que creía.

-¿Y ella se ha quedado para decirle la verdad? -pregunto Jeremy intrigado.

-Y si, se lo dirá, no se cuando, pero tendrá que hacerlo, y ahí ya veremos.

Todos se miraron absortos al oír eso ya que eso indicaba que a pesar de que todos habían perdido a alguien, al menos uno había conseguido encontrarse con un familiar perdido.

-Que suerte tiene ella -dijo Balla en tono como de sentir envidia al oír eso.

-No lo será si resulta que no lo es -tercio Ulrich sabiendo bien que todo ese asunto dependía de lo que fuese a decirle Yumi a aquel soldado con el que parecía haber hecho buenas migas.

-Pues tendrá que serlo, a final de cuentas todos hemos conseguido entender varias cosas que hasta ahora jamas habíamos descubierto -mencionó Flit.

-¿Cosas como qué por ejemplo? -pregunto Angela queriendo saber que tenía que decir.

-Pues... donde estaba Franz Hopper, porque se origino el Fortovixyn, que resultaba que la hija de Hopper si había mandado un mensaje a alguien, que siguen existiendo otros miembros de supervivientes a lo largo de todo el país -dijo concretando todo tipo de hechos por los que habían pasado y se habían llevado una gran sorpresa.

-O que Clara es la chica que rescate hace diez años -admitió Romitz.

-Eso mismo -de pronto todos se quedaron estupefactos al oír eso ultimo.

-¿En serio? -le pregunto Eric queriendo corroborar esa mención.

-Así es, Clara es la chica que rescate y que nunca supe quien era, me lo dijo ella misma antes.

-Así que por eso era que la estabas abrazando antes.

-¿La estabas abrazando? -reprocho Eric indignado al oír eso.

-Bueno, la estaba abrazando porque estaba entusiasmado de encontrarme con ella, hacía diez años que no sabía de esa chica -aclaro razonando con él para que entendiese que era algo bueno.

-¿Y que vas a hacer ahora? ¿Te vas a quedar con ella?

-¿Que? No, ¿de que cojones estas hablando?

-Esta hablando de si quieres tirártela o no -le aclaro incrédulamente Martin.

Aquello hizo que todos se mosqueasen ya que les daba una mala impresión de lo que parecía.

-Eric Wilcocks, no voy a tirarme de ningúna manera a Clara, y si lo hiciera seguramente estaría cometiendo un terrible error porque yo no soy capaz de hacer eso -se puso a razonar seriamente con él para que entendiese que era un malentendido.

-¿Seguro? -le amenazo enseñándole su garfio de mano.

Se quedo mirándolo escépticamente y entonces dijo:

-¿No te has traído eso solamente para cortar la cabeza de los infectados verdad?

-Será mejor que me lo lleve a otra parte para que así la cosa no se ponga mucho mas chunga de lo que ya esta -propuso Thomas llevandose a su hermano lejos del equipo ya que estaba bastante claro que esta situación se les había ido demasiado de las manos.

Todos se les quedaron mirando escépticamente al hacerse una idea de porque sucedió esa escena.

-¿Tu crees que Eric verdaderamente esta enamorado de Clara? -le pregunto Odd a Jeremy.

-No lo se, pero si lo esta, entonces no creo que tengas muchas opciones, Clara no parece la típica chica de ir dando mamporros a diestro y siniestro -opino expresamente Jeremy.

··

Clara estaba tan aburrida y desinteresada en todo lo que había en el campamento que al no tener nada mejor que hacer decidió ayudar a los Anti-Juicio que se estaban encargando de terminar de perfeccionar la roca que habían construido para tallar los nombres de todos los fallecidos, había cogido una pica y se puso a ir picando con toda la fuerza la roca por un extremo, lo hacía con tanta fuerza que parecía que en cualquier momento lo iba a romper, siguió dandole de tal manera que parecía que no se cansaba por la manera en que lo estaba golpeteando sin parar, Sebastian y Mauro estaban al lado y podían ver perfectamente con que ganas lo hacía, se notaba que era porque quería quitarse las ganas que tenía encima, todo ese odio que había estado acumulando durante años y ahora lo estaba liberando contra ese roca.

-¿Necesitas que te ayudemos? -le pregunto Sebastian, la veía tan concentrada en la roca que no sabía si estaba consciente o no de lo que hacía.

-No, puedo con esto -discrepo rotundamente Clara y siguió golpeando a medida que iba gritando sin parar, parecía que cada vez que golpeaba la roca se ponía mucho mas furiosa que antes.

Ambos se miraron escépticamente al no saber que hacer, entendían que ella estaba enfadada por lo que había pasado con Yolanda antes, pero tampoco podían dejar que ella tuviese ese malhumor constantemente ya que en cualquier momento se iba a hacer daño y se iba a arrepentir. Sebastian se le acerco dispuesto a razonar con ella a pesar de que parecía que no quería escuchar a nadie.

-No tienes porque hacer esto si no quieres -le aviso expresamente.

-Si lo necesito -discrepo otra vez y siguió dandole a la roca.

Sebastian volteo su mirada en dirección a la de Mauro para saber que mas podía decirle, le dio otra mirada escéptica como de querer que la dejase en paz pero sabía muy bien que no podía hacerlo.

-No tienes que estar así por lo de Yolanda.

Aquello hizo que Clara bajase su pica casi clavándosela en el pie, suspiro profundamente mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente, se quedo mirándole con una cara de puro malhumor, era como si le hubiese dicho aquello que menos quería oír.

-¿Que has dicho? -le pregunto con una mirada interrogante.

Sebastian trago saliva ya que sentía que ahora la había pifiado.

-Se lo que has dicho, y que sepas que no estoy así de mal por lo de Yolanda, estoy así de mal por como nos traiciono Herb, creía que no podía ser tan tonto como para traicionarnos después de todas las cosas que le dijo Balla, y fijate bien, al final lo ha hecho, se unió a Kroll pero con eso no tuve suficiente, tenía que matarme, y acabo matando a Yolanda, ¿como puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que esa sabandija continua fuera y sin saber si esta muerto o no? -le recrimino explicándole que lo que sentía no era dolor, sino desilusión porque el hombre que casi había intentando de matarla continuaba libre y no sabía donde estaba.

Aquello fue algo en lo que ambos no sabían que decir al respecto, entendían que estaba furiosa por la traición de Herb y que por culpa de él habían perdido a alguien importante, comprendían su dolor, pero tampoco eso quería decir que tuviesen que enfadarse mas de la cuenta y asumir que todo estaba perdido porque sabían bien que había una manera de solucionar las cosas y no estar quejándose de todo aquello en lo que desconfiaban que pudiese funcionar.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto Yumi surgiendo del otro lado de la roca.

-No pasa nada, todo esta bien Yumi -reafirmo Clara poniendo una postura poco desalentadora, agarro su pica y siguió golpeando la roca como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Yumi le echo una mirada a los otros y estos se quedaron con una expresión como de asimilar que tenían un problema que necesitaban resolver inmediatamente.

-Si quieres puedes hablarlo conmigo -le propuso a ella la idea de ponerse a razonar sobre el asunto.

-¿Hablar de qué? -se cuestiono fingiendo que no sabía de que le estaba hablando.

-De esto -le aclaro señalándole el general cual era el problema que tenía encima.

Clara bajo lentamente la pica y se quedo mirándola, podía ver por su mirada que quería ayudarla.

-¿Donde lo hacemos? -pregunto dispuesta a irse con ella a hablar a otra parte.

-Ven conmigo -le pidió, luego volteo su mirada por el otro lado de la roca donde ahí se encontraba Samantha picando en su propio lugar-. Sam, ¿te encargas por aquí? Yo me voy con Clara.

-De acuerdo -acepto ella y vino hacía el lugar donde estaba picando antes.

Las dos se marcharon dejando a Sebastian y Mauro con un claro indicio de que ambos no estaban hechos para razonar con mujeres, se quedaron mirando como Samantha terminaba el trabajo de Clara picando la roca de una manera que la hacía parecer como un hombre cuando se esforzaba por estar trabajando en una obra en construcción, se cuestionaron pensativamente y entonces dijo:

-¿Tu no serás...

-¿Ser qué? -se cuestiono ella sin entender a que se refería.

-Con ellas -hizo un gesto como de intentar asimilar lo que quería decir.

Samantha no entendía a que se refería pero se lo pensó detenidamente y ahí entonces lo reconoció.

-No, pero si habéis visto antes que estoy con Odd -rectifico esa absurda suposición que tenía de ella.

-Por eso -indico ingenuamente Mauro.

Les echo una mirada seria como de tenerles bronca y entonces les dijo:

-No se de donde habéis salido vosotros, pero esta bastante claro que no estáis hechos para poder hablar con la gente normal -opino escépticamente, con eso ya dejaba claro que ambos tenían un cierto problema con la gente que les resultaba imposible de asimilar.

Aquello hizo que ambos se riesen como si no se lo estuviesen tomando bien en serio.

Mientras, Yumi acompaño a Clara de vuelta a la zona donde estaban las mesas de comer y ahí ambas se pusieron a hablar seriamente sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, Yumi se puso a razonar con ella sobre porque no debía de estar enfadada y que tenía que pensar detenidamente lo que hacía, ahí no tuvo mas opción que contarle la verdad sobre lo que había descubierto.

-Kiguya es mi hermano -le confeso.

-¿En serio? -reaccionó sorprendiéndose terriblemente al oír eso.

-Si, así es, es mi hermano Hiroki, esta vivo y es él, se muy bien que es él.

-¿Y se lo has dicho?

-Aún no, estoy esperando para tener un momento con él, aunque no se muy bien que decirle.

Clara podía ver la preocupación que tenía ella y ahí supo bien lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Quieres saber un consejo que he estado usando para tratar a los físicos nuevos que iban viniendo a la Fortaleza a lo largo de todos los años?

-Emh... si, ¿cual es? -pregunto intrigada por saber que le tenía que decir.

-Hazte su amigo -declaro.

-¿Que me haga su amigo?

-Si, él no asume que tu eres su hermana, para él tu solamente eres una amiga que se ha unido a este grupo, haz que confíe en ti, explicale las cosas que te gustan, tu viaje con los Guerreros, que haga que vea que eres alguien con quien puede encariñarse, alguien que le haga acordarse de su hermana que perdió hace tanto tiempo -le argumento dándoles opciones para que pudiese juntarse con él sin pifiarla de la peor manera posible.

-¿Y después qué? ¿Se lo digo o no?

-Ahí si que no se, pero si lo vas a hacer, al menos hazlo cuando estas preparada.

Yumi se lo pensó detenidamente, entendía que si le decía la verdad, Hiroki apenas lo entendería y eso solamente haría que tuviese miedo de ella, si iba a contarle lo que él no sabía, tenía que hacerlo bien, tenía que hacerlo como alguien que se sentía igualado en su misma experiencia.

De pronto volvieron sus dolores de estómagos que le hicieron reaccionar sorpresivamente.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto viendo que aquello que tenía le estaba afectando terriblemente.

-Estoy bien, es solo qué... -ahí se dio cuenta de que estando en esta situación, tenía que confesarle la verdad sobre lo que tenía dentro.

-¿Que pasa? -se cuestiono viendo que parecía estar preocupada por otra cosa.

-No se como decirte esto pero... lo tengo que hacer ya que sino esto me carcome la cabeza.

-¿De que estas hablando?

La miro fijamente a los ojos como queriendo saber que la estaba escuchando atentamente, dijo:

-Estoy embarazada -le confeso seriamente.

Clara no dijo nada, simplemente se quedo poniendo una expresión de pura sorpresa.

-Y creo que es de Ulrich, es lo único que pienso que puede resultarme lógico.

-¿Y se lo has dicho ya?

-No, no puedo decírselo.

-¿Porque no?

-Porque tengo miedo, miedo de traer un niño a este mundo.

-Pero Yumi, no te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo.

-Ese es el problema, que no se lo que hago, siento que he cometido un error, no debería dar luz a este niño, creo que debería de tomar la mejor elección posible y deshacerme de él.

-¿Vas a abortar?

-Quizás -se levanto dispuesta a matar al niño para impedir que naciese.

-No Yumi, espera, piénsalo bien, entiendo que estas muy asustada y todo eso porque estamos viviendo en una época muy difícil para todos nosotros, pero tienes que entender que no puedes perder esta oportunidad, vas a tener un niño, desde ahora te has convertido en la primera embarazada que pueda dar luz en este cruel mundo, tienes que hacerlo Yumi, tienes que dejar que él nazca para que así este mundo pueda seguir creciendo un dia mas -le insistió Clara queriendo que entendiese que no podía perder a ese niño que tenía dentro porque sino viviría atemorizada el resto de su vida y no habría manera de solucionar ese problema.

Yumi se lo pensó detenidamente, tenía razón, pero ella ya había perdido demasiado como para pensar que podría dar lugar a alguien nuevo en la familia, en aquella familia que había perdido años atrás, pero ahora ya tenía una nueva familia, con su equipo, y Ulrich a su lado ayudándola.

-¿Sabe alguien mas de esto? -le pregunto cambiando de tema al instante, pero no porque lo hiciese apropósito sino porque tenía una sospecha.

-Creo que Kiguya, él me dio el test de embarazo, pero no se si entendió que lo estaba -opino teniendo una duda relacionada con él.

-Entonces será mejor que vayamos a verle -propuso.

-Si -acepto dispuesta a razonar con su supuesto hermano para así poder solucionar este tema que tanto miedo le daba aclarar.

··

Hopper se encontraba en la tienda de campaña que usaban para trabajar en las operaciones, estaba con el equipo de la general Krill y el de Nebula, los dos estaban tratando el asunto de investigar adonde podría haber ido Decisión con la Fortaleza para lanzar su arma, sabían que planeaba disparar un potente rayo contra la corteza terrestre, pero no sabían en que lugar especifico, miraron el mapa que señalaba el camino por el que había tomado la enorme instalación móvil, Hopper y La Jefa estaban como locos ya que iban buscando cada lugar del mapa que indicase lo que estaban buscando exactamente, no llegaban a ningún acuerdo y eso los desesperaba aún mas.

-Aquí, la superficie es mucho mas baja que el resto -indico La Jefa señalando un costado del mapa con un bolígrafo, Hopper lo miro fijamente mientras se ajustaba sus gafas.

-Imposible, hay mas abajo hay mucho mas terreno, si lanza ese rayo apenas llegara a partir la corteza terrestre, tiene que haber otro lugar que sea mas denso y con menos tierra tanto por dentro como fuera -concluyo Hopper sabiendo bien que no era una buena localización.

-¿Entonces donde? -critico reprochadamente ella al no saber que buscar.

-Que tal aquí -dijo Hax apoyando su dedo en el mapa, señalo una parte del mapa por donde se veía la imagen de una silueta negra que indicaba algo pero no se sabía que era.

-¿Que se supone que es eso? -se cuestiono al no entender la silueta en el mapa.

-Es un cañón formado a causa de los explosiones de los militares producidas años atrás, derrumbaron toda esa zona porque estaba llena de infectados y aquello provoco que se abriese una grieta tan enorme que supera todos los niveles de superficie terrestre.

-¿Es posible que puedan usarlo para lanzar el rayo? -pregunto La Jefa queriendo saber que opinaba Hopper, para ellos era una posibilidad que pudiese ser.

-No lo se, quizás, pero... si lanzase su arma entonces tendría que bajar unos metros para ponerse en la posición en la que esta la grieta -opino deductivamente.

-¿Y eso porque? -critico Titus sin entender esa conclusión.

-Imaginen por un momento que estoy usando un láser de esos de cirugía, un láser tiene un limite, no puede ponerse demasiado lejos porque sino el láser no llega, pues aquí es lo mismo, tiene que estar colocado a una cierta altura para que así el láser alcance la longitud adecuada -aclaro Hopper demostrando que a pesar de que Decisión tenía todas las de ganar, había un cierto inconveniente.

Ambos se miraron indecisos al no poder creerse que hubiese llegado a esa conclusión.

-Si Decisión va derecho hacía ahí, quizás active su arma y cometa su plan -opino Nebula.

-Es una posibilidad, pero si nos equivocamos quizás acabemos llevando a un equipo hacía otra parte y perdemos nuestro mundo por nada.

-Entonces tenemos que estudiar esa zona como para saber si es lo que creemos o no -objetó La Jefa decidida a investigar esa falla para así corroborar que tenían la localización exacta.

-Pero igualmente, aunque encontremos La Fortaleza y él lugar donde va a desplegar su arma, ¿que vamos a hacer? No podremos atacar esa instalación -critico ese hecho ya que ambos sabían bien que si planeaban detener a Decisión de una vez por todas tenían que buscar una cierta manera para acabar con todo aquello que representaba la inteligencia artificial.

-Podremos -dijo La Jefa con todo de tenerlo todo decidido.

-¿Como? -cuestiono Tekla.

-Tenemos las suficientes armas como para diezmar a todo un edificio de 25 plantas, si lanzamos toda nuestra municíon pesada contra los puntos mas débiles, quizás logremos penetrar sus defensas y eso haría que la Fortaleza se destruyese desde dentro.

-Puede que destruyáis la Fortaleza, ¿pero que sucederá con Decisión?

-Supuestamente no se destruirá -supuso expresamente Titus.

-Que va, Decisión es una inteligencia artificial capaz de adaptarse a todos los entornos posibles, en cuanto se destruya la Fortaleza, buscara la manera de sobrevivir como algo nuevo y sin que nos demos cuenta, ella seguirá viviendo entre todos nosotros -argumento sincerandose con ellos para que viesen que Decisión buscaría la manera de seguir viva aunque destruyesen su instalación.

-¿Estas diciendo que esta cosa puede vivir aunque destruyamos su ordenador principal?

-Es una posibilidad -reafirmo solemnemente.

Aquello hizo que todos se mosqueasen peor que antes ya que ahora significaba que ahora tenían que evitar otro problema para que sucediese uno mucho peor.

-¿Y no hay una manera de poder parar a esa cosa? -critico reprochadamente Titus.

Hopper se lo pensó detenidamente y entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-Me parece que si.

-¿Cual? -pregunto La Jefa escuchando atentamente todo aquello que tuviese que decir.

-Vamos a crear un virus, un virus que destruya todo lo que es Decisión -declaro.

··

Alexandra decidió hacerle una visita a Anthea para saber bien como se encontraba, la habían encerrado en una de esas celdas de aislamiento que se encontraban por todo el campamento, era un lugar estrecho y sin siquiera haber un lugar donde sentarse o acostarse, era una simple celda separada por unos barrotes y con una sola ventana que daba al exterior. Fue avanzando lentamente mientras llevaba consigo un plato con fideos y guisantes recién calentados, Anthea se levanto y observo que venía alguien, se apoyo encima de los barrotes y entonces dijo:

-Alexandra, ¿eres tu? -le pregunto queriendo corroborar que se trataba de ella.

-Te he traído algo de comer -le paso el plato a través de un pequeño recoveco que había en un costado debajo de los barrotes, lo agarro y se llevo hacía la esquina.

-Hacía tiempo que no sentía algo como esto -dijo ella asintiendo profundamente.

-Siento mucho que hayas tenido que acabar así.

-¿Como esta el chico al que le mordí en la cara?

-Creo que por esta estable, aunque van a tener que ponerle algo de piel para sustituirle lo que le arrancaste -confeso sincerandose con ella lamentandose por lo que paso.

-Va a quedar desfigurado el resto de su vida.

-Posiblemente no tanto -intento de reanimarla como podía, estaba tan disgustada que no sabía que hacer con tal de que no siguiese estando tan mal como ahora.

Alexandra se preocupa por ella, entendía muy bien que era la anterior mujer de Hopper y sentía un cierto recelo por lo que había ocurrido anteriormente, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse indignada por como la estaban tratando, ella había pasado por muchas cosas terribles como para llegar hasta aquí, había perdido diez años de su vida y en todo este tiempo no tenía ni la mas remota idea de lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora, por eso mismo tenía que ayudarla a acostumbrarle a toda esta situación antes de que empezase a descontrolarse como antes.

-¿Donde esta Aelita? -pregunto ella-. Quiero verla, ¿donde esta mi niña?

-Lo siento mucho Anthea, pero temo que ella no esta aquí -le confeso pasivamente.

-¿Y donde esta entonces? -le recrimino subiendo su tono de un modo bastante estremecedor.

Alexandra se asusto al ver como le contesto, pero decidió ignorarla.

-Ella se ha tenido que ir con los otros a hacer una ultima misión, creen que puede haber supervivientes en un pequeño barrio del norte, así que por eso mismo ahora no esta.

-¿Y cuando volverá? -empezo a preocuparse mas de la cuenta.

-No tengo ni la mas remota idea, quizás dentro de un par de horas pero...

De pronto Anthea se golpeo la cabeza por detrás de una manera que la sorprendió.

-Necesito a mi niña, la necesito ahora mismo, ¡ahora mismo! -le exigió furtivamente y entonces se puso a golpearse la nuca por detrás tantas veces que ya empezaba a asustarle demasiado la forma en como lo hacía, aquello no era algo normal, se estaba haciendo daño apropósito.

-Anthea, para ya -protesto queriendo que parase ya que no soportaba verla así.

-¡Quiero a mi niña! -se negó rotundamente a parar y continuo golpeteandose la nuca.

Alexandra no sabía que hacer, quería avisar a alguien pero no veía a ningúna persona por ningún lado, estaba sola con ella al otro lado de la celda, seguía viendo como se daba la nuca contra el muro y no podía soportarlo, tenía que hacer algo para que parase de una vez por todas, entonces se le ocurrió la única que podía hacer que se calmase y olvidase ese tema.

-Siento mucho haberte robado a Hopper -declaro eufóricamente.

Aquello hizo que se detuvo al instante, volteo su mirada en dirección hacía ella.

-¿Como has dicho? -inquirió, quería volverlo a escuchar.

-Siento mucho haberte robado a Hopper, no tenía ni idea de que le seguías queriendo, es que él estaba convencido de que habías muerto, él me vio a mi y se enamoro, pero yo fui quien decidió quedarse con él, yo, yo decidí encariñarme con él -argumento sincerandose con ella para que entendiese que la relación que hubo entre él y Hopper fue idea suya.

Aquello hizo que se levantase y se pusiese delante de ella mirándola con una cara fría.

-¿En serio piensas que me quitaste a mi marido porque si?

-No, pero...

-Pero nada -se agarro a los barrotes haciendo que estos vibrasen del golpe-. Yo he perdido algo mas que con un marido, ¿sabes que es lo que mas he perdido?

Alexandra tenía sus dudas sobre si contestarle a esa pregunta o no, sabía muy bien a que se refería pero no sabía si aquella la provocaría aún mas o no.

-He perdido tiempo, ver crecer a mi hija, perder el cabello, mi carrera, el mundo en que me crie, he perdido todo eso y con que me encuentro ahora, con un mundo lleno de muertos vivientes, a mi hija rodeada de chicos que se visten como soldados de un videojuego en primera persona, a soldados entrenando a niños para matar monstruos, a gente siendo asesinada y clavando sus cabezas en picas como si estuviésemos en la edad medieval. ¿Como crees que puedo aceptar eso?

-No lo se, pero si te digo la verdad, a mi costo mucho mas al principio -espeto tomando en consideración ese ideal de pensar que podría acostumbrarse al ambiente en que vivían o no.

-Cierto, ¿pero sabes que es lo que mas cabrea ademas de ver que mi hija ahora tiene novio y va con ese especie de guante que lanza bolas de energía?

-¿Que? -soltó una pequeña lagrima del miedo que le tenía.

-Es ver que Franz ha perdido literalmente la esperanza en mi, podría haberle dicho a esa mujer que me dejase metida en una tienda de campaña normal como las que hay por ahí para poder tratarme, pero no, en vez de eso ha dejado que me encierren como un animal salvaje, como si después de todo lo que me hayan hecho en ese lugar ya indicase que soy solamente un producto hecho para matar, como si fuese un especie de monstruo de Frankenstein solo que en este caso en vez de estar hecho de piezas de cadaveres, simplemente soy el fantasma de alguien que lo tenía todo perfecto, tenía una vida feliz y en vez de eso me lo arrebataron, me arrebataron lo que tenía, gente como tu, me lo arrebato a base de mal, me lo arrebato y ahora tengo que joderme con lo que soy ahora, ¿te parece eso algo perfecto por lo que poder vivir? ¿Eh?

-No -empezo a hacerse hacía atrás.

-Pues empieza a pensar un poco, porque a partir de ahora, voy a asegurarme de que toda esta gente, sepa lo que es perder a alguien, porque yo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como todo el mundo sigue sonriendo a medida que se aproxima el apocalipsis, yo voy a asegurarme de que todo el mundo sufra por mi dolor, y tu, serás la ultima que quede para ver lo que sucede cuando te quitan aquello que mas aprecias en el mundo -le advirtió amenazandola de que iba a salir y mataría a todo el mundo con tal de hacerles sufrir de la misma manera que ella sufrió antes.

Alexandra no pudo soportarlo mas y decidió marcharse mientras ella se quedo mirándola con unos ojos penetrantes como de querer atacar salvajemente.

··

El equipo continuo recorriendo todo el barrio intentando de buscar supervivientes pero apenas hallaban algo, iban siguiendo a Isaac del cual iba rastreando la señal con la ayuda de su pantalla portátil, iba en linea recta pero a medida que se iba acercando a señal tenía que moverse para el otro lado y ambos no sabía si cuando hacía eso era porque la señal se estaba moviendo o básicamente estaba perdiendo la conexión con su pantalla.

Todos iban con mucha tranquilidad ya que se habían alejado demasiado del lugar donde habían dejado aparcados los vehículos, pusieron a dos hombres vigilándolos, les avisaron que si algo malo ocurría tenían que lanzar una bengala hacía el cielo seguido de varios disparos con tal de llamar la atención sobre la bengala, era buena la idea pero quedaba el hecho de pensar que sucedería si en cuanto le disparasen de sorpresa a los dos soldados que dejaron atrás, podrían darles en la cabeza e inmediatamente nadie se enteraría de lo que habría sucedido con ellos.

Jeremy iba mirando el barrio y no podía evitar venirle varios recuerdos a la cabeza de lo que había sido su vida aquí, pensar que antes solía ser un barrio tranquilo por donde todo el mundo vivía pacíficamente, ahora se había convertido en una ciudad fantasma, como estar viendo el plato de una pelicula de zombies, solo que ahora los zombies existían y el pueblo estaba muerto del todo.

-Maldita sea -se quejo Isaac.

-¿Que ocurre? -pregunto Morrich acercandose para ver lo que le ocurría.

-Fijate en eso -miro la pantalla observando que la cruz roja iba cambiando de dirección constantemente, se movía a cada costado como si estuviese en otro lugar y al mismo tiempo no-. Me parece que esto es un efecto del terreno.

-¿Del terreno?

-Piénsalo bien, esto es mas arriba, y con el ambiente que tenemos esto puede interferir un poco en los sistemas electrónicos, me temo que no vamos a poder encontrar la señal así.

Aquello hizo que Morrich carraspease pensativamente al saber muy bien lo que tenía que hacer.

-Escuchadme bien, todos, no encontramos la ubicación de la señal, así que eso no nos deja otra que separarnos y buscar por nuestra propia cuenta -declaro dirigiendose a todo el equipo de detrás.

-¿Separarnos? Usted esta loco, acaso no ha visto ningúna pelicula de terror en la que sucede lo mismo que esta situación, si nos separamos acabaremos muertos uno por uno -critico reprochadamente Eric hacíendole entender que era una pésima idea.

-Si -murmuraron todos estando de acuerdo.

-Creo que tienen razón -indico Isaac avisándole del riesgo que había.

-Me da igual si nos tenemos que separar o no, aquí hay gente que necesita nuestra ayuda, así que si nos queda mas remedio vamos a tener que ir por grupos -reprimió Morrich.

Todos se miraron muy poco convencidos de esa idea.

-En marcha -ordeno insistentemente e inmediatamente todos se separaron yendo en diferentes grupos que se dispersaron alrededor de todo el barrio.

Jeremy se fue con Aelita, Ulrich con los hermanos Wilcocks, Odd junto con Lorry, Bertram, Slevin y Nicolas, el equipo de Romitz junto con Mitch se disperso por varios lugares, Angela y Martin se fueron siguiendo a Flit y Angus y luego el equipo que había venido con Morrich fueron detrás de los dos que continuaron yendo todo hacía adelante.

Odd junto con el equipo de Samantha se dispusieron a investigar una casa que tenían delante, la puerta estaba derruida y estaba como para que pudiesen meter la mano por dentro con tal de agarrar el picaporte, Lorry metió la mano atravesando el portal y de ahí abrió la puerta desde dentro, se metieron atravesando el pasillo principal y de ahí pasaron al salón principal, estaba todo despejado a pesar de que todos los muebles estaban mugrientos, era como si se hubiesen metido en una casa de pelicula de terror donde antes solían vivir unos familiares que murieron en una horrible tragedia.

-Me parece que no han limpiado este lugar en años -opino irónicamente Slevin.

De pronto Nicolas se asusto tanto que levanto su arma hacía a un lado al parecerle ver algo, resulto ser simplemente un ratón que se marcho bajando a través de un piano de la esquina.

-Tranquilo, solo es un ratón -le consolo Bertram viendo como reaccionó.

-¿Un ratón? -se quedo completamente aterrorizado al verlo.

-Si -le bajo el arma con total calma.

-Yo no creo que haya gente por aquí -opino pensativamente Odd.

-Lo se, pero quizás encontremos algo útil por aquí, si no, volvemos fuera, ¿entendido? -acordo Lorry dispuesto a hacer una pequeña búsqueda.

-Si -todos aceptaron su sugerencia.

Ambos se dispersaron poniendose a mirar todo lo que había a los alrededores, miraron el salón del cual estaba mas mugriento que el resto, habían telarañas pegadas a los muebles, los cuadros estaban tan sucios de polvo que apenas se veía que era lo que había detrás, y la mesa estaba rota por una pata, como si alguien se pelease y hubiese acabado cayendo encima de ella.

-Mira esto -le aviso Odd a Slevin que estaba cerca de él.

-¿Que pasa? -le pregunto intrigado ya que parecía haber encontrado algo.

-Aquí hubo gente, al parecer se pelearon y acabaron rompiéndola.

-¿Crees que pueden seguir estando aquí los dueños?

-No lo se, pero hay que fijarse por arriba por si acaso -opino dispuesto a echar un vistazo al piso superior con tal de buscar algo que indicase que no estaban solos del todo-. ¿Vienes conmigo?

Aquello hizo que Slevin volviese a tener el mismo pensamiento ingenuo de antes.

-Si -acepto seriamente y entonces ambos se marcharon subiendo por las escaleras de la esquina.

Bertram los vio subir y no pudo evitar pensar que esos dos estarían solos y sin que nadie les ayudase, quería pensar que Slevin no iba a cometer el mismo error de antes pero tenía sus sospechas ya que apenas conociéndole, no sabía de lo que podía ser capaz ahora mismo.

··

Ulrich junto con los hermanos Wilcocks se quedaron inspeccionando una casa que parecía que había sido saqueada en algún momento, habían dos cuerpos de dos hombres que estaban tirados en el jardín, se encontraban en una posición como de que en algún momento hubiesen querido escapar pero al final acabaron siendo abatidos en el momento mas inoportuno.

-¿Crees que intentaron de robar la casa? -pregunto Eric dirigiendose hacía su hermano al asumir que él también tendría la misma impresión sobre lo que estaban viendo.

-Posiblemente, ¿pero quien les mato? -indico expresamente Thomas.

-El que esta ahí dentro -dijo Ulrich señalando que podía ver a alguien a través de la ventada sentado en un sillón, no se movía de su sitio.

La puerta estaba abierta, aprovecharon para inspeccionarlo a fondo, se metieron en la casa y ahí observaron que era lo que había estado observando Ulrich antes, era el cuerpo de un hombro gordo vestido con una camiseta sin mangas que estaba acostado sobre el sillón, tenía un disparo en el abdomen por el que parecía que le hizo salir sangre y la embadurno la camiseta, a su lado tenía una escopeta que estaba tirada en el suelo, la uso para matar a los ladrones.

-Murió defendiendo su hogar, hasta su ultimo aliento -indico Ulrich asumiendo que por la escena pareciera que el dueño se enfrento a los ladrones que intentaron de saquear su hogar y acabo recibiendo un disparo en el abdomen, pero tuvo tiempo suficiente para matarlos desde fuera.

-¿Crees que nuestra casa puede seguir estando en pie? -volvió a preguntar Eric.

-Tal vez, nuestra casa estaba en un lugar abandonado como este, no creo que nada vaya a pasar por ahí a menos que los soldados de la Fortaleza lo hubiesen eliminado por completo -opino Thomas sabiendo bien que después de lo que sucedió aquel dia en que fallaron, los soldados se llevaron todo lo que tenían, y eso ocasionaba pensar que habían perdido lo mas importante.

-¿Pero podremos recuperarlo? ¿Podemos?

Thomas no sabía como razonar con su hermano, entendía lo que quería hacer pero también le provocaba una cierta duda al respecto sobre el asunto, ahí entonces pensó en que a lo mejor él pretendía tener la casa para hacer otra cosa que quedarse a vivir ahí.

-¿Que es lo que quieres con Clara? -le pregunto con total honestidad.

-¿A que te refieres? -le critico notando que parecía estar interrogandole severamente.

-Antes atacaste a Romitz por pensar que se iba a acostar con ella, ¿no será acaso que estas celoso porque tu quieres tenerla antes que él lo haga por ti? -frunció seriamente el ceño ya que empezaba a sospechar de que su hermano tenía un cierto pensamiento ajeno a lo que quería hacer.

-Eso es una estupidez, aunque igualmente, si, me gusta, y no soporto que Romitz se este aprovechando ahora de la situación -confeso demostrando que si tenía algo de envidia por parte de él por pensar que quería robarle la chica a la que le gustaba.

-¿Entonces confiesas que quieres arreglar la casa para así quedarte a vivir con ella?

-Yo... no lo se, sinceramente no lo se, pero se muy bien que lo primero que quiero decirle es que me cae bien y le agradezco por haberme arreglado esto -le señalo el muñón con el garfio como para señalar que se sentía agradecido por haberle curado la mano amputada.

-¿Y que pasa si dice que no? -lo ataco subiendo de tono-. ¿Que pasara entonces? ¿Eh?

-Chicos, ¡basta! -reprocho Ulrich harto de ver como se atacaban el uno con el otro.

Ambos le miraron fijamente, asintió amargamente y entonces se puso a buscar la manera de razonar con ellos para hacer que dejasen de pelearse y así la cosa no fuese a mas.

-Eric, se muy bien que quieres a Clara y que te encanta sobretodo por haberte arreglado la mano y todo eso, pero tienes que entender que ella no es obsequio, no vas a poder conseguirla a menos que te hagas el amable y todo eso, tienes que entender eso o sino acabaras como William y te obsesionaras tanto con ella que acabaras hacíendole daño a los que mas amas.

Aquello fue algo que pareció que Eric pudo comprender por completo, bajo avergonzado la cabeza y se dirigió hacía su hermano con una expresión de culpa.

-Lo siento mucho hermano, no era mi intención -se disculpo por haberlo tratado mal-. Es que después de lo que madre nos dijo, siento que puedo encontrar algo que me quite la mala sensación que tengo de echarla de menos, ella no se mereció lo que le hicieron.

-Yo también lo lamento, ella era una mujer fuerte -asintió Thomas reconociendo que tenía razón en eso, Gran Madre era una mujer valiente que hizo todo lo posible para mantenerles con vida, y ahora que ella se había ido, se sentían mutuamente solos.

-Yo también perdí a mis padres chicos, y creedme, fue algo horrible -dijo Ulrich queriendo ayudarles a superar ese dolor-. La ultima vez que vi a mi padre, me pelee con él, le dije que no lo aguantaba y que no podía soportarlo mas, así que me marche a Alemania, nunca hable con él, ni siquiera cuando sucedió lo del holocausto, no hice nada, ni siquiera le llamo para avisarle de lo que estaba pasando, y desde entonces esto me ha estado carcomiendo la cabeza durante mucho tiempo.

Los dos hermanos pudieron entender eso, era evidente que ellos habían tenido mas suerte ya que habían sido criados por unos padres cariñosos que hicieron lo mejor por ellos, y ahora que Gran Madre había muerto, sentían que podían soportarlo con dignidad.

-Eric -dijo Thomas mirando a su hermano con una expresión autocompasiva-. Si quieres hablarle a Clara de lo que sientes, creo que es mejor que hablemos con Romitz antes de todo.

-¿De verdad? -se extraño al ver que su hermano dejaba que hiciese lo que quería hacer.

-Solamente si quieres hacerme caso -le aconsejo expresamente.

-De acuerdo -acepto poniendo una sonrisa de estar encantado con su decisión.

Ulrich les miro y no pudo sentirse mas orgulloso de lo que hizo, era evidente que él estaba hecho para estas cosas, tanto como para poder ser padre algún día.

··

Odd y Slevin llegaron al cuarto de arriba y ahí se encontraron con una habitación vacía pero la cama estaba ordenada, como si alguien la hubiese preparado específicamente para dejarla así, ambos se miraron contraídos ya que ver eso indicaba que podría o pudo haber alguien en algún momento, decidieron inspeccionarlo para así tener bien claro de que estaban completamente solos, Slevin se quedo mirando en los cajones mientras Odd se ocupaba de mirar por debajo de la cama, ahí en ese momento Slevin se le ocurrió la idea de conversar con él para así poder descubrir cuanto amaba a Sam exactamente y así determinar si dejaba en paz el tema o no.

-¿Sabes una cosa Odd? Yo siempre he sentido una gran envidia hacía ti -le comento.

-¿De veras? ¿Porque?

-Digamos que tu casi como que lo tienes todo, tienes amigos, tienes armas especiales, y encima tienes a una chica que te ama como ningúna otra, es increíble lo que has conseguido con tan solamente pasarte la vida matando infectados de un lado para otro -le explicó concretando todas las cosas que apenas toleraba de él.

-Lo se, ahora parece que a las chicas les van los que cortan cabezas de zombies -indico poniendo una sonrisa ingenua como de sentirse orgulloso de lo que había conseguido.

-Ya, eso parece -exclamo, se sintió muy poco convencido de esa opinión.

-Hay una cosa que sigo sin entender, ¿como supiste que ese tal Olaf no se había ahorcado él solo en su armario? -le pregunto de reojo teniendo una sospecha al respecto sobre ese asunto.

-Digamos que yo mismo probé el cinturón con el que se había ahorcado, y apenas hizo efecto, quería demostrar que había algo que no cuadraba sobre su muerte, y lo demostré.

-¿En serio? ¿Te ahorcaste a ti mismo para demostrar esa teoría?

-Y si, tenía que hacerlo, y fijate que sirvió de algo, pudimos encerrar a esos dos locos antes de que nos matasen a los cuatro como habían hecho con su amigo.

-¿Pero lograron escapar verdad?

-Esa chica, Astrid, casi estaba por matar a Samantha, pero yo me puse delante y le dispare, la mate antes de que ella pudiese dar su ultimo disparo contra ella.

Aquello hizo que Odd se levantase y se dirigiese hacía Slevin con una mirada de pura gratitud.

-Salvaste a mi chica, gracias -le estrecho la mano felicitándole por haberla salvado en aquel momento, se sentía completamente orgulloso de él.

-Solamente hice lo correcto -espeto Slevin sintiéndose conforme con ese agradecimiento.

-Hiciste algo mas que hacer lo correcto, me hiciste un favor Kevin Slevin, y te lo agradezco de todo corazón, gracias por haberla protegido -puso una sonrisa de confianza que indicaba que se sentía orgulloso de lo que había hecho con Samantha.

Aquello hizo que Slevin se diese cuenta de que ahora ya no podía hacerlo, no podía acabar con él ya que por primera vez sentía que alguien verdaderamente le estaba agradeciendo por algo útil que había hecho, nunca antes alguien le había agradecido de esta forma, era evidente que Samantha había encontrado al hombre perfecto para quedarse con él, Odd era el amor de su vida, y eso era algo que nunca iba a cambiar a pesar de las circunstancias en las que estuviesen.

De pronto escucharon un fuerte sonido que venía de algúna parte.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -se cuestiono Slevin al escucharlo perfectamente.

Volvió a escucharse el mismo sonido de antes, era un temblor que venía del armario.

-Parece que viene de ese armario -indico Odd fijándose en que parecía haber algo moviendose dentro del armario, se hizo un pequeño silencio y volvió a oírse otra vez.

Ambos se miraron escépticamente al darse cuenta de que había algo raro y tenían que averiguarlo, se pusieron delante del armario y Slevin lo abrió por ambos lados, lo hizo y en cuanto vio lo que había dentro se hizo hacía atrás asustado, se cayo de espaldas, Odd se puso delante alzando su rifle de muñequera y observo con precisión lo que había dentro del armario.

-¿Pero que co...ño? -fue algo que apenas pudo creérselo de verdad.

Había un cuerpo infectado de un niño que parecía tener el aspecto de ser alguien de unos siete u ocho años, tenía las manos atadas con un alambre y llevaba puesto una bolsa translucida alrededor de la cabeza que le impedía abrir la boca ya que en cuanto la abría, parte de la bolsa se le iba dentro de la boca, Odd se llevo las manos a la cara ya que no podía soportar ver eso.

-¿Eso es un niño? -le pregunto Slevin queriendo saber si entendía lo que veía o no.

-Lo era -indico expresamente Odd.

Lo miro fijamente y entonces observo el motivo por el cual aquel niño estaba infectado, había un rastro de sangre que venía de su pierna derecha, era una mordida, le habían mordido por detrás y aquello hizo que se infectase, con eso empezo a suponer el motivo por el cual aquel niño podría haber acabado metido en ese armario.

-¿Que crees que le paso? -se junto con Slevin con él mirando al niño con curiosidad.

-Se infecto, los padres le pusieron esa bolsa en la cabeza para ahogarle y quitarle su sufrimiento, lo dejaron atado aquí para que nadie le encontrase y estuviese a salvo, seguramente no tenían ni idea de que acabaría convirtiendose de todas formas, por eso esta así -concluyo Odd resolviendo la razón de porque estaba ahí metido y no muerto como el resto de todos los infectados.

-Pobre niño -se lamento Slevin al ver como acabo el niño.

Justo en ese momento oyeron el sonido de unas pisadas que venían hacía ellos, se giraron y observaron que se metió el resto del equipo alzando sus armas al pensar que estaban en peligro.

-¿Estáis bien? ¿Sucede algo? -pregunto Lorry preocupado por pensar cualquier cosa.

-Esto es lo que sucede -le señalo Odd queriendo que lo viese por si mismo.

Ambos se acercaron lentamente y ahí pudieron ver lo que tenían delante, se quedaron estupefactos al ver el cuerpo vivo del niño restregandose por todo el armario.

-¡Joder! -exclamo Bertram sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Porque tiene metido una bolsa en la cabeza? -critico Nicolas sin entender porque estaba así.

-Para que no muerda -dijo Odd y entonces levantando su rifle de muñequera y entonces disparo lanzando a la cabeza del niño una flecha láser, le atravesó la cabeza a través de la bolsa y se murió al instante, se cayo bajando la cabeza-. Ahora ya no morderá.

-¿Os ha hecho algo? -pregunto Bertram queriendo asegurarse de ello.

-No -contesto Slevin, luego cambio de tema-. ¿Habéis encontrado algo útil?

-La verdad es que no -comento Lorry.

-Aquí tampoco, y yo dudo que este niño haya mandado el mensaje -indico irónicamente Odd, todavía continuaba mirando el cuerpo del niño con la bolsa aún puesta en su cabeza.

Al verle en estado no pudo soportarlo, decidió quitarle la bolsa para que así pudiese verle la cara, se acerco lentamente ya a pesar de que la flecha mato al niño, dudaba de que ahora en cuanto se acercase le mordiese los dedos, le arranco la bolsa de un tirón y entonces se aparto para estar mas seguro, era un chico de cabello castaño con un pequeño corte de pelo bastante feo, tenía la boca llena de sangre y con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se les salían de las órbitas.

-¿Donde están sus padres? -pregunto Nicolas.

-No lo se, quizás se largaron del miedo que tenían al verle en ese estado, decidieron largarse para no volver jamas y encontrárselo así -opino concluyentemente Odd.

Lorry aprovecho y se acerco para cerrarle los ojos al niño.

-Así estará mejor -indico sabiendo bien que hacer ese gesto daba a entender que le daba importancia, pero no porque fuese ahora un monstruo, sino porque era un pobre ser humano que antes era normal y acabo muriendo de una forma inimaginable e inmerecida.

Todos estuvieron muy de acuerdo en ese gesto de confianza que hizo.

-Vamonos de aquí, aquí no hay nada -pidió Bertram teniendo miedo de seguir estando en esta casa tras haber presenciado aquel niño infectado.

Se dieron la vuelta y uno por uno todos fueron saliendo quedando solamente Bertram por detrás de Slevin, este se giro y rápidamente lo apoyo contra la pared con brutalidad.

-¿Has intentado de hacerle algo? -le pregunto interrogandole.

-No, no he podido, tenías razón, no puedo hacerlo, ella esta mejor con él que conmigo -declaro sincerandose con él de una forma nerviosa.

Bertram pudo entender perfectamente que decía la verdad, lo soltó y entonces asintió conforme.

-Que nunca vuelva a pasar eso, ¿me has escuchado bien? -le acordo estrictamente, confiaba en él pero quería dejárselo claro una ultima vez para saber bien que no se equivocaba con su decisión.

-Lo se, lo se -reafirmo con un cierto tono impávido, ahora le daba miedo ya que podría haber acabado matando a la única persona que le dio una sola muestra de gratitud.

··

Jeremy y Aelita fueron andando tranquilamente por el lado izquierdo del barrio mientras alzaban sus respectivas armas, no estaban muy seguros de lo que podía haber a pesar de lo desierto que estaba todo, no había ni un solo pájaro comiendose los cuerpos de los individuos que habían esparcidos por todo el barrio, era como si todo estuviese tan muerto que ni la mas mínima alma quería meterse para encontrar algo que le resultase siquiera útil.

De pronto Aelita se fijo en algo que había tirado en el suelo, lo levanto, era una muñeca, una de esas muñecas tipo Holly con la cara aplanada, un pelo de trenzas rojas y un pequeño vestidito de pastor, ver esa muñeca indicaba que antes había gente, pero ahora ya no la había, miro a Jeremy queriendo saber que era lo que pensaba pero noto que parecía estar distraído con otra cosa, miraba la casa que tenían delante, la miro intentando de entender porque la miraba, lo pensó y ahí entonces tuvo una cierta idea de porque podía ser que la mirase tanto.

-Jeremy -intento de llamarle pero él se movió, se dirigía hacía la casa.

Le siguió y él marcho directo hacía la casa, tenía la puerta abierta, se metió y ahí observar como estaba todo puesto patas arriba, era evidente que la casa habían sacado cuando los dueños se habían ido, miro una pequeña mesa que había en un costado, encima había un cuadro lleno de polvo en el que apenas se podía ver el dibujo de la foto, lo levanto y le paso su brazo encima del cuadro para quitarle el polvo, se lo quito lo mejor que pudo pero pudo ver perfectamente de que iba la foto, era una foto de familia, había un padre, una madre, y dos niños, un niño grande y una niña mayor, se podía ver que en la foto la niña llevaba la muñeca que Aelita había cogido fuera, la había perdido en cuanto todos se marcharon de la casa.

-¿Es esta verdad? -le pregunto ella estando en el portal de la casa.

Se giro mirándola con una expresión indiferente, no sabía que contestarle a eso, dejo el cuadro donde estaba, estaba tan indeciso que se quedo quieto donde estaba y sin hacer nada.

-¿Sabes cuantas veces he soñado con volver aquí? ¿Con reconstruirla del todo?

Podía ver la tristeza que tenía, era evidente que estar en la casa donde antes vivió, le había afectado mas de lo que podía imaginarse, se junto con él y le apoyo la mano encima de su hombro.

-Mi padre siempre me decía, que uno nunca pierde el hogar, que el hogar siempre estará ahí, esperando para que algún dia vuelva a recuperarlo, y fijate bien, no hay nada que recuperar aquí -se dio un pequeño golpe de palmas sobre sus caderas para señalar que estaba decepcionado con lo que se había encontrado aquí dentro, esta era su casa y no le gustaba como quedo.

-Quizás si se le quitase el polvo, la madera mala, y tirásemos los muebles, quizás podamos...

-No, no me refiero a eso, no me refiero a la casa en si, me refiero a que todo ahí fuera, era mi hogar, este es el lugar donde yo crecí, donde aprendi todo lo que necesitaba saber, aquí fue donde mi padre me enseño a convertirme en el genio que soy ahora -aclaro señalándole a si mismo para dejar claro que lo que sentía era una profunda decepción porque ahora había vuelto al barrio donde se crío y no veía nada mas que muerte a su alrededor.

Pudo también entender adonde estaba llegando con esa cuestión.

-Y miralo ahora, ¿como crees que se puede vivir en este lugar? No se puede, es una ciudad fantasma -reprimió discrepando de toda posibilidad que hubiese de reconstruirlo todo.

Se dispuso a marcharse para echarse atrás pero entonces Aelita le cogío del brazo de una forma desprevenida, le agarro y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios que lo dejo indeciso durante un par de segundos, Jeremy se la quito de encima y le miro a la cara extrañado por esa reacción.

-¿Porque has hecho eso? -le critico.

-Para que me escuches antes de ponerte a lloriquear como un niño pequeño -indico ingenuamente.

Se quejo entre dientes ya que podía entender esa irónica metáfora.

-Jeremy, entiendo muy bien que todo esto ha quedado destruido y que no hay manera algúna de reconstruirlo, pero quizás si haya una manera de hacerlo.

-¿Como? -reprocho poniendose histérico.

-Juntando a toda la gente que conocemos para hacer que este lugar vuelva a ser como era antes.

Frunció seriamente el ceño ya que ese intrigo en esa opción.

-¿A que te refieres? -le pregunto con total sinceridad.

-¿Como crees que se crea un lugar? Usando solamente mano de obra barata.

-No, se usa... la gente -reconoció al instante.

-Exactamente, Jeremy, este lugar puede que este en las ultimas, pero todavía queda esperanza de llenarlo de gente, lo único que tenemos que hacer es pedirle a un grupo de personas que se junten y se pongan a reparar los desperfectos que hay por todo este barrio, podemos repararlo, y una vez que lo hagamos, haremos que este lugar sea el primer pueblo en ser reconstruido en un mundo nuevo -argumento Aelita dandole la idea de que podían hacer del barrio un lugar asequible para cualquiera que quisiese ponerse a vivir ahí una vez arreglasen el mundo.

Jeremy se sintió tan entusiasmado por esa idea que no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa de alivio al ver que por una vez alguien le daba una idea en la que estar en completo acuerdo.

-¿De donde has salido tu Aelita Schaeffer? -objetó sarcásticamente.

-Digamos que del mismo hombre que tu llevas adorando todo este tiempo -indico.

Se rió al ver que resultaba una buena respuesta, se entusiasmo tanto que la acabo dando un fuerte beso en los labios pero mucho mejor que él que le dio ella, se quedaron los dos agarrados sintiendo el fuerte sabor de sus bocas hasta que entonces Jeremy se separo de ella y dijo:

-Pero un momento, si vamos a intentar de salvar el mundo, ¿como vamos a hacer para impedir que Decisión cometa su acción de alterar la superficie del planeta? -critico ese hecho.

-¿No decían de volar la Fortaleza antes de que Decisión hiciese lo que tenía que hacer?

-Si, pero igualmente, Decisión es una inteligencia artificial, podría acabar metiendose en cualquier aparato electrónico y entonces seguiría viva unos cuantos años, tiene que haber que la pueda destruir y sin que pueda actualizarse o algo parecido -se quedo pensando seriamente en ese hecho, aunque también dedujo que no podía ser él único al que se le ocurrió esa idea.

-Ojalá aquel anti-virus pudiese haber funcionado como creíamos que podía funcionar -objetó ella lamentandose por aquel asunto del anti-virus que acabaron fallando terriblemente.

En ese momento a Jeremy se le ocurrió una cosa en la que pensar.

-¿Que pasa? -le pregunto ella viendo que ponía una cara como de tener una idea.

-¿Decisión no había usado un sistema que le permitía estar conectado a cualquier organismo humano para así poder vivir en él? ¿Como hizo con tu madre?

-Si, ¿pero porque piensas eso?

-Porque creo que quizás haya encontrado la forma de eliminar a Decisión de la red.

-¿Como? -se intrigo rotundamente al ver que parecía habérsele ocurrido algo importante.

-Tenemos que crear un virus igual de parecido al que teníamos antes, pero esta vez de verdad, tenemos que usar todos los virus conocidos del mundo y mezclarlos para crear un virus tan enorme que Decisión no pueda eliminarlos del todo.

-Pero donde íbamos a conseguir tantos virus en... -ahí entonces se acordo de algo-. Isaac.

-Ese chico tiene en su portátil todos los sistemas de hackeo que aún quedan en el mundo, si tan solo le pidiéramos que nos dejara usarlo, quizás podríamos crear el mismo virus que él uso para desactivar las defensas de la Fortaleza pero esta vez alterandolo para que sea mucho mas letal que antes, podría ser la única forma de eliminar a esa inteligencia de una vez por todas.

-También tendríamos que usar el virus para lanzar el antídoto que mate a todos los infectados y haga crecer la naturaleza -añadió seriamente ella acordándose de ese hecho pendiente.

-Pero si hiciésemos eso tendríamos que hacerlo desde dentro, solamente el ordenador principal que hay en la sala principal de Decisión puede hacer eso -se quedo indeciso al darse cuenta de que lo tenían todo bien planeado pero había un riesgo que les afectaría terriblemente.

-Tenemos que avisar a los otros de esto -indico seriamente ella.

-Si -acepto Jeremy estando de acuerdo y ambos marcharon corriendo a encontrarse con los otros.

··

Morrich y Isaac continuaban siguiendo la señal que iban recibiendo a través de la pantalla portátil, hasta ahora todavía seguían sin encontrar nada que indicase que hubiese supervivientes, estaba todo tan despejado que les resultaba imposible de tomarse en serio la idea de que fuese un rato hubiese ocurrido algún desastre, empezaban a temer de que todo esto era una trampa mortal.

-Detecto algo -aviso Isaac viendo que su pantalla portátil volvía a funcionar como antes.

-¿Donde? -pregunto Morrich mirando en el aparato para tenerlo bien claro.

-Por aquí -señalo hacía una casa que había al otro lado de la esquina.

-¡Vamos! -ordeno dirigiendo a todos los soldados que habían detrás suyo.

Ambos marcharon corriendo hacía la casa que parecía indicar que hubiesen supervivientes de algún tipo ya que si no la señal no se estaría transmitiendo ahora mismo, se metieron dentro tras tirar la puerta de un tirón y de ahí pasaron al salón comedor donde observaron que no había nada, estaba todo vacío, aquello hizo que Morrich se cuestionase de nuevo lo que sucedía.

-¿Donde esta la señal? -se dirigió soberanamente hacía Isaac.

-Supuestamente esta aquí, no se que es lo que pasa -indico nerviosamente al no saber que hacer con eso, se puso a mirar la pantalla donde seguía indicando la ubicación de la señal pero de pronto se apago al instante, quedo indeciso al no poder creerse lo que estaba viendo-. Ya no esta.

Oyeron unas pisadas que venían de algún lado, asomaron la cabeza y observaron que alguien salía del otro lado de la esquina, era un sujeto enorme, se puso delante de ellos y aquello hizo que Morrich dudase de que pudiese tratarse de un hombre corriente en problemas.

-¿Quien eres tu? -le pregunto mientras le apuntaba con su pistola.

-Digamos que quien os ha llamado -indico levantando un especie de aparato con forma cuadriculada y con una pequeña antena alargada en el extremo de arriba, pulso un botón y entonces la pantalla portátil de Isaac volvió a mostrar la ubicación de la señal.

-Tu -reconoció al instante que había jugado con su maquina apropósito.

-Habéis picado fácilmente el anzuelo -exclamo poniendo una sonrisa incrédula.

Se dispuso a dispararle pero de pronto algo atravesó las cabezas de los demás soldados que habían detrás de ellos, no oyeron ni un solo disparo, les estaban matando con pistolas con silenciador, se giro rápidamente y apunto hacía el sujeto que tenía detrás, disparo y todo quedo a oscuras.

··

-¡Ah! -se escucho un grito tan ensordecedor que se escucho por todo el barrio.

Todo el equipo se reunió alrededor de una de las esquinas del barrio donde quedaron indecisos y aterrados al oír ese grito ya que oír eso auguraba lo peor que podían imaginarse ahora mismo.

-¿Habéis escuchado eso? -pregunto frenéticamente Ulrich.

-Si, ¿que cojones ha sido eso? -critico Martin.

-No lo se, pero ya me figuraba que algo iba a ir mal en este lugar -opino Odd asqueado porque ya se imaginaba que algo malo iba a pasar en cualquier momento.

-¿Donde están Romitz y los otros? -pregunto Aelita dandose cuenta de que faltaba el resto del equipo que había venido con ellos.

-Estamos aquí -dijo Romitz juntándose con los Guerreros, todo el equipo se junto mientras salían de ambos lugares por los que se habían metido antes.

-¿Que cojones ha sido ese grito? -reprocho Jerome teniendo una mala impresión de que estaban siendo atacados por alguien escondido entre las casas.

Ahí de pronto Jeremy se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien mas entre ellos.

-¿Donde están Morrich y Isaac? -se cuestiono alarmado ya que aquel grito indicaba que los que habían lanzado aquel grito eran ellos.

-Mirad eso -dijo Lorry mirando hacía el frente.

Todos levantaron sus armas apuntando hacía un grupo de soldados que venían de mas adelante del barrio, traían consigo a Morrich que tenía una herida de bala en el hombro y a Isaac al que parecía que le habían un fuerte golpe en la cara porque tenía una mejilla toda roja como si le hubiesen dado una violenta bofetada con tal de noquearlo.

-¿Quienes son ellos? -se cuestiono seriamente Angela.

-Son de la Fortaleza -mencionó Muldoch.

-¿De la Fortaleza? -pregunto Ulrich.

-Si, reconocería esos uniformes en cualquier parte -afirmo convencido de que lo que estaban viendo eran un grupo de soldados que se habían salvado de los ataque de la Fortaleza.

Siguieron observando como se iban acercando hasta que entonces observaron quienes eran los que los dirigían, eran Kroll acompañado de Herb que iba teniendo esa expresión sumisa e incrédula, hasta cuando caminaba no se la quitaba de encima.

-Herb -reconoció Nicolas al instante que se trataba de su amigo.

-Malditos cabrones, tenían que ser justamente ellos -se quejo Flit al ver que justo tenían que ser acorralados por las únicas personas vivas que mas detestaban en estos momentos.

-Guerreros del Mañana, será mejor que os rindáis si no queréis que vuestros amigos se mueran, y sabemos de sobra que vosotros no cometeréis ese error, ¿verdad? -espeto amenazadoramente Kroll obligándoles a que se rindiesen para así salvar a Morrich y Isaac.

Ambos no sabían que hacer, querían rescatarles pero sabían que les superaban en numero y en armamento, y encima parecía que lo habían preparado todo apropositamente con tal de capturarles en cualquier momento, era evidente que esta vez les habían jugado bastante bien.

-Chicos, no les hagáis caso, avisad a La Jefa, avisad al campamento, dejadnos aquí, nos las apañaremos solos, hacednos caso -les exigió Morrich queriendo que se diesen la vuelta para volver por donde habían venido y sin que se ocupasen de salvarles.

Herb se enfado tanto por ese aviso que decidió hacerle callar, le golpeo con la culata de la pistola en la cabeza y aquello hizo que se quedase inconsciente, Isaac lo miro y se quedo tan atemorizado que lo único que podía hacer era mirar aterrado hacía los Guerreros esperando que le salvasen.

Romitz pudo comprender lo que decía y con eso ya se hacía una idea de lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡Vamonos! -ordeno queriendo que todos marchasen por el otro lado.

-¿Que dices? -se cuestiono Jeremy viendo que parecía que les iban a dejar.

-Tiene razón, no podemos salvarles, tenemos que volver, esto es una emboscada, nos han engañado, vámonos de aquí -insistió queriendo que no se lo cuestionasen y se marchasen corriendo.

Todos hicieron caso a pesar de las circunstancias y se pusieron a correr por el otro lado, Jeremy miro a los hombres que estaban ahí y no pudo evitar ver la cara de compasión que tenía Isaac, justo ahora que quería hablar con él, lo iba a perder por nada, le hizo una señal como de querer disculparse con él y entonces se marcho con el resto del equipo que ya se iba.

-No lo van a hacer -dijo Herb dirigiendose hacía Kroll.

Asintió amargamente y entonces saco un pequeño walkie que tenía colgando de su cinturón.

-Aquí Kroll, los jovencitos se escapaban, cometan el plan B -se comunico por el walkie.

- _Recibido general Kroll_ -obedeció alguien del otro lado.

Todo el equipo marcho de vuelta hacía los vehículos que habían dejado vigilados al otro lado, iban corriendo todo lo que podían mientras iban miraban preocupados hacía atrás ya que ansiaban volver para rescatar a los otros a pesar de que sabían que tampoco podían hacerlo.

-¿Que va a pasar con Morrich? -pregunto Angela queriendo entender que iban a hacer con aquellos dos que se habían convertido en prisioneros del equipo de soldados de Kroll.

-Me temo que vamos a tener que dejarles, no podemos dejar que lleguen al campamento -dijo Romitz sabiendo muy bien que hacía todo esto por una razón incuestionable.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿como han hecho para encontrarnos? -critico reprochadamente Martin intentando de entender como era que el equipo de Kroll habían acabado donde justamente estaban ellos.

-No nos han encontrado, nos han traído hasta aquí apropositamente, debieron de editar esa señal y mandarla para así cogernos a todos -aclaro concluyentemente Muldoch.

-¿Pero para qué? -inquirió Aelita queriendo entender cual el motivo de cogerles.

-No lo se, y ni me importa, pero si no salimos de aquí todos vamos a acabar... muertos -todos se detuvieron al ver que mas adelante veían que los soldados que tenían vigilados los vehículos estaban muertos, habían recibido cada uno un disparo en la cabeza.

-Esto no me gusta -opino expresamente Angus sabiendo que si los soldados estaban muertos eso significaba que ya se habían organizado lo suficiente como para atraparles desprevenidamente.

De pronto algo acabo cayendo encima de ellos que les hizo caer al suelo, era una red de mimbre que ocupaba un espacio de doce metros cuadrados, todos quedaron atrapados en esa red que les resultaba imposible ponerse de pie o sacar las armas.

-Ulrich, ¿puedes usar tu katana para romperla? -pregunto Odd asumiendo que su amigo podía usar su katana para romper la red fácilmente.

-No puedo, estoy enganchado -confirmo Ulrich haciendo ver que se había quedado enganchado en la red de una forma tan incomoda que ahora le resultaba moverse para coger su katana.

Justo en ese momento se acerco Kroll junto con Herb del cual miraba a todo el equipo con aquella expresión pintoresca como de sentirse orgulloso de tenerles ahí apretujados e incapaces de moverse, todos acabaron siendo acorralados por un enorme grupo de soldados que se pusieron alrededor de la red, con eso indicaba que al final Kroll se salió con la suya, había juntado un ejercito y ahora lo iba a usar para acabar con ellos y vengarse por todo lo que paso en la Fortaleza.

-Hola Guerreros del Mañana -les saludo incrédulamente mientras Herb se reía picaronamente.

-¿Que vas a hacernos Kroll? ¿Vas a matarnos? -le pregunto soberanamente Jeremy asumiendo que no habría preparado toda esta trampa a menos que la usase para matarles.

-Quisiera hacerlo, pero tengo mis propios planes, y vosotros estáis en él -indico ingenuamente y entonces un soldado le paso una escopeta, la giro poniéndola hacía arriba y golpeo a Jeremy con la culata dejándole completamente inconsciente y a oscuras.

··

Hopper se había metido en el búnker y se puso a trabajar el virus digital usando el portátil de Isaac para así poder crearlo desde dentro, quería hacerlo bien ya que después de ver lo que hizo Decisión para salirse con la suya, necesitaba que lo que hiciese no produjese ningún efecto secundario ya que para hacer esto solamente tenían una oportunidad de corregirlo todo y era esta.

-¿Cuando cree que puede terminarlo a tiempo? -pregunto La Jefa.

-Sinceramente, no tengo la mas mínima de lo que estoy haciendo, esto es algo que mi hija podría estar haciendo ahora mismo, a ella se le dan mejor estas cosas, lastima de que ahora no este ya que podría estar hacíendolo mucho mejor yo -indico incrédulamente, con eso ya dejaba claro que estaba apañado con lo que tenía delante y era lo mejor que podía hacer de momento.

-Decisión acabara ganando la batalla en vez de nosotros -replico asqueado Titus.

-Déjale hacer su trabajo hombre, que lleva años haciendo esto -le reprocho Nebula queriendo que no se quejase tanto ya que eso no iba a hacer que trabajase mucho mas rápido que antes.

-Pues en todo este tiempo, parece que no ha avanzado mucho -opino expresamente Gaspar.

Aquello hizo que Hopper acabase golpeando la mesa de lo asqueado que estaba de ver que todo el mundo se ponía mas a juzgarle por lo que hacía que por lo que podía hacer.

-Podríais dejarme solo un momento por favor -les pidió insistemente, se malhumoro.

-Hopper, nosotros solamente queríamos...

-Ahora no quiero saber nada de vosotros, el mundo depende de lo que haga, así que será mejor que me dejéis trabajar tranquilamente si no queréis que todo termine mal -insistió discrepando de cualquier ayuda que le diesen, estaba tan enfurruñado con este asunto que no quería saber nada.

Todos se quedaron asintiendo intranquilos ya que veían por lo que estaba pasando y les hacía cuestionarse si Hopper estaba preparado para soportar esto o no.

-Vamonos chicos, dejemos que Hopper termine, nosotros tenemos otras cosas importantes que hacer -acoto estrictamente Nebula dispuesto a dejar que él se ocupase de lo suyo.

Todos hicieron caso y se marcharon del lugar uno por uno, La Jefa se quedo la ultima y miro compasivamente hacía Hopper, lo veía estar muy pendiente de lo que hacía, aquello le hizo venirle una cierta idea a la cabeza del cual necesitaba decírselo ahora mismo.

-Se muy bien por lo que esta pasando señor Hopper, yo también pase por algo parecido hace mucho tiempo, estaba agotada, tenía miedo, tenía dudas, pero al final logre encontrar la manera de quitarme todo ese peso de encima -argumento razonando con él para que viese que no podía dejarse encasillar por ese miedo inocuo que estaba amargándole la vida.

Hopper lo estaba escuchando y podía comprender a que se refería exactamente con eso.

-No le digo que se olvide de lo que esta haciendo, simplemente le aconsejo de que no olvide porque lo hace, se que nuestras vidas están en juego, pero también aquellas que mas amamos, yo perdí a muchos de los míos, y haría lo que fuese por recuperarlos, usted tiene mas suerte, no la pierda antes de tiempo, o el daño acabaría siendo mucho mas grande -le dio un ultimo consejo y entonces se marcho asumiendo que Hopper reconsiderase su opinión tarde o temprano.

Pudo entender muy bien a que se refería, y tenía mucha razón, él siempre había estado demasiado pendiente por querer reparar lo que hizo, pero también se había olvidado de aquello que mas le importaba, y eso era proteger a su familia, Aelita era lo ultimo mas importante que tenía que mantener a salvo ya que sino no sería capaz de seguir viviendo en el mundo en que se encontraba, tenía que pensar mas en el corazón, que con la cabeza, si quería seguir teniendo lo que apreciaba.

-Hopper -escucho una voz conocida que le llamaba de algúna parte.

Se giro rápidamente y observo que Alexandra había entrado al bunker, avanzo saliendo de la oscuridad del fondo del pasillo y se junto con él mirándole con una expresión triste y preocupada.

-Alexandra, ¿que pasa? -le pregunto extrañado al ver la cara que ponía.

-Le he hecho una visita a Anthea, y... y...

-¿Que pasa? Fuiste a visitar a Anthea, ¿y...?

-Esta mal, esta verdaderamente mal, creo que no le esta quedando nada humano en su interior, se esta convirtiendo en otra cosa, en otra cosa que me da miedo reconocer, ha dejado de ser la misma de antes, ha pasado a ser mas un ser lleno de odio, que una persona adorable que se preocupa por los demás, creo que quiere matarme, creo que quiere matarnos a todos para que así sintamos lo que ella siente, quiere que sintamos su dolor -le explicó concretandole todo lo que sucedió, le resultaba tan aterrador que no pudo evitarlo y acabo llorando del miedo que le había dado.

-Alexandra, no -dejo que la abrazase ya que veía que estaba aterrorizada por lo que había sucedido.

-No quiero que salga de esa celda Hopper, creo que lo dice muy en serio, esta mas que dispuesta a matarnos, a matarnos de verdad, y no se que hacer, no se como hacer para remediarlo.

-No te preocupes -la alejo de sus hombros y se puso a mirarla fijamente a la cara-. Me encargare personalmente de hacerle algúnas pruebas y así poder determinar lo que le sucede.

-¿Pruebas? Hopper, tu mujer se esta transformando en un animal salvaje, un animal que quiere comer carne humana, ya viste lo que paso con ese chico antes, esto va muy en serio, tenemos que ocuparnos de ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde -le exigió seriamente, le tenía tanto miedo que ya planeaba hacerle otra cosa en vez de seguir ayudándola como habían hecho hasta ahora.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? Creo que no te entiendo -Hopper se lo pensó detenidamente y ahí pudo entender adonde pretendía llegar con esa proposición-. ¿Quieres matarla?

-Si es la única manera si -afirmo demostrando que quería matar a su ex-mujer.

Hopper se quedo tan atónito al oír eso que no supo que decir.

-Hopper, me temo que es la única manera.

-¿En serio me estas proponiendo hacer esto? -le critico soberanamente.

No pudo soportarlo y se acabo levantando del asiento, se puso a dar vueltas por todas partes como queriendo asimilar todo el asunto desde otra perspectiva.

-Hopper, ¿que te pasa? -le pregunto viendo que se estaba comportando de una forma inverosímil.

-¿Que pasaría si se llegase a intentar de curarla, antes de que todo esto suceda?

-No Hopper, no vayas por ahí, ni se te ocurra pensar en eso -le critico Alexandra exigiéndole de que no cambiase sus palabras por otra cosa que no quería oír.

-Lo siento Alexandra, pero tengo que hacerlo, no puedo matar a la madre de mi hija, ¿sabes como se se sentiría Aelita si descubriese que mate a su madre sin antes despedirse de ella?

-¿Y que sucederá cuando ella se escape de esa celda y mate a todos los hombres que hay en este campamento? ¿Como sabemos que no esta infectada y que cuando mordío a ese chico no lo infecto? ¿Como sabemos que ese cadete no se convertirá mas tarde en un infectado mas? -le regaño cercionandose de que estaba esa otra cuestión pendiente que aún no habían resuelto.

Hopper se llevo la mano a la boca porque no sabía que pensar de todo esto.

-Franz, se muy bien que quieres a Anthea y la echas de menos, pero tienes que entender que la mujer que tanto apreciabas, se fue hace mucho tiempo, ella ya no es lo que tu quieres que sea, tienes que hacer algo antes de que todo esto salga mal -se sincero razonando con él para que entendiese que tenía que decidir entre dejarla vivir y ocuparse de ella antes de que la cosa fuese a peor.

Aquello fue algo que Hopper pudo entender, también tenía razón en eso, había perdido a Anthea hace mucho tiempo, y la mujer que ahora tenía era algo que apenas podía reconocer, pero era la madre su hija, y eso era algo que no podía quitárselo.

-Me encargare de eso en cuanto Aelita vuelva -decreto dispuesto a pensárselo, se dispuso marcharse pero entonces Alexandra le volvió a agarrar del brazo.

-Hopper, te quiero -le dijo con total honestidad.

Se quedo indeciso al oír eso ya que eso se lo había dicho de una manera que nunca antes había dicho, se entusiasmo tanto que no pudo evitarlo, se junto con ella y la acabo besando apasionadamente ya que la quería mucho mas de lo que parecía, se separo de ella y le dijo:

-Yo también te quiero Alexandra -le devolvió el gesto de sinceridad.

Soltó una pequeña lagrima de sus ojos de lo entusiasmada que estaba ya que por primera vez sentía que había un hombre que le quería por como era.

De pronto se oyó un pequeño sonido parecido a un pitido que venía de algúna parte, movió la cabeza de Alexandra a un lado y observo que había algo mostrandose en el portátil, Hopper se extraño tanto al ver eso que decidió mirarlo para ver como estaba, se sentó y se puso a ir tecleando todos los botones con tal de analizar todo lo que estaba en la pantalla, abrió una pagina llena de algoritmos y los fue alterando hasta dar con algo que no se podía creer.

-No puede ser verdad -exclamo sorprendido.

-¿Que es? -pregunto Alexandra queriendo saber lo que había encontrado.

-Creo que he encontrado la formula para crear mi antídoto digital -declaro.

-¿En serio? ¿Has encontrado la forma de eliminar a Decisión?

-He encontrado una parte, pero necesito trabajar un poco mas con esto, creo que es lo mas cercano que estamos de destruir a esta inteligencia de una vez por todas -indico mirando fijamente a Alexandra para que entendiese que había avanzado mas de la cuenta.

Ambos estaban tan entusiasmados por esto que no pudieron evitarlo otra vez y ambos se acabaron besando de una forma mucho mas apasionada que antes, se separaron y entonces Hopper dijo:

-Me ocupare de Anthea mas tarde, pero ahora necesito hacer esto, ¿puedes dejarme hacerlo?

-Lo haremos juntos Hopper, esta es ahora nuestra batalla también -acoto decidida a trabajar con él para que así pudiesen estar mucho mas tiempo juntos.

Ambos lo aceptaron y entonces siguieron adelante con lo que estaban haciendo.

Mientras, Anthea continuaba en su celda sentada y sin hacer nada, a pesar de lo solitaria que se encontraba ahí dentro, sentía que algo iba mal, algo estaba pasando con Hopper y no le gustaba, tanto que sentía la necesidad de buscar la manera de salir de ahí y hacer lo que mas ansiaba, acabar con los Anti-Juicios y sobretodo, con Alexandra.

··

-¿Entonces verdaderamente estas embarazada de tu novio? -le pregunto Kiguya queriendo corroborar ese asunto que le había contado Yumi recién.

Yumi y Clara se reunieron con Kiguya en su tienda de campaña personal donde ahí le habían explicado todo el asunto de lo sucedido con aquel test de embarazo de antes y como de ella ahora tenía que afrontar la realidad de que iba a dar un niño en este mundo tan hostil.

-Así es, por eso te lo pedí antes, y ha dado que si -le reafirmo demostrando que lo estaba y que se sentía poco motivada por este asunto.

-Vaya... enhorabuena entonces -sonrío alegrado de ver que estaba embarazada.

Clara pudo notar el miedo que tenía ella, le paso el brazo encima de su hombro con tal de consolarla, ella le sonrío viendo que podía confiar en ella para estas cosas.

-Tengo miedo de tener este bebe, no quiero que nazca en este mundo, y no se que hacer, no se si decírselo a Ulrich o de acabar con el bebe antes de que nazca -se sincero delante de él confesándole las opciones que tenía con tal de terminar con sus miedos.

Aquello fue algo que Kiguya podía entender, se mordío el labio intentando de buscar la manera de expresarse ya que no sabía como asimilar esta situación entre las dos.

-Hemos venido aquí para pedirte ayuda con una cosa y queremos saber si nos puedes ayudar o no -espeto Clara aclarando que habían venido para algo mas que contarle lo que pasaba.

-De acuerdo -se acomodo en su asiento, luego continuo-. ¿De que se trata?

Le explicaron lo que necesitaba y entonces Kiguya las acompaño hacía otra tienda de campaña medica donde ahí se encontraba una camilla con una pantalla de infrarrojos, querían hacerle un escáner al estomago de Yumi para averiguar como era el bebe por dentro, Clara la puso encima de la camilla, se quito la sudadera que llevaba encima quedando solamente con una camisa sin mangas, se la subió hasta su pecho y de ahí Kiguya aprovecho para ponerle una crema alrededor de su vientre, agarro un aparato de resonancia y se la paso alrededor de su viente mientras despachurraba toda la crema por encima, la pantalla se encendió y ahí se mostró una imagen del interior de su vientre, veían una masa negra moviendose lentamente, aquello era el bebe.

-¿Es eso? -le pregunto a Clara queriendo saber si lo que estaba viendo era o no.

-Así es Yumi, es tu bebe -le corroboro ella.

-Bebes mas bien -indico Kiguya.

-¿Bebes? -se cuestiono ella sorprendida al oír eso.

-Así es, fijate muy bien aquí, ¿ves estas dos masas? Son dos fetos que se están formando. Vas a dar luz a un par de gemelos ahí dentro -le señalo las partes que indicaban cuales eran los bebes.

-¿Gemelos? -empezo a ponerse mas nerviosa que antes al oír esa noticia.

-¿Estas bien Yumi? -le pregunto Clara viendo como se quedo ahora.

Yumi se quedo tan entumecida que no pudo hacer nada mas que reaccionar de una forma nerviosa.

-No puedo, no puedo tener esto -se reprimió entristeciéndose ante la idea de querer aceptarlo.

-No Yumi, para -le exigió Clara viendo que se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa.

-No puedo tener estos bebes -le imploro queriendo levantarse de la camilla.

-Kiguya, ayudame -le exigió Clara queriendo que la ayudase a acostarse.

Ambos agarraron a Yumi y la pusieron encima de la camilla para impedir que se levantase.

-Yumi, se que tienes miedo de que estos bebes nazcan, pero tienes que entender que son lo ultimo que vas a tener, no lo ves, vas a ser madre, vas a ser madre.

-¿Voy a ser madre?

-Si, lo vas a ser, y una estupenda -afirmo Kiguya estando completamente de acuerdo.

Aquello hizo que Yumi pensase en todo lo que le había dicho antes Ulrich, no podía arrebatarle esa idea si tanto le gustaba, tenía que aceptarselo porque era lo mejor que podían hacer si conseguían arreglar este mundo, giro la cabeza y miro fijamente a Kiguya, se acordo de que no le había mencionado sobre el asunto de revelárselo, tenía que hacerlo ahora, pero de otra manera.

-Kiguya, ¿recuerdas como era vivir con tu hermana? -le pregunto.

-Bueno, apenas me acuerdo, pero si recuerdo que ella era bastante caprichosa -comento.

-¿En serio? -se entusiasmo al ver que se acordo de eso.

-Así es, nos enfadábamos todo el rato por cualquier cosa, que si su cual de sus amigos era su novio, que si no agarraba bien los palitos de la comida, que si no prestaba atención, o si la pasaba demasiado tiempo jugando con mis videojuegos, uff, esa si que fue terrible -concreto todas las cosas que podía recordar de su vida con su hermana cuando las cosas iban bien.

Se giro agarrando todos los aparatos electrónicos que habían en la sala y se puso a apilarlos en la lacena que había al lado, Yumi le miraba y se seguía preocupando por contárselo todo, le echo una mirada a Clara y ella puso una expresión como de querer que se lo contase con ganas, ahora ya no tenía mas remedio, tenía que terminar esto de cualquier manera posible.

-¿Te acuerdas de como era tu hermana?

-Pues la verdad es que si, tenía el pelo corto, era delgada, tiene un vientre tan plano que cada vez que se ponía una de sus vestimentas parecía que el ombligo se le iba a salir por fuera, pero aún así era guapa, alegre, atlética, le gustaba mucho practicar sus dotes de Pencak Silat, escuchar música, nadar, y sobretodo le gustaba vestirse de geisha, siempre iba con ese abanico rojo del que parecía que nunca se quería separar, ella era increíble -concreto todas las cosas que echaba de menos de su hermana, asintió desconsolado al acordarse de todo eso.

Aquello hizo que Yumi tuviese que decírselo ya que podía notar como su tristeza le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza, él se merecía saber que su hermana estaba viva.

-Y también tenía una mancha de nacimiento en el tobillo que parecía la cabeza de un dragón cerrada, ¿verdad? -objetó, con eso iba a hacer que se diera cuenta de quien era ella en realidad.

-Pues la verdad es que si, nunca entendí como es que tenía eso ahí pero era... alucinante -ahí de pronto se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento le había mencionado eso, se giro y dijo-. ¿Como sabes que tenía una mancha de nacimiento en el tobillo?

Subió la manga de su pantalón izquierdo y mostró la mancha en el tobillo, era una mancha de nacimiento parecida a una cabeza a la cabeza de un dragón, Kiguya vio eso y no pudo creérselo del todo, ver esa mancha solamente indicaba una cosa para él. Yumi se enderezo sobre la camilla sentándose y mirando hacía el frente de donde estaba.

-¿Tu eres...? Yumi.

-Así es, Kiguya, o debería decir Hiroki, tu eres mi hermano, estábamos en una base, hubo un ataque, tu te fuiste con un grupo por un lado, y yo me fui por otro con William -le aclaro el asunto que demostraba que ella era su hermana, que no estaba muerta como él creía en realidad.

Kiguya casi estaba apunto de perder el equilibrio pero entonces Clara le cogío a tiempo.

-Te he encontrado Hiroki, después de mucho tiempo, te he encontrado -acoto ella entristeciéndose al admitir la verdad sobre ella delante de su hermano perdido.

Kiguya no sabía que decir, se quedo entumecido mirando al frente y entonces dijo:

-¿Y estas embarazada de ese loco con katana? -le critico vacilante.

-¿De que estas hablando? -le reprocho viendo que de pronto cambio de tema sin motivo algúno.

Cambio su expresión por una sonrisa de entusiasmo, entonces dijo:

-Eres mi hermana -indico reafirmando que se lo creyó.

Yumi sonrío alegrada y entonces ambos se juntaron dandose un fuerte abrazo al ver que por fin los dos volvían a reencontrarse después de tanto, ambos se pusieron a llorar de la alegría aunque Yumi era la que mas lloraba de los dos ya que no podía creerse que se hubiese reencontrado con su hermano después de estar años creyendo que lo había perdido para siempre.

-¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo? -le pregunto dispuesto a conocer toda su historia.

-Siendo prisionera de William, hasta que vinieron Ulrich y sus amigos a darme motivos para salir de ese horrible lugar -declaro expresamente.

-Siempre supe que acabarías ligándote al tío mas enrollado con el que te podías encontrar.

-Eso no es verdad -le dio un golpe de puño en el codo que le quejándose de dolor.

Él hizo lo mismo y así estuvieron durante un par de segundos hasta acabar abrazandose de nuevo.

-¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo? -le volvió a preguntar por lo mismo.

-Digamos que me junte con una familia que me adopto como su hijo, paso unos años con ellos hasta que se murieron y entonces los Anti-Juicios me encontraron y me transformaron en uno de ellos.

-¿Por eso lo de Kiguya verdad?

-Si, aunque yo supe que siempre sería un Ishiyama -exclamo sonriendo ingenuamente.

-Me alegro de que no hayas olvidado tus costumbres.

-Y tu de que nunca te hayas convertido en ese sinvergüenza de William, suerte de que lo mataste.

-Eso fue cosa de Ulrich en realidad.

-Yo sabía que siempre acabarías escogiendo al tío perfecto -le señalo incrédulamente con el ojo.

-Hiroki -le echo una mirada lasciva al ver que se estaba pasando un poco.

Volvieron a reirse de lo entusiasmados que estaban por verse otra vez, de pronto se oyó un enorme estruendo parecido al de una tundra de pisadas que iban resonando en un mismo lugar, Yumi y Clara se empezaron a asustar ya que pensaban que se trataba de un terremoto pero sonaba mas bien a otra cosa, a algo que ya habían oído antes, siguió sonando hasta que se metió otro sonido en medio, era el sonido de una especie de alarma parecido a las que sonaban como se tenía que hacer un simulacro por ataque nuclear, pero ambas sabían que era imposible que pasase eso.

-Oh no, oh no, oh no -exclamo Hiroki sintiendo que sabía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Hiroki, ¿que pasa? -le pregunto Yumi viendo que parecía saber lo que ocurría.

-Vienen intrusos -dijo y entonces se marcho corriendo mientras la sujetaba fuertemente de la mano.

Ambos tres salieron de la tienda y se pusieron a seguir todos los soldados que iban corriendo despavoridos como si algo les persiguiese, pero era al contrario, algo venía directo hacía ellos y se estaban preparando para atacar, Hiroki fue arrastrando a Yumi con tal de que la siguiese a toda costa ya que esto para él era bastante importante y no podía quedarse atrás, Yumi se percato de que por una esquina estaban viniendo Nebula junto con su equipo.

-Von Crisis, ¿que es lo que sucede? -le pregunto esperando que supiesen lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Son hombres de la Fortaleza, han aparcado al otro lado de la colina, tienen rehenes -declaro Hax.

Aquello hizo que ambas tres se mirasen atónitas ya que oír eso solamente podía significar una cosa, habían capturado al equipo que se marcho y ahora los tenían a punta de pistola, aceleraron la marcha y se juntaron con todo el equipo de miembros Anti-Juicio y demás que estaban puestos al frente de la parte sudeste del campamento, ahí podían ver como todo un convoy de vehículos de tierra como jeeps y algúnos camiones cisterna estaban aparcados arriba de una pequeña colina, los soldados empezaron a bajar de los vehículos y teniendo consigo a varios sujetos.

Se juntaron con Hopper y Alexandra que estaban en un rincón observando lo mismo.

-¿Tienen a los chicos? -le pregunto a Hopper asumiendo que él podría darse cuenta de si les habían cogido a ellos o no, no esperaban para nada que los rehenes fuesen otros civiles mas.

-No lo se, hasta ahora no han sacado a nadie, pero han avisado de que tenían a unos consigo -declaro Hopper mientras fijaba la vista en los soldados de arriba de la colina, la luz del sol le tapaba la vista y tenía que ponerse la mano contra su cara para ver mejor la escena.

Al otro lado se junto La Jefa junto con Titus y unos cuantos soldados suyos que se pusieron detrás, ella levanto unos prismáticos y ahí entonces observo como todos los sujetos trajeados vestidos con chalecos anti-balas iban saliendo sin parar y poniendose delante de los jeeps.

-No podemos permitir que esos hombres se metan en nuestro campamento y nos lo arruinen todo -se dirigió soberanamente Titus-, si la cosa sale mal, quiero que cargues todo nuestro arsenal en los vehículos y llevatelos bien lejos de aquí.

-Si mi señora -obedeció Titus y entonces se marcho por el otro lado.

Yumi miraba atentamente la situación cuando entonces se percato de quienes eran los que estaban al mando, eran Kroll y Herb que estaban reorganizando a los demás soldados que habían alrededor de esa barricada que se habían formado en la colina.

-No me jodas -exclamo horrorizada al ver quienes eran los que estaban ahí mismo.

-¿Ese de ahí no es...? -se cuestiono Alexandra que era quien creía que era.

-Al parecer si -reafirmo solemnemente Hopper viendo que había dado en el clavo, Kroll había conseguido lo que quería, reunió a su propio grupo de hombres.

Kroll estaba mirando el campamento y no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por toda la gente que habitaba en él, se había pasado toda su vida metido en una base que estaba alejado del resto de la humanidad cuando encima ellos habían estado organizandose sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

-Señor, ¿lo hacemos ahora? -le pregunto Herb.

-Si -afirmo dejando que hiciese lo que tenía que hacer.

-Bien -acepto orgulloso y entonces se dirigió hacía todos los soldados que habían detrás, les hizo un gesto descarado como de querer que se moviesen, se pusieron detrás de los camiones y de ahí se pusieron a sacar toda la gente que tenían metida dentro.

Los cogíeron a todos estando esposados con las manos por detrás y los llevaron arrastrando como podían, la mayoría se estaban cayendo torpemente contra el suelo pero los iban levantando con mas brusquedad que antes, no les tenían el mas mínimo respeto por nada, siguieron sujetándoles hasta que al final consiguieron ponerles delante como para que viesen quienes eran, los arrodillaron contra el suelo y entonces les quitaron los pasamontañas que tenían puestos sobre sus cabezas, desvelaron que eran los Guerreros y sus amigos, le quitaron el pasamontañas a Jeremy y de ahí seguidamente a todo el equipo uno por uno, los tenían a todos con bastantes moratones por toda la cara como si los hubiesen estado torturando durante bastante rato.

-No -dijo Yumi exasperada al ver quienes eran, habían cogido a sus amigos, y lo peor de todo es que Ulrich estaba con ellos, justo ahora que quería decirle sobre su embarazo, había sido capturado por un enemigo al que no se esperaban que acabasen volviendo a ver.

Odd alzo la vista teniendo el ojo derecho hinchado como si le hubiesen dado una tremenda paliza en ese especifico lugar, apenas podía mirar pero podía notar que al frente se encontraba Samantha observando la escena, podía notar su mirada de terror al verle ahí con ellos.

-No no no -se desespero tanto por eso que marcho a correr dispuesto a estar con él.

Paso por delante de Yumi y Clara y al instante ella le cogío a tiempo de impedir que hiciese una tontería, ambas se acabaron tirando al suelo debido a que ella estaba decidida a salvar a Odd de una manera bastante impetuosa, iba forcejeando a medida que quería quitarse a Yumi de encima.

-Tenemos que salvarle, tenemos que salvarle -imploro queriendo que alguien hiciese algo a pesar de que ambos sabían muy bien que no podían hacer en este estado.

-Y lo haremos, y lo haremos -acordo Yumi queriendo que se lo tomara con paciencia, a ella tampoco le gustaba lo que estaba pasando pero tampoco podía hacer mucho, ellos seguramente estaban armados y podrían dispararles en cualquier momento con tal de desafiarles.

Kiwi se junto y se sentó haciendo salir un pequeño graznido de decepción al ver que su nuevo amo estaba prisionero y nadie iba a poder hacer nada para poder salvarle.

-Aelita -dijo Hopper viendo que su hija también estaba con ellos, se encontraba al lado de Jeremy del cual tenía la cara enrojecida como si le hubiesen dado bastantes golpes, ella se encontraba en un estado catatonico como si se avergonzase de haber acabado así, alzo la mirada y observo que abajo de todo se encontraba Hopper mirándola fijamente.

-Papa -le llamo alzando su voz con tal de que le escuchase.

-¡Callate! -le reprocho Herb dandole una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla izquierda.

-Déjala en paz -Jeremy se tiro encima de él viendo que la había golpeado descaradamente, vinieron dos hombres y lo volvieron a poner contra el suelo con tal de calmarlo.

Hopper estaba viendo la escena y no podía soportarlo, otra vez su hija estaba siendo golpeada y torturada de una manera injusta y esta vez no podía hacer nada para protegerla.

La Jefa continuaba mirando a través de sus prismáticos cuando entonces Titus se le junto por detrás.

-He avisado a los demás para que carguen el arsenal pesado, si nos intentan de atacar los podemos volar por los aires si usted lo ordena -le aviso soberanamente Titus.

-No podemos hacerlo, fijate bien -le paso los prismáticos para que viese el convoy, podía ver que entre los rehenes se encontraban Morrich y Isaac arrodillados contra el suelo.

-Maldita sea -exclamo mosqueado al ver que tenían a sus hombres-. Seguramente deben de haber matado al resto y a ellos los han dejado apropositamente. ¿Que vamos a hacer?

-Antes quiero saber que es lo que piden, que hablen primero -acoto estrictamente.

Kroll estaba mirando el campamento y podía notar como todo el mundo se estaba atemorizando con su presencia, se sentía orgulloso ya que por primera vez se sentía que estaba al mando de la situación, se giro mirando de reojo y observo como Herb ya estaba incordiando otra vez a los Guerreros sin ningún motivo, para él Herb ya le resultaba un completo problema, pero mientras no arruinase las cosas, podía hacer con ellos lo que le diese la gana.

-Pagaras por esto Herb, y no veas como -espeto severamente Jeremy, estaba mas que dispuesto a matarlo por haberles hecho pasar por esto.

-¿En serio? Pues entonces dime, ¿quien tiene el control aquí? ¿Eh? ¿Quien lo tiene? -le echo una mirada lasciva que indicaba el poco respeto que le tenía a su persona.

-Tu no tienes el control de nada -escucho una voz conocida que le recriminaba, enderezo la cabeza a un lado y se fijo que quien lo había dicho resulto ser su viejo amigo Nicolas, se puso delante de él y entonces le dijo-. Hola Herb, ¿me echabas de menos, o no?

-No me hables como si fuésemos amigos, tu ya no lo eres.

-Si, eso es cierto, tu no eres mi amigo, tu solamente eres un traidor, te has unido a esta panda de idiotas fracasados que se piensan que pueden salvar el mundo, casi me das ganas de vomitar, siempre creí que tenías una parte compasiva ahí dentro, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que en realidad lo que tenías era una completa mariconeria, tu no eres un hombre, tu eres un debilucho maricon que ha decidido meterse con la chusma -lo achaco criticándole por haberle traicionado y haberse unido al otro bando por pensar otra cosa distinta que la que él tenía.

-Déjale en paz, él se marcho porque tu lo tratabas mal, en cambio nosotros le hemos tratado como un buen amigo, y de mucha mejor forma que la que tu harías -le recrimino Angela defiendo a Nicolas al ver como le estaba atacando descaradamente.

Se alejo y se puso delante de los hermanos con curiosidad.

-¿A vosotros no os conozco verdad? -les pregunto poniendo una mirada inquisitiva.

-No, pero no me hace falta conocerte para saber que por dentro ya estas muerto -indico ingenuamente y entonces le escupió en la cara, quedo el escupitajo colgando de la lente derecha de sus gafas, se lo quito y lo tiro contra el suelo, se rió entre dientes como si no le importase para nada.

Se quedo mirándola con una expresión rígida y entonces le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara que la dejo mareada, se quedo suspirando de la agonía por sentir ese tremendo golpe.

-Déjala en paz -Martin se enfado al ver que golpeo violentamente a su hermana sin ningún motivo.

Sabía que se iba a levantar y rápidamente le agarro del pecho impidiendo que se moviese, con la otra mano le apunto con el rifle de muñequera de Odd, se lo había quitado y ahora lo estaba usando como su arma de intimidación para mantenerlos tranquilizados y sin que se moviesen mas de la cuenta, aquello fue algo que Martin entendió y se recompuso volviendo a sentarse como antes.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo otra vez, o veras bien lo que sucede cuando esto te atraviesa la cabeza, ¿entendido? -le advirtió poniendo una sonrisa atemorizante que indicaba que iba bien en serio.

No le quito el ojo de encima, le odiaba a muerte por lo que hizo.

-¿Has terminado? -pregunto Kroll poniendose detrás suyo.

Herb se giro y se puso a mirarle con una cara descarada como si no hubiese tenido suficiente.

-¿Lo hacemos ya? -le pregunto cambiando de tema al instante.

-Si -afirmo con tono de desgana, desconfiaba plenamente en él.

Herb carraspeo amargamente y entonces se giro mirando fijamente a Martin del cual parecía quitarle la vista de encima, con solamente ver esa mirada sabía muy bien lo que estaba mirando y eso le daba verdaderamente igual, se alejo dejándoles donde estaban.

-Jeremy, ¿tienes algún plan? -le pregunto Ulrich asumiendo que el francés con gafas tenía algúna manera de salir de esta fácilmente como había hecho hasta ahora.

-Me temo que no Ulrich, me temo que no -confeso sintiéndose completamente derrotado ante esta situación, en ningún momento pensó que podrían haber acabado así.

Otro soldado vino y le trajo un altavoz a Kroll, este lo encendió y se lo puso contra la boca.

-¡Escuchadme bien todos! -anunció haciendo resonar su voz a través del altavoz.

Inmediatamente todos se callaron y miraron hacía el frente.

-Mi nombre es Kroll, y tengo a vuestros amigos aquí adelante -se giro señalando a los rehenes-, no he venido aquí buscando problemas, pero los haré a menos que no me hagáis caso. A aquel que este al mando de este campamento, quiero proponerle un trato.

-Es un farol, no lo va a hacer -dijo susurradamente Titus a la Jefa.

-Espera, quiero saber de que se trata -persistió ella.

-Tengo a vuestros amigos, y vosotros tenéis algo que necesito, así que será mejor que cooperéis como yo os indique, ¿os ha quedado claro?

Nadie dijo nada, todos desconfiaban de su propuesta.

-Se muy bien lo que estáis pensando, que no aceptare un no por respuesta, pero creedme, yo voy muy en serio -giro la cabeza hacía Herb y ahí entonces él se movió poniendose delante de Morrich, alzo su brazo apuntando su rifle contra su nuca como para dispararle.

-Oh no, no me digas que lo va a hacer -se dijo atemorizado Hiroki teniendo la mala impresión de pensar que iba a hacer lo que justamente no quería que sucediese.

-¿Le concedemos unas ultimas palabras? -propuso Herb.

Kroll asintió estando de acuerdo en esa propuesta, miro a Morrich y entonces él dijo:

-Vete al infierno, nosotros ganaremos, los Anti-Juicios siempre ganan -le recrimino justificando que estaba equivocado con su idea de pensar que se saldría con la suya.

-Con eso me basta, hazlo -le ordeno.

Herb sonrío descaradamente y entonces disparo haciendo salir una flecha láser de su muñequera, la flecha atravesó el craneo de Morrich y salió por el otro lado a través del ojo derecho. Todos se llevaron una expresión de temor al ver que lo mataron sin piedad, Clara se tapo la mirada mientras Samantha le agarraba para impedir que lo viese, todos los demás se quedaron atónitos al ver que lo mato literalmente, el cuerpo de Morrich se cayo teniendo un enorme agujero en el lugar de donde le salió el disparo de la flecha, le dio una patada por la espalda y lo tiro colina abajo, cayo sobre una pequeña planicie que había cuesta abajo, quedo con los brazos extendidos mientras se veía su cara mutilada y llena de sangre alrededor del enorme agujero que le quedo.

-¿Ese era Morrich verdad? -pregunto La Jefa queriendo corroborar lo que vio.

-Me temo que si mi general -confirmo solemnemente Titus mientras bajaba su cabeza del disgusto que tenía por haber perdido a un buen compañero de forma tan desgarradora.

-Lo han matado y lo han tirado como si fuese basura -opino Tekla.

-No hay nada menos honorable que morir de rodillas de esa manera -objetó Hax sintiéndose avergonzado por la manera en que habían asesinado a aquel hombre.

Kroll volvió a levantar el altavoz, lo encendió y entonces dijo:

-Ya lo habéis visto, como no me deis lo que necesito, seguiré matando, empezando por vuestro técnico del que parece que esta bastante atemorizado por no querer morir como ha pasado ahora con su amigo -aviso mientras fijaba la mirada en Isaac, estaba tan aterrado que titubeaba del miedo que tenía, eso era algo que todos estaban notando perfectamente-. Os doy media hora para que os lo penséis, después de eso, le matare, o quizá dos, o tres como mucho, pero no me vais a obligar a matarlos a todos, es mi ultima propuesta-. ¿Quien es el que, esta al mando aquí?

-Mi señora, me temo que va a tener que contestarle -le aconsejo seriamente Titus.

La Jefa se lo retomo pensativamente sabiendo que si le hacía caso entonces estaría metiendose en su juego y ella no quería eso, pero si no cooperaba, entonces mataría a otro mas como había hecho con Morrich, esta vez tenía que hacer mas caso al enemigo que a su propio ego militar.

-Señor Kroll o como se llame -anunció levantando la voz para que le oyese.

Aquel grito le llamo la atención e hizo que se fijase en la mujer que avanzaba hacía él.

-Mi nombre es General Krill, y yo soy La Jefa de este equipo, hábleme a mi, ¿de acuerdo?

Se cuestiono pensativamente, miro a los demás asumiendo esperando que uno de ellos les indicase que era cierto con solamente verles las miradas de compasión, nadie hizo el menor gesto, lo que eso indicaba que verdaderamente la jefa del campamento.

-Si usted es La Jefa de este campamento, entonces va a tener que escuchar todo lo que yo le diga, ¿le ha quedado claro señora? -le pidió estrictamente.

-Me ha quedado perfectamente claro, ¿que es lo que quiere negociar?

-Queremos sus armas -declaro.

-¿Nuestras armas? -se cuestiono extrañada ante esa propuesta.

-Sabemos muy bien que ustedes tienen todo un arsenal ahí disponible para usarse, y nosotros lo queremos, así que será mejor que nos den la mitad de sus municiones y no los entreguen si no quieren que sus amigos mueran -aclaro, puso los inconvenientes ante esa propuesta.

Se quedo entumecida ante esa cuestión ya que no sabía que pensar, lo que le pedía era demasiado, no podía entregarle fácilmente su armamento cuando estaban tan fácil de poder acabar con Decisión de una vez por todas, esta vez iba a tener que tomar la peor de sus opciones.

-Me da igual, haga lo que quiera con ellos, no son nuestros amigos, no le daremos nuestro arsenal -le reprocho negándose a cooperar con él.

Aquello hizo que todos se asustasen al ver que iban a dejar que les matasen sin siquiera pensar en una manera de salvarlos, los estaba mandando al frente sin ningún motivo aparente.

-¿Esta segura de eso? -inquirió soberanamente Kroll sin creérselo del todo.

-Estoy mas que decidida a pasar de esta propuesta, nosotros los Anti-Juicio no negociamos con escoria como tu -corroboro plenamente en su decisión sin siquiera pensar en sus consecuencias.

-¿Pero que esta haciendo? -se cuestiono Samantha viendo como los iba a dejar morir.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, esa mujer va a matar a tu hija -indico Alexandra mirando seriamente a Hopper para que viese que La Jefa estaba cometiendo un terrible error al decirle eso.

Aquello hizo que Hopper volviese a tener ese pensamiento ajeno de que se había pasado toda su vida quedandose al margen de las malas situaciones, y eso había hecho que muriese mucha gente, no podía permitir eso otra vez, tenía que parar a esa mujer, se dirigió soberanamente hacía ella.

-Es un farol, no va a permitir eso -espeto Herb sin tomarse muy en serio esa negación.

-No se yo -exclamo Kroll pensándolo detenidamente, había algo para él que no cuadraba para nada.

-Krill, ¿que cojones estas haciendo? Esa de ahí es mi hija -le reprocho descaradamente.

-Hazte a un lado Franz, tu no estas negociando con ese granuja.

-Pues a ese granuja le conozco y se muy bien lo que va a hacer si le permites hacerlo, ¿que cojones te pasa? ¿Vas a dejar que mate a mi hija y al único equipo que ha estado haciendo algo mucho mas útil que el tuyo, los vas a dejar morir así sin mas?

-Y si, mientras no les demos las armas entonces mejor será para todos.

-¿Mejor para quién?, ¿para ti?

Ambos se quedaron enfrascados en un duelo de miradas con tal de demostrar quien tenía razón o no, Titus se le acerco por detrás poniendo una mirada fría como de gustarle la bronca que tenía.

-Apartate Hopper, y déjale hacer su trabajo -le rechisto queriendo que se hiciera.

-Pues a mi me parece que ese trabajo no lo estáis haciendo correctamente -dijo Nebula poniendose detrás de él y apuntandole con su katana de forma amenazadora.

Todos los soldados Anti-Juicio alzaron sus armas apuntando hacía el equipo de Nebula y demás soldados que estaban defendiendo a su general, quedaron envueltos en un fuego cruzado.

-¿Que se supone que es esto? ¿Un motín? -critico La Jefa viendo como todo el mundo ya se disponía mas a apuntarse mutuamente con sus armas que a estar solucionando el problema.

-Lo será a menos que busque la manera de salvar a esos chicos -achaco Gaspar.

-Señora Krill, se muy bien que ningúno de nosotros quiere esto, pero esos chicos de ahí, son el futuro y la única manera de detener a Decisión de una vez por todas, si nos negamos y dejamos que él los mate, no vamos a tener ningún futuro para la humanidad, ¿es esto lo que quiere exactamente? -razono honestamente con ella para que viese que se equivocaba con su decisión de negarse.

La Jefa se lo pensó detenidamente, entendía bien lo que quería decir, no estaba tomando la mejor de todas las decisiones, pero tampoco podía negarse a dejar que un enemigo se saliese con la suya fácilmente, eso era algo que ella jamas iba a cambiar de ningún modo.

-Ahora usted esta al mando, esto no viene conmigo -le dejo la responsabilidad a Hopper con tal de que esto lo hiciese a su manera y viese si tenía razón o no.

Hopper se quedo anonadado ante este hecho ya que ahora no solamente lo hacía responsable de todo el campamento sino de todas las cosas que pudiesen ocurrir a partir de ahora. Se aparto y avanzo poniendose lo mas cercano posible como para que le oyesen.

-Kroll, mirame a mi -le llamo queriendo que se fijase en él.

-Hopper, fijate tu, hacía tiempo que te echaba de menos -vacilo sorprendido Kroll al verle.

-Negocia conmigo, ella no lo va a aceptar, haz esto conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y porque debería confiar en ti?

-Porque yo soy mucho mas listo, yo conozco a la gente como tu, lo aprendi de Deckard, ellos no, no conocen nuestras ideas, déjalos a un lado, La Jefa me ha dejado el cargo a mi, así que pediré lo que quieras porque ahora yo soy el responsable de este lugar.

Kroll se giro y se puso a hablar susurradamente con Herb, se encogió de hombros.

-¿Como se que esto no es un farol?

Hopper se quedo pensando detenidamente en ese hecho, tenía que buscar una manera de demostrarle que iba muy en serio lo que quería, ahí entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-Trae a mi hija y te lo demostrare -le pidió sugerentemente.

Kroll carraspeo pensativo, se giro mirando hacía la niña pelirrosa que había detrás suyo, estaba con una expresión como de estar desesperada con terminar con esto, podía verla perfectamente en ese estado y podía hacerse a la niña de que aquella niña tenía mas coraje que su propia padre, marcho hacía el frente y la cogío levantandola con brusquedad.

-Aelita -imploro Jeremy viendo que ahora la iban a usar a ella.

-Habla con tu padre niña -le ordeno estrictamente, la puso al frente para que hablase con Hopper.

-Princesa -dijo Hopper estupefacto al ver a su hija ahí delante.

-Papa, lo siento mucho, nos tendieron una trampa, aquella señal de auxilio, era de ellos, nunca hubieron supervivientes, todo fue un montaje, sabían que de algúna forma iríamos a buscarles, y lo han hecho -le explicó Aelita lo que había sucedido en realidad.

Aquello hizo que todo el mundo pusiese sus miradas en La Jefa al ver que por culpa de ella tomo la decisión de mandarles hacía aquel lugar que resulto ser una completa emboscada.

-No les des nada papa, acaba con ellos -insistió ella exigiéndole que se negase.

-Callate, callate -le reprocho Kroll viendo que le estaba dando ideas falsas.

Hopper asintió amargamente, no podía soportar lo que le estaba haciendo a su hija.

-Él dice que es posible que nos entregue las armas, ¿es cierto eso?

-Si no fuese por mi entonces no lo haría, lo haría de todos modos -confeso demostrando que si era posible negociar con él para que le diese las armas.

-Bien, eso es lo que quería oír -afirmo convencido de esa confesión.

Aquello hizo que Hopper dudase mas de su palabra ya que no sabía si la iba a cumplir o no, miraba a Aelita y ella estaba tan aterrorizada por esto que parecía que quería morirse para terminar el problema antes de que la cosa fuese a peor de lo que ya estaba.

-Todo ira bien Aelita, todo ira bien -intento de consolarla para que no pensase mal.

-Pidele que diga la verdad.

-¿La verdad sobre qué?

-Sobre eso de que Decisión esta apunto de volar la superficie terrestre, ¿es cierto eso?

Hopper se quedo estupefacto de nuevo ya que ahora no entendía como era posible que ellos supiesen lo de Decisión a menos que ella se lo hubiese contando.

-Es cierto Kroll, Decisión quiere lanzar un láser hacía el centro de la tierra para poder alterarla y convertir nuestro mundo en el suyo, pero tenemos una forma de detenerla, y si no hacemos esto, entonces todos moriremos -le aclaro demostrando que iba muy en serio con lo del plan de Decisión.

Kroll se quedo impávido como intentando de asimilar esa sensación de pánico que tenía él.

-Te daremos las armas Kroll, pero tienes que entregárnoslos sanos y salvos, y después de eso te podrás ir y harás lo que te de la gana, ¿puedes hacer eso? -le propuso con tal de que todos saliesen airosos de esta situación y no se produjese ningún problema mas.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Hopper al ver que parecía estar bastante confiado con lo que decía, dirigieron la mirada a Kroll esperando que estuviese de acuerdo con lo que decía.

-De acuerdo, lo haré, os los devolveré siempre y cuando nos entreguéis las armas.

-Danos tiempo para reorganizarnos y así saber que podemos darte, ¿de acuerdo?

-Tenéis media hora, después de eso disparare a matar -acordo estrictamente.

-Bien -acepto poco encantado con la idea pero lo justo dependiendo de esta situación.

Kroll volvió a agarrar y la puso de vuelta con los demás, la dejo arrodillado y ahí entonces Jeremy se junto con ella intentando de tranquilizarla ya que estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

-Yo que tu entraría a matarlos a todos y les quitaríamos las armas -le recrimino Herb dandole una idea mucho menos razonable y mas drástica, quería hacerlo fácil porque si.

-¿Y que pasa si es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Que sucede en si realidad Decisión esta apunto de alterar nuestro mundo y acabar con la raza humana? -critico ese hecho del cual tenía sus dudas aparte.

-¿Que nos importa a nosotros la raza humana?

-Tu eres la raza humana Herb Pinchon, así que piénsalo bien y deja de comportarte como un troglodita que actúa mas que piensa -espeto recriminandole al ver que parecía no tomarse muy en serio la situación que estaban confrontando.

Herb se quedo rezagado sintiendo que todo el mundo le trataba como si fuese un montón de basura, estaba harto de ver que siempre tenía que estar mas a un lado que por delante, algo tenía que hacer para terminar con todo el asunto antes de que quedase relevado a un rango mucho mas inferior, esta vez tenía que asegurarse de que salía con la suya.

Hopper se junto con los demás mientras mantenía una mirada amarga como de sentirse avergonzado por estar haciendo esto a pesar de que sabía que hacía lo correcto.

-Hopper -dijo Nebula queriendo saber como estaba.

Le dirigió la mirada a La Jefa del cual yacía con una expresión seria y vacía.

-¿Has mandado a mi hija, a una misión suicida para luego acabar así? -le pregunto recriminandola al asumir que toda la culpa se debía a ella y a sus malas decisiones.

-Tenía que hacer algo, no puedo dejar que nadie mas muera sin ayuda -espeto ella.

-Y una mierda, esto a ti te importa tres pimientos, tu no quieres salvar a nadie, tu que quieres salvar a ti misma, para nosotros a ti te importamos un comino, tu no quieres salvar el mundo, tu solamente quieres impedir morirte de miedo y sintiéndote vulnerable, ¿pues sabes que? Eso no va a pasar, no va a pasar mientras yo aún siga con vida -le reprocho confesando lo que en realidad pasaba con ella, estaba tan obsesionada con la idea de querer ganar que iba a dejar morir a unos cuantos con tal de salvar su pellejo fácilmente y sin que sufriese por nada.

La Jefa no dijo nada, entendía bien lo que quería decir pero no le interesaba, Hopper se le quedo mirando con esa expresión de saber muy bien que se equivocaba y no le iba a dar la razón.

-¿Que hacemos señor Hopper? ¿Vamos a salvarles o no? -pregunto Sebastian poniendose al lado junto con Mauro, ambos habían escuchado la conversacíon y se cuestionaban si verdaderamente iban a salvar al equipo o no viendo como estaba la situación ahora.

-Lo vamos a hacer, vamos a darles la mitad de la municíon que tenemos -acoto decidido a hacerlo.

-Esa municíon es para acabar con Decisión -espeto amargamente Titus.

-No la necesitamos para eso, la cuestión aquí no es destruir a Decisión, sino salvar nuestra especie, que no se os olvide -aconsejo Hopper queriendo que lo tuviesen cuenta ya que parecían que estaban bastante encaprichados con lo otro que se habían olvidado de lo mas importante.

Se marcho dispuesto a ejecutar su plan, todos se quedaron esperando a que sucediese algo ya que era bastante evidente que como ellos ya no estaban al mando, algo les iban a hacer.

-Si no va a hacer algo para ayudarnos, entonces será mejor que haga otra cosa general Krill, porque lo suyo no va a funcionar -le advirtió seriamente Nebula sabiendo que no la iba a dejar libre a menos que hiciese algo útil para ayudarles.

-Estaré revisando nuestro arsenal junto con el resto de mi equipo, pero no me siento orgullosa de esta decisión -anunció y entonces se marcho por el otro lado acompañada de Titus.

Todos se quedaron mirando a aquella mujer del cual sospechaban de lo que pudiesen hacer.

-Ya decía yo que por algo la llamaban Cabrona -opino Mauro.

-No es que sea una cabrona -rectifico Gaspar-, es que tiene miedo, un miedo distinto.

Justo en ese momento se acerco Fernand corriendo agotadoramente.

-Disculpad, pero necesito que me ayudéis -imploro mientras suspiraba del cansancio que tenía.

Ambos se miraron escépticamente y entonces marcharon con él para ver que era lo que ocurría.

··

Siguieron a Fernand hasta una tienda de campaña donde se encontraba su amigo que estaba metido tras una tela protectora, estaba tumbado en una camilla y se le veía tosiendo fuertemente, tenía todavía la venda en la cara tras el mordisco de Anthea, ambos se acercaron y pudieron ver como se encontraba en realidad, tenía toda la cara repleta de unas verdes que se le estaban expandiendo por todo el cuerpo, desde el cuello hasta sus brazos.

-¿Pero que es eso? -se cuestiono Tekla.

-No tengo ni idea de porque, pero... creo que eso lo esta infectando con lo que sea -dijo Fernand llevandose las manos a la cabeza al no poder soportar lo que estaba viendo.

Antoine empezó a toser mas de la cuenta, sus ojos se le dieron vuelta quedando en blanco, aquello hizo que los dos enfermeros que habían en el rincón se pusieran a ir poniéndoles sedantes en cada lado con tal de impedir que aquello siguiese creciendo alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¿Hay algúna forma de estabilizarlo? -pregunto Hax.

-Podríamos estabilizarlo, pero si no tenemos ni idea de lo que tiene dentro, quizás acabe muriendo del todo -declaro una de las enfermeras mientras trataba de ayudar a los otros.

Aquello hizo que Hopper se quedase meditando sobre el asunto con Anthea, si era cierto que ella había sido transformada a causa de los experimentos que le hicieron, había una remota posibilidad de que aquel cadete acabase transformandose en algo mucho peor que los propios infectados.

-¿Que pasaría si usásemos la sangre de la persona que se lo transmitió? -pregunto Alexandra.

-Había una remota posibilidad de usarlo y crear un antídoto con eso -corroboro.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacía Hopper ya que ambos sabían que él tenía que tomar la decisión de sacar a Anthea de donde estaba encerrada y usar su sangre.

-Hopper -imploro Alexandra queriendo que tomase la acción.

-Necesito verla ahora mismo -dijo dispuesto a tratar el asunto antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Se marcho corriendo despavoridamente y ambos se quedaron mirando como aquel cadete se iba convirtiendo en algo de lo que apenas podían tratar, Fernand estaba veía a su compañero muriéndose y no podía evitar sentir una sensación de puro odio al verle.

-Todos tenéis la culpa de esto, estábamos bien hasta que vinisteis vosotros -les recrimino echándoles la bronca como si ellos fuesen los culpables de lo que estaba pasando.

Aquello hizo que Gaspar se enfadase ya que estaba harto de ver como todos los Anti-Juicios los estaban tratando como si ellos fuesen unos auténticos malavenidos al campamento, le cogío del cuello y le empujo drásticamente contra la pared para impedir que se moviese.

-Escuchame bien pedazo de idiota, no tengo ni idea de cual es tu problema con nosotros pero mi equipo y el de ellos no tienen la culpa de que todo esto este pasando, ¿sabes que es lo que han hecho hasta ahora los Guerreros del Mañana? Nos mandaron la ubicación de la Fortaleza para poder destruirla y así impedir que lanzasen su virus mortal que podría haber acabado con toda la humanidad, ¿te ha quedado claro eso? -le recrimino aclarándole todo lo que ellos habían hecho hasta ahora como para hacer que al menos le diesen una misma de respeto.

Fernand le quito la mano de encima mientras le seguía mirando con bronca.

-Y ahora todos nosotros vamos a morir dentro de poco -indico expresamente y se marcho dejándoles con el sentimiento de la culpa a causa de eso.

Se encogieron de hombros al no saber que hacer, estaban tan fastidiados con este asunto que ya no se les ocurría nada mas de lo que poder preocuparse con tal de hacerlo mucho peor que antes, esta era una batalla que tenía que terminar de algúna manera si o si.

··

Los Guerreros y el resto del equipo continuaban arrodillados en fila por delante de los convoys, todos estaban tan disgustados por esta situación que nadie tenía nada que decir excepto Isaac, estaba tan atemorizado y preocupado que no paraba de estar titubeando todo el rato, empezaba a ponerse insoportable ya que creía que verdaderamente todos iban a morir sin hacer absolutamente nada.

-Todos vamos a morir, todos vamos a morir, todos vamos a morir -decía eso constantemente mientras todo el mundo se lo estaba aguantando sin parar.

-Isaac, para ya -le insistió Jeremy queriendo que parase ya que no podía soportar verle tan derrotado, escucharle oír eso solamente provocaba que hasta él mismo tuviese esa misma sensación de rendición que estaban sufriendo todos.

-No lo entiendes, todos vamos a morir -le reprocho dirigiendole la mirada.

-No lo haremos, Hopper esta pensando en algo, tenemos que darle tiempo -dijo Mitch confiado.

-No tenemos tiempo, yo no debería de estar aquí -se levanto de un salto haciendo que todos se alarmasen ya que eso solamente iba a hacer que le matasen.

Un soldado se dio cuenta e inmediatamente lo puso de vuelta en su sitio hacíendolo caer de rodillas.

-Quédate ahí -le advirtió soberanamente y se marcho.

-Porque La Jefa me ha tenido que llevar con ustedes, yo podría estar ayudándoles ahora con Decisión -se autocompadecío culpandose por pensar que estaba en el lugar equivocado.

-Todos queríamos ayudar a detener a Decisión, todos queríamos hacer otra cosa, y fijate lo que ha pasado, hemos caído en una estupida trampa que se veía venir -comento Ulrich.

-No es que se veía venir, La Jefa nos ha mandado a morir apropósito -opino Eric.

-¿Que quieres decir? -pregunto Aelita intrigada en esa suposición.

-Piénsalo bien, era imposible que alguien en ese lugar pudiese mandar una señal de auxilio, aquel mensaje se notaba que era un montaje, y aún así La Jefa nos mando a buscar a unos supervivientes que no existían, no esta claro, a ella le importamos una mierda, no somos nada mas que unos malditos niños robándoles el espectáculo a estos fanáticos de la violencia -argumento haciendo ver que todo no podía haber salido a mal a menos que los hubiesen llevado apropositamente a un lugar del que era evidente del que ningúno iba a acabar volviendo con vida.

-¿Fanáticos de la violencia? -critico Slevin ese nombre.

-Estos tíos han estado ocupandose de salvar a todo el mundo del holocausto, y venimos con nosotros y les quitamos el protagonismo, nos quieren matar para que ellos sean los héroes y no nadie mas, por eso nos odian tanto -aclaro demostrando el motivo por el cual los Anti-Juicios estaban tan encaprichados en tratarlos como a intrusos en vez de como amigos.

-Hijos de puta -exclamo Emile comprendiendo ahora todo el asunto.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿porque me mandaron a mi con vosotros, si soy uno de ellos? -se cuestiono Isaac dandose cuenta de que había algo que tampoco cuadraba en esa suposición.

-Porque ya no te necesitan, ahora que tienen a Hopper, lograran terminar por donde tu empezaste -indico Jeremy reconociendo que lo habían sustituido fácilmente.

-Joder -dijo estupefacto al darse cuenta de que tenían razón en eso, a ellos no le interesaban sus habilidades, solamente querían a alguien que trabajase con las maquinas, podían coger a cualquiera que hiciese lo mismo y con eso lo tendrían todo resuelto.

-¿Creéis que dejaran que Hopper haga lo que tiene que hacer? -objetó Bertram.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? -se cuestiono Thomas sin entender a que venía esa duda.

-Ya habéis visto de lo que esa mujer es capaz, por un momento ha pedido que nos matasen para así no hacerse cargo del trato, ella no va a dejar que esta negociación se haga, algo hará, y ahí entonces todos pagaremos las consecuencias -explicó dando su suposición de que todo saldría mal en cuanto La Jefa se aprovechase de la situación otra vez para salirse con la suya.

Aquello hizo que todos entrasen en una terrible duda ya que no sabían si acabarían dandole las armas o no a Kroll, o básicamente tendrían que soportar otro ataque mal perpetrado a causa de uno que acabe tomando la peor de las decisiones. Muldoch asintió amargado ya que se estaba cansando de tantos problemas, ya tenía suficiente con haber perdido a dos amigos, ahora tenía que perder a todo el mundo o posiblemente su vida, dirigió la mirada a Romitz del cual se encontraba con una expresión bastante rígida y seria, asumió que estaba manteniendo la paciencia pero sentía que de algúna manera él estaba evitando no seguir quejándose por esto, tenía que hablar con él.

-Romitz, sobre lo que sucedió antes, yo...

-No hace falta que te disculpes Muldoch, se muy bien lo que piensas, es igual, podríamos haber acabado de la misma forma -repercuto Romitz queriendo que entendiese que no se disculpase con él ya que entendía perfectamente su situación y le daba igual.

-Lo se, pero yo no te estoy hablando de eso.

Se intrigo tanto que le dirigió la mirada con tal de saber que era lo que quería.

-Siento haberte tratado mal Rene, tu eres nuestro líder, y tengo que escucharte, no puedo quejarme de tus decisiones -dijo autocompadeciendose por la mala conversacíon que habían tenido antes.

-Pero si puedes gritarle a los demás que se vayan a tomar por saco verdad -indico irónicamente.

Muldoch se rió al ver que tenía razón en aquello que decía.

-Somos de lo peor, ¿verdad? -objetó ingenuamente.

-Si, pero al menos lo hacemos de la mejor manera posible.

-Echo de menos eso, los días que estábamos en las afueras matando infectados, buscando cosas útiles que llevar a la Fortaleza, estar en la cocina cogiendo el brik de leche que nadie.

-Pero aquello no era vida, ¿verdad?

Se lo retomo pensativamente al darse cuenta de que tenía bastante razón en eso.

-En cuanto todo esto termine, quiero volver a reconstruirlo todo, quiero reconstruir esta ciudad, quiero hacerla como era antes, quiero que todo parezca como un lugar en el que poder vivir como dios manda, no como lo soñaba Deckard, eso no es un mundo ideal, eso es una fantasía que solamente un loco se le ocurriría pensar -acoto Romitz decidido a tomar un plan de estrategia con tal de rehacer su vida de una manera que satisficiera perfectamente a todos.

-¿Que tienes pensado exactamente? -se intrigo mirándole detenidamente.

-Digamos que hacer que aquel barrio parezca lo que solía ser antes, algo así.

-Si, tienes mucha razón, los barrios se merecen ser lugares de amabilidad y prosperidad -reafirmo entusiasmado con esa idea ya que parecía la única buena idea que tenían hasta ahora.

Ulrich estaba escuchándoles desde el otro lado y no pudo evitar sentir que tenían razón, él quería eso también, quería vivir en un barrio tranquilo junto con Yumi para así tener una familia con la que pudiesen disfrutar como solía hacer antes todo el mundo, pero para eso iba a tener que luchar, iba a luchar mucho mas que antes ya que esto no podía permitírse perder esta oportunidad, esta vez no.

··

Hopper marcho hacía la celda donde se encontraba Anthea, fue avanzando rápidamente ya que quería encontrarse con ella inmediatamente, se junto delante de la verja que la separaba y al instante ella se levanto mirándole fijamente, se acerco hacía la luz para verle la cara y dijo.

-Hopper, ¿que estas haciendo aquí? -le pregunto soberanamente.

-Anthea, ese chico al que le mordiste en la cara, se esta infectando, no se muy bien que es lo que tiene pero esta en tu sangre, y por eso mismo necesito sacarte de aquí para así poder sacarte la sangre y que los enfermeros la utilicen para hacer un antídoto de ello -le explicó rotundamente para que entendiese lo grave del asunto.

-¿Y me necesitas a mi para esto ahora verdad?

-Tu sangre es lo único que puede impedir que ese cadete se transforme en algo que hasta ahora, por favor Anthea, ayudame a detener esto de una vez por todas -le imploro exigiendo que le permitiese ayudarle para así curar a aquel chico infectado.

Se le quedo mirando con una expresión vacía como de no importale lo que decía.

-¿Que es lo que esta pasando Hopper? -le pregunto subiendo de tono.

-Esta ocurriendo que ese niño se esta muriendo -se quejo señalándole el otro lado.

-No, algo mas esta pasando, lo se muy bien, conozco tu cara de desesperación y se muy bien que es por otra cosa, dime la verdad Hopper, ¿que es lo que ocurre ahí fuera?

Ahí Hopper no sabía que hacerle, quería contarle la verdad pero sabía que si lo hacía ella se pondría mas loca y ahí entonces la cosa empeoraría y no tendrían ningúna negociación.

-Contestame maldita sea Franz -se agarro de los barrotes golpeándoles violentamente.

-Esta bien, déjame explicarme -insistió queriendo que parase de reaccionar así.

Se separo de los barrotes y se quedo con los brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta suya.

-Kroll tiene a los chicos, tiene a Aelita y a los otros como rehenes, nos ha pedido que negociemos con él a cambio de darle la mitad de nuestra municíon, si no hacemos eso entonces les matara, hace un rato acaba de matar a uno de los hombres de La Jefa, y tema que lo haga con ella también -le explicó pasivamente para que entendiese lo que estaba sucediendo en el exterior.

Aquello hizo que Anthea bajase los brazos en señal de sorpresa.

-¿Me estas diciendo... que van a matar a nuestra hija?

-A nuestra princesa y a sus...

-Me dan igual sus amigos, solamente contéstame a esto: ¿Van a matar a nuestra hija? -le exigió queriendo que le corroborase esa pregunta por las malas.

Quería llevarse las manos a la cabeza ya que tenía miedo de contestarle eso, pero no podía hacer nada ya que sabía que ella reaccionaria mal tal y como le dijo Alexandra antes.

-Va a pasar algo malo Anthea, y si no freno esto, nadie mas lo hará -fue lo mejor que pudo decirle ya que a estas alturas para él nada le sorprendía.

Anthea no pudo aguantarlo, se tapo la boca de estupefacción y se quedo sentada de rodillas al no poder soportar la idea de que otra vez su hija estuviese en peligro de morir.

-Lo siento mucho Anthea, se que ambos no queríamos que esto sucediese, pero me temo que esto ha pasado, ha sido culpa mía, no debí dejar que La Jefa les dejase marchar a ese lugar, ha sido culpa mía, solamente yo tengo la culpa.

-Tuya y de todos -murmuro ella.

-¿Como dices? -se extraño por esa mención.

-Todo siempre empezo por ti, fijate bien, tu trabajabas con Deckard antes, tu podrías haber sabido lo que estaba haciendo, podrías haberle detenido, podrías haber impedido que cogiese tu estupida maquina y así haber evitado todo este apocalipsis, pero no, hiciste lo contrario, te encogiste de hombros y fingiste que nada pasaba, que todo iría bien, que gran equivocación -le recrimino echándole la culpa como si él hubiese podido hacer algo para cambiar las cosas y no lo hizo.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad, te lo explique hace diez años.

-Diez años, diez años han pasado para ver que en realidad eres solamente un cobarde que se oculta tras unas lentes y esa barba que tienes encima, pero sabes que es lo que veo en realidad, a un hombre que jamas ha tenido la voluntad suficiente para darse cuenta, de que esta perdiendo a todos a su alrededor, y que no sabe hacer nada por si mismo, eso es lo que eres Hopper, un farsante, un farsante porque jamas haz hecho algo útil en tu vida.

-Si hice algo útil, tener una familia, y una hija -admitió honestamente.

-¿Y donde esta esa familia, Hopper? -soltó una risilla descarada, estaba tan desquiciada que se lo tomaba todo a broma con tal de llevarle la contra apropositamente.

-Aquí, y ahí -le concreto señalándole a ella y a Aelita que estaba fuera.

-¿Y no se te olvida esa maldita doctora a la que te has estado tirando todo el rato? ¿Eh?

Hopper no le quería contestar ya que veía por donde iba.

-Porque no te vas con ella Hopper, veo que eres mucho mas feliz con ella que conmigo.

-Fui feliz hace diez años cuando estaba contigo, pero ahora veo que ya no es lo mismo, lo que te hizo Deckard, te ha transformado por completo, tu no eres la Anthea con la que me case, tu eres algo que ya no soporto ver a pesar de que te necesito mas que nunca.

-¿Pues entonces porque no le pides ayuda a otra persona?

-Porque yo no quiero a otra persona, te quiero a ti para solucionar este problema, y si tu no me ayudas, entonces me temo que te dejare aquí para morir, porque ya no te queda nada humano -acordo avisándole de lo que sucedería si no cooperaba.

Aquello sorprendió tanto a Anthea que no pudo evitar soltar una expresión de estupefacción.

-Ayudame Anthea, y en cuanto todo esto termine, dejare que decidas por ti misma como quieres solucionar las cosas, pero si eso no funciona, entonces me temo que tendré que obligarte a dejarte marchar, para que no vuelvas nunca, ¿te ha quedado claro?

Se quedo aguantandose las ganas de explotar porque ahora veía que su ex-marido iba mas en serio de lo que había estado nunca, se aferro fuertemente a los barrotes y entonces...

··

Saca a Anthea de la celda y se la llevo esposada por todo el campamento, Yumi junto con Sam, Clara, Kiguya, Sebastian y Mauro observaron como la había sacado sin avisar a nadie de lo que iba a hacer, la paso por en medio de toda la gente mientras todo el mundo miraba atónito a aquella mujer que parecía que los iba a matar con su cara de puro desquicio.

Un soldado paso delante y le rugió enseñándole los dientes como si fuese un animal salvaje.

-Como sigas así te juro por dios que te ponga un bozal encima -le aviso seriamente, ya se estaba cansando de suficientes tonterías como para soportar otra cosa mas.

Soltó una pequeña risilla descaradamente como de divertirse con lo que hacía.

Siguió llevándola a rastras por en medio del campamento para llevarla a la enfermería y hacer que le sacasen sangre, estaba mas que dispuesto a salvar a ese chico por culpa de lo que ella había hecho, sabía que no lo había hecho con mala intención, pero tal y como ahora estaba Anthea, sentía que necesitaba preocuparse por otras cosa mucho mas importantes.

-Señor Hopper -escucho una voz familiar.

Dirigió la mirada al otro lado y observo que venía La Jefa junto con su equipo trayendo las armas, había todo un equipo de escopetas y bazookas metidos dentro de una carretilla mientras el resto iba llevando encima unos cuantos rifles apilados entre si.

-Es la hora -dijo, estaba dispuesta hacer el trato ahora.

-Ahora, Kroll nos aviso de que teníamos media hora, apenas han durado diez minutos, tenemos que ocuparnos primero del cadete Antoine que se esta muriendo.

-Y nosotros no podemos perder mucho mas tiempo con este tema, mejor hacer este trato ahora que mas tarde cuando las cosas hayan salido mal, puede que le haya dejado a usted al mando señor Hopper, pero yo soy quien toma las decisiones aquí, y yo decido que hagamos el trato ahora para liberar a sus amigos y a su hija, si usted quiere -aclaro demostrando que a pesar de haberse quedado al margen del asunto, le seguía importando mas de lo que parecía.

Oír que tomaba su propia decisión de como hacer las cosas le hacía acordarse a Decisión cuando tomaba las ordenes, pero ella no era decisión, era una general que estaba desesperada por querer implantar su orden, entendía muy bien que ella quería que todo este asunto terminase, pero tampoco podía dejar morir a aquel muchacho, se giro mirando hacía Anthea y observo que estaba poniendo una mirada como de querer echarle la bronca por estar actuando como lo estaba haciendo, con eso ya indicaba que no podía preocuparse por esto, tenía que salvar a su hija si no quería que ella se volviese mucho mas loca que antes, asintió amargamente y entonces dijo:

-¿Esa es toda la mitad de todo el arsenal que hay en este campamento?

-Hemos cogido solamente las armas pesadas y la mitad de las armas principales, todo lo demás se queda con nosotros, creo que Kroll lo aceptara -comento Titus.

-Eso si esta de acuerdo -indico dudosamente, entendía que ellos no querían darles las armas, pero tampoco podían darle nada a cambio de nada porque eso haría que no les entregasen a los demás, si ella estaba de acuerdo con su decisión, entonces tenía que hacerse responsable de lo que pudiese pasarles una vez les entregasen las armas.

Marcharon llevando las armas hacía el extremo final del campamento con total tranquilidad ya que no querían que nadie sospechase que las iban a usar para atacarles y así aprovecharse de la situación, ya tenían suficiente con pensar que todo iba a ir mal desde que comenzaron el asunto del trato, los soldados dirigieron la mirada al frente incluido Kroll que miraba como estaban trayendo las armas, se quedo rígido al ver que cumplieron su parte del trato.

-Kroll -oyó que alguien le llamaba.

Se giro observando que Jeremy le estaba dirigiendo seriamente la mirada.

-En cuanto nos den las armas, prometes que cumplirás tu parte del trato, ¿nos soltaras? -le pregunto, quería que le corroborase si iba a hacer lo que le había indicado o no.

-Solamente si todo va bien Belpois, si no es así, entonces me temo que tendremos serios problemas -comento demostrando que no iba a ser tan inflexivo como parecía ser.

-Tu sabes muy bien que podemos acabar con esto.

-¿A que te refieres? -se intrigo con esa mención.

-Decisión esta apunto de destruir nuestro mundo y de extinguir a toda la raza humana, si no hacemos algo, todo esto se perderá, tu y tus hombres pueden ayudarnos a frenarla, he encontrado la manera de poder detenerla, pero para eso necesito ayuda -le pidió queriendo que se uniese a su lucha para que así pudiesen tener al mundo puestos sobre un único objetivo.

-Esta ni es mi guerra chico, si podéis vencer a Decisión, hacedlo vosotros solos, esto no es para mi, he terminado con este tema -discrepo negándose a ayudarles en su tarea de acabar con Decisión.

-Haz estado diez años en ese lugar Kroll, tu conoces mas que nada lo que hacen ahí, también es tu guerra te guste o no -le imploro haciendo que viese que no podía mantenerse al margen ya que eso solamente haría que se convirtiese en aquello que mas odiaba.

Kroll quería pasar de lo que decía pero no podía, estaba tan agotado de estar pasando con eso que quería dejarlo atrás, pero lo que le estaba contando era cierto, esta también era su lucha, era la lucha de todos, la de él, y la de todos los que estaban implicados en esta guerra que estaba apunto de llegar a su fin a menos que nadie hiciese algo que valiese la pena.

Herb lo estaba mirando y podía notar como le venían las dudas a la cabeza, era evidente que estaba cambiando de parecer, iba a unirse a los chicos a terminar con lo suyo, aquello era algo que no podía soportarlo, no podía dejar que él siguiese al mando ya que si lo hacía entonces acabaría transformandose en aquello que tanto odiaba ser, alguien normal, y él no quería ser normal.

-Kroll, tenemos las armas, esto es todo lo que pediste -le aviso Hopper subiendo de tono para que le oyese desde donde se encontraba, siguió avanzando con la carretilla.

-Bien, acércalo un poco mas, ahora bajare yo, y como vea que algo esta mal, le pediré a mis hombres que disparen a uno de vuestros amigos, ¿ha quedado claro? -le advirtió seriamente para que lo tuviese en cuenta ya que no podía soportar ver que todo iba a ir mal.

-Si -afirmo Hopper dudando de su palabra, tenía tanto miedo que no sabía que creer.

Kroll se giro mirando a todo el mundo, todo el equipo se encontraba con una mirada desganada y vacía como de no saber muy bien que iba a pasar, lo dejo estar y entonces se giro poniendose de frente, estaba dispuesto a hacer el trato, Hopper se acerco lo suficiente y dejo la carretilla en un extremo cercano a la colina, se alejo mientras los otros dos se acercaron para dejar los rifles y el resto del armas en los costados, los dejaron apoyados con mucho cuidado, se alejaron también.

Todo el equipo estaba mirando atentamente ya que querían saber como iba a terminar todo.

-Kroll -volvió a oír como Jeremy le llamaba antes.

Se volteo la mirada observando como otra vez le miraba con aquella expresión autocompasiva.

-No tienes porque quedarte al margen, puedes ayudarnos, ayudanos a terminar con esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde -le imploro dandole una ultima oportunidad para que se lo pensase.

No le dijo nada, volvió a mirar al frente dispuesto a bajar de la colina, pero... estaba dudando tanto de lo que iba a hacer que ya no estaba seguro si hacer este trato o no, quería las armas pero no podía evitar sentir que había algo mal en todo esto, que se estaba equivocando con su decisión, se lo tomo con calma dispuesto a bajar cuando de pronto se oyó un disparo.

Todos se quedaron atónitos al escuchar ese sonido, miraron estupefactos arriba de todo.

Kroll sintió un terrible dolor en la espalda pero no sabía porque, se giro lentamente y observo que Herb le disparo en la espalda usando su revolver, salió humo del gatillo, le miro a la cara y podía notarse aquella expresión como de que iba muy en serio.

-Tu -le dijo amargamente y entonces se cayo bajando de la colina.

Hopper vio como cayo y no pudo evitar sentir lastima al ver como le traicionaron.

-¿Pero que coño haz hecho? -le critico reprochadamente uno de los soldados que habían al lado.

Herb se mosqueo de nuevo y entonces le disparo en el pecho hacíendolo caer al suelo.

-Escuchadme bien todos, este tío ha estado apunto de traicionarnos, se puso a escuchar todo lo que estos cabrones le estaban contando y le han llenado la cabeza de malas ideas, estaba apunto de incumplir su parte del trato para unirse a ellos, ¿de veras queréis uniros a esa chusma?

Todos se quedaron mirandose de reojo al no saber que pensar de esa propuesta.

-¿Pero y que pasa con Decisión? -se cuestiono otro soldado con barba que había en un lado-. ¿Acaso ello no nos han dicho que nuestro mundo puede morir?

Aquello hizo que Herb se juntase con él y le apuntase con el arma.

-Dime, ¿quieres morir tío? -le pregunto amenazadoramente.

-No -contesto él mientras miraba su arma pensando que lo iba a matar.

-Pues entonces hazme caso -lo soltó y se puso en medio-. Escuchadme bien todos, yo soy el jefe ahora, y mi primera orden, es matar a estos idiotas de aquí.

Puso su pistola apuntando hacía Jeremy, estaba dispuesto a matarlo a él primero.

-No espera Herb, escuchanos bien -insistió Hopper viendo lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que no podía razonar con él porque estaba desquiciado pero sabía que de algúna manera le podía hacer entrar en razón y pedirle que parase.

-No, escuchame a mi, viejo, yo mando ahora, y todos vosotros me seguís a mi, a menos que no queráis que vuestros amigos se mueran, ¿os ha quedado claro?

Aquello hizo que todos se temiesen lo peor, ahora que Herb se había cargado a Kroll eso hacía que la negociación se acabase ya que era imposible negociar con él, Herb era un loco que estaba encaprichado con matar a todo el mundo por diversión, y eso misma iba a hacer ahora, matarlos a todos con tal de sentirse a gusto consigo mismo.

-Quiero que bajéis las armas, y que os pongáis de rodillas ahora mismo -exigió descaradamente.

-Sabes muy bien que nosotros no vamos a aceptar eso maldito niñato estupido, haz lo que te de la gana -le recrimino La Jefa negándose a escucharle como si estuviese al mando de todo.

-Muy bien, como tu digas -dijo con tono vacilante y entonces se acerco hacía Jeremy apuntandole a la cabeza con tal de dispararle y matarlo.

Hopper veía eso y sabía que no podía permitirlo, tenía que detenerlo.

-No espera Herb, tengo una idea -le aviso interrumpiéndole.

-¿Que idea? -pregunto mirando de reojo.

Se quedo pensando detenidamente ya que se dio cuenta de que había dicho eso y no se le había venido nada que pudiese servir para detenerle, necesitaba algo fácil y que pudiese aceptarlo.

-Te daremos todo aquello que necesites de aquí, vale, solo pídelo, lo que sea, pero a cambio entréganoslos, ¿de acuerdo? -le pidió dandole una propuesta razonable.

Todos atendieron a Herb esperando que aceptase esa idea.

-¿Tu te crees que quiero aceptar un trato? -se le quedo mirando con una expresión ingenua.

-¿Como? -se cuestiono Hopper al ver que también se negaba a eso.

-Yo no quiero que me des las putas armas o me des algo de comida, tengo todo lo que necesito, lo único que quiero es que todos me tratéis como si fuese un dios, y se muy bien que no lo haréis -soltó una risotada amenazadora que dejaba bien claro que estaba lo suficientemente desquiciado como para obligarles a que le tratasen como si estuviese por encima de todo.

Hopper se amargo, ya no tenía muchas ideas, miro a Kroll que yacía tirado en el final de la colina, no estaba muerto del todo, estaba vivo y miraba a Hopper con una expresión autocompasiva.

-Hopper, no dejes que los mate a todos, ellos no se lo merecen -dijo murmuradamente, le estaba exigiendo que parase a Herb ya que sabía que acabaría matando a todo el equipo que había sacado de la Fortaleza, y él no quería eso, él respetaba al equipo que tenía.

Con eso ya dejo bien claro a Hopper que no solamente tenía que detener a Herb, tenía que parar todo este asunto antes de que siguiese la violencia que lo había provocado todo, cuanto mas atacaban, mas muertos se sumaban a todas las luchas que tuvieron hasta ahora.

-Se acabo, a mi orden, todos dispárenle -ordeno La Jefa alzando su mano en señal de atacar.

Inmediatamente todos alzaron sus rifles apuntando hacía el equipo que había sobre la colina.

-¡No! -grito Yumi sabiendo bien que eso lo arruinaría todo.

Herb veía lo que estaba pasando y ya no podía soportarlo mas, agarro a Jeremy de los hombros y lo arrastro mas adelante para que le viesen, le apunto sobre su cabeza mientras estaba de costado.

-Un solo disparo, y le meto una bala en la cabeza -le advirtió señalándoles amenazadoramente.

-Creo que puedo darle antes de tiempo -opino Titus queriendo dispararle a Herb en la cabeza para así impedir que matase a Jeremy al mismo tiempo.

-Me da igual, que disparen a matar -rechisto negándose a salvar a los Guerreros.

-¡De eso ni hablar! -protesto Nebula apuntando hacía La Jefa al ver que otra vez estaba apunto de dejar que matasen a todo el mundo incluido al equipo solamente por salirse con la suya.

Todo el equipo quedo metido en un enorme enfrentamiento entrecruzado, todos iban dirigidos hacía La Jefa que estaba mas que dispuesta a dejarlos morir apropositamente. Hopper se desespero con la situación ya que no sabía que hacer, veía como Herb le apuntaba a Jeremy en la cabeza y sabía muy bien que lo haría en cuanto todo saliese mal, no había manera de pararlo.

-No vas a conseguir nada Herb -le advirtió susurradamente Jeremy.

-Lo se, pero al menos me va a sentir muy bien -dijo poniendo una sonrisa de estar vacilando, le daba igual a quien mataba, solamente quería salirse con la suya.

Se dispuso a apretar el gatillo cuando entonces oyó un extraño sonido que le interrumpió.

-¿Pero que cojones es eso? -critico atemorizado un soldado joven que miraba hacía el frente.

-¿Que? -Herb se extraño y se dispuso a mirar lo mismo que miraba el otro, fijo su mirada en el frente y ahí entonces observo algo que lo dejo completamente estupefacto al no poder creérselo.

Todos se giraron mirando hacía el frente ya que veían que algo hacía el fondo venía directo hacía ellos, veían una extraña silueta gigantesca que parecía estar moviendose rápidamente y provocaba un enorme ruido estridente como si todo su cuerpo le pesase.

-¿Pero que es eso? -se cuestiono Sebastian sin entender lo que estaba viendo.

La Jefa levanto sus prismáticos y observo que era lo que venía. Era un Gigante del Caos que iba corriendo apresuradamente, venía acompañado de varios infectados que estaban delante suyo.

-¿Que ve? -pregunto Titus queriendo saber que era lo que veía a través de los prismáticos.

-Es un gigante, un gigante acompañado de infectados -declaro traumatizada ya que veía eso y no podía evitar sentir un terrible miedo de no poder creerse lo que estaba viendo en realidad.

-¿Un Gigante del Caos? -se cuestiono Clara asumiendo que se trataba de aquellos gigantes infectados que había visto el grupo cuando estaban en Japón.

-No, no es un Gigante del Caos cualquiera, se muy bien quien es -dijo Samantha poniendose nerviosa al reconocer muy bien de quien se trataba aquel gigante que venía del fondo.

-¿Quien es? -pregunto Yumi queriendo saber que era lo que sabía de ese gigante.

-Es Jim Morales, era el comandante de Fort Kadic, creía que lo había dejado en Francia, pero ahora veo que lo ha conseguido, nos ha seguido hasta aquí -confeso atemorizandose ya que veía que su peor miedo se había hecho realidad, Jim les había encontrado.

Lorry, Bertram y Slevin miraban aquella figura y no podían creerse de quien se trataba.

-Oh mierda -exclamo Lorry con disgusto, estaba tan harto de todo que ahora ya no podía creerse que encima estuviesen apunto de ser atacados por la única persona que creían haber dejado atrás.

Jim veía el campamento y no podía evitar sentirse entusiasmado por lo que había encontrado.

-Samantha Knight, vengo a por ti maldito zorra, voy a por ti -dijo vacilante mientras iba acercandose hacía el campamento que le estaba hacíendose cada vez mas grande a medida que avanzaba cada vez mas rápido, sus infectados mucho mas.

-Señor Pinchon, ¿que hacemos? -pregunto un soldado dirigiendose a Herb.

-Yo, yo, no se... -titubeo Herb al no tener mucha idea de lo que tenía que hacer, no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a algo así, y con la municíon que tenía, mucho menos.

Jeremy le veía atemorizado y con eso le dio la perfecta idea de aprovecharse y actuar ahora que estaba desprevenido, se levanto de un salto y le mordío la mano que tenía la pistola.

-¡Ah! Cabron -grito despavorido al ver como le estaba mordiendo, acabo soltando la pistola mientras Jeremy le seguía agarrando la mano con la boca, no pensaba soltársela de ningún modo.

-¡Todos disparad! -ordeno La Jefa aprovechando la misma ocasión para actuar.

-¡No! -grito Hopper viendo que ya tomo la orden equivocada.

Los soldados Anti-Juicio se dispusieron a disparar a los que estaban arriba de todo pero acabaron siendo abatidos por los hombres de Nebula que les agarraron por detrás, intentaron de bajarles las armas pero solamente consiguieron que acabasen disparando al aire, los noquearon contra el suelo.

Titus vio lo que hicieron y no pudo soportarlo, saco una pequeña arma que tenía escondida en el cinturón y rápidamente le disparo a la muñeca de Nebula haciendo que soltase su arma mientras soltaba un enorme grito ensordecedor, le salió un enorme chorro de sangre por la mano.

-¡Von Crisis! -reprocho Gaspar viendo lo que le hicieron a su general, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Titus e inmediatamente todos se agarraron golpeandose por ambas partes.

Los demás vieron lo que estaba pasando y no sabían como actuar, Yumi alzo la mirada hacía el frente y observo como Jeremy continuaba mordiéndole la mano a Herb, este intento de coger la pistola que le se le cayo al suelo pero apenas podía ya que Jeremy hacía fuerza como para que no se doblasen sus rodillas, Yumi no podía aguantarlo mas, saco su abanico y se dispuso a dispararle.

-¿Que vas a hacer? -pregunto Clara sin entender cual era su cometido.

-Acabar con ese cabron -dijo arraigadamente, se concentro buscando el mejor ángulo para disparar ya que los dos se estaban moviendo demasiado rápido y no podía darle a Jeremy, Herb se puso de espaldas y ahí entonces lanzo una de sus cuchillas de plasma.

De pronto un soldado se cayo empujandoles y eso hizo que acabase recibiendo la cuchilla que le perforo el abdomen, grito dolorido y cayo por la colina en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba Kroll, uso el cuerpo para taparse al ver que todo el mundo se estaba atacando mutuamente.

-No -dijo Yumi asqueada al ver que fallo de mala suerte.

Los demás aprovecharon y se dispusieron a atacar a los demás que les tenían retenidos, Ulrich se tiro encima del que tenía delante y se puso a darle cabezazos sobre su cara para noquearle, se puso de espaldas y ahí entonces agarro con sus manos un cuchillo que tenía metido en el cinturón, lo cogío y se puso a cortar la cuerda para desatarse las manos, lo hizo con cuidado de no cortarse. Eric intento de quitarse las cuerdas pero entonces se acordo de que como le faltaba una mano, eso le hacía resultarle mucho mas fácil desatarse, levanto su brazo y con eso hizo sacarse la cuerda que le ataba en las manos, se puso a desatar a los otros para sacarlos de ahí ahora que tenían tiempo.

Los infectados de Jim llegaron al campamento y se pusieron a atacar a todo el que hubiese por delante, los soldados se pusieron a dispararles uno por uno pero los que venían mas atrás se tiraban encima de ellos, les iban cortando el cuello mientras los dejaban sangrar para morir.

Tekla alejo a Nebula del lugar mientras este continuaba sangrando por la muñeca, Gaspar dejo de golpear a Titus y entonces todos se levantaron marchándose por ambas partes al ver que el campamento estaba siendo atacado por ambos partes.

Anthea veía como se estaba desmoronando todo y aquello le dio la impresión de que tenía que marcharse de ahí ahora que sabía que pronto todos acabarían muertos, pero entonces se acordo de algo mas que tenía que hacer, una ultima cosa para terminar con todos sus problemas.

Hopper intento de alejarse pero apenas sabía por donde iba, alguien le empujo por detrás y aquello hizo que se le cayese contra el suelo y se le soltasen las gafas, no veía nada, lo veía todo borroso, veía unas manchas que se movían delante suyo pero no sabían de que era, observo una silueta negra que venía directa hacía él, abrió su boca y de pronto cayo al suelo, luego otra cosa mas se puso delante, le estaba sosteniendo sus gafas, las agarro volviéndoselas a poner en su cara y ahí entonces vio quien se las había dado, era Kiwi que estaba delante suyo mirando con una mirada preocupada.

-Buen chico -le agradeció acariciándole la cabeza.

-Señor Hopper -le llamo Hiroki que venía acompañado de las otras tres chicas.

Le ayudaron a levantarse mientras gemía dolorido por el golpe de antes, se enderezo poniendose de pie y ahí entonces se acordo de que había algo que se le estaba olvidando.

-¿Donde esta Alexandra? -pregunto mirando nerviosamente de un lado para otro al ver que no encontraba a la doctora por ningún lado.

-Franz -oyó su voz, alzo la mirada observando que se estaba alejando siendo arrastrada por la multitud, le levanto el brazo señalando donde estaba pero se ahogaba con la gente.

-Alexa -intento de seguirla pero Yumi le agarro por detrás impidiendo que se alejase.

-Señor Hopper, tenemos que irnos -le exigió Hiroki queriendo que se fuese con ellos.

-¿Y que pasa con Alexandra? ¿Y con Aelita? -critico reprochadamente al darse cuenta de que las dos únicas mujeres que mas apreciaba en el mundo se estaban quedando atrás.

-No se preocupe, ellas nos seguirán, tenemos que irnos de aquí -le presiono Samantha y entonces ambos se marcharon mientras arrastraban a Hopper con fuerza.

··

Fernand regreso a la tienda de campaña para encontrarse con su amigo del cual no tenía ni idea de si le habían salvado o no, y viendo como estaba la situación en el campamento, era evidente que nadie mas se iba a preocupar de él, tenía que sacarlo de donde estaba, se metió en la tienda y ahí vio que no había nadie, no estaban los enfermeros, le habían dejado solo para que se muriese.

-Antoine -le llamo queriendo saber si estaba vivo o no.

Oyó un gemido como indicando que aún seguía con vida.

-¿Estas bien? -empezo a acercarse mas, lentamente.

Siguió oyendo el mismo gemido inintendible, se puso delante queriendo ver como estaba y lo vio acostado sobre la camilla y mirando para el costado, se giro y observo que todo su cuerpo estaba verde, tenía todas las venas extendidas alrededor de su cara.

-Oh mierda -exclamo atemorizado al ver como estaba Antoine.

Resoplo amargamente, se estaba muriendo a causa de esa infección que tenía dentro.

-Se acabo, te voy a sacar de ahí -saco un cuchillo que tenía escondido detrás de su pantalón y corto la tela que lo separaba de su amigo, la arranco por ambos lados y luego la tiro al suelo.

Volvió a escuchar el mismo gemido pero mucho mas fuerte que antes.

-No te preocupes amigo mío, pienso sacarte de aquí, este lugar esta condenado, la gente esta loca, esos Guerreros del Mañana y sus amigos de La Fortaleza la han pifiado por completo, sabía que no se podía confiar en ellos -saco a su amigo de la camilla y lo levanto haciendo que se quedase sentado encima como para recuperar el equilibrio-. Pero tampoco eso significa que este todo perdido, en cuanto vea a uno de ellos, te juro por dios que les haré trizas, les obligare a mirar el desastre que han hecho, y después de eso nos largaremos con La Jefa donde ahí se pondrá a crear un nuevo campamento alejado de esta panda de asesinos.

Saco una pistola y se puso a cargarla metiéndole un nuevo lote de balas, por detrás suyo, Antoine levanto su cabeza mirando fijamente a Fernand con una cara vacía.

-¿Te parece bien? -se giro mostrandose entusiasmado con la idea pero entonces vio que le dejo mas extrañado que antes, su amigo estaba despierto y lo miraba con unos ojos inyectados en sangre-. Antoine, ¿estas bien? ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo?

Se acerco queriendo saber como estaba su amigo, pero en cuanto se puso delante de él, este se le abalanzo mordiéndole fuertemente el cuello, soltó un enorme alarido y cayo al suelo mientras Antoine se ponía a arrancarle la piel a Fernand haciendo que sangrase por ambos lados.

Levanto la cabeza y pego un alarido que resonó en toda la tienda.

··

Titus acompaño a La Jefa hacía otra parte alejado de todo el desastre ya que ahora ambos se encontraban metidos en una situación que les resultaba imposible solucionar, La Jefa gimió dolorida como sintiendo que había algo mal en su cuerpo, Titus la dejo sentándose en un extremo al ver que parecía sentirse completamente mal de algúna manera.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -le pregunto preocupado por su estado.

-He estado mucho mejor -exclamo incrédulamente.

Titus reaccionó alarmado al oír un grito, se giro y observo que venía corriendo un hombre que estaba envuelto en llamas y se marchaba corriendo con los brazos al aire, lo dejo estar y se junto de vuelta con La Jefa del cual necesitaba ayudarla urgentemente.

-Este lugar no va a aguantar mucho -le aviso expresamente.

-Lo se, siempre supe que algún dia de estos acabaría pasando algo como esto.

-¿Que quiere que le haga? -asumió que tenía algún plan.

-Vuelve al bunker y coge todo lo que tenía Isaac, hay que proteger lo que estuviese haciendo Hopper, no dejes que caiga en malas manos, nuestro depende de ello -le exigió desesperadamente.

-¿Y que hará usted? -critico Titus viendo que iba a dejar a La Jefa sola sin saber que hacer.

-Derribar a ese maldito gigante antes de que todo salga mal -indico poniendo una expresión seria como de tener bien claro lo que tenía que hacer.

Aquello fue algo en lo que Titus estuvo bastante de acuerdo.

-Me alegro haber trabajado para usted general Krill -le dijo con total honestidad, se sentía tan a gusto que le agradeció todo el tiempo que había tenido estando con ella.

-Llamame Sonya maldito cabronazo -espeto incrédulamente.

Se rió exageradamente y entonces se marcho corriendo por el otro lado.

La Jefa se quedo donde estaba, puso una mirada rígida y entonces saco su arma, estaba mas que dispuesta a vengarse del equipo que lo había arruinado todo, se levanto como pudo mientras sentía todavía este terrible dolor que tenía en el estomago, se miro y observo que debajo tenía un enorme moraton morado, en algún momento uno de los de Nebula le había dado un fuerte golpe que le dejo marcado, al ver eso supo entonces lo que tenía que hacer.

-Voy a por ti Hopper -marcho dispuesta al hombre que le había confiado todo.

··

Herb continuaba tironeando de Jeremy parecía que no le soltaba de ningúna manera la mano, era peor que un perro, le siguió dando fuertemente en la cabeza hasta que al final no aguanto mas y se soltó cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo. Se miro la mano y se asqueo ya que le había dejado una enorme mordida, se quito las babas que tenía encima y luego miro arcaicamente a Jeremy.

-Mira lo que me haz hecho -le replico señalándole la mordida en la mano.

-Pues fijate tu la que se esta montando aquí -le reprocho haciendo que viese el campamento, tal y como estaba ahora, se giro y vio lo que le señalaba.

Veía el campamento siendo destruido por los infectados que iban de un lado para otro cogiendo a la gente para matarla, algúnos les estaban disparando pero la mayoría estaban cayendo y siendo troceados por ellos mismos, era una completa masacre.

-Podemos detener esto Herb, nadie quiere esto, si no hacemos algo Decisión lo cambiara todo, nadie seguirá vivo mañana, toda la humanidad morirá al instante, no quedara nada vivo excepto ella y sus monstruos de laboratorio, ¿de veras quieres eso? -le imploro queriendo que reconsiderase la idea de ayudarles en vez de seguir peleandose por ningún motivo.

Herb se quedo mirándolo como comprendiendo lo que le estaba contando, cogío su arma, se enderezo y le apunto como dispuesto a matarlo sin importar de lo que le aviso.

-Prefiero morir quitándome de encima a todos la gente que conozco, que trabajar con ellos para luego ser tratado como un don nadie -decreto decidido a matarlo y así eliminarlos a todos ya que como le importaba una mierda a todo el mundo, no le veía ningún sentido ayudarles.

Jeremy ya no tenía muchas ideas sobre que hacerle, ya resultaba imposible tratar con él, estaba hecho, apreto lentamente el gatillo dispuesto a disparar pero entonces...

-Herbert -surgió Nicolas y se tiro encima de él pero acabo disparando sin querer.

La bala le rozo el oído a Jeremy haciendo que este cayese de costado contra el suelo, se puso la mano encima de la oreja intentando de taponarse la herida pero apenas funcionaba, no escuchaba nada, oía aquel zumbido que le resonaba en sus oídos pero no oía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, miro al frente y observo como Nicolas se estaba peleando con Herb tirado en el suelo, ambos iban forcejeando como queriendo quitarle el arma a duras penas.

Miro al frente observando como Jim se metía en el campamento y se ponía a ir tirando todas las tiendas de campaña que había a su alrededor, la mayoría eran tiendas medicas que supuestamente tenían algúnos pacientes que todavía necesitaban ser tratados, vio un cuerpo, lo agarro con ambas manos y se lo llevo a la boca, le arranco un trozo y luego lo tiro al suelo.

Veía aquel gigante y podía imaginarse como todo se estaba desmoronando a su alrededor, estaban perdiendo la batalla y todo porque todo el mundo quería estar metido en un bando, creía que había tenido suficiente con el asunto de La Fortaleza pero se equivocaba, todo el mundo iba a seguir peleandose por ningún motivo, todo era violencia sin sentido, todo por lo que había luchado no valía nada, ya nada valía la pena, se quedo mirando aquel desastre y entonces cerro sus ojos durmiéndose ya que sentía completamente agotado tras sufrir por todo eso.

Los cerro, y entonces se hizo la oscuridad para él.

* * *

CONTINUARA...

EL PROXIMO EPISODIO, SERA LA ULTIMA BATALLA QUE LO CAMBIARA TODO.


	10. 10·Por un mundo mejor Parte 2

CODE: DECISION PARTE 4

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 10: POR UN MUNDO MEJOR PARTE 2

CAPITULO FINAL DE LA SERIE

Jeremy abrió los ojos, estaba delante de un habitación, una habitación tan blanca que no tenía la mas mínima cosa de otro color, parpadeo varias veces y se paso la mano por la cara para intentar de aclarar su vista, gimió alzando los brazos y entonces toco algo que le asusto.

-Einstein -era Aelita que estaba tirada a su lado.

Los dos estaban acostados en una cama y tapados bajo las sabanas.

-Perdona, ¿te he golpeado?

-No, pero al menos me alegra de que te hayas despertado -indico ella poniendo una sonrisa ingenua.

Jeremy sonrío alegrado de verla y entonces se acerco para darle un beso, lo hizo y en cuanto se separo observo que ella estaba tapada bajo la sabana y no tenía nada de ropa, se aparto mirando al techo de la vergüenza de ver a su novia desnuda.

-¿Que pasa? -critico ella riéndose al ver como reaccionó.

-Es que estas... -se quedo sin saber como expresarse.

-Tu también lo estas.

Se cuestiono pensativamente y entonces se miro por debajo de las sabanas observando que él también estaba desnudo, se llevo una expresión de puro temor al oír eso.

-¿No me digas que te da vergüenza estar desnudo delante de mi?

-No, pero... siento como si no fuera lo mismo, me siento distinto -opino elocuentemente.

-A lo mejor será porque hoy es un buen día -dijo ella acercandose a un mas.

-Así, ¿porque? -se puso los brazos por detrás de su cabeza para ponerse cómodo.

-Porque hoy es el dia en que vamos a decretar que este lugar será el primer barrio en crearse en el nuevo mundo -le aclaro con un cierto tono entusiasta.

-¿En serio? -se hizo el escéptico.

-Si, así es, todos nuestros amigos estarán ahí fuera esperando para poder ver que después de haber pasado por esa terrible batalla en la que casi todos morimos, ven como levantas ese cartel en la entrada del barrio donde ahí pone: Billange-Billacourt. Hogar de los Salvadores -le explicó hacíendole entender el motivo por cual era tan especial que hiciese eso.

Se lo pensó detenidamente, carraspeo dudosamente y entonces dijo:

-Puede parecer divertido -se levanto de un salto mientras Aelita se quedaba acostada en la cama ocultando su cuerpo bajo las sabanas, le miraba cariñosamente.

Jeremy se puso a vestirse agarrando toda la ropa que tenía a su alrededor.

-¿No te vas a bañar? -le pregunto.

-No, creo que mejor lo haré después, hoy necesito estar impecable para que vean que soy el hombre que salvo a este mundo de su extinción -se puso la camisa encima y de ahí se puso a atarse la corbata como podía-, y también para tu padre, para que vea que no soy como soy Odd y me pongo a vestirme como me da la gana, me parece que ahora Samantha ha estado siguiéndole la corriente, creo que ahora se han vuelto unos fanáticos góticos o algo así.

Aelita se levanto y le agarro por detrás, Jeremy se quedo rígido al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, oía sus gemidos como de estar verdaderamente entusiasmada con él.

-Mi padre te respeta y te quiere.

-Lo se, lo se -en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, miro el tocador que tenía delante y observo un cuadro que había puesto en un extremo, lo levanto y observo que se trataba de una imagen suya de cuando era mucho mas joven y estaba con su padre.

Aelita se enderezo y se fijo en lo que estaba mirando, se quedo meditabunda al ver eso.

-Es una lastima que no haya conocido a tu padre -opino honestamente.

-Lo se, te habría encantado, y él a ti también -indico confiado y entonces volvió a poner el cuadro donde estaba antes, lo apoyo con mucho cuidado de que no se cayera ya que era una de las cosas mas importantes que había salvado de momento.

Se giro mirando hacía su novia y le volvió a dar otro beso pero mucho mas apasionado que el anterior, se alejo y se quedo sonriendo encantado, luego dijo:

-Me siento tan orgulloso de tenerte aquí -espeto riéndose al no poder creerse que estuviese junto a una preciosa mujer que le quería mucho mas que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

-Callate -le replico amablemente y le volvió a dar otro beso, no se cansaba nunca de besarle.

Jeremy aprovecho y termino de atarse la corbata, la dejo en perfecto estado.

-Te la has atado -dijo ella sorprendida al ver que pudo hacerlo.

-Así es, me ha durado un tiempo pero... creo que al final he podido -indico entusiasmado al ver que por primera vez pudo atarse una corbata y que le saliese bien, aquello le hizo sentirse mucho mas entusiasmado ya que su padre se lo había enseñado durante años y nunca había conseguido hacerlo, pero ahora lo había hecho, y justo en el mejor momento posible.

Aelita alzo la mirada y se quedo mirándole con una cara confiada.

-Vas a ser un gran hombre.

-Y un buen padre también -indico mirando el estomago de su padre del cual contenía a su hijo creciendo en su vientre, lo toco y no pudo sentirse mas orgulloso de lo que ya estaba.

··

Salieron de la casa bien vestidos y de ahí acabaron juntándose con cada uno de los amigos que ellos conocían y vivían alrededor de todo el barrio, avanzaron y casi se chocaron con Sebastian y Mauro que venían sosteniendo varias casas de pájaros de madera.

-¿Estáis bien? -le pregunto Sebastian asumiendo que les hicieron daño.

-No, estamos bien -confirmo Jeremy corroborando que no ocurrió nada grave.

-Menos mal, no me gustaría que ahora ese bebe se muriese cuando las cosas van tan bien -opino expresamente Mauro dando injustas ideas al respecto.

-Mauro -le replico su amigo al ver lo que decía.

-Lo siento, que quieres que le haga -reprocho justificando su comentario.

Se encogió de hombros al ver que no había manera de que su amigo no parase de soltar la lengua.

-Que tengáis un buen dia chicos.

-Igualmente, a vosotros también -les devolvió el saludo y entonces ambos se marcharon.

Siguieron avanzando por todo el barrio y de ahí se encontraron con Mahjid y Emile que iban cargando un enorme tronco al que lo sostenían por ambas puntas en vertical.

-Cuidado -aviso Emile y entonces los dos se apartaron.

Se rieron al ver que casi recibían un golpe en la cara por parte de los dos.

-Que tengáis un buen dia -les saludo Mahjid.

-A vosotros también -le devolvió Aelita el saludo a los dos.

Siguieron adelante y se encontraron con Mitch cargando con una pesada carretilla.

-¿Puedes con eso Mitch? -le pregunto notando lo agotado que estaba por cargar con eso.

-He estado los últimos años cargando con un cajón lleno de armas, esto no es nada del otro mundo -indico irónicamente-. Que tengáis un buen día.

Le devolvieron el saludo y pasaron por delante de él, continuaron avanzando y se fijaron que en un extremo estaban Angus y Flit pintando las columnas de una casa, los dos estaban subidos a unas escaleras ayudadas mientras otros dos sujetos les iban sosteniendo precavidamente.

-Pintando las casas -les dijo llamándoles.

-Al parecer alguien a quien yo conozco quiere que le pintemos la casa porque sino quedara como el bicho raro del barrio -comento ingenuamente Flit mirando de reojo.

-¿A quien llamas tu bicho raro? -le critico Angus viendo lo que decía.

-Pues a ti no obviamente -se pusieron a discutir por cosas que no tenían sentido.

Los dos les saludaron y dejaron que se quedasen donde estaban ya que era evidente que se iban a pasar todo el rato discutiendo sin parar por cosas que no venían a cuento, continuaron avanzando y observaron a los dos hermanos Carçosa subiendo un sofá bien enorme y metiéndolo en una de las casas que habían a los costados, les saludaron y continuaron caminando hasta encontrarse con Balla y Bertram arando un campo de hierba con tal de crear un jardín en una de las casas del otro lado.

-¿Que tal os va eso chicos? -les pregunto Aelita a los dos.

-Bueno, mientras estas hierbas crezcan creo que tendremos el barrio mas limpio de lo que esta -opino expresamente Balla sabiendo bien que tenían el barrio perfectamente diseñado como para que luego lo pudiesen terminar con todas las cosas que habían que hacerle.

Se rieron ingenuamente al tomar esa como un acto de modestia y siguieron adelante, continuaron la marcha observando como otros soldados se estaban ocupando de ir llevando todo tipo de cosas de un lado para otro, cubos de pintura, herramientas, bloques de hormigón, se estaban ocupando de terminar los últimos desperfectos que le quedaban por hacerle al barrio, en el ultimo extremo se acabaron encontrando con Muldoch sentado sobre las escaleras y bebiéndose una lata de cerveza como si estuviese en pleno dia de verano.

-Disfrutando de la vida -le dijo burlonamente.

-Me estoy tomando un descanso, ahora me levanto -indico levantando su lata de cerveza para indicar como de bien estaba disfrutando de su descanso.

Se rieron al ver lo vago que era y continuaron adelante, vieron a mas soldados trabajando con maderas y algúnos otros metales, eran tubos de cañería que iban soldando, echaban chispas cada vez que iban uniendo cada tubo con el extremo de metal que le sobraba, al cabo de unos metros se acabaron encontrandose con los hermanos Wilcocks junto con Clara metiendose dentro de una preciosa casa que parecía estar terminada de repararse.

-¿Todo bien chicos? -les pregunto llamando su atención.

Ambos tres se giraron saludándoles con total entusiasmo al verles.

-¿Como va el niño? -pregunto Clara.

-Va bien, creo que puedo notar como va dando patadas -comento ella mientras se tocaba la panza.

-¿Es niño o niña? -pregunto Eric.

-No lo sabemos muy bien, creo que mejor vamos a esperar un rato.

-Eso esta bien, mama siempre decía que a veces los mejores niños son siempre los que nacen sin saber cual es exactamente su sexo -comento Thomas.

-¿De verdad? -critico Jeremy intrigado con esa observación.

-Pues claro, nuestros padres nunca supieron que íbamos a ser y fijate lo que ha pasado.

Se quedo Eric mirándole de arriba a abajo para hacerse el escéptico ante esa mención.

-Yo creo que hemos salido un poco mal -opino ingenuamente él.

Se quedo Thomas mirando a su hermano con una cara como de querer contradecirle soberanamente.

-Nos vemos luego chicos -se despidió Jeremy de los tres.

-¿A la hora que acordamos?

-A la hora que acordamos.

-Bien -confirmo confiadamente Thomas y se despidieron de la pareja.

Continuaron adelante y se encontraron con todo un grupo de hombres y mujeres que estaban construyendo algo usando varios trozos de madera, en uno de los extremos se encontraban Martin y Angela cargando con varias cajas que iban subiendo con la ayuda de una polea enorme, les saludaron e inmediatamente subieron una pequeña caja rectangular del cual luego otro hombre que se encontraba arriba en el tejado de una casa subió y la cogío. Continuaron avanzando y se acabaron encontrando con Romitz, Gaspar y Hax que estaban charlando seriamente sobre algo importante, se percataron de que venían e inmediatamente reaccionaron viniendo hacía ellos para saludarles.

-Buenos días pareja -saludo burlonamente Romitz estrechándoles la mano.

-¿Habéis dormido bien? -pregunto expresamente Hax.

-Bueno hemos soñado con un montón de cosas raras, pero, al menos no nos hemos despertado viendo que esta lucha no había terminado de ningúna forma violenta -comento Jeremy creandose un falso argumento con tal de iniciar la conversacíon.

-No jodas -exclamo Gaspar.

-Ni que esto fuese una pesadilla -indico Romitz riéndose ingenuamente al pensar mal.

-¿Esta mi padre por aquí? -les pregunto Aelita.

-Ah si, esta por aquí, sígueme -les pidió que le acompañasen e inmediatamente les siguieron atravesando todo un camino repleto de hombres cortando troncos con hachas, se hicieron a un lado ya que era peligroso estarse aquí al costado.

Continuaron avanzando unos metros mas y de ahí se encontraron con él.

-Hopper, tu hija esta aquí -le llamo eufóricamente para que le escuchase.

Franz Hopper estaba sentado en un rincón anunciándole algo a unos chicos jóvenes y entonces él reaccionó escuchando lo que le avisaron, se giro y mostró delante de su hija, no tenía barba, se la había afeitado y ahora parecía unos años mucho mas joven.

-Ey como estas princesa mía -saludo cariñosamente Hopper al ver a su hija y entonces la abrazo entusiasmado mientras miraba la enorme panza que contenía a su nieto-. Cada vez esta mas grande.

-Y listo para salir -añadió Jeremy.

Se rió y entonces dirigió la mirada al rubio francés que estaba al lado.

-Vas a ser un gran padre Jeremy Belpois -le puso su mano en su hombro.

-Lo se, lo aprendi del mejor -indico confiado en que haría bien su trabajo.

-Chicos, aquí hay alguien que quiere veros -surgió Hax por el otro lado del camino, les señalo algo que venía detrás de ellos, se asomaron y observaron que se trataba de Ulrich y Yumi que venían acompañados de Hiroki, y de Odd junto con Samantha.

Ulrich y Yumi venían acompañados de los dos bebes que llevaban cada uno.

-Ey -se entusiasmo Jeremy de verles y se junto con los cinco dándoles un fuerte abrazo a cada uno-. ¿Como estáis? ¿Como le van a Kevin y Misa?

-Basta bien, aunque Misa es un poco llorona -indico Yumi sujetando bien a su niña en brazos.

La niña puso una mirada vacía y entonces soltó un pequeño gemido que la hizo llorar.

-Y ya estamos otra vez -exclamo Odd quejándose del mismo asunto.

-No te quejes tanto Odd, que algún dia de estos tu también vas a ser padre -le recrimino Hiroki.

-Y tu también hermanito -agarro a su hermano pequeño mientras le acariciaba por detrás.

Se sonrojo Hiroki ya que no se imaginaba para nada siendo padre en este momento.

-Si fuese padre al menos pienso ser mejor padre de un adolescente enrollado que sepa ir con skate que estar encerrado en casa cambiándole los pañales -comento amargamente Odd.

-A ti también te cambiaban los pañales cuando eras bebe -le aclaro burlonamente Samantha.

-Pero al menos no me quejo de eso.

Ambos se rieron al ver que otra vez Odd seguía hacíendose el interesante como siempre.

-¿Habéis pensado en el nombre? Si es niño o niña -pregunto Ulrich acordándose de que Jeremy y Aelita todavía no habían pensado en el nombre del bebe.

-Bueno, si es niño no lo hemos pensado bien, pero al menos sabemos muy bien que nombre le vamos a poner si es niña -comento Aelita mirando fijamente a Jeremy.

-Maya -dijeron los dos al unísono.

Se entusiasmaron al oír ese nombre.

-Es un buen nombre -dijo encantada Samantha.

-Para una buena niña -indico Hopper estando detrás de ellos.

De pronto el bebe que tenía Ulrich empezo a despertarse soltando gemidos.

-Me parece que ya se ha despertado -dijo él poniendose nervioso al no saber que hacer.

-Déjame a mi -pidió Jeremy queriendo cogerlo.

Miro a Yumi queriendo saber si se lo dejaba o no.

-Vamos, dáselo, pronto será padre -se lo permitió sin ningún problema.

-No vaya a ser que se le escape de las manos.

Hiroki le dio un codazo a Odd al ver que ya se estaba pasando de la raya con ese comentario.

Jeremy lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y se quedo viendo aquel precioso niño del que se imaginaba que pronto sería suyo, le toco la cabeza y entonces le agarro del dedo.

-Ey -se entusiasmo al ver como le cogía.

-Parece que se ha encariñado contigo -dijo Yumi.

-Ya, creo que debe de pensar que yo soy su tío Jeremy o algo así.

-¿Acaso el tío no era yo? -se señalo justificadamente Odd.

-Puedes ser el tío segundo.

-Si ya claro, ¿y que hace un tío segundo? ¿Quedarse el ultimo en la cola para coger el niño? -critico poniendose a discutir al no estar de acuerdo con esa idea.

Todos se pusieron a reír al ver la manera en la que se quejaba Odd, se quedo de brazos cruzados poniendo una mirada lasciva como de querer ignorar como le trataban.

Jeremy volvió a fijarse en el niño y no pudo evitar tener ese pensamiento de que hace algún tiempo él también fue un bebe, un bebe del que seguramente su padre tuvo mucha confianza en pensar que llegaría a algo en la vida, y al final lo consiguió, venció a una horrible inteligencia artificial que había acabado destruyendo al mundo que conocían, pero al final lograron salvarlo y permitir que la gente viviese sus vidas de una nueva manera, y todo eso no lo podría haber evitado si no hubiese...

 _-Einstein._

··

Jeremy abrió los ojos y observo que todavía seguía tirado en el suelo, en el mismo lugar que antes, se aclaro la vista y noto que el campamento estaba mas derruido que antes, había pasado un tiempo desde que se había quedado inconsciente, intento de levantarse pero apenas podía, de pronto alguien le cogío por detrás y le dio la vuelta mirándole fijamente a la cara.

-Einstein -era Ulrich y le estaba mirando con una expresión desorbitada-. ¡Einstein!

-Ulrich -le dijo aterrado al ver como le miraba.

-Tenemos que irnos -le agarro de nuevo y lo levanto con fuerza.

-¿Que ha pasado? -le pregunto intentando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba tan mareado que apenas se acordaba de lo que había sucedido minutos antes de quedarse inconsciente.

-Herb intento de matarte pero te rozo por delante de la cara, ¿estas bien?

-Si, estoy bien, joder -se toco el oído sintiendo que lo tenía dañado por un lado.

Escucho un extraño sonido que le alarmo por completo, miro al frente y observo que todo el equipo estaba peleandose con varios infectados que iban subiendo por la colina, los hombres de Romitz habían agarrado las armas del equipo de Kroll e iban acribillando a toda cosa muerta que se iba acercando, uno casi estaba apunto de agarrar la pierna de Martin cuando entonces Eric clavo su alargado garfio sobre la cabeza del infectado, este se sorprendió y vio como sacaba el garfio del craneo del infectado, tiro los restos que quedaban encima mientras ponía una sonrisa ingenua como de sentirse aliviado de haber usado su nueva arma, miro a Martin y este le dio una expresión de agradecimiento por lo que hizo, Eric lo entendió y siguió con lo suyo.

-¿Donde esta Aelita? -le pregunto dandose cuenta de que no estaba su chica por ningún lado.

Aelita se marcho a buscar a su padre, me pidió que cuidase de ti mientras estabas inconsciente.

-¿En serio? -se cuestiono esa idea de que le hubiese pedido exactamente eso?

-Esta desesperada por encontrar a su padre y a su madre -indico con total sinceridad.

Con eso ya indicaba que estaba en lo cierto, entendía perfectamente que Aelita no iba a dejarle, pero tampoco iba a dejar que su padre y su madre muriesen sin que ella pudiese impedirlo.

-¿Donde están los otros? -le pregunto acordándose de que no tenía ni idea del resto del equipo que se había quedado atrás, se empezo a ponerse nervioso del miedo que tenía.

-No te preocupes están bien, están al final del campamento, están todos escapando.

-¿Escapando? Vamos a dejar este lugar.

-Y si, fijate bien como esta todo esto -le señalo el campamento observando como estaba siendo destrozado por Jim convertido literalmente en un Gigante del Caos-. Al final Samantha tenía razón, Jim se ha convertido en un Gigante del Caos, y la ha seguido hasta aquí.

-Si -afirmo estando de acuerdo con esa mención.

Ahí de pronto Jeremy se dio cuenta de una cosa en la que no había caído.

-Oh mierda no -exclamo aterrado.

-¿Que pasa? -fijo su mirada en Jeremy al ver que parecía haberse dado cuenta.

-Ha seguido a Samantha -le agarro de los hombros frenéticamente.

-Si, ¿y? -no entendía que era lo que quería entender de lo que le decía.

-No lo entiendes, Samantha y sus amigos se escaparon de Fort Kadic, y Jim mato a toda la gente de Fort Kadic, si ha venido hasta aquí, es porque esta mas que decidido a matar a Samantha y a todos los que se escaparon de la base, no va a parar hasta matarla -le aclaro eufóricamente para que entendiese la gravedad del asunto a la que se estaban enfrentando.

Ulrich se puso a asimilarlo y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón en lo que decía.

-Va a seguirnos hasta el lugar seguro -indico sintiendo una horrible sensación de pánico.

-Ulrich, si no detenemos a Jim, todos moriremos y se acabara el plan, hay que matarlo, aquí mismo -acoto Jeremy dejándole claro que solamente tenían una opción para terminar con Jim.

-¿Pero como? -se cuestiono sin tener muchas ideas.

-Acuérdate de lo de Japón, hay que matarlo usando todo lo que tenemos.

-Pero eso lo necesitamos para atacar a Decisión.

-Solamente necesitamos un proyectil para derribar a un gigante.

Se entusiasmo con esa idea ya que entendía perfectamente adonde quería ir a parar con eso.

-Odd -se giro dirigiendose hacía el italiano rubio que estaba mas abajo de la colina, estaba usando su cinturón para suturar la herida de un hombre que tenía la pierna dañada-. Ven aquí.

Otro hombre se junto para ayudarle y entonces él se marcho volviendo con los otros.

-Jeremy, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto viendo que el rubio francés con gafas había despertado.

-Odd, tenemos que matar a Jim antes de que mate a Samantha, por eso ha venido hasta aquí.

-Oh mierda -exclamo dando patadas sobre la tierra al no darse cuenta de ese hecho-. ¿Como matamos a ese cabron antes de que siga matando a mas gente?

-Necesitamos los cañones que usaron para atacar la Fortaleza -propuso Jeremy.

-Pues me temo que lo vamos a tener jodido -se giro señalando que mas al fondo el equipo de los Anti-Juicios se estaban llevando el arsenal pesado por el otro lado de la carretera.

-Justo tenían que llevárselo ahora -se quejo Ulrich indignado al ver que se llevaban las armas.

-Podemos mirar a ver si todavía no ha quedado nada, debe de haber un bazooka o algo parecido -opino Jeremy deduciendo que podrían utilizar algo mucho mas útil.

-Suena a que tienes una idea -espeto Odd mirándole persuasivamente.

-Y una no muy buena, vamos -insistió y entonces marcharon bajando de la colina junto con el resto del equipo, de pronto Jeremy se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien entre el equipo que habían dejado atrás-. Un momento, ¿donde están Nicolas y Isaac?

-¿Esos dos? -critico Mitch viendo que se acordaba de aquel niño bobo.

-Si, ¿Donde están? La ultima vez que los vi a ambos era a Nicolas tirandose encima de Herb y de Isaac no tengo ni las remota idea.

-Vi que Nicolas y Herb se iban alejando colina abajo, y Isaac se largo corriendo en cuanto empezaron a venir los infectados, cogío sus cosas y se marcho hacía otra parte -comento Mahjid.

-Debe de haber vuelto a por sus materiales en el bunker -opino Angela.

Aquello hizo que Jeremy se temiese lo peor, ya tenía suficiente con que Aelita se hubiese largado sin que se diese cuenta, y ahora encima faltaban dos del equipo, uno le había salvado al vida al tirarse encima del tío que le intentaba de matar, y del otro era el que justamente necesitaba de su ayuda, necesitaba su portátil para poder trabajar en el proyecto del virus, ahora no podía hacer nada.

-Voy a ir a buscarle -dijo Odd separándose del grupo y yendo por el otro lado.

-Odd, ¿adonde vas? -le agarro Ulrich del brazo para detenerle, no le gustaba la idea de que se marchase solo a buscar a Nicolas.

-Coged ese arsenal y usadlo para matar a Jim, proteged a Samantha -le aviso queriendo que ellos se encargasen de terminar el trabajo antes de que todo fuese a mal.

-¿Y tu que harás? -le critico soberanamente Thomas.

Entonces saco el arma que le había entregado Gran Madre, miro firmemente y entonces dijo:

-Hacer algo que Meredith Wilcocks le hubiese gustado hacer -indico riendo ingenuamente y se marcho mientras iba sosteniendo el arma dispuesta para usarla.

-Este tío esta loco -exclamo Lorry sin creerse las ganas que tenía de luchar.

-No es que este loco, le gusta hacerse el loco -indico Jeremy sabiendo muy bien que la voluntad que tenía Odd era incomparable a la que tenía todo el resto del equipo.

-¿Que va a pasar con Isaac? -critico Angus acordándose de que les faltaba el otro.

-Me temo que tendremos que ocuparnos de él en otro momento -opino Martin sabiendo bien que ahora no podían ocuparse de encontrar a aquel hacker cuando tenían otras cosas importantes de las que preocuparse ahora mismo.

-¿Creéis que Samantha estará bien? -pregunto Slevin temiéndose que le pasase algo a ella.

-Lo estará, Nebula y los otros le protegen -espeto Bertram cercionandose de que otra vez Slevin se estaba preocupando demasiado por una mujer que le iba a resultar imposible tener algo con él.

-¿Estas bien Jeremy? -le pregunto Ulrich al rubio con gafas que parecía estar bastante decepcionado con el asunto de Isaac, era evidente que le necesitaba para algo.

-Estaré bien, pero no antes de que este dia termine. ¡Vamonos de aquí! -ordeno nerviosamente y entonces ambos marcharon corriendo por el otro lado.

Sin que se diesen cuenta, Kroll se quito el cuerpo que tenía encima y observo como todo el equipo se marchaba mientras él se quedaba donde estaba, se acordo de lo que paso y entonces le hizo tener una cierta idea de lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

··

Herb y Nicolas se encontraban en otro extremo alejados del campamento, los dos estaban peleandose furtivamente agarrandose con todo lo que tenían, Nicolas le iba mordiendo por varios sitios mientras Herb se lo quitaba de encima golpeándole con una piedra que había encontrado en un rincón, estaba mas que decidido a matarle para quitárselo de encima.

Le dio un fuerte golpe cerca de la boca que le hizo alejarse mientras se tocaba la mandíbula, se puso a sangrar por un lado de los dientes, se metió los dedos dentro de la boca para ver como los tenía, se soltó un enorme alarido al no poder creerse como le había dañado el interior de la boca.

-Cabron -exclamo descaradamente.

Nicolas se calmo y se quedo mirando fijamente a Herb.

-¿Porque tuviste que unirte a ellos?

-Tu no lo entiendes.

-¿Entender qué? ¿Que ellos te van a tratar como a un niño bueno? ¿Es eso?

-Has matado a Kroll.

-Kroll nos iba a traicionar, se notaba a diez leguas lo que iba a hacer, por eso le he disparado.

-Eres un monstruo.

-Aquí solamente hay un monstruo, y es esa cosa enorme que esta destruyendo este estupido campamento, por eso mismo hay que largarse de aquí.

-¿Con quien? ¿Contigo?

Herb se le quedo mirando al darse cuenta de que tenía razón, le estaba proponiendo que volviese.

-No Herb, yo paso de esto, eres una pésima persona, haces todo el tiempo lo que te da la gana y no quieres oír lo que te ordenan, nunca quieres escuchar lo que nadie te pide que hagas.

-¿Y tu si? ¿Eh? ¿Te crees que ellos te querrán acaso?

-No lo se, pero en el poco tiempo que he estado con ellos, me he podido disculpar por las cosas que te hice contigo, y me han perdonado por eso, y todo porque les ayude, les ayude a salir de ahí, cosa que tu nunca haces, nunca haces nada por los demás, por eso mismo siempre acabaste mal Herb, nunca fue culpa de nadie, siempre fue culpa tuya, solo tuya -le recrimino achacándole para que entendiese la autentica diferencia entre su amistad con él y la de los otros.

Se quedo mirándole con aquella expresión lasciva como si no hubiese entendido lo que le dijo.

-Lo siento Herb, pero he terminado contigo, y lo digo bien de verdad, y porque lo diga no es porque sea tan tonto, es que por primera vez me he dado cuenta de cual es mi verdadero lugar en este asqueroso mundo, y no es contigo -decreto dejando claro que ya no quería saber nada mas de él.

Herb asintió amargado al oír eso, no dijo nada, se quedo en aquella posición como si quisiera ignorar lo que le dijo, miro al suelo y observo que la pistola estaba a tan solo unos metros de él, levanto la cabeza y observo que Nicolas se dio cuenta de lo mismo, rápidamente ambos se pusieron a correr para coger el arma pero Herb la agarro a tiempo haciendo que Nicolas se tirase al suelo pensando que la iba a agarrar a tiempo, le apunto con el arma.

-Herb -le suplico mientras se ponía de pie sabiendo muy bien que le iba a matar.

-Que lastima Nicolas, pensaba por un momento de que tu y yo acabaríamos muriendo como hermanos, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así.

-Tu jamas me habrías dejado vivir mucho mas tiempo, ¿verdad?

No le respondió, agarro firmemente el arma dispuesto a matarle de verdad.

-Lo que ellos han dicho es cierto, Decisión esta apunto de destruir nuestro mundo, si no hacemos algo, toda nuestra especie morirá -le imploro queriendo que reconsiderase esa idea para que así entendiese que no tenía porque matarlo sino hacer lo contrario.

-Todos vamos a morir de todas formas en algún tiempo, mejor morir ahora que mas tarde -espeto demostrando que ya no le importaba si se podía salvar el mundo o no de cualquier desastre.

Nicolas cerro los ojos sabiendo muy bien lo que le tocaba, entonces se oyó un disparo, pensó que le habían dado y que le iba a doler pero en vez de eso acabo escuchando otra cosa, abrió los ojos y observo que algo le pasaba a Herb, estaba tieso y sin moverse, le miro bien y ahí entonces entendió lo que le pasaba, se le abrió un enorme agujero en la garganta del cual le hizo chorrear bastante sangre, se puso de rodillas mientras apoyaba su mano encima como queriendo taparse la herida pero no podía, se estaba ahogando desde dentro.

Herb no entendió porque le sucedía eso, se giro y observo quien fue el que le disparo, resulto ser Odd, le disparo con la pistola que le entrego Gran Madre, salió humo de pólvora por el gatillo, se quedo tan estupefacto que no supo que hacer, sintió que algo le cogía, bajo la mirada y observo que Herb se estaba agarrando a su pie mientras seguía sangrando por el agujero en la traquea.

-Herb, ayudame -le imploro queriendo que le salvase.

Le quito el pie dejando claro que le iba a ayudar después de lo que hizo, se quedo mirándole como decepcionado y entonces se dio la vuelta mirando al cielo mientras le salían los últimos soplidos del aire del cuello, soltó un gemido y al instante, dejo de respirar, murió del todo.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto Odd poniendose a su lado.

-Creo que si -reafirmo murmuradamente.

Se quedaron mirando el cuerpo de Herb que yacía tirado en la arena mientras le salían los últimos restos de sangre por el agujero en el cuello, le veían en ese estado y no pudieron evitar venirles esa sensación a la cabeza como de pensar que en algún momento les podría haber ayudado en vez de haberles atacando de una forma tan fría y descuidada.

-¿Porque has venido a salvarme? -le pregunto dandose cuenta de que regreso para salvarle.

-Porque eres de los nuestros, y no se abandonan a los que están con los Guerreros del Mañana -indico poniéndole la mano encima del hombro para que tuviese algo de confianza.

Aquello hizo que Nicolas se diese cuenta de que al final tenía razón, Herb estaba equivocado con lo que decía, ellos si le iban a tratar como uno de los suyos a pesar de todo lo que hizo con él.

-¿Nos largamos de aquí? -cogío el arma de Herb y se la metió dentro del cinturón.

-Si -afirmo estando de acuerdo.

De pronto oyeron un extraño gemido que venía de algúna parte, se giraron y observaron que por el otro lado estaba viniendo Kiwi corriendo directamente hacía su amo, se tiro encima de él y entonces Odd le cogío mientras le iba lamiendo la cara de lo entusiasmado que estaba de verle.

-Ey Kiwi, ¿que haces aquí? -le pregunto mientras le acariciaba el pelaje.

Se tiro sobre el suelo y se quedo mirando hacía el frente.

-¿Que le pasa? -se cuestiono Nicolas sin entender lo que le pasaba al perro.

-Quiere que le sigamos, hasta Samantha -lo concluyo al instante-. ¡Vamos!

Le ordeno y ambos marcharon siguiendo al perro que parecía saber muy bien por donde iba.

··

El resto del grupo iba ayudando a la gente del campamento a meterse en los autobuses del cual se iba llenando rápidamente, uno por uno todos fueron metiéndose en el interior de un autobús escolar que tenían aparcado en un extremo.

-¿Eres el ultimo? -le pregunto Hiroki a un hombre viejo que era el ultimo en la fila.

-Creo que si -contesto y entonces se metió en el autobús.

Todos suspiraron aliviados de ver que consiguieron meter a unos cuantos a salvo.

-No vamos a conseguir nada con todo esto, aquí hay demasiada gente -opino Mauro sabiendo bien que por mucho que salvasen a unos cuantos, no iban a llegar a tiempo de salvar al resto.

-El problema no es la gente, sino impedir que esos infectados nos sigan el trayecto -indico Nebula mientras le estaban ayudando a atar la herida en su muñeca del cual le seguía sangrando.

Con eso hacía que se notase que había mas infectados que personas en el campamento, y con eso ya le daba una mala idea de lo que acabaría sucediendo sino terminaban esta masacre.

Samantha se encontraba sentado en un rincón titubeando del pánico que tenía ante esta situación, era tal que apenas podía coger el arma que tenía en sus manos.

-Sam, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto Tekla notando lo aterrada que estaba.

-Pero no lo entiendo, ¿como Jim me siguió hasta aquí? No consigo entenderlo -se cuestiono compadeciendose al pensar que hizo traer a Jim sin darse cuenta.

-¿Como? -no entendió a que se refería.

-Cuando Jim se transformo en esa cosa, escape junto con Lorry, Bertram y Slevin, creíamos que nos dejaría en paz pero en vez de eso nos siguió, nos siguió mientras nosotros íbamos en barco, ¿como puede ser tan listo para ocurrírselo eso? No consigo entenderlo.

Se puso tan nerviosa que al final Tekla se tuvo que juntar con ella para poder ayudarla.

-Samantha, no pasa nada, vale, no tienes la culpa.

-Si la tengo, deje atrás a Jim y él me siguió hasta aquí, yo le he traído, yo le hice enfadar porque le dije aquello que no quería escuchar.

-¿Que le dijiste? -pregunto interesado Hiroki.

-Que era un loco que no soportaba quedarse solo, y eso me parece que ocasiono que se convirtiese en ese horripilante ser enorme -declaro cerrandose la cara otra vez, Tekla la consolo.

-Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo -dijo Yumi-. Si Jim se convirtió en un Gigante del Caos por tener tan mala rabia, ¿entonces porque sigue estando consciente de si mismo?

-¿Que quieres decir? -cuestiono Hax esa suposición.

-Cuando estábamos en Japón, nos encontramos con tres Gigantes del Caos, y todos ellos actuaban mas como salvajes que como ellos mismos, pero aquí no se porque Jim sigue siendo Jim, no tiene mucho sentido -aclaro demostrando que algo no cuadraba, si Jim se convirtió en uno de ellos, entonces no tendría que estar siendo él mismo.

Todos se quedaron dudando de esa suposición que tenía mucho sentido.

-En realidad si la tiene -dijo Hopper rezagado.

Fijaron su mirada en él al ver que parecía tener la respuesta.

-¿Os acordáis de que cada vez que un grupo de infectados queda envuelto en ese nuevo virus que los hace mas inteligentes? Pues ha pasado lo mismo.

-¿Como que ha pasado lo mismo? -critico Nebula sin entender esa suposición.

-Cuando un grupo de infectados se acaba volviendo mucho mas listo que los demás, estos se ponen a buscar a un jefe, al macho alfa del grupo, uno que sea tan listo que actúe como él mismo, y eso mismo ha pasado aquí, solo que distinto.

-¿Como de distinto? -pregunto Clara.

-Jim Morales, tenía tanto odio en su interior, que cuando el virus le afecto, solamente le hizo aumentar sus proporciones musculosas en vez de su cerebro, por eso mismo esta siendo él mismo, como actúa como un líder, el virus no le afecta a la motriz de personalidad que hay en el cerebro

Aquello hizo que ambos se quedasen estupefactos al oír eso ya que no podían creerse que así de fácil se pudiese dar cuenta de todo eso, peor lo peor de todo no era que sabía que podía suceder, el problema era que ahora estaban peor que antes ya que si no bastaba con tener a un grupo de zombies inteligentes, peor era tener a un gigante con consciencia propia.

-Todo esto es culpa suya -exclamo Hiroki mirándole con malos humos.

-¿Que? -se extraño ante esa mención, le estaba culpando.

-Tu creaste esas cosas, ¿verdad?

Todos se dieron un intercambio de miradas al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Me obligaron a hacer eso, yo no tuve la culpa -se justifico al ver que le estaba culpando sin motivo.

-¡Mientes! -le agarro de los hombros de tal manera que le acabo levantando en el aire.

-Hiroki, para ya -le insistió Yumi queriendo que su hermano le soltase.

-¿Hiroki? -cuestiono Mauro ese nombre-. ¿No era Kiguya?

-Es su hermano -declaro Clara.

Se quedaron indecisos al oír eso.

-¿De veras es tu hermano? -le pregunto Tekla.

-Exactamente -afirmo Yumi convencida de ello.

Miro a su hermano del cual parecía que no quería soltar a Hopper de ningúna manera.

-Hiroki, él no tiene la culpa de esto, dice la verdad, le obligaron a hacerlo, suéltale por favor, no te conviertas en tus amigos, lo que dicen no es cierto -razono con él para que entendiese por las buenas que se estaba equivocando con sus acusaciones.

Hiroki se lo pensó detenidamente y al final lo soltó, se quedo mirando hacía abajo de lo avergonzado que estaba por haberle agarrado de esa forma.

-Lo siento -se disculpo con él.

-Yo en tu lugar habría acabado haciendo lo mismo -espeto haciendo que no se lo tomase a mal.

De pronto oyeron un enorme estruendo que les hizo que casi perdiesen el equilibrio.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -reprocho Nebula.

-Jim -dijo Samantha reconociendo bien esos pasos.

-Samantha Knight, ven aquí, te necesito, ven conmigo a casa -se oían los gritos de Jim mientras iba avanzando por todo el campamento sin parar.

-Me parece que te esta buscando a ti -opino irónicamente Sebastian.

Aquello hizo que Samantha se culpase aún mas del asunto.

-Esto no es culpa tuya y lo sabes, la culpa es de ese monstruo que no para de joder todo el rato, no te creas ningúna cosa de lo que te diga -le recrimino Yumi haciendo que entendiese por las buenas que no tenía que rebajase a creerse que ella había empezado todo este desastre.

Samantha se la quedo mirando confiada como comprendiendo lo que decía, lo asimilo pensativamente y ahí entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, se había pasado tanto tiempo culpandose de todo lo malo que había pasado con el desastre de Fort Kadic que ya estaba harta de eso, ella había intento de hacer lo correcto y Jim se lo había arruinado por completo.

-Voy a matar a ese cabron -decreto dispuesta a vengarse.

-¿Y eso? -señalo Gaspar al frente.

Miraron lo mismo que Mauro y observaron que al frente se encontraba Isaac merodeando entre la multitud, se tapo la cara con la mano y entonces se giro mirando hacía ellos.

-Isaac -dijo Hiroki reconociéndole al instante.

Rápidamente echo a correr siguiendo el camino como si lo estuviesen persiguiendo.

-¿Adonde cojones va? -critico Sebastian sin entender adonde se fue.

Ahí entonces Hopper se dio cuenta de porque echo a correr tan rápidamente.

-Va a volver al bunker, quiere recuperar su portátil -concluyo seriamente.

-¿Y que pasa con eso? -se cuestiono Mauro sin entender porque parecía darle tanta importancia.

-Si coge su portátil, perderé el trabajo que estaba haciendo, ahí dentro esta el anti-virus.

-Hay que ir por él -indico seriamente Hax.

-Yo iré a buscarle, él me conoce -propuso Hiroki.

-Yo voy contigo -dijo Yumi dispuesta a acompañar a su hermano-. Vosotros encargaos de sacar a la gente de aquí, si algo sale mal, aseguraos de que nadie les coja.

-Lo haremos -acepto Gaspar decidido a seguir con la misión.

-Esperad -dijo Hopper poniendose firme delante de los dos-. Yo voy con vosotros.

-¿Que? -rechisto Yumi dirigiendose soberanamente hacía él.

-Anthea todavía sigue por ahí, le va a hacer algo a Alexandra, tengo que impedírselo.

-¿De veras quieres pasar entre toda esta multitud?, ese gigante no para de agarrar personas y de llevárselas en la boca -le critico Hiroki hacíendole ver el riesgo que había si se iba solo.

-Esa cosa solamente esta pendiente de ella -indico fijando la mirada en Samantha-, si conseguís alejarla de aquí entonces podremos salvar a toda la gente que aún se encuentra aquí.

Ambos se miraron dudando de su propuesta a pesar de lo decidido que estaban, podían entender que estaba preocupado porque Alexandra estaba en peligro de ser asesinada y eso hacía que tuviese que tomar las peores decisiones que se le podía ocurrir con tal de salvarla.

-Hopper, ¿vas armado? -le pregunto Nebula.

Saco su arma enseñandola para que entendiese que podía defenderse.

-Hazlo bien -le aviso convencido de que podía hacer el trabajo.

Aquello hizo que Hopper se sintiese mas confiado ya que sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer.

-Vamos -ordeno Yumi y entonces él se vino con ellos.

-¿Que hacemos nosotros? -pregunto Tekla asumiendo que mientras los otros se estaban ocupando de otra cosa, ellos tenían que hacer algo mientras tanto.

Nebula se quedo rígido pensando detenidamente y entonces dijo:

-Contraatacar -espeto Nebula teniendo una idea.

-¿Conque? -critico Hax asumiendo que tuviese algúna idea.

-No lo se, pero necesitamos algo para derribar a ese Goliath -indico teniendo la certeza de que podían encontrar algo útil en todo el campamento y que les sirviese para matar a Jim.

Samantha se giro y entonces se fijo en un camión cisterna que había colocado en un extremo, asumió que debía de estar cargado de gasolina y ahí entonces se le ocurrió una idea, una muy buena.

··

Jeremy y los otros llegaron al arsenal y se encontraron con uno de los cañones móviles, era el ultimo que quedaba de una enorme fila que se iba por el frente, ambos se metieron dentro del carro de abajo y se pusieron a encenderlo, al no tener las llaves tuvieron que sabotear los cables de dentro, Ulrich fue agarrando todos los cables que veía intentando de conseguir una conexión pero apenas daba con uno que funcionase, se iba quejando todo el rato.

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunto Jeremy viendo que Ulrich no conseguía dar con nada.

-No consigo encender el motor, y eso que lo he hecho como un millón de veces, ¿de que cojones esta hecho esta cosa? -reprocho asqueado al ver que no lo conseguía, golpeo el volante con el puño.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Romitz asomando la cabeza.

-No conseguimos encender el motor, Ulrich no da con los cables -le aclaro Jeremy.

-¿Tenéis la municíon? -le pregunto el alemán cambiando de tema.

-Tenemos como tres misiles, pero son muy pequeños.

-Con eso nos basta -dijo convencido Ulrich y siguió con lo que tenía.

-Como sigamos así perderemos algo mas que el campamento, déjame a mi -le pidió y entonces se metió dentro poniendose en el mismo lugar que estaba él.

Agarro los cables y se puso a enrollarlos hasta que junta las puntas de un cable verde y uno rojo y ahí entonces se encendió el motor, Ulrich se sostuvo del volante ante la sacudida que hizo.

-¿Como lo haz hecho? -le pregunto sin creerse la forma en que logro hacer funcionar.

-No me hice soldado solamente por usar estas manos para agarrar armas -indico demostrando que ya había estado practicando la manipulación de vehículos en otros tiempos.

Ambos se miraron escépticamente al resultarlos irónico oír eso.

-Sentaos chicos, esto no es un coche normal y corriente -les aviso expresamente y entonces los dos se sentaron dentro del vehículo, Jeremy se puso al lado de Romitz mientras Ulrich se coloco en la parte de atrás, de pronto llego Muldoch viniendo desde el otro lado.

-Tenemos puesto el primer proyectil -aviso eufóricamente, luego se sentó al lado del alemán.

-Perfecto, marchemos a acabar con ese cabron de una vez por todas -dijo entusiasmado y entonces acelero el vehículo saliendo de su lugar de aparcamiento.

Iba avanzando mientras intentaban de no golpearse con ningúno de los desperfectos que había a su alrededor ya que no podían dejar que ningún trozo de metal se quedase anclado en una de las ruedas, veían como la gente seguía corriendo huyendo por ambos lados como si no tuviesen ningún lugar por el que escapar, los otros estaban encima del cañón del cual Lorry lo iba manejando con total tranquilidad, lo tenía perfectamente controlado.

Giraron a la derecha y de ahí se metieron en un camino mas amplio donde pudieron ver como un grupo de infectados se estaban comiendo a los enfermeros, veían sus cuerpos tirados de cabeza y con la espalda completamente abierta, vieron eso y sintieron un enorme asqueo ya que no podían creerse que todos aquellos enfermeros hubiesen caído, Romitz acelero y entonces choco con ellos, quedaron aplastados por las ruedas que les partieron todas las extremidades.

-Ya me estoy cansando de esas cosas -exclamo ingenuamente.

-Y yo también -dijo Jeremy estando de acuerdo con su mención.

Siguieron avanzando hasta que de pronto se acabaron topando con Jim que iba rompiendo todas las tiendas de campaña que se encontraban delante suyo, ambos se detuvieron y pudieron observar horrorizados el nuevo aspecto de Jim, era tan enorme que les resultaba imposible pensar que un hombre al que conocían de toda la vida se hubiese convertido en esa enorme mole horripilante.

-¿Vosotros conocíais a ese monstruo verdad? -les pregunto susceptiblemente Muldoch.

-Antes no era un monstruo, antes era un hombre normal, solo que un poco mas loco -indico Ulrich.

Jim se canso y entonces miro al frente donde se percato de algo que le llamo la atención, veía aquel enorme carro lleno de soldados que le estaban apuntando con un enorme cañón, ambos se hicieron hacía atrás pensando que se cercioro de ellos.

-¿Crees que nos esta mirando? -pregunto Slevin.

-No se yo -indico Lorry sin tener mucha idea.

Los que estaban arriba se atemorizaron aún mas de lo que pudiese pasar con él.

-Stern, Belpois, Lorry, Cox, Slevin, estáis todos aquí, no estáis muertos.

-Se ha dado cuenta -exclamo Romitz.

-Lo se -corroboro plenamente Jeremy.

-¿Que estáis haciendo? ¿Vais a matarme? Ahora que estamos todos juntos, ¿eh? ¿Porque no venís conmigo? Lo pasaremos bien, podemos volver a casa -empezo a acercarse de una forma sospecha, era evidente que estaba apunto de matarlos a todos.

-Disparale -le insistió Eric a Lorry queriendo que le lanzase el proyectil.

Lorry movió el cañón y lo puso apuntando contra el pecho de Jim.

-Es que acaso no podemos ser amigos, como yo y mis nuevos compis, ¿eh? -extendió sus brazos y entonces varios infectados surgiendo inesperadamente de los costados.

-Oh mierda -exclamo Mitch notando que esa era una mala señal.

-Disparadle -ordeno eufóricamente Jeremy.

Todo el grupo se puso a disparar contra los infectados que iban saliendo de ambos lados mientras Lorry se concentraba en dar el tiro, desactivo el sistema de seguridad que había en un costado y se dispuso a apretar el botón que permitía el disparo pero entonces recibió el impacto de una piedra en la cabeza que le noqueo hacíendole caer al suelo.

-Lorry -Bertram vio lo que le paso y lo socorrió.

Quedaron rodeados de infectados que no paraban de venir de un lado para otro.

-¿Que es lo que hacemos? -pregunto insistentemente Muldoch.

-Se acabo, nos largamos de aquí -dijo Romitz dispuesto a echar marcha atrás.

-No espera, si lo haces, los demás se caerán -le aviso Jeremy sabiendo bien que si aceleraba por el otro lado acabaría echando a tirar al resto del equipo que se encontraba ocupado arriba.

-Mierda -se quejo reconociendo que tenía razón en eso.

Bertram levanto a Lorry y observo la enorme herida que tenía en la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto quitándole la sangre de la herida.

-El cañón, el cañón -le insistió señalándole el cañón que necesitaban usar ahora.

Concluyo que era lo que estaba diciendo y se puso a los mandos apuntando de vuelta hacía Jim.

-No -dijo Jim percatandose de lo que estaba apunto de hacer, avanzo corriendo hacía ellos.

Bertram se dispuso a disparar pero en vez de eso se quedo rígido esperando a que Jim avanzase.

-Bertram, ¿que haces? -le reprocho Jerome viendo que no hacía nada.

-Espera un momento -dijo concentrandose.

Jim se acerco lo suficiente y entonces disparo lanzando el enorme proyectil que le hizo salir volando varios metros hacía adelante, todos se llevaron una enorme sacudida por ese lanzamiento.

Se formo un enorme silencio alrededor de todo el área, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-¿Le hemos dado? -pregunto Muldoch queriendo saber si lo habían conseguido o no.

De pronto todos los infectados se marcharon de la zona corriendo despavoridos por ambos lados, era como si al haber atacado a Jim les hubiese alarmado tanto como para largarse de ahí.

-¿Adonde van estos? -critico extrañado Eric.

-Ni puta idea -exclamo Thomas también extrañado con el mismo problema.

La enorme humareda que había delante se disipo y ahí entonces observaron como Jim se encontraba tirado en el suelo, se veía como le salía del humo del pecho, era el lugar del impacto.

-Parece ser que si -reafirmo Ulrich viendo que si estaba tirado en el suelo, era porque lo habían matado del golpe del misil.

Todos se aliviaron al ver que consiguieron derribar al gigante fácilmente.

De pronto Jim empezo a moverse y aquello hizo que todos se alarmasen al darse cuenta de que no había terminado, se levanto y se enderezo quedandose sentado mientras se tocaba el pecho, lo tenía todo negro de lo quemado que estaba, gimió dolorido y entonces dijo:

-Mira que llegáis a ser una autentica panda de idiotas, ¿de verdad os pensabais que un misil iba a ser capaz de volarme por los aires? ¿Eh? -extendió su otra mano y entonces se mostró un trozo de metal quemado y doblado en forma de bola, lo tiro contra el suelo y el equipo lo vio.

-¿Que es eso? -se cuestiono Romitz sin entender lo que estaba viendo.

-Es el motor del misil, lo ha atajado -reconoció Jeremy demostrando que en realidad no le habían derribado, Jim había cogido el misil a tiempo y lo cogío antes de tiempo.

-No jodas -se quejo Ulrich decepcionado al ver que no consiguieron matarle del todo.

-Creo que ahora voy a empezar a cabrearme de verdad -se froto las manos para quitarse la suciedad que tenía encima y entonces se dirigió lentamente hacía ellos.

-¡Cargad el misil! -ordeno Muldoch queriendo que cargasen el arma ya que sabían bien que solamente había una forma de defenderse y era lanzarles otro proyectil del mismo.

-¿Donde están los misiles? -pregunto eufóricamente Mitch.

-Aquí -dijo Emile enseñando los dos proyectiles que se encontraban en el costado.

-Un momento, como los cargamos, pesan toneladas -critico Angela hacíendoles ver que tenían el problema de que como eran muy pesados no les iba a dar tiempo para meterlos dentro del cañón.

Todos se temieron lo peor al ver como Jim se estaba acercando mas de la cuenta.

-Jeremy, ¿que hacemos? -le pregunto Ulrich al rubio francés asumiendo que él tenía algún plan con tal de matar a Jim o de que todos se salvasen.

Jeremy no dijo, se quedo meditabundo ante esta situación, Ulrich pudo notarlo en su mirada.

Jim siguió acercandose pero de pronto sintió que algo le estaba golpeando por detrás de su espalda, se giro y observo que detrás suyo se encontraba Odd atacándole con su rifle de muñequera junto con Nicolas estando a su lado, le iba lanzando todas las flechas de láser que tenía en su arma.

-Metete con alguien de tu tamaño -le recrimino Odd desafiandole.

-Eso -le siguió Nicolas la corriente.

-Odd -dijo Jeremy reconociendo que había conseguido encontrar a Nicolas pero ahora estaba el problema de que él estaba apunto de ser atacado por Jim.

Jim se giro y sonrío entusiasmado de verle sin importar lo que estaba haciendo.

-Della Robbia, que alegría verte -espeto poniendo una mueca lasciva.

Odd se quedo indeciso al ver que le reconoció al instante, todavía seguía siendo él.

-Dime, ¿donde esta Samantha? ¿Donde esta ella? -se cabreo tanto que levanto su pie y lo apoyo contra el suelo con una fuerza de tal magnitud que hizo que la tierra temblase al instante.

Todos se llevaron una enorme sacudida al sentir eso sobre sus pies.

-Me ocupare de vosotros, en cuanto termine con esto -aviso y volvió a dirigirse al cañón.

Vieron como se acercaba y aquello hizo que ambos se alarmasen aún mas ya que no sabían que hacer con tal de librarse de aquel monstruo que estaba decidido a matarles.

-¿Que hacemos? -reprocho Muldoch exigiendo una solución.

-Salid del carro ya -ordeno Jeremy e inmediatamente todos salieron del vehículo sabiendo bien que no tenían ningúna posibilidad de seguir con vida mientras estuviesen dentro.

Los de arriba saltaron contra el suelo como pudieron y entonces Jim agarro el carro y se puso a romper el cañón, lo estiro como si fuese de goma y luego lo doblo hacía abajo, sin sentirse todavía satisfecho, se puso a remover el carro de un lado para otro hasta acabar volcandolo contra el suelo, creo un enorme estruendo que resonó por toda la zona.

El equipo se escondió detrás de una tienda de campaña donde quedaron ocultos a la vista de Jim que parecía estar mas pendiente en destruir el carro que estar buscándoles, se puso a pisarle de tal manera que acabo partiendo la parte delantera del carro, se oyó el sonido de los cristales rompiendose en cuanto tocaron el suelo, Jim asintió y lanzo un enorme gemido parecido al de los infectados solo que este era mucho mas grande, tuvieron que taparse los oídos de lo horrible que era, al cabo de unos segundos Jim se detuvo y entonces dijo:

-¿Donde cojones estáis? -se quejo dandose cuenta de que había perdido de vista al equipo.

Se puso a mirar de un lado a otro y entonces se marcho yendo por el otro lado. Todos asintieron aliviados de ver que ya no les seguía pero se encontraban con un problema mucho peor.

-¿Como cojones vamos a hacer para matar a esa cosa? -replico Martin nervioso.

-No tengo la mas mínima idea, es mucho mas listo que los demás Gigantes del Caos que vimos en Japón, Jim es mas Jim que un Gigante del Caos -indico expresamente Ulrich.

-¿Como? -se encogió de hombros Muldoch ante esa cuestión.

-No tengo ni idea, pero tenemos que detenerle -espeto sinceramente Jeremy.

De pronto Lorry se volvió a tocar la cabeza mientras gemía dolorido del golpe.

-¿Que le pasa? -pregunto Romitz viendo como se encontraba.

-Recibió un golpe de una piedra lanzada por uno de los infectados de Jim, creo que es grave -les notifico Slevin del asunto, se pusieron a ayudarle.

-Necesitamos un medico -opino Pietro.

-Necesitamos algo mas que un medico -indico expresamente Mitch.

-Chicos -oyeron una voz que les alarmo y apuntaron hacía el individuo que tenían del otro lado, resulto ser Odd que venía acompañado de Nicolas, levanto las manos en señal de defenderse.

-Odd -Ulrich se sorprendió de ver a su amigo y se junto con él, le dio un codazo y le dijo-: ¿Porque cojones te fuiste a enfrentarte a Jim tu solo?

-No estaba solo -comento Nicolas justificando ese comentario.

-Igualmente, ¿donde esta Herb?

-Muerto, no volverá a seguir jodiendo nunca mas -confeso mirando a Nicolas del cual él había sido testigo de cuando le había disparado y lo dejo sangrar apropositamente.

-Eso esta bien -dijo convencido de que al menos alguien pudo hacer algo útil.

-¿Como cojones hizo Jim para sobrevivir a eso? -critico refiriendose al misil que fallo.

-Lo agarro antes siquiera de golpearle -declaro Flit.

-Hostia puta, porque siempre tiene que ser Jim el tío que hace las cosas imposibles, ¿te acuerdas de cuando se metió en aquella cloaca y pensamos que se quedaría atrapado por lo gordo y decidimos hacer el chiste ese de Papa Noel?

-Si, fue un fiasco por completo.

-Y que lo digas -se entusiasmo al acordarse de eso.

-Tíos, dejad ya las bromas, que estamos siendo atacados -les replico Romitz viendo que parecían haberse olvidado del tema principal.

-Lo siento, es la costumbre -se disculpo expresamente Odd.

-Haber, si no podemos matar a Jim golpeándolo con un misil, ¿entonces con que podemos? -objetó Eric hacíendoles ver que estaban sin una idea razonable.

Ahí entonces Jeremy se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

-El Megapod -declaro.

··

Alexandra estaba intentando de ayudar a la gente a buscar un lugar seguro donde esconderse pero su mayor preocupación ahora era intentar de buscar a Hopper y a los otros, se había separado de ellos y no tenían ni idea de donde se encontraban, estaba en medio de un campo de guerra y ella era una inocente que no merecía ser asesinado tan tontamente, necesitaba buscar un lugar donde ocultarse y que le resultase fácil que la encontrasen, giro en la siguiente esquina y de ahí se metió en la tienda de campaña principal donde se reunía todo el equipo y el resto de Anti-Juicios.

No había nadie, estaba todo desolado, abandonado, las sillas estaban tirados por doquier y parecía que alguien hubiese estado disparando desde afuera ya que la pantalla de enfrente tenía agujeros de bala, aprovecho que estaba sola para poder reflexionar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, marcho hacía la escaleras del escenario y se sentó mientras pensaba en todo lo malo que había sucedido hasta ahora, el plan había fallado, los Anti-Juicios les habían traicionado, Anthea se había convertido en una animal salvaje, había un Gigante del Caos destruyéndolo todo, y ahora encima no tenía ni idea de donde estaba Hopper o el resto del equipo, estaba sola sin que nadie la ayudasen.

Le resulto tan desesperante que se puso a llorar del dolor que tenía ya que ella no quería que la cosa hubiese acabado así, ella quería que todo saliese bien, quería quedarse con Hopper, disfrutar del cariño de su hija, sentir que tenía una familia, quería tener todo eso, y le iba a resultar imposible, se sentía humillada ante esta situación, tanto que asimilaba creer que en realidad ella tenía la culpa de todo, que todo iba bien hasta que ella se metió en medio de la vida de Hopper.

-Hola Alexandra -escucho una voz que le resulto familiar.

Se levanto rápidamente y observo que detrás suyo había una extraña figura que le estaba mirando fijamente, se fue acercando a la luz y de ahí se mostró tal y como era.

-Anthea -era la ex-mujer de Hopper, la había encontrado, y seguramente que para bien no.

-Están pasando cosas malas ahí fuera -dijo ella con un cierto tono susceptible y sospechoso.

-Lo se, la gente esta huyendo de aquí -intento de hacerse hacía atrás ya que sabía muy bien porque ella se encontraba aquí, venía a castigarla tal y como había mencionado antes.

-¿Donde esta Hopper chica?

-No tengo ni idea, nos hemos separado durante el ataque.

-Que lastima.

-¿Porque qué lastima?

-Porque yo tenía la idea de que nos juntásemos y nos pondríamos a charlar sobre un asunto pendiente que me ha estado carcomiendo la cabeza durante un buen rato.

-¿Charlar? ¿Charlar sobre qué?

-Sobre porque vosotros dos seguís con vida -declaro soberanamente.

Aquello hizo que Alexandra quisiese marcharse de ahí ya que tenía bien claro lo que le iba a hacer, se marcho corriendo por el otro lado pero de pronto Anthea dio toda una vuelta que le hizo ponerse delante de ella mirándola a la cara, ahora no podía escapar, la tenía donde quería.

-Ahora tu y yo, vamos a resolver muchas cosas importantes -dijo poniendo una mueca irascible, pretendía hacerle algo que le iba a hacer sufrir mucho.

··

Yumi junto con Hiroki y Hopper estaban buscando el bunker pero había tanta gente que les estaba cortando el paso y eso les dificultaba aún mas llegar a tiempo de impedir que Isaac se llevase el portátil ya que necesitaban lo que había ahí dentro a toda costa.

Apartaron a unos cuantos civiles que venían delante de ellos y al final acabaron llegando delante del bunker, no había nadie vigilando, miraron las pisadas ensangrentadas y podían adivinar que se trataba de Isaac que venía tras haber estado con el otro equipo matando infectados.

-Aseguraos de que ese portátil este a salvo -les pidió estrictamente Hopper.

-¿No vas a venir? -le critico Hiroki viendo que no les iba a acompañar.

-No, yo tengo que buscar a Alexandra y Aelita, creo tener una idea de donde puede estar -declaro enseñando el arma en señal de estar dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que sea.

Ambos se miraron dudosamente ya que no sabían si Hopper estaba lo suficientemente preparado para afrontar la situación o no, pero ahora no podían cuestionarse eso.

-Ve -exigió Yumi queriendo que hiciese lo que tenía que hacer.

Lo acepto y se marcho corriendo por el otro lado.

-¿Tu crees que estará bien? -se cuestiono Hiroki la idea de que siguiese con vida.

-Tu no conoces a Hopper, podra con eso -indico Yumi teniendo confianza en él.

Ambos hermanos marcharon dentro del bunker, se pusieron a bajar lentamente ya que no sabían si se iban a encontrar con alguien mas o no, bajaron por escalones hasta que entonces escucharon una extraña conversacíon que venía de mucho mas abajo.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que haces? -se oyó la voz de Isaac, estaba reprochándole a alguien.

-La Jefa me ha pedido que esto no caiga en malas manos, y eso mismo voy a hacer -era la voz de Titus, hablaba como si tuviese una urgencia, luego se oyó un sonido fuerte.

-¿Que haces? Lo vas a romper -volvió a quejarse Isaac.

-Y eso mismo voy a hacer, lo voy a romper todo antes de que esto valga la pena para alguien.

-¿Para alguien? ¿De veras te crees que todavía sigue habiendo mas gente con vida que la que hay ahora mismo? -le critico ingenuamente.

Siguieron bajando cada vez mas hasta que entonces vieron lo que estaba sucediendo, Isaac estaba confrontando a Titus del cual se puso a romper todos los aparatos electrónicos que había dentro del bunker, cogío uno de los altavoces y lo rompió con un bate de beisbol, le fue dando tantas veces que se le salió la tapa dejando al descubierto todos los cables.

-¿Sabes que estas cosas han durado bastante tiempo?

-Lo se, pero ahora no podemos dejar que sigan funcionando, es mejor destruirlo todo.

-¿Porque? Todavía podemos seguir trabajando en encontrar mas supervivientes.

-¿Mas supervivientes dices? -le dio una patada al altavoz roto-. ¿De veras te crees que en todo este tiempo, La Jefa se ha estado preocupando algúna vez por los supervivientes?

No le dijo nada, se quedo mirándole escépticamente como estar asimilando lo que ocurría.

-¿Así que vamos a fingir que salvar a todos los que salvamos no valieron la pena para nada?

-Salvamos a aquellos que entendieron nuestras normas, y los que no tuvimos que quitárnoslos de encima porque no podíamos dejar que ellos se creyesen que podían hacer las cosas a su manera, diez años, diez años hemos estado haciendo las cosas como las suelen hacer los Anti-Juicios, ¿y que hemos ganado con eso? Una victoria segura para detener este apocalipsis zombie.

-Y ahora, ¿que hemos ganado? ¿Eh? ¿Hemos ganado algo siquiera? O simplemente lo vamos a destruir todo porque ahora que nos han descubierto no podemos dejar testigos.

-Mataremos a los Guerreros del Mañana y sus cómplices, ellos son los que han provocado esto, no nosotros, La Jefa quiere la victoria, no una derrota singular.

Toda esa conversacíon les hizo darse cuenta a los dos de que en todo este tiempo, ellos ni siquiera se habían estado preocupando siquiera de la misión principal, solamente se preocupaban del hecho de que ellos querían la victoria para ellos solos sin importar siquiera con quien estuviesen trabajando, todos eran como William, se creían dioses de un nuevo mundo.

-¿Y que pasa si esos Guerreros del Mañana son la solución a nuestro problema?

-No me dirás que te han convencido las palabras de esos forasteros traidores.

-¿Forasteros traidores? ¿De que coño me estas hablando?

-Estoy hablando de que hemos metido a esa gente en nuestro campamento, y nos lo han arruinado todo, por culpa de ellos ahora tenemos que largarnos de aquí.

-¿En serio esperas que me cree que ese grupo va a ser la razón por la que nos largamos de aquí? Yo creo que lo que pasa es que estas celoso porque no soportas que haya alguien mucho mejor que tu haciendo las cosas que tu no haz hecho en los últimos años.

Aquello hizo que Titus se le quedase mirando con malos humos.

-¿Tu no te has atrevido a decirme eso verdad?

-Si, ¿y que pasa? ¿Vas a matarme? ¿Vas a dispararme? ¿Vas a dejarme tirado como a Morrich -le desafío poniendose de brazos mientras le miraba ingenuamente.

Titus echo la mirada a un lado, se fijo en el portátil que estaba delante de la mesa, Isaac entendió lo que miraba y ahí entonces comprendió lo que pretendía hacer para echarle la bronca.

-No por favor Titus, ahí hay cosas importantes -le suplico.

-Morrich también era importante, era mi amigo, y ha muerto sin que yo pueda hacer nada para impedirlo, no dejare que eso vuelva a ocurrir -se dispuso a agarrar el portátil.

-¡No! -grito Isaac viendo que estaba por agarrárselo.

-¡Alto ahí! -exigió Yumi apuntando con su abanico mientras Hiroki les apuntaba con su pistola.

Ambos se detuvieron en especial Titus que ni llego a tocar el portátil en la mesa.

-Isaac, agarra tu portátil y ven hacía aquí -le pidió Hiroki.

Isaac dudo pero entonces cogío su portátil preocupándose de que Titus no se lo cogiese, lo agarro y se alejo mientras miraba fijamente a Titus del cual parecía estar indiferente ante esta situación.

-Así que es cierto todo eso, ¿queríais matarnos después de todo esto? -le pregunto reprochadamente Yumi queriendo corroborar esa confesión del cual estaba que no se lo creía.

-Lo que queríamos es que os largarais y nos dejaseis hacer el trabajo a nosotros.

-¿El trabajo? -Yumi se indigno tanto al oír eso que no supo que decir al respecto, se quedo con las palabras en la boca ya que buscaba una definición mucho mejor de lo que estaba pasando-. ¿Pero a vosotros que cojones os pasa? ¿Es que os creéis que todo esto es una competición por ver quien salva el mundo? Yo y mi equipo hemos estado ayudando a tu gente a derrotar a Decisión, y así es como nos recompensáis por todo esto, tratándonos como si estuviésemos haciendo trampa en un absurdo juego del gato y el ratón, ¿te das cuenta de que eso no tiene ningún sentido?

-Nos hemos pasado diez años luchando con todo esto, ¿y para que? Para que unos extraños como vosotros que os creéis los salvadores de la humanidad vengan y nos quiten la reputación.

-¿Reputación? Creía que ese tema ya había terminado hace años -critico Hiroki.

-¿Que reputación? -cuestiono Yumi esa mención, era algo que parecía conocer su hermano.

-Nosotros salvamos, nosotros luchamos, nosotros salimos victoriosos, y no vamos a dejar que nadie mas se lleve la gloria que todos nosotros nos merecemos -acoto Titus dejando claro que él y toda su gente estaba encaprichada en querer salir victoriosa de todo cuanto hiciesen.

-¿Que os merecéis? ¿Quienes sois vosotros para decir que solamente vosotros saldréis victoriosos acabando con Decisión? -reprocho Yumi sin entender el verdadero motivo por el cual parecía que todos los Anti-Juicio le tenían un terrible capricho a ganar por ellos mismos.

-Somos los Anti-Juicio.

-Eso lo se, pero lo que no entiendo, ¿es porque queréis pensar que como nosotros venimos de un lugar distinto, representamos una amenaza?

-Kiguya lo sabe, ¿verdad? -le dirigió la mirada hacía Hiroki.

Yumi le echo la mirada a su hermano del cual parecía tener la respuesta.

-¿Hiroki? -le miro a la cara y parecía que estaba ocultando algo.

-Hace años, ellos se encontraron con un equipo de soldados de otra base, querían que se aliasen con ellos para ayudarles en su lucha contra los infectados, pero como el general de la base se negó a trabajar con ellos porque no les gustaba la forma que tenían para resolver las cosas, les mataron a todos castigándoles por haberles desobedecido, los trataron como si fuesen a hacerles algo malo -relato confesando la autentica verdad por el cual le tenían una bronca a la gente nueva.

Aquello hizo que Yumi se diese cuenta de que era peor de lo que parecía, no es que solamente no les respetaban o no querían que ellos quedasen ganadores por haber salvado el mundo, lo que querían era un mundo en el que todo fuese como ellos querían que fuese.

-Sois unos monstruos -exclamo arremetida contra él.

-No podemos dejar que nadie, imponga su propia ley, nosotros somos la ley en este mundo, y no vamos a dejar que nadie la rompa, como tu Kiguya.

-¿Que? -se extraño Hiroki al ver que parecía estar acusándole de algo.

-¿Porque estas aliándote con ella? Su equipo lo ha arruinado todo, deberías encargarte de ella en vez de estar ayudándola, así no es como trabajan los Anti-Juicios -le reprocho acusándole de haber traicionado a todo el equipo y de estar confraternizado con quien para ellos era el enemigo.

-Porque es mi hermana -declaro él.

-¿Tu hermana?

-Así es, lo se, la he encontrado -volteo la mirada mirando hacía Yumi del cual ella estaba orgullosa de ver que él no había cambiado para nada, no se había convertido en uno de ellos.

Titus se quedo riéndose a carcajadas como si hubiese descubierto algo chistoso.

-¿Como no? La familia siempre es lo primero.

-Titus, detén esto ya, sabes muy bien que no va a funcionar, podemos detener esto, si no lo hacemos bien, Decisión destruirá nuestro mundo y se acabara toda la humanidad -le exigió queriendo que recapacitase y se diese cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un terrible error.

-¿Y que pasara con los Anti-Juicio? Se disolverán.

-A la mierda los Anti-Juicio, Titus, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que esta sucediendo aquí, estamos al borde del final de este caos, me da igual quien salga ganador, lo único que quiero es que todo esto termine de una maldita vez, quiero que el mundo vuelva a ser lo que era antes, no quiero un mundo gobernado por alguien infrinja sus propias normas, yo solamente quiero un lugar donde todos seamos una familia, donde mi hermana pueda criar a sus gemelos -replico Hiroki hacíendole entender que le daba igual todo, solamente quería lo mismo que todos, un mundo en paz.

-¿Esta embarazada? -pregunto intrigado Isaac, estaba al lado escuchando toda la conversacíon.

-Así es Isaac, lo esta, y va a tener a dos preciosos niños muy pronto -le confeso entusiasmado.

Ambos quedaron tan entusiasmados del asunto ese que se olvidaron del tema principal.

-Me decepcionas Hiroki, creía que después de todo este tiempo habrías entendido nuestras costumbres, pero ahora ya veo que no, te has convertido en uno de ellos -achaco Titus dejando bien claro que era un traidor al equipo y para todos los demás.

-No, no me he convertido en uno de ellos, soy lo que soy, y soy un Guerrero del Mañana -decreto.

-Pues en ese caso no me sirves -rápidamente se dispuso a sacar su arma para matar a Hiroki.

-¡No! -grito Isaac y se puso delante de Hiroki para protegerle.

Titus disparo como tres veces y todas acabaron dandole a Isaac, Hiroki le cogío y entonces Yumi disparo con su abanico lanzándole una cuchilla de plasma a Titus del cual le atravesó el pecho, soltó el arma y se quedo rígido al sentir el enorme agujero que tenía en su pecho.

-Por los Anti-Juicios -esbozo murmuradamente y entonces se cayo al suelo, se murió del todo.

-Isaac, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto Hiroki viendo como el hacker se estaba muriendo.

Le empezo a salir sangre de la boca, se estaba ahogando desde dentro.

-Hay que ayudarle -le insistió a su hermana queriendo que le ayudase a tratar sus heridas.

-Creo que quiere decirnos -dijo ella notando que Isaac estaba haciendo algo raro.

Isaac cogío su portátil y se lo entrego a ellas, Yumi lo agarro intrigada por dárselo.

-Terminad... la batalla -les imploro confiadamente, luego bajo la cabeza, se murió del todo.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron atónitos al ver que se murió tras haberse puesto delante para recibir los disparos que venían directos hacía Hiroki, Yumi le consolo apoyando su mano sobre su hombro.

-No lo entiendo, ¿porque me salvo? -se cuestionó él sin entenderlo.

-Porque sabía que estabas haciendo lo correcto, por eso lo hizo -opino Yumi.

-No, lo hizo porque tu estabas embarazada, él no quería que esos niños se quedasen con su tío -indico Hiroki reconociendo que había una respuesta mucho mejor de todo eso.

Yumi se quedo indecisa al oír eso ya que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido esa idea, estaba tan metida en el asunto de querer detener todo esto, que se había olvidado de lo mas importante, la gente no iba a dejar que aquellos que estaban destinados a hacer del mundo mejor muriesen tan fácilmente.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? -pregunto Hiroki asumiendo que iban a seguir con esto.

-Tenemos el portátil, démosle a Hopper -propuso seriamente ella.

-Si -acepto Hiroki estando de acuerdo en esa idea.

Ambos se marcharon corriendo subiendo por la escalera pero en cuanto llegaron al final de todo, se encontraron con algo que los sorprendió terriblemente.

-¿Se puede saber adonde vais? -era Kroll, mirándoles con una expresión arrogante.

Se quedaron detenidos al no saber que hacer ahora en este estado, sobretodo teniéndolo delante.

··

Hopper siguió su camino buscando la tienda de campaña principal, tenía la impresión de que seguramente Alexandra estaría ahí ya que era uno de los pocos en donde alguien se metería cuando las cosas estuviesen verdaderamente mal.

Oyó un grito pero lo dejo estar, solamente quería preocuparse de esto ahora mismo, se metió dentro de la tienda de campaña, estaba todo oscuro y todavía estaban colocadas las sillas plegables en su sitio, la pantalla estaba llena de agujeros de disparos, todo el interior estaba hecho un desastre, dudaba de que Alexandra estuviese ahí dentro viendo lo arruinado que estaba todo, no era como afuera, pero si bastante deprimente.

-Alexa, ¿estas aquí? -pregunto dispuesto a llamar la atención para que le escuchase.

No se escucho nada, había un silencio bastante poco halagador.

-Si estas aquí, no tengas miedo, no te voy a hacer nada, ¿de acuerdo? -fue acercandose por toda la tienda esperando encontrar algo que indicase que ella se encontraba aquí dentro.

Siguió acercandose pero no veía nada, empezo a cansarse de esto, tanto que se giro dispuesto a volver y buscar por otro lado pero le seguía dando demasiadas dudas, se llevo la mano a la boca mientras pensaba en cualquier otro lugar donde pudiese encontrarla, o quizás a Aelita, a ella la tenía que encontrar primero, pero sabía bien que ella se podía encargar sola de la situación, pero tenía miedo, tenía miedo de perder a todo el mundo, ya no podía seguir soportando este tema, estaba harto de toda la violencia que se había causado desde que este holocausto zombie se creo alrededor del mundo, se arrepentía de todo, se arrepentía de haber creado a Decisión, se arrepentía de no haberse dado cuenta que Deckard se aprovecharía de su invento, se arrepentía de no haberle matado antes, se arrepentía de no haber destruido a Decisión cuando tuvo la oportunidad, todo esto había sido culpa suya, y ahora tenía que pagar por eso.

-¡Hopper! -escucho un sollozo que venía detrás suyo, supo reconocer la voz.

Se giro rápidamente y observo a Alexandra pero estaba siendo apresada por Anthea.

-Alexandra -se alarmo al ver que su amor había sido cogida por su ex-mujer, al final había pasado aquello que justamente quería evitar que sucediese-. Anthea, ¿que le estas haciendo?

-Hola Franz, ¿me echabas de menos? ¿O no? -soltó una risa maliciosa.

-Anthea, suéltala ya -le exigió con total severidad, sabía bien lo que pretendía hacer y no le gustaba.

La tenía agarrada del cuello y apoyándole una de sus alargadas uñas sobre su garganta.

-No, hasta que confieses Hopper.

-¿Confesar qué? -critico exasperado al estar hartandose de tantos juegos sin sentido.

-Confiesa que me has sido infiel todo este tiempo.

-Jamas, entiéndelo de una maldita vez Anthea, Deckard me mintió, creía que estabas muerta, pero resultaba que no, y en ese momento encontré alguien a quien podía volver a amar, yo no te fui infiel, simplemente hice lo que me parecía correcto -le recrimino rectificándole esa acusación que parecía no querer entender por las buenas.

-¿Engañarme?

-Volver a tener una familia -admitió con tono compasivo.

Aquello hizo que Anthea tuviese algo de consideración por su parte.

-Mira Anthea, se que esto es difícil, y no tenemos tiempo porque no están atacando, pero tienes que entender esto, yo ya no soy feliz, no lo he sido en mucho tiempo, me pase diez encerrado en la Fortaleza, sin siquiera ver la luz del sol, lo único que me mantuvo vivo, fue Aelita, que ella seguía viva, pero apenas podía verla, y a pesar de todo el dolor de saber que la había jodido, seguía sabiendo que haría las cosas bien, y eso mismo hice, aunque tome malas decisiones por el camino, jamas deje de creer porque hacía lo que hacía, y eso mismo es lo que quiero hacer ahora -argumento sincerandose con ella para que entendiese que lo sentía y que no estaba orgulloso de todo lo que había hecho, pero a pesar de eso seguía estando bien consigo mismo.

Alexandra le estaba mirando y podía ver que verdaderamente lo decía con total corazón, Anthea le apreto aún mas la uña contra su garganta, no le quedaba nada para pinchársela y hacerla sangrar.

-Anthea, se que estas enfadada porque piensas que te he traicionado, yo no lo he hecho, te sigo queriendo, no como antes, pero te aprecio, pero ahora Alexandra ha sido una de las mejores personas que he conocido en estos últimos tiempos, y se que a pesar de no pertenecer a nuestra familia, ha sido bastante cariñosa con Aelita, tanto que quiero que este con nosotros, quiero que seamos una familia, los cuatro juntos, y sin que no haya que nos haga desafiarnos, ¿puedes hacer eso? Por mi, y por Aelita -le propuso con tal de que olvidasen sus problemas conflictivos.

Anthea se lo pensó detenidamente, lo entendía, pero le costaba aceptarlo, Alexandra le estaba mirando y sabía muy bien adonde quería ir a parar con todo eso, necesitaba hablar con él.

-Hopper -le llamo.

Alzo la cabeza mirándola fijamente, se puso mas triste que antes.

-Cuando te conocí, me parecías un hombre que estaba al borde del colapso, derrotado, sin ganas de vivir, pero después de ver que verdaderamente estabas decidido a arreglar el error que cometiste, supe darme cuenta de que eres un hombre distinto del que me imaginaba, pensé que eras el típico científico ingenuo como Deckard, que se creía estar por encima de todo.

Se río al darse cuenta de que tenía razón en ese estrafalario comentario.

-Pero después de varias semanas, cuando me dijiste que me querías, supe que había hecho lo correcto y me había unido a un hombre que no se daba por ningún por vencido, vi a un hombre que quería luchar, que quería proteger a su hija huida, y eso me hizo mas fuerte, me hizo darme cuenta que no estaba feliz con mi trabajo, ni con mi vida en la Fortaleza, nada de lo que hacía me satisfacía, excepto tu, y tu voluntad para ver un mundo mejor que este que hay ahí fuera.

Oyó una voz bronca que venía de mas lejos, se giro y no vio nada, miro de vuelta al frente.

-Hopper, te agradezco todo lo que haz hecho por mi, haberme explicado tu historia, haberme presentado a tus amigos, a tu hija, y a reconocer que no se puede vivir en un mundo con miedo, esto no es vida, la vida es con todos juntos, y eso es algo que va a permanecer en este mundo aunque mañana muramos todos, yo no quiero ver eso, no quiero ver mas destrucción.

-Yo tampoco lo quiero -estuvo de acuerdo en esa opinión.

-Por eso mismo quiero que termines lo que empezaste, quiero que termines esta lucha tal y como tu solamente sabes hacer, tomando buenas decisiones con pésimas opciones.

-¿Que? -no comprendió esa mención.

-Te quiero Hopper, y siempre te querré.

Se sintió orgulloso al oír eso, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que esa frase significaba otra cosa, algo que sabía reconocer perfectamente, no lo decía por modestia, lo decía por despedirse.

-Alexandra -le reprimió queriendo que no cometiese una imprudencia.

Saco un escalpelo que tenía escondido en su bata de doctora y se lo clavo en la pantorrilla de Anthea, le salió un enorme chorro de sangre a través de la herida.

-¡Ah! Maldita hija de puta -reprocho dolorida por la forma que se lo clavo.

Se enfado aún mas y entonces le clavo su uña a través de su cuello por el cual se lo abrió, salió un enorme chorro de sangre recto que cayo por todo su cuerpo.

-¡No! -grito Hopper al ver como le corto la yugular, con eso ya la mataba.

Alexandra cayo al suelo mientras le seguía cayendo sangre del lugar de la herida. Hopper se quedo tan impávido al ver eso que no supo que hacer, miro a Anthea del cual se saco el escalpelo de la pantorrilla sin siquiera sentir el mas mínimo dolor, miro a Hopper y le dijo:

-Me asegurare de que tu vida sea un completo infierno Franz Hopper, porque a partir de ahora, tu y yo hemos termi... -justo antes de que pudiese terminar la frase un aura rosada la cubrió dejándola atontada y cayo al suelo noqueada, hizo un estruendo al caer sobre la madera del escenario.

Hopper no entendió lo que paso hasta que se giro y ahí lo comprendió del todo.

Era Aelita, había disparado a su madre con su guantelete de bolas de energía, yacía rígida delante de la tienda mientras ponía una expresión entristecida, lo había visto todo.

-Aelita -dijo Hopper sin creerse que ella también estuviese aquí.

Bajo el brazo y marcho seriamente hacía él, le paso por en medio y se subió al escenario, Anthea todavía estaba consciente y le salía un humo de la espalda como si estuviese quemada por dentro, la cogío del brazo y la puso mirando de frente, saco su pistola y le apunto a la cabeza.

-Princesa, tu no le dispararías a tu madre -le suplico alzando su mano para que le ayudase.

-Mi madre esta muerta, siempre lo estuvo -replico dejando claro que ya no la iba a salvar.

Anthea se enfado tanto por eso que se dispuso a abalanzarse sobre su hija pero entonces le disparo en la cabeza, la bala le atravesó la frente dejando un enorme charco de sangre por detrás suyo, se cayo y entonces murió del todo mientras seguía saliendo sangre por la nuca.

Hopper estaba que no se lo podía creer, su propia hija había matado a su madre por el bien mayor.

Aelita asintió poco complacido por lo que hizo, soltó el arma dejándola caer al suelo y entonces se giro mirando hacía su padre con una expresión vacía, luego se puso a llorar.

-Papa -se llevo la mano a la cara e inmediatamente su padre se acerco para consolarla.

-Aelita, lo siento mucho -la abrazo fuertemente debido a lo entristecida que estaba por haber matado a su propia madre, aunque lo hizo por una buena razón.

-Ella no era mama, ¿verdad? -objetó demostrando que ya reconocía esas cosas.

Al final llego a un punto en el que se daba cuenta de que su madre no era la misma de siempre, que se había convertido en una cosa horrible aquello dejo a Hopper en un mal estado ya que tendría que haberse preocupado de proteger a su hija y de prepararla para esto.

-Hopper -observo que Alexandra seguía vivo, le alzaba el brazo para que la ayudase.

-Alexa -se junto con ella y le agarro fuertemente de la mano.

Apenas podía hablar, le salía sangre de la boca.

-No hables cariño, te pondrás bien -le consolo intentando de que no lo empeorase aún mas.

-Vive -esbozo murmuradamente y entonces enderezo su cabeza a un lado, se murió.

Hopper se atemorizo, le presiono insistiéndole en que siguiese estando bien pero no respondía.

-Vamos Alexandra, se que aún sigues ahí, respira por favor, respira -paso a estar reprochandola para que reaccionase pero no podía, ya no había nada mas que hacerle.

Aelita se junto al lado de su padre y le impidió que siguiese con eso al ver que no paraba de insistir.

-Papa, para ya, no podemos salvarla, la hemos perdido, la hemos perdido -se sincero con él para que entendiese que había fallecido y ya no había manera de reanimarla.

Hopper la miro fijamente, se quedo tan entristecido que no sabía como expresarse, no estaba entristecido por haberla perdido, estaba entristecido por no haberla protegido y no haberse ocupado de aquello que le dijo antes, Anthea era una amenaza y la había matado.

De pronto se oyó otra explosión mas, la situación estaba empeorando en el exterior.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí -le ordeno sabiendo bien que no iban a durar un minuto mas.

Hopper estaba que no reaccionaba, continuaba mirando el cuerpo de Anthea.

-Papa, tenemos que irnos -le regaño insistiéndole en que reaccionase ya que no iba a dejar que su padre muriese ahí también cuando encima lo necesitaba mas que nunca.

En eso tenía razón, tenían que irse, tenía que terminar lo que empezo antes, pero no podía irse sin ella, miro el cuerpo de Anthea y podía observar como a pesar de que estuviese muerta, seguía teniendo esa expresión de un monstruo salvaje, ya no podía preocuparse de ella, ya no era Anthea, de lo único que se tenía que preocupar ahora, era de que Alexandra fuese enterrada dignamente.

La cogío con los brazos y se marcho dispuesto a llevarla a un lugar seguro.

··

Jim continuaba demoliéndolo todo sin parar al intentar de buscar a los Guerreros del Mañana pero no los veía por ningúna parte, los infectados lo iban registrando todo también y no había ni un solo resultado, era como si hubiese perdido el rastro de todos ellos.

-¿Donde cojones estáis? -reprocho alzando la voz eufóricamente.

De pronto recibió el disparo de algo fuerte que le rozo en la cara. Se giro y observo que debajo suyo se encontraba Ulrich montado en su motocicleta, le había disparado con una pistola de bengalas, yacía montado en la moto mirándole con una expresión vacía como de guardarle rencor.

-Stern -dijo alegrado de ver que encontró a uno de sus mejores hombres de vuelta.

-Se acabo Jim, detén esto de una maldita vez -le replico queriendo que parase.

-¿Detenerme? ¿Y porque haría yo eso? -se cuestiono incrédulamente.

-Se muy bien que tu no eres así, antes eras un hombre vanidoso y al que le gustaba la compañía de todo el mundo, y ahora mismo estas destruyendo esa misma compañía que te convirtió en uno de los mejores generales que he visto en mi vida, ¿de veras quieres desperdiciar eso? -argumento razonando con él para que pudiese entender que aún había una manera de terminar con todo.

Jim se lo pensó detenidamente, carraspeaba al estar concentrandose.

-Venga Jim, se mas listo, ¿de veras crees que estas cosas te adoran por como eres? -le señalo a los infectados que yacían merodeando de un lado para otro por todo el campamento.

Jim lo miraba y pudo entender adonde quería ir a parar con todo eso, volvió a fijar la vista en él.

-Jim, no se que es lo que te ha pasado, pero te juro por dios, que aún no es tarde para pararlo.

Se quedo meditabundo unos segundos y entonces le dijo:

-¿Sabes? Yo antes tuve este pensamiento, creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos de equivoque con lo que hacía, creía que salvaba a la gente, para que se quedasen conmigo, cuando en realidad tenía que haber hecho lo contrario.

-¿Que? -empezo a temerse lo peor al oír eso.

-Yo necesito a la gente, yo lo único que necesito es que todos mueran -discrepo rotundamente de sus avisos y entonces volvió a dar otra patada al suelo que hizo que todo temblase enseguida.

Ulrich se agarro fuertemente a su motocicleta al ver que se estaba cayendo.

-Tu y tus amigos van a pagar por lo que me hicieron Stern -decreto Jim dispuesto a vengarse de ellos por haberles abandonado cuando los necesitaba.

-Y tu vas a pagar por lo de la gente de Fort Kadic -le dijo contradictoriamente y entonces se giro con la motocicleta y avanzo rápidamente por el otro lado.

-Ven aquí tu -marcho a perseguirle antes de que se le escapase del todo.

Entro en un callejón formado por puestos de armas del cual se extendía por varios metros mas adelante, detrás suyo se encontraba Jim que venía perseguiendole rápidamente, acelero aún mas y de ahí se metió en un extremo donde se encontraban Flit y Angus esperándoles.

Les levanto el pulgar afirmando que les tocaba a ellos seguir con el plan que tenían preparado, se dirigieron hacía el otro equipo que estaba del otro lado, agarraron rápidamente la cuerda que tenían colocada debajo y la extendieron hacía arriba, Jim paso por en medio y acabo golpeandose con la cuerda que lo derribo bruscamente contra el suelo, provoco un enorme estruendo que hizo que toda la tierra temblase alrededor suyo, los demás se miraron afirmando que cayo.

Justo entonces surgió el Megapod que venía del otro lado, dentro estaban Jeremy, Odd y los hermanos Wilcocks que mantenían una mirada seria a medida que iban directos hacía el gigante que tenían delante, Jim intento de levantarse pero entonces observo que al frente algo venía rápidamente hacía él, apenas podía asimilar de que se trataba.

-¿Pero que...?

-¡Ahora! -ordeno Jeremy.

Odd pulso el botón que había en un costado del panel e inmediatamente los retrovisores dispararon los lásers verdes que dieron en la cara de Jim quemándosela, le dolió tanto que intento de levantarse pero acabo chocandose otra vez con la cuerda que le hizo tirarse de nuevo contra el suelo.

-Esta...

-Lo se -reafirmo Jeremy sabiendo bien lo que quería decir Eric.

Giro rápidamente el Megapod quedando del otro lado, se colocaron delante de Jeremy y entonces le largaron una de las minas de la parte trasera, la mina exploto en la cara de Jim y ellos echaron a correr por el mismo camino.

Jim salto poniendose de pie mientras un enorme humo negro le cubría toda la cara, acabo cayendo por el otro lado quedando de espaldas, provoco otro nuevo estruendo que hizo temblar todo.

El equipo se junto alrededor del Gigante, el Megapod volvió junto con Ulrich y de ahí los demás salieron para observar si habían conseguido matar a Jim o no, se pusieron delante pero teniendo cuidado de que no despertase en el peor momento inimaginable, el humor se fue y se mostró a un Jim Morales con la mirada perdida y la cara pintada de negro.

-¿Eso lo ha matado? -pregunto Martin queriendo saber si lo estaba o no.

-No se, los de Japón aguantaron un poco, pero esto... -se quedo Thomas intentando de buscar la manera de expresarlo pero no sabía que decir al respecto.

Ulrich se puso delante y observo como el hombre al que una vez sirvió, se había convertido en aquella enorme mole que apenas reconocía en estas circunstancias.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto Odd poniendose a su lado, podía notar por su mirada que lo lamentaba.

-¿Crees que algún dia iba a acabar así? Sabía que era un cabron, pero esto no tiene mucho sentido, no se merecía quedar transformado en esto -objetó Ulrich cuestionandose la idea de si Jim se merecía ese castigo o no a pesar de lo incrédulo que se había estado comportando hasta ahora.

-Lo se, pero que le vamos a hacer, si hubiésemos sabido que se iba a convertir en eso, quizás no hubiera pasado lo de Fort Kadic -opino él estando en la misma situación.

-No sabíais lo de los Gigantes del Caos, así que es remotamente imposible que hubieseis adivinado en que se iba a convertir él, tenéis suerte de haber salido de aquel lugar antes de tiempo -espeto Lorry hacíendoles ver aunque se diesen cuenta de ello, no les habría servido ya que en aquel entonces no tenían ni la mas remota idea de a lo que se enfrentaban en realidad.

Todos se miraron quedandose meditabundos ante aquella cuestión, era evidente que nadie se merecía quedar convertido en una abominación como esta, sobretodo Jim, él había sido un buen general en su momento, pero perdió el rumbo y aquello hizo que se acabase convirtiendo en lo que era ahora, no era su culpa quedarse en este estado, pero tampoco tenía ningún derecho a ir matando a la gente que se pusiera en su camino, eso ya no era Jim, eso era ya otra cosa aparte.

De pronto se noto que empezo a movérsele el brazo.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -se alarmo Pietro.

-No me digas que este hijo de puta sigue vivo -reprocho Mitch terriblemente alarmado ya que no quería llegar a pensar que aquella cosa seguía aún con vida.

Jim levanto el brazo y de ahí empezo a levantarse mientras soltaba un gemido de incomodidad.

-Alejaos todos -ordeno Muldoch viendo que el asunto no había terminado del todo.

Todos se alejaron poniendose en una posición segura mientras Jim se enderezaba de espaldas estando sentando, se paso la mano por la cara del cual lo tenía todo ennegrecido, abrió los ojos y de pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía ver nada, su campo de visión estaba borroso.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Porque no veo nada? -critico atemorizado, se paso el brazo por la cara de vuelta y seguía sin ver nada, lo veía todo borroso, se quedo completamente aterrorizado de lo que sucedía.

-¿Pero que le pasa? -se cuestiono Balla.

-Me parece que se ha quedado ciego -indico Bertram.

Jim se levanto poniendose de pie de un salto y se quedo sin saber que hacer, estaba desorientado.

-¿Que me habéis hecho? ¿Porque no veo nada?

-Me como pena verlo así -dijo Nicolas.

-La pena es tenerlo en este estado -indico ingenuamente Slevin.

Jim intento de avanzar pero de pronto un misil estallo en su abdomen, fue tal el golpe que lo hizo caerse del costado, volvió a crear otro estruendo que hizo que todos perdiesen el equilibrio.

-¿Quien le ha dado? -pregunto Mahjid notando que aquel misil venía de algúna parte.

Se giraron y observaron que del otro lado se encontraba el resto del equipo, Sam había lanzado el misil usando un bazooka mientras el equipo de Nebula estaba armado con un montón de armas grandes, entre ellos estaban los dos asistentes de Yolanda, se habían juntado con ellos.

-Sam -Odd se atemorizo al ver Samantha estaba ahí en el peor lugar posible, Jim la estaba buscando por lo que paso en Fort Kadic, eso era lo que justamente quería impedir que sucediese.

Jim se enderezo de vuelta y ahí entonces noto el olor que venía del otro lado, era un olor que le sonaba familiar, un olor que había estado siguiendo desde hacía bastante rato, era ella.

-Samantha -aquello lo entusiasmo y entonces se enderezo posicionándose para atacar.

-Oh no no -exclamo Odd viendo hacía donde iba.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Ulrich sin entender la reacción de su amigo.

-Va a por Sam -dijo y marcho corriendo sin esperar a los otros.

-Odd, espera -le insistió Ulrich queriendo que no se marchara solo pero no le escucho.

El otro equipo veía que estaba viniendo Jim y aquello los estaba alarmando.

-Me parece que ahí viene -opino Sayid sintiendo que habían cometido un terrible error.

-Lo se, vamos -insistió ella y entonces marcharon corriendo yendo en varias direcciones.

Jim intento de cogerles pero sintió que había perdido el rastro, no tenía ni idea de donde estaban, se puso a guiar por su olor y giro por la esquina asumiendo que la encontraría.

Los otros se montaron en el Megapod dispuestos a seguir a Odd y a los otros que parecían ahora estar metidos en un problema mucho mayor del que parecía.

Samantha se puso a correr entre los barracones pero Jim le estaba siguiendo por detrás, iba corriendo despavoridamente como si se le escapase un perro con su comida, no iba a dejar que ella se le escapara ahora que la tenía donde justamente quería que estuviese.

-Samantha Knight, pagaras por haberte escapado de mi -le aviso amenazadoramente.

Samantha sabia muy bien lo que hacía, pero al mismo tiempo no, tenía un plan, un plan muy poco efectivo ya que si lo hacía bien, conseguiría matar a Jim de una vez por todas, pero si no, entonces

ella acabaría siendo la que mordiese el polvo, no podía dejar que le hiciese lo mismo que a la gente de Fort Kadic, les debía a esa gente todo esto.

Jim se puso delante de donde estaba Samantha, se dispuso a cogerla pero ella estaba metida en un barracón alargado y estrecho, iba metiendo las manos pero no llegaba, Sam iba cubriéndose como podía pero le dificultaba hacerlo ya que las manos de Jim eran mucho mas enormes de cerca, le atemorizaba tenerlo ahí delante, siguió avanzando hasta que al final Jim se harto del todo.

-Sal de ahí maldita zorra traidora -le reprocho hartandose de tenerla persiguiendo sin parar.

-¡Que te follen! -le replico y entonces le disparo con una pistola de bengala.

La bengala salió disparada y acabo impactando en el ojo izquierdo de Jim, este se levanto y se puso a quitárselo pero le quemaba tanto que no sabía que hacer, sentía como su ojo se estaba derritiendo del calor de esa bengala, aquello lo puso mas loco y se quedo dando vueltas sin parar. Samantha aprovecho y salió del barracón donde ahí se encontró con Tekla acompañado de Sebastian y Mauro.

-¡Ahora! -les ordeno insistentemente, luego se marcho por el otro lado.

Ambos tres entendieron y entonces quitaron la manguera del camión cisterna, la gasolina recorrió todo el terreno y acabo llegando hacía donde estaba Jim, seguía intentando de quitarse la bengala de encima pero entonces sintió otra cosa, había un extraño olor que le recorría en algúna parte, un olor al que reconocía perfectamente pero le daba miedo reconocerlo. Apoyo el pie encima de una sustancia bastante aguada y alzo la mirada hacía el frente, ahí entonces lo entendió.

Samantha se junto con Tekla y entonces puso una mirada seria de estar decidida a acabar con él.

-Oh joder -exclamo alarmado al saber muy bien lo que iba a pasar.

-Tu no mandas maldito cabron -esbozo ingenuamente, alzo la pistola de bengalas otra vez y le disparo al chorro de gasolina, impacto y entonces todo el chorro se quemo llegando hacía el final de todo donde estaba Jim, el fuego le paso por encima de sus pies, aquello le hizo caerse al suelo donde el fuego se puso a quemar todo su cuerpo alrededor suyo.

Odd llego hacía donde estaba Samantha y ahí observo lo que hizo, consiguió quemar a Jim, lo veía retorcerse en el fuego y no podía creerse que ella se le hubiese ocurrido hacer eso, Jim gemía dolorido ya que sentía como el fuego le estaba quemando completamente la pie y la cara, se quito la bengala que tenía en el ojo y aquello hizo que ardiese mas de la cuenta.

Los otros con el Megapod llegaron atravesando el barranco y se juntaron con los demás, Samantha se fijo en ellos y ahí entonces tuvo otra idea mucho mejor.

-Disparadle, dadle con todo -les ordeno insistentemente, sabía perfectamente que ese vehículo era capaz de dañar a Jim con todo lo que tenían encima.

Jeremy hizo caso y entonces volvió a darle con los lásers de antes, alcanzaron a Jim y se pusieron a quemarle aún mas mientras seguía teniendo el fuego encima, aquello lo hizo levantarse como pudo a pesar de que estaba sintiendo terriblemente débil.

-¿Que hace falta para matarlo? -reprocho Mauro asqueado al ver que no se moría.

-Seguid dandole -ordeno Samantha queriendo que siguiesen con lo mismo.

Siguieron disparando y lanzaron los láseres contra Jim del cual este intentaba de huir pero los lásers le dieron en los pies y aquello hizo que se tambalease bruscamente contra el suelo, el fuego se disipo creando una cortina de humo negra.

Ambos se cubrieron la cara al sentir como las cenizas de la tierra quemada estaban llegando hacía ellos siendo arrastradas por el viento. El humo se veía desde una perspectiva mucha mas lejana.

Se quitaron la mano de encima y ahí vieron lo que quedo de Jim, estaba el cuerpo tirado sobre una enorme mancha de cenizas que venían desde donde estaban ellos hasta donde Jim había pisado, toda su piel estaba quemada y ennegrecida y se podían notar varios ampollas de quemaduras alrededor de su cuerpo, sobretodo en la cara y en los pies que eran los lugares mas afectados por el fuego.

Los otros miembros del equipo llegaron y ahí observaron lo que quedo de Jim, se llevaron un tremendo alivio al ver eso ya que no pensaban que lo acabarían venciendo de esa manera, se fueron acercando dispuestos a asegurarse de que el fuego hubiese acabado completamente con él.

-¿Creéis que estará muerto de verdad? -pregunto Nicolas queriendo saber la opinión de los demás.

-Si no esta muerto, entonces no se que otra cosa mas lo puede matar -opino Nebula juntándose con los demás mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara para quitarse el sudor que tenía encima.

Se juntaron delante del gigante carbonizado que no parecía moverse, estaba tan rígido que podían asumir que habían acabado con él, pero después de lo de antes ya tenían sus dudas, Samantha tenía la mirada fija, quería asegurarse de que estuviese muerto ya que estaba harta de tener que estar luchando contra él, después de lo de Fort Kadic, ya no podía aguantar nada mas.

Alguien le apoyo la mano encima, se giro repentinamente y descubrió que se trataba de Odd, le estaba mirando con una expresión autocompasiva como de no querer que se preocupase tanto, se sintió tan entristecida ante esto que no pudo evitarlo y le apoyo su cabeza encima de su hombro para aliviarse por haber terminado con el problema de una vez por todas.

De pronto Kiwi se puso a ladrar al gigante sin previo aviso, le ladraba al cuerpo de Jim.

-¿Que pasa chico? ¿Sucede algo malo? -le pregunto Muldoch.

Aquel ladrido hizo que todos se temiesen lo peor, de pronto el brazo de Jim se movió, ambos se atemorizaron y se hicieron hacía atrás al ver que parecía seguir con vida, el cuerpo de Jim empezo a girarse y aquello hizo que ambos se tuviesen que hacer mas atrás mientras alzaban sus armas con tal de atacarle con todo, se giro poniendose de costado y mirando hacía ellos, tenía la cara ennegrecida y sus ojos estaban grises de no ver absolutamente nada.

-Samantha Knight -esbozo murmuradamente-. ¿Porque?

-¿Como cojones sabe que esta aquí? -critico reprochadamente Jerome.

-Puedo notar vuestro olor, a la mayoría os conozco, pero a los demás, noto un olor que he estado siguiendo desde entonces, y ese es el de Samantha, la chica que se escapo con sus amigos, la que me dijo esa verdad que no quiero reconocer.

Samantha estaba tan enfadada con él por lo que hizo en la base que no pudo evitar tener una ultima conversacíon con él con tal de saber si verdaderamente se arrepentía de lo que hizo o no.

-¿Admites que eres un loco posesivo? -le pregunto regañándole.

-Solamente hice lo que tenía que hacer, para sobrevivir, estoy harto, de estar solo, solamente lo único que quería, era algo de compañía, no quería perder a nadie mas, pero no me arrepiento de las acciones que tome, si lo hice, es porque soy un líder, y un líder tiene que pensar tanto por él como por los suyos -se sincero con ellos para que entendiesen que no lo había dicho simplemente por el hecho de tenerlos prisioneros, lo había hecho porque tenía miedo de no haber demostrado estar al mando de todo, y fallo terriblemente mal en eso.

-No Jim, te equivocas con eso -dijo Lorry regañándole.

-Lorry, me alegro de volver a verte compadre -esbozo una media sonrisa de entusiasmo.

-Cuando nos unimos a ti, lo hicimos porque pensábamos que nos mantendrías con vida, pero en vez de eso lo único que has estado haciendo es sustituir el miedo de los zombies con la paranoia de vivir encerrados en un bloque para que así podamos honrarte como a un dios, y tu no lo eres Jim, solamente eres un gordo cabronazo que ha caído muy bajo, al principio te respetaba por todo lo que hacías, pero ahora ya no, ya no eres el hombre que eras antes, pudiste haber hecho algo mejor, y en vez de eso decaíste de la peor manera posible, ¿porque?

-Porque no puedo perder a nadie mas, no puedo mas, yo quería vivir, con mi gente, yo quería tener otra oportunidad, de no perder a los que perdí, yo quería recuperar eso, yo quería recuperarlo -reprocho lamentandose por las razones que tomo en aquel momento.

Todos se quedaron mirándole notando que a pesar de ser ahora tan enorme, era un hombre bastante miserable que solamente quería ayudar, y lo consiguió mal. Esbozo varios gemidos como intentando de respirar a duras penas pero lo único logro fue soltar un leve suspiro.

-Me arrepiento de haber matado a mi propia gente, la gente que jure proteger con mi vida, pero no lamento las cosas que hice, yo hice todo eso por una razón, y esa razón se viene conmigo -declaro y entonces bajo su cabeza contra el suelo, se murió del todo.

Todo el equipo se quedo indeciso al no saber que pensar de todo eso, era evidente que una parte de Jim sentía lo que paso, pero una parte no, todo lo demás eran simplemente una serie de actos caprichosos que le habían venido en un momento de pánico que no supo superar en su momento.

-¿Ahora si que esta muerto? -pregunto insistentemente Martin, estaba tan harto de este asunto que ya quería que alguien le corrobase eso por lo menos.

-Si, ahora si que lo esta -confirmo serenamente Gaspar notando que era imposible que se volviese a despertar de esto, el fuego no solamente le quemo la piel, sino que lo destruyo desde dentro.

-Pues si lo esta entonces me voy a asegurar de no tener ningúna sorpresa mas -dijo Jeremy poniendose delante mientras alzaba su escopeta HUH, la cargo con dos cargas de acido azul, las metió dentro y entonces disparo contra la cabeza de Jim.

Salieron lanzadas dos ráfagas azules que cayeron sobre la cara de Jim, estas se pusieron a quemarle por completo la carne haciendo que todo los músculos y el propio hueso se derritiesen quedando un enorme hueco por donde se podía ver el interior del craneo, quedo hueco.

-Si, con eso ya esta -afirmo convencido de que eso si lo había matado del todo.

··

Aelita iba acompañando a su padre del cual intentaba de cargar el cuerpo de Alexandra como podía, no iba a dejar que ella se quedase ahí tirada como si nada, con todas sus fuerzas lograba levantarla pero como al estar muerta pesaba mas, le dificultaba un poco las cosas, Aelita estaba armada con su guante del cual iba lanzando varias bolas de energía contra todos los infectados sobrantes que habían por el campamento, habían menos, eso significaba que a estas alturas los otros ya habían logrado vencer a Jim y ahora nadie los controlaba, de pronto Hopper se resbalo.

-Papa -chillo Aelita viendo que casi su padre se caía bruscamente contra el suelo.

Le ayudo a levantarse mientras él la seguía sosteniendo con cuidado.

-Estoy bien -le rechisto queriendo que le dejase hacerlo a su manera.

-Papa, creo que vamos a tener que dejarla -le insistió sabiendo bien que no iban a conseguir nada mientras él siguiese sosteniéndole con tan pocas fuerzas.

-No, de ningúna manera la pienso dejar, pienso llevármela para enterrarla como dios manda -discrepo rotundamente, estaba decidido a llevarse su cuerpo.

-Pero papa, déjalo ya...

-Princesa mía, no pude enterrar a tu madre cuando ocurrió, déjame hacer esto por ella -le insistió pasivamente para que entendiese el motivo por el que tenía que hacerlo.

Eso no podía discutírselo, tenía razón, se lo debía después de todo lo que hizo por ella, le ayudo a ponerla bien y entonces siguieron adelante pero se encontraron con algo que les alarmo.

-Hola señor Hopper -era La Jefa, les había encontrado, les estaba apuntando con una pistola.

-Krill, ¿que estas haciendo? -le reprocho al ver que ahora pretendía matarte.

-Tu lo has arruinado todo, y pienso hacer que pagues por ello -declaro decidida a matarle.

-Yo no he tenido la culpa de que todo esto se haya ido al carajo, eso ha sido cosa tuya.

-Hice lo que debía, para proteger este mundo.

-Pues ayudanos a hacerlo, todavía tenemos una opción, tan solo tienes que bajar y ayudarnos a vencer a Decisión, solamente así salvaremos a toda la especie humana -le insistió queriendo que entendiese que podían hacer otra cosa en vez de seguir peleando por nada.

-No, tu lo que quieres es llevarte la gloria.

-¿De que cojones estas hablando?

-¿Que pasara cuando vencemos a Decisión? ¿Acaso lo has pensado bien?

-No, y no pienso pensar en eso ahora.

-Pues yo tengo una idea muy clara de todo eso, esa inteligencia artificial que tu creaste muere, después de eso aquellos que queden tendrán que reconstruir el mundo, ¿pero quien se ocupara de todo eso? ¿Quien se ocupara de hacer entender a las futuras generaciones quienes fueron los salvadores de este mundo tan derruido?

-¿Generaciones? ¿Tu acaso tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo? -le critico reprochandola al no entender como era posible que se creyese todas esas absurdas fantasías.

-Si, se muy bien lo que estoy diciendo, yo seré la salvadora de este mundo, y no vosotros.

Ambos se quedaron indecisos al no saber que hacer, era evidente que aquella mujer verdaderamente se tomaba muy en serio la idea de creerse la salvadora del planeta y por eso estaba mas que dispuesta a matarles para impedir que eso sucediese, no podían dejar que hiciese ya que no iba a lograr nada ocupandose ella sola de hacer todo el trabajo.

-Krill, puedo hablar un momento -le pidió expresamente Hopper dispuesto a razonar con ella.

Se lo pensó detenidamente y entonces dijo:

-De acuerdo, ¿que quieres? -escucho atentamente lo que estuviese apunto de decir.

-Se muy bien que quieres salvar este mundo y que quieres que sea como antes, se que quieres compensar todo el daño que causo Deckard y Decisión, pero tienes que entender que hacerlo tu sola, no servirá de mucho, Decisión es un ser super inteligente capaz de atacar a todo el mundo de las peores maneras inimaginables, si nos matas y te ocupas tu sola del trabajo, no lo conseguirás, no avanzaras nada, lo perderás todo, perderemos nuestro mundo, y la vida tal y como lo conocemos, ¿de verás quieres llegar a ese extremo? Pues entonces ayudanos a detener esto -le argumento sincerandose con ellas para que viese el riesgo que había si se ocupaba ella y sus hombres de detener a Decisión por las malas sin tener la mas mínima oportunidad de acabar con todo.

Se quedo con la mirada rígida al no saber que contestar a eso.

-Krill, esto no se trata de saber quien será el salvador de este mundo, se trata de salvar lo poco que nos queda, si no salvamos nada, no habrá nadie quien recuerde esto -comento Aelita agregando el mismo asunto pero de una forma pasivo para que la entendiese.

Krill se sentía avergonzado, era evidente que nunca lo había pensado, estaba tan encaprichada en demostrar que ella podía hacerlo todo ella sola, que había olvidado que no había ningúna manera de acabar con todo a menos que lo hiciese en equipo, bajo el arma y entonces dijo:

-¿Que pasara después una vez hayamos vencido a Decisión? -le pregunto honestamente.

-No lo se, pero si se que nos tendremos que reorganizar, y reconstruir este mundo, pero no lo haremos siendo los salvadores de este mundo, lo haremos como los supervivientes que se esforzaron por impedir un desastre mucho mayor, ¿te parece bien eso?

Se lo pensó detenidamente otra vez y entonces dijo:

-Yo siempre he querido que me valoren, que me vean como una buena persona, yo no lo he sido.

-Lo serás si nos ayudas a detener esto, por favor Krill, date una oportunidad de hacer algo bien -le extendió la mano para que se la agarrase y pudiese confiar en él.

Krill veía esa mano y podía hacerse a la idea de lo que estaba proponiendo, podía entender que quería que le ayudase a pesar de todo el daño que había causado, pero ella no estaba preparado para soportar eso, ella siempre había deseado pensar que ganaría por si misma, y ya no podía cumplirlo, ella no merecía tener esta oportunidad, esto era mas para Hopper.

-Lo siento, pero yo no puedo vivir así -dijo y se apoyo el arma contra su cabeza para suicidarse.

-¡No! -chillaron ambos al ver que se iba a matar.

De pronto oyó un extraño gemido que le hizo alarmarse, se giro y observo que delante suyo habían dos infectados, dos infectados a los que pudo reconocer perfectamente quienes eran.

-Fernand, Antoine, ¿que os ha pasado? -eran los dos cadetes que antes se habían peleado con el grupo, Antoine se había infectado y había mordido a Fernand, ahora eran zombies de otro tipo, tenían la piel verde y los ojos grises de catarata, era algo que no había visto nunca.

Hopper y Aelita se quedaron mirando a esos dos infectados pero se cercioraron de que Krill estaba delante de ellos, no les iba a disparar, era como si pensase que seguían ellos mismos.

-Yo debería haberos protegido, debería haberos protegido -se entristeció tanto al ver el estado en que se encontraban que al final no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa al ver que había dejado que dos de sus hombres se hubiesen infectado de esa manera.

Los dos infectados se abalanzaron sobre ella y se pusieron a morderle las piernas y los brazos, luego por la cara por el cual le iban arrancando varias tiras de piel mientras ella soltaba un enorme grito de sofoco al sentir que se la estaban comiendo brutalmente.

-¡Vamonos! -exigió Hopper queriendo irse de ahí con Aelita.

-¿Que pasa con ella? -pregunto ella notando que aquellos dos seguían comiéndosela aún viva.

-Ya no podemos ayudarla -discrepo rotundamente y se marcharon mientras los dos infectados continuaban troceando sin parar a La Jefa del cual ella continuaba gritando del terrible dolor que era que le arrancasen todos los trozos de su piel, se lleno de sangre rápidamente.

Giraron por la esquina y se encontraron con un callejón sin salida, había una pared de rocas que les impedía el paso, podían treparlo pero estaban demasiado agotados como para hacer eso.

-¿Y ahora qué? -critico Aelita sintiendo que se habían metido por donde no debían.

Miraron al frente y observaron que otros tres infectados del mismo tipo que los otros dos surgieron y les miraron fijamente tomándoles como comida, ambos se temieron por pensar que les iban a atacar, cosa que era evidente, Aelita se dispuso a dispararles pero entonces su guantelete fallo, salían chispas de la mano, se lo tuvo que quitar ya que empezaba a resultarle demasiado peligroso tenerlo encima, los infectados empezaron a avanzar dirigiendose hacía ellos.

Pero justo antes de que pudiesen hacer algo los infectados, fueron alcanzados por detrás en el craneo con unas enormes cuchillas que les perforaron completamente la cabeza, cayeron al suelo poniendose delante de los pies de los dos, alzaron la vista y se cercioraron de quien se trataba el individuo que les había salvado de pura suerte.

Era Yumi junto con su hermano Hiroki, ella había usado su abanico contra los tres.

-¿Estáis bien? -les pregunto expresamente.

Se entusiasmaron al verla y entonces se juntaron con los dos pero entonces surgió un tercer individuo al que reconocieron al instante de quien se trataba en realidad, era Kroll.

-Tu -dijo Hopper alarmado al ver que aún seguía vivo.

-Hola Hopper -le saludo ingenuamente.

Le agarro del traje y lo empujo contra la columna que tenía al lado.

-Secuestraste a mi hija maldito cabron -le reprocho culpándole por lo que sucedió antes.

-Hopper, déjale, nos ha ayudado a proteger esto -insistió Hiroki y le enseño el portátil, lo cogío con una mano y pudo reconocer perfectamente del de Isaac.

-¿Encontrasteis a Isaac? -les pregunto con total sinceridad.

-Le encontramos, y Titus le mato por intentar de llevárselo -declaro amargamente.

-Joder -exclamo arremetido ya que tenía la idea de terminar el trabajo del virus y ahora no podía.

-Nos encontramos con Kroll y nos dijo la verdad, él no tenía ni idea de que Herb le traicionaría -aclaro Yumi justificando ese incidente de antes con Herb.

-Es cierto, no tenía ni idea de lo que haría ese cabron, lamento haber confiado en él.

-Hiciste que matasen a uno de los Anti-Juicios delante de todo el mundo -le recrimino desafiante.

-Tuve que tomar una decisión, yo vine aquí por lo de las armas, no tenía ni idea de que Decisión planeaba algo mas, ahora que lo se, quiero ayudar como sea.

-¿Ayudarnos? ¿Después de lo bien que trataste a mi hija y sus amigos en Japón?

-Siento mucho lo que sucedió ahí, por ese entonces era distinto, obedecía ordenes, y esos chicos me estaban sacando de mis casillas, así que siento como me he comportado, pero no lamento las cosas que hice -se sincero soberanamente con él para que entendiese que a pesar de lo bruto, no lamentaba todo el mal rollo que había tenido con el resto del equipo porque no era culpa suya.

Aquello fue algo que Hopper pudo comprender completamente, le soltó y él se acomodo el chaleco que tenía encima, luego asintió sabiendo bien lo que iba a venir ahora.

-¿Que le ha pasado a tu chica? -pregunto notando que el cuerpo de Alexandra yacía tirada en el suelo, la había soltado en cuanto se puso contra Kroll.

La levanto con los brazos y se quedo mirándola avergonzado ya que la había soltado sin acordarse de ella, estaba tan enfadado que había olvidado lo mas importante.

-Anthea la ha matado -declaro murmuradamente.

-Lo siento mucho -se disculpo con total sinceridad.

-¿Porque deberías? Tu apenas la conocías, y apenas te importaba, como todos nosotros -le discutió echándole la bronca ya que no se tomaba muy en serio su perdón.

-Lo se, pero aún así sigo siendo un ser humano, ¿no? -objetó señalando que por mucho que le recriminase por cada cosa que dijese, eso no iba a impedir que no mostrase algo de hospitalidad.

Aquello fue algo que Hopper pudo reconocer perfectamente.

-¿Donde esta La Jefa? -pregunto Yumi acordándose de que faltaba la líder de los otros grupos.

-También esta muerta, esa mujer ha intentado de quitarnos de en medio solamente para ganarse la fama por salvar el mundo ella sola, esta gente esta terriblemente loca -declaro Aelita indicando que hasta ahora todo lo que había visto hasta ahora le dejo bien claro que nadie era normal.

-Nosotros también hemos descubierto varias cosas, ahora entiendo porque todos nos tenían bronca, al parecer ellos se creen que los salvadores de la humanidad, los que harán de este mundo un lugar mejor, son como William solo que mas estupidos -añadió ella, se mosqueaba debido a que ya estaba harta de estar rodeada de gente que se creía que era un dios perfecto en todo.

-De haberlo sabido habría impedido algo como esto, yo he estado mucho tiempo con ella, debería haberme dado cuenta a tiempo -se autocompadecío Hiroki al reconocer que estando tanto tiempo con los Anti-Juicio se podría haber enterado de sus verdaderos planes.

-Tu no tienes la culpa Hiroki, La Jefa lo estuvo ocultando todo este tiempo, era imposible que tu te enterases de lo que tenían planeado en realidad -le consolo Yumi queriendo que se no autoculpara por todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora.

-¿Hiroki? -se extraño Aelita al oír ese nombre.

Ahí entonces se acordo de que hasta ahora no le había dicho a nadie mas la verdad.

-Es mi hermano -le confeso con total sinceridad.

Ambos tres se quedaron indecisos al oír que era su hermano ya que resultaba imposible.

-¿De veras es tu hermano? -le pregunto queriendo corroborar eso.

-Lo tengo mas que demostrado, es Hiroki, estuvo aquí todo este tiempo -corroboro plenamente.

-Joder -exclamo Kroll sorprendido.

Hopper se le acerco mirándole fijamente y entonces le dijo:

-Tienes suerte de que hayas encontrado a tu hermana, muy pocos lograrían encontrar a sus respectivos familiares -espeto reconsiderando que tuviese en cuenta la suerte que tenía de haber encontrado a su hermana en el mejor momento oportuno.

-Lo se -afirmo sabiendo muy bien a que se refería.

De pronto todos se dieron cuenta de lo incomoda que era la situación, estaban en medio de ningúna parte y no había ni un solo sonido por ningún lado, la batalla había terminado.

-Será mejor que nos reunamos con el resto del equipo, creo que todavía siguen por ahí -opino Kroll señalando el otro extremo alejado que había tras los barracones.

-Si -acepto Hopper sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de Alexandra, se sentía tan culpable que no podía dejar de echarle el ojo pensando en que a lo mejor habría hecho algo distinto, pero no podía, era injusto lo que le paso, pero mas injusto era que él no hubiese tomado la opción adecuada.

Ambos se marcharon siguiendo a Kroll del cual parecía saber lo que hacía ahora.

··

El otro equipo se encontraba todavía en el mismo lugar sentados y esperando a que vinieran los demás, estaban tan agotados por la batalla que habían tenido con Jim que ahora no sabían que hacer, los infectados se habían alargado del campamento, seguramente que por haber perdido a su líder, al igual que pasaba con todos, si no tenían un líder, no sabían hacer nada útil.

Bertram iba tapándole la herida a Lorry poniéndole una venda alrededor de la cabeza, el hombre estaba completamente indeciso como si no estuviese enterando de lo que pasaba, lo mismo le hacía Tekla a Nebula, había conseguido taparle la herida en la mano impidiendo que siguiese sangrando pero aún así estaba verdaderamente mal, necesitaba ayuda con eso. Clara estaba tan exhausta y agotada por todo que se sentó en un extremo intentando de profundizar sobre lo sucedido, se le acerco Eric notando lo intranquila que estaba.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto pasivamente.

-Estoy bien, pero todo esto, fijate bien la que hemos liado, podríamos haber hecho las cosas de otra manera y en vez de eso, hemos causado el mismo desastre que el de todos los días -comento señalando lo mosqueaba que estaba ya que tenía confianza en que todo este equipo les ayudarían a resolver el problema y en vez de eso lo empeoraron aún mas.

-Yo no creo que hayamos hecho algo distinto, yo creo que habríamos hecho lo mismo solo que algo malo iba a salir mal de todas formas -espeto él mostrando una expresión seria como de reconocer que tenía verdaderamente razón pero se olvidaba de cosas importantes.

-¿Tu crees? -le pregunto intrigada.

-Y si, piénsalo bien, que plan hasta ahora ha salido bien sin que nadie haya resultado herido -indico poniéndole a prueba para que pensase esa cuestión.

Clara se lo pensó detenidamente, hasta ahora no sabía ningúno ya que apenas conocía al equipo excepto por lo sucedido en los últimos días, hasta ahora él único plan que conocía era el de la operación que tuvieron en Japón adonde fueron todos ellos, llegaron ahí y acabaron metiendose en problemas una vez mas. Ahí entonces se acordo, miro la mano amputada de Eric y supo reconocer a que se refería con eso en realidad, aquella misión en Japón le había costado perder la mano y sustituirla por ese especie de garfio terriblemente alargado que tenía como arma, levanto la cabeza y le miro fijamente notando que él se daba cuenta de a que conclusión había llegado en realidad.

-Lo siento mucho -se disculpo con él al ver adonde quería a ir a parar con ese asunto.

-No te disculpes, tu no tienes la culpa de lo que sucedió ahí, pero igualmente hiciste un buen trabajo con esto a pesar de todo -indico refiriendose a la amputacíon en si, si no hubiese sido por ella quizás se habría muerto desangrado al no haberle tratado el enorme corte que le hicieron para salvarle.

Sonrío entusiasmada al ver que por lo menos logro hacer algo útil en esas circunstancias.

Al otro lado Thomas les estaba viendo y podía reconocer que ellos dos tenían mucho en común, no le tenía ningún problema a que Eric se relacionase con alguien, pero tenía ese miedo de pensar que a lo mejor su hermano se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por esos sentimientos y eso le iba a ocasionar que acabase perdiendo algo mas que una mano.

Los demás continuaban igual, amorronados y sin tener ningún plan, de pronto oyeron un extraño sonido como el de unas pisadas que venían de mas adelante, Jeremy junto con Ulrich y Odd fueron los primeros en intrigarse por ese sonido, levantaron sus armas dispuestos a atacar ya que no sabían si lo que venía eran infectados o los Anti-Juicios, se oían muchos pasos, había mas de uno, se concentraron en dar el tiro y entonces se mostraron las personas que venían hacía ellos, era Hopper acompañado de Aelita, Yumi y el teniente Kiguya.

-Chicos, somos nosotros -aviso eufóricamente Yumi.

Jeremy bajo aliviado el arma al ver que no era el enemigo, marcho corriendo a encontrarse con ella al ver que continuaba con vida, los demás hicieron lo mismo, se levantaron y marcharon con prisa a encontrarse con ellos al ver que estaban perfectamente bien.

Aelita se junto con Jeremy y ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo ya que hacía un buen rato que ambos no se sabían nada del uno y del otro, se separaron y se miraron preocupadamente, él dijo:

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto mientras le ponía las manos encima de la cara.

-Si, te vi tirado y no sabía si te pasaba algo o no -declaro corroborando que si era cierto que se había largado mientras él aún seguía inconsciente en la colina.

Se lamento al oír eso ya que esperaba otra cosa.

-No quería abandonarte, ¿me perdonas Jeremy? -le pidió expresamente.

-Te perdono Aelita, pero... -alzo la cabeza y se fijo en que Hopper tenía a sus brazos a Alexandra, estaba muerta y con una enorme herida en el cuello-. ¿Que le ha pasado?

-Mi madre, ha sido mi madre -le confeso y le volvió a abrazar pero esta vez de la tristeza que tenía ya que no solamente había perdido al nuevo amor de su padre, sino también a su madre que se había convertido en algo lo suficientemente horrible como para matarla.

Los demás se juntaron y ahí entonces Ulrich se dio cuenta de que detrás de ellos venía alguien a quien sabían reconocer perfectamente de quien se trataba, era Kroll.

-Chicos, abajo -saco su pistola dispuesto a disparar a Kroll al pensar que era un enemigo.

-No Ulrich, espera -se puso Yumi en medio impidiendo que su novio le disparase.

-Quita de en medio Yumi, hay que matarlo -le insistió discrepando de su aviso.

-Esta con nosotros, nos ha ayudado a salir de aquí -le aclaro Hiroki.

-¿Que? -se extraño al oír esa confesión.

-Es cierto Ulrich, ahora esta con nosotros -le corroboro plenamente Yumi.

Ulrich no sabía si era cierto lo que decían o no pero tenía bien claro que Kroll estuviese con ellos ahora no era una completa coincidencia, no después de lo que les hizo antes, paso por en medio de los dos y se dirigió hacía Kroll con ansias de pelearse con él.

-Stern, escucha...

Le dio un fuerte puñetazo siquiera antes de que terminase la frase.

-Deberías estar muerto maldito cabron -le reprocho mientras sacaba su katana para matarlo.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que ha sucedido aquí, eso ha sido cosa de Herb, me ha engañado.

-Mentira -se negó a seguir escuchándolo, estaba mas que dispuesto a matarlo de verdad.

Le puso la katana sobre su cuello con tal de fijar el golpe para cortársela.

-Ulrich, entiéndelo, necesitamos de su ayuda -le exigió Aelita queriendo que parase.

-La única ayuda que necesitamos es la de Hopper, con él si que podemos confiar, en cambio con este cabron si que no, no después de lo que nos hizo en Japón y en La Fortaleza, esta vez va a pagar por ello, como hice con William -argumento dejando claro que por mucha cosa que le dijesen, no iba a cambiar de alternativa, estaba dispuesto a matar a Kroll sea como fuese.

Blandió su espada dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza, Yumi veía bien lo que Ulrich estaba apunto de hacer y no le gustaba nada, tenía que hacer algo para pararle pero no sabía que exactamente, lo pensó detenidamente y entonces se le ocurrió, Ulrich bajo la katana y entonces ella dijo:

-Estoy embarazada -le aviso eufóricamente.

Aquello lo detuvo siquiera antes de cortarle el cuello a Kroll, todos se quedaron estupefactos al oír eso ya nadie se podía creer eso, Ulrich soltó la katana mientras se quedaba con una mirada inexpresiva como de no saber muy bien como asimilar eso, se giro lentamente fijando su mirada en Yumi del cual ella se encontraba entristecida por haberlo mencionado.

-Estoy embarazada Ulrich, tengo a dos gemelos dentro de mi, y son tuyos -le corroboro.

Cambio su expresión a una mueca de entusiasmo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Es eso cierto? -le pregunto queriendo saber si lo decía bien en serio.

-Así es Ulrich, lo esta -le reafirmo Hiroki queriendo que entendiese que era cierto.

Se llevo una mano a la boca para intentar de aguantarse lo que estaba por salirle, apenas se podía creer en estas circunstancias, pero estaba pasando de verdad, se acerco hacía ella y en cuanto se puso delante, se resbalo involuntariamente y ella le cogío a tiempo.

-¿Voy a ser padre? -le volvió a preguntar.

-Padre de dos, padre de dos.

Se quedo tan estupefacto al oír eso que esbozo un extraño gemido de entusiasmo que lo hacía parecer un loco, ella le agarro y le abrazo al notar que apenas podía creerse que estuviese apunto de convertirse en padre, luego lanzo una risa que le hizo parecer mucho mas desquiciado que antes, Yumi también se rió pero de la tristeza que tenía por decírselo ahora.

Todos los demás se acercaron para verles, ningúno se podía creer que aquellos dos rápidamente fuesen los primeros en ser padres, era tal que parecía algo irónico en estas circunstancias.

Kroll se levanto y se quedo estupefacto pero indiferente al oír esto.

Odd se acerco a Ulrich y en cuanto él noto que su amigo se puso delante de él, le agarro fuertemente como si no quisiera que se fuera, le miro con una expresión sórdida y entonces le dijo:

-Voy a ser padre -le confeso a pesar de que ya lo sabía.

-Lo se tío, es estupendo -abrazo fuertemente a su amigo celebrando que él fuese uno de los primeros miembros del equipo en convertirse rápidamente en padre.

Se quedaron tan entusiasmados por esto que se olvidaron completamente de todos los problemas que tenían ahora, la batalla había terminado pero ahora no les quedaba nada para seguir adelante. Oyeron una extraña explosión que les sorprendió terriblemente, se enderezaron y miraron que debajo en el campamento algo había estallado creando una pequeña bola de fuego.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -pregunto Matthias.

-Me parece que eso los infectados han hecho estallar los tanques de gas que habían guardados en las salas medicas -opino concluyentemente Hiroki.

-Este lugar no nos ha durado siquiera una semana -indico Romitz reconociendo que a pesar de todas las cosas útiles que habían obtenido hasta ahora del propio campamento, no les había durado lo suficiente como para quedarse y organizar un plan de estrategia.

-¿Y que ahora que hacemos? -pregunto Slevin asumiendo que algúno tenía algún plan con tal de seguir adelante con lo que ya que se tenían propuesto hacer.

Todos se dieron un intercambio de serias miradas al no saber que responder de todo eso.

-Nos vamos al lugar seguro, esto aún no ha terminado -objetó Jeremy sabiendo bien que todavía les quedaba una oportunidad de acabar con esta guerra de una vez por todas.

Todos quedaron convencidos de esa idea.

Rápidamente se montaron en la mayoría de vehículos que habían salvado del campamento, los Guerreros se fueron con el Megapod mientras que el equipo de Nebula y el de los otros se iban acompañados de varios jeeps y el camión cisterna que habían usado para drenar la gasolina que quemo a Jim, aunque no tuviese nada de gasolina dentro, todavía les seguía sirviendo, tomaron el mismo camino por el que se fueron los otros y de ahí abandonaron el campamento dejándolo todo tal y como estaba, las tiendas estaban arrancadas del suelo, había varios muertos e infectados tirados por doquier a lo largo de todos los caminos, los vehículos estaban dados vuelta, los cuerpos de Titus, Isaac, y Anthea continuaban en el mismo lugar que antes, a excepción de La Jefa del cual Fernand y Antoine se llevaban su cuerpo arrastrandolo por el suelo, le devoraron completamente la piel de los brazos, piernas y vientre dejando las costillas al aire, lo único que le quedo fue parte de la cara que yacía con una expresión vacía e inhumana, y en otro extremo alejado del campamento seguía estando en pie la cabeza de William que la habían dejado ahí en el olvido.

··

El equipo consiguió encontrarse con la gente del campamento y los demás soldados Anti-Juicio horas mas tarde, era ya de noche, consiguieron llegar a un centro comercial abandonado que todavía estaba en pie, estaba enmurallado por un muro de neumáticos mientras otro grupo de soldados se ocupaba de vigilar todas las áreas posibles, el lugar servía para protegerles pero no lo suficiente como para poder soportar otro ataque, en el estacionamiento se encontraban estacionados los vehículos pesados que habían conseguido salvar del ataque del campamento, estaban en perfecto estado pero ahora tenían una cuarta parte de todo el convoy que tenían anteriormente, a pesar de lo bien defendidos que estaban, no llegaban a tener mucho como para iniciar un ataque directo con Decisión, ahora tenían que apañarse con lo que tenían encima.

La gente de dentro se reunió en una tienda de electrónica y ahí todo el mundo se puso a discutir y recriminar el hecho de que habían perdido a La Jefa y ahora no tenían a nadie quien les ayudase a seguir adelante, todos estaban en completo desacuerdo con lo que cada uno mencionaba, los Guerreros estaban metidos en la bronca aunque poco servía que estuviesen ahí ya que nadie les hacía caso, les echaban la bronca por haber perdido a La Jefa y por haber perdido el campamento cuando todos sabían perfectamente que aquello no había sido provocado apropositamente, a pesar de todo lo que paso, no cambiaba para nada el odio que les tenían por seguir siendo extraños.

-Yo digo que lo que tenemos que hacer es abandonar todo esto y marcharnos hacía un lugar donde la superficie del planeta no quede del todo alterada una vez Decisión lance su láser contra el núcleo del planeta -reprocho uno alzandose con total autoridad.

Todos se quejaron volviendo a estar en completo desacuerdo.

-Es mejor que nos matemos todos y así impedamos morirnos de lo que sea que nos venga -opino otro que se encontraba sentado en otro costado.

-Si claro, nosotros nos morimos mientras tu sigues con vida y nos quitas todas nuestras cosas, ¿eh? ¿A que no es eso lo que pasa en realidad? -le critico otro injustificando su propuesta.

Aquello hizo que los dos se peleasen empeorando aún mas las cosas.

-¡Orden! ¡Orden! -grito reprochadamente Hax mientras iba golpeteando su machete a modo de martillo con tal de tranquilizar a todo el equipo, todo se estaban ajetreando tanto que empezaba a parecer un tribunal de esos en los que nadie se ponía de acuerdo con nada que resultase justo.

La cosa continuo todavía mas y ya no había manera de tranquilizarlos, era simplemente dejar que se peleasen pensando que a lo mejor se resolverían sus problemas con mas violencia, pero se equivocaban por completo, los Guerreros se llevaban la mano a la cara al no reconocer la vergüenza que era soportar todo esto, querían hacerlo todo bien, y no podían.

-¿Deberíamos dejar que se peleen? -pregunto Pietro dirigiendose a su hermano para saber si él tenía la misma idea de dejar que todo siguiese tal y como estaba sucediendo hasta ahora.

-Lo haremos, a menos que alguien se pase de rositas con los otros -indico dejando claro que no iban a hacer nada a no ser que la cosa empezase a empeorar de otra manera mucho mas bestial.

Nebula se harto de esta situación y al final agarro la escopeta que llevaba Gaspar consigo, la levanto con una sola mano y disparo al aire reventando parte del techo, aquel disparo fue tan ensordecedor que inmediatamente todos se callaron fijando su mirada en él, lo miraban como un loco apunto de matarles a menos que no se callasen la boca.

-¿Se puede saber que cojones os pasa? -reprocho devolviéndole el arma a Gaspar-. Es esto, ¿lo que vamos a hacer durante las ultimas horas que tenemos antes de que nuestro mundo se muera?

Nadie dijo nada, era evidente que ningúno había llegado siquiera a esa conclusión.

-Escuchadme bien -apoyo sus manos encima de la mesa que tenían delante-. Lamento mucho la perdida de vuestra Jefa, se que era una mujer de hecho y derecho y os ayudo bastante en el pasado, parecía una buena general de la que sentirnos orgullosos por todo lo que hizo, pero sinceramente, aquella mujer perdió el juicio hace mucho tiempo, como todos vosotros, los Anti-Juicios, puede que os creáis que por ser el primer grupo que ha sobrevivido durante los últimos diez años ha estado holocausto y que os hayáis estado preparando para el gran ultimátum os corresponde tratarnos a todos nosotros como si fuésemos escorias, mientras vosotros os creéis los salvadores de este mundo, ¿pero sabéis que? En realidad no sois nada, ningúno de nosotros es nada, yo tampoco soy nada, solamente soy un loco al que le gustan los samurais.

Aquello hizo que todos se pusiesen a reflexionar sobre lo que habían estado haciendo hasta ahora.

-Yo he perdido a grandes miembros de mi equipo, vosotros también, pero eso no quiere decir que todo este perdido todavía, aún nos queda una oportunidad de aprovechar lo que tenemos. Teniente Kiguya, ¿cuantos cohetes y misiles nos quedan? En total.

Hiroki se quedo pensando detenidamente ese hecho, no era el mejor para decir eso.

-Unos 22 como mucho -declaro.

-22 como mucho, ya lo habéis oído, todavía tenemos una oportunidad de vencer a Decisión antes de que cometa su mayor ataque hasta la fecha -señalo autoritariamente con el dedo.

-¿Pero de que nos sirve eso? ¿Quien nos va a liderar ahora? -critico uno de los Anti-Juicio.

Todos se quedaron pensando en ese asunto al ver que nadie había llegado a dar algúna sugerencia.

-Debería ser Hopper -objetó Jeremy.

Fijaron su mirada en el rubio con gafas que se puso delante de ellos.

-Franz Hopper se ha pasado toda su vida preparandose para reparar los daños que se han causado, él sabe mas que nada como funciona esa cosa, si vamos a cometer este plan, es mejor tenerle a él de nuestro lado para así saber lo que tenemos que hacer para acabar con esa inteligencia -resumió dándoles una idea básica de porque debían aceptarlo.

Se dieron un intercambio de serias miradas al no saber que pensar de esa propuesta.

-¿Donde esta ahora? -pregunto Mitch reconociendo que no estaba entre ellos.

Miraron por ambos lados dandose cuenta de que Hopper no había estado aquí en ningún momento.

-Me parece que se ha ido al baño de la otra cuadra -opino Aelita.

-Pues hay que traerlo.

-Iré por él -propuso ella decidida a buscar a su padre sea donde estuviese.

Se marcho sin que nadie le dijese, Jeremy se la quedo mirando y podía ver entender que algo estaba sucediendo entre ellos, las muertes de Alexandra y Anthea les habían afectado terriblemente, era evidente que se sentían mal por dentro y lo estaban ocultando.

-No se si fiarme de ese hombre -mencionó otro Anti-Juicio con un aspecto desalmado.

-¿Y porque no? -critico Mauro-. Ese hombre ha hecho mas por todos nosotros que nosotros mismos por los demás, no deberíamos siquiera tenerlo en cuenta.

-Como Richard Deckard le tuvo en cuenta hace años, ¿eh?

-Ey -replico Clara indignada, se puso al frente-, Franz Hopper no tenía ni idea de que su amigo le traicionaría y se apoderaría de su invento, vale, y para que lo sepas, Franz Hopper es una de las personas mas inteligentes que existen en este mundo que esta apunto de llegar a su fin, así que me da igual si todo el mundo piensa que es malo en el fondo solamente por haber inventado a Decisión, él no pretendía haber inventado, lo hizo, y acabo mal, pero no podemos juzgarle por sus acciones, acaso todos no hemos cometido algún error que nos ha perjudicado de por vida.

Todos se quedaron indiferentes al oír esa cuestión ya que tenía bastante razón, Hopper pudo haber inventado a Decisión y haber hecho que el mundo hubiese llegado a su fin, pero eso no significaba que tuviesen que culparle por eso eternamente ya que no tenía mucho sentido seguir tratándolo mal por algo que hizo hace años y de lo que no tenía ni idea de que iba a acabar mal.

Clara volvió a ponerse donde estaba mientras el resto le seguía mirando al no creerse que aquella chica que parecía tan dulce, hubiese dicho algo que sonaba mas de una persona adulta que de una joven adolescente, se quedaron sin querer dirigirle la palabra por un rato.

-¿Sabemos siquiera como vencer a Decisión? -protesto insistentemente otro.

-Si -dijo Kroll saliendo de la esquina en la que se encontraba oculto, agarro el portátil y lo apoyo contra la mesa-, con esto, aquí dentro esta la única forma de reparar nuestro mundo.

-¿Con un portátil? -se rió ante esa propuesta.

-Un portátil que contiene un anti-virus que podría alterar a Decisión haciendo que en vez de convertirse en una maquina independiente de si misma, podría convertirse directamente en un sistema de curación que podría reparar al mundo de los daños que ha recibido estos últimos años, podríamos recuperar la naturaleza que esta perdida en este paramo -les aclaro sincerandose con ellos para que entendiesen que en ese portátil había algo mucho mas importante de lo que pensaban.

Todos se quedaron murmurando indecisos al no poder creerse que verdaderamente tuviesen ese poder en sus manos, Kroll volteo la mirada hacía Jeremy del cual este le miraba con una expresión como de querer saber si iba a cumplir con su cometido de ayudarles o no.

··

Aelita se puso a buscar a su padre sea donde estuviese, sabía bien que él se había ido a la tienda de jardinera para estar solo, apenas había superado la perdida de Alexandra, apenas tenía tiempo de enterrarla ya que ahora que se encontraban en un centro comercial, no tenía lugar para enterrarla, había hecho mal las cosas y eso le hacía sentirse mucho mas culpable que antes.

Se metió y se puso a mirar en ambos lados, no le veía por ningúna parte, él no estaba aquí, a menos que no se le hubiese ocurrido mirar en el único lugar donde una chica no tendría que estar, miro en el baño de hombres a pesar de que sabía que no tenía que entrar, el lugar estaba abandonado desde hace años, pero aún así sentía algo de vergüenza en estas situaciones, asomo la cabeza mirando en el baño y ahí entonces le encontró fácilmente, estaba delante de un espejo mirando con una expresión vacía y perdida, no estaba siendo el mismo.

-Papa -le llamo esperando que reaccionase de una forma pasiva.

Volteo su mirada fijándose en que su hija estaba delante suyo.

-Princesa mía, ¿que haces aquí? -le pregunto cariñosamente.

-Los chicos te están buscando, Jeremy dice que quieres que tu les líderes para acabar con Decisión.

Rezongo angustiado como si aquella no fuese una buena opción.

-¿En serio ha dicho eso? -se cuestiono asintiendo amargamente.

-Así es, quiere que tu termines esto, tu lo empezaste, y tu lo terminaras.

Volvió a quedarse mirando fijamente el espejo otra vez como si no sucediese nada.

-¿Pasa algo? -le pregunto viendo que parecía contraído por alguna razón.

-No se si puedo seguir con esto, yo ya no puedo mas -contesto fríamente.

-¿Que? ¿Pero que estas diciendo Papa? ¿Como puedes rendirte ahora? -le critico reprochándole al ver que parecía que se daba por vencido.

-Yo no me estoy rindiendo, yo renuncio a continuar con esto, en estos últimos diez años que es lo que he conseguido, que todos los que conozco se mueren a mi alrededor, he cometido tantos errores que al final me he dado cuenta que hay una razón por la cual ha sucedido todo esto, y ha sido mi culpa, yo debí haber escuchado a mi corazón en vez de a mi cabeza -dijo autoculpandose por creer que todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora se debía a que no había hecho caso a la gente que le decía que tomase la opción correcta en vez de pasar de lo evidente.

Aelita supo entender bien porque decía eso, y lo comprendía.

-Tu no tienes la culpa de que ella muriese, no lo podías saber que acabaría así, yo ni siquiera asumí que algo podría pasarle a ella a estas alturas, me parecía una buena mujer para ti, creía que podríais acabar siendo felices en un futuro próximo, los tres juntos -opino demostrando que ella estaba encantada con la idea de que ambos hubiesen estado juntos sin importar que fuesen distintos.

-Ella me lo aviso, me aviso de que Anthea había perdido el juicio, me lo aviso, y no le hice caso, debería haberla matado en vez de haberla sacado de su celda para curar a aquel cadete, y ahora encima aquellos dos quedaron infectados de lo mismo que tenía ella dentro, no estaba infectada, era portadora, debería haberme dado cuenta de eso... ¡a tiempo! -golpeo sus puños contra el espejo de lo enfadado que estaba por no haber cumplido con sus obligaciones morales.

Se le acerco impidiendo que se hiciese daño apropósito, le consolo cariñosamente.

-Papa, todos cometemos errores, nunca tenemos ni idea de lo que va a pasar mas tarde, eso siempre suele suceder, mirame a mi, yo jamas pensé que dejaría de ser una niña para ser una Guerrera del Mañana como soy ahora, hazme caso Papa, no abandones todo esto por pensar que eres incapaz de controlar la situación, tu eres mejor de lo que parece -razono con él para que entendiese que por mucho que le fuese mal, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre y eso no podía negarlo.

No dijo nada, se quedo rígido como si no importase lo que le dijese ahora.

-Yo no podría seguir con esto sin ti Papa, tu eres quien nos da esperanza, tu me das esperanza a mi -apoyo su mano encima de su corazón para señalar que él era lo que mas quería en el mundo y quien mas le ayudaba a superar todos sus problemas.

Aquello hizo que se pusiese rígido como si lo hubiese entendido, la miro y le dijo:

-Yo no soy quien da esperanzas a esta gente Princesa -declaro-. Tu y tus amigos los Guerreros del Mañana sois quien da mas esperanzas de seguir luchando que yo, vosotros habéis conseguido reunir a toda esa gente con tan solo algo de supervivencia, yo soy incapaz de hacer todo eso, yo ya estoy viejo para seguir tal y como estoy, es mejor que te ocupes tu por mi, yo no soy quien tiene que terminar con esta lucha, sino tu, y todos los demás.

Con eso ya dejaba mas que claro que él no iba a seguir participando en la lucha, se iba a quedar atrás rezagandose para así no seguir sintiéndose culpable consigo mismo, ella lo dejo estar y entonces se giro volviendo con los demás para avisarles de lo que él había decidido, Hopper se quedo ahí, mirandose tal y como era, era un hombre viejo, cansado y triste, tanto que esa barba que tenía encima le había dejado en un muy mal estado, se la toco bien y entonces tuvo una idea.

··

Kroll junto con Jeremy se pusieron a explicarles a todos el plan que tenían pensado cometer para derrocar a Decisión de La Fortaleza e impedir que ella siguiese existiendo en otro tipo de sistema electrónico que le permitiese sobrevivir, tenían parte del sistema de un anti-virus pero apenas estaba completado, aquella era cosa de Hopper, pero aún así consiguieron darles a todos la idea que tenían en mente para que supiesen lo que tenían que hacer. El plan era de algúna manera meterse en la Fortaleza mientras estuviese en el aire y llegar hasta el ordenador principal y meter con un Pen-drive el anti-virus a su computadora principal para así alterar su nuevo estado digital logrando que así la propia inteligencia dejase de funcionar por si sola y pudiesen utilizar sus sistemas para lanzar un virus que pudiese destruir todo lo infectado del plan. Todos lo escucharon atentamente pero la mayoría de los soldados Anti-Juicios y del equipo de Nebula se quedaron meditabundos ante esa cuestión ya que no sabían si era una opción fiable o no.

-¿Estáis seguros de que esto va a funcionar? -pregunto un soldado del equipo de Nebula.

-Bueno, depende, solamente tenemos una oportunidad, y si perdemos esta oportunidad, entonces perderemos algo mas que nuestras vidas, perderemos este mundo por completo -opino Jeremy sincerandose con todos para que entendiesen que no era una opción bastante fácil.

Aquello los incomodo a todos aún mas ya que eso demostraba que a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que pudiesen darle, no iba a ser suficiente si tenían dudas sobre lo que hacían.

-Vamos a acabar todos muertos -reprocho el mismo Anti-Juicio que empezo la bronca de antes.

-No, no lo haremos a menos que no nos demos por vencidos, si esto verdaderamente funciona, entonces tenemos que aprovecharlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde -insistió Ulrich justificando que no podían quejarse cuando ni siquiera sabían si el anti-virus iba a funcionar bien o no.

-¿Y como pensáis meterlo dentro? ¿Acaso La Fortaleza no esta levitando sobre nuestros propios pies? ¿Como vais a hacer para poder subir en esa cosa? -critico reprochadamente otros de los Anti-Juicio que dejaba bien claro que les quedaba pendiente resolver ese asunto.

Se quedaron indecisos al ver que eso lo tenían mas complicado que todo lo demás, nadie dijo nada, ningúno tenía algúna opción que sirviese como ayuda.

-¿Acaso no tendréis algún helicóptero o algún avión que sirva para aterrizar en La Fortaleza, nó? -objetó Slevin proponiéndoles una alternativa a pesar de que sonaba bastante falsa.

Todos le dirigieron la mirada al no creerse lo que les propuso dar.

-¿Te parece que tengamos algún helicóptero o algún avión? -recrimino otro que le estaba mirando con una expresión lasciva como si hubiese dicho algo malo.

-No se, tenéis cañones y todo un convoy de coches, porque no a estas alturas no seríais capaces de tener todo eso -indico obviamente reconociendo que después de todos estos años, ellos habían sido mas capaces de recolectar mas vehículos que ningún otro grupo hasta ahora.

Nadie supo que decir ante esa cuestión tan indirecta.

-¿Entonces no lo tenéis verdad?

-Si los tuviésemos entonces ya los habríamos usado para largarnos de aquí o para haber acabado con esa Fortaleza de una vez por todas, ¿no te parece que eso hubiese resultad ser mucho mas fácil? -le aclaro achacándole como si se estuviese metiendo con ellos apropositamente.

-Eh hablale bien a mi hermano, vale, él solamente esta dando una idea nada mas -le replico Thomas viendo que se estaba metiendo con Eric sin ningún motivo.

-Pues aquí pareciera que nadie mas tiene una idea de como vencer a esa cosa.

-Pues yo no te veo dando sugerencias -protesto Pietro.

-¿Así? Pues yo tampoco veo que nadie se le ocurra una idea mucho mejor de acabar con esto, venga ya, un anti-virus, ¿de veras creéis que un programa de ordenador metido en un Pen-Drive va a hacer que mate a todos los infectados del planeta y haga volver a crecer la naturaleza en nuestro mundo? ¿En serio os creéis toda esta mierda? -replico dirigiendose a todo el equipo para saber bien si todo el mundo tenía la misma impresión de que esto no funcionaba o no.

Todos se quedaron murmurando de un lado para otro al no saber que responder a eso, los Guerreros se quedaron apañados ya que se notaba que no estaban llegando a ningún acuerdo con esto, cada vez que alguien intentaba de solucionar las cosas, uno levantaba la voz y empeoraba la situación.

-No es solamente una mierda lo que tu dices -dijo Nebula dirigiendose furtivamente hacía él, se puso delante y entonces le dijo-: ¿Sabes acaso como volver reparar a este mundo?

-No -contesto tímidamente, se notaba que le tenía un gran miedo al tenerlo ahí delante.

-No que chaval.

Se quedo pensando en que era lo que tenía que decirle.

-No señor -se rectifico.

-Exacto chico, puede que te pienses que tu Jefa ha muerto y que todo nuestro mundo este apunto de llegar a su fin, pero eso no significa que nos tengas que tratar como si todos nuestros fuésemos un montón de salvajes metidos en un santuario para hippies porque eso no es lo que somos, todos nosotros somos un grupo de guerreros dispuestos a salvar lo poco que queda de este mundo y por mucho que lo intentemos, jamas perderemos nuestra oportunidad de vivir, ¿te crees que con esa mierda podremos hacer algo para reparar a este mundo?

-No lo se señor.

-No, no lo sabes, ni yo lo se tampoco, así que por eso todos nosotros, nos vamos a callar de una puta vez y vamos a dejar que los chicos se ocupen de todo esto porque ellos se han esforzado en lograr que todo esto funcione bien, ¿de veras creéis que tenemos que tratarlos así simplemente porque ellos tomaron un camino distinto al de vosotros? ¿Es eso un castigo? -decreto Nebula dejando claro que era una completa estupidez ponerse a criticar al equipo por no saber si lo que tenían encima para salvar el mundo les iba a funcionar o no.

Aquello hizo que todos bajasen la cabeza reconociendo la vergüenza que tenían por haberse comportado como lo habían hecho, no tenía ningún sentido ponerse a quejarse por algo que hasta ahora no sabían si iba a tener éxito o no.

-¿Os ha quedado claro a todos? -pregunto Kroll queriendo que todos lo corroborasen.

-Si señor -afirmaron estrictamente todo el grupo.

-Bien, espere que hayáis aprendido de esta lección, porque será la ultima a menos que no logremos superar este obstáculo de una vez por todas -espeto sincerandose con ellos para que viesen que esto era lo poco que tenían cuando se encontraban con tan poco tiempo.

Justo en ese momento regreso Aelita juntándose con ellos con una expresión apresurada.

-Hola -les saludo mientras se sacaba todo el aire de dentro, respiraba profundamente.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto Odd queriendo saber por Hopper.

Reflexiono un momento y entonces les dijo con total sinceridad:

-Él no va a venir -declaro seriamente.

-¿Como? -se cuestiono estupefacto Jeremy, le decepcionaba oír eso.

-Se siente mal, verdaderamente mal, aún no ha superado lo de Alexandra, y no creo que lo vaya a hacer, ha renunciado a seguir luchando con nosotros -aclaro sincerandose con ellos con total calma, dentro suyo estaba terriblemente disgustada por eso pero no podía hacer nada, su padre lo decidió.

-¿Y estas segura de que no puedes hacerle cambiar de opinión? -le pregunto Romitz.

-No, él ya lo ha decidido, no va a dejar que le cambie de idea.

Todos se mosquearon amargamente ya que confiaban en que Hopper les ayudase con el asunto ya él era lo suficientemente listo como para terminar con lo que tenían pendiente por hacer.

-¿Y entonces que hacemos? ¿Quien nos lidera ahora? -cuestiono Mitch viendo que si Hopper no se ocupaba de dirigir a todo el equipo, quien mas lo iba a hacer.

Todos se dieron un intercambio de miradas bastante persuasivas, era evidente que todo el mundo quería ponerse al mando del equipo pero todos tenían miedo de pensar que lo iban a hacer mal.

-Bueno, entonces no nos queda otra. Yo liderare al equipo -decreto Nebula viendo que nadie mas tenía pensado ponerse a los mandos de todo el equipo.

-¿Estas seguro de esto? -critico Kroll dudando de su palabra.

-No me he pasado estos últimos años ocupando de matar a todos esos monstruos para luego echarme a atrás, si esa cosa quiere acabar con nuestro mundo, entonces nosotros se lo impediremos a toda costa. ¿Quien esta conmigo?

-¡Von Crisis! ¡Von Crisis! ¡Von Crisis! -esbozaron todos alzando sus armas en señal de estar perfectamente de acuerdo con tener a Nebula al mando.

Todos se quedaron mirándoles al ver que adoraban a Nebula como un perfecto líder.

-Muy bien, entonces esto es lo siguiente: hoy nos resguardaremos aquí, pero mañana marcharemos a ese cañón donde seguramente se encuentra Decisión apunto de lanzar su láser, iremos con todo lo que tengamos, por eso mismo hay que cargar los cañones con todos los misiles que tengamos encima, no quiero que ningún artefacto pesado quede atrás, vaciaremos todo el arsenal si cada daño de esa estructura haga valer la pena, ¿algúna pregunta? -concreto dándoles a todos las opciones que necesitaban tener en cuenta para que supiesen lo que tenían que hacer.

-Yo tengo una -dijo Sayid levantando la mano.

-¿Que quieres saber Sayid?

-¿Que sucederá si Decisión se entera de nuestra presencia? ¿Acaso no nos lanzara los virus que aún tiene dentro como para que nosotros nos infectemos? -objetó demostrando que todavía tenían un riesgo al que tener en cuenta.

Aquello hizo que todos se quedasen con esa terrible duda ya que eso significaba que por mucho que intentasen combatir a la inteligencia, ella les atacaría primero con todo lo que tenía.

-Nos aseguraremos de que eso no suceda, pero si sucede, me temo que tendremos que perder algo mas que nuestras propias vidas -indico Nebula reconociendo que a pesar de que intentasen de acabar con Decisión con todo lo que tenían, algo iban a perder en medio.

Ningúno tenía algo que decir, todos estaban con ese miedo rondándoles la cabeza.

-Vamos muchachos, cargad las armas, las quiero en perfecto estado para mañana -insistió Nebula dando palmadas en señal de orden para que todos se movilizasen e hiciesen lo que les pedía.

Todos reaccionaron y marcharon corriendo saliendo de la sala como si les persiguiese algo, todos los equipos se marcharon quedando solamente los Guerreros del Mañana mirando yacentes a Nebula, tenían que hablar personalmente con él.

-¿Os sentís preparados chicos? -les pregunto con total sinceridad.

Se miraron mutuamente al no saber que decir al respecto sobre eso.

-Yo me siento preparado para destruir esa cosa, pero lo que suceda mañana... -opino Odd meditabundo ante esa cuestión que nadie sabía como resolver.

-Lo se, jamas creí que llegaría este dia en que al final me ocupase de dirigir al equipo que cambiara la historia de este mundo, y ahora que estoy aquí, siento que tengo miedo de fallar -confeso admitiendo que no se encontraba en su mejor momento.

-No puedes tener miedo a esto, tu eres Nebula Von Crisis -le consolo Tekla.

-No lo soy, solamente soy un joven chino al que se creía que podía ser un samurai, y mirame bien, apenas se como dirigir a esos capullos, se han pasado tanto tiempo con el cerebro lavado que ni siquiera se dan cuenta de lo que están haciendo, ¿como crees que puedo hacerles saber que en cuanto mañana nos dirijamos a encontrar a esa cosa, todo no será igual?

-Se darán cuenta, todos siempre lo acaban haciendo -opino Jeremy.

Se quedo mirándole con una expresión de entusiasmo al ver lo orgulloso que era.

-No se como haz hecho para lograr todo esto Jeremy Belpois, pero he de reconocerlo, haz hecho lo imposible en un mundo lleno de imposibilidades, tu y tus amigos, sois algo mas que un equipo, sois una familia, una de las familias mas unidas que he visto en mi vida -objetó mostrandose orgulloso de lo encantado que estaba por verlos a todos trabajar como un verdadero equipo.

Todos sonrieron entusiasmados al reconocer que eso era cierto.

-¿Quien se ocupa ahora de terminar con el anti-virus? No lo necesitamos para mañana -objetó Gaspar reconociendo que tenían pendiente resolver ese asunto.

-Cierto, ¿acaso Hopper no lo va a terminar?

-Me temo que no -confirmo Aelita.

-¿Entonces quien?

Jeremy se lo pensó detenidamente y entonces dijo:

-Yo lo haré -dijo y entonces cogío el portátil dispuesto a terminarlo ahora.

-¿Sabes como manejar esta cosa? -le pregunto Kroll mirándole con una expresión susceptible.

-Me he pasado los últimos cinco años ocupándome de proteger mi portátil con todo lo que tenía, y créeme, no hay nada que no pueda resolver -espeto expresamente mientras se ponía a ir tecleando rápidamente en el portátil sin ningún tipo de paciencia.

-Ademas de encontrar novia -dijo incredulamemente Odd.

Samantha le dio un codazo en el hombro mosqueada por lo que dijo.

-¿Que? -no entendía porque se lo hizo.

-Pero aún queda una cosa pendiente, ¿como vamos a hacer para subiros hasta ahí? -critico Angela ese asunto que todavía les quedaba por resolver.

-Subiros no, solamente hace falta una persona para meter eso ahí dentro -indico Romitz.

Aquello hizo que todos se quedasen pensando en esa idea y tenía mucha razón, solamente necesitaban que un solo individuo se metiera dentro de la instalación y conectase el pen-drive dentro del ordenador principal de Decisión y así todo terminaría de una vez por todas.

-Creo que hay que se puede usar -dijo Hiroki teniendo una idea.

··

Hiroki los acompaño al aparcamiento donde se encontraban todos los demás vehículos, se metió en uno de los camiones de carga y ahí les hizo bajar una caja de madera bien grande, cogío una palanca y con la ayuda de los otros pudieron abrir la tapa de la caja de un tirón.

-Ya esta -dijo aliviado por haberla abierto, abrir esa caja le costo bastante.

Quitaron la tapa de encima y ahí entonces observaron que dentro había un extraño aparato metálico, plateado y brillante metido alrededor de un envasador de gomaespuma, lo saco agarrándolo con ambas manos debido a lo pesado que era, lo vieron y notaron que se trataba de una especie de mochila solo que esta parecía ser algo electrónico y de uso militar.

-¿Que es esto? -pregunto Ulrich queriendo lo que tenía entre manos.

-Hace cosa de dos años, La Jefa junto con el resto del equipo descubrimos una base militar abandonada donde tenían escondidas estas cosas, había de todo, armas, vehículos, comida, suministros, básicamente era un refugio que parecía haber funcionado en un tiempo remoto pero la cosa no acabo bien, estaba todo lleno de cadaveres, aquel lugar nos dio tanto miedo que decidimos llevarnos todo lo que podía resultarnos útil, nos llevamos la comida y los suministros, y algúna que otra caja. Cuando volvimos a la base nos pusimos a mirar lo que había dentro y encontramos esto -resumió el motivo por el que tenían este tipo de cajas y entonces pulso el botón rojo de en medio, al instante se encendió haciendo que se iluminara toda la mochila, Hiroki se hizo a un lado y de los costados se levantaron unas alas, el sonido que hacía era el de unas tijeras al cortar papel.

Todos se quedaron impresionados al entender lo que estaban viendo.

-Es un Jetpack -reconoció Odd al instante.

-La Jefa pensó que debía de tratarse de un nuevo sistema de vuelo para los soldados que descienden del cielo, lo probamos y vimos que funcionaba, pero después de varias pruebas decidimos no usarlo mas -aclaro dando a entender porque era que no lo habían mostrado hasta ahora.

-¿Y eso porque? -se cuestiono Yumi.

-La Jefa no le gustaba que usásemos estas cosas porque no tenía ni idea del limite que podrían alcanzar si cayesen en malas manos, así que decidimos guardarlas en las cajas donde las sacamos, las cerramos con un soldador para que nadie las pudiese abrir fácilmente y las dejamos en un lugar seguro a la espera de usarlas como ultimo recurso por si la cosa pintaba mal.

-Y la cosa pinta mal ahora -indico Hax.

-Si alguien se pone creo que podréis llegar fácilmente a la Fortaleza.

-¿Pero quien se va a poner esta cosa? Ademas, no necesitaríamos siquiera hacer una prueba -critico Muldoch reconociendo que se estaban precipitando demasiado con eso.

-Cierto, esta cosa ha estado aquí demasiado tiempo sin usarse, no la usaremos a menos que alguien se lo ponga primero, ¿quien quiere ser el que se lo ponga? -pregunto Nebula.

Todos se miraron sin poder decidirse quien se lo llevaría puesto ahora.

-Yo lo haré -dijo Aelita accediendo a ponérselo.

-¿Estas seguro de eso Aelita? -critico dudosamente Jeremy de su decisión-. ¿Sabes bien que si esto funciona como tal puedes acabar estrellándote contra algo?

-He estado diez años aprendiendo como sobrevivir en este mundo, podré saber manejarlo -acoto decidida a usarlo sin ningún tipo de problema.

-Yo no dudo de eso -espeto expresamente Odd.

Hiroki ayudo a Aelita a ponerse el traje, se lo puso contra la espalda y luego le ato las correas alrededor de la cintura, se las apreto lo suficiente como para que no se le soltase en ningún momento o sino acabaría teniendo graves consecuencias, le pregunto si estaba bien y ella afirmo que estaba perfecto, lo dejo estar y entonces se hizo a un lado.

-¿Como es que se maneja esto? -le pregunto Jeremy a Hiroki que asumiendo que como él ya había hecho la prueba antes, sabía bien como se hacía para manejar la mochila.

-Es por impulso, como un Segway, en cuanto levantas el cuerpo hacía arriba, subes, lo mismo por debajo estirando todo tu peso hacía abajo, pero ahí es mas complicado, así que tienes que tener mucho cuidado de no acabar estrellándote de cabeza -concreto Hiroki avisándole de lo que tenía que hacer para moverse por el aire sin que se hiciese daño a si misma.

-Se lo que tengo que hacer -dijo Aelita confiada en lo que tenía que hacer.

Todos se hicieron a un lado ya que sabían bien que si ella iba a subir era mejor que se pusiesen en una posición segura para no acabar dañando a cualquiera que estuviese en medio, pulso el botón que tenía en el costado de la mochila y ahí entonces los propulsores de detrás se encendieron creando una pequeña flama azul del que hacía salir un humo denso y que desprendía mucho calor, dieron otro paso hacía atrás y entonces Aelita alzo su cuerpo hacía arriba y eso le hizo salir volando bien alto hasta el cielo.

Alzaron la cabeza observando hasta donde llegaban, iba subiendo tan alto que parecía que no iba a terminar nunca, ella continuaba y parecía no tener ningún problema, estaba mas que encantada por hacer esto, los chicos abajo veían hasta donde llegaba y empezaron a sospechar que parecía que no se estaba dando cuenta de adonde iba, no le estaba poniendo un limite.

-¿Sabe bien ella que tiene que bajar no? -objetó Bertram.

-Me parece que si, aunque no lo va a hacer ahora -indico honestamente Sebastian.

-Joder joder joder, sabía que esto era una mala idea -se puso nervioso Jeremy al ver que su novia se iba volando y no había nada que la frenase-. Aelita baja, estas subiendo a demasiada altura, tienes que parar, no sigas por ahí.

-No puede oírte, esta demasiado lejos -comento Tekla dejando claro que ahora todo dependía de que ella se diese cuenta que no podía seguir subiendo mucho mas de lo que ya estaba.

Aquello hizo que Jeremy se temiese lo peor, no solamente estaban al borde de perder todo su mundo sino que ahora encima iba a perder a su novia sin antes siquiera despedirse de ella, la iba perder tontamente por nada. Parecía que estaba apunto de caerse pero de pronto ella empezo a moverse por el aire en linea recta haciendo todo tipo de piruetas en el cielo, Jeremy se extraño al ver eso ya que ahora no entendía exactamente lo que hacía.

-¿Pero que esta haciendo? -critico extrañado Angus.

-Me parece que se esta... divirtiendo, o algo así -opino Clara sin creerse lo que hacía.

-Yo quiero uno -esbozo Nicolas poniendo una cara atontada como de estar terriblemente sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo, sonrío enrojecido al gustarle demasiado.

Aelita siguió desplazandose por todo el área hasta que al final se alejo tanto que parecía que se estaba yendo por otra parte, pero no, siguió acercandose por donde estaban ellos hasta que al final empezo a descender lentamente, aterrizo con sumo cuidado y sin causarse ningún daño.

Todo el equipo se junto con ella para averiguar si estaba bien o no.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto nerviosamente.

Alzo la cabeza y mostró una expresión de puro entusiasmo.

-Esto es lo mejor que he hecho en toda mi vida -confeso y se puso a reirse a carcajadas mientras se iba quitando la mochila al no necesitarla usar mas.

-¿No te has mareado y ni has sentido que se te subía la sangre a la cabeza?

-No, para nada, aunque si he sentido que el área me golpea un poco en los ojos, debería haberme puesta unas gafas protectoras para impedir que me de en los ojos -indico, se puso a rascarse dentro de los ojos de lo sucios que estaban tras haber volado como lo hizo.

-Deberíamos de conseguirte unas gafas de buceo para cuando vueles -opino Gaspar.

-¿Para cuando vuele? De ningúna manera -protesto Jeremy negándose a que lo volviese a hacer.

-¿De que estas hablando Jeremy? Ya has visto lo que ha hecho, ¿porque no puede volver a hacerlo de nuevo? Creo que esta es la única manera de que ella se pueda infiltrar en la Fortaleza y meter el Pen-Drive -le critico Ulrich justificando que era la mejor opción que tenían para que el plan funcionase a la perfeccíon.

-¿Pero y que pasara cuando pierda el control? ¿Que sucederá si recibe un golpe y ella empiece a caer sin poder manejarlo? ¿Alguien ha pensado siquiera en eso? -puso entredicho esa opción y se dirigió hacía todos los demás pensando que alguien diría lo contrario.

Nadie dijo nada, ningúno quería afirmar esa cuestión.

-Jeremy -puso una mirada firme hacía él.

-¿Que pasa? -ya tenía la impresión de que a ella ya no le gustaba su negación a la idea.

-Entiendo bien que te preocupes por mi y todo lo demás, pero tampoco puedes decirme como tengo que hacer las cosas, yo ya soy mayor y se muy bien lo que tengo que hacer -le recrimino echándole la bronca al ver que parecía no estar muy confiado en ella.

-Lo se, pero no lo digo con mala intención, simplemente te estoy diciendo que esto es demasiado y no se muy buen cuanto puede seguir funcionando esta cosa, ¿como sabemos que no lo inventaron con otra intención que no fuese la de volar por los aires? -critico ese hecho haciendo dar a entender que ahora quedaba una cierta duda con respecto al Jetpack.

Se quedo mirándolo por detrás y no supo que decir, entendía bien lo que él quería decir pero esto le estaba resultando demasiado violento, le gustaba tanto que quería aprovecharlo lo suficiente.

-¿Me permites que busquemos otra cosa? -le pidió queriendo que lo reconsiderase.

Se le quedo mirando con una expresión yacente y entonces le dijo:

-Lo siento Jeremy, pero el mundo se acaba y esto es lo mejor que podemos usar para terminar con esto, lo voy a usar para subir a la Fortaleza y poner el anti-virus, lo siento pero lo tengo mas que decidido -acordo discrepando de su petición y entonces se marcho llevándoselo consigo.

Jeremy se quedo atónito ante eso ya que ahora se daba cuenta de que no solamente le preocupaba que algo malo le pasase sino que encima se había convertido de nuevo en aquel chico que le tenía un miedo insistente a casi todo lo que le rodeaba, tanto como para ponerse a discutir con su novia.

-¿Estas bien Jeremy? -le pregunto Samantha viendo que se quedo rígido.

Se giro con la cabeza medio agachada, se paso la mano por la cara y entonces dijo:

-Estoy bien, pero me parece que tengo que terminar ese anti-virus para mañana antes de que sea tarde, si me disculpáis necesitare estar un momento a solas terminando eso -anunció y entonces se marcho pasando por delante de ellos mostrando una expresión bastante sórdida y vacía.

El grupo se le quedo mirando notando que no se encontraba perfectamente bien.

-Pobre, quiere proteger a su chica y al final le acaba diciendo que no -espeto considerablemente Angela sintiendo lastima por él ya que entendía lo que quería hacer y no le funcionaba.

-No es que la quiera proteger a ella, se quiere proteger a si mismo, tiene miedo de perdernos a nosotros una vez mas, mañana todo terminara, y después de eso, veremos que sucede -indico Ulrich reconociendo que todo ese miedo que tenía Jeremy se debía a un único motivo, la idea de perder a todos aquellos que les importaba cuando encima estaba cerca de acabar con aquello que mas temía.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? -pregunto Nicolas.

-Será mejor que volvamos dentro, dentro de poco esto se hará de noche, vayamos a dormir lo mas pronto posible para que así cuando nos marchemos mañana, entonces mejor descansados -opino sugerentemente Hax dirigiendo su mirada de vuelta al centro.

-Tiene razón, no quiero despertarme tarde cuando las cosas empiecen a ir mal -reafirmo Emile estando de acuerdo en esa opción, era mejor que descansasen lo suficiente ya que mañana iban a tener que enfrentarse al peor de todos los peligros que habían tenido hasta ahora.

Todos se marcharon volviendo al centro mientras el sol estaba atardeciendo, pronto oscurecería.

··

Una extraña figura oscura iba andando lentamente por una serie de pasillos bastante derruidos y repletos de restos de sangre, había muerto gente por ahí, iba mirando los restos y pasaba de ellos como si no fuesen nada, siguió adelante hasta meterse en el punto medio del lugar, había un enorme hoyo que llevaba hasta un fondo abismal, apenas veía algo pero podía notarse que abajo de todo, estaba igual de destruido que de arriba.

Lo dejo estar y bajo un par de niveles hasta llegar a una sala blindada donde dentro se encontraban una serie de cápsulas repleta de embriones metidos como si estuviesen en un estado de crecimiento prematuro, paso la mano por una de ellas y pudo observar perfectamente su contenido, estaba en perfecto estado, tanto que lo apreciaba como lo mas hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Volvió por donde vino, se metió en la sala principal y al instante el ordenador central se encendió, el ojo rojo de Decisión se ilumino y dirigió la mirada hacía el sujeto que había en la oscuridad.

-¿Como va Samuel Mannix? -le pregunto susceptiblemente.

Mannix salió de la oscuridad y alzo su mirada con ojos amarillos hacía Decisión.

-Todo en orden mi señora Decisión, los embriones están en perfecto estado, en cuanto iniciemos nuestro plan, pronto los usaremos para crear nuestra nueva especie -confirmo Mannix.

-Estupendo, mañana mismo, nos ocuparemos de hacer que este mundo se convierta en algo nuevo, algo que hasta ningún ser ha visto nunca.

-Pero todos morirán.

-Morirán aquellos que no pertenecen a nuestros ideales, cuando toda la vida orgánica muera, nos ocuparemos de hacer que este mundo crezca sin errores.

-¿Y que pasa si al final no da ningún resultado?

-¿A que te refieres Samuel Mannix?

-Dices que quieres un mundo sin errores, ¿pero que es exactamente un mundo sin errores de ningún tipo? No sería decir que sería un mundo perfecto donde no puede existir el mayor desperfecto inhumano? -objetó concluyentemente.

Decisión se le quedo mirando fijamente y entonces dijo:

-Puede ser, pero lo que importa aquí es terminar aquello por lo que hemos estado luchando durante diez largos años, crear un nuevo mundo en donde solamente importa la creación de un lugar alejado de los prejuicios y la discriminacíon, un mundo donde todos sean iguales y no se tengan el mas mínimo odio algúno por lo que hacen o por lo que puedan hacer -acoto estrictamente decidida a seguir su plan al pie de la letra.

-¿Y que pasara cuando nuestros embriones crezcan? ¿Acaso no se convertirán en algo demasiado parecido a lo que era la humanidad antes?

-No, porque me asegurare de que jamas aprendan a evolucionar por si mismos, yo los controlare, yo me asegurare de que tengan un futuro idóneo singularmente.

-¿Y que pasara cuando se den cuenta de que ya no pueden vivir de la misma forma? ¿Que pasara cuando se den cuenta de que son seres que apenas saben manejarse por ellos mismos?

-Yo me asegurare también de eso.

-¿Estas segura? ¿Que sucederá cuando se reproduzcan? ¿Que sucederá cuando hayan miles y tu apenas puedas controlarlos a todos? ¿Que pasara cuando empiecen a tomar el control de la situación? ¿Serás capaz de poder seguir estando al mando como has estado hasta ahora?

-¿Adonde piensas llegar Samuel Mannix? Hasta ahora lo único que haces es estar juzgándome al igual que lo hacía Franz Hopper antes -le critico reprochadamente.

-Lo que digo, es que hay un fallo -indico expresamente.

-¿Que fallo?

-Puedes crear un mundo donde todo sea perfecto, la vida no se reproduce de la misma manera que antes, tus embriones se convertirán en los que transformen este mundo sin vida en algo de lo que no necesite crecer por si mismo, trabajaran remodelando este mundo a algo mucho mejor de lo que era antes, ¿pero que pasara cuanto este nuevo mundo este apunto de convertirse en algo demasiado parecido a lo que solía ser antes? ¿Que es exactamente un mundo perfecto sino poder evolucionar por si mismo? -argumento con total sinceridad.

Aquello hizo que Decisión lanzase una descarga eléctrica que se expandió por toda la instalación.

-Yo jamas permitiré que este mundo evolucione, se quedara así, para toda la eternidad -decreto poniendo un tono amenazante que dejaba bien claro que ella estaba al mando de todo el planeta.

-Muy bien, que quede igualado para toda la eternidad, pero te lo aviso, nada nuevo, se queda igual -le advirtió expresamente y se dio la vuelta saliendo de la sala.

-Yo no permitiré que este mundo crezca con errores, yo decido que este mundo sea perfecto, yo soy Decisión, y no permitiré que nada ni nadie, me impida cumplir con mi objetivo -decreto dispuesta a crear su nuevo mundo aunque eso le cueste destruir a todo lo que estuviese por delante suyo.

Se le ilumino el ojo y brillo por toda la sala dejándolo con un enorme tono rojo brillante.

··

Jeremy se despertó de golpe lanzando un enorme alarido como si le atacasen, se paso la mano por la cara y se le aclaro la vista, observo que estaba en la cafetería de enfrente de la tienda, sentado, solo en la oscuridad, y delante del portátil donde continuaba trabajando con el anti-virus, prendió la pantalla y se mostró lo que había estado haciendo hasta ahora, había toda una serie de paginas mostrando algoritmos y demás imágenes que iban surgiendo por ambos extremos sin parar, iba tecleando lo mas rápido ya que apenas se acordaba de lo que había hecho, aquella siesta le había hecho perder el tiempo pero no solamente eso, sino que le había quitado los últimos minutos del dia, tenía que ver si había avanzando algo o no de lo que hizo ahí.

Miro y se fijo en todo lo que tenía hasta que al final dio con algo que descubrió en el ultimo segundo, abrió un archivo y se mostró un sistema digital que estaba metido en una pagina con un fondo rojo repleta de algoritmos que iban bajando y subiendo por toda la pagina, se extraño al ver eso y entonces se puso todo lo que tenía dentro, reconocía los algoritmos, eran los mismos que tenían todos los malwares, troyanos, todos los virus de siempre estaban conectados entre si en la misma pagina, había creado una mezcla y la tenía almacenado en el propio portátil, siguió mirando intentando de ver si tenía algo mas útil hasta que de pronto abrió otro archivo del que no se acordaba para nada, miro la pagina y observo que había un cartel cuadriculado con letras grandes en otro fondo rojo y este decía: SISTEMA DE REINICIO, ¿QUIERE ACTIVARLO AHORA, SI, O, NO? Debajo habían dos paneles para que pulsase la opción correcta.

Jeremy se inclino hacía atrás observando que lo había conseguido, había creado el anti-virus definitivo, uno que por fin alteraría el orden natural de Decisión, tenía la cura.

-Si -dijo entusiasmo y entonces se dio un golpe de palmas con las manos en el aire.

Se hizo de nuevo hacía el frente y noto que no había nadie, estaba solo, no había con él para que viese que lo había conseguido, ni siquiera Aelita, ahí se dio cuenta de que no sabía si Aelita seguía enfadada con él por lo que paso antes, después de lo que le dijo no estaba seguro de si ella iba a seguir así hasta mañana o al menos hasta que sucediera lo peor, tenía que hacer algo para impedir que todo este plan fuese un desastre al menos hasta que solucionase las cosas.

Cerro su portátil y entonces se marcho para guardarlo y mantenerlo en un lugar seguro, ahora que tenía la cura para salvar el mundo, necesitaba guardarlo en algún lugar donde nadie se lo quitase fácilmente, después de lo que había pasado con Martin en aquel edificio donde se lo cogío y descubrió el mensaje de Aelita, no podía volver a cometer ese mismo error, y ahora teniendo a los Anti-Juicios que estaban completamente desquiciados y seguían sin entender la diferencia entre salvar un mundo y quedarse como los vencedores de un mundo ganado, no podía dejar que ningúno de ellos se lo quitase antes siquiera de poder vencer a Decisión.

Busco a todo el grupo que se encontraba esparcido por todo el centro, como había un montón de gente, los dos equipos se habían metido en diferentes tiendas de todo el centro para poder dormir con lo poco que tenían, algúnos tenían sus propias cómodas para dormir en el suelo mientras que los demás aprovecharon y cogíeron los colchones que se encontraban almacenados en las tiendas de muebles, se notaban que lo aprovecharon bien ya que veía a unos cuantos tirados contra el colchón despatarrados y con los brazos y piernas extendidos hacía fuera. Se metió en la tienda de electrónica donde estaba todo lleno de computadoras y demás aparatos electrónicos, busco un lugar idóneo donde poder esconderlo y acordarse a la mañana siguiente, no podía meterlo debajo de las estanterías porque entonces mañana no sabría como sacarlo de ahí a menos que sucediese algún derrumbe y eso lo alejase de donde lo había dejado antes, tenía que meterlo en otro lugar donde no costase tanto guardarlo, entonces tuvo una idea, no lo iba a meter en la tienda de electrónica, lo iba a meter en el único lugar donde a nadie se le ocurriría buscar o robárselo, y era la cafetería vegana, como todos eran unos brutos ignorantes que siempre pensaban lo mismo, nadie se le iba a ocurrir buscar en un lugar donde solamente servían cosas ecológicas, lo metió detrás del mostrador esperando que luego mañana se acordase de haberlo escondido ahí fácilmente.

Bostezo del sueño que tenía, era ya muy tarde, recordó que ya habían acordarse irse a dormir muy temprano porque mañana iban a tener que dar todo lo que tenían para impedir que Decisión soltase su láser contra el núcleo de la tierra, se dispuso a volver donde estaba su equipo pero de pronto se percato de algo raro, veía que al otro lado estaba Romitz metido en la hamburguesería sirviendose algo en un vaso, podía notar que se trataba de algo con alcohol porque era una botella de vidrio y era muy grande, le veía dando pequeños sorbos mientras mostraba una actitud como de estar aburrido o amargado consigo mismo, decidió ir a ver de que se trataba.

Se metió dentro abriendo la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido, aquella puerta tenía las bisagras tan mal dobladas que hacían un estridente ruido al abrirse, se metió y al instante Romitz se dio cuenta de su presencia, no le dijo nada, simplemente se quedo ahí dando otro sorbo pequeño.

-¿Como te va Einstein? -le pregunto en tono de saludo.

Se rió al ver que ahora a él también le había dado por llamarle por el mote que le dio Odd.

-¿Que haces aquí Romitz? -aprovecho por saber el motivo por el que se encontraba ahí solo.

-Pase por la bodega que hay en el restaurante que hay mas abajo y me he encontrado con esto -le enseño la botella que tenía encima, era un Jack Daniels del 49-, creo que ahora esto tendría un valor de 450.000 dólares al contado, lastima de que me lo este bebiendo.

Siguió sirviéndolo en el vaso mientras Jeremy se sentaba a su lado sin ningún problema.

-¿Sabes que si bebes eso mañana tendrás una resaca horrible verdad? -inquirió suponiendo que se daba cuenta de que no podía emborracharse ahora mismo cuando mañana tenían un asunto tan importante que no podían dejar que nadie saliese perjudicado por nada.

-Yo ya soy mayor, si me emborracho lo superare -indico dando una conclusión bastante desinteresada, dio otro sorbo y este lo sintió metiendose derecho en su garganta.

Jeremy quería sentir lastima por él pero no podía ya que lo conocía demasiado bien, a pesar del poco tiempo que habían estado juntos, se podía hacer a la idea de que Romitz era posiblemente una de las personas mas interesantes a la hora de mantener una sería conversacíon.

-¿Porque estas aquí y no con los otros?

-Todos ellos se han puesto a dormir, ellos están mas cansados que yo, les he dejado que lo hicieran, se lo merecen después de todo lo que sucedió antes, en cambio yo, he decidido quitarme todo este peso de encima con esto porque se muy bien que me hará olvidar un problema de problemas.

Aquello le hizo entender a Jeremy que algo pasaba con él, algo le molestaba y ahogaba sus penas con la botella para así no reconocer que tenía un problema mucho mayor del que parecía.

-¿Que te pasa? -le pregunto con total sinceridad, quería ayudarle.

-¿De que hablas? -no entendió a que se refería.

-No lo vez Romitz, te sucede algo, por eso mismo estas con esto -indico señalándole la botella para que viese que eso era el centro de todos sus problemas.

Pudo entender a que se refería, y eso le avergonzaba aún mas ya que no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, pero ahora que le había descubierto, tenía que hacerlo por él.

-Antes de cuando nos íbamos a hacer lo de la operación esa, discutí con Muldoch acerca de irnos nosotros solos y vengarnos de Herb por lo que le hizo a Yolanda, estábamos tan enfadados que podríamos haber hecho cualquier cosa con tal de vengarnos de aquellos que nos hicieron daño -se dispuso a explicarle toda la historia para que entendiese cual era el autentico problema.

-Pero no lo hicisteis, ¿verdad?

-Y no, a mi no me gustaba esa idea, yo no quería largarme para que luego que nos metasemos en un lugar que apenas desconocíamos, le reproche diciendole que esto tenía que terminar, que no podíamos irnos sin que nadie notase nuestra presencia, y al final acaba pasando esto, Kroll nos descubre, nos secuestra, y al final Herb acabo muerto, joder -se dio otro sorbo enorme al no poder soportar la idea de que hubiese pasado por todo eso.

Ahí entonces Jeremy entendió perfectamente porque se sentía tan mal consigo mismo.

-Tu no tienes la culpa de lo que sucedió, no sabías que acabaríamos siendo capturados -le dijo razonadamente para que entendiese que esto no se debía por él.

Se puso a reflexionar pensativamente sobre lo que decía.

-Y no, eso lo se muy bien, pero ese no es tampoco mi gran problema en realidad.

-¿Y cual es entonces? -se intrigo.

Se inclino sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado y entonces dijo:

-¿Crees que soy un buen líder? -le pregunto con total sinceridad.

No sabía como responderle ante eso, no sabía si era una pregunta indirecta o deshonesta.

-Llevo diez años dirigiendo ese equipo, y que he conseguido con todo eso, he perdido a dos de mis hombres, casi los dejo irse hacía un lugar que al final resultaba ser una trampa, apenas pude salvar a toda la gente que había en la Fortaleza, no me di cuenta de que Herb nos traicionaría y se uniría a Kroll, y encima ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que esa chica Clara, era la que salve y jamas le dije nada por haberla sacado de allí -concreto todas las cosas en las que se sentía que había fallado o se había equivocado por el camino.

-Tu no podías saber eso, ademas, hiciste lo que pudiste para salvar a toda esa gente, hiciste lo correcto en llevarlos por ese camino, si no fuese por ti, quizás habrían muerto muchos mas -razono con él para que viese que a pesar de todo salió mal en ese momento, consiguió al bueno.

Aquello fue algo que parecía comprender, pero a duras penas.

-Quizás -exclamo, se dispuso a seguir bebiendo.

Jeremy se harto y le quito la botella impidiendo que se siguiese sirviendo mas, aquella bebida le estaba arruinando la cabeza y le estaba convirtiendo en alguien que no era.

-Romitz, tu no eres el único que ha cometido errores en su vida, todos hemos pasado por esto, yo he pasado por esto también, y no por eso me compadezco bebiéndome esta bazofia, tu sigues siendo Rene Romitz, el hombre al que Deckard metió porque sabía que haría lo correcto a la de dirigir a este equipo, y a pesar de que lo hizo para cometer todo tipo de atrocidades a lo largo de estos últimos años, tu has estado haciendo lo correcto, te has redimido, has conocido a la chica que salvaste, y todavía tenemos una oportunidad de terminar con esto -le insistió explicándole que por mucho que pensara que había fallado en todo lo que hacía, él seguía siendo quien era.

Asintió complacido aunque se notaba que dudaba de su palabra, aquello lo entendía, pero le costaba ya que nunca antes se había sentido tan bajo como para reconocer esto.

-Mira, no se muy bien lo que pasara mañana, pero te digo que en cuanto lleguemos a ese cañón, algo malo pasara, posiblemente Decisión nos ataque con todo lo que tenga, Nebula se encargara de los suyos, pero quedaran los demás, y necesitaran a otro líder también, y tu eres el mas indicado para dirigir a ese otro grupo cuando las cosas empiecen a ponerse mal -le aconsejo para que viese que todavía tenía una oportunidad de demostrar que seguía siendo un honrado líder.

Se le quedo mirando como intentando de asimilar ese consejo.

-Quiero que mañana te lo pienses, pero no lo hagas tarde o acabaras teniendo dudas durante todo el dia -le aviso expresamente y entonces se levanto dandole una palmada en el hombro de confianza.

Se marcho dando la vuelta para irse pero entonces Romitz le dijo:

-¿Que hacías en la tienda vegana? -se había percatado de que se había metido ahí antes.

Se giro mirándole fijamente, no sabía si decirle lo que estaba haciendo o no ya que eso suponía que tendría que volver a meter el portátil en otro lugar seguro, pero conociendo lo suficiente a Jeremy podía sentirse confiado ya que no lo veía muy identificado con el resto de los Anti-Juicios.

-Estaba guardando el portátil de Isaac, ya tengo diseñado el anti-virus, esta terminado -le confeso.

-Me alegro, mañana lo necesitaremos mas que nunca -reafirmo confiado.

Afirmo con la cabeza viendo que parecía tomárselo a bien eso que hizo.

-Ten mucho cuidado de no perderlo, esa gente de ahí abajo parece tener muy malos humos -le aconsejo sabiendo muy bien porque lo había guardado expresamente ahí.

-Lo se -se convenció también de eso, era evidente que se equivocaba con él.

Se marcho dejándole ahí esperando que reconsiderase su propuesta, siguió recorriendo todo el centro esperando encontrarse con alguien que estuviese igual de despierto pero no lo había, todos estaban dormidos, pensó en intentar de hacer lo mismo, pero después de aquella siesta ahora sentía que no se quería ir a dormir muy pronto, necesitaba algo que hacer, necesitaba algo de aire fresco.

··

Salió del centro por la entrada trasera del lado noroeste y se dirigió hacía un peldaño de tierra que se había formado alrededor del muro, lo escalo y subió a una empinada colina que le permitía ver todo el paramo que había al otro lado del centro, ahí pudo ver los restos y las ruinas de lo que antes solía ser una ciudad tranquila, le daba algo de rabia pensar que todo aquello antes solía ser normal, y ahora no lo era, y lo peor de todo es que encima si ganaban la batalla, como iban a hacer capaces de reconstruirlo todo desde cero, tendrían que hacer como los romanos, levantando torres de ladrillos y utilizarlas como si fuesen edificios o algo parecido, no sabía mucho de arquitectura, pero sabía que si intentaban de reparar esa ciudad, lo harían con total orgullo.

-Es extraño, ¿verdad? -dijo alguien con una voz conocida.

Jeremy se extraño ya que pensaba que estaba solo, pero lo mas raro de todo es que encima sentía que aquella voz le resultaba vagamente familiar, una voz de alguien que hacía tiempo que no oía, se giro lentamente y entonces vio de quien se trataba.

-No puede ser -exclamo sorprendido al ver quien tenía delante.

Era Theo Garrett, el hombre que los había llevado a su base de Fort Castor en Los Angeles, estaba ahí mismo tal cual con su chaleco anti-balas y mostrando una sonrisa ingenua.

-Hola chico -le saludo y volvió a sonreír.

No sabía que decir ante eso, sabía bien que era imposible que Theo estuviese ahí ya que se encontraba en el otro extremo del mundo y no lo había vuelto a ver desde el dia en que él junto con Ulrich y Odd se marcharon a buscar el aeropuerto, todo esto era pura ilusión.

-Yo antes podría haber vivido aquí, podría haberme instalado una tienda, buscarme una novia, tener una familia, hasta tener un perro, uno que me lame la cara todos los días y le recrimine por dejarme todo el sofá lleno de pelos, ¿te lo imaginas? -comento charlando con él como si de algúna manera él estuviese pendiente de lo que le decía.

Jeremy no dijo nada, se quedo ahí mirándole sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Ah si, disculpame, debería haberme presentado -se acerco y dijo-: ¿Como lo llevas Einstein?

Ahora empezaba a resultarle un poco mas extraño el asunto, no entendía que era lo que veía.

-No soy un fantasma si es lo que piensas, no estoy muerto, si tu crees que lo estoy.

-¿Tu no estas aquí verdad? -objetó murmuradamente.

-No, no lo estoy, solamente estoy en tu cabeza.

Con eso ya dejaba bien claro lo que estaba pasando en realidad.

-Esta todo en mi cabeza, es lo mismo que ocurrió antes en la celda, mi padre, Olvidado, Laura, esta volviendo a pasar, me estoy volviendo loco y ahora estoy viendo a gente del pasado que no debería de estar aquí, ¿porque me esta ocurriendo esto en realidad? -se empezo a poner nervioso ya que quería quitarse este problema de encima y no sabía cual era la solución para hacerlo.

-Te esta ocurriendo por una buena razón, y deberías entenderla.

-¿Cual es esa razón? -se intrigo, a pesar de que estaba hablando con alguien imaginario.

-Tienes tanto miedo a perder todo lo que te importa, que te has metido aquí solo a preguntarte sobre como solucionar las cosas sin que nadie salga herido o muera en el intento -declaro.

-¿Y que tiene que ver que tu estés aquí?

-Todo chico, todo, piénsalo bien, desde que llevas haciendo este viaje, te has estado rodeando de toda una serie de extraños personajes que te han estado ayudando con todo lo que no has podido hacer, y aún así ni siquiera tienes la confianza suficiente para pensar en que a lo mejor ellos son la solución a tu problema, te rodeas de la gente del pasado porque no sabes vivir en la realidad que te rodea, y créeme chico, yo no soy la ayuda que necesitas.

-Pero yo no te he pedido ayuda en ningún momento.

-No lo haz hecho, pero lo has querido, de tu padre.

Ahí entonces entendió a que se refería con eso, y tenía mucha razón, solamente su padre era él único que podía ayudarle a solucionar esto, tanto que ya lo necesitaba ahora mismo.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? -puso una expresión inquisitiva como queriendo que lo entendiese.

-Ya pero... no entiendo, ¿porque has venido tu y no él?

-Porque Jeremy, tienes que dejarle ir de una vez, no puedes dejar que esa sensación de dudas que tienes sobre ti mismo cuando eras joven sigan estando ahí -le señalo la frente-. Tienes que dejar escapar todos esos recuerdos y meterlos en otro lado porque sino jamas podrás aprender a superar todo esto, tu padre murió, lo entiendo, pero no puedes dejar que pienses que todo el mundo morirá porque no pudiste salvar a la única persona que juraste proteger, no sigas pensando que ellos son Maya, Maya se fue, ya hace mucho tiempo.

Se extraño al oír eso ultimo ya que no se esperaba oírlo viniendo de él.

-¿Como sabes lo de Maya? -le pregunto con total sinceridad.

-No estoy aquí, estoy en tu cabeza -indico volviendo a poner esa sonrisa ingenua otra vez.

-Ah claro -reconoció que era cierto, se rió de lo absurdo que sonaba-. Empiezo a parecer a Odd.

-Él es un buen chico, todos son buenos chicos aquí, y todos ellos están intentando de dar lo mejor de si, deberías de reconsiderar eso -le propuso mientras se ponía detrás de él.

-Pero si lo hago.

-¿Entonces porque estas aquí solo cuando podrías estar con ellos?

En eso también tenía razón, estaba tan atemorizado que se había metido en un lugar aislado de los demás para poder reflexionar sobre lo que podría pasar mañana.

-Einstein, se que tienes miedo de perderlos, se que tienes miedo de que todo esto se vaya al garete mañana, pero no puedes dejar que eso te carcoma la cabeza, tienes que dejar de tener miedo al futuro, y afronta el presente de una vez por todas, solo así podrás ser feliz en la vida -le agarro de los hombros mientras razonaba con él poniendo una expresión autocomplaciente.

-¿Como puedo ser feliz en un mundo en el que todos mueren cada vez por tres?

-Pues no dejes que mueran, ayudalos, deja que te ayuden a ti a terminar con esto, si no lo haces, quizás no solamente los pierdas a todos, te perderás a ti mismo, te quedaras tan destrozado que al final llegara un momento en el que te darás cuenta de que pudo acabar tan mal, y no solamente porque ellos se hubiesen metido a enfrentarse a este mal, sino mas bien porque tu no estuviste con ellos para ayudarlos a seguir adelante, tu no tienes que ser el que se queda atrás reflexionando sobre sus acciones, tu eres el que lucha contra ellos, se un líder Jeremy, y también un buen amigo -le aconsejo con total sinceridad y entonces le soltó alejandose de él.

Estaba tan entristecido por esta cuestión que ya no sabía que pensar, no quería que ningúno muriese mañana, no quería que le pasase nada a nadie, solamente quería que todo terminase, pero sabía muy bien que eso no iba a terminar por arte de magia, buscaba una manera de acabar con esto, pero no sabía cual era exactamente, la tenía ahí, escondida en algúna parte.

-Jeremy -oyó otra voz que le resultaba familiar.

Se giro lentamente y observo de quien se trataba, era Aelita, estaba a unos metros atrás de él.

-Aelita, ¿que estas haciendo aquí? -le pregunto absorto al ver que le había hallado fácilmente.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí? -le contradijo ingenuamente.

Se rió al ver que la situación se había vuelto terriblemente incomoda.

-Te he estado buscando por todas partes y como no te encontraba me hice a la idea y pensé que estarías en un lugar donde estarías solo por un buen rato -aclaro demostrando que de esa manera había hecho para encontrarle, se junto con él poniendose a su lado.

-Si que me conoces bien -exclamo.

-Te sorprendería de lo que puedo hacer con tan solo saber muy pocas cosas de la gente -indico esbozando una pequeña risa falsa, luego asintió complacida.

Ahí Jeremy ya no sabía que decirle, era evidente que no lo había encontrado ahora, seguramente ya lo había visto desde hacía un buen rato y se quedo mirándole.

-¿Cuanto hace que estas aquí? -decidió asegurarse de eso.

-Digamos que desde que empezaste a hablar solo -confeso.

Se rió al ver que había dado en el clavo, le había visto desde que llego aquí.

-¿Con quien estabas hablando?

-Con un viejo amigo, con un viejo amigo -resoplo profundamente y luego se limpio ya que se le estaba escapando una pequeña lagrima de su ojo.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto notando por esa lagrima que no estaba en su mejor momento.

Se giro mirándole con una cara poco complaciente y entonces le dijo:

-Tengo miedo princesa, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar mañana -le confeso murmuradamente.

-Yo también lo estoy, pero no por lo que nos pueda ocurrir durante la batalla.

-¿Ah no?

-Y no, fijate bien -enderezo la mirada observando el inhóspito y vacío ambiente que tenían delante-. ¿Crees que si vencemos podremos reconstruir esto después de diez años de estar así?

-Me estaba haciendo esa misma pregunta antes -confeso esbozando una risa falsa al darse cuenta de que aquella chica no se le escapaba nada en ningún momento.

-Decisión quiere destruirlo todo y hacerlo a su imagen y semejanza, ¿te imaginas lo que sería un futuro dominado por una inteligencia artificial capaz de controlar a sus propios súbditos?

-Creo que eso me suena a novela de Ray Bradbury -objetó irónicamente.

-A mi también pero... mañana posiblemente estemos todos muertos antes siquiera de meter ese anti-virus en el ordenador de Decisión.

En eso tenía razón, la cuestión aquí no era enfrentarse a la propia inteligencia para poder destruirla, la cuestión era saber si iban a ser capaces de llegar hasta su ordenador y de meter ese anti-virus que alteraría su sistema y podría lanzar el antídoto que curaría al mundo del desastre ya formado.

-Tenemos que intentarlo, tenemos que intentarlo antes de que perdamos nuestro futuro -insistió decidido a cometer el plan con total seriedad.

-¿Nuestro futuro? -se extraño al oírle decir eso.

-Si, ¿que pasa con eso?

Ahí se dio cuenta de que en todo el viaje apenas había dicho algo sobre el futuro, y ahora que lo decía, sentía que era por otra cosa, algo que sabía reconocer bastante bien.

-¿Ocurre algo Jeremy? -le pregunto con tono suplicante al ver que no respondía.

Se acomodo las gafas y ahí entonces decidió contarle lo que le pasaba.

-Cuando Herb me disparo en el oido, y me desmaye, no se como pero... tuve un sueño, un sueño que no parecía un sueño, era como estar viendo una imagen de futuro, de lo que podría pasar o de lo que paso cuando vencimos a Decisión, era como si se me hubiese metido en mi cuerpo de yo de un futuro próximo en el que ganamos la batalla -le explicó de forma nerviosa ya que no sabía como explicarle eso, le estaba resultando una completa locura.

-¿De que estas hablando? -apenas entendía de lo que estaba contando en realidad.

-Hablo de que tuve un sueño en el que veía que le ganábamos a Decisión y disfrutábamos de una vida juntos en Billange-Billacourt, regresamos ahí, con todo el mundo, y lo estaban reparando, lo estaban mejorando para que pareciera un autentico barrio como los de antes, todos nuestros amigos estaban ahí, como una familia feliz.

-¿Dices que viste nuestro futuro?

-Él de todos, Ulrich y Yumi están juntos con los dos gemelos, uno se llama Kevin y la otra se llama Maya, Eric esta con Clara, Angus y Flit se están peleando por pintar una casa, Sebastian y Mauro se entusiasman por lo felices que estamos juntos, hay gente reparando las casas del barrio, tu padre esta ahí sin barba, pareciendo mucho mas joven, y ademas...

-¿Que? ¿Que hay ademas de todo eso?

Miro fijamente a Aelita dandose cuenta de que faltaba lo mas importante.

-Tu y yo vamos a ser padres -declaro.

Se quedo entumecida al oír eso ya que eso dejaba claro que era mayor de lo que pensaba.

-Estas embarazada de seis meses aproximadamente, y vamos a ser felices juntos, estamos casados.

Aquello dejo a Aelita con una rara sensación de confusión ya que no sabía que pensar de eso.

-Quizás no sea nada, quizás solamente era lo que quería ver, es imposible que haya visto todo eso -intento de buscarle la lógica a pesar de que esto le confundía demasiado como para hacerse a la idea de que fuese una posibilidad que lo hubiese visto todo de verdad.

-No Jeremy, creo que se muy bien porque has visto todo eso en realidad.

-¿Así? -se extraño al ver que parecía que ella tenía una hipótesis al respecto.

-Si, miralo bien, todo este viaje, toda esta batalla por conseguir que nuestro mundo vuelva a ser como era antes, al final ha hecho mella en ti -le explicó razonando con él para que lo entendiese.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-No lo vez Jeremy -le apoyo su mano en el hombro-. Tu corazón te esta dando ánimos para que tomes el mando de esta operación y nos ayudes a ganar.

No sabía muy bien si eso era un consejo o una conclusión a lo que le estaba pasando pero de algo estaba bastante seguro, ella parecía conocerse todo el tema en si.

-¿Como sabes todo esto?

-Digamos que no es la primera vez que yo he pasado por esto, mi padre también tenía ese mismo pensamiento hace tiempo, pero luego se le olvido, se olvido de las ganas de luchar, de pensar en un futuro, creía que había visto lo que nos iba a pasar años mas tarde, pero se equivoco, en cambio tu no, tu lo has visto, tu has visto nuestro futuro -aclaro demostrando que esto no era algo que había sucedido de forma espontánea, era algo que solía pasar cada cierto tiempo solamente cuando sucedía algo importante, y esto lo era.

Jeremy se quedo adoninado al no poder creerse que verdaderamente hubiese presenciado eso para luego descubrir que si tenía un significado, y ahora que lo sabía, no tenía ni idea de en que pensar, eso indicaba que luego mañana, él se iba a tener que ocupar de dirigir a todo un ejercito a luchar contra Decisión, pero no se sentía preparado para esto, no se sentía capaz de manejarlo, él nunca se había propuesto liderarlos a todos, eso era algo que ella se equivocaba.

-Gracias Jeremy por hacerme descubrir esto -le agradeció el hecho de hacerle saber que había esperanza y entonces le dio un beso apasionado como los de siempre.

La agarro fuertemente y entonces ambos se quedaron pegados dandose un fuerte beso del que les resultaba imposible separarse, Jeremy todavía mas ya que la amaba demasiado como para dejarla escapar, ya no podía dejar que se fuera, quería estar con ella para siempre.

Se soltaron mutuamente y entonces ella dijo:

-¿Quieres ver algo importante? -comento teniendo algo para proponerle.

-¿Que es eso tan importante? -se cuestiono dudando de lo que sea que estuviese por proponerle.

··

Lo llevo de vuelta al centro y ahí entonces volvió a coger el Jetpack, se lo puso contra la espalda y decidió volar con él, solo que esta vez llevaba a Jeremy agarrado consigo. Se elevaron a gran altura, estaban volando por encima del centro con total tranquilidad, ella iba controlando el vuelo perfectamente, mientras que Jeremy no paraba de ir mirando por debajo suyo ya que veía a la altura en que se encontraba y no le gustaba nada, tragaba saliva del pánico que le tenía.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto ella.

-Creo que esta idea no me esta gustando -opino murmuradamente.

-Venga Jeremy, no mires abajo, ya veras como esto te va a gustar -le persuadió queriendo que se tranquilizara y no pensara en el miedo que podía haber si se caía o no.

-Pues no me gusta -rechisto.

Bajo acelerando el vuelo y entonces se pusieron a hacer todo tipo de piruetas de un lado para otro, Jeremy estaba intentando de no mirar, se estaba mareando demasiado, tanto que pensaba que iba a vomitar, aunque si lo hacía seguramente que apenas soltaría algo ya que comía muy poco en todo el dia, se puso a toser al estar tragandose la saliva que se le iba saliendo de la boca, Aelita le iba dando golpecitos en la espalda como si fuese un niño pequeño.

-Si quieres iremos volando un poco mas bajo -le aviso.

-Me parece bien -dijo mientras se aguantaba las ganas de no seguir tosiendo mas.

Dentro, Romitz continuaba sentado donde estaba mirando la botella de Jack Daniels, no había bebido nada desde que Jeremy se la quito tras haber hablando con él, no sabía si seguir tragandose sus problemas resolviéndolos con la botella o dejar a un lado toda duda que tenía sobre lo que podría sucederle mañana con su equipo, de pronto algo le ilumino la cara, se giro y observo que por la ventana rectangular del costado, veía a algo moviendose en el cielo, pensó que era uno de los monstruos de Decisión que les habían encontrado pero aquello le resultaba vagamente familiar, se levanto y miro por la ventana para ver de que se trataba.

Miro estando con las piernas enderezadas hacía abajo y observo que se trataba de Aelita teniendo otra vez aquel Jetpack, estaba volando con él, solo que en este caso llevaba algo consigo, lo miro fijamente mas de cerca y en cuanto pasaron un metro volando cerca de él, reconoció que se trataba de Jeremy, estaba volando con su novio agarrándolo como si fuese un muñeco de trapo, le dio tanta risa que no pudo evitar sentir que eso era lo mas raramente inimaginable que había visto en su vida.

Volvió a su lugar y entonces se quedo mirando la botella de nuevo, no sabía si cogerla o no, le tendía demasiado la suerte, miro de nuevo por la ventana y seguía viendo a los dos volando, y parecía que la cosa iba bastante bien, tanto que no pudo evitar sentir que a pesar de que las cosas estaban yendo bastante mal para todos, aquellos dos se lo estaban pasando bastante bien, tanto que ya no pudo soportarlo, no podía ahogar sus problemas con eso pensando en que a lo mejor todo iría bien porque no era así, tenía que quitarse ese problema de encima ahora mismo.

Agarro la botella y se dirigió hacía el fregadero donde ahí fue tirando todo el contenido, se deshizo de él para así no seguir bebiendo mas ya que eso hacía que se convirtiese en algo que odiaba, no podía permitirse terminar así, se deshizo hasta la ultima gota de la botella, tiro la botella en el cubo de basura que había detrás de la cocina, y se marcho de ahí para volver con los suyos.

··

Aelita aterrizo cerca del mismo lugar de antes y en cuanto apoyo sus pies en el suelo, Jeremy salto y se tiro contra la tierra mientras se ponía a resoplar como si hubiese pasado por algo horrible.

-Mira que llegas a ser melodramático -exclamo mientras apoyaba sus puños contra sus caderas para dar una impresión bastante incrédula y egocéntrica hacía él.

Se giro mirando hacía ella, continuaba resoplando como si no hubiese respirado nunca en su vida.

-Debería haberlo probado con Odd, a él seguramente no le habría importado estar conmigo -dijo ingenuamente con tal de contradecirle.

-¡Jamas! -le reprocho alzando la mano.

Se rió y entonces ella le ayudo a levantarse, estaba que perdía el equilibrio.

-¿Te ha gustado?

-No -esbozo.

-Venga Jeremy, reconocelo, ¿acaso no ha sido la mejor experiencia de tu vida?

-Mi única mayor experiencia en mi vida ha sido sacar un sobresaliente en Naturales, créeme, no sabes lo que puede tener la naturaleza contra ti tras estar estudiando por dos semanas consecutivas -comento expresamente, empezo a recuperar el aliento mientras suspiraba lentamente.

-Venga, vamos -le presiono agarrándole de la camiseta para que le diese una respuesta razonable.

Se la quedo mirando y podía notar que estaba verdaderamente contenta con él.

-Ha sido una completa locura -le dijo sonriendo entusiasmado.

Quedo encantada y le dio un beso en la mejilla para agradecerle.

-No se que habría hecho yo sin ti.

-Quizás habrías seguido encerrada en La Fortaleza, sin posibilidad de escapar -opino.

Aquello hizo que se acordarse de todo lo malo que le había pasado anteriormente.

-Disculpa, es que no quería...

-No no no, déjalo, tiene razón, si no hubiese sido por ti quizás continuaría encerrada en ese horrible lugar soportando todo tipo de palizas, incluido mi padre, del cual apenas pudo hacer algo para defenderse, por mi -aclaro señalando que lo que paso en la Fortaleza fue algo tan violento que le hizo darse cuenta que tomo la decisión correcta al haberle enviado ese mensaje.

-Será mejor que no volvamos a acordarnos de eso -propuso expresamente.

-Si -acepto ella encantada con la idea.

Le dio otro beso y entonces marcharon de vuelta al centro pero entonces Jeremy le detuvo.

-¿Tu crees que podremos llegar a ser buenos padres?

-¿En serio estas preguntando eso ahora?

-Lo se, pero es que... tu me has dicho eso de que puede existir una posibilidad, y no se... ¿tu crees que verdaderamente podremos llegar a eso?

-No lo sabremos a menos que lo intentemos.

Aquello fue algo que Jeremy pudo comprender con total sinceridad.

-Mira, si tienes miedo de esto... quizás lo podamos hacer en un futuro próximo, no tiene porque ser después de que ganemos esta batalla -espeto cercionandose de lo nervioso por pensar que la idea de que ambos tuviesen un hijo juntos parecía remotamente demasiado obvia.

-No, pero tampoco podemos ignorarlo, Ulrich y Yumi van a a tener dos gemelos juntos, eso ya te indica que pronto todos acabaremos los nuestros propios -indico honestamente reconociendo que a pesar de que todavía eran jóvenes para tener hijos, ya estaban en un punto en el que tenían que aprovechar la oportunidad si no querían perder mucho mas de lo que ya tenía.

Aquello fue algo que Aelita pudo comprender a duras penas ya que tenía razón pero al mismo tiempo lo hacía ver como un acto desesperado por tener que actuar antes de tiempo.

-Ey, no te preocupes, esto ya lo averiguaremos mas tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale -acepto encantada al ver que no se lo iban tan apuradamente como antes.

Se dieron otro beso de cortesía y entonces se metieron de vuelta en el centro.

··

Toda la mayoría del equipo se encontraba durmiendo en varias tiendas que habían alrededor de todo el centro pero algúnos estaban despiertos sin poder dormir, uno de ellos era Ulrich que yacía acostado al lado de la panza de Yumi, le iba acariciando la barriga sintiendo que por dentro tenía a sus gemelos desarrollandose con total normalidad.

-¿Los sientes? -le pregunto asumiendo que pudiese oírles.

-No me hace falta oírles, se que están ahí -indico mostrando una sonrisa ingenua como de no tenerle ningún problema, se notaba lo entusiasmado que estaba por ser padre-. Hola chicos, ¿sabéis quien soy yo? Soy vuestro padre, aunque podéis llamarme papa, dentro de unos cuantos meses estaréis conmigo, y creedme, os lo pasaremos muy bien.

Se rió sarcásticamente al no poder creerse que horas mas tarde después de descubrir que iba a ser padre, ya se estaba comportando como si tuviese la mas mínima experiencia en ese tema.

-¿No es muy pronto para hacer eso? -le pregunto expresamente.

-Hacer qué? -se cuestiono mirándole de reojo.

-Ya sabes, comportarte como el padre cariñoso que quiere prometerle a sus hijos que les va a dar todo cuanto necesiten -le aclaro esperando que él entendiese a que se refería con eso.

-Ah -lo comprendió esbozando una expresión de pura sorpresa-. Bueno, es que antes pedía ser padre y ahora resulta que voy a hacer, y tengo que aprovechar el momento como sea, ¿no?

-¿No te enfada que este embarazada justo ahora? -inquirió reflexionando sobre ese asunto que tanto pánico le daba desde que lo había descubierto.

Aquello hizo que Ulrich se diese cuenta que ella no se sentía muy orgulloso de este embarazo.

-Si quieres saber la verdad, un poco si, no me habría gustado tener un hijo que nazca en un mundo donde solamente conozca el sufrimiento y el dolor, pero al menos quiero tenerlo, para demostrar que puedo ser un padre tan bueno como lo era el mío -confeso demostrando que si le daba algo de pánico pero al mismo tiempo se sentía orgulloso por serlo ahora ya que era una oportunidad para él de redimirse por no haberle demostrado a su padre cuanto le quería en aquel momento.

-Yo pensaba que le tenías rencor.

-Y lo tenía, hasta que me di cuenta de que cometí un error, si no fuese por él yo no estaría aquí mismo, jamas le perdone por eso, no quiero cometer los mismos errores, ni con él, ni con ellos -le dio un suave beso en la barriga y entonces se fue arrastrando hasta ponerse delante de ella.

Se acerco y le dio un apasionado beso mientras ella se aguantaba por estar soportándolo ya que estaba en una posición incomoda y no se sentía muy aliviada a pesar del entusiasmo que le estaba poniendo por hacerlo ver como algo bueno.

-Te quiero Yumi, y pienso asegurarme de que estos estén bien -acordo estrictamente.

Yumi sonrío alegrada de tenerle ya que era tan perfecto que le resultaba imposible decirle que no a cualquier cosa que le propusiese, hasta ahora él había cumplido con todas sus peticiones, la saco de Fort Dunbar, le contó la verdad sobre lo que sucedió realmente con el holocausto, le dio ánimos para enfrentarse a William, le hizo encontrarse con su hermano, y ahora le había a dos pequeños que pronto nacerían y la convertirían en una perfecta madre, de eso no había duda algúna, Ulrich era su fiel servidor protector de toda la vida y no lo iba a perder por nada en el mundo.

-Yumi -le dijo en un tono angustiado.

-¿Que pasa Ulrich? -le pregunto notando que parecía que le iba a contar algo malo.

-Con respecto a lo que dijo antes William, en la Fortaleza. Paso de verdad, aquello sucedió de verdad y no me siento orgulloso de lo que paso, creía haberlo olvidado pero al final resultaba que no, y me da miedo, me da miedo seguir siendo esa persona que era antes, y no quiero que me veas así, espero de que lo entiendas -comento sincerandose razonadamente con ella para que entendiese que quería disculparse por no haberle confesado aquella verdad en el primer momento.

Yumi pudo notar lo asustado que estaba él ya que pensaba que no le iba a disculpar por eso, le levanto la cabeza apoyando su dedo sobre su barbilla y entonces le dijo:

-Ulrich, me da igual lo que hiciste en aquel entonces, eras joven, indisciplinado, seguramente un poco rebelde y algo irrespetuoso, pero me da igual por lo que hayas pasado, no es nada comparado con todo lo que ellos han pasado -le señalo dirigiendose a todos los miembros del equipo que yacían durmiendo al otro lado-. Yo no quiero amar al Ulrich que eras antes, yo quiero amar al Ulrich que tengo delante, el que esta armado con una katana y tiene este pequeño pelo enderezado hacía arriba que lo hace parecer tan guapo y tan salido de una pelicula de Hollywood.

Se rió al resultarle divertido ese ultimo comentario que sonaba tan evidente.

-Debería haberme hecho actor de películas de acción cutres -opino irónicamente.

-¿Porque cutres? -se rió sin entender esa opinión.

-Pues porque soy un tío muy cutre, voy armado con una katana como si fuese un samurai, y encima he vivido diez años con un tío que piensa en purpura -declaro señalando que para él todas esas cosas le hacían parecer un hombre bastante inverosímil.

Se rió pero se aguanto las ganas de reirse al resultar una respuesta bastante tonta.

-¿No es evidente?

-La verdad es que no -no pudo aguantarse mas y soltó una pequeña risilla tan alta que llamaba demasiado la atención de los demás.

Rápidamente Ulrich le dio un fuerte beso en los labios para hacerla callar inmediatamente.

-Te quiero Yumi, jamas dejare que te pase nada malo, ¿me entiendes?

-Lo entiendo perfectamente -acordo ella sabiendo bien de que hablaba.

Ulrich se alejo arrastrandose por encima y volvió a ponerse sobre su panza para ver como estaban los gemelos por dentro otra vez, apoyo su cabeza encima y se quedo mirando con una expresión cariñosa bastante juguetona, Yumi le miro y no pudo evitar sentir que se estaba haciendo el payaso apropósito, luego gimió de una forma que lo hacía parecer un perro herido.

-Ah Ulrich.

-¿Que pasa cariño?

-¿Cariño?

-¿Que? ¿No te gusta?

-Si, pero me parece que te faltan años para decirme eso -se rió de nuevo al ver que Ulrich se estaba acostumbrando demasiado en volverse un completo adulto.

Los dos se rieron al ver no poder evitar tanta tontería.

-Ulrich, podrías traerme un poco de agua, me siendo acalorada aquí dentro y no se si es por el estrés o por estar metida en un lugar demasiado cerrado -le pidió mientras se pasaba la mano por encima de su frente, se notaba que tenía algo de calor.

-De acuerdo, ¿una botella grande? -se levanto dispuesto a traerle el agua.

-Como que sea -indico incrédulamente.

-Muy bien, una botella grande agua para la próxima futura señorita Stern -esbozo vacilante.

-Si crees que voy a cambiar el apellido por el tuyo entonces vamos a ir muy mal en nuestra vida juntos -le recrimino con tono burlón al ver que ya pretendía ir tomarse su relación con ella como si fuese la de una verdadera pareja de casados de 40 años o mas.

Se marcho y entonces se dirigió hacía una nevera que había al otro lado de la tienda, sabía bien que ahí habían guardado varias botellas de agua para todos, abrió la nevera y observo que la mayor parte estaba llena de agua, agarro la que no estaba abierta y la saco de ahí, cerro la nevera y en cuanto alzo la vista se fijo en un espejo y pudo ver que detrás tenía algo que le asusto por completo.

Reaccionó despavoridamente y observo que detrás suyo tenía a William.

-Hola Ulrich -le saludo mientras mostraba esa sonrisa ingenua de siempre.

Verle ahí delante le atemorizo que se hizo hacía atrás golpeandose bruscamente con la nevera.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Estas como si hubieses visto a un fantasma? -se rió descaradamente.

-Tu no estas aquí, tu no estas aquí -le recrimino señalándole el dedo, sabía bien que él estaba muerto, le había cortado la cabeza, se lo estaba imaginando todo.

-Claro que estoy aquí Ulrich -le apoyo su mano encima del hombro y se le acerco mirándole fijamente a la cara-. Estoy mas vivo que nunca.

Lo aparto de un empujón y pudo sentir que aquello era terriblemente real.

-¿Que cojones es lo que quieres? -le pregunto asumiendo que su presencia se debía por algo.

-Nada, simplemente te aviso de que no vas a conseguir nada con ella.

-¿Que? ¿De que estas hablando? ¿De Yumi?

-¿No lo entiendes Ulrich?, ella no sobrevivirá a lo que suceda mañana -declaro.

-Mentira, estas en mi cabezas, no estas verdaderamente aquí, no pienso tragarme mas mierda que salga de tu boca, tu estas muerto, yo te mate, y me siento perfectamente orgulloso de eso -protesto negándose a seguir hacíendole caso por las malas.

-¿De veras Ulrich? ¿De veras piensas que me mataste?

Ulrich no entendía de a que se estaba refiriendo con eso, quería creer que le había matado de verdad y que su fantasma no le iba a perseguir, pero podía notar que había algo extraño en él, vio que había sangre que le estaba cayendo del cuello, caía como si fuese una catarata, acerco un poco la vista y entendía de donde le salía eso, era la sangre que le caía porque le había decapitado, William se miro por debajo y entonces alzo la vista mostrando que le salía sangre de la boca.

-Ups, a lo mejor si me mataste -dijo vacilante y entonces se puso a reirse malévolamente.

Le miraba y observaba como la sangre que salía de su boca se expandía haciendo que básicamente toda la parte de abajo de su boca quedandose impregnada de esa asquerosa sangre negra. Ulrich ya no podía aguantarlo mas, aquello lo estaba volviendo loco.

-¡Vete al infierno! -se harto y le golpeo con la botella de agua.

Lo hizo y en cuanto le dio, resulto ser Hiroki que le dio fuertemente en la frente.

-Ay, ¡joder! ¡Pero que coño te pasa? -le reprocho indignado por haberle golpeado violentamente.

Ulrich se asombro al ver que si era cierto que William no estaba ahí, pero de todas formas le había golpeado a Hiroki el hermano de Yumi sin que se diese cuenta de que se trataba de él.

-¿Así es como tratas a los familiares de tu novia? -le echo la bronca por el golpe.

-No. Disculpa, es que no sabía que eras tu -intento de disculparse y se puso a buscar algo que le sirviese para curarle del enorme moraton que tenía en la frente.

Se puso a buscar por toda la cocina hasta que pensó en algo, volvió a abrí la nevera solo que por la parte de arriba donde observo que había bolsas repletas de trozos de hielo, cogío una y se la entrego a Hiroki para que se la pusiera en la frente donde tenía el moraton.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te habré dado fuerte verdad? -le pregunto preocupado por lo que hizo.

-Al menos no cogiste tu katana y me cortaste por la mitad -indico incrédulamente.

-Ya, lo siento mucho -se quedo impávido al no saber que hacer, había golpeado al hermano de Yumi cuando encima le volvía a ver después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Que cojones te estaba pasando? -le pregunto insistentemente.

-¿A que te refieres? -asumió pensativamente que le escucho hablar con ese falso William.

-Te vi hablando solo mientras ponías dos veces.

-¿Dos veces?

-Si, una eras tu hablando normal y con la otra hablabas como un loco sociopata, ¿que cojones era eso? ¿Acaso no tendrás personalidad múltiple? -le aclaro demostrando que no solamente estaba hablando solo sino que encima él mismo estaba poniendo la voz del falso William.

Se quedo estupefacto al reconocer eso ya que eso demostraba que estaba tan aterrorizado de él que ya no se lo podía quitar de encima de ningúna manera.

-Mira Hiroki lo siento mucho, es que... no estaba siendo yo mismo ahora.

-Pues parecía que eras alguien que le iba a hacer algo a Yumi -añadió susceptiblemente.

-¿Ah si? -empezaba a ponerse mas nervioso ya que no tenía muchas excusas para justificarse.

Se quito la bolsa con hielo y se le quedo mirando como si fuese sospechoso de un crimen.

-¿Tu no le harás algo a Yumi verdad? -inquirió confrontándolo con total seriedad.

-¿Que? ¿Yo? No, jamas le haría daño, es que... -intento de buscar la manera de explicarse pero no sabía como, apenas entendía lo que había sucedido antes como para asimilarlo siquiera.

-Venga Ulrich, se que apenas te conozco pero se muy bien que eres una buena persona, demuéstrame que no eres uno de los cabrones que se la pasaron toqueteándola durante estos últimos años -le insistió queriendo que fuese sincero con él por las buenas.

-¿De veras quieres que te diga la verdad?

-Si, si quieres.

Ahora viendo que no parecía sospechar de él, decidió intentarlo para así conocerle mejor.

-Era William -le confeso pasivamente.

-¿William? ¿Él mismo William Dunbar que se llevo a mi hermana?

-Así es, yo le mate, y aún así no dejo de verle, como era ahora.

Hiroki se quedo adoninado al oír eso, tanto que lo comprendía a duras penas.

-¿Que era? ¿Su fantasma?

-No es mas bien como con Jeremy, me siento como él, tengo visiones de sus fantasmas del pasado atormentándole todo el rato, ahora también me esta ocurriendo lo mismo, no puedo escapar de aquello que mas me aterra, y es él, me vive persiguiéndome para avisarme de que a pesar de que este muerto, él sigue estando al mando de la situación -aclaro explicandose para que viese que tenía un problema del cual le resultaba imposible solucionar.

-Ulrich, él esta muerto, ya no puede hacerte daño, ni a ti, ni a Yumi, ni a los demás -intento de consolarle hacíendole ver que no podía dejarse llevar por ese miedo tan inocuo.

-Lo se, pero, es como si William fuese el diablo mismo, aunque lo mate, él seguirá estando aquí, atacándome sin parar que vea que en realidad no me merezco nada lo que tengo.

-¿Pero que estas diciendo? Ulrich, mira todo lo que tienes, tienes a mi hermana, tienes a un buen grupo de amigos, tienes una katana, tienes una motocicleta chulisima, y pronto vas a ser padre, ¿como no vas a merecerte todo eso? -le recrimino achacándole de forma pasiva para que entendiese que era injusto que se creyese esa absurda acusación que le venía a la cabeza.

En eso tenía razón, él se había pasado los últimos diez años sobreviviendo a todo tipo de problemas por culpa del estado en que se encontraba este mundo, y ahora que todo este embrollo estaba apunto de finalizar de una vez por todas, sentía que a pesar de todo eso, se lo había ganado limpiamente, no se había puesto a sobrevivir matando a todos los zombies que se encontraba por su paso para luego acabar quedando sin nada mas que una miserable vida que a nadie le importaba, él era un luchador, y a pesar de todo cuanto hubiese pasado, estaba orgulloso de lo que había obtenido.

-Cierto -reconoció asombrado al ver que había dado en el clavo.

-Si estuviese en tu lugar, habría pensado en buscar algo que me satisfayera en vez de estar dudando de lo que podría obtener mas tarde o no -le aconsejo expresamente.

Eso le hizo darse cuenta de que tenía mas razón aún todavía, se había pasado toda su vida intentando de tener algo que le olvidase de todos sus problemas, y ahora que había encontrado algo bueno, ni siquiera se había parado a pensar que era lo mejor que había conseguido tener hasta ahora.

-¿Si quieres le paso a Yumi la botella de agua? -le pregunto mientras intentaba de agarrar la botella.

-¿Como? -se extraño al ver que parecía saber porque se encontraba aquí en realidad.

-Te oí antes con ella, vi que te ibas a buscar una botella y pensé en traérsela yo para que viese que no he perdido la confianza en ella, si quieres no lo hago y vuelves con ella y se la entregas como si nada -aclaro demostrando que quería hacer algo por su hermana a pesar de que no era mucho.

Ulrich pudo ver que verdaderamente Hiroki se preocupaba de su hermana, tanto que había venido a buscarle para pedirle que intercambiase su favor apropositamente, eso no se lo podía negar.

-En realidad, te lo dejo a ti -le paso la botella para que se la diese.

-¿De veras? -pregunto absorto al ver que se la daba.

-Y si, tu conoces mas a Yumi que yo en toda una vida, tu sabes como piensa y como actúa, dáselo, seguramente ella lo entenderá -aclaro demostrando que le dejaba hacerlo con tal de demostrar que él podía aceptarle como parte de su familia.

Sonrío entusiasmado al ver que Ulrich era una buena persona después de todo.

-Veo que ella ha elegido bien -indico expresamente.

-Lo se -sonrío entusiasmado al ver que podía confiar en él.

Se marcho con la botella y él se quedo ahí sin saber que hacer, podía quedarse un buen rato meditando sobre lo que paso pero al mismo tiempo le daba algo de pánico ya que no sabía que era lo que iba a suceder mañana, aquello que le dijo William le daba un mal presagio, podía ignorarlo, pero aún así sentía que las cosas iban a ir mal de cualquier manera. No podía dejar que Yumi marchase a luchar mientras estuviese embarazada, no iba a perder la oportunidad que tenía de ser padre, no iba a perder a nadie mas, mañana mismo, se ocuparía de ello.

··

La sala principal de Decisión se encontraba en un estado desolador, no había nada a los alrededores y no se sentía el mas mínimo ruido, había una tranquilidad intimidante, Decisión estaba apagada, de pronto se encendió haciendo salir su enorme ojo rojo que ilumino toda la sala, la luz empezo a brillar con mayor intensidad provocando que la luz se volviese terriblemente ensordecedora.

-Yo decido que vosotros moriréis -dijo y entonces la luz estallo.

··

Jeremy se despertó del susto, reaccionó haciendo salir un enorme alarido que sorprendió a Aelita ya que parecía que le había sucedido algo malo sin que se diera cuenta, Jeremy estaba sentado al lado de ella y podía ver en su mirada que algo horrible había visto.

-Jeremy, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto consolandole, le apoyo su mano encima de su pecho desnudo y podía sentir el sudor que le caía, estaba sufriendo un calor terrible.

Se tranquilizo y entonces le miro mientras ponía una expresión como si se muriese de agotamiento.

-¿Que te pasa? -le volvió a preguntar pero estando mucho mas preocupada.

-Ha sido una pesadilla, solamente una pesadilla -le aclaro mientras suspiraba profundamente.

-¿Quieres contarmelo?

-No, será mejor que nos volvamos a dormir, mañana tendremos un largo y duro dia -acoto discrepando de lo que sucedió mientras volvía a apoyarse encima del futon para dormir.

Le estaba mirando y sabía reconocer por su mirada que había presenciado algo de lo que seguramente no quería hablar porque tenía que ver con lo que sucedía mañana, podía entender su miedo, pero tampoco podía dejar que lo ignorase apropositamente.

Volvió a apoyarse sobre el futon mientras se Jeremy se quedaba impávido ante lo que vio, tenía miedo de que Decisión los matase a todos mañana, sabía bien que eso no iba a pasar, pero asimilando que mañana iba a ser la lucha que depararía el futuro de la humanidad, sentía que todo el peso del mundo estaba en sus manos.

Cerro los ojos y se dispuso a dormir sin importar lo que sucediera mañana.

··

El sol salió y con eso hizo que una enorme luz anaranjada de amanecer se mostrase encima de todo el centro mientras el tiempo continuaba avanzando rápidamente, dentro, todos los soldados se levantaron lo mas pronto posible y se pusieron a cargar todas las provisiones y armas que iban a llevar consigo ya que estaban apunto de enfrentarse al peor de todos los males que había en el planeta. Hoy era el dia, este era el momento que todos habían estado esperando desde hacía diez años largos, hoy se iban a enfrentar a Decisión y asegurarse de que su plan no surtía el efecto, no iban a dejar que disparase su láser para así alterar el planeta y luego modificarlo según su propia imagen, si es que la tenía siquiera. Los Guerreros junto con el equipo de Samantha se pusieron a recogieron todo lo que podían y que pudiesen utilizar cuando marchasen al otro lado del terreno, no sabían quienes iban a sobrevivir o no a la batalla y por eso mismo era mejor dejar todo lo indispensable a un lado por si la cosa acababa terriblemente mal para la mayoría.

Todos ellos se habían puesto a dormir en una tienda de comestibles donde ahí podían dormir tranquilos y sin que nadie les interrumpiese durante la noche, aunque al final ahora estaban todos amorronados por haber dormido tan mal anoche.

-¿Alguien pudo dormir algo anoche? -pregunto Slevin mientras iba doblando su futon de dormir.

Bueno, aparte de alguien que me conozco que se puso a roncar durante toda la noche, me parece que hoy voy a tener que acabar con la mayoría de las cosas que nos lancen -comento irónicamente Bertram insinuando que lo había pasado mal por culpa de una persona en especial.

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacía Nicolas como si fuese el culpable por haberse puesto a roncar durante la noche y haber molestado a toda la mayoría del equipo.

-¿Porque me miráis así? -se cuestiono sin entender porque lo miraban de aquella manera.

-Vamos Nicolas, reconocelo, tu roncas -le presiono Thomas.

-Yo no ronco, yo duermo como un tronco, ¿sabes?

-A lo mejor ese tronco tenía termitas dentro y le comieron parte del cerebro -insinuó Eric.

-Que buena -choco Slevin los cinco con él al estar de acuerdo en ese pésimo comentario.

-Chicos, dejadlo ya, vale, que él ha pasado por mucho para que ahora este aquí y les estéis tratando de la misma manera en como lo hacía Herb -les recrimino Clara viendo que aquellos dos parecía que no le tenían el mas mínimo respeto por como era.

Se mosquearon entre dientes al sentir que ahora ya no podían hacer ningún chiste al respecto sobre cualquier cosa absurda que soltasen a los cuatro vientos.

-Por cierto Hiroki, ¿te diste con algo en la cabeza? -le pregunto Yumi notando que su hermano tenía un extraño moraton que apenas se notaba, lo tenía tapado con su pelo.

Se percato del golpe de ayer, miro de reojo a Ulrich y supo muy bien que no podía contarles lo que sucedió ya que apenas lo entenderían, tenía que hacerle este favor.

-Estaba sonámbulo -declaro, puso como excusa.

-¿Eres sonámbulo? -inquirió Jeremy intrigado.

-No se, pero recuerdo que una vez me acabe despertando encima de una cesta de naranjas, todo el mundo se me quedo mirando sin entender nada y yo apenas podía dar semejante respuesta -se formo todo un argumento para que pareciera creíble que verdaderamente era sonámbulo.

-¿Estas seguro de que estabas sonámbulo o quisiste comerte las naranjas sin quedar impune de ese crimen? -le pregunto susceptiblemente Eric, se estaba creyendo su historia.

-Estaba sonámbulo, vale -le recrimino al ver que lo hacía parecer peor de lo que parecía.

Se encogió de hombros al ver que no había manera de tratar con él.

-Por cierto Jeremy, ¿que fue ese grito que lanzaste anoche? -le pregunto Odd.

-¿Que grito? -reaccionó sorprendido al ver que lo había escuchado.

-Lanzaste un enorme alarido anoche, casi haces que Kiwi se despierte y se ponga a ladrar.

Kiwi gimió mientras se enrollaba como una bola en el suelo, le acaricio la cabeza por gusto.

-¿Dormiste con el perro? -critico Bertram.

-Pues claro, el pobre tiene frío por la noche, ¿verdad que si mi pequeñín?

Intento de tocarle otra vez pero le gruño, aquel comentario le disgusto, se aparto al ver que otra vez iba a ir a la defensiva con eso, Samantha se le junto al ver como estaba el perro.

-Yo diría que no eres muy buen amo -opino ella.

-Soy un buen amo, el problema es que este perro me contradice siempre -repuso dirigiendose seriamente hacía el perro del cual ponía una cara de hacerse el listo con él.

Se dieron un intercambio de miradas al estar ahora en completo desacuerdo.

De pronto surgió Gaspar y les aviso dando un par de golpes en la esquina.

-Hola chicos -les saludo.

-Hola Gaspar -le devolvieron el saludo.

-¿Estáis todos despiertos? -les pregunto queriendo asegurarse de que ya se habían levantado todos.

-Estamos algo, pero no sabemos si despiertos o no -indico ingenuamente Lorry.

Se rió al resultarle gracioso esa absurda anécdota.

-¿Como le va esa herida en la cabeza señor Lorry?

Se la toco sintiendo que la tenía mejor, apenas tenía algo de sangre en la venda que le pusieron.

-Creo que por ahora va bien, pero será mejor dejarla tal y como esta -dedujo Bertram.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto Yumi asumiendo que por su visita se debía a que pasaba algo importante.

-Nebula esta reuniendo a todo el equipo, quiero asegurarse de que nadie se quede atrás -admitió.

-¿Porque? ¿Hay algún desertor en el equipo? -critico Odd tomándoselo a broma.

-Si -afirmo con total seriedad.

Todos se quedaron arremetidos ante esa confesión ya que eso señalaba que por mucho que pensasen que iban a ganar, algúnos no tenían la misma voluntad que los demás.

-Os doy media hora, después de eso tendréis que tenerlo todo ya listo -les aviso concretamente.

-Estaremos ahí -afirmo Aelita estando de acuerdo junto con todos los demás.

Gaspar se marcho con una cara confiada y los dejo ahí para que terminasen de recoger las cosas.

-Me parece que nadie vendrá a ponerse a combatir a Decisión -opino Slevin con tono vacilante.

-Lo harán, tienen que hacerlo, hoy todo va a cambiar a menos que no funcione -espeto sinceramente Yumi, tenía la confianza de que todos harían lo correcto y marcharían a combatir la inteligencia.

-¿Pero y si no qué? -objetó Thomas.

Todos le dirigieron la mirada al no entender adonde quería ir a parar con eso.

-¿Que pasara si todo no funciona y al final Decisión alcanza el núcleo? Todos nosotros moriremos en cuanto altere la superficie del planeta -aclaro dando a entender que estaba esta cuestión acerca de que pasaría si ellos perdían y Decisión se saldría con la suya.

Nadie supo que decir, ningúno quería pensar en esa conclusión.

-Supongo que pasaran mil años y Decisión tendrá a su especie superior poblando la mayor planeta, será un mundo de vida artificial, uno en el que nada avance excepto ella sola -dedujo Jeremy tomándolo como algo personal, termino de recoger su futon y lo metió en la bolsa.

Se lamentaron al oír eso ya que dejaba bien claro que por mucho que pensasen que el mundo iba a cambiar, no iba a ser mejor, era imposible vivir en un mundo así en el que no hubiese nada vida orgánica, tener una inteligencia controlándolo todo, no era vida, era un dominio, un dominio que destruiría todo cuanto se había formado a lo largo de los años, la Tierra dejaría de ser lo que era para convertirse en algo que no aportaría nada a nadie.

-¿Sabéis una cosa chicos que ahora me he dado cuenta? -objetó Sam.

-¿Én que? -pregunto intrigado Ulrich por lo que tuviera que decir.

-En que dejamos la piedra de los caídos en el campamento -declaro.

-Ah cierto, eso -reprimió Lorry al acordarse de que se habían dejado aquella piedra atrás.

-¿En serio nos vamos a preocupar ahora por una roca? -critico Odd.

-No era solamente una roca, ahí íbamos a poner los nombres de todos aquellos que habíamos perdido, apenas estaba por terminarla, podríamos haber aprovechado en el ultimo momento para poner los nombres de aquellos que mas echamos de menos -aclaro Hiroki justificando que aquella roca tenía un cierto propósito y era bastante importante.

-Como nuestra madre -declaro Thomas junto a Eric.

-Como a Yolanda -agrego Clara.

-A Luc -indico Angela, su hermano le compadeció al comprenderlo.

-A la gente de Fort Kadic -añadió Samantha acordándose de que habían perdido a la gente de la base en la que ellos antes habían vivido a causa de Jim.

-A Olivier, Dolores, Christopher, Paul, Soto, Orson, Norbert, Conrad, Alexandra, mi madre -añadió Aelita reconociendo que habían perdido a unos cuantos amigos por el camino.

Todos se lamentaron al acordarse de que eran demasiados amigos perdidos.

-Ellos intentaron de ayudarnos a nosotros a seguir adelante para que esta lucha no hubiese acabado sin haber valido la pena, y ahora nos encontramos aquí, al borde de acabar aquello por lo que muchos han intentado hacer durante esta década, destruir la maquina que ha arruinado el mundo -indico honestamente Jeremy reconociendo que a pesar de que habían perdido a unos cuantos aliados, ellos seguían suficientemente vivos como para terminar este asunto para siempre.

Aquello fue algo en lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-¿Sabéis? Creo que tengo una idea -dijo Clara.

-¿Cual? -pregunto Eric interesado.

-Porque no agarramos una de las cámaras de fotos que hay por aquí, y nos hacemos una foto en grupo para conmemorar este momento -propuso con total entusiasmo.

-Ey, esa si que es una buena idea -dijo Bertram gustándole la idea.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo en esa opción.

-O quizás unas cuantas, agarramos a todos los miembros, a Romitz, a Nebula y a los demás y nos hacemos todo un cuadro de fotos para recordar porque este equipo es tan importante -agrego Samantha decidida a fotografiar a todos los miembros del equipo y compañía.

-Eso suena mejor, ¿pero antes hay que ver que piensan Romitz y Nebula de esto? -critico Lorry sabiendo bien que por mucho que les entusiasmase la idea, seguramente los otros estarían ocupados haciendo otra cosa como para atenderles en eso.

-Seguro que a los otros les va a gustar eso, están apunto de hacer lo que han estado esperando durante mucho tiempo -indico Aelita confiada en que lo aceptarían con mucho gusto.

-Bueno, vayamos a pedirles, ¿quien se encarga de buscar las cámaras? -acoto Ulrich.

-Creo que arriba había una tienda de fotografías, quizás haya algúna cámara que sirva -dedujo Hiroki señalando a arriba de todo en el centro comercial.

-No pasa por probar, vamos -acepto Jeremy y entonces ambos se marcharon.

El grupo se dividió dispuesto a hacer las dos cosas, Jeremy se iba junto con Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, Samantha, Hiroki y Nicolas a buscar algúna cámara útil y que les funcionase, mientras que Eric, Thomas, Angela, Martin, Mitch, y Clara junto con Lorry, Bertram y Slevin se iban a buscar a Nebula y a los demás para hacerles saber de esta idea que tenían en mente, de pronto Jeremy se percato de que Aelita se estaba separando sin motivo, se estaba yendo para un lado que no era.

-Aelita, ¿adonde vas? -se cuestiono extrañado al ver que su novia se escabullía misteriosamente.

Ella se giro y le miro con una expresión amarga como de no sentirse orgullosa de esto.

-Tengo que buscar a mi padre, no lo he visto en toda la noche -confeso.

-¿Ni siquiera para despedirte de él?

-Y no, quería estar solo con el cuerpo de Alexandra, no quería hablar con nadie mas.

Aquello le hizo darse cuenta de que por mucho que Hopper se sintiese mal por haberla perdido, apenas estaba recuperado lo suficiente como para volver a lo que estaban anteriormente.

-Ve por él, nosotros te esperamos aquí -dejo que se marchase por su cuenta.

-De acuerdo -se marcho entusiasmada y se puso a correr con prisa.

Jeremy se quedo amargado por esta situación, ella no solamente lo estaba pasando mal sino que encima le dolía ya que había perdido a su madre otra vez y ahora su padre estaba al borde del colapso por haber perdido a su nuevo amor, sonaba casi irónico sino fuera porque todo esto había sucedido por un mas que evidente motivo aparente.

-Puedes irte con ella si quieres -le propuso Ulrich, podía por su mirada que quería irse con ella a buscar a su padre, eso era algo que no podía ignorar.

Miro a ambos lado pensándolo seriamente y entonces dijo:

-No, creo que será mejor dejar que se encargue ella sola, esto es personal, es una lastima que le haya sucedido eso a Hopper, estaba feliz con ella y ahora...

-Lo se, ¿no es justo eso no? -objeto reconociendo que era demasiado cruel hasta para lo que era.

-Y no, imaginate que le pasa lo mismo a ella.

-O a Yumi -añadió teniendo una muy mala impresión al respecto.

Aquello hizo que ambos se mirasen seriamente, se les ocurrió una idea de que la que seguramente ambos acabarían arrepintiéndose, pero era lo mejor si querían que ellas estuviesen a salvo.

··

-¡Papa! -grito Aelita mientras iba buscando a su padre por todas partes.

No lo encontró en el baño en que le había visto la ultima vez ayer, era evidente que se había ido a otra parte, pero no sabía donde, el lugar no era tan enorme si uno se pensaba a observarlo detenidamente, busco en las demás tiendas donde hasta ahora nadie se había fijado, y no estaba ahí, era como si se hubiese volatilizado al instante.

Se amargo y decidió volver al piso de abajo para ver si ya había conseguido encontrarse con los demás, quizás era eso, bajo las escaleras dispuesto a volver con los demás cuando entonces sintió unas extrañas pisadas que le llamaron la atención, se giro y entonces observo algo que la dejo completamente atónita al no poder creerse lo que estaba viendo.

-Papa -exclamo sorprendida.

-Hola Aelita, ¿te gusta? -le pregunto expresamente.

-¿Pero que te haz hecho?

-Digamos que he decidido convertirme en una nueva persona.

··

Nebula y los demás continuaban tratando el asunto del ataque a Decisión, sabían bien que en cuanto llegarían se encontrarían con la Fortaleza ubicada literalmente en aquel punto que habían especificado antes en el campamento, pero lo que no sabían era que la persona que se tendría que meter dentro de la Fortaleza tendría que ponerse a escalar toda la instalación con tal de llegar a la sala principal donde se encontraba la inteligencia, con la ayuda del equipo de Romitz y la de los asistentes de Yolanda, estaban intentando de buscar algúna entrada secreta que les permitiese meterse en lo mas alto de la instalación sin que la inteligencia les detectase.

Tenían los planos de la Fortaleza que habían conseguido sacar del portátil de Isaac y con eso podían ver exactamente todos los escondrijos que tenía en la instalación y que les servía para encontrar cualquiera entrada secreta para que así cuando Aelita se metiese, pudiese entrar por algúna parte sin que Decisión notase de su presencia al instante, sabían que como ahora la inteligencia tenía perfectamente controlada el edificio entero, sabrían que estarían vigilando todos los movimientos de cualquier cosa viva que se metiera ahí mismo.

-¿Que tal si Aelita se mete en el mismo túnel de acceso que usaron antes los chicos para escapar de la Fortaleza la primera vez? -pregunto Angus señalando aquel pequeño hueco que servía para irse directamente a una de las Torres de Control, la que usaron antes para escapar y que acabaron separándose de Aelita y Remi para que luego este la acabase atacando despiadadamente.

-No, seguramente Decisión habrá contado con eso, tendría que ser un lugar especifico pero no tan evidente como para que esa cosa no se de cuenta de que alguien se esta metiendo -indico expresamente Romitz sabiendo muy bien que a Decisión no se le escapaba nada.

Se mosquearon al no tener ningúna solución que les sirviese de ayuda.

-¿Y que tal aquí? -pregunto Matthias señalando algo en uno de los extremos del mapa.

Todos se juntaron y se fijaron que estaba señalando una de las entradas de los funiculares.

-¿La entrada al funicular? -se cuestiono Muldoch.

-Y si, Decisión controla toda la maquina indispensable de la instalación, pero el funicular no, se controla de forma manual, ahí no se dará cuenta de que alguien se esta metiendo -afirmo Sayid convencido también de esa idea.

-Y ni siquiera hay cámaras, Decisión no se enterara de que pasen por ahí -indico Jerome.

Todos se miraron dudosamente, parecía buena la idea pero tenían que seguir viendo mas.

-¿Estáis seguros de que si se meten ahí? ¿No quedaran encerrados sin posibilidad de escapar? -les pregunto Hax queriendo corroborar ese asunto tan critico ya que sabían que si algo salía mal, Decisión se enteraría y les cortaría el paso antes siquiera de avanzar un metro mas.

Se dieron un intercambio de miradas para corroborar que lo tenían decidido.

-Es la mejor opción que tenéis -indico sinceramente Matthias.

Carraspeando dudando de la palabra de los dos.

-¿Sucede algo? -se cuestiono Sayid viendo que por las caras que ponían parecían no estar de acuerdo en la proposición que les estaban dando.

-No, esta bien, es solo que... -se quedo meditabundo Nebula buscando la manera de expresarse-. Un solo error en falso y posiblemente todos estemos muertos dentro de unas horas.

Aquello hizo que la situación se volviera mas incomoda que antes.

-¿Les decimos a los chicos de esta idea? -pregunto Tekla suponiendo que ya lo tenían acordado.

-Esperemos de que les guste, si no, tendrán que meterse en la Fortaleza destruyendo todo lo que ahí a su paso con tal de llegar hasta arriba de todo -opino seriamente Emile.

Justo en ese momento llego el equipo formado por los hermanos Wilcocks y compañía, entraron en sala y se dirigieron hacía ellos con una actitud presentable.

-Hola Nebula -les saludo Clara con total entusiasmo por verles.

-¿Que hay chicos? ¿Y el resto? -les saludo amablemente, se percato de que solamente había venido una parte del equipo por algúna razón.

-Él resto ha ido a buscar una cámara de fotos -confeso Bertram señalando por el otro lado.

-¿Una cámara de fotos? -se cuestiono Gaspar al oír eso.

-Es que he tenido la idea de que nos hagamos todos juntos una foto para conmemorar que hoy será el dia en que vencemos a Decisión y podremos recuperar nuestro mundo, algo así como una foto del equipo que salvo el planeta para las futuras generaciones -les explicó con total sinceridad.

Todos se miraron dubitativos ante esa idea.

-¿De todos juntos? -se cuestiono Sayid.

-De todos aquellos que van a participar en esta batalla -aclaro Mitch.

-¿Tenemos tiempo para hacer eso? -critico Mahjid.

-Bueno, en realidad no me parece tan malo idea -dijo Nebula interesado.

-¿Estas seguro de esto Nebula? -le pregunto Tekla viendo que parecía interesarle de verdad.

-Y si, miradlo bien, ¿a cuantos hemos perdido? ¿Cuantas veces vamos a tener que perder a un ser querido y luego no tener la misma mínima idea de como acordarnos de ellos? Quiero hacerlo -concreto demostrando que era una idea factible en un momento tan crucial como este.

Nadie dijo nada al respecto sobre eso, si Nebula quería hacerlo, entonces no podían negarse.

-¿Están los demás buscando algúna cámara? -pregunto Pietro.

-Y si, están arriba buscando en la galería de fotos -señalo Martin.

-Bien, entonces eso nos da tiempo como para buscar a todos los demás, reunid unos cuantos, quiero que todo el mundo se haga una foto para conmemorar esto, no quiero que nadie quede olvidado de ningúna manera -ordeno Nebula queriendo que todos los grupos de todos los bandos se reuniesen para cometer esta idea que seguramente a muchos les iba a encantar.

Inmediatamente Hax y Gaspar se marcharon dejando a los demás ahí delante sin saber que hacer, estaban entusiasmados con que la idea le gustase a Nebula pero ahora que él lo estaba aceptando, parecía que mas bien lo iba a hacer por la razón de que sabía muy bien que en cuanto todos marchasen a luchar, la mayor parte de los soldados acabarían muertos en el conflicto.

-¿Estas bien Nebula? -le pregunto Tekla notando su mirada de preocupación.

-Estoy bien es solo que... -se quedo indeciso sin saber que responder.

Todos se le quedaron mirando notando que había algo malo en él.

-Necesito un momento a solas -dijo y entonces se marcho sin ningún motivo.

Se le quedaron mirando al no entender porque se fue de golpe como si le hubiera dado algo.

-¿Que le pasa? -critico estupefacto Martin al ver como Nebula se largo tan de repente.

Tekla sabía muy bien lo que le ocurría, asintió amargada y entonces dijo:

-Voy a ir a buscarle -aviso y entonces se marcho dispuesto a seguir a Nebula.

Todos se quedaron adoninados al ver que todo el mundo se largaba y se quedaban solos sin saber mucho que hacer, querían intentar de acabar con todo el asunto y al final sucedía algo que hacía que todo se hiciese mas largo de lo que parecía, Romitz y los otros estaban en la misma situación solo que mas amargados ya que estaban fastidiados de tener que tratar con el tema, querían terminar con esto pero tenían el mismo miedo que ellos, el de no saber si esto iba a seguir como lo tenían perfectamente planeado o iba a acabar de una manera mucho mas vergonzosa.

Justo en ese momento surgieron Sebastian y Mauro entrando por el otro lado, venían con un olor a humedad y se notaba que se habían bañado ya que tenían la piel mas reluciente y el pelo mojado.

-¿Como va chicos? -pregunto vacilante Sebastian.

-¿A que vienen esas caras largas? -critico Mauro.

-Hola a vosotros -les devolvió Balla el saludo.

-¿Como es que estáis tan limpios? -se cuestiono intrigado Slevin.

-Es que resulta que hemos descubierto que en la tienda de electrodomésticos hay una ducha de ultimo modelo, la hemos conectado al sistema eléctrico y hemos hecho que salga el agua -declaro Mauro señalando el camino por el que habían venido, consiguieron ducharse sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que habían estado haciendo hasta ahora.

-Estaba bien caliente -agrego el otro poniendo una cara ingenua para señalar que ambos habían conseguido salirse con la suya al ducharse perfectamente.

-¿Y lo habéis conseguido vosotros dos solos? -se cuestiono Matthias.

-Pues claro, nosotros antes nos pasamos la vida montándonos todo tipo de extraños artilugios con tal de no aburrirnos, nos considerábamos los nuevos Cazadores de Mitos -confeso Sebastian.

-Si -afirmo Mauro soltando una risotada falsa de incredulidad.

Todos se les quedaron mirando con una expresión inquisitiva al oír eso.

-¿Sabéis de que estamos hablando verdad? ¿Los conocéis nó?

-Si, lo sabemos pero... ¿verdaderamente sabéis algo de mecánica? -se cuestiono Lorry.

-Lo sabemos todo, hasta los sistemas mecánicos de La Fortaleza, por eso mismo nos pusieron a vigilar toda la instalación, porque sabemos como funciona de los pies a la cabeza.

Aquello hizo que ambos se mirasen absortos al descubrir eso, ellos lo sabían todo.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto Mauro sintiéndose extrañado por las miradas que iban poniendo.

-¿Conocéis los planos de La Fortaleza? -les pregunto Romitz.

-Pues claro, nos hemos pasado los últimos diez años viéndolo todo a través de las cámaras de seguridad que hay instaladas en todos los niveles, sabemos hasta que puerta conduce a qué -afirmo Sebastian corroborando que ellos tenían mas experiencia en esto que los demás.

-¿Entonces nos podéis ayudar a encontrar un punto ciego en la instalación? -les propuso Flit.

-¿Un punto ciego para qué?

-Queremos que Aelita se meta en La Fortaleza sin que Decisión se entere de su presencia, tenemos uno pero también dudamos de ello, queremos que nos ayudéis -pidió expresamente Muldoch lo suficientemente confiado en que les ayudarían a resolver el asunto.

Ambos se dieron un intercambio de miradas al no saber si hacerlo o no.

-¿Que pasa? -critico Romitz notando que parecían tener dudas sobre algo.

-Sabemos como funcíonan los sistemas de la Fortaleza, pero si ahora Decisión lo controla todo, entonces no sabemos muy bien si va a ser igual o no -declaro Sebastian demostrando que por mucho que les ayudasen, había un cierto inconveniente que podría perjudicarlos a todos.

Todos se quejaron viendo que ahora había otro riesgo que resolver.

-Lo sentimos -se disculparon al ver que estaban apañados.

-Chicos, vosotros ahora mismo sois nuestra única esperanza de resolver esto, si no sabéis como, entonces me temo que dentro de unas horas perderemos la vida -insistió Clara queriendo que les ayudasen a pesar de que tuviesen de equivocarse con lo que les fuesen a preguntar.

Volvieron a mirarse pero esta vez para darse una sensación de mayor confianza, estaban apunto de hacer algo que seguramente les iban a cambiar por completo, tenían que demostrarlo si no querían acabar muertos como con la mayoría de la gente que habían perdido anteriormente.

-¿Que necesitáis? -pregunto alguien con una voz conocida.

Todos dirigieron la mirada haciendo Kroll, que se encontraba detrás de los dos, había escuchado toda la conversacíon que habían tenido hasta ahora.

-¿Queréis saber como detener a Decisión? Pedídmelo a mi -pidió estrictamente.

··

El otro equipo encontró la tienda de fotografía y todos se pusieron a inspeccionar cada una de las cámaras que se encontraban metidas dentro de los escaparates, habían todo tipo de cámaras de diferentes marcas: Nikon, Sony, Panasonic. Las marcas daban igual, solamente necesitaban buscar un tipo de cámara digital que luego sirviese para imprimir fácilmente las fotos y así, cada uno las iba mirando fijamente y a nadie se le ocurría ningúna idea.

Nicolas se estaba fijando en una de tal manera que apoyaba su cara demasiado cerca del cristal, se le aplastaban los labios y dejaba una enorme mancha en el cristal que estaba limpio como una patena, no había ni una sola mota de polvo y él ya lo estaba ensuciando sin motivo.

-Cuidado Nicolas, que vas a acabar con todo aplanado -le aviso Jeremy enderezándole para quitarle de en medio del cristal, se notaba que estaba aburrido con lo que hacía.

-Perdón, es que este cristal es tan liso -dijo Nebula y se puso a pasarle las manos encima como si nunca en su vida hubiese visto un cristal limpio en su vida.

Ahí entonces Jeremy entendió lo que pasaba, Nicolas solamente conocía las cosas que estaban sucias y desgastadas, tanto que le pareció curioso ver algo semejante como lo que tenía delante.

-¿Como es que te pusieron a soldado? -le pregunto con total sinceridad, Nicolas actuaba como un niño pequeño, tanto que empezaba a sospechar de que no es que era tonto, sino que básicamente tenía algún tipo de trastorno mental que le resultaba imposible comportarse como un adulto.

Nicolas se quedo rígido al oír esa pregunta.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Si quieres yo...

-Yo antes vivía con familia encantadora, a mi me querían mucho, pero unos años mas tarde descubrieron que tenía algo mal en la cabeza, yo apenas lo entendí, pero luego cuando me ponía a jugar con mis juguetes, ya no me sentía bien, me pasaba todos los días escondido en mi habitación pensando que me iban a hacer algo, me cogíeron y me llevaron a un horrible lugar donde ahí me dijeron la verdad sobre porque era así -se puso a contar toda su historia, lo contaba como si fuese algo que se acordaba pero le daba vergüenza admitirlo.

-¿Que te contaron? -se intrigo con su historia.

-Que tenía la mente muy pequeña, tanto como para no crecer -confeso, se notaba que aquello lo ponía triste, apenas lo entendí pero se notaba que lo comprendía de algúna manera.

Con eso Jeremy ya tenían bien claro porque Nicolas actuaba así, él era uno de esos chicos con una mentalidad muy baja, era como un niño pequeño en un cuerpo de adulto.

-Mi madre me ayudo a tratarme tal y como yo era, pero después en el colegio todos empezaron a tratarme mal, me decían cosas como: Retrasado Mental, Adulto con Pañales, Niño Tonto, esas cosas nunca me gustaron, pero al menos mi padre me apoyaba para que no las escuchase, y eso me ayudo durante muchos años, hasta que ya no estuvo ella.

-¿Que le paso? -empezo a asumir por donde iba ahora la historia.

Se quedo en silencio durante un minuto que se alargo demasiado y entonces dijo:

-Me dijeron que fallecieron en un accidente de trafico, y que me quede solo -confeso entristecido.

Con eso Jeremy ya que le quedo claro porque había quedado tan mal.

-Unos tipos vinieron a buscarme para llevarme a un centro, pero a mi no me gusto eso, me enfade por eso ya que después de eso nadie podría protegerme, así que me marche corriendo dispuesto a volver nunca, salí de la ciudad, y me metí en un mal lugar donde unas cuantas personas me hicieron bastante daño, pensaba que me iba a morir, hasta que vino alguien que me salvo.

-Herb, ¿no?

Afirmo con la cabeza al reconocer que ahí fue cuando lo conoció.

-Me encontró y me pidió que me quedase con él, que me protegería, y así fue durante los últimos cinco años, hasta que al final llego ese dia en que todos se convirtieron en monstruos.

-¿El holocausto?

-Al ver que todos se transformaban en aquellas cosas horrendas, decidimos escaparnos hasta que al final nos quedamos metidos en un edificio abandonado, se lleno de monstruos, nos pusimos a escaparnos hasta que entonces llegaron un grupo de soldados, nos salvaron y nos metieron en su base donde nos acogieron y nos convirtieron en uno de ellos, y ahí termina todo.

-Siento mucho que hayas pasado por todo eso.

-¿Porque deberías? Tu no estabas cuando sucedió.

-Lo se, pero yo también pase por algo así, perdí a mis hombres y me quede solo sobreviviendo durante unos largos años hasta que mis amigos me encontraron.

-Amigos, creía que Herb era un amigo, pero solamente era alguien que se aprovechaba de mi porque era un retrasado mental y podía hacer conmigo lo que me daba la gana.

-No Nicolas, tu no eres un retrasado mental, tu simplemente eres un poco distinto a todos los demás, pero eso no tiene porque parecer algo malo, vale, fijate en mi, jamas conseguí hablarle a una chica y fijate ahora -indico refiriendose a Aelita como lo mejor que le podía haber pasado ahora.

Nicolas se quedo asimilando en eso hasta que al final se dio cuenta de lo que decía.

-Tienes una novia preciosa -opino halagado.

-Lo se -afirmo riéndose al reconocer que era cierto-. Es raro que la tenga ya que apenas he hecho algo en mi vida aparte de ser un genio, pero ahora me siento como si, fuera otra persona.

-Todos somos otra persona -dijo él.

-¿Como dices? -se extraño ante ese comentario.

-Todos lo éramos hace tiempo, ahora ya no.

Aquella mención le hizo darse cuenta de que tenía razón, todas eran personas distintas hace tiempo, y ahora que se encontraban en esta situación, se habían convertido en algo nuevo, se habían vuelto mucho mas fuertes, se habían vuelto mas responsables de sus propias decisiones, tanto que al final parecía indicar que el Holocausto había sido lo mejor que les había pasado a todos ya que si no hubiese sido por eso, quizás ahora ningúno se conocería.

-Yo no soy distinto, ¿verdad? -le pregunto con total honestidad.

-No, no lo eres Nicolas, eres igual que nosotros, solamente piensas de otra manera, y eso no es malo -le aclaro compasivamente para que entendiera que no tenía que tomarlo como una desgracia.

Nicolas no pudo evitarlo y al final le acabo dando un fuerte abrazo a Jeremy del cual él ni se lo esperaba, quedo absorto y miro que le abrazaba por pura modestia.

-¿Eres un amigo Einstein?

-Si, lo soy Nicolas, todos lo somos -afirmo justificándole esa pregunta, era evidente que a pesar de todas las cosas que había hecho con Herb, él se había encariñado lo suficiente con ellos como para ver que podían ser amigos de verdad.

··

En otra esquina, Odd y Samantha estaban en la misma situación buscando algúna cámara que sirviese como para hacer las fotos pero no se les ocurría ningúna, miraban las que estaban metidas dentro de los escaparates y aquello tampoco les decía mucho.

-¿Crees que esta sirve? -le pregunto Samantha señalándole una cámara.

Odd asomo la cabeza observando que estaba señalando una cámara Panasonic que tenía el precio de 46 euros, era negra y enorme, Odd se la miro pensativamente y entonces dijo:

-¿Crees que será digital? -le pregunto por opinar.

-Bueno, lo que importa es que haga fotos, ¿no?

-Ya, ¿pero como haremos luego para imprimirlas y pegarlas en algún álbum o carpeta? -se puso a discutir con ella al ver que no llegaban a ningún acuerdo.

Samantha se la quedo mirando extrañada al ver que Odd se puso borde sin motivo.

-¿Te pasa algo? -le pregunto queriendo entender su extraño comportamiento.

-No me pasa nada, vale, solamente estoy nervioso nada mas -le contesto con un cierto tono brusco como si quisiera evitar algo con ella.

Frunció seriamente el ceño al notar que había algo que Odd no le estaba contando.

-¿Sabes como vamos a hacer para sacar las cámaras de aquí?

-Con la llave.

-Ya. ¿pero acaso sabes donde esta?

-Y yo que se -indico mientras se ponía a mirar por ambos lados esperando encontrar la llave enseguida cuando era evidente que no podían pasarse todo el dia buscándola porque si.

Odd se quedo pensando detenidamente en eso, se le ocurrió una idea.

-No te preocupes, esto lo arreglara todo -dijo y alzo su rifle de muñequera que tenía enganchado a la mano, se dispuso a disparar el cristal del estante con eso.

-¿Que vas a hacer? -critico exasperada ella al ver lo que iba a hacer.

-Romper el cristal, ya sabes, con esto.

-Ni loco, ¿que pasa si rompes algúna cámara o el cristal esta tan blindado que la flecha podría rebotar y acabar dandole a alguien? -le recrimino viendo que no pensaba en las consecuencias si cometía esa tontería tan imprudente.

-Si le dieras a alguien tendría que tener puesto una diana para hacerlo mas absurdo -opino irónicamente Hiroki escuchando toda la conversacíon por detrás.

-No estaba hablando contigo -le reprimió viendo que se metía en asuntos que no le interesaban.

Samantha se le quedo mirando con aquella expresión ingenua que indicaba bien que no le iba a dejar hacer eso por mucho que pensase que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Vale, esta bien, dime: ¿Como lo quieres hacer exactamente?

-Así -saco una navaja que tenía escondida en el pantalón.

Odd vio perfectamente esa navaja y pudo acordarse de lo que paso la ultima vez que estuvo con Miqquel, se acordo de cuando le intento de obligar que se la chupase a cambio de devolverle su colgante del rubí. Le dio tanto miedo recordar que se hizo hacía atrás sintiendo que no podía estar cerca de eso, Samantha se dispuso a abrir la cerradura del escaparate cuando entonces noto que su novio se estaba escapando hacía atrás mientras ponía una cara de puro pánico por algúna razón.

-Odd, ¿que te pasa? -le pregunto seriamente ella viendo que su novio se largaba aterrorizado.

Se dio la vuelta y se metió en una habitación que había al otro lado de la esquina, cerro la puerta de un tirón, Eric estaba al lado y asomo la cabeza para mirar, vio la escena pero no la entendió, doblo la cabeza dirigiendose hacía Samantha y le hacía una mirada inexpresiva como de querer entender que era lo que estaba pasando, ella se quedo con una expresión dudas al entender menos, decidió ir a buscarle antes de que se fuese con los demás sin aclarar ningún asunto.

Odd estaba dentro de aquel pequeño escondrijo suspirando agotadoramente mientras mantenía apoyada la mano encima de su corazón, sentía que otra vez le estaba volviendo el mismo miedo que había tenido antes, no podía soportarlo, aquella fue la primera vez que experimento un miedo autentico hacía algo que jamas creería que sucedería, y ahora que volvía a recordar, se sentía terriblemente vulnerable ante esta frívola situación.

Samantha abrió la puerta por detrás y asomo la cabeza para ver como se encontraba.

-Odd, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto.

-Marchate de aquí Samantha, déjame solo -le insistió bruscamente.

Samantha se asusto ya que esta era la primera vez que veía a Odd aterrado por algo, pero no sabía de que, intento de acercarse pero entonces sintió que algo le pasaba por entre las piernas, era Kiwi, quería ver a su amo, se puso delante de él y se sentó a su lado a medida que le gemía cariñosamente.

-Lo siento Kiwi, pero hoy necesito que me dejes en paz -pidió estrictamente Odd, se sentía tan mal que quería que le dejasen en paz de cualquier manera posible.

Kiwi le gimió mientras se sentaba, quería que le hiciese caso.

-Vamos Kiwi, largate -le reprocho y entonces Kiwi le obedeció mientras soltaba un gemido como de indignación, no le gusto que su amo le gritase así.

Salió de la habitación, Samantha ya no pudo aguantarlo, podía entender que a ella le gritase, pero gritarle a su perro que había estado mucho mas tiempo con él en todo el viaje y del cual parecía entusiasmarle bastante, esto le hacía entender algo malo le había pasado en algún momento.

-Odd, ¿que es lo que te ocurre? -le pregunto autocompasivamente.

-Nada, déjame solo -le reprocho pero se notaba que estaba llorando.

-¿Estas bien? -siguió acercandose con tal de ayudarle a descubrir lo que le ocurría.

Siguió llorando como si la estuviera pasando verdaderamente mal, Samantha ya no podía evitarlo, quería ver como se encontraba, le apoyo su mano encima de su hombro y entonces le hizo girar lentamente hasta ver su cara, observo que estaba llorando por ambos ojos y poniendo una cara como si hubiese pasado por algo que lo afecto de una manera nefasta.

-Odd -se atemorizo al ver como estaba.

-Siento que me tengas que ver así -se disculpo expresamente.

-¿Pero porque? ¿Que te pasa? -se cuestiono intentando de entender lo que le ocurría.

Le quito parte de las lagrimas y él ni se inmuto en cuanto se lo hizo, ahí entonces Odd se percato de que continuaba llevando la navaja en el bolsillo, la vio y se aparto al instante.

-Será mejor que te marches -le insistió despavoridamente.

Samantha seguía sin entender porque estaba así, miro lo que estaba viendo y observo que se estaba fijando en su navaja, la saco y al instante Odd se aparto como cuando hizo se hacía atrás atemorizado por algo que le hizo alguien y le afectaba demasiado confesarlo.

-¿Te da miedo esto?

-No es solamente eso, es también lo que representa.

Con eso ya le dejaba bien claro lo que le pasaba, le habían hecho algo con eso.

-¿Te torturaron ahí? -quiso resolver ahora que entendía por donde iba.

Ahí Odd no pudo evitarlo, tenía que contarle la verdad sobre lo que sucedió.

-Cuando estaba en la Fortaleza, había un tío llamado Sid Miqquel, formaba parte del equipo de Deckard, era un especie de sicario o asesino al que le gustaba irse vestido con traje, traiciono a Deckard y luego se unió a nosotros, me puso a conocerle y a partir de ahí empezo a caerme bien, pero luego descubrimos que nos había estado engañando durante todo este tiempo, no se había unido a nosotros, simplemente se puso a seguirnos el rollo para así conseguir lo que quería.

-¿Y ahí entonces te hizo algo con una navaja?

-No, eso paso mas adelante, cuando estábamos intentando de escapar de la Fortaleza cuando Nebula y los suyos se pusieron a atacar la instalación, yo me separe del equipo, me encontré con Miqquel y nos pusimos a pelearnos, me dispuse a matarlo pero entonces me di cuenta de que me cogío el colgante, el rubí que tenía que darte, se disponía a tirarlo al vacío que estaba lleno de infectados, ahí podía hacer dos cosas: matarlo y tirar el colgante para luego perderla, o: rendirme y dejar que él me hiciese lo que le diera la gana, y al final cometí la segunda opción.

Samantha empezo a entender toda la historia y con ello empezaba a hacerse una cierta idea de lo que le había ocurrido en aquel momento, continuo explicándole.

-Pensaba que me iba a matar, que me iba a clavar sus malditas navajas a través de mi cuerpo para hacerme sangrar, pero en vez de eso se puso a abrir la cremallera de su pantalón, me ordeno que se la chupase a cambio de darme el colgante. Fue espantoso.

Ahora lo entendía todo, no era solamente la navaja, era Miqquel y lo que estaba apunto de hacerle.

-Jamas antes en mi vida me había pasado eso, y yo estaba ahí, como para matarlo, pero tenía tanto miedo de perder ese colgante, que no sabía que hacer, me dispuse a hacerlo sino fuera...

-¿Sino fuera, porqué?

-Sino fuera porque William apareció con su novia y le disparo, me salvo de que yo le hiciese lo que me iba a hacer, cogi el colgante, Miqquel cayo al vacío donde murió y su cuerpo fue devorado por infectados, y entonces me largue corriendo antes de que William me atrapase -le dio tanto pánico recordar eso que se puso a sollozar otra vez del miedo que le tenía.

-Pero Odd -le consolo tocándole cariñosamente la cara para tranquilizarlo-. Pero Odd, ¿porque no me lo dijiste antes? O al menos a algúno de tus amigos como mucho.

-Porque no podía, estábamos en una situación bastante apurada, no tenía tiempo para contarlo todo, y encima ni me acorde porque te vi, sentí lastima al verte de nuevo, y cuando me contaste que Jim mato a todos los de Fort Kadic, me dejo mal, mucho mas mal que lo que sucedió dentro, por eso mismo no lo he dicho, y ahora que estas tu con eso, me da miedo de que él vuelva para terminar lo que no pudo finalizar antes, yo soy su ultima víctima, yo tendría que haber muerto aquel dia -le aclaro conteniéndose al no querer enfadarse para seguir sintiéndose avergonzado de lo que paso.

-Pero no lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

-No, porque William se metió y...

-No Odd, no fue William el que te salvo, tu mismo te salvaste -le rectifico.

-¿Como dices? -se extraño con esa mención.

-Odd, no digo esto muchas veces pero: me siento orgulloso de que lo hubieses hecho, me alegra de que te hubieses rendido en aquel momento -le confeso demostrando que se sentía orgullosa que él hubiese tomado la opción mas fácil en vez de cometer un grandísimo error.

Odd se quedo tan extrañado que no sabía que decirle, estaba absorto ya que por primera vez veía a Samantha de una manera que no había visto hasta ahora, Samantha se estiro de la camisa y mostró que llevaba el rubí colgando del cuello, se quedo aún mas sorprendido al ver que se lo puso.

-Te lo has puesto -dijo asombrado.

-Odd, si hubieses tomado la otra opción de haberlo matado, quizás no lo habría tenido aquí puesto, por eso mismo me alegra que no hubieses cometido ese error, porque eso demuestra que me quieres y que podrías haber acabado haciendo cualquier cosa con tal de demostrarlo -le aclaro indicando que era mejor eso que perderlo por nada, Odd había tomado la decisión correcta.

Reconoció que tenía razón en eso, tanto que le daba risa no haberse dado cuenta antes de ello.

-¿Que sepas que esta boca podría haber acabado metida en el...

-Oh por favor Odd, no lo estropees -le recrimino viendo que ya soltó un impertinente comentario que arruinaba completamente toda la situación.

-Lo siento pero es que es verdad, me rendí y casi he estado apunto de chupársela a ese cabron, así que esto no ha sido tan perfecto como crees -se disculpo sincerandose con ella para que entendiese que la cosa podría acabar mucho peor de lo que parecía.

-En realidad si que lo ha sido -dijo ella.

Se volvió a extrañar ante esa opinión.

-Has cambiado Odd, no se como pero este viaje te ha hecho madurar, y eso me gusta -comento ella demostrando que no solamente le quería por haberle dado el rubí, le quería por estar viendo una nueva faceta de él que no había visto en todos los años que llevaba con él.

Odd se sintió tan orgulloso de estar con ella que le dio un fuerte beso apasionado de lo mucho que le encantaba estar con ella, la apreciaba por estar siempre ayudándole a superar todos sus problemas, se separo de ella y se quedo mirándole con una expresión cariñosa.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -le propuso.

-¿Como dices? -se extraño eufóricamente al oír ese comentario.

-Claro, hagamoslo, te quiero Samantha, eres la única en el mundo que puede quererme por lo que soy, casemonos en cuanto esto termine, hagamoslo antes de que Ulrich y Yumi lo hagan primero, aunque también podría casarse al mismo tiempo que no es tan raro, pero aún así quiero hacerlo -le explicó concretando todas las ganas que tenía de casarse verdaderamente con ella.

Samantha se le quedo mirando absorta al no poder creerse que le hubiese propuesto eso.

-No tengo anillo, aunque ese colgante actúa como uno, ¿te gusta la idea?

No lo pudo evitar, le agarro fuertemente del cuello y le volvió a dar un apasionado beso pero uno tan enorme que casi parecía que ella se lo quería comer entero, se separo y Odd se quedo estupefacto ya que esta era la primera vez que le daban un beso de esa manera.

-Lo haré -acepto encantada.

Se le quedo mirando encariñado y entonces le dijo:

-Esta es mi chica -le volvió a besar y entonces se puso darle una vuelta en el aire, reía entusiasmada pero no porque se casaba, sino porque iba a hacerlo con el chico mas extrovertido que pudiese haber conocido en este deplorable mundo en el que convivían todos juntos.

··

Tekla se puso a seguir a Nebula del cual misteriosamente se marcho sin ningún motivo, lo había seguido hasta el otro lado del centro, en la sala de cargamento donde ahí habían almacenado la mayor parte de las armas y los recursos que habían conseguido llevarse del campamento de los Anti-Juicios, había cajas almacenadas por tantas partes que hacían que empezase a convertirse todo en un laberinto interminable, fue pasando por delante de todas las cajas hasta que lo hallo en medio de todo, estaba sentado sobre una caja rectangular de madera y postrandose con una expresión vacía y serena como si le hubiese ocurrido algo y le costaba reconocerlo.

-Nebula, ¿te ocurre algo? -le pregunto queriendo resolver lo que le pasaba.

Tenía su vieja katana en sus manos, le iba pasando el filo sobre la hoja de metal.

-¿Es por algo que ellos han dicho o...

-Tekla, ¿puedo contarte una cosa? -le pidió expresamente.

-Si, claro, ¿de que se trata? -se puso delante de él dispuesto a escuchar lo que tuviese que decirle.

Asintió amargamente y entonces se dispuso a explicar.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuanto te encontré hace cosa de ocho años como mucho?

Se quedo absorta al oírle preguntar eso, hacía años que nunca se lo preguntaba, y ahora que lo hacía, sentía como si volviese a esa época de miedo que tanto temía.

-Me acuerdo perfectamente de eso -afirmo.

-¿Y te acuerdas de que te prometí que te cuidaría hasta el final?

-Si, lo hiciste, me acuerdo perfectamente de eso.

-Pues ahora me siento que soy incapaz de protegerte -declaro.

-¿Que? ¿Que quieres decir con eso? -se cuestiono ella extrañada ante esa confesión.

-Hoy es el dia en que vamos a terminar con este asunto de una vez por todas, hoy es el dia en que destruiremos esa maquina y recuperaremos el mundo que nos pertenece, pero a pesar de todo, me siento como que uno de los no lograra seguir adelante, los dos caeremos en el intento, y los Guerreros seguirán para terminar lo que empezamos -argumento sincerandose con ella para que viera que tenía sus dudas con respecto a lo que iba a suceder en la batalla.

-¿Me estas diciendo que piensas que vas a morir una vez estemos ahí luchando? -le recrimino al suponer que verdaderamente pensaba que se iba a dejar morir por nada.

-No, lo que digo es que siento que esta será la ultima vez que luche por aquello que mas quiero: tu.

Aquello la dejo absorta ya que no se imaginaba que él acabaría sintiéndose mal por ella.

-Tekla, tu ha sido una de mis mejores aliadas durante estos últimos años, te he visto matar infectados de mil maneras posibles y de eso estoy muy orgulloso, pero tu no eres solamente una aliada con quien comparto un gran entusiasmo, eres una de las pocas personas que quedan en este mundo a quien aprecio mas que a un hermano, tu eres esa persona que me hace sentir bien cuando las cosas van a ir mal, tu fuiste la que me ayudo a superar la perdida de Christopher cuando él se quedo atrás -se levanto y la agarro por los hombros para mirarla fijamente a la cara.

Asintió amargada al acordarse de eso, cuando Christopher, él anterior hacker que estaba trabajando para ellos había muerto tras haberse inmolado para no dejar que aquel satélite que tenían protegido cayese en malas manos, él estuvo llenandose la cabezas de dudas sobre que podría haber hecho para impedir que él hubiese cometido aquella acción suicida, pero no podía hacer nada, Christopher estaba infectado y le había pedido a Jeremy Belpois que le dejase ahí solo para que cuando llegase el equipo de Deckard, él los matase a todos de un solo golpe, aquello le resulto mucho mas duro a Nebula que haber perdido la base en la que se habían pasado tanto tiempo protegiendo a la gente.

-Me caía bien Christopher -espeto con total honestidad.

-Y a mi también, su muerte me hizo dar mucho que pensar, me hizo darme cuenta de que pronto cualquiera de nosotros acabaría muriendo y no habría nadie que siguiera el legado de Von Crisis, así que por eso mismo lo he decidido -comento con tono autoritario y entonces extendió su katana delante de ella para que la cogiese, ella se la quedo mirando sin entender nada-. Quiero que tu seas la encargada de dirigir al equipo cuando yo ya no este.

-¿Que? ¿Pero como que no vas a estar? -se cuestiono ella sin entender porque le estaba proponiendo eso, se lo pensó detenidamente y viendo la cara autocompasiva que tenía encima, supo entender muy bien porque le estaba proponiendo eso-. ¿Quieres dejarte morir?

-Una vez que lleguemos ahí, se muy bien que las cosas se pondrán muy feas y seguramente Decisión buscara la forma de atacarnos, la mayoría de nosotros caerá, y pienso que yo también, así que por eso mismo quiero entregarte esto para que termines lo que yo empece.

-¿Pero porque? ¿No puede haber otra forma de hacer las cosas? -le reprocho exigiéndole de que no se intentase matar apropositamente.

-Y no Tekla, ya lo he decidido, en los pocos minutos que llevo aquí, me he dado cuenta de que toda la mitad de mi vida me ha llevado a este momento, pero yo ya no estoy para esto, así que necesito que alguien tome mi lugar, y esa eres tu Tekla, tu eres la mejor persona conozco para liderar el equipo de Von Crisis hacía la lucha final -repuso dejando bien claro que ya había decidido pasarle ella el cargo de líder.

-¿Pero porque quieres morir?

-Porque estoy cansado Tekla -admitió.

Se la quedo mirando adoninada al no entender esa confesión.

-Me he pasado estos últimos diez años asegurándome de que nadie resultase herido, pero ahora que he perdido a la mayor parte de la gente que respeto en este mundo y que mas admiro, me he dado cuenta de que ya no estoy hecho para esto, me siento viejo, arruinado, y con ganas de descansar y estar con los míos, por eso mismo cuando estemos ahí en ese cañón, yo buscare la forma de sacrificarme por el equipo -acordo concretando lo que iba a hacer con tal de dejarle el cargo a ella, verdaderamente estaba dispuesto a morir con tal de terminar la lucha y estar en paz consigo mismo.

Tekla no sabía que pensar, no estaba muy orgullosa de su decisión, no quería que él muriese ya que a pesar de los años que tenía, él seguía estando en plena forma y sabía luchar como cualquier otro, no estaba preparada todavía para asumir el cargo, es mas, ni tenía ganas de hacer eso.

-¿Le has dicho algo a Gaspar y a Hax? -le pregunto asumiendo que si había decidido eso, al menos tendría que decirles a los demás lo que planeaba hacer.

-Y no, mejor no les digo nada, que no lo sepan, cuentales mas tarde, ellos lo entenderán.

-¿Estas seguro de esto?

-Y no, pero tengo que intentarlo por lo menos -indico obviamente.

Tekla se compadeció al ver la forma que tenía de Nebula de no pensar en la muerte como algo destructivo, sino como algo milagroso, se le quedo mirando compasivamente hasta que al final decidió darle un ultimo obsequio de su parte, se le acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios con tal de hacerle saber lo mucho que le apreciaba.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -le pregunto ingenuamente.

-Digamos que un obsequio por haberte portado bien -le guiño el ojo en señal de haberlo hecho apropositamente sabiendo que le iba a gustar.

Esbozo una risa entre dientes.

-Por esta misma razón te elegí, eres demasiado buena en el fondo -exclamo sintiéndose aliviado de ver que tenía una buena compañera que le caía bastante bien.

-¿Volvemos con los demás? -le pregunto acordándose de que antes los otros habían estado proponiendo aquella idea de hacerse fotos cada uno.

-Si, me parece bien, no quisiera pensar que todos ya han hecho las fotos sin mi, y eso que yo soy uno de los mas importantes -indico incrédulamente y esbozo otra risa entre dientes.

Tekla le siguió la corriente y se rió también de ese comentario.

··

Los Guerreros consiguieron encontrar una cámara después de haberse pasado mas de veinte minutos buscando todo tipo de cámaras sin parar, encontraron una que les gusto lo suficiente como para llevarse y hacer las fotos, ambos marcharon volviendo con los demás, fueron bajando apuradamente las escaleras con total tranquilidad hasta que entonces Thomas se acordo de algo en lo que no había tenido en cuenta antes.

-Oye Odd, ¿que fue lo que paso que estabas encerrado en aquel cuarto tan chico? -le pregunto acordándose de que le había visto meterse extrañamente en aquel cuarto y luego no salió por un buen rato, le resulto tan raro que tenía que preguntárselo por si acaso.

-Ah, pues... -no sabía que decirles, miro a Samantha del cual le estaba mirando con aquella expresión autocompasiva como de saber muy bien que aún ambos no estaban lo suficientemente preparados para decirles lo de la petición de matrimonio que habían decidido hacer mutuamente.

-¿Pasa algo Odd? -le pregunto Ulrich asumiendo que a su amigo le pasaba algo.

-Tuve algo de nervios por lo que va a suceder después y necesitaba tranquilizarme un rato, no os preocupéis, no me pasa nada malo -les comento disimuladamente para que no pensasen mal.

-¿Estas seguro? ¿Porque si quieres...

-No nada, estoy bien, estoy perfectamente bien -dijo halagado pero no porque lo estuviese disimulando, estaba verdaderamente entusiasmado con la idea de casarse con su chica, tanto que le daba miedo no saber como decirles a los otros que le había pedido matrimonio.

Ambos se dieron un intercambio de miradas al no estar muy convencidos de su palabra.

-De acuerdo, tu lo has dicho Odd -exclamo Jeremy tomando su palabra.

Esbozo una risa ingenua entre dientes, se mataba por decirles a sus amigos que se iba a casar, pero ahora con el miedo este de las fotos y de la lucha que iban a hacer mas tarde, tenía sus dudas de no saber como hacerlo, aunque al menos si sabía hacerlo delante de Ulrich, a él se lo iba a decir primero ya que lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que lo entendería.

Llegaron a la tienda donde todo el mundo estaba reunido en el centro, veían a Kroll hablando con el otro grupo que había venido a decirle a Nebula sobre lo de la cámara, no estaba ningúno de ellos pero parecía que algo había sucedido mientras ellos estaban fuera.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo entender porque estaban todos tan juntos y tan pendientes de aquel mapa que tenían contra la mesa.

-Venid chicos, creo que tenemos algo -aviso Muldoch queriendo que se acercasen para verlo.

Ambos se dieron un intercambio de miradas al resultarles extraño que ellos le estuviesen haciendo caso a Kroll cuando todos sabían muy bien que él había cometido todo tipo de barbaridades a medida que habían estado peleandose contra Decisión, se acercaron y observaron que estaban mirando los planos de La Fortaleza.

-¿Que es esto? -pregunto Hiroki queriendo entender lo que estaban viendo.

-Son los planos de la Fortaleza, Kroll nos ha ayudado a encontrar una entrada secreta -comento Clara señalando una de las partes de los planos donde se mostraban los niveles superiores.

Se acercaron aún mas para fijarse en lo que señalaban.

-¿Esa no es la entrada de los funiculares? -pregunto Ulrich reconociendo ese extremo.

-Así es, la entrada de los funiculares funciona de forma manual, y como no hay nadie vigilándolo o controlándolo, creo que podría servir para infiltrarse en su interior sin ser vistos -aclaro Lorry indicando que habían encontrado un hueco por el que poder meterse.

Ambos se quedaron convencidos de esa idea.

-Pero igualmente, aunque Aelita se meta ahí dentro, seguramente que en cuanto salga por las plataformas del centro, ahí habrá cámaras y entonces Decisión la vera, la atacara antes siquiera de que avance un nivel mas -corroboro Jeremy dejando claro que había un riesgo en esa situación.

-Ya hemos pensado en eso -dijo Sayid.

-¿Como? -pregunto Yumi intrigada.

Todos le dirigieron la mirada a Kroll, que era el que sabía mas de la Fortaleza que ningún otro.

-Aquí -señalo por encima de la parte de la entrada del funicular que habían señalado antes-. Por este extremo hay un pequeño conducto muy parecido al que usasteis para llegar a la sala principal de Decisión la primera vez, si ella se mete ahí dentro, tiene que subir por ahí para pasar desapercibida.

Todos se le quedaron mirando absortos al ver que les estaba ayudando.

-Es la única manera -acoto seriamente.

-¿Y como sabemos que no nos esta engañando? Le pidió a Herb que matase a uno de los Anti-Juicio, ni siquiera tuvo la suficiente piedad como para mirarle a la cara o de disculparse con él por lo que le estaba apunto de hacer, ¿como sabemos que no es una trampa lo que hay ahí dentro? -critico reprochadamente Mitch sin estar muy confiado de su palabra.

-Si -dijo Flit estando de acuerdo con eso, puede que Kroll se hubiese unido a ellos por la mera idea de disculparse por lo que sucedió con Herb pero eso no quería decir que hubiese cambiado de bando, seguía siendo el mismo matón que les había estado regañando desde hacía varios días.

-Se que he sido un poco estricto y me he estado comportando como un grandísimo cabron para vosotros, pero tenéis que entender que esto me preocupa tanto a mi como a vosotros, no puedo dejar que Decisión haga lo que va a hacer porque sino todos moriremos, incluido yo también, porque me preocuparía de una inteligencia artificial que va a acabar con vuestras vidas incluida la mía, yo no quiero morir en su mundo, yo quiero morir en este, aunque sea acabando con ella -les explicó sincerandose con ellos para que entendiesen que él no pretendía traicionarles de ningún modo ya que tenía la misma coartada que todos tenían en mente.

Aquello los convenció al ver que era una buena conclusión.

-¿Entonces nos vas a ayudar o vas a seguir comportándote como un general malhumorado? -pregunto Romitz queriendo confiar duramente en su palabra de una vez por todas.

-Lo haré, por mi vida -acoto decidido a ayudarlos a pesar de la mala relación que tenían.

Con eso ya les dejaba bien claro que no iba a cometer algún acto de traición inesperada de la que todos fuesen a arrepentirse mas tarde en cuanto descubriesen sus verdaderos planes.

-¿Tienes la pistola de Madre? -le pregunto Thomas a Odd.

-Si.

-Si algo sale mal, apuntale a la cabeza -le aviso expresamente.

-Ya me imaginaba eso, se lo que tengo que hacer -indico estando de acuerdo en esa idea.

-¿Donde esta Aelita? -pregunto Clara viendo que faltaba la pelirrosa.

-Se separo a buscar a su padre -comento Jeremy.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿el tío esta vivo o esta ya muerto? -recrimino Mauro viendo que hacía tanto raro que no veían a Hopper que ya no sabían si seguía vivo o se había muerto en algún momento.

-Estoy vivo -todos alzaron la mirada hacía el frente y vieron que estaba Hopper, se quedaron asombrados al ver el nuevo aspecto-, y mas vivo que nunca.

Estaba Hopper con su hija, pero él, se había afeitado la barba, toda la parte inferior de su cara estaba vacía de pelos haciendo que pareciera mucho mas joven que antes. Se metieron dentro de la tienda y se juntaron con todo el grupo que les miraban absortos al ver lo que se había hecho en la cara.

-Señor Hopper, se ha... -exclamo Romitz sorprendido.

-Lo se -dijo sabiendo muy bien de que le iba a hablar-, hace tiempo que debería habérmela quitado.

Esbozo una risa falsa al resultarle divertido como todos se sorprendían de su afeitado.

Jeremy se dirigió hacía Aelita del cual ella no parecía estar muy sorprendida por ver como estaba su padre, ella puso una mirada ingenua al reconocer que estaba igual de sorprendida pero mucho mas alegrada de ver que su padre ya no estaba tan amargado y vacío como antes, estaba como nuevo.

-¿Habéis conseguido encontrar una entrada a la Fortaleza? -les pregunto, alzo la vista hacía los planos para verificar en lo que habían estado trabajando hasta ahora.

-La hemos encontrado, ahora solamente queda que ella decida si quiere meterse o no -corroboro Kroll dejando claro que solamente quedaba una parte para finalizar el asunto.

Le dirigieron la mirada a la pelirrosa del cual mostraba una expresión indiferente al tema.

-¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo princesa? -le pregunto a su hija queriendo saber su opinión.

-Quiero hacerlo papa, tengo que terminar lo que tu empezaste, solo así salvaremos el mundo -afirmo ella con tono decidido, verdaderamente quería meterse de vuelta en La Fortaleza.

Aquello fue algo que Jeremy lo puso nervioso, no le gusto que lo hiciera.

-Bien -dijo Hopper asintiendo al ver que ya estaba todo finalizando-. ¿El anti-virus?

Jeremy reaccionó al acordarse de que él tenía el anti-virus aún metido en el portátil.

-Ahora mismo vuelvo -dijo y se marcho corriendo a buscarlo.

Todos se le quedaron mirando al ver que se marchaba corriendo apuradamente.

-¿Tenéis la cámara? -pregunto Slevin acordándose de que ellos se habían ido a buscar una cámara para hacer las fotos de todo el grupo.

-Así es, pero no solamente una cámara cualquiera, hemos encontrado una de estas -dijo Ulrich sacando la enorme cámara que llevaba metida dentro del chaleco.

Se la enseño mostrándole de que se trataba de una enorme cámara Nikon que pesaba como dos toneladas, era el tipo de cámara que se usaba para fotografiar modelos y otras cosas.

-¿Eso sirve? -critico Mahjid no muy convencido de esa idea.

-¿Para que queréis una cámara? -se cuestiono Hopper al no entender ese tema.

-Hemos decidido que queremos hacer una foto de todo el grupo para acordarnos de este momento -aclaro Clara, ella era quien lo había decidido.

-¿Entonces era cierto? -le pregunto Hopper a Aelita para que lo corroborase.

-Así es papa, todos queremos hacer esto -confirmo serenamente ella.

Se quedo mirando la cámara y pudo entender perfectamente porque querían hacerlo, todos ellos habían estado juntos desde que habían hecho este viaje, y ahora que todo eso estaba apunto de terminar para siempre, era mejor que todos tuviesen algo encima que les hiciesen acordar a todos aquellos que hoy iban directos a acabar con aquel que arruino el mundo.

-Me parece -dijo estando de acuerdo en cometer esa idea.

··

Jeremy se puso a recorrer todo el centro intentando de buscar el lugar donde había dejado el portátil guardado en secreto, se acordaba perfectamente de lo que había escondido debajo del mostrador de la tienda vegana, marcho corriendo lo mas que pudo ya que los otros le estaban esperando para tener una respuesta, a pesar de lo mucho que se apresuraba, seguía todavía sorprendido por el hecho de que Hopper se hubiese afeitado, siempre lo había conocido por tener aquella barba en su cara, y ahora que se la había quitado, sentía que estaba viendo a otra persona, porque eso era justo lo que era Franz Hopper ahora, una persona totalmente distinta a la de antes, la muerte de Alexandra no solamente le afecto sino que le jugo a su favor.

Se metió en la tienda vegana y miro debajo del mostrado pero entonces se encontró con algo que no se esperaba para nada, no estaba, el maletín de cuero que tenía el portátil dentro no estaba. Aquello empezo a ponerle de los nervios ya que recordaba perfectamente de que lo había guardado ahí y no en ningún otro sitio, era imposible que se hubiese perdido, y sobretodo justo ahora que lo necesitaba mas que nunca ya que tenía el anti-virus metido dentro, y lo peor de todo es que encima ni siquiera se ocupo de copiarlo en un pen-drive, tenía que haberlo hecho antes en vez de después, se levanto y se dispuso a buscarlo en otra parte pensando en que a lo mejor se equivoco, ya que al ser de noche y estando todo completamente a oscuras, posiblemente lo hubiese dejado en otro lado parecido, miro al otro lado y ahí se encontraba la hamburguesería donde Romitz se había pasado toda la noche bebiendo de aquella botella, ahí entonces empezo a venirle una cierta conclusión a la cabeza, ¿era posible que Romitz estando borracho le hubiese robado el maletín sin acordarse de lo que contenía dentro? No podía saberlo, pero tenía que descubrirlo antes de que todos lo supiesen.

Bajo lo mas rápido que pudo dispuesto a volver con los demás para interrogarles de paso ya que tenía que saber quien era la persona mas indicada para llevárselo de ahí, ¿quizás podía ser Nicolas? Tenía una mentalidad muy baja, seguramente se levanto por la noche, le vio y se lo llevo pensando que lo que había en aquel maletín era algún juguete. No, era imposible eso, si Nicolas se lo hubiese quitado lo habría dicho en ese momento cuando estaban en la tienda de fotografía, era imposible que fuese él, tenía que ser otro, alguien mas que con algúna intención macabra para quitárselo.

Quizás, ¿pudiese ser Kroll? Tenía que ser él, él era el único que sabía algo de todo esto, tenía que ser él, no podía ser otra persona con otro motivo ya que nadie le quitaría ese portátil sabiendo que ahí contenía la salvación del planeta. Al final el cabron de Kroll al final no resultaba ser tan amigo como parecía, seguramente se lo quito por la noche y ahora se hacía el bueno para demostrar que estaba del lado de ellos cuando en realidad estaba del lado de Decisión, seguramente era uno de esos locos que se creeían que Decisión les iba a traer la paz y a pesar de que la propia inteligencia se hubiese llevado la Fortaleza, ese absurdo culto todavía seguía existiendo.

Siguió adelante cuando entonces oyó unas pisadas sospechas.

-¿Buscas esto? -le pregunto alguien con una voz que ya había oído antes.

Se giro lentamente y observo de quien se trataba, era aquel soldado Anti-Juicio con la cabeza calva y con una mirada arrogante y amarga, uno de los que se estaban peleando ayer durante la discusión, no entendía que hacía ahí pero entonces vio lo que llevaba en la mano, era el maletín. Era él, él fue quien se llevo el maletín, no Kroll, ni nadie mas.

-Tu -exclamo estupefacto al ver que él se lo cogío sin que se diera cuenta.

-¿Estas buscando esto verdad? -le volvió a preguntar.

-¿De donde lo has sacado? -quería corroborar como hizo para hallarlo en su escondite.

-Te vi anoche escondiéndolo en la tienda vegana, al principio yo pensaba que ibas a comer a escondidas, pero entonces vi esto y supe entonces lo que estabas haciendo -le comento demostrando que al final si le había visto durante la noche y no se había percatado de ello.

Aquello dejo a Jeremy absorto al ver que la había pifiado con esa idea, no solamente había dejado el portátil en un lugar vulnerable sino que ahora encima la tenía una de las peores personas con quien menos podía razonar para que se la devolviera, no confiaba en él y ni en su temperamento.

-Dámelo, por favor -le exigió queriendo que se lo devolviera a toda costa.

-Dime una cosa chico francés, ¿verdaderamente crees que vas a reconstruir el mundo tu solo? -le pregunto con un cierto tono susceptible bastante sospechoso.

No entendía esa pregunta, pero se notaba que lo hacía por la misma tontería de siempre.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Estoy hablando de que tu y tus amigos la pifiasteis bastante bien en nuestro campamento, estábamos todos bien, hasta que tuvisteis que meteros todos vosotros a hacer la puñeta, ¿sabes lo que es estar corriendo en tu mano y pensar que las vas a perder para siempre? ¿Eh? -le recrimino achacándole por lo sucedido en el campamento.

Ahí entonces Jeremy lo entendió, no le había quitado el portátil pensando en otra cosa, se lo había quitado para amenazarle por lo que paso en el campamento, era otro Anti-Juicio que no quería entender que todo lo que les había propuesto La Jefa era erróneo y no querían aprenderlo.

-Yo no tuve la culpa de que ese Gigante lo destruyera todo -le rectifico razonando con él.

-Yo no estoy hablando de ese Gigante, yo estoy hablando de ti, y de tu equipo, que pretende derrocar nuestro estilo de vida para que así nadie nos recuerde, ¿te parece gracioso eso?

-Escuchame tío, yo no se muy bien de que me estas hablando, pero te pido por favor, entrégame ese maletín si no quieres que nadie salga herido -le exigió reprochadamente Jeremy, estaba tan desesperado por querer recuperarlo que iba a seguir escuchando sus tonterías ni un minuto mas.

Justo entonces saco un revolver usando la otra y le apunto con él.

-Creo que sabes muy bien de que te estoy hablando -indico poniendo una sonrisa ingenua.

Ahora ya no sabía que hacer, quería detenerle pero viendo que tenía el maletín en su otra mano, eso hacía que estuviese en un momento vulnerable como para tomar una decisión errónea.

-Dime la verdad Belpois, ¿que queréis tu y tus amigos?

-No queremos nada, solamente queremos salvar el mundo.

-Mentira -le reprimió descaradamente, apreto fuertemente su arma.

-Mira tío, se muy bien que La Jefa os enseño de una manera, pero tienes que entender que todo eso se termino, ella esta muerta, no tenéis porque seguir así.

-¿Que ella esta muerta? Puede ser, pero eso no significa que tengamos que terminar con sus costumbres, ella nos enseño todo lo que necesitábamos saber sobre como sobrevivir en este mundo, y eso lo hemos estado haciendo durante estos últimos años, pero tu, y tu gente, lo habéis destruido todo, nos habéis quitado a nuestros amigos y todo aquello que teníamos para acabar así, no pienso dejar que todo eso termine sin castigo -decreto decidido a hacerle algo malo con tal de vengarse por lo que le paso a La Jefa y por todo el asunto relacionado con el campamento.

Ahora Jeremy ya no tenía manera de presionarle, estaba decidido a matarlo por esa estupidez.

-¿Que hay aquí dentro? -le pregunto señalándole el maletín.

-Nada -intento de ponerle una excusa para no decirle la verdad ya que eso le enfadaría aún mas.

-Otra vez mintiendo, dime la verdad o le vuelo un tiro, y se muy bien que es imposible de recuperar todo lo que hay dentro -le amenazo de vuelta poniendo el gatillo de la pistola contra el maletín.

-Esta bien, esta bien -no pudo evitarlo, tenía que decirle la verdad-. Es un anti-virus, un anti-virus que podría alterar a Decisión y hacer que lance un antídoto que podría hacer crecer la naturaleza en el mundo y matar al resto de todos los zombies.

Se le quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido al oír eso.

-¿Es cierto eso? -se lo pregunto intrigado eufóricamente.

-Así es, lo construyo Isaac, vuestro hacker, murió y lo dejo a medias, y yo le he terminado, con ese anti-virus podemos reconstruir el mundo, acabar con todo este desastre de una vez por todas, así que por favor, devuélvemelo, o sino perderemos la única forma de salvar el mundo -le aclaro exigiéndole ahora con total pasividad que se lo devolviera.

El hombre se quedo mirándolo detenidamente, empezo a recobrar el sentido.

-Si no me lo das, todos moriremos mañana.

Se quedo meditabundo al no saber que hacer, empezó a asimilar el asunto, bajo la pistola como dispuesto a olvidar todo el problema, Jeremy sonrío orgulloso de ver que lo entendió perfectamente.

-¡Alto ahí! -rápidamente se giro y apunto hacía otros dos que estaban detrás.

Eran Gaspar y Hax que le habían descubierto, les estaban apuntando con ambas pistolas.

-Suelta eso ahora mismo -exigió Gaspar.

-No tíos, esperad -les suplico al ver que lo estaban arruinando, por fin había conseguido confiar en aquel soldado Anti-Juicio como para que le devolviera el maletín.

-Suéltalo -le exigió Hax mientras iba dando un paso adelante.

-Ni un paso mas -les reprocho el hombro apuntando con la pistola a ambos.

-Somos dos y tu solo uno, estas en desventaja, será mejor que bajes esa arma ahora mismo -indico Gaspar sabiendo bien que no haría la tontería de dispararles a ambos.

-Y yo tengo esto encima -volvió a apuntar el maletín señalando que era ahora invulnerable con eso.

Aquello hizo que los tres se quedasen indecisos ante esta situación, ahora no podían hacer nada.

-¿Sabes que vamos a hacer? Bajaremos los dos las armas, ¿te parece bien? -le propuso Gaspar.

Se quedo con los ojos girando al estar dudando de esa propuesta.

-Vale -acepto rígidamente.

-Muy bien -le dio una mirada a Hax como pidiéndole que hiciera lo mismo que él.

Ambos empezaron a arrodillarse lentamente mientras iban bajando las armas, las apoyaron contra el suelo y luego volvieron a enderezarse mientras alzaban sus manos en señal de rendición.

-Ahora traédmelas -les ordeno con tono exigente.

-Eso si que no -rechazo Hax, no se iban a poner a negociar con él.

-Hacedlo -empezo a cabrearse con ellos al ver que no estaban cooperando.

-Tíos, dejadlo ya, ya lo tenía -insistió Jeremy queriendo que le dejasen hacer su trabajo.

-Tu callate la boca -le reprocho girando su cabeza para dirigirse furtivamente hacía él.

Ahí entonces Hax aprovecho para sacar un cuchillo que llevaba escondido en la pierna, lo saco y rápidamente se lo lanzo contra la pierna derecha del soldado Anti-Juicio, se le quedo enganchado en el costado del muslo atravesándole la piel, sintió el golpe y aquello hizo que se cayera al suelo provocando que disparase accidentalmente al aire.

El disparo llamo la atención de todo el mundo en el centro.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -pregunto Odd extrañado junto con todos los demás.

-¿Que estará pasando ahí? -reprocho Romitz asqueado al ver que ya estaba sucedido algo que no le gustaba, todos marcharon a ver de que se trataba.

Rápidamente Jeremy aprovecho y cogío el maletín antes de que el hombre lo volviese a coger de nuevo, se quedo mirandose la pierna, tenía el cuchillo enganchado sobre la piel del cual empezo a sangrar a medida que se iba moviendo bruscamente, se dispuso a sacárselo pero entonces...

-Yo que tu no haría eso -le aviso seriamente Hax.

-¿Y eso porque? -critico reprochadamente.

-Ese cuchillo también te tapona la herida, si te lo quitas empezaras a desangrar mas y morirás al instante, eso te lo tiene que ver un medico -indico sabiendo bien que a pesar de haberles atacado, no se merecía que se muriese por eso, era otro mas que estaba dentro del equipo.

-Y me lo dice el tío que me acaba de lanzar un cuchillo a la pierna -se quejo retóricamente, se puso a tocarse el lugar de la herida y aquello hizo que se quejase aún mas de lo mucho que le dolía.

Jeremy se le quedo mirando y sintió un apito de culpabilidad al verle en ese estado, no quería que hubiese acabado recibiendo esa herida solamente por haberle amenazado y quitarle el maletín.

Justo en ese momento empezaron a venir los demás que observaron estupefactos la escena, veían a Jeremy cerca mientras delante suyo se encontraba un soldado tirado en el suelo y sangrando por la pierna, mas adelante también estaban Gaspar y Hax que miraban absortos como se reunían todos. Del otro lado también llego Nebula acompañado de Tekla que miraban estupefactos lo que estaba sucediendo, los Guerreros se acercaron hacía Jeremy que yacía detenido como una piedra.

-¿Estas bien Jeremy? -le pregunto Aelita.

-Lo estoy -afirmo con desgana.

-¿Que ha pasado?

-Escondí el maletín en un lugar seguro para que nadie me lo quitase pero al final este tío me descubrió y me lo quito porque pensaba que intentábamos de quitarles el protagonismo a los Anti-Juicio, le dije que dentro estaba el anti-virus, pero vinieron Gaspar y Hax y le detuvieron, no quería que saliese herido por esto -explicó toda la historia pero sintiéndose culpable por lo que paso.

-Malditos cabrones -se quejo dirigiendose a todo el grupo.

-¿Otra vez estamos con eso? -critico reprochadamente Thomas fastidiado de ver que ningúno de los Anti-Juicio había terminado con ese tema.

-Y si -afirmo Hiroki sabiendose algo del asunto-. La Jefa les enseño que si en algún momento alguien estaba haciendo algo sospechoso, se le tenía que detener antes de que hiciera algo malo.

-¿Pero que hacíais exactamente en el campamento? -inquirió soberanamente Pietro.

-Digamos que muchas cosas malas -indico honestamente.

Nebula se acerco hacía sus dos hombres que yacían con una expresión seria.

-¿Estáis bien? -les pregunto.

-Estamos bien, pero este tío no, necesita un medico, joder, esta gente no para nunca -comento Gaspar señalando al Anti-Juicio que yacía herido aún en el suelo.

-¿Me vais a ayudar o no? -siguió quejándose esperando a que lo ayudasen por las malas.

Justo en ese momento surgieron otros dos miembros de los Anti-Juicio que se acercaron y lo ayudaron a levantarse, lo agarraron por ambos hombros y lo levantaron poniendo de pie.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto el que lo ayudaba por la izquierda.

-No, no estoy bien, estos cabronazos casi me matan, se merecen darles un castigo -reprocho achacándoles la bronca a los dos como si le hubiesen hecho algo malo apropósito.

-¿Un castigo? ¿Que te hemos hecho nosotros dos? Encima tu le estabas apuntando a Jeremy, ¿como íbamos a saber que no le ibas a matar? -aclaro rectificando Gaspar esa absurda acusación.

Jeremy se inmuto al oír esa confesión.

-Es lo que La Jefa decía, son una banda de intrusos, nos quieren matar, nos quieren quitar nuestro futuro, nos lo han arruinado todo, se merecen que se larguen de aquí y nos dejen hacer nuestro trabajo tal y como hemos estado haciendo desde siempre -se dirigió eufóricamente hacía todo el equipo de los Anti-Juicio que estaban mirando con malos ojos a los demás.

-Ey, basta ya, ¿se puede saber que coño os pasa? ¿Acaso no hemos solucionado ya este asunto? Aquí nadie le quiere quitar el futuro a nadie, todos estamos juntos en esto y solamente importa una cosa aquí, y es que Decisión va a destruir nuestro mundo, la humanidad esta apunto de morir, y no puede ser que en estas ultimas horas, lo único que se nos ocurra es estar atacándonos por saber quien es mejor que quien. Eso no existe, eso es una estupidez, todos nosotros somos seres humanos y estamos vivos, y tenemos que sentirnos orgullosos -achaco Nebula dirigiendose hacía todo el equipo para que entendiesen por las buenas que ese odio irracional que tenían hacía todo el equipo tenía que terminar ya era un odio figurado que no llevaba a ningúna parte.

Todos se quedaron adoninados al oír eso ya que tenía razón, se habían pasado tanto tiempo odiándoles por cualquier cosa que ya básicamente ya no tenían ni idea de porque les odiaban.

-¿Y que pasara después cuando ganemos la batalla? -pregunto otro Anti-Juicio.

-¿Como dices? -fijo su mirada en él.

-¿Que pasara cuando derrotemos a Decisión? ¿Que será de nosotros cuando todo esto acabe?

-¿En serio estas preguntando eso? -achaco Tekla viendo que a pesar de todo lo que les habían estado contando seguían aún con esa vaga idea de pensar que el mundo sería para ellos y nadie mas.

-Y si, La Jefa nos prometió un mundo perfecto a todos nosotros, y vosotros nos lo estáis quitando -señalo hacía los Guerreros como si tuviesen la culpa de todo eso.

-¿Que os lo estamos quitando? Ni que fuese algo que se podía conseguir -recrimino Muldoch echándoles la bronca al ver que otra vez les estaban echando la culpa de todo lo malo que pasaba.

-Te voy a matar ahora mismo -se arremango la camiseta dispuesto a meterse con él.

-Y yo también -hizo lo mismo que él y marcho a darle una paliza sin motivo.

Aquello hizo que todo el mundo se metiese con los unos y con los otros al no llegar a ningún acuerdo, todos se juntaron agarrandose mutuamente para impedir que se metieran con aquellos que lo estaban comenzando, Hiroki estaba viendo lo que estaba pasando y no podía soportarlo, todos sus compañeros se estaban metiendo con los nuevos y todo porque no podían entender que esa tontería de crear un mundo para los Anti-Juicios era una verdadera chorrada, miro a su hermana y ella estaba en la misma situación, estaba agarrando a uno de los del equipo de Romitz que estaba apunto de darle una paliza a uno de los Anti-Juicios, podía ver como se estaba metiendo en eso a pesar de saber que estaba embarazada, no podía dejar que le sucediera eso, ya no.

-¡Basta! -ordeno reprochadamente, levanto una de las pistolas que tenía escondidas debajo del pantalón y disparo al aire haciendo llamar la atención de todo el equipo.

Todos se detuvieron fijando su mirada en Hiroki, les miraba con una expresión seria de puro mosqueo ya que estaba harto de verlos a todos peleandose sin motivo, se separo del grupo y se dirigió hacía el centro alejado de todos donde ahí se mostró con una expresión autoritaria.

-En serio tíos, ¿en serio? El mundo se esta acabando, y eso es lo único que os preocupa, ¿que no vamos a tener el futuro que nos prometió La Jefa? ¿De veras es eso mucho mas importante que todo lo demás? -achaco Hiroki dirigiendose a todos los Anti-Juicio con un severo tono.

La mayoría dejo en paz a los Guerreros y dirigieron su mirada en él intrigados por lo que contaba.

-Chicos, hemos estado años metidos con esta guerra, hemos perdido a muchos de los nuestros, hemos sacrificado todo lo que teníamos para lograr que esa cosa que esta ahí fuera, no siga destruyendo mas de lo que queda aún en pie en este planeta, pero ahora él tiempo se agota y dentro de unas horas, todo aquello que conocemos esta apunto de desaparecer, ¿y que estamos haciendo aquí mientras tanto? Encapricharnos con la idea de que como nosotros empezamos esto, somos mas superiores que todos los demás, ¿pues sabéis que? Eso es una severa tontería. La Jefa no era nadie, era solamente una loca fanática que quería vengarse de Richard Deckard y de los monstruos que se comieron a su familia, pero no por eso tengo que mandar a la mierda a la poca humanidad que queda en este mundo solamente porque no obedece nuestras costumbres, o nuestras reglas, o lo que sea. Esto tiene que terminar de una vez por todas -argumento sincerandose con ellos de una forma autocompasiva para que entendiesen que ese capricho no les iba a llevar a ningúna parte.

Yumi le estaba mirando y no podía evitar sentir que su hermano no solamente había madurado sino que encima se había vuelto un completo líder, les estaba contando la verdad a todos sus compañeros para que terminasen con esa farsa que les habían estado argumentando durante años, soltó una pequeña lagrima al sentirse orgullosa de lo en que se había convertido su hermano pequeño.

-Ellos -se dirigió a los Guerreros y al resto de los miembros que estaban con ellos-. Son mis amigos, mi familia, mi hermana, a la que hacía años que no veía, y encima esta embarazada. Ellos fueron los primeros en empezar esto, ellos son los que nos han unido para terminar con esta batalla, no deberíamos estar tratándolos como a forasteros o como intrusos porque lo único que han hecho, es dar un paso adelante y detener los planes de Decisión, no se merecen ese castigo solamente porque ellos tienen sus ideales, se merecen todo nuestro respeto por como han hecho para sobrevivir en estos últimos diez años y asegurarse de que nadie mas muera sin luchar.

Todos le dirigieron la mirada orgullosos de ver que les estaban tratando como los supervivientes que eran y no como un grupo obstinado que se había metido donde no debía.

-¿Y sabéis que mas? Esto de los Anti-Juicio siempre fue una mala idea, lo único que hacemos es estar atacándonos sin parar, esto no es un equipo, es solamente una banda de idiotas que actúan mas que piensan -agrego y entonces se arranco el sello con el circulo de Alta Radiación que tenía puesto en el antebrazo de su chaleco, se lo arranco y lo tiro al suelo.

Todos se quejaron sorprendiéndose al ver lo que hizo, para ellos aquel acto era como un gesto de traición para todos los Anti-Juicio.

-Renunció a ser un Anti-Juicio, yo no quiero ser esto, yo quiero ser un Guerrero del Mañana, como mi hermana, y sus amigos -decreto dirigiendo la mirada al equipo que yacía mirándoles con una expresión de entusiasmo al ver que había tomado la decisión correcta.

-¿Alguien tiene algo que decir sobre esto? -pregunto Nebula dirigiendose a todo el equipo asumiendo que si con eso no les había hecho efecto, entonces no sabía que otra cosa mas había que pudiese haberles hecho cambiar de opinión al respecto.

Todos se dieron un intercambio de miradas al no saber que hacer, escucharon un ruido parecido al de un tirón de una tela y entonces vieron que uno de los Anti-Juicio mas jóvenes se había arrancado el mismo sello, había renunciado a ser un Anti-Juicio, al igual que Hiroki, luego otra mujer hizo lo mismo, se lo arranco y lo tiro al suelo, otro par mas hizo lo mismo y así sucesivamente hasta que al final todos aquellos que formaban parte de los Anti-Juicio habían renunciado, solamente quedaba el hombre herido que yacía mirando con una expresión avergonzada al reconocer que tenían razón, se arranco el mismo sello y lo soltó sin siquiera mirar adonde caía.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver que lograron hacer lo imposible, hicieron que todo un ejercito de soldados a los que habían sido mal enseñados, dejaron a un lado sus ideales y pasaron a otras que antojaban mas a la mayoría que la que ellos conocían.

-Llevadle al medico -ordeno Nebula queriendo que se llevasen al hombre.

Los dos soldados hicieron caso y se llevaron a su compañero mientras pasaban por en medio de la gente para ayudarles, pasaron por el otro lado y desaparecieron al entrar en la tienda.

-Volved todos a vuestros puestos, dentro de una hora aproximadamente tendremos que recoger todo y nos marcharemos a acabar con Decisión, y esta vez definitivamente -decreto Nebula queriendo que todos terminasen con lo que había que hacer, estaba mas decidido que nunca a terminar con el asunto antes de que alguien mas la acabase liándola de nuevo.

Todos se marcharon volviendo de nuevo hacía las tiendas mientras que la mayoría se iba directamente hacía los garajes donde tenían almacenadas las cajas con los suministros y las armas, volvieron a quedar los Guerreros y el resto que yacían indecisos ante esta situación tan frívola. Nebula se dirigió hacía Jeremy del cual parecía estar bastante afectado por lo que sucedió, le apoyo su mano encima de su hombro y le miro con una expresión autocompasiva.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto queriendo saber si no le había pasado nada.

-Estoy bien, pero... no quería que esto sucediese, he cometido un error -opino sintiéndose culpable por haber perdido de vista el maletín con el portátil dentro.

-Tu no tienes la culpa de haberlo perdido, lo dejaste en un buen lugar, el problema es que alguien seguía sin fiarse de nosotros y tomo una mala acción para amenazarnos -se sincero Hopper hacíendole ver que no tenía la culpa por ese acto inesperado, todo había sido perpretado apropósito.

-Ya, pero... -se quedo dubitativo, a pesar de haber solucionado el asunto, esto le demostraba que no había sido lo suficientemente listo para asegurarse de que no hubiese sido mal, había fallado.

-Yo estaba ahí esa misma noche, debería haberme dado cuenta, si no hubiese estado tan borracho -comento Romitz acordándose de que él estaba al lado y podría haber visto al hombre llevandose al maletín y podría haberlo detenido para que así no hubiese sucedido esta escena.

-¿Estabas borracho anoche? -critico Balla sorprendido al oír eso.

-Si, pero da igual, lo hecho, hecho esta -discrepo rotundamente de esa opinión.

Todos asintieron agobiados ante este asunto ya que por un momento estaban todos apunto de perder algo mas que la batalla, iban a perder parte del equipo que necesitaban para luchar contra las fuerzas de Decisión, si no hubiese sido por Hiroki y les hubiese dicho aquello, seguramente nadie habría aceptado y todos habrían continuado peleandose por nada.

-¿El anti-virus esta ahí verdad? -pregunto Hopper.

-Lo esta -se lo entrego para que lo viese.

Agarro el maletín, lo levanto y pudo notar que había algo de peso en su interior.

-Gracias por haberlo protegido Jeremy -le dijo sinceramente.

-¿Pero porque? Si lo perdí de vista -se cuestiono viendo que se disculpaba con él cuando a pesar de todo tendría que estar algo mosqueado por haber dejado que alguien lo hubiese cogido.

-Lo se, pero haz hecho bien en recuperarlo de nuevo -indico poniendo una sonrisa ingenua y entonces ambos se marcharon volviendo hacía la tienda.

Siguieron a Hopper pero Jeremy se quedo con el sentimiento de la duda por eso.

-No lo entiendo, pierdo el maletín y me lo agradece a pesar de haberlo perdido, ¿es que no lo pillo? -se cuestiono poniendose nervioso ante esta cuestión.

Aquello hizo que Aelita se riese por como se lo tomaba.

-¿Que es tan gracioso? -le miro extrañado.

-Jeremy, mi padre es demasiado bueno para enfadarse contigo, a él solamente le importa que hayas hecho lo correcto protegiendo el maletín -le aclaro hacíendole entender que lo único que le importaba a Hopper era que fuese lo suficientemente responsable como para reconocer que había hecho lo suficiente con tal de proteger algo preciado.

Se detuvo al instante al reconocer que era cierto.

-¿Que te pensabas? ¿Que era el típico padre estricto que te iba a echar la bronca por algo malo? -se insinuó dandole una mala observación al respecto sobre Hopper.

Se quedo adoninado al ver que empezaba a resultarle todo demasiado raro, marcharon hacía la tienda y ahí entonces se dispusieron a hacer lo de las fotos.

··

Inmediatamente todo el equipo se puso a hacer las fotos, uno por uno todos los grupos se reunieron delante de una pared blanca, lisa, que había dentro de la tienda para así hacer las fotos y sin que saliese nada que mostrase lo que había alrededor, lo único que importaba era que se viesen las caras de cada uno con sus respectivos amigos y compañeros de toda vida.

Aelita se junto con su padre, le puso la mano encima de su hombro mientras ella estaba al lado de su padre sonriendo plácidamente, sobretodo ahora que estaba mucho mejor sin la barba, los dos se quedaron sonriendo con entusiasmo y entonces Tekla hizo la foto, salió el flash.

Luego le toco el turno a Yumi con su hermano Hiroki, él se quedo rígido mientras su hermana apoyaba su cabeza encima del hombro de su hermano, se le quedo mirando con una expresión ingenua al resultarle vergonzante lo que hacía, pero lo dejo estar, sacaron la foto.

Le toco el turno a Odd y Samantha, ambos se juntaron agarrandose como si se estuviesen abrazando pero de una forma bastante irónica, levantaron las manos e hicieron un gesto con los dedos levantándolos y formando una V con ellos, se quedaron sonriendo a la cámara poniendo una sonrisa que les hacía ver demasiados los dientes, sacaron la foto. Luego Odd decidió hacer otra pero esta vez con Kiwi, lo levanto sujetándolo con ambos manos y sacaron la foto, Kiwi se puso a lamer la cara de su amo y eso hizo que él intentase de apartarse ya que no le gustaba lo que le hacía, le sacaron otra foto sin que se diese cuenta, se enfado y se encaramo contra Tekla haciendo que saliese otra foto, se quedo con la cara enfadada y detenida en el aire.

Los siguientes fueron los hermanos Wilcocks, se juntaron agarrandose entre ambos como buenos hermanos, Thomas pudo ver que aún llevaba consigo su garfio en la mano apuntada, le echo una mirada lasciva y entonces lo bajo viendo que le daba mal rollo verlo en esa forma, sacaron la foto y se quedo con los dos sonriendo plácidamente, Eric decidió otra hacer pero esta vez con Clara puesta en medio ya que ahora ella era una amiga mas de ello, una amiga mas de la familia Wilcocks, lo hizo y entonces sacaron la foto quedando los tres como una perfecta familia.

Siguieron Jeremy junto con Ulrich y Odd, que eran los primeros miembros del equipo en haberlo organizado todo desde el primer momento, Ulrich con Yumi del cual la agarro por detrás como si estuviesen haciendo la foto del anuario escolar, los dos se quedaron sonriendo complacientes y entonces sacaron, quedaron como una dulce pareja que se quería bastante. Luego Yumi con Aelita del cual ambas eran buenas amigas desde el primer dia en que se conocieron, ambas se apoyaron mutuamente la cabeza sobre sus hombros y sacaron la foto. Luego toco a Aelita con Jeremy del cual él se quedo rígido, sin saber que hacer, era la primera vez que hacía y le daba vergüenza, entonces Aelita decidió darle un beso en la mejilla que hizo que se ruborizara, le gusto tanto que le hizo cambiar la expresión de su cara, sacaron la foto con los dos tal y como estaban, luego con los dos dandose un pequeño beso que quedo impuesto en la siguiente foto.

La cosa fue continuando hasta con todos los miembros del equipo, el equipo de Romitz, Romitz con Muldoch del cual los dos eran buenos amigos, Emile junto con Balla y Mahjid, los hermanos Carçosa, del cual ahora los dos tenían que hacerse la foto sin su otro hermano Conrad, pero eso les daba igual, se sentían orgullosos de estar haciendo esto, Angus con Flit, Angela con su hermano Martin que ahora la tenían que hacer sin Luc, que había sido un buen amigo que sacrifico su vida por ellos, se sentían orgullosos de hacer esto por él, Sebastian y Mauro que yacían mirando a la cámara con una expresión ingenua y vacilante por algúna razón, Nicholas haciendo caras con la cámara, aprovecho para hacerse el gracioso como siempre, Sayid con Matthias, Mitch haciendo una pose autoritaria y seria como si fuera el mandamás, Lorry junto con Bertram y Slevin que yacían mirando con una expresión seria que les hacía parecer mas un grupo de raperos que un grupo de militares por la forma en que ponían las poses.

Luego la cosa fue terminando con el equipo de Nebula, Nebula con Tekla que la agarraba cariñosamente ya que la quería demasiado, Gaspar con Hax, que tenía en sus manos su machete como demostrando que era el hombre con él. Y por ultimo todos los cinco Guerreros del Mañana juntos en una misma foto demostrando que ellos eran el equipo que salvaría el mundo.

··

Todos se reunieron y vieron las fotos que había sido imprimadas gracias a la ayuda de una impresora que funcionaba en perfecto estado, estaban impresas pero estaba el problema de que las fotos estaban en blanco y negro, las hacían parecer como si fuesen antiguas y aquello dejo bastante confundidos a la mayoría de los miembros del equipo.

-¿Porque están en blanco? -se cuestiono Flit.

-No había mucho tonel para hacerlo en color, hacía que hicimos falta imprimirlas así tal y como estaban -declaro Nebula.

Todos carraspearon amargados al descubrir eso.

-¿Quizás podamos pintarlas por encima? -objetó Eric.

-¿Pintarlas? Ni hablar, que al final las arruinamos -recrimino Muldoch hacíendole ver que era una pésima idea lo de pintarlas para darle color.

-Mejor dejarlo así que es lo mejor que vamos a tener hoy mismo -opino Romitz decidido a dejarlas así por mucho que a nadie le gustase como estaba.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo en esa opción, él daño ya estaba hecho pero aún así las fotos valían la pena lo suficiente como para ver que la idea había funcionado por completo. Jeremy se quedo mirándoles y pudo ver que a pesar de no tener color, aquello le restaba poca importaba, lo que único que importaba era que al menos con esas fotos pudiese ver que al menos valía la pena ver a todo el equipo ahí reunido y pensando en que si algo iba a salir mal, al menos tendrían que les serviría para acordarse de todo el mundo una vez todo hubiese terminado.

-A mi me gustan -dijo Aelita.

Todos dirigieron la mirada a la pelirrosa que yacía al lado mirando las fotografías.

-¿Tu crees? -le pregunto su padre intrigado por esa opinión.

-Y si, fijate bien, si las hubiésemos hecho en color habrían parecido simples fotos, pero al menos

con este tono tan grisáceo, hace parecer que lo que estamos viendo no es solamente un equipo, estamos viendo el recuerdo de un grupo de personas que hicieron lo imposible por lograr que este mundo volviese a ser lo que era, esto tiene que quedar guardado en un lugar donde nadie las rompa o las destruya, tienen que quedarse así -explicó dando una razonable conclusión al asunto con las fotografías, tenía mucho mas sentido que estuvieron con aquel tono gris que todo colorido.

En aquello tenía mucha razón, no importaba si no tenían color o no, solamente importaba la manera en como se mostrasen, y así con aquel aspecto, decía mucho de lo que significaban. Jeremy se sintió orgulloso de ver que ella lo entendía mejor que los demás, Hopper las cogío y no pudo evitar sentir una especie de tristeza al mirarlas por algún motivo.

-¿Sucede algo papa? -le pregunto Aelita viendo como estaba su padre.

-Hubiera deseado que Alexandra estuviese aquí para verlo -indico honestamente.

Ella pudo entenderlo, y verdaderamente le daba una gran lastima, la echaba de menos.

-Yo también -le consolo apoyando su mano encima de su brazo para calmarlo y que no se lo tomase a mal a pesar de todo lo malo que le había sucedido hasta ahora.

Todos se quedaron mirándoles al ver que ellos dos tenían suerte de que tuviesen juntos ya que los demás no lo habían tenido tan fácil, Jeremy se quedo mirando las fotos cuando se dio cuenta de que Clara estaba pendiente de otra cosa, estaba mirando al frente por algúna razón, dirigió la mirada hacía lo que ella estaba mirando. Estaba fijando su mirada en Kroll que se encontraba delante de la entrada puesto de espaldas como si no quisiera saber nada del equipo, volteo la mirada mirando de reojo y observo que le estaban mirando atentamente, luego él se marcho.

Ella no pudo evitarlo y se marcho a seguirle, echo a correr.

-Clara -Eric vio como ella se marchaba sin motivo aquello le preocupo bastante.

Todos se miraron y ahí entonces todos supieron muy bien lo que tenían que hacer.

Kroll se estaba alejando como queriendo separarse de los demás, Clara lo encontró y le dijo:

-Kroll -le llamo haciendo que se detuviera.

Se giro quedandose de costado contra ella.

-Tu no te has hecho una foto -le dijo reconociendo que se iba sin hacer nada.

-No quiero hacerlo, yo no pertenezco a este equipo, yo solamente estoy aquí para ayudar, a mi no hay nadie quien se vaya a acordar de mi -comento demostrando que no tenía ningún interés en ser recordado por los demás, él no era nadie para el mundo.

-¿Pero y que pasa si lo hacen? Ademas, te guste o no estas metido en este equipo, así que deberías interesarte por lo menos, ¿no? -objetó hacíendole ver que podía una oportunidad si quería.

Kroll se lo pensó detenidamente, entendía lo que le quería proponer y no era una mala idea, pero él no era el tipo de persona que se juntaba para hacer esas cosas, jamas iba a pertenecer a este equipo por mucho que le perdonasen por todas las cosas que hizo antes, él no estaba hecho para esto.

-¿Que dices? -espero una respuesta suya.

-Será mejor que te encargues de los demás, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer -le dijo discrepando de su petición y entonces se marcho dejando claro que no quería saber nada del asunto.

Clara se quedo arremetida contra él ya que ansiaba de algúna manera que él se uniese a ellos ahora que ya no obedecía ordenes de nadie y no tenía a nadie con quien luchar, pero si él no quería, no podía reprochárselo ya que había tomado su decisión, los demás se juntaron por detrás y entonces Romitz le puso la mano sobre su hombro con tal de consolarla.

-Déjale ir, es mejor que este metido en sus asuntos, ya nos ha ayudado bastante -espeto queriendo que lo dejase estar por mucho que le preocuparse que no hiciera nada con ellos.

-¿Pero no entiendo porque no quiere? -se cuestiono.

-Es un alma abandonada, alguien que perdió el rumbo hace años y ya no sabe lo que es, es mejor dejarle solo para que así pueda redimirse de sus errores -opino Hax, él conocía lo que le pasaba a Kroll y podía comprenderlo con total precisión, era mejor que él hiciese lo que quería, solo.

Aquello fue algo que Clara pudo entender pero aún así le dejo con ansias de pensar que posiblemente Kroll podría tener algún tipo de dudas sobre lo que hacía, no podía estarse todo el tiempo viviendo con remordimientos por todas las cosas que hizo, en algún momento iba a tener que demostrar que podía hacer algo para ganarse la confianza de los demás.

-¿Y que ahora hacemos? -pregunto Sebastian sabiendo que como ahora terminaron con el asunto de las fotos, les quedaba algo por hacer.

-Cierto -dijo Hopper sabiendo muy bien lo que tenían que hacer ahora-. Nos preparamos.

··

Todo el equipo de soldados que habían por todo el centro se fueron reuniendo en el exterior, en el aparcamiento que había al lado del centro comercial para ir juntando todas las armas y demás vehículos que se iban a llevar consigo, estaban mas que dispuestos a usar todas las armas que aún les quedaban disponibles para atacar la Fortaleza y destruir que tenía en su interior.

Los Guerreros se fueron vistiendo y armando todas las armas que iban a usar una vez llegasen al cañón donde se encontraba estacionada la Fortaleza, uno por uno todos fueron cargando sus respectivas armas esperando que lo que tenían encima les ayudase a soportar esta ultima batalla.

Ulrich metió todas las pistolas sobre su cinturón y solamente le quedo su katana, la katana que había estado usando durante los últimos diez años para matar a todos los infectados que se encontraban a su paso, se había pasado tanto tiempo con ella que ahora le resultaba imposible despedirse de ella después de todo el tiempo que la estuvo usando, tantos años usándola para cortar cabezas de infectados, habían dado su fruto, hoy posiblemente sería el ultimo dia en que la usase, si todo salía bien, en cuanto todo terminase, la guardaría en algún lugar seguro para dejarla descansar en paz.

-Ulrich -oyó a su amigo Odd venir hacía él.

-Odd, ¿pasa algo? -le pregunto viendo por su cálida cara que parecía estar preocupado por algo.

-Tengo que confesarte y necesito hacerlo ahora -le dijo susurradamente mientras iba mirando de un lado para otro para asegurarse de que nadie les estaba observando o escuchando.

-De acuerdo, ¿que tienes que decirme? -le pregunto queriendo saber que le tenía que contar.

-Me he comprometido con Samantha -le confeso eufóricamente.

-¿Que te has... -tardo Ulrich en reaccionar al comprender lo que decía-. ¿En serio?

-Así es -afirmo poniendo una expresión de entusiasmo bastante tonta.

Justo en ese momento, Slevin venía a buscarles cuando entonces oyó la noticia, aquello hizo que se escondiera y mirase de reojo de lo que estaban conversando aquellos dos.

-¿Pero con que lo haz hecho ¿Acaso tienes anillo?

-No me ha hecho falta, lo he hecho con el colgante -aclaro.

-Ah, claro, el colgante, hacía tiempo que no me acordaba de eso -se llevo Ulrich las manos a la cara de lo avergonzado que estaba por no haberse acordado de aquel colgante que tenía el rubí.

-Ha aceptado que si -confirmo.

Ulrich se le quedo mirando complacido y no pudo evitar abrazarle al ver que por fin su mejor amigo estaba apunto de casarse con la chica que tanto amaba, Odd se sintió tan halagado que abrazo a su amigo ya que para él era la mejor familia que había tenido en este mundo.

Aquello fue algo que a Slevin no le gusto para nada, no solamente Odd estaba vivo después de haberlo perdido después de varios meses, sino que ahora encima se iba a casar con ella, con la chica que tan apreciaba y con quien había tenido una mejor relación amistosa, empezo a arrepentirse de lo que ocurrió antes, debería haberlo matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿cuando lo harás? -critico Ulrich ese asunto tan enrevesado.

-Cuando ganemos la batalla -indico.

-¿Seguro que sabes lo que haces verdad? Porque si todo sale mal...

-Lo se, pero confío en que sobreviviremos a esto -dijo confiado a pesar de había un montón de posibilidades de que todo acabase terriblemente mal en el exterior.

Eso era algo que Ulrich no podía ignorar, le tenía tanta confianza a Odd que le resultaba imposible no rechistarle para que pensase de otra manera las cosas por si no era una buena opción.

-No sabes como te envidio -exclamo irónicamente.

-Y yo a ti mas, tu tienes mucho mas, tu tienes una novia guapísima, un cuñado bastante enrollado y que sigo vivo después de todo este tiempo, tienes una motocicleta, una katana -se puso a concretar todas las cosas que le gustaban de él y que le hacía infravalorado.

-Pero no un padre que te quiera o que te supiera decir adiós en el momento en que nunca le volverás a ver -indico haciendo ver que había algo que se había olvidado mencionar al respecto.

Aquella hizo que la situación se incomodase de una pésima manera.

-Siento haber dicho eso -se avergonzado por haberlo mencionado, no fue algo digno de él.

-No, esta bien es solo que... -se quedo pensando en una manera de explicarse-, me parece que esto nos va a afectar a todos, y no solamente a lo de ahora.

-Cierto -eso pudo reconocer.

Se quedaron pensando en todo lo que podría pasar una vez estuviesen en la lucha, y a pesar de por mucho que pensasen que podrían ganarle a Decisión, sabían bien que unos iban a morir en el intento y aquello les iba a dejar con una mala sensación de remordimientos.

-No pensemos mucho en el pasado -excuso Odd-. Pensemos en el ahora.

-Si, tienes toda la razón -confirmo Ulrich estando de acuerdo en lo que decía.

Los dos se dieron otro abrazo de confianza al saber bien que iban a lograr lo correcto. Justo en ese momento llego Kiwi que se puso a acariciar la pierna de su amo.

-Ey Kiwi, ¿quieres a luchar contra Decisión? -le pregunto mientras le levantaba.

Hizo un pequeño gemido como de no estar atento ante lo que le decía.

-¿No iras a llevarte al perro a luchar verdad? -le reprimió soberanamente Ulrich.

-¿Y porque no?

-¿Tu que crees?

Se quedo mirando a Kiwi sin saber que hacer, entendía que si lo llevaba, él no estaría a salvo de lo que pudiese pasarle, pero después de haber visto todo lo que hizo para encontrarse con él, dudaba de que pudiera pasarle algo malo.

-Quizás pueda meterlo a escondidas en algún lado -opino pensativamente.

-No creo que eso sirva de mucho -indico Ulrich teniendo un mismo mal presentimiento.

Ahora ya no sabía que pensar, quería darle a Kiwi la oportunidad de volverlo un Guerrero del Mañana, pero si la cosa fallaba, entonces perdería algo mas que la vida de su perro.

Justo en ese momento Slevin decidido meterse antes de que perdiera mas tiempo con esto, ya había oído lo suficiente como para saber que él se llevaría toda la gloria, suspiro profundamente y entonces salió de la esquina metiendose dentro de la habitación.

-Hola chicos -les saludo con una expresión seria.

-Hola Kevin -le devolvió el saludo Ulrich.

-En realidad prefiero llamarme Slevin -comento expresamente.

-Ah, lo siento -se disculpo avergonzado por haber dicho eso.

-¿Deseas algo? -pregunto Odd.

-Los demás están esperando para salir, todo el mundo esta reunido -aviso señalando por el otro lado indicando que todo el equipo que ya estaba reuniendo en el lugar de salida.

-De acuerdo, iremos dentro de un rato -le confirmo.

-Vale, nos vemos después -se despidió de los dos con una mirada fría.

Slevin se marcho y ambos se le quedaron mirando extrañados al ver como les miraba, era como si sospechasen de ellos por hacer algo o les tuviese algún tipo de bronca por algúna razón.

-¿No te parece que cada dia ese chico parece estar un poco loco? -le pregunto Odd a Ulrich para saber que pensaba sobre él ya que supuestamente lo conocía de mucho mas tiempo.

-No se, yo apenas hable con él, de lo único que le conozco es de haberme dado aquella batería que luego usamos para encender el portátil de Jeremy -indico Ulrich demostrando que por mucho que hubiese vivido con ellos, apenas lo conocían en realidad.

Se quedaron todos con esa extraña sensación de dudas al no saber que era lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza de Slevin, lo estaban conociendo y ya sentían que estaban apunto de saber muy bien cuales eran sus auténticos planes con ellos, si es que lo tenían.

··

Todo el equipo salió al exterior donde todos los soldados iban cogiendo todo tipo de cajas repletas de armas y demás cosas útiles que pudiesen usar durante la batalla, estaban tan desesperados por querer salir vivos de esta, que iban a usar todo lo que estuviesen en su mano para asegurarse de que la Fortaleza cayera de una manera u otra, todos iban cargando las armas que estaban sacando al exterior y las iban llevando a los vehículos que estaban estacionados en el aparcamiento.

-Llevadlo todo a los jeeps, que no quede nada, lo necesitamos -ordeno Gaspar guiando a todos los soldados que iban viniendo con las cajas repletas de armas, todos iban en linea recta saliendo por la puerta de carga del costado que llevaba al aparcamiento.

Sebastian iban cargando con un bazooka metido en su caja, era bastante pesada, empezaba a arrepentirse de estar cargando con aquella cosa, pero como no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer, decidió cargar con eso con tal de hacer algo, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo su compañero Mauro ahora mismo, siguió avanzando cuando entonces él se junto consigo al lado, tenía en sus manos una mochila repleta de rifles y demás pistolas, pero lo mas curioso de todo es que llevaba colgando de su boca una barrita de cereales que hacía que le costase hablar.

-¿Que es eso? -le pregunto insistentemente al ver lo que se comía.

-Umh -tenía la boca tan llena que apenas podía decir algo al respecto.

-Quitate eso de ahí -le reprocho queriendo que hablase de una vez.

Cogío la barrita mientras se llevaba un trozo a la boca, se lo comía de una forma desagradable.

-Ahí que comer, ¿no? -objetó expresamente.

-Ya, ¿pero que justo eso?

-Ahí que aprovecharlo.

Esbozo una risa falsa al reconocer lo vago que era su compañero.

-Hay ocasiones en las que no te entiendo -exclamo amargado.

-¿Pasa algo? -le pregunto mientras mordía una pequeña punta de la barrita.

-Pasa que eres un muerto de hambre, y no me estas ayudando con esto -empezo a perder el equilibrio con la caja que contenía el bazooka dentro.

-Trae -volvió a ponerse la barrita en la boca y entonces se puso a ayudar a Sebastian a levantar la caja, marcharon hacía el jeep mas cercano donde se encontraban Angela y Martin ayudando a cargar unas cuantas cajas y las iban apoyando en la parte trasera del todoterreno.

-Aquí tenéis uno mas -les aviso y entonces lo agarraron por el otro lado, lo apoyaron en un costado y entonces suspiraron aliviados de no seguir cargando con nada mas.

-Me parece que con esto ya esta -exclamo Martin.

Sebastian se fijo en todas las cosas que llevaban encima, habían tantas que asumió que debieron pasarse como media hora cargando con todo y asegurandose de que no se les rompiera.

-Esto parece la Tercera Guerra Mundial -opino irónicamente.

-Y lo es, pero no hay un locutor de radio avisando de ello -indico ingenuamente Angela.

En eso tenía razón, siempre estaba esa broma de que decían de que una guerra no podía ser una guerra siempre y cuando no hubiera algúno avisando por la radio de que venían grupos de aviones atacando países de donde fuese, como si esto apunto de pasar algo a lo de Pearl Harbor solo que ya no era una novedad que esto estuviese ocurriendo en estos tiempos.

-¿Vosotros trabajabais como los vigilantes de la Fortaleza, no? -pregunto Martin.

-Así es, nos pasábamos 24 horas vigilando toda la instalación y sin dejarnos nada -afirmo vacilante.

-¿Seguro que fue un autentico aburrimiento estar vigilando todos los días y aseguraros de que no estuviese sucediendo nada malo en ningúna parte?

-Y si, pero era lo que teníamos que hacer, era eso o morir siendo soldados, y viendo lo que ha pasado ahora, yo diría que tomamos la opción correcta -indico Mauro reconociendo que por mucho que les pareciera la idea de ser soldados, no les resultaba lo suficientemente útil para ellos.

Aquello fue algo que ambos hermanos pudieron entender con precisión, ellos jamas cogerían un arma y matarían a un infectado, pero al menos se quedaron juntos el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que ambos no podían vivir sin el uno y el otro.

-Por cierto, ¿quien era Luc? Antes los Guerreros hablaban de él pero no habéis dicho nada -pregunto Sebastian acordándose de ese asunto, ellos no sabían de ellos dos y hasta ahora lo único que habían oído que les indicase algo, era sobre la muerte de ese tal Luc.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que decir al respecto sobre eso.

-Luc no era nuestro amigo, pero también era mi alma gemela, le quería, pero murió hace cosa de unos meses, cuando conocimos a los Guerreros, les ayudamos, y ellos nos ayudaron a nosotros, pero eso nos costo perderle a él -confeso Angela acordándose de aquel mal momento en que se dieron cuenta de que solamente quedaron ellos dos para ocuparse de todo.

Aquello los entristeció bastante, hasta ahora nunca habían visto morir a nadie que les importase ya que se pasaban todo el rato metidos en aquella habitación mirando las cámaras sin parar, pero ahora que los conocían, sentían que habían perdido algo mas que una vida, habían perdido una familia.

-¿Si queréis os ponemos acompañar en el viaje? -propuso Mauro.

-¿En serio? -se cuestiono Martin.

-Y si, no nos vamos a pasar todo el dia metidos ahí dentro, yo ya estoy harto de estar encerrado en una sala amplia y sin luz de sol -indico Sebastian demostrando lo asqueado que estaba de que fuesen utilizados para una tarea en la que se sentían utilizados sin motivo.

Ambos se agarraron a la parte trasera del jeep mientras los otros dos les estaban ayudando a subirse con total esfuerzo, se sentaron al lado, suspiraron aliviados de haberse subido.

-Prefiero portarme como los demás y coger un arma para matar a esa cosa que nos ha tenido mas de diez años encerrados vigilando sus estupidas cámaras -agrego honestamente.

Aquello hizo que ambos se mirasen entusiasmados con esa idea de que vinieran con ellos, no habían pasado mas de cinco minutos y ya les caían lo suficientemente bien como para dejar que vinieran y enseñarles como se hacía para usar un arma.

-Sebastian y Mauro, bienvenidos al equipo -alzo su mano queriendo que se la estrechasen, ahora que se habían conocido de una mejor manera, sentían que eran perfectamente unos Guerreros del Mañana decididos a actuar por los demás.

Se las estrecharon a cada uno mientras reían entusiasmados al ver que habían conseguido que dos mas se uniesen al equipo de los Guerreros del Mañana, oficialmente.

··

El resto continuaba ayudando al resto de soldados que iban viniendo sin parar para ir descargando todo lo que tenían que llevar, Jeremy estaba en un extremo de la parte delantera del centro guiando a la mayoría de soldados jóvenes que iban llevando cosas hacía los vehículos estacionados, Jeremy estaba delante uno que estaba llevando una caja pequeña que supuestamente contenía granadas, le señalo que lo llevara ante uno de los camiones, le agradeció y entonces siguió adelante, Jeremy suspiro aliviado de ver que podía ayudar en algo ya que ahora que estaban todos yendo hacía el lugar donde se encontraba Decisión, sentía una terrible preocupación por lo que pudiera pasar una vez llegasen hacía ahí, no sabía si aquella cosa les tenía algo preparado o simplemente les lanzaría la peor cosa que tuviese escondida en la propia instalación, que ahora fuese una base flotante, no dejaba de ser el mismo lugar que mandaba cápsulas llenas de virus cada dos por tres.

Justo en ese momento llego Aelita que se junto con él al lado.

-¿Todo bien? -le pregunto expresamente.

Se dispuso a decirle algo en cuanto la vio pero entonces se fijo que tenía puesto encima el Jetpack que iba a usar mas tarde para meterse en la Fortaleza, verla con esa cosa puesta hacía que otra vez le viniese el miedo de perderla en el intento.

-¿Pasa algo? -se extraño ella al ver la cara que ponía.

No sabía que decirle, estaba con dudas, quería sincerarse con ella para que entendiera el miedo que le tenía a que ella sola se metiese en la Fortaleza y se enfrentase a Decisión con tal de meter el anti-virus y así lograr la victoria que todos esperaban, no podía dejarle hacer eso.

-¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? ¿De meterte en La Fortaleza tu sola? -le pregunto queriendo saber si tenía dudas al respecto sobre lo que iba a hacer o no.

-¿Quien dice que quiera hacerla sola? -objetó ingenuamente.

-¿Como? -se extraño al oír eso, ahora daba por entender que se le había ocurrido algo nuevo.

-Quiero que vayas conmigo Jeremy -admitió con tono vacilante.

-¿Contigo? -se quedo pensando a que se refería con eso-. ¿Como lo de anoche?

-Y si Jeremy, me he dado cuenta de que no puedo hacer esto sola, si fuera por mi me metería ahí dentro y me cargaría a todo lo que se me pusiera por delante, pero como esta cosa me esta fallando -indico señalando su guantelete que había estado dejando de funcionar correctamente por un buen tiempo-. Pero tu con tu inteligencia y tu escopeta HUH, creo que podemos hacerlo mas rápido.

Ahora empezaba a dudar de otra manera, le entusiasmaba un poco esa idea pero igualmente sentía que era el mismo peligro que ya se había cuestionando anteriormente.

-¿Tu padre lo sabe? -critico ese hecho.

Se quedo con el ceño fruncido al no saber que pensar de eso.

-Creo que es mejor que ellos no lo sepan -comento.

-¿Que no le digamos a los chicos que nos vamos a meter en la Fortaleza? -le recrimino viendo que ahora no solamente lo quería incluir a él en la misión, sino que ahora encima no quería que le permitiera decirle al resto del equipo lo que planeaban hacer en realidad.

-Y si Jeremy, piénsalo bien, si ellos se enteran de esto, estarán toda la batalla preocupados por lo que pueda pasarnos, ya mi padre esta bastante tocado por lo que le ha pasado a Alexandra, no puedo hacerle pasar por esto una vez y complicarlo aún mas de la cuenta -le rechisto hacíendole entender que por mucho que fuese buena la idea, estaba el inconveniente de que ellos iban a tener que tomar una acción que a ningúno de los miembros del equipo les iba a gustar.

Jeremy se la quedo mirando dudosamente al no saber si aceptar su propuesta o no.

-¿Que dices Jeremy? ¿Lo hacemos? -esperaba una respuesta de él.

Miraba su cariño y no podía evitar decirle que no a esa expresión tan cariñosa que tenía, ella era un ángel, un ángel decidido a salvar el mundo del peor enemigo posible.

-Lo pensare una vez lleguemos ahí -acoto decidido por lo menos.

-Gracias -le agradeció y entonces le dio un beso en los labios no tan agradable como los de antes pero al menos le hizo sentir bien por un momento-. ¿Vienes?

-Ahora voy, tengo que terminar con algo aquí -indico seriamente.

-De acuerdo, adiós -se despidió de él sabiendo que lo vería dentro de un rato y se marcho siguiendo el mismo camino que estaban tomando hasta ahora todos los soldados que iban directos hacía los vehículos estacionados cargando las armas en ellos.

Jeremy se quedo rígido mirando hacía el frente, hacía ella, pensando en que quizás tomando una mala idea al dejarla irse con él hacía la Fortaleza, no podía permitirse ese error, no ahora que estaban tan cerca de finalizar esta horrible pesadilla. La veía alejarse hacía un fondo anaranjado en el cielo, se giro y le dirigió una mirada cariñosa que hizo que le pareciera mucho mas hermosa todavía, no pudo evitarlo y le devolvió la mirada hacíendole un gesto de confianza para que supiera que estaba bien, volteo la mirada hacía el frente y ahí entonces ocurrió algo que lo dejo extrañado, en cuanto doblo hacía la derecha, a lo lejos estaba su padre.

- _Papa_ -dijo sin que oyera.

Su padre estaba al fondo entre toda la gente, no sabía que era lo que estaba viendo pero era evidente que era lo mismo que había estado viendo hasta ahora, era otro espectro de su subconsciente avisándole de algo por algúna razón, antes ya había pasado con Theo anoche, que le había durado mucho mas que con todos los demás. Estaba él ahí, vestido con su antiguo traje de trabajo mirándole con aquella expresión rígida y vacía como si fuera un ser sin emociones, le estaba viendo y seguía sin hacer nada, era como si su presencia indicara algo pero no sabía que era.

Alguien le paso por delante suyo empujandole con el hombro y hacíendole volver en si, miro al frente y el individuo que le empujo se giro demostrando ser Mitch.

-Ah Belpois, lo siento, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto avergonzado por haber hecho eso.

-Estoy bien -confirmo amargamente.

-Disculpame, es que pensaba que me habíais visto y te ibas a girar, ¿seguro que estas bien?

-Estoy bien, es solo que...

-¿Los nervios no?

-Me parece que si.

Carraspeo pensativo al reconocer que esto era demasiado importante como para no preocuparse.

-Es una lastima que Olivier y los demás no estén aquí para ver esto, a ellos les habría encantado mas la idea de unirse a esta lucha sin pensar en lo que pudiera pasar -opino honestamente, sentía una verdaderamente lastima por haber perdido a la mayor parte de su equipo, pero sobretodo por Orson y Soto que habían fallecido antes siquiera de haber estado presentes en este momento.

-Lo se -confirmo reconociendo que tenía razón en eso, los echaba verdaderamente de menos.

-Espero que esa maldita inteligencia caiga de una maldita vez, ya estoy hartándome de vivir en este lugar tan polvoriento, no lo recordaba tan desértico -indico fijando la mirada en los alrededores.

-Desértico, sino podrido, como todos los que se han quedado atrás -indico metafóricamente.

Se le quedo mirando con una expresión ingenua como de estar asimilando lo que dijo.

-Es una lastima que nunca nos hayamos conocido en Fort Duxxon.

-Lo se, hay un montón de personas a las que no he conocido, y aún así siento que todas son tan importantes que no me importaría sentir lastima por ellas.

-Es lo normal, el mundo se muere, tenemos que preocuparnos por los nuestros -espeto considerablemente y entonces se marcho dejándole ahí con esa opinión en la cabeza.

En eso también tenía razón, habían muertos tanto que tener a toda la gente posible, era una oportunidad de avanzar y demostrar que se podía seguir viviendo a pesar de todo, miro a Mitch y no pudo imaginárselo solo y derrotado y sin un equipo en quien confiar, tuvo una idea.

-Mitch -le llamo haciendo que se girase-. ¿Si quieres puedes ir con el equipo de Romitz, van a ir en una de esas caravanas enormes, ahí hay mucho espacio, ¿si quieres ir con ellos?

Mitch se le quedo mirando pensativo y entonces cambió su expresión a una sonrisa de confianza.

-Creo que lo haré. Gracias -le agradeció entusiasmado con la idea.

Jeremy se sintió agradecido de tenerle ahí, no eran Orson y Soto pero al menos era buena gente, como Olivier y Luc, aquellos dos no merecían morir de aquella forma, ningúno lo debía, sobretodo su padre. Entonces se acordo, miro al frente y observo que la figura fantasmal de su padre ya no estaba, se había ido en cuanto Mitch le empujo sin querer, era una lastima que se hubiese ido ya que ver eso le había dejado con unas raras dudas en su cabeza, ¿pero ahora que se le podía hacer? Ya no podía seguir preocupándose por eso, la lucha ya estaba aquí, y la iban a terminar.

··

Pasaron unos cinco minutos y ya estaba todo listo, quedaban unas cuantas cosas por recoger y ya podían finalizar la marcha, los Guerreros juntaron los dos vehículos que se iban a llevar, Ulrich se iba a ir con su motocicleta junto con Yumi, se sentó y ella al lado tal y como habían hecho siempre. Luego los Guerreros cogíeron el Megapod, Jeremy, Aelita y Odd se metieron en él incluido Hiroki, como ahora era uno de ellos, tenía todo el derecho a meterse, se monto en el asiento de atrás al lado de Odd, le dio una mirada de confianza y entusiasmo por irse con ellos.

-Vaya pedazo de trasto -dijo él entusiasmado al meterse en la enorme maquina que llevaban.

-Te sorprenderá aún mas -le dijo él.

De pronto se percato de que encima suyo estaba con su perro.

-¿Porque llevas ese perro contigo? -le pregunto expresamente.

Kiwi giro la cabeza como poniendo una expresión ingenua de no entender nada.

-¿Te llevas a Kiwi de verdad? -le critico Aelita.

-Y si, no podía dejarle solo -indico tomándoselo como una decisión seria de la que no se sentía muy orgulloso, pero ahora que lo había decidido, no tenía mas remedio que aceptarlo.

Ambos se miraron dudosamente al no saber que pensar de él, antes Ulrich ya le había avisado de que era una mala idea irse con Kiwi al cañón ya que no sabían lo que pasaría ahí y posiblemente le acabarían perdiendo, pero viendo como Odd confiaba plenamente en él, podían asumir que lo protegería lo suficiente como para no perderlo de vista.

Nebula y los demás terminaron con todo, Hopper se reunió con él en la caravana que habían usado antes para el ataque de Decisión, fue subiendo por la pequeña escalerilla que había en la parte trasera y en cuanto llego arriba de todo, Tekla le ayudo a subirse en el techo.

-Me parece que ya esta todo señor Von Crisis -le aviso expresamente.

-Muy bien, entonces creo que podremos irnos ya mismo -dijo Nebula sintiéndose satisfecho de ver que por fin se irían a buscar a La Fortaleza para atacarla.

-Ah, una cosa mas.

-¿Que? -quiso saber lo que tenía que decirle ahora.

Le pidió que se acercara y ahí le susurro algo que quería hacer antes de que llegasen al cañón.

-¿Estas seguro de eso? -se lo cuestiono, pero entendía lo que pretendía hacer.

-No te preocupes, no tardaremos mucho -confirmo convencido de ello.

Fijo su mirada al otro lado del aparcamiento donde podía ver un jeep que en al parte trasera se encontraba un cuerpo ensangrentado atado con vendas, era el cuerpo de Alexandra, se lo quería llevar para enterrarla en algún cercano para no tener que dejarla ahí, quería darle un funeral apropiado para ella, era lo mejor que podía darle después de todo lo bueno que hizo por él.

-Por cierto, ¿cuantos llevamos consigo? -le pregunto preocupado por ese asunto.

-Entre mi equipo, los Anti-Juicios, los soldados de la Fortaleza, y los Guerreros con sus amigos, yo diría que tenemos como mas de cien hombre -concreto Nebula.

-Como para no hacer volar un edificio entero -objetó Tekla.

-¿Y que pasa con el resto?

-Hemos dejado a los hombres heridos, a las mujeres con hijos a los técnicos y a los enfermeros prescindibles aquí para que estén a salvo -agrego.

-Eso esta bien, no me gustaría que todos acabasen muertos para nada -indico Hopper poniendo un tono amargo como de tenerle dudas por saber a cuantos hombres se quedarían atrás.

-¿Te preocupa que no seamos suficientes?

-No, lo que me preocupa es que cuando lleguemos ahí, posiblemente Decisión nos ataque primero.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Decisión tiene aún dentro de la Fortaleza todos los virus que ha ido usando para contaminar este mundo, si llegamos ahí y descubre que la queremos atacar, seguramente nos lanzara algo de eso, la mayoría quedara convertido en un infectado o en uno de esos avispones -explicó demostrando que por muy armados que estuvieran, Decisión les gana con lo de las armas químicas.

-Yo también he pensado, las armas químicas son horribles, pero las nuestras serán peores si es que podemos darle en el lugar indicado -opino Nebula retóricamente hablando sobre el tema.

-¿Como haces para no tenerle miedo a todo esto? -le pregunto metafóricamente Hopper.

-He vivido con miedo toda mi vida, esto no es nuevo para mi -indico obviamente.

Dio un paso al frente y entonces saco su escopeta de dos cañones que tenía metido en el cinturón, se arrodillo y entonces la fue golpeando haciendo que el metal resonara con el de la caravana, todos escucharon ese sonido e inmediatamente todos dirigieron la mirada hacía él.

-Escuchadme todos -les ordeno eufóricamente.

Se hizo un silencio en todo el área que hacía que solamente se oyera el sonido del viento.

-Hemos estado diez años soportando esto, soportando a nuestros seres mas queridos convertirse en monstruos, que devoran la carne de aquellos que anhelamos que sobrevivan un dia mas, y no solo eso, hemos visto como otros se aprovechan de los mas débiles para hacer de ellos su propio mundo. ¿Sabéis que? Estoy harto de todo eso, estoy harto de ver como todos aquellos que conocemos mueren cada vez por tres, estoy harto de los infectados, de las bestias, de los que juegan a ser dictadores con este mundo derruido, hoy, yo pienso acabar con eso, pero no puedo hacerlo solo, os necesito, os necesito a vosotros que habéis estado diez años soportando este mundo de pesadilla, necesito vuestra, vuestro temperamento, vuestra inteligencia, vuestra astucia, vuestras ganas de vivir y de decirle al mundo. ¡Basta de una puta vez! -argumento animándoles a que entendiesen porque estaba haciendo esto y porque los quería a todos juntos.

-¡Si! -todos alzaron sus armas en señal de orgullo.

-Ya me he cansado de luchar, y por eso mismo, pienso irme directamente a terminar este trabajo, hoy, todos, lucharemos, una ultima vez, por nuestro mundo -decreto eufóricamente mientras alzaba su escopeta recortada en el aire como si se tratase de una espada medieval.

Todos volvieron a hacer lo mismo de alzar sus armas en señal de guerra.

-Mi amigo Hopper, tiene algo que decir -apoyo su mano encima del hombro de Hopper, le estaba animando a que dijese algo delante de todos ellos.

-¿Que? -se extraño al ver que dejaba que se metiera apropositamente.

-Vamos, diles algo, se lo merecen -le pidió Tekla queriendo que lo hiciera.

Hopper no sabía que hacer, la ultima vez que había hablado delante de todo el mundo había hecho que todo el mundo le quisiera matar, pero ahora que estaban todos tan confiados, parecía que no le iba a tener ningúno problema expresar sus opiniones al respecto, se coloco delante mientras Nebula y Tekla se hacían a un lado para que él tuviera mas espacio.

Se concentro respirando profundamente y entonces dijo:

-Se que para muchos yo no me merezco nada de esto, yo cree a Decisión, sin saber lo que eso podría causar, yo no quería construirla para que luego lo destruyera todo, ese fue mi error, me arrepiento completamente de haberlo hecho, pero no me arrepiento de no haberme quedado atrás, en todos estos diez años, he estado soportando todo tipo de cosas horribles, he sido obligado a hacer cosas que no me gustaban, y eso ha hecho que mi hija reciba parte de todo eso -fijo la mirada en Aelita que yacía sentada en una de las secciones del Megapod, bajo la cabeza de lo avergonzaba que estaba por reconocer eso, pero era cierto-. Pero ahora todo eso ha terminado, o al menos terminara pronto, lo que quiero decir, es que se que no he sido un buen hombre, o un padre siquiera, pero al menos lo que si he sido, es un hombre responsable, estoy mas que decidido a enmendar mi error, y si vuestra ayuda me lo soluciona, entonces dejare que nos sigáis, a todos nosotros, porque si todo esto termina como quisiera que termine, entonces habremos demostrado lo valerosos que somos, como especie, para soportar un nuevo mañana, y un futuro juntos, como familia.

Todos se le quedaron mirando indecisos y sin responder nada, hubo un silencio perpetuo que sonaba bastante sospechoso, parecía que nadie le iba a hacer caso pero de pronto alguien se puso a aplaudir, era el soldado que antes había intentado de atacar a Jeremy y que fue herido por Hax, estaba aplaudiendo a Hopper con una expresión seria, de pronto todos se pusieron a aplaudir haciendo que se formara toda una ola de admiración alrededor de todo el centro, los Guerreros no podían creerse lo que estaba pasando, por primera vez todo el mundo respetaba las palabras de Hopper.

Hopper era el que mas estaba sorprendido ya que veía que por primera vez, la gente le perdonaba por lo que había pasado, nadie le recrimino por haber causado la destrucción del mundo, esta vez parecía que la gente había tolerado sus decisiones al pie de la letra, Nebula le apoyo su mano encima de su hombro mientras le daba una expresión de pura confianza, estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho, y no solamente por haberles contado la verdad, sino por haberles motivado de una manera que hasta ahora no se le había ocurrido a nadie, ahora aquello hizo que se sintiera mucho mas orgulloso de lo que había estado nunca, ya no podía quejarse de pensar que estaba solo.

-Soldados, recoged las cosas, nos vamos -ordeno eufóricamente Tekla.

Todos lanzaron un enorme grito en señal de estar preparados para partir.

-Gracias por esto Hopper, no se que habríamos hecho sin ti -le dijo Nebula agradeciéndole por lo que hizo ya que eso había hecho que estuviesen mas preparados que nunca para enfrentarse a esto.

-Ya, pero no entiendo, porque me aplauden, cometí varios errores, hice que matasen a todos sus familiares -se cuestiono Hopper sin entender porque lo veneraban ahora.

-Porque la gente perdona, y también sabe quien es un heroe, tu lo eres Hopper, tu eres un heroe para ellos, te necesitan para que te escuchen, ve con ellos -le pidió queriendo que se acercara mientras todos los soldados se iban acercando para aplaudirle aún mas fuerte.

Hopper miro al frente, todos se salieron de los vehículos y rodearon la caravana como queriendo verle, querían agradecerles que les había motivado, hasta su hija con sus amigos se encontraban atrás de todo, querían llegar hasta él pero no podía debido a la multitud que había delante.

-Ve -insistió pasivamente Nebula queriendo que lo hiciera.

Hopper no se lo pensó ni un minuto mas, bajo por la escalerilla y se encontró con todos los soldados acercandose para estrecharle la mano uno por uno, fueron estrechando las manos de todo los que podía ya que había tantos que no le daba tiempo para prestarles atención, solamente quería ver a alguien y esa era su hija, Aelita y los demás consiguieron pasar entre la multitud y entonces se junto dandole un fuerte abrazo al ver que había conseguido que todos le respetasen después de tanto tiempo que había estado soportando las palizas de los guardias de la Fortaleza, esto era un milagro y tenía que aprovecharlo como tal.

-Aelita, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto viendo que lloraba por algún motivo.

Se quito las lagrimas con el ojo y entonces le dijo:

-Nada, es que me alegra de verte tal y como eras antes, este es el padre que echaba de menos -confeso demostrando que lo que mas le entusiasmaba no era ver a su padre siendo tratado como a un heroe, sino ver a su padre como alguien decidido y que no tenía miedo de decir lo que pensaba.

Ahí entonces a Hopper le vino algo a la cabeza, algo que había estado pensando desde hacía un buen rato pero no sabía porque, entonces se acordo, era lo que le había dicho Alexandra antes de que muriese: _Toma buenas decisiones con malas opciones._ Eso era, estaba haciendo lo correcto pero al confesarse y mostrarse sincero delante de todo el mundo pero al mismo tiempo estaba tomando una de las peores opciones que podía haber dado ahora mismo, hablar delante de todo un ejercito que le odiaba por lo que hizo, pero al final la cosa cambio porque eso hizo justamente aquello que ella le había dicho, que hiciese lo correcto sin pensar que era una mala opción, ella lo sabía, le había dicho eso mismo porque sabía que él tomaría la acción mas fiable que podía cometer ahora mismo.

-¿Te ocurre algo? -le pregunto ella viendo que se quedo de piedra.

-No me pasa nada, estoy bien -confirmo sintiéndose seguro de si mismo, ahora que entendía lo que le había dicho Alexandra, sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer.

··

Pasaron unos minutos y entonces todo el mundo abandono el centro y marcho recorriendo toda una calle abierta repleta de restos de coches carbonizados y algún otro desperfecto de algúna estructura tirado en medio del asfalto, lo pasaron por encima sin ningún problema mientras todo un convoy repleto de coches blindados, camiones de carga y cisterna y algún que otro carro con cañón, todos iban derechos a buscar el cañón donde se encontraba metida La Fortaleza, Los Guerreros iban detras de la mitad del convoy mientras el primero de todos, la caravana de Nebula en la que él iba sentado por arriba observando el paisaje, avanzaron con el Megapod junto con Ulrich a lomos de su motocicleta y teniendo a Yumi a su lado por detrás, aceleraron pasando por delante de todos los vehículos que habían al lado, se quedaron unidos junto con la caravana de Nebula, Tekla y Hax junto con Hopper asomaron la cabeza por la ventanilla mirando al grupo, Jeremy levanto el brazo haciendo un gesto con el dedo de señalar que todo iba bien, ellos lo entendieron y siguieron con lo que estaban, aceleraron aún mas la marcha por toda la carretera.

El resto de los miembros estaban en las mismas, todos se habían metido en varios jeeps y demás vehículos de todo el convoy, Balla estaba conduciendo el mismo tipo jeep que usaban habitualmente durante las misiones de la Fortaleza, tenía consigo a Romitz, Muldoch y a Mitch, decidió unirse con ellos fácilmente, en los demás pasaba lo mismo, Emile conducía otro jeep sustituyendo a Norbert ya que él era el segundo chofer y lo habían perdido antes, tenía consigo a los dos hermanos Carçosa y a Mahjid, en otro solamente estaban Angus que conducía el tercer jeep de la Fortaleza, tenía al lado a Nicholas que iba mirando el paisaje, sentía que el viento le daba cara, le parecía que iba tan rápido que se pensaba que estaba en una montaña rusa, detrás de ellos se encontraba Flit apoyado sobre la torreta como había estado haciendo anteriormente todas las veces.

En los demás, los hermanos Wilcocks estaban metidos en uno de los todoterrenos enormes, Eric giro su cabeza y fijo su mirada en Clara que yacía en la parte trasera intentando de agarrarse a lo que podía, se había pasado tanto tiempo metida en aquella instalación que apenas se acordaba de como era que funcionaba un coche, le dio una mirada de confianza y aquello hizo que ella se entusiasmase aún mas, decidió agarrarle la mano para que no se asustara tanto, la tranquilizo de mejor manera y se le olvido todo el miedo que tenía, en otro jeep mas grande estaba el equipo de Samantha que miraba hacía el frente con una expresión seria, no le tenía ningún miedo a lo que sea que pudiera pasar en la lucha, Slevin la miraba de reojo y podía imaginarse a ella siendo casada por Odd, no le gustaba eso, no podía tolerarlo, le enfadaba bastante, Gaspar se encontraba dirigiendo uno de los coches blindados que tenían la parte trasera tapada por unas vallas de metal, tenían aún los agujeros de las balas, en otro jeep mas grande se encontraban Angela y Martin junto con Sebastian y Mauro, tenían consigo el armamento pesado bien protegido a los costados, y en otro mas pequeño se encontraban Sayid y Matthias protegiendo el cuerpo de Alexandra que continuaba atado donde estaba antes, y por ultimo, quedaba solamente Kroll que iba montado en una motocicleta yendo completamente serio y dispuesto a terminar con el asunto sin importar lo que ocurriera, acelero y paso por en medio de varios carros que habían en medio del convoy.

Todos iban lo mas rápido que podían atravesando la enorme carretera que tenían delante.

··

Una de las pantallas se encendieron y se mostró la imagen de un mapa digital con una ilustración anaranjada donde se veía a unos puntos anaranjados que iban avanzando por el mapa. Mannix lo estaba viendo fijamente y podía hacerse a la idea de lo que significaba.

-Los Guerreros vienen a detenernos -dijo seriamente Decisión.

-Y parece que se han cogido a unos cuantos amigos. Es increíble que nos hayan encontrado tan fácilmente, y eso que nos hemos alejado lo suficiente como para que nadie nos encuentre.

-Hopper -exclamo amargamente.

-Seguramente se pensaran que pueden detenernos, saben lo del plan, y saben que esta es su única oportunidad para impedir que alteremos su mundo, harán lo que sea para que este plan fracase como fracaso el anterior -concluyo viendo que ahora se encontraban en un gran problema.

-Serán los mismos que volaron la instalación. No dejare que destruyan todo esto -acoto decidida a impedir que no le vencieran.

-Y no lo harán, ¿aún tenemos el suministro de virus?

-Tenemos lo suficiente como para lanzar un ataque directo contra ellos, será mejor que usemos todo lo que tenemos si no queremos que esta estructura se dañe mas de lo que ya esta.

-Me parece perfecto, ya estoy mas que harta de este asunto se siga empeorando aún mas.

Aquello hizo que Mannix fijase su mirada en el ojo rojo de arriba.

-¿Que sucede Samuel Mannix? -le pregunto notando su extraña mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-Empiezo a notar que esto te cabrea bastante, según veo -dijo deductivamente.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Fijate bien, te enfada que ellos vengan, te enfada que ellos destruyan nuestros planes, te cabrea que te destruyan, eso demuestra claramente que algo de emoción humana tienes en tu interior -indico Mannix demostrando que no era tan artificial como se pensaba.

-Mentira, yo no tengo emociones, eso es irrelevante -rechisto negando esa opinión.

-¿Estas segura? -inquirió persuasivamente.

No le dijo nada, se quedo mirándole fijamente como si no sucediera nada del otro mundo.

-Umh -carraspeo notando que ese silencio se debía por un motivo bastante razonable.

-Conecta los virus Samuel Mannix, quiero que todos ellos se conviertan en algo a que les resulte imposible de matar -ordeno estrictamente.

-¿Los conecto a todos?

-Conectalos todos, si este va a ser nuestro ultimo desafío, quiero deshacerme de todo, incluido lo que tenemos encima, esos virus ya no nos sirven, mejor aprovecharlos ahora que después.

-Pues tendremos que esperar un rato para eso.

-¿Y eso porque?

Fijo su mirada en el mapa que tenía delante en la pantalla.

-Pareciera que el equipo se ha parado -indico observando que el circulo anaranjado en el mapa estaba detenido en una cierta zona amplia y abierta-. Me parece que estarán ahí un buen rato.

··

El equipo se detuvo en una franja desértica que había en un extremo, todos salieron de sus vehículos y se dirigieron hacía unos metros al otro lado, Gaspar y Hax se pusieron a cavar una tumba usando ambas palas para enterrar el cuerpo de Alexandra, tal y como había pedido Hopper, Nebula acepto tomarse un momento para que pudiesen enterrarla como era debido, no iba a dejar su cuerpo tirado por cualquier parte, ella no se merecía eso después de todo lo que hizo por él.

Terminaron de cavar la tumba, era un hoyo rectangular lo suficientemente hondo como para meter una persona de gran anchura, ambos le dirigieron la mirada a Hopper con tal de saber si él estaba de acuerdo o no con dejar la tumba así, Hopper acepto con la cabeza.

Sayid y Matthias sacaron el cuerpo de Alexandra que se encontraba metida en la parte trasera del jeep, lo sacaron levantando entre los dos y se lo dieron a Hopper, podía verse su cabello saliendo por entre la lona, aquello le dio lastima ya que le gustaba verla con aquel peinando completamente despeinado, Anthea también lo tenía igual, pero eso ya no le importaba, ya había olvidado a su primer mujer, de lo único que le importaba de ella era que hubiese sido la madre de Aelita, y con eso ya bastaba, la llevo al hoyo y ahí se arrodillo siendo ayudado por Gaspar y Hax que la apoyaron sobre el hoyo con mucho cuidado con tal de no hacerle ningún mal al cuerpo.

Hopper se enderezo y se quedo mirando fijamente su cuerpo, le resultaba imposible despedirse de ella, no pensaba que pudiese morir, no después de todos los compañeros que perdió a lo largo del camino, sintió que alguien le agarraba de la mano, volteo la mirada y observo que se trataba de Aelita, le había cogido de la mano con total confianza, le dio una mirada cariñosa y con eso supo ver bien que ella le estaba ayudando a superarlo, Hopper se sintió a gusto con eso.

Todos estaban viendo la escena y no podían evitar sentir una sensación de lastima al pensar que ella hubiese muerto, después de todos los compañeros que habían perdido, este es el que mas dolía.

Hopper levanto la cabeza y les hizo un gesto a los otros dos como de señalar que hiciesen lo que tenían que hacer, Gaspar y Hax lo entendieron y se pusieron a tirar la tierra que habían quitado antes para enterrarla del todo, pusieron toda la tierra encima hasta que al final solamente quedo un enorme dibujo rectangular señalando que esa era la tumba, lo aplanaron con las palas y lo dejaron estar sintiendo que habían hecho lo correcto enterrándola ahí.

Hopper ya no estaba triste, sino decidido a terminar con esto, alzo la cabeza y dijo:

-Vamos -ordeno decidido a continuar el camino.

··

Todos volvieron a sus respectivos vehículos y continuaron con la misma marcha de antes, siguieron la carretera que tenían delante mientras Nebula les guiaba desde arriba de su asiento instalado en el techo de la caravana, tenía sostenido en ambas manos el mapa que habían usado antes para ubicar la localización de La Fortaleza, era una de las pocas cosas que habían logrado salvar del desastre en el campamento de los Anti-Juicios, miro el mapa detenidamente y observo todo el camino que tenían señalado, había una linea roja recreando el camino que había que seguir para llegar hasta el lugar donde supuestamente estaba ubicada la instalación, habían tomado la parte recta de antes, luego giraron por la derecha donde ahí se detuvieron para enterrar el cuerpo de Alexandra y ahora seguían con lo mismo, pero mas adelante les quedaba otro cruce y tenían que tomar el de la izquierda.

Alzo la vista observando que tenían el cruce a muy pocos metros, rápidamente agarro su escopeta recortada y la uso para golpear el vehículo con tal de llamar la atención de los suyos que estaban dirigiendo la caravana, la golpeo y aquello hizo que Tekla y Hopper se diesen cuenta de que tenían que tomar el camino de la izquierda, Tekla movió la caravana a tiempo para tomar el camino de la izquierda, aquello hizo que todos hicieran lo mismo, doblaron por la izquierda y de ahí bajaron por una pequeña pendiente que los llevaba hacía el otro lado del terreno, hacía uno mucho mas abierto y por el que se podía notar, que se estaban acercando a encontrar el cañón.

··

Paso media hora y en todo ese tiempo atravesaron toda la carretera que tenían delante hasta llegar a un montículo de tierra que se encontraba aproximadamente al otro lado de otro cruce, no le hicieron caso y subieron por el montículo, uno por uno todos los vehículos fueron subiendo por una estrecha pendiente que hacía imposible que subiesen a menos que lo hicieran en fila, avanzaron por una amplia franja aplanada que estaba repleta de bordes ondulados y algún que otro resto de algúna estructura derruida, la caravana de Nebula se detuvo primero y los Guerreros también, todo el convoy subió por ahí hasta que todos se detuvieron al instante.

Abrieron la escotilla del Megapod y de ahí bajaron los Guerreros observando algo que apenas podían creerse que lo tuviesen delante, estaban viendo La Fortaleza, estaba ahí mismo, levitando en el cielo y apoyada sobre un borde sobresaliente que conducía hacía un desfiladero enorme que tenían mas adelante, era el cañón, pero no un cañón cualquiera, era una carretera que parecía haber sido partido y luego el resto cayo creando un enorme socavón en medio del tramo.

-Hostia puta, si que estaba verdaderamente aquí -exclamo Hiroki.

-¿Y que te pensabas? ¿Que no iba a estar? -le recrimino contradictoriamente Odd.

-No, pero es demasiado fácil encontrarnos con esto sin que no suceda nada -indico viendo que les había resultado demasiado evidente encontrarse con La Fortaleza sin que sucediera nada, no había ni un solo ataque de algo o cualquier cosa que dejase claro que Decisión supiese que estaban ahí.

Todo el resto de soldados salieron de los vehículos y se juntaron con los demás mientras observaban atónitos la enorme instalación flotante que tenían delante, estaba tal cual como solía estar antes solo que la única diferencia es que ahora flotaba en medio de ese cañón sin estar haciendo que nada llamase la atención, podían ver los motores funcionando a bajo rendimiento, salía una pequeña llama azul que iba titilando cada segundo.

-Esto es La Fortaleza -dijo Samantha juntándose con su equipo al lado de los otros, ahí se sorprendía al ver la instalación ya que era la primera vez que lo veía.

-Así es Samantha, estas presente de la maquina que ha creado este horrible Holocausto zombie -confirmo irónicamente Odd dejando claro que aquí era donde empezaba todo lo malo.

Se quedaron mirándolo atentamente ya que para la mayoría que no lo habían visto nunca, aquello era algo tan inmenso que solamente podría haberse visto en una película de ciencia-ficcíon o algo así, se fueron acercando cada vez hasta que al final todos quedaron parados en el mismo lugar.

-Es como un castillo en las nubes -opino Slevin.

-Mas bien como una colmena apunto de explotar, esto esta demasiado tranquilo -espeto Romitz cercionandose de que no habían pasado ni cinco minutos, y ya estaba sospechando de que algo no cuadraba en toda esta situación, Decisión estaba ahí y no les hacía nada.

-Tiene razón, no puede ser que una maquina ta inteligente no nos haya detectado siquiera antes de llegar aquí -indico seriamente Lorry teniendo la misma impresión.

-A lo mejor es que esa maquina esta dormida -opino Nicholas.

-No esta dormida, Decisión no duerme, solo es paciente -espeto expresamente Hopper.

Todos se quedaron con las dudas al no entender porque les estaba resultando todo tan tranquilo, era una tranquilidad que les preocupaba demasiado ya que les resultaba imposible asimilar de que no sucediera nada ya que ellos estaban aquí y tenían la municíon suficiente como para volar La Fortaleza en cualquier momento, pero aún así no pasaba nada del otro mundo.

-Papa, ¿crees que nos observa? -le pregunto Aelita a su padre.

-Tiene que estarlo, si no esa cosa no seguiría flotando donde esta -opino Hopper convencido seriamente de que sabía muy bien que les estaban observando desde ahí dentro.

Miraron fijamente la instalación asumiendo que desde ahí les miraban con las cámaras.

··

Se amplio la imagen y se mostró todo el convoy que había en el frente, se amplío aún mas y ahora se veía al equipo de soldados que se encontraban instalados ahí, la mayoría eran desconocidos, pero otros se les reconocía enseguida, eran los Guerreros con sus amigos y demás compañeros que parecían haber encontrado en el trayecto.

-Son ellos -afirmo Mannix.

-Temía que fuesen demasiado listos como para encontrarnos, pero al final no se han rendido, han decidido seguir adelante en vez de aceptar que serán un vago recuerdo de un mundo antiguo -opino Decisión deduciendo que si ellos se encontraban ahí, era porque ellos tenían una voluntad de vivir mayor de lo que parecía y no se iban a rendir fácilmente de ningún modo.

-¿Tomas eso como una decisión razonable? -le pregunto él.

-Sinceramente no, y por eso mismo hay que detenerles, ¿se esta cargando la carga del láser?

Otra pantalla del otro costado se encendió y ahí se mostró una barra rectangular que contenía un recuadro rojo que iba subiendo lentamente por la barra vacía.

-Esta al 53% -declaro.

-Esta yendo muy lento, a este paso no conseguiremos llegar al 100%.

-¿Que hacemos? ¿Lanzamos ya el virus?

-No, primero manda algo para entretenerles, quiero la mayoría de esos soldados que se encuentran ahí abajo queden diezmados en cuestión de segundos, si la cosa no funciona, entonces lanza el virus y deja que se conviertan -concreto estrictamente.

-Bien, mi señora Decisión, tengo algo planeado que seguramente le gustara -dijo Mannix con una expresión orgullosa, se dirigió hacía el panel de en medio.

Levanto el dedo y pulso un botón circular negro que se encontraba en una de las consolas.

··

El equipo continuaba donde estaba esperando hacer algo, querían atacar a la instalación pero como estaba resultando todo demasiado tranquilo, se temían que todo esto fuese una emboscada y al final resultase que en cuanto les atacasen primero, solamente lograrían empeorar las cosas.

-¿Nadie empieza a pensar que esto se ve demasiado aburrido? -objetó Martin.

-Aburrido no, solamente muy preocupante, esto es demasiado fácil, estamos aquí y no sucede nada que haga que nos tengamos que temer lo peor -opino insistentemente Angela.

-¿Porque? ¿Esperas acaso que suceda algo malo solamente para dejar claro que tienes razón? -critico Thomas sin entender muy bien cual era su problema.

-No, pero si ese es supuestamente el ultima dia de nuestro especie, no debería de verse mucho peor de lo que es -aclaro concluyendo que si este era el dia en que todo iba a terminar para ellos, tendría que verse como algo tan violento como ensordecedor.

Ahora todos se quedaron con una nueva duda que dejaba claro que estaban todos tan obsesionados con esto sobre que iba a ser una ultima batalla, que se pensaban que lo mejor era ver como de destructivo iba a ser todo para que así se olvidasen precisamente del tema.

De pronto Yumi empezo a sentir que le estaban dando arcadas en la garganta.

-Yumi, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto su hermano viendo lo que le pasaba.

-Lo siento -dijo ella apenas pudiendo abrir la boca, se marcho corriendo pasando por entre los soldados que habían en medio y de ahí se alejo bastantes metros adelante.

-Yumi -Ulrich se puso a seguirla al ver hacía donde se iba.

Yumi se puso delante de una pared de rocas sobresaliente y de ahí se puso a vomitar de tal manera que tuvo que agarrarse a la propia roca para impedir que perdiese el equilibrio, los otros dos se juntaron y observaron lo que le pasaba, sintieron un enorme asco al ver lo que vomito de su boca, se recompuso y asintió profundamente, tenía una expresión como de sentirse terriblemente agotada.

-Yumi, ¿te encuentras bien? -le pregunto Ulrich ayudándola a enderezarse.

-Estoy bien, creo... que los pequeños tienen ganas de jugar un poco, eso es todo -comento vacilante al saber muy bien que esto se debía al hecho de como estaba embarazada, ahora empezaba a sufrir los típicos síntomas que tenían todas las embarazadas.

Hiroki se puso a golpearle por detrás para que tosiera ya que estaba un poco mal, mientras, Ulrich e quedo mirándola y pudo ver perfectamente que ella no se encontraba bien, no estaba para luchar, no estaba para nada, no podía dejar que se metiera en esto estando embarazada.

Uno de los soldados se canso tanto de estar esperando que se separo de su grupo, se alejo y ahí entonces aprovecho para sacarse una pequeña botellita mediana con zumo de naranja, le abrió la tapa y se puso a tomar el contenido, se lo bebió de un trago, suspiro aliviado pero entonces sintió algo raro que le llamo la atención, alzo la cabeza hacía arriba y noto que había algo asomando la cabeza desde un pilar de tierra, no sabía lo que era pero no tenía ganas de quedarse mirando algo que posiblemente no estaba ahí, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a volver pero de nuevo oyó que le resulto mucho mas extraño que antes, volteo la mirada hacía atrás y entonces vio a un infectado que salto encima de él y se puso a atacarlo siquiera antes que se pusiera a gritar, pudo al menos lanzar un ultimo gemido que hizo que todos le escuchasen haciendo que inmediatamente se girasen y observasen como uno de ellos estaba siendo atacado por un infectado.

El infectado clavo sus afiladas uñas dentro de los ojos del soldado haciendo que saliese un enorme chorro de sangre que se derramo por los costados de su cara mientras este lanzaba un ultimo gemido tan ensordecedor que resultaba demasiado horrible como para soportarlo.

Rápidamente todos se pusieron a dispararle acribillando al infectado de tal manera que quedo todo el cuerpo agujereado al igual que el resto del craneo del que solamente una mitad estaba en los huesos, el cuerpo cayo por detrás. Los Guerreros se juntaron de frente observando lo que paso, veían el cuerpo muerto del soldado que yacía con los ojos aplastados y llenos de sangre.

-Ahora esta pasando algo -dijo Kroll viendo que eso no pudo ser una coincidencia.

Todos se le quedaron mirando ingenuamente al no poder creerse que hubiese dicho eso.

-¿No oís eso? -inquirió Hax.

-¿Oír qué? -pregunto Jerome sin entender a que se refería.

-Eso -dijo Clara alzando la mirada al frente.

Se escucho un extraño sonido parecido al de una mezcla de gemidos pero estos iban subiendo a cada momento que parecía oírse unas pisadas acercandose rápidamente, todos alzaron la cabeza mirando hacía el frente asumiendo muy bien que se trataba lo que estaba por venir.

-Oh joder, no otra vez -dijo Bertram reconociendo de que se trataba ese sonido.

-¿Otra vez? -se cuestiono Mahjid notando que Bertram parecía reconocer ese sonido perfectamente.

Un grupo de infectados apareció asomando la cabeza desde el montículo de tierra, todos venían arrastrandose con manos y piernas en estado de putrefacción, todo el equipo los vio y se quedaron estupefactos al ver que estaban siendo rodeados por infectados.

-¡Nos atacan! ¡Disparad! -ordeno Nebula señalando hacía los infectados de arriba.

Todos se pusieron a atacar con sus respectivas armas disparando a todos los infectados que se encontraba arriba en el montículo, uno por uno todos fueron acribillados mientras toda una horda venía de mas atrás saltando hacía adelante y soltando rugidos que parecían de animales salvajes.

-¡Retroceded! -ordeno Nebula viendo que no paraban de venir y se estaban quedando sin espacio.

Todo el grupo se fue alejando lo suficiente al ver que se estaban llenando de infectados que no paraban de venir desde mas atrás y por mucho que le daban, no conseguían matarlos fácilmente, los Guerreros fueron atacando con sus armas dando a todo el que se ponía por delante uno por uno mientras el resto seguía disparando con todas las AK-47 que tenían en sus manos, les daban con todo sin parar mientras dejaban un enorme reguero de sangre y cuerpos por todos lados.

-¿De donde salen estas cosas? -pregunto reprochadamente Flit.

-Seguramente las habrá enviado Decisión -opino Jeremy.

-¿Ahora pueden mandar zombies contra nosotros? -critico ingenuamente Odd.

-¿Como crees que hicieron para perseguirnos antes sino? -objetó expresamente Ulrich mientras blandía su espada partiendo por la mitad a todos los infectados que se ponían delante suyo.

-Creo que esto ya deja claro que Decisión sabe que estamos aquí -comento Yumi.

-Pues no me digas hermanita -le contradijo irónicamente Hiroki.

··

Mannix estaba delante de una de las pantallas y ahí podía ver lo que estaban mostrando las cámaras, veía perfectamente como el equipo se estaba ocupando de luchar contra los infectados que no paraban de venir, los estaban venciendo fácilmente, la imagen se movió para otro costado y pudo

verse como otro grupo de infectados venían para otro lado sin que los demás se enterasen.

Yacía mirando con una expresión vacía como si no le importara nada de lo que estaba pasando.

··

El equipo continuaba conteniendo a los infectados que venían sin parar, habían conseguido liquidar como a cuatro docenas de infectados hasta ahora y aún así eso no resultaba lo suficiente como para terminar con el problema. Sin que se dieran cuenta, otra horda de infectados vino por el costado izquierdo e iban saltando encima de los soldados que se iban alejando, les iban arrancando partes de la cara mientras gritaban sofocados por el terrible dolor que les estaba dando.

-Vienen mas -aviso eufóricamente Tekla.

-No vamos a poder contenerlos -agrego Muldoch.

-Tenemos que intentar de retirarnos -opino Kroll.

-No, no lo haremos -rechisto Hopper negándose a huir del lugar.

-Hopper, ¿de que estas hablando? -pregunto reprochadamente Emile.

-Todo esto lo esta haciendo Decisión, es cosa suya, quiere que perdamos la batalla, quiere que perdamos a todos los hombres para que así no podamos hacer el trabajo, sabe que podemos vencerla y ha mandado todo esto para distraernos, tenemos que seguir antes de que se salga con la suya -explicó sincerandose con ellos para que entendiesen que no podían dejar esto a medias.

-¿Pero como lo haremos? -se cuestiono Gaspar, achaco a un infectado que tenía delante.

-Como un equipo -indico honestamente.

Aquello hizo que se diesen cuenta de que tenían que hacerlo, habían venido aquí por un motivo, tenían una oportunidad de salvar el mundo, si perdían eso, entonces no quedaría nada mañana.

-¿Tienes algún plan? -le pregunto Kroll asumiendo que se le habría ocurrido algo que pudiese facilitar una victoria segura.

En ese momento Hopper se puso a pensar detenidamente, sabía muy bien que no iban a conseguir nada desperdiciando todas las balas y demás municíon que tenía todo el equipo a su disposición, si querían vencer a los muertos necesitaban algo que resultase mucho mas dañino y no supusiera ningúna perdida de nada, volteo la mirando en círculos hasta que entonces hallo algo que le intereso, era uno de los camiones cisterna que estaban aparcados al otro lado.

-¿Hay combustible en ese camión? -les pregunto con tal de corroborarlo.

Nebula miro el camión y supo reconocer muy bien lo que planeaba Hopper.

-Me gusta hombre de ciencia -exclamo sonriendo entusiasmado, se convenció de su idea.

Mientras, Kroll iba disparando con su pistola a todos los infectados que habían por delante pero de pronto se quedo sin balas en su arma, vacío el cargador y se percato de que no tenía nada mas encima, lo había gastado todo, se quejo y entonces se marcho a buscar algo que le sirviese de mucha mas ayuda, recorrió todo el convoy que estaba estacionado hasta que entonces se encontró con uno de los jeeps del equipo de Romitz, se puso encima de la parte trasera que contenía la torreta, la activo apuntando hacía los infectados y de ahí se puso a acribillarles con una mayor rapidez, fue yendo en fila haciendo que todos los infectados muriesen mientras estaban siendo troceados por medio de las balas, Kroll estaba decidido a exterminar con todos ellos hasta que se cansara.

Ulrich junto con Yumi y Hiroki iban protegiendo a los soldados que estaban siendo noqueados por los infectados, les iban dirigiendo hacía otra parte donde estar a cubierto mientras los infectados continuaban viniendo sin parar, Ulrich les iba partiendo el cuerpo en dos a la vez que Yumi les lanzaba varias cuchillas láser haciendo que se quedasen implantadas en la cabeza matándolos al instante, Hiroki usaba un machete para ir golpeándoles en la cabeza uno por uno, costaba bastante hacerlo ya que todos iban muy rápido pero aún así el resultado era indiscutible.

Yumi siguió dando pero de pronto uno de los infectados la empujo tirándola bruscamente al suelo, ella intento de levantarse pero el infectado que la empujo se tiro encima de ella y alzo su mano dispuesta a atacarla pero de pronto se detuvo sin ningún motivo, Yumi se extraño y no sabía porque, el infectado enderezo la cabeza y se puso mirarla por debajo, se hizo hacía atrás y se quedo mirando su estomago donde ahí tenía a los bebes, ahí entonces lo entendió, olía los bebes que ella tenía dentro, le daba curiosidad, el infectado se quedo mirando detenidamente su estomago mientras iba moviendo la cabeza como si se intrigara por lo que había dentro, como si no pudiera hacerle nada a menos que no entendiese de que se trataba.

Ulrich siguió luchando hasta que de pronto se percato de que su novia estaba en problemas, había un infectado encima de ella y alzando una de sus afiladas uñas para tocarla.

-¡Yumi! -grito Ulrich y marcho a socorrerla.

Hiroki se percato de ese grito y marcho también a salvar a su hermana.

El infectado fue acercando aún mas su dedo hasta que al final ella ya no sabía que hacer, le estaba asustando y apenas podía llegar a tocar su abanico, se le había quedado de la mano y ahora lo tenía demasiado lejos, quería llegar a él pero le daba pánico pensar que cualquier gesto raro haría que ese infectado se percatase de lo que planeaba hacerle. Consiguió apoyar su dedo encima de su cara y fue bajándolo lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello, sentía su horrible tacto y no le gustaba nada, quería quitárselo de encima ya mismo, quería gritar pero tampoco podía, apreto aún mas su cuello hasta que al final lo levanto dispuesto a matarla usando su uña como cuchillo.

Se enfado y rápidamente agarro su abanico y lo levanto haciendo que en cuanto este bajo, se le quedo clavado en la boca, su propia mandíbula empezó a quemarse mientras seguía manteniendo la boca abierto sobre el arma. Ulrich llego y rápidamente empujo al infectado de una patada que lo levanto unos metros alejados de ella, el infectado se reincorpuso poniendose de pie mientras yacía con la mandíbula completamente carbonizada, Ulrich saco una pistola y se quedo apuntandole con una mirada rígida, le disparo justo antes de que este reaccionase de nuevo y marchase a atacarles, la bala atravesó el craneo y cayo al suelo muerto y con los brazos extendidos por ambos lados.

Asintió suspirando de agonía al ver que consiguió llegar en el momento justo.

-Yumi -Hiroki se junto y la ayudo a levantarse poniéndola de pie con mucho cuidado.

Ulrich se junto mientras guardaba su pistola en el cinturón.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto con total sinceridad.

-Estoy bien, pero... joder, esa cosa no me se salía -comento amargada por lo que paso.

-¿Que te estaba haciendo ese monstruo? -le pregunto Hiroki notando que antes aquel muerto estaba sentado encima de ella y le parecía hacer algo con el dedo.

Se bajo y se miro el estomago, Ulrich lo miro y supo reconocer porque no la ataco en el momento.

-Pueden olerlos, saben que estoy embarazada -confeso preocupado al darse cuenta de que estando embarazada, era un objetivo fácil para los infectados.

Aquello hizo que Ulrich se diera cuenta de que de inmediato tenía que proteger a Yumi como sea de aquí, esto ya no era un lugar seguro para ella, no mientras estuviera en ese estado.

Hopper junto con Nebula marcharon corriendo a por el camión cisterna que había aparcado en medio de todo el convoy estacionado alrededor del terreno, se pusieron en el costado derecho del vehículo y de ahí desplegaron la manguera que se encontraba atada debajo de la parte auxiliar, la quitaron y luego la conectaron a la ranura que se hallaba colocada en la parte trasera del contenedor plateado, Tekla intento con todas sus fuerzas de conectarlo pero era muy fuerte, no había manera de engancharlo con seguridad, Gaspar y Hax se juntaron y ayudaron con todas sus fuerzas para incorporar la manguera a la ranura, apretaron y al cabo de unos segundos consiguieron acoplar la manguera, se oyó el chasquido mecánico de que se incorporo perfectamente.

-¡Ya esta! -aviso eufóricamente Tekla.

Justo entonces vinieron Hopper junto con Nebula que se había metido un chaleco que tenía incorporado dos tubos de gas en la espalda, estaban conectados a un lanzallamas que Nebula mantenía agarrado con las manos, lo activo y avanzo hacía los demás.

-¿Que pretendéis hacer con eso? -critico reprochadamente Gaspar sin entender cual era el plan.

-Vamos a quemar a estos monstruos de una manera que no han visto nunca -indico Nebula haciendo salir una pequeña llamarada azulada del gatillo del arma.

-Será mejor que cojaís esto -pidió Hopper poniendose a levantar la manguera, era tan pesada que apenas podía levantarlo con todas sus fuerzas, los demás le ayudaron y la levantaron poniendo la boca en el aire apuntando hacía los infectados que se hallaban sobre los montículos de tierra.

-¡Atención todos! ¡Aquí vengo yo -aviso eufóricamente Hopper hacíendoles saber a todos lo que se disponía hacer y quería que se cubriesen para estar a salvo.

Todos vieron lo que estaba apunto de hacer y aquello hizo que se marchasen corriendo por ambos lados ya que ahora toda la parte de en medio estaba apunto de arder por completo.

-Activad la manguera -ordeno queriendo que saliera el combustible.

Tekla bajo la pequeña palanca que se encontraba alojada en el borde de la manguera y al instante salió desprendido en forma de ducha todo el combustible del camión que cayendo sobre los infectados que estaban dispuestos a atacar desde el montículo de tierra, los infectados fueron rociados con el combustible haciendo que se molestasen por lo que les estaban tirando. Nebula aprovecho y entonces disparo haciendo salir una enorme llamarada que se mezclo con el combustible, hizo efecto y al instante el combustible se transformo en una llamarada mucho mas enorme que quemo por completo a todos los infectados de la zona, se creo una cortina de fuego que impidió que avanzasen desde donde se encontraban pero que también quemaba a los infectados tocándoles la carne muerta, uno por uno todos fueron cayendo hasta que al final no quedo ningúno para seguir atacando mas, la mayoría que sobrevivió se marcho corriendo por el otro lado.

··

Las pantallas mostraban la escena de la batalla y podía verse como una enorme pared de llamas iban calcinando a los infectados impidiendo que siguiesen peleandose contra los soldados, el resto del equipo mataron a los que ya estaban ahí haciendo que al final ganasen la batalla. Mannix se enfado tanto que puso una mirada amarga como de no soportar lo que estaba pasando, cogío su antigua pistola y la golpeo bruscamente contra el panel de mando que tenía delante, saltaron chispas de los teclados, había roto parte de la consola.

-Tranquilizate Samuel Mannix -le insistió pasivamente Decisión.

-No me calmare hasta que todos estén muertos -recrimino asqueado, se arremango la bata y dio la vuelta a los paneles hasta ponerse delante de la otra pantalla donde se estaba mostrando el recuadro con la barra digital subiendo a cada rota, ahora estaba al 62%.

-Falta poco para que la barra se llene -dijo ella.

-Pero no el suficiente, los Guerreros se han salvado con esta, aún no hemos terminado -espeto cordialmente y entonces se acerco a otro de los paneles de la izquierda, agarro el micrófono que estaba atado debajo de la mesa y de ahí se puso a pulsar varios botones del panel.

-¿Que pretendes hacer Samuel Mannix? -le pregunto notando que con lo ataviado que estaba, se notaba que estaba maquinando algo que no había sido planeado antes.

Alzo la mirada mostrando aquella expresión vacía y seria y entonces dijo:

-Voy a hablar con ellos -declaro cambiando su expresión por una mirada ingenua como de saber muy bien lo que estaba por hacer.

··

Todo el equipo suspiro aliviado al ver que habían conseguido librarse de los infectados, pero ahora estaba el problema de que habían perdido a bastantes hombres de los que necesitaban, y encima se habían gastado demasiado municíon en menos de media hora, habían llegado adonde querían y ya tenían ganas como de no querer saber lo que iban a hacer ahora.

Un infectado se encontraba vivo en el suelo y con apenas piernas, se fue arrastrando pero entonces alguien le clavo un cuchillo en el craneo que lo mato al instante, era Jeremy, saco el cuchillo de su cabeza y se lo guardo, asintió amargado por lo que paso pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que habían sobrevivido de un horrible desastre que no esperaban que sucediera.

La mayor parte de los Guerreros se junto formando un circulo alrededor para poder hablar en privado, todos estaban con unas caras de preocupación al no saber que hacer en este momento.

-Me parece que hoy no vamos a ganar como pensábamos hacer -opino irónicamente Odd.

-Y no, esos infectados no han venido aquí por pura casualidad, se nota perfectamente que los han traído, fijaos bien -comento Lorry señalando concretamente todos los lugares por los que habían venido los infectados-, no han venido aleatoriamente, han venido desde esas secciones porque sabían muy bien que si se ponían ahí, no nos daríamos cuenta de que vendrían.

-¿Estas diciendo que han usado los montículos de tierra porque sabían que si los usaban apenas notarían que les veríamos? -le pregunto Thomas queriendo concluir esa hipótesis.

-Yo diría que si -afirmo Jeremy sintiendo que todo ya no podía ser menos especifico posible.

Todos se amargaron al sentir que no solamente estaban en desventaja sino que ahora encima iban a tener que usar todo lo que estuvieran en sus manos para sobrevivir a esta batalla.

-¿Que son esas cosas? -pregunto Nicolas notando algo de mas allá.

Todos alzaron la vista hacía un equipo de soldados provenientes del equipo de Nebula que se encontraban encima de unos todoterrenos blindados sujetando algo parecido a unos arpones pesados, los iban colocando al techo de los carros, lo apoyaron con cuidado y entonces los incorporaron haciendo oírse un sonido metálico pesado como de haberse enganchado bruscamente.

-Dijeron que era algo así como unos arpones, los iban a usar para clavarlos en la Fortaleza -mencionó Bertram resolviendo esa duda que tenían todos.

-¿Los van a lanzar contra esa cosa? -pregunto Eric.

-Y si, al parecer no quieren que esa cosa se aleje, así que por eso mismo los van a lanzar teniéndolos incorporados a todos los vehículos con tal de hacer fuerza -reafirmo Lorry dejando claro que no se les iban a escapar nada, estaban decididos a terminar con todo.

-¿Pero puede funcionar? -critico Angela.

-Depende de como lo veas -indico ingenuamente Odd.

Kiwi de pronto gimió como atemorizado por algo.

-¿Que pasa Kiwi? -le pregunto viendo que a su perro le pasaba algo, le cogío y estaba temblando.

-Debiste haber dejado a tu perro en el centro comercial -achaco Samantha.

-No podía dejarle con esa gente, aquí esta mejor conmigo -rechisto Odd negándose a pensar que podría haber hecho algo distinto, se puso a acariciarle la cabeza con tal de tranquilizarlo.

Slevin se le quedo mirando con una expresión de malos humos, esa era una de las cosas que mas detestaba de él, no podía estar un solo momento preocupándose de aquello de lo único que le preocupaba, tanto si era un perro u otra cosa poco importante, le seguía viendo y tenía ganas de dispararle, pero sabía que si lo hacía, Samantha no lo amaría, lo odiaría, igual que Bertram, que le miraba con la misma expresión de ayer, sabía lo que pensaba y lo mantenía controlado por esa razón, no iba a dejar que se le escapara a menos que le detuviera.

-Chicos, venid aquí -ordeno insistentemente Hiroki desde el otro lado.

Marcharon corriendo apuradamente ya que no sabían que pasaban, se juntaron y observaron que Ulrich estaba consolando a Yumi mientras ella se encontraba apoyada sobre el capo de un coche.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Jeremy.

-Es Yumi -dijo Ulrich sin dar muchos detalles sobre lo que ocurría.

Alzo la cabeza mirando con una expresión subyacente como de sentirse avergonzada.

-¿Que le ocurre? -inquirió Samantha queriendo entender cual era el problema.

-La han atacado -declaro Hiroki.

-Oh mierda, ¿estas bien? -pregunto Thomas angustiado por esa noticia.

-Estoy bien, pero... -se quedo mirando de vuelta su estomago, señalando a los niños de dentro.

-¿No los habrá...

-No, pero me preocupa que este aquí, los infectados la huelen, y a ellos también, hay que sacarla de aquí antes de que corra mas peligro -indico seriamente Ulrich sabiendo muy bien que no iba a dejar que le pasara algo mas a Yumi, ella ya no podía seguir luchando de la misma manera.

-¿Sacarla? ¿Te refieres a...

-Exacto -afirmo, pretendía sacarla del campo de batalla.

Todos le dirigieron la mirada esperando saber su opinión.

-¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto Yumi? -le pregunto Lorry.

-Lo necesito, ya perdí a mi familia una vez, no los perderé a ellos también -decreto decidida a marcharse ante el miedo de que la volviesen a atacar de nuevo.

Todas se la quedaron mirando seriamente al reconocer que tenía razón en eso, ahora que tenía a los dos pequeños formandose en su barriga, era un objetivo terriblemente vulnerable y por eso mismo tenía que estar lejos de todo aquello que resultase demasiado violento para ella.

-Chicos -se junto Aelita de repente.

-Aelita, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto Jeremy reconociendo que hacía rato que no la veía.

-Tenéis que venir, es mi padre -insistió con tono urgente.

Ambos se miraron y entonces marcharon corriendo hacía donde ella les guiaba, Ulrich y Hiroki ayudaron a levantar a Yumi y se la iban llevando agarrada por ambos hombros, no estaba herida pero como les preocupaba tanto su salud necesitaban llevarla de una forma segura. Llegaron al otro lado del terreno donde se encontraban Hopper y los demás discutiendo sobre algo importante.

-Papa -le llamo Aelita a su padre haciendo que fijase la vista sobre los chicos.

-¿Estáis bien? -les pregunto viendo lo agotados que estaban todos.

-Estamos bien, ¿que pasa ahora? -pregunto insistentemente Odd.

-Sebastian y Mauro dicen saber como han hecho para traer a los infectados aquí -declaro señalando a los dos vigilantes que se encontraban hacíendole algo a los planos de La Fortaleza.

-¿Ellos dos? -inquirió irónicamente Nicolas.

-Así es, mirad esto -dijo Romitz pidiendoles que se acercaran, se pusieron delante de los dos y observaron que estaban dibujando algo por encima de los planos.

-Chicos -dijo Sebastian poniendose de pie delante de ellos-. Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, ¿os acordáis de cuando estabais viajando en avión y fuisteis atacados por aquellos avispones?

-Si, nos acordamos perfectamente de eso -confirmo Ulrich acordándose bien de ese momento.

Con solamente recordarlo ya le daban enormes sensaciones de vértigo.

-Pues creo que hemos encontrado la forma de descubrir como hacen para manejarlos.

-¿Como? -pregunto intrigado Jeremy.

-Con una señal -dijo Mauro dirigiendo una mirada de reojo hacía el grupo.

-¿Con una señal? -critico Martin sin entender de que hablaban.

-Una señal de radio que es capaz de manejar a los infectados haciendo que estos inmediatamente sigan sus ordenes al pie de la letra, por eso mismo vinieron aquí de casualidad.

Aquello empezo a hacer mella en el grupo al entender el asunto con precisión.

-¿Un momento? ¿No decían que parte de los virus que creaban estaban hechos de un 50% de nanovirus que alteraban la estructura de la sangre haciendo que sufriesen una mutación genética? -pregunto Clara dando una hipótesis bastante complicada de entender.

-Si -afirmo Hopper acordándose perfectamente de eso.

-Espera, ¿los infectados tienen nanobots en el interior de su cuerpo? -critico Mitch sorprendiéndose demasiado al oír esa noticia.

-¿Nadie lo sabe verdad? -pregunto Aelita reconociendo que la mayor parte del equipo apenas sabía toda la verdad sobre lo que había sucedido en La Fortaleza.

Ningúno se quedo sin saber que decir, se quedaron en una situación incomoda.

-¿Que teníais que decir? -pregunto Jeremy queriendo saber para que contaban eso.

-Pues resulta que con el ordenador de Isaac hemos encontrado la forma de poder utilizar la frecuencia que utilizan en La Fortaleza para guiar a esos infectados adonde sea que quieren, si lo hacemos bien creo que podemos utilizar a los muertos a nuestra contra -aclaro Mauro explicándolo de la mejor forma posible para que entendiesen lo que tenían entre manos.

-¿Estas diciendo que podemos hackear a los zombies? -inquirió Odd.

-Creo que mas bien es poner a los zombies del lado contrario -aclaro honestamente Yumi.

Le hizo un gesto con los dedos como de señalar que había dado en el clavo con eso.

-¿Que tal os pareciera usar a los infectados para que cuelguen de esos arpones y marchen directamente hacía La Fortaleza y se pongan a romper sus defensas? -les propuso entusiasmado.

-Y así La Fortaleza quedaría mas vulnerable que antes -concluyo Nebula.

Todos se dieron un intercambio de miradas al reconocer que era buena la idea.

-¿No es un poco peligroso eso? -pregunto alguien con una voz conocida.

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacía Kroll que apareció de golpe delante de ellos.

-¿No creéis que eso ya es pasarse un huevo? ¿No os convertirá eso en algo muy parecido a lo que hizo Deckard antes con sus experimentos? ¿De veras queréis arriesgaros? -les reprocho criticando esa idea al ver que parecía que nadie veía las consecuencias de ello.

-No, pero quizás funcione a pesar de todo -reafirmo Muldoch.

-Pues es una mala idea, no podéis hacer eso.

-¿Y porque no? -pregunto Tekla queriendo entender porque le tenía tanta bronca a que lo hicieran.

-¿Que pasara si el plan falla y mandáis otro equipo de muertos sin que nadie se lo espere? ¿Acaso habéis pensado eso? Porque pareciera que no.

-Tu callate ya, tu no tienes voto en este equipo -replico Pietro negándose a quedársele escuchando cuando ambos sabían muy bien que pretendía hacer otra cosa que a nadie le iba a gustar.

-No Pietro, déjale, quiero saber que dice -insistió Romitz queriendo escucharle de verdad.

-Deckard usaba ese tipo de señales para poner a los muertos en el lugar en que quería, pero no lo hacía solo, lo hacía con Decisión, y Decisión sigue funcionando como tal, ¿que pasara cuando esa maquina se entere de lo que estáis haciendo? ¿Acaso no creéis que hackerara la frecuencia y pondrá a los muertos de su lugar para que nos ataquen otra vez? -argumento sincerandose con todos para que entendiesen que estaba ese problema que parecía que nadie había pensado.

-Tiene razón -dijo Hopper-. Decisión es un sistema digital vivo mucho mas fuerte que ese ordenador, si se da cuenta de que estamos utilizando a los muertos, podra utilizarlos a su propio antojo y sucederá lo mismo de antes.

-Veo que alguien de aquí lo entiende -espeto incrédulamente.

-De acuerdo, esta bien, no funciona la idea, lo dejamos y ya esta -rechisto Nebula negándose a cometer ese plan al ver que algo de ello iba a salir mal y se iban a arrepentir.

-¿Y que tal si usáis el mismo virus que sobrecarga todo el sistema? -sugirió Sayid.

-¿Como dices? -pregunto Sebastian queriendo entender a que se refería con eso.

-Vuestro amigo Isaac no había usado un sistema para apagar todas las defensas, porque no hacéis lo mismo pero con Decisión, apagadla por unos instantes y quizás funcione por minutos -argumento Matthias dándoles una idea para que así pudiesen usarla de forma útil.

Ambos se dieron una mirada persuasiva al reconocer que tenía razón en eso.

-Puede funcionar -reafirmo Mauro.

Aquello hizo que Kroll se mosquease al notar que a pesar de todo lo que les había avisado que hicieran, iban a cometer ese plan de cualquier manera.

-¿Cuanto tiempo necesitáis? -pregunto insistentemente Nebula.

-Como mucho 16 minutos -admitió Sebastian.

-16 minutos, en todo ese tiempo podría volver a pasar algo igual de parecido a esto, ¿como sabemos que ahora Decisión no a lanzarnos algo nuevo al ver que le hemos ganado a los muertos? -critico Muldoch haciendo ver que por mucho que la idea fuese buena, iban a tardar demasiado y eso ocasionaría que volvieran a ser atacados de nuevo, y seguramente por algo mucho peor.

-Tiene razón, hay que prepararse de nuevo -indico Nebula reconociendo que tenían razón en eso, volteo la mirada en dirección a Gaspar y Hax que los tenía al lado suyo-. Decidles a los demás que carguen las armas y se preparen, esto aún no ha terminado.

-Si señor -obedecieron los dos y se marcharon corriendo por el frente.

-Nosotros también deberíamos prepararnos, ¿no? -objetó Clara sabiendo bien que ellos también tenían que volver a organizarse después de haber sobrevivido a este asalto.

-Hacedlo, pero tened cuidado, vale -acoto Hopper dejando que ellos se preparasen como quisieran.

Todos se marcharon volviendo adonde estaban pero Ulrich junto con Yumi y Hiroki se quedaron y se pusieron a hablar con Hopper sobre ese asunto pendiente que tenían, le iban a pedir que pudiesen dejar que Yumi se marchara de algúna forma para estar mas segura. El equipo volvió de vuelta al lugar de donde estaban los vehículos cuando entonces Jeremy se percato de que Kroll se estaba marchando mientras ponía una cara amarga como de no querer saber nada, antes él se había mosqueado con la idea de que utilizasen a los infectados para atacar La Fortaleza, algo en él le preocupaba y tenía que saber porque.

-Me disculpáis un momento -pidió Jeremy queriendo separarse del grupo hablar con Kroll.

Le siguió rápidamente al ver que se iba de vuelta hacía los jeeps con torretas, lo alcanzo y le dijo:

-¿Pasa algo Kroll? -le pregunto con total sinceridad.

-No me pasa nada -rechisto negándose a decirle nada.

-Pues yo diría que si pasa algo, ¿que ha sido ese reproche de antes?

-Eso no ha sido un reproche, simplemente os estaba avisando de que estáis cometiendo un error al aceptar esa idea, acabaréis trayendo una horda por accidente, se os descontrolara, y ahí tendremos serios problemas -aclaro sincerandose de una forma amarga para que entendiera cual era la queja que tenían con que tomasen esa opción.

-Lo se, ¿pero que pasa si funciona?

-Tanto si funciona como si nada yo no pienso estar aquí para verlo.

Aquel comentario le hizo pensar a Jeremy que lo dijo porque se quería marchar de aquí.

-¿Que estas diciendo? -se detuvo y luego reaccionó volviendo a alcanzarle.

Se dirigió hacía uno de los jeeps pequeños que tenían incorporado una pequeña ametralladora portátil por encima de la baca, abrió la puerta y se metió dentro, Jeremy se junto y observo que estaba retocando los cables de debajo del volante, pretendía largarse de verdad.

-¿Te marchas de aquí?

-Y si -reafirmo sin dar muchos detalles, consiguió hacer funcionar el vehículo sin llaves.

-¿Pero porque? Te necesitamos.

-No me necesitáis, esos dos vigilantes de ahí han conseguido daros toda la informacíon que necesitáis saber La Fortaleza y lo que ahí hay dentro, yo no necesito saber nada mas de esto.

-Pero igualmente, te guste o no, eres parte del equipo, deberías ayudarnos a ganar esta guerra -le insistió razonando con él de una forma pasiva para que cambiase de opinión y se quedase con ellos.

Se quedo indeciso como si lo estuviera asimilando en su cabeza, volteo la mirada fijándose en él.

-Yo solamente me metí en este equipo para sobrevivir, yo no soy uno de vosotros, yo no soy un Anti-Juicio, yo no soy un Crisis, yo no soy un Guerrero del Mañana o como sea que os llaméis, yo solamente soy un teniente, un teniente que ha cambiado por uno que no le sirve -comento sincerandose con él para que viera que no le daba mucha importancia estar con ellos.

-¿Y que pasa con tus hombres? ¿Los que siguen con vida?

-Ellos podrán estar bien sin mi, ese Nebula parece un buen líder, los ayudara de buena manera.

-¿Y que harás tu entonces?

-Me voy, bien lejos de aquí, vosotros podréis ganar esta batalla, destruid a Decisión y no dejéis que lo arruine todo, después de eso yo encontrare mi lugar en otra parte.

Jeremy no sabía que hacer, entendía que Kroll no se sentía muy a gusto con el equipo, pero no por lo que paso con ellos antes, sino porque este no era exactamente su lugar, pero la idea de abandonarles por no asimilar lo que estaban haciendo, le resultaba un poco irascible, él tenía muchas cualidades que podrían servirles de ayuda, pero si no quería, entonces no podía hacer nada, si fuera por él le detendría, pero él ya lo había decidido, aún así sentía que podía hacer algúna cosa mas, ahí entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-Espera -le detuvo antes de que acelerara y se diera la vuelta.

-¿Que pasa ahora? -se cuestiono amargamente, se notaba que quería largarse a toda prisa de aquí.

-Ulrich quiere llevarse bien lejos a Yumi de aquí, ella esta embarazada y le preocupa que la ataquen, ¿podrías ayudarla a llevarla a algún seguro para que este bien lejos de aquí, por el momento? -le pidió expresamente con tal de que al menos hiciera algo útil por lo menos.

Alzo la cabeza en dirección al equipo que se encontraba al frente hablando con Hopper y Nebula, veía como estaban tratando con Yumi con tal de saber que hacer, volvió a fijarse en Jeremy, sabía bien que eso se lo estaba pidiendo por una razón especifica, y eso ya no podía ignorarlo.

-De acuerdo -acepto sin mas dilación.

-Gracias -le agradeció sonriendo entusiasmado de ver que por lo menos se intereso por algo en lo que si podía aportar algo de ayuda al equipo.

Se marcho corriendo para volver con los demás mientras él se encontraba sentado en el asiento conductor esperando para que él regresase, asintió poco complacido ya que esta idea poco le gustaba, pero viendo que por lo menos le pidió un favor, lo tuvo que aceptar sin mas.

Volvió con el equipo que se encontraba charlando con Nebula y Hopper, asintió suspirando de cansancio ya que se sentía terriblemente agotado de ir de un lado para otro sin parar.

-Chicos, Kroll se quiere ir -les aviso seriamente.

-¿Que Kroll se marcha? -replico Tekla.

-Al parecer no quiere saber nada de esta batalla, así que se quiere largar.

-¿Nos va a abandonar? -protesto Hiroki.

-No, le he pedido que por lo menos nos ayude a sacar a Yumi de aquí, y ha aceptado -confeso.

Aquello hizo que ambos se mirasen con una expresión dudosa al no saber que hacer.

¿Ha cogido algún vehículo? -pregunto Nebula.

-Esta ahí mismo, aparcado y esperando -les señalo donde se encontraba.

Miraron el vehículo que tenía, se encontraba sentado en el asiento del conductor sin inmutarse.

-De acuerdo -acepto Nebula idea-, miro a Yumi y le pregunto-. ¿Te parece bien esa idea?

-Si por lo menos no nos mata durante el trayecto, entonces si -acepto amargamente Yumi.

-Yo iré con ella -mencionó Hiroki.

-¿Estas seguro de eso? -le pregunto cuestionadamente Ulrich.

-Es mi hermana, llevo diez años sin verla, tengo que hacerlo -acoto dejando claro que se lo debía.

Aquello fue algo que Ulrich pudo entender con total sinceridad, se sentía orgulloso de que se fuese con ella ya que él apenas podría hacerlo, todavía le daba miedo lo que le había dicho William anoche, no quería hacerle caso pero ahora empezaba a sentir pánico de eso.

De pronto empezo a oírse un extraño sonido parecido al de un micrófono cuando le daban golpecitos para saber si funcionaba o no, este era un sonido que ya habían oído antes, siguió sonando varias veces hasta acabar llamando la atención de todo el equipo que se encontraba por la zona, dirigieron la mirada hacía La Fortaleza ya que parecía provenir de ahí.

Se silencio por un momento, luego al cabo de unos segundos volvió a oírse, alguien dijo:

- _A los soldados que se encuentran_ _en el terreno, escuchadme todos atentamente_ -dijo alguien que venía comunicándose desde La Fortaleza.

Todos se dirigieron hacía La Fortaleza para mirar mas de cerca lo que estaba sucediendo, no pasaba nada en la instalación pero se notaba que algo sucedía y eso les hacía temerse lo peor, se quedaron escuchando esa voz como intentando de entender de donde venía, aquella no era la voz de Decisión, pero era una voz que ambos reconocían bastante bien.

-¿Esa no es la voz de...

-Si, es Mannix, sigue vivo, esta ahí dentro -reconoció perfectamente Hopper de quien se trataba.

-Se muy bien que estáis ahí Guerreros del Mañana, os estoy observando, os he estado observando desde hace un buen rato, se muy bien lo que intentáis hacer aquí, y he de decir que me asombra que hayáis venido hasta aquí, para ver el comienzo de algo nuevo.

-Ese cabronazo aún sigue vivo -se quejo Mahjid sin creerse que Mannix aún estuviera con vida después de todo lo que paso ahí dentro.

-Ese no es Mannix -dijo Aelita.

-¿Como lo sabes? -pregunto Jeremy notando que ella parecía saber algo.

-Cuando él nos estaba apuntando a mi y a Odd, él se compadeció, se dio cuenta de que Decisión era un error y tenía que pararlo, por eso mismo nos dejo ir, algo le habrá hecho -aclaro sincerandose con él para que entendiera que para ella no cuadraba que aún siguiera ahí dentro con ella.

-A lo mejor el tío habrá cambiado de opinión, otra vez -opino amargamente Odd, no tenía muchas esperanzas de pensar que Mannix hizo lo correcto en aquel momento.

-No, imposible, si él se ha enfrentado a Decisión, es porque entonces le ha hecho algo horrible -rectifico Aelita convencida de que algo no cuadraba de él.

Ningúno sabía que pensar de eso, todos tenían confianza en que Deckard estando en el cuerpo de Mannix seguía siendo el mismo ser despreciable de siempre y no había cambiado nada, pero para ella que parecía saber mucho mas del asunto, pensaba seriamente lo contrario.

- _No se como habéis descubierto mi plan, solamente yo lo sabía, pero viendo lo listos que sois seguramente habréis encontrado la manera de algúna forma, y eso ya no me importa, he de decir que me asombra, me asombra hayáis traído a todos vuestros amigos, supuestamente importantes, pensando en que a lo mejor lograréis detener nuestro proyecto de un nuevo mundo, y eso a mi, no me gusta nada, no me gusta nada esta situación, así que por eso mismo he pensado una solución a nuestro conflictivo problema de una vez por todas._

Todos se pusieron a murmurar de un lado para otro al no saber que pensar de eso.

-¿Una solución? -critico Bertram.

-Seguramente será algo malo, como que nos unamos a él o algo así -opino Slevin, luego esbozo un gemido de disgusto al hacerse esa idea como algo simple y bastante obvio.

··

Mannix miraba la pantalla estando ampliada al máximo y se mostraba en ella a los cinco Guerreros del Mañana mirando atónitos hacía la instalación, se quedo rígido mirando la imagen, levanto el altavoz conectado al panel y entonces se puso a decir:

-Se que lo que estoy apunto de hacer podría desestimar las leyes de la naturaleza en este planeta, y que posiblemente la raza humana se extinga después de esto, pero quizás podemos llegar a un trato si podemos solucionar nuestras diferencias, si me permitís, quiero proponeros un trato, uno que os garantizara que sobreviviréis a la alteración del planeta, os doy un lugar, para estar a salvo, y que para todos vosotros, podáis vivir sin ningún problema, todos juntos, como una familia -argumento proponiéndoles su nueva idea con tal de hacer que ellos se rindiesen y no siguiesen con lo mismo.

··

Lo escucharon y se sintieron terriblemente extrañados con esa propuesta.

-Es un farol -recrimino Hax hacíendose a la idea.

-Espera -insistió Nebula queriendo saber que mas tenía que contar.

- _Dentro de diez minutos, bajare La Fortaleza y abriré las puertas para que todos vosotros entréis y podáis acomodaros en las habitaciones que aún no han sido dañadas por los ataques, os ayudare a sobrevivir durante el cambio, yo puedo crear mi mundo junto a Decisión, mientras vosotros podéis crearos el vuestro aquí dentro, como prometimos antes, mi plan aún continua en marcha, yo puedo daros mi mundo, pero solamente tenéis que dar un paso adelante, ¿podéis hacerlo por mi?_

Colgó el altavoz de vuelta sobre el panel y entonces se hizo el silencio.

··

Mannix asintió amargamente mientras suspiraba de la agonía que tenía por tratar con este asunto, le dabas muchas vueltas y no solamente por las decisiones que tomaba, sino por estar asimilando que pronto todo cambiaría a menos que tomase la decisión correcta.

-¿Que estas planeando Samuel Mannix? Un trato con ellos no es una opción -critico duramente Decisión viendo que parecía tener algo en mente pero no entendía de que se trataba.

-Dales a esos cabrones el beneficio de la duda.

-¿Y pretendes que se lo crean?

-No, pero al menos quiero saber si verdaderamente están dispuestos a intercambiar sus vidas por la mera idea de sobrevivir -indico poniendo una mirada persuasiva como de estar verdaderamente convencido de que la mayor parte de la gente aceptara su propuesta.

No le dijo nada, se quedo el ojo rojo mirándole fijamente, Mannix asintió poco complacido ya que sabía bastante bien por donde iba, volteo la mirada y se fijo en que la barra ahora iba por el 69%, no le faltaba mucho para completarse, pero aún así necesitaba mas tiempo.

··

Ahora que les había soltado esa propuesta, todos se quedaron con esa terrible duda de no saber si aceptar su propuesta o no, entendían que era un farol y que seguramente en cuanto lo aceptasen, acabarían muertos o algo peor, se pusieron a pensar en las opciones que tenían para solucionar este asunto sin que todos acabasen muertos, y a pesar de todo, no había mucho, la mayoría acabaría muerta mas tarde como paso ahora con este asalto.

-¿Tenemos algúna forma de razonar con él? -le pregunto Nebula a Hopper, quería saber si se podía razonar con él o no para llegar a un acuerdo en el que todos aceptasen sin ningún problema.

Hopper se rasco uno de los ojos a través de las gafas y entonces dijo:

-Sinceramente no lo se, si te digo la verdad, no tengo ni la mas jodida idea de que hacer, podríamos razonar con él, pero... se que es una trampa -confeso demostrando que no tenían ningúna manera de aceptar lo que les estaba proponiendo, ya no se podía confiar en él.

-¿Entonces sabes lo que puede pasar?

-Solamente se que acabara pasando lo que ha estado pasando hasta ahora, perder -indico.

Aquello hizo que todos se quejasen al reconocer que era cierto, era una pésima idea.

-Deberíamos de seguir con lo que tenemos, podemos conseguirlo -insistió Mitch.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Mitch, ¿pero como sabemos que si no aceptamos su propuesta, nos acabara lanzando mas monstruos para matarnos? -acoto honestamente Tekla.

-Lo hará de todas formas -agrego Hopper.

Volvieron a fijar su mirada en él al ver que parecía saber demasiado del tema.

-Todo esto es cosa de Decisión, a ella le importa tres pimientos que vivamos, solamente quiere su mundo, su mundo perfecto, y si aceptamos esto, entonces tendrá mayor posibilidades de ganar esto.

-¿Y entonces que propones? -le pregunto queriendo saber que acción quería tomar al respecto.

Hopper se quedo asimilándolo pensativamente, Deckard estaba loco, pero Decisión era peor, no iba a dejar que ellos siguiesen con vida, no mientras las cosas se seguían haciendo a su manera, no tenían muchas posibilidades de ganar de una forma pacifica.

-Hagamos lo que podamos, dejemos que mi hija se meta ahí dentro, y después, ya veremos.

-¿Ya veremos? -se extraño con esa ultima mención.

-Es esto o nada, todo depende de vosotros.

Con eso ya dejaba claro que ambos iban a seguir con lo que tenían planeado desde antes.

-Bien -reafirmo Nebula aceptando su idea pero con mucha desgana, pocas ganas tenía de resolver esto, pero viendo que esta batalla dependía del futuro de la humanidad, tenían que intentarlo.

Volvió de vuelta con los soldados mientras todos se organizaban dispuestos a lanzar los arpones contra La Fortaleza, solamente quedaba uno para incorporar al grupo de todoterrenos que tenían consigo, tenían seis como mucho, no eran suficientes como para hacer mucho, pero al menos era lo mejor que podían obtener en este instante.

Mientras, Aelita se estaba volviendo a poner el Jetpack que iba a usar para volar hacía La Fortaleza, se lo puso encima y se puso a enganchárselo a la cintura mientras Jeremy se le acercaba por delante con una expresión dudosa, se puso delante de ella y le dijo:

-¿Necesitas que te ayude? -le pregunto expresamente.

-No, puedo yo sola -le reafirmo decidida a hacerlo por ella misma, se puso a estirar bien las correas y al final consiguió atarse el Jetpack a la cintura sin causarle ningún problema.

Jeremy no se sentía muy aliviado con esto, entendía bien lo que quería hacer ella y no le gustaba, pero no porque ella fuese la que iba a salvar el mundo, sino porque estaba apunto de meterse de vuelta en un lugar que odiaba y temía por las cosas que hicieron ahí, no podía evitar pensar que estaba cometiendo un error al dejarle hacer esto sin mas.

-¿Tienes el anti-virus? -le pregunto acordándose del virus que tenían que llevar.

-Si, esta aquí -dijo y entonces saco un Pen-Drive blanco de su bolsillo.

-¿Te has asegurado de que esto este bien?

-Si, esta perfectamente, ese tío no le hizo nada cuando lo cogío.

-Eso esta bien -volteo la mirada y se quedo mirando al frente con una expresión neutra.

Jeremy también se dio la vuelta y se quedo mirando lo mismo con ella, tenían delante un extraño paisaje todo amarillento que parecía que se alejaba cada vez que se daban cuenta de lo enorme que era, les resultaba estar aquí presentes después de todo el viaje que habían tenido desde entonces.

-Es increíble que ya hayamos llegado aquí después de tanto tiempo -opino ella.

-Si, casi me parece ayer cuando todo esto era algo... normal, me resulta imposible saber como unos cuantos de nosotros seremos capaces de reparar el mundo -se cuestiono dudosamente.

-Bueno, han pasado mas de un millón de años desde que los primeros cavernícolas supieron lo que era el fuego, así que no me parece tan raro que luego no sepamos como crear una nueva ciudad -indico ingenuamente ella relacionándolo con cosas de hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Tu crees en eso? -le pregunto intrigadamente.

-¿Y tu? -le contradijo su cuestión.

Aquello le hizo darse cuenta de que por mucho que pareciera que estaba preparado para salvar el mundo de un desastre inminente, él no estaba preparado para lo que vendría después, podrían ganar la batalla, pero aún así, se sentía como si no tuviera la mas remota idea de lo que tenía que hacer, miro de vuelta al frente pensando que encontraría la respuesta ahí delante pero acabo encontrandose con otra cosa, otra vez veía la figura de su padre en la ladera, se paso la mano por los ojos intentando de quitarse esa imagen pero no podía, no se iba de ningúna manera, estaba ahí mirándole como si quisiera decirle algo, pero él no quería saber nada, lo quería dejar escapar.

-¿Me dejas irme un momento? -le pidió, quería escapar de esa ilusión como fuese.

-Claro, yo estaré aquí esperando -se lo permitió sin ningún problema.

Se marcho quedando ella ahí delante mirando el paisaje mientras él estaba intentando de escaparse con tal de olvidar esa extraña visión que tenía de su padre, estaba hartandose de esto, estaba harto de tener que estar viendo a los fantasmas del pasado una y otra vez, no sabía que era lo que veía o que pretendían decirle esas visiones, pero de una cosa estaba claro, no iba a parar hasta que él entendiera algo que parecía no estar entendiendo de ningúna manera.

Por otro lado, Ulrich acompaño a los dos hermanos Ishiyama hacía el jeep en el que se encontraba siendo manejado por Kroll, al final había conseguido aceptar la propuesta de Jeremy y se quedo para esperarles, no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente se quedo ahí sentado esperándoles, Hiroki puso a Yumi el asiento trasero del jeep mientras Ulrich estaba fuera para despedirse.

-¿Sabes adonde ir? -le pregunto Ulrich a Hiroki, quería asegurarse de que si ambos se iban a ir bien lejos de este lugar, quería saber donde iban a estar seguros cuando todo lo malo pasara.

-Conozco un lugar, esta deshabitado, si es lo que creo, seguramente podremos estar bien durante todo el dia -comento Hiroki señalando que sabía lo que hacía.

-De acuerdo -acepto Ulrich complacido de ver que podía confiar en él.

-Ulrich -le llamo ella girando la cabeza para mirarle de cerca.

-¿Sucede algo Yumi? -le pregunto viendo que parecía estar preocupada por algo.

-Si es niño, ¿como lo vamos a llamar?

-¿Que? -no comprendió esa pregunta que le hizo.

-Si uno de los gemelos es niño, ¿como lo vamos a llamar? ¿Y si es niña? ¿Como? -aclaro señalando que quería que le dijera el nombre de los gemelos aprovechando que no se iba a ver.

Se quedo pensando en esa cuestión, no lo había pensado antes, no tenía ningún nombre en especial, ni siquiera para ambos gemelos, entendía lo que quería hacer y lo comprendía perfectamente, pero ahora sentía que no estaba para eso por mucho que lo necesitase.

-Deberíais de llamarlo Kevin -menciono Hiroki.

-¿Como has dicho? -le pregunto Yumi sin entender muy bien lo que dijo.

-Llamarlo Kevin -aclaro mirándola a la cara.

-Kevin, ¿como Slevin? -se acordo de que ese ya era un Kevin.

-No, mas bien Kevin de mi antiguo compañero, él que me enseño a luchar, deberíais usarlo.

Ulrich se quedo pensando en eso y era cierto, Kevin era un nombre que servía, le gustaba, pero ahora quedaba el asunto de que también tenía que pensar en un nombre de mujer, uno que sirviera para hacer recordar a Yumi a sus antepasados japoneses, ¿japoneses? Entonces se acordo de uno.

-Misa -le anunció eufóricamente-. Si es niña.

Yumi lo escucho atentamente y supo entender muy bien a que venía ese nombre.

-Me gusta -acepto entusiasmada con ese nombre.

-Si -sonrío Ulrich de ver que le gusto.

Le daba algo de lastima tener que despedirse de ella ahora, pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejar que muriese, sobretodo teniendo a esos dos pequeños en su estomago, se acerco hacía ella y le propino un ultimo beso en los labios de confianza para que supiera lo mucho que la quería, se separo y se quedo mirándola con una expresión seria y confiada.

-Prométeme de que saldrás vivo de esta, ¿otra vez? -le pidió estrictamente, todavía se acordaba de aquel momento en el que le habían disparado y pensaba que había muerto, eso la había dejado mal porque no quería perder a alguien a quien quería demasiado como para perderlo de esa manera.

-Lo se -afirmo comprendiendo lo que pretendía decir con eso.

-Ey Ulrich -le llamo amargamente Hiroki por algúna razón.

-¿Que pasa pequeñajo? -le pregunto con tono vacilante.

Le echo una mirada seria a Yumi al ver que se lo había contado, eso ya no le gusto.

-Me alegro de que hayas sacado a Yumi de ese lugar, y que hayas matado a William por mi -le dijo.

-¿Y eso porque? -se sintió extrañado que le dijera eso.

-Yo siempre supe que William era un peligro, le habría matado antes de haberle hecho algo malo a Yumi, tu al menos pudiste hacerlo -admitió, le estaba dando las gracias por haberle matado ya que él nunca la tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo en su momento, en cambio ahora alguien pudo.

Aquello hizo que Ulrich se diera cuenta de que al final William no se había vuelto solamente malo desde que empezo el Holocausto, era mal por naturaleza, desde siempre todo el mundo sabía que era un peligro, y él hizo lo que nadie mas hizo en su lugar, matar a ese cabron y asegurarse de quitárselo de encima, no sabía si sentir que había hecho lo correcto o no, pero sentía que por lo menos se libro de una pesadilla que ahora no quería volver a ver nunca.

Los dejo estar y luego se movió poniendose delante de Kroll que yacía con la misma posición, esperando para acelerar el jeep y poder marcharse de aquí.

-Gracias por hacer esto Kroll -le agradeció por ver que por lo menos les ayudaba en algo.

-Solamente lo hago porque me lo ha pedido tu amigo, eso es todo, así que deberías de darle las gracias a él por esto, no a mi -contradijo expresamente.

Era evidente que por mucho que le hiciese ver que estaba haciendo algo bueno, nunca se le iba a ir ese malhumor que tenía por estar desconfiando de todo el mundo.

-¿Sabes? Si yo fuera tu, yo lo habría matado sin dudarlo -le murmuro sinceramente.

-¿Como? -frunció el ceño extrañado ante ese comentario.

-A William, nunca me gusto, apenas lo conocía, pero sentía que tenía que estar muerto.

Aquella le resulto otra revelación que apenas se creía que fuera real, antes se pensaba que todos los de La Fortaleza se tomaban en serio a William, pero resultaba que no era cierto, todos sentían algo de desprecio hacía William, tanto, que le hizo darse cuenta de que ya no hacía falta sentirle miedo a él, se sentía completamente liberado de pensar que él seguía vivo en su cabeza, William estaba muerto, él lo había matado, y ya no podía hacer nada mas.

-No se que es lo que tenéis tu y tu equipo planeado, pero si lo hacéis, tened cuidado, cualquier idea que parezca beneficiosa para todos, siempre acaba con una consecuencia -le aconsejo seriamente.

Eso fue algo que le dejo con el sentimiento de la duda al no saber que pensar de eso.

Le hizo un gesto con la mirada como para que se apartara y entonces Kroll acelero el jeep provocando que se oyera el sonido del motor, hizo marcha atrás intentando de dar la vuelta, fue girando varias veces hasta que al final se puso de costado, eso hizo que Ulrich pudiera ver una ultima vez y Hiroki que yacían mirándole con una expresión autocompasiva, se despidió con la mano de ambos, le daba lastima tener que despedirse de ella ahora que justamente estaban al borde de terminar con todo el conflictivo problema de una vez por todas, pero tenía que hacerlo, el jeep acelero y marcho hacía la ladera por la que todos habían venido antes, bajo la pendiente y de ahí desapareció mas abajo, se seguía oyendo el motor, luego ya no se oyó mas.

Ulrich se quedo desesperanzado ante esta situación, quería pensar por un momento que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero por otro lado sentía que estaba haciendo lo incorrecto, que estaba prestándole mas atención al fantasma de William que a su propio corazón, esto le iba a carcomer la cabeza y no le gustaba para nada, se dio la vuelta y volvió de vuelta con los otros.

Todos estaban yendo de un lado para otro de lo arremetidos que estaban por esta situación, los diez minutos que Mannix había prometido se estaban acabando y nadie sabía que pasaría después de esa cuenta atrás, todos ya asumían que pasaría lo de siempre, él los atacaría con algún tipo de monstruo infeccioso y de ahí daría lugar a otro ataque sin cuartel en el que se llenaría todo de cadaveres. Clara se encontraba sentado en un rincón sobre una piedra grande que ocupaba bastante espacio, estaba intranquila, tanto que se pasaba la mano por el brazo con tal de sentirse mejor pero no podía, no se sentía segura en este lugar por mucho que pensasen que todos tenían que estar juntos porque si, Eric la vio y decidió juntarse con ella, se sentó haciendo que ella se sorprendiese de su visita.

-Hola -le saludo amablemente.

-Hola -le devolvió el saludo pero con un tono desganado e intranquilo.

Pudo notar por su mirada que no la estaba pasando bien.

-¿Te esta dando miedo esto? -le pregunto expresamente.

-¿Como dices? -no comprendió lo que decía.

-Te da miedo lo que vaya a pasar, ¿verdad? -inquirió queriendo intentar de razonar con ella con tal de que viera que entendía por lo que estaba pasando y no se lo tomara a mal.

Aquello hizo que se sintiera por momentos mejor, entendía lo que pretendía hacer, no le molestaba, pero aún así sabia muy bien que no se iría a pesar de que no le hablase de nada en especial.

-¿Y a ti? -decidió seguirle la corriente.

-La verdad es que si, y mucho, mi hermano y yo ya hemos perdido a una madre, y yo a esto -alzo su garfio para señalar su mano amputada, Clara la miro fijamente y recordó el momento en que se la había curado la primera vez-. ¿Te acuerdas de que me lo apuntaste?

-Si, en aquel momento estabas completamente decaído, como si te fueses a ahogar.

-Era la primera vez que me había pasado eso, ¿pero sabes? Lo mas raro de todo no es que tuviese miedo de sentir que no iba a saber lo que se sentía tenerle, sino el de pensar que pronto me iba a quedar así el resto de mi vida, cosa que es verdad, jamas lo recuperare, esta es una herida eterna.

Clara se le quedo mirando y pudo entender lo que estaba sufriendo.

-Algúnos siempre dicen que se acostumbran con el tiempo, otros que no y tienen ese síndrome de pensar en el miembro fantasma, como que siempre lo tienen ahí, a pesar de haberlo perdido hace mucho tiempo -le comento honestamente.

Carraspeo pensativo al oír esa opinión, le dio que pensar.

-Oye -se torció mirándola fijamente a la cara-. ¿No conocerás algúna técnica, que permita unir el miembro de otra persona con otro cuerpo?

-¿Te refieres a un transplante de miembros?

-Si, algo como eso, ¿porque se puede hacer verdad?

Se le quedo mirando sin saber que responder, entendía su idea, pero... le resultaba imposible de tomársela en serio, Eric cambio la expresión de su cara y ahí pudo entender que cometió un error.

-Olvídalo, no debería haberlo dicho -dijo avergonzado y entonces se levanto pensando que dijo algo que no debía-. Lo siento mucho, disculpame por haberme metido, debería haberte dejado sola.

Clara vio como se iba y no pudo sentirse culpable por él, quería intentar de ser amable y al final acabo quedando en mal lugar, no podía dejar que se quedase así, se levanto de golpe y marcho a hablar con él antes de que se alejara demasiado como para luego no poder hablar con él.

-Espérame -le rogó queriendo que se detuviera.

-Lo siento mucho Clara, no debería haberlo dicho -intento de disculparse con total sinceridad.

-No, en realidad, existe una forma -confeso.

Aquello hizo que cambiase su expresión por una mirada de intriga.

-¿De verdad? -le miro con cara de creer que lo decía bien en serio.

-Es algo que una vez vi, nunca supe si funcionó, pero podría intentarlo algún dia de estos, ¿si quieres? -le aclaro señalando que podría ayudarle con su problema.

Eric se sintió tan a gusto de oír esa noticia que la acabo abrazando de golpe, Clara se sorprendió tanto por esa reacción que al final no pudo sentirse extrañada, no hacía mucho que la habían abrazado, pero por algúna razón, sentía que este era su mejor abrazo hasta la fecha.

A lo lejos, su hermano Thomas veía lo que estaba pasando, no sabía que era lo que ocurría pero podía asimilar que de algúna forma Eric consiguió llevarse bien con ella, al final su hermano se iba a salir con la suya y se iba a quedar con la chica fácilmente, sin apenas darse cuenta, Romitz se junto con él, viendo la misma escena mientras ponía una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Esa chica parece que ha encontrado ha alguien que la proteja -comento él.

-¿No se supone que quien tiene que protegerla eres tu? -le critico esa opinión.

-No, yo ya no, yo perdí a esa chica hace mucho tiempo, nunca supe su nombre o que le había pasado, yo simplemente la saque de las calles, eso es lo mejor que pude hacer por ella, nada mas, estará bien con él, si no llega a romperle el corazón -aclaro demostrando que por muchos que pensaran que él se lo debía todo a ella, en realidad tenía todo el derecho a elegir con quien estar, y él ya no estaba preparado para eso, ya le daba igual a estas alturas esa cuestión que todos se hacían.

Thomas le miro y pudo entender que había algo de culpabilidad en él.

-No sientas mal si crees que debería parar esto.

-No, no me siento mal -le miro a la cara-. Estoy bien, me siento mejor que nunca, no tengo dudas, no siento miedo, y tampoco tengo nauseas de pensar que todo esto va a acabar mal. No, solamente mi única preocupación, es la de no defraudar a nadie, sobretodo a mi equipo, con eso me basta.

-Eres un buen líder Romitz, solo para que lo sepas.

-Quizás algún dia llegues a ser comandante -le propuso.

Se quedo mirándole estupefacto al pensar que esa idea podría funcionar.

-¿Tu crees?

-Yo no soy el que da las respuestas aquí -indico ingenuamente.

Se le quedo mirando indirectamente al ver por donde iba, no sabía muy bien si esa propuesta existía de verdad o no, pero ahora se sentía orgulloso de una cosa, y era saber que había hecho bien en proteger a su hermano lo mejor que podía, para haberle llevado hasta aquí.

En otro lado, Slevin yacía parado en medio de la nada contemplando el paisaje sin pensar en nada, pero había una cosa que le rondaba por la cabeza, y era ese pensamiento ajeno que había tenido desde siempre, seguía sin soportar la idea de que Samantha se casara con Odd, y ahora que se encontraban en este punto tan importante, sentía la necesidad de terminar con todo eso, tenía que librarse del rubio italiano antes de que fuera tarde, pero no podía, Bertram sospechaba de él, a pesar de la conversacíon que habían tenido ayer, le daba igual, le daba igual ya todo, lo único que le importaba era conseguirla a ella, y eso mismo iba a hacer.

Asintió rígidamente y entonces marcho dirigiéndose hacía donde estaban aquellos dos, estaban charlando con el resto del equipo de Romitz, no sabía de que hablaban pero le daba igual, mantenía su pistola puesta sobre su cinturón, la sostuvo dispuesto a usarla, fue avanzando rápidamente pero sin mostrar que estaba apurado porque cualquiera podría notar lo que iba a hacer y ahí entonces la cosa iría a mal, no podía perder ahora, solamente tenía una oportunidad, ahora, o nunca.

-Kevin -le llamo alguien con una voz conocida.

-Uhm -se extraño al oír eso, le resultaba familiar.

Giro la mirada para el otro lado y observo que Bertram venía hacía él de frente mientras sostenía una lata de cerveza que parecía que él ya se había bebido mas de la mitad.

-Hola Bertram -le saludo con desgana, le arruino el momento.

-¿Quieres un poco? ¿Es la ultima que queda? -le propuso queriendo que le diera un trago.

Se quedo mirando la lata, entendía bien lo que quería hacer, no le importaba bebérselo, pero aún así sentía que todo esto era apropósito porque se notaba que lo hacía para distraerlo. Agarro la lata de un tirón y entonces se bebió los pocos de cerveza que quedaba dentro, se lo bebió de tal manera que hizo que la cabeza se le fuese hacía atrás, se enderezo mirando de frente y suspiro aliviado al sentir que aquello estaba bien, luego tiro con amargura la lata contra el suelo como si nada.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto notando como estaba.

Se le quedo mirando con una expresión ingenua como si no le importara nada de lo que pasaba.

-Yo diría que si -afirmo cambiando su expresión por una sonrisa falsa bastante sospechosa.

Bertram se le quedo mirando sin saber que decirle al mirarle con aquella cara tan poco entusiasta.

-¿Vas a quitar la mano de esa arma? -le pregunto soberanamente.

Se extraño al oír eso, bajo la cabeza y observo que aún mantenía la mano sostenida sobre su arma, estaba tan decidido a cometer aquel acto que ni se había percatado que aún la mantenía agarrada como si no quisiera que se le escapara, resoplo angustiado al ver que le descubrió.

-¿Que pretendes Slevin? -inquirió rogándole de que le diese una respuesta.

Ya no podía evitarlo, tenía que decírselo si o si o sino le avisaría a todo el mundo.

-¿Sabías que Odd le acaba de prometer matrimonio a Samantha? -objetó admitiendo el motivo de una forma que indicaba básicamente lo que pretendía hacer.

-Ni se te ocurra -le insistió seriamente, ahora comprendía lo que quería hacer y no le gustaba.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que hacerlo.

-Pues entonces yo te detendré, ¿quieres eso? ¿Eh? -se quedo unido a él mientras le ponía una mirada autoritaria como de querer que se enfrentara a él pensando que se saldría con la suya.

Se quedo mirándole con una expresión rígida como de saber muy bien que no se lo pondría fácil, ahora ya no podía escapar de esto, no podría hacerlo mientras Bertram le estuviera controlando todo el rato para impedir que cometiera una estupidez, resoplo poniendo una mueca amarga y entonces se marcho pasando por delante sin hacer nada, lo había entendido, pero para Bertram le daba mucho que sospechar, no dudaba en que mataría a Odd pensando en que así se ganaría el afecto de Sam, no sabía que hacer, no sabía si avisar a Lorry, o avisarles a los demás para que se encargasen de él, quería ser un buen soldado, pero tampoco podía ser un mal compañero, en cambio Slevin ya lo era.

Mientras, Nebula se junto de vuelta con los dos vigilantes que yacían aún trabajando en el proyecto del virus de sobrecarga, les veía a los dos delante del portátil mientras Sebastian iba tecleando lo mas rápido que podía, lo hacía de tal manera que parecía que esto ya lo hacía desde años, pero él no era un Christopher, ni un Isaac, él era alguien distinto con muy buenas dotes.

-¿Cuanto os queda para eso? -le pregunto Nebula.

-Digamos que muy poco -reafirmo Sebastian.

-¿Cuanto tiempo nos queda para la propuesta? -pregunto Mauro acordándose de la propuesta que les había avisado antes Mannix.

-Me parece que dos minutos -declaro Tekla.

-Ah -se amargo Hopper al ver que se quedaban sin tiempo.

-Deberíamos tener cuidado, posiblemente Mannix se entere de lo que estamos haciendo -opino Hax.

-¿Que se de cuenta? -critico Hopper sin entender a que se refería con eso.

-Y si, pensadlo bien, si ese tío nos esta observando desde arriba, ¿no creéis que puede llegar a darse cuenta de lo que estamos planeando? -aclaro sincerandose con ellos para que entendieran que posiblemente Decisión ya se estuviera enterando de lo que hacían.

-¿Tu crees? -se quedo Hopper con las dudas sobre ese hecho.

··

Mannix continuaba mirando todas las pantallas que habían sobre el ordenador, a través de las imágenes de las cámaras podía ver como todos los soldados que se encontraban en el exterior continuaban yendo de un lado para otro sin hacer nada que indicase que estuvieran negociando sobre aceptar su propuesta o no, era evidente que eso no estaba funcionando, su plan había fallado.

-Se acabo el tiempo Samuel Mannix, nadie aceptara tu propuesta -le aviso expresamente Decisión.

-¡Callate! -le reprocho, no tenía ganas de oírla contradecirle.

De pronto una de las pantallas que habían en el medio se encendieron mostrando un icono de alarma que estaba titilando con un fondo rojo mientras se oía un pequeño pitido irascible, Mannix se intrigo soltando un pequeño carraspeo y entonces pulso uno de los botones del panel que tenía delante, lo pulso y entonces la imagen paso a una pagina donde se veía una serie de algoritmos que iban pasando de un lado para otro, Mannix apenas entendía lo que estaba viendo pero la mayor parte de las imágenes las reconocía al instante, supo reconocer de que se trataba.

-¡No! -esbozo un alarido de pánico.

-¿Que sucede Samuel Mannix?

-Están volviendo a recrear el mismo sistema que antes utilizaron para sobrecargar los sistemas, saben que no les vamos a aceptar su propuesta, así que ellos nos van a atacar primero.

-Pues entonces detenles -le ordeno insistentemente.

-Y lo haré -hizo crujir los huesos de sus dedos y volvió a coger el altavoz de antes.

··

El equipo seguía con lo que estaba, cuando de pronto oyeron la misma bocina de aviso de antes, alzaron la cabeza sintiéndose extrañados ya que sabían muy bien que no quedaba menos de un minuto para que la cuenta atrás llegara a su fin, eso indicaba que Mannix decidió otra cosa o que se entero de lo que estaban haciendo y eso le hizo enfadarse bastante con ellos.

-¡ _Atención a todos los soldados y demás personas que hay reunidas!_ -hablo Mannix a través del altavoz que resonaba por toda la zona-. _Dejad lo que estáis haciendo por favor._

Se miraron extrañados al oír ese ultimo comentario, ¿se habría enterado de lo que hacían?

- _Se muy bien lo que estas haciendo Hopper, y no me gusta._

Aquello hizo que se temieran lo peor, al final resultaba que si les habían descubierto.

-Mierda -exclamo Nebula asqueado por ver que ya se entero de su plan.

- _Pretendéis inutilizar nuestros sistemas electrónicas una vez mas, ¿pero sabéis que? Esta vez no pienso volver a cometer ese error, no voy a dejar que os salgáis con la vuestra._

Todos se quedaron con una terrible sensación de pánico ya que ahora eso indicaba que estaba apunto de maquinar algo que les haría luchar una vez mas contra otra horda de monstruos.

- _Mi propuesta se ha terminado, esta vez, no pienso seguir sintiendo compasión por vosotros, de ahora en adelante, todo aquel que intente de razonar conmigo, morirá_ -decreto amenazando a todo el mundo para que supiera lo que les iba a hacer ahora que se enfado de verdad.

De pronto entre varias secciones de La Fortaleza que habían en los niveles superiores, se abrieron levantándose hacía arriba y de ahí salieron varias ametralladoras giratorias que apuntaban contra los soldados que se encontraban encima del terreno, aquello hizo que la mayor

parte del equipo se hiciese hacía atrás temiéndose lo peor al ver eso.

-¿Recuerdas que esas cosas estuviesen ahí? -le pregunto Muldoch a Romitz cuestionandose como era posible que esas ametralladoras estuviesen ahí si nunca las habían visto anteriormente.

-No lo se, esto debe de ser ahora -opino Romitz sin tener muchas ideas al respecto.

- _Guerreros del Mañana, os tengo bien avisados, bajad las armas y decidles a vuestros amigos que se rindan o sino entrare a disparar, esta vez no os pondré tiempo._

-¿No lo hará en serio verdad? -pregunto Matthias dirigiendose hacía Nebula pensando que él le daría alguna respuesta sobre si ese aviso bien en serio o no.

No supo que decirle, tenía el mismo pensamiento ajeno que él.

Los Guerreros se encontraban en un punto limite, ambos miraban atentamente La Fortaleza esperando que todo esto terminara pero no parecía terminar de ningúna manera, esto ya estaba marcado, todos iban a morir dentro de un rato a menos que nadie tomase algúna opción que pudiese servirles de ayuda para terminar con este problema, pero nadie tenía ideas, ni siquiera Jeremy, que yacía con una mirada atenuante al pensar que todo esto se había terminado.

-Jeremy -le llamo Aelita que yacía a su lado.

Volteo la mirada fijándose en ella y podía expresión de temor por esta situación. No sabía que decirle aparte de lo que ya resultaba evidente, estaban siendo superados en potencia, y en cualquier momento algo malo iba a pasar y todos se llevarían la peor parte, se fue acercando de costado para juntarse con ella, le agarro de la mano mientras ambos se miraban con una expresión cariñosa que dejaba bien claro que por mucho que pensasen que iban a morir, al menos lo harían juntos.

Sebastian continuaba tecleando como un poseso hasta que al final hallo lo que quería, podía ver en la pantalla salir un recuadro donde ponía un cartel que decía: CREAR SOBRECARGA SI O NO, tenía que pulsar las dos respuestas si quería que funcionará de verdad.

-Lo tengo -aviso eufóricamente.

-Pulsalo -le ordeno insistentemente Nebula.

Pulso en Si, el recuadro se cambio y se mostró una barra de color azul con rayas turquesa en diagonal que iba moviendose, se estaba descargando el proceso.

··

La pantalla cambio mostrando un recuadro donde se veía la descarga, Mannix lo miro fijamente extrañado al no entender que era lo que estaba viendo, la barra que tenía delante seguía subiendo hasta que al final la descarga se completo del todo.

-¡No! -soltó un alarido que resonó por toda la sala.

Habían lanzado la descarga y ahora ambos se iban a quedar vulnerables.

-Te avise de que no lo hicieras -le dijo ingenuamente Decisión.

-¡Callate! ¡Callate! ¡Callate ya! -le lanzo todos los reproches que podía darle hasta que al final se arranco los pelos de la cabeza al no poder soportar lo que estaba pasando.

Seguía mirando la pantalla y los veía a todos mirándoles con unas expresiones rígidas como si no tuviesen ningún miedo a morir por cualquiera que fuera a darles.

-Dispara al que lo esta transmitiendo, yo decido que le des en el blanco -ordeno señalando la pantalla como si se pensara que le iba a disparar exactamente donde estaba señalando con el dedo.

-Esa si que es una buena decisión -acepto y entonces se conecto a las ametralladoras.

··

Un par de las ametralladoras que se encontraba en la esquina derecha se enderezaron dirigiendose hacía un especifico lugar por donde se encontraban ellos, Jeremy vio como se movieron y pudo hacerse a la idea de hacía donde estaban apunto en realidad, hacía Sebastian y Mauro que yacían delante del portátil pensando que habían conseguido cometer la operación con total éxito.

Las dos ametralladoras se pusieron a disparar haciendo todo un enorme trayecto desde abajo hacía arriba, una mujer soldado fue acribillada por las balas haciendo que se quedase con una serie de agujeros por donde salía un enorme chorro de sangre, las ráfagas de balas siguieron subiendo, rebotaban en las piedras hasta llegar a la parte donde se encontraban el resto de los soldados sentados sobre el suelo, rápidamente todos saltaron hacía los costados pero la mayoría acabo recibiendo un disparo en algúna parte del cuerpo.

Nebula veía hacía donde iban esas balas y no le gustaba nada, volteo la cabeza hacía Sebastian y Mauro del cual ellos estaban con una expresión rígida como de no saber que hacer, tenía que sacarlos de ahí si no querían recibir un disparo, o peor, perder el portátil.

-¡Salid de aquí! -les agarro a ambos con sus propias manos y los tiro contra el costado haciendo que las ráfagas no les diesen a ambos, Nebula se quedo ahí viendo como esa lluvia de balas venía directo hacía él, a morir, cerro los ojos dejando que viniesen por él pero entonces alguien le empujo hacía el mismo costado, era Tekla, lo tiro y ella acabo recibiendo parte del impacto de las balas, le atravesaron el traje cerca del abdomen y de la pierna izquierda, cayo al suelo dolorida mientras Nebula veía como se desangraba tendida en el suelo, aún viva.

-¡Tekla! -grito eufórico al ver que la estaba por perder a ella cuando se suponía que él iba a ser el que tenía que morir por el resto del equipo, marcho a socorrerla.

Rápidamente todo el equipo se disperso por ambos partes intentando de esquivar los disparos de las balas que lanzaban las ametralladoras, ambas ráfagas fueron destruyendo todo lo que había a su paso, jeeps, camiones, y varios soldados que iban recibiendo por ambas partes del cuerpo, la mayoría les atravesaban enteros dejándoles con unos enormes agujeros del cual chorreaba todo un litro de sangre entera que caía contra la arena del suelo. Uno de los disparos impacto contra el camión cisterna que habían usado antes para asustar a los infectados, le dio en el contenedor y al instante exploto provocando que el contenedor entero estallase desde dentro lanzando una enorme bola de fuego que se expandió hasta el cielo.

··

Kroll iba manejando el jeep con total tranquilidad como si no ocurriera nada, tenía la mirada fija en la carretera, enderezo el espejo de arriba haciendo que pudiese ver la mirada de los dos hermanos japoneses que tenía atrás suyo en el vehículo, estaban con unas miradas desganadas como si no estuviesen interesados en ningúna otra cosa que en el viaje.

-¿Todo bien? -les pregunto al ver que nadie decía nada.

-¿No tendrás algo de beber por ahí? ¿Verdad? -inquirió Hiroki.

-Veamos -se puso a rebuscar en la guantera que tenía al lado.

De pronto se oyó un extraño sonido parecido a un estallido que venía de lejos, Kroll se asusto y rápidamente echo la cabeza hacía afuera observando que mas atrás, había una bola de humo negro que subía hasta el cielo, era una explosión, una explosión causada por un combustible expuesto al fuego, Yumi y Hiroki vieron lo mismo y podían hacerse una idea de lo que podría estar pasando.

-Se lo que estáis pensando, no vais a volver -les achaco cercionandose de lo que estaban pensando.

Ambos miraron al frente viendo que Kroll ya se daba cuenta de lo que pretendían hacer.

-Será mejor que no lo miréis, ahí ya no podemos volver -decreto avisándoles de que lo ignorasen con tal de que no tuviesen remordimientos por haberles abandonado.

Ahora ambos ya no sabían que pensar, esa imagen de una nube de fuego les hacía entrar en ganas de tirarse del vehículo y marchar caminando hacía ahí de vuelta, pero tal y como Ulrich había dicho, era mejor que se alejara de la batalla para que no sufriera daño, eso, o que en realidad ella estuviese protegida para que no hiciera nada por su parte, algo no cuadraba en todo esto.

··

En las pantallas se mostraba la imagen de todo el convoy siendo diezmado en base a los disparos de las ametralladoras, veía unos cuantos vehículos siendo destruidos y llenandose de agujeros por ambos lados mientras que la mayor parte de todos los soldados que se encontraban corriendo por los alrededores, iban siendo abatidos de una manera mucho mas violenta.

Mannix veía ese escenario y no podía sentirse mas orgulloso, tanto que ponía una sonrisa susodicha como si sintiera que ahora tenía verdadera control sobre la situación.

Decisión le miraba fijamente y podía asimilar por las expresiones de su cara, que Mannix se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por su propio ego, esta idea de atacarles con las defensas de La Fortaleza no le gustaba nada ya que en vez de estar atacándoles de una forma que pudiese causar un daño irreversible, los atacaba provocándole para que se dieran cuenta de que él era el amo de la situación y podía hacer con ellos lo que le diera la gana.

Las explosiones se dibujaban en sus gafas como si viviera el momento.

··

Nebula agarro rápidamente a Tekla llevándola arrastrándola con un único brazo ya que con el otro estaba intentando de cubrir a los otros dos que yacían aún con el portátil asegurado, la llevo hacía él y observo que todavía estaba con vida, pero era grave, le salía sangre por la boca.

-Tekla -sollozo suplicando por ella.

Sebastian y Mauro estaban intentando de cubrirse contra uno de los montículos de tierra mientras Sebastian continuaba sosteniendo el portátil, miraba en la pantalla y observo que la descarga del programa se había completo pero no sucedía nada.

-¿Porque no funciona? -le recrimino Mauro.

-No lo se, quizás haya un destiempo -opino sin tener muchas ideas.

Las ametralladoras siguieron disparando creando el caos por todo el valle mientras la mayor parte de los soldados estaban buscando la manera de poder cubrirse como podían, las balas que salían de las armas atravesaban los metales y eso hacía que se dificultase aún mas las cosas, Jeremy yacía escondido sobre uno de los jeeps mientras al lado tenía a un joven soldado que se notaba que estaba nervioso por completo, le temblaban las manos mientras sostenía el arma.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto expresamente.

-No -dijo él, se aguanto las ganas de no llorar.

No tenía ni idea de donde estaba su equipo, ambos se habían separado durante el ataque, supuso que todos estaban escondidos en un mismo lugar intentando de hacer lo mismo, no podía seguir estando mucho mas tiempo donde se encontraba, tenía que escapar como fuera, miro al joven que tenía delante y supe ver que no tenía ni la fuerza suficiente como para escapar, tenía que ayudarle.

-Vamos a salir de esta, ¿de acuerdo? -le pidió confiadamente.

-Si -acepto poco motivado.

Pero justo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, varias balas impactaron contra el vehículo en el que estaban apoyados y eso hizo atravesasen la carrocería que había detrás, una de las balas perforo la cabeza del joven que tenía al lado, se le quedo un enorme agujero que le atravesó el craneo por completo, enderezo la cabeza hacía abajo y luego cayo contra el suelo, se murió.

-Joder -exclamo aterrado al ver que justo había perdido su oportunidad de proteger a alguien, si no pudo haber protegido a ese muchacho, ¿como podría protegerlos a todos?

Se levanto de donde estaba y marcho atravesando todo el campo desértico que había delante suyo, se podían ver a varios soldados malheridos arrastrandose con dificultad, la mayor parte de todo el ejercito que tenían había caído fácilmente y sin que se siguieran hicieran algo que dañase a La Fortaleza, ahora con eso ya dejaba bien claro que Decisión si que estaba preparado para algo.

··

La pantalla iba moviendose a cada lado intentando de ver a todas las víctimas que estaban cayendo cuando entonces la pantalla capto a una única persona, Mannix acerco la mirada y noto de quien se trataba en realidad, era Jeremy Belpois, estaba corriendo para buscar a sus amigos, al verle pudo acordarse de todo lo que provoco antes, si no hubiese sido por él, todo esto no estaría pasando ahora, quería vengarse de él para castigarle por sus acciones.

-Apuntale -ordeno poniendo una expresión orgullosa, lo quería muerto.

··

Jeremy siguió corriendo cuando de pronto una ráfaga de balas impacto contra el suelo demasiado cerca de él, se detuvo al instante pero ver aquello le dejo con una muy mala sensación de que algo malo le iba a pasar, alzo la mirada en La Fortaleza y noto como una de las ametralladoras giratorias estaban apuntando hacía él, no apuntaban a ningúna otra persona, apuntaban directamente hacía él, Mannix le había interceptado y ahora lo iba a matar.

Jeremy trago saliva sintiendo que este era su fin después de todo.

- _Jeremy_ -oyó una voz extraña y susurrante.

Bajo la cabeza y observo que en la colina de abajo otra vez veía a su padre. Empezo a cansarse de estar viéndolo ya que no entendía porque lo veía o porque tenía que estar ahí, pero él ya no quería saber nada de él, solamente le importaba el hecho de que ahora le iban a disparar y todo su viaje terminaría en este mismo momento.

··

-Adiós Jeremy Belpois, espero de que vayas a un lugar agradable, porque aquí, es el infierno en el que vas a morir -dijo Mannix mirando fijamente la cara de Jeremy que estaba fijada en la pantalla.

Se sentía orgulloso de que él fuese a morir de una vez por todas.

··

Jeremy cerro los ojos queriendo que la muerte viniese hacía él, esta vez ya no iba a huir, esta vez iba a dejar que el mal viniese a por él para llevárselo, las ametralladoras se pusieron a girar dispuestas a disparar pero de pronto dejaron de hacerlo.

Se extraño tanto que abrió los ojos y observo que todas las ametralladoras se estaban deteniendo al instante, cesaron los disparos quedando ambas ametralladoras girando como si se les hubiese acabado la municíon, pero esto era por otra cosa.

··

Mannix mantenía aún fija la mirada en Jeremy cuando de pronto la pantalla se apago.

-¿Que? -exclamo extrañado al ver que se le fue la imagen.

No solamente fue la imagen, toda la corriente eléctrica que había por toda La Fortaleza se fue al instante quedando completamente a oscuras en la sala principal, Decisión también se apago.

Miro el ojo grande y no se veía nada, volvieron a desconectarla de nuevo.

-¡No! -soltó otro grito grande que resonó por toda la instalación, sabía muy bien porque se había desconectado todo, la descarga que habían mandado había funcionado, los habían dejado vulnerables de vuelta como para atacarles con todo.

··

Todos los equipos se levantaron sintiendo que todo había terminado aunque les entraban las dudas de no saber si este extraño silencio se debía a que las ametralladoras se habían quedado sin municíon, o simplemente habían cesado esperando para que sucediera otra cosa.

-¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto Martin junto con su hermano Angela.

-Me parece que se ha desconectado todo -opino ella.

-Se han quedado sin conexión, atacadles con todo -ordeno eufóricamente Mitch.

-¡Si! -gritaron todos alzando sus armas en señal de atacar.

Todo un grupo de soldados dirigidos por Romitz y Muldoch se juntaron en fila mientras llevaban consigo varios lanzacohetes, se arrodillaron contra el suelo y entonces levantaron los lanzacohetes apuntando hacía La Fortaleza, sobre sus defensas.

-Fuego -ordeno Romitz.

Todos dispararon y los lanzacohetes salieron disparados yendo bien lejos hacía el aire.

Ambos cohetes impactaron contra las ametralladoras destruyéndolas por completo al igual que todas las defensas, estallaron creando varias de fuego a los alrededores.

··

El impacto de los cohetes provoco que se creara una enorme sacudida que se expandió por toda la instalación, incluida en la sala principal donde Mannix se llevo parte de la sacudida, choco violentamente contra el panel que tenía delante y luego cayo al suelo, tenía una herida en la frente por el cual le salía sangre, se recompuso levantando la cabeza mientras yacía poniendo una expresión amarga con los dientes fruncidos de lo enfadado que estaba con esta situación.

Por detrás, Decisión se encendió haciendo que su iluminara la sala con un fondo rojo sangre.

-Samuel Mannix, yo decido que te levantes -le ordeno soberanamente.

Mannix se giro viendo que la inteligencia seguía funcionando, se levanto poniendose de pie a duras penas de lo malherido que estaba y se puso delante de la maquina que le miraba fijamente.

-Mi señora Decisión, ¿sigue aún funcionando? -le pregunto notando que a pesar de que hubiesen desconectado los sistemas de toda la instalación, ella seguía funcionando por si sola.

-Puede que hayan sobrecargado los sistemas otra vez, pero eso no quiere decir que yo me tenga que desconectar también, yo puedo seguir sobreviviendo por mi propia cuenta -comento dejando claro que ella seguiría viviendo sin estar conectada a todo el sistema general de la instalación.

-Me alegro -exclamo soltando un gemido de agonía mientras suspiraba profundamente.

-Mannix -le llamo queriendo que se fijara en ella.

Alzo la mirada mientras ponía una expresión subyacente y vacía como si no importara nada.

-No podemos dejar que esta instalación siga cayendo a pedazos mucho mas tiempo, hay que atacarles ahora con todo o sino perderemos los motores -le pidió estrictamente.

-¿Los motores? -se cuestiono esa mención.

-Ahora que somos vulnerables, ellos nos pueden atacar desde ambos lados, y los motores son el objetivo mas fácil ya que si nos disparan de nuevo, esta instalación caerá directo hacía el cañón que hay delante nuestro -indico seriamente, en la pantalla se mostró la imagen de los soldados que todavía continuaban en pie dirigiendo sus miradas hacía La Fortaleza.

··

-Están vulnerables, tirad los arpones -ordeno eufóricamente Romitz.

-¡Tirad los arpones! -repitió Gaspar para que todos los que estaban cerca les oyesen.

La mayor parte de los soldados se metieron dentro de los camiones que yacían con los cañones de arpones encima, aceleraron y marcharon corriendo colina abajo mientras levantaban los cañones apuntando directamente contra las esquinas inferiores de La Fortaleza.

-¡Fuego! -bajo Hax el brazo para señalar que disparasen.

Soltaron los arpones y estos salieron despedidos mientras iban enganchados con los cables, los arpones se engancharon en La Fortaleza atravesando las paredes, por dentro salieron pero luego se hicieron hacía atrás y se engancharon a los bordes sobresalientes del agujero, el cable se tenso y eso hizo que los camiones se sacudiesen por la fuerza del impacto.

-¿Los tienen? -pregunto Emile dirigiendose hacía Romitz para saber si estaba hecha la acción.

Veía los camiones acelerar y apenas podían moverse desde donde estaban, quedaron clavados en la arena, miraba los arpones y estaban perfectamente enganchados contra La Fortaleza.

-Lo tienen -afirmo sonriendo orgulloso de ver que lo consiguieron.

··

Mannix sintió otra sacudida pero esta vez fue menor que la anterior, se agarro al panel para no perder el equilibrio, se extraño al no entender de donde vino esa sacudida.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -se cuestiono aterrado por esa nueva sacudida.

-Nos han anclado -declaro Decisión.

-¿Anclado? -critico esa respuesta que no le decía mucho.

-Pretenden dejarnos enganchados en este mismo sitio, hay que mandar a alguien para que saquen esos cables, lo van a destruir todo -insistió desesperadamente.

-Pues ya el láser -le ordeno reprochadamente.

-No puedo.

-¿Porque no?

-La sobrecarga no solamente ha sobrecargado los circuitos de toda la instalación, también ha sobrecargado gran parte de los sistemas auxiliares, y el láser se encuentra en el punto mas bajo de toda La Fortaleza, al no haber conexión, la descarga se ha detenido.

-¿Entonces estas diciendo que el láser se ha quedado con la energía a medias?

-Temo decir que si.

Aquello hizo que otra vez volviera a arrancarse los pelos de la cabeza del enfado que tenía.

-¡Joder! ¡Joder! -reprocho gritando a los cuatro vientos del enfado que tenía, estaba tan cabreado que se puso a dar vueltas de un lado para otro sin saber que hacer.

-Calmate Samuel Mannix -intento de tranquilizarlo para que parara.

-No, no me pienso calmar, todo esto es culpa tuya, culpa tuya -se encaramo al panel que tenía delante y se puso a golpearlo como un loco creyendo que eso le aliviaría.

No pudo mas y al final decayó estirandose contra el suelo mientras se agarraba al panel.

-¿Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi? Yo solamente quería lo que quería, yo quiero mi mundo perfecto, y lo quiero ahora -se puso a sollozar de la agonía que tenía por no poder conseguir lo que quería, luego se callo quedandose en un silencio perpetuo.

-Deckard, escuchame bien -insistió Decisión con tono soberano.

Escucho aquello y eso hizo que levantase la cabeza mirando hacía el ojo.

-¿Como me has llamado? -le pregunto absorto al oír esa mención.

-Deckard, no Samuel Mannix, ¿sabes porque lo he dicho?

-No -se intrigo tanto que se levanto mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

-Lo he dicho, porque se muy bien que a pesar de todo lo que esta ocurriendo, sigues siendo tu, eres Richard Deckard, no este chico en el que te has convertido, ¿lo entiendes?

-Si -afirmo reconociendo que tenía razón en lo que decía.

-Escuchame bien lo que te voy a decir.

-Vale -se acomodo poniendose rígido delante de ella, rezongo por lo nariz y entonces escucho:

-Tengo una idea para hacer que los sistemas funcionen de vuelta, pero para eso necesito de tu ayuda, ¿puedo contar contigo para que hagas bien el trabajo?

-Si -acepto entusiasmado-. ¿Que necesita que haga?

-Voy a desconectarme por unos instantes, voy a intentar de reiniciar el sistema de dentro de la red que hay dentro de mi, así que por mismo no voy a estar pendiente de lo que suceda en este momento, y te necesito a ti, para que continúes con lo que tengo planeado -le argumento razonando con él de forma pasiva para que cumpliera con su obligación.

-¿Me necesita a mi para que continue el ataque? -inquirió queriendo corroborar esa petición.

-No, para que continúes el ataque no, lo que quiero es que sueltes a toda las criaturas que tengamos guardadas en toda la instalación y las sueltes para que ataquen a los Guerreros.

-¿A todas? -se cuestiono esa idea ya que eso significaba liberar a toda la horda de monstruos que tenían aún guardados en La Fortaleza y que pensaban utilizar mas tarde.

-A todas, a los avispones, a las arañuelas, a todas, quiero que ese equipo que hay ahí fuera, muera de una vez y no interfiera en nuestros planes, solamente así, conseguiremos ganar tiempo otra vez.

Aquello fue algo que Mannix pudo comprender con total certeza.

-Lo acepto mi señora Decisión -confirmo decidido a aceptar la propuesta.

-Bien. Ahora me desconectare, pero pasare parte de mi energía a los sistemas de este ordenador para que puedas liberar a todas las hordas de forma manual -agrego expresamente.

-De acuerdo -acepto sin importar lo que pasara.

Decisión se desconecto, su ojo se apago del todo y entonces una serie de rayos rojos salieron del ojo gigante y pasaron a los paneles donde ahí se encendieron las luces de los botones, todo el sistema se encendió del todo iluminando el resto de las pantallas, incluida aquella que mostraba la imagen del campo de batalla que se estaba librando todavía al otro lado.

Mannix miro la pantalla y pudo imaginarse como los soldados se estaban aprovechando de la debilidad de ambos para poder atacarles otra vez, ya se estaba cansando de las explosiones, se estaba cansando de las sacudida, y se cansaba aún mas de que los Guerreros del Mañana se siguieran creyendo que podían salirse con la suya, ya no aguanto nada mas de eso, se puso delante del panel y ahí entonces bajo una palanca negra que había en el costado, la bajo lentamente y miro una de las pantallas que había mas arriba, ahí se podía ver el interior de uno de los niveles de la parte inferior que estaba lleno de avispones haciendo gemidos salvajes.

-Os toca luchar, una ultima vez -exclamo soberanamente, luego pulso un botón de en medio.

··

-¡Cargad las armas! No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que vuelvan a atacarnos con todo -ordeno insistentemente Jerome avisando a todos los soldados agrupados a lo largo del campo desértico.

Todo el equipo de soldados iban yendo de un lado para otro cargando todo tipo de armas pesadas que necesitaban para atacar mas tarde, la cosa aún no había terminado, todo el mundo ya se estaba preparando para el siguiente ataque, no sabían cual iba a ser pero ya se hacían a la idea de que algo malo iba a ocurrir y sería mucho peor que los dos ataques anteriores.

Nebula se había reunido con uno de los médicos militares que estaban tratando a Tekla, se estaba desangrando rápidamente y apenas podían hacer algo para salvarla, tenía varios agujeros en el abdomen que hacían que no pudiese respirar por si sola, el medico que había al lado había cogido una mascara respiratoria e iba presionándola para echarle aire en la boca, con eso hacía que le llegase aire a los pulmones.

-¿Puede hacer algo doctor? -le pregunto Nebula al medico.

-Necesitaría un equipo medico para quitarle las balas que aún tiene dentro, desde aquí, no puedo conseguir mucho -declaro el medico señalando que estaban apañados con lo que tenían.

-Oh por dios -dijo agobiado Nebula al ver que la iba a perder.

Hopper le estaba mirando y no podía sentirse mas culpable al ver eso.

-¿Y si cogemos uno de los jeeps y volvemos al centro? -objetó Sayid.

-De ningúna manera, si hacemos eso empeoraremos las cosas, ademas, tardamos mucho tiempo en venir aquí, hasta que lleguemos al centro, eso ya se habrá muerto antes de tiempo -comento Hopper señalando que era una mala idea llevársela de donde estaban.

-¿Y entonces que podemos hacer? -protesto Nebula.

-Me temo que intentar de taponarle las heridas, y esperar a que no se ponga peor -opino dejando claro que la mejor idea que tenían hasta ahora, era dejarla con vida.

Aquello no tranquilizo mucho a Nebula, veía como su mejor teniente y encima la mujer a la que le había encargado que dirigiera a su equipo cuando él se muriera, se estaba muriendo en vez de él, casi sentía ganas de reirse de lo irónico que era esto, pero no podía, no podía ver como ella como se moría en el peor momento posible.

-Señor -dijo Gaspar surgiendo por el otro lado.

Se levanto sabiendo muy bien que venía para anunciarle algún problema.

-Mantenedla con vida -les ordeno insistentemente, no quería perder la esperanza con ella.

Siguió a Gaspar hasta una pequeña recóndita parte del campo donde estaba todo lleno de cuerpos de soldados muertos tapados bajo sabanas blancas, se podía ver la sangre saliendo por fuera.

-¿Que sucede? -le pregunto con los brazos cruzados.

-Tenemos un problema, y no le va a gustar.

-Tekla se esta muriendo, así que suelta todo lo que tengas que decirme.

Gaspar se rasco la nariz intentando de pensar como explicarse, dijo:

-Los demás están pensando en amotinarse -confeso seriamente.

-¿En amotinarse? ¿Ahora?

-Me temo que si.

-¿Como? Si vamos ganando.

Ellos no opinan lo mismo -indico dirigiendo la mirada al resto de soldados que yacían dando vueltas de un lado para otro ayudando a sus compañeros caídos.

-A este paso no va a quedar nadie.

-Joder -se paso la mano por la cabeza para quitarse el sudor de encima, esta situación lo ponía tan nervioso que ahora no sabía que pensar al respecto.

-Tenemos que motivarles antes de que todos se larguen de aquí -le propuso.

-¿Motivarles? ¿Después de estar diez años luchando codo con codo? ¿Pero están todos locos o que les pasa?, ya se han olvidado siquiera de todo lo que hemos hecho para llegar hasta aquí -se cuestiono quejándose al no entender como era posible que todos se rindiesen tan fácilmente.

-Nebula, me temo que esto no lo van a poder superar, esto es demasiado para ellos como para poder aceptarlo, no se lo van a tomar en serio -se sincero mirándole fijamente a la cara.

Aquello hizo que Nebula se diese cuenta de que ya no podía hacer nada para ignorarlo, tenía que intentar algo o sino todos los hombres que tenían se largarían corriendo sin mas.

-¿Que propone? -quería saber que acción tomar.

A estas alturas, solamente se le ocurrió una cosa por hacer.

-¿Donde están los Guerreros?

-Por ahí -le señalo, el grupo se encontraba en una esquina mucho mas alejada estando todos reunidos formando un circulo, parecían estar discutiendo por algo.

-Ven -marcho a buscarles mientras Gaspar le acompañaba por detrás.

Los alcanzo a unos pocos metros y los veía a los cuatro junto con sus demás compañeros discutiendo con alguien que estaba sentado sobre el suelo, apenas veía con quien estaban hablando pero en cuanto mas se acercaba, mas podía ver que todos parecían estar preocupados por algo mas.

-Hola chicos -les saludo llamando su atención.

-Hola -le devolvió el saludo Thomas.

-¿Que sucede? -se cuestiono Gaspar viendo las caras largas que ponían.

-Esto -indico Lorry y se hizo hacía atrás enseñando a Odd teniendo en sus manos a Kiwi, el perro estaba temblando y tenía una pinta horrible como si le ocurriese algo malo.

-¿Que le pasa? -pregunto Nebula estupefacto al ver como se encontraba el perro.

Odd alzo una mirada triste y enseño que Kiwi tenía un pequeño corte en la pierna, un pequeño corte bastante profundo, ambos lo miraron y supieron ver bien que no se trataba de algo normal.

-¿Eso no es un corte verdad? -inquirió Nebula sospechando de lo que podía ser en realidad.

-Uno de los infectados debió de intentar de cogerle, se asusto y solamente consiguió pincharle con esas uñas mugrientas -concluyo Ulrich demostrando que el perro estaba gravemente infectado.

Odd lo sostenía lo mejor que podía pero apenas conseguía que el perro se tranquilizarla, seguía titubeando como si tuviera frío y se escondía formandose una bola con su cuerpo.

-Tranquilo -le acaricio de vuelta.

-¿Hay algúna forma de curarlo? -pregunto Gaspar.

-Podríamos intentar de cortársela -objetó Nicolas.

Aquello hizo que el perro se asustase aún mas.

-Nicolas -achaco Angela viendo lo que dijo.

-Perdón, pero no era cierto que si se le cortaba un miembro del cuerpo, se curaba, a él le paso, ¿no? -aclaro Nicolas dando una hipótesis entendible.

Eric se miro el muñón y pudo hacerse la misma idea que tenía él.

-Eso si es que no ha sido hace demasiado tiempo, si han pasado mas de diez minutos, posiblemente todo su cuerpo ya este infectado de la toxina que tienen los infectados -indico seriamente Aelita.

Odd se sintió cada vez mas entristecido ya que no había manera de que pudiese salvar a su perro.

-Lo siento mucho Odd -se sentó Samantha a su lado intentando de consolarle por como estaba.

-No debería haberlo traído, sabía que era una mala idea -dijo él sintiéndose culpable.

-Es que no debiste haberlo traído como primera medida -reprocho Slevin achacándole como si fuese el culpable por haber dejado que su perro se infectase.

Odd no le gusto eso, le dio el perro a Samantha y se levanto mirando fijamente a Slevin.

-¿Tienes algún problema?

-¿Yo? No.

-Pues lo pareciera.

-¿Cual es exactamente tu problema?

Se puso a mirar de un lado para otro para ignorar su pregunta.

-¿De que me estas hablando?

-Desde hace un buen rato has estado bastante distante de todos nosotros, ¿porque?

-No se de que me estas hablando, me parece que esto de tu perro te esta afectando demasiado a la cabeza, deberías tranquilizarte.

-No me tranquilizare hasta que este tío me confiese cual es exactamente su enfado -dijo apretando sus manos de tal manera que le crujieron los huesos de la mano, se disponía a pelearse con él.

-Chicos, parad ya ahora mismo -ordeno insistentemente Lorry viendo que ambos estaban apunto de meterse por ningún motivo.

-¿Que estabas escuchando cuando viniste a avisarnos a mi y a Ulrich de irnos?

-Tío para ya, no se de que me estas hablando.

-Si sabes muy bien de que te estoy hablando, me estas ocultando algo y quiero saberlo ahora mismo -le señalo con el dedo de forma autoritaria para que le dijese la verdad.

-Odd, para ya -insistió Samantha queriendo que su novio no se pelease con él.

-Parare si él para -contesto Slevin dirigiendo su mirada hacía ella.

-No hables con ella como si la conocieras.

-¿Como si la no conociera? Llevamos casi como un mes y medio haciendo este viaje para buscarte a ti, y así es como recompensas, salve a tu novia maldito cabron, deberías darme las gracias de haberla salvado y que no te hubiese matado antes -le replico sincerandose con él para que entendiera que se equivocaba con él, sin que se diera cuenta dijo algo mas que no se percato.

Odd pudo entender eso que decía, tenía razón, él la había salvado cuando estaban en el barco, no podía quejarse cuando él no pudo protegerla a ella en su momento. De pronto se percato de algo, ademas de aquella verdad, dijo algo mas que se le quedo en la cabeza.

-Repite eso -le rogó estupefacto.

-¿Que repita qué? Lo de que salve a Sam de morir tiroteada en el barco.

-No, has dicho algo mas.

Se puso a mirar a todo el equipo asumiendo que nadie se percataba de lo mismo.

-Yo no he dicho nada mas -se encogió de hombros.

-No, si lo haz hecho, haz dicho algo mas -dijo Bertram sospechando de él nuevamente.

Frunció el ceño sorprendido al darse cuenta de que tenía razón, había dicho algo mas y se le había escapado sin darse cuenta, no sabía que decirles a todo el mundo.

-Sargento Slevin, ¿pasa algo malo? -pregunto Nebula queriendo saber lo que escondía.

-No, no me pasa nada malo.

-Se esta poniendo rojo -dijo Nicolas.

Tenía toda la cara roja de los nervios que tenía al no poder ocultar la verdad.

-Eso es de calor -respondió contradictoriamente.

-Pues yo tengo calor, y no me siento acalorado por la nada -comento Gaspar.

No sabía que decir, estaba encajonado al admitir una verdad que quería esconder.

-Kevin, ¿que te pasa? -le pregunto Samantha notando lo nervioso que se encontraba.

-Me pasa que me tratáis como a un delincuente, eso me pasa -se quejo duramente con todos.

-¿Has dicho que intentaste matarme?

-No, yo no hice nada, ¿en que momento iba a matarte?

-Cuando estábamos en Billange-Billacourt -declaro Jeremy.

Todos dirigieron la mirada a Jeremy del cual parecía tener la respuesta.

-Yo estaba mirando debajo de la cama, no te mire por unos segundos, y tu estabas delante mío, era un objetivo fácil, como para dispararme -concluyo Odd viendo todos los aspectos que podían indicar a que él en algún momento había estado apunto de matarle.

-Eso no es un poco rebuscado.

-No, piénsalo bien, él de espaldas, tu delante, es el asesinato perfecto -indico Eric hacíendose a la idea con esa escena como si estuviese sacada de una pelicula.

-No, no es verdad, yo jamas le haría eso al novio de Samantha.

-Lo haz hecho otra vez.

-¿Que he hecho?

-Hablas de Sam como si fuese algo general, ¿porque?

-Eso si que no pienso criticarlo.

-¿Que sucedió mientras yo no estaba fuera?

-No sucedió nada, no sucedió nada excepto que tuve que salvarla de la loca de Astrid porque tu no estabas para haberla protegido, ¿y sabes que? Yo hice mejor trabajo que tu -le recrimino echándole la bronca como si tuviese la culpa de no haber estado ahí para proteger a Samantha.

-Kevin, ¡basta ya! -le grito Bertram queriendo que se callara.

Odd se harto y agarro bruscamente a Slevin y le puso su puño encima de su cuello apuntandole con su rifle de muñequera, estaba dispuesto a lanzarle una flecha.

-Una mas, y te juro por dios, que la flecha que te voy a disparar, te atravesara toda la columna y quedaras peor que paralitico, ¿me entiendes? -le aviso seriamente para que lo tuviera en cuenta.

No le dijo nada, se le quedo mirando con aquella expresión vacía como de no seguirle la corriente.

-Odd, suéltale ahora mismo -le exigió Samantha, no soportaba lo que estaba haciendo.

Le hizo caso y le soltó, se toco el lugar del cuello donde le puso el puño, se lo rasco y entonces se marcho mientras le echaba una mirada lasciva como si fuese un monstruo para él.

-¿A que cojones ha venido eso? -critico Eric sin entender a que vino.

-No lo se, pero me parece que ese chico no esta bien de la cabeza -opino Gaspar.

-Si -afirmo Nebula coincidiendo con él.

-Será mejor que vaya a hablar con él -dijo Bertram y se marcho a seguirle.

Todos se quedaron apañados asintiendo de lo mal que estaban por esta situación.

-Odd, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto Aelita notando lo mal que estaba él.

-No, sinceramente no -contesto entristecido y entonces se alejo separándose del grupo.

Samantha vio como estaba y no pudo evitar tener que ayudarle para saber lo que le pasaba.

-Este equipo me parece que se esta yendo a la mierda -comento Martin.

-Todo esto se esta yendo a la mierda en realidad, los soldados se están amotinando -confeso Nebula.

-¿Amotinando? -se sorprendió Jeremy al igual que todos los demás.

-Chicos, se que hasta ahora os he pedido demasiado, pero tengo que pediros una ultima cosa mas y necesito que la hagáis ahora mismo.

Ambos se dieron un intercambio de miradas para saber que pensaban todos.

-De acuerdo, ¿que necesita? -pregunto Ulrich dispuesto a aceptar cualquier sugerencia que tuviesen.

Slevin se fue alejando tanto que parecía que estaba abandonando el área, Bertram intento de cazarle pero en cuanto él se percato de que le estaban siguiendo, se puso a correr para cogerle antes de que se acabase metiendo por donde iba, bajo la pendiente y al final acabo resbalando bruscamente en la arena, Bertram lo ayudo pero en cuanto lo incorporo sentándolo en el suelo, este se enfado aún mas y casi le tiro arena en la cara como para cegarlo, no lo consiguió por poco.

-Déjame en paz -replico insistentemente.

-Kevin, ¿pero porque? -le reprocho intentando de entender su problema.

-No me llames Kevin, llamame Slevin, siempre he sido Slevin, y por cierto, me da igual lo que me vayas a decir, yo la quiero, y me da igual que este Odd, yo la voy a conseguir te guste o no -protesto achacándole de forma concreta todas las cosas que le molestaba que le dijese, se quedo de brazos cruzados poniendo una mirada de malos humos.

-Pues hazlo entonces.

-¿Como dices? -se extraño con esa mención.

-Hazlo, mata a Odd Della Robbia, matalo delante de todo el mundo y espero a ver si Samantha Knight te desea por haber matado a su novio del cual conoce desde hace diez años, ¿te parece eso una buena si o no? ¿Eh? -le concreto todo un argumento irónico para que viera que si hacía lo que hacía, no conseguiría lo que se pensaba, se sentó con él y asintió amargado, se quito la gorra que tenía en la cabeza y se puso a hacer un abanico para ventilarse, lo hacía a duras penas.

Ahora no sabía que decir, ahora que lo veía de ese modo, le parecía peor de lo que era.

-¿Porque me ayudas tanto? -le pregunto intrigado por querer saber porque le ayudaba a pesar de que había estado teniendo pensamientos homicidas todo el rato.

-Porque eres de los nuestros, y no quiero que cometas ningún error, fijate bien, estamos en el momento en que todo puede cambiar de mejor a peor, y no quiero que nadie muera por algo estupido, sobretodo tu -aclaro sincerandose con él para que viera que por mucho que tuviese ese problema de celos, le seguía apoyando.

-¿Porque yo?

-Porque eres una de las pocas personas con las que he podido ser sincero sin que me grite -indico demostrando que lo consideraba mas que un compañero un amigo de verdad.

Aquello fue algo que Slevin no se esperaba para nada.

-¿De veras piensas eso de mi?

-Quiero hacerlo, sinceramente quiero hacerlo, pero lo único que pido es que por lo menos no te conviertas en una de esas problemas que acaban cometiendo un error ridiculo por haber estado encaprichados con un tema que no merecía la pena.

Ese argumento le hizo pensar que él paso por algo parecido hace años.

-¿Te ocurrió algo a ti? -decidió averiguarlo para saber que pensaba de eso.

Se quedo rígido al oír eso, era evidente que él paso por una experiencia igual de parecida, pensaba que no lo iba a decir y lo iba a ignorar, pero entonces dijo:

-Mi padre, cuando tenía nueve años, se volvió un adicto a las carreras de galgos, se pasaba todos los findes de semana gastandose todo el dinero que teníamos en esas estupidas carreras, hasta que al final se encapricho tanto que acabo vendiendo el anillo de mi madre para una apuesta, tenía una deuda con unos tipos, perdió la apuesta y en cuanto no pudo pagarles lo que les debía, le encontraron, y le dieron tal paliza que le dejaron en coma durante seis meses -le explicó su historia, con eso demostraba que no le gustaba nada la gente que se encaprichaba con cosas imposibles.

-No -se sintió mal por oír lo que paso a su padre-. ¿Y que le paso? ¿Se quedo en coma todo el rato?

-No, se despertó, pero en cuanto lo hizo era un hombre distinto, no era un hombre feliz, se pasaba todos los días en casa sin saber que hacer, no distinguía un tenedor de una salchicha, se quemo la mano durante una fiesta en una barbacoa, ahí fue el momento en que él se dio cuenta de que nunca iba a volver a ser normal, y eso lo empeoro todo.

-¿Porque? ¿Que le paso?

Se tomo un momento de silencio para concentrarse y entonces dijo:

-Se tiro del balcón de nuestro piso, se suicido, encontramos su nota en la despensa, al parecer sabía lo que hacía, por eso se tiro, se quito la vida para no seguir sufriendo mas.

-Oh dios -aquello lo disgusto tanto que ya no quería saber nada mas de esa historia.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora?

-¿Entender qué?

-Lo que sucede cuando te encaprichas con algo que es imposible.

Aquello hizo que mirase atrás reconociendo que se refería a Samantha.

-Se muy bien que te importa Slevin, pero tienes que entender que cuando es imposible, tenemos que dejarla escapar porque sino acabaremos hacíendonos daño, incluido a los demás -se sincero razonadamente con él para que viese lo que pasaba cuando se obsesionaba con algo que iba a no conseguir de ningúna forma, y él estaba haciendo lo mismo que hizo su padre.

Slevin bajo la cabeza avergonzado al reconocer que tenía razón en eso, Samantha estaba con Odd, ella le quería, y tenía que dejar que eso pasara porque sino le haría demasiado daño.

-¿Puedes aceptar que ella se quede con él? -le pregunto con total sinceridad para ver si lo había entendido del todo o no esta vez, porque sino era así, entonces tendría que matarlo.

Se quedo asimilándolo pensativamente, volvió a darse la vuelta pensando en que hacer en cuanto volviese con los demás, entonces dijo:

-¿Que crees que pensara ella?

-Será mejor que lo digas tampoco -le aconsejo.

-¿Y entonces que pasara cuando la vea a ella con él?

-Tendrás que aceptarlo, te guste o no, depende de ti saber lo que hará.

Aquello hizo que Slevin no tuviese mas opción que aceptarlo, la quería, la quería demasiado como para no contarle la verdad sobre lo que pensaba.

Mientras, Odd se encontraba en una esquina sentado sobre un borde sobresaliente en una roca que parecía una lengua abierta, estaba agarrando tierra y rocas y tirándolas para un lado, se notaba que aquello era una cosa aburrida, pero eso para él no le importaba, estaba completamente amargado y avergonzado por lo que paso antes, no se sentía orgulloso de haber tenido esa conversacíon con Slevin, justo en ese momento Samantha se acerco y se puso delante de él mirándole fijamente con una expresión intranquila, estaba preocupada por él.

-¿Has venido a reprocharme que me he pasado de la raya? -le pregunto contradictoriamente.

-No, no quiero hacer eso Odd, he venido a aclararte una cosa.

Se detuvo al instante y entonces giro su cabeza mirándola intrigada por lo que fuese a decir.

-Estoy un poco enfadada por lo que ha pasado antes, eso lo puedo reconocer, pero hay una cosa en la que si puedo estar de acuerdo con Slevin, y es que él tiene razón, tu no estuviste ahí para protegerme cuando sucedió lo del barco -le explicó sincerandose con él para que viera que por mucho problema que le tuviera a ese asunto, no sentía recelos de ignorarlo por completo.

-¿Como? -se extraño tanto al oír eso que se puso de pie para hablar con ella de cerca.

-Cuando nos vimos por ultima vez, tu me pediste que me quedase para mantener vigilado a Jim, de que no hiciese nada malo, pero en eso me equivoque, no vi en lo que se estaba transformando, y aquello hizo que se transformase en ese monstruo que mate a toda nuestra gente.

-Tu no podías saber que Jim estaba infectado y se iba a convertir en un Gigante del Caos, en ese momento ambos sabíamos muy pocas cosas sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo -espeto expresamente.

-Lo se, pero... a lo que intento de llegar a decirte es que... -intento de buscar la manera de expresar lo que pretendía decir ya que no sabía como contárselo sin hacerle daño-. Tu podrías haber dejado que me fuese contigo a pesar de lo mal que estaban las cosas.

En ese momento Odd pudo entender cual era el autentico problema, y eso en cierto modo le avergonzaba, pero también sentía que había hecho lo correcto.

-Pero si hubiese dejado que fueses conmigo te habrían pasado un montón de cosas malas y no te podría haberte protegido, tuve que hacer lo correcto y dejarte ahí con Lorry y Bertram para que te protegieran -aclaro sincerandose con ella para que viera que se equivocaba con ese asunto.

-Creo que al final no necesitaba que nadie me protegiese -indico irónicamente.

-¿Le cantaste las cuarenta a Jim en algún momento? -le pregunto con tono vacilante.

-Le dije lo que tenía que saber, y créeme, podría haberle dicho mucho mas.

Ambos se rieron al resultarles la irónica la situación a pesar de que todo eso no ocurrió.

-Al menos ese tío Slevin te protegió por lo menos -espeto cercionandose de que por mucho que hubiese hecho algo para protegerla, otro mas se encargo de hacerlo por él.

-Ha sido un buen amigo en todo este tiempo.

-Creo que él quiere ser algo mas que un amigo -opino amargamente.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? -no entendió lo que quería decir con eso.

-Venga Samantha, piénsalo bien, ese chico ha estado todo el rato hablando contigo, él te salvo la vida, y encima se ha pasado todo el rato mirándome mal como si fuese una amenaza, esta bastante claro que él siente algo por ti y le cuesta reconocer -le persuadió insistiéndola de que se diera cuenta que Slevin pretendía tener algo con ella, y por esa misma razón se comportaba tan mal.

Aquello hizo que Samantha se quedase en un mar de dudas al no saber que decir sobre eso.

-Pero no entiendo, si él sabe que estoy contigo, ¿porque pensaría eso de mi?

-Porque esta solo, siempre ha estado solo -opino honestamente Odd.

Samantha se quedo pensando en eso y reconoció que tenía bastante razón, poco se sabía sobre Slevin, y todo porque casi nunca nadie había hablado con él en los últimos diez años, tenía mucho sentido que él sintiese algo por ella a pesar de que ya estaba comprometida con alguien.

-¿Que quieres hacer? -pregunto.

-¿Hacer qué? -se cuestiono esa pregunta.

-Ese chico va a seguir estando pensando en ti, no quiero que lo haga.

-¿Y que le vas a hacer? ¿Lo vas a castigar dandole una paliza?

-No, voy a dejar que me digas que quiero que haga.

-¿Que? -se extraño con esa propuesta.

-Voy a comprometerme contigo muy pronto, y cuando eso pase, ambos vamos a tener que tomar nuestras propias decisiones mas tarde, así que por eso mismo, voy a dejar que tu me propongas a mi, como tengo que actuar ante alguien así -le argumento proponiéndole que le diese opciones para saber como comportarse ante una situación bastante incomoda.

Samantha estaba que no se lo podía creer, se había pasado los últimos años viendo como Odd hacía siempre lo que le daba la gana, pero ahora, sentía como que había madurado mas de la cuenta, ahora parecía ser bastante responsable de sus actos y de como quería que se hicieran.

-¿Quieres que le mande a tomar por culo o...

-No, mejor déjale en paz, si él piensa eso de mi, entonces no podemos juzgarle por eso -acoto ella decidida a dejar que Slevin pensase en lo que quería ya que estaba en su derecho.

Odd sonrío orgulloso de ver que había tomado la opción correcta.

-Por eso mismo te quiero tanto -le dijo y entonces le volvió a besar apasionadamente como antes.

Se quedo ella encantada y entonces ambos se separaron, le miro fijamente y le dijo:

-¿Porque me quieres tanto? -se cuestiono esa mención.

-Porque yo no soy el que toma las opciones correctas, sino tu -le indico apoyando la punta de su dedo indice en la frente para señalar que todo dependía de ella y de nadie mas.

Samantha se encogió de hombros al no poder asimilar en lo que se había convertido su novio.

-¿Volvemos con los demás? -le propuso sonriendo gratamente.

-Si -acepto encantado y entonces ambos se marcharon para buscar al grupo.

··

Nebula y Hopper continuaban tratando a Tekla, continuaba en aquel estado critico y ambos no sabían que hacer para salvarla, estaba al borde de la muerte, Nebula la miraba y seguía sin creerse esa idea de que le hubiese salvado cuando justamente él quería que se muriera.

-¿Porque hizo eso? -se cuestiono dudosamente.

-Lo hizo porque eso es lo que hacemos todos, nos protegemos mutuamente -espeto Hopper.

-Pero yo no quería que lo hiciera, yo le avise de eso.

-¿De que estas hablando? -se cuestiono sin entender de que hablaba.

-Hoy tenía que morir -declaro alzando una mirada atolondrada.

Hopper se le quedo mirando y apenas pudo asimilar lo que le estaba confesando.

-¿No estarás diciendo que te has venido aquí para matarte apropósito verdad?

No quiso decirlo, simplemente le hizo una mirada rígida que lo dejaba claro.

-Joder Nebula, ¿pero porque? -le reprocho indignado al oír eso.

-Porque estoy cansado, y no tengo ganas de seguir luchando -aclaro eufóricamente al no querer contarle toda la verdad, bajo la cabeza avergonzada al no querer reconocerlo.

Aquello fue algo que Hopper quiso comprender de algúna manera ya que no podía, estaban en este mismo, en el que él siempre había querido estar, y a pesar de todo eso, tenía mas ganas de morir que en vez de salir victorioso por haber vencido a Decisión.

-¿Porque? -le pregunto con total intriga.

-¿De veras quieres que te lo diga?

-Me temo que si -quería entender ese asunto de cualquier manera posible.

Asintió amargado y se dispuso a contárselo sin mas rodeos.

-Ya no puedo mas, no puedo continuar con esto, llevo diez años intentando de proteger a mi gente, para sentirme orgulloso, pero yo ya no me siento orgulloso, estoy cansado, cansado de seguir luchando contra todo esto, por eso mismo decidí esto de morirme, porque cuando muriese, ella ocuparía mi lugar y así entonces yo terminaría lo que yo empece -aclaro relatándole lo mismo que le contó a ella pero ahora sincerandose con Hopper para que entendiera sus auténticos motivos.

-¿Pero porque? Tu haz hecho mucho mas trabajo que ningún otro, porque quieres morirte tan fácilmente cuando estamos tan cerca de terminar con todo esto.

-Porque mi verdadero motivo nunca fue llegar hasta aquí, mi verdadero motivo fue sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para que cuando llegase el dia final, otros terminasen mi trabajo porque ya no puedo seguir manteniéndome en pie en un mundo que esta apunto de volver a ser el que era -asintió pensativamente un momento y entonces continuo-: Yo no estoy hecho para volver a estar en el mismo mundo que antes, he sido mucho mejor persona en este mundo desolado que cuando no pasaba nada, no quiero volver a ese mundo, quiero morir en este para así no tener que sufrir por lo que me va a pasar cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Hopper se le quedo mirando estupefacto al reconocer el verdadero motivo por el que quería morirse hoy mismo, no era porque se sentía viejo y agotado, lo quería hacer porque no soportaba la idea de ver de vuelta el mundo que solía ser antes, quería acabar aquí, donde todo terminaba.

-No espero de que lo entiendas Hopper, pero tienes que saber que si todo eso sale como esperamos, dejare de ser Nebula Von Crisis, y yo no puedo dejar de ser él, por eso mismo, hoy moriré como quien soy ahora, y no como fui antes -reafirmo señalando que verdaderamente quería tener ese destino a tener una vida en calma como con todos los demás.

Se lo pensó detenidamente y entonces se le ocurrió algo para contarle.

-Yo también he estado pensando un poco lo mismo Nebula -contesto.

Se intrigo tanto al oír eso que volteo su mirada de vuelta hacía él.

-En todos estos diez años, me he convertido en algo que jamas creía que sería, un esclavo, un esclavo de mis buenas intenciones trabajando para alguien a quien yo creía que era mi compañero, cuando sucedió lo del Holocausto, yo pensaba que haría lo que fuera para remediarlo, pero Deckard no me dejaba nada, se había vuelto loco, se creía literalmente esa idea de que íbamos a crear un nuevo mundo perfecto, a mi eso no me gustaba, le insistí que cambiara las cosas, pero él ya no quiso escucharme, así que me castigo a pasar el resto de mi vida en una celda mientras él veía como el mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos -converso con él hacíendole ver que también sentía una pequeña inclinación hacía la vida que había tenido anteriormente.

Lo escuchaba atentamente y podía hacerse una idea de por donde iba con ese relato.

-Pase diez años soportando palizas, reproches de cualquier tipo, hasta que al final me convencí a mi mismo de que yo era lo que siempre había asumido que era desde hacía mucho tiempo: Un hombre irresponsable, me convenció la idea de que yo siempre había sido un fracasado destinado a convertirme en nada mas que un mero recuerdo de un mundo anterior, pero a pesar de todo eso, había algo que me hizo darme cuenta de que yo no era eso.

-¿Que era? -se cruzo de brazos interesado en conocer el final del relato.

-Mi hija Aelita, seguía estando con vida en algúna parte de La Fortaleza, estaba ella ahí, sufriendo lo mismo que yo, siempre pensé que la iban a matar en algún momento, como también paso con mi mujer, pero cada dia antes de todo esto, siempre la veía, soportando todo el dolor del mundo, y ahí entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de una cosa en la que no había caído -hizo una pausa para estar pensándolo detenidamente, continuo-. Si yo era un fracasado, entonces como es que había tenido una hija que era capaz de soportar todo ese dolor, sin soltar una sola lagrima por mi.

Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ingenua al reconocer ese pequeño hecho.

-A partir de ese momento me di cuenta, me pregunte: ¿yo que era exactamente?, Franz Hopper, ¿el científico que quería salvar el planeta de todas las enfermedades que habitaban en todo el mundo?, ¿o él científico que a pesar de haberle fallado al mundo, seguiría intentando de buscar la manera de reparar lo que hizo, aunque eso me llevase mucho mas tiempo del que creía -concluyo dando el veredicto de que por mucho que pensase que se había convertido en algo malo, había optado por la idea de convertirse en alguien que estaba mas que dispuesto a salvar el mundo y reparar su daño.

Aquello hizo que Nebula se quedase en esa cuestión, tenía mucha razón, pero para Hopper aquello era distinto, el problema que él tenía, venía desde hacía mucho mas tiempo.

-¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? -le pregunto para corroborar si había entendido su historia.

-Que no me convierta en aquello que asuma pensar que me convertiré -dijo.

-Si pero también quiero decir: Que no pierdas la esperanza en no saber quien eres en realidad, si tu quieres ser algo, tienes que demostrar lo que eres, ningúno de los dos pertenecemos a este mundo, todo esto es nada mas que una mera pesadilla, y esa pesadilla tiene que terminar, y cuando suceda, nos convertiremos una vez mas en aquello que fuimos una vez, pero eso no tiene que cambiarnos, simplemente hará que nos demos cuenta que hicimos lo mejor, para los demás -aclaro hacíendole ver que la cuestión no era la de perder la identidad en base al lugar en el que vivían, era la de no perder la razón de ser uno mismo por pensar que pasarían a ser otra cosa que no les gustaba ser.

Nebula se puso a reflexionar sobre eso, tenía razón, había estado tanto tiempo convencido de que una vez que este mundo terminase de ser el que era, pasaría a ser directamente otra persona que no le gustaba ser, pero eso no tenía porque ser algo malo, miro a Tekla y pudo ver que ella no le tenía ningún miedo a morir, lo había hecho él, porque confiaba en que haría las cosas bien.

Justo en ese momento vinieron los otros llegando desde mas adelante, ambos se levantaron mostrandose serios ante ellos ya que se encontraban en una mala situación, se detuvieron y observaron como se encontraba Tekla, respirando con total dificultad.

-¿Como le va a ella? -pregunto Angela.

-Sinceramente, muy mal -declaro entristecidamente.

Ambos pudieron notar que por mucho que la tuviesen con vida, no lo iba a lograr.

-Siento mucho que le haya pasado esto -se disculpo Jeremy lamentandose por su estado.

-No tienes porque sentir lastima Jeremy, tu no estabas aquí cuando paso, no podrías haber hecho nada para salvarla -espeto amargamente Nebula, se sentía tan mal por todo lo que estaba pasando, que ya le daba igual si alguien intentaba de ayudarlo psicológicamente o no.

Hopper pudo notar esa sensación en él, se sentía mal en si, por todo.

-¿Habéis conseguido tranquilizar a los demás? -pregunto Hax acercandose por el otro lado.

-Hemos conseguido hacer que los demás entren en razón, pero la mayoría no quieren saber nada de nada, me temo que van a seguir quejándose hasta que esto termine -comento Aelita.

-O empeore aún mas las cosas -agrego Eric.

-Si -todos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso.

Era tal la situación, que ya no sabían que hacer para hacer que todos siguiesen luchando, se notaba que todos estaban agotados, tanto que no les importaba rendirse por ningún motivo.

-¿Que esta pasando ahí? -pregunto Sayid fijando su mirada al frente.

Todos voltearon la mirada hacía el otro lado y observaron que había un grupo de soldados peleandose con el equipo de Romitz y compañía, se iban dando empujones de una manera que ya indicaba que pronto iba a haber una trifulca entre ambos bandos.

-No otra vez -se quejo Martin asqueado de ver que todos se peleaban sin motivo.

-Id por ellos, no dejéis que se sigan peleando -ordeno insistentemente Nebula, tenía ya suficientes problemas como para ocuparse de otro asunto con menor importancia.

Todos inmediatamente se marcharon junto con Gaspar y Hax corriendo a socorrer a los otros que se estaban metiendo en problemas de nuevo, era el tema que no terminaba nunca, los dos se quedaron ahí para tratar todavía con Tekla, seguía estando en la misma posición que antes, Hopper se sintió tan mal que no quiso ni verla, se puso a mirar La Fortaleza que yacía ahí flotando como si nada, sin que ocurriera nada que llamase la atención o provocase que a todo el mundo le diese un ataque de pánico, pero había algo mas que le preocupaba, y no se trataba solamente de Decisión.

-Se lo que estas pensando Hopper -le dijo Nebula notando su intensa mirada intrigante.

Se extraño por eso y entonces le miro de reojo sin quitar la mirada de lo otro.

-Deckard puede que haga lo correcto -espeto cercionandose de que pensaba en su compañero, después de lo que paso, ya asumía que aún quedaba una parte buena de él.

-Lo dudo, deje a Deckard atrás, y eso ya no es Richard Deckard -acoto Hopper decidido a ignorar todo lo decidido con él, lo había olvidado por completo.

Nebula asintió poco complacido con eso, entendía bien que estaba enfadado por lo que paso antes, la relación entre ambos no era una buena, pero no podía evitar pensar que jamas le perdonaría por todos los errores que cometió antes y de los que parecía que no había perdón.

Llegaron al lugar donde se estaban peleando y podían ver como Muldoch se estaba peleando con uno de los miembros de los Anti-Juicio con sus compañeros, Lorry y Mitch mantenían agarrado a Muldoch intentando de separarlo del otro pero era tan fuerte que tuvieron que meterse los demás para impedir que saliese disparado violentamente como hacía siempre.

-Te voy a matar maldito cabron -le reprocho descaradamente.

-¿Entonces porque no lo haces ya? -le critico indirectamente el Anti-Juicio.

Siguieron forcejeando con tal de quitarse a los otros de encima para seguir peleandose por nada.

-Chicos, basta ya -protesto Aelita viendo lo encaprichados que estaban por pegarse continuamente.

Ambos se detuvieron al ver que venían los otros del otro lado, se calmaron un poco y en cuanto se juntaron soltaron a Muldoch, confiaban en que ellos calmasen las cosas.

-¿Se puede saber que esta pasando aquí? -pregunto insistentemente Ulrich.

-Estos tíos quieren largarse con la mayor parte del arsenal, yo me he dado cuenta de esto y he intentado de detenerles, pero este dice que es mentira que solamente estaba buscando comida, pero yo se muy bien que apenas hemos traído algo de comida y la mayor parte de las armas esta guardada en esos camiones, que pretendían usar para largarse de aquí -explicó reprochadamente Muldoch sincerandose con ellos para que entendiesen la razón del problema.

-¿Es cierto eso? -pregunto Hax.

-Claro que no, tenemos hambre y este tío vino a por nosotros para robarnos nuestras barritas -se quejo el Anti-Juicio mostrando unas barritas de cereales energéticas que tenía guardas en el bolsillo, las enseño y ambos se quedaron confundidos con esa respuesta.

-Barritas -exclamo Nicolas sorprendido al ver las barritas de cereales que tenía en la mano.

-Un momento, yo antes he visto que se guardo un par para cada uno, si tienen comida entonces porque tienen que ir a buscar cuando tienen suficiente con todo eso -aclaro Flit concluyendo que esa respuesta sobre que les estaba robando la comida era falsa ya que tenían bastante con las barritas.

Todos se quedaron mirando a los Anti-Juicios que yacían con unas expresión de vergüenza al reconocer que era cierto lo que les estaban contando.

-¿Estabais intentando de escapar con las armas que justamente necesitamos? -inquirió soberanamente Gaspar queriendo aclarar esa cuestión de una vez por todas.

-Si -afirmo murmuradamente.

-Lo sabía -reafirmo Muldoch sintiéndose orgulloso de ver que lo confirmo de una vez por todas.

-Chicos, me temo que vais a tener que olvidaros de esa idea de fugaros porque de aquí no sale nadie, ¿os ha quedado claro? -decreto Lorry dejándoles claro que ya no podían hacer por su propia cuenta, estaban obligados a quedarse y seguir luchando.

-¿Que si nos ha quedado claro? Estamos aquí metidos en este lugar, sin hacer nada, y perdiendo un montón de compañeros por ningún motivo, ¿porque íbamos a seguir estando en este lugar? Acaso no se que vamos a perder esta batalla -recrimino criticando otro de los Anti-Juicios que parecía no darse cuenta de cual era el motivo por el que se encontraban aquí en realidad.

Le tenían tanto miedo de morir que ni se les pasaba por la cabeza que iban a seguir luchando.

-¿Perder? Miradlo bien, estamos aquí delante de La Fortaleza, el lugar donde se encuentra Decisión, la maquina que ha destruido el mundo, ¿de veras creéis que nos vamos a rendir fácilmente cuando estamos aquí mismo y podemos vencerla? ¿Vais a perder la esperanza con tan pocas ganas? -reprocho Jeremy razonando agresivamente con ellos para que entendiesen que se estaban dejando llevar por el miedo fácilmente por nada, estaban olvidando los motivos por los que se habían metido en este equipo y porque habían estado luchando durante tanto tiempo.

Aquello hizo que reflexionasen sobre lo que estaban pensando.

-No os rindáis, quedaros por lo menos y ayudadnos si queréis -les propuso con total pasividad, no le importaba lo que hicieran, simplemente quería que se quedasen aquí haciendo algo útil.

Se dieron un intercambio de miradas como para saber que era lo que pensaban todos, reflexionaron una vez mas sobre esa proposición que él les daba y entonces el primero dijo:

-Esta bien -acepto poco encantado y entonces ambos se marcharon hacía otra parte.

Todos asintieron complacidos de ver que la cosa no empeoro aún mas de la cuenta.

-¿Como haz hecho para tratar con ese cabronazo? -le pregunto Muldoch intrigado por la forma en que hizo para razonar con él sin que le diera algún golpe por bronca.

-Es muy fácil tratar con la gente cuando tiene miedo, esos chicos no querían marcharse de aquí por cobardes, solamente querían huir de sus propios problemas -aclaro Jeremy, se sentía identificado con esos hombres ya que él había hecho varias veces.

-Como nosotros -dijo alguien con una voz conocida.

Todos se giraron viendo que detrás de ellos estaban Odd y Samantha, les habían encontrado.

-Odd -dijo sorprendido Ulrich de ver que su amigo había regresado y parecía estar bien con ella.

-Y yo que pensaba que habíamos dejado atrás las cuestiones morales -exclamo irónicamente y se junto con ellos mientras esbozaba una expresión de desagrado por la escena que sucedió antes.

-¿Es verdad eso Odd de que tu perro se ha infectado? -le pregunto Mitch.

Se acordo de Kiwi, no sabía nada de él desde hacía varios minutos.

-¿Como esta ahora? -se intrigo mientras ponía una cara de mal presagio.

-Digamos que no muy bien -dijo Aelita y saco a Kiwi mostrándole el estado en que se encontraba.

La herida en su pierna estaba infectada y continuaba temblando como si tuviese frío.

-A este paso yo diría que se le va a infectar todo el cuerpo enseguida -opino concluyentemente Jeremy analizando el estado de Kiwi, estaba grave, y sabía bien que eso iba a empeorar.

-¿Hay algo que se le pueda hacer? -objetó Romitz.

-Sinceramente no lo se, la única manera de curarle sería lanzar el anti-virus y asumir que eso cure al perro de lo que tenga dentro -objetó Jeremy dando una posible idea.

Aquello hizo que Odd se interesase por esa idea.

-Chicos -se quedo con una expresión vacía y rígida y entonces apoyo sus manos encima de los hombros de Jeremy y Aelita-. Tenéis que meteros ahí, y poned el anti-virus.

Se había convencido tanto de esa idea que ya les estaba proponiendo con todas las ganas del mundo que hiciesen aquello por lo que se habían estado preparando durante toda una noche.

Ambos no sabían que pensar, entendían lo que les estaba proponiendo pero sabían bien que había una remota posibilidad de que eso no funcionase como él quería, no le dijeron nada, simplemente se le quedaron mirando con una cara confiada para que pensara en eso mismo.

Justo en ese momento Samantha se percato de algo, se hizo a un lado y observo que mas abajo estaban viniendo Slevin y Bertram, subían la pendiente con todas las fuerzas ya que estaba bastante inclinada, se fue alejando cada vez mas hasta que al final pudo ver una expresión de entusiasmo en la cara de Slevin, él levanto la cabeza y observo que le estaba mirando complaciente, entendía que posiblemente él estuviese enamorado de ella, pero no podía evitar sentir algo de confianza hacía él por todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora, se sentía orgullosa de tenerle, tanto como tenía a Odd.

De pronto se escucho un extraño sonido que hizo que todos se alarmasen al oírlo, era un sonido fuerte, un sonido tan fuerte que nadie pudo evitar sentir que era porque iba a suceder algo malo.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -se cuestiono Eric.

-No lo se... -se quedo pensando Jeremy que era ese tipo de sonido-, pero sonaba a algo mecánico.

-Como una puerta abriendose -agrego Ulrich.

-Si -afirmo reconociendo que en eso tenía razón.

Todos alzaron las miradas hacía La Fortaleza y observaron que del otro lado de la instalación, había algo extraño que estaba sobrevolando los niveles superiores, la luz del sol los tapaba, fueron expandiéndose hasta ver que se trataba de unos seres enormes que volaban en el cielo, Jeremy los miro fijamente y supo reconocer exactamente de que se trataban.

-¿Que son esas cosas? -se cuestiono Samantha absorta al ver lo que estaba viendo.

-Avispones, vámonos de aquí -ordeno Jeremy sabiendo bien que si esas cosas estaban viniendo hacía ellos, era para atacarles tal y como habían hecho las anteriores veces.

Los avispones fueron bajando en picado y en cuanto se acercaron lo suficiente, todos fueron soltando sus espinas de la cola contra todo el equipo. Varias espinas impactaron contra el suelo mientras que otras impactaron contra los vehículos de los alrededores, varios soldados recibieron el impacto de las espinas que se quedaron clavados en sus pechos matándolos al instante.

-¡Atacad! -ordeno eufóricamente Nebula dirigiendo a todos los equipos para que se armasen.

Todo el ejercito de soldados cogieron sus respectivas armas y se pusieron a disparar en formación atacando a los avispones acribillándoles con todas las balas que tenían encima.

Varias ráfagas de disparo iban dando a los avispones pero la mayoría los alcanzaban en los ojos de la frente, les dieron y aquello hizo que fuesen cayendo descontroladamente contra el suelo, eran tan pesados que en cuanto caían, estos giraban como bolas aplastando todo lo que había delante suyo, un soldado Anti-Juicio fue aplastado por el enorme exoesqueleto pesado del avispón.

··

Mannix miraba la pantalla y podía con precisión como los avispones estaban causando una ola de caos y destrucción por doquier, aquello le entusiasmo un poco mas ya que veía que por mucho que estuviesen siendo vulnerables, podía continuar fácilmente con lo que tenía que hacer.

-Si, eso es, matadlos a todos, matadlos a todos -protesto insistentemente mientras mostraba una expresión amenazadora como de sentirse orgulloso al tener el control de la situación.

Lanzo una vociferante risa malévola que resonó por toda la sala principal.

-Hagamos que esto sea un poco mas divertido -pulso otro de los botones que había en el panel.

En una de las pantallas del costado se mostró una imagen de una barra rectangular de color naranja, el rectángulo naranja se bajo y en el costado de la imagen cambió a un logo de una araña, era el sistema de creación de las Arañuelas, las estaba fabricando otra vez.

-Esta vez no os salvareis -dijo sabiendo muy bien lo que se disponía a hacer.

··

Bertram empujo a Slevin hacía abajo justo en el momento en que un par de espinas de avispones caían directos sobre ellos, uno cayo por encima de sus cabezas, lo tenían delante, era afilado.

-¡Vamonos! -insistió Bertram agarrándolo de la espalda para levantarlo ya que ahora ambos eran un objetivo fácil, tenían que buscar a los otros que se estaban alejando de la zona.

Los Guerreros iban corriendo despavoridos mientras intentaban de esquivar todos los golpes de las espinas que lanzaban los avispones, eran tantas que no les quedo otra que ir corriendo en zigzag a lo largo de todo el camino, iban tan rápidos que no se percataron de que en un costado se encontraba Clara atendiendo a un herido, se levanto y se percato en que el grupo se iba sin ella.

-Chicos -les llamo eufóricamente.

Eric la escucho y rápidamente se giro observando que Clara estaba en peligro.

-Oh mierda -exclamo arremetido y marcho corriendo a socorrerla, se separo del grupo.

-No Eric no -insistió Thomas viendo que su hermano se marchaba corriendo.

-Yo me ocupo de él -dijo Jeremy y marcho corriendo a ayudarle.

-Jeremy -insistió Aelita viendo que su novio se largaba también.

-No te preocupes, iré a por ti -le aviso justificando que no se iba a separar mas.

Aelita le miraba poco complacida ya que no sabía que iba a hacer, Nicolas la miro y supo darse cuenta de lo que ella estaba pensado, no podía a dejar a Jeremy corriendo peligro.

Eric se junto con Clara del cual ella estaba intentando de ayudar al soldado herido que tenía al lado.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto asegurandose de que no le pasaba.

-Necesito que me ayudes con esto -le insistió señalándole al herido, quería levantarlo.

-De acuerdo -dijo y se dispuso a ayudarla pero entonces se percato de un avispón que venía directo hacía ellos, se levanto absorto al ver que iba a lanzar una espina-. Agachate.

Clara hizo caso y se agacho cubriendo al herido con su cabeza, el avispón lanzo su espina y marcho directo hacía él, apoyo su garfio de mano delante y la espina choco contra el metal del garfio, cayo al suelo como si no hubiese sido nada, se miro el garfio sorprendido al ver que funcionó, volvió a agacharse con Clara del cual le insistió para que levantara la cabeza de nuevo.

Miro la espina que había en el suelo y apenas entendía que era lo que había hecho para pararla.

-¿Como haz hecho eso? -le pregunto expresamente.

-Con esto, ha chocado y se ha caído -declaro riéndose ingenuamente.

-¿En serio?

-No me lo creo ni yo -exclamo sarcásticamente.

Clara estaba que no podía creérselo, había perdido una mano para que al final le sirviera para ponerse ese garfio y lo utilizara para detener la espina que podría haberla matado, aquello era una locura, pero una locura que le salvo la vida, miro complaciente a Eric.

-¿Pasa algo? -critico extrañado por la forma en que lo miraba.

Clara no lo pudo evitar y le agarro la cara con ambos manos, lo junto y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios que dejo estupefacto a Eric por completo, se separo y se quedo mirándole orgullosa.

-Eres un loco hijo de perra -exclamo irónicamente, estaba completamente atolondrada.

Se rió entusiasmado por lo que hizo y entonces ambos se dispusieron a levantar el cuerpo, lo levantaron con todas sus fuerzas por ambos lados, en cuanto lo hicieron, se percataron de que otro avispón iba directo hacía ellos y esta vez parecía que no iba a lanzar una espina, ambos se miraron aterrados al ver que no tenían forma de defenderse, tenían agarrado el cuerpo el soldado malherido y no podían soltarlo de golpe porque estaba grave, ahora estaban indefensos.

-¡A un lado! -surgió eufóricamente Jeremy y levanto su escopeta HUH disparando contra el ojo de la frente del avispón, le fue acribillando hasta que al final le dio en el objetivo.

Quedo tan malherido el avispón que se puso a volar de espaldas hasta acabar cayendo muerto en el suelo, se le veía aún moviendose, se le movieron las patas, y luego se murió del todo.

Jeremy asintió aliviado de ver que llego a tiempo.

-¿Estáis bien? -les pregunto a ambos mirándoles de reojo.

Afirmaron con la cabeza, estaban tan indecisos que apenas podían soltar algúna palabra.

-Marchaos de aquí, id con los otros, yo os cubriré -les ordeno insistentemente.

-De acuerdo -acepto Clara y entonces se marcharon llevandose consigo el cuerpo del soldado.

Jeremy continuo disparando dandole a todo avispón que se encontraba volando por el aire, apenas le daba algúno en el ojo pero al menos tenía la municíon suficiente como para llamar la atención de aquellos bichos e impedir que siguiesen atacando a los que estaban en peor estado.

De pronto se percato de algo mas venía siendo lanzado por La Fortaleza, era otra cápsula, salió volando y acabo cayendo en picado cerca de la zona empinada, Jeremy se acerco mirándolo fijamente para averiguar de que se trataba, la cápsula se abrió mostrando una enorme bola blanca con varios bordes sobresalientes y muy finos, apenas entendía de que se trataba pero entonces aquella bola se abrió mostrando su contenido, era un huevo de Arañuelas, aquellas arañas mutantes que se habían encontrado antes en la guarida de Von Crisis, Mannix las había tirado para poder atacarles con todo, como no tenía suficiente con los avispones, ahora mando esas cosas.

Las Arañuelas se pusieron a expandirse por toda la zona empinada hasta alcanzar a varios soldados que estaban colocados sobre los bordes atacando a los avispones, se lanzaron contra los soldados y estos se pusieron a morderles por todas partes, les iban acribillando con todo lo que tenían pero aquello no era suficiente para impedirles el paso, era una marabunta descontrolada.

Jeremy ya no sabía que hacer, aquellas cosas les estaban superando y apenas habían conseguido avanzar en algo para detener todo esto, tenía que volver con los otros y comenzar el plan de infiltración en La Fortaleza y meter el anti-virus de una vez por todas.

De pronto varias espinas impactaron cerca de sus pies y aquello hizo que perdiese el equilibrio, se cayo de espaldas y vio como otro avispón iba directo hacía él, se dispuso a coger su escopeta HUH que estaba separada de él pero en cuanto intento cogerla, otra espina vio y se clavo encima de su arma, atravesó el percutor rompiéndolo en pedazos.

-Joder -exclamo arremetido al ver que ahora encima rompieron su arma.

Vio como el avispón se disponía a lanzar una de sus espinas, y él no tenía nada con lo que poder defenderse, le miro fijamente y podía hacerse a la idea de que había llegado su final definitivo, lanzo la espina y esta fue directo hacía él, pero siquiera antes de tocarle, impacto contra el pecho de otra persona que le salvo en el momento justo, Jeremy se sintió tan extrañado por eso que no sabía quien era el que se puso en medio, se giro y resulto ser Nicolas.

-He llegado a tiempo -dijo murmuradamente.

-Nicolas -bajo la cabeza mostrando la espina clavada en el pecho.

Se quedo mirándole con una mirada inexpresiva y entonces cayo de espaldas contra el suelo.

-Nicolas -se acerco hacía él para ver como se encontraba, era evidente que aquella espina la tenía bien clavada en el pecho, se estaba desangrando rápidamente.

No sabía que hacerle, no podía curarle o siquiera tratar su herida.

-¿Porque haz hecho eso? -le reprocho criticándole por haberle salvado.

-Porque tu eres mi amigo -confeso él-. Y no te voy a dejar morir.

-¿Que? -se extraño aún mas por ese comentario.

-Tu tienes que quedarte con ella, te necesita, ella te quiere, no puedo dejar que tu mueras -aclaro demostrando que lo hizo para impedir que Aelita perdiera al amor de su vida.

Jeremy apenas entendía porque le estaba diciendo eso ya que no iba con él, pero aún así en cierto modo le comprendía perfectamente, era cierto eso, él tenía que estar con ella, no podía dejar que él se muriera justo ahora cuando había conseguido tener aquello que antes jamas pudo tener.

-Jeremy -le llamo de vuelta-. ¿Crees que me iré a un lugar mejor.

Ahora no sabía que responderle a eso, no creía mucho eso de un mundo mas allá de la muerte, pero viéndole ahí tan confiado en esa idea, supo muy bien lo que tenía que decirle.

-Iras a un lugar donde serás mejor de lo que eres ahora, serás mucho mas listo, y vivirás mucho mas feliz de lo que has estado nunca -le encomendó para que se sintiera mejor consigo mismo.

Sonrío entusiasmado ante esa idea, se le quedo mirado rígidamente y entonces le dijo:

-Gracias -le agradeció y entonces apoyo su cabeza mirando al frente donde ahí se le detuvo su mirada con los ojos abiertos, se murió en sus brazos.

Le soltó y le tapo los ojos dejando que él descansase en paz, había perdido a otro amigo mas, y lo peor de todo es que encima había muerto por él, le salvo de matarse porque ya no tenía motivos por lo que seguir viviendo, cosa que se equivocaba.

Oyó una explosión, reaccionó despavoridamente y observo que todos los demás soldados de la zona se encontraban en las mismas, estaban atacando con todo a los avispones que ahora aterrizaron sobre el terreno y se ponían a atacar de frente, varios les iban disparando con todo, mientras que otros apenas lo conseguían, uno de los avispones agarro con su boca la pierna de un soldado y este fue tironeando de él de tal manera que acabo partiéndosela por completo, se lleno todo de sangre, miro para el otro lado y observo que las Arañuelas se estaban acercando cada vez mas a los puestos, varios soldados armados con lanzallamas les iban quemando impidiendo el paso pero otros que apenas tenían algo de armas, fueron atacados por las arañas que se abalanzaban encima de ellos seguido de otras cuantas mas, les iban comiendo la cara a medida que seguían subiendo por la pendiente, todos estaban cayendo sin parar.

Miro al frente y observo que un pequeño grupo de Arañuelas iba directas hacía él, al ver eso sabía muy bien que tenía que largarse de ahí, pero no sin antes llevarse el cuerpo de Nicolas, no podía dejarle ahí, le agarro con fuerza pero apenas podía hacerlo, era demasiado pesado, y las arañas se estaban acercando cada vez mas rápido, no lo iba a conseguir de ningúna manera.

-¡Belpois! -oyó que alguien le llamaba desde el otro lado.

Surgieron Bertram y Slevin que le encontraron al instante.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto Bertram.

-Estoy bien -confirmo con tono desganado.

-¿Que le ha pasado a Nicolas? -critico Slevin viendo que Nicolas tenía una espina en el pecho.

-Lo han matado, por mi -declaro, estaba tan furiosa que le quito la espina que tenía clavada en el pecho, la tiro al suelo sin importar donde la tiraba.

-Joder -exclamo Slevin angustiado al ver que perdieron a otro miembro del equipo mas.

Bertram se giro mirando hacía adelante y noto que las arañas estaban cada vez mas cerca.

-Tenemos que sacarte de aquí -insistió Bertram agarrando a Jeremy para sacarlo por la fuerza.

-No sin él -reprocho negándose a abandonar el cuerpo de Nicolas.

-Ya esta muerto, no podemos hacer nada por él -rechisto Slevin y entonces ambos consiguieron levantar a Jeremy bruscamente sin importar lo que le pasase al cuerpo de Nicolas.

-¡No! -grito Jeremy indignado al ver que no le dejaban coger el cuerpo, las arañas llegaron y se pusieron encima del cuerpo muerto de Nicolas, se iban amontonando encima de él.

Lo alejaron tanto que apenas podía verle, solamente quedaban las Arañuelas comiendose su cuerpo sin importar siquiera si estaba muerto o vivo, solamente era un montón de carne útil.

··

Kroll continuo avanzando por la carretera con total tranquilidad, había pasado media hora desde que se alejaron del campo y hasta ahora no había ocurrido nada mas que les hubiese llamado la atención a ningúno de los tres, miro por el retrovisor observando la cara de dudas que tenía Yumi, se notaba perfectamente que ella no se sentía muy a gusto con esto de abandonar a sus amigos que ahora estaban metidos en aquel lugar enfrentandose a todo lo que les lanzaba. No les hizo caso y continuo el camino tal y como había acordado con los demás.

Siguió el trayecto pasando por todas las curvas y esquinas que habían a lo largo de la carretera cuando de pronto se topo con algo que no se esperaba, en medio del tramo había un autobús tirado en el suelo que ocupaba todo el espacio que necesitaba para pasar, detuvo el jeep al ver que con eso puesto en medio le iba a resultar imposible, podía doblarlo por alrededor pero justo estaban pasando por una zona empinada llena de bordes bastante peligrosos, no era una buena idea hacer eso.

-Mierda -exclamo indignado al ver que ahora ya no tenían forma de seguir avanzando.

Los dos hermanos alzaron sus cabezas mirando al frente para ver lo que había delante.

-Lo siento chicos, pero me temo que esto va a durar mucho mas de lo que pensaba -les aviso expresamente para hacerles entender que ahora estaban apañados.

-¿No podemos rodearlo? -pregunto Yumi.

-No, caeríamos en la pendiente, si hacemos eso quizás acabemos embistiéndolo contra algo duro y eso haga que se rompa el motor -les comunico lo mismo que ya había pensado anteriormente.

-¿Y no podemos intentar de apartarlo embistiendo el autobús? -objetó Hiroki.

-No lo creo, si intentamos de apartarlo con fuerza, acabaremos quemando el motor y ya no nos servirá este trasto, me temo que tendremos que volver hacía atrás -ideo Kroll con pocas ideas.

-Joder -se quejo Hiroki y ambos se hicieron hacía atrás de lo indignados que estaban, si ya les resultaba bastante aburrido el viaje, esto les iba a resultar mucho peor.

-Lo siento -se disculpo sintiéndose culpable por no poder ayudarles como él quería hacerlo.

De pronto oyeron un extraño sonido parecido a una explosión que venía de muy lejos, ambos hermanos se miraron fijamente y entonces salieron para ver de que se trataba.

-Ey, esperad -les reprocho Kroll al ver que se viajaban sin esperarle a él, se habían bajado en una zona que apenas desconocían y cuando pasaba eso, nunca era algo bueno.

Corrieron por el tramo de carretera que tenían detrás, Yumi acelero mas que su hermano y se detuvo viendo que a lo lejos en la zona donde se estaba produciendo la batalla, habían un grupo de cosas que estaban sobrevolando el lugar, podía notar de que se trataban, eran avispones, Mannix debía de haberlos mandado para atacarles desde La Fortaleza, pudo notar también unas cuantas explosiones, salían bolas de fuego que llegaban hasta el cielo.

-¿Que son estas cosas? -critico extrañado Hiroki, él también estaba viendo los seres que estaban sobrevolando el lugar y no entendía de que se trataban, nunca vio a los avispones en persona.

-Son avispones -declaro seriamente Yumi volviendo hacía atrás.

-¿Avispones?

-Una de las especies de monstruos creadas por Decisión y Deckard, deben de haberlos lanzado para matar a todo el equipo, si estaba pasando lo que creo que esta pasando, entonces tenemos que volver para ayudarles -comento con tono de estar decidida a regresar bien en serio.

-No lo harás -le dijo Kroll apoyando bruscamente su brazo contra el capo del jeep.

-Están en peligro, tenemos que ayudarles -le insistió pasivamente.

-Tu prometido me ordeno de que no te dejase volver con tu hermano -acoto Kroll dejando claro que iba a seguir cumpliendo con las ordenes que le dieron.

-Él siempre dice lo mismo cada vez que se va a buscar una horda de muertos para atacar a los que nos están atacando, yo voy a hacer lo mismo que él -rechisto negándose a dejar que no le permitiese regresar, se dispuso a meterse en el jeep para conducirlo pero Kroll se puso en medio.

Se quedo mirándole con una expresión de malos humos, no le iba a dejar hacerlo por las buenas.

-Déjame Kroll -le insistió de vuelta pero con mayor pasividad que antes.

-Embarazada de no vas a manejar esto -indico expresamente.

-Estoy embarazada de ocho meses, y que conste que eso de no dejarme conducir porque lo estoy suena muy machista de tu parte, así que déjame -volvió a intentar de ponerse en el lado conductor del jeep pero Kroll se lo siguió impidiendo, se puso aún mas cerca de ella.

-No -impuso su mirada de estar mas que decidido a no hacerla caso.

-Kroll, ellos están en peligro, tenemos que ayudarles.

-Ellos pueden ocuparse solos.

-No podrán Kroll, no podrán acabar con todos esos monstruos, quien sabe si no han mandado algo mas para matarlos a todos de golpe -indico concluyentemente.

Aquello hizo que se quedase con las dudas de no saber muy bien que hacer, entendía lo que quería hacer, pero no se lo iba a permitir tan fácilmente como ella lo creía.

-Por favor Kroll, no puedo perder a Ulrich, ya lo perdí La Fortaleza, no lo perderé de nuevo -le insistió poniendo una mirada tristeza ya que se preocupaba terriblemente de que no le ocurriese nada al padre de sus hijos, no quería que se quedasen sin padre.

-Tu prometido me pidió que...

-Me importa un comino lo que haya dicho Ulrich, Kroll te pido una sola cosa, y es que me dejes dar la vuelta para volver con ellos, no me importa si esta muerto o no, solamente me importa que este con él, si muero, quiero hacerlo con él, y así entonces terminara todo mi sufrimiento por todo lo que me han hecho a lo largo de los años, no quiero terminar como William, no quiero eso para ellos -le argumento razonando con él de una forma considerable para que entendiera por las buenas que no le importaba desobedecer esa orden, lo único que quería era tener un ultimo momento con Ulrich.

Kroll se paso las manos por la cabeza al no saber que pensar de todo eso, quería intentarlo de algúna manera pero no podía, no entraba en sus principios desobedecer una orden.

-Kroll, ¿algúna vez desobedeciste una orden? -le pregunto Hiroki por detrás.

-¿Una orden? -se cuestiono ese comentario.

-Si, ¿nunca intentaste de desobedecer una orden que nunca te haya gustado?, ¿nunca intentaste de pasar de todo con tal de hacer lo correcto? -le concreto dándoles ideas para que pudiera pensar en que a lo mejor tenía que hacer algo injusto pero al mismo tiempo de una forma correcta.

Se quedo pensando detenidamente en ese hecho, en cierto modo tenía razón, toda su vida siempre había sido una serie de ordenes detrás de la otra, las había cumplido todas a rajatabla, pero solamente le ocurrió una vez que decidió pasar de todo con tal de hacer algo que pensaba correcto.

Yumi se le quedo mirando exorbitada al no saber si iba a dar la vuelta o no con ellos.

-Que quede claro que esto ha sido obra tuya -con eso afirmaba que iba a dar la vuelta.

Yumi sonrío alegrada pero al mismo tiempo que aliviada de ver que Kroll lo acepto, iban a volver para ayudar a los otros, Hiroki se junto detrás de ella y le puso la mano encima de su hombro.

-Vamos a volver -le dijo confiadamente.

-Si -afirmo comprendiendo muy bien lo que quería decir.

Se volvió a escuchar otra explosión que venía de mas allá, la cosa empeoraba.

-¿Crees que llegaremos a tiempo? -le pregunto Hiroki queriendo saber que pensaba ella.

Se quedo con una mirada rígida como de saber muy bien que iban a llegar a tiempo.

··

Los soldados continuaban disparando contra los avispones que no dejaban de venir, los Guerreros se juntaron con Nebula y el resto que yacían ocultos bajo los bordes sobresalientes de las rocas que tenían al lado, Nebula yacía al lado de Tekla que había conseguido sacarla a tiempo de donde estaban e impedir que le alcanzasen las espinas de los avispones, continuaba con vida pero aún así seguía lo suficientemente grave como para asumir que moriría dentro de poco, los Guerreros y el equipo de Romitz estaban con él apoyándole mientras intentan de cubrirse de la misma manera.

-¿Tenemos algúna idea de lo que esta pasando ahí dentro? -pregunto Romitz dirigiendose a los dos vigilantes, tenían en sus manos el único portátil que controlaba todo lo que sucedía en La Fortaleza.

-Según he visto en esto todo en La Fortaleza esta desconectado excepto los sistemas de los motores de levitación y el acceso a los niveles superiores -declaro eufóricamente Sebastian.

-Ahí deben de haber sacado a los avispones -indico lógicamente Samantha.

-Pero un momento, si Decisión esta desconectada, ¿quien esta controlando los sistemas? -critico Ulrich reconociendo que había otra cosa que no cuadraba.

-Mannix -reafirmo Hopper, solo él podía hacer todo esto.

-Ese cabron siempre saliendose con la suya -reprocho Odd asqueado de ver la forma que siempre tenía para acabar con ellos, era tan malo que resultaba imposible creérselo de verdad.

-¿De veras sigues pensando que tiene algo de distinto? -pregunto Martin dirigiendose a Aelita, antes le había oído decir que Mannix no era así, ahora con eso indicaba que se equivocaba.

Aelita se quedo dudando de su palabra, quería justificar lo que decía pero no podía, esto solamente significaba que Mannix se había convertido en algo mucho peor de lo que era.

-Chicos -llegaron Eric junto con Clara.

-¿Estáis bien? -pregunto Thomas al ver que su hermano estaba bien.

-Estamos bien, pero me temo que Jeremy se ha quedado atrás -declaro Eric.

-¿Que Einstein se ha quedado atrás? -critico reprochadamente Ulrich.

-Tampoco esta Nicolas -indico Angela.

-¿Pero que cojones nos pasa que perdemos a todo el mundo? -protesto Pietro harto de ver que todo el mundo tenía la manía de separarse cada dos por tres constantemente.

-No mirad, ahí vienen -dijo Lorry señalando al frente.

Vio a Jeremy llegaron junto con Bertram y Slevin detrás suyo, se juntaron suspirando agotados.

-Jeremy, ¿estas bien? -le pregunto Aelita dandole un fuerte abrazo que él apenas resistió.

-Estoy bien -confirmo poniendo una mirada agonizante.

-¿Que te pasa? -noto su mirada y pudo saber que algo iba muy mal.

-¿Donde esta Nicolas? -pregunto Samantha notando que el otro rubio no estaba con ellos.

-No lo ha conseguido, se lo ha devorado las Arañuelas -confeso Bertram.

Aquello hizo que todos se lamentasen al oír eso.

-Mierda -se quejo Muldoch al ver que ya habían perdido a otro compañero.

-Me salvo la vida, pensaba que me iba a morir, y él se puso delante, recibió una espina, por mi -comento Jeremy sincerandose con ambos para hacerles saber como murió en realidad Nicolas.

-Lo siento mucho -le dio otro fuerte abrazo pero esta vez de lastima por él.

-Hizo bien estar con nosotros -opino Matthias.

-Si -reafirmo solemnemente Sayid estando de acuerdo en su comentario.

Un avispón casi por encima de ellos haciendo que se asustasen de la sorpresa.

-Estas cosas no van a dejar de venir -comento seriamente Gaspar.

-¿Que vamos a hacer? -critico nerviosamente Angus.

-Hay que meterse ya mismo en La Fortaleza -dijo Hopper.

Todos le dirigieron la mirada al ver que dijo justamente aquello que todos pensaban.

-Aelita, Jeremy, tenéis que iros ya mismo a meteros en esa instalación y meter el anti-virus antes de que sea demasiado tarde, es la única manera de evitar todo esto -les pidió estrictamente Hopper queriendo que comenzasen la misión de meterse en La Fortaleza ya mismo.

Ambos se miraron dudosamente al no saber que hacer, sabían lo que tenían que hacer, pero ahora que estaban metidos en esta situación, les iba a resultar mucho mas difícil de lo que parecía.

-¿Creéis que podéis hacerlo chicos? -pregunto expresamente Mitch.

-Podemos -afirmaron mutuamente.

-Bien, Aelita, ¿tienes tu mochila cohete o como se llame? -pregunto Nebula.

-Si, la tengo puesta.

-Bien, Jeremy, ¿tu tienes el pen-drive?

-Acá mismo -señalo su pantalón, lo tenía escondido en un bolsillo.

-De acuerdo, quiero que vayáis bajando esa colina y de ahí ambos os elevareis hasta la zona de entrada de los funiculares, utilizad una bomba para abrir la puerta, luego tendréis que subir por ese conducto hasta llegar al nivel principal -les explicó concretamente para que supiesen lo que tenían que hacer, era lo mismo que ya se habían aprendido antes ayer mismo.

-¿Pero y que pasara con los avispones? ¿Son un objetivo fácil? -critico Romitz ese asunto, era evidente que por mucha altura que estuviesen subiendo, iban a tener un contratiempo.

-Nosotros os cubriremos -dijo Lorry.

-¿Pero y que pasa si no funciona? -objetó seriamente Clara-. Esos avispones soportan cualquier cosa, necesitamos algo mucho mas fuerte que todo eso.

-Necesitamos refuerzos -opino Emile.

-Necesitamos muertos -espeto Hax.

Aquello hizo que se acordasen del plan que tenían antes.

-Sebastian, Mauro, ¿funciona aún vuestro portátil?

-Funciona -afirmo Sebastian.

-Bien, mandad la señal, quiero que venga un ejercito de muertos ahora mismo.

-Ya lo hemos hecho -dijo Mauro.

-¿Como? -se extraño al oír eso.

-Lo hicimos hace rato, en el mismo momento en que lanzamos la descarga contra Decisión.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es, nos hemos adelantado.

-Pero si eso es cierto, ¿entonces porque no vienen los zombies? -critico Odd ese hecho ya que si hacía un buen rato que habían mandado la señal, porque no venía una horda de infectados.

-Escuchad -dijo Samantha sintiendo algo que hacía vibrar el suelo.

Alzaron la cabeza y observaron que un ejercito de infectados venían directamente hacía ellos, iban corriendo rápidamente como si estuviesen persiguiendo que no quería que se les escapase.

-Me parece que ya están aquí -dijo Sayid con sarcasmo.

-Abajo -ordeno Romitz.

Todos se cubrieron y entonces los muertos pasaron por encima de ellos pero no les tocaron o les hicieron algo al respecto, siguieron adelante y marcharon corriendo hacía donde estaban los avispones, ambos se levantaron sorprendidos por ver lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Un grupo de soldados estaba acorralando a un avispón que estaba contra el suelo, uno estaba armado con un lanzallamas y le iba lanzando varias llamaradas con tal de que se alejase, el avispón se puso a gemir aterrado por ese fuego, de pronto un infectado se tiro encima de él y se puso a arrancarle todas las partes de su cuerpo, el avispón se asusto tanto que empezo a elevarse mientras los soldados de abajo miraban atónitos ante lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Chicos, ¿verdaderamente estoy viendo lo que creo que estoy viendo? -pregunto Odd queriendo corroborar de que lo que veía era cierto porque no se lo podía creer a simple vista.

-Si, lo estas viendo Odd, muertos luchando contra monstruos -reafirmo ingenuamente Ulrich.

-La nueva pelicula de Hollywood -exclamo Eric.

-¿En serio? -le echo Jerome una mirada ingenua ante esa mención.

-¿Que? Esta bien -lo justifica viendo que nadie parecía tomarse en serio su comentario.

Todos los infectados se pusieron a atacar a los avispones del cual estos inmediatamente se dirigieron hacía tierra poniendose a combatirlos, era tal que todos los soldados dejaron de seguir luchando y se pusieron a mirar la violenta escena que tenían delante.

··

Mannix veía a través de la pantalla lo que estaba sucediendo y apenas podía creérselo, no tenía ni idea de como lo hacían pero estaba pasando algo que ni en su propia vida se creía que pasaría, habían conseguido que un ejercito de infectados se pusieran a matar a los propios infectados que había lanzado para matar a los Guerreros del Mañana, era tal el asombro que tenía que se quedo mas aterrorizado de lo que ya estaba anteriormente.

-No no no. ¡No! -se cabreo tanto al ver eso que no pudo evitarlo y acabo cayéndose de rodillas de lo fastidiado que estaba por ver que le superaban-. Malditos seáis Guerreros del Mañana, yo os maldigo, yo os maldigo, no podéis, no podéis.

Se enderezo y tiro las gafas contra el suelo haciendo que se rompiesen los cristales de las lentes, vio las gafas y aquello hizo que se diese cuenta de que el problema no eran los sistemas, sino él, él era débil en este aspecto, tenía que ser mejor, mejor lo que ya era, y solamente había una manera.

Abrió la tapa que había debajo del panel principal y de ahí arranco de cuajo uno de los cables que estaban conectados a todo el sistema, tiro de él con fuerza y dejo al aire un enorme cable del cual salía una luz roja, era la energía digital que pertenencia a Decisión.

Se miro fijamente el cable, sabía muy bien lo que planeaba hacer, pero estaba el riesgo de que si hacía lo que pretendía lograr con eso, podría acabar muerto o suceder algo mucho peor, pero ya le daba igual, estaba harto de esta situación, estaba harto de perder el control, ya le daba igual si algo malo le iba a suceder o no, solamente le importaba las ganas de ver muertos a los Guerreros.

-Que sea lo que dios quiera -se dijo lamentandose por la acción que iba a tomar.

Abrió fuertemente la boca y se metió el cable en el interior de su garganta, se le quedo atorado y al instante la corriente le electrifico de una forma descontrolada, se quedo tieso con los pies en el suelo mientras el cable le iba destrozando el cuerpo, pero algo mas le hacía, todo su cuerpo quedo completamente de rojo, la energía le estaba transformando desde dentro.

Toda la sala quedo completamente enrojecida con un tono rojo sangre mientras Mannix yacía en medio de la sala sufriendo una horrible transformación que le iba a perjudicar por completo.

··

Los infectados dejaron de pelearse con los avispones y unos cuantos empezaron a subir por los cables a las que estaban atados los arpones, se iban agarrando fácilmente como si para ellos no hubiese ningún peligro de caerse, eran tan salvajes que parecía que estaban mas bien agarrandose a la copa de un animal como si se tratasen de monos en una selva amazónica.

Los Guerreros veían desde abajo como estaban escalando los infectados, era tal la escena que estaban presenciando que no les resultaba para nada distinto lo que estaban viendo.

-A esos muertos si se que se les da bien escalar -exclamo Mauro sorprendido al ver con que facilidad hacían para agarrarse a los cables sin caerse en el momento.

-Creo que hemos hecho bien haciendo esto -opino sinceramente Samantha.

-¿Tu crees? -le pregunto Odd queriendo saber si pensaba exactamente eso que dijo.

-Era esto o nada -indico justificando que era el mejor plan que habían tenido hasta ahora.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya -dijo Aelita.

-De acuerdo, id, pero tened cuidado, si algo malo sucede, abandonad La Fortaleza, no pienso dejar que los dos os muráis ahí dentro -acoto estrictamente Hopper.

-Morirán mas si no los detenemos -espeto razonablemente Jeremy.

-Cierto -se reafirmo reconociendo que tenía razón en ese asunto.

-Vamonos -insistió Aelita y ambos se marcharon bajando la pendiente.

-No te preocupes Hopper, lo hará bien -le dijo confiadamente Hax.

-Eso espero -se dijo muy poco confiado, sabía muy bien lo que iban a hacer aquellos dos, pero su mayor miedo no era que perdiesen la batalla, era perder a su hija a cambio de nada.

Nebula yacía con el mismo pensamiento, miraba su expresión de preocupación y podía entender perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando, era difícil pensar que uno acabaría perdiendo a un hijo tarde o temprano, pero lo peor era no saber como protegerlo cuando mas se le necesitaba.

-Nebula -le aviso eufóricamente Gaspar-. Esta despierta.

-¿Que esta despierta? -se cuestiono sorprendido al oír eso.

-Mirala bien -le señalo el cuerpo de Tekla que yacía con los cuerpos abiertos.

Se acerco hacía ella tirandose en el suelo y notando que a pesar del daño que tenía, estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para hablar con él un ultimo momento.

-Tekla -le paso la mano por la cara para quitarle el pequeño mechón de pelo que tenía en la frente.

-Ne... bu... la... -apenas podía hablar.

-No hables, te pondrás bien.

-Querías morir, ¿porque?

-Ya te lo dije, yo soy el que tenía que morir, ¿porque tuviste que salvarme?

-Porque... no puedo... dejar... que hagas... eso. No... te... lo... permito.

Nebula se encogió de hombros al ver que a pesar de haberle avisado de lo que pretendía hacer, le daba verdaderamente igual, no iba a dejar que muriera por gusto.

Mientras, Jeremy y Aelita consiguieron llegar abajo de todo en la pendiente donde nadie les estaba viendo, veían a los infectados haciendo justamente aquello que querían, se estaban poniendo a romper todas las partes que habían en los niveles de La Fortaleza, algúnos iban arrancando las paredes mientras otros se ponían a subir como para llegar a los niveles superiores.

-¿Lo hacemos aquí? -le pregunto Jeremy queriendo saber si despegaban o no.

-Si -acepto ella y entonces se puso a atarse el Jetpack a la cintura para que no se le saliera.

Jeremy se la quedo mirando y pudo ver la confianza que tenía ella para querer hacer esto, estaba verdaderamente decidida a terminar con todo, y eso era algo que le hacía temer bastante, no podía dejar que ella se marchase con él, no podía dejar que volviera a La Fortaleza una vez mas.

-¿Tienes el pen-drive no? -le volvió a preguntar por lo otro.

-Si, aquí mismo -confirmo señalandose el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Bien -se dijo aliviada sintiendo que lo tenía todo preparado, se quedo mirando a Jeremy esperando que él tuviera las mismas ansias de querer acabar con todo esto que ella, pero le miro la cara y observo que tenía una expresión que apenas entendía porque la ponía-. ¿Sucede algo?

Se le acerco y le dio un fuerte beso apasionada en los labios que la dejo indecisa por un buen rato, aquello no era un beso de alegría, era un beso de despedida, se separo y le dijo:

-Aelita, yo...

-¿Que? -le miro complaciente.

Miro su guantelete en la mano y aquello le dio una idea.

-¿Tu guante sigue funcionando?

-Si, pero no entiendo que tiene eso que ver con...

-Lo siento mucho.

-¿Como?

Levanto su mano y apunto su guante hacía ella, apreto los conductores que habían debajo de su antebrazo y aquello hizo que saliera una esfera de energía, le disparo hacía ella, la energía la rodeo creando un campo rosado que la dejo inconsciente, Jeremy la agarro a tiempo de impedir que se cayera bruscamente contra el suelo, luego la apoyo en el suelo con cuidado.

-Lo siento mucho Aelita, pero ambos no somos los que tenemos que salvar el mundo, sino yo -le aclaro señalando que pretendía marcharse él a enfrentarse a Decisión en lo alto de La Fortaleza.

Le quito el Jetpack que tenía en la espalda y se lo puso en la suya, se disponía a volar con él, sabía muy bien que le daba miedo volar muy alto, pero eso ahora le daba igual, tenía que hacerlo por si mismo, dejo a Aelita en el suelo sabiendo que estaría segura ahí, como los infectados estaban ocupados enfrentandose a los avispones, era imposible que alguien la encontrase en ese estado, a menos que los chicos se diesen cuenta, espero que se despertara pronto como hacían todos aquellos que recibían su disparo de energía, siempre acaban despertando al cabo de un rato.

-Jeremy -oyó una voz.

Reaccionó despavoridamente y observo que detrás suyo estaba su padre, surgió otra vez.

-Papa.

-¿Que te crees que estas haciendo?

Sabía muy bien de que le hablaba, pero le daba igual.

-Tu no estas aquí.

-Ya, pero igualmente Jeremy, ¿que te crees que estas haciendo con ella?

-Estoy haciendo lo correcto, y tu no estas aquí.

-No Jeremy, esto no es hacer lo correcto, esto es evadir tus miedos.

-¿Mis miedos?

-Por favor Jeremy, no te hagas esto a ti mismo.

-Me da igual lo que me digas, tu no estas aquí, estas muerto, llevas muerto como ocho años, así que déjame de estar metiéndote en mi cabeza, al igual que todos los demás.

-¿No lo entiendes verdad?

-¿Que no entiendo?

-Nosotros no estamos en tu cabeza porque queramos, estamos aquí porque tu quieres que estemos.

-¿Que cojones quiere decir eso?

-Me temo que tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo.

Al ver que su padre no le iba a dar ninguna respuesta sobre nada, lo ignoro terminando con él, dejo a Aelita donde estaba y encendió el Jetpack, salió disparado hacía el aire y siguió subiendo lo mas alto que podía con tal de llegar a los niveles superiores de La Fortaleza, paso por delante de varios avispones que iban volando por delante de él, los esquivo y siguió volando sin ningún problema.

Al cabo del rato llego a la entrada de los funiculares, aterrizo de pie contra la pared, ahí aprovecho y saco una de las pequeñas granadas que se había guardado en la chaqueta, la apoyo contra la puerta, le quito la anilla y se alejo con el Jetpack esperando a que eso estallara del todo.

La puerta estallo provocando que las dos hojas que cerraba la entrada se doblasen, un pequeño trozo de metal cayo al fondo donde se alejo a unos pocos metros mas abajo, volvió a apoyarse sobre la puerta, se quito el Jetpack ya que apenas podía pasar ahí teniendo eso puesto, lo tiro al otro lado y luego paso él, cruzo la entrada quedando completamente a oscuras de lo que era el exterior, volvió a ponerse el Jetpack sobre la espalda y de ahí saco su escopeta HUH, sabía que estaba dañada, pero aún así funcionaba lo suficiente como para dar algúnos tiros, luego se marchó.

··

Los Guerreros observaron como los dos se marcharon con el Jetpack hacía lo alto de La Fortaleza, vieron la explosión en la entrada de los funiculares y con eso pudieron asimilar que lo habían conseguido, Ulrich asintió sintiendo que aquellos dos habían hecho lo correcto al meterse ahí.

-Jeremy y Aelita lo han conseguido, ya están dentro -confirmo Gaspar.

-Ahora solamente queda esperar a que pase lo siguiente -indico Romitz con tono optimista.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? -pregunto Flit asumiendo que como ellos se estaban encargando de meterse en lo alto de La Fortaleza, ellos tenían que aprovechar el tiempo para algo.

Justo en ese momento se percataron de que varios infectados estaban siendo atacados por las Arañuelas, aquellos seres seguían estando presentes y no paraban de atacar a todo lo que se movía.

-Como sigamos así vamos a perder muertos que utilizar -indico Samantha.

-Ya se, utilicemos el Megapod -propuso Odd.

-¿Estas seguro de eso Odd? -se cuestiono dudosamente Thomas sobre esa proposición.

-Esa cosa es capaz de soportar cualquier cosa, la necesitamos mas que nunca, aunque solamente sea para una ultima vez -indico demostrando que si iban a luchar una ultima vez como hacían antes, al menos tenían que darle a ese carro blindado una ultima batalla.

-Intentad de que esas Arañuelas no toquen a los soldados, si seguimos perdiendo hombres entonces ya no nos quedara nadie -acoto Hax dándoles una idea concreta de lo que tenían que hacer.

Estuvieron de acuerdo con eso, lo primordial era ayudar al resto del equipo.

-¿Donde esta el Megapod? -pregunto Eric.

-Por ahí -señalo Jerome, se encontraba todos los camiones blindados.

-Yo voy por mi motocicleta -dijo Ulrich.

Todos se marcharon corriendo luchar mientras el resto de los Guerreros se disponían a coger sus respectivos vehículos, Nebula y los suyos se quedaron mientras este se quedaba viendo a Tekla que yacía aún consciente, empezo a dormírsele los ojos pero él se lo impedía, no la iba a dejar morir sin al menos hablar con ella una ultima vez.

Se giro de cabeza viendo como Gaspar y Hax no le iban a dejar solo, no se iban a ir a luchar.

-Id con ellos chicos, dejadme a mi con ella -les pidió expresamente.

-No le abandonaremos señor -comento Gaspar.

-Estaremos con usted siempre -acoto estrictamente Hax.

Sonrío alegrado de ver que sus hombres nunca le iban a dejar, para ellos él era su general, su líder, pero ahora ya no estaba como un líder, no iba a dejar que ellos se quedasen ahí para proteger a un hombre moribundo que se encontraba en las ultimas.

-Id con ellos, protegedles, no dejéis que les pase nada -les insistió una ultima vez.

-Pero señor...

-Me da igual, hacedlo, yo os lo ordeno, yo soy Von Crisis, y os pido que os marchéis de una puta vez, ¿que parte no habéis entendido joder? -les recrimino obligándoles a que se marchasen ya que si no les decía eso, no se irían nunca a hacer otra cosa mas útil.

Ambos obedecieron sin ningún problema y entonces se marcharon dejándolo ahí con ella.

Asintió complacido de ver que hizo efecto en ellos, excepto en alguien mas que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que seguía con él, miro al frente y observo que Hopper junto con Sayid, Matthias y los dos vigilantes que se encontraban ahí mirándole seriamente, por sus caras de compasión, podía hacerse a la idea de que ellos jamas se irían, no le dejarían por nada del mundo.

-Dejadme -les suplico queriendo que le dejasen en paz.

-Nosotros no somos soldados, no vamos a luchar, yo tampoco voy a luchar -dijo Hopper dejando bien claro que le daba igual si él iba a luchar por los otros o no, solamente le importaba una cosa y era estar tratando con él porque no se encontraba bien.

-Yo tampoco -dijo Sebastian.

-Yo tampoco -siguió Mauro.

-Ni yo -acoto igualmente Sayid.

-Nosotros no le dejaremos señor Von Crisis -espeto sinceramente Matthias.

Aquello hizo que Nebula se diese cuenta de que estaba completamente equivocado con lo que pensaba en realidad, creía que moriría solo mientras otros ocupaban su lugar ya que para él, el nombre de Von Crisis lo podía obtener cualquiera, pero en realidad solamente había un Von Crisis.

-¿Pero que diantres? -se percato Mauro de algo que había al fondo.

-¿Que sucede? -le pregunto Hopper.

-Señor Hopper, creo que debería usted ver esto -le pidió que se levantara.

Se levanto mientras se acomodaba las gafas para ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo, veía que al fondo en la pendiente llena de arena, podía verse a una persona parecida a su hija que iba subiendo la pendiente a duras penas, no entendía que era eso hasta que de pronto aquella chica se tumbo contra el suelo agotada, ahí entonces lo reconoció, se trataba de ella, su hija estaba aún en tierra.

-Aelita no -se exaspero tanto que marcho corriendo a ver de que se trataba.

-¡Hopper! -grito Sebastian viendo que se marchaba metiendose en un lugar hostil.

-¿Que hacemos? -se cuestiono Mauro sin saber que hacer.

Se quedo pensando detenidamente hasta que entonces se dio cuenta de que tenían que ir por él, se marcharon corriendo dejando a los otros dos ahí mismo con la misma idea pendiente.

-Id por ellos -les pidió Nebula sabiendo muy bien que querían hacerlo.

-Pero señor Nebula.

-Id -les insistió reprochadamente al ver que no se iban a ir por las buenas.

Obedecieron y marcharon corriendo a seguir a los otros que se iban por la pendiente.

-¿Porque... haz... hecho... eso? -le pregunto Tekla, estaba consciente otra vez.

-¿Como dices? -dirigió su mirada hacía ella al ver que le hablaba.

-¿Los... haz... echado... apropósito... porque?

-Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo -fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle en estas circunstancias.

Hopper fue bajando la pendiente mientras iba siendo seguido por los otros cuatro que no iban a dejar que se ocupara él solo de tratar con su hija, llego hacía donde estaba ella y la sostuvo con ambos brazos para averiguar lo que le pasaba, le quito la tierra que tenía encima de su cara y vio que no tenía, estaba adormecida como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo así.

-Aelita, ¿me oyes?

-Papa -dijo murmuradamente.

Llegaron los cuatro juntándose con él de una forma apresurada.

-¿Que le pasa? -le pregunto Sayid.

-No lo se, tendría que estar a lo alto de La Fortaleza, no se que cojones ha pasado.

-¿Y que ha pasado con Jeremy?

Ahí entonces Hopper se puso a asimilar lo que pudo haber ocurrido en realidad, Jeremy le robo el Jetpack y se marcho volando para meterse en La Fortaleza, y hacer él mismo el trabajo que le habían encomendado en realidad a Aelita, se aprovecho de ella apropositamente.

··

Jeremy salió de la habitación de los sistemas de control de los funiculares y se metió en un estrecho pasillo que estaba todo oscuro y silencioso, no había nada ni a sus alrededores, pero si veía que algúnas estructuras en las paredes estaban dañadas, los cables estaban sueltos, no se veía ningún peligro de que aquellos estuviesen electrificados, tenía vía libre para pasar.

Marcho sigilosamente atravesando todo el pasillo por el lado de la izquierda mientras alzaba su arma, puede que estuviera solo pero eso no quería decir que no hubiera ningún peligro al acecho esperándole por si acaso, fue todo recto hasta que de pronto se topo en un extremo con el conducto que lo llevaba directamente a la sala principal, se puso delante de él y alzo su escopeta hacía arriba de todo para asegurarse de nuevo, no había nada, todo estaba completamente despejado, guardo su arma y entonces se acomodo el Jetpack sobre su espalda, saco el Pen-drive y lo miro fijamente, sabía muy bien que si lo hacía bien, conseguiría salvar el mundo de una vez por todas.

-Esto es por ti papa -se dijo compadecido.

Se guardo el Pen-drive donde lo había ocultado antes y entonces accionó el Jetpack, salió disparado atravesando el tubo entero, con eso iba a llegar mucho mas rápido que antes.

··

El equipo consiguió hallar los vehículos, Odd se metió dentro del Megapod dispuesto a manejarlo por si mismo, a su lado se sentó Samantha y por detrás se metieron los hermanos Wilcocks, estaban dispuestos a ayudarle durante la batalla, Ulrich encontró su motocicleta, se sentó encima y encendió el motor al instante, saco su katana agarrandola con una única mano, se disponía a usarla mientras manejaba la motocicleta como había hecho otras ocasiones.

El resto agarro los jeeps con los que habían venido, cada uno cogío un rifle y se sentó en algúna parte de los jeeps, se disponían a hacer lo mismo que habían estado haciendo desde entonces, Flit se monto en la torreta que se encontraba en el ultimo jeep, lo cargo y se quedo en una posición rígida y seria, estaba decidido a cargarse a todos los avispones que habían en su paso.

-¡Vamonos! -ordeno Romitz y entonces todos aceleraron con los vehículos saliendo de la zona donde estaban el resto de los demás coches aparcados.

Atravesaron todo el área donde se encontraban los demás soldados que aún continuaban disparando contra los avispones que habían en el aire, recorrieron toda la pendiente mientras iban disparando a todo ser que hubiera a los alrededores, les iban disparando a los avispones y las Arañuelas por igual, una por una todas las arañas fueron cayendo siendo acribilladas sin parar mientras ellos se iban cargando a toda la horda que subía por la pendiente, las Arañuelas se enfadaron y marcharon a seguirles formando una hilera de insectos que se iba expandiendo a cada rato.

-Creo que las hemos hecho enfadar -aviso irónicamente Muldoch.

-No me digas -indico irónicamente Balla.

Flit giro su torreta y se puso a acribillar con la ametralladora a las arañuelas que tenían detrás, una por una fueron estallando pero eso no era suficiente, eran tantas que no valían las armas para cargárselas a todas de un solo golpe.

-Necesitamos algo mas fuerte -aviso eufóricamente Flit.

-Lo que hay que hacer es destruir la cápsula que los mando -indico Angus.

-¿Donde esta su cápsula?

-Por ahí -señalo Mitch que iba conduciendo el jeep en el que se encontraban los dos, la cápsula de las Arañuelas se encontraba abajo de todo, donde estaban los camiones que tenían incorporado los arpones que habían lanzado para atrapar La Fortaleza.

-¿Como vamos a hacer pasar por ahí? -critico insistentemente, podía verse que las Arañuelas no paraban de venir desde esa cápsula, cuantas mas mataban, otro grupo venía hacía ellos.

Justo en ese momento Ulrich se cruzo delante de ellos, ahí Angus tuvo una idea, le llamo y entonces él se junto con ellos deteniéndose un momento mientras el motor de su moto aún seguía en marcha.

-Hay que destruir la cápsula, si no la detenemos seguirán viniendo mas -le notifico señalándole el lugar donde se encontraba la cápsula, la vio y se hizo una idea de lo que tenía que hacer.

-De acuerdo -confirmo decidido a destruir esa cápsula, acelero su motocicleta dando una vuelta para marcharse por el otro lado ya que había poco espacio por donde venía.

Fue bajando la pendiente rápidamente ya que veía que toda la parte donde se encontraban los camiones estaba plagada de Arañuelas, tenía que llegar hasta ahí lo mas rápido que podía antes de que las Arañuelas le atacasen sin que este pudiera defenderse del todo. Se cruzo con unas cuantas Arañuelas pero él las fue matando considerablemente usando su katana para cortarlas a todas, una por una las fue matando sin parar, estaba apunto de llegar hacía donde estaba la cápsula, en cuanto la vio, se dio cuenta de que tenía ni idea de que iba a hacer con ella, podía romperla con su katana o ponerla una granada encima para que estallase y así dejasen de venir mas Arañuelas, pero él ya no tenía ningúna granada encima, lo que le dejaba con que partiera la cápsula por la mitad con su katana, pero para hacer eso tendría que dar un golpe perfecto, el mayor que hubiera hecho nunca.

Acelero aún mas dispuesto a llegar a tiempo, se puso la katana en la otra mano ya que la cápsula se encontraba a la izquierda y él apenas podía doblar por el otro lado porque se encontraban las arañas, se desnivelo para un lado y entonces alcanzo la cápsula, apoyo la katana sobre ella la rompió en ambas partes, pero no antes de que una Arañuela le arañase la mano en la que tenía el arma.

-¡Ah! -se quejo al sentir como le atravesaba la piel.

Doblo por el otro lado dando la vuelta y volvió directamente con los otros había conseguido lo que quería, salto pasando por en medio de los soldados y de ahí se detuvo dando un giro brusco que hizo que saliese disparada una humareda de tierra para un lado, se levanto y observo como ahora la cosa estaba yendo mucho mejor, las Arañuelas se estaban dispersando y los soldados aprovechaban para ir quemando con los lanzallamas a las arañas que se aproximaban.

De pronto sintió un extraño dolor que le pellizcaba la mano, levanto la mano que le habían herido antes y observo que en la rajadura que le habían hecho, se le estaban empezando a aparecer unas extrañas venas de color negra y verde, muy parecidas a las que tenía Kiwi en su pata, al ver eso hizo que se temiese lo peor, no solamente lo habían herido, lo habían infectado, estaba apunto de ser infectado a menos que se quitase el veneno de encima, y solamente conocía una forma de hacerlo, algo que ya había hecho antes, agarro su katana con la otra mano dispuesto a cortársela con tal de impedir que el veneno se le expandiera por el resto del cuerpo, no iba a dejar que se infectase ahora que estaban tan cerca de terminar con esta guerra, sobretodo teniendo a Yumi embarazada de sus hijos, cerro los ojos intentando de pensar en otra cosa ya que eso le iba a doler bastante, alzo la katana dispuesto a hacerlo, pero entonces...

-Stern -oyó que alguien le llamaba.

Abrió los ojos y observo que al otro lado se encontraba Hopper con los demás sosteniendo a Aelita, aquello lo extraño que decidió posponerlo para mas tarde, se guardo la katana y marcho corriendo para ver de que se trataba, llego hasta donde estaba Hopper que venía acompañado de los dos vigilantes y de Sayid y Matthias que le ayudaban a sostener a Aelita en brazos.

-Hopper, pero que...

-Se ha largado, Jeremy se ha largado.

-¿Como que se ha largado?

-Le ha robado la mochila propulsora y se ha ido a La Fortaleza.

-Él solo -espeto Matthias.

-¿Él solo se ha ido a meter el anti-virus a La Fortaleza? -reprocho indignado al oír eso, jamas creía que Jeremy haría algo así, pero sobretodo con la chica que tanto amaba.

-Me temo que si.

-¿Que le ha hecho?

-Esta inconsciente, se esta despertando.

Aelita se puso a gemir mientras se esforzaba por abrir los ojos.

-Papa. Jeremy -ahí entonces reaccionó-. Jeremy.

Se cayo de los brazos de Hopper y se estrépito contra el suelo, ambos la ayudaron a levantarse mientras ella se esforzaba por no perder el equilibrio, estaba atontada del disparo.

-Aelita, ¿estas bien?

-¿Donde esta ese cabron? ¿Donde esta?

-Creo que el cabron es Jeremy -exclamo irónicamente Sebastian.

-Eso ya lo sabe -le echo la bronca Mauro al ver que ya estaba haciendo chistes de eso.

-¿Donde esta Jeremy? -se fue arrastrandose sin saber por donde iba, estaba tan enfadada por lo que hizo Jeremy que empezo a hacer cosas raras sin tener en cuenta lo que iba a hacer.

-Aelita, espera -le detuvo Hopper al ver que se estaba volviendo como loca.

Ambos la levantaron esperando a que se tranquilizara del todo, consiguieron calmarla haciendo que soltase varios resoplidos de su boca con tal de mantener la compostura.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto Ulrich queriendo asegurarse de que no le hubiese hecho nada grave.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien -se tomo un momento para asimilarlo-. ¿Porque ha hecho eso Jeremy?

-Para protegerte seguramente -indico él reconociendo porque lo hizo.

Aelita miro su cara de culpabilidad y pudo notar que él estaba ocultando algo.

-¿Como lo sabes? -le exigió interrogantemente.

No tenía ganas de decirlo, pero ahora que había pasado este problema no le dejaba otra.

-Jeremy y yo teníamos dudas acerca de como haríamos para proteger a nuestras novias de todo esto, y me parece que Jeremy ha decidido hacer esto para protegerte de lo que hay arriba -le confeso que habían planeado dejar a sus novias a un lado sin pensar en si ellas querían luchar o no, y Jeremy había logrado salirse con la suya a pesar de todo.

-Hijo de puta -se enfado tanto con él que le echo la bronca, se dispuso a darle un golpe de puño pero él uso sus dotes de artes marciales para parar el golpe, los demás le pararon agarrandola con ambas manos para que se pusiera a enfrentarse a él de una forma agresiva.

-Tranquila Aelita, ya no podemos hacer nada, ahora Jeremy esta ahí, cumpliendo con su cometido -indico Hopper dejando claro que ahora todo dependía de lo que hiciera él.

Aelita no le gusto mucho esa idea ya que pensaba que Jeremy y ella lo harían juntos como un equipo, pero estaba equivocada, tenía tanto miedo a no perder a nadie que había decidido cometer la peor imprudencia que se le podía ocurrir ahora, no podía dejar que lo hiciera, era un suicidio enfrentarse a Decisión, sobretodo estando Deckard en el cuerpo de Mannix, que a saber si le hicieron algo o no mientras ellos estaban fuera, si lo hicieron, seguramente tendría un nuevo aspecto o lo habrían convertido en algo mucho peor que antes.

-Tengo que volver ahí -dijo seriamente.

-¿De veras quieres buscar a tu novio ahí? -le critico Sayid.

-Tengo que hacerlo, no sobrevivirá él solo a lo que ahí hay dentro.

-¿Pero como lo vas a hacer? No hay forma de llegar hasta ahí arriba, te ha quitado el Jetpack, me temo que estas aquí atrapada con todos nosotros -indico seriamente Sebastian hacíendole ver que había perdido la única manera de llegar hasta lo alto de La Fortaleza.

En eso tenía razón, el Jetpack era lo único que hacía que pudiese llegar a tanta altura, pero si no podía volar entonces necesitaba algo mas, algo que pudiese servirle como para meterse desde dentro en La Fortaleza, a pesar de que fuera una mala idea. Justo en ese momento se fijo en algo que le llamo la atención, era el Megapod, lo estaban usando para acabar con el resto de las Arañuelas, al ver lo potente que era el carro blindado, se le ocurrió una idea.

-Venid chicos, creo que tengo una idea -dijo eufóricamente y entonces se marcho corriendo junto con todos los demás por detrás suyo.

··

Jeremy siguió subiendo hasta que al final consiguió llegar al final del conducto, salto de golpe y aterrizo sobre el suelo metalizado que había mas adelante, apago el Jetpack y volvió a sacar su arma ahora que había llegado a lo mas alto de todo, se fijo en que nada le hubiese seguido a través del agujero ya que no quería empezar a sospechar que había algo vivo que le había estado siguiendo y no se había percatado hasta ahora, no había nada, echo la vista de vuelta hacía el frente y entonces acabo de frente contra algo que no esperaba ver, su padre otra vez.

-Jeremy -le dijo.

Se asusto y levanto su escopeta HUH apuntándole del miedo que le tenía.

-Baja eso ya, joder -se quejo involuntariamente.

-Déjame en paz.

-No lo haré Jeremy, y lo sabes.

-¿Se qué? Déjate ya de acertijos.

-¿Que acertijos? Yo no soy estoy diciendo acertijos, ese eres tu.

-Claro, porque esta todo en mi cabeza.

-Venga hijo, termina ya con esto antes de que te hagas daño.

-No papa, deja de hablarme como si existieras, tu no eres mi padre, mi padre esta muerto, murió hace ya mucho tiempo, no merece la pena estar hablando contigo -se quejo amargado de tener que estar soportándole cuando sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

Paso por delante de él ignorándole y siguió su camino doblando por la esquina, miro de reojo asegurandose de que no le siguiese, volvió a alzar la vista al frente y estaba de vuelta él.

-No ignores tus problemas.

-Es que no te vas nunca.

-Y no, no lo haré hasta que me escuches.

Aquello hizo que se quedase reflexionando sobre lo que estaba pasando.

-De acuerdo, dímelo, y te vas, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Pero me harás caso por lo menos?

-Si -afirmo con un tono mucho mas amargo que antes.

-Has dejado a Aelita ahí sola en el exterior pensando que esa la protegería, pero no las estas protegiendo, la estas evitando porque tienes miedo.

-Antes tenía miedo, ahora ya no.

-¿Y entonces porque has evitado la posibilidad de que ella haga tu trabajo por ti?

-¿Que trabajo? -se quedo pensándolo detenidamente y entonces se dio cuenta-. ¿Me estas diciendo que estoy celoso porque yo soy el que debería estar salvando el mundo y no ella?

-Si, pero también te estas convirtiendo en aquello que fui una vez.

-Imposible, esta todo en mi imaginación, no puedes decirme algo que mi autentico padre me estaría diciendo ahora mismo.

-No me lo estoy inventando, esto es algo que te dije hace mucho tiempo.

Se quedo indeciso al oír eso, se le empezo a venir una idea a la cabeza.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Recuérdalo bien Jeremy, y ahí entonces lo entenderás.

-¿Que tengo que entender?

-Adiós.

-No Papa, espera -intento de evitar que se fuera pero acabo desapareciendo en cuanto se abalanzo encima de él, ya se había ido, se esfumo como si nunca hubiera estado aquí.

Quedo solo en medio de aquel oscuro y silencioso pasillo.

-Joder -se quejo enfurruñado, antes quería que su padre desapareciese de su vista, ahora no quería que se fuera ya que lo había dejado con el sentimiento de la duda con esa cuestión, ¿que era lo que tenía que recordar que era tan importante? No lo sabía, pero si algúna vez se lo dijo su padre, entonces tenía que pensar detenidamente en toda su vida para encontrar ese momento.

Lo dejo estar y siguió su camino buscando la sala principal donde se encontraba Decisión.

··

El Megapod paso por encima del ultimo grupo de Arañuelas donde las aplastaron dejando un enorme reguero de restos alrededor de toda una zona de la pendiente, otro grupo de una docena venía por el otro lado, Odd apreto los botones del panel que tenía delante y entonces hizo salir los lásers de los faroles, disparo contra ellas quemándolas al instante una por una hasta no dejar nada, todas acabaron muertas quedando solamente unos cuantos restos mutilados.

Odd abrió la escotilla del Megapod y ahí entonces todos salieron aliviados de ver que habían terminado de matar a todas las arañas, Samantha se quedo ahogándose con su propia baba, no le había resultado una muy buena experiencia estar en ese vehículo.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto Thomas viendo como estaba.

-Creo que voy a necesitar unas vacaciones de matar zombies -exclamo irónicamente.

Se rió ingenuamente al resultarle gracioso ese comentario.

-Chicos -oyeron la voz de Ulrich que venía del otro lado del camino con los demás.

Se miraron extrañados y entonces la otra parte del grupo se junto con ellos.

-Tenemos un problema -les confeso mientras suspiraba del agotamiento que tenía.

-¿Que problema tenemos ahora? -critico reprochadamente Odd, estaba tan harto de los problemas que ya no podía soportar cualquier cosa que viniera ahora.

-Jeremy se ha largado, esta dentro de La Fortaleza -declaro Matthias.

-¿Que? -chillaron todos sorprendidos a la vez al oír eso.

-Dejo a Aelita y se largo él solo a meter el anti-virus dentro de La Fortaleza -agrego seriamente.

-¿Pero eso esta bien no? -objetó Eric sin saber muy bien si era una urgencia o no.

-No lo es, Jeremy esta en peligro, y necesito salvarle antes de que le ocurra algo malo -dijo exasperada Aelita, estaba verdaderamente decidida a salvarle de donde se había metido.

-O el pen-drive -indico Samantha reconociendo que no solamente era Jeremy a quien tenían que salvar, sino impedir que él perdiese el pen-drive que necesitaban para lanzar el anti-virus, si perdían eso, no iban a tener ningúna esperanza de reparar el mundo.

-¿Como vamos a hacer para meternos ahí dentro? -critico Odd.

-No lo vais a hacer, lo voy a hacer yo.

-¿Porque? -se cuestiono Thomas.

Se puso delante del Megapod y apoyo su mano encima del carro de una forma brusca.

-Voy a ir directamente con el Megapod hasta La Fortaleza -declaro.

-¿Como? Esta cosa no vuela.

-Volar no, lo único que necesito es dar un salto enorme y meterme de lleno en la instalación, después de ahí me pondré a subir todos los niveles hasta llegar adonde se encuentra Jeremy -aclaro demostrando que ya lo había planeado todo deductivamente.

-¿No parece eso un poco peligroso? -se cuestiono Sebastian.

-Es la única manera de evitar que Jeremy muera en cuanto se encuentre con la inteligencia.

-O con Mannix -indico Ulrich acordándose que él seguía ahí.

-¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto Aelita? -le pregunto su padre queriendo corroborar si estaba verdaderamente decidida a cometer ese riesgo o no.

-Lo estoy papa, y lo estoy mejor que nunca -afirmo decretando que sabía lo que hacía.

Quería intentar de hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero ya no podía, había madurado lo suficiente como para ver que su hija ya no tenía ningún miedo por lo que fuera a hacer.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que nadie te acompañe? -pregunto Sayid.

-No, vosotros quedaos aquí, esto es cosa mía, si algo malo sucede, quiero que os larguéis de aquí lo mas rápido que se pueda -decreto dándoles un ultimo aviso por seguridad.

-¿Porque? ¿Que crees que pueda pasar? -critico Mauro sin tener mucha idea de que le tenía tanto miedo, era como si supiera todo lo que iba a pasar en los próximos minutos.

-No lo se, pero no quiero ni saberlo -indico susceptiblemente.

Se metió dentro del Megapod poniendose en el lado del conductor, cerro la escotilla del cual se fue cerrando lentamente, en todo ese tiempo pudo mirar la cara de su padre que yacía mirándole con una expresión autocompasiva, le daba pena tener que despedirse de su hija de nuevo ya que la ultima vez acabo bastante mal, pero ahora ya no podía seguir cuestionandose sobre lo que le podía pasar, solamente importaba que esta batalla saliera bien.

Se cerro la escotilla y entonces ella acelero el carro blindado dando la vuelta para ir todo recto por el camino, marcho acelerando atravesando toda la zona empinada hasta atravesar las cordilleras de arena que habían al otro lado, fue bajando rápidamente hasta alejarse del terreno lo mas que pudo, luego ahí volvió a dar otra vuelta poniendose de frente contra La Fortaleza.

Se quedo mirando fijamente la instalación que había a lo lejos, era enorme, tanto que ocupaba un montón de espacio, pero era tal el espacio que no podía fallar, estaba apunto de dar un enorme salto que haría que ella se cayese al fondo del cañón que había mas adelante, si conseguía hacerlo bien, se metería de lleno en La Fortaleza, pero si lo hacía mal, caería estampandose contra el suelo y de ahí seguramente el Megapod se estrellaría, el metal del que estaba hecho no lo soportaría y eso haría que ambas partes tanto delanteras como traseras se rompiesen del todo y marchase cayendo hacía el fondo donde caería al abismo produciendo una muerte segura, esto era todo o nada.

Se concentro pensando detenidamente lo que tenía que hacer, lo hacía por todos, lo hacía por el mundo, y por Jeremy, no podía dejar que él muriera, no ahora, ni nunca.

Acelero mas de la cuenta y se fue corriendo atravesando toda la cordillera que había atravesado antes hasta meterse de vuelta en el valle donde estaba produciendo la batalla.

El equipo la veía a ella avanzando con el Megapod, Aelita se esforzaba al máximo lo mejor que podía, quería llegar como fuera al interior de la instalación, lanzo un enorme alarido de la euforia que tenía por esto, llego al final de todo y de ahí... pego el salto.

El Megapod fue volando por encima del todo el valle, Aelita veía como estaba cayendo y aquello hizo que todo para ella fuese mucho mas lento, todo para ella flotaba en el aire, el Megapod empezo a caer en picado y aquello hizo que fuese directo contra una de las estructuras de La Fortaleza, un par de muertos que estaban arrancando partes de una pared vieron lo que se les venía por delante, Aelita acelero y aquello hizo que el Megapod entrase de golpe atravesando el muro junto con los dos muertos que quedaron troceados al instante por el golpe, se cayeron varios brazos.

Vieron como se metió de lleno en La Fortaleza quedando un enorme agujero en el costado.

-¿Lo ha conseguido? -pregunto Sebastian queriendo corroborar de que lo logro.

-Yo diría que si -reafirmo sinceramente Ulrich.

··

El Megapod atravesó la estructura metiendose en la zona central y quedo anclado en uno de los bordes de seguridad que habían en las plataformas circulares de los costados, se quedo enganchado mientras todo el peso del carro se iba directamente hacía abajo como apunto de caer.

Aelita se despertó sintiendo un terrible de dolor de cabeza, se había llevado parte del golpe, se había metido a saco y eso hizo que se llevase parte de la sacudida, aquello no fue una buena idea, pero hizo lo mejor al meterse dentro, se le aclaro la vista y observo donde estaba, había conseguido entrar en la parte central de la instalación, había funcionado, pero ahora le quedaba salir de ahí, se acomodo en el asiento y ahí entonces sintió algo raro, enderezo la vista hacía atrás y observo que el Megapod estaba apunto de caer hacía el fondo, todo el peso se venía hacía abajo.

Se movió y aquello hizo que se llevase una horrible sacudida, no podía quedarse mucho tiempo ahí,

tenía que salir como fuera, apreto el botón que activaba la escotilla, se movió pero no se levanto, se quedo trabada impidiendo que se abriera del todo.

-¡Vamos! -se quejo golpeando el panel al ver que no se abría.

Aquello hizo que el Megapod se desnivelase aún mas provocando que toda la parte trasera quedase del otro lado, en cualquier momento se iba a caer a la bóveda de abajo.

-Vale, eso no -se dijo sintiendo que eso era una mala idea, el mas mínimo movimiento acabaría desnivelando el Megapod de una pésima manera.

Pulso de vuelta el botón intentando de activar la escotilla pero seguía sin moverse, continuaba trabada, lo siguió pulsando unas cuantas veces hasta que al final el Megapod se desnivelo hacía atrás de nuevo, no le quedaba nada para caerse hasta el fondo.

-¡Vamos por favor! -exigió de nuevo intentando de que la escotilla se abriera del todo.

Siguió y no sirvió de nada, seguía trabada, no se iba a abrir fácilmente, al ver que no iba a tener ningúna manera de poder escapar, se le ocurrió una cosa, activo de vuelta su guante y lo dirigió hacía el cristal que tenía delante, se cubrió la cara y disparo lanzando una bola de energía, el impacto hizo que la escotilla saliese volando hacía adelante.

Se oía como el Megapod estaba apunto de caer del todo, aprovecho y salto del asiento, se apoyo encima del capó del carro y ahí entonces salto justo en el momento en el que Megapod se desnivelo del todo y cayo hacía el fondo, se agarro a una de las barras que habían sido dañadas, alzo la cabeza mirando hacía abajo y observo como el Megapod fue cayendo en picado hasta acabar dando vueltas en el aire, choco contra el suelo de una manera tan estrepitosa que se oyó el estruendo del metal doblandose al impactar de frente, quedo tirado de espaldas hacía arriba.

Aelita se quedo indecisa al ver como quedo el Megapod, por poco podría haber acabado estrellandose contra el fondo de aquella manera, aunque parecía que el carro no le había sucedido anda grave, de pronto salió un fuego por uno de los costados del Megapod, este se expandió cubriendo el metal del carro blindado hasta que entonces exploto desde dentro haciendo salir una bola de fuego que cubrió toda la bóveda, se cubrió la cara del fogonazo, se la quito y vio lo que quedo de él, no solamente se había estrellado sino que encima exploto, de eso también se había salvado por poco, perdieron el Megapod para siempre.

Se agarro a los otros bordes que quedaban sobresalientes y de ahí se levanto agarrandose con todas sus fuerzas para no caerse, llego arriba de todo y ahí suspiro aliviada de ver que no se había muerto durante el choque, recobro sus fuerzas rápidamente y se marcho a buscar a Jeremy.

··

Jeremy continuo su camino hasta que de pronto oyó un extraño estruendo que le llamo la atención, se giro rápidamente apuntando con su escopeta hacía el frente, no había nada, aquel sonido era lejano, asumió que debía de tratarse de los chicos de afuera, debieron de haberle dado en La Fortaleza en algúna parte y eso hizo que se sacudiese por unos instantes, lo dejo estar sintiendo que por lo menos los daños no estaban siendo mucho mas grandes, no iban a permitir que se siguiese atacando La Fortaleza de frente mientras él estuviese aquí mismo.

Siguió el mismo pasillo hasta doblar por la esquina, ahí entonces se encontró con la entrada a la sala principal, se cubrió en un rincón asumiendo que seguramente Mannix debía de estar ahí, operando la maquinaría mientras Decisión no estaba presente, abrió el cargador de su arma y observo que tenía una docena de balas, las suficientes como para cargarse aquella maquina de una vez por todas, cerro el cargador y entonces salió dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que sea que hubiera ahí.

Se metió en la sala principal notando que estaba todo bastante tranquilo, no se oía el mas mínimo ruido, ni siquiera el del aire que salía de los conductos de ventilación, era tal el silencio que le resultaba bastante sospechoso que no hubiese nadie por ahí, fue mirando de un lado para otro hasta que de pronto se percato en una esquina de algo que le llamo bastante la atención.

Había un cuerpo, un cuerpo mutilado y aplastado como si lo hubiesen doblado violentamente, se acerco lentamente para asegurarse de que aquello estaba muerto del todo, no sabía si era Mannix, pero al menos tenía que asegurarse de quien era, lo movió con el cañón de su movió y lo puso boca arriba para ver su cara, le reconoció al instante.

-Remi -era el chico que casi había intentado de violar a Aelita, estaba ahí mismo.

Oyó un sonido, se giro apuntando para el otro lado con su arma, aquello que oyó era un sonido metálico que venía del otro lado de la sala, de atrás de la maquina, se fue acercando lentamente ya que sospechaba de que no estaba del todo solo, tenía que ser Mannix el que hacía esos ruidos, en cuanto dio unos pasos mas adelante, se percato de Decisión, aquel ojo gigante estaba apagado y parecía que no se iba a encender, al ver eso sintió unas ganas terribles de querer dispararle en el centro para que se rompiera y no pudiera ver nada, pero sabía que eso haría que el ordenador se destruyese y no tendría ningúna manera de poder accionar el anti-virus del pen-drive, tenía que dejarlo estar como estaba, dio un paso mas hasta que sintió que pisaba algo raro.

Bajo la cabeza y observo que había un cable, un cable quemado, lo levanto con el cañón del arma ya que tenía miedo de que aquello lo electrocutase por completo, vio detenidamente el cable, tenía la punta quemada, quemada como si la hubiesen pasado por algún tipo de metal, pero apenas entendía para que estaba eso fuera, vio de donde venía, de debajo del panel, una de las secciones de abajo estaba abierta, habían arrancado el cable desde ahí, ¿pero para que?

-Yo que tu no tocaría eso -le dijo alguien con una voz funebre.

Reaccionó despavoridamente y entonces soltó el cable mientras apuntaba con su escopeta con una sola mano, noto que aquella voz venía del otro lado, tal y como se esperaba.

-¿Quien esta ahí? -le pregunto con tal de llamar su atención.

-Belpois, Belpois -se puso a reír entre dientes de una forma compulsiva.

-Mannix... Deckard, ¿eres tu?

-Quien iba a ser sino.

-¿Eres tu quien ha mandado esos avispones?, ¿y a las Arañuelas? ¿Es todo cosa tuya?

No le respondió, se hizo el silencio de nuevo.

-Respondeme, ¿eres tu el causante de este ataque?

-De que sirve que te lo diga, si de todas formas ya sabes la respuesta -surgió una extraña luz roja que venía del fondo, aquella fue creciendo hasta aparecer una figura por detrás de la maquina.

Jeremy se hizo hacía atrás atemorizado por lo que estaba viendo, estaba viendo a Mannix, pero aquello no era él, toda su piel era roja, brillaba como una bombilla en la oscuridad, tenía los ojos rojos de la misma manera y sin tener un solo iris o pupila, eran como bolas de cristal, se fue acercando mientras alzaba su mano toda enrojecida y la miraba atentamente.

Jeremy estaba que no se lo podía creer, no solamente Mannix estaba dirigiendo todo el ataque, sino que encima se había automutilado en algo mucho peor que antes.

-¿A que no mola, eh? -exclamo mostrando una sonrisa ingenua.

-¿Pero que cojones haz hecho?

-Me he reinventado -declaro expresamente.

-¿Que quiere decir eso?

-Yo antes era débil, pero ahora con toda esta energía, me he convertido en algo tan poderoso como es la señora Decisión, ahora yo también me he convertido en un dios -río ingenuamente de vuelta.

Ahí entonces Jeremy empezo a entenderlo todo, por eso había un cable arrancado del panel, se había electrocutado con él y había absorbido la energía perteneciente a Decisión.

-¿Te has convertido en ella?

-No, ella no, solamente soy parte de ella.

-¿Y sabe esto? ¿Lo que haz hecho?

-Lo sabrá muy pronto, en cuanto me vea.

-Ella no va a volver.

-Claro que volverá, solamente se esta reiniciando.

-¿Reiniciando?

-Hola, Belpois aquí en casa, vamos, piensa un poco, tu eres listo, averígualo.

No entendía si aquello era una burla o una petición para que él resolviera el misterio, se puso a pensar detenidamente, habían conseguido sobrecargar todos los sistemas auxiliares de la instalación, y eso significaba que Decisión también tendría que haberse sobrecargado de algúna manera, a menos que ella hubiese encontrado la manera de salvarse de eso.

-Decisión ha reparado su error, ¿verdad? Ahora puede funcionar de forma independiente.

-Exacto -lo confirmo vacilante y entonces se puso a aplaudir como si fuese un juego infantil.

-Pero si eso es cierto, ¿entonces donde esta?

-Ocupandose de algo importante.

Se puso a pensar detenidamente de nuevo hasta que tuvo la solución.

-El láser, esta descargando toda su potencia al láser para lanzarlo.

-Dentro de unos minutos ese láser será lanzado al fondo de este cañón, atravesando toda la corteza terrestre hasta llegar al núcleo de la tierra, ahí su energía cubriría el núcleo creando así un nuevo estado energético en todo el planeta -aclaro relatando su plan.

-¿Como puedes estar de acuerdo con todo esto? Tu vives en este mundo.

-No, yo quería un mundo perfecto, y no me dieron, así que ahora yo lo pienso conseguir.

-¿Como? Matando toda la vida que ha existido desde siempre.

-Matando, creando una nueva vida, una en la que sea perfecta.

-¿Como puede ser perfecto algo que es artificial?

-No lo se, sinceramente no lo se, pero pienso averiguarlo.

-Pues entonces pienso detenerte -alzo su escopeta apuntándole decidido a dispararle.

Frunció seriamente el ceño, era evidente que verdaderamente se disponía a matarle.

-Venga Deckard, detén esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde -le exigió pasivamente.

-¿Demasiado tarde para qué? Yo ya estoy apunto de conseguir lo que yo siempre he querido hacer, demostrarle al mundo, que no se puede vivir con libre albedrío.

-Pensaba que lo que querías era un mundo donde todos los científicos pudiesen inventar sus cosas sin que nadie les interrumpiese de ningúna manera.

-Eso quería también, pero ahora que veo que no va a funcionar, solamente me deja una cosa por hacer. Cambiar el orden de las cosas, empezando con tus amigos.

-¿Que? -aquella mención hizo que se temiese lo peor.

Alzo su brazo contra la maquina que tenía al lado, abrió la palma y lanzo una enorme descarga eléctrica de color carmesí que se expandió por todo el ordenador principal, varios pantallas iban encendiéndose y apagandose constantemente hasta que al final se encendió del todo y se mostraron varias imágenes de todas las defensas que ahora estaban activadas de vuelta.

-¿Que es lo que haz hecho?

-He hecho lo que Decisión tendría que haber hecho antes, acabar con todos de un golpe -hizo un gesto de girar la mano y entonces una de las pantallas que mostraba una silueta digital de una ametralladora se activo poniendose roja, surgió un cartel rectangular con letras grandes que ponía: TORRETAS ACTIVADAS, luego cambió a otro que decía: OBJETIVO, TODOS.

-No -aquello significaba que otra vez el grupo iba a sufrir el ataque de las ametralladoras.

-Deberías haberte quedado con tus amigos Belpois, porque ahora ellos están apunto de sucumbir de la peor forma posible -cambió su expresión a una mirada incrédula, verdaderamente estaba orgulloso de lo que le iba a hacer a los Guerreros ahí fuera.

··

El equipo continuo enfrentandose a los avispones que quedaban, se habían cargado a casi toda la horda, solamente quedaban un par que estaban aterrizando sobre el suelo, uno aterrizo con tanta fuerza que se sintió como el suelo temblaba bajo los pies de todos, Hax se acerco y lanzo uno de sus machetes contra el ojo del avispón, el avispón sintió un terrible dolor en el ojo que le hizo darse vuelta, quedo de espaldas pataleando en el aire hasta que al final se murió del todo, luego el otro recibió un pequeño disparo en el ojo, este se puso a intentar de volar para escapar, pero apenas pudo echar el vuelo, cayo muerto contra el suelo.

Habían sido Lorry junto con Bertram y Slevin que estaban encima de uno de los cañones.

-Ese era el ultimo -dijo Bertram.

-Me parece que esta es la ultima vez que me pongo a ver películas de monstruos gigantes -exclamo irónicamente Slevin mientras soplaba el humo que salía del gatillo del arma.

-Pero si tu llevas diez años sin ver una pelicula -indico seriamente Lorry.

-Ya, pero lo siento como si fuese ayer que me vi la ultima pelicula del mundo.

-¿Cual fue la ultima pelicula que te viste?

-La de Aracnofobia -declaro.

-¿Aracnofobia? -se quedo pensando Lorry.

-Creo que esa me suena -dijo el otro.

Justo en ese momento se acerco Samantha mirando hacía arriba donde estaban ellos.

-¿Todo bien chicos? -les pregunto eufóricamente para que le escuchasen desde arriba.

-Todo bien, hemos matado al ultimo avispón -confirmo Slevin.

-Perfecto, ¿necesitáis algo?

-Por ahora nada, solamente una cerveza en la mano y ya esta -dijo sarcásticamente Lorry.

Ambos le echaron una mirada ingenua por ese absurdo comentario.

-Veré que puedo hacer -dijo ella dispuesta a marcharse al ver que no necesitaban nada mas.

-Ah Samantha, espera un momento -le detuvo Slevin.

-¿Que pasa Slevin?

-Quisiera disculparme con Odd por lo que paso antes, puedes pedirle que venga, por favor -le pidió expresamente, se sentía tan culpable por haber montado esa escena que ahora quería disculparse con su novio por haberla metido en aquella discusión irracional.

Samantha se quedo reflexionando sobre esa proposición, podía ver que había cambiado.

-Intentare de hablar con él -confirmo dispuesto a llevar a Odd para que él se disculpase.

-De acuerdo, gracias, por todo.

Se marcho poniendo una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro y se marcho hacía el otro lado.

Slevin asintió amargado al estar poco complacido por esto, sentía que había hecho lo correcto, pero en parte no se sentía muy orgulloso haciendo esto, miro a Bertram y ahora este no estaba mirándole con aquella expresión seria como de estar sospechando de él.

-¿Crees que me perdonara? -le pregunto teniendo sus dudas sobre el asunto.

-Solo si lo haces bien -indico honestamente.

El grupo se reunió en un extremo estando todos agotados y con las caras llenas de sangre, se habían pasado todo el dia matando monstruos y muertos por ambos lados sin parar.

-Creo que voy a necesitar unas vacaciones -exclamo Muldoch.

-Necesitaras algo mas que unas vacaciones -indico irónicamente Mahjid.

-¿Se sabe algo de Aelita y Jeremy? -pregunto Clara acordándose de que los dos llevaba un buen rato metidos dentro de La Fortaleza y no se sabía nada del uno y del otro lado.

-Me temo que no, tendremos que esperar a que todo suceda como esta planeado -indico seriamente Angela sabiendo muy bien que todo dependía de aquellos dos.

-No debimos haber dejado que ellos dos se hubiesen marchado solos sin que nadie les vigilase -opino Ulrich sintiéndose culpable por no haber deducido lo que habría hecho Jeremy.

-Ulrich, no es tu culpa, no podrías haber sabido lo que haría Einstein -le consolo Odd.

-Pero podría haberme dado cuenta por lo menos, haber tenido una pista que indicase que iba a pasarse completamente de la raya -se sentía tan mal que se puso a rascarse la cara constantemente, de pronto sintió una extraña sensación que le hizo perder el equilibrio.

-¿Estas bien Ulrich? -le pregunto viendo como estaba.

-Estoy bien, solo que me parece que estoy un poco mareado, eso es todo.

-¿No será que tienes fiebre verdad? -le pregunto Romitz.

-No, no lo creo, creo que necesito estar un momento a solas -dijo y se marcho alejandose del grupo mientras Odd le miraba preocupado al no saber que le pasaba a su amigo.

-¿Le habrá mordido uno de los infectados? -objetó Sebastian dirigiendose a su compañero.

-¿Si le hubiese mordido uno de los infectados no crees que lo habría dicho en algún momento? -critico el otro sintiendo que era una suposición bastante poco concluyente.

-Escuchadme bien vosotros dos -les replico Odd oyendo todo lo que decían-, Ulrich es el mejor soldado que he conocido en toda mi vida, ha pasado por tanto como todos nosotros, y aunque algo malo le haya pasado, seguramente él lo diría, ¿de acuerdo? Así que no empecéis a sacar suposiciones falsas que no tienen sentido porque se muy bien que él jamas se va a infectar para convertirse en uno de ellos, él es mi amigo, y siempre lo será pase lo que le pase.

Ulrich se alejo lo suficiente y ahí entonces aprovecho para mirarse, se levanto la manga de la camisa y ahí entonces observo que todo su brazo estaba lleno de venas verdes que le llegaban desde la mano hasta el antebrazo, se le había infectado mas que antes, ahora se expandía mas rápido, aquello hizo que Ulrich se quejase mosqueado al ver que se le olvido y no hizo lo que tenía que haber hecho antes, si se hubiese cortado solamente la mano ahora no le pasaría esto, pero le estaba pasando, dentro de un rato se le iba a infectar todo el cuerpo y se convertiría en uno de ellos, y lo peor de todo es que encima Yumi no estaba ahí para verlo, de pronto se dio cuenta, el padre de sus hijos, y él se iba a quedar sin poder verlos nacer ya que si le iba a pasar lo que quería que no le pasase, él iba a morir a causa de esto, le dio una tristeza terrible, pero tenía que tomar una decisión, él se quedaba a esperar a que se infectase del todo, o conseguía la forma de matarse fácilmente.

-¿Como le va a Nebula? -pregunto Jerome.

-Todavía muy mal, no se va a recuperar de lo que le esta pasando a Tekla, todavía vive, pero le queda poco tiempo, esta aprovechando lo que puede para tener unas ultimas palabras con ella -aclaro Hopper sincerandose con todos para que entendiesen que ahora Nebula no se encontraba en su mejor momento y apenas podía ayudarles a ambos.

-Yo siempre pensé que ella sobreviviría mas que todos nosotros -opino Gaspar.

-Es toda una guerrera -agrego Hax.

-Era evidente que hoy íbamos a perder unos cuantos -dijo Martin.

-¿A que te refieres? -pregunto Angela dirigiendose hacía su hermano.

-Venga Angela, miralo bien, en todo este tiempo lo único que hemos conseguido es perder a mas amigos y a mas soldados útiles que en todo un dia destruyendo esa cosa, ya solamente falta que venga algo mucho peor a destruirnos a todos de un solo golpe -argumento concluyendo que iban a perder mas de lo que podían ganar en toda una batalla.

-¿Como qué? -pregunto Angus queriendo saber su opinión al respecto.

-No lo se, ¿que me dices de esos infectados que todavía están rompiendo La Fortaleza? ¿Como sabemos que la señal que les hemos mandado no se va a desactivar y va a provocar que se vuelvan en nuestra contra? -excuso poniendo de ejemplo a los infectados que aún seguían rompiendo partes de la estructura de La Fortaleza, ya no queda nada de todo un costado.

-Haber, mientras nadie les mande otra señal, no creo que suceda nada, ¿no? -objetó Sebastian señalando que ese era el mayor riesgo que se podría producir.

Todos se quedaron sin saber que decir al respecto sobre esa cuestión.

-Me parece que Kroll tenía razón en lo que decía -opino Mitch-. Fijaos bien, de haber sabido que se podían usar a los infectados para ponerlos en contra de sus amos, como no se ocurrió antes, y ahora encima estamos al borde de terminar con esto, en cualquier momento todo se nos va a ir de las manos y seguramente todos acabaremos pagando las consecuencias.

-Ya las estamos pagando -indico expresamente Hopper dejando claro que todo esto no era una serie de situaciones violentas hechas con mala suerte, era el pago por intentar de destruir la inteligencia que pretende dominar el mundo a su manera.

Mientras, Nebula continuaba tratando con Tekla del cual a pesar de sus heridas seguía aguantando un buen rato con el respirador que llevaba puesto en la boca, se lo apreto poniéndoselo bien y aquello hizo que ella gimiese del aire que se le metía dentro del cuerpo.

-No te preocupes Tekla, pronto te pondrás bien -le dijo consoladoramente.

-Deja... de... seguir... diciéndote... eso... sabes... muy... bien... que... no... es... verdad.

-Pero Tekla, te necesito.

-Ya... no... me... necesitas... Von... Crisis... déjame... ir...

-Te dejaría ir si todo estuviese bien, pero nada de todo esto esta bien.

-¿Entonces... porque... sigues... esforzándote... por... seguir... adelante... conmigo?

-No lo se, seguramente será porque ya no puedo mas con todo esto, estoy cansado, estoy cansado de seguir esforzándome, quiero que todo esto termine de una maldita vez.

-Y... terminara... pero... solamente... si... tu... haces... una... ultima... cosa... por... mi...

-¿Que quieres que haga? -se intereso en lo que fuera que estuviera por decir.

-Ma... ta... me...

-De ningúna manera pienso hacer yo eso.

-Pues... entonces... otro... lo hará... por mi...

-¿Porque quieres que yo haga eso?

-Yo... también... quería... morir... antes...

-¿Que? -se extraño al oír esa confesión.

-Cuando... tu... dijiste... que querías... sacrificarte... por el... equipo... yo... me... quede... mal... pensaba... que si tu... te morías... en vez... de mi... ya no... tendría... ningún motivo... para... morir... en paz... y así... poder... irme... con... los... míos.

-¿Quieres ir con tu familia?

-Los... echo... mucho... de... menos... ya no... puedo... seguir... estando... aquí... por eso... mismo... quería... sacrificarme... quiero... acabar... de una... vez... con esta... pesadilla.

-Pero Tekla, porque no me lo explicaste antes, podría haber tratado ese asunto.

-No... quería... me... propuse... decididamente... eso... pero tu... me quitaste... la idea.

-¿Como que te quite la idea?

-No... pueden... morir... los dos... tiene... que... sobrevivir... uno... yo quería... ser... la que... muriera.. tu no... puedes... hacerte... eso... a ti...

-En serio Tekla, sigo sin entenderlo, ¿de que me estas hablando? ¿Que me estas pidiendo exactamente que haga?, ¿que no me muera para que así tu no puedas sentir remordimientos por haber debajo que yo me fuera de una forma cobarde?, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

-No... te... mueras... antes... de hacer... algo... por... los... demás...

-¿Que tengo que hacer por los demás?

-Lo... entenderás... cuando yo... me haya... ido.

Seguía sin entender lo que le estaba pidiendo, pero podía asimilar que lo que quería era que él no se muriera a menos que aportase algo al equipo una ultima vez mientras ella se moría plácidamente para ir con sus respectivos familiares y estar en paz con ellos, pero la manera en que se lo estaba pidiendo, sonaba mas bien a que no quería que muriera cometiendo un error del que pudiera arrepentirse en el ultimo momento, le dejo con unas cuantas dudas en la cabeza.

El equipo continuaba mirándole y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, seguían sintiendo una gran lastima por los dos, Tekla se estaba muriendo lentamente, y Nebula no estaba en situación de liderar a todo un equipo que estaba esperando un final definitivo, justo en ese momento regreso Ulrich que yacía con una cara agotada y rascandose el brazo que estaba infectado.

-¿Todo bien? -intento de disimular su problema.

-Pues si, ¿que te ha pasado ahí detrás? -le pregunto Odd.

-No se, creo que debe de ser por algo que comí esta mañana.

-Pero si apenas has comido algo -excuso incrédulamente.

-Porque todo estaba caducado desde hace diez años -indico amargamente.

Sebastian y Mauro se dieron una mirada inquisitiva al sentir que algo iba mal con él.

-Ahí viene Samantha -le aviso haciendo que Odd se girara.

Observo que Samantha venía andando hacía él con una expresión confiada.

-¿Como están los chicos Samantha? -le pregunto por su equipo.

-Bastante bien, pero...

-¿Pero? -frunció el ceño sintiendo que algo andaba mal.

-Slevin, quiere disculparse contigo, tiene verdaderas ganas de hacerlo -confeso.

Aquello hizo que se pusiera a pensar detenidamente en esa propuesta, antes se había portado mal con él, pero ahora parecía que él había aprendido la lección, le iba a dar una oportunidad.

-De acuerdo -acepto sin tenerle ningún problema, se dirigió hacía los demás echando una mirada de reojo-. Ahora mismo vuelvo chicos, tengo que disculparme con alguien.

-No lo mates vale -le pidió irónicamente Ulrich sabiendo bien con quien se iba a disculpar.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano como de tenerle en cuenta y entonces él se marcho.

De pronto se oyó un extraño pitido que venía de algúna parte, cerca de ellos, se miraron y notaron que venía del portátil que llevaba Sebastian consigo, lo abrió agarrándolo con ambas manos, la pantalla se encendió y se mostró la imagen de un recuadro azulado con una silueta digital de La Fortaleza, apareció un recuadro en medio donde ponía: FORTALEZA REINICIADA.

-Que raro -dijo Sebastian.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto Hopper acercandose para verlo.

-Aquí me pone que la La Fortaleza se ha reiniciado de su ultima sobrecarga -declaro extrañado.

-¿De la sobrecarga que le dimos antes? -critico Romitz.

-Eso parece.

-Un momento, si La Fortaleza se ha reiniciado del todo, ¿entonces como es que no esta pasando nada... ahora mismo? -se cuestiono Ulrich teniendo el mal presentimiento que algo no cuadraba.

Samantha iba acompañando a Odd hacía el lugar donde se encontraba su equipo, los tres estaban sobre aquel cañón sentados mirando el paisaje cuando entonces Bertram se percato de que Sam estaba viniendo con su novio, les aviso a los otros y miraron lo mismo que él.

-Me va a matar -dijo Slevin teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-No lo hará, ya lo veras -le consolo Lorry.

-¿Y que pasa si yo muero? -se cuestiono dudosamente.

-Ey, tu no te vas a morir, ningúno de todos nosotros se va a morir, de ninguna forma, ¿de acuerdo? -le aconsejo inadvertidamente para que viera que no tenía porque sentir miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir hoy mismo.

-De acuerdo -dijo conforme y sin sentirlo como algo malo.

Vio como Odd alzaba la cabeza y no ponía ningúna mirada de recelo o enfado siquiera, estaba bien, se levanto dispuesto a razonar en cuanto se acercara lo suficiente para hablarle.

De pronto oyeron un extraño sonido mecánico que ya habían oído antes, aquello les llamo la atención y entonces miraron hacía La Fortaleza del cual veían como todas las ametralladoras que servían como defensas se estaban levantando otra vez como para disparar.

-Oh no -exclamo Sebastian entendiendo ahora lo que ponía el ordenador.

Las ametralladoras empezaron a girar, aceleraron yendo mas rápido, iban a disparar.

-¡Todos al suelo! -ordeno Romitz sabiendo muy bien lo que iba a pasar ahora.

Las ametralladoras se pusieron y empezaron a ir acribillando a cada soldado que se encontraba en la zona, uno por uno todos fueron cayendo hasta que todo el valle se lleno de una lluvia de balas.

-¡Salgamos de aquí! -grito nerviosamente Lorry viendo que aquellas ametralladoras se estaban dirigiendo hacía los tres, empezaron a ir bajando con total prisa.

Bertram se disponía a bajar pero de pronto se le engancho un trozo del pantalón haciendo que se quedara atrapado sobre el cañón, intento de soltarse pero entonces Lorry vio que no había tiempo, las balas estaban llegando hacía ellos, rápidamente Lorry empujo a Bertram al suelo justo en el momento en que una de las lineas de balas alcanzo el camión donde estaban, Lorry se cubrió pero recibió el impacto de una bala que le atravesó el abdomen.

-¡Lorry! -grito Bertram al ver que le dieron.

Odd tiro a Samantha contra el suelo para cubrirla, no les dieron de suerte.

Los Guerreros buscaron el mejor para cubrirse ya que todas las lineas de fuego iban directos hacía ellos, cada uno se tiro donde pudo, Sebastian se tiro pero al hacerlo soltó el portátil con la pantalla abierta mostrando la silueta de La Fortaleza, recibió el impacto de las balas del cual acabaron rompiendo el portátil por completo y dejándolo inservible.

-¡No! -grito exasperado al ver que perdieron el portátil, con eso ya indicaba que ya no tenían manera de poder saber todo lo que estaba sucediendo en La Fortaleza.

Justo en ese momento, los infectados dejaron de seguir arrancando todos los trozos de la instalación, se quedaron rígidos mirando la pared y entonces se giraron observando la escena que se estaba produciendo abajo de todo, aquello hizo que se interesasen por lo que estaba pasando.

··

Jeremy veía en la pantalla todo lo que estaba sucediendo y no le gustaba nada, sus amigos estaban siendo masacrados otra vez cuando habían antes conseguido frenar las defensas, estaban indefensos de vuelta, miro a Mannix y este yacía con la misma mirada rígida de antes, no sentía ni la mas mínima empatía hacía los demás que estaban ahí fuera.

-¿Como puedes permitir esto? -le pregunto expresamente.

-Lo hago porque puedo, como también puedo cambiar este mundo -comento seriamente, con eso ya dejaba que le importaba un comino lo que le pudiera pasar a los demás, solamente le importaba su mundo perfecto y lo iba a conseguir hasta que se saliese con la suya.

Jeremy ya no podía aguantarlo mas, tenía que matarlo, alzo su escopeta apuntandole y entonces disparo, apreto fuertemente el gatillo y salieron como cinco balas de su arma, Mannix alzo su brazo y luego la cerro, bajo la escopeta intrigado al no entender lo que hizo, le había dado pero ahora parecía que no había recibido el mas mínimo efecto de las balas, abrió la mano e hizo caer las balas que él había disparado a través de su arma, aquello lo dejo mas estupefacto todavía, no solamente había absorbido la energía de Decisión haciendo que se volviera en parte digital, sino que encima ahora tenía mas fuerza que antes, tanto como para agarrar sus balas.

-¿De veras te creeías que podías matarme? -inquirió incrédulamente.

Ahora no sabía que hacer, cualquiera cosa que le diera, él se acabaría defendiendo de algúna manera, de pronto algo le cogío, lo levanto contra el suelo haciendo que se quedase levitando en el aire sin entender lo que le pasaba, se giro mirando de reojo y observo que se trataba de uno de esos tentáculos plateados que había estado usando Decisión antes, pero no era Decisión quien los controlaba, era Mannix, él era el responsable de todo esto, ahora también tenía el control de todo los sistemas neutrales y hostiles que habían en toda La Fortaleza.

-Deberías haberte quedado en tierra firme Belpois, pero ahora me temo que vas a tener que pagar por tus pecados, por haberte metido por donde no debías -le dijo amenazadoramente, empezo a acercarse para mirarle fijamente a la cara.

-Deckard, ¡este no eres tu! -le grito.

-¿Como dices?

-No eres tu, es Decisión, ella te controla, ¿verdad?

Aquello hizo que se quedase mirándole rígidamente como si no ocurriese nada.

-Lucha contra ella -intento de razonar con él haciendo que entrase en si para que se diera cuenta de que no era consciente de sus propios actos.

-No -bajo la cabeza y entonces el tentáculo bajo a Jeremy estrellándole contra el suelo de una manera brutal, lo dejo medio atontado e inconsciente.

Mientras, eso pasaba, Aelita continuaba su recorrido intentando de llegar a lo mas alto posible, podía sentir como toda La Fortaleza estaba vibrando, había energía roja por todas partes, al ver eso, supuso que algo malo estaba pasando y solamente debía de tratarse de una cosa.

-Jeremy -marcho corriendo a buscarle antes de que le pasara algo malo.

··

Bertram consiguió bajar a Lorry de encima del cañón y entonces lo sentó contra el camión, tenía la mano apretando su herida, Bertram le empujo la mano queriendo ver como estaba, había un agujero que le atravesaba todo un costado del abdomen, le salía bastante sangre.

-¿Se recuperara? -le pregunto Slevin queriendo saber su estado.

-Hay entrada de salida, supongo que si lo hacemos, quizás podamos taparle la herida -indico Bertram sabiendo muy bien lo que tenía que hacer-, pero perderá mucha sangre.

-Necesitaríamos a un medico -opino.

-¿Y donde cojones están los médicos?

-Ahí vienen -dijo señalando que venían Odd y Samantha desde el otro lado.

Ambos venían caminando agachados para cubrirse de las balas, se acercaron cubriéndose de la misma manera que ellos y ahí entonces vieron lo que estaba ocurriendo a Lorry.

-¿Le han dado? -pregunto Samantha.

-No, se está relajando, pues claro joder que le han dado, ¿que otra cosa sino? -le reprocho insistentemente, estaba tan dolido con esto que se ponía como loco.

-Tranquilo tío -intento Slevin de apaciguarle al ver como se ponía.

-No me digas que me calme cuando él se esta muriendo.

-Cadete Cox -le replico Lorry haciendo que se detuviera.

-Lo siento señor -se disculpo obedeciendo su reproche.

-¿Hay entrada de salida? -pregunto Odd.

-Si, pero necesitamos algo para taparlo.

Entonces Samantha se arranco parte de la camiseta que tenía debajo del traje anti-balas, se lo dio a Bertram y entonces lo apoyo encima de la herida de Lorry, se lleno de sangre rápidamente.

-No te preocupes Lorry, te vas a poner bien -le consoló Slevin haciendo que se sintiera mejor.

-Ya -exclamo murmuradamente.

Oyeron el sonido de las balas y aquello hizo que se cubriesen otra vez pensando que les iban a dar.

-Aquí no podemos quedarnos aquí, no estamos seguros -opino Odd.

-¿Y que pasa detrás de esto? -objetó Slevin.

-¿Detrás del camión?

-Si, esas cosas están disparando en linea recta, creo que es imposible que nos puedan dar por el otro lado -indico señalando todos los ángulos en los que resultaba imposible que les disparasen.

Ambos se miraron reconociendo que tenía razón en eso.

-Puede funcionar -confirmo Lorry estando de acuerdo.

-Pues muy bien, hagamoslo -acepto Bertram y entonces ambos cuatro cogíeron a Lorry levantándolo como podían ya que el hombre estaba demasiado viejo como para que tirasen de él de un tirón, lo llevaron agarrándolo por los hombros y entonces lo pusieron detrás del camión sentándolo sobre la parte trasera, apoyando su cabeza sobre la matricula.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto Slevin.

-Estaría mejor teniendo un coñac en la mano -exclamo hacíendose el gracioso como siempre.

Ambos se rieron pero aquella risa se les fue en muy poco tiempo.

-Tenemos que traerle un medico -indico seriamente Samantha.

-¿Y donde vamos a encontrar un medico por aquí? -critico reprochadamente Odd, siguieron oyendo el sonido de las ametralladoras que no paraban de acercarse hacía ellos.

-¿Que pasa con Clara? -objetó Slevin.

-¿Clara?

-Si, ¿acaso ella tampoco no es enfermera?

-Mas o menos es enfermera.

-Pues entonces traedla, yo me quedare aquí para tratarle -ordeno insistentemente Bertram.

-¿Estas seguro de que estarás bien? -le pregunto Samantha queriendo asegurarse de que no le iba a pasar nada a los dos mientras él estuviese aquí mismo.

-Me da igual, id a buscarla.

Los tres se marcharon sin meter ningún problema mas, echaron a correr rápidamente mientras buscaban la manera de cubrirse de las balas que lanzaban las ametralladoras, Bertram se quedo ahí taponándole la herida a Lorry como podía.

-Mantenlo ahí, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bertram.

-No te preocupes Lorry, todo esto terminara de una maldita vez, ya lo veras.

-No Bertram, espera.

-¿Que pasa?

-No puedo seguir con esto -declaro.

-¿De que estas hablando? -se extraño terriblemente al oír esa confesión.

··

Nebula se apoyo encima de Tekla con tal de cubrirla para asegurarse de no recibir ningúna de las balas, no tenía forma de moverla ya que si hacía el mas mínimo movimiento, acabaría empeorando las cosas, lo único mejor que podía hacer era tenerla ahí protegiéndola de todo este desastre.

-Si... sigues... aquí... vas a... morir... Nebula -insistió ella viendo que no iba a dejarla.

-No te dejare Tekla, no te dejare por nada del mundo, siempre estarás conmigo, siempre juntos, ¿de acuerdo? -replico Nebula decidido a protegerla por mucho que le costase.

Tekla se le quedo mirando y pudo entender perfectamente lo mucho que la quería, de pronto se percato de que una de las ametralladoras que había en La Fortaleza se estaba girando y estaba apuntando hacía él, al ver eso supo ver bien que Nebula se iba a acabar muriendo a menos que no se moviese de ahí, y solamente había una manera de hacerlo, se fijo en su cinturón, en su escopeta recortada que tenía colgando, rápidamente la agarro y la sostuvo con su mano con todas sus fuerzas, apunto hacía Nebula haciendo que este se levantara y se alejara.

-Lo siento Nebula, pero me temo que no puedo dejarte morir así.

-Tekla -titubeo sintiendo que estaba cometiendo un error con eso.

-Adiós Nebula, siempre te querré.

Justo entonces recibió el impacto de una lluvia de balas que le acabo impactando varios veces en el abdomen y una sobre el corazón, Nebula se cubrió agachandose pensando que le iba a dar, pero no lo hizo, asomo la cabeza y entonces observo como Tekla caía rendida en el cielo, murió.

-Tekla -se compadeció al ver que se murió después de todo lo que hizo por protegerla.

De pronto algo le empujo agarrándole por el abdomen, cayo al suelo y entonces algo se le tiro encima, era un infectado, intento de morderle pero él rápidamente se agarro a los hombros de aquel muerto impidiendo así que se acercara, se esforzó con todas sus fuerzas de detenerle pero aquel infectado era mucho mas fuerte, lo tenía perfectamente acorralado, uso toda la fuerza que tenía y entonces tiro de él usando sus rodillas, lo aparto de en medio.

Intento de levantarse pero el infectado venía a la carga una vez mas.

-Oh joder -exclamo asqueado al ver que ahora se iba a morir por culpa de un infectado.

El infectado casi estaba apunto de abalanzarse cuando de pronto recibió el impacto de algo que le destruyo la cabeza por completo, se cubrió la cara, tenía toda la mano llena de restos del infectado, giro la cabeza para el otro lado y observo que se trataba de Gaspar, había cogido su escopeta recortada que antes le había agarrado Tekla, le había salvado por poco.

Se le acerco agarrándole de la mano para levantarle con total fuerza.

-¿Esta bien? -le pregunto expresamente.

-Lo estoy -afirmo pero dirigió su mirada hacía el cuerpo de Tekla que yacía a un metro de él.

-Lo siento mucho Nebula, era una buena mujer -se compadeció Gaspar sintiendo lastima por ella.

-Iba a ser la que dirigiera el equipo una vez yo me muriera -comento murmuradamente.

-¿Que? -le miro intentando de comprender lo que dijo.

-Yo tenía que morirme, hoy mismo, y no le he hecho, ella si -aclaro confesándole lo que había pretendido hacer antes, pero no pudo porque ella no se lo permitió.

-¿Pero porque has querido hacer eso?

-Estoy cansado Gaspar, estoy cansado, y necesito alguien al mando -justo en ese momento se le quedo mirando fijamente, pensó, como Tekla ahora había muerto, ya no tenía a nadie quien ocupase su puesto, y tenía el hombre indicado ahí mismo-. Ahora tu serás mi reemplazo.

-¿Reemplazo? ¿Que quiere decir con eso?

-Desde ahora, tu estas al mando del equipo.

Gaspar se quedo indeciso, no sabía que responderle ante esa propuesta.

-Pero, ¿y usted? ¿Que le va a ocurrir?

-Yo sigo con lo que tengo que hacer, los matare a todos -indico cogiendo su escopeta recortada, la cargo poniéndole dos cartuchos mas y entonces se marcho dejando a Gaspar con el sentimiento de la duda por haberle dicho eso, no se creía para nada que ahora fuese el líder del equipo.

En otra parte, los Guerreros y el equipo de Romitz estaban escondidos cubriéndose sobre un jeep volcado de costado para protegerse de los disparos, las balas estaban llegando hacía ellos y no paraban en ningún momento, no tenían forma de escapar mientras les siguiesen apuntando sin parar.

-¿Es que a esas cosas nunca se les va a acabar las balas? -critico irónicamente Eric.

-Nunca las han usado en diez años, así que no creo que se les acaben -comento Muldoch dejando claro que aquellas ametralladoras podrían pasarse todo el dia disparandoles sin parar.

-Hostia puta -exclamo asqueado al oír eso, eso empeoraba las cosas.

-¿No deberían estar Jeremy y Aelita metiendo el anti-virus en el ordenador de Decisión? -se cuestiono Martin acordándose de que estaba ese hecho pendiente.

Aquello hizo que todos se quedasen en los dos y en lo que les podrían estar pasando.

-Hay que darles algo de tiempo -opino Ulrich.

-¿Pero cuanto mas tiempo? -critico reprochadamente Pietro.

-El que haga falta.

Volvieron a cubrirse al recibir un ataque de los disparos de las ametralladoras.

-Chicos -justo en ese momento se acerco Odd junto con los tres.

-¿Estáis bien? -les pregunto Romitz.

-Estamos bien, pero Lorry no, le han dado -declaro Samantha.

-¿Lorry esta herido?

-Necesitamos a Clara para tratarle.

Ambos dirigieron la mirada a Clara que yacía con una expresión de puro miedo.

-Eres la única que puede ayudarle, por favor -le suplico Slevin.

Clara no sabía que hacer, tenía tanto miedo que no sabía a quien mirar como para que alguien le diera algúna opinión al respecto que le hiciera cambiar de lo contrario.

-Ve -dijo Eric-. Ve con ellos, ayudale.

-¿De veras? -se cuestiono ella viendo que le dejaba irse.

-Hazlo, confío en ti.

Con eso ya dejaba bien claro que no podía fallarles, sonrío entusiasmada y entonces se marcho corriendo con ellos que regresaban por donde habían venido.

-Parece que le has cogido bastante cariño a esa chica -indico ingenuamente Ulrich.

-Si Gran Madre estuviera aquí seguramente la hubiera flipado de lo lindo -opino Eric estando de acuerdo en él, soltó una risotada falsa de lo absurdo que sonaba ese comentario.

Alzo la vista mirando hacía Ulrich y se fijo en algo raro que le llamo la atención, veía su mano y había algo en él que no había presenciado antes, alrededor de toda su mano habían venas verdes que parecían extenderse mas arriba, Ulrich se tapo y se quedo mirándole seriamente como si no quisiera que viera eso, Thomas le miro y supo reconocer que era lo que estaba pasando.

-No se lo digas a nadie todavía -le pidió con total seriedad.

Eric estaba que no podía creérselo, no solamente Ulrich estaba infectado sino que encima no le había dicho a nadie lo que le estaba ocurriendo, ni siquiera a sus amigos, y lo peor de todo es que no estaba su novia para ver lo que le ocurría, esto iba a ir muy mal.

-Oh mierda -exclamo Muldoch mirando para el otro lado, hacía La Fortaleza.

La mayor parte del equipo se levanto sin pensar en intentar de cubrirse y observaron que les dejo perplejos con una sensación mayor de creer que ahora estaban peor que antes, los infectados que habían mandado para que atacasen la Fortaleza, estaban rebelándose y marchaban enganchandose de vuelta a los cables de los arpones como para regresar a tierra firme.

-Y como no, como no tenemos señal, ahora los infectados se rebelan de nuevo -indico expresamente Sebastian reconociendo a duras penas que esto era justamente el temor que tenía antes.

-¿Otra vez tenemos que ponernos a combatir a esos cabrones? -critico seriamente Martin asqueado por tener que enfrentarse a otro grupo de muertos cuando ya se habían ocupado de otro antes.

Ahí en ese momento Ulrich empezo a darse cuenta, miro todo el ambiente y con eso le hizo entrar en razón, no iban a ganar a menos que siguiesen estando aquí, eran un objetivo fácil, entre los disparos de las ametralladoras, los infectados que se estaban bajando de La Fortaleza, iban a acabar con menos de lo que trajeron al principio, tenían que salir de aquí.

Se giro y se dirigió firmemente hacía el equipo que estaba atrás suyo.

-Tenemos que retirarnos -les dijo seriamente.

-¿Retirarnos? -se cuestiono Jerome.

-Aquí ya hemos perdido, ahora todo depende de Aelita y Jeremy que consigan meter ese anti-virus dentro de Decisión -indico demostrándoles que ya no podían hacer nada mas, habían terminado.

Ambos se miraron con la misma expresión y reconocieron que tenía verdadera razón en ese asunto.

-Avisemos a los demás, este lugar ya esta muerto -acordo Hopper estando de acuerdo en esa idea.

Justo en ese momento, varios infectados que aún seguían subidos a La Fortaleza, consiguieron abrir un hueco en uno de los costados de la estructura, pasaron al otro lado atravesando el enorme hueco que habían dejado, se metieron en la bóveda donde se encontraban los restos quemados del Megapod, se pusieron a subir escalando cada una de las plataformas que habían en medio como para intentar de llegar a lo alto de la torre.

··

Jeremy estaba completamente inconsciente, tenía toda la cara llena de sangre de todos los moratones que había recibido a causa de los golpes que le dio Mannix manejando los tentáculos, lo soltó y lo dejo tirado en el suelo viendo que no iba a moverse mas.

Se fue acercando y se puso delante de él mirándole fijamente, se enderezo y acerco su mirada.

-¿Porque? -le pregunto él con apenas algo de voz.

-¿Porque qué?

-¿Porque todo este odio a la humanidad?

Carraspeo interesado en su pregunta.

-Es raro que me preguntes, pero te lo diré -se dispuso a explicarle su historia como para que entendiera sus motivos-. Veras: yo nunca nací con una agradable familia como la tuya, o como la de tus amigos, no señor, yo tuve que ser criado por una pareja de cristianos protestantes que estaban obsesionados con seguir las normas del Señor, pero yo jamas fui como ellos, yo era mas listo, tan listo que los superaba intelectualmente, era... ¿Has visto Maldita algúna vez? ¿Conoces la pelicula?

-Yo odio el cine -declaro murmuradamente.

-Lastima, pero vas entendiendo la historia, ¿verdad?

No le dijo nada, simplemente se le quedo mirando con esa expresión arraigada en su cara.

-Yo podría haberme convertido rápidamente en un niño genio, uno de esos de los que los niños tienen envidia, pero desgraciadamente no fue así, mis padres trataban mi inteligencia como un síntoma de devoción al Diablo, y aquello los enfureció, tanto que me castigaban en una celda oscura que ellos se habían inventado para que jamas volviera a hablar como lo hacía, pase semanas ahí, hasta que al final un dia ellos bajaron y decidieron meterme en una escuela privada que ellos habían encontrado, una cara presbiteriana, una escuela para jóvenes que lo único que hacían era rezar, rezar, rezar y mas rezar, pero eso no fue solamente lo peor, lo peor fueron las monjas, las monjas son horribles, te cogen una regla y te dan en los dedos por decir cosas que no son, una vez casi me rompen ambos dedos por decir cosas sobre Darwin por encima del creacionismo, ¿sabes lo que es que te peguen por tener tus propias opiniones por encima de las demás?

-Si, yo pase por eso hace mucho -dijo Jeremy estando de acuerdo.

-Lo vez -vacilo hacíendose hacía atrás mientras ponía una expresión como de admiración al ver que se ponían de acuerdo, se quedo mirándole rígidamente y entonces dijo-: Tu y yo nos parecemos mucho Jeremy, tanto que podríamos ser hermanos.

-Mi único hermano aquí es mi cabeza y eso es algo que no me vas a quitar, ¿te enteras?

Bajo la cabeza como reflexionando sarcásticamente sobre lo que estaba contando.

-Esa ha sido buena Jeremy, eso ha sido muy buena, pero yo no estoy aquí para contar chistes.

Volvió a ponerse delante, se arrodillo y se puso a seguir contándole la misma historia.

-Cuando yo tenía doce años, yo me había convertido en otra persona, me convertí en alguien que se dio cuenta de que el mundo no podía seguir estando como estaba, no podía permitir que siguieran torturando a la gente por tener pensamientos libros sobre la ciencia por encima del creacionismo, y entonces decidí hacer una cosa, decidí buscar la manera de vengarme por lo que me hicieron, les enseñe a esas monjas lo que pasaba si me hacían daño a mi o a otros niños.

-¿Les mataste por eso? ¿Las mataste a todas?

-No, claro que no, al final resulto que un niño de ahí y se escapo y se chivo a la policía de lo que estaba pasando, yo apenas llegue a hacer algo, detuvieron al director de aquel lugar y a las monjas las investigaron, me sacaron de ahí, a mis padres les detuvieron también porque resultaba que habían secuestrado a otro joven mas que pasaba cerca de nuestra casa de campo, era un chico gótico que pasaba por ahí con su bicicleta, mi padre le vio, lo secuestro y llevo a casa para lavarle el cerebro y hacerle creer las mismas mierdas de siempre, ¿te lo imaginas?

-Solamente puedo imaginarme una cosa, se muy bien porque estas haciendo esto en realidad.

-Así, ¿porque? -frunció el ceño intrigado por lo que decía.

-Tu intención no es la de destruir el mundo para hacer que exista el libre albedrío, tu intención es destruir toda cosa relacionada con la religión, incluida con aquello que te hace acordar a tus padres -aclaro sincerandose con él de una forma soberana.

-No te entiendo.

Jeremy se sentía con tanta voluntad para echárselo en cara que tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para ponerse de pie a duras penas y quedándoselo mirando con una expresión de pura seriedad.

-Tus padres te atormentaron durante años, te enseñaron cosas que no querías, cosas que te causaron un gran malestar, no pudiste soportar lo que estaban contando, no pudiste soportar todas esas cosas porque solamente querías una cosa, querías tus propias ideas -le recrimino achacándole de que en realidad su propósito no era atacar a la gente por sus falsos ideales, era para acabar con las personas que tenían unos ideales muy parecidos a sus padres.

-Mis padres no me permitieron revelarme como era, tuve que sufrir todo tipo de cosas porque toda esa gente se metió en mi cabeza y me la lleno de cosas que no valían la pena, yo podría haber aportado algo si ellos me hubiesen dejado, pero no lo hicieron.

-Pero igualmente, tu después de eso te recuperaste, te convertiste en una persona nueva, pudiste haber cambiado muchas cosas, pero no lo hiciste, en vez de eso decidiste sentir celos de tu amigo Hopper y le robaste su idea para así vengarte por no haber obtenido lo que él ya tenía.

-¿De que cojones estas hablando?

-Admítelo Deckard, querías una familia, querías tenerlo todo, y no pudiste obtenerlo, estaba tan pendiente de la vida de Franz Hopper que no pudiste ni siquiera reconocer que le tenías envidia por tener una familia, le tenías envidia de todo, de lo famoso que era, de lo mucho que le respetaban, pero tu no tenías eso, ¿verdad? Tu jamas estuviste a su nivel.

Aquello hizo que Mannix se pusiera a reflexionar sobre lo que decía, era algo hacía que años que jamas antes se le había ocurrido, y ahora que se lo decía, tenía dudas sobre lo que hacía.

-Venga Deckard, admitelo, no haces esto porque quieres jugar a ser dios con el mundo, tu haces esto por otra razón, ¿cual es? -inquirió queriendo que reconociera la autentica verdad que estaba ocultando, aquello que había olvidado hace años y ya no se acordaba de porque lo hacía.

Se le quedo mirando fijamente como si estuviera asimilando lo que le estaba pidiendo que hiciera, no sabía que hacer, si fuera por él lo mataría ahora mismo, pero sentía que por una vez en la vida, alguien le estaba pidiendo que fuera sincero por una vez.

Se escucho un pequeño sonido electrónico, voltearon la cabeza mirando hacía el ordenador, el ojo de Decisión se encendió y se mostró la pupila roja de antes, había regresado.

-No -dijo Jeremy viendo que Decisión volvió a conectarse al sistema.

-Richard Deckard, ¿que haz hecho mientras yo estaba fuera de conexión? -le pregunto soberanamente al descubrir que todo su cuerpo brillaba con un tono rojo luminiscente.

-Me he actualizado mi señora Decisión, he conseguido que parte de la energía que hay dentro de usted, sea ahora parte mía, me he convertido en parte de La Fortaleza -declaro mostrandose vacilante delante de la maquina para que viera en lo que se había convertido.

-No decidí que hicieras eso.

-Lo se, pero algo tenía que hacer, no podía dejar que los Guerreros y sus amigos nos siguieran atacando, tenía que buscar una forma de detenerles, y eso mismo he conseguido hacer.

Levanto el ojo y se fijo en Jeremy que yacía atrás de Mannix mirando atónitamente.

-¿Porque yace aquí Jeremy Belpois, Deckard? -le pregunto cambiando de tema.

Se giro acordándose de que el rubio francés continuaba ahí mismo viendo toda la escena.

-Mis disculpas mi señora Decisión, me temo que uno de nuestros enemigos a conseguido meterse en La Fortaleza sin que usted ni yo nos diésemos cuenta, pero no se preocupe, terminare con él muy pronto -puso sus brazos apoyándolo sobre sus caderas y se giro mostrando una expresión rígida y aterradora como si estuviera apunto de hacer algo malo.

-Deckard -alzo su mano en señal de suplica al ver lo que intentaba hacer.

-Lo siento mucho Jeremy Belpois, pero me temo que hoy vamos a tener que quitarnos todos los pesos de encima de una vez por todas -comento señalando que le iba a matar de verdad.

Ahora Jeremy no sabía que hacer, no tenía forma de defenderse contra él teniendo tan poder, lo único mejor que podía esperarse era que sucediera algún milagro que lo salvase en el momento.

··

Todo el equipo de soldados se estaba marchando llevandose consigo todos los vehículos y demás cosas que tenían encima, habían dado la orden de retirarse y eso hacía que todos tuviesen que marcharse corriendo como podían ya que las ametralladoras les seguían atacando sin parar.

Gaspar y Hax iban socorriendo a la gente que se marchaba bajando la pendiente del otro lado de la cordillera, les iban apurando pero en ese momento Gaspar se fijo en una de las ametralladoras, aquellas armas estaban disparando contra toda cosa que se movía, al ver eso tuvo una idea, miro para ambos lados y se fijo en uno de los soldados muertos que yacían al lado de un jeep, tenía un lanzacohetes al lado como para poder montarlo ahora mismo.

-Hax -llamo a su compañero para que le ayudara.

El guerrero tatuado se giro mirándole, le hizo señas con el dedo indicándole los lanzacohetes que habían sobre aquel jeep, al ver eso supo muy bien lo que tenían que hacer. Afirmo con la cabeza y entonces se marcharon corriendo poniendose al lado del jeep.

Ambos se dispusieron a montar el lanzacohetes, cogíeron el arma y le metieron una ojiva, la acoplaron con total fuerza y ahí entonces Gaspar se posicióno poniendose mas arriba del jeep como para apuntar a una de las ametralladoras que habían al frente.

-Concentra bien el disparo, solamente tienes una oportunidad -le aviso murmuradamente Hax, quería asegurarse de que no fallaba el tiro y no le daba a nada.

-Lo se -afirmo Gaspar sabiendo muy bien lo que tenía que hacer.

Concentro todo su empeño en la ametralladora que se estaba fijando, fue apretando el gatillo lentamente hasta que al final disparo, el cohete salió lanzado y fue avanzando rápidamente en el cielo hasta acabar impactando contra una de las ametralladoras, estallo en pedazos.

-¡Si! -dijeron ambos orgullosos al ver que les dieron, chocaron los cinco celebrando que consiguieron avanzar en algo cuando estaban tan perdidos ahora mismo.

··

Mannix seguía acercandose hasta Jeremy, levanto su mano derecha, de su palma empezaron a salir unos extraños rayos de energía que con solamente verlos a la longitud en la que se encontraba Jeremy, se sentía que aquello le iba a doler bastante, se disponía a cogerle de la cara cuando entonces se oyó una extraña explosión que sacudió levemente La Fortaleza.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -se cuestiono reprochadamente Mannix.

-Una de las defensas han sido dañadas, estamos siendo atacados de nuevo -declaro Decisión.

Mannix se intrigo y se dirigió al panel del ordenador, pulso como unos cuatro botones y entonces una de las pantallas mostró una imagen del exterior de La Fortaleza, era la imagen de una cámara que estaba mostrando la ametralladora que había sido destruida, acerco la imagen y vio como el armatoste que formaba parte de la ametralladora se cayo hacía el fondo mientras una humareda de humo negro iba saliendo del hueco que había en el interior del arma.

-Genial, uno se descuida un momento, y acaba dejando que sean atacados cuando uno menos se lo espera -se quejo amargado por haber perdido aquella ametralladora.

En ese momento Jeremy vio que ambos estaban distraídos, se fijo en su arma que estaba tirado en su costado, se le ocurrió una idea, aprovecho y marcho corriendo a cogerla, la levanto y en cuanto la cogío Mannix se percato de lo que hacía.

-¡No! -le grito impidiendo que cometiera una estupidez.

Se puso a disparar a todas las pantallas que habían sobre el panel, una por una todas se fueron rompiendo haciendo saltar varios cristales y demás chispas que salían del interior de la maquina, termino de disparar, se le acabo la municíon, bajo el arma y observo que destruyo por completo todas las pantallas que habían sobre Decisión.

Mannix levanto la mirada y observo perplejo lo que hizo, todas las pantallas estaban agujereadas con varias puntas de cristales a los alrededores quedando un enorme hueco en el medio.

-¿Pero que haz hecho? -le pregunto asumiendo si era consciente de lo hizo.

-Ahora con las pantallas destruidas no podrás ver nada de lo que esta sucediendo ahí fuera -declaro Jeremy vacilando delante de él para que viera que al menos se salió con la suya con algo.

Mannix se enfureció tanto al ver eso que no le dejo otra cosa por hacer, alzo su mano y le lanzo un rayo de energía rojo hacía Jeremy, este rápidamente se cubrió usando su escopeta para defenderse, el rayo impacto en la escopeta y aquello hizo que saliera volando varios metros adelante.

Se miro la mano y pudo notar los rayos que le salían de encima, tenía tanto poder en su cuerpo que le encantaba haberse convertido en lo que era.

-Deckard, tenemos otro problema -le aviso seriamente Decisión.

-¿Que sucede ahora? -le pregunto acercandose para mirarla de cerca.

-Detecto otra intrusión en el interior de La Fortaleza.

-¿Hay mas? -se sorprendió exhaltado al oír eso, sino tenía suficiente con tratar con Jeremy por haberse metido de sorpresa, ahora tenía que preocuparse de otra cosa mas.

-En una de las secciones de los niveles inferiores hay una obertura, puedo deducir que alguien se ha metido en La Fortaleza usando un vehículo pesado para introducirse.

-¿Un vehículo pesado? -se cuestiono esa idea de que hubiese algún vehículo capaz de haberse metido de lleno en La Fortaleza, entonces se acordo-. El Megapod.

-También detecto otra intrusión en masa, he podido deducir que se trata de un grupo, esta subiendo rápidamente por los niveles superiores, he analizado los cálculos y puedo deducir que quedan menos de diez minutos como mucho para que lleguen hasta aquí en los niveles superiores.

Aquello hizo que Mannix se enfadase de nuevo al ver que ahora todo se ponía en contra suya, estaba tan enfadado que solamente le quedo una ultima cosa por hacer, se dirigió hacía donde estaba tirado Jeremy, saco su arma y le apunto a la cabeza mientras apoyaba su pie encima de su pecho como para que no se levantara o hiciera algúna estupidez como siempre.

-Tu has traído a tus amigos aquí, ¿verdad? -le pregunto soberanamente.

-No tengo ni idea de que hablas, he venido solo -dijo Jeremy.

-No mientas mas, te has pasado todo el dia alardeando de lo heroico que eres, pero sabes que Jeremy Belpois, tu no eres ningún heroe -reprocho poniendo una expresión arraigada que dejaba bien claro el odio que tenía hacía él por todo lo que hacía.

Justo en ese momento, Aelita llego a la sala principal, podía ver a Decisión encendida mirando hacía Mannix, estaba todo rojo, brillando como una lampara, tenía a Jeremy apoyado contra el suelo mientras le apuntaba con el arma en la cabeza, al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, rápidamente se cubrió esperando el momento para actuar, estaba enfadada con él por lo que hizo, pero eso no iba a impedir que no le salvara por lo mucho que le quería.

-Jamas has sido nadie, nunca has hecho nada que valga la pena, solamente eres un crío, un crío con miedo a morir, y sabes, hoy nadie va a salvarte de esta, vas a morir niño listo, y esta vez, me asegurare de que no despiertes como lo hizo tu amigo Ulrich Stern, el estupido de William debería haberlo matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero esta vez, yo, no tendré ningúna compasión.

-¿Estas seguro de eso? -inquirió reprochándole.

-¿Que quieres hacer? ¿Ponerme a prueba?

-No, solamente quiero que me contestes a una sola cosa.

-¿Que cosa quieres que te diga?

-La respuesta.

-¿Respuesta?

-No me dijiste la razón por la que hacías esto, porque lo hacías en realidad.

En ese momento Mannix se dio cuenta, no había dicho el verdadero motivo por el cual había planeado todo esto en realidad, se quedo trance al quedarse reflexionando sobre su pregunta.

-Richard Deckard, decido que le mates ahora mismo -exigió Decisión.

-Disculpeme -reaccionó volviendo a lo que estaba.

-Lucha contra ello Deckard, este no eres tu -insistió Jeremy obligándole a quitarle de encima toda esa energía que tenía en su cuerpo y que le impedía ser él mismo.

-¡No! Te pienso matar -agarro el arma con ambas manos para que no se le soltara.

-Recuerda todas las cosas buenas que hiciste por los demás, con Hopper.

Aquello le hizo entrar en razón, un extraña sensación le vino en la cabeza, le hizo perder el control por completo, se puso a dar vueltas de un lado para otro mientras se agarraba de la cabeza con ambas manos como intentando de quitarse ese dolor que le afectaba a la mente, Jeremy veía lo que le pasaba y aquello lo dejo indeciso, lo había conseguido, había hecho que Mannix se descontrolase y empezara a recordar quien estaba siendo antes de que le afectase la energía de Decisión.

-Richard Deckard, vuelve a tu posición ahora mismo -le exigió de nuevo Decisión.

-No puedo, ¡haz que pare! -se tiro cayendo de rodillas contra el suelo.

Jeremy se levanto quedando absorto al no poder creerse lo que hizo, justo en ese momento Decisión se fijo en él, Jeremy se dio cuenta de que le miraba de una forma poco halagadora.

-Tu has empezado todo esto, ¿verdad?

-No Decisión, tu eres quien lo ha iniciado, yo solamente lo estoy finalizando -indico expresamente.

-Pues en ese caso no tengo mas opción que destruirte.

Otro de los tentáculos plateados salió del techo sorprendiendo a Jeremy, agarro su arma dispuesto a pelear contra él pero se acordo de que ya no tenía balas, las había gastado todas antes destruyendo las pantallas del ordenador, estaba vulnerable, el tentáculo se abalanzo dispuesto a cogerle pero de pronto algo impacto en él, un aura rosada rodeo el tentáculo haciendo que este se desconectara del todo, quedo colgado sin funcionar, Jeremy no entendió lo que paso hasta que entonces se giro y observo quien le había disparado, resulto ser Aelita, salió de la entrada y avanzo mostrando que tenía la mano con el guante levantado, ella le había disparado.

-Aelita -dijo sorprendido de ver que su novia estaba ahí mismo.

-Aelita Schaeffer, ¿tu eres la que se ha metido usando el vehículo pesado? -le pregunto.

-Así es, y créeme, me ha costado bastante, pero no te voy a facilitar que destruyas el mundo -dijo Aelita decretando que no le iba a permitir salirse con la suya.

-Yo no he decidido destruirlo, yo he decidido salvarlo -unos cuantos tentáculos mas salieron del techo y se dirigieron furtivamente hacía Aelita.

Rápidamente movió el brazo de un lado para otro y se puso a disparar a todos los tentáculos que venían directamente hacía él, uno por uno todos quedaron envueltos en aquella aura rosada hasta que entonces uno de ellos agarro a Aelita del brazo donde tenía el guante, la empujo tirándola al suelo mientras una enorme pinza le sujetaba la mano impidiendo que cerrara la palma.

-¡Aelita! -grito Jeremy viendo que su novia había caído.

Otro tentáculo mas surgió y le dio un fuerte empujón a Jeremy que lo lanzo volando varios metros hacía atrás, quedo medio noqueado de vuelta, otra pinza mas se junto con la otra y esta se puso a romper las dos pilas de energía que habían dejado de su antebrazo, se las apreto y las partío con fuerza haciendo que el guante se apagase del todo, se lo rompió.

-No -dijo angustiada al ver que rompieron su arma, ahora no podía hacer nada.

-Acabare con vosotros, al igual que acabare con todos vuestros amigos -decreto dispuesta hacer todo lo que estaba en su mano para matar a todos los Guerreros y sus amigos de afuera.

··

Casi toda la mayor parte del equipo militar había abandonado la zona dejando tras de si todo un rastro de cadaveres y varios vehículos carbonizados, los Guerreros seguían ayudando a la gente a salir del valle ya que la mayor parte de los soldados estaban heridos y se encontraban en un estado bastante grave que hacía que las cosas se dificultasen bastante las cosas, Ulrich y Romitz estaban ayudando a uno que estaba apoyado sobre una camilla, Martin y Angela lo pusieron en la parte trasera del jeep y de ahí se lo llevaron bajando por la colina que tenían delante.

-Ese era el ultimo -dijo Romitz aliviado de haber sacado a toda la gente que estaba mal.

-De momento -indico Ulrich.

-¿Sabes donde están los demás? -le pregunto viendo que por mucho que estuvieran recogiendo a toda la gente, todavía habían algúnos que quedaron atrás de los que no sabían nada.

-No lo se, ya no se ni en que pensar de todo esto -dijo nervioso Ulrich harto de tener que estar pasando por esta situación ya que le daba demasiadas vueltas de cabeza.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien -intento de consolarle al ver como se ponía.

-No, no saldrá bien -persistió Ulrich dirigiendose con una mirada de puro temor.

-¿De que estas hablando?

Ahí no tuvo mas opción que contarle lo que le estaba pasando, se levanto la manga y le mostró las venas verdes que le estaban creciendo a través de la palma de la mano.

-Oh por dios Ulrich, tu no.

-Supongo que no me queda mucho tiempo -dijo reconociendo que ya estaba perdido.

-¿No se lo has dicho a nadie mas?

-Eric lo sabe, se lo he pedido que lo oculte pero...

-¿No sabes como decírselo a ella, verdad?

-No se si puedo, si logro encontrarla sea donde este ahora, me temo que solamente tendré una oportunidad para verla una ultima vez -indico Ulrich demostrando que si no conseguía sobrevivir a la infección, jamas llegaría a despedirse de Yumi.

Romitz le miro bien y pudo entender por lo que le estaba pasando, no era algo fácil de asimilar, pero peor era luego no saber como despedirse de alguien del cual seguramente jamas volvería a ver.

Mientras, Lorry le contó a Bertram todo lo que tenía que saber sobre era, le contó que no estaba preparado para seguir adelante y que ya no podía seguir estando apoyándole, aquello hizo que Bertram se quedara indeciso al no poder creerse lo que le estaba contando.

-Pero Lorry, ¿porque? -le pregunto expresamente.

-Porque ya no puedo mas, me he pasado toda la vida soportando cada una de las cosas que he intentado de superar, pero ya no puedo, cuando llegue a Fort Kadic, creí que estaría completamente perdido, que no sabría que hacer, apenas podía soportar la idea de que nuestro mundo se estaba viniendo abajo, mis seres queridos habían muerto, todos se habían convertido en monstruos, me quede mal, tanto que pensé que un dia de esos en la base intentaría de suicidarme, de pegarme un tiro en la cabeza, pero al final no lo logre -explicó relatando uno de sus capítulos de su vida que hasta ahora no le había confesado a nadie.

-¿Porque no lo hiciste? -se intrigo.

-Pues porque entonces un dia al pasear por ahí, vi a un joven cadete con el pelo pelirrojo, estaba sentado en un coche, llorando por haber perdido a su madre, me acerque a ese joven y le pregunte lo que le pasaba, él me respondió que había perdido a su familia, que todos sus seres mas queridos también habían muerto. Al escuchar todo lo que me dijo el joven, me hizo darme cuenta de que había alguien que estaba peor que yo, que había perdido mas de lo que podía tener, aquello me hizo reflexionar sobre mi vida ahora, decidí dejar de pensar en morirme, y me puse a entrenar a ese joven para convertirlo en el soldado que tengo ahora mismo -aclaro demostrando que aquel joven era Bertram, lo había convertido en un perfecto soldado, le miro la cara y pudo observar que no se había acordado de eso en su vida-. ¿No lo habrás olvidado verdad?

-No lo se, recuerdo que alguien me ayudo, pero siempre pensé que era Jim.

-No, Jim el cabezota no, siempre fui yo, yo fui el que te ayudo a abandonar tus miedos, yo fui el que te entreno para que te convirtieras en el soldado que eres ahora, ¿y sabes? Estoy orgulloso de lo en lo que te has convertido ahora, muy orgulloso.

-¿Orgulloso porque? Yo apenas he hecho algo en todo este viaje.

-No, si que lo haz hecho, en el barco, cuando el tío ese estaba apunto de matarme, tu le disparaste fríamente en la cabeza, le mataste y no dudaste en ningún momento de si me ibas a acabar dándome a mi o a él, así es como actúa justamente un soldado, nunca tiene miedo de no saber si puede fallar o no, eso mismo te lo enseñe a ti hace años, y lo has cumplido chico -admitió demostrando que en cuanto le salvo, demostró que estaba capacitado para ser un soldado de buen grado.

Bertram se quedo mas indeciso todavía, nunca antes se había replanteado eso así.

-Ahora que yo me voy a ir, quiero que entiendas, que tu entrenamiento ha terminado, ya no necesitas nada mas de mi, puedes actuar como tu quieras, se un soldado, se un amigo, ten una familia y conviértete en un padre, porque eso es justamente lo que hace que seamos buenos hombres, yo nunca cumpli con eso, así que por eso mismo, te pido por favor, que no acabes como yo, no acabes como un viejo que se pregunta que pudo haber hecho en su vida anterior, continua tu vida, como tal -le argumento dandole un motivo para vivir y para que se diera cuenta de lo importante que era que actuara por su propia cuenta.

Bajo la cabeza cerrando los ojos, y entonces se murió delante de él.

Bertram se quedo rígido al oír todo eso, jamas antes había creído que Lorry le pediría algo así, pero tenía razón, él ya había concluido su entrenamiento, ya no necesitaba saber nada mas, pero ahora le quedaba terminar lo que todos empezaron, se levanto poniendose de pie mientras miraba el cuerpo muerto de Lorry que yacía en aquella posición pálida e inhumana.

-Bertram -oyó que alguien le llamaba, pero no contesto, le daba igual.

Llegaron los otros y se encontraron con él, inmediatamente Clara se puso a intentar de revisarle pero entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de que ya estaba muerto, Clara le toco el pulso sobre el cuello y no sintió nada, aquello la dejo invalida al ver que había llegado muerto.

-Esta muerto -declaro dirigiendose a los otros que tenía detrás suyo.

-¡Joder no! -se quejo Odd al ver que habían perdido a Lorry, lo conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo y verle morir así, le resultaba una tremenda decepción.

-Era un buen hombre -comento Samantha.

-Era un buen general, y un buen líder -agrego Slevin.

Todos se sintieron mal al ver que murió en aquellas circunstancias.

-Si tan solo hubiésemos llegado un poco mas rápido, nosotros podríamos...

-No, no habríamos conseguido hacer nada -repercuto seriamente Bertram.

Todos le dirigieron la mirada al ver que parecía no sentirse mal por su muerte.

-Lorry lo quiso así, desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre estuvo luchando para asegurarse de que nosotros viviéramos por él, nos entreno, nos convirtió en lo que somos ahora, y él hubiese querido que siguiéramos así, luchando por nuestro mundo -argumento sincerandose con todos para que entendiesen de que por mucho que Lorry hubiese muerto tristemente, todo lo que les había enseñado a lo largo de los años había valido mucho la pena, y tenían que recordarle por eso.

Aquello fue algo en lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Lorry había sido un buen maestro, les había enseñado todo aquello que tenían que hacer, y si no fuera por él, no estarían aquí ahora mismo.

De pronto otra explosión les sorprendió a ambos exponencialmente, asomaron la cabeza observando que las ametralladoras seguían disparando contra el valle, no paraban de ir destruyéndolo todo a su paso, aquello hizo que ambos se quejasen de lo hartos que estaban de esas ametralladoras.

-Como Aelita y Jeremy no estén bien, juro por dios que voy a arrancar una de esas ametralladoras para que se enteren de lo hartos que estoy de todo esto -comento Odd quejándose, estaba tan asqueado por esta batalla que tenía ganas de destruir todo aquello que le sacaba de quicio, y las ametralladoras eran una de las primeras cosas que querían quitarse de encima.

En ese momento a Bertram le vino una idea a la cabeza.

-Eso es -dijo decidido a cometer lo que tenía en mente, se dirigió hacía los chicos y les dijo-: Odd, Samantha, Slevin, Clara, poneos arriba, necesito que dirijáis el cañón hacía La Fortaleza.

-¿Hacía La Fortaleza? ¿Pero sabes que Aelita y Jeremy siguen aún ahí dentro no? -se cuestiono Slevin asumiendo que pretendía volar la instalación sin importar lo que les pasara.

-No exactamente a La Fortaleza -levanto la vista fijándose en una de las ametralladoras que aún seguía en pie, se podía ver a la que estaba destrozada saliendole humo del interior del hueco.

Odd vio lo que estaba viendo y con eso se hizo una idea de lo que pretendía hacer.

-Me parece bien -exclamo estando de acuerdo en lo que decía.

Inmediatamente todos se montaron sobre el cañón mientras Bertram se metía dentro del camión que transportaba el cañón, acelero el vehículo y de ahí lo fue moviendo hasta ponerlo en una posición segura como para que los de arriba dieran un disparo perfecto.

-¿Lo tenéis chicos? -les pregunto asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

-Estamos en ello -aviso eufóricamente Samantha.

Agarraron los controles del cañón y se pusieron a mover el enorme armatoste que tenían delante como para intentar de buscar el lugar preciso para dar el disparo, no lo localizaban ya que apenas sabían manejar el arma, era algo que estaba fuera de lo que ellos conocían actualmente.

-No se si puedo lograrlo -dijo Odd nervioso al ver que no le salía bien.

-Claro que puedes Odd, yo confío en ti -le consolo Samantha dandole confianza para que dejara de tener miedo por lo que pudiera hacer.

Odd miro a todos los que le rodeaban y pudo observar que todos confiaban plenamente en él como para que lo hiciera bien, incluido Slevin, que parecía no estar enfadado con él de ningúna manera, al ver la confianza que todos le estaban dando, le resultaba imposible fallar el tiro.

-Vamos a volar esa escoria digital -exclamo ingenuamente.

Se concentro apuntando hacía una de las ametralladoras que habían en el frente de La Fortaleza.

-¡Fuego! -grito y entonces disparo con el cañón.

Un enorme cohete salió disparado del arma y de ahí salió volando rápidamente a la velocidad de la luz hasta acabar impactando de lleno contra una de las torretas, estallo en mil pedazos.

··

Jeremy se enderezo mientras gemía del dolor que tenía en el cuerpo, le habían golpeado violentamente contra el abdomen y ahora le dolía como si le hubiesen dado toda una serie de puñetazos ahí mismo constantemente, alzo la vista y observo que Aelita yacía apretada contra el suelo por medio de un tentáculo que le estaba sosteniendo el brazo, en ese momento otro tentáculo mas apareció, era uno con una pinza, las pinzas se doblaron hacía atrás y por en medio salió un especie de pincho bastante puntiagudo, Aelita lo vio y se aterro al verlo.

-Esta vez Aelita Schaeffer, pagaras por los errores de tu para, para siempre -dijo Decisión en señal de matarla ahora mismo con tal de vengarse de Hopper.

-No -dijo sollozando al ver que iba a morir sin poder defenderse.

El pincho se levanto y de ahí fue bajando rápidamente para impactarse contra ella.

-¡Aelita! -grito Jeremy al ver que la iban a matar.

Justo antes de que impactase contra su corazón, otra sacudida hizo temblar toda La Fortaleza provocando que una humareda de polvo y varios restos de metal del techo cayesen por toda la sala, Jeremy se cubrió pensando que le iban a dar pero solamente le cayo algo de polvo en el brazo, Aelita alzo la vista observando que el tentáculo con el pincho no le dio, simplemente se apago y quedo colgando del techo, a tan solo unos pocos metros de su cara, se alivio al ver que no murió.

Mannix volvió en si levantándose con una mirada seria y rígida mientras todo su cuerpo volvía a brillar con aquel tono rojo sangre de antes, se giro lentamente y volvió a mirar hacía Decisión.

-¿Que ha sucedido ahora mi señora Decisión? -le pregunto esporádicamente.

-Hemos recibido el impacto de otro cohete, los Guerreros acaban de destruir otra torreta -notifico.

-A este paso nos quedaremos sin defensas -opino Mannix viendo que estaban perdiendo la batalla de nuevo, en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea-. Yo decido que lancemos una cápsula de virus contra ellos para que se infecten y no se acerquen a nuestra zona.

-¡No! -grito Jeremy sabiendo muy bien lo que pretendía hacer, y no le gustaba nada.

-¿Estas verdaderamente convencido de tomar esta decisión? -le pregunto por corroborar.

-Lo estoy, si queremos ganar esta batalla -acoto decidido a hacerlo.

-No espera Mannix, piensa bien lo que haces, Hopper estará ahí, ¿de veras quieres que se infecte con eso? ¿De veras quieres que se infecte todo el mundo? -le insistió Jeremy esperando de que entendiese lo que estaba haciendo y se diera cuenta de que aquello no era lo correcto para todos.

-Si -afirmo Mannix sin pensárselo dos veces, volvió a fijar la mirada en Decisión-. Lancelo.

-Eso esta hecho, preparando cápsula de virus -dijo Decisión y entonces se puso a crear por dentro de la bóveda de arriba una cápsula llena con el virus que habían creado antes.

Jeremy le miraba y no podía creerse que estuviera dejando que lo hiciera sin pensar en las consecuencias que aquello podría provocar, Mannix se giro y se quedo mirándole con aquella expresión rígida como si no tuviera nada de humanidad en su interior.

··

El cuerpo de Lorry yacía aún en el mismo lugar donde lo habían dejado antes, los cinco estaban ahí reunidos observandole, asumían que después del lanzamiento que le habían dado a La Fortaleza, él de algúna forma reviviría por un pequeño momento como para agradecerles por todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora, pero no era así, él ya se había ido.

-Adiós Lorry, y el que el honor de los Guerreros del Mañana este de tu parte -Bertram le cogío su gorra y se la puso sobre su cara como para que descansara como el soldado que era.

-Creo que ahora estará con los suyos -opino Samantha.

-Lo estará, lo estará -reafirmo Odd estando de acuerdo en esa mención.

De pronto oyeron otro extraño sonido mecánico que les llamo bastante la atención.

-Oh venga ya, ahora que mas -se quejo Slevin acordándose de que cada vez que oían un sonido parecido a ese, indicaba que estaban apunto de atacarles con algo malo.

-Mirad -dijo Clara señalando hacía La Fortaleza.

Todos alzaron la vista hacía la enorme instalación que tenían delante, podían observar que arriba en el tejado se estaba abriendo la bóveda redondeada en dos secciones por ambos lados, todos los soldados que se encontraban en la zona alzaron la vista hacía lo que estaba pasando y apenas entendían que era lo que se estaba abriendo ahí arriba.

-Oh no -dijo Hopper reconociendo muy bien de que se trataba.

-¿Que sucede? -le pregunto Muldoch que se encontraba al lado suyo.

-Decisión lo va a hacer, Decisión lo va a hacer -empezo a ponerse nervioso sin motivo.

-¿Que es lo que va a hacer?

-Nos va a atacar con el virus -le confeso seriamente.

-¿Que? ¿No estará hablando en serio verdad?

-¿Que es lo que sucede? -le pregunto Mitch que se encontraba a unos metros al lado.

-Que van a lanzar el virus -le confeso lo mismo.

-¿Que virus? -se cuestiono Mitch ya que desconocía todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora.

De la bóveda surgió un especie de cañón que tenía incorporado una enorme cápsula rectangular, se levanto mostrandose que estaba incorporado a una plataforma metálica que venía de dentro de la bóveda, esta se fue girando y apunto sobre la pendiente que había hacía abajo de todo.

-¿Porque esta apuntando al suelo? -se cuestiono Jerome al ver que apuntaba hacía un lugar incorrecto, si esa cosa les iba a disparar, porque lo hacía desde un ángulo muerto.

El cañón disparo y lanzo la cápsula que salió volando rápidamente hasta acabar impactando de lleno contra el suelo, se rompió en cuanto toco tierra, fue tan duro el golpe que en cuanto impacto se pudo ver una enorme humareda cubriendo los restos de la cápsula.

Todos se dieron un intercambio de miradas al no entender que había sido eso.

La humareda se disipo y se pude ver que dentro de la cápsula se encontraba un pequeño dispositivo cilíndrico de metal con un rectángulo negro digital donde ponía: OFF, luego este cambio inmediatamente a ON mientras soltaba un pequeño chirrido digital, las puntas de los costados se abrieron y de ahí salió expulsado un humo rojo que fue creciendo exponencialmente a cada rato.

-Jerome, ¿ese no es el gas que hizo que Conrad se muriera? -le pregunto Pietro a su hermano queriendo que le corroborara que no era aquello que mas temía que viera de nuevo.

-Me parece que si -reafirmo Jerome estando de acuerdo en lo que decía.

El humo rojo siguió creciendo hasta que al final este empezo a llegar hacía donde se encontraban los camiones que tenían anclados las secciones de la Fortaleza, Nebula lo estaba viendo y no sabía que pensar de todo esto, de pronto oyó un sonido que venía de encima suyo, era un walkie-talkie, lo cogío y lo encendió al instante, entonces dijo:

- _Señor Von Crisis_ -era la voz de uno de los conductores de los camiones.

-Sargento, ¿que sucede? -le pregunto notando lo alarmado que estaba.

- _Ese humo esta viniendo hacía mi y a todo el equipo, ¿que hacemos?_ -le pregunto el soldado que estaba conduciendo el camión, veía como el humo rojo estaba viniendo hacía él por el otro lado.

-Mantengan la posición, no dejéis que La Fortaleza se mueva de donde esta -le ordeno obligándole a que se quedara en el vehículo con tal de que siguieran con lo que tenían planeado.

Hopper escucho aquella orden y no pudo evitar ver que Nebula iba a dejar que esos hombres se murieran sin saber lo que les iba a ocurrir, marcho corriendo hacía él para detenerle.

-No, tienes que sacarlos de ahí, ordenales que se retiren -le exigió agarrándole el walkie-talkie de sus manos como para poder hablar con los soldados al otro lado y avisarles.

-Hopper, ¿que te pasa? -se cuestiono soberanamente al ver lo que hacía.

-¿No lo entiendes? Ese virus nos matara a todos, era el virus que Deckard quería terminar de hacer, les hará vomitar toda su sangre -le aclaro reprochadamente para que entendiese lo que pasaba.

-¿Vomitar su propia sangre? -empezó a tener sus propias dudas al respecto.

El walkie-talkie volvió a encenderse por el otro lado y entonces se oyó una voz que dijo:

- _Señor, el humo rojo se ha metido dentro, se me esta metiendo en la cara_.

-Sargento, sargento, ¿me oye?

-Mire -señalo Gaspar fijándose en que el humo ya había alcanzado a los camiones.

Volvieron a alzar la vista de nuevo observando como ahora el humo rojo estaba pasando por encima de los camiones, paso por el primero y de ahí al segundo mientras el tercero estaba completamente envuelto en el humo rojo, ni siquiera se veía al camión por ningún lado.

De pronto la puerta del primer camión se abrió, el conductor le había dado una patada tan fuerte que se abrió de golpe, el conductor salió desvalido mientras iba alejandose del humo rojo, fue corriendo como para subir por la pendiente pero al final cayo de rodillas, alzo la mirada y pudo verse como le estaba saliendo sangre de los ojos, se agarro de la cara como si se los fue a arrancar hasta que al final acaba sucediendo algo terriblemente inesperado, empezo a vomitar litros de sangre que salían de su cuerpo y se iban despatarrando contra la arena, se puso a dar vueltas mientras le seguía saliendo mucha mas sangre que antes, quedo tirado de espaldas y ahí entonces quedo tirado con las extremidades extendidas para ambos lados, murió del todo.

-Esta muerto -dijo Hax reconociendo el estado en que se encontraba aquel hombre.

-¿Y los otros? -objetó Sayid.

-A estas alturas ya estarán muertos -opino disgustado Hopper, quería salvarlos pero no pudo.

El humo rojo siguió creciendo, fue subiendo por la pendiente pasando por el soldado muerto que ahora quedo engullido en el interior de aquella enorme neblina roja sangre.

-Tenemos que largarnos de aquí ahora mismo, esa cosa sigue creciendo -insistió apuradamente Ulrich sabiendo muy bien que eso los iba a matar a menos que se alejasen de ahí.

-¡Todos fuera de aquí! -ordeno Nebula e inmediatamente todos los que había detrás suyo marcharon corriendo por la pendiente con todas las cosas que tenían encima.

Nebula veía la humareda y no podía sentirse mas indignado lo que estaba pasando, se sentía culpable por haber perdido a esos hombres, pero sobretodo mas por Tekla, esa idea no se le iba de la cabeza de ningún modo por mucho que intentase superarlo.

-Nebula, tenemos que irnos -le apuro Gaspar queriendo que se marchara con ellos.

-Lo se, lo se -afirmo murmuradamente y entonces se marcho lentamente con los otros.

Todo el mundo se montó en sus respectivos vehículos cogiendo los que podían ya que apenas tenían tiempo para llevarse los cargamentos pesados, iban a tener que dejarlos ahí, Ulrich encontró su motocicleta, se monto encima y se dispuso a irse con ella, de pronto sintió algo raro, se abrió la camisa que tenía debajo del chaleco protector y observo que las venas verdes habían crecido tanto que ahora llegaban hasta su pecho, no quedaba nada para que se infectara del todo, se quejo sintiendo que no iba a conseguir despedirse de Yumi en cuanto la volviera a ver, se marcho.

Odd y los otros veían la humareda que se les venía por el frente, al ver eso ambos pudieron deducir perfectamente que si continuaban donde estaban, acabarían muertos tarde o temprano.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Samantha sin saber muy bien de que se trataba el humo rojo.

-Es el virus, hay que largarse de aquí cuanto antes -protesto Odd sabiendo muy bien que no era bueno que siguieran estando ahí cuando la humareda viniera hacía ellos.

-¿Y que pasa con Lorry? ¿No lo vamos a dejar aquí tirado verdad? -critico Slevin sabiendo bien que no iban a dejar que su cuerpo puesto donde se encontraba

Miro el cuerpo, si fuera por él lo dejaría ahí tirado, pero ahora le carcomía la picazón por querer darle un funeral como se merecía, entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Tienes algún mechero? -le pregunto a Bertram.

-Si -saco un mechero que tenía dentro de su chaqueta y se la dio a Odd.

-¿Que vas a hacer? -le pregunto Samantha sin entender cual era la idea que tenía pensada cometer.

-Algo que no me has visto hacer hasta ahora -exclamo ingenuamente, encendió el mechero y lo apoyo sobre el cuerpo de Lorry, una pequeña llamarada hizo que su ropa empezara a arder-. Con eso bastara, si no lo quema lo suficiente.

Cerro el mechero y ambos se marcharon esperando que el cuerpo de Lorry se quemase del todo, sin que se dieran cuenta, a unos metros alejados del camión, se encontraba un avispón que aún seguía con vida, este se levanto e hizo un gemido de enfado.

··

Mannix se puso delante de Decisión y se arrodillo ante ella como si la estuviera venerando como una diosa, estaba tan absorto en lo que estaba sucediendo ahora que se puso a vacilar creyendose que estaba en pleno apogeo de algo nuevo y divino.

-Pronto, este mundo quedara reducido a cenizas, y una vez que toda la vida humana haya sido aniquilada de una vez por todas, se creara nuestro nuevo mundo perfecto, y ahí entonces, dejaremos de lado todos los errores perpetrados por nuestro antepasadas, para convertirnos en los nuevos amos de un mundo destinado a convertirse en algo mucho mejor -comento vacilante Mannix mientras alzaba sus brazos en señal de orgullo por lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

Jeremy le estaba escuchando y no podía soportarlo mas, quería quitárselo de encima como fuera a pesar de que ahora estaban en completa desventaja, miro hacía otro lado y observo que Aelita intentaba de levantarse pero apenas podía, estaba herida y desvalida.

-Aelita -marcho arrastrandose para socorrerla.

Se junto con ella mientras apoyaba su mano para consolarla.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto asumiendo que aquellos tentáculos no le habrían hecho mucho daño.

Aelita se giro y le puso una mirada lasciva como de odiarle por completo. Al ver esa cara Jeremy no sabía que contestarle, era evidente que le odiaba por lo que hizo antes.

-¿Porque tuviste que irte tu solo? -le regaño soberanamente.

-Lo siento mucho, te juro por dios que lo siento mucho -intento de disculparse con ella con total sinceridad, estaba tan disgustado que apenas podía asimilarlo.

-¿Lo sientes de verdad? -inquirió ella.

-Si, te lo juro, ha sido un gran error, no volverá a pasar mas.

-Pues entonces siente esto -le puso la mano donde tenía el guante, Jeremy se asusto tanto al ver eso ya que no sabía si le iba a disparar, ella lo apreto pero no salió nada, saltaron chispas por encima del pequeño circulo que había en medio, estaba terriblemente dañado, se disgusto tanto al ver eso que bajo la cabeza sintiendo que ahora ya no podía hacer mucho.

Jeremy la miraba y podía sentir en el enfado que tenía, la había decepcionado completamente.

-¿Cuanto queda para que se cargue el láser? -le pregunto Mannix acordándose de que todavía quedaba pendiente el hecho de que el láser de abajo tenía que cargarse del todo.

-Queda un 89% de carga -declaro Decisión.

-Le falta poco, pero en este tiempo todavía seguimos estando vulnerables, necesitamos hacer algo antes de que esos Guerreros se sigan aprovechando de la situación -se cuestiono pensativo Mannix, tenía tanto miedo que de fracasara la misión que no podía pensar en otra cosa que en cargarse a los Guerreros de las mil y un maneras posibles que se le ocurrían.

-Aelita, lo siento, vale, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que protegerte, como lo habría hecho tu padre -insistió Jeremy intentando de razonar con ella para que viera que no lo hizo con mala intención.

-No, no lo haz hecho porque tienes miedo de que yo sea que la salve el mundo -le rectifico hacíendole ver el autentico motivo por el que cometió aquella estupidez.

-¿Que? -se quedo indeciso al oír ese reproche.

-Miralo bien Jeremy, estas tan obsesionado con querer salvar al mundo, que al final te has convencido a ti mismo de que tu eres el único que puede curar este planeta, de que tu eres él único que puede reparar todo esto, como si fuera una competición.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Si que es lo es, fijate bien, te has convertido en La Jefa, solamente te preocupa el protagonismo que vas a recibir cuando seas un heroe, pero yo no quiero un heroe, yo quiero al hombre que amo, y tu no estas siendo él ahora mismo, tu no eres el Jeremy que conozco -declaro demostrando que no solamente estaba enfadada con él sino que encima había perdido su confianza por lo que hizo.

Aquello hizo que Jeremy se diera cuenta de que había cometido un grave error al haber hecho eso, estaba tan preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle que no pensó en lo que ella había querido, ahora empezó a entender lo que le decía su padre, cometió un error, y ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias por eso le gustase o no.

-Lo siento Jeremy, pero temo decirte que la has pifiado -acoto dejando claro que todo el plan se había arruinado a causa de su intromisión.

Se quedo tan mal que empezo a hacerse hacía atrás sintiéndose terriblemente decepcionado al oírle escuchar eso de Aelita, no podía creerse que en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, hubiese dicho algo semejante, pero en cierto modo tenía razón, la había pifiado, había cometido el peor que ahora mismo podría haber cometido, no podía soportarlo, se hizo hacía atrás sintiendo que ahora ya no podía ni verla, no podía verla después de lo que había hecho hasta ahora, sentía que la había decepcionado, y no solamente a ella, los había decepcionado a todos, a Ulrich, a Odd, a Yumi, a Hopper, a todos, a todos y cada uno de sus amigos que hasta ahora habían hecho todo lo posible con tal de intentar de salvar el mundo, y ahora eso hizo que acabase convirtiendose en otra persona, en una en que apenas reconocía, se había convertido en un sujeto del cual solamente le importaba una sola cosa, ganar sin importar lo que podrían beneficiarle los demás.

-Jeremy -le imploro Aelita viendo como estaba.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho, no quería fallarte, no quería fallarte -no pudo aguantar mas y al final acabo cayendo arrodillado contra el suelo de lo avergonzada que estaba por haber hecho esto.

-Aún no me has fallado Jeremy, todavía podemos lograrlo, solamente necesitamos... -se quito el guante al ver que ya no le servía, estaba tan roto que no merecía la pena que lo siguiera usando-, es tener un poco de confianza en nosotros mismos, no podemos lograrlo solos, tenemos que unirnos para demostrar que somos mas fuertes que esa cosa artificial.

Ahí entonces algo despertó en Jeremy, algo que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta, recordó todas las cosas que hasta ahora le había dicho su padre, recordó algo de su pasado, algo que le contó.

··

Un joven Jeremy con tan solo cinco años estaba en el campo, jugando con los hierbajos, tenía puesto un pantalón con tirantes tipo granjero que le llegaba hasta el pecho, por debajo llevaba puesta una camiseta a rayas de color blanca y turquesa, también llevaba puestas las mismas gafas de siempre, se las acomodo haciendo el mismo gesto que siempre hacía y de ahí se puso a jugar con unos troncos que había encontrado en un extremo, se puso a golpetearlos entre si.

Justo en ese momento su padre se le acerco por detrás, llevaba puesto una camiseta sin mangas y un pantalón marrón claro, se quedo mirando a Jeremy jugando en la hierba con aquellos troncos, le miro bien y sonrió alegrado de ver como su hijo se estaba divirtiendo ahí mismo.

-¿Como te va Einstein? -le pregunto su padre llamando su atención.

-Yo no soy Einstein, Einstein es viejo -le rectifico reprochadamente Jeremy.

-Lo se, pero antes de eso también era joven, ¿no?

-Quizás -exclamo.

Se rió por ese comentario, se acerco y se sentó enderezandose delante de él.

-¿A que juegas?

-Troncos.

-¿Y que haces con los troncos?

-Crear fuego.

-¿Crear fuego? ¿Como un cavernícola?

-Quiero demostrar que si rascas bien los troncos, se puede crear fuego en menos de diez minutos, si se hace bien -aclaro, se puso a rascarlos contra un trozo de madera que tenía debajo de sus piernas.

-Ten mucho cuidado, no queremos que este campo se queme.

-No te preocupes papa, en cuanto vea fuego, tirare la madera dentro del pozo.

-Pues procura no caer dentro de él.

-Papa, ¿porque quien me tomas? Por un crío.

Se rió a carcajadas al no poder creerse lo adulto que se comportaba.

-Cuando tenga 18 años, me convertiré en el mejor en el mejor científico del mundo, como Franz Hopper, quiero ser mucho mejor que él -comento vacilante.

-¿Porque quieres ser como él? ¿Que tiene ese hombre de interesante?

-Dice que es capaz de curar a los enfermos en Africa. Dentro de varios años seguramente todos los continentes del mundo dejaran de tener enfermedades de todo tipo, será un mundo curado.

-¿Y que pasara cuando todos estemos curados? ¿Que sucederá cuando ya nadie se muera y empiece a ver demasiado población? ¿Él planeta aguantaría tanta gente?

-La gente no deja de morir, el mundo seguirá existiendo aunque la gente muera, solamente quedaran unos pocos, y esos pocos podrán reparar este mundo y hacer que siga creciendo tal y como se ha hecho hasta ahora, así es como funciona la evolución humana.

-Vaya, eso si que no lo sabía.

-No sabes muchas cosas papa.

-Lo se, pero si se una cosa que todavía no se de ti.

-¿Que cosa no sabes de mi?

-¿Que pasara cuando crezcas y te hagas famoso? ¿Tendrás novia? ¿Tendrás una familia?

-¿Una novia?, ¿te refieres a tener una mujer como una mama?

-No, como mama, sino una persona mucho mas especial, alguien que te haga entender que no puedes hacer las cosas solo.

-Si que puedo hacer las cosas solo, lo haré hoy y lo haré mañana.

-Ya, ¿pero que pasara cuando hayas llegado a esa edad en la que tu dices que te harás famoso? ¿Crees que nadie querrá estar con un genio como tu?

-La gente odia a los genios, las mujeres, solamente les interesan los tíos cachas, como los vendedores de pesas que salen en los anuncios de la tele, o las estrellas de cine.

-¿Y si fuera una genio como tu?

Aquello hizo que se intrigara todavía mas por ese comentario.

-¿Existen mujeres genio?

-Marie Curie era una genio, nunca hay que pensar mal de las mujeres.

-Eso lo se, ¿pero quien podría enamorarse de alguien como yo? Yo prefiero estar solo ocupándome de mis propios asuntos para que así nadie me moleste.

Su padre lo escuchaba todo y podía hacerse una idea de adonde pretendía ir su hijo con esa cuestión, pero había una cosa que no entendía, y que faltaba comprender por completo.

-Puede que lo hagas, puede que te quedes encerrado en tu propia casa experimentando con todas las cosas que habitan en este mundo, pero al final llegara un dia en que te des cuenta de que no puedes actuar solo, necesitaras gente que te ayude, necesitaras hacerlo todo en equipo, porque sino al final no tendrás la confianza en ti mismo para hacer lo que te propones hacer, te convertirás en un falso, en algo no humano, en un ser artificial que solamente se preocupa de sus propios intereses.

Jeremy lo estaba escuchando todo, pero aún así seguía haciendo lo suyo con la madera.

-Recuerda bien esto Jeremy, nunca pierdas la confianza en ti mismo, nunca creas que has fallado hasta que no hayas intentado por lograr algo imposible, porque a fin de cuentas, las mejores cosas nunca se solucionan solas, se solución en equipo -le aconsejo su padre queriendo que lo tuviera en cuenta durante los próximos años.

··

-Recuérdalo _, recuérdalo bien. Einstein._

Ahora lo entendió, eso era lo que le había estado diciendo su padre todo el rato, no le estaba pidiendo que dejase de cometer errores, le estaba pidiendo que recordara ese momento para que así se diera cuenta de que nada iba a funcionar por su cuenta, no podía hacerlo solo, necesitaba a la gente de su lado, necesitaba a su equipo, y aquí mismo solamente tenía a la única persona que mejor que podía ayudarle a terminar con todo esto.

-Aelita -la llamo.

La pelirrosa lo escucho e inmediatamente se giro mirándole hacía él, se giro mostrando una expresión seria y confiada y entonces se acerco arrodillandose delante de ella.

-Aún no la hemos pifiado -le dijo.

-¿Como? -se cuestiono murmuradamente.

La ayudo a levantarse y ahí entonces le dio un apasionado beso en los labios que la dejo completamente indecisa ya que no se esperaba para nada que hiciera eso.

-Vamos a terminar con esto, de una jodida vez por todas -decreto decididamente Jeremy.

Aelita la miro sin entender lo que le pasaba pero al final acabo cediendo y sonrío alegrada de ver que por fin Jeremy reconocía que era mucho mejor que trabajasen juntos en equipo que solos.

-Si -acepto encantada y le dio un ultimo beso en los labios.

Justo en ese momento Mannix se giro dirigiendose hacía ellos con una mirada fría como de sentir que aquellos dos le estaban dando muy malas sensaciones, Jeremy y Aelita se separaron en una posición defensiva al saber muy bien lo que estaba apunto de pasar ahora.

-¿Vosotros no os vais a rendir verdad? -les pregunto expresamente.

-Jamas lo haremos Deckard, jamas lo haremos -reafirmo solemnemente Jeremy dejando constancia que ellos jamas se dejarían vencer fácilmente por él.

-Lastima, porque no quiero que esto suceda ahora.

-Pues yo si que quiero -Jeremy saco de debajo del pantalón un cuchillo de caza que tenía escondido, lo agarro fuertemente y se puso en una posición como de atacarle en cualquier momento.

Mannix lo miro y ahí supo muy bien lo que iba a pasar ahora, alzo sus manos y de ahí salieron una serie de rayos de descarga que le iban cubriendo a su alrededor.

-Richard Deckard, yo decido que los destruyas -ordeno Decisión.

-Yo también lo decido -dijo y entonces marcho corriendo hacía donde estaban los dos.

··

Todo el grupo de soldados y demás Anti-Juicios consiguieron salir del valle y se metieron abajo en la cordillera donde se encontraba la carretera que habían usado para venir hasta aquí, los Guerreros se reunieron abajo de todo junto con los demás, ahí se pusieron a observar atentamente como la humareda roja se iba expandiendo cada vez mas haciendo que varios soldados quedasen cubiertas por el gas provocando que quedasen infectados, les iban saliendo la sangre por los ojos y después de eso se pusieron a vomitar todo lo que tenían dentro, murieron al instante.

-A este paso esa nube nos consumirá a todos -opino expresamente Thomas.

-Si tan solo pudiéramos acercarnos hacía los restos de la cápsula donde se encuentra ese pequeño aparato que larga el gas, quizá lo cerraríamos y así dejaría de seguir creciendo mas de la cuenta -objetó Martin sabiendo bien que ese cilindró que se encontraba en la pendiente era lo único que evitaba que todos acabasen muriéndose a causa del gas rojo.

-Pero igualmente, si nos metiéramos ahí, nos acabaría pasando lo mismo -replico Ulrich hacíendoles ver que había el riesgo de que acabasen infectandose de la misma manera.

-A menos que tuviésemos algo blindado, como el Megapod -excuso Eric.

-Pero ya no lo tenemos, esta dentro de La Fortaleza -indico señalando que ahora ya no podían hacer nada, estaban apañados con lo que tenían por mucho que buscasen una manera de detenerlo.

-Odd -le llamo Clara desde el otro lado-. Es Kiwi.

Odd escucho ese nombre y rápidamente marcho a ver como se encontraba.

-¿Que le ocurre? ¿Esta bien?

-Me temo que no, mirale bien -lo levanto agarrándolo con ambas manos para que viera el estado en que se encontraba el perro ahora, todo su cuerpo estaba completamente lleno de venas verdes que iban desde la pierna donde se daño hasta la cabeza, uno de sus ojos estaba tan ennegrecido que se le movía del lugar, y lo peor de todo es que encima se movía de una forma anormal, meneaba su cabeza tan rápidamente que parecía que le estaba por salir algo de dentro de su cuerpo.

-Kiwi -Odd empezo a temerse lo peor al ver eso.

-Será mejor que me encargue de él antes de que empeore -opino ella.

-¿Encargarte? -se cuestiono esa mención.

-Dentro de poco Kiwi dejara de ser un perro normal, es mejor que...

-No, no lo digas, no pienso sacrificar a mi perro por nada del mundo, me da igual si esta infectado o no, dentro de poco Jeremy y Aelita meterán ese anti-virus dentro de la maquina y ahí entonces el antídoto hará efecto en él y se curara del todo -replico Odd negándose a dejar que lo matara, confiaba plenamente en que el plan de Jeremy funcionaria del todo.

-¿Y que pasa si te equivocas con eso?

Odd no sabía que responderle, quería tenerle confianza a aquellos dos genios por lo que estaban apunto de hacer pero sentía también un enorme miedo por pensar que todo iba a acabar mal de algúna manera, veía a Kiwi y ya no estaba siendo el mismo, se estaba convirtiendo en uno de ellos, no sabía si matarlo, o encerrarlo en una jaula y esperar a que pasara lo peor.

-Ulrich -oyó un grito que venía del otro lado.

Se giro y observo como sus compañeros estaban ayudando a Ulrich del cual se encontraba arrodillado contra el suelo vomitando algo que apenas podía entender de que se trataba, marcho corriendo a ver de que se trataba, se junto con los demás y ahí observo detenidamente lo que Ulrich estaba vomitando en realidad, no era comida, era un extraño menjunje verde y negro terriblemente asqueroso que le estaba saliendo de la boca, Ulrich termino de seguir vomitándolo y entonces se sentó de espaldas contra el suelo mientras los demás le ayudaban a reincorporarse.

-¿Que cojones le pasa? -pregunto reprochadamente Odd.

-No lo se, hace un momento estábamos todos aquí parados y de pronto se puso a hacer unos movimientos raros como si tuviera palpitaciones en el cuerpo, y entonces acabo expulsando este extraño liquido negro bastante pringoso -aclaro insistentemente Angela.

-No parece comida -opino Martin.

-¿Pero entonces que és? -se cuestiono Odd sin entender lo que le ocurría a su amigo.

-Yo si se lo que le pasa -dijo Eric.

-¿Que le pasa? -le miro viendo que parecía tener la respuesta a lo que le ocurría a Ulrich.

Le levanto la manga de su camisa y ahí les hizo ver el enorme corte que tenía en la mano donde se podían ver las enormes venas verdes que le iban creciendo por todo el brazo.

Se llevaron todos un enorme gemido de horror al ver lo que tenía en la mano.

-¿Pero que cojones? ¿Que es esto? ¿Que es esto Ulrich? -le reprocho agarrándole de la camisa al no creerse que lo que estaba viendo era algo real.

Se abrió el cuello de la camisa y ahí les mostró como las venas ya habían llegado a su cuello.

-No, pero tu... -se quedo Odd mirándole fijamente al entender lo que eso significaba.

-Lo siento mucho Odd, pero me temo que esas arañas me han vencido -reafirmo Ulrich dejando claro que estaba infectado y que tenía constancia de ello a pesar de todo.

-¡Joder! -se llevo Thomas las manos a la cabeza del disgusto que tenía.

-¿Tu lo sabías? -le pregunto dirigiendose a Eric al ver que sabía lo que le pasaba.

-Fue cosa suya, él no quería que nadie supiera nada -aclaro Eric sincerandose con él.

-Lo siento -volvió a disculparse y ahí entonces volvió a vomitar de nuevo enfrente suyo, termino y ambos le ayudaron a reincorporarse al ver lo mal que se estaba poniendo.

-Chicos, ¿sucede algo? -se acerco Nebula junto con Hopper y los demás.

-Ulrich esta infectado -declaro Samantha.

-¿Infectado? -se cuestiono sorprendido Hopper.

Le hicieron ver las heridas que tenía Ulrich en el pecho, estaba todo lleno de venas verdes.

-Oh por dios Ulrich -exclamo indignado Romitz al ver como se encontraba ahora-. Te lo avise.

-¿Tu también lo sabías? -achacho Odd dirigiendose hacía él.

-Fue cosa mía, no pudo evitarlo, tenía que contárselo a alguien -confeso Ulrich.

-¿Y porque no me lo contaste a mi primero? -le miro compasivamente a la cara.

-No podía hacerlo Odd, no podía hacerlo, por ti no.

Aquello hizo que Odd se diera cuenta de que tenía razón, si se lo contaba él acabaría terriblemente mal, ya tenía suficiente con tratar el asunto de que Kiwi se estaba infectando, no iba a soportar ahora la idea de que su mejor amigo también se estuviera convirtiendo.

-¿Y que pasa con Yumi? -se acordo de que ella tampoco sabía lo que le pasaba.

-Me temo que no voy a conseguirlo -indico demostrando que sabía que iba a morir pronto.

Odd se quedo indeciso al oír eso, era injusto tener que pasar por eso, le cabreaba, pero no era por el hecho de que su amigo se estaba muriendo cuando encima estaban tan cerca, era por el hecho de que ahora encima su amigo se iba a morir justo en el momento en que estaba apunto de ser padre, y su prometida no sabía nada de lo que le iba a pasar.

-¿Hay algúna forma de ayudarle? -pregunto Slevin.

-Me temo que no, no tengo nada que pueda usar para este momento -confirmo Hopper demostrando que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a Ulrich, estaba condenado.

Todos se indignaron aún mas al oír eso ya que les quitaba la esperanza de ayudarlo.

Justo en ese mismo momento, la humareda roja paso por encima del camión donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Lorry que aún quemándose con las llamaradas, le habían calcinado completamente la piel y el resto de la ropa, no quedo nada de su mítica gorra, la humareda atravesó el camión por ambos lados costados y entonces se junto con el cuerpo de Lorry, tocaron las llamas y estas al instante se mezclaron con el gas provocando que reaccionase de una forma desencadenante.

Una enorme explosión sobresalto a los Guerreros haciendo que dirigiesen la mirada hacía una bola de fuego que salió hacía arriba en el cielo, se quedaron todos asombrados al ver eso ya que no se lo esperaban para nada, luego el fuego se disipo en el cielo a una mayor altura.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -se cuestiono intrigado Martin.

-Habrán estallado algúno de los camiones -opino Bertram.

-¿Pero porqué? -se cuestiono Thomas.

-¿Dejasteis algo encendido en algúna parte? -les pregunto Romitz.

-Ademas de... -entonces Odd se acordo-, el cuerpo de Lorry.

-¿El cuerpo de Lorry? -critico Angela.

-Prendimos fuego el cuerpo de Lorry para que no quedara nada.

-Oh dios mío, ahí esta -dijo Hopper reconociendo que tenía una hipótesis.

-¿Que es lo que tienes? -le pregunto Gaspar.

-Es el gas, es inflamable, si consiguiéramos hacer estallar algo dentro de donde se esta formando la humareda roja, el fuego alcanzaría la cápsula y disipar el gas.

-¿Es es posible? -se intrigo Nebula.

-Es una posibilidad, pero para hacer eso tendríamos que meternos dentro de la humareda y llegar hasta donde esta ese dispositivo, que justamente se encuentra al otro lado del valle, en la pendiente que hemos abandonado -indico Hopper demostrando que tenía la forma de acabar con el gas pero para hacer eso tendría que cometer el riesgo de meterse ahí dentro.

Todos se quedaron con una cara de mala satisfacción al ver lo que eso suponía.

-¿De veras alguien quiere meterse dentro de esa nube? -inquirió irónicamente Eric.

-Aunque alguien se metiera en esa nube, no conseguiría avanzar un metro, no hay manera de que uno se meta ahí sin que el gas se le meta en todos los orificios de la cara.

Ahí entonces a Nebula vino una idea a la cabeza.

-Un momento, ¿dices que ese gas se mete en todos los orificios de la cara?

-De la cara y el cuerpo, ¿porque?

-Porque creo tener una idea de como pasar por ahí -espeto mostrando una cara de estar bien decidido a cometer una estupidez de la que seguramente se arrepentiría de hacer, le dirigió la mirada a Gaspar y entonces le dijo-: Gaspar, ¿tenemos algo de cinta aislante?

-Creo que si señor -afirmo.

-Bien, porque la vamos a necesitar ahora -acoto estrictamente.

··

Mannix marcho corriendo alzando su mano electrificada dispuesta a usarla para golpear a Jeremy, este se aparto usando su Jetpack del cual le permitió salir volando a gran altura, Mannix levanto la vista hacía arriba sorprendido al ver lo que hizo, Jeremy aterrizo por el otro lado y ahí entonces le clavo el cuchillo por debajo del hombro.

-¡Ah! -soltó un enorme gemido al sentir dolor de la cuchilla atravesándole el músculo.

-Vuelve en ti Deckard -le insistió Jeremy una vez mas.

-¡Jamas! -discrepo poniendo un tono inhumano y entonces se giro usando su mano electrificada para atacar otra vez, Jeremy se arrodillo esquivando el golpe a tiempo.

Aelita aprovecho y le ataco pateándole en la rodilla rompiéndosela, Mannix se quejo del golpe otra vez, lo estaban venciendo fácilmente, aprovecho y saco un par de pistolas que las uso para apuntar hacía Mannix, se acerco y ahí entonces Mannix agarro el cañón de ambas con bastante fuerza.

-No -utilizo toda su fuerza para romper el gatillo de ambas pistolas antes de que ella pudiera usarlas para dispararle, Aelita intento de zafarse pero apenas podía, Mannix les rompió por completo haciendo que quedasen convertidas en ceniza, Aelita se quedo indeciso al ver lo que hizo.

Mannix alzo una mirada lasciva de puro odio hacía ella como si estuviera apunto de atacarla, Jeremy aprovecho y le golpeo en el cuello con la culata de otra pistola que tenía escondida, esta le hizo caerse en el suelo sintiéndose completamente dolorido.

-Ríndete Deckard, podemos terminar con esto ahora -exigió Jeremy apuntandole con la pistola.

-Jeremy Belpois, Aelita Schaeffer, yo decido que vuestras acciones serán castigadas impunemente -acoto estrictamente Decisión del cual yacía mirando atentamente toda la escena.

Aquello hizo que ambos fijasen la mirada en el enorme ojo rojo que los observaba desde arriba.

-¿Tu no lo vas a entender verdad? -le pregunto seriamente.

-¿Que tengo que entender?

-Dices que somos imperfectos porque causamos grandes destrozos por todo el mundo, y que no permitimos que otros tengan sus ideas, pero fijate tu, tampoco eres tan perfecta -le recrimino acusándole de estar equivocándose con las ideas que tenía en mente.

-Soy un ser superior.

-¿Pues si entonces eres ser un ser superior? ¿Entonces porque lo sigues necesitando a él? -señalo hacía Mannix que continuaba aún estando tirado en el suelo-. ¿Porque no te ocupas tu de tus propias cosas en vez de esperar a que él lo haga todo por ti? ¿Porque sigue aún vivo después de todas las veces que ha fallado? ¿O es que acaso lo mantienes vivo por otra cosa?

-Lo mantengo con vida porque él fue quien me convirtió en lo que soy ahora.

-¿Y eso no sería estar preocupándose por alguien? Porque si fuera así estaría comportándome como el jefe de una empresa que se porta mal con sus empleados y los despide sin ton ni son, ¿porque te sigues preocupando por él cuando ya no tiene nada mas que dar? -aclaro demostrando que por mucho que pensara que era perfecta, cometía un error que no estaba viendo, y ese era Deckard.

-Yo no me preocupo por él, yo solamente me preocupa lo que pueda dar.

-Y no es preocuparse un sentimiento humano.

-¡No! -se quejo discrepando de esa opinión, volvió a producirse una nueva descarga que salió del ojo y se expandió por todo el ordenador al igual que en toda la sala.

Mannix se levanto de golpe y cogío el por el cuello a Aelita, se saco el cuchillo que tenía aún clavado en el hombro, se lo saco sin causarse el mas mínimo dolor, lo cogío y lo apoyo sobre el cuello de Aelita mientras la agarraba fuertemente para que no se le escapara.

-¡Jeremy! -le grito ella.

Inmediatamente Jeremy se giro usando su pistola para apuntarle.

-Suéltala, o ella muere -le exigió poniendo un tono frío como si no fuera él mismo.

No sabía que hacer, sabía que si le apuntaba, él la mataría, tenía que hacer otra cosa.

··

Los Guerreros y el resto del equipo reunieron toda la cinta aislante que tenían guardada y la usaron para cubrir a Nebula, se puso un traje impermeable y de ahí fueron atándolo por ambos lados como para impedir que quedase un solo hueco al descubierto, se ato la cintura, las botas, las manos, y luego se puso un casco de motociclista en la cabeza mientras le iban atando el cuello en la chaqueta, se lo dejaron lo mas apretado posible para que no se le soltara.

-¿Estas seguro de esto señor Von Crisis? -le pregunto Hax.

-Sinceramente, no, pero es lo que tengo que hacer -indico él subiéndose el espejo del casco.

-¿Y porque tiene que hacerlo usted? -se cuestiono Thomas sin entender muy bien porque él se metía para cometer esa misión suicida de la que era evidente que no iba a volver.

-Tekla me lo pidió, ella sabía que no me iría de este mundo a menos que no hiciera algo útil por todos vosotros, y eso mismo voy a hacer, voy a hacer la ultima cosa que he hecho por este equipo -declaro demostrando que lo hacía por un único motivo especial.

Todos se dieron un intercambio de miradas al ver que ahora Nebula si estaba verdaderamente decidido a morir, pero esta vez lo hacía por un verdadero motivo aparente.

-Nebula, tanto si sales como vivo como que no, quiero que al menos sepas que le agradezco por todo lo que haz hecho por mi hija y por toda esta gente -le agradeció Hopper dandole condolencias por todas las cosas que había hecho hasta ahora.

-Habría hecho lo que fuera con tal solo de llegar hasta este momento, y me alegro mucho por ello -indico Nebula demostrándole que él también se sentía orgulloso de todo lo que ellos habían hecho para llegar hasta aquí, este era el momento culmine que lo cambiaba todo por completo.

Se hicieron un apretón de manos fuerte como señalando que ambos se tenían una gran mutua confianza el uno con el otro, luego se giro dirigiendose hacía Gaspar y Hax que yacían al lado mirándole preocupados por lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

-Chicos, proteged el equipo, ¿de acuerdo? -les pidió consolidadamente.

-Lo haremos señor, como siempre lo hemos hecho -acotaron mutuamente, ambos sabían muy bien lo que tenían que hacer en cuanto él se fuera.

-Si -afirmo asintiendo al ver que podía confiar en ellos.

-Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo, ¿como va a hacer usted para pasar por todo el valle hasta llegar a la pendiente donde se encuentra el dispositivo? -critico Samantha reconociendo que había algo del plan que fallaba y no habían tenido en cuenta hasta ahora-. Tanto si aguanta en ese traje todo vendado como sino, no podra llegar a tiempo de destruirlo.

-Necesitas un vehículo Nebula -indico sinceramente Gaspar.

Nebula se quejo amargado al ver que si ya tenía antes suficiente con tener que pasar por aquella humareda roja, ahora le faltaba encontrar un vehículo útil que le pudiera servir para cruzar toda la ladera donde estaba todo infectado, ¿pero no tenía ningúno que pudiera usar ahora?

-Usa mi moto -le dijo Ulrich.

Se giro dirigiendo la mirada hacía el chico alemán que estaba agonizando en el suelo.

-¿Tu motocicleta?

-Todavía sirve, si vas a cometer una locura, al menos deja que ella lo haga también -comento dejando que Nebula con tal de aprovecharla una ultima vez.

-¿Estas seguro de esto Ulrich? -le pregunto Odd asumiendo que entendía lo que hacía.

-Si, de todas formas, ya me estoy muriendo.

Con eso ya dejaba claro que Ulrich le permitía a Nebula llevarse la motocicleta sin problemas.

-De acuerdo -acepto y entonces se marcho corriendo buscando la motocicleta de Ulrich.

Se monto en ella y acelero marchando hacía donde estaba la pendiente que hacía de subida, se metió en la humareda donde ahí desapareció al otro lado, siguió acelerando y sentía como partes del gas se le estaban poniendo encima del casco, apenas podía ver lo que tenía delante pero aún así eso le daba igual, el traje le estaba funcionando perfectamente por el momento, no sentía para nada que se le estaba metiendo dentro y eso le afectaba el cuerpo, eso era bueno.

Mientras, los Guerreros veían el valle completamente invadido por el gas rojo del cual hacía que ahora no se viera nada de lo que pasaba al otro lado, ambos sospechaban de que Nebula no lo había conseguido y que ahora mismo se estaba muriendo, pero todos ya estaban mas que cansados de pensar en cosas imposibles, así que por eso tenían mas confianza en que él lo consiguiera a que no pudieran deshacerse de ese gas de ningúna manera.

-¿Estamos seguros de que lo conseguirá? -se cuestiono dudosamente Clara.

-Nebula ha hecho un montón de cosas imposibles, podra lograrlo con esto -acoto confiadamente Hax teniendo confianza en que Nebula conseguiría cumplir con su objetivo.

Todos se miraron sintiendo que ahora tenían la misma confianza que ellos sobre Nebula.

-¿Alguien sabe donde están Sebastian, Mauro y esos otros dos vigilantes? -se cuestiono Angus notando que faltaban los otros cuatro que siempre estaban con ellos.

-No lo se, deberían de estar aquí cerca porque sino...

De pronto surgió un avispón que aterrizo encima de uno de los jeeps aplastando el techo de tal manera que se rompieron los cristales de las ventanas, ambos se sorprendieron estupefactos al ver aquel avispón que aún quedaba con vida.

-¡Avispón! -grito un soldado que se encontraba cerca y junto con otros se pusieron a dispararle.

Todos se pusieron a acribillar al avispón con todo lo que tenían pero apenas le hacía efecto, el avispón gimió cabreado, salto del jeep y se puso a atacar a todos los soldados golpeándoles con su cuerpo y lanzándolos varios metros a los alrededores.

-Odio estas cosas -se quejo Odd, preparo su guantelete de flechas láser para atacarle.

-Odd, ¿que pretendes hacer? -se cuestiono Samantha alarmada por lo que iba a hacer.

-Acabar con esto de una vez por todas -se dijo y marcho corriendo mientras alzaba su guantelete.

Samantha sintió un mal presentimiento por todo esto, no sabía porque lo sentía, pero lo sentía.

Odd se puso lo mas cerca que pudo del avispón y ahí empezó a dispararle con todas las flechas láser que le salían de su arma, les dio como cinco en la cara, una le impacto en el ojo de la frente.

-¡Si! -dijo orgulloso al ver que le dio en su punto débil.

El avispón giro la cabeza y mostró que apenas tenía enganchado la flecha láser en el ojo.

-Oh oh -exclamo arremetido al ver que fallo de una pésima manera.

El avispón se enfado lanzándole un enorme gemido que le hizo salir todas las babas que tenía dentro de su boca, luego se giro y golpeo a Odd con la cola, fue tal el golpe que le hizo salir volando hacía la derecha, se golpeo con un todoterreno que estaba aparcado en un extremo, cayo y quedo inconsciente mientras tenía una herida en la cabeza del cual le sangraba.

-¡Odd! -grito Samantha al ver que le dio a Odd.

El avispón levanto su cuerpo lanzando un enorme gemido ensordecedor que se escucho por toda la zona, justo en ese momento un soldado saco una granada y la tiro lanzándola contra el avispón, esta exploto encima del cuerpo endurecido del avispón y apenas le hizo efecto algúno, aquella lo enfado aún mas y entonces se puso a dar vueltas de un lado para otro mientras iba golpeando todo lo que se encontraba con su cola, el equipo lo miraba y no sabían que hacer.

-Tenemos que hacer algo para sacar a Odd de ahí -insistió Samantha viendo que Odd continuaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente cerca de donde se encontraba el avispón.

-¿Pero como? Ese avispón lo va a romper todo, si le hacemos algo mas se volverá loco -opino Muldoch viendo que por mucho que intentasen de hacer algo, corrían el riesgo de ser atacados brutalmente por aquel avispón que estaba completamente enfurecido.

El avispón siguió girando hasta que al final se puso de frente apuntando con su cola, se puso a expulsar todas las espinas que tenía metidas dentro del cuerpo.

-¡A cubierto! -ordeno Romitz viendo que las espinas se dirigían hacía ellos.

Todos se tiraron pero Samantha se quedo tan petrificada por el miedo que apenas podía moverse, Slevin veía que no se iba a mover y ahí entonces aprovecho para hacer lo único mejor que se le ocurría hacer, la agarro cubriéndola mientras él estaba de espaldas, una de las espinas le dio.

El avispón siguió lanzando varias espinas hasta que acabo atravesando el deposito de gasolina de un camión que había a lo lejos, este hizo una chispa y al instante el deposito exploto haciendo que el camión volcase hacía adelante sorprendiendo a Sebastian y Mauro y a los otros dos que yacían ahí escondidos, el camión cayo pero acabo atrapando la pierna de Mauro por debajo.

-¡Ah! -grito lanzando un grito ensordecedor del dolor que sentía.

Samantha reaccionó observando que no le paso nada, pero no entendía porque, se giro lentamente y observo que Slevin estaba delante de ella con una cara compasiva y rígida, se entusiasmo al ver que le salvo pero entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía algo raro en las manos, era sangre, se hizo a un lado y observo que tenía una espina que le atravesaba el abdomen izquierdo.

-Lo he hecho por ti -le dijo murmuradamente y entonces se cayo al suelo de costado, se podía ver perfectamente como la espina era tan larga que solamente le salía la punta por el frente.

-Slevin no -se compadeció y se se arrodillo para intentar ayudarle, apenas sabía que podía hacer por él, aquella espina le atravesaba el abdomen y él estaba agonizando, no podía hacerlo sola-. Chicos, necesito vuestra ayuda, le han dado a Slevin.

Todos se levantaron y marcharon corriendo para juntarse con ella.

-Oh mierda Slevin no -se alarmo Bertram al ver que a él también le dieron.

-Lo siento tío, pero tenía que hacerlo -comento Slevin admitiendo que la salvo en el momento.

Aquello le hizo entender a Bertram que no lo hizo simplemente por el mero hecho de salvar a Samantha con tal de ganarse su afecto, lo hizo por que quería hacer lo correcto, y ahora lo hizo.

-Tenemos que intentar de sacárselo por el otro lado -insistió Angus.

-No, si hacemos eso quizás empeoremos aún mas la hemorragia, es mejor dejarla como esta -dijo Clara procurando de que ningúno intentase hacer algúna tontería.

-¿Entonces se va a quedar con eso ahí clavado?

-Me temo que si -reafirmo solemnemente Clara dejando claro que era lo mejor que podían hacer si querían impedir que Slevin muriera por tener eso ahí clavado como lo tenía.

Justo en ese momento se percataron de que el avispón todavía continuaba vivo y no paraba de seguir dando vueltas de un lado para otro, estaba completamente enrarecido, y lo peor de todo es que encima Odd se encontraba aún tirado inconsciente cerca de él, Ulrich vio como su amigo estaba ahí mismo y resultaba imposible ayudarle, no mientras el avispón siguiera con vida, saco su katana de detrás de su espalda y se levanto dispuesto a luchar con él.

-Ulrich, ¿adonde vas? -le pregunto Thomas viendo que se largaba.

-A intentar de hacer lo correcto, tengo que salvar a Odd -se dijo murmuradamente, se iba golpeteando la cara a causa de los efectos que estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo.

Todos se miraron dudosamente al no saber si Ulrich iba a conseguirlo o no estando como estaba.

Ulrich fue avanzando lentamente mientras veía como aquel avispón continuaba destrozando todos los vehículos que se encontraba a su paso, intento de envainar su espada pero apenas podía, la infección que tenía en la mano hacía que no tuviera el control de sus propias manos, estaba perdiendo el equilibrio en si, al final no aguanto mas y cayo arrodillado contra el suelo mientras se agarraba fuertemente de su katana clavada contra la tierra. Alzo la vista y observo que el avispón ahora se fijo en él, iba avanzando lentamente mientras mantenía abierta su asquerosa boca.

-Estupido monstruo asqueroso, ¿tu no vas a comerme verdad? -le reprocho achacándole con tal de hacer que viniera rápidamente hacía él, puso una mirada lasciva de puro orgullo.

El avispón no hacía nada, seguía estando ahí lanzando unos gemidos aborrecedores.

-¡Vamos! Matame, ¡ven por mi! -le insistió exigiéndole de que viniera para así poder matarlo.

El avispón se enfado aún mas y entonces marcho a atacarle pero entonces se oyó que le llamo la atención, era el sonido de una bocina, Ulrich volteo la cabeza hacía el otro lado y entonces observo como un jeep venía directo hacía los dos, el avispón se giro poniendose de frente y ahí entonces el jeep choco con él llevándoselo consigo hasta acabar embistiéndolo contra otro jeep.

Ulrich se quedo tan extrañado al ver eso que no tenía ni idea de que se trataba, se puso de pie y observo que el avispón seguía vivo pero estaba malherido, pudo ver al conductor y este levanto una UZI, se puso a dispararle a la cara del horrible insecto acribillándolo de tal manera que las balas le atravesaron la cara, lo mataron al instante mientras litros de sangre chorreaban por la mandíbula.

Justo en ese momento Odd se levanto sentándose contra el jeep que tenía detrás suyo, se toco la cabeza mientras se quejaba del dolor que sentía por detrás de su cabeza y en la espalda, alzo la mirada hacía el frente observando que Ulrich estaba a unos metros con su katana.

-Ulrich -exclamo sorprendido al ver que su amigo parecía estar dispuesto a pelear a pesar de que se encontraba en un estado deplorable.

Se giro observando que había un avispón muerto al lado suyo, se levanto asustado al ver eso pero entonces reaccionó reconociendo que estaba perfectamente muerto, la puerta del costado se abrió y de ahí salió una persona que Ulrich supo reconocer perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-Yumi -dijo asombrado al ver que se trataba de su prometida había vuelto.

-He regresado -le dijo mostrando una sonrisa de puro entusiasmo.

Se quedo tan alegrado de verla que se olvido por completo de lo que le había pedido antes que hiciera, se dispuso a irse con ella pero entonces cayo arrodillado contra el suelo otra vez. Yumi vio lo que pasaba y rápidamente marcho a ver como se encontraba.

-Yumi -le grito Hiroki mientras veía como su hermana se marchaba corriendo.

Se junto con Ulrich y ahí entonces le levanto la cabeza para ver como se encontraba, se la levanto y pudo ver que tenía una cara completamente yacente y vacía, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención, fue una extraña verde que le estaba creciendo por debajo de la oreja, le abrió la camisa y pudo ver que todo su pecho estaba completamente lleno de venas verdes, aquello hizo que se llevara las manos a la cara al reconocer que su novio estaba completamente infectado.

-No deberías haberlo visto -le dijo sintiéndose culpable.

Ahí entonces Hiroki se junto pudiendo ver como se encontraba el chico alemán ahora.

-¿Pero como? ¿Tu ahora? -se cuestiono Yumi intentando de buscar la forma de expresarse al ver que su novio se estaba convirtiendo en un infectado mas, justo cuando estaba embarazada.

-Lo siento mucho Yumi, no quería que pasara esto -se sincero autocompadeciendose con ella.

Le dio tanta lastima ver en que se iba a convertir, que no pudo evitar darle un abrazo mientras se ponía a llorar desconsolada al no querer ver como el padre de sus hijos se estaba yendo de si mismo.

Kroll salió del asiento conductor del jeep y se junto con los otros dos que estaban mirando la misma escena, ambos empezaron a sentirse culpables por lo que le estaba pasando a Ulrich.

-No te preocupes todo pasara -le consolo Ulrich dandole palmadas en la espalda para tranquilizarla.

-No, no pasara nada, ¿como te haz hecho esto a ti mismo? ¿Como te lo haz hecho? -le recrimino golpeteándole por todo el cuerpo culpándole de haberse dejado infectarse él solo.

Ulrich le agarro ambos puños impidiendo que le siguiera eso de lo mal que le molestaba.

-¿Porque te ha tenido que pasar esto a ti? ¿Porque tu? ¿Porque tu de entre todos ellos?

-No lo se, pero me temo que ha pasado, y no me queda mucho tiempo para que me transforme, así que será mejor que te alejes de mi, te lo pido por favor, alejate de mi -le exigió pasivamente que se alejara de él ya que sabía bien que en cuanto se transformara del todo, le sería un gran peligro.

Yumi no pudo soportar oírle decir eso, no quería que le sucediera nada, pero le estaba pasando.

-Odd, Yumi, venid aquí, Slevin esta herido -grito Muldoch insistiéndoles a los otros de que se acercaran para poder ayudarles ahora que estaban ahí mismos.

Vieron lo que estaba pasando y ahí no pudieron evitar marcharse con ellos para ayudarles con lo que les estaba sucediendo, Yumi junto con la ayuda de Kroll consiguieron levantarlo y marcharon con él arrastrandolo con todas las fuerzas que tenían ya que ahora apenas tenía fuerza suficiente como para mantenerlo en pie, se reunieron apuradamente con los demás y ahí entonces sentaron a Ulrich en un extremo mientras yacía con una mirada infeliz y vacía.

-¿Que le pasa? -pregunto Yumi poniendose en medio para ver mas cerca lo que pasaba.

-Ese maldito avispón se ha puesto a lanzar espinas por todas partes, uno de ellos le ha dado a Slevin -le aclaro reprochadamente Mitch para que supiera lo que paso.

-Ha intentado de salvarme -dijo Samantha sin poder creerse que lo hizo de verdad.

Slevin se quejo sintiéndose dolorido por la forma en que le empujaban la espina.

-Tened mucho cuidado, un solo movimiento en falso y podra darle en algún nervio del músculo -insistió procurando Hopper de que nadie hiciera nada que le afectara mas de la cuenta.

-¿Y entonces como hacemos para sacárselo? -critico Martin.

-Necesitamos un sedante -propuso.

-Creo que lo tenemos por aquí en algúna parte -se dijo Gaspar y marcho corriendo a buscarlo.

Samantha se quedo mirando fijamente a Slevin del cual podía ver su cara de puro dolor en sus ojos.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto con total honestidad.

-Me siento como en una de esas películas de guerra en la que tienen que cuidar a uno porque sino este acabara muriéndose tarde o temprano -comento irónicamente.

-Tu nunca vas a parar de tirar referencias, ¿verdad?

-Yo creo que no, creo que no.

Ahí Samantha no pudo evitar ver todo lo bien que se estaba comportando ahora, ya no era el mismo de antes, necesitaba hacerle saber que todo le iría bien y que no estaba enfadada por nada.

-Gracias por haberlo hecho Kevin -le agradeció expresamente.

-¿En serio?

-Me quede paralizada por el miedo de ver a Odd morir, no sabía que hacer, hasta que tu lo hiciste -admitió confesando el motivo por el cual él acabo salvándola.

Aquello hizo que Slevin se diera cuenta que acabo haciendo algo de lo que no tenía ni idea de como iba a acabar, sabía muy bien que iba a morir de esto, pero al menos no iba a irse sin decirle a ella lo que sentía, tenía que sincerarse ahora que se encontraba en esta situación.

Justo en ese mismo momento, Nebula todavía continuaba atravesando todo el campamento del cual se encontraba llena de desperfectos y algún que otro cadaver tirado por el camino, si ya tenía suficiente con no poder ver nada pero de que al menos el traje le estaba funcionando bien, ahora tenía que tener cuidado con no caerse por ningún lado ya que no sabía con que se chocaría.

Sin que se diera cuenta, uno de los infectados continuaba estando con vida, levanto la cabeza girandola hacía el frente y justo en ese momento Nebula le paso por encima con la motocicleta, le aplasto el craneo y él siguió adelante. Fue tal el choque que empezo a perder el equilibrio con la motocicleta haciendo que ya no pudiera mantenerla recta, iba cayendo colina abajo.

-¡No no no! -se dijo atemorizado al ver que se iba a caer.

Choco de frente contra un jeep que estaba tirado de espaldas y aquello hizo que saltase de la motocicleta, se soltó y fue yendo rodando por la pendiente de una forma bastante violenta, siguió rodando hasta que al final se detuvo chocandose contra una roca que tenía delante, se golpeo el casco con ella haciendo que se quedara inconsciente, pero se le hizo una rajadura en la lente.

Los Guerreros continuaban tratando las heridas de Slevin cuando ahí entonces surgieron Sayid y Matthias que venían corriendo apurados del otro lado, se juntaron y dijeron:

-Chicos, es Mauro, esta atrapado bajo un camión, hay que sacarlo de ahí -anunció Sayid.

-¿Que? -chillo sorprendido Odd al oír eso.

-Sebastian esta con él, como no lo saquemos de ahí se va a desangrar pronto -agrego Matthias.

Aquello hizo que todos se mirasen dandose cuenta de que uno de ellos tenía que ir a ayudarles, pero ningúno sabía quien lo iba a hacer, Samantha le miro seriamente a Odd, él veía la cara de su novia y podría interpretar claramente que quería que se marchara para ayudarles, con eso supo bien lo que tenía que hacer, se paso la mano por la nariz y ahí entonces se levanto decidido.

-Yo lo haré -dijo dispuesto a ayudarles.

-Yo también voy -acoto Hax, él también se iba con él.

-Y yo -se levanto Muldoch.

-¿Que hay que hacer para sacar a ese pobre desgraciado del camión? -pregunto Kroll.

-Necesitaríamos una palanca y unas cuantas manos fuertes -comento Matthias.

-No necesitáis una palanca, solamente estas manos -levanto sus manos señalando que se disponía a levantar el camión con toda la fuerza que tenía en su interior.

Ambos seis se marcharon corriendo dejando a los demás ocupandose de Slevin.

-Parece que otra vez tu novio te va a dejar para ayudar a otros -objetó Slevin.

-Él sabe lo que tiene que hacer, no lo hace con mala intención -espeto considerablemente Sam.

-Yo tampoco dije esas cosas con mala intención.

-¿Que quieres decir? -se cuestiono ese ultimo comentario que dijo.

-Sam, cuando antes estaba peleándome con Odd, es cierto lo que dije, es verdad, yo estaba casi apunto de matarle cuando estaba en aquella casa en Billange-Billacourt -le confeso seriamente.

Aquello hizo que Samantha se quedara completamente perpleja ante lo que decía, no se creía para nada que hubiese estado apunto de matar a su novio y era consciente de ello.

Mauro estaba forcejeando para quitarse la pierna que tenía bloqueada debajo del camión, sentía como le dolía y cuanto mas forcejeaba, mas lo empeoraba a cada rato.

-Déjalo tío, como sigas así vas a acabar perdiendo la pierna -le reprocho Sebastian al estar viendo lo que hacía, le agarro del cuello como intentando de tranquilizarle.

-Me da igual, pienso morirme aquí, como se están muriendo todos ahora -discrepo reprochando la idea de que le este salvando a pesar de que podía lograrlo.

-Y dejarme aquí solo después de todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos.

Aquello hizo que Mauro reflexionase sobre lo que se estaba quejando.

-Mira Mauro, se muy bien que esta vida no es fácil, pero hoy todo esto va a terminar, y te prometo, que dejaremos de ser los seguratas de siempre, para ser héroes.

-¿De veras crees que seremos héroes?

-No seremos héroes, ya lo somos.

Se puso a reirse al entender ahora por donde iba a su amigo.

Justo en ese momento llegaron los cuatro reuniéndose con los dos al ver como estaba la cosa.

-Chicos, ¿estáis bien? -les pregunto Muldoch.

-Estamos bien, pero a Mauro le cuesta, no tengo ni idea de como sacarlo de aquí.

-No te preocupes, ahora lo haremos -le dijo confiadamente Odd.

Ambos se agacharon y observaron que la pierna de Mauro estaba atorada por debajo del capo del camión, se lo tenía tan aplastado que se veía parte del hueso saliendole por el costado.

-Mierda -exclamo Muldoch.

-¿Que pasa?

-Tiene el hueso para afuera, lo que eso significa que no podremos sacarle tirando de él.

-¿Y que podemos hacer entonces? -se cuestiono Sayid viendo que estaban apañados.

-Tenemos que levantar esta cosa -dijo Kroll.

-¿Como? Esto debe de pesar como 25 kilos.

-Yo obtuve una medalla de campeón por levantar 30 kilos en las olimpiadas, podré con esto.

Ambos se miraron indirectamente al no entender si aquello era una broma o una suposición que él tenía en la cabeza, pero viendo que alguien parecía tener una idea sobre lo que podían hacer para ayudar a Mauro, entonces tenían que aceptarsela si o si.

-En cuanto yo lo diga, quiero que Muldoch, Sayid y Matthias levanten el armatoste este de aquí, luego Odd y Sebastian aprovecharan para sacar a Mauro lo mas rápido posible, ¿entendido? -les concreto a cada uno para que supieran lo que tenían que hacer.

-Entendido -se confirmaron mutuamente.

-Muy bien, ahora todos contra aquí -todos agarraron el capo del camión preparandose para levantarlo en cuanto él diera la orden-. A la de tres: Una... dos... y tres.

Con todas sus fuerzas agarraron el capo y se pusieron a levantarlo lo mas rápido posible ya que aquello pesaba una barbaridad, Odd y Sebastian se agarraron a Mauro y se pusieron a arrastrarlo hacía atrás mientras veían como su pierna se iba alejando y se veía con mayor claridad el trozo de hueso que le salía a Mauro de la pierna, estaba todo lleno de sangre.

-Un poco mas, un poco mas -insistió Odd mientras continuaba tirando de él.

Mientras en ese momento, Gaspar regreso con los sedantes y ahí se pusieron a administrarselo a Slevin colocándolo sobre la herida, Clara lo puso en una jeringuilla que tenía a mano, busco el lugar de la herida y ahí se lo inyecto metiéndoselo dentro, Slevin lo sintió y se relajo.

-Creo que será mejor dejarle aquí tirado y sin que se mueva mucho -concreto Clara.

Todos asintieron estando de acuerdo en esa mención.

-Oh mierda no -se quejo Emile alzando la vista hacía el frente.

-¿Que pasa? -le pregunto Pietro al ver como reaccionó.

-Mirad -les señalo, todos alzaron la vista hacía la cordillera que había arriba de todo, se podía ver como la humareda roja estaba creciendo mas que antes y ya estaba llegando al borde-. Esa cosa se esta expandiendo cada vez mas, como siga así me parece que nos cogera a todos.

-¿Pero acaso Nebula no se ha encargado de destruir la cápsula que lo esta produciendo? -critico Yumi asumiendo que lo que le habían contado no era tal cual como lo oyó al principio.

-Si, pero quizás haya fallado y ahora este muerto, tenemos que largarnos de aquí, alejarnos mas como para que esa humareda no nos coja -indico seriamente Gaspar.

-¿Entonces diciendo que nos movamos de aquí? -inquirió Samantha.

-Si, ¿que pasa con eso?

Dirigió la mirada a Slevin señalando que no podían moverlo de donde estaba.

-¿No hay algúna forma de moverlo con cuidado? -pregunto Jerome.

-No sin con eso le haremos mas daño -confeso Clara.

-¡Joder! -se llevo Bertram las manos a la cabeza al ver que no podían hacer nada.

-Dejadme aquí entonces -dijo Slevin-. No os preocupéis por mi.

-¿Que? Ni hablar tío, ¿como puedes decir eso? -le recrimino Bertram.

-No voy a conseguirlo, mirame, me estoy desangrando demasiado rápido.

-Si lo hacemos bien, podemos curarte -acoto Hopper.

-¿Como? Ni siquiera podéis ayudar a Ulrich -señalo al chico alemán que se encontraba acostado sobre una roca con una mirada vacía y nula-. ¿Como vais a hacer para ayudarme a mi?

Aquello hizo que todos se reflexionasen sobre esa propuesta, a nadie le gustaba ya que nadie quería ver a morir a uno de los suyos de esta manera, pero viendo que se encontraban en un punto muerto, lo mejor era tomar la peor decisión que podían tomar en este momento.

-Slevin, si lo hacemos bien, quizás podamos...

-Yo te quiero Samantha, yo te quiero -le confeso murmuradamente.

Se quedo indecisa al oír eso, al final resultaba que si era cierto que la amaba.

-Yo siempre te he querido Samantha, he querido decírtelo muchas veces, pero ahora veo que ya no podré hacerlo como yo quería, lamento mucho no habértelo dicho antes, pero como tenía mis miedos de que Odd pudiera seguir vivo, creía que tu no me amarías, pero veo que me equivoque, tu destino esta con Odd, él te amara siempre, él es tu hombre, no yo -le argumento sincerandose con ella para que viera que no le guardaba rencor a ningúno por todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Sam se sintió tan entristecida que no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar de la mala satisfacción que le daba reconocer que había alguien que la había estado amando todo este tiempo y nunca se había dado cuenta, Romitz se le acerco y la levanto para consolarla al ver que estaba llenando de lagrimas a Slevin, Bertram se acerco y se puso a mirarle fijamente con una cara autocompasiva.

-Tenías razón tío, tenías razón -le dijo con tal de que viera que tampoco le guardaba rencor.

-Lamento mucho que nos hayamos llevado tan mal.

-No nos hemos llevado mal, yo soy el que ha hecho que nos llevemos mal, tan obsesionado estaba por querer algo que no podía tener que al final he acabo convirtiéndome en algo que hasta ni yo mismo creía que me iba a convertir, en un heroe.

Todos se sintieron cada vez mas mal que lo que estaban antes por oír esa mención.

-Lamento que no hayamos tenido mas tiempo para conocernos.

-Lo se, pero no te preocupes, ya encontraras alguien como yo y veras que no es tan fácil deshacerse de mi -le aconsejo vacilante con tal de que se lo tomara en cuenta.

Soltó una pequeña lagrima que le fue cayendo de su ojo, él también estaba triste, era su amigo, y lo iba a perder cuando encima ya había perdido a Lorry, estaba perdiendo a todo el mundo.

-Por los buenos tiempos, amigo -levanto su puño con tal de que se lo chocara.

Le choco su puño con tal de pactar que ambos eran buenos para siempre.

-Ey Eric, mano garfio -se dirigió hacía Eric mostrandose incrédulo hacía él.

-¿Que es eso? ¿Te lo acabas de inventar? -le critico recriminandole por ese mote.

-Lamento que no hayamos tenido mas tiempo para contarnos mas referencias.

-Lo se, quizás podamos hacer una ultima mas.

-¿Como cual?

-No se... ¿sientes las piernas?

Se miro y las levanto sintiendo que todavía le funcionaban.

-Pues si.

-Lastima, porque te habrías puesto a gritar que no las sientes.

-Ey, esa si que es buena -se puso a reirse al entender la broma.

-Nunca pasa de moda -los dos se pusieron a reirse al no poder evitar lo tonta que era esta situación.

Los dos se callaron al reconocer que ahora ya no resultaba tan gracioso como antes.

-No te preocupes, ya tengo a mi hermano para que me escuche.

-Si es que el tío no para nunca -exclamo murmuradamente Thomas.

Se río otra vez al resultarle gracioso esa observación.

-Por los buenos tiempos -volvió a levantar su puño para que se lo chocara.

Hizo lo mismo, choco sus puños para pactar que ambos eran también buenos amigos. Luego volvió a dirigir la mirada hacía Samantha que yacía mirándole preocupada y desconsolada.

-No te preocupes por mi Samantha, yo estaré bien -le dijo en tono como de sentirse seguro de lo que le pasaría en cuanto le abandonasen y lo dejasen ahí.

No se sintió muy satisfecha con eso, pero viendo lo decidido que estaba, podía aceptarselo.

-Chicos, el humo rojo ese ya se esta acercando -aviso eufóricamente Hiroki.

-Vamonos ya -apresuro Hopper viendo que no les quedaba mucho para abandonar la zona.

Todos se marcharon corriendo avisando a los demás de que se alejaran de la zona, los demás se alejaron pero Samantha se quedo mirando a Slevin una ultima vez, no podía evitar verle en ese estado, en cuanto llegase el gas rojo le atravesaría los orificios de la cara y ahí entonces se pondría a vomitar toda la sangre que tenía metida dentro de su cuerpo, no podía dejarle morir así, era una forma horrible de morir, tenía que hacer algo para impedir que le sucediera, se saco otra pistola pero mucho mas pequeña que llevaba sujeta a la pierna, vio que estaba cargada y se la dio a Slevin.

-Cuando llegue, usala, ¿de acuerdo? -le pidió estrictamente.

-De acuerdo -acepto sabiendo muy bien lo que quería que hiciera exactamente.

Se sintió conforme y entonces se marcho juntándose con los demás.

Yumi volvió a recoger las cosas que tenía en el jeep que habían estrellado y ahí entonces se junto con Ulrich dispuesto a recogerle al ver que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

-Ulrich -le llamo pero se quedo detenida al ver como estaba ahora.

Veía su cara y ahora podía fijarse en las que venas estaban llegando a tocar su ojo derecho, eso ya indicaba que tenía toda la mitad de su cuerpo completamente infectada, no le quedaba mucho para convertirse en un infectado mas, Yumi le cogío levantándolo con toda su fuerza mientras él yacía con aquella mirada rígida, parecía mas un muñeco de trapo que una persona.

-Vamonos Ulrich, no voy a dejar que esto nos destruya a ambos -le dijo expresamente, estaba decidida a impedir que se convirtiera a pesar de que no podía hacer mucho de si.

··

Nebula se despertó, dio un fuerte resoplido de aire y ahí entonces se movió mirando hacía arriba de todo, podía ver el humo rojo pasándole por encima de la cara, pero podía ver también algo mas, veía una fractura en la lente del caos, aquello le hizo reaccionar despavoridamente y se levanto sentándose de espaldas mientras se miraba el casco, no le pasaba, pero esa fractura que tenía en la lente era grave, en cualquier momento se le iba a romper y ahí entonces el gas se le metería dentro de la cara y se infectaría, no sabía cuanto pero seguramente bastante como para hacerle sangrar por los ojos, la nariz, y la boca, tenía que darse prisa y terminar con lo que tenía que hacer.

Intento de ponerse de pie pero apenas podía, se miro la pierna y observo que le estaba saliendo sangre por debajo, había una mancha que le atravesaba el pantalón, era evidente que se la había roto durante el choque, aquello le hizo empeorar las cosas ya que apenas podía hacer algo, necesitaba llegar hasta la pendiente para así poder volar el dispositivo que largaba el gas, tenía que conseguirlo de algúna manera, se puso a arrastrarse usando todas sus fuerzas para llegar hasta ahí.

··

Kroll y Muldoch continuaban levantando el camión con todas sus fuerzas, los brazos les estaban doliendo y apenas podían aguantar un minuto mas, Odd, Sebastian y los otros dos todavía estaban sacando a Mauro de debajo, ya tenían el tobillo, solamente les quedaba una parte del pie.

-Ya falta poco -aviso eufóricamente Odd para hacerles saber por donde iban.

-Un poco mas -insistió recriminadamente Kroll.

Levantaron mas de la cuenta y ahí entonces siguieron sacar a Mauro del todo.

-Ya esta -entonces ambos bajaron el capo haciendo sonar un estridente sonido pesado y metálico.

Consiguieron alejar a Mauro del camión y de ahí se pusieron a hacerle un torniquete a su pierna, Odd se saco su cinturón y se puso a atarlo sobre la herida en la pierna de Mauro.

-Te vas a poner -le dijo para que viera que no le iba a pasar nada.

-Ya -exclamo sorprendido al ver que consiguieron sacarlo a pesar de lo mal que estaba.

Sebastian se le quedo mirando satisfecho al ver que pudieron salvar a su amigo sin problema.

-Chicos, creo que tenemos un problema -aviso Kroll seriamente mientras miraba al frente.

Todos miraron igualmente al frente y ahí pudieron observar que el humo rojo estaba saliendo de la cordillera y se estaba expandiendo cada vez mas, estaba llegando hacía donde estaban ellos.

-No me digas que también llega hasta ahí -se quejo Muldoch.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí -insistió apresuradamente Kroll sabiendo bien que era un peligro que siguieran estando donde se encontraban.

-De acuerdo, ayudadme, venga -insistió Odd queriendo que todos cogieran a Mauro, ambos se juntaron y le levantaron agarrándole por debajo de los brazos.

La humareda paso por encima de la cordillera y de ahí se fue expandiendo cada vez mas rápido haciendo que todos los soldados tuvieran que marcharse hacía el frente lo mas lejos posible ya que aquella humareda los iba a acabar alcanzando en cuestión de minutos.

Slevin se encontraba aún tirado en el suelo y podía ver perfectamente como la humareda roja estaba muy cerca de llegar hasta él, en cuanto viniera, le acabaría pasando lo mismo que a los soldados que estaban en los camiones con arpones, que apenas pudieron escapar y acabaron tragandose el virus matándolos al instante, se miro el arma y observo que estaba cargada, si se quedaba, moriría de una forma horrible, pero si se pegaba un tiro, no pasaría por eso, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

La humareda ya estaba llegando, estaba a tan solo unos cinco metros llegando hacía él, se miro el arma una vez mas y pensó en todas las cosas que había hecho hasta ahora, ayudar a los Guerreros, matar infectados, defender a Samantha, y reunirla de vuelta con su novio Odd, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no pudo disculparse con él, perdió la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, eso no lo iba a poder hacer, pero al menos confiaba plenamente en que Samantha lo haría por él.

Se apoyo el arma sobre su barbilla dispuesto verdaderamente a hacerlo, cerro los ojos y dijo:

-Sayonara, baby -apreto el gatillo.

Se oyó un disparo y aquello sorprendió terriblemente a Samantha, se giro y observo como el brazo de Slevin se bajaba mientras quedaba la pistola sobre su pecho, se murió, luego la humareda roja le paso por encima y de ahí desapareció de la vista de todos.

-Samantha -le dijo alguien que apoyo su mano encima de su hombro, se giro observando que se trataba de Hopper mirándole con una expresión seria-. Se ha ido, vámonos.

Con eso ya dejaba claro que ahora ya no podían preocuparse por él.

Mientras, Odd y Sebastian continuaban llevando a Mauro alejandolo de ahí lo mas rápido que podían ya que la humareda se estaba acercando demasiado y apenas tiempo para alejarse, y con Mauro herido, tenían mas posibilidades de que se cayera y la humareda los alcanzara en el peor de los momentos, los otros cuatro les seguían por detrás insistiéndoles para que corrieran.

-¡Socorro! -se oyó el grito de alguien.

Sayid escucho ese grito y entonces se giro observando que mas atrás había una mujer soldado que se encontraba atorada bajo una fosa común, estaba intentando de salir pero apenas podía, miro mas arriba y observo que la humareda estaba apunto de alcanzarla, no podía dejarla ahí, tenía que sacarla como fuera, se marcho corriendo sin avisar a los otros de lo que iba a hacer. Matthias vio que su compañero se largaba y se puso a seguirle al no entender hacía donde se iba.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -le pregunto a la mujer en cuanto se junto con ella.

-Tengo la pierna atorada, no puedo salir -le confeso eufóricamente la mujer.

Echo la vista y vio que su pierna se encontraba atorada una estrecha grieta donde su pierna estaba bloqueada, era tan estrecho que apenas podía levantarla, forcejeaba pero no servía para nada, al ver como estaba la cosa se puso a buscar algo para romper la grieta.

-Sayid, ¿que estas haciendo? -surgió Matthias juntándose con él.

-Ayudame, a esta mujer hay que sacarla de aquí -le insistió señalándole la grieta.

-Déjeme aquí, no va a lograr nada -discrepo rotundamente la mujer, no quería que la salvara.

-De ningúna manera, pienso sacarla de aquí como sea, ¿me ha entendido bien? -le recrimino metiéndole en la cabeza la idea de que no la iba a abandonar de ningún modo.

La mujer no dijo nada, se le quedo mirando con una cara confiada.

-Matthias, ayudame a encontrar algo para romperlo.

-¿Pero...

-Por favor tío, ¿que crees que habría hecho Yolanda en este caso? -le achaco hacíendole ver que esto era mucho mas importante de lo que creía en realidad.

Matthias se paso nerviosamente la mano por la cabeza, pocas ganas tenía de hacerlo, pero viendo que le metió el tema de Yolanda, no pudo evitar sentir que tenía que hacer lo correcto, alzo la mirada hacía el frente observando que no quedaba mucho para que viniera la humareda roja.

-Esta bien -acepto a regañadientes.

Se pusieron a rebuscar por ambos lados intentando de encontrar algo que sirviera para picar las rocas que habían debajo de la grieta, no tenían nada a mano, entonces Matthias se encontró con un palo con una punta puntiaguda que se encontraba tirado a un lado, lo cogío dispuesto a usarlo, se lo dio a Sayid y entonces ambos se pusieron a picar las piedras, la mujer se quedo detenida viendo como aquellos dos le estaban ayudando a salir de ahí.

-¿Como va? -le pregunto Matthias asomando la cabeza para ver lo que hacía.

-Ya falta poco -le aviso desesperadamente.

Miro al frente observando que el gas rojo iba cada vez mas cerca, se les acababa el tiempo.

Iba picando con el palo lo mas rápido que podía, la mujer podía mover la pierna, Sayid se paso la mano por la cabeza de lo nervioso que estaba por conseguirlo a tiempo, pico y pico hasta que al final dejo la pierna de la mujer libre, pudo sacarla al aire.

-¿Esta? -le pregunto.

-Si -afirmo ella, le ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

-Larguese de aquí, alejese -le insistió empujandole para que se moviera apuradamente.

-Sayid, ¿que haces? -le critico Matthias viendo como forcejeaba a la mujer para que huyera.

-Lo siento tío -le dijo con total sinceridad.

Le miro la cara y aquello hizo que se diera cuenta que estaban condenados, alzaron la vista y observaron como la humareda estaba a tan solo unos metros, les resultaba imposible escapar.

El otro grupo continuaba alejandose cuando entonces Muldoch se percato de una cosa.

-¿Donde están los ayudantes? -critico reprochadamente al darse cuenta que faltaba dos de ellos.

Ambos alzaron la vista hacía el frente y observaron como Sayid y Matthias quedaron cubiertos por la humareda roja haciendo que desaparecieran en su interior.

-¡No! -grito Odd viendo que el gas los atrapo. Marcho corriendo a rescatarles.

-Odd, espera -le insistió Kroll viendo adonde se largaba, y no le gustaba.

Se quedo lo mas cerca posible de la humareda sin que la tocase, no veía nada que indicara donde se encontraban los dos, se habían esfumado, sabía muy bien que un solo toque de ese gas haría que vomitasen su propia sangre, pero justo que ellos dos se quedaron ahí detenidos como si nada, le resultaba este asunto demasiado confuso como para entenderlo.

-Sayid, Matthias, ¿donde estáis? -intento de llamar su atención como fuera.

No oía nada, era evidente que ya estaban muertos dentro de la humareda.

-¡Matanos! -oyó un grito que venía del interior del gas.

Vio dos siluetas viniendo hacía él y entonces acabaron saliendo de la humareda, eran Sayid y Matthias, estaban agonizando mientras le salía sangre por los ojos, se tiraron al suelo y alzaron la mirada, les mostró que les salía tanto por los ojos como por la boca.

Odd se quedo tan escandalizado al ver eso que no sabía que hacer, no podía salvarles, se habían tragado el virus y ahora se iban a morir por completo a causa de ese gas.

-¡Matanos Della Robbia! ¡Matanos de una sola vez! -les exigió Matthias.

Al ver la forma en como les exigían que le matasen, se dio cuenta de que algo tenía que hacer para terminar con esto, entonces se acordo, saco un arma que tenía guardada detrás del cinturón, era la pistola que le había entregado Gran Madre para matar de un solo disparo a todos aquellos que estuvieran involucrados con La Fortaleza, y Sayid y Matthias venían de La Fortaleza, lo que hacía que ingenuamente pudiera matarlos sin guardarles rencor por lo que hicieron ahí, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo por ellos para quitarles su sufrimiento.

Alzo la pistola y entonces Sayid meneo la cabeza en señal de que le disparara a ambos.

-Perdonadme chicos -se disculpo con ellos por lo que iba a hacer ya que no se sentía orgulloso.

Disparo, y le dio a Matthias, la bala le atravesó la cabeza matándolo al instante, luego disparo otra vez y le dio a Sayid, también le atravesó la cabeza muriendo sin dolor, los dos quedaron tirados en el suelo saliéndoles sangre de los orificios que tenían en las cabezas.

Los otros miraron lo que hicieron y no pudieron evitar sentirse mas culpables por verlos morir de esa forma, pero Odd había hecho lo correcto quitándoles el sufrimiento de morir de esa manera.

Odd bajo el arma sintiendo que se había quitado un peso de encima, había cumplido con lo que le prometió a Gran Madre, y con eso ya podía sentirse satisfecho, a su pesar.

Mientras, Yumi siguió tirando de Ulrich con todas sus fuerzas, estaba cada vez peor, ya sentía como su cuerpo se le caía por completo, como si no tuviera huesos, ella no iba a dejar que Ulrich se muriera, o que le pasara algo, no iba a dejar que sus hijos nacieran sin conocer a su padre, no podía, no podía dejar que les pasara eso cuando ya había llegado tan lejos para terminar con esto.

De pronto Ulrich hizo un movimiento involuntario que asusto a Yumi y eso hizo que acabase cayéndose al suelo sin que ella pudiera sostenerlo a tiempo.

-Ulrich, por favor, ayudame, necesito que te levantes -le insistió exigiéndole de que le ayudase ya que estaba desesperada por impedir que se convirtiera.

Le miro fijamente a la cara y observo que las venas verdes ya le cubrían la mitad del rostro, su ojo derecho estaba completamente de otro color, se le veía verde y dorado, al ver eso supo reconocer entonces que ya apenas había algo de Ulrich en él.

-Déjame -le empujo apartándola descaradamente para que no le hiciera nada.

-Pero Ulrich...

-Yumi, por favor, no hagas... que haga algo, de lo que no me sienta orgulloso hacer.

Empezo a entristecerse mas de la cuenta ya que podía ver por completo que Ulrich se daba cuenta de lo que le pasaba y estaba haciendo lo que podía con tal de no hacerle daño, ni a ella, ni a ningúno de sus hijos que se encontraban creciendo en su vientre.

Ulrich se quedo tirado mirándola a duras penas, justo en ese momento se percato de algo que se encontraba detrás de Yumi, una silueta, una silueta negra que ya había visto antes, era William.

-Lo vez Ulrich, te lo dije, vas a acabar mal por estar protegiendo a Yumi, no le hagas pasar por esto, si no quieres que se convierta en lo que tu te estas apunto de convertir ahora -le comento dandole la idea de que él tenía que hacer lo correcto para impedir que le pasara algo malo.

A pesar de que quería ignorar a William por estar viéndole, no podía ignorar el hecho de que tenía razón, tenía que terminar con esto antes de que le hiciera algo malo a Yumi, se saco la katana que tenía detrás y se dispuso a hacerse un ayakiri.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -le pregunto estupefacta al ver lo que le hacía.

-Lo siento Yumi, pero no pienso permitir ser uno de ellos, te quiero Yumi, y a ti y tus hijos -le dijo en tono de querer despedirse de ella ahora que se iba a quitar la vida.

Yumi no podía creer lo que estaba apunto de hacer, se iba a matar para protegerla. Ulrich blandió su katana por el otro lado y apoyo la punta sobre su abdomen.

-¡No! -le grito intentando de detenerle.

Pero justo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Ulrich reaccionó despavoridamente haciendo que soltase completamente la katana tirándola al suelo mientras él agonizaba abriendo la boca, se hizo hacía atrás mientras empezaba a sufrir un ataque que lo hacía retorcerse en la tierra.

-Ulrich -Yumi intento de acercarse al ver lo que ocurría ya que aquello no era algo normal.

Se puso a mover sus extremidades de una forma anormal como si sus propios huesos se estuvieran doblando, se puso a gemir lanzando todo tipo de extraños gemidos que le hacían parecer que estaba sufriendo un ataque epiléptico pero no era un ataque, era otra cosa.

-¡Ulrich! -le grito intentando de hacerlo volver en si.

De pronto se detuvo dejando de moverse, se levanto enderezando la espalda, levanto la cabeza y mostró su cara delante de ella para que la viera, las venas verdes le cubrían por completo la mitad de la cara mientras que otras mas grandes estaban tocando su ojo izquierdo, ya estaba casi por completo infectado, se le quedo mirándola hasta que puso una mirada enrabiada.

-¿Ulrich? -empezo a temerse lo peor al ver como estaba.

Hizo un movimiento involuntario con la cabeza y se puso a gruñirle como si fuera un animal salvaje desesperado por querer atacarle agresivamente.

-Ulrich, soy yo, Yumi, me quieres.

Apreto aún mas los dientes y corrió dirigiendose hacía ella, Yumi rápidamente le esquivo haciendo que Ulrich se tirara de cabeza contra la tierra, se puso de pie de vuelta mientras le continuaba gruñendo de la misma forma, estaba mas que dispuesto a matar a su novia. Yumi supo bien que Ulrich ya no estaba siendo él mismo, saco su abanico y lo encendió apuntandole mientras se iba acercando lentamente como para atacarla de nuevo.

-Ulrich, no me obligues a hacerte daño -le exigió apuntandole con el abanico como para defenderse de él, no quería hacerlo pero no tenía otra opción.

Ulrich reaccionó salvajemente de vuelta y se abalanzo sobre ella.

··

Jeremy mantenía apretada fuertemente la pistola mientras apuntaba hacía Mannix, quería dispararle pero tenía miedo de que le acabase dando a Aelita por accidente, ambos se encontraban en una situación tan cruenta que no tenían ni idea de que hacer.

-Suéltalo Deckard -le imploro seriamente.

-No -apreto su cuchillo contra la garganta de Aelita.

-Deckard, se muy bien que crees que estas haciendo lo correcto, pero te equivocas.

-¿Es que nunca te vas a callar?

-Richard Deckard, yo decido que mates a Aelita Schaeffer ahora mismo -ordeno Decisión.

-Deckard, no le sigas haciendo caso, ella no te va a ayudar.

-¿Ayudar?, ¿ayudar qué? ¿ayudarme a darme cuenta que sigo siendo tan inútil como al principio?

-No, ayudarme a impedir que Decisión convierta nuestro mundo en algo que no es real.

-Mi mundo será real, todo será real, la perfeccíon será real.

-Y si va a ser tu mundo entonces porque dejas que Decisión tenga esos clones formandose aquí dentro -indico dandole una idea en la que pensar.

-¿De que estas hablando? -empezo a dudar.

-Piénsalo bien Deckard, tu querías un mundo en donde todos pudieran tener la mayor libertad posible para que hicieran lo que quisieran, pero como van a lograr algo así unos clones hechos de forma artificial, no tiene mucho sentido hacer eso.

Aquello hizo que Mannix se quedara reflexionando sobre esa cuestión.

-Richard Deckard, yo decido que no le hagas caso y los mates a los dos ahora.

-Decisión -le dirigió la mirada a la inteligencia-. ¿Es cierto que voy a tener un mundo perfecto?

-Tendrás un mundo perfecto, solo si haces las cosas bien.

-Deckard, ¿sigues ahí? -le pregunto Aelita.

-¿Que? -le dirigió la mirada mientras le apretaba el cuchillo para asegurarse de que no se escapara.

-Deckard, se muy bien que hemos tenido nuestros problemas a lo largo de estos últimos años, pero tienes que entender que tu no estas siendo tu mismo, él autentico Deckard habría hecho lo correcto, y destruir el mundo no es hacer lo correcto, no existe la perfeccíon en un mundo destruido -le argumento hacíendole entrar en razón para que viera que se equivocaba con lo que pensaba.

-Carga del láser al 98%.

Aquello hizo que el miedo de los tres se torciera mas de la cuenta.

-Deckard, piensa en lo mas hondo de tu ser y acuérdate de todas las cosas que juraste hacer cuando trabajaste con Hopper, tu querías curar el mundo, tu puedes curarlo ahora.

Mannix ya no sabía que hacer, tenía dudas de todo, no sabía a quien creerle, entendía que Decisión podría darle su mundo perfecto, pero Jeremy y Aelita eran los únicos que estaban siendo sinceros con él a pesar de que le estaban intentando de matar, o mas bien impedir que cometiera un error.

-Richard Deckard, matalos ahora -le ordeno insistentemente al ver que no hacía nada.

Mannix alzo el brazo hacía arriba y lanzo una enorme descarga roja contra el ojo de Decisión, el impacto hizo que se sobrecarga haciendo que todo el ojo se llenara de rayos que iban fluyendo de un lado para otro, el ordenador principal empezo a sobrecargarse también.

-¿Que haz... hecho? -estaba tan sobrecargado que la voz de Decisión iba cambiando a medida que se iba apagando, se ilumino con mayor intensidad y entonces se apago, el ojo se partío creando una pequeña rajadura que partío el cristal por la mitad.

Aelita se junto con Jeremy abrazándole fuertemente ya que por un momento que pensaba que iba a morir, Jeremy fijo la mirada en Mannix observando que toda la energía roja que salía del interior de su cuerpo se estaba yendo, se iba disipando por sus pies hasta su cabeza y terminando en la mano que había usado para lanzarle la descarga a Decisión, volvió a estar como antes, levanto la mirada y se mostró con una expresión entristecida y autocompasiva.

-¿Deckard? -le pregunto mientras se acercaba para asegurarse de que fuera él.

Bajo la mano quedandose rígido y entonces dijo:

-Belpois, lo siento -se disculpo, era él.

··

Yumi estaba tirada en el suelo sintiéndose acorralada por Ulrich que no paraba de intentar atacarla con su asquerosa boca del cual no paraba de salirle a cada rato, en vez de parecer un ser humano parecía mas bien un perro enjaulado al que le estaba saliendo de la rabia, le mantenía agarrado por el cuello usando su abanico del cual le servía para impedir que se acercara mas de la cuenta.

-Ulrich, vuelve en ti, tu no eres uno de ellos, no te conviertas en uno de ellos -le exigió intentando de hacerle volver en si, seguía convencida de que quedaba algo de él en su interior.

Ulrich no hacía caso, estaba completamente asalvajado y decidida a morderla.

-¡Ulrich! -soltó un enorme grito del miedo que tenía a que le mordiera.

Aquello hizo que Hiroki escuchase los gritos de su hermana y marchase a buscarla.

-¡Yumi! -saco su arma dispuesto a dispararle a Ulrich para matarlo.

Yumi seguía esforzándose pero no podía mas, no quería lastimar a Ulrich porque sabía muy bien que aún quedaba una posibilidad de salvarle, estiro sus piernas y luego le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen usando sus rodillas, lo tiro hacía atrás. Aprovechando que Ulrich estaba noqueado, se fue arrastrando hacía atrás intentando de apartarse de él, Ulrich volvió en si y se puso a seguirla, iba arrastrandose usando sus manos y sus piernas como si fuera un insecto apunto de coger a su presa.

-Ulrich, ¡detente ahí! -se acerco Hiroki apuntandole con el arma.

El chico alemán se detuvo y entonces giro su lasciva mirada contra Hiroki al verle de cerca.

-Ulrich, amigo, no me obligues a hacerte esto -le insistió queriendo que se detuviera.

No le hacía caso, ponía una mirada como de querer atacarle a él también.

-Hiroki, no le mates -protesto Yumi viendo lo que se proponía hacer.

-Esta infectado, hay que matarlo o nos matara él a nosotros.

-Si Jeremy y Aelita consiguen meter el anti-virus dentro de la maquina, quizás eso le cure, tenemos que darles tiempo, no podemos dejar que le pase eso, no podemos dejar que muera -le insistió hacíendole ver que había una manera de salvarle sin ocasionarle la muerte.

Hiroki no estaba muy convencido de esa idea, pero viendo que Yumi le quería a Ulrich y no iba a dejar que se muriera por esto, no le dejo otra opción que hacerle caso.

-Ulrich, si estas ahí, por favor, no sigas así, te lo suplico.

No hizo caso y entonces se dispuso a abalanzarse sobre él como para matarlo, aquello hizo que Hiroki no tuviera otra que apuntar su arma para dispararle.

-¡No! -grito Yumi al ver que a final de cuentas le iba a matar.

Justo antes de que le pudiera dispararle, surgió Hax y agarro a Ulrich por el cuello y tirándole al suelo con brusquedad, Hiroki se quedo sorprendido al ver eso, Hax se tiro al suelo mientras le sujetaba a Ulrich por el cuello pero sin estar demasiado cerca de que le mordiera el brazo, era tan fuerte que apenas Ulrich podía hacer algo, lo único que hacía era abrir la boca como para morder.

-Hax, ¿que estas haciendo? -le pregunto Hiroki intentando de entender lo que planeaba hacer.

-¿Vez ese bozal que hay ahí? -le señalo un bozal que se le había caído al suelo y se encontraba a tan solo unos pocos metros de donde él estaba tirado-. Ponselo en la boca, para que no muerda.

-Si -comprendió lo que quería decir y entonces agarro el bozal, lo dejo lo mas abierto posible y entonces se lo puso encima de la boca de Ulrich con mucho cuidado.

Lo apoyo sobre su boca y ahí entonces Hax aprovecho para cerrárselo por detrás, Ulrich seguía forcejeando para querer morder pero ahora no podía hacer nada, le taparon la boca.

-¿Que le haz hecho? -se cuestiono Yumi juntándose con su hermano.

-Ahora con esto no podra morder, será lo mejor hasta que pase todo esto -indico Hax demostrando que él también había pensado lo mismo que ellos.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos al ver que por poco perdían a Ulrich, pero al menos esto les iba a ayudar por lo menos a que él no se pusiera violento como un infectado mas.

-¿Que sucede ahora? -surgió Odd junto con los demás que observaban absortos como Hax estaba sosteniendo a un enrabiado Ulrich que tenía puesto un bozal en la boca.

-Ulrich se ha infectado del todo, eso le impedirá morder -le confeso Hiroki.

-No -exclamo Odd disgustado al ver como su amigo ya se convirtió en lo que justamente no quería que se convirtiera, lo veía en ese estado y apenas podía soportar ver de que se trataba de Ulrich.

-Odd -surgió por el otro lado Samantha viendo con el resto del equipo, se reunió con él y le abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba desconsolada sobre su hombro.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te ocurre algo? -le pregunto desesperadamente.

-No, pero... -no era capaz de decirle lo que paso.

-¿Que pasa? -le miro la cara y supo reconocer bien que algo malo le estaba sucediendo.

No tuvo mas opción que contárselo ya que sino entonces no lo entendería.

-Hemos perdido a Slevin, se ha suicidado para impedir que le cogiera el virus -admitió seriamente.

Aquello hizo que Odd se disgustara aún mas por oír eso, se sentía culpable por su muerte.

-Se murió por intentar salvarme, él me amaba, él me amaba de verdad, sentía celos de ti, pero comprendía perfectamente que yo tenía estar contigo, y le daba igual si eso le cabreaba o no -le comento demostrando que a pesar de lo mal que se había portado Slevin, él había muerto haciendo algo que lo perdonaba de todos sus errores, se había redimido.

Odd no podía aguantarlo, se sentía tan culpable por haberle reprochado antes que ya no sabía que pensar, y encima ni siquiera pudo disculparse con él por lo que paso entre ambos dos.

-Odd, ¿estas bien? -le sujeto para ver como se encontraba.

Le movió la cara mirándole de frente y pudo observar como se sentía triste, pero parecía que estaba triste también por otra cosa, por algo que no le estaba contando.

-Hemos perdido a Sayid y Matthias -le confeso honestamente-. Estaban intentando de salvar a una mujer que se quedo atorada en una fosa, la salvaron y el virus les atrapo.

-¿Esos dos también han muerto? -critico sorprendido Eric al oírlo.

-Me temo que si -afirmo duramente Muldoch.

Todos volvieron a mosquearse otra vez al ver que perdieron a dos miembros mas del equipo.

-Les he tenido que rematar con esto -levanto la pistola de Gran Madre-. Meredith, la señora Wilcocks, me había pedido que matara a todo aquel que resultara responsable de estar trabajando en La Fortaleza, y eso mismo he hecho, he matado a Sayid y Matthias porque ellos habían estado trabajando con Yolanda durante estos últimos diez años, he cumplido su promesa.

Le resulto tan devastador reconocer eso que se puso a llorar de lo arremetido que estaba por haber cumplido con esa promesa, pero no porque lo logro, sino porque lo logro matando a dos personas que eran inocentes de haber hecho nada, pero en cierto modo si lo hicieron.

-Odd, tu no les mataste, les has salvado -le consolo Samantha hacíendole ver que se equivocaba acusandose a si mismo de haberlos matado.

-Ya, pero yo no quería que pasara así -se puso a llorar y Samantha no tuvo mas opción que abrazarlo para hacer que se sintiera mejor consigo mismo a causa de como se encontraba.

Todos se sintieron mal al oír eso ya que reconocían que no era perfecto tomar ese tipo de decisiones, pero él hizo lo correcto al quitarles el sufrimiento de morir de esa manera, no era perfecto, pero era lo que había que hacer.

-Ese gas no se va a ir nunca -se quejo Pietro alzando la vista hacía el frente, podían observar como la humareda de no paraba de crecer a cada rato y seguía acercandose cada vez mas.

-¿Creéis que Nebula lo conseguirá? -critico Flit dirigiendose junto a todo el equipo.

-Eso si es que sigue con vida -indico honestamente Hopper asumiendo que podría estar ya muerto a estas alturas al ver que no pasaba nada.

Mientras en ese momento, Nebula continuaba arrastrandose por el suelo mientras se iba acercando hacía el dispositivo, a medida que avanzaba, podía notar como la rajadura en la lente del casco se le iba agrietando cada vez mas, en cuestión de minutos se le iba a romper del todo y ahí entonces el virus se le metería dentro matándolo al instante, no podía permitirse eso.

-¡Vamos! ¡Un poco mas! -insistió intentando con todas sus fuerzas de seguir adelante.

Al cabo de unos metros encontró el dispositivo que largaba el gas, era un objeto cilíndrico de metal que esparcía el virus a través de dos pequeñas ranuras que se encontraban alojadas en las puntas.

-Te tengo grandísimo cabron -exclamo orgulloso al ver que lo encontró.

Se acerco hacía él pero en cuanto apoyo el brazo sobre el suelo donde se encontraban los restos de la cápsula rota, se corto con un trozo de cristal, tiro y ahí entonces observo que parte del vendaje se le había roto, tenía la manga al aire permitiendo que se le metiera parte del virus.

-No, ahora no -discrepo negándose a dejar que el virus le venciera.

Saco su escopeta recortada de dos cañones y se dispuso a dispararle al dispositivo, se concentro dispuesto a dispararle pero en cuanto lo tuvo en el punto de mira, la rajadura en la lente empezó a agrietarse mas de la cuenta, podía ver como toda la lente se llenaba de marcas rápidamente, al ver eso, supo muy bien lo que le iba a pasar.

-Oh mierda.

La lente se le rompió en pedazos y ahí entonces el virus se le metió delante de la cara, fue tal el golpe del gas que se hizo hacía atrás, quedo tirado en el suelo dejando que el gas se metiera en su cuerpo, podía sentir como su cabeza le daba nauseas, como su corazón se le aceleraba, pensaba que se iba a morir siquiera antes de hacer algo, pero entonces se acordo de Tekla, y en lo que le dijo, no podía dejarlo, tenía que seguir, se enderezo poniendose de espaldas mientras empezaba a sangrar por los ojos de una forma terriblemente dolorosa, levanto su escopeta y apunto de vuelta hacía el dispositivo, se concentro de nuevo y entonces dijo:

-Por un nuevo mundo -disparo dandole al dispositivo.

El dispositivo exploto y aquello hizo que se mezclara con el fuego llevandose consigo a Nebula.

Los Guerreros continuaban donde estaban cuando de pronto escucharon un extraño sonido fuerte que apenas comprendían de que se trataba, la mayoría se enderezo mirando al frente, observaron que de mas atrás en la cordillera estaba surgiendo un fuego que se estaba mezclando con el virus, cubrió todo el área hasta llegar al final donde ahí provoco una enorme llamarada que hizo que todos los miembros del equipo se tuvieran que tapar los ojos de lo fuerte que era, quedo una enorme nube de fuego que se desvaneció en el aire.

Se aclararon la vista y observaron que no quedo nada de la humareda, se desvaneció por completo.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -se cuestiono sorprendido Martin al ver lo que paso.

-La humareda no esta -reconoció estupefacto Hopper.

-Nebula de haberle conseguido -dijo eufóricamente Gaspar alzando los brazos y dirigiendose al resto de todos los soldados que se encontraban en la zona, todos ovacionaron celebrando que Nebula consiguió quitarles la nube del virus justo a tiempo.

-Un momento, si la humareda, ¿entonces eso significa que...

Todos se quedaron indecisos al reconocer que ahora Nebula no sobrevivió a la explosión.

-Se sacrifico valientemente por nosotros -indico Kroll.

-El cabron lo ha conseguido -espeto considerablemente Mitch.

Todos asintieron estando de acuerdos en que Nebula hizo lo correcto por ellos.

-Esperad, el valle esta despejado podemos ir a mirar como están las cosas ahí -indico Samantha.

-Cierto -estuvo de acuerdo Gaspar-. Muchachos, nos volvemos a la cordillera.

Aquello hizo que inmediatamente todos los soldados se pusieran a recoger todos los vehículos dispuestos a volver a la cordillera para ver lo que pasaba con el asunto de La Fortaleza.

-¿Que estarán haciendo Jeremy y Aelita? -se cuestiono Odd reconociendo que había pasado un buen rato desde que ellos se fueron y no estaba pasando que indicara que tuvieron éxito en su misión.

-Deben de tener problemas ahí dentro -opino Angela.

-Odd -le llamo Clara detrás suyo, se giro y observo que ahora Kiwi ya se había infectado del todo, tenía toda la cabeza llena de venas verdes y empezaba a moverse de una forma totalmente agresiva, tanto que le habían puesto un bozal pequeño en la boca, iba babeando por dentro-. Lo siento, pero me temo que tu perro ha acabado convertido en uno de ellos.

-Igual que Ulrich -se giro dirigiendo la mirada a su amigo alemán que yacía todavía infectado y comportandose de la misma manera que antes, Hax lo seguía teniendo agarrado por el cuello, ahora también le tenían atadas las manos y las piernas para que no se escapara fácilmente.

-Quizás si tenemos suerte el anti-virus les cure a los dos -opino expresamente Hopper.

-Si Jeremy y Aelita siguen vivos -comento Yumi con tono desganado.

Todas se la quedaron mirando al ver que ya se estaba compadeciendo de todo por pensar que no iba a funcionar nada, tan desesperada estaba por querer pensar que Ulrich se iba a curar, que ya ni se convencía de que pudiera haber una manera de lograrlo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, todos se están reuniendo en la cordillera otra vez -dijo Romitz señalando a todo el grupo de soldados que marchaban de vuelta hacía el otro lado.

-Yo me quedo aquí con él -dijo Yumi dispuesta a quedarse con Ulrich para vigilarlo.

-¿De veras quieres quedarte aquí? -le critico soberanamente Gaspar.

-No te preocupes, yo la cuidare -aviso Hax acordando que la ayudaría si le hacía falta.

-Y yo también -dijo Hiroki enderezandose y poniendose a su lado.

Miro a su hermano observando que estaba mas que dispuesto a ayudar en lo que fuera.

-Si necesitas algo, estaremos por ahí -le aviso expresamente Thomas.

-Lo se -afirmo, no iba a separarse de Ulrich de ningúna manera.

Todos se marcharon convencidos de que a Ulrich no le pasaría nada, Samantha le miro y se acerco para darle un pequeño beso de confianza encima de su cabeza para que entendiera que confiaba en que su prometido se curaría del todo, luego se marcho siendo acompañada de Odd.

Yumi se quedo mirando complaciente a Ulrich, podía ver su cara completamente llena de venas verdes y con los ojos totalmente amarillos, era como estar viendo un animal salvaje, pero eso no le importaba, solamente le importaba el hecho de que era el mismo Ulrich que le había sacado de Fort Dunbar escapando de manos de William, él que le había confesado la verdad sobre porque el mundo acabo tan mal, él que le ayudo a superar la perdida de su hermano, cuando encima meses después le había encontrado, él que le había ayudado a ver que todavía quedaba algo de esperanza, y esa misma esperanza era él, le había dado dos hijos que se estaban formando en su vientre, la iba a convertir en madre, se lo debía, le debía cuanto hizo por ella, la quería, la quería como ningúna otra persona lo hizo ademas de sus padres, no lo iba a dejar morir, de ningúna manera.

Todo el equipo regreso a la cordillera del cual se encontraron con todo el valle completamente lleno de cenizas y con los vehículos y los cuerpos que se habían quedado atrás completamente calcinados a causa de la explosión, pero La Fortaleza continuaba estando en pie.

-¿Tu crees que seguirán vivos? -le pregunto Eric a Odd queriendo saber su opinión al respecto.

-No lo se, pero si lo están, entonces tienen que activar el anti-virus ahora mismo -indico seriamente Odd sabiendo muy bien que esto no podía seguir continuandose así, tenían que vencer a Decisión antes de que esta lanzase su potente láser y todo se perdiera para siempre.

··

Jeremy y Aelita miraban atentamente a Mannix del cual ahora parecía que Deckard había vuelto en si a ser el mismo de antes, no tenía la energía roja pero aún así les resultaba bastante sospechoso no saber si esto se trataba de una trampa o no para cogerles desprevenidos.

-Belpois -le dijo con un cierto tono tímido y desganado.

-Deckard, ¿eres tu de verdad? -le pregunto soberanamente, no quería cometer ningún error de pensar que estaba cometiendo un error al no seguir apuntandole.

-Si, soy yo, ¿que ha pasado? -se cuestiono mirando para ambos lados.

-¿No te acuerdas de lo que te ocurrió?

-No, recuerdo que le lleve a Decisión el cuerpo de Remi, ella se enfado, me agarro con los cables del techo, y entonces... -se quedo pensando mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

Ambos se miraron desconcertados al ver que verdaderamente no se acordaba.

-¿No te acuerdas de que Decisión te convirtió en un ser con poderes?

-¿Poderes? -alzo la mirada notando que el ojo de Decisión estaba partido en dos-. ¿Que le paso a Decisión? ¿Porque esta su ojo tan dañado?

-Deckard, escuchame atentamente, no tenemos mucho tiempo, dentro de unos minutos, Decisión volverá en si y descubrirá que le has traicionado, le queda solamente un 2% restante como para iniciar el láser y alterar el núcleo de la tierra, tenemos que aprovecharlo para meter el anti-virus dentro de la maquina y así poder lanzar el antídoto -le explicó intentando de hacerle entender lo que tenían que hacer antes de que la situación empeorara de nuevo.

-¿Antídoto? ¿Que antídoto?

Jeremy saco el pen-drive que tenía dentro de su bolsillo para enseñárselo.

-En este pen-drive, se encuentra un anti-virus que podemos meter dentro de Decisión y hacer que lance un antídoto que podría curar toda la naturaleza del planeta.

-¿De veras podemos curar el planeta?

-Lo podemos hacer, pero no sin tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?

-Deckard, necesito que cuando Decisión vuelva en si, tu la distraigas para que así a Aelita y yo no nos suceda nada, depende de ti que esto funcioné.

Mannix no sabía que hacer, se quedo pensativo al ver lo que le proponía.

-Deckard -se acerco Aelita para hablar con él-, Tu antes pudiste haberme matado a mi y a Odd, pero no lo hiciste, tomaste una decisión, tomaste la decisión de dejarnos marchar porque sabías muy bien que esto estaba mal, no puedes dejar que el mundo se destruya porque lo que va a quedar una vez que Decisión lance su láser, no va a ser de verdad, no podemos dejar que la humanidad muera de esta manera, por favor Deckard, hazlo por todos nosotros, hazlo por todos aquellos que aún no han perdido completamente la esperanza.

Aquello hizo que Mannix reflexionara aún mas sobre lo que estaba haciendo, durante años se había pasado toda su vida intentando de hacer las cosas bien, y ahora que se encontraba en esta situación, se daba cuenta de que en realidad estaba logrando lo contrario, la vida tal y como él la conocía, se iba a desvanecer por nada.

De pronto escucharon un extraño sonido que les asusto, se giraron y miraron hacía el frente donde se encontraba la entrada, no veían nada, estaba todo oscuro, pero podían hacerse a la idea de que algo venía hacía ellos e iba bastante rápido.

-¿No habréis traído a alguien mas aquí verdad? -les pregunto soberanamente Mannix al ver que aquel ruido lo provocaba un grupo que venía directos hacía donde estaban ellos.

Se miraron dudosamente al no saber que pensar de esos gritos.

-Maldicion -se llevo las manos a la cabeza-. ¿Que necesitáis hacer?

-¿Todavía continua estando la ranura por el que metimos el primer pen-drive?

-Si, sigue estando todavía ahí, pero tened cuidado, la han subido unos cuantos metros como para que nadie mas la volviera a tocar -aviso señalando hacía el costado derecho de la maquina, en la parte donde se encontraban todo un panel de cables conectados a la propia pared.

-De acuerdo -acepto Jeremy su consejo y ahí entonces ambos marcharon hacía el otro lado.

En ese momento, Deckard se acordo de otra cosa que le había dicho antes que no le respondió.

-Belpois -le dijo interrumpiéndole-. No te conteste a mi pregunta.

Jeremy se detuvo intrigado al ver por lo que estaba apunto de decirle.

-Estaba haciendo todo esto porque quería hacer las cosas bien, quería demostrarle al mundo que podría salvarlo de toda la maldad que había en este planeta, no quería que nadie mas volviera a pasar por lo mismo que yo pero me parece que me equivoque, me he convertido en algo mucho peor de lo que me esperaba -le confeso demostrando la autentica razón por la que había estado maquinando todo este plan durante los últimos diez años.

Aquello fue algo que Jeremy pudo convencerse del todo.

-Dile a Hopper que lo siento, que yo no quería esto -le pidió expresamente.

-Lo haré, te lo prometo -acoto Jeremy cumpliendo con su promesa.

Apoyo a Aelita contra la pared y la ayudo a ir subiendo pasando por encima de todos los cables, miro a Mannix una ultima vez, mantenía una mirada seria que dejaba bien claro que iba a cumplir con lo que le pidió, se giro mirando al frente de Decisión, Jeremy entendió lo que iba a hacer y entonces se puso a subir siguiendo a Aelita por debajo suyo.

Quedo en medio de la sala mirando de forma autoritaria contra Decisión, los sistemas empezaron a encenderse de vuelta iluminandose los paneles, luego el ojo de Decisión volvió a encenderse de nuevo también, pero esta vez solo una parte ya que el ojo estaba partido en dos, Mannix ni pestañeo al verla, no le tenía ningún miedo por lo que fuera a hacerle.

-Richard... Deckard, ¿que haz hecho? -le pregunto soberanamente.

Veía a través de su punto de vista todo torcido y sin la capacidad de ver lo que tenía delante, en un lado veía a Mannix mirándole fijamente, pero en el otro lado lo tenía ennegrecido.

-Lamento mucho esto Decisión, pero me temo que he decidido actuar por mi propia cuenta -le dijo en señal de no seguir obedeciendo sus ordenes nunca mas.

-¿Has decidido traicionarme... Deckard?

-Traicionarla no, usted la que se ha traicionado así misma.

-¿Que quieres... decir... con eso? -empezo a cortarse su conexión.

-Fijese bien, mire todo esto, podríamos haber logrado algo mejor, y en vez de eso, lo hemos destruido todo, ya no queda nada por lo que vivir o por lo que seguir trabajando -comento encogiendose de hombros al hacerle ver el aspecto derruido que tenía toda la sala.

-Seguiremos completando nuestra misión hasta que lancemos el láser contra el núcleo -acoto estrictamente mientras hacía salir varias descargas a través de su ojo.

-No, no lo haremos.

-¿Como dices? -amplio el zoom hasta ver su cara de negación.

-Yo nunca quise esto, yo lo único que quería era salvar el mundo, y fijese ahora, como sigamos así, no va a quedar mundo que podamos salvar.

-Salvaremos el mundo usando a nuestros clones.

-No, se equivoca, esos clones no arreglaran nada, lo único que harán será convertir este mundo en un lugar tan artificial que no tendrá nada de vida, no se puede crear un mundo si no es algo vivo, y esos clones, no son vida, son una idea que tu me pediste que inventara porque te creías demasiada superior como para gobernar el mundo por tu propia cuenta.

-Quería crear el mundo que tu me pediste que inventara.

-Pues me parece que entendiste mal, yo quería un mundo donde existiera la libertad para todos, pero ahora ya no hay un todos, lo siento mucho Decisión, pero me temo que nuestra alianza termina aquí -decreto Mannix negándose a seguir colaborando con ella.

Aquello hizo que Decisión se enfadara tanto al oír eso que hizo salir una serie de descargas rojas a través de su ojo, se expandieron por toda la sala mientras Mannix las miraba fijamente, con eso ya dejaba bien claro que algo malo le iba a pasar.

-¿Sabes? Jeremy Belpois tenía razón, debería haberte matado ahora que ya no me eres útil -dijo poniendo un tono que sonaba a un sarcasmo humano.

Uno de los tentáculo salió del techo y se dirigió hacía Mannix, saco una cuchilla y esta se la clavo duramente en el abdomen de Mannix haciendo salir un chorro de sangre, se enderezo hacía adelante mientras sentía como aquella apuñalada le iba perforando violentamente en el abdomen.

-Jeremy, mira -le dijo Aelita viendo lo que estaba pasando al otro lado.

El tentáculo volvió adonde estaba y entonces Mannix se cayo al suelo malherido, se miro la herida y noto como empezo a sangrar a través del agujero que le hizo en el estomago.

-Esta vez me asegurare de que no te metan en un nuevo cuerpo.

-Que te jodan -le reprocho señalándole con el dedo, quedo tirado en el suelo sangrando sin parar.

Aquello hizo que ambos se dieran cuenta de que tenían que moverse ya mismo antes de que Decisión se diera cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, se pusieron a subir apuradamente.

-Jeremy Belpois, Aelita Schaeffer, ¿donde estáis? ¿Porque no os veo? ¿Que me habéis hecho? -se cuestiono Decisión intentando de encontrar a los otros dos que no tenía ni idea de donde estaban.

Aelita siguió subiendo con mucho cuidado de no intentar llamar la atención, piso en un cable y este hizo que se saliera por completo provocando que un rió de chispas salieran de la ranura, Jeremy se aparto hacíendose a un lado al ver que aquel cable casi le electrocutaba.

Decisión gimió amargadamente y ahí entonces supo lo que pasaba.

-Así que estáis aquí.

-Mierda -exclamo Jeremy indignado al ver que les encontró.

-¿Que pretendéis hacer? ¿Lanzar otro anti-virus?

No sabían si ignorar esa pregunta o decírselo como si nada por mero capricho.

-Pues en ese caso os pienso detener. Descarga del 99%.

Al oír eso ambos sabían muy bien que no quedaba nada para lanzar el láser contra el núcleo, una descarga mas y todo se acabaría para la humanidad.

-Es hora de ponerse en posición -se dijo y entonces se oyó un enorme estruendo por toda la sala.

Ambos miraron hacía arriba pensando que aquel sonido venía de la bóveda que había en el exterior pero se equivocaban, toda la Fortaleza se estaba moviendo bruscamente, fue ta la sacudida que hacía al estar moviendose que ambos empezaron a perder el equilibrio al estar sujetos en un lugar con muchas posibilidades de caerse al vacío.

-No te sueltes -le insistió Jeremy a Aelita.

-Eso intento -dijo ella reprochadamente y siguió subiendo.

Piso mal otro de los cables y aquello hizo que se resbalase y se soltase de donde estaba.

-¡Aelita! -grito Jeremy al ver que ella se caía.

La agarro justo a tiempo con la ayuda de una sola mano, tiro con sus fuerzas e hizo que se agarrase a otro de los cables sujetos a la pared, ahora quedo debajo de él.

-Activando motores -dijo Decisión.

··

Afuera, los motores de La Fortaleza se encendieron de vuelta haciendo salir una enorme llamarada azul que provoco que se oyera un estridente sonido sonico que se expandió por los alrededores, La Fortaleza empezo a moverse levitando a unos metros mas arriba de lo que estaba antes, luego se puso a moverse saliendo del acantilado para apoyarse sobre el abismo que tenía debajo.

Los camiones que tenían los arpones clavados en la estructura inferior de La Fortaleza fueron arrastrandose a medida que La Fortaleza se iba moviendo, era tal la fuerza que tenía que algúnos de los arpones se soltaron enseguida mientras que otros siguieron enganchados a los camiones provocando que estos fuesen bajando con la pendiente hasta acabar dando vueltas entre si, uno de ellos acabo cayendo al abismo donde desapareció al instante.

-¿Pero que esta pasando? -se cuestiono Martin sin entender lo que sucedía.

-La Fortaleza se esta moviendo -comento Hopper reconociendo lo que pasaba.

-¿No va a disparar él láser verdad? -pregunto Sebastian queriendo saber la opinión de todos.

-¿Te parece que esa cosa vaya a hacer otra cosa? -critico indirectamente Angus.

Los otros dos camiones siguieron rodando provocando que todas las partes que tenían encima se fuesen rompiendo a cada momento que se iban cayendo por la pendiente, al final los dos acabaron cayendo al abismo donde ahí no se les volvió a ver jamas.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿no deberían de estar Jeremy y Aelita metiendo ya el anti-virus? -se quejo Hiroki al no entender porque aquellos dos no estaban cumpliendo con su cometido.

-Hay que darles tiempo -persistió Kroll.

-Pues el tiempo ya lo estamos perdiendo -indico honestamente Emile.

Aquello hizo que todos se llevasen un enorme disgusto al no saber si asumir que aquellos dos estaban muertos o no, porque si era así, entonces ya no tenían forma de salvarse de nada.

La Fortaleza siguió moviendose hasta acabar colocandose en posición, quedo en medio del acantilado, en el punto mas alejado del terreno, se detuvo e hizo un estridente sonido mecánico.

··

-Activar, láser principal.

··

Debajo de los motores se abrió una pequeña compuerta que había en medio, de ahí salió un artilugio plateado parecido a un taladro de punta de rosca, fue girando hasta que termino de salir unos pocos metros mas, salió un sonido mecánico al incorporarse a la maquina.

Romitz veía lo que salió debajo de La Fortaleza y aquello le dio curiosidad, saco unos prismáticos y vio aquel extraño artilugio que se encontraba en medio de los motores principales de la instalación.

-Me parece que eso es el láser -confirmo Romitz.

-Es enorme -dijo Clara.

-Tanto como para lanzar un enorme láser que puede alterar el núcleo de la Tierra.

-¿No podemos destruirlo desde aquí? ¿Lanzar un cohete contra esa cosa? -objetó Eric asumiendo que si tenían los recursos suficientes podrían volarlo enseguida.

-Me temo que esto no es Independence Day chico, no podemos hacer nada desde aquí -le dijo Hopper para que tuviera en cuenta que era una mala idea, era mejor dejarlo así.

-¿Y entonces que podemos hacer? -critico Odd.

-Nada, esto depende ahora de Aelita y Jeremy -indico convencido de que ambos conseguirían detener el disparo del láser a tiempo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

··

Jeremy sintió la ultima sacudida, con eso se hacía a la idea de que La Fortaleza se detuvo, estaba en posición de efectuar el disparo, tenían que detenerlo ahora mismo.

-Jeremy -le dijo Aelita en un tono susurrante.

-¿Que pasa princesa? -le pregunto.

-¿Todavía tienes el pen-drive?

-Lo tengo aquí, ¿que pasa con él?

-Tu tienes que meterlo en la ranura.

-¿Que? ¿De que estas hablando?

-Tu eres el que tiene que hacerlo.

-¿Pero porque? -se cuestiono insistentemente.

-Tu haz hecho mucho mas trabajo que yo en todo este tiempo, estuviste diez años sobreviviendo por tu propia cuenta, nadie podría haber sobrevivido de esa manera, pero tu lo hiciste, recibiste mi mensaje y con eso hizo que te dieras cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en realidad, porque había pasado todo esto, viniste hasta aquí, para encontrarme, y lo hiciste, tu hiciste mucho mas trabajo que el que yo hubiera hecho en todo ese tiempo -le argumento sincerandose con él para que entendiera que era su destino salvar el mundo después de todo lo que hizo.

-Pero tu empezaste todo esto, si no fuese por ti, quizás yo no estaría aquí.

-Yo apenas pude hacer algo, he estado encerrada diez años en este lugar sin saber que hacer, al menos tu si que pudiste hacer algo, encontraste a tus amigos, encontraste a una nueva familia, tu te mereces mas esto que ningún otro.

-Ni que esto fuese una competición por saber quien salva el mundo.

-No lo es, es simplemente un obsequio.

Aquello le hizo darse cuenta a Jeremy otra de las cosas que le decía su padre, el asunto no era que confiara en los demás para que le ayudaran, era para que él se diera cuenta que los demás tenían la suficiente confianza en él como para hacer que tomara esta decisión.

-Vamos Jeremy, hazlo tu, hazlo por todos los que han muerto, te lo mereces.

No sabía que decirle, si fuera por él cogería el pen-drive y lo metería dentro de la ranura, pero ahora se lo estaba proponiendo como si fuera algo predestinado, y él nunca se sintió como que estaba predestinado para algo como esto, pero viendo la situación en la que se encontraban, no le dejaba otra que tomar él el relevo de meter el anti-virus dentro de la maquina.

Justo en ese momento apareció uno de los tentáculos que colgaban del techo, este tenía algo esférico en la punta, era un ojo, un ojo por el que Decisión lo veía todo a través de su ojo principal.

-Yo decido que no meteréis ese pen-drive en la ranura -dijo soberanamente ella.

-Pues deténnos entonces -decreto reprochadamente Jeremy, no le tenía ningún miedo a lo que pudiera hacerles, estaba decidido a terminar con esto, siguieron subiendo sin ningún problema.

Otro tentáculo surgió de repente y este hizo salir una pequeña cuchilla bien afilada, el otro tentáculo que servía como ojo se fijo en ellos, el tentáculo de la cuchilla se torció y luego se abalanzo yendo directo hacía los dos para atacarles, rápidamente Jeremy saco su pistola y se puso a dispararle al tentáculo, le dio de mas arriba haciendo que el tentáculo se rompiese y no pudiera hacer nada, se marcho volviendo por donde vino.

-Podéis destruir todos los tentáculos que queráis, pero yo tengo lo suficiente para deteneros -dijo Decisión en señal de que les hacía dejar bien claro que no se iba a rendir fácilmente.

Siguieron subiendo pero entonces se percataron de que aparecieron otros tentáculos mas que estaban mirando directamente hacía ellos, aquello hizo que ambos se dieran cuenta de que ahora no podían hacer nada, estaban apañados con lo que tenían.

-Yo decido que moriréis.

Todos los tentáculos marcharon abalanzándose sobre ellos, Jeremy y Aelita se cubrieron pensando que les iban a hacer un grave daño en el cuerpo, pero justo antes de que pudieran hacer algo, se oyó un extraño sonido que hizo que los tentáculos se detuvieran al instante.

Decisión fijo su mirada en la entrada principal, Mannix se giro mirando de reojo lo mismo, unas extrañas siluetas salieron de la entrada y de ahí pasaron al otro lado, se trataba de una horda de infectados que se estaban metiendo a la vez que lanzaban gemidos de furia.

-¡No! -grito Decisión alarmada por lo que estaba viendo.

Mando uno de los tentáculos a atacar a los infectados, le clavo la cuchilla a uno en la cabeza matándolo al instante pero entonces vinieron unos cuantos y cogíeron el tentáculo, lo agarraron con tanta fuerza que consiguieron arrancarlo de cuajo, salieron chispas del resto del tentáculo que aún estaba funcionando, mando todos los tentáculos a atacar a los infectados, uno por uno todos chocaron contra los infectados arrancándoles partes del cuerpo, pero eran tantos que no paraban de meterse en toda la sala, se pusieron a romper todos los tentáculos provocando que Decisión no pudiera hacer nada mas, estaba siendo derrotada por sus propias creaciones.

Mientras Jeremy y Aelita continuaban subiendo, Jeremy pudo fijarse en que Mannix continuaba tirado en el suelo desangrandose bastante rápido, pero el mayor problema de todo eso era que encima los infectados estaban ahí y podrían cogerle para devorarlo, no podía dejarle ahí, no después de todo lo que hizo él se merecía tener ese castigo de esa manera.

Jeremy se puso a bajar del panel mientras Aelita le miraba por debajo.

-Jeremy, ¿que estas haciendo? -le critico ella al ver lo que hacía.

-No pienso dejarle morir así -confeso soberanamente, estaba decidido a salvarlo.

-No lo hagas -oyó una voz aguda que le llamaba.

Se giro y observo que Mannix estaba viendo lo que se proponía hacer.

-No lo hagas -le suplicaba de que no le salvara-. No me salves.

-Pero te vas a morir.

-Lo se, y me da igual, mirame bien, ya estoy muerto, yo siempre lo he estado, desde que empece esto lo único que he hecho ha sido pifiarla y arruinarle la vida a la gente, no pienso seguir vivo para encontrarme un mundo que me odie -le explicó razonando con él de forma compasiva para que entendiera porque no debía salvarle.

-Les diré que nos ayudaste a detener a Decisión -le propuso como para que no se lo tomara a mal.

-Hazlo si quieres, pero yo pienso descansar en paz -acoto Mannix dejando claro que ya no quería saber nada, solamente quería morir para redimirse de sus errores.

Un par de infectados se le acercaron y se le abalanzaron encima, se pusieron a morderle la piel de los brazos a medida que también le iban arrancando los músculos del abdomen que era por donde se encontraba la herida que le hicieron antes.

-¡Deckard! -le grito Jeremy al ver que se lo estaban comiendo violentamente.

-¡Matalos a todos!, ¡mata a Decisión!, ¡no dejes que se salga con la suya! -le pidió eufóricamente Mannix para que hiciera lo que justamente tenía que hacer.

Jeremy no le gustaba tener que presenciar como alguien estaba siendo asesinado de esa manera y no podía hacer nada, pero tenía razón, tenía que dejarlo y concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer, siguió subiendo a medida que se iba acercando aún mas a la ranura.

Los infectados dejaron de seguir atacando a los tentáculos y se abalanzaron sobre la maquina del cual se pusieron a romper los paneles y los demás cables que estaban enganchados contra el techo, uno de ellos subió usando sus afiladas uñas para agarrarse a las paredes, se puso delante del ojo de Decisión, rompió la mitad del ojo que estaba partida y no funcionaba y de ahí se puso a arrancar todo el cableado que se encontraba del mismo ojo.

-¿Porque estáis haciendo esto? Podríamos crear un mundo mejor, uno en el que la humanidad no cometiera ningún error, donde existiera el libre albedrío, ¿porque no podemos vivir en un mundo así? ¿Porque no podemos vivir como auténticos seres pacíficos y perfectos? -pregunto Decisión dirigiendose hacía Jeremy y Aelita, estaba tan atolondrada por lo que estaba ocurriendo que ahora se quedo con las dudas de querer saber porque continuaban luchando por algo que no le gustaba.

-¿Sabes Decisión? Tu puedes creerte perfecta y todo eso, pero en realidad te equivocas en una cosa, la humanidad no quiere un mundo perfecto, y no quiere un mundo con libre albedrío, lo que humanidad pide que haya, es un mundo en el que se pueda vivir bajo unas ciertas leyes, y sin esas leyes, estaríamos todos comportándonos como lo son ellos -le explicó Jeremy razonando con ella con total sinceridad para que viera cual era la autentica cuestión de todo el asunto.

Fijo su mirada en los infectados que continuaban comiendose el cuerpo de Mannix, no quedo nada de él, ya estaba muerto, tenía la mirada completamente vacía y fija mirando el techo.

Jeremy siguió subiendo hasta que unos metros mas acabo encontrando la ranura, estaba escondida detrás de unos cables, la ranura era un pequeño espacio rectangular fino que ocupaba el mismo espacio, encajaba perfectamente con el pen-drive, arriba tenía un pequeño borde negro rectangular que tenía aspecto de ser digital, como una barra de descargas, Jeremy bajo la mirada y se dirigió hacía Aelita, ella le miraba complaciente como de tener la máxima confianza en pensar que estaba haciendo lo correcto, él estuvo de acuerdo, saco el pen-drive y se dispuso a ponerlo.

-Pero yo no entiendo, yo quise crear un mundo mejor, uno sin guerras, sin epidemias, sin dolor...

-Ese es otro problema que tu jamas entenderás, nadie lo quiere, eso es cierto, pero si existiera un mundo sin dolor, ¿tu crees que tendríamos algo de humanidad en nuestro interior, o simplemente viviríamos como una maquina que solamente sabe procesar lo básico de lo ordinario? ¿Donde queda la vida en todo ese asunto?

-Yo soy vida, yo creo vida.

-No, la vida no se creo, se abre camino, y se arregla -acoto expresamente y entonces inserto el pen-drive dentro de la ranura, luego la barra que tenía arriba se ilumino creando una barra digital de color turquesa que ocupaba todo la barra entera.

Decisión lo sintió y soltó un gemido suave, lanzo una ultima descarga eléctrica que se expandió por toda la maquina, los infectados lo vieron y se detuvieron al instante mirando fijamente la maquina.

Jeremy y Aelita miraron asombrados al ver que de pronto todo se quedo de piedra. No sucedía nada, ni siquiera los propios infectados se estaban moviendo, estaban pendientes mirando la maquina como si fuera a pasar algo. El ojo de Decisión cambio de rojo a azul, luego empezo a oírse un extraño sonido vibrante como si fuera algo que venía dentro de la maquina, el ojo se puso a vibrar provocando que toda la sala entera temblase por completo, la tensión siguió aumentando, los infectados se empezaron a ponerse nerviosos al ver lo que estaba pasando, la vibración cambio y empezo a oírse un sonido parecido al de un pitido insonoro bastante insoportable.

Una serie de descargas turquesas salieron del ojo y se expandieron por toda la maquina creando un aura de electricidad pura, las descargas se mezclaron y se pusieron a subir por el ojo hasta llegar hasta arriba de todo donde se encontraban los cables que daban a la bóveda.

··

El equipo continuaba mirando La Fortaleza al ver que no pasaba cuando de pronto se percataron de que algo se estaba iluminando por encima del cañón de la bóveda.

-¡Mirad! -grito avisando Clara señalándoles la bóveda.

Todos miraron al frente observando que unos extraños rayos de electricidad azulados estaban saliendo de debajo de la plataforma que sostenía el cañón, fueron subiendo hasta acabar uniéndose al cañón que iba girando hasta ponerse en posición vertical apuntando hacía el cielo.

Ningúno daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, aquello era tan anormal que empezaron a asumir que algo raro estaba sucediendo adentro y ellos no tenían constancia de ello.

-¿Lo han conseguido? -critico Eric queriendo saber la opinión de algúno para que le corroborara lo que estaba viendo.

-No lo se -fue lo único que pudo decir Hopper en ese momento.

··

El ojo de Decisión empezo a iluminarse provocando que saliera un extraño foco que estaba asustando a los infectados haciendo que se pusieran mas nerviosos que antes, Jeremy y Aelita lo estaban viendo y ambos empezaron a hacerse a la idea de que aquello no era algo bueno.

-¡Baja! ¡Baja! -le ordeno apuradamente Jeremy queriendo que bajase de donde estaban, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar.

Bajaron del panel lo mas rápido que pudieron, empezaron a ver como toda una serie de descargas iban saliendo del ojo de Decisión y estos no paraban de redondear la maquina entera, el ojo se iluminaba cada vez mas hasta que al final todas las descargas volvieron dentro donde ahí se empezo a oír un extraño sonido vibrante que indicaba que iba a sobrecargarse del todo.

Jeremy se puso encima de Aelita tirándola al suelo para cubrirla, sabía muy bien lo que iba a pasar.

La energía se sobrecargo por dentro y entonces estallo creando una onda expansiva azulada que paso por encima de toda la sala, golpeo a los infectados hacíendolos salir volando por toda la sala entera, Jeremy y Aelita sintieron la corriente pero no les paso nada, quedaron donde estaban.

··

Los rayos que estaban sobre la bóveda se sobrecargaron y acabaron dirigiendose todos hacía el cañón, este se sobrecalento mas de la cuenta y al final acabo lanzando un enorme láser azulado que fue directo hacía el cielo, todos alzaron la mirada observando estupefactos como aquel láser seguía alargandose mas de la cuenta, iba a llegar hasta la estratosfera.

Yumi también levanto la vista observando perpleja el láser que iba hacía arriba de todo.

El láser siguió avanzando hasta que al final toco la atmósfera de la tierra, se creo un enorme campo de energía de forma cilíndrica y de ahí estallo, se formo una barrera que ocupaba todo el espacio entre la superficie y la atmósfera del planeta, paso a ser una onda expansiva y de ahí fue avanzando desde La Fortaleza hasta pasar por todo lo que tenía a su alrededor.

-Ahí viene -dijo Odd notando que la onda expansiva estaba apunto de tocarles.

Todos se cubrieron apoyando sus manos encima de la cara para no verlo de cerca ya que aquel campo tenía una luz terriblemente cegadora, paso por encima de ellos y no les hizo nada. Yumi vio como se estaba acercando, miro hacía Ulrich del cual seguía estando infectado, la onda llego y acabo alcanzando a los tres, paso primeramente por encima de Ulrich donde ahí le afecto haciendo que soltara un enorme gemido tan fuerte que se enderezo hacía arriba, luego cayo de vuelta contra el suelo provocando un insonoro estruendo que apenas se noto.

La onda expansiva cubrió todo el terreno y siguió avanzando sin parar, paso por encima de las ruinas de las ciudades, por las autopistas que daban a los pueblos mas pequeños, y al final acabo cruzando completamente las playas saliendo del país.

··

La onda eléctrica cubría completamente toda una parte del planeta, y continuaba avanzando.

··

En otro lugar, un grupo de infectados se encontraban devorando los restos de un cuerpo muerto cuando entonces alzaron la cabeza observando que una luz cegadora venía directo hacía ellos, aquello los asusto y se pusieron a rugirle hacía la onda de forma salvaje, paso por encima de todos los infectados que habían por la zona, fue tal el golpe que les hizo salir volando en ambas direcciones, la mayoría se choco en varias estructuras provocando que se rompiesen todos los huesos, cayeron al suelo donde ya quedaron muertos por completo.

··

La onda se expandió mas de la cuenta y cubrió todo el planeta Tierra entero, no quedo ni un solo lugar en el que no le hubiera pasado por encima destruyendo cualquier cosa relacionada con el virus, todo el planeta quedo completamente limpio y desinfectado del virus. Paso por los polos y de ahí estallo haciendo salir un pequeño campo energético que se desvaneció al instante.

··

La explosión fue tan radical que empezaron a caer pequeños copos azulados como si fuera nieve, Hopper levanto la mano y uno de ellos cayo en su palma, lo miro fijamente, lo toco y sintió como si fuera eléctrico, era parte de la onda que se había vuelto solida al mezclarse con el clima, todos hicieron lo mismo y acabaron llevandose una pequeña descarga en el dedo.

-¿Que es lo que ha pasado? -pregunto Samantha queriendo entender lo que sucedió.

Hopper alzo la mirada al cielo y observo como la onda provoco que en el cielo se formasen unas especies de auroras boreales de color azul que se iban disipando a medida que se movían a causa del viento, aquello le daba un aspecto bastante agradable y bello, era una cosa única, Hopper lo pensó detenidamente y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que paso.

-Lo han conseguido -reconoció entusiasmado, funcionó.

··

Dentro de La Fortaleza, Jeremy se levanto sintiéndose completamente dolorido por detrás, el golpe de la onda no les hizo salir volando pero si provoco que se llevaran un buen golpe en la espalda, Jeremy se enderezo como pudo mientras hacía Aelita lo mismo, la ayudo a ponerse de pie y ahí entonces ambos asintieron aliviados por haber pasado por todo eso.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto él.

-Si, ¿y tu? -le pregunto ella alzando la mirada para verle, observo que tenía las ganas empañadas, le paso la mano por encima de sus gafas haciendo que pudiera verle mejor el rostro.

-Si -afirmo Jeremy entusiasmado de verla de frente.

Aelita sonrió entusiasmada al ver que no le había pasado nada, pero sobretodo porque hizo justamente lo que le había pedido que hiciera, fue tal el entusiasmo que ambos tenían que no pudieron evitarlo, se dieron un fuerte beso apasionado en los labios que dejo bien claro que ambos no podían sentirse mas orgullosos por lo que hicieron, trabajaron en equipo y consiguieron llegar a hacer lo que ningún otro hombre había conseguido hacer nunca, curar el mundo.

-Lo hemos conseguido -le dijo al tiempo que se separaba de ella.

-Si, lo hemos hecho -afirmo estando tan entusiasmada que no paraba de reirse todo el rato.

Miraron a su alrededor y observaron que toda la sala principal estaba completamente ennegrecida, salieron del costado y se encontraron con todo el frente lleno de restos de cuerpos mutilados y aplastados contra la pared, los infectados se llevaron la peor parte, no quedo nada de ellos, voltearon la mirada y observaron que tampoco le fue bien a Decisión, el ojo del centro estaba completamente dañado, no tenía nada, era solamente un agujero que daba a un sistema de cableado que ahora estaba salido al exterior, ambos asintieron al ver que después de todo el esfuerzo que le habían dado, consiguieron desactivarla por completo.

-¿Tu crees que pudo haberse dado cuenta de su error? -le pregunto, quiso saber su opinión.

-No lo se, era una inteligencia artificial, nunca lo sabremos -opino Aelita sin tener una idea muy clara de si Decisión podría haber reconocido todo lo que hizo como un gran error.

Jeremy asintió soltando un pequeño suspiro de alivio al ver que nunca mas vería a esa cosa inteligente volviendo a funcionar de nuevo, volteo la mirada y se fijo en algo mas que le llamo la atención, de entre todos los restos de infectados que habían esparcidos por el suelo, solamente había un cuerpo que no se había movido durante la explosión, era el cuerpo mutilado de Mannix, tenía el abdomen al descubierto y todos los trozos de piel de las extremidades arrancadas, pero al menos tenía toda la cara en perfecto estado, yacía con una mirada perdida mirando hacía arriba, Aelita se le acerco por detrás observando lo mismo que él, podía verse que mantenía una seria mirada como de lastima hacía él, aquello fue algo en lo que pudo coincidir completamente.

-La gente no se creerá que nos ayudo -contesto, sabía muy bien que a pesar de todas las cosas que él hizo durante los últimos diez años, al menos logro hacer una ultima cosa buena por lo menos.

-Nosotros lo haremos, le recordaremos por lo que hizo ahora, no por lo que hizo antes -acoto Aelita dejando que ellos se encargarían de hacer ver que Deckard no fue el mismo hombre que inicio el holocausto, él cambió, se redimió de sus errores.

Se acerco y le cerro los ojos como para que descansara en paz.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? -le pregunto él a ella asumiendo que tenían algúna idea sobre lo que podían hacer ahora que todo se termino, ya no había nada mas relacionado con el virus.

-Supongo que salir de aquí -opino ingenuamente ella.

-Si -afirmo con total impunidad.

De pronto se oyó un estridente sonido parecido al de algo pesado que se caía, ambos se aferraron mutuamente como para no perder el equilibrio, aquella sacudida era mucho mas fuerte que cualquier otra que se hubiera producido anteriormente.

-Eso no ha salido bien -exclamo irónicamente, sentía que algo iba muy mal.

Hubo otra sacudida y la sala empezo a desnivelarse para un lado.

··

Los Guerreros y el resto del equipo miraban atentamente La Fortaleza cuando de pronto se percataron de que parte de la torre principal se estaba torciendo, la estructura se rompía, los motores de abajo se apagaron uno por uno hasta no tener nada funcionando manualmente, luego se mostró como empezaba a caer contra el abismo que se encontraba abajo de todo.

-¿Que es lo que esta pasando? -se cuestiono Hiroki sin entender lo que veía.

-Se esta cayendo, al no tener nada funcionando ahora La Fortaleza se desploma por si sola -indico seriamente Romitz reconociendo que ahora nadie controlaba la instalación, ahora se caía.

Aquello le hizo darse cuenta a Hopper de que sucedía algo malo con eso.

-Aelita -al tener a su hija y a Jeremy dentro, ellos dos iban a morir.

Se desespero tanto que marcho corriendo hacía la pendiente.

-Señor Hopper, ¿adonde va? -pregunto reprochadamente Muldoch al ver lo que hacía.

-No la dejare morir, no la dejare morir -se dijo nerviosamente mientras marchaba corriendo para salvar a su hija, no sabía como lo iba a hacer, pero algo tenía que intentar.

-¿Que hacemos? ¿No podemos dejarle ahí? -critico seriamente Odd viendo que Hopper se largaba y parecía que nadie iba a ir a buscarle para impedir que se matara.

Todos se miraron dandose cuenta de que algo tenían que hacer, siguieron mirando como La Fortaleza se estaba apunto de desplomar contra el borde que daba al abismo, parte de la estructura se cayo contra el suelo y aquello hizo que se produciera una enorme bola de humo enorme, al ver eso, Gaspar se dio cuenta de que no era una buena idea acercarse hacía ahí mientras aquella instalación entera se iba a chocar contra el terreno.

-No podemos, esa cosa nos matara a todos -indico notando el riesgo que suponía.

-¿Y que pasa con él entonces?

-Es cosa suya, él ya lo ha decidido -comento Mitch dejando claro que Hopper tomo su decisión y ahora tenían que respetársela como si nada.

Hopper fue corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, estaba decidido a impedir que a su hija le pasara algo, ya perdió a su ex-mujer, a Alexandra, no iba a dejar que nadie mas muriera hoy mismo.

··

Jeremy se choco de espaldas contra la pared sintiendo un terrible dolor que le llego hasta las costillas, pero como seguía teniendo puesto el Jetpack en la espalda se le amortiguo el golpe.

-¡Jeremy! -grito Aelita, se dirigía hacía él con total prisa.

Alzo la mano para cogerla, se fue acercando y por cosa de un tirón consiguió agarrarla justo a tiempo de que se estrellase violentamente contra la pared, la cogío la agarro por la cintura para impedir que se fuera hacía otro lado, aguantaron todo el peso que se les venía encima hasta que de pronto se detuvo, volvió a inclinarse la habitación poniendose toda recta, ambos cayeron duramente contra el suelo, Aelita fue la que se llevo el peor golpe ya que estaba de frente.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto.

-Define bien -exclamo sarcásticamente ella.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y observaron como toda la sala se estaba cayendo a pedazos, parte de toda la estructura no conseguía seguir manteniendose en pie y aquello hizo que varios pedazos que se encontraban enganchados en el techo fuesen cayéndose contra el suelo, uno de esos trozos cayo demasiado cerca de ellos, se asustaron al verlo, resulto ser uno de los tentáculos, era una mitad con los cables pelados y soltando chispas.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí -insistió Aelita sabiendo bien que todo esto era un peligro.

-¿Pero como lo vamos a hacer si esto se cae a pedazos? -critico ingenuamente Jeremy.

Mas cables salían de las paredes, estos no paraban de soltar chispas entre si.

-Creo que conozco una manera de salir -dijo ella agarrándole con fuerza la mano.

-¿Estas segura?

-Pues no, pero es la mejor que tenemos -indico irónicamente y entonces ambos salieron de la sala principal, Jeremy le echo un ultimo vistazo y se alejaron de ahí sin mirar atrás.

El ordenador principal de Decisión se fue partiendo en partes, los cables de arriba se soltaron cayendo al suelo mientras hacían sonar un estridente sonido pesado que resonaba con eco, uno por uno todos los cables cayeron sin parar junto con el resto de las partes del tejado.

La parte central que era el ojo de Decisión cedió y acabo cayendo junto con los restos, en ellos se encontraba el cuerpo de Mannix, lo aplasto mientras toda la sala se hundía entre montones de restos de chatarra que caían tanto del techo como de las paredes.

··

La torre principal continuaba desnivelandose, partes de las paredes y las entradas del sistema funicular empezaron a ceder abriendose grandes huecos por el que se podía ver como toda la maquinaría se sobrecargaba creando grandes llamaradas en su interior. La plataforma que sostenía la bóveda se partío y con eso hizo que el cañón de cápsulas se partiese por debajo, cedió y cayo rodando por encima de las paredes redondeadas hasta acabar cayendo en el abismo de abajo.

Todos continuaron mirando como La Fortaleza se estaba partiendo en pedazos mientras ellos se encontraban ahí sin saber que hacer, la instalación se iba a caer, eso lo sabían, pero tampoco podían asegurar que Jeremy y Aelita estuviesen con vida y pudiesen salir en cualquier momento.

-Y pensar que hace diez años vivíamos ahí -opino Muldoch dirigiendose a Romitz, quería saber si él pensaba lo mismo acerca del asunto de que La Fortaleza que había sido el hogar de todo el equipo ahora se estaba destruyendo y estaba apunto de ceder contra el abismo que había mas abajo.

-Si, pero ambos sabíamos que esto no seguiría siendo eterno -indico honestamente, Romitz lo comprendía, pero ahora le daba igual, ya no quería saber nada de todo lo que hizo en La Fortaleza, lo único que le importaba era el hecho de que ahora todo terminaba, aquí y ahora.

De pronto una de las ultimas ametralladoras que aún quedaban en pie, exploto desde dentro y aquello hizo que el arma saliera volando unos metros al aire, era una bola de fuego, cayo cerca de donde estaba el grupo, oyeron la explosión y aquello les hizo temerse algo que hasta ahora nadie había pensado en ningún momento, todos se cubrieron pensando que les iba a dar.

-Este lugar esta apunto de convertirse en un campo de tiro, hay que alejarse antes de que los restos nos caigan encima de nosotros -indico seriamente Romitz dirigiéndose hacía Gaspar para avisarle de que no estaban en una posición segura.

-De acuerdo -afirmo Gaspar estando de acuerdo, se puso a avisar eufóricamente a los demás.

-¿Y que pasa con Hopper? -critico Odd acordándose de que Hopper se estaba alejando.

Volvieron a fijar la mirada al frente al ver que Hopper se estaba alejando cada vez mas de ellos, al ver eso ambos se hicieron a la idea de que iba a resultar imposible cogerle a tiempo.

-Nos tenemos que preocupar ahora por los que estamos aquí -acoto Gaspar dejando claro que ahora no podían preocuparse por Hopper, tenían que ocuparse del equipo y de los que estaban con ellos.

Aquello hizo que Odd no se quedara muy convencido de esa idea, Hopper era uno de los suyos, y si algo malo le pasaba, Aelita no les perdonaría por esto, Bertram cogío a Odd y se lo llevo empujando hacía el otro lado mientras todos los demás hacían lo mismo.

Hopper siguió corriendo lo mas rápido que podía pero de pronto sintió que sus pulmones ya no daban mas, se tiro de rodillas mientras suspiraba profundamente, era tal el cansancio que tenía que se toco fuertemente el corazón, le iba a mil por hora, no lo iba a conseguir, era demasiado viejo para seguir haciendo esto, y eso que había sobrevivido un montón de veces a todos los golpes que le habían propiciado constantemente, alzo la mirada hacía arriba y observo que La Fortaleza cada vez se estaba desplomando mas contra el terreno, iban cayendo restos por doquier, varios de esos restos justo iban directos hacía él, se giro rodando hacía el otro lado al ver que caía una viga, se aparto y cayo clavada en el suelo, se levanto y fue esquivando todos los restos que iban cayendo justo donde él se encontraba, se había metido en la linea de fuego sin que él se diera cuenta, uno por uno los fue esquivando todos hasta que al final solamente quedo uno que casi se lo clavaba en la cintura, abrió las piernas y le cayo un trozo de metal fino que casi, se asusto al ver eso.

Oyó otro estruendoso sonido que le llamo la atención, miro de vuelta hacía arriba y ahí entonces noto como una de las partes que se encontraban en lo alto de la bóveda se estaba partiendo y estaba apunto de ceder contra el suelo, y él se encontraba en el lugar del impacto.

-¡Joder! -exclamo arremetido al ver que tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Se levanto y marcho corriendo pero en ese mismo momento cayo el trozo en la tierra, el impacto fue tan grande que creo una onda expansiva de tierra que fue avanzando rápidamente, Hopper intento de escaparse pero no pudo, la tierra lo engullo hacíendolo salir volando varios metros adelante mientras la tierra pasaba por encima de él de forma violenta.

-¡No! -fue lo único que pudo soltar en el ultimo momento.

··

Jeremy y Aelita consiguieron salir de la sala principal y se metieron en uno de los pasillos que daba a las otras salas contiguas, la torre había vuelto otra vez a inclinarse y eso hacía que tuviesen que caminar con mucho cuidado ya que al estar todo tan inclinado, no sabían por donde pisar sin causar que todo se acabase desplomando o que ellos se diesen contra la pared.

Siguieron avanzando pero se inclino aún mas provocando que tuviesen que pisar parte de la pared que ahora se estaba convirtiendo en suelo, Jeremy agarro a Aelita impidiendo que ella perdiese el equilibrio, ambos no sabían como hacer para seguir en la forma en que se encontraban.

Pasaron al otro lado y dieron una esquina que los hacía salir a la zona central, ahí vieron que los bordes de seguridad se estaban desplomando también, caían directos contra la bóveda que se encontraba mas abajo, meterse ahí era como intentar de no acabar siendo engullidos por una boca enorme, era una mala idea que daba a una muerte segura.

Miro fijamente a Aelita y ella afirmo con la cabeza como indicando que tenían que pasar por ahí, la agarro y ambos se metieron con mucho cuidado ya que al estar inclinado, hacía que en cualquier momento uno de los dos acabaría perdiendo el equilibrio y caerían directamente contra el agujero que tenían delante.

Se agarraron a la pared que tenían delante, se apoyaron y de ahí fueron avanzando lentamente mientras intentaban de evadir todas las partes de la estructura que no paraban de ir saliendose de toda la sala entera, Aelita iba primero, se agarro a un trozo de tubería y en cuanto lo sujeto, este se partío doblandose por la mitad, Aelita no se lo espero y aquello hizo que perdiese el equilibrio y se fuese directamente contra el agujero.

-¡Aelita! -grito Jeremy al ver que la pelirrosa se iba.

Se tiro contra el suelo, fue rodando por la plataforma hasta que al final consiguió agarrarla a tiempo de que se cayera, la agarro con una mano mientras que con la otra se quedo agarrado a uno de los bordes de seguridad que aún no habían quedado arrancados del todo.

-Lo siento -dijo Jeremy disculpándose con ella.

-¿Lo siento porque?

-Por haberte metido en esto -declaro.

-Tu no te metiste en esto, nos metimos los dos.

-Pero yo soy quien debería haberse dado cuenta que era una mala, no debería habértelo permitido, tendría que haberme portado como un hombre y haberte dejado con los demás, siento haberte dejado inconsciente como lo hice, me siento mal, me siento mal por todo esto -aclaro demostrando que se sentía culpable por todas las cosas que hizo para haber llegado hasta donde estaba ahora.

Aelita le miro y pudo ver que se reflejaba en él una ansiedad de culpa que solamente había visto una vez en alguien a quien conocía, era en su padre, su padre ya había demostrado otras veces que se sentía culpable por no haber hecho las cosas como lo hizo, pero a pesar de todo eso logro hacer que ni ella misma se lo creía, eso le propicio una idea que podía usar con Jeremy.

-¿Todavía sigue funcionando el Jetpack? -le pregunto.

-¿Como? -no la escucho.

-El Jetpack, ¿todavía funciona?

Se miro el Jetpack que tenía detrás y ahí entonces entendió lo que quería decir.

-Pues claro -reconoció lo que pretendía decir con eso, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo ya que para eso tendría que soltar la mano que estaba usando para agarrarse.

-Hazlo Jeremy -le dijo ella en tono confiado.

La miro y observo que verdaderamente estaba decidida a que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer, estuvo de acuerdo y entonces se soltó, ambos se cayeron pero rápidamente Jeremy encendió el Jetpack haciendo que se encendiera, cogío a Aelita con ambas manos y ambos marcharon volando atravesando todo el agujero, aterrizaron al otro lado de la sala que era donde justamente adonde querían ir, Jeremy aterrizo y apago el Jetpack al no necesitarlo mas.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto asegurandose de que no le hizo nada.

-Estoy bien, por dios, casi me muero -dijo aliviada mientras suspiraba del miedo que tenía.

-¿Como no se me ocurrió antes? Podríamos haberlo usado para meter el anti-virus en menos de un minuto en vez de haberlo estado escalándolo -se critico vacilante al darse cuenta que podría haber usado el Jetpack antes y no se dio cuenta de que le seguía funcionando como tal.

-Si lo hubieras usado seguramente Decisión te lo habría destrozado antes -indico lógicamente ella.

-Cierto -afirmo él reconociendo que tenía razón en eso.

-Jeremy -le miro cariñosamente y entonces apoyo su mano encima de su hombro.

-¿Que pasa? -le pregunto al ver que parecía querer decirle algo importante.

-No te tienes que sentir culpar por todo esto, fijate bien, si no fuera por lo que haz hecho, quizás nunca hayamos logrado detener a Decisión, lo hemos conseguido, lo hemos conseguido justo a tiempo -le comento razonando con él para que viera que por muy culpable que se sintiera por lo que paso, había logrado hacer algo bien a pesar de todo.

Eso fue algo que Jeremy no se había dado cuenta, y tenía razón, era justamente su padre le decía, no podía trabajar solo, y confío plenamente en Aelita lo suficiente como para haber metido ese pen-drive dentro de la maquina y haber conseguido que Decisión lanzara el anti-virus, que ahora seguramente el mundo estaría curado por lo que paso, pero aún quedaba una cosa pendiente.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-Aún no hemos terminado, no hemos terminado hasta que hayamos salido de aquí -decreto decidido a salir de ahí antes de que todo se cayera abajo.

Otra vez volvieron a sentir otra sacudida que hizo que tuviesen que agarrarse a algo para no perder el equilibrio de vuelta, oyeron algo partirse, alzaron la vista mirando al frente y observaron como paso delante de ellos un objeto pesado que caía el techo e iba bajando a través del agujero, marcharon a mirarlo, se pusieron delante de los bordes y observaron como el trozo gigante cayo sobre la bóveda, donde se encontraba el Megapod quemado.

-¿Eso era el Megapod? -le pregunto indirectamente a Aelita, noto perfectamente que lo que había ahí abajo era el carro blindado que habían estado usando los últimos meses.

-Me temo que si -reafirmo ingenuamente.

Asintió poco complacido al ver eso pero le dio igual, decidieron marcharse de ahí antes de que ocurriera algo malo como ahora, se alejaron mientras toda la plataforma se venía hacía abajo.

··

En la sección donde se encontraban los clones, las cápsulas estallaban haciendo que varios de los especímenes que habían dentro acabasen cayendo al suelo mientras todo el resto iba desplomandose sin parar, se lleno de cristales y de restos de metal de las secciones de arriba, otra cápsula estallo y eso hizo que saltasen chispas, la sala entera estaba ardiendo junto con los cuerpos de los embriones artificiales que estaban ahí almacenados.

··

Yumi vio que todo el cuerpo estaba volviendo y no entendía porque, se levanto separándose un momento de Ulrich y Hax y vio que su equipo estaba dirigiendose directamente hacía ella.

-¿Que ha pasado? -les pregunto eufóricamente para que la oyeran.

-Los Einstein lo han conseguido -comento Odd.

-¿Lo han conseguido?

-Me parece que si, ¿has visto ese enorme láser que ha ido hacía el cielo?

-Si, ¿eso era el anti-virus?

-Si lo es, entonces ha sido la hostia de bueno -exclamo vacilante.

Vio que todos regresaban pero de pronto se percato de que faltaba alguien mas.

-¿Donde esta Hopper?

-Se ha quedado atrás -declaro Kroll uniéndose con los dos.

-¿Como que se ha quedado atrás?

-Ahora que Decisión esta desactivada, La Fortaleza se esta desplomando contra el abismo, todo lo que tiene dentro esta explotando, incluida las armas, y Hopper se ha ido ahí para salvar a Aelita y Jeremy de que no se caigan -aclaro Odd dejándole claro que ahora se encontraban con otro problema que les resultaba imposible solucionar.

-¿Y como va a hacer para salvarles si se esta cayendo? -critico esporádicamente.

-No lo va a conseguir -indico honestamente Kroll.

Aquello le hizo darse cuenta a Yumi que dejaron que Hopper se marchara a matarse por nada, era tal la revelación que ahora no sabía que pensar sobre el asunto, pero el mayor problema de todo esto no era solamente que Hopper se iba a morir, era que Aelita iba a perder también a su padre.

-Odd -le llamo alguien.

Se giro y observo que al otro lado se encontraba Clara sosteniendo a Kiwi.

-¿Que sucede? -le pregunto seriamente.

-No se como decírtelo, pero... tu perro, esta... -de pronto Kiwi salto de las manos de Clara y marcho corriendo apuradamente hacía su amo de vuelta.

Odd miro como su perro volvía y en cuanto se junto con él, vio que estaba saltando de alegría, se enderezo y dejo que le chupara la cara como si nada, ahí entonces Odd entendió lo que pasaba, su perro estaba curado, ya no estaba infectado como antes, lo levanto agarrándolo con ambas manos y miro fijamente a Samantha que estaba puesta a su lado mirándole expresamente.

-Esta curado, esta curado -se puso a reirse de lo entusiasmado que estaba al ver que su perro se había curado completamente del todo, dejo que le chupara otra vez.

Yumi se entusiasmo al ver que Kiwi se había recuperado del todo pero entonces se percato de otra cosa en la que ahora cayo en la cuenta, fijo la mirada en Ulrich que ahora estaba inconsciente, aquello le hizo pensar en la posibilidad de que quizás su prometido también podría estar curado, se acerco y se sentó a su lado esperando para que él se despertara, pero no lo hacía.

-Ulrich -le toco queriendo ver si reaccionaba, no quería pensar que ahora el anti-virus también le podría haber matado por el hecho de haber sido infectado antes.

··

Se metieron en otro pasillo y este les condujo por uno que estaba mucho mas abierto, la instalación continuaba desnivelandose y cada vez costaba mas mantener un pie sobre el suelo, apoyaba un pie en el suelo, y el otro en la pared de lo torcido que estaba todo.

De pronto un cable se soltó del techo haciendo que ambos se asustasen al pensar que si se acercaban demasiado les electrocutaría, lo dejaron estar y siguieron adelante como si nada, Jeremy iba por delante mientras agarraba a Aelita para procurar de que no se cayera por detrás, fue avanzando lentamente mirando todas las esquinas para ver que no hubiera nada que provocase que el suelo se partiera y así otra vez acabarían cayendo a un fondo de mala muerte, miro hacía la derecha y ahí entonces se percato de algo que le llamo la atención.

Era una sección abierta que daba al exterior, se puso delante y se fijo que abajo de todo se encontraba el abismo por el que estaban apunto de caer, veían aquella enorme fisura por donde apenas se veía nada y podían imaginarse lo que les esperaría si seguían estando en la instalación, miraron el espacio que tenía y aquello hizo que Jeremy tuviera una idea.

-Podemos marcharnos por aquí -dijo seriamente.

-¿Por aquí? Pero si tenemos que salir por el otro lado -le critico ella cercionandose de que su novio parecía no darse cuenta que era una mala idea que tuvieran que marcharse volando justamente por el lugar que había mas posibilidades de que acabasen cayéndose hacía el abismo.

-Lo se, pero daremos la vuelta a La Fortaleza -le señalo su idea.

-Pero estas loco, no sabemos cuanto podra aguantar el Jetpack al hacer eso.

-Anoche estuvimos como diez minutos sobrevolando un centro comercial, ¿confías en mi? -espeto proponiéndole de que confiara en él para cometer la acción.

Aelita no sabía que pensar, era una mala idea, pero tenían muy pocas opciones, dentro de unos minutos La Fortaleza terminaría de cede y caería directamente contra el abismo donde ahí desaparecería para siempre, y si ellos no salían de ahí, se quedarían a morir con los restos de la maquina que destruyo el mundo diez años atrás, era eso o morir fácilmente.

Le extendió la mano esperando para que se la cogiera.

Aelita no lo pensó mas, se la cogío y entonces dijo:

-Si salimos vivos de esta, me prometes una boda, ¿de acuerdo? -le pidió expresamente.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -critico esa ultima mención y ahí entonces se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba pidiendo, era una metáfora irónica para admitir que pretendía casarse con él, la miro y observo que puso esa cara favorable y cariñosa que siempre ponía cada vez que sucedía algo bueno.

Ahí entonces Jeremy no lo pudo evitar, tenía que hacerlo bien o morirían los dos por nada. Aelita se puso delante de él y la cogío agarrandola por la cintura como había hecho antes.

-¿Lista? -le pregunto para corroborar de que estaba preparada para soportar lo que iba a hacer.

-Si -afirmo decididamente.

-Vamonos de aquí -se dijo orgullosamente y entonces activo el Jetpack.

Los motores se encendieron por detrás y aquello hizo que Jeremy saltara del borde para acabar levitando hacía el fondo, intentaba de alzarse como para ir hacía arriba pero el Jetpack no daba mas.

-¡Vamos! -presiono nerviosamente al ver que no funcionaba.

-¿Que pasa? -le pregunto ella notando que algo iba mal.

-No funciona bien, me parece que esta dañado o algo así -confeso atemorizado por tener que ver que justo ahora le iba mal en el peor momento posible.

-No me jodas Jeremy -le replico Aelita indignada al ver que se le había ocurrido la idea ahora justo en el peor momento posible como para que la mochila se les rompiera del todo.

Siguieron cayendo hasta que al final Jeremy lo forzó lo suficiente como para el Jetpack volviera a funcionar como antes, subieron pasando por encima de los escombros y de ahí se pusieron a dar la vuelta por toda La Fortaleza que se seguía desplomando cada vez.

La torre principal se inclino aún mas de la cuenta y aquello hizo que todo el peso de La Fortaleza se doblara como para caerse hacía el abismo, las partes que estaban enganchados contra el terreno se separaron provocando que eso diera lugar a una caída mortal, Jeremy y Aelita seguían volando por delante de la enorme instalación cuando notaron como aquello estaba apunto de chocarse con ellos.

-Sujétate -le insistió Jeremy sabiendo que ahora tenían que ir lo mas rápidos posible.

Echo el vuelo y se pusieron a ir esquivando cada resto de estructura que pasaba por abajo de ellos, uno por uno los esquivo a tiempo hasta acabar quedando del costado de la instalación.

··

El equipo asomo la cabeza observando como La Fortaleza se estaba desplomando hacía el otro lado, iba a caer al abismo, pero de pronto Odd se percato de que había algo llameante que estaba volando por arriba de La Fortaleza pero no entendía que era.

-¿Que es eso? -se cuestiono señalando hacía el frente.

Romitz sintió curiosidad y entonces saco sus prismáticos para ver lo que estaba viendo Odd, hizo zoom con las lentes y observo que se trataba de Jeremy llevando a Aelita consigo en el Jetpack.

-Son ellos -aviso reconociéndolos enseguida.

-¿Ellos?

-Son Aelita y Jeremy, están con el Jetpack -declaro señalándoles para que lo vieran.

Vieron el fogonazo que se estaba moviendo por delante de La Fortaleza, lo reconocieron también.

-Están vivos -dijo Eric.

-Esa cosa se va a caer por encima de ellos, no lo van a tener muy fácil -dijo Kroll notando que como estaban sobrevolando La Fortaleza, iba a resultar un peligro igualmente.

-Hay que ayudarles -insistió Odd queriendo ir a cogerles.

-Y lo haremos -acoto Gaspar dispuesto a ayudarles esta vez-. Muchachos, vámonos.

Todos se dispusieron a recoger sus cosas para ir nuevamente hacía el otro lado del valle, Odd se quedo ahí estancado intentando de localizar algo, Samantha se le acerco sin entender lo que hacía.

-Odd, ¿pasa algo? -le pregunto ella.

-No encuentro a Hopper, ¿donde cojones esta?

··

Jeremy consiguió traspasar todo el costado de La Fortaleza, observo como la torre principal se inclino que al final hizo que todo el resto de la estructura se estuviera yendo directamente hacía abajo, ambos se quedaron mirando como aquella instalación que una vez fue un edificio normal y corriente, paso a ser una base destinada a la destrucción del planeta, y ahora estaba cayendo en un abismo donde nunca mas encontrarían sus restos.

De pronto ambos sintieron un golpe por detrás, Aelita asomo la cabeza y observo que un trozo de metal se incrusto encima del Jetpack, le salían chispas.

-Oh no -exclamo aterrada al ver eso ahí clavado.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Jeremy, no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba encima del Jetpack.

-Hay un trozo de metal clavado en la mochila, no puedo sacarlo -le confeso seriamente.

De pronto uno de los motores empezo a fallar, aquello hizo que empezasen a perder altura, Jeremy forzó el aparato pero no conseguía nada, estaba mas estropeado que antes.

-Maldita sea -se quejo al ver que ahora estaban apañados los dos.

-¿Que pasa? -le pregunto viendo que parecía no funcionarle bien.

Ahí entonces a Jeremy se le vino una idea en la cabeza, miro a la pelirrosa y le dijo:

-Princesa, preparate para un aterrizaje forzoso -le dijo expresamente.

-Oh por favor no -volvió a exclamar sintiendo que se iba a llevar un susto de muerte.

Empezaron a bajar rápidamente mientras el Jetpack se les iba estropeando cada vez, los motores apenas estaban funcionando y Jeremy no tenía ningún control sobre la maquina, Aelita asomo la vista mirando hacía el frente y pudo observar que iban a caer directamente contra el suelo.

-Aquí vamos -dijo y acelero dispuesto a caer en picado contra el terreno.

Se puso en vertical para aterrizar de pie pero entonces el Jetpack dejo de funcionar, aquello hizo que cayeran de golpe contra el suelo de una forma vertiginosa, ambos se soltaron y empezaron a rodar violentamente contra la pendiente que se los llevaba hacía abajo de todo.

La Fortaleza ya no cedió mas y al final toda la estructura se vino abajo seguida de la torre principal que se desarmo en varios pedazos que iban cayendo de punta contra el abismo.

La pareja continuaba rodando y no se detenía mas, iban a caer también contra el abismo que tenían delante, Jeremy intento de agarrarse a la tierra como podía pero iba tan rápido que lo único que conseguía era varias quemaduras alrededor de las manos por la rapidez que iba, Aelita estaba igual, intento de agarrarse pero no sabía a que, se agarro a un pequeño trozo de La Fortaleza que parecía un tubo, lo cogío pero este se marcho rodando con ella.

-¡Aelita! -le grito Jeremy intentando de llamarla.

-¡Jeremy! -ella hizo lo mismo mientras seguía rodando sin parar.

Continuaron rodando y cada vez estaban mas cerca de caer al borde, al ver eso a Jeremy se le vino una idea a la cabeza, abrió las piernas formando una Y, apoyo sus talones contra la tierra y aquello que hizo se ralentizara poco a poco, espero un par de segundos y al final consiguió detenerse.

-Aelita, usa las piernas -le aviso a pelirrosa para que supiera lo que tenía que hacer.

Aelita lo entendió e hizo lo mismo, abrió sus piernas formando una Y mientras clavaba sus talones contra el suelo, empezo a ralentizarse pero ella estaba mas cerca del borde, no le quedaba mucho para caer al abismo, rápidamente Jeremy se levanto y marcho a cogerla antes de que fuera tarde.

-No puedo parar, no puedo parar -rechisto Aelita mientras intentaba de frenar lo mas rápido posible pero no podía, iba directa hacía el borde.

Clavo sus talones con toda la fuerza que tenía hasta que al final Jeremy se acerco y le cogío la mano con fuerza justo en el ultimo momento antes de caer al borde, quedo con las piernas fuera mientras usaba la otra mano para agarrarse a las rocas del borde que habían delante suyo.

Oyeron una enorme explosión que llamo su atención, Jeremy asomo la cabeza y observo como La Fortaleza se perdía mientras la torre principal estallaba en una enorme bola de fuego que se llevo consigo toda la estructura, siguió cayendo hasta que al final desapareció en la oscuridad del abismo donde ahí no se le pudo oír nada mas.

Ambos se miraron aliviados al ver que La Fortaleza había desaparecido para siempre.

Jeremy volvió en si y levanto a Aelita con todas sus fuerzas, ella se estiro y puso una pierna por encima del borde, siguió con la otra hasta que al final los dos cayeron al suelo agotados, quedaron tirados con las cabezas inversas mientras miraban hacía arriba de todo, en aquel cielo que tenía una aurora boreal azul que se expandía en linea recta.

-¿Lo hemos conseguido verdad? -le pregunto ella a Jeremy de forma metafórica.

-Si, lo hemos conseguido, hemos lanzado el anti-virus contra la Tierra, ahora esta todo curado -reafirmo dejando claro que habían hecho lo que nunca creían que acabarían logrando hacer.

-¿No mas infectados?

-No mas infectados, ni mas monstruos.

Soltaron un enorme suspiro de alivio al ver que no solamente habían conseguido curar el mundo sino que ahora encima iban a dejar de tener que pensar en los peligros que habían en el exterior, el virus había dejado de existir, lo que eso hacía que ahora ya nadie mas volvería a estar infectado o transformandose en un horrendo ser, estaba todo hecho.

Se giraron con poca fuerza, se miraron seriamente mientras iban soltando varios resoplidos de angustia y agotamiento por todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, estaban felices por lo que hicieron pero les costaba reconocerlo, al final se levantaron y se enderezaron mirandose fijamente a la cara como esperando a que uno de los dos reaccionará en soltar una mínima palabra.

-Lo conseguimos -se dijeron mutuamente.

Se rieron llevandose un suspiro de vergüenza al darse cuenta de que ambos pensaban lo mismo.

-Hemos curado el mundo -dijo Jeremy.

-Lo hemos curado -coincidió ella y entonces se acerco, ambos se abrazaron fuertemente.

Justo en ese momento, Yumi seguía viendo a Ulrich del cual parecía que se iba a despertar, pero no pasaba nada, ya no sabía si asumir si él estaba muerto o vivo, pero viendo como estaban las cosas, ya podía asumir que él había muerto, se apoyo encima de su pecho de la lastima que tenía de perderlo, le resultaba imposible, le resultaba imposible que se muriera cuando lo habían conseguido, habían ganado, pero para ella no, estaba tan entristecida por perder a Ulrich que se puso a llorar desconsolada ya que le echaba de menos y no quería que sus hijos nacieran sin un padre que les ayudara, pero ahora parece que iba a ser así.

-¡Ah! -Ulrich abrió la boca lanzando un enorme suspiro que asusto a Yumi.

La japonesa se levanto de golpe y observo como Ulrich se estaba enderezando mientras ponía una extraña cara que no sabía si era de sofoco o de intentar de expulsar algo de su organismo, si seguía siendo un infectado, entonces lo mataría, pero si no lo estaba, entonces lloraría de la emoción.

Ulrich se toco fuertemente el pecho mientras hacía salir todo el aire que tenía acumulado dentro, se toca la cara y sintió que tenía el bozal puesto en la boca, intento de quitárselo desesperadamente pero no sabía como hacer para sacárselo, volteo la mirada hacía el otro lado y dijo:

-Yumi, Yumi -la llamo-. Ayudame a sacarme esta cosa de encima, por favor.

Aquello hizo que Yumi asumiese que estaba siendo él mismo, había vuelto.

-¿Porque tengo esto puesto en la boca como si fuera un perro? -se quejo mientras continuaba tirando del bozal sin parar, tiro por detrás y no le funcionó.

Con eso ya dejaba bien claro que era él, Yumi se entusiasmo tanto que no dudo mas, era Ulrich, se puso detrás de él y le arranco el bozal abriéndolo por ambos lados, Ulrich suspiro aliviado ya que el bozal le dejo una enorme marca alrededor de toda la boca, Yumi se enderezo poniendose delante de él y le miro fijamente para saber si se trataba de él.

-Yumi, ¿que ha pasado? -se cuestiono Ulrich estando bastante confundido.

-¿No te acuerdas de nada?

-Recuerdo que estaba apunto de clavarme mi katana, pero de pronto... -se puso a pensar detenidamente lo poco que recordaba antes pero no se le venía nada a la cabeza, solamente recordaba esos últimos momentos hasta ahora-. ¿Que me ocurrió?

-Ha ocurrido que hemos ganado -le dijo sinceramente.

-¿De verdad? -se sorprendió tanto que alzo la mirada al frente observando que el cielo estaba lleno de pequeños destellos azules que no paraban desde una aurora boreal turquesa.

-Ha sido el anti-virus, te ha curado -le confeso para que entendiera lo que le paso.

-¿Me ha curado? -se quedo indeciso al no saber que pensar de eso, ahí entonces se acordo, estaba infectado y decidió matarse, pero no lo consiguió, y ahora que despertó, se sentía recuperado, se sentía mejor que antes, alzo la mirada y miro a Yumi con una cara de preocupación-. Yumi, ¿no te habré hecho daño a ti o a los niños verdad?

-No, no lo haz hecho, has estado por poco de hacerlo, pero te has salvado -reafirmo demostrando que a pesar de haberse infectado, no consiguió provocar un mayor daño posible.

-Gracias a dios -se alegro tanto que se junto con ella y le dio un pequeño abrazo de lo arremetido que estaba por pensar que se infectado y pudo haberla matado, Yumi le consolo apoyando su cabeza encima de su regazo de lo entusiasmada que estaba por ver que sobrevivió.

Ambos se separaron y entonces se miraron indecisos al reconocer que ambos estuvieron por muy poco de acabar con sus propias vidas, pero se alegraban tanto que al final no pudieron evitar darse un ultimo beso apasionado en los labios por lo mucho que se querían, se agarraron fuertemente y siguieron besandose hasta que al final expiraron todo el aire que tenían dentro.

-Te quiero Yumi -le dijo él.

-Yo también te quiero Ulrich -espeto ella, le quería tanto que se puso a llorar de nuevo al no poder quedarse que hubiesen ganado y que él hubiese sobrevivido después de todo.

En ese momento a Ulrich le vino una cosa en la cabeza en la que no había caído antes.

-Oh dios mío, y los demás, ¿donde están? -pregunto acordándose de que no tenia ni idea de lo que le había pasado al resto del equipo que se había marchado.

-Están por ahí, creo que van a buscar a Jeremy y Aelita -indico señalando la cordillera.

-Pues vamos -se dijo decidido y entonces se puso de pie pero continuaba estando débil, apenas podía mantener el equilibrio, al final Yumi tuvo que ayudarle una vez mas a llevarle.

-¿Sabes Ulrich? Me parece que ya se cual nombre ponerle si uno de ellos es niña -comento Yumi.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cual es? -pregunto intrigado.

-Misa -declaro.

Ulrich se le quedo mirando y no pudo evitar sentirse halagado por ese nombre.

-Me gusta -afirmo convencido de ese nombre.

··

Jeremy y Aelita terminaron de abrazarse y entonces se levantaron dispuestos a marcharse de ahí, continuaban demasiado cerca del borde y no sabían si seguía estando inestable el terreno o no, marcharon dando un par de pasos hasta que de pronto se encontraron con un grupo de jeeps, y demás vehículos que venían directos hacía ellos, todos se detuvieron y al instante uno de ellos salió, era Odd que venía corriendo saltando mientras iba directo hacía ellos.

-Einstein, princesa -les llamo eufóricamente para avisarles.

Ambos asintieron amargados al ver que ahora iban a tener que sufrir el ataque de todos los equipos y demás amigos que venían directos hacía ellos para celebrar que habían ganado la batalla, no es que fuera algo malo, les alegraba de sentir eso, pero viendo todo por lo que habían pasado hasta ahora, tenían que mas ganas de celebrarlo tranquilamente que montando un follón.

-Chicos -Odd consiguió juntarse con ellos-. ¿Estáis bien?

-Estamos bien, hemos conseguido salir de ahí por poco -comento Jeremy.

-Decisión ha quedado destruida -mencionó Aelita.

-¿Le pusisteis el anti-virus?

-Le pusimos el anti-virus, lanzo el antídoto, ¿no? -le inquirió queriendo confirmar que sucedió lo que justamente quería que sucediera.

Aquello hizo que Odd se quedara con una mirada como de puro temor, pero no era de un temor malo, era de algo que no se podía creer que hubiese sucedido, se giro dirigiendose hacía el resto de soldados y demás compañeros que estaban saliendo de los vehículos.

-Soldados Von Crisis, Anti-Juicios, Guerreros del Mañana, Decisión ya no existe, hoy hemos vencido, hemos limpiado el mundo de virus, la guerra ha terminado -anunció eufóricamente Odd avisando a todo el equipo de que habían ganado.

-¡Si! -gritaron todos alzando sus armas mientras soltaban varios gritos de jubilo.

Todos los miembros del equipo se pusieron a abrazarse mutuamente celebrando que habían ganado y lograron aquello que tantos años llevaban queriendo lograr hacer, limpiar el planeta del virus que lo había destruido todo, pero sobretodo detener a Decisión, impidieron su plan justo a tiempo de impedir que acabase creandose un desastre mayor, ahora eso ya no iba a pasar mas.

Ambos se quedaron mirándoles y no pudieron evitar sentir que a pesar de lo molesto que eran los gritos que lanzaban, les resultaba confortable ver como todos se estrechaban las manos y se abrazaban fuertemente debido a que ahora por fin no iban a seguir sintiendo miedo de lo que pudiera haber afuera, ya no iba a haber mas muertes, nadie mas iba a morir luchando por nada.

Aelita apoyo su cabeza contra el regazo de Jeremy y entonces ambos marcharon a saludar a los demás para celebrarlo de la misma manera que ellos hacían, uno por uno todos se juntaron queriendo darles la enhorabuena por lo que hicieron, casi todos eran Anti-Juicios o miembros del equipo de Nebula, pero se llevaron una mejor satisfacción con los miembros de su propio equipo.

Los hermanos Wilcocks se abrazaron estrechandose las manos celebrando que habían ganado pero entonces se acordaron de algo importante que hacía que su entusiasmado no fuese del todo bien.

-Ojalá mama estuviera aquí para verlo -dijo Eric.

-Ella habría montado un discurso épico de esos -indico pensativo Thomas.

-¿Como en Braveheart? -objetó volviendo de vuelta con sus referencias.

-Si hermano, como en Braveheart -reafirmo estando de acuerdo con esa opinión.

Ambos se rieron al darse cuenta de lo irónico que sonaba eso, se estrecharon las manos de vuelta, casi Eric le clavaba a su hermano su garfio debido a que planeaba estrechársela por ese lado, se la cogío pero despacio de que no se lo clavara ya que seguía teniendo restos de sangre por encima de la cuchilla, justo en ese momento Eric se percato de que al otro lado se encontraba Clara estrechando la mano a todos los soldados que venían a estrecharle por haberles ayudado cuando estaban heridos, al verla ahí mismo, tenía la idea de presentar sus respetos por lo que paso antes.

-Ve con ella Eric -le animo Thomas notando lo que planeaba hacer.

-¿De veras? -se cuestiono sorprendido al ver que dejaba que su hermano se fuera con ella.

-Madre habría dicho lo mismo -indico expresamente.

Sonrío entusiasmado y entonces se marcho mientras se alejaba de su hermano, justo en ese momento se acerco Romitz, aprovecho y se junto con él para decirle lo que había pensado antes sobre la conversacíon que tuvieron recientemente.

-Señor Romitz, estoy preparado para ser comandante -le anunció confiadamente.

-¿De veras quieres ser comandante ahora? -pregunto intrigado por su petición.

-Si señor, lo tengo bien decidido -confirmo con tono autoritario.

Romitz sonrío entusiasmado por ver que ya lo tenía decidido.

-Muy bien señorito Wilcocks, ¿estas dispuesto a dirigir a los grandes?

-Así es señor.

-No, ahora yo te llamo señor -acoto rectificando esa mención.

Aquello le hizo darse cuenta a Thomas de que ahora se encontraba en una posición mas superior de lo que habría imaginado, se entusiasmo y mantuvo la compostura decidido a ser comandante.

Eric se junto con Clara del cual la veía todavía estrechándole la mano a todo el mundo, le estrecho la mano a Sebastian y Mauro, Mauro tenía la pierna vendada, se estaba recuperando de su herida en la pierna, se rieron entusiasmados y se alejaron, ahí entonces Clara se giro mirando hacía el frente, se percato de Eric y puso una sonrisa ingenua de entusiasmo al verle.

-Hola -le saludo, estaba en una situación tan incomoda que solamente pudo decirle eso.

-Hola -le siguió la corriente.

-¿Hemos ganado sabes?

-Lo se, es una lastima lo que le ha pasado a tu amigo.

-¿A Slevin?

-Pareciera que tenías una buena relación con él.

Se acordo de que precisamente tenía razón en eso, Slevin había sido uno de los pocos que le habían seguido la corriente, y ahora que estaba muerto, se sentía vacío de no saber con quien hablar de referencias de películas y series, cosa que lo hacía todo el rato.

-Lo echare de menos.

-Yo también, echare de menos a todos los que han muerto -dijo ella lamentandose por todo lo que había ocurrido, a pesar de que apenas conocía a toda la gente con la que estaba todo el mundo, sentía algo de lastima por no haberlos conocido mejor como hasta ahora.

-¿Echas de menos a Yolanda?

-Y si, ella fue quien me ayudo a ser la analista que soy ahora, ahora ya no se si lo seguiré siéndolo.

-¿No tienes materiales para hacer eso?

-Y los tenía, pero se quedaron atrás en la base de los Anti-Juicios, quedo todo destruido.

Ahí entonces a Slevin le vino una idea en la cabeza, se acordo de algo que le podía servir.

-¿Sabes? Creo que en mi casa tengo materiales de física.

-¿Materiales de física?

-Así es, nuestro padre los uso una vez para montarse una pelicula sobre un profesor de loco, los guardo en el ático de la casa, si sigue aún en pie creo que podríamos ir ahí y...

De pronto Clara se abalanzo encima de él y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios que Eric no se espero para nada, al principio se asusto pero luego se quedo encantado al sentir que ese beso era mejor que el otro que le dio antes, se quedaron un momento sintiendo el fuerte sabor de sus lenguas hasta que entonces se separaron, Clara se separo y le miro cariñosamente a la cara.

-Te quiero Eric Wilcocks -le dijo.

-Y yo también a ti doctora Clara Mullen -le siguió la corriente y ambos volvieron a besarse.

Al otro lado su hermano junto con Romitz miraban la escena y no podían evitar sentirse entusiasmados de ver que aquellos dos ya habían empezado a ser pareja siquiera antes de celebrar que habían salido victoriosos, de pronto surgió Muldoch apoyando sus manos encima de sus hombros mientras contemplaba la misma escena.

-¿Porque nadie me aviso de que estábamos en una comedia romántica? -critico sarcásticamente.

-Empiezas a sonar como mi hermano -le achaco incrédulamente.

-Creo que prontos todos empezaremos a sonar como él -opino Romitz.

-Parece que tu hermano se ha llevado a la chica después de todo.

-Y si, así es él, es todo un héroe.

-¿Y tu qué Rene? ¿No te enfada que ese chico ya se haya llevado a la chica que rescataste?

-No, eso ya lo he dejado atrás, mientras Clara este feliz con él, ya me puedo quedar tranquilo de que no le pase nada -comento demostrando que no le importaba que Eric se quedase con ella ya que parecía que ambos se llevaban mucho mejor de lo que parecía.

-Somos unos viejos -exclamo mascullando Muldoch, los veía a aquellos dos y no podía evitar imaginarse como acabarían ellos años mas tarde, viejos y solitarios pensando en que la siguiente generación de jóvenes de ahora, iba a ser la que se adueñase del mundo ahora.

Jeremy y Aelita fueron saludando a todos los miembros que iban y venían felicitandoles por lo que hicieron, Mitch se acerco y le estrecho fuertemente la mano a Jeremy, le agradecía por lo que había mencionado antes por lo que se fueron, había confiado en él desde el principio en que lo lograría, luego se marcho yendo hacía el equipo de Romitz mientras venía Odd hacía ellos.

-Lo has conseguido Einstein, lo haz hecho -le dijo eufóricamente Odd dandole un pequeño golpe de puño en señal de felicitarle por lo que hizo.

-No, lo hemos conseguido los dos -acoto honestamente Jeremy mientras dirigía la mirada hacía Aelita como señalando que ambos hicieron todo el trabajo.

Odd sonrío alegrado de ver que estaban bien, eso era algo que le gustaba de los dos, nunca se preocupaban del uno del otro de una forma mala, justo en ese momento vino Kiwi, lo levanto con ambos brazos y dejo que le lamiera la cara otra vez, Jeremy se percato del perro.

-Kiwi, ¿esta bien? -critico sorprendido al ver que el perro se había recuperado, no estaba infectado.

-Así es, al parecer el antídoto no solamente ha matado a todos los infectados, sino que lo ha curado, hasta podría curar a Ulrich -aclaro entusiasta Odd sin poder creerse lo que le ocurrió.

-Espera, ¿Ulrich esta infectado? -pregunto Aelita desconcertada por esa ultima mención.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ambos no lo sabían.

-Ulrich se infecto, Yumi se quedo con él para ver si funcionaba el antídoto con él -les confeso con total sinceridad para que supieran lo que había pasado.

Ambos se miraron desconcertados al oír eso ya que eso significaba que Ulrich podría estar muerto y no habían tenido la mas remota idea de que hubiese ocurrido eso, Jeremy empezo a sentir algo de tristeza ya que Ulrich era su mejor amigo, él fue una de las primeras personas que le dijo que sentía algo de preocupación por tenerse que irse con ellos, el que le obligo a que siguieran juntos cuando él se escapo antes, le había ayudado por mucho mas de lo que parecía, no podía permitirse eso, no podía permitirse que él muriera cuando encima ya habían ganado la batalla.

-¿Sabes si ha...

-No tengo idea Einstein, sinceramente no tengo idea -reafirmo Odd justificando que ningúno sabía que le había pasado al chico alemán hasta ahora.

-¿De que no hay idea? -escucharon una voz familiar.

Voltearon la mirada hacía el frente y observaron que venía Yumi acompañando a un Ulrich con los pelos revueltos y teniendo una cara larga como si se hubiera despertado de un largo sueño. Aquello hizo que Jeremy cambiara su expresión de pena a una de entusiasmo al ver que sobrevivió, el anti-virus también había funcionado con él.

-Ulrich -marcho corriendo Odd al ver que su amigo se encontraba curado del todo.

Se junto con él y le pego un fuerte abrazo que casi le hacía perder el equilibrio.

-Ulrich, estas vivo, maldito cabron, sabía muy bien que no te pasaría nada -le dio un fuerte golpe de puño en el hombro de lo entusiasmado que estaba por verle estable.

-Y que lo digas -exclamo irónicamente, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

-¿Estas bien? -noto que parecía sentirse mal por algo.

-Me parece que va a necesitar una siesta por mucho tiempo -opino ingenuamente Yumi.

-Todos la vamos a necesitar ahora mismo -indico expresamente Aelita mientras soltaba una sonrisa murmurante al darse cuenta de que como la lucha había terminado, ahora todos podían descansar tranquilos y sin tener que preocuparse de si uno acababa mal o no.

Justo en ese momento vinieron Samantha y Hiroki del otro lado, ambos se sorprendieron al ver que Ulrich se encontraba bien, pero Samantha era la que se quedo mas sorprendida.

-¿Estas vivo? -se cuestiono exhaltada.

-¿Te lo parezco? -objetó incrédulamente.

Samantha se acerco hacía Ulrich y lo abrazo de lo entusiasmada que estaba por ver que se había recuperado, para ella Ulrich era también un amigo porque lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, y tener que verle después de todo lo que le paso, hacía que las cosas se pusieran un poco mejor.

Samantha se separo y entonces se acerco Hiroki sosteniendo algo en la mano.

-Creo que esto es tuyo -tenía su katana, se la estaba devolviendo.

Ulrich la agarro sorprendido al ver que se la había protegido, la cogío y observo que estaba perfecta, se sentía entusiasmaba de ver que a su mítica arma no le había pasado nada desde que se infecto del todo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa, una cosa que le hizo reflexionar acerca de si debía seguir teniendo la katana o no, la acerco y se la entrego a Hiroki.

-¿Que haces? -se quedo extrañado al ver que se la devolvía.

-Ya no la necesito, tu te la has ganado, por proteger a mi hermana -confeso, se la estaba otorgando a él como una ofrenda por haber protegido a su prometida mientras él estaba mal.

Hiroki se quedo tan estupefacto al oír eso que no supo que decir al respecto, se quedo mirando a su hermana y ella le hizo un gesto como indicando que lo aceptase sin ningún problema, se aguanto las ganas de no llorar y entonces le dio un suave abrazo a Ulrich.

-Vas a ser un cuñado -le dijo confiadamente.

-Y tu vas a ser un gran tío para los mocosos que salgan de ahí -opino irónicamente mientras dirigía la mirada hacía Yumi del cual no pudo evitar reirse por ese absurdo comentario.

Todos se rieron al notar que verdaderamente aquellos dos iban a ser buenos padres, habían sobrevivido por tanto tiempo que les resultaba imposible creerse que ellos fuesen los primeros en ser padres ahora que todo había terminado, pero se lo habían ganado justamente.

Ulrich termino de reirse y ahí entonces se percato de algo que le llamo la atención, se giro viendo que al otro lado estaba William, era el mismo de nuevo, se encontraba ahí parado sin hacer el mas mínimo movimiento mirándole con una expresión sonriente como si se entusiasmara de verle. Ulrich no sabía que hacer, estaba harto de verle, sobretodo después de lo que paso antes, pero ahora por alguna razón le parecía distinto, su presencia ahí le hacía verlo como alguien arremetido de las cosas que hizo, como si no buscase pelea, parecía mas bien estar buscando perdón. De pronto de su lado surgió Sissi, se junto con él agarrándole del brazo mientras apoyaba cariñosamente su cabeza encima de su hombro, al verlos ahí a los dos juntos pudo entender perfectamente lo que pasaba, ahora que la guerra había terminado, los dos se reunían una ultima vez para despedirse, se iban a un lugar mejor donde vivirían juntos tranquilamente, y en paz, William volteo su mirada mirando fijamente a Sissi y ella le sonrío de una forma bastante coqueta, luego William volvió a mirar a Ulrich y ahí entonces le guiño el ojo, pero aquel guiño no fue como un acto descarado, fue mas bien como un guiño de confianza, como si lo perdonase por haberle matado, se giro y ambos se marcharon alejandose del ambiente mientras William acompañaba a Sissi hacía el ocaso.

-Ulrich -alguien le llamo.

Reaccionó volviendo en si y noto que Yumi estaba delante de él mirándole fijamente.

-¿Sucede algo? -le pregunto su extraña mirada.

Volvió a fijarse en el lugar donde vio a los dos, no había nada, ya no estaban, se marcharon, no sabía porque pero por algúna razón se sentía aliviado de ver que William parecía haberse ido ahora a un lugar donde no se preocuparía de nada, estaba tranquilo con eso.

-Me siento bien -fue lo único que pudo decirle a Yumi-. ¿Y tu?

-Yo también -reafirmo ella coincidiendo con él y entonces se apoyo encima de su regazo.

Todos continuaron charlando mientras se reían de lo entusiasmados que estaban cuando de pronto Aelita se percato de que faltaba alguien mas, se giro y miro detrás suyo a todo el equipo de soldados y demás gente que estaban celebrándolo eufóricamente, estaban todos pero había uno en especial a quien le resultaba bastante extraño no entender donde se encontraba.

-Princesa, ¿pasa algo? -le pregunto Jeremy notando su mirada de preocupación.

Dirigió la mirada hacía Jeremy y ahí se mostró mas reacia a pensar que algo iba mal.

-¿Donde esta mi padre? -se cuestiono atemorizandose al no ver a Hopper por ningúna parte.

Aquello hizo que Jeremy también se temiese lo peor al ver que era cierto eso, Hopper no estaba.

-Oh no -dijo Odd acordándose, se llevo las manos a la cara de vergüenza.

-¿Que sucede? -le pregunto Ulrich.

-Antes, cuando la Fortaleza se estaba desplomando, Hopper marcho ahí pensando que podría sacar a Aelita, después de eso no lo volvimos a ver jamas -confeso hacíendoles saber a todos que algo había ocurrido con Hopper y no se habían acordado para nada de eso.

Todos se llevaron una expresión de temor al ver que no tenían ni idea de donde estaba Hopper.

-¿Me estas diciendo que...

-No tengo ni la mas puta idea, nos alejamos todos de aquí porque estaban cayendo los restos como si fuese una lluvia de meteoritos, después de eso no lo volvimos a ver.

Se llevaron un enorme disgusto al ver que ahora ya no sabían si podían determinar si Hopper estaba vivo o muerto, o tirado en algúna parte aplastado por los restos de la instalación destruida.

-Tiene que estar por aquí en algúna parte -opino Samantha mirando para ambos lados.

-Vayamos con Gaspar, para que se pongan a buscar -sugirió Hiroki.

-¿Y que pasa con Nebula? -critico Jeremy viendo que no hablo de Von Crisis.

Todos se le quedaron mirando al acordarse de que ambos no habían caído en la cuenta de que Jeremy y Aelita se habían perdido todo lo que había pasado afuera mientras tanto.

-Hemos perdido a Nebula -le confeso Odd.

-¿A Nebula?

-A Sayid, a Matthias, a Lorry, a Slevin, los hemos perdido a todos -agrego Samantha concretando a todos los miembros del equipo que habían fallecido en los últimos minutos de la batalla.

-Joder -se quejo Jeremy al ver que todos ellos se habían muerto y no estuvo consciente de ello.

-Ahora Gaspar es el que esta al mando.

-Pues vayamos a buscarle entonces -apremio Jeremy sin siquiera mosquearse por las muertes.

-Si -acepto apuradamente Aelita y marcho corriendo de vuelta hacía los soldados.

Paso empujando a todos los soldados que habían en medio hasta encontrarse con Gaspar que yacía parado en un extremo con un pañuelo en la mano que usaba para quitarse el sudor de la frente.

-Gaspar -le llamo y se junto con él.

-Schaeffer, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Me encuentro bien, pero no tengo ni idea de donde esta mi padre.

-Oh mierda no -él también se acordo de lo que habían perdido antes.

-Tenemos que buscarle -le insistió suplicándole sollozadamente.

-Y lo haremos -dijo y entonces se puso en una esquina cercana como para que todos le vieran-. Atención todo el mundo, tengo algo urgente que anunciar.

Todos los soldados se detuvieron y dirigieron la mirada hacía él.

-Tenemos que buscar a Franz Hopper, le debemos nuestra vida a ese hombre, así que por eso mismo tenemos que ponernos a buscarle y asegurarnos de que esta vivo, ¿entendido?

-Si -afirmaron todos estando de acuerdo en que le iban a buscar.

-No hace falta buscarle -dijo alguien de una voz conocida.

Todos dirigieron la mirada a quien dijo esa mención, era Kroll.

-Franz Hopper, esta ahí mismo -anunció mientras señalaba con el dedo.

Todos se dirigieron hacía donde señalaba, se pusieron delante y observaron que mas adelante se encontraba una humareda de polvo que se estaba disipando lentamente, se disipo por ambos lados y ahí entonces se mostró un cuerpo yacente tirado en la tierra, apenas podían ver de quien se trataba pero viendo que Kroll lo reconocía al instante, dieron por seguro que era Hopper.

-Papa -marcho corriendo Aelita a buscar a su padre sin esperar a los otros.

-Aelita, ¡espera! -grito Jeremy intentando de detenerla pero ya era tarde, se marcho.

Miro nerviosamente a los demás y no pudieron evitar saber lo que pretendía hacer, todos los Guerreros se juntaron y se marcharon corriendo hacía donde iba la pelirrosa.

Aelita corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacía aquel extremo donde veía aquel cuerpo blanco que no se movía, era la camiseta blanca que se había puesto su padre esta misma mañana, evidentemente era él, corrió mas rápidamente que antes y al cabo de un par de segundos acabo tirandose de rodillas contra él, estaba lleno de polvo, y con bastante heridas de quemaduras alrededor de la cara, la arena se lo había llevado por encima y aquello le había raspado fuertemente de la piel.

-Papa -le toco intentando de despertarle, no se despertaba, no oí ni un solo gemido de él.

Ahí entonces Aelita no supo que hacer, no podía determinar lo que le ocurría.

-Papa, despierta, despierta, vamos, hemos ganado -le insistió agarrándole por ambos lados con tal de hacerlo despertar de golpe, eso tampoco le funcionaba, no se despertaba-. Vamos papa, no te me mueras ahora, hemos ganado, Decisión esta destruida, vamos.

-Ah -soltó un gemido agudo saliendo de su boca.

Aquello la entusiasmo al ver que no estaba muerto del todo, había estado inconsciente, lo agarro con fuerza y lo puso mirando hacía arriba para que pudiera respirar, tenía toda la cara llena de tierra, tenía tanta que apenas podía abrir la boca, al ver eso Aelita se decidió ponerlo boca abajo para que vomitara todo lo que se trago, otra vez no podía moverlo, era demasiado pesado y su cuerpo apenas estaba funcionando como debería, no tenía ni fuerzas para girarlo.

-Aelita -llego Jeremy junto con los demás por detrás suyo, se sentó al lado de ella y pudo observar como Hopper continuaba con vida-. ¿Esta bien?

-Hay que girarlo, o se tragara la tierra -le aviso seriamente.

-De acuerdo, venga chicos, ayudad -insistió Jeremy dirigiendose hacía los otros que tenía detrás suyo, todos se juntaron y se pusieron a girar a Hopper poniéndolo boca abajo.

Le levantaron la cabeza para que no se comiera la tierra que tenía debajo, se pusieron a darle varios golpecitos por detrás de la espalda y aquello hizo que empezase a toser profundamente, toda la tierra que se había tragado la estaba escupiendo duramente, era mas aire que tierra.

-Funciona, dadle un poco mas -indico Ulrich notando que la idea funcionaba perfectamente.

Siguieron golpeteándole de la misma forma que antes hasta que al final consiguió sacarse toda la tierra de encima, la escupió toda, lo pusieron mirando hacía arriba de vuelta y ahí entonces se puso a toser pero teniendo la boca mas abierta para que le entrara el aire.

-¿Se va a poner bien? -pregunto Hiroki.

-No lo se, depende de lo que haya aguantado -opino Yumi sin tener muchas ideas.

-Papa -Aelita se acerco para mirar la cara dolorida que tenía su padre, se notaba que apenas podía hablar o siquiera mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo, no tenía fuerzas para hacer nada.

-Aelita -fue lo único que pudo decir Hopper.

Aquello la entusiasmo pero no cambiaba el hecho de que seguía encontrandose mal.

-¿Sucede algo? -llego Gaspar acompañado de Hax y Kroll, ambos se juntaron y pudieron observar como se encontraba Hopper, Gaspar se enderezo mirándole fijamente-. ¿Esta bien?

-Ha tragado mucha tierra, pero hemos conseguido girarle boca abajo para que lo vomite todo -notifico Jeremy mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza de los nervios que tenía por la situación.

-Habéis hecho bien -dijo agradecido Hax al ver que hicieron lo correcto ayudándole de esa manera.

-¿Y ahora? -pregunto intrigado Kroll.

-Ha sufrido bastantes golpes, creo que apenas esta inconsciente -indico seriamente Samantha.

Aquello hizo que los tres se desesperasen al ver como estaba la cosa.

-A...a...elita -murmuro Hopper intentando de hablar.

-Papa, soy yo, estoy aquí -le agarro suavemente de la cara para que le mirase.

Hopper esbozo una sonrisa de entusiasmo al verla.

-¿Hemos... ganado? -le pregunto.

-Así es, papa, lo hemos hecho, hemos ganado, La Fortaleza ya no existe.

-¿Y... Decisión?

-Ella ha sido borrada, ambos hemos puesto el anti-virus dentro de la maquina y ha lanzado el antídoto contra el mundo, ahora todo el planeta esta curado -le agrego Jeremy poniendose al lado de Aelita para que él también le viera.

-¿No hay... mas virus?

-No hay mas virus, todo eso ha sido eliminado.

Hopper intento de esbozar una sonrisa de entusiasmo pero apenas podía, lo único que mejor pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos mientras hacía salir una pequeña lagrima que le iba cayendo de la cabeza.

-Lo hemos conseguido papa, después de todo este tiempo lo hemos conseguido.

-Lo... se.

-Ahora podremos tener una vida de verdad, una en la que no sintamos el miedo, en el que no muera mas nadie, en el que podamos ser una familia de verdad -le propuso Aelita dandole una idea para que viera que ahora podían hacer lo que quisieran sin ningún problema.

De pronto la expresión de Hopper a una de lamentación.

-Papa, ¿pasa algo? -le pregunto notando su cambió de humor.

-Aelita... lo siento mucho.

-¿Lo sientes porqué?

-Me tengo... que ir.

-¿Te tienes que ir... adonde?

-Te dejo Aelita, dejo esta vida.

-¿Que? -se cuestiono Jeremy esa mención.

Aelita se quedo perpleja al oír eso ya que eso indicaba perfectamente que sabía muy bien que se iba a morir y que la iba a dejar ella donde se encontraba.

-No, no puedes.

-Me temo que si, he sufrido demasiado, ya es hora de abandonar esta vida, por todos.

Todos se quedaron mirandose mutuamente al ver que ahora encima Hopper se iba a ir pero al menos les agradecía a todos por lo que hicieron, eso les hizo sentirse mucho peor por como se veía ya que ningúno quería sentirse agradecido de esa manera, todos tenían en mente que él seguiría vivo lo suficiente para ver lo que le harían al nuevo mundo.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿porque se tiene que ir? -se cuestiono Hiroki sin entender el asunto.

-Ha sufrido demasiados golpes a lo largo de estos últimos, eso y mezclado con esto, hace que lo soporte mucho menos, eso lo sabe muy bien -comento Kroll concluyendo el verdadero motivo por el que Hopper se daba cuenta de que ya no podía seguir estando mas tiempo vivo, estaba tan agotado por dentro que ahora su cuerpo ya no quería seguir respondiendo por él.

-¿Es por eso? -le pregunto seriamente Aelita queriendo que él lo afirmara.

-Aelita, cuando yo empece a sufrir... todas las cosas que me hacía Deckard durante tanto tiempo... me decidí a mi mismo que no moriría hasta que todo esto quedase destruido... del todo... y ha pasado... el mundo esta salvado, ahora ya no necesito protegerte... mas -se sincero con ella para que entendiera la verdadera razón por la que ya sabía que se estaba yendo, dirigió la mirada hacía Jeremy y entonces le dijo-: Jeremy... ¿prometes cuidar a Aelita hasta entonces?

-No sabría como prometerle eso -le contesto dudosamente al resultarle demasiado cruel tener que ocuparse de ella ahora que todo había terminado, ya no hacía falta proteger a nadie mas.

-Se que lo harás bien, todos lo haréis bien -dijo confiadamente Hopper mientras dirigía la mirada hacía todo el equipo que yacía mirándole seriamente.

Todos se lamentaron al oír eso ya que les estaba proponiendo hacer algo que ahora les hacía quedar mal, pero no porque tuvieron que hacer algo malo, sino porque no estaban preparados para soportar su perdida ahora que habían llegado tan lejos y habían muertos tantos para dar con el final de una batalla que había durado como diez años de puro sufrimiento. Justo en ese momento oyeron un extraño sonido que les llamo la atención, se giraron y observaron que mas atrás estaba viniendo el resto de los soldado y la mayor parte del equipo, estaban todos mirando atentamente la escena, dejaron que se acercara y entonces vieron perfectamente como se encontraba Hopper.

Hopper los veía y no sabía que decir ante tan semejante situación.

-¿Se va a poner bien? -pregunto Angela al lado de su hermano.

-Lo dudamos -reafirmo Hax con total sinceridad.

Aquello hizo que todos se preocupasen aún mas de la situación.

-Papa, todos habían venido a verte, todos se preocupan por ti, no puedes dejarnos.

-Tengo que hacerlo mi vida... me tengo que ir... ya no hay nada preparado para mi... ahora -soltó un pequeño resoplido calmado mientras cerraba los ojos esperando para poder irse.

Jeremy lo miraba y no podía soportarlo, no podía dejar que él se fuera cuando encima había empezado a confiar en él, siempre había soñado con querer conocerle, quería saber todo de él, y ahora que estaba apunto de comprometerse con su hija, le resultaba como muy cruel tener que verlo así, se equivocaba, se equivocaba con esa idea de que no hubiera nada para él.

-Hopper -le llamo haciendo que volviera en si.

-¿Si? -volvió a abrir los ojos mientras dirigía su mirada hacía él.

-Estas equivocado en una cosa -le dijo soberanamente.

Dirigieron una mirada de extrañes hacía Jeremy por la forma en que dijo ese comentario.

-¿De que hablas? -se cuestiono al no entender esa mención.

-Si hay algo mas para ti Hopper.

Aquello hizo que se intrigara por lo que decía, lo miro fijamente y se puso a escucharle.

-Cuando estábamos en La Fortaleza, Deckard hizo algo con el cuerpo de Mannix, se electrocuto, absorbió la energía del interior de Decisión, y aquello lo hizo mucho mas fuerte, casi me mataba a mi, y a Aelita, pero entonces sucedió algo que no creía que sucedería.

-¿Que...sucedió?

-Deckard volvió a ser el que era antes.

-¿Volvió a ser... el que fue... antes... de todo?

-Así es, volvió a ser el mismo, y se arrepentía de lo que hizo, se lamentaba haber dejado que Decisión hiciera todo esto -levanto el brazo señalando el terreno destruido que tenían a su alrededor-, me pidió que me disculpara contigo, se lamentaba todo lo que te hizo, y a ti y a todos los demás, pero sobretodo me dijo la verdadera razón por la que lo hacía.

-¿Y cual... razón era?

-El mundo, el mundo fue la razón por la que quiso hacer todo eso, pero se equivoco, y nos ayudo una ultima vez a detener todo esto, todo esto ha funcionado, gracias a él -le confeso sincerandose con él para que entendiera que por lo menos sucedió algo bueno que valía la pena saber.

Aquello hizo que Hopper se quedara reflexionando sobre esa cuestión, siempre creyó que Deckard había dejado de tener emociones, pero ahora veía que no era cierto, por un momento dudo y se dio cuenta de su error, le resulto tan deprimente oír eso que se puso a llorar de la lastima que le daba.

-Vamos Hopper, todavía puedes seguir viviendo, tienes que ver que aún hay mucho por ver, con todos nosotros juntos -agarro la mano de Aelita junto con todos los demás para que viera que podían solucionar las cosas juntos siendo una familia bien unida.

Hopper se lo retomo pensativamente, entendía lo que le estaba proponiendo hacer, no era malo, pero no podía aceptarlo, no estaba preparado para continuar adelante una vez mas.

-Te respeto mucho Jeremy Belpois... te respeto lo suficiente para sentirme agradecido por todo lo que has hecho... has salvado el mundo... eso te lo agradezco... pero me temo que hoy el mundo necesita a un nuevo tipo de heroe... y yo no soy ese heroe... tu lo eres... como lo fue tu padre...

Oír eso hizo que Jeremy sollozara soltando una pequeña lagrima ya que por primera vez alguien reconocía lo buena persona que fue su padre, pero también lloraba por él, Hopper había sido lo mas cercano a un padre que estuviese agradecido por haber salvado el mundo cuando nadie mas lo podría haber hecho, y verle irse de esta manera, le resultaba injusto.

-Cuida bien de ella Jeremy, cuida bien de ella... os quiero... a los dos... -dijo en tono de despedida y entonces cerro los ojos mientras acomodaba la cabeza mirando hacía el frente.

Todos se inmutaron asustándose al ver esa ultima reacción ya que parecía que le había sucedido a Hopper aquello que justamente no querían que le sucediera.

-¿Esta...? -se quedo dudando Hiroki.

-No -Jeremy cogío a Aelita y la alejo para que no hiciera nada que lamentase.

Kroll se acerco y apoyo sus dedos sobre el cuello de Hopper para notar su pulso.

-¿Y? -pregunto Gaspar queriendo saber que sentía.

Kroll se enderezo, asintió con la cabeza mientras se rascaba la nariz y entonces dijo:

-No esta muerto, esta consciente, pero grave -declaro demostrando que no se murió del todo.

Aelita se alivio al ver que su padre no se murió, pero tampoco eran buenas noticias.

-¿Podemos tratarle? -objetó Romitz.

-Podríamos, pero todo depende de él.

-¿Que quieres decir? -se cuestiono Ulrich esa mención.

-Hopper dijo que quería irse, ¿no? Pues me temo que esto es cosa de él que no vaya al otro lado -indico Kroll concluyendo que ahora dependía de Hopper decidir si regresaba con ellos o no.

Todos se quedaron pensando en esa cuestión, entendían que Hopper se quería ir, pero no podían evitar pensar que dentro de su cabeza, él se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte.

-¿Podemos irnos ya de aquí? Creo que esta empezando a hacer un poco de frío -protesto Muldoch, titubeaba como si hiciera un frío de puro invierno.

Se le quedaron mirando extrañados por ese comentario pero entonces empezaron a notar que tenía razón, empezaba a hacer un frío, un frío que normalmente solo habían sentido una vez a lo largo de los últimos años, alzaron la mirada y observaron que venía un viento frío que azotaba sus caras, aquello solamente indicaba una cosa, el invierno estaba llegando.

-Marchemonos de aquí, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer -acepto seriamente Jeremy decidido a marcharse, estaba tan harto de esta situación, que lo menos que podía hacer ahora era alejarse sin esperar a que sucediera algo malo a pesar de que ya no había ningún peligro mas, ya había tenido suficiente por hoy de tanta lucha y tanta violencia.

Hopper yacía acostado, inconsciente, pero en su mente, pasaba algo mas.

··

Unas cuantas voces se le mezclaban provocando un ensordecedor ruido que apenas soportaba, abrió los ojos, los abrió tan de golpe que toda la luz se le puso encima, se paso los ojos por la cara y ahí entonces se le aclaro la vista, estaba viendo de frente un cielo anaranjado.

Se miro a ambos lados y se percato de que en realidad se encontraba tirado en medio de un terreno arenoso, al no entender lo que estaba pasando, decidió levantarse para averiguar lo que ocurría, se enderezo levantándose poco a poco ya que todo su cuerpo le dolía como si le hubiesen aplastado de algúna manera, aplasto sus manos contra la tierra y aquello hizo que pudiera ponerse de pie.

Asintió amargado ya que hacía un rato había sido aplastado por una onda expansiva llena de tierra, pero ahora, no entendía donde se encontraba, no estaba en el valle donde se estaba produciendo la batalla, no estaba con los chicos, ni con Aelita, no había nadie, estaba solo en un árido desierto donde no se encontraba ningún rastro de vida a su alrededor. Miro el horizonte y era igual, no había nada que indicase que algo distinto, era solo desierto, puro desierto.

-Hola -intento de llamar la atención de alguien.

Nadie contesto, estaba solo.

Aquello hizo que se temiera lo peor, no sabía que hacer, había pasado de estar metido en un lugar rodeado de gente a estar ahora en medio de un terreno inhóspito sin vida algúna.

-¿Pero que cojones? -se cuestiono dudando de lo que pasaba, era tal el asunto que se llevo las manos a la cara de lo aterrado que estaba por no saber como salir de este lugar.

Se sentó en el suelo mientras se ponía a debatir sobre lo que iba a hacer, no sabía si iba a morir, o se iba a quedar ahí, pero entonces se acordo de algo, le había dicho a Aelita que se iría, ahí entonces empezo a darse cuenta, quizás en realidad estaba muerto y había ido a un lugar mejor, pero si era así, entonces porque parecía que se encontraba mas bien en un lugar muerto, no tenía sentido.

- _Hopper -_ alguien le llamo.

Le resulto tan extraño que no pudo evitar levantarse al oír eso, se puso de pie y miro a ambos lados para averiguar de donde provino esa voz, no veía nada, otra vez no había un solo rastro de vida.

-Son solo imaginaciones mías, son imaginaciones mías -se dijo mientras intentaba de ignorar lo que le estaba ocurriendo, no quería volverse loco, pero le acabaría pasando.

- _Hopper_ -volvió a escuchar esa voz de nuevo.

Ya no podía aguantarlo mas, tenía que descubrir porque se encontraba aquí y porque razón se había alejado demasiado de su hija y sus amigos.

-¿Quien eres? -le pregunto dispuesto a dejar que le contestasen.

No paso nada, seguía sin que le contestaran por nada.

-Por favor, ¿quien eres? -se quedo tan derrotado que se tiro de rodillas contra el suelo mientras sollozaba de la tristeza que le daba tener que quedarse ahí solo-. No quiero morir aquí.

-Hopper -lo escucho mas cerca.

Se levanto y se giro observando quien era el que le llamaba, era Alexandra, estaba ella misma ahí parada delante de él tal cual como la había visto la ultima vez.

-Alexandra -exclamo Hopper sorprendido de verla.

No sabía que hacer, sabía que ella estaba muerta, pero por algúna razón ella había venido a él.

-¿Estoy muerto? -le pregunto queriendo que le corroborara esa duda.

-¿De veras crees que lo estas?

-No lo se, hace un momento estaba sintiéndome mal, y ahora...

-¿Porque tienes tantas ganas de morirte?

-¿Como?

-¿Porque todavía sigues insistiéndote a ti mismo de querer morir? ¿Porque eso?

Hopper no sabía que pensar de eso, ahora se lo ponía tremendamente difícil.

-Porque ya no puedo mas -le dijo con total sinceridad.

-Tan decidido estas por querer morir, que vas a abandonar a tu hija.

-No voy a abandonar a mi hija, ella esta a salvo, con Jeremy, y los demás.

-Eso no es lo que yo te he preguntado.

-¿Ah no? -se sintió mas extrañado todavía.

-¿Porque quieres abandonar a tu hija?

-No la quiero abandonar.

-¿Entonces porque te has dejado meter aquí tan fácilmente?

-Yo no me he dejado meter a...quí -ahí entonces Hopper empezo a darse cuenta de adonde pretendía llegar con esa cuestión, miro el ambiente que lo rodeaba y con eso se hizo una idea de donde se encontraba en realidad-. Esto no es el cielo verdad, esto ya lo he leído antes, en la Biblia, esto es... el Limbo, ¿es el Limbo verdad?

No le contesto, simplemente se le quedo mirando con aquella sonrisa ingenua.

-Un momento -se cercioro de otra cosa-. ¿Tu también estas aquí verdad?

-No puedo irme Hopper.

-¿Y porque no?

-Aquí están todos aquellos que tienen que resolver un asunto pendiente.

-¿Asunto pendiente?

-Mira -le dijo queriendo que se girara.

Hopper hizo caso y se giro mirando hacía el otro lado, observo una silueta que se estaba acercando por el otro lado, no sabía de quien era pero empezo a reconocer de quien se trataba, se acerco aún mas y ahí entonces lo vio claramente, se trataba de Deckard.

-Deckard -era Deckard tal cual como lo había visto la ultima vez.

-Hola Hopper -le saludo.

-¿Tu también tienes que resolver un asunto pendiente?

-Ya no.

-¿Ya no?

Deckard se acero y apoyo su mano en el hombro de Hopper de forma confiada.

-Siento mucho lo que paso Hopper, pero ahora te prometo que las cosas irán mucho mejor.

-¿Como? -se quedo dudando de esa mención.

-Gracias -lo agradeció y se junto con él dandole un abrazo tan extraño que Hopper ni se inmuto por nada, era la primera vez que Deckard le abrazaba, pero lo raro de todo es que encima le abrazaba por el mero hecho de haber arreglado lo que él destruyo, como si lo perdonara por lo que paso.

Lo soltó y le dio un golpecito de confianza en el hombro, paso al lado de él y se alejo avanzando por el otro lado donde se encontraba Alexandra, quedo a unos metros y ahí entonces se detuvo, se giro mirándole de reojo, esbozo una sonrisa de agradecimiento como si estuviera contento por haber terminado con todo, y entonces se desvaneció lentamente hasta desaparecer del todo.

-¿Que le ha pasado? -pregunto extrañado Hopper al ver que desapareció de esa forma.

-Ha pasado que se ha ido a un lugar mejor, ha terminado con su asunto pendiente -dijo Alexandra.

Ahí entonces lo entendió, pero apenas comprendía porque motivo.

-¿Que asunto pendiente tenía él?

-Tu -le confeso-. Tu eras su asunto pendiente.

-¿Yo era su asunto pendiente? ¿Como?

-Durante años Deckard estuvo intentando de crear el mundo a su imagen, quería crear su mundo perfecto, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no podía seguir con eso, cometió el error de seguir escuchando a Decisión, que dejo que hiciera lo que le diera la gana y eso provoco que se arrepintiera completamente de haber dejado que tomado el mando de su operación, y cuando tu hija y Jeremy le hicieron entender que se equivocaba, que había olvidado algo muy importante que tu le enseñaste, le hizo reconocer que cometió un error, ayudo a tu hija a vencer a Decisión, por eso mismo se ha ido, para descansar de sus pecados -le argumento Alexandra concluyéndole el verdadero motivo por el cual se encontró con Deckard en este mismo lugar.

Ahora lo comprendía, pero seguía teniendo sus dudas sobre una cosa.

-¿Que lección era, la que le enseñe?

- _Que el mundo merece ser curado con las ganas de ser curado_ , eso se lo dijiste el dia que te diste cuenta que se había convertido en tu mejor amigo.

Empezo a reconocer que tenía razón, era cierto, se lo había dicho el dia en que reconoció lo buen amigo que había sido Deckard, desde entonces aquel dia ambos habían estado trabajando sin parar en curar el mundo, eso fue algo que fue creciendo, hasta ahora, le resulto tan triste acordarse de eso, que soltó una pequeña lagrima de sus ojos al sentirse avergonzado por no haberse dado cuenta que había una forma de haber impedido que Deckard continuara con lo que estaba haciendo, podría haberle hecho cambiar, y en vez de eso se puso a odiarle por las cosas que hacía.

-No te preocupes, él ira a un mundo mejor.

-¿Y yo qué? ¿Yo adonde iré? ¿Que pasara conmigo?

-¿Que pasa contigo? -le pregunto indirectamente, se puso a girar a su alrededor-. Tan obsesionado estas con morir, que ni siquiera te haz hecho a la idea de como va a ser.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

Dio toda la vuelta hasta que volvió a ponerse delante de él, le miro fijamente y le dijo:

-¿Porque tienes tanto miedo a vivir?

-Yo no tengo miedo a vivir, yo ya he vivido mi vida, estoy listo.

-¿Listo para qué?

-Para descansar.

-¿Descansar de qué?

-Para ya, ¿que es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio?

-Estoy intentando averiguar si eres tan cobarde como para abandonar la vida que has formado.

-No soy un cobarde.

-¿Y porque huyes de tu familia?

-Mi familia esta muerta, ahora ella tendrá la suya.

-¿Estas seguro de eso? -escucho otra voz.

Alzo la cabeza y observo que mas adelante se encontraba otra persona que no esperaba encontrarse ahí mismo, era Anthea, su ex-mujer, era ella, solo que ahora estaba como la había conocido antes, tenía su antiguo cabello rosado, y estaba mas joven, mas guapa, se fue acercando hasta ponerse al lado de Alexandra, ambas se miraron y no parecían no tener ningún conflicto entre si.

-Anthea -le dijo autocompadeciendose al verla.

-Cuando tu creías que había muerto Franz, ¿que hiciste entonces?

-Me decidí proteger a nuestra hija.

-¿Y cuando lo harías?

-Hasta que yo muriera.

-No, eso fue lo que te dijiste a ti mismo cuando viste que el mundo se destruyo, pero a mi me dijiste algo mucho antes de todo esto, ¿te acuerdas de eso?

Hopper se quedo pensando en eso, apenas recordaba cualquier cosa que le hubiese dicho a Anthea, se había olvidado de su vida anterior, recordaba frases, momentos, pero nada que hiciera que lo tuviera en cuenta, no tenía nada. Pero entonces recordó, recordó algo que solamente dijo una vez, en un momento importante que lo cambió todo.

-Cuando Aelita nació, te dije, que la protegería, hasta que ella tuviera su propia familia, hasta que tuviera un nieto, y le dijera lo mismo que le dije yo, yo tengo que ayudarles -concluyo teniendo ahora un verdadero motivo por el cual quedarse con ella.

-Ahora lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

-Si -afirmo reconociendo que tenía razón, puede que su hija estuviera bien porque ya se había terminado todo, pero ahora le tocaba tener que ayudarla a soportar lo que viniera después, tenía tantas ganas de verla teniendo hijos, que no podía perdérselo de ningún modo.

-Vuelve con ella Hopper, vuelve con ella, y ayudala a continuar en este nuevo mundo -le animo Alexandra y entonces se alejo junto con Anthea, ambas se quedaron a unos metros alejadas de él.

Las vio alejarse y ahí entonces supo muy bien lo que iba a pasar.

-¿Que sucederá con vosotras? -les pregunto asumiendo que habrían terminado sus asuntos pendientes y se irían a un lugar mejor como hizo Deckard antes.

-No te preocupes, estaremos bien, pero ahora tu tienes que volver a casa.

-¿Como? ¿Acaso no me he muerto?

Ambas alzaron sus manos, abrieron las palmas y de ahí salió una luz cegadora que Hopper la miro fijamente, la luz se expandió por todo el lugar hasta que no quedo nada.

-Adiós Hopper -se despidieron ambas de él.

Hopper se dispuso a decirles algo, pero no llego a tiempo, se dispuso a regresar.

··

Hopper se encontraba acostado sobre una cama enrollado bajo un montón de sabanas de piel que le cubrían el cuerpo desde los pies hasta el cuello, abrió lentamente los ojos, tenía la visión borrosa, se le fue aclarando hasta que al final vio lo que tenía delante, no estaba solo, había una persona a lo lejos, una persona que conocía muy bien, pestañeo varias veces y se puso a mirar a su alrededor, estaba acostado en un lugar pequeño, tenía el aspecto de ser una tienda de campaña, miro al costado y observo que había un tubo de ensayo enganchado a un cable, ese cable iba directo a su mano, le habían estado suministrando algo para mantenerlo con vida, se lo toco e intento de quitárselo con fuerza, soltó un enorme gemido que llamo la atención del hombre que estaba ahí.

-No señor Hopper -era Emile, se acerco hacía él al ver lo que hacía-. ¿Que esta haciendo?

-Me pica -le dijo murmuradamente.

-Perdone, deben de haberlo puesto mal -se lo volvió a poner como estaba antes-. Joder, ya era hora de que se haya despertado, ha pasado bastante tiempo.

Aquello hizo que Hopper se quedara reflexionando sobre lo que paso, recordó que se quedo inconsciente a causa de sus heridas, pero seguramente eso le duro bastante tiempo.

-¿Cuanto ha pasado? -le pregunto con total firmeza, quería que fuera sincero con él.

Le dirigió la mirada, asintió poco complacido y entonces le dijo:

-Dos semanas y media Hopper, dos semanas desde que destruimos a Decisión -le confeso.

Se quejo soltando un pequeño gemido entre dientes al oír eso, le había durado demasiado.

-Joder -se quejo angustiado.

-Pero no te preocupes, todos están bien.

-¿Todos están bien?

-Todos están bien, Aelita está bien, Jeremy está bien, el equipo entero esta bien -le confirmo para que viera que no había pasado nada relacionado con todos los demás.

Asintió aliviado al ver que no les había sucedido nada, pero entonces reconoció que estaba aquí mismo y no sabía como se encontraba su hija.

-Necesito verla -le exigió seriamente.

-¿A Aelita?

-Si, tráemela por favor -le suplico mientras agonizaba estirandose contra la cama.

-De acuerdo, ahora le aviso -acordo y entonces se dispuso a buscarla, salió de la tienda.

Hopper se quedo ahí acostado en aquella cama reconfortante que le daba bastante calor, se sentía bien, pero aún así se preocupaba por el hecho de no saber ahora que hacer, después de lo que había visto en ese _Limbo_ , sentía que ahora nada sería igual, no esperaba regresar, pero ahora que había recordado eso tan importante, estaba dispuesto a continuar con todos ellos.

-Papa -escucho una voz conocida.

Se abrió la tienda y Aelita asomo la cabeza fijándose en su padre.

-Papa -se tiro entusiasmada al ver que su padre estaba despierto.

-Oh -se quejo al sentir que le apretaba el cuello.

-Lo siento -se disculpo sintiéndose avergonzada por haberse lanzado como lo hizo.

-Mi princesa -le toco la cara entusiasmado al poder ver de nuevo a su hijo, ahora la veía bien.

-Creía que habías muerto papa -le dijo compasivamente.

-Pero lo estuve, ¿no? -se cuestiono esa idea, recordaba haber cerrado los ojos y haberse quedado metido en ese Limbo, pero ahora sentía como si hubiera pasado mas tiempo del que recordaba.

-Estuviste inconsciente, los médicos te trataron, impidieron que entrases en coma, pero al final consiguieron hacer que volvieras.

-¿Que volviera? -se extraño con esa mención.

-Cuando te estaban tratando, no parabas de murmurar en sueños, que estabas con Alexandra, con Deckard, y con mama, me parece que te estabas yendo con ellos, hacía donde se encontraban.

Aquello le hizo darse cuenta a Hopper de que lo que vio de algúna fue real, estuvo con ambos tres, pero ahora le resultaba tan extraño que ya no sabía si lo que presenció fue cosa suya o al final acabo pasando aquello que nunca había deseado creer en realidad.

-¿Te acuerdas de eso? -le pregunto asumiendo que recordaba algo de todo eso.

Dirigió la mirada hacía ella y le dijo con total sinceridad:

-No lo se -fue lo único que pudo decirle, no se lo creería.

Alguien mas entro en la tienda, era Jeremy acompañado de Romitz.

-Señor Hopper -dijo entusiasmado al ver que había despertado.

-Hola Belpois, Romitz ¿estáis bien? -les pregunto haciendo un gesto con la mano para que ambos se acercasen, tenía ganas de hablar con ellos ahora que se despertaron.

-Estamos bien, pero usted casi se va hacía la luz -le dijo irónicamente Romitz.

Se rió al resultarle bastante irónico ese comentario.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor Hopper? -le pregunto Jeremy.

-Estoy bien Jeremy, me siento mucho mejor, nunca me he sentido mejor -confirmo asintiendo aliviado al darse cuenta de que ahora ya no tenía que sentirse preocupado por nada, estaba bien.

-¿Le duele algo? -inquirió Romitz.

-No, aparte de que siento que he estado invernando durante estos últimos días -exclamo.

Ambos se rieron al resultarles muy divertido ese comentario.

-¿Donde estamos? -les pregunto queriendo corroborar esa duda que tenía sobre donde se encontraban hospedados ahora, le parecía que estaban en un lugar distinto ya que no había visto una sola tienda de campaña desde lo del desastre del campamento de los Anti-Juicio.

-Estamos en Fort Kudos -le confeso Romitz.

-¿Fort Kudos? ¿Que es? ¿Otra base?

-Es una base abandonado que encontramos a unos metros mas adelante de donde se encontraba el centro comercial, nos llevamos lo que pudimos de ahí y ahora nos hemos abastecido en este lugar hasta que podamos marcharnos a Billange-Billancourt.

-¿Billange-Billancourt? -se cuestiono ese nombre.

-Ha sido cosa de Jeremy, nos ha sugerido que dentro de unos días recojamos las cosas y vayamos hacía ahí para construir una nueva civilización, a todos les ha encantado la idea -aclaro Romitz dirigiendo la mirada hacía Jeremy del cual yacía sonriendo entusiasmado con la idea.

-¿De veras quieres ir ahí? -le pregunto interesado.

-Es mi hogar, y quiero que ahora sea de todos -indico dirigiendo una mirada complaciente hacía Aelita, ella también estaba entusiasmada con la idea.

Hopper se quedo pensando en eso, sabía muy bien que no tenían un lugar idóneo para quedarse a vivir al ver que ahora todo había terminado, pero viendo que Jeremy parecía haber dado con el lugar indicado, decidió darle una oportunidad como muestra de gratitud por todo lo que hizo.

-Quisiera verlo -dijo convencido.

-Pues no te gustara lo que vas a ver ahí, esta todo derruido y lleno de muertos -le comento Aelita mirándole con una cara ingenua como indicando que lo que hay a primera vista no es algo bueno.

-Tendremos que hacer mucha limpieza -indico Jeremy.

-Y algo de mano de obra barata -prosiguió Romitz con el rollo.

Se río Hopper entre dientes al ver por donde iban.

-Romitz, ¿podrías dejarnos solos un momento, por favor?

-Si -acepto y entonces se dispuso a irse, pero de pronto se detuvo-: Hopper.

Carraspeo viendo que quería decirle algo importante.

-Bien hecho, bien hecho -le dijo en señal de agradecimiento.

-Lo se -reafirmo su respuesta al comprender lo que quería decir con eso.

Afirmo confiadamente y entonces se marcho dejando a los tres solos ahí mismo.

-Hopper -volteo Jeremy la cara mirando hacía él.

-Llamame Franz, vale, lo de Hopper me hace sentirme muy viejo -acoto estrictamente.

-De acuerdo, Franz -acepto Jeremy esa pronunciación-. Tengo que confesarte algo muy importante.

-Vale, ¿de que se trata? -se intrigo.

Cogío a Aelita poniéndola al lado, ahí entonces le dijo:

-Nos hemos prometido -declaro sonriendo entusiasmadamente.

-¿Prometido? -se cuestiono esa confesión y entonces miro el enorme anillo que tenía Aelita en la mano, le había pedido matrimonio sin que él lo supiera-. ¿Entonces eso significa que...

-Así es Franz, queremos casarnos, y queremos que tu nos confíes tu palabra de hacerlo.

-¿Mi palabra? -se señalo justificandose a él como el responsable de dejar que ambos se casasen.

-Si -afirmo Aelita convencida de esa idea.

A Hopper le entusiasmaba la idea, pero esto no era algo de lo que pudiera hablar con los dos.

-Aelita, ¿podrías dejarme hablar en privado con Jeremy?

Ambos se miraron sin entender porque quería hablar con él, pero se hicieron a la idea.

-De acuerdo -acepto Aelita sin ningún problema, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Jeremy y se marcho saliendo de la tienda dejando a los dos solos.

-Jeremy, ¿tu la quieres verdad? -le pregunto seriamente.

-Si, así es, la quiero mucho.

-¿Y de veras quieres casarte con ella?

Aquella pregunta hizo que Jeremy empezase a temerse que Hopper le estuviera interrogando apropósito para averiguar adonde pretendía ir con Aelita.

-¿No intentara hacerse el padre estricto sobreprotector conmigo verdad? -le pregunto soberanamente al intentar de corroborar esa absurda teoría que se hacía en su cabeza.

Hopper se rió a carcajadas dejando a Jeremy confundido por la forma en que se reía.

-Claro que no Jeremy, yo nunca te haría eso, a menos que fueras tu amigo Odd que no para de ir alardeando de lo bueno que es -indico sarcásticamente.

Ambos se rieron coincidiendo en esa opinión.

-Pero no, te respeto Jeremy, lo suficiente como para dejar que te cases con mi hija, si es lo que quieres, y lo que quiere ella -acoto decidido a dejar que lo hiciera.

Jeremy se sintió tan entusiasmado al oír decirle eso, que solamente pudo decirle una cosa como muestra de gratitud por la amabilidad que tenía con él.

-Gracias -le respondió agradecidamente.

-Igualmente, igualmente -asintió aliviado al sentirse conforme con su decisión, no le molestaba para nada que él se casase con su hija, Jeremy era una buena persona, posiblemente una de las mejores que aún quedaban con vida, era increíble que alguien como él hubiera seguido después de tanto tiempo, era un milagro, pero al menos un milagro del que se sentía orgulloso que sucediera.

-Por cierto Franz, hay una cosa mas que tengo que pedirte.

-Vale, ¿de que se trata? -pregunto intrigado.

-Es que los chicos están planeando una ceremonia, y me gustaría que tu les ayudase con una cosa.

-¿Ceremonia? ¿Que me estas pidiendo hacer?

··

Todo el equipo y demás soldados se encontraban reunidos alrededor del patio principal de la base de Fort Kudos, habían formado todo un cuadro dividido en dos secciones para dejar un estrecho paso en medio de forma rectangular, mas adelante había un altar hecho de madera, al lado estaba Ulrich, vestido con un traje de esmoquin, llevaba consigo una pajarita que resaltaba demasiado, Ulrich estaba tan nervioso que no paraba de acomodarse el nudo de la pajarita sin parar.

-Ulrich, ¿que estas haciendo? -le pregunto Odd que se encontraba detrás suyo, él también estaba vestido con esmoquin, y llevaba el pelo enderezado hacía atrás.

-Nada -le contesto, se ponía cada vez mas nervioso, volvió a acomodarse la pajarita pero esta vez lo hizo de tal manera que se la dejo terriblemente torcida.

-Ven aquí -se puso delante de él poniendose a acomodarle la pajarita.

-Odd, déjalo -le insistió murmuradamente, quería que le dejara en paz.

-No, soy el padrino, y como tal me tengo que preocupar de que el novio este en perfecto estado -acoto Odd dejando claro que era su responsabilidad de que se quedara con buen margen.

Ulrich sonrío ingenuamente al ver como Odd se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo.

-Que haría yo sin ti -exclamo irónicamente.

-Si yo no estuviera aquí, seguramente ni te habría enseñado como atarte los cordones siquiera.

Ambos se rieron murmuradamente de lo absurdo que sonaba la conversacíon que mantenían mutuamente, aquello le hizo darse cuenta a Ulrich lo importante que era Odd para él, no era solamente su amigo, era su hermano, el mejor hermano que podría haber tenido hasta ahora.

-Ya esta -se la acomodo volviéndosela a poner como estaba antes.

Se miro la pajarita y vio que se quedo perfectamente centrada.

-Ojalá mama y papa estuvieran aquí para verme.

-Creo que ellos ya te están viendo -le reafirmo confiadamente.

Se convenció de esa opinión, puede que sus padres no estuvieran aquí para verle, pero al menos se sentía orgulloso por haber sido lo bastante fuerte para soportarlo.

-¿Estas listo para tu gran dia?

-Si, lo estoy.

-Bien -le guiño el ojo y se acomodo volviendo a ponerse donde estaba.

Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios y ahí entonces los músicos empezaron a tocar la música que anunciaba que venía la novia, una mujer vestida de blanco con la cara tapada por un velo iba viniendo por el otro lado siendo acompañada de Hiroki que le sostenía el brazo por delante, a medida que se iba acercando, todos los invitados que habían sentados les iban mirando fijamente sonriendo entusiasmados al verla pasar con aquel vestido blanco, cada uno fijo sus miradas en ella, todos los soldados incluyendo a los del equipo de Romitz como a los de La Fortaleza y algúnos cuantos mas que habían sobrevivido al ataque, estaban ahí reunidos viendo como después de estar diez años de lucha, ahora todo eso daba sus frutos en algo bueno.

Ulrich asomo la cabeza mirando hacía la novia y no pudo evitar sentirse entusiasmado al ver que venía directamente hacía ella, sonrío entusiasmado ya que este era el momento que siempre había ansiado tener durante mucho tiempo, y ahora lo tenía ahí mismo.

-Ve por ellos tío -le dio ánimos Odd dandole un golpe de puño suave en el hombro.

Le devolvió el gesto soltándole una pequeña sonrisa de entusiasmo.

Los dos siguieron avanzando hasta que al cabo de unos pocos metros los dos se detuvieron, se pusieron de frente y Hiroki le acomodo el vestido, le tiro de las mangas poniéndoselas bien.

¿Estas bien? -le pregunto él.

-Perfectamente -afirmo ella.

-Ojalá mama y papa estuvieran aquí para verte.

-Solamente necesito a ti, y a todos ellos -indico dirigiendo la mirada al resto del grupo que yacía esperando a que ambos empezasen.

Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla derecha y de ahí se marcho mostrando una cara confiada, la novia siguió adelante hasta ponerse delante del altar donde se encontraba Ulrich, la miro sonriente, le agarro el velo por debajo y de ahí se lo levanto mostrando su cara, era Yumi.

Se iba a casar con ella después de todo por lo que pasaron.

-Estas preciosa -le dijo entusiasmado al ver lo preciosa que estaba con su vestida de novia.

-Y a ti te sienta muy bien el pelo enderezado hacía atrás -opino expresamente dirigiendose hacía Ulrich, no podía evitar fijarse en su pelo que estaba aplanado hacía atrás.

-¿Quieres que me lo deje? -le pregunto asumiendo que como le quedaba bien, se lo dejaría.

-Claro que no, yo no quería a alguien que viste bien, yo quiero alguien que sepa dar mamporros -discrepo dejándole claro que le gustaba mas el Ulrich que conocía de siempre.

-Yo también se dar mamporros -dijo Odd poniendose detrás de Ulrich.

-¿Quieres dejar de ser el padrino? -le advirtió seriamente echándole una mirada indirecta.

-Yo no digo nada -volvió a ponerse donde estaba alejandose de una forma persuasiva.

Los dos volvieron a mirarse y no pudieron evitar reírse de lo absurda que era un poco esta situación, casi parecía de pelicula, pero esto no era una pelicula, era algo real.

-Me gusta mucho su vestido -opino Aelita estando sentada al lado de Jeremy.

-¿De veras? -le pregunto intrigado Jeremy.

-¿Crees que me quedaría bien uno así? -le echo una mirada persuasiva, quería saber que opinaba.

Volvió a mirar la vista al frente hacía el altar y entonces dijo:

-Bueno, mientras sea rosado -comento ingenuamente.

-Si, que sea rosado -opino convencida de esa idea.

Los dos se quedaron mirandose hasta que llego el sacerdote, que resulto ser Hopper.

-¿Están bien los novios? -les pregunto llamando su atención, estaba vestido con un esmoquin de color azul oscuro y llevaba por encima un tocado ceremonial que lo hacía parecer un sacerdote.

-¿Donde ha encontrado eso? -le pregunto Ulrich notando su tocado ceremonial.

-En una tienda de disfraces que había en el centro comercial, fue cosa de tu amigo -le confeso echando una mirada al pelirrubio que se encontraba al lado.

-Es que no tenía mucho tiempo, cogi lo primero que vi -le aclaro susurradamente.

-¿En serio? -se cuestiono Yumi.

-Era eso un traje de látex para Samantha, pero pensé que quizás no lo necesitaba -indico dando a entender que ya tenía planeado algo con ella, pero lo dejo a un lado.

-Eso si que es ser un buen amigo Odd, eso si que es ser un buen amigo -espeto considerablemente Ulrich viendo que a Odd no se le escapaba nada.

-Que se puede decir, estoy madurando.

-Nunca lo hagas -le guiño el ojo en señal de tenerle confianza por como era.

Volvieron a fijarse en Hopper del cual llevaba consigo una Bibilia.

-¿La forma en la que va vestido Hopper, no te hace acordar un poco al malo de En Busca del Arca Perdida, cuando todos los nazis mueren por abrir el Arca, y a este le explota la cabeza? -le pregunto susurradamente Eric a su hermano para saber su opinión al respecto sobre lo que veía.

-Si, tienes toda la razón -reafirmo Thomas estando de acuerdo en su opinión.

Sonrío entusiasmado Eric al ver que ahora su hermano entendía sus referencias, esto era lo que justamente había deseado por mucho tiempo, lamentaba mucho la perdida de Slevin, él si las entendía, pero ahora que tenía una mejor relación con su hermano, se sentía mejor consigo mismo.

Hopper abrió su biblia y ahí entonces se puso a decir:

-Estimados amigos, estamos hoy aquí reunidos, para unir a estas dos personas en santo matrimonio -fue relatando Hopper a medida que todo el mundo escuchaba atentamente lo que decía.

A medida que la bendición avanzaba, todos no podían sentirse mas entusiasmados al ver a ellos dos juntos casándose después de todo el peligro por el que habían pasado, muchos habían muerto, y muchos se habían esforzado para lograr que todo saliera como era debido, y ahora que lograron vencer a la maquina que había causado tal destrucción, ya no necesitaban seguir viviendo con mas miedo, podían vivir tranquilamente y lograr aquello que siempre se habían propuesto hacer desde que empezo esto, y este era uno de los primeros ejemplos.

-¿Quien tiene los anillos? -pregunto Hopper.

-Yo -Hiroki se levanto de su asiento, saco un pañuelo blanco que tenía metido dentro de su traje, lo abrió con cuidado revelando que dentro se encontraban dos anillos para cada uno.

Ambos cogíeron el par mientras le daban una mirada de gratitud hacía Hiroki por haberlos guardado, Ulrich le dio una mirada de confianza por eso y entonces Hiroki se marcho sonriendo alegrado por entregárselos, volvió a sentarse en su respectivo.

-Ulrich, ¿me sigues?

-Si.

-Yo, Ulrich Stern, te desposo a ti Yumi Ishiyama, para que seas mi esposa -Ulrich cogío su anillo y se lo puso dentro del dedo anular de Yumi mientras iba repitiendo lo mismo que Hopper.

-Ahora tu sigues Yumi -se giro hacía la novia para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Si.

-Yo, Yumi Ishiyama, te desposo a ti Ulrich Stern, para que seas mi esposo -agarro su anillo y se lo puso en el dedo anular de Ulrich de la misma manera que él hizo con ella.

Los dos sonrieron alegrados de ver que con eso ya dejaba claro que se comprometieron.

-¿Os leéis los votos?

-¿Los votos? -se cuestiono asombrada Yumi.

-¿Había algo que hacerlo?

-Eh... pues -se quedo dudando Hopper al ver que nadie les dijo sobre eso.

Todos se pusieron a murmurar consternados al oír eso, nadie se lo creía de verdad.

-¿Odd? -se dirigió hacía su amigo que supuestamente él se tenía que encargar de decirle como era que iba a funcionar exactamente la boda.

-No pensé que fuésemos a hacerlo tal cual como lo hacían antes -indico encogiendose de hombros al reconocer que no se le había ocurrido por parecerle demasiado obvio.

Le echo una mirada amarga al tenerle bronca otra vez por otra cosa que se le escapaba.

-No los necesitamos -dijo Yumi.

-¿Como? -volvió a echarle la mirada a su novio.

-Ulrich Stern, te conocí un dia que tu y tus tres amigos estabais siendo acorralados por una horda de infectados, os salvamos y os llevamos directamente a la base de William Dunbar, al principio poco empece a importarme por quien eras o de donde venías, pero entonces me hiciste darme cuenta de que lo que hacía por él estaba mal y tenía que parar, por eso mismo decidí separarme de William e irme contigo, ahí fue cuando reconocí que te quería, pero no porque eras idéntico en mi en todos los aspectos, te quise porque me hiciste sacar de ese infierno en el que estaba metida, me ayudaste a soportar la muerte de mis padres, la perdida de mi hermano, hasta que me ayudaste a encontrarlo de nuevo, no podía haber logrado nada de esto Ulrich, y te agradezco por todo ello -le argumento Yumi sincerandose con él para hacerle saber cuanto le agradecía por todo lo que hizo con ella, desde que le conoció hasta este mismo momento.

Ulrich sonrío encantado por lo que dijo Yumi ya que eso le hizo acordarse del verdadero motivo por el cual hizo aquello de rescatarla de las manos de William el dia en que la conoció.

-¿Tienes algo que decir Ulrich?

-Si -tosió y entonces se concentro para saber muy bien lo que iba a decir, asintió y dijo-: Yumi, sinceramente no se muy bien que decirte, pero si se decirte que hice bien al sacarte de ahí, William era un monstruo igual de comparable que Decisión, pero al menos yo logre hacer algo de lo que seguramente mi padre no se le habría pensar que haría, intentar de hacerte entender que existe una vida mucho mejor que la que tenías ahí, y me alegro mucho por eso, pero no solamente por lo que hice, cuando te vi la primera vez, me enamore de ti por lo guapa que eras, pero después de eso vi quien eras en realidad, la clase de persona que eras, y eso no lo pude evitar, quise ayudarte porque eras la primera persona que me entendía.

-Disculpa -exclamo Odd sintiéndose indignado al oír eso ya que parecía que su amigo se estaba olvidando de otra persona que también le había estado ayudando.

-Aparte de ti también Odd -espeto Ulrich hacíendole ver que no se olvidaba de él.

Odd se encogió de hombros sintiéndose aliviado de ver que su amigo no le ignoraba.

-Yumi, tu me hiciste recordar por lo que estaba luchando, tu me hiciste ver que había dejado de ser aquel joven paliducho alemán de antes para ser lo que soy ahora. Te quiero Yumi, y siempre te querré, aunque me convierta de nuevo en un infectado mas, lo seguiré haciendo por dentro.

Aquello ultimo que dijo Ulrich fue tan halagador que hizo que todos se quedasen llorando de lo hermoso que era, con eso ya dejaba bien claro lo mucho que Ulrich la apreciaba.

-Eso ha sido tan precioso -dijo Clara quitándose las lagrimas de la cara.

-Si quieres te lo puedo decir a ti también -le dijo indirectamente Eric a su lado.

-Calla -le rechisto ella con tal de que no hiciera otra referencia mas.

Se quedaron tan a gusto que se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios de consuelo.

-Esos son mis votos -acoto Ulrich, con eso ya termino.

-¿Esta todo ya? -pregunto Hopper queriendo saber si podían continuar o no.

-Si -afirmaron los dos mutuamente.

-Pues muy bien, en ese caso. Por el poder que se me ha sido concedido, yo os declaro... marido y... mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

Ambos se juntaron y se dieron un apasionado beso en los labios.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se pusieron a aplaudir eufóricamente, los dos se casaron, con eso hizo que todos se entusiasmasen de lo felices que estaban de que ambos se hubiesen comprometido, y justo en el mejor momento ya que después de lo que sucedió, se lo merecían.

Ulrich y Yumi se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos con total entusiasmo.

-Te quiero Yumi -le dijo Ulrich.

-Te quiero Ulrich, siempre protegiéndome hasta el final -exclamo irónicamente ella.

Se entusiasmo tanto al oír eso que le dio otro beso apasionado, de pronto ella reaccionó mal.

-¿Pasa algo? -le pregunto extrañado al ver el raro gesto que hizo.

-Han sido los pequeños, creo también se han entusiasmado -contesto tocandose la panza al notar que su dolor veía de dentro donde se encontraban sus bebes.

Ulrich le toco la panza y sintió lo mismo que ella, se estaban moviendo.

-Pareciera que les falta poco.

-Pero mucho tiempo para organizar cosas -indico expresamente.

Ulrich asomo la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa orgullosa y entonces dijo:

-Vas a ser una estupenda madre.

-Y tu un padre demasiado estupendo -le contesto indirectamente otra vez.

-Y yo tío -Odd se agarro a Ulrich haciendo que le mirase mal.

-Odd, como sigas así te juro por dios que no vas a llegar a ser tío -le achaco de nuevo al ver que ya se estaba pasando de rosca en un momento que no tocaba.

-Perdona -lo comprendió y se separo, le limpio el traje y se le quedo mirando nerviosamente mientras se ponía a llorar-. Es que no puedo creer que te hayas casado, han pasado diez años tío, diez años de duro trabajo para que ahora terminen.

-¿Que duro trabajo? ¿De que estas hablando? -le critico reprochadamente al no entender a que se refería con esa mención, lloraba como si lo hubiese entrenado para algo, pero no entendía que era.

-De entrenarte para buscarte una chica y poder casarte con ella, al final lo he hecho.

-¿En serio? -se le quedo mirando incrédulamente, se lo estaba creyendo de verdad.

Ulrich se le quedo mirando a duras penas, buscaba la manera de poder explicarse.

-Eso era algo que nos inventamos cuando empezamos a cogerle el gusto a matar zombies, pero nos olvidamos de eso años después, ya ni me acuerdo de eso -razono con ella aclarando que ya no estaba pendiente por esa propuesta que hizo con Odd hace tiempo.

-Pero si unos días antes de que nos fuésemos de Fort Kadic hiciste ese comentario en el que decías que si no encontrabas novia en los últimos días te casarías con la primera mujer que estuviera delante de ti -le mencionó Odd metiendose de nuevo donde no debía.

Aquello hizo que Yumi se le quedase mirando indirectamente con el ceño fruncido al reconocer que había algo que Ulrich no había mencionado nunca, y ahora lo descubría el dia de su casamiento.

-Ya no soy el que era antes -fue lo único mejor que pudo decirle tras oír todo eso.

-Y yo tampoco, pero como oiga algo mas a mis espaldas, te juro por dios que usare ese abanico para algo mas que cortar cabezas -le advirtió mirándole persuasivamente para que la tuviese en cuenta.

-Con esto ya he acabado aquí -dijo Odd alejandose del tema, ahora le tenía miedo.

-Este tío nunca va a cambiar -espeto cordialmente Ulrich.

-Y tu tampoco cambies -acoto expresamente y volvió a darle otro beso en los labios.

Se separaron y se agarraron fuertemente el uno con el otro mientras iban avanzando por en medio a medida que se encontraban con todos sus compañeros y demás soldados de ambos bandos que les iban saludando, se juntaron con ellos y se pusieron a abrazarles y a estrecharles de lo entusiasmados que estaban porque se hubiesen casado, era tal el entusiasmo que no paraban de ir gritando eufóricamente por todo lo que le representaba este suceso en especial.

-No espera -dijo Yumi interrumpiéndole-. Me falta lo del ramo.

-¿Lo del ramo? -le enseño Yumi el ramo de flores que llevaba en su brazo, al verlo supo acordarse bien de a lo que se refería en realidad con eso-. Ah, el ramo, como no.

Yumi se alejo llevandose consigo el ramo y entonces dijo:

-¿Esta listo todo el mundo? -aviso poniendose de espaldas para lanzar el ramo hacía atrás.

El grupo lo escucho y se junto preparandose para agarrarlo.

-¿Que es lo que va a hacer? -se cuestiono Clara al no entender lo que iba a hacer, ella no lo sabía.

-Ahora veras -le dijo Angela para que se preparase.

-Listos -bajo el ramo y luego lo tiro hacía atrás.

Todas las chicas que habían en el grupo alzaron sus manos dispuestos a agarrar el ramo cuando justo antes de que cayera sobre ellas, alguien mas lo agarro, bajaron la cabeza observando que se trataba de Kiwi, él mismo agarro el ramo con la boca.

Todos se quedaron mirando el perro absortos al ver lo que hizo, nadie se lo vio venir.

-Kiwi -le reprocho Odd indignado, se llevo las manos a la cabeza al no poder creérselo.

-Ya tenía que jodernos el perro otra vez -opino amargamente Muldoch.

-Si -reafirmo Romitz estando de acuerdo con eso.

-Odd, creo que tu perro nos ha aguado la fiesta a todos -le aviso indirectamente Aelita.

-Claro que no, no es verdad, ya se, hagamoslo otra vez -propuso decidido a repetirlo.

-No funciona así -le comento Eric.

-¿Y porque no?

-¿No has visto ningúna pelicula sobre bodas? Siempre hay uno que agua la fiesta haciendo eso mismo, y tu perro ha cometido el ultimo mejor error de todos -le aclaro hacíendole ver que ese error inconcebible y que ya no había remedio para solucionarlo.

-¿Y cual es el primero? -objetó Martin intrigado.

-Dejar que se muera el padre de la novia, o el abuelo, cosa que ahora no tenemos.

-Ah -esbozaron todos una expresión de sorpresa al entender ese hecho.

-Da igual chicos, ya esta hecho, lo que importa es que nos hemos casado -acoto Yumi dejando claro que no importaba que ahora se pusieran a enfadarse por nada.

Todos asintieron estando de acuerdo en esa opinión.

-Queridos compañeros de guerra, creo que ya es hora de que festejemos esta fiesta antes de que alguien mas lo arruine -anunció Hopper queriendo que ahora pasasen a otra cosa.

-¡Si! -gritaron todos eufóricamente, estaba de acuerdo con esa propuesta.

Todo el equipo se reunió alrededor de la base donde llenaron el lugar de mesas repleta de comidas y bebidas como para que todos pudiesen agarrar lo que pudieran, los músicos siguieron tocando la música a medida que los invitados y el resto de la gente se ponían a charlar tranquilamente mientras varios compañeros se iban reuniendo para celebrar que ahora todo estaba en calma, los Guerreros se juntaron y ahí se pusieron a hablar de todas las cosas que habían pasado a lo largo del viaje y de las batallas en las que participaron con tal de seguir matando tantos infectados como podían.

-¿Como va esa mano Eric? -le pregunto Hiroki fijándose en la mano ortopédica que llevaba el hermano Wilcocks, dejo de tener la mano garfio a ponerse algo normal.

Era una mano ortopédica de plástico con los dedos abiertos como para que pudiera sujetar cosas.

-Bueno, al menos no tengo una mano robotica de Terminator -indico ingenuamente.

Todos se rieron vacilantes al oír ese comentario.

-¿Pero es cierto eso de que Clara podría unirte una mano humana a ese muñón de ahí? -pregunto Odd intrigado por ese hecho pendiente que ya habían mencionado anteriormente.

-Podría no, puedo hacerlo -se junto Clara poniendose al lado de Eric.

-¿De veras? -se le quedo mirando intrigado.

-Así es, solamente me hace falta encontrar una mano que este congelada y en un buen estado y luego de ahí con algo de ingenio puedo conectarle los nervios al resto del antebrazo.

-Pues espero de que no sea como Re-Animator y esa mano tenga vida propia -opino Martin.

-¿Tu también te viste la peli? -se entusiasmo al entender esa referencia.

-La vi hace años, créeme, todavía sigo sin entender el porque el cuerpo del viejo ese exploto saliendole los intestintos como órganos, ¿como se le ocurrió eso al director?

-Hay cosas que nunca entenderé de esas películas de serie-B, en serio, me superan mentalmente -comento Jeremy queriendo ignorar mentalmente esa cuestión.

-No te preocupes Einstein, ya veras como luego la cosa cambiara en cuanto dentro de unos años mas tarde ya hagan la pelicula sobre nosotros -le dijo animadamente Odd.

-Oh venga ya -se quejo estando muy poco de acuerdo en esa idea.

Todos se rieron al ver como se mosqueo Jeremy con eso, no soportaba nada relacionado con el cine.

-¿De que os reís? -surgieron Sebastian y Mauro por el otro lado.

-¿Como va esa pierna Mauro? -le pregunto Ulrich.

Mauro tenía la pierna vendada alrededor del muslo, llevaba muletas consigo.

-El doctor dice que esto se me curara en menos de un mes, a menos que lo mantenga recto y no lo toque -comento ingenuamente Mauro dejando claro lo mal que estaba.

-Le han tenido que poner un soporte encima -agrego Sebastian.

-Mauro, me recuerdas a cuando tuvo aquella cosa metálica en la pierna cuando me doble el tobillo -exclamo Ulrich acordándose de aquel sistema que le pusieron en Fort Dunbar.

-¿Que fue de ello? Ya ni me acuerdo -objetó Odd.

-Creo que será mejor pensar que lo usamos para algo útil -señalo tomándolo con poca importancia.

Todos se encogieron de hombros sintiendo que esa era una mejor respuesta.

-¿Vosotros visteis por ultima vez a Sayid y Matthias verdad? -les pregunto Clara.

-Así es, es una lastima, si no fue suficiente perder a Yolanda, también a ellos dos -indico Sebastian percatandose de que fue injusto perder a ese par después de todo lo que sucedió en La Fortaleza.

-Si no fuese por mi habrían continuado desangrandose hasta morir -señalo Odd acordándose de que usa las dos balas que le quedaban del arma de Gran Madre para quitarles el sufrimiento de morir de aquella forma tan cruel y devastadora.

-Hiciste bien lo que hiciste Odd, cualquiera habría preferido morir de un balazo en la cabeza que morir sufriendo a esperar a que termine todo -le consolo Samantha hacíendole ver que lo que hizo fue algo justo y de lo que todos estaban completamente de acuerdo.

-Lo se, por lo menos cumplío con lo que me prometió Gran Madre que hiciera.

-Gran Madre estaría orgullosa de muchas mas cosas ademas de eso -señalo honestamente Thomas.

Todos asintieron seriamente al estar de acuerdo en esa opinión.

-Disfrutando de la fiesta chicos -se acerco Romitz junto con el resto de su equipo.

Afirmaron asintiendo con la cabeza mientras esbozaban una expresión de puro entusiasmo al verles.

-Decid chicos, ¿ahora que vais a hacer que la guerra se ha acabado? -les pregunto Aelita.

-Bueno, sinceramente seguiremos haciendo lo nuestro de ser militares, trabajaremos codo con codo con los demás hasta organizar este terreno y hacer que sea un lugar prospero y agradable -comento Romitz dejando claro que ahora se iban a ocupar de repararlo todo, como ya no había nada de lo que preocuparse, ahora importaba que todo estuviera en perfecto estado.

-¿Nos ayudaréis a arreglar a Billange-Billancourt? -les pregunto Jeremy.

-Lo haremos, todos lo haremos -confirmo decididamente mientras le dirigía la mirada a los demás que se encontraban detrás, todos asintieron con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con esa idea.

-Si -afirmo Jeremy asintiendo del entusiasmo que tenía por ver que repararían su barrio, miro a Aelita y pudo comprobar que ella también estaba entusiasmada con la idea, estaba decidida a quedarse a vivir con él junto con todos los demás.

-Sabéis una cosa, nuestro querido amigo Thomas quiere unirse a nuestras filas para ser comandante -anunció Muldoch apoyando sus manos encima del hombro de Thomas para señalar lo entusiasmado que estaba de su decisión, Thomas no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa de entusiasmo.

-¡No! -todos esbozaron una mueca de sorpresa al oír eso.

-¿Cuando ha pasado eso? -se cuestiono Samantha sin poder creerse esa noticia.

-Digamos que el dia en que vencimos a Decisión -señalo ingenuamente.

-Espera un momento -le dirigió Eric una mirada soberana-. ¿Me estas diciendo que mi hermano, de mi propia sangre, se decidió meterse en el cuerpo militar para ser comandante, a mis espaldas, cuando estábamos todos luchando contra una horda infernal de infectados y demás monstruos?

-Pues si -se lo confirmo sin mas remedió.

Todos vacilaron haciendo unas muecas sarcásticas de sorpresa.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso hermanito?

-No, estoy orgulloso de ti hermano -le estrecho la mano y luego abrazo.

-Oh -exclamaron todos haciendo gestos de cariño hacía el par de hermanos.

-Ahora que lo pienso, tu también te estabas aprovechando un poco de la situación.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Mientras todos peleábamos, tu estabas con Clara.

-No no no, de ningúna manera te vas a meter ahí -le recrimino queriendo que discrepara del tema.

-Si que lo voy a hacer, hermanito -le puso una mirada incrédula con tal de echárselo en cara.

-Oh oh, esto se esta poniendo violento -dijo vacilante Yumi.

-Tío, te lo voy a dejar claro, yo soy el mayor de la familia, por eso mismo Madre me puso a mi al mando cuando tu te ibas a poner minas sobre el terreno.

-Pues yo al menos hacía algo útil en el exterior, donde ambos pensabais que iba a morir si me quedaba demasiado tiempo solo, ¿tu al menos que hacías?

-Cuidar de Madre, estupido ignorante, pero claro que no, el otro hermanito que se cree Rambo tenía que ponerse a hacerse el heroe cuando ni siquiera hay gente viva en nuestro barrio.

-Al menos me salvo de que no me explotase el pie -objetó Ulrich.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando al ver que se metió en la absurda discusión.

-¿Él te salvo? -inquirió Clara notando que había algo mas que no contaron sobre el tema.

-Pise una de sus minas por accidente, me salvo en el momento justo -aclaro hacíendole acordar ese hecho que parecía que nadie había tenido en cuenta.

-¿En serio? -se cuestiono Flit.

-Así fue como nos conocimos -indico Jeremy.

Los dos hermanos volvieron a mirarse al ver que ahora había algo que justificaba la discusión tan tonta que habían empezado por ningún remedio.

-Creo que al final es Eric el que tiene la razón -indico Angela.

-Si -dijo orgullosamente Eric mientras Thomas agonizaba lamentandose-. Te lo dije, te lo dije hermanito, yo soy el mejor de la familia, yo soy el mejor de la familia.

-Creo que en realidad el mejor de la familia es Clara -señalo Aelita.

-¿Clara? -se extrañaron mutuamente al oír ese nombre.

-Si pensadlo bien, ahora que ella va a ser de vuestra familia, creo que deberíamos de darle el mérito por intentar ayudar a su novio a darle una mano nueva, ¿no os parece bien eso? -aclaro la pelirrosa hacíendoles ver que lo que iba a hacer Clara era mucho mas útil que lo que hacían todos los demás.

-Si -todos se pusieron de acuerdo con eso.

Los dos hermanos se encogieron de hombros al ver lo apañados que estaban con eso.

-Me parece que los dos hemos sido un poco gilipollas -indico honestamente Thomas.

-Y que lo digas -coincidió Eric estando de acuerdo con él.

-Por Clara, por ser la ultima mujer en equipo en estar dispuesta a cambiar el mundo -vocifero Ulrich dando un brindis por ella en su nombre.

-¡Por Clara! -alzaron todos sus copas para conmemorar a Clara.

Aquello hizo que la joven muchacha se quedase terriblemente entusiasmada al no poder creerse como todos la apreciaban por lo que era y por lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

-Felicidades Clara, Yolanda estaría orgullosa de ti -le animo Romitz.

-Lo se -se entusiasmo tanto que empezo a llorar, Eric la abrazo consolandola al ver como se ponía.

-¿Sucede algo? -surgió Bertram vestido de camarero por el otro lado.

-Bertram -dijo entusiasmado Jeremy al verle-. Hacía un buen rato que no te veía.

-Ya, como podéis ver ahora soy camarero y ayudante -indico ingenuamente-. ¿Que le pasa a Clara? ¿Le ha sucedido algo malo o...?

-Estamos celebrando que ahora ella va a ayudarnos a mejorar la medicina en el mundo -aclaro Angus dirigiendo la mirada hacía la joven que empezaba a tranquilizarse y dejar de llorar.

-¿De verdad? -sonrío entusiasmado al oír esa noticia.

-Así es, será la sustituta de Yolanda, solo que esta vez hará cosas un poco mas, "útiles" -señalo Pietro haciendo el gesto de comillas para hacerle entender lo que pretendía decir con eso.

-Cuidado tío, eso hace parecer que nadie hacía nada por los demás -le achacho Jerome notando que aquel comentario se alejaba completamente de ser algo sarcástico a una verdad cruel.

-Lo siento, es que me voy a tener que acostumbrar ahora a esto.

Todos se rieron percatandose de que tenía razón en ese tema, era evidente que ahora todo iba a ser distinto para el grupo, se habían pasado tanto tiempo preocupándose por saber que los atacaría que ahora ya no tenían nada que los pudiese alarmar, ahora todo tranquilidad.

-¿Que ha pasado con el antiguo soldado que se desesperaba por querer hacer algo? -critico Odd notando lo diferente que estaba ahora Bertram sin su uniforme.

-Me temo que ese hombre ha muerto, después de todo lo que me dijo Lorry, he decidido tener una vida tranquila sin hacer nada violento por asomo -comento demostrando que había pasado de ser un soldado normal y corriente a ser ahora un ciudadano normal y corriente.

-Eso esta bien -dijo orgullosamente Muldoch.

-Ha sido bueno lo de vuestros votos -comento dirigiendose a la pareja casada.

-Lo se, ha sido espontáneo -opino Ulrich sin saber que mas decir.

-¿Donde estaban Gaspar, Hax y Mitch? -pregunto Hiroki notando que faltaban los otros tres miembros del grupo que todavía no habían visto pasar cerca.

-Están ahí mismo, hablando con Hopper -les señalo hacíendoles ver que los tres se encontraban hablando con él en un extremo, Hopper parecía ser el que iniciaba la conversacíon.

-¿De que están hablando? -se cuestiono Samantha.

-No lo se, pero seguro que no estarán hablando de ciencia -opino ingenuamente Hiroki.

Termino Hopper de hablar con los tres haciendo que se marchasen hacía la otra esquina, luego Hopper se dirigió hacía ellos mientras se aflojaba las gafas.

-Hola chicos -les saludo con tono entusiasta.

-Hola papa -le devolvió el saludo su hija.

-Hola princesa mía -le sonrió encantado de ver a su hija de vuelta.

-Gracias señor Hopper por haber hecho de cura, no podríamos haberlo conseguido sin usted -le agradeció Yumi mirándole con total gratitud.

-Bueno, todo fue idea de Jeremy, a él es a quien deberíamos de agradecerle -indico Hopper dirigiendo la mirada al francés con gafas que miraba sonriente.

Ulrich estuvo de acuerdo con eso y entonces se dirigió hacía él con una expresión de gratitud.

-Gracias por todo Jeremy -le agradeció extendiendo su mano para que se la estrechase.

-Haría lo que fuera por ti Ulrich, a decir verdad, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca, también te agradezco eso, sin ti jamas hubiera llegado a contar contigo y con Odd cuando estábamos en Fort Kadic, aquel dia confiaste en mi, y gracias a eso estamos todos aquí -argumento Jeremy dejando claro que todo el viaje empezo desde ese momento en que se conocieron, sino hubiese sido por él, toda esta lucha no habría sucedido tal y como se había producido ahora.

Todos se le quedaron mirando entristecidos al cerciorarse de que eso era lo mas honesto que había mencionado Jeremy en toda su vida, era tal que al final Ulrich no lo pudo evitar y le abrazo fuertemente, aquel abrazo fue tan fuerte que Jeremy no se lo espero y se quedo adoninado ya que esta era la primera vez que Ulrich le abrazaba o le hacía algo parecido.

-Tu no eres solamente mi amigo, eres mi hermano, ¿lo entiendes? -le susurro Ulrich al oído para que tuviera que la amistad que ambos tenían, era mucho mayor de la que parecía.

Jeremy sonrío orgulloso al darse cuenta de que no solamente había conseguido tener un buen amigo, tenía a alguien en quien podía confiar y que jamas le defraudaría por nada en el mundo. Se separaron y se dieron un nuevo apretón de manos pero esta vez mucho mas fuerte ya que ahora sabían muy bien que ambos eran amigos para siempre hasta la muerte.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿que nombre le vais a poner a los gemelos? -pregunto Hopper.

-¿Los gemelos? -se extraño Yumi al ver que saco ese tema.

-Si, como los llamaréis cuando nazcan.

La pareja se miro confusa al darse cuenta de que se habían olvidado de ese hecho pendiente.

-¿Pero tenéis algo no? -inquirió amargamente Odd, quería saberlo ya mismo.

Se rieron indirectamente y entonces decidieron contarles a todos.

-Si es niña, hemos decidido llamarla Misa -declaro Ulrich.

-Ey, ese nombre no es el de...

-Así es, la llamaremos por esa pequeña que ahora seguramente estará ayudando a su pobre madre en Japón -confirmo Yumi haciendo ver que se le ocurrió por lo de aquel viaje a Japón de antes.

-¿Y si es niño? -pregunto Mahjid.

-,Si es niño, pues... -se quedo pensando detenidamente Ulrich, luego dijo-: Kevin.

-Yo sabía, lo sabía -dijo vacilante Hiroki.

-Bueno, es solo de momento hasta que veamos si salen o no -indico expresamente Yumi.

-Espero que no salga un pequeño monstruito de ahí dentro -opino ingenuamente Bertram.

-Como en esa pelicula en donde...

-No Eric, otra referencia mas y juro por dios que te meto en tu boca tu garfio mano para que dejes de hablar de una vez por todas -le advirtió amenazadoramente Yumi, estaba tan harta de que siempre sacase algúna referencia de una pelicula con tal de hacerse el interesante.

-Maldita sea -se quejo poniendose de brazos cruzados.

Todos se rieron notando como Eric quedo humillado otra vez, mientras todos se reían, Clara noto una ventisca de viento azotándole por detrás, se giro lentamente y observo que a lo lejos de la fiesta, se encontraba Kroll, parado a lo lejos observándola fijamente, al verle ahí mismo se percato de que en ningún momento se había metido en la fiesta, no lo había visto por ningún lado, y ahora que lo veía ahí mismo, le resultaba bastante extraño que estuviera tan alejado.

Kroll se movió y se alejo desapareciendo de su vista.

Clara no pudo evitar ver que algo malo pasaba con él, se marcho dispuesta a averiguar lo que sucedía, se alejo, todos continuaban charlando a sus espaldas pero de pronto Romitz noto que la joven chica rubia se alejaba del grupo sin ningún motivo.

-Clara -se dispuso a seguirla para saber hacía donde iba.

Todos notaron que Romitz se fue, decidieron seguirle para averiguar adonde se iba.

Clara se puso a perseguir a Kroll por todas partes pero no lo veía por ningúna parte, era como si hubiera tenido una ilusión y solamente vio lo que quería ver, pero confiaba plenamente en que le había visto, un hombre paso por delante de ella y en cuanto se le cruzo, pudo ver a Kroll caminando lentamente hacía el otro lado, se estaba alejando de la fiesta como si nada, decidió seguirle antes de que se fuera del todo, sospechaba de que algo malo pasaba con él.

Kroll se iba alejando cada vez mas mientras mantenía una mirada vacía y agotada como si no quisiera saber nada de los demás, no se puso a mirar al otro lado, simplemente siguió adelante ignorando lo que pudiera pasar ahora, asintió complacido y continuo su camino.

-Kroll -alguien se percato de su presencia.

Se aguanto las ganas de no estallar ya que esto era justamente una de las cosas que mas temía que le sucediera ahora mismo, se giro lentamente y entonces observo que se trataba de Clara, la estaba mirando con una expresión latente como si quisiera que le dijera algo al respecto.

-Hola jovencita -le saludo cordialmente.

-¿Porque no te has metido en la fiesta? -le pregunto.

-¿En la fiesta? -le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Todos están charlando sobre la boda y lo que hicieron cuando empezo todo esto, pero nadie te ha visto a ti en todo el dia, ¿porque?

Kroll no supo como decírselo, se lo pensó detenidamente.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Si, sucede algo, pero me temo que no tenía ganas de decírselo a nadie.

-¿Que te ocurre?

Cuanto mas le insistía, mas nervioso se ponía ya que pocas le daban tener que contarle.

-Clara -escucho la voz de Eric y entonces se giro observando que el grupo la encontró, su novio se junto con ella mientras se agarraba a su hombros-. ¿Adonde demonios te has ido?

-A seguirle -declaro señalando hacía Kroll que estaba delante suyo.

-Kroll, ¿que pasa? -le pregunto Jeremy.

-Me temo que no es fácil deciros esto queridos Guerreros, pero me temo, que me voy -confeso.

-¿Que te vas? ¿Adonde?

-Bien lejos de aquí.

-Un momento, ¿estas abandonando al equipo? -le critico Hopper.

-No, me estoy retirando, me voy de aquí a buscar algo mejor.

-¿Algo mejor? ¿Es que no te sientes bien aquí? -le pregunto intrigada Clara.

-Al contrario, estoy muy orgulloso de lo que habéis hecho aquí chicos, conseguisteis hacer que el mundo volviera a ser lo que era, pero me temo que yo vengo de un mundo distinto, y ese mundo no esta con vosotros, esta mas allá -giro la cabeza señalando hacía el enorme horizonte que se encontraba mas allá del páramo desértico que ellos conocían-. Quiero ir ahí y saber muy bien que me voy a encontrar, quiero volver a un equipo de supervivientes que todavía no saben que el mundo puede reconstruirse, pero esta vez lo quiero hacer bien, y enseñarles un nuevo camino.

Aquello fue algo que todos comprendieron con exactitud, lo que decía tenía mucha lógica, Kroll siempre había sido un hombre convertido para ser líder, y ahora que no tenía a nadie a quien liderar, no le dejaba otra que meterse a buscar a alguien donde apenas había algo de vida.

-Me parece bien -dijo Samantha aceptando su idea de que se fuera.

-¿De veras te parece bien que se vaya? -le critico Odd viendo que su novia estaba de acuerdo.

-Piénsalo bien, cuando estaba con Lorry, Bertram y Slevin, estuvimos varados durante mucho tiempo recorriendo este desierto sin nadie que nos pudiera ayudar, si él se va quizás logre encontrar a gente como nosotros que necesita que se les ayude, merece esa oportunidad -argumento ella dejando claro que era una buena alternativa con tal de salvar a gente que todavía podía encontrarse perdida a lo largo del páramo.

Ambos se quedaron reflexionando pensativamente sobre esa cuestión, y tenía bastante razón, el mundo había cambiado y seguramente muchos no tenían ni idea de lo que pasaba, mientras ellos se ocupaban de reconstruir el mundo, él podía ocuparse de buscar mas supervivientes.

-Aceptamos tu idea Kroll, puedes irte -acepto decididamente Hopper.

-¿De veras?

-Si verdaderamente estas dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, entonces si.

Asintió conforme, esbozo una media sonrisa que hacía dar a entender que estaba encantado con ellos al ver que dejaban que se fuera para hacer su plan de búsqueda.

-¿Tienes algún vehículo para poder recorrer todo el desierto? -le pregunto Jeremy asumiendo que no se iría solo sin al menos un vehículo que le ayudase a recorrer toda una Francia destruida.

-La verdad es que no he pensado mucho en eso -indico echando la vista de vuelta hacía atrás, observo el desolador paisaje que tenía al otro lado, rápidamente se hizo a la idea de que era remotamente imposible que lo pudiese recorrer caminando.

-Si tuviéramos el Megapod, quizás -reflexiono pensativamente Odd.

-Creo que echare de menos ese carro blindado, tenía buenas cosas -opino Aelita sintiéndose angustiada por no tener de vuelta el Megapod, lo habían usado tantas veces que ahora se sentían como si hubiesen perdido a un miembro del equipo.

En ese momento Ulrich se le ocurrió algo que darle.

-Puedes quedarte con mi motocicleta -le propuso.

-¿Tu motocicleta?

-Ya la han reparado, así que me parece bien dártela para que la uses en tu viaje.

-Pero Ulrich, ¿de veras vas a darle esa motocicleta? Si te encanta -le critico Yumi viendo que estaba dispuesto a entregarle su motocicleta después del cariño que se había ganado con ella.

-¿Y que? Solamente es una motocicleta, motos hay muchas, pero nunca tu.

Con eso ya dejaba bien claro que Ulrich iba a renunciar a su motocicleta, estaba mas encantado quedandose con Yumi y con su nueva familia que lo otro.

-¿Tiene gasolina?

-Tiene la suficiente gasolina para que recorras unos 140 Km, pero después de eso no se, tendrás que apañártelas solo, si es que encuentras algo de gasolina por ahí.

-Me las apañare, yo estuve en una jungla hace años y pude sobrevivir a lo que había ahí, podré sobrevivir a un viaje inexplorable -acoto dejando claro que estaba encantado de usarla.

Mas tarde, ambos se juntaron al otro lado de la base donde ahí le mostraron a Kroll la motocicleta, en las ultimas semanas habían conseguida repararla tras los daños que se habían producido cuando Nebula la uso para meterse en la neblina tóxica, la dejaron como nueva. Se monto en ella y se puso a acelerar con ella, cuanto mas aceleraba, mas ruido desprendía la motocicleta, con eso mostraba que el motor funcionaba a la perfeccíon, siguió tirando hasta que paro, se silencio.

-Creo que con esto me sirve -confirmo convencido de usarla en su viaje.

Todos se miraron entusiasmados al ver que le gusto.

-Cuidala bien eh Kroll -le pidió expresamente Ulrich.

-No te preocupes, procurare dejarla de una pieza -acoto irónicamente.

Ambos se rieron falsamente al entender ese comentario.

-¿Estas seguro de que podrás encontrar gente por ahí? -le pregunto Gaspar queriendo saber si estaba verdaderamente seguro de lo que hacía al querer adentrarse en el paramo.

-Bueno, a Martin y a Angela los encontraron en medio de ningúna parte, porque no -indico dirigiendose hacía la pareja de hermanos que se habían hallado en esas circunstancias.

-Tampoco es que estábamos en medio de un desierto arenoso -rectifico Martin esa cuestión.

-Si encuentras algo de gente, asegurales de que todo esto ha terminado -le pidió Hax, sabía muy bien que si hallaba algúnos supervivientes, estos no sabrían que estaría pasando y posiblemente le apuntasen con algún arma, tenía que asegurarse de que confiasen en él y les dijese la verdad.

-Lo haré -acoto estando decidido.

-Va a ser muy raro que te vayas Kroll, después de todo lo que haz hecho -comento Clara disgustada con la idea de que él se marchara ahora que estaban todos juntos.

-Lo se, a veces pasa, pero no os preocupéis, seguramente en un futuro cercano quizás nos volvamos a ver de nuevo, cuando todo este arreglado del todo -acordo entusiasmado con la propuesta.

Sonrieron los dos y entonces Clara le dio un fuerte abrazo que Kroll no se espero, le cogío por detrás y aquello hizo que asintiera mas que antes, se separo de él mientras Eric le apoyaba su mano encima de su hombro de forma confiable.

-Nebula estaría orgulloso de lo que vas a hacer -espeto sinceramente Gaspar.

-Lo se, lo se -reafirmo estando de acuerdo con eso.

Se dispuso a irse pero entonces miro al equipo y se percato de algo en lo que no había caído.

-Belpois, si te soy sincero, lamento mucho todo por lo que te he hecho pasar, la verdad, es que soy una mala persona, y las cosas que quería hacer en ese momento, las quería hacer con muy mala intención, os odiaba, a todos, por lo que sucedió antes con Decisión, y siento mucho haberos hecho pasar por todo eso, jamas me imagine que acabaríamos así todos juntos, y ahora que me encuentro en esta situación, me estoy dando cuenta de que ahora no soy nada, soy lo mismo que todos vosotros, soy alguien que ha perdido demasiado -explicó Kroll disculpándose expresamente con todos pero sobretodo con Jeremy ya que a él era quien le debía mas perdonarle por haberle estado tratando tan mal durante las ultimas semanas antes de la batalla final.

-Te perdonamos Kroll, hacías lo que hacías, ahora eres uno mas de vosotros -acoto Jeremy dejando claro que le perdonaba ya que había una razón por la que se comportaba así antes.

-¿Un Guerrero del Mañana?

-Si tu quieres serlo -indico Aelita.

Se lo retomo pensativamente y entonces dijo:

-Si encuentro a algo de gente, les hablare de vosotros, lo prometo -acordo confiadamente.

Asintieron con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con su propuesta.

-Buena suerte Guerreros del Mañana, arreglad este mundo, y haced que sea mucho mejor -dijo orgullosamente y entonces se puso en posición sobre la motocicleta.

Acelero el motor escupiendo humo por el tubo de escape y entonces se marcho acelerando rápidamente hasta salir de la base, bajo un camino inclinado que se encontraba mas abajo y de ahí lo siguió todo recto, el grupo veía como se alejaba a medida que recorría el camino.

-¿Estáis seguros de que encontrara mas gente? -se cuestiono Sebastian-. Porque hasta ahora toda la gente que rescatamos venía de mucho mas lejos, cuanto mas puede haber por ahí.

-No lo se, pero yo tengo la impresión de que encontrara a alguien -opino Yumi teniendo confianza en Kroll, miro a Ulrich y él le sonrío estando de acuerdo con su idea.

-¿Tu que opinas Jeremy? -le pregunto Odd queriendo saber que opinión tenía el rubio al respecto.

Jeremy lo vio alejarse cada vez mas, cuanto mas lo miraba, mas tiempo se quedaba pensando en la idea de que quizás Kroll encontraría algo útil por ahí, debía haber mas gente, ellos no podían ser los únicos que quedaban vivos por toda Francia, y del mundo entero. No sabía muy bien como estaría ahora el mundo que se estaba recuperando de una enorme epidemia, pero si había una cosa en la que estaba de acuerdo, y era que la gente de Fort Castor, estarían mejor y ahora estarían aprovechando todos sus recursos para reparar los daños de una civilización destruida, tenía confianza en eso, tenía confianza en que el mundo volvería a ser reconstruido, pero por ahora, de lo único que tenía que preocuparse, era de lo que vio en su visión.

Tenían que ir a Billange-Billancourt.

··

Jeremy miraba atentamente al niño cuando de pronto reaccionó a algo que le saco del trance.

-Einstein -le hablo Ulrich-. ¿Estas bien?

-Si, estoy bien -se rió y le entrego de vuelta a Ulrich su hijo.

-Me parece que alguien se ha encariñado demasiado -exclamo incrédulamente Odd.

-Hombre, dentro de poco seré padre -indico encogiendose de hombros ante esa cuestión.

Todos se rieron de lo irónico que sonaba eso.

-Oye Jeremy, ¿has pensado sobre que vas a hacer ahora dentro de unos años? -le pregunto Eric.

-Bueno, seré padre de familia, ¿no?

-Si, pero ahora que estamos arreglando la civilacíon, algo tendrás que ser, no puedes estar encerrado en casa tratando a un niño que seguramente se pondrá a llorar todas las noches -indico ingenuamente al hacerle reconocer que aquello no era una buena alternativa.

Carraspeo pensativo Jeremy al cerciorarse de que no había caído en eso, estaba tan distraído pensando en lo feliz que estaba con Aelita que no pensó en lo que haría después de que su hijo o hija naciese dentro de varios meses, no tenía nada.

-Yo tengo un trabajo para ti -se acerco Hopper apoyándole su mano encima de su hombro.

-¿Cual? -le miro intrigado.

-El de profesor de historia -declaro.

-¿Profesor de historia?

-Hombre, a mi me parece bien -dijo Ulrich estando de acuerdo con esa idea.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿porque?

-Veras: he hablado con unos cuantos hombres y estos han dicho que no se les da bien hablar con los niños pequeños, no tienen ni idea de por donde comenzar, y he pensado que a lo mejor necesitarían ayuda de alguien con experiencia en todo esto, y tu eres el mas indicado para hacerlo -explicó Hopper confesando que ya decidió usarle a él como profesor que a otra persona mas.

-¿Pero porque tengo que ser yo? Yo apenas se hablar con los niños. Ademas, ¿porque no puede hacerlo usted? Ha vivido esta historia mucha mas que todos nosotros?

-Porque yo he decidido estar ocupándome de otra cosa.

-¿De que papa? -pregunto Aelita.

-De crear el centro medico Alexandra Durquess -confeso orgullosamente.

-¿Vas a ponerle el nombre de Alexandra al nuevo hospital?

-Así es, ella se lo merece por todo lo que hizo por nosotros -reafirmo Hopper, lo había hecho con el propósito de que la recordasen por la buena medico que era.

-Ella habría estado orgullosa de ti papa -le animo Aelita poniéndole su mano encima de su hombro.

-Lo se, lo se -afirmo estando de acuerdo en la mención de su hija.

-Dinos Franz, ¿estas dispuesto a buscarte a una nueva chica ahora que estas soltero de nuevo? -objetó ingenuamente Odd, ya asumía que ahora que ya no tenía nada, podría aprovechar su tiempo para buscar un nuevo ligue con el que poder quedarse a gusto.

-¿Buscarme a una nueva chica? Yo no lo creo. Prefiero mejor a acostumbrarme a esta nueva y a tratar con la nieta que salga del estomago de mi hija, a pensar en mi futuro -comento mas dispuesto a ocuparse del embarazo de Aelita que de su vida personal.

-Nunca es tarde para buscar algo nuevo -excuso Samantha.

-Puede ser -reafirmo Hopper encogiendose de hombros.

-¿En serio tengo que tratar con esos niños? -le pregunto insistentemente Jeremy, tenía muy pocas ganas de tratar con esos niños ya que no le gustaban mucho.

-Jeremy, piénsalo bien, este es tu momento de brillar, puedes demostrarle a esos niños que eres capaz de contar la historia de todos nosotros, o si quieres, tu historia.

-¿Mi historia?

-Si, cuentales como empezo todo -le animo confiadamente.

-También puedes contarle la historia de la Guerra de las Galaxias de paso -objetó Eric.

-¿En serio? -le miro indirectamente su hermano.

-¿Que? Algún dia vamos a tener que recuperar esa pelicula, es indispensable para este mundo -reprimió Eric justificando que tenía razón en esa opción.

Los demás se quejaron entre dientes al no querer saber nada de ese asunto.

-Hazlo como quieras Jeremy, hazlo como lo hubiese hecho tu padre.

Aquello hizo que se confiara aún mas ya que tenía razón en ese hecho, su padre había sido profesor durante mucho tiempo, y tomar este trabajo, era conmemorar su nombre de la mejor forma que conocía, tenía que hacerlo por él.

-Lo haré -acepto encantado.

-Eso me gusta -Hopper se animo tanto que se puso a acariciarle el pelo a Jeremy.

Le aparto sus manos de encima de él y luego se acomodo el pelo como lo tenía antes.

-Ey, ahora que lo pienso, como va a ser profesor de historia, también tendrá que preocuparse de que ningúna estudiante le guiñe el ojo -comento Eric dando otra mala hipótesis como de costumbre.

-¿A que te refieres con eso de guiñarle el ojo? -se cuestiono Clara sin entender esa referencia.

-¿Es de Indiana Jones, verdad? -le volvió Thomas a mirar indirectamente en el ojo.

-Pues si, ¿algún problema con eso? -le achaco seriamente de vuelta.

-Algún dia vosotros dos acabaréis siendo los Caen y Abel de este nuevo mundo -comento Aelita.

Los dos se rieron pero de pronto se miraron fijamente al darse cuenta de a que se refería con eso.

-¿Estas preparado para esto Jeremy? -le pregunto animadamente Hopper.

-Lo estoy, pero antes quiero hacer una ultima cosa -indico señalando con el dedo.

Se dirigió hacía el lugar donde estaban las obras de construcción, se apoyo encima de una mesa que estaba a medio construir y se puso a golpear las palmas de sus manos con tal de llamar a todos los presentes que se encontraban trabajando y rondando por ahí.

-¡Atención, a todo el mundo! -les grito haciendo que se acercasen y le mirasen una cosa importante que deciros a todos, y necesito que me escuchéis atentamente, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos se reunieron formando un circulo alrededor del área, se quedaron mirándole intrigados por lo que tuviera que decirles, los Guerreros todavía mas.

-¿Que es lo que va a hacer? -se cuestiono Muldoch.

-Ahora lo veras -espeto ingenuamente Romitz.

Jeremy se concentro, se tapo la boca para toser usando su puño y entonces dijo:

-Querida gente de Billange-Billancourt: Estas ultimas semanas, nos hemos esforzado al máximo, para hacer que esta nueva colonia prospere funcionalmente, hemos conseguido hacer cosas que antes no podíamos porque teníamos demasiado miedo a lo que hubiera ahí fuera, pero después de lo que paso ese dia, ese mismo dia, todos nosotros, dimos nuestra parte, hicimos aquello que llevábamos tanto tiempo esperando, que por fin hemos hecho realidad nuestro sueño de paz -se puso a relatar Jeremy todo lo que pensaba de la nueva situación en la que vivían ahora, quería dar su opinión por haber llegado tan lejos en donde se encontraban nuevamente.

-Si -afirmaron todos estando de acuerdo en eso.

-Si no hubiese sido por mi equipo, y por Franz Hopper, y por mi padre, que me enseño todo aquello que necesitaba, para sobrevivir en este mundo, no lo hubiéramos conseguido tan fácil, se que hemos perdido a demasiados compañeros, a demasiados de nuestros seres queridos, pero puedo decir, que por lo menos no han vuelto en vano. No, no lo han hecho, para nada.

En otro momento determinando del tiempo, todos los miembros de la nueva colonia se establecieron en un extremo del barrio donde se encontraba un muro de piedra donde todo el mundo se iba juntando para escribir en él, con unas tizas escribían los nombres de todos los que habían fallecido y de los que habían perdido a lo largo de toda la lucha.

- _Puede que parezca que sus muertes hayan sido injustas porque ningúno se merecía morir en ese momento, es molesto, y también triste de nuestra parte pensar que podríamos haber sido nosotros en vez de ellos, pero no ha sido así, y se muy bien porque._

Balla se junto y se puso a escribir un nombre, era el de Norbert, su amigo el otro chofer del equipo, que había muerto tras haberse sacrificado para salvar al equipo, escribió su nombre en tiza y luego se marcho sonriendo agradecido por haberlo hecho, Luego se juntaron los dos hermanos Carçosa, Pietro agarro la tiza y escribió el nombre de su otro hermano Conrad, que había muerto sacrificando su vida por Ulrich, murió injustamente, pero su muerte hizo que ambos se dieran cuenta de lo importante que eran como familia, Pietro se quedo entristecido por recordarle pero su hermano Jerome le dio ánimos apoyando su mano encima de su hombro, ambos se sintieron a gusto y entonces se marcharon sintiendo que hicieron bien al escribir su nombre en el muro.

- _Ellos lucharon valientemente, porque sabíamos que no_ _íbamos_ _a perder, de ningúna manera lo_ _íbamos_ _a hacer,_ _teníamos esperanza en un mundo mejor, y eso valía lo suficiente para que cuando algo malo sucediera, nuestros amigos nos defendieran hasta el final._

Sebastian y Mauro se juntaron también, Mauro cogío una tiza y se puso a escribir los nombres de Sayid y Matthias, los dos ayudantes de Yolanda que murieron tras haber salvado a una mujer que estaba apunto de morir asfixiada por el letal gas de Deckard, como no tenían a nadie a quien echar de menos, decidieron echar de menos a esos dos que lograron hacer algo útil en el ultimo momento, se sintieron a gustos con eso y se marcharon a otra parte.

 _-Todos nosotros somos una familia, una familia de héroes que olvidaron el pasado y decidieron ser alguien nuevo, no somos los mismos de antes y no pensamos serlo ahora, yo no quiero ser el mismo que era antes, me alegro de ser quien soy ahora, como se que todos vosotros también estáis orgullosos de haberos convertido en las personas que tengo aquí adelante._

Mitch se puso delante del muro y escribió los tres únicos nombres que le vinieron la cabeza, escribió los nombres de Orson, Soto y Mannix, Mannix a causa de que Deckard uso su cuerpo para meterse en él y poder seguir viviendo, pero Orson y Soto murieron liberando a su propia gente, eso era algo que no lo podía juzgar, se sentía orgulloso de lo que hicieron, y por eso mismo los iba a dejar ahí al lado de todo el resto de miembros que también venían de Fort Duxxon.

Luego vinieron los hermanos Wilcocks siendo acompañados por Clara, Eric la sostenía para evitar que llorase ya que estaba dispuesta a hacer algo que no creía que fuera posible por hacer, le dio la tiza y ella se dispuso a poner el único nombre que tenía en mente, Eric la ayudo, escribió el nombre de la doctora Yolanda Perraudin, ella murió sacrificandose para que ella se salvase, siempre recordaría su sacrificio y por todo lo que le enseño, los dos hermanos la animaron y entonces ellos hicieron decidieron escribir algo mas, ambos pusieron el nombre de sus respectivos padres, su padre murió antes del exterminio, pero su madre, la Gran Madre, se sacrifico para que ellos pudiesen seguir adelante y conseguir destruir la Fortaleza de una vez por todas, cosa que lograron del todo, asintieron sintiéndose orgullosos por haberlo escrito y luego se marcharon ambos tres.

 _-Todo esto, no podría haber pasado, si un dia, casi igual que este, no hubiese recibido un e-mail en mi viejo portátil que seguía funcionando a pesar de los años. Ese email, era el mensaje de una niña con el pelo rosa, que me confesaba la verdad sobre porque paso todo esto, lo vi con mis tres amigos, Ulrich y Odd, aquel dia descubrimos que había una respuesta para todo este suceso, y cuando reconocimos que había una forma de detener esto, de salvar este mundo, decidimos pasar de todo cuanto conocíamos, y decidimos hacer lo que hasta ahora nadie ha hecho jamas._

Luego vinieron el resto del equipo de Romitz, cada uno puso un hombre especifico por todos los soldados y demás compañeros de la Fortaleza que habían perdido a lo largo de los últimos años, incluido a los miembros del ejercito japonés que se habían encontrado en Japón, ellos les habían ayudado cuando estuvieron ahí, merecían ser recordados por eso a pesar de como la situación ahí, Romitz le dirigió la mirada a Muldoch y estos asintieron sintiéndose de acuerdo en que estaban haciendo lo correcto al anotar esos nombres ahí, luego se marcharon.

- _Nos escapamos de Fort Kadic, recorrimos toda Los Angeles, nos juntamos con gente que nos ayudo y a la que tratamos como amigos, después de eso encontramos la manera de salir del país, conseguimos llegar a Francia, y ahí continuamos nuestro viaje, pero a medida que continuábamos ese viaje, nos encontrábamos con nuevos peligros, con nuevos enemigos, pero también conseguimos varios amigos que nos ayudaron en nuestro amigo, algúnos murieron, otros se quedaron atrás o buscaron la forma de seguir adelante, pero haberles ayudado, hizo que nos diéramos cuenta de que no podíamos hacer esto nosotros solos._

Martin acompaño a Angela al muro, le dio la tiza y se puso a escribir los nombres de todos los familiares que habían perdido, pero para ella, solamente había un nombre en especial del cual quería que quedase grabado en el muro, escribió el nombre de Luc, su amigo de la infancia que luego empezo a tratarlo como a un novio, murió disparado a causa del Tirador Negro que les tenía aterrorizados, ver aquel nombre escrito hizo que Angela se entristeciera aún mas ya que le echaba de menos, le seguía queriendo, pero ahora recordarle hizo que se volviera mejor persona, incluido su hermano Martin, le animo mirándola confiadamente y entonces ambos se marcharon sintiendo que habían hecho lo correcto al dejar ahí su nombre escrito.

- _Descubrimos varias cosas que antes no conocíamos, resolvimos las respuestas a todas nuestras dudas, comprendimos el motivo por el que sucedió todo esto, y cuando eso paso, supimos de sobra que esto no podía seguir así, los responsables merecían ser castigados por lo que hicieron, y eso hicimos, fuimos al origen de este desastre, y decidimos que había que detenerla como sea._

Gaspar junto con Hax se colocaron delante del muro, ahí ambos se pusieron a escribir los nombres de todos los miembros de equipo que echaban de menos, Hax escribió el nombre de Nebula, Tekla, Christopher, Isaac, y Paul, luego Gaspar escribió los nombres de Alexis, su antiguo compañero que a pesar de que les traiciono y casi mato a toda la gente de la base, no se merecía ser recordado por eso, merecía ser recordado por como lo había ayudado antes, por lo buenos amigos que eran, siguió hasta acabar poniendo los nombres de la gente de los Anti-Juicios, a pesar del desastre que montaron, todos les ayudaron en su momento y eso valía para que fuesen recordados por ello, se miraron fijamente y entonces asintieron estando de acuerdo, luego se marcharon.

 _-Nos metimos en su base dispuestos a destruir la inteligencia que pretendía conquistar el mundo, en el primer intento fallamos, caímos bajo, pero aquel error nos hizo unirnos todavía mas como equipo, y no sobretodo con la gente de fuera, sino con la gente que vivía ahí dentro y que estaba mas que dispuesta a ayudarnos a pesar de que éramos enemigos del exterior, nos apoyamos, nos ayudamos mutuamente, juntos, conseguimos vencer a Decisión._

Luego vino Samantha acompañada por Bertram, le entrego la tiza para que ella se pusiera a escribir los nombres de él, Samantha asintió conforme y entonces se puso a escribir, escribió los nombres de las personas que echaba de menos como: Lorry, Slevin, Oskar, Olaf, Astrid, los tres compañeros que se encontraron en un barco, a pesar de lo que ellos hicieron en su base y lo que estuvieron apunto de hacerles en el barco, no había justicia para eso, pero al menos les agradecía por como les ayudaron en su momento cuando les conocieron la primera vez. Luego Bertram se ocupo también de poner sus propios nombres, escribió a sus compañeros que habían muerto en Fort Kadic, a su familia, a los dos francotiradores que casi estuvieron apunto de irse con ellos pero no lo lograron, y a Jim, que a pesar de que se había transformado en un ser monstruoso que mato a toda la gente de Fort Kadic, les había ayudado bastante en el pasado, les ayudo a sobrevivir durante diez años, con eso ya era mas que suficiente para que fuera recordado en el mundo, no por lo que vino después.

- _Unimos a todos los luchadores y supervivientes que aún quedaban en este lugar para que nos ayudasen a vencer a ese monstruo digital, varios murieron durante el ataque, varios se sacrificaron para lograr que nosotros pudiésemos seguir adelante, me entristece pensar que por un momento pudimos salvarles, pero estoy agradecido por eso, estoy agradecido de haberles conocido, ya que si no fuera por todos ellos, no habríamos entendido la importancia de lo que es el equipo, el respeto por nuestros semejantes, y la familia, una familia que ha sobrevivido a un fin casi inminente, y aún así, seguimos vivos, y seguiremos vivos, hasta el final de este nuevo mundo._

Todos terminaron de poner los nombres en el muro quedando ahora solamente los cinco Guerreros del Mañana originales, se juntaron y miraron fijamente el muro, se fijaron en todos los nombres que habían escritos en él, estaban casi todos, todas las personas que les ayudaron o que merecían ser recordadas por lo que hicieron durante todo el viaje. Ambos se miraron con una expresión confiada, y asintieron seriamente al saber muy bien lo que tenían que hacer.

Se pusieron delante del muro y se pusieron a escribir cada uno los nombres de todas las personas que les habían ayudado y que habían muerto sacrificandose para que ellos pudieran seguir adelante, uno por uno, todos fueron escribiendo sin parar, tenían bien cuales eran los nombres.

Odd puso los nombres de sus padres, pero también puso el nombre de las chicas que habían sido secuestradas por William y que acabaron muertas debido a una serie de malas circunstancias, en especial a Emily, que por lo menos tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para despedirse de él.

Luego Yumi escribió el suyo, escribió los nombres de sus padres, junto con Hiroki, que se junto detrás suyo sin percatarse de él, escribieron los nombres de todos sus familiares pero sobretodo ambos escribieron los nombres de aquellos que les ayudaron en su momento, Yumi escribió el nombre de Raina, Clementine y Radio, los tres tenientes principales de William que a pesar de que ambos estaban compinchados con él e hicieron cosas malas, ningúno se merecía ser olvidado por lo que hicieron, en especial Raina, que murió por culpa de William ya que ella se sacrifico para que ellos pudiesen escapar con las chicas, luego Hiroki escribió los nombres de todos sus compañeros Anti-Juicio que murieron en la batalla del campamento, en especial a la pareja que le cuido cuando le encontraron, fallecieron por causas naturales, pero al menos se sentía orgulloso de que le hubiesen cuidado el tiempo suficiente hasta que su hermana le encontró, ambos se miraron confiadamente y entonces se alejaron sintiendo que ahora todos les recordarían con cariño.

Luego Ulrich se ocupo de escribir el nombre de sus padres y de sus anteriores compañeros muertos en Fort Kadic, en especial a su padre, ya que si no lo hubiese mandado a estudiar a Los Angeles, habría acabado en peores circunstancias, jamas le diría lo agradecido que estaba por haber hecho lo que hizo, pero al menos se sentía orgulloso de que en algún lugar su padre sabía perfectamente que ahora se había convertido en el hombre que él siempre quiso que fuera.

Luego Aelita se ocupo de poner los nombres de todas las personas que conocía desde que tenía memoria, llevaba tanto tiempo encerrada en aquella instalación que apenas recordaba que hubiera algúna persona importante en ese tiempo, excepto Simeon, que había sido uno de los físicos que le habían ayudado cuando estaba en su peor momento, su padre le mato intencionadamente pero aquello era debido a que Simeon estaba dispuesto a confraternizar con Deckard y terminar su trabajo, lo que él hizo fue la única manera de silenciarle, no se sentía orgulloso de lo que hizo, pero ahora veía que hizo lo correcto a pesar de las circunstancias que comprometieron a que hiciera eso.

Justo en ese momento se le acerco su padre, le hizo un gesto cariñoso como de que le diera la tiza, se la dio y ahí entonces se puso un nombre, no, dos nombres, escribió los nombres de Anthea y Alexandra, las dos mujeres que mas había querido en el mundo y que fallecieron a causa de una serie de malas circunstancias, ningúna de ellas debió morir, en especial a Alexandra, que murió dandole el ultimo consejo útil que uso en su beneficio, pero escribió un tercer nombre, el de Richard Deckard, que a pesar de que él fue el causante de haber destruido completamente el mundo, él seguía siendo su amigo, y después de la forma en que se despidió de él cuando le vio por ultima vez en ese especie de limbo, estaba por seguro que por lo menos alguien se acordaría de él, pero no por las cosas que hizo, sino por haber sido siempre un buen compañero hasta el final.

Aelita no lo entendió, pero Hopper se lo explico, le confeso lo que pensaba sobre Deckard y los motivos por los cuales él se convirtió en aquella persona cruel y despiada, le odiaba por eso, pero no le juzgaba por sus errores. Aquello hizo que Aelita se pusiera a reflexionar sobre esa cuestión, apenas la entendía, pero se hacía rápidamente una idea, al ver lo que escribió su padre, se le vino a la mente un montón de personas que le habían ayudado a ella y al equipo. Escribió los nombres de Olivier, Dolores, y aquel pequeño amigo del cual una vez estuvo enamorada, nunca hablo con él, pero conocía su cara, y recordarle por lo que sintió en aquel momento, le hizo darse cuenta de lo importante que era ahora que estuviese con Jeremy. Hopper se sintió orgulloso de eso y entonces le dio un pequeño beso en la frente del entusiasmo que tenía al ver los nombres que escribió, la agarro por los hombros y ambos se marcharon regresando por donde vinieron.

Quedo por ultimo Jeremy, que escribió varios nombres ya que había un montón de personas que echaba de menos, escribió el nombre de Nicholas, que había muerto protegiéndole y del cual le recordaba con cariño por como soporto a su amigo Herb, a Mitch Cornell, que le salvo de morir de una muerte horrible, murió sacrificandose para que ellos pudiesen seguir adelante, el nombre de Maya, la pequeña niña que intento de proteger en aquella base en la que estaba refugiado con sus padres, la mato cuando se infecto, pero su muerte hizo que se volviera mas fuerte que nunca, la recordaría por el tiempo que compartió con ella. También decidió escribir los nombres de las personas que a pesar de que no sabía si estaban muertas o no, decidió ponerlos para que así todos les recordasen por como les ayudo a él a superar la soledad por la que estaba pasando, escribió los nombres de Gus y Laura, aquel padre con su hija que se encontraron en Los Angeles, solamente los vio una vez, y desde entonces siempre se estuvo cuestionando si seguían vivos o no tras aquel incidente con los muertos que acabaron con la madre de Laura, pero esperaba que después de que ellos hubiesen lanzado el antídoto, ahora podrían vivir mejor, ya no vivirían encerrados en su propia jaula, luego el Olvidado, aquel extraño ser que le saco del avión en el que se habían estrellado, nunca supo su nombre, nunca se lo dijo ya que apenas recordaba quien solía ser antes, pero al menos siempre le recordaría por las cosas que le explico, por haberle ayudado el camino a seguir por Francia, y por su peculiar forma de hablar todo el rato, también escribió los nombres de Theo Garrett, Burke y Naomie, los tres luchadores que conoció en Fort Castor, desde aquel día en que se separaron nunca supo nada de ellos y siquiera sobre la gente que se hallaba en la base, pero asumía que por lo listo que era Theo, todos seguramente continuaban vivos y les estaban esperando que les visitasen de algúna manera, cosa que haría en algún momento, se lo tenía prometido.

Termino y entonces todos los Guerreros se marcharon volviendo por donde habían venido, pero Jeremy no, sintió que había algo mas que debía poner, y no sabía que era, lo pensó detenidamente y entonces se acordo de que se trataba, había un nombre mas que le faltaba por escribir. El de su padre, lo escribió en un costado del muro alrededor de otros muchos muy importantes como los de Nebula y Tekla, lo escribió pero puso un mensaje mas que decía:

EN MEMORIA DE WALTER BELPOIS, AMADO PADRE, Y PRIMER GUERRERO DEL MAÑANA.

Con ese mensaje ya dejaba bien claro que su padre había sido el primer Guerrero debido a que él le enseño todo lo que tenía que saber cuando se quedo solo soportando el calvario de enfrentarse a los monstruos que se encontraban en el exterior, si no hubiese sido por él, quizás no hubiera estado aquí ahora, se lo debía, le debía demasiado como para compensárselo, nunca pudo despedirse de él, pero al menos sabía que estaría agradecido por haberlo criado y haberle querido como lo hizo.

-Adiós papa -dijo dandole una ultima y cálida despedida.

Se quedo halagado por dejarlo ahí escrito y entonces se marcho sintiendo que hizo lo correcto, se puso a correr para juntarse con sus compañeros del cual ahora, ambos tenían una importante nueva misión, y era la de asegurarse que este mundo, nunca mas volviera a soportar algo parecido a lo que ocurrió hace diez años, y si volvía a suceder, volverían a luchar hasta el final, porque eso es lo que justamente hacían, luchar como los Guerreros del Mañana que eran.

VEINTE AÑOS MAS TARDE

Un joven de pelo rubio con el pelo muy corto, se encontraba parado en una colina, se sentó y toco la espesa hierba que había a su alrededor, alzo la vista y observo fijamente el enorme paisaje que se encontraba abajo de todo, podía ver todo un pueblo repleto de pequeñas casas cuadradas a lo largo de todo un campo lleno de cultivos y demás cosas de color verde, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención, era poder ver la Torre Eiffel, reconstruida en perfecto estado, hacía años había quedado en parte destruida por culpa del Holocausto que arraso el mundo, pero después de la victoria que tuvo su padre contra aquella inteligencia artificial que pretendía conquistar el mundo, pudieron reparar todas las infraestructuras mas famosas de toda Paris, era bello tener ese paisaje.

Escucho unos pasos que venía detrás suyo, se giro mirando de reojo, había una figura que estaba subiendo por el otro lado de la colina, era un hombre adulto vestido con una camisa azul a rayas, con pantalones vaqueros, y llevaba unas gafas que lo hacían parecer alguien intelectual, subió del todo y pudo reconocer perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-Hola papa -le saludo amargamente.

-Einstein, ¿que estas haciendo aquí? -le pregunto extrañado por encontrarlo sentado ahí mismo.

Se junto con él y lo miro fijamente para entender lo que hacía.

-¿Has venido aquí a mirar las vistas? -supuso indirectamente.

-No se, sentía ganas, ¿no resulta raro ver esto?

-¿Raro porque?

-Tu siempre me dijiste que hace unos veinte años todo esto estaba destruido, que el cielo tenía un tono rojo sangre mezclado con un amarillo dorado, que había muertos vivientes recorriendo las calles en busca de algo de lo que alimentarse, es que me resulta imposible asimilarlo -aclaro hacíendole entender el motivo por el cual había venido aquí en realidad.

Le miro sonriendo ingenuamente, decidió sentarse a su lado.

-A mi también me cuesta asimilarlo, ¿y sabes porque?

-¿Porque papa?

-Porque cuando yo tenía algo menos de tu edad, el mundo que conocía se destruyo, un virus lo arraso todo, la gente que conocíamos se convertía en monstruos, mis padres, tus abuelos, murieron protegiéndome, me quede solo durante un tiempo, hasta que me junte con un grupo de amigos que me hicieron ver que había una forma de parar esto, que podía salvar a la humanidad de la extinción.

-¿Y lo hiciste? ¿Salvaste el mundo?

-Si, pero no solo, es imposible hacer estas cosas por su propia cuenta.

Se rió reconociendo que tenía razón en esa cuestión.

-Durante el recorrido, recibí un extraño mensaje, era el de una chica, una chica con el pelo rosado, me confeso toda la verdad, y aquello me hizo darme cuenta que había una razón por la que todo esto había empezado, no pudo evitarlo y decidí lanzarme a cometer una misión de la que seguramente yo moriría en el intento, tenía mis dudas, no tenía ni idea de como salir de Los Angeles, y llegar hasta Francia, que se encontraba al otro lado del mundo, pero entonces ocurrió una cosa curiosa.

-¿Que ocurrió? -se acomodo mirándole fijamente a la cara.

-Me di cuenta de que ese par de amigos que vivían en Los Angeles, se convirtieron en mi nueva familia, una familia que me ayudo a comprender que en este mundo, nada se consiga con el esfuerzo de uno mismo, se consigue con el esfuerzo de los demás, y si no tienes a nadie contigo, entonces me temo que morirás rápidamente, y te darás cuenta de que has desperdiciado toda tu vida a menos que hayas hecho algo útil para hacer que valga la pena.

Aquel argumento hizo que Einstein se quedase debatiendo sobre lo que decía, tenía razón, jamas tenía que quedarse solo, ya que si lo hacía, acabaría convirtiendose en algo tan pobre que nadie lo valoraría o siquiera tendría recuerdo algúno sobre él.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que quiero decir hijo? -le miro confiadamente a la cara.

-Si -afirmo, comprendía perfectamente cual era la cuestión de ese asunto.

Sonrío alegrado de ver que lo entendía, se sentía orgulloso de su hijo.

-Me parece que tu hermana Maya te esta buscando, creo que mama esta apunto de poner la cena -le aviso poniendo una cara de hacerse el incrédulo apropositamente.

-Joder -se quejo indignado y entonces se levanto.

Se enderezaron poniendose de pie y ambos marcharon bajando sobre la colina.

-¿Esa mujer de pelo rosa, era mama?

-Así es, hijo, así fue como conocí a tu madre, la conocí por medio de un e-mail inesperado.

-¿Crees que me pasara lo mismo cuando conozca a mi chica ideal?

-Solamente hay una forma de saberlo, ¿ademas? ¿Cuando terminaras ese libro tuyo que estas escribiendo? Llevas bastante tiempo con él, ¿no?

-En realidad ya lo he terminado.

-¿En serio? ¿Y le has puesto titulo?

-Si, ya se lo he puesto.

-¿Como se va a llamar?

-Código: Decisión.

* * *

FIN.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS POR ESTOS CUATRO AÑOS EN LOS QUE ME HE DEDICADO A CONTAR LA HISTORÍA DE CODIGO: DECISION, NO LO PODRÍA HABER CONSEGUIDO SIN EL ENTUSIASMO DE TODOS AQUELLOS QUE HAN ESTADO LEYENDO MI SERIE**

 **HASTA LA VISTA**


End file.
